Zeo to Turbo
by CT311998
Summary: When a mysterious new Ranger appears, Vera and her friends are left wondering who he is as they continue to battle the Machine Empire. What happens when an old friend of Tommy's comes back to help, and what happens and an evil space pirate shows up, forcing them to get new powers in order to fight her.
1. The Power of Gold

**Disclaimer: I only own Vera and anyone else you don't recognise, the rest belongs to Saban.**

* * *

**A/N: This is the start of the second half of Vera's tenure, which is from now till Passing the Torch.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than before_

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_Go, Zeo!_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more  
Go, Zeo!_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo, Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

It then shows Bulk and Skull on their bike, and then they take their helmets off.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone saluted on the right.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Zeozord VI retracting its wings, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were now combined - landed on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the six Rangers standing above Earth as their visors glowed. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

At an industrial plant, Tommy, Vera and Adam were walking along a walkway.

"Come on." Tommy said, leading the others along.

He then jumped off the walkway and hid behind a support beam, while Vera jumped over a box and hid behind it.

"Let's check over here." he told the others.

Adam then rolled forward and hid behind another support beam.

"Still don't see anything." he reported.

"Me neither." Vera reported, looking around. "This is weird."

Tommy put his commutator to his mouth. "How close, Zordon?" he asked.

_"The distress signal is within a hundred-yard radius of you."_ Zordon explained. _"Be careful."_

"Right." Tommy replied. "This is weird, guys."

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "Two distress signals at the _same_ time..."

"So far away from each other." Tommy finished.

"Talk about a big coincidence." Vera said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't like this." Tommy breathed, admittingly. "I hope the others are having better luck than we are."

"Yeah, so do I." Adam admitted.

"Me three." Vera said.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus were watching Rocky, Kat and Tanya stroll around through the forest, looking around.

"It's gonna work, I just know it." Sprocket hoped.

"Yes. Come a little closer, Rangers?" Machina dared.

* * *

In the forest, the three Rangers kept looking around as they walked along a road.

"Man. I really hate splitting up like this, you guys." Rocky admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Kat admitted, turning around. "We've gotta stay alert and be prepared for anything King Mondo might throw at us."

A bush moved behind them, and then they all turned to it as it stopped, having heard the noise.

"What's that noise?" Tanya questioned franticly.

"I have no idea." Kat said, shaking her head.

She then put her communicator to her mouthpiece.

"Billy, can you tell us anything?" she asked.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha and Billy were working at the computer.

"Well, this is really strange Kathrine but, I have you directly over their position." Billy explained, confused.

* * *

Back in the forest, the three Rangers kept looking around.

"Ah! It must have just been a squirrel of something." Rocky deduced, before putting his communicator to his mouthpiece. "Billy, are you sure about that? 'Cause we don't see anything."

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Klank and Orbus both turned to Mondo.

"Your idea to divide and conquer was brilliant, your highness." Klank remarked.

"Yes, indeedy, just brilliant." Orbus agreed. "We simply separate them and pick them off one at a time."

"Of course. Are the Cogs in position yet?" Mondo asked.

"They're all ready to go, dad." Sprocket reported.

"Good. Is Wolfbane set?" Mondo asked.

"Ready and waiting on your command." Sprocket told him.

"We'll finally see the end of the Power Rangers." Mondo announced.

They all then laughed.

* * *

Back at the industrial site, a bunch of Cogs were patrolling around, when Tommy, Adam and Vera all saw them and hid behind a support beam.

"Cogs!" Tommy gasped. "King Mondo must've sent those distress signals."

"Oh, man. This doesn't look good." Adam breathed.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Vera gulped.

Tommy put his communicator to his mouthpiece. "Guys, we got 'em." he reported. "But I think we're gonna need your help..." He turned to the Cogs. "..right away."

* * *

In the forest, Tanya and Rocky had their communicators to their mouthpieces while Kat kept looking around.

"You got it, Tommy." Rocky said, before they lowered their arms.

"I know there's something here." Kat told them.

"Look, we can come back _after_ we help Tommy, Vera and Adam." Tanya reasoned, touching Kat's shoulder. "We gotta go."

"Yeah, you're right." Kat said, realising she was right.

They were about to move when they heard a noise.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Kat asked.

"Tanya, hang on?" Rocky asked, grabbing her arm.

"Huh?" Tanya muttered.

"I definitely heard something _that_ time." Rocky told her.

He then sighed as they all looked around.

"We can't leave without making sure the area's clear." Rocky explained.

"It's probably a trap, you guys." Kat said worriedly.

"We better watch each other's backs." Rocky advised.

**(Mondo's palace)**

Mondo walked towards Klank and Orbus. "Send in the Cogs at once!" he ordered.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was at the main computer, while Billy was working on something at a table behind him. Billy then looked up at the viewing globe as Alpha kept working.

"No." he said.

He then ran towards the computer.

"No! Guys, above you in the trees!" he shouted worriedly.

* * *

In the forest, a bunch of Cogs jumped down from the trees, as Rocky, Tanya and Kat looked up.

"Cogs!" Tanya exclaimed, spotting them.

More Cogs then jumped down from the trees.

"They're everywhere!" Kat cried, turning around.

More Cogs then came out of the bushes and hit their chests like gorillas.

"Sorry, Tommy, you're on your own." Rocky apologised.

More Cogs then jumped out of nowhere, and then surrounded the three Rangers.

"Alright, guys, let's get 'em!" Rocky shouted.

The three of them then got ready to fight.

"Ha!" Rocky yelled, as they charged at the Cogs.

Rocky ducked as one tried to kick him, then spun around to kick another but missed as it ducked, before it sent a kick at him but he blocked it. Kat sent a fly kick at one but missed as it dodged, then spun around and tripped it over with her arm, knocking it down, when Rocky kicked the first one in the hand. Tanya blocked one's punch before kicking it in the chest, knocking it down as she leaned back to avoid another.

A Cog then grabbed Rocky from behind, Kat got locked in a grapple with a second, while Tanya got back up and kicked the one near her in the hand. She then spun around to kick it again, but missed as it ducked, while Rocky broke free of the one that had him.

* * *

At the industrial site, Tommy, Adam and Vera got ready to fight the Cogs there.

"Are you ready?" Tommy asked.

"You know it." Vera replied.

"Let's do it!" Adam told them.

Tommy spun around and tackled a Cog, then rolled to his left to avoid another's kick, then blocked another kick from it, before spinning around to avoid a punch from it. He then grabbed its arm as it tried to hit him again, then he flipped it over, knocking it down, but then another jumped up and kicked him in the chest with both feet, knocking him onto his back. He then got back up as the Cog grabbed him by the shoulders, but then he lifted its arms off him, and then hit it in the chest, before blocking another's kick, followed by a punch, then turned back to the first. He then blocked a punch from it, then blocked a kick from it, but then the second tackled him, knocking him down onto his chest. He then tried to get back up, then the second kicked his leg as it ran past him, knocking him back down.

"There's too many of them!" he moaned, hitting the ground with his fist.

Vera dodged to her left as a Cog tried to punch her, but then another kicked her in the chest from the right, knocking her against a support beam. She then turned around as they both punched her in the chest, knocking her to her knees in pain.

"We_ need_ backup like now!" she groaned, clutching her chest

A Cog then kicked Adam right in the chest, knocking him into another two, who then grabbed him. He then manged to break free of the one on his right by moving his arm, knocking it forward, then he grabbed the other's arm and then put his communicator to his mouthpiece.

"Billy, we're getting nailed here!" he reported franticly. "We could_ really_ use some help!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was looking at the battles in the viewing globe.

_"Contact the others?" _Adam asked. _"Hurry!"_

"Rocky, can you back up Adam?!" Billy asked franticly.

* * *

In the forest, Rocky was knocked against a tree, but then put his communicator to his mouthpiece.

"Sorry!" he apologised. "No can do."

He then blocked a punch from a Cog, but then it kicked him in the chest, knocking him to his knees.

"We're up to our necks here." he reported.

He then rolled forward as another Cog tried to hit him.

** (Mondo's palace)**

"It's working! It's working!" Mondo grinned happily, watching the battles in the viewing globe. "Set the Wolfbane on the Power Rangers immediately!"

* * *

Wolfsbane then came out of the sky near the forest, and flew towards Rocky, Kat and Tanya, knocking them all down.

"Ah!" Kat moaned, as they hit the ground.

Wolfbane then landed on the ground as Rocky got back up.

"I'm Wolfbane and you're my lunch!" Wolfbane announced, as the Cogs surrounded him.

He then howled as the Rangers got back up.

"I don't think so, dog breath!" Kat shouted.

Wolfbane then charged at the Rangers, then hit Kat in the chest, flipping her over his arm, then swung his arms around to hit Rocky, but missed as he ducked, then hit Tanya, who grabbed his arm. He then moved his arm forward as Tanya kept hold of it, then spun his arm around and tripped her over, knocking her down as Kat and Rocky fought the Cogs.

"Tanya!" Rocky cried, as a Cog held his arm.

He then broke free of the Cog's grip and then hit it in the chest, before running towards Tanya, as Kat kicked a Cog in the chest.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked, couching down near Tanya.

"I'll be alright." Tanya assured, as Kat ducked as a Cog tried to hit her.

Wolfbane then hit Rocky in the arm as he got back up, and then they got locked in a grapple.

"Agh!" Rocky groaned.

Wolfbane then threw Rocky to his right and then he hit a tree, before falling to the ground. He then got back up and turned back to Wolfbane while clutching his chest.

"You're through, Wolfbane!" he barked. "Zeo III Power Weapon now!"

He stood up, then held his arms out, and then his Power Axes. He then jumped and dived towards Wolfbane - crossing his axes over each other as he did - and then tried hit him, but he hit Rocky with his arm and flipped him over just before he could, causing him to land on his back behind him.

"Pink Power Shield now!" Kat shouted, bringing it out, and then held it above her head.

She then jumped and flew towards Wolfbane with her shield in front of her, and then hit him in the chest, but then he moved and hit her in the back, knocking her towards Rocky.

"Ah!" she cried, hitting the ground.

Rocky and Tanya then gathered around her, as Cogs surrounded them all.

"Hey, Kat, are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah." Kat replied, breathing as she got back up.

"Man! I sure wish the other guys were here to help." Rocky admitted, frustrated.

* * *

At the industrial site, Tommy was trying to break free from a Cog's grip, while two had hold of Vera by the arms, and a fourth grabbed Adam from behind.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold out!" Tommy groaned, talking into his communicator.

* * *

Back at the forest, the other Rangers were all now staring at Wolfbane.

"Take your best shot?!" he dared them.

They then brought out their Laser Pistols.

"Fire!" they all shouted.

Rocky then crouched down as they all fired at Wolfbane, hitting him in the chest, but then he laughed as the smoke cleared. "Feels good!" he sniggered.

The Rangers all looked shocked.

"What?!" Kat exclaimed.

"It had not effect on him!" Rocky moaned, looking at his Laser Pistol.

"That's right!" Wolfbane laughed.

He then fired lighting bolts out of his horns at the Rangers, which then hit them and knocked them down as they moaned.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was feeling helpless as he saw his friends getting beat, while working at the computer.

"Rocky! Kathrine! Do you read me?" he asked hopefully.

He and Alpha then cried as he put his hands over his ears, as static came back through the computer.

"Zordon, what is it?!" Billy asked.

"I'm picking up something from deep space." Zordon explained. "I don't know what it is. It's fast approaching our atmosphere."

Billy moaned as the static kept coming in.

**(Deep space)**

A big giant ship that looked like a pyramid was moving fast towards Earth.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, the royal machine family were watching Wolfbane howl in the viewing globe. Mondo then laughed as Wolfbane fired more lighting bolts at Rocky, Kat and Tanya, when the viewing globe showed the pyramid-shaped spaceship.

"Wait a second! What's that?!" he demanded. "What's going on out there?!"

"Whatever it is, it's causing a major power surge." Klank explained.

"It measures clear off the scale." Orbus added.

"Well, where did it come from?" Mondo demanded.

"I don't know, but it's interfering with the control of our forces." Klank explained. "We can't keep them online."

"Shut them down!" Mondo ordered. "Shut them down or we'll lose them entirely!"

* * *

At the industrial site, Tommy blocked a Cog's punch, while Adam ducked as another tried to punch him, while Vera dodged a third's kick. Tommy then blocked another punch from his, while Adam blocked a punch from his, and Vera ducked as hers tried to kick her again. Tommy was then about to punch his, along with Adam, while Vera spun around to tackle hers, but _all_ the Cogs vanished before they could.

"Huh?" Adam muttered.

"What the...?" Vera wondered quietly.

"What happened to the Cogs?" Adam wondered.

"I don't understand it." Tommy gasped, clutching his chest. "Why would they just disappear like that?"

"I don't know!" Adam moaned, clutching his chest. "But I'll tell you one thing: It's a safe bet we _didn't_ scare them off."

"I know." Tommy agreed.

"Same here." Vera agreed, clutching her left arm. "They've never retreated when they were whooping us."

"Ture." Adam admitted, before putting his communicator to his mouthpiece. "Tanya, Kat, Rocky how are you guys doing?"

* * *

In the forest, Wolfbane lifted both his arms up and hit Rocky, Kat and Tanya, knocking them all down.

"Not good!" Kat moaned, replying to Adam. "We could use your help!"

"Bring 'em on!" Wolfbane laughed. "Nothing can help you now, Power Puffs! You're mine!"

He then howled like a wolf, before he and the Cogs vanished, surprising the Rangers.

"What?!" Kat gasped, turning around.

They then all got up.

"They all just disappeared?!" Kat gasped.

"It doesn't make any sense?" Rocky questioned, confused.

Kat put her communicator to her mouthpiece. "Never mind, you guys." she said. "We'll meet you back at the Power Chamber."

"I don't get it." Tanya said, confused. "We were _losing_."

"It's not like King Mondo to stop when he's got us cold." Rocky said in agreement.

"Yeah." Kat agreed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was looking at the computer in amazement.

"I don't believe this." he said. "Alpha, you better get everyone back here."

"Billy, what did you find?" Alpha asked.

"Something incredible." Billy told him. "Really incredible."

He then took a deep breath to clam down.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was fuming, as they'd lost the pyramid's signal.

"What do you mean 'you lost it'?!" he exclaimed.

"It entered the Earth's atmosphere and disappeared from our scanners." Klank explained, regretfully.

"It must be equipped with some sort of cloaking device." Orbus suggested.

"Neither one of you will rest until that power belongs to me!" Mondo told them, angrily.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was now showing the Rangers - who were gathered around him - what he'd found. (Vera was on Rocky's left)

"We picked up this visual at the same time as the interference." he explained.

They all looked at the viewing globe, and saw pyramid appearing in the Earth's atmosphere.

"But unfortunately our scanners can't determine what it is yet." Billy explained.

"Well, did King Mondo send it?" Kat asked.

"I can't be sure." Billy admitted.

"Well, he can't have." Vera argued. "I mean, if he sent it, why did Wolfbane and the Cogs all retreat when they had us?"

"Good point." Adam agreed. "It doesn't add up."

"Well, this is interesting." Billy said.

He then pressed some buttons on the computer as the others turned back to the viewing globe, showing an energy signal.

"This is an energy signature from our..." he explained, before realising he didn't have one. "I mean, uh, _your_ Zeo Crystals. Now watch what happens when I overlay it with the energy signature with the pyramid contact."

He pressed some more buttons, and then the viewing globe showed both the pyramid's signature and the Zeo Crystal signature overlaying each other, reveling them to be the same signature.

"They are defiantly a match, Rangers." Zordon explained.

"An exact match." Billy told them.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"Well, whoever or whatever is responsible for the Power surge, is using the same energy source as us." Billy explained.

"That energy was strong enough to interfere with King Mondo's control of his army." Zordon explained.

"So that would make King Mondo a little concerned about this pyramid as well." Tanya deduced.

"And why he called his forces back when they nearly had us." Vera realised.

"Defiantly." Billy agreed.

"Well, power source or not, we got our tails kicked out there." Rocky explained.

"Rocky's right." Zordon agreed. "If this is King Mondo's new strategy, it could mean trouble."

"Yeah. What if next time he splits us up even farther." Kat wondered. "I mean, who knows how many things King Mondo could throw at us."

"Kat's right." Vera agreed. "He might send down signals that would force us to _all_ go to a different location by ourselves."

"You're right, since there are only six of us." Adam agreed.

Billy sighed. "They're used to be seven." he sighed.

The others turned to him, realising that he might be starting to miss helping them all in the field.

"I know, man." Tommy understood, touching Billy's shoulder.

"You have to locate that pyramid before King Mondo does." Zordon explained. "This power could hold the answer to our problems."

The Rangers nodded, realising he was right.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo turned to his son in anger.

"What's that?!" he exclaimed. "You're saying the Rangers _are _responsible for this?!"

"We're not sure but it's possible they have a powerful new weapon that we don't know anything about!" Sprocket whimpered, worriedly.

"I can't take any chances." Mondo decided. "Send Wolfbane back down there to keep the Rangers busy. Then I want you to find that infernal power source and have it destroyed."

* * *

Later, Billy, Adam and Tommy were all walking towards a generator on a roof, Adam carrying a laptop while Billy carried a small satellite and an electric hand scanner.

"If I can triangulate the sensor with Rocky and Vera's, and that last power surge, we may be able to get a lock on it." Billy explained.

Adam put the laptop down on the generator, while Billy put his stuff down on the other side.

"You know what, if that surge did come from a Zeo Crystal..." Tommy realised.

"It just might be advantage we've been looking for." Billy finished, getting what he meant.

"Another crystal would be huge help." Adam admitted.

"Trust me, that's the first thing I thought of." Billy grinned.

"Well, let's give it a shot." Tommy decided.

"Right." Billy agreed.

He then activated the satellite, and then Adam began to work on the computer to search for the signal.

* * *

In the hills, Vera was working on a laptop while crouched down, with Tanya beside her working on another hand scanner, while Kat and Rocky both watched.

"That should do it." Tanya said, once she'd finished.

"Let's hope we can find it." Vera hoped.

She stopped typing when they all saw a bunch of Cogs appear out of nowhere.

"Oh, no. Not them again!" Rocky moaned.

He and Kat got ready to fight as Vera and Tanya both got up.

"Oh, no." Kat muttered. "Not again."

"Well, guess the picnic's over, guys." Rocky said, as his arms glowed blue. "It's morphin time!"

All their arms then glowed, as they twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

They then all jumped towards the Cogs, then Tanya ducked as one tried to kick her, while Kat did a sideways handspring towards another. Rocky then ducked as one tried to punch him, while Kat hit one in the arm as it ran past her, knocking it into another, while Vera grabbed one's arm and pulled it over her shoulder. Tanya then blocked a kick from one, then spun around to upper kick it but missed as it ducked, while Kat dodged another's kick, and Vera did two backwards handsprings to avoid a third's punch.

Rocky ducked as Wolfbane swung his arm over him, then sent a kick at the same arm, but it didn't effect him, and then he hit him in the chest with his other arm, knocking him down. Kat then went by him and ducked as a Cog kicked her in the chest, then it spun around and tripped Tanya up as she ran towards Kat, knocking her down, while another two grabbed Kat from behind, and then Wolfbane put his hand on Tanya's chest, pinning her to the ground.

Vera dodged as one tried to fly kick her, but then another kicked her from behind, and then a third tripped her up, knocking her onto her back.

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Adam picked up something on his laptop.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He began pressing buttons on it, as Tommy came up behind him.

"Check this out?" Adam asked in amazement, as the search was complete.

"Hey, Billy, we're picking up something." Tommy said. "Billy?"

They both looked up, only to find that Billy had vanished.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't know." Adam said.

Their communicators then beeped.

"This is Tommy, come in." Tommy answered.

**(The hills)**

"Tommy..." Rocky cried, before wrapping a Cog's arm under his armpit. "..we in Cog City over here!"

He then threw the Cog away from him, but then another kicked him in the chest.

"Ahh!" he cried, hitting the ground.

**(The rooftop)**

"We're on our way." Tommy told him. "It's morphin time!"

Both their arms then glowed, as they twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They both then arrived in the hills, and then landed near Rocky and Vera - as they got back up clutching their chests - while Wolfbane had hold of Tanya and Kat by their throats.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, as he helped Rocky up, while Adam helped Vera.

"Yeah." Rocky moaned. "Glad to see ya."

"Nice timing." Vera admitted, clutching her arm.

"Kat! Tanya!" Tommy shouted worriedly.

"We can't break free!" Tanya cried.

"Tommy!" Kat cried.

Three Cogs then showed up between them and the others, and then they - along with all the Cogs around them - opened their helmets up, and fired blasts out of their eyes at the Rangers, hitting them and knocking them down.

"Ah!" they groaned.

"Uh!" Vera moaned.

"Tommy!" Kat cried, as she and Tanya reached for them, while Wolfbane laughed.

"Ah!" Tommy moaned, clutching his chest as he tried to get back up.

Rocky, Vera and Adam then did the same.

Wolfbane then let go of Tanya and Kat, and then swung his arm and hit them as they turned around, hitting them in the chest and knocking them down.

"Come on, guys." Tommy moaned. "We've gotta pull ourselves together."

He then charged at the Cogs in front of him. He ducked as one tried to hit him, followed by another, then blocked a third's punch before punching it in the chest and then knocked it past him. He then spun around to upper kick a fourth, but missed as it ducked, then blocked a fifth's kick, before it punched him in the chest, knocking him into a sixth which then grabbed his arm. The fifth Cog then kicked him again and knocked him down, where he rolled around on the ground.

"Tommy, look out!" Adam shouted, as he, Rocky and Vera watched. "Wolfbane's right behind you!"

Tommy turned to Wolfbane as he approached him.

"Come to grandma, Little Red Ranger Hood!" Wolfbane joked.

He then howled as he charged at Tommy.

"Bring it on, Wolfbane!" Tommy moaned.

He then got up as Wolfbane reached him and wrapped his arms around his chest. Wolfbane then threw Tommy away from him, and then Tommy landed on top of a hill, before he rolled back down to the ground. He then got up to his knees as the other Rangers gathered around him.

"This monster's pretty tough." Tommy admitted, catching his breath.

"It gets worse!" Wolfbane laughed, as they turned to him.

He then fired lasers out of his horns, which hit the Rangers and knocked them forwards by the blast. He then fired some more as they fell over, and then were knocked backwards, knocking them onto their backs - except Tanya and Vera who fell onto their chests as they had been back flipped by the blast.

"Agh!" they groaned in pain.

"We can't let Wolfbane win, guys." Tommy told the others.

Wolfbane laughed. "Let me win?" he laughed. "You're _letting_ me win? Face it, you're powerless against me!"

A black dash then hit two of the Cogs behind him on his right.

"Huh?" Wolfbane muttered, turning to them, as the dash hit the other three on his left.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Vera replied, confused.

The black dash the hit Wolfbane and knocked him down, and then the Rangers looked around.

"Look, you guys? Up there!" Tanya said, pointing to a hilltop on her right.

"Huh?" Kat muttered.

The Rangers turned to where she was pointing, and saw a Black Ranger figure with a golden shield and markings on his gloves and boots, as well as a six-shaped visor - three lines going in either direction.

"Hi-yah!" he cried, before doing his fighting pose - which was lifting his right leg up, then spread both his legs out, while holding his right fist out, while his left arm was up diagonally with his fingers linked.

"Hey! Where did he come from?!" Wolfbane demanded.

"Another Ranger?" Adam questioned.

"But whose side is he on?" Tommy wondered.

"And what color is he?" Vera wondered, as he had black and gold on him.

"Okay, now it's _my_ turn!" the Ranger announced.

He then jumped off the hill, then forward flipped while in the air, and then landed on the ground near the Cogs. He then kicked one in the arm, then kicked another in the chest, before moving his leg back and kicked a third in the chest. He then tried to trip a fourth up with his arm, but missed as it jumped, then he punched a fifth in the chest, then spun around to kick a sixth in the head, but missed as it ducked, but then he spun around and tackled it, knocking it down and causing it to sparkle.

"He's good." Vera complemented.

"I won't argue there." Adam agreed.

"Same here." Rocky admitted.

"Who's next?" the Ranger asked, turning to more of the Cogs.

One then tried to punch him, but he blocked it, then blocked another punch from it, followed by another, then he grabbed its arm, then lifted it up, and then hit it in the chest with his elbow, knocking it down. He then spun around and tackled another one, then blocked a kick from a third, followed by another, then blocked a punch from it by grabbing its arm, and then flipped it over.

"Man. He's incredible." Tommy commented, as the Ranger ducked as a Cog tried to punch him.

"No kidding." Tanya agreed, as the Ranger blocked another punch from the Cog, before punching it in the chest.

"Yeah." Kat agreed.

"Why haven't we seen him before?" Tommy wondered, as the Ranger spun around to kick another Cog.

"You got me. Might've just arrived." Vera suggested.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, the royal machine family were all watching the _new_ Ranger fight the Cogs in the viewing globe.

"Another Power Ranger!" Mondo exclaimed. "What's going on here?!"

Machina covered her face with her fan. "Oh. I just can't bare to watch anymore of this." she said disgustingly, turning around.

"Um..." Sprocket mumbled.

"I've no idea where he came from, your majesty." Klank said.

"Fool. He came from _that_ pyramid!" Mondo snapped.

"What will we do with _seven_ Rangers?" Sprocket wondered franticly.

"Destroy them all." Mondo explained. "Send in the Quadrafighters right away!"

* * *

Back in the hills, the _new_ Ranger lifted his arms up and hit two Cogs at the same time. He then did it again to two more Cogs, and then another two, then ducked as another three were about to hit him with their staffs, but stopped just inches from him. He then lifted himself up and knocked their staffs away, before kicking one in the chest, then kicked the second in the chest.

The third then opened up its helmet and fired at the Ranger, but he jumped and then rolled along on the ground, before getting back up.

"All right!" he growled.

He put his hand in front of his helmet, and then a staff came into it - the top looking like his visor shape.

"It's time for Gold rust!" he decided.

He then lifted his staff up, as the bottom moved right to the end of it. He then charged at four Cogs while shouting 'Hi-yah!', and then ran past all of them like lighting, causing them all to sparkle.

"Whoa." the Rangers awed in amazement.

"Amazing." Tommy awed.

"All right." Rocky cheered.

"I like this guy's style." Vera admitted, earning a stare from Rocky.

Lighting then went off near them all, hitting them and causing them to moan. Another one then went off, and then they all rolled away to their left, and then looked up.

"Wolfbane." Tommy gasped, as they got up and stared at him.

"While your _Gold_ buddy is busy with the Cogs, I'll destroy the rest of you." Wolfbane decided.

He then howled, as Tommy charged at him, and then ducked as Wolfbane tried to hit him. Kat then ducked as he tried to hit her, while Vera rolled forward when he tried to hit her, and then Tanya tried to kick him, but only hit his arm. Wolfbane then swung his arms out, as Adam and Rocky both grabbed one each, then Vera jumped behind him and grabbed his back. Kat and Tanya then both punched him in the chest, but then he moved his arms up and knocked them all down, and then Tommy ran at him and grabbed his horns.

"I've got this Wolfbane by the horns." he grinned, as the others all got up.

Sonic waves then came out of the sky and hit the others, making them dazed.

"Quadrafighters!" Kat exclaimed, as Tanya ran to the boys, before a sonic wave hit her and knocked her down.

Three Quadrafighters then came out of the sky, and fried their sonic waves at the Rangers, as they gathered together, and then Wolfbane threw Tommy towards the others.

"It's mean time for Wolfbane." Wolfbane smirked.

The Gold Ranger then landed in front of the others, and then did his fighting pose.

"I'll chew you up too." Wolfbane said.

The Gold Ranger then charged at him.

"Hey! Be careful!" Rocky shouted.

The Gold Ranger then jumped and dived towards Wolfbane, hitting him and knocking him down like a blur. He then dashed right past him as he lay on the ground, then dashed over him again, and then dashed towards the top of a hill.

"Who is this guy?" Tommy wondered, turning to the others.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he's here." Rocky admitted.

"Me too." Vera agreed. "We'd be toast without him."

"All right, no more fooling around!" Wolfbane barked.

He fired lighting out of his horns at the Gold Ranger, which hit him and knocked him down, but he quickly got back up. Wolfbane then laughed as he shot fire out of his mouth, which then exploded around the Gold Ranger, but then he jumped forward and forward flipped in the air before landing on the ground. He then got to his feet, then pressed a button on his staff, and then the top of it opened up. He then held it above his head, and then lowered it down, firing a laser at Wolfbane, hitting him in the chest, destroying him.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was fuming.

"Do something, Klank!" he ordered. "Right now!"

"Yes, sire." Klank stuttered. "Orbus, get down there."

* * *

Back in the hills, the Rangers were all staring at the Gold Ranger.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Tommy asked the others, wanting their opinion on him.

"It could be one of King Mondo's tricks." Rocky suggested, remembering how Deflector tricked them. "But this guy _did_ save us."

"I agree." Vera agreed. "Wolfbane would've finished us if he hadn't shown up."

"Yeah. Let's see if we can find out who he is." Tommy suggested. "Come on."

"Yeah." Rocky agreed.

As they approached then Gold Ranger, Orbus showed up hovering over what was left of Wolfbane.

"On your feet, Wolfbane." he said, firing a beam out of his chest.

The beam hit Wolfbane, and then he grew giant.

"That really put the 'big' in Bad Wolf." he joked.

"Whoa!" the Rangers gasped.

The Gold Ranger backed away slightly.

"Let's do it." Tommy told the others.

They then all ran towards the Gold Ranger, as Wolfbane laughed above them all.

"I think it's time for the Zeo Megazord." Tommy suggested.

"Well, you're _hardly_ a meal now, but you might make a tasty snack." Wolfbane joked.

Tommy turned to the Gold Ranger. "Whoever you are, you better let us take it from here." he advised.

"We need Zeozord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

**(Zord Hanger)**

Zeozords IV and III then ran towards the exit, dragging Zeozords I and II with them, while Zeozords V and VI flew out of the hanger.

**(Battle area)**

The Zeozords then arrived, and then the Rangers teleported into them.

"Alright." Tommy said, once inside.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them, and then Zeozord VI retracted its wings. Zeozord's III, IV and V quickly changed form and then combined into their positions.

_Go, Zeo_

The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind. Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Megazord assembly complete." Tommy said.

"Zeo!" the others shouted, raising their right arms.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

The Gold Ranger stared at the Zeo Megazord in amazement.

Wolfbane then hit it with his right arm while running past him, then he turned and rammed it with his horns. He then charged at it and hit it with his left arm, then hit it again with his left arm, and then again with his right, causing sparks to come into the cockpit.

"Ah!" the Rangers groaned.

"Zeo Megazord Saber power up!" Tommy shouted, pressing the button.

The top of Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet glowed, and then the Megazord held up the Zeo Megazord Saber. The Zeo Megazord Saber then powered up, before Wolfbane charged at it, but it ran past him and hit him in the chest with the saber, but he didn't go down. It then hit Wolfbane in the head, but he knocked the saber away, and then hit the Megazord in the chest with his right arm, knocking it down.

"Ah!" the Gold Ranger moaned in frustration.

The Zeo Megazord then got back up. Wolfbane then howled before shooting fireballs out of his mouth at it, which hit it in the chest and sent more sparks into the cockpit.

"Arh!" Rocky moaned.

"Ugh!" Kat groaned.

"Time for a little something extra." Tommy decided. "Red Battlezord now!"

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Battlezord was shout out from it.

**(Battle area)**

The Battlezord spun around in the air as it showed up, and then Tommy teleported inside.

"All right, let's go." he said.

The Battlezord then landed on the ground and got ready to fight.

_Go, Zeo_

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Tommy asked, jokingly.

The Battlezord then fired lasers out of his arms at Wolfbane, hitting him in the chest. It kept firing more lasers out of his arms, which kept hitting him in the chest, creating a puff of smoke in front of him.

"Ha, ha! Yeah!" the Gold Ranger cheered.

Wolfbane then walked through the puff of smoke, like he hadn't even been hit. "I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your Zord down!" he barked.

The Zeo Megazord then stood beside the Battlezord.

Wolfbane then shot fireballs out of his mouth at both the Zords, hitting them both.

"Ugh!" Tommy groaned, as sparks came into the Battlezord's cockpit.

"Ah!" the others groaned, as sparks came into the Megazord's cockpit.

They all then fell out of their Zords, and then Rocky and Adam hit the ground, followed by Vera, then Kat and Tanya, and then finally Tommy, just as Rocky got back up. The others then got back up and looked up at Wolfbane and the damaged Zords.

"Man! I can't figure out what's going wrong!" Tommy moaned, hitting his fists together. "We should be able to take this creep down no problem."

"Yeah." Tanya agreed, before seeing the Gold Ranger. "Hey, look? He's tackling Wolfbane alone."

"What?!" Vera exclaimed, as they turned to the Gold Ranger. "Is he crazy or something?"

"I hope he's not." Adam admitted.

"You're no match for me, puny Ranger!" Wolfbane mocked.

"Oh, yeah! We'll just see about that? I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" the Gold Ranger shouted, holding his staff up.

A gold light shout up towards the sky from the staff, and then the sky went dark. Lighting came out of the sky, as the same pyramid from earlier showed up on top of a hill. A light then went over the pyramid, and then it changed into some sort of Zord.

"You're toast, Wolfbane!" the Gold Ranger scoffed.

He then teleported inside the pyramid, and appeared in it's cockpit - confirming it to be a Zord.

"Pyramidas!" he shouted, putting his Zeonizer Crystal on the controls. "Power up! All right, Wolfbane, let's do it!"

Pyramidas then rolled towards Wolfbane, who just laughed.

"I'll trash your pyramid like I did their Zords!" he scoffed.

"Give it your best shot?!" the Gold Ranger dared.

Wolfbane then shot fireballs out of his mouth at Pyramidas, but missed as it kept rolling towards him.

"All right, Wolfbane, I'm tried of playing around with you!" the Gold Ranger shouted, holding both his arms up, but then put them on the controls.

A blue light then shot out from the top of Pyramidas.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Gold lighting then came out from the sky towards the ground, moving towards Wolfbane.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

The lighting then hit Wolfbane, and then he fell to the ground and was destroyed.

The Rangers all looked amazed as the ground shook beneath them, as Wolfbane's debris began to fall on them. It then stopped, as the Gold Ranger landed amongst it, and then the Rangers stood up.

"Wait. Where'd he go?" Tommy asked, as they looked around.

"I don't see him anywhere." Tanya said.

She was right, as the Gold Ranger had left the area unnoticed.

"Looks like he disappeared." Tommy deduced. "Whatever he is, I just hope he's alright."

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was fuming as he turned to his wife, son, Klank and Orbus.

"This _new _Ranger could turn out to be a serious nuisance." he groaned. "I want you to find him. That is your only mission in life from now on. I want him found and destroyed; do you understand me?! Well, do you?"

* * *

Later, the Rangers - no unmorphed - were in the Power Chamber around Alpha at the computer, trying to locate Billy, with Vera helping him.

"Any word from Billy?" Tommy asked.

"Not yet." Alpha replied.

"We have another pressing problem; whoever this _new_ Ranger is, we must find him." Zordon explained. "We still can't be sure he's an ally, but he's out there alone."

"And you can be certain that King Mondo will be trying to find him." Alpha added.

"It is imperative that _we_ find him first." Zordon explained.

"Alright, Zordon." Tommy sighed.

He then patted Alpha as they all walked away from him and Vera, but then saw Billy walking towards them all from the shadows, causing Kat to sigh in relief.

"Hey Billy, what's up?" Tommy asked, as Vera turned around to him. "What happened to you?"

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked. "We were worried about you."

"Yeah. I'm find, thanks." Billy replied. "I...just had some things I needed to take care of. Hey, listen I finally got a fix on that pyramid's location, but it disappeared."

"So you didn't see him?" Kat deduced.

"See who?" Billy asked, confused.

"Oh, man. You're not gonna believe this." Tommy told him. "Seems like we have a new Ranger."

"You're kidding." Billy scoffed, thinking it was a joke.

The others shook their heads and smiled.

"A new Ranger?" Billy questioned.

"Mm-mm." Kat mumbled, as they nodded their heads.

"Yep. Now we have to try to find him before King Mondo does." Adam explained.

"And that's not all. Turns out that pyramid's his Zord." Vera added.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, walking towards Billy. "What's going to happen next?"

"That's the one thing about the Power Rangers; you never know what's gonna happen next." Billy explained.

They all then laughed.


	2. A Small Problem

**A/N: I just want you to know that Vera still has her old hairstyle for now, as the look in the picture's her look for the end of Zeo and all of her Turbo appearances.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more  
_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Gold Ranger folding his arms, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were all combined - landing on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Gold Ranger holding his staff up. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Kat and Tommy were both looking at a terrarium tank full of sand and rocks, as they were doing a ecosystem project together - Tommy holding a clipboard and pencil in his hands.

"All right. Some more right there." Tommy said quietly.

"Yeah." Kat agreed quietly, before pointing somewhere in the box. "We might need some more over there."

"Okay." Tommy said.

"Cool." Kat said.

"Alright. Cool." Tommy said.

They both then stood up.

"Alright, let's see. We'll need some more sand, rocks and uh, some plants." Tommy explained.

Kat then put the lid back on the box.

"Maybe we can capture some desert wildlife like lizards, spiders or something." she suggested. "We can put them back after the ecosystem project's done."

Tanya and Raymond then all walked towards them with some painting equipment.

"Do you have a drag in your hair?" Tanya asked. "Hey, you guys."

"Hey." Kat said, as she and Tommy turned to them. "What's with the paint?"

"Well, I thought while you were out in the desert collecting stuff with Raymond, I'd paint the background to the terrarium." Tanya explained.

"And I got everything we need to collect all kinds of cool stuff." Raymond explained, before hitting Tanya's arm playfully. "Maybe even a spider."

Tanya laughed.

"All right. Well, we got the terrarium, and we better get going." Tommy said. "Can you help me?"

"Sure." Raymond said.

They both then lifted the terrarium up, and walked to the door, as Kat began to follow.

"Hey, Kat?" Tanya asked, getting Kat to stop and turn to her. "Be careful out there, okay."

"Hey. What could possibly go wrong in the desert?" Kat questioned.

Tanya smirked as Kat turned around and walked out of the door.

* * *

Outside, Tommy and Raymond were loading the terrarium onto the back of Tommy's jeep, when Vera came walking towards him as Kat came out of the Youth Center.

"Hi, guys." Vera said. "Where you going?"

"Hi." Tommy said. "We're going into the desert to get some stuff for the terrarium."

"Yeah. Want to come?" Kat asked, getting into the jeep with Raymond.

"No thanks, guys." Vera said. "I've got some stuff to take care of at home."

"They why you here?" Tommy asked, confused.

"I need a word with you in private." Vera explained.

Tommy looked confused, but then followed her towards the corner of the Youth Center.

"What's up?" he asked, once they got there.

"I just got word from Sophie." Vera explained, catching his eye. "She's finally managed to get down to Florida to see Kimberly about the you-know-what."

"She has? Why's it taken her so long?" Tommy wondered.

"Turns out up in New York, her school timetable is slightly different than ours." Vera explained. "She had to wait until school was out before she could go there."

"Oh. So, I take it the next letter you get from her will explain what happened with Kim." Tommy deduced.

"Yep." Vera said, touching his shoulder. "I understand if you're still upset about the whole thing, but it _has_ been four months now since the letter."

"I know." Tommy said sadly. "I'm not as upset as I was back then, but I'm still not completely ready move on."

Vera nodded understandably. "I let you know what Sophie says when she writes again, okay." she promised.

"Thanks." Tommy said, before he ran over to his jeep.

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, Klank and Orbus were staring at Sprocket.

"So you've invented a device that grows monsters grow bigger than Orbus', eh?" Klank asked, unbelieving.

"What's the matter, Klank? Don't you believe me?" Sprocket scoffed, holding the device. "They'll be more than big, they'll be enormous."

He laughed as he pointed the device at a rock nearby, and then fired the device at it, only instead of growing large, it shrank.

"See?" Sprocket asked, grinning.

Orbus laughed, and then Sprocket realised what happened.

"Hey?! Where'd my rock go?" he whined.

"Oh, dear." Klank said, crouching down. "What a pity. It didn't work."

He then picked up the tiny rock.

"Oh. Instead of enlarging it..." Klank laughed.

"He shrank it almost out of existence." Orbus finished. "That'll teach him."

"Maybe you don't know everything after all." Klank suggested, getting back up.

"You take that back!" Sprocket demanded. "It'll work, you'll see!"

Lighting then appeared near a bush, and then Mondo arrived.

"Ah, Sprocket, my boy." he said, getting everyone's attention. "There you are. How goes it with the new invention?"

"Well, it seems the young prince has produced the exact opposite of the effect he was looking for." Orbus explained.

"Are you telling me, that instead of finding a way to make things grow, you actually made them shrink?" Mondo asked.

Sprocket looked down nervous and worried. "Well...um, yes." he mumbled.

"You're an absolute genius." Mondo commented.

"Huh?" Sprocket asked, confused.

"Instead of increasing the size of our monsters, we'll decrease the size of the Rangers." Mondo announced.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Ernie was behind the counter looking at Bulk and Skull - both of whom had just dumped loads of mining equipment on it, and were wearing hardhats with lights on their heads.

"What's all this stuff?" Ernie asked.

"Ever hear Old Man Murphy?" Skull asked, as Bulk picked up two pick-axes.

"The crazy man that was looking for the gold out in the desert?" Ernie deduced.

"Yeah." Bulk confirmed. "His granddaughter hired us to look through his own notes..." he explained, holding up a book. "..to see if he really had discovered..."he blew dust off the book at Ernie's face. "..the motherload."

Ernie coughed at the dust.

Bulk opened the book and began to flip through the pages.

"I don't think it had anything to do with his mother." Skull said dully.

Ernie coughed again.

"No goldbricker. The motherload is the richest vain of gold in the _whole _United States." Bulk explained, annoyed.

He closed the book as Ernie coughed again.

"And we're gonna find it." Bulk explained. "Come on. Let's get this stuff together and head out to that old man's mine to get started."

Ernie shook his head in disbelief.

"I can dig it." Skull joked, as they packed up. "Get it? Dig it. Get it, dig it? Dig it, get it."

Bulk stopped packing and turned to him. "Funny as a cave-in." he barked.

Skull laughed as they continued to pack up. "It's funny." he grinned.

"Come on." Bulk said sternly.

He then lifted one of the pick-axes onto the shoulder, but then accidently hit Skull on the head with the end of it. He then turned and grabbed Skull by the shoulder, before they both walked off.

"Mongol." Skull scoffed.

Ernie put his hands over his face in embarrassment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy stopped his jeep in the desert hills, and then he, Raymond and Kat all got out.

"Whoo." Raymond said, as Tommy and Kat laughed while closing the doors.

They then walked to the back of the jeep to get their bags.

"Thanks." Tommy said, as Kat gave him his.

Raymond put his around his back as Kat picked hers up.

"Uh-huh." Kat said.

"Beautiful day." Raymond admitted.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

Raymond picked up a bucket from the jeep.

"Hey, can you give me a hand?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Raymond replied.

"Alright." Tommy said, as they lifted up the terrarium. "Let's get this out."

"Careful guys." Kat advised.

"All right. We'll set it down over here." Tommy explained.

"Alright." Raymond said, as they put the terrarium down near the jeep.

"Thanks." Tommy said, as Kat helped Tommy up.

Raymond got up and then turned to Kat. "Okay, Kat. I want you to use this, see if you can collect some plants." he explained, giving her the bucket. "Tommy, you can try and get some lizards, maybe even a spider with that." he went on, handing Tommy a small container.

"Right." Tommy said.

"And you guys remember that old mine we saw?" Raymond asked. "I'm gonna see if I can dig up some cool stuff over there, okay."

"Right." Tommy said.

"Okay." Kat said.

"Right. See you guys later." Raymond said, before walking off.

"Right. Bye." Kat said.

"See you later." Tommy said, before they walked off in the other direction.

They both then walked past a bush, but then Tommy stopped as he saw a lizard on the ground.

"Look?" he asked, as Kat turned to the lizard.

She took her sunglasses off as they both approached it. They both grinned at each other as they got close, and then Tommy took the lid off the container, but the lizard then moved before he could put it on it.

"Oh, man." Tommy moaned quietly annoyed, as Kat giggled. "Let's get him."

They both then chased after the lizard. Tommy then tried to pounce it, but missed.

"Quick!" Kat said, as he got up.

They kept chasing it as it went downhill.

"Quick, catch it!" Kat called. "He's over there! Quick."

Tommy then put the container down once they reached the lizard, but it ran away just before the container went over it.

"Ah!" Tommy groaned.

He then tried again, but missed again, as Kat tried to cut the lizard off.

"Quick." she said.

Unknown to either of them, Mondo and Sprocket were watching them both from on top of a cliff behind them.

"Hey dad, there's two of those power punks now." Sprocket said.

"What a prefect opportunity to try out your _new_ invention, my boy." Mondo decided.

Tommy and Kat began walking towards the cliff, having now lost the lizard, unaware that it was on the cliff.

"Within a matter of moments, those Power Rangers could be a much smaller problem." Mondo explained.

He then laughed.

"Can't believe how fast he was." Kat admitted, talking about the lizard as she and Tommy made it to the jeep.

Tommy chuckled as they were about to put their stuff in the back.

"Hey, power creeps." Sprocket said, showing up behind them with his father.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered, as they turned to them.

"Fancy meeting you here." Sprocket grinned.

"Mondo and Sprocket!" Kat exclaimed.

"I have a cool new toy." Sprocket explained. "I'll show you how it works."

He then chuckled quietly as he pressed some buttons on his_ toy_.

"Look out!" Tommy shouted.

He then jumped to his right as Kat jumped to her left, as Sprocket's device fired a laser at them, which hit the jeep. Tommy hit the ground and rolled over, while Kat rolled over and got to her knees, just as they saw the jeep shrink.

"Oh, man!" Tommy moaned, starting to remember when Sophie got shrunk three years ago.

He then got up and ran towards Kat, as tried to get up, before he helped her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kat assured.

"Come on." Tommy said.

They both then ran off between some bushes.

"Cogs, after them!" Mondo ordered. "Don't let them get away!"

A bunch of Cogs then appeared in front of them, and when they turned around, more Cogs showed up, surrounding them.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

Their arms all glowed, as they twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

Kat then jumped forward, as a Cog approached her and tried to hit her, but missed as she ducked while running, and then she sent a kick at another, but missed. Tommy then jumped in front of the second, then dodged a kick from it, then blocked a kick from the first with his leg, while Kat spun around to upper kick a third, but missed as it ducked. Tommy then blocked a kick from a first with his arm, followed by a punch, while Kat dodged a punch from a fourth and then chopped it on the back, then Tommy ducked as the third tried to tornado kick him. He then blocked a punch from the first before punching it in the chest, while Kat ducked as the third tried to kick her, and then she punched it in the chest. She then dodged a kick from a sixth, while Tommy kicked second in the chest, then spun around and tackled the third.

One of the Cogs then hit Kat and knocked her down in front of Sprocket.

"Quick, grab her!" he ordered.

Two Cogs then appeared behind her and grabbed her by the arms, lifting her up.

"Let go!" she cried.

Tommy dodged a Cog's punch and then kicked it in the back, before seeing Kat being held by the two that had her. "Kat!" he cried.

He then tried to run to her, when a Cog grabbed him by the chest from behind, and another grabbed his arm.

Mondo then laughed triumphantly.

"Great." Sprocket grinned. "Now bring them over here so I can blast them with my incredible shrinking ray!"

The Cogs then held both Rangers in front of him, and then he fired his ray at Kat.

"Agh!" she cried, as she shrank.

Mondo laughed as Sprocket aimed the ray at Tommy, and then fired it at him.

"Ugh! Ahh!" he groaned, as he shrank.

"Uh!" Kat moaned squeakily, falling onto her chest.

"Ah!" Tommy groaned squeakily, landing on his knees.

They both then looked up at Sprocket.

"It worked." he grinned. "They're so cute."

"You stay away from us!" Kat snapped, pointing at him.

"We gotta get outta here." Tommy realised, looking around.

"Can I keep 'em! Please, dad." Sprocket begged. "I'll take real good care of 'em."

"Why not." Mondo said, as Kat looked at the Cogs behind her. "They can't cause much harm now."

"Gee. Thanks, dad. Come on, my beauty, power pets." Sprocket said, picking the Rangers up. "I know just the prefect place to put you."

He then walked over to the terrarium, the lid already being open.

"This terrarium you brought will be prefect for your _new_ home." he decided.

"Sprocket, don't do this." Tommy begged.

Sprocket then let go of them both, and they fell into the terrarium. They landed on their knees, and then both turned and looked up at Sprocket.

"You guys stay here, while I go find more pets to add to my collection." Sprocket instructed, closing the lid on the terrarium.

He then giggled as the Rangers ran to the edge of the terrarium glass.

"Alright, Sprocket, I'll leave you to your bug collecting." Mondo explained. "But remember what happened last time when you forgot to give them water."

* * *

At the Youth Center, Raymond came into the main room looking exhausted, and saw Tanya painting some cardboard, before walking towards her.

"Tanya, Tommy and Kat just left me out in the desert." he explained.

"What?!" Tanya exclaimed, as she knew that wasn't like them.

"Yeah. They just took off, and I had to walk back." Raymond explained, before taking his bag off his shoulders. "Have you seen them?"

"No, and this doesn't sound like something they'd do." Tanya reasoned.

"I know." Raymond admitted, rubbing his forehead.

"I better try to call Tommy's house." Tanya decided, putting her brush down.

"Okay." Raymond said, as Tanya walked off.

He then walked over to the counter.

By the lockers, Tanya put her communicator to her mouth. "Tommy, Kathrine, come in?" she asked.

She got no answer.

"Tommy, Kat, this is Tanya. Can you hear me?" she tried again.

She still got no answer, and then she sighed.

"Zordon, come in?" she asked.

_"What is it, Tanya?" _Zordon asked.

"I think Tommy and Kat are in trouble." Tanya explained.

_"I'll alert the other Rangers." _Zordon explained.

"Okay. Tell them to meet me at the Old Murphy Mine?" Tanya asked.

_"Be careful, Tanya." _Zordon advised.

Tanya then walked off.

* * *

Later, she, Rocky, Vera and Adam were all running through the desert looking for Tommy and Kat.

"Look, over there!" Tanya said, as they ran down a hill.

They all ran to where she pointed, and saw the shrunken jeep.

"Hey, it looks just like Tommy's jeep." Adam admitted, as Rocky picked it up.

"Talk about your sub-compact." Rocky commented, giving it to Adam.

"Some toy model." Vera joked.

"I wonder what could've happened." Rocky admitted.

"We better take it to Zordon." Adam suggested.

"Yeah, maybe Billy and I can scan it and find out what it is." Vera explained.

"Agreed." the others said.

They then walked off.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sprocket was looking down at Tommy and Kat while grinning.

"Sprocket, you can't do this." Tommy argued.

"Nuh-uh." Sprocket said, not listening.

"You can't keep us locked up forever." Tommy explained.

"Yeah." Kat agreed.

"You two are my pets." Sprocket argued. "I'll keep you for as long as I want."

He then walked off as Tommy sighed in annoyance.

"Come back and let us outta here?!" Kat demanded.

"He's not gonna let us go, Kat." Tommy sighed. "We've gotta find a way out before he gets back."

They then began to look around for a way out, and then Tommy put his communicator to his mouth.

"Zordon? Zordon, come in?" he asked.

"I don't believe this!" Kat groaned, looking around.

"Zordon?" Tommy tried again.

He got no answer and then looked up.

"Looks like our powers shrunk right along with our size." Tommy deduced, as Kat touched a glass wall. "Our communicators don't even have enough power to reach Zordon. Man."

Kat turned to him. "Then we'll have to do this on our own." she realised.

"Now I know how Sophie felt when this happened to her." Tommy admitted, sighing.

"This happened to Sophie once?" Kat asked curiously.

"Yeah. One of my first battles after the others had broken Rita's spell over me." Tommy explained. "And she wasn't morphed and couldn't be heard unless she was in something that echoed."

"Sounds like she had it worse than we do now." Kat deduced.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

Kat looked up and then saw a hole in the top of the terrarium. "Tommy, look?" she asked, pointing at it. "Up in the corner."

Tommy turned and saw the hole in the roof.

"There's a hole in the wire mesh." Kat explained.

"Well, it won't be easy, but if we can make it to the top of the terrarium, we might be able to escape." Tommy deduced.

"Yeah." Kat agreed.

"This could be our only chance." Tommy explained. "Let's go."

They then walked towards a small rocky hill in the terrarium.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was looking at the jeep through a magnifying glass, while the others stood by the computer.

"Well, it's defiantly their vehicle." Billy realised, turning to the others. "I can even read the license plate. Somehow it's been molecularly miniaturized."

"You mean; it's been shrunk?" Vera deduced.

"Yep." Billy confirmed.

"Well, what happened to Tommy and Kathrine?" Tanya asked worriedly.

"Our complete scan of the area has not located their homing beacon." Zordon explained.

"Well, if they've been shrunken too, then they're homing signals are gonna be diminished as well." Billy realised.

"Well, we need to get back out there and look for them." Adam decided.

"Right." Billy understood, putting the jeep down.

"On it." Tanya said.

The four Rangers then walked away.

"This is weirder than the time this happened to Sophie." Billy muttered.

* * *

In the terrarium, both Tommy and Kat reached the small hill below the hole in the wire mesh.

"Tommy, it seems so high." Kat gulped. "Do you think we can make it?"

"We have to try." Tommy explained, as he started climbing.

Kat then began climbing herself, but then Sprocket appeared above them outside the terrarium.

"Hello, my Power Pets." he said, getting their attention. "I'm back!"

Tommy and Kat then both dropped down to the bottom of the terrarium.

"Did you miss me?" Sprocket asked sarcastically, before taking the lid off the terrarium. "Ah! You weren't trying to escape now, where you?"

"No. Of course not." Tommy lied.

"'Cause then you wouldn't get to play with the new playmate I brought." Sprocket explained, dropping a tarantula into the terrarium.

"Oh, gosh!" Kat breathed.

The tarantula began to approach them, as they got ready to fight.

"Tommy, what are we gonna do?!" Kat asked, worriedly.

"His name's Harry, and he wants to give you a big hug." Sprocket teased, before laughing.

Harry approached the Rangers, as Tommy waved his arms around to scare him, while Kat breathed worriedly.

"Ugh! What a way to go; spider food." Tommy said disgusted. "That spider gets ahold of us, we're done for. There's no way we can beat him."

Harry kept moving closer to both the Rangers.

"Kat, you distract him." Tommy instructed. "I have an idea."

"Okay." Kat said.

"Wish me luck." Tommy told her, as he moved to his right.

"You-hoo! Harry, over here!" Kat cooed.

Tommy then ran towards a pile of rocks. "I think if I..." he said, before looking up. "Ah, yeah. Prefect."

He then punched some of the rocks out from the bottom of the pile, and then the ones at the top began to fall onto him.

"AH!" he moaned, as he ran away.

The rocks kept falling off the pile and began landing around Harry.

"Agh!" Kat groaned, as some landed near her.

Tommy then reached her and grabbed her shoulders. "Kat, get behind me!" he ordered.

She then got behind Tommy as more rocks fell around Harry, creating a wall between him and the Rangers.

"Ah!" Tommy groaned, leaning back slightly as he lost his footing.

"Ah!" Kat moaned, before the shaking stopped.

"Whoa. It worked." Tommy said, worried that it might not have. "Yes!"

"Phew." Kat sighed, as Tommy turned to her.

"It should hold him off long enough for us to get away." he hoped.

"That's what you think, power punks!" Sprocket scoffed, pointing at them.

_"This is it."_ Bulk said, who was nearby.

"Hmm?" Sprocket wondered, turning to his right.

_"Old Man Murphy's mine."_ Bulk said.

"Huh? Hey! What's going on?" Sprocket asked himself, walking away from the terrarium.

* * *

Nearby, Bulk and Skull walked past a rock with a tarantula on it, as they walked towards the mine entrance.

"Poor guy. He died before he found any gold." Bulk explained. "Bummer, huh?"

They then reached the entrance, and crouched down, before going inside.

"I don't know, Bulky. Looks kinda dark down there." Skull said.

"Hey, with all the gold we'll find down there, we can buy you a new body." Bulk joked, as they went through the mine, the lights on their hardhats now lit.

"Ha, ha, very funny, very funny." Skull scoffed, holding a torch light.

He then saw a bunch of shiny gold stuff in the wall.

"Hey, look at all that shiny stuff?" he asked.

Bulk then looked at it. "Skull, it's gold." he explained.

"All of it?" Skull questioned in disbelief.

"We found..." Bulk said, before they turned to each other.

"..the motherload." they both said.

Skull put down the torch light while Bulk threw his bag down, and then they ran towards the gold. Bulk then hit a rock with a pickaxe, but nothing happened, so he tried again, and this time some dust and sand came out of it. Bulk then hit it again, causing more dust and sand to fall out of it, as well as some of the gold, causing Skull to laugh.

"We're gonna be rich!" Bulk announced, as they couched down, while Skull picked up the gold. "Rich!"

Skull laughed again as Sprocket came up to them.

"Hey, what do you think _you two _are doing?!" he demanded.

Bulk and Skull both turned to him.

"Ah. We're just getting filthily rich." Bulk explained, grinning.

He blew some dust off one of the gold rocks, causing Skull to cough as he cleared his throat.

"And we're about to scream and run away." he added.

"Wha..?" Bulk questioned, before holding his mouth open wide.

They both then screamed and ran away from Sprocket, Bulk throwing the gold away as he did. Sprocket laughed as they both ran down the mine, and then Skull ran down a tunnel on his left, while Bulk ran down a tunnel on his right.

* * *

Back in the terrarium, Harry had begun climbing over the rock pile while Tommy and Kat watched worriedly.

"Tommy, he's starting to climb over the barricade." Kat explained.

"I know, but there's nothing more we can do." Tommy told her. "We gotta get outta here."

"But how?" Kat asked.

Harry then reached the top of the rock pile.

* * *

Bulk came running out of the mine without his pickaxe, having dropped it.

"Skull, where are you?!" he called. "Skull?!"

He then walked to his left without looking where he was going.

"I know you went this way!" he yelled. "Skull!"

He turned his head to his left, only to bump into the Gold Ranger.

"Ahh!" he yelped. "Ahh."

He then turned around and ran away, leaving the Gold Ranger confused.

"Hmm. Strange." he commented, before turning to his right and running away.

* * *

In the terrarium, Tommy got in front of Kat as Harry began to climb down the rock pile towards them.

"If something doesn't happen quick, we're done for." Tommy realised.

"Here." a voice said.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered.

He and Kat looked up, and saw the Gold Ranger lowering his hand to them.

"Let me give you a hand?" he asked.

He then picked them up and lifted them out of the terrarium, as Sprocket showed up behind him.

"Hey, you, gold guy!" he shouted, getting the Gold Ranger's attention. "What do you think you're doing with my pets?"

"You shouldn't take things that aren't yours. See ya." the Gold Ranger explained, saluting.

"Why you, I oughta..." Sprocket mumbled.

The Gold Ranger then jumped away from him, and then landed on a path near a bush, before getting up and turning around to Sprocket.

"Cogs!" Sprocket cried.

A bunch of Cogs then appeared behind the Gold Ranger.

"Huh?" he muttered, turning around to them.

"Get him!" Sprocket ordered.

The Gold Ranger looked at the Cogs, before walking towards a small rock. "Okay. You guys should be safe here." he explained, putting Tommy and Kat down on it.

"You got here just in time." Tommy commented.

"Yeah, thank you." Kat said.

"No problem." the Gold Ranger assured. "The pleasure was all mine."

He then turned back to the Cogs, and then got to his feet, as the Cogs surrounded him in a circle.

"The mysterious Gold Ranger!" Sprocket mocked. "Let's see your stuff? Attack!"

The Gold Ranger did his fighting pose, and then blocked a Cog's kick, before knocking it aside. He then spun around to avoid a second's kick, then blocked a third's punch by grabbing its arm before hitting it in the chest. He then kicked a fourth in the chest, then lifted the third's arm up before kicking it in the side, before dodging a kick from the first.

Rocky, Vera, Tanya and Adam all walked past some rocks before they saw him fighting the Cogs.

"Cogs!" Rocky gasped.

The Gold Ranger punched one in the chest.

"And they're attacking the Gold Ranger." Adam realised, as the Gold Ranger blocked a punch from another Cog, and then kicked it in the chest.

"It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted, as their arms glowed.

Their arms all glowed, as they twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left, and then their Ranger suits appeared on them.

They then all charged at the Cogs. Adam did a sideways handspring, then two backwards handsprings past some of the Cogs as one tried to hit him, and then Rocky ran and ducked as the same one spun around and tried to upper kick him. Tanya then tried to fly kick another but missed as it dodged, while Vera jumped forwards and then ducked as a third tried to punch her.

Rocky then blocked a punch from his, followed by a kick, while ducked as it spun around to kick again, while Tanya sent a kick at hers, and then did a back flip as it tried to tackle her. Rocky spun around and chopped his with his hand, while Vera blocked a punch from hers and then spun around and tackled it.

The Gold Ranger tripped one up, but then the rest surrounding him moved towards the other Rangers nervously.

"Well, don't stop now, Cogs?" he asked, smirking. "I was just getting started. Come on?"

He then saw Tanya send a fly kick at one, Rocky spin around and tackling another, Vera grabbing a third by the arm and pulling it down, and Adam punching a fourth in the chest.

"Wait, you're not fighting fair!" Sprocket cried, as Tanya spun around and kicked hers in the chest.

"Looks like they've got everything under control now." the Gold Ranger deduced.

He then walked off.

Rocky kicked a Cog right in the chest, knocking it towards Sprocket as it sparkled, while Tanya tackled another, Vera kicked a third in the chest, and Adam knocked a fourth down.

"Don't take that from him!" Sprocket cried. "Get him!"

The Cog got up and ran away.

"Now it's _your_ turn, Sprocket!" Rocky said, pointing at Sprocket, as the others ran towards him.

"Uh... I think I hear my mommy calling." Sprocket whimpered, before he disappeared.

"I knew he'd disappear when the going got tough." Rocky groaned, punching his hand.

"Has anybody seen Tommy and Kat?" Tanya asked, as they looked around.

"There they are." Adam said, spotting and pointing to them. "Over there."

They then all ran over to Tommy and Kat, who both looked up at the four of them.

"Hey, guy." Tommy said.

"We have a little bit of a problem." Kat explained, as Tanya and Rocky both crouched down.

"So we see." Tanya giggled, looking at them.

"You gotta get us back to Zordon." Tommy explained.

"Don't worry, you'll be there in no time." Adam promised.

"And I'm sure Billy can turn you both back to normal." Vera assured.

"Right." Rocky agreed. "Hey, what's the matter Tanya? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Tanya said, as she looked around. "I was just wondering who the Gold Ranger was and where he went."

She then got up as Vera and Adam looked around.

"And how he _always_ seems to know when we need his help." Tanya finished, as Rocky got up and looked around.

"I just wish he'd tell us who his is." Vera admitted. "I mean, he does seem to be on our side."

"You've got a point there." Tommy agreed.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket was looking at his father.

"This spider was about to eat them when the gold guy got in the way!" he explained, whimpering.

"Don't worry." Mondo said. "We have a little surprise for you. Klank?"

Klank and Orbus then showed up.

"Yes, indeed. Prince Sprocket, allow me to introduce you to your very own Tarantabot." Klank explained, pointing to the monster beside him.

Tarantabot spread its arms out, while making a noise like he was springing a web.

"Cool. My very own tarantula terminator." Sprocket grinned. "Just wait till those power dweebs meet him."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Tommy and Kat - now without their helmets on - were standing on a table while looking up and Alpha, Billy and the others - also now without their helmets on.

"Sprocket shrank us with some kind of ray and put us in the terrarium." Kat explained.

"Yeah. We were about to be lunch for a spider." Tommy added. "But the Gold Ranger saved us."

"Good thing for him." Tanya admitted.

"You said it." Vera agreed.

Billy then picked up the jeep, while Kat and Tommy looked at Adam, who moved his hand towards them, causing them to gasp.

"Whoa. Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy." Tommy sighed.

"What do you make of it, Billy?" Vera asked, turning to Billy, who was walking away.

"The shrinking is the result of the tightening of the spaces between the molecules of the object." Billy explained, as the others turned to him, while he turned to them.

He then put the jeep down on the floor.

"But I should be able to spread them out using this molecular re-spacer." Billy explained, picking it up. "Just keep your fingers crossed?"

He fired the re-spacer at the jeep, sending a beam out towards it, and then it grew back to its normal size.

"Hoo." Alpha cheered, as the Rangers sighed in relief.

"It worked." Rocky grinned.

"Alright." Kat said, high-fiving Tommy.

The alarm then went off.

"Oh! AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, walking towards the computer.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"My guess, more trouble." Vera guessed.

"You're right." Alpha explained, as they all surrounded him - including Billy. "Mondo has unleashed a new monster on Angel Grove. It appears to be a giant mechanised tarantula."

"The Taranabot is incredibly fierce." Zordon explained. "It must be confronted by the _whole_ team."

"We have to get Tommy and Kat back to normal size." Tanya realised.

"Billy, you must proceed slowly." Zordon explained. "The molecular re-spacer has only proven itself safe on inanimate objects."

Billy approached the table and then picked up the re-spacer, while looking at Tommy and Kat - as everyone else watched near the jeep.

"Well, little buddies, you better sit down." he suggested.

He pulled out the re-spacer from underneath the table and pointed it at Tommy and Kat, as they both walked to the edge of the table, and then sat down with their legs bent. Billy then fired the re-spacer at them, sending the beam at them, and then they grew back to their normal size. They both looked at each other and laughed, as the other Rangers all walked towards them, as they got off the table, and then Tanya and Kat hugged each other.

"Hey, thanks Billy." Tommy said, his voice back to normal.

"You're welcome." Billy replied. "That was definitely one of my biggest challenges. I just glad I figured it out."

"So are we." Kat admitted, grinning. "Feels great to be back to normal. We better get going."

"Yeah, thanks. Back to action!" Tommy shouted, as they all touched their belts.

* * *

They all then arrived near the building Tarantabot was at, and then Tommy and Vera jumped over him, followed by Tanya and Adam. He then fired small spiders out of his mouth, hitting Rocky and Kat in the face.

"Ah!" Rocky cried.

"Agh!" Kat cried.

Rocky then fell to his back, while Kat fell to her knees, before they both got up, moaning as they tried to pull the spiders off their helmets. Tarantabot then approached them, then grabbed Kat before hitting her in the back, knocking her towards the others, and then ran past Rocky while hitting him with his arm, knocking him down.

The others ran towards them both as they rolled towards them, and then Tarantabot began to march towards them. The Gold Ranger showed up out of nowhere and jumped over him, before hitting him in the chest with his staff.

"Ah! It's off." Rocky said, as the spider slid off his helmet.

The spider on Kat's helmet then sild off, causing her to sigh in relief, and then both spiders disappeared. The Gold Ranger then turned and ran to the others as Rocky and Kat got back up, Vera and Tanya helping Rocky up.

"Is everybody okay?" the Gold Ranger asked.

"Yeah." Tommy confirmed.

"I think I got him." the Gold Ranger told them.

"Think again!" Tarantabot laughed.

He spread out his spider legs, and then fired lasers out of them, which then hit and knocked down all the Rangers.

"Time to power up the Zeo Cannon!" Tommy decided, getting back up.

The others then stood up, and then they all raised their arms, as the Zeo Cannon showed up in them, and then they aimed it at Tarantabot, and then Tommy and Vera pulled the lever back on it.

"Zeo VI Power Cell, power up!" Tommy shouted, bringing it out.

He put his Power Cell on its spot on the lever, then the rest did the same. Tommy and Vera pushed it back into the Zeo Cannon, and then the power cells lit up, and then Tommy raised his arms.

"Zeo!" the others shouted, raising one of their arms while keeping the cannon still with the other.

Tarantabot laughed as he walked forward.

"And fire!" Tommy shouted, as he and Vera pulled the lever back.

The Zeo Cannon then fired a green blot of energy at Tarantabot, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down as an explosion went off on him.

Klank and Orbus then both showed up by a swing.

"Oh, dear. It looks as though he needs our help, doesn't it?" Klank deduced.

"Sure does." Orbus agreed, lowering his head.

Orbus then extended his arm, and then Klank took it.

"Around and around and away we go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Tarantabot.

"This one's curiosity." he said, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Tarantabot.

"Watch out!" the Gold Ranger shouted, running towards the others. "That monster's not down yet."

"Up and at 'em!" Orbus laughed, as he lifted himself up, and then fired blue beams out of his body at Tarantabot.

Tarantabot then grew giant, and then looked down at the Rangers and laughed.

"We need Zeozord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

The Zeozords then arrived, and then the Rangers teleported into them.

"All right." Tommy said, once inside.

Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III. Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders.

The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, - their heads already missing - which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind. Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Let's squash us a spider." Tommy decided.

"Right." the others agreed, raising their right arms.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

"Time for me to start spinning my web!" Tarantabot announced.

He then shot a net out of his mouth, which hit the Megazord, and then red lighting came all over it. The Rangers all moaned in the cockpit as they shifted slightly.

"The Red Zeo Battlezord now!" Tommy shouted.

The Battlezord then showed up in the sky while spinning around, and then Tommy teleported inside - Vera taking his seat in the Megazord. The Battlezord kept spinning as it dived towards Tarantabot, but then he fired another net out of his mouth, which hit the Battlezord, causing it to fall to the ground on its chest.

"Get over there, so I can destroy you both..!" Tarantabot laughed, approaching it.

He then kicked it, causing it to roll towards the Megazord.

"..at the same time!" he finished.

He then fired lighting out of his eyes at both the Zords, which hit them both and sent sparks out of them.

"I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" the Gold Ranger shouted, holding his staff up.

Pyramidas then showed up in the area, and then the Gold Ranger teleported inside.

"Reactivate Zeozord now!" he shouted, putting his Zeonizer Crystal on the controls.

Pyramidas then fired a beam out of its top at the Zeozords, freeing them from the net.

"You can't do that!" Tarantabot exclaimed.

The Battlezord then stood up.

"Power Rangers, listen quickly?" the Gold Ranger asked. "I'm transmitting data to you showing that we can join our Zords together to form one Zord." he explained, as he did just that. "The Zeo Ultrazord. There's a designated space for each of your Zords within my structure. Joined together we are ten times more powerful than any one of us alone."

Pyramidas then powered up.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation now!" Tommy ordered, crossing his arms over, and then held them out.

Pyramidas then moved its sides up slightly, and then its front spread out. The end of the front then came open and lifted itself up, and then Pyramidas stood upright. It then lowered its arms while lowering its point, and then part of the top lifted itself up, forming the face.

Pyramidas then turned around, so its back was to the Megazord and Battlezord, and then they got zapped towards it. Zeozords I and II went into the bottom, Zeozords III and IV went into the middle, while Zeozords V and VI went into the top. Pyramidas then lowered its back to cover them all, and then the Battlezord landed on its back, its arms in their cannon mode, while Pyramidas raised its arms up, as it powered up, forming the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Ooh! Oh! OH!" Tarantabot whimpered, as the Zeo Ultrazord was way bigger than him.

The screen then splits into seven sections - from left to right, Vera, the Gold Ranger and Tommy in the top, while Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat were at the bottom.

"Zeo Ultrazord, power up!" they all shouted, punching their fists forward.

The Zeo Ultrazord then raised its arms, and then gold fired lasers out of its chest, hands and the Battlezord's cannons.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The lasers all hit Tarantabot as he screamed.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

Tarantabot then fell backwards to the ground and was destroyed.

The Zeo Ultrazord then stood at ease.

* * *

On a hill, Bulk was still looking for Skull. He opened up his canteen as he kept looking.

"Water." he breathed.

He opened his mouth as he lifted the canteen up to pour some water into his mouth, but no water came out. He then shook the canteen while holding his right hand out, only to find out it was empty. He then threw it away as he kept on walking.

"Got to find Skull." he said weakly, his vison going blurry.

He then fell to his knees from the heat, going delusional. He then looked and saw the Gold Ranger above him on a cliff, before his vison went blurry. He then rubbed his eyes to see if he was imaging it or not, only to find the Gold Ranger still there.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He rubbed his eyes again, but when he looked up again, he saw the Gold Ranger had gone. He then lowered his head, and saw Skull coming towards him.

"Bulky." he said, relieved.

He then ran to Bulk and helped him to his feet.

"Where have you been?" Bulk asked, mumbled. "What were you doing out here?"

"I...need some fresh air." Skull explained, patting Bulk's shoulder.

They both then sniffed the air, before Skull coughed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Youth Center, Tanya had put the finished painted background in the terrarium, while Tommy put a small acorn in it - him and Kat having put everything else already in.

"This looks really good, you guys." Tanya complemented.

"Yeah. Man, sure is great to be looking at the terrarium from the outside." Tommy admitted, touching the glass.

"Yeah." Kat agreed, as Tanya giggled.

"Tommy! Kathrine!" Raymond said, as he approached them. "Why'd you guys leave me out in the desert?"

Tommy and Kat turned to each other nervously, as they didn't know what had happened after being shrunk.

"We're really sorry, Raymond." Kat apologised.

"Well, we got all turned around." Tommy explained. "Man, we were driving out there for hours. Look, we're sorry, man."

"Okay." Raymond gritted. "Alright, well, I guess I needed the exercise anyway. Check this out?"

He put his bag down.

"I got the prefect thing that'll finish off the terrarium." he explained.

All three of them watched as he pulled a Tarantula in a cage out of his bag.

"Ta-da!" he said.

"A Tarantula!" Tommy and Kat exclaimed.

They both then smiled nervously at Raymond.


	3. A Season to Remember

**A/N: I consider this one non-canon from the main storyline and I'm only doing it because I don't want to skip an episode out if I can help it.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more  
_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Gold Ranger folding his arms, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were all combined - landing on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Gold Ranger holding his staff up. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In a house decorated for Christmas, as there was a Christmas tree up, stockings on the fireplace and presents all over, and old man was sitting on a couch.

"Ah, Christmas." he sighed happily. "Twinkling lights, Mistletoe, the smell of pine and the taste of peppermint. You know, people celebrate the winter holidays in many different ways."

A young boy then walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"What do you think, young fella?" the old man asked. "Are you uh, are you ready for Christmas."

"Yeah, Grandpa, I sure hope Santa brings me a lot of presents." the boy admitted.

"Presents, huh?" his grandpa asked, laughing. "Well, that reminds me of a very special Christmas."

"I bet you got a lot presents that year." the boy guessed.

"Well, just uh, listen? It started off like any other Christmas; everyone was in the holiday spirt, coming together to celebrate..." the old man explained.

**(Flashback)**

In the Youth Center, the Rangers - minus Vera and Kat - Ernie, Zeke and Raymond were all around a table, which had a small nativity scene on, as well as some holly, and a Menorah.

_"..and join our traditions."_ the old man explained.

"Ernie, this is gonna be awesome." Raymond remarked.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, hopefully. "Man, I'm sure learned a lot about how their cultures celebrate the holidays."

"And not to mention..." Rocky added, before taking a tray off a plate. "..all the great food we get to eat."

"Very funny, Rocko." Zeke joked, as Kat showed up behind them with a plate.

"Yeah." Ernie agreed.

"Yeah." Raymond said.

"Hi, guys." Kat said, as she was about to put the plate down on the table.

"Oh, shrimp." Rocky said, taking the plate off her.

"In Australia, Christmas comes during the summer and my family always barbeques shrimp." Kat explained.

Ernie then came up behind them and touched Rocky's shoulder. "By the way, I gotta got to market and picked up a few things." he explained. "You guys take over?"

"Yeah, sure Ernie." Rocky assured.

"Sure." Kat said.

Ernie then walked off, when Vera came in carrying a tray in her hands.

"Hey, Vera. What's that?" Zeke asked, pointing at the tray.

"A chocolate sponge cake." Vera explained, putting the tray down.

"Sponge cake?" Rocky questioned. "Wow."

"Not so fast." Vera said, holding her arms out. "It's for dessert."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"It's a tradition in France to have chocolate sponge cake for dessert, normally." Vera explained. "My parents and I have it every year."

"Oh, I see." Adam understood.

"I wish Billy was here with us." Kat sighed.

"Yeah, but it's cool he went back for his family reunion." Adam reasoned.

"Yeah." Vera agreed.

"Guys, I just think it's wonderful that we get to celebrate together." Tanya said happily.

"Absolutely." Kat agreed, grinning.

Rocky handed her back her tray of shrimp while they all laughed.

"Thank you." Kat said.

"You're welcome." Rocky said quietly.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, the royal machine family were all in the throne room.

"Why are those ensimpaic humans every _more_ disgusting cheery than usual?" Mondo wondered.

"It's a uniquely human fornonmeus sire, know as the holiday spirt." Klank explained.

"It makes everyone joyous." Orbus translated.

"And unites them with a common bond of love, sire." Klank explained.

"Silence!" Monod bellowed. "I told you to never utter that word in my presence!"

"I think there's something we can use here." Machina decided. "It seems their individual cultures cause them to celebrate in different ways. We should take advantage of these differences ."

"Brilliant scheme, my dear." Mondo commented. "We shall see to it that their diversity shall be their very undoing."

He then laughed.

* * *

Back at the house, the boy was still listening to his grandpa's story.

"Then what happened, grandpa?" the boy asked. "Did the evil king ruin Christmas for the Power Rangers?"

"Hold on, youngster, hold on. I'll get to that." his grandpa promised. "The Rangers were still full of holiday cheer, preparing for the banquet, with no idea of what King Mondo was plotting. Meanwhile though, there were these other two fellows, who just seemed to have a knack for always getting into trouble.

**(Flashback)**

In Lt. Stone's office, Bulk and Skull were trying to wrap up a bowling ball - Skull sitting on a desk while Bulk sat in a chair.

"I wish someone would invent wrapping paper with round edges." Skull admitted, looking at the ball.

"Let's just get this done before Stone gets back." Bulk snapped.

They then got back to wrapping, when their toy monkey alarm went off.

"Huh?!" they both gasped, Skull letting go of the bowling ball, which then rolled onto Bulk's hand.

"Ow!" he cried in pain.

He then covered the ball up with his overcoat, while Skull dropped the wrapping paper.

"Ow." Bulk whimpered.

"Shh." Skull shushed.

He kept shushing as he pointed to the door, as Lt. Stone opened it up and walked in.

"Boys..." he said, as Skull clicked his fingers. "This is no time for your crazy teenage dancing."

He took his raincoat off, while Bulk and Skull muttered nervously.

"We have ourselves...a caper." Lt. Stone explained, hanging his coat up.

He then walked towards them as Bulk covered still looked in pain.

"Great. I have my own bagel, locks and some onions." Skull said.

"I mean a case." Lt. Stone explained, annoyed.

"Uh...uh-huh." Skull muttered, as Bulk nodded.

"The case of the missing fruitcakes." Lt. Stone explained.

"Fruit... Ah! Fruitcakes?" Bulk questioned.

"Yes." Lt. Stone confirmed. "Someone's been lifting fruitcakes all over town."

"Hmm. Must be pretty strong." Skull deduced. "My Aunt Millie makes fruitcakes and I know you're gonna need a crane to lift one of those puppies."

Bulk raised his eyes in surprise.

"Just find the fruitcakes." Lt. Stone instructed. "Now!"

"Yes, sir." Bulk said, as Skull nodded.

He put the lowered his hand carrying covered bowling ball.

"Now!" Lt. Stone ordered.

Bulk and Skull both nodded, and then Bulk picked up an overcoat, while Skull pushed past Lt. Stone towards the door. Lt. Stone then walked to his desk, as Bulk pulled the door open slowly, while Skull fell to his knees, as he was carrying the blowing ball. Skull then went through the door, and then Bulk turned around and closed it behind him.

"Ow!" he cried, his hand still in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Power Chamber was completely decorated for Christmas, as there was lights all over on the outside. On the inside, the computers were covered in holly, tinsel and lights, while the seven Mighty Morphin Ranger suits had a scarf around their necks, as well as a Santa's hat on their heads, and a huge Christmas tree was in the middle.

"A very merry Christmas to Alpha." Zordon said.

Alpha took the lid of a present for him, and found a pair of rabbit slippers inside, around the same size as his feet. "Ah! How did you know?" Alpha asked, taking them out of the box. "I love them. Thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome, Alpha." Zordon said, as ribbon beneath his tube.

"They'll keep the circuitry in my feet warm all winter long." Alpha realised, happily. "And now, here's my present for you, Zordon."

He then chuckled as he walked towards the computer.

"I hope you like it." Alpha hopped. "I programed it _myself_. Here we go."

He pressed a button on it, and then a Santa's hat appeared on Zordon's head, and then a scarf appeared beneath his head, causing him to laugh joyfully.

"Thank you, Alpha." he said. "That was very thoughtful."

"You look just spiffy, Zordon." Alpha remarked. "Ho, ho, ho!"

* * *

In the Youth Center, Raymond brought over another Menorah and put it on the table near Tommy, Kat and Adam.

"You see, we light one candle on each of the eight nights of Hanukah." he explained. "That represents freedom for the Jewish community."

He then put a kippah on his head.

"Ah. So that's what _that_ means." Tommy said, understandably.

"Mm-mmm." Raymond said.

"It's really interesting, Raymond." Kat admitted.

Raymond began putting the candles on the Menorah, as Adam turned to Tanya, who had laid out some Kwanzaa candles.

"Hey, Tanya, what's all this stuff you brought in?" he asked, as Rocky and Zeke both picked up a present before shaking them.

"Oh, I'm celebrating the African-American holiday called Kwanzaa." Tanya explained.

"You know, I was wondering, what is Kwanzaa?" Rocky asked.

"I've been wondering about that myself." Zeke admitted.

"Oh. Kwanzaa's from Swahili." Tanya explained. "It means 'he first harvest'. It starts December 26th and ends January 1st. It's a celebration of African-American heritage."

"Sounds like a great idea." Adam admitted.

"Oh, it's wonderful." Tanya grinned.

"How?" Zeke asked.

"The seven candles represent the seven principals we strive for." Tanya explained, as she pointed to them. "Unity, self-determination, responsibly to community, cooperation, purpose, creativity and faith."

"Huh. Think it's interesting to see what we have in common." Adam admitted.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed.

"As well as what's different." Adam added.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed.

"I just can't believe there's so many ways to celebrate." Rocky admitted, disbelieving.

"I know what you mean." Vera admitted, walking towards them with a tray full of drinks of juice. "Pretty weird, but enjoyable."

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was looking at the viewing globe, seeing the Rangers in it.

"By the time I'm through with you, you won't be celebrating at all." he snarled.

Klank and Orbus then walked into the throne room.

"Sire, I have invented a new weapon called the bias blaster." Klank explained, bowing at Mondo's feet. "It will cause its victims to only see things their way."

"Prefect." Mondo grinned, before turning around to his son. "Now, Sprocket, go to Earth. Use it on the Rangers."

"Great idea, pop. The Rangers will never know what hit 'em. Leve it to me." Sprocket assured.

* * *

In the city, Bulk and Skull both looked down a street.

"This is where the last fruitcake was reported missing." Bulk explained. "Now, we know our suspect likes fruitcakes. What does that tell us about him?"

Skull walked down the street as he thought. "That he's my Aunt Millie." he deduced.

Bulk turned to him. "No!" he snapped, walking towards Skull. "If he eats said fruitcakes there's bound to be a trail of crumbs."

Skull turned to him in annoyance. "My Aunt Millie's fruitcake's pretty crumby." he explained.

Bulk looked annoyed. "Will you quit it with Aunt Millie, already?" he requested. "And help me find some crumbs?"

Skull took out a magnifying glass and held it at his eye. They both then crouched down, and began looking on the road for crumbs. Skull then moved on his knees, and then spotted one.

"Bulk." he said, picking it up as Bulk came up behind him. "A green thing."

"Look." Bulk said, picking up another one, but his was red. "A red thing."

He put it in his mouth as Skull walked off, and then Bulk crawled after him, as Skull crouched down again.

"Bulk, another green thing." he said, picking it up.

Bulk then crawled to another red one. "Look, another red thing." he said, picking it up.

He put it in his mouth and crawled over to Skull.

"Skull, we're hot on the trail now." he realised.

Skull then looked further down the road, and then they both crawled down it, following the trail of red and green things.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Raymond, Zeke and Kat were at the table with the Jewish things while Tommy walked towards them, as Rocky, Adam, Vera and Tanya were at the Kwanzaa table.

"What do you think, Tommy?" Kat asked.

Sprocket and a bunch of Cogs then showed up in front of them all.

"How very festive." he admitted.

"Huh?" Raymond muttered, as everyone turned to him.

"Wha?" Tommy muttered.

"So why wasn't I invited to the little party?" Sprocket asked, aiming the bias blaster at them.

"You're defiantly not on the list." Tommy snapped, as the Rangers walked towards him.

"Whoa! Metal dudes." Raymond exclaimed, running towards Tanya.

"Now's not the time, Raymond." Zeke said, franticly, running to Vera.

"Back off, gearhead!" Tanya yelled.

"Don't you want my present?" Sprocket asked.

"Anything from you is bad news, tinman!" Vera snapped.

"Well, happy holidays, humans." Sprocket grinned. "Don't say I _never_ gave you anything!"

He fired the bias blaster at them all, and then they all went dizzy slightly, before Sprocket and the Cogs all vanished.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Raymond groaned.

"Ooh!" Zeke moaned, feeling sick.

Raymond then walked past Tommy and Kat, still feeling dizzy. "What was I talking about?" he asked.

"How should I know!" Zeke snapped.

"Oh, now I remember. So the Manoah represents, that the..." Raymond explained.

"Oh, you know that's very, very interesting." Tommy mocked. "But what's really important here is the Christmas tree. So why don't you go chop one down and bring it back to me."

He then whistled, and then Raymond laughed.

"You want _me_ to go get _you_ your silly little Christmas tree?!" he laughed.

He then blew a raspberry.

"Hey, wait a minute? What's that suppose to mean?!" Tommy demanded.

"It means Tommy, that you better watch out, 'cause if Santa Claus sees you getting mad, he ain't gonna bring you any presents now, is he?" Raymond asked.

"He's got you there, Tommy." Zeke admitted.

"You know something, Tommy, this whole banquet thing is lame. I'm outta here!" Raymond announced.

He then walked off.

"Good riddance." Kat scoffed.

"Can you believe that guy?" Tanya asked rudely.

"I know. He just waltz in here and steal our Christmas." Rocky scoffed.

"You're telling me." Zeke agreed.

Tanya turned to them both - as well as Adam. "Christmas?!" she questioned. "Don't you mean my Kwanzaa?"

Rocky scoffed. "For your information Miss. Tanya, this _whole_ season is about Christmas." he explained.

"Hello! Who made you holiday monitor?!" Tanya demanded.

"She's right!" Vera agreed, gritting her teeth. "Who put you in charge?"

"You know, a lot of countries don't even celebrate holidays this time of year; like Korea." Adam explained. "I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"Like I asked." Tanya mocked, before holding her hand up. "Talk to the hand, okay?"

"Well, you know, a lot..." Adam said, before Tanya walked away. "Yes, I thought."

The others scoffed.

"You know, maybe this holiday thing wasn't such a good idea, after all." Rocky deduced.

"I won't argue there." Vera agreed, walking off.

"Oh, yeah." Tommy agreed, as the others walked off.

"I couldn't agree more!" Tanya snapped.

"Big joke!" Adam scoffed.

"More like a crazy joke." Zeke suggested.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo saw the Rangers and Zeke getting angry in the viewing globe.

"It's working. Excellent, son." he complemented. "The Rangers are practically at each other's throats."

"Ha, ha! So much for peace on Earth." Machina scoffed.

"Oh, right, we split up the Power Rangers!" Sprocket laughed. "Now we take over the Earth."

"All in good time." Mondo assured. "Wait until they see what's next."

* * *

Back in the old man's house, the boy was still sitting beside his grandfather.

"I can't believe the Power Rangers were fighting with each other." he said sadly. "I don't like those machines."

"Ah, that makes two of us, buddy." his grandpa admitted. "Now meanwhile, Zordon and Alpha had realised what had happened."

**(Flashback)**

In the Power Chamber, Alpha saw the Rangers, Zeke and Raymond all arguing in the Youth Center.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "Everyone's fighting!"

_"Whatever!" _Tommy scoffed.

"We must help the Rangers break the spell, Zordon." Alpha pleaded.

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Zordon explained regretfully, now without his hat and scarf. "King Mondo's bias blaster has tapped into the most powerful evil known to mankind. Weapons are useless against this hatred."

"You mean, the Rangers must figure this out themselves?" Alpha asked franticly.

"There is only one way to stop the spread of this evil. Each Ranger must find within his heart the kindness and understanding that is the key to every human soul." Zordon explained.

"Oh..." Alpha stuttered nervously. "You can do it, Rangers."

* * *

In the Youth Center, Kat put some shrimp down on one of the tables angrily.

"I should've know this would never of worked out." she scoffed.

"Oh, yeah." Rocky said, picking up a tray full of food and a ball with party hats on. "Well, I'm just gonna take my tamale's and get outta here."

"Yeah. I'm leaving and taking my sponge cake with me!" Vera gritted, picking up the tray with it on.

Tanya then approached them with her Kwanzaa candles. "Me too. I don't care how any of you'll spend your holidays." she said rudely.

"Whatever!" Adam scoffed, showing up behind her with Zeke.

He then turned to Raymond.

"I thought you left?" he questioned.

"So did I?" Zeke asked, folding his arms.

"You know, I am sick of all of this!" Raymond snapped. "Just came to get my things!"

"Yeah?!" Tommy asked rudely, walking towards him. "Well, they're right where you left them!"

They both then glared at each other.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was humming happily.

"Everything's working out well." he grinned. "Now it's time to implement part two of my plan."

"Part two, dear?" Machina asked, confused. "Ooh."

"Quite. We all know how found humans are of their petty trinkets and babuls. Hmm. I shall confiscate all of their playthings." he decided.

"That should annihilate their wretched holiday spirt completely." Machina realised.

"Mmm-mmm." Mondo grinned. "Exactly what I was thinking, dear."

He then turned to the Earth, and fired lighting out of his staff at it.

* * *

In the Youth Center, the Rangers, Raymond and Zeke were all still arguing.

"Why don't you get your stuff and get out of here!" Tommy barked.

"Yeah, well..." Raymond growled.

"What is your problem!" Kat snapped.

"Why you got buzz off back to Australia!" Vera snarled.

"How 'bout you go over to France to your grandpa!" Rocky snapped.

"Look, would you all just be quiet, okay?" Kat demanded, as the Menorah disappeared.

"Hey!" Raymond exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

Some of the presents then vanished, along with Vera's sponge cake.

"My sponge cake!" Vera yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Raymond whoaed, shocked.

More of the presents then vanished.

"What's going on?" Zeke demanded, as the rest of the food vanished.

The last of the decorations then vanished - except for the holly - leaving the room empty.

"What happened?" Kat wondered.

"Can't you see, looks like everything's gone." Tommy explained.

"Duh!" Raymond scoffed.

"Duh! I think we can see that, Mr. Tommy!" Tanya mocked.

"Yeah." Tommy sighed, annoyed.

"Get over it!" Kat snarled.

"Mind your own business." Vera snapped.

* * *

At a quarry, Sprocket was surrounded by all of the stuff that had been taken from the Youth Center, sitting on some of the presents as though a throne was made out of them, while wearing two sets of tinsel around his neck.

"Whee-hee! Look at all this loot!" he laughed. "Now the Power Rangers will have nothing to be _merry_ about! Boo-hoo-hoo!"

He then laughed.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, everyone looked annoyed.

"I guess we won't be celebrating anything." Adam deduced.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed. "I guess that's that."

They all then walked off in a huff, when a little girl showed up.

"Hi." she said, getting everyone's attention. "Is this where the holiday party is tonight? I brought a poster to hang on the wall."

Everyone looked as she held it up - which was of people holding hands. Kat sighed as she walked towards the girl.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I think the party's been cancelled." she explained sadly, crouching down in front of the girl.

"But why?" the girl asked, confused.

"Somebody ruined it by taking all of our stuff." Raymond explained.

"Not to mention the decorations." Zeke added.

"Well, my mommy says the greatest gift is the gift of love." the girl explained.

Rocky sighed. "Yeah, well...you got a lot to learn, kid." he told her.

"Why are you mad at each other?" the girl asked.

"Sometimes people just don't agree on things." Tanya explained.

"This is one of those times." Vera told the girl.

"When I get mad, my mommy sings me a song." the girl explained. "You want to hear it?"

Tanya sighed, while Vera looked at the floor.

"Sure." Tommy said. "Got nothing better to do."

The girl started singing.

_Many friends, many hearts  
Different faces, different starts  
Take my hand, you will see  
How much stronger, we will be  
_

The frown on Adam's face then vanished, as did Zeke's and Vera's.

_Many friends, many hearts_

Tanya's frown then vanished.

_Different faces, different starts_

Rocky's frown then vanished as Vera locked her hand with his, unknowingly to anyone else.

_Take my hand, you will see_

Raymond's frown then vanished, followed by Tommy's.

_How much stronger, we will be_

"Man." Tommy sighed, regretfully. "What are we doing, guys? We still got a lot to celebrate."

Yeah, but what about the gifts, the decorations, Tanya's stuff, Vera's sponge cake, my Manoah, it's all gone." Raymond explained.

"Raymond, that doesn't matter." Tanya assured.

"Yeah." Kat agreed, wrapping her arms around the girl. "The important thing is we're all still hear."

"We should never disrespect anyone else's culture or traditions ever again." Tommy realised, before turning to Raymond. "Hey, look um, man, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."

"I'm sorry too, man." Raymond apologised, as they shook hands.

"Yeah." Zeke agreed. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"So am I." Vera apologised, letting go of Rocky's hand.

"I'm sorry, Tanya." Rocky apologised.

"What I said was just not cool." Raymond admitted, as Tanya and Rocky hugged. "I don't know what got into me."

"Same here." Vera admitted sadly.

"Yeah. I think I have an idea." Tommy admitted, looking at the celling. "But, uh, let's forget about it for now."

"Shall we hang up this poster?" Kat suggested.

"Yeah." the girl said.

"Okay, let's do it." Kat decided.

They all then walked to the wall near Kat and the girl - as they both turned around.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

Kat stuck the poster on the wall, as Tommy lifted the girl up.

"Here we go." he said.

The girl then helped Kat stick the poster to the wall.

"Alright." Rocky said.

"Yay." Raymond said.

"Hey, you guys, we still have time." Tanya realised. "Why don't we see if we can make this banquet happen?"

"Okay." Rocky said.

"Sure." Zeke said.

"Yeah." Raymond agreed.

"Okay." Tanya grinned, as the three boys walked out of the room.

"Alright." Tommy said, as Adam and Vera followed them. "Let's do it."

He, and then girls then followed the others.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was furious.

"No, it just can't be!" he exclaimed, before turning to Klank and Orbus. "What happened to your bias blaster, Klank?"

"My readings show that its effects were dispelled by a very strong counter dose of uh... oh uh..." Klank tried to explain.

"Of what, Klank? Stop sputtering and spit it out!" Mondo demanded.

"Well, um... love, your majesty." Klank explained.

Sparks then came out of Mondo's ears as stream came out of his head. "Oh! How dare you say that compounded word again!" he snapped.

* * *

Back in the street, Bulk and Skull were still following the trail of crumbs.

"Another green thing." Skull said, spotting it with his magnifying glass.

"There's another red thing." Bulk told him, pointing at it.

"A green thing!" Skull gasped, moving along the road.

"Another red thing there." Bulk spotted, following Skull.

"A green thing." Skull said.

"There's another red..." Bulk said, before they both stopped.

They both looked up and saw a big fruitcake, which was about the size of a car.

"Bulky, I think we found something." Skull breathed.

"A giant fruitcake?" Bulk gasped.

"That's it." Skull confirmed, getting to his feet.

"But what kind of wrapped and twisted mind could create such a hideous, grotesque monstrosity?" Bulk wondered.

They both lifted their right arms to cover their faces from the fruitcake's brightness, when Goldar and Rito came out of a bush behind them both.

"Surprise!" Rito announced.

"Merry Christmas!" they both announced.

Bulk and Skull both turned to them.

"It's a giant fruitcake." Rito explained, as he and Goldar walked towards them.

Bulk and Skull turned to each other confused.

"What do you think?" Rito asked, as Bulk and Skull turned to him and Goldar. "Do you like it? Do you like it?"

"Uh... you...made that?" Bulk questioned, pointing at the fruitcake behind him.

"For us?" Skull questioned, pointing at himself and Bulk.

"All for you." Rito confirmed.

"The fruitcake was all Rito's idea." Goldar explained. "I wanted to go with the cheese log, but hey, who listens to me?"

"It's really...big." Bulk commented.

"Yes, and full of fruity goodness." Rito explained, before wiping his mouth. "Ah!"

"Ah, gee, guys, thanks." Skull thanked.

Bulk then touched his shoulder, before they both walked away.

"You realise of course that we are going to have to replace the missing fruitcakes." he told Skull.

"Not to worry, partner." Skull assured.

He took off his left shoe, then pulled an antenna up from the end of it, and then dialed some numbers from its back, as it was a shoe phone.

"Oh, Aunt Millie." he grinned, talking into it. "Hello, it's Eugene. Yeah, listen, I got a...small favour to ask you."

"Uh-huh." Bulk muttered, getting what he meant, before turning to Rito and Goldar. "Everything's okay."

* * *

Later, at the Youth Center, the Rangers, Zeke and Raymond had all managed to get it ready in time for the banquet. Tanya - dressed up like a African - came walking down the steps with Ernie - who was wearing a Santa's hat.

"Wow. This is great." he grinned. "Look at all the people that showed up."

"This is terrific, I mean, this proves that we can learn from one another despite our different backgrounds." Tanya admitted.

Ernie then noticed something was missing. "Where's the Christmas tree?" he wondered.

Vera and Raymond then came in with one.

"Here it is, Ernie." Raymond grinned.

"We wanted a real big one." Vera explained.

They then put it down in the center of the room.

"Beautiful." Ernie awed, staring at it.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Raymond asked.

Kat then approached them.

"Hey, what do you guys think?" Raymond asked.

"Looks great." Kat commented.

"Yeah." Raymond agreed.

"You both said it." Vera agreed.

Tommy then approached them with a Manoah. "Oh, Ernie, we have something we wanna contribute." he explained, as they all turned to him.

Ernie then took the Manoah off Tommy. "Oh, a Manoah." he said, amazed.

"Wow." Tanya wowed.

"Oh." Raymond awed.

"Raymond, would you show us how to light the candles properly?" Kat asked.

"Kat, I'd love too." Raymond grinned.

Kat giggled as Tommy smiled.

Adam, Rocky and Zeke all then came in and walked towards them - Adam holding a goblet, Rocky carrying a Kwanzaa candle holder, and Zeke carrying a tray with a lid over it.

"Hey, Tanya." Rocky said. "Hope we got this right?"

Tanya looked at them in amazement.

"We went to the library and looked it up." Adam explained.

Rocky and Zeke both nodded.

"Oh. Thank you, guys." Tanya thanked. "This is so sweet."

Rocky then handed her the candles.

"And now, for the most important part of the holidays; the food." Rocky explained.

They all laughed.

"Oh, um, Vera, is this the spouge cake your family eats?" Zeke asked, taking the lid off the tray, reveling a chocolate sponge cake to be on it.

"You got it, Zeke." Vera confirmed. "But I have to ask; did you guys buy this or make it?"

"We brought it." Adam explained. "It would've taken hours to cook."

"Hours which we might not have had." Rocky reasoned.

"Ture." Vera admitted, taking the tray from Zeke. "But remember, this is for dessert only."

"We understand." Rocky said, speaking for them all.

They all then laughed as Rocky, Adam and Zeke walked past Vera and Ernie.

**(End flashback)**

The boy was still sitting beside his grandpa on the couch.

"So you see, Christmas isn't only about getting things..." his grandpa explained.

"It's about giving and being with people you love." the boy finished, getting what his grandpa meant.

His grandpa laughed. "That's right, it is." he confirmed. "Very good, very good. You know, uh, you're pretty smart for a little pipsqueak."

A door then opened up in front of them, and a elderly woman who looked slightly like Kat came out from it.

"That's enough stories for tonight, Tom." she told her husband. "It's getting late."

"Ah!" the boy moaned.

"Well uh, you heard your grandmother." Tom said, who was actually an elderly Tommy.

"Okay." the boy said, unhappy.

The door bell then rang.

"I get it." Kat assured.

She walked to the door, then opened it as a teenage boy walked inside.

"Hello, dear." she said.

"Hey, grandma." the boy said.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"How you doing?" he asked, before closing the door. "I'm here to pick up the pipsqueak."

"He's right this way." Kat explained, brushing the snow off her teenage grandson's coat.

They both then walked towards Tommy and the younger boy.

"Mom and dad said to say 'hi' and thanks for babysitting." the older boy explained.

"Oh. We love to do it." Kat assured.

"Okay, little bro, let's go." the older boy said.

The younger boy got up as Tommy patted his back, and then put on his coat as Kat giggled. A communicators beep then went off, and then Tommy looked around, while his older grandson looked at his arm.

"Oh..." Tommy muttered.

He tried to get up when Kat stopped him, and then their older grandson turned to them.

"Do you guys think you can watch him just a little bit longer?" he asked. "There's something I gotta take care of."

"Of course." Tommy said.

"We wouldn't mind at all." Kat assured.

"Thanks." their older grandson said.

He then walked to the door, opened it up, and ran outside.

"He's always got something to take care of." the younger boy told his grandparents, as Tommy got up and Kat touched his shoulders.

"Yeah, well uh... must run in the family." Tommy deduced, wrapping his left arm around, while putting his right on his grandson's shoulder.

Tommy and Kat then laughed.


	4. Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise

**A/N: This is my favourite episode in the Gold Ranger arc.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more  
_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Gold Ranger folding his arms, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were all combined - landing on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Gold Ranger holding his staff up. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

At the beach, a surfing competition was taking place, and among the competitors was Kat.

_"Welcome to the Angel Grove Catch a wave competition!" _said one of the judges through a bullhorn.

In the water, some people were surfing on boards.

_"The first competitor up comes from Stone Canyon High; give it up for champion surfer Joe Orchard!" _said one of the judges.

Everyone clapped, and then the second judge lifted his sunglasses up to his head.

_"Looks like Joe's having a great run." _the first judge went on, as Joe surfed the wave. _"If he's in your indication, today's competition is..._

"Whoa." the third judge muttered in amazement.

_"..is gonna be hot."_ the judge finished.

Rocky - who was on lifeguard duty again - walked out of the lifeguard hut, down the ramp, and saw Tommy and Kat near it - both wearing wetsuits.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Hey, Rocky, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"You uh, think the Gold Ranger has had a surf?" Rocky asked, jokingly as he ran towards them.

"I never really thought about it, Rock." Tommy admitted, getting up.

They both laughed as Kat got up.

"Think about it though? He could be standing right near us and we wouldn't even know it." she suggested, as Tommy picked up the surfboard.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, as Rocky chuckled.

David then leaned under the ramp and walked towards them - also wearing a wetsuit, with some facial hair on his face. "Hey, guys." he said.

"Hey." Rocky said.

"Hi, David." Kat smiled.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Tommy asked.

"Thanks for waxing my board, Tommy." Kat thanked. "Well, I better get ready. My heat's up next."

"Hey, I never knew you were into surfing David." Tommy admitted.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, bro." David reasoned.

They all laughed.

"Okay." Kat sighed, before she and Tommy walked away.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was pacing around in the throne room with Machina and Sprocket behind him, while Klank and Orbus watched.

"Water? The very thought of it makes my hinges rust!" Mondo groaned.

"But swimming looks fun." Sprocket argued. "If only it was machine sludge instead of water."

"Why, that's it! Sprocket, you're a genius." Mondo complemented. "We'll transform all the Earth's water into machine sludge."

"Not only will we take care of those bothersome humans..." Machina realised.

"It will establish the prefect environment for our machine army." Mondo finished.

He then laughed, when Leaky Faucet - who had been previously destroyed by the Rangers mouths ago - showed up in the throne room.

"I could handle that." he explained, giddily. "If you want me to?"

"Leaky Faucet, he is the logical choice, dear." Machina admitted.

"Well...?" Mondo questioned, unsure.

"Besides, he's all ready to rum." Machina explained.

"Oh, all right." Mondo gave in. "Klank, go with him and make sure by the end of the day every source of water on that planet is contaminated!"

Leaky Faucet saluted and then bowed. "Yeah." he grinned.

* * *

Back at the beach, Kat - along with two other competitors - were running towards the water with their surfboards.

_"There go the next three Catch a Wave competitors!" _said the first judge, as they dived into the water on their boards, and then began to swim out. _"So far, it's been a pretty tough contest, with the most of the surfers running neck-to-neck."_

The three judges observed them as everyone else watched from the sand.

_"Here comes the set out to bat. Kat Hillard's looking one over. She's paddling." _the judge explained.

Kat swung both her arms like she was swimming, while some of the other surfers got up and stood on their boards.

_"She's taking off!"_ bellowed the announcer.

Kat stood up on her surfboard.

"Let's go, Kat!" Tommy cheered.

"Yeah!" David cheered.

"Whoo!" Tommy cheered, clapping his hands.

Kat then moved along a wave, and then turned her surfboard around.

* * *

Somewhere in a building, Klank was showing Leaky Faucet a diagram of Angel Grove's water system.

"Listen up, it's not that complicated." Klank explained. "This is a diagram of the Angel Grove water system. Just enter the pipes and release your toxins, understand?"

"Piece of cake." Leaky Faucet assured.

"And stay_ inside_ the pipes." Orbus reminded him, as he turned the tap on a pipe nearby, causing water to come out of it. "Remember, you're not allowed to leak out on your own."

"Ready or not, here I come." Leaky Faucet joked.

He then shrunk himself and teleported inside the pipe.

"Oh, dear." Klank muttered nervously, walking towards the faucet while carrying Orbus. "I'm sure to rust now." he said, turning the faucet off.

In the pipe, Leaky Faucet was giggling as he crawled along the pipe, while water dropped onto his head.

"Yes, siree." he chuckled.

He then leaned backwards and slid down the pipe like it was a slide, laughing as he did.

"A piece of cake!" he laughed.

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Bulk and Skull both came through the door, Skull holding a package while Bulk held some letters..

"Mail call!" Skull announced.

Lt. Stone then walked towards them. "Great." he grinned, taking the package from Skull, and then began to open it. "My java of the mouth's election."

He took out a bag, while giving the wrapping to Skull, and then put out a bean from the bag.

"Oh." he said, amazed.

He took out a magnifying glass from his overcoat.

"From the looks of it..." he said, looking through the magnifying glass. "..a rare Jamaican bean."

"Hmm?" Skull muttered, turning to him.

Lt. Stone took the bag off him. "Men..." he said, before they all started walking to the desk. "..it's time for you to learn the most important skills of a first-class private eye."

He then picked up a book from the desk.

"How to make a good cup of joe." he explained.

Skull put the bag down and then took the book from the Lt, and then looked at the back.

"'In the know about joe.'" he read, as Lt. Stone mimicked him. "'A coffee lovers handbook written by Jerome B. Stone.'"

He turned the book around, and saw Lt. Stone's face on the back.

"Hey, that's you!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you don't miss a trick, do you Skullovitch." Lt. Stone remarked, picking up the bag. "Get to it, boys." he instructed, giving it to Bulk, who took it. "Make those pages come to life."

"Yes, sir." Bulk said, unsurely.

"One prefect cup of joe coming right up." Skull promised, as Bulk sniffed the beans in the bag.

Bulk then gave Lt. Stone the letters, and then sniffed the beans again, before he and Skull walked towards another desk.

"Yeah." Lt. Stone sighed, before looking at the bean in his hand through the magnifying glass again.

Buk and Skull then looked at the things near the sink on the back desk - which including a teapot. Bulk cleared his throat while giving Skull the bag, and then took the book from him, before opening it up, while Skull poured the beans into a measuring jug.

"Alright, it says here that the first thing we need is fresh clean water." Bulk explained.

He closed the book, as poured the rest of the seeds into the jug.

"Fresh clean water." Bulk repeated.

He then picked up another jug and gave it to Skull, who then took it and then held it over the faucet. He then turned it on, only for green water to come out and pour into the jug. Bulk shook the jug with the beans in, grinning, before turning to the one Skull had, who then held it up with his eyes wide in shock.

Lt. Stone kept looking at the bean in his hand through the magnifying glass, before putting it down and turning to them both. "How's it coming, gentlemen?" he asked.

Skull gave Bulk his jug before turning around to the Lt., while Bulk looked at the green water nervously.

"Just fine." Skull assured, waving his hand. "No problem, sir. We're just good. Thanks."

"Uh-huh." Bulk muttered, agreeing.

Skull turned back around and took back the jug with the green water in from Bulk, and looked at it with his eyes wide.

"Is it suppose to do that?" he asked quietly.

He then poured it into the jug with the beans - which Bulk was still holding up while looking nervous - and then Bulk shook it.

"Oh, what do you think?" he asked.

Skull grinned. "Yeah. Yeah." he said.

Bulk then sniffed the jug.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Tanya and Adam were sparring together.

Tanya tried to upper kick Adam, but missed as he ducked and then jumped to try and kick her, but she ducked as she tried to tackle him. She then got up and tried to kick him, but missed as he dodged, then tried to kick him again, but missed slightly as he spun around to kick her, only to miss himself. She then rolled to her right as he spun around, and then rolled forwards himself, and then they turned to each other. She did a sideways handspring towards him, and then they both threw a few punches at each other, before he grabbed her arm and pulled on it.

She then laughed as he let go and smiled at him. "Good job, Adam." she remarked.

"Thanks." Adam blushed. "But we better get going. We gotta a lot left to do today."

"Can we please have a drink first?" Tanya asked, feeling thirsty.

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "Need some too."

They both walked over to Ernie behind the counter - who was writing on a notepad.

"Hey, Ernie." Adam said.

Ernie looked up as they both sat down at the counter.

"Two agars please?" Adam asked.

"No problemo." Ernie said, turning around.

He put the notepad down and picked up a cup.

"I don't know. My cells just...not right." Tanya whispered.

"Well, we'll keep working on it tomorrow." Adam promised.

Ernie then pressed a button on the expobar, but instead of the agar drink, a bunch of green liquid came out.

"What in the world!" Ernie said, shocked.

Adam and Tanya turned to him.

"Ernie, when's the last time you cleaned out that hose?" Adam asked, curiously.

"Man, I gotta wash this out." Ernie realised, walking towards the sink. "This is really weird."

He turned the faucet on the sink, but the same green liquid came out, making it even greener as he held it up afterwards.

"Ugh!" Tanya said disgustingly, as Ernie turned back to them. "Yuck!"

"I don't know, Ernie. It seems pretty gross." Adam admitted.

"There's gotta be something wrong with the pipes." Ernie deduced, putting the cup down. "I'm gonna go check in the back."

He then walked away from the counter, while Adam picked up the cup and sniffed the liquid.

"I know that smell." he said quietly, lowering his eyebrows.

"Let's see?" Tanya asked, taking the cup off him, before sniffing it herself. "Smells like... Smells like Cog oil!"

They both then got up walked away from the counter.

"Let's hope Billy and Vera can find out what's going on." Adam hoped.

"I know, me too." Tanya admitted.

* * *

Back at the beach, Kat was still surfing on the ocean while Tommy, Rocky and David all watched from the sand.

_"Final heat of the day, surfing fans!"_ said the announcer. _"Two minutes to go! Kat Hillard needs one more successful ride to take the lead!" _

"Alright!" David cheered, as Rocky patted his shoulder.

The crowd behind them cheered while Tommy smiled.

"One more wave, and she's got this thing wrapped up." Tommy smiled, before clapping his hands. "Let's go, Kat!"

Kat kept paddling on her board.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Vera were scanning the green liquid Adam and Tanya had brought with them from the Youth Center. The scanner device spun the liquid around - which was in a vial - then stopped, and then Billy took it out.

"You're right, Adam. It's the same stuff used to power the Cogs." Billy explained.

"And it's also toxic." Vera explained.

"If it gets on anybody - or worse yet, if anybody drinks it - the results are gonna be disastrous." Billy explained regretfully.

The alarm then went off.

"What's going on, Alpha?" Tanya asked, as they walked towards him by the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi-, Rangers!" Alpha exclaimed. "Speaking of Cogs, it looks like they're trying to release that toxic goo into the ocean."

The four of them looked at the viewing globe, and saw Alpha was right, as two Cogs were pulling on a oil drum lid.

"Ready, girls?" Adam asked.

"You go it. Care to do the honors, Tanya?" Vera asked.

"You bet." Tanya said, determinedly, as their arms glowed. "It's morphin time!"

Their arms all glowed, as they twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived at the beach, and then Adam kicked a Cog on top of the oil drum in the back, knocking it onto the sand, causing it to sparkle.

"Nice try, metalheads!" Adam admitted, snarling as the other Cogs gathered around the sparkling one. "We're not gonna let you ruin our oceans!"

He then did a sideways flip as a Cog tried to hit him in the leg, and then Vera jumped forward as another tried to trip her up. Tanya then jumped onto the sand, as Adam grabbed a Cog by the arm, Vera kicked another in the chest, and then Tanya spun around and tackled a third, which then sparkled. Adam then lifted the arm up of the one he had and kicked it in the chest, Vera blocked another's punch before punching it herself in the chest, and Tanya grabbed a third by the shoulders as it tried to pull open the oil drum lid, and threw it away from it.

"You want this, you're gonna have to go me!" she announced, standing in front of the barrel.

She then blocked a Cog's kick, then a punch from a second, then hit the first in the chest with her elbow, then grabbed the second's arm, spun around and hit it in the chest with her elbow. She then blocked a third's punch, then kicked the first in the chest, and then pulled the second over her shoulder, but then another two came over and grabbed her by the chest, trying to tackle her.

"No!" she screamed. "I won't let you!"

They then threw her over themselves, knocking her onto her back, and then another two grabbed her and picked her up. A third then grabbed Adam from behind, and another two then grabbed Vera by the legs, tripping her up, and then they pinned her onto the sand.

"No! Let go of me!" Tanya demanded. "Adam! Vera!"

"Get off me!" Vera yelled, struggling to get free from the Cogs who pinned her.

Two Cogs then lifted the holder up on the oil drum, then opened it up, and green liquid came out of it, heading towards the ocean.

"They've realised the toxin!" Adam exclaimed. "We've gotta stop it!"

"Easier said than done right now!" Vera moaned.

"Oh, no!" Tanya cried. "If it reaches the water, it'll destroy oceans all over the world! Everything will be destroyed!"

The liquid then made it to the ocean, just as the Cogs disappeared, causing Adam to fall to his knees, as Vera got back up, and then Adam hit the sand with his fist.

"Agh! It's too late! It's in the water!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Tanya gasped. "The current's carrying it south to the competition!"

"We gotta warn the others!" Vera realised.

Tanya put her communicator to her mouthpiece. "Zordon, tell Tommy to get everyone out of the water!" she explained franticly, as Adam got up.

"I sure hope Billy's come up with a neutraliser." Adam hoped.

"Yeah." Tanya admitted, agreeing.

"Well, if he hasn't I can help him make one." Vera assured.

"Right. Let's get back to the Power Chamber." Adam decided.

They then all touched their belts, then raised their right arms up and teleported away.

* * *

On the other side of the beach, Kat was still on her surfboard on the ocean, when David spotted the green liquid further ahead of her.

"Hey, guys, check that out?" he asked, getting Tommy's and Rocky's attention.

Kat sat down on her surfboard and turned it around - not noticing the liquid - while Tommy and Rocky looked at where David was pointing. The three of them then stood up - Rocky picking up his life rescue tube.

"What the..?" he asked.

"What's happening?" Tommy wondered.

Their communicators then beeped. The three of them then walked away towards a big rock on the beach, while everyone else got up from the sand, looking worried as some pointed at the liquid.

_"Tommy, you must clear the beach area." _Zordon explained. _"King Mondo's converting the world's water supply into highly toxic Cog oil. It will destroy anything it comes in contact with."_

They all turned towards Kat with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed, giving Rocky his communicator. "Here."

"Hey, don't you guys think it's time for a visit from the Power Rangers?" David asked, putting his wetsuit up his arms.

"There's too many people watching." Tommy argued, rolling his own up. "Rocky, take care of those people on the beach. David and I'll go get Kat out of the water."

"Right." Rocky said, as David zipped his suit up from behind.

"Ready?" Tommy asked David, doing the same.

Both brothers then ran towards the water, as Rocky ran back towards the people, and then they began to swim towards Kat. The audience looked surprised at them as they kept swimming towards her, while she looked confused.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

They both kept swimming towards her as fast as they could.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was looking very pleased.

"This is all going along very well indeed." he grinned. "Hmm. I told you we could do it, my dear."

"And the best part is those pesky Power Punks are too busy to get in our way." Sprocket added.

"Just think, my dear; every drop of water turned into sludge." Machina explained.

"Cause nothing survives without water, and the planet will be ours!" Sprocket announced.

He then laughed as his parents paced around the room.

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Lt. Stone pointed a remote at one of the pictures - as there was a TV behind it - but nothing happened. He kept trying while getting frustrated, then lifted it up by hand in annoyance, before turning around and then walked towards his desk.

"Get this thing fixed." he muttered.

He then sat on the desk while turning back around to the TV, and then pressed the remote, turning it on.

_"Strange activity was reported today at the water treatment plant." _reported the newsman

"Men, come see this!" Lt. Stone ordered.

Bulk and Skull - both still trying to make the coffee - now had masks over their mouths.

"Uh... in a minute, sir, we're uh..." Skull said, pouring the kettle over a cup Bulk was holding.

"In a delicate phase of the java making process." Bulk explained.

_"We repeat..." _the newsman said.

"As you were then." Lt. Stone told them.

_"..details are a bit sketchy at the moment..." _the newsman went on.

"As we were." Bulk scoffed, as Skull put the kettle down. "Yeah, right? What does this have to do with detective work?"

He then picked up a coffee bean mixer.

"Remember, Bulky..." Skull said, before the mixer's lid blew off. "It's about detail!"

"What are you talking about?!" Bulk asked frustrated. "This is a disaster! I'm exhausted."

_"Is some sort of..."_ the newsman went on, as Bulk poured the beans into the cup.

"Stressed!" he added.

_"..at the Angel Grove water treatment plant."_ the newsman reported, as Bulk put the mixer down and then took off his mask.

"And thirsty!" Bulk added.

_"And Grove residents..." _the newsmen said, as Bulk put the cup to his mouth. _"..are encouraged to drink only bottled water until the safety of..."_

"Toxic!" Bulk breathed, having drank some.

_"..has been verified." _the newsman explained.

"Toxic." Bulk breathed.

_"Meanwhile, on a happier note..."_ the newsman went on, as Bulk fainted onto his back.

* * *

Back at the beach, David and Tommy were still both swimming towards Kat - who was still on her board.

"Kat!" Tommy called. "Over here!"

They both kept swimming as Kat looked confused.

"What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Tommy and David then made it to her.

"Quick, we gotta get out of the water." Tommy explained.

"What are you talking about?" Kat questioned.

"I'll explain later." Tommy promised, as David looked at the Cog oil.

"Guys, we got a little problem." he told the others.

A huge wave then approached them.

"Huh?" Tommy asked.

"Ah!" Kat cried, as the wave hit them.

The wave then went over them and they went underwater. Tommy then raised his head up from it and saw the surfboard upside down, just as David surfaced as well.

"David, are you alright?" he asked, swimming towards his brother.

"Yeah. I'm okay." David replied. "Where's Kat?"

Tommy looked around but couldn't see her.

"Great!" Tommy said sarcastically.

They both then looked around again.

"Kat!" Tommy called.

They then swam while looking around.

"I don't see her anywhere!" David said worriedly.

Kat then surfaced up near them and rubbed the water out of her eyes.

"Kat!" Tommy gasped, as the brothers swam to her. "Thank goodness. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kat breathed. "Just a little disorientated."

"Come on. We gotta get outta here." Tommy explained.

"What is that?" Kat asked, turning to look at the oil.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." David explained.

Tommy picked up the board, and then lifted it over them before putting it down in front of them.

"Come on." he said. "Let's kick this boat ashore."

They then all grabbed the board and began to swim towards the sand while pushing it.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Vera - without her helmet on - were working at the computer, trying to find the source of the Cog oil, when Billy found something.

"I knew there was more to this than just Cogs." he sighed. "Check it out, guys."

Adam and Tanya - both carrying their helmets - walked towards him and Vera, and saw Leaky Faucet in a pipe, laughing as he moved and slid along it.

"Leaky Faucet?!" Tanya exclaimed. "I thought we got rid of that slime spreader?"

"So did I." Vera admitted. "Mondo must have rebuilt him or something."

"Yeah, well, this one's a much more lethal version." Billy explained.

"Good work, Billy." Zordon commented. "If this monster completes his toxic task, all life on this planet will be in great danger."

Vera looked at the computer readings. "The computer shows Angel Grove's toxic levels are outta sight." she explained.

Billy sighed. "Listen, I'll stay here with Alpha and work on an antidote, and then I'll contact the others, okay." he told the Rangers.

"Okay." Tanya said, as Vera picked up her helmet.

The three Rangers then took a few steps away from the computer, before touching their belts.

"Back to action!" Adam shouted, before they teleported away.

Billy then pressed some buttons on the computer.

* * *

Back at the beach, Tommy, David and Kat had now made it to shore, and were running towards the rock the boys were near earlier. Tommy dropped the surfboard as they all coughed, feeling a bit tired, and then Tommy fell onto his chest, while David and Kat fell to their knees, then Kat fell onto her chest.

"Hey?" Rocky asked, running towards them, dropping his rescue tube. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah." Tommy assured.

Their communicators then beeped, and then Rocky put his to his mouth.

"Go ahead, Zordon." he said, as Tommy and Kat got up. "We read you."

_"Rangers, Billy has determined that by destroying the Leaky Faucet monster, the spell will be broken and the water will return to normal."_ Zordon explained.

"We're on it, Zordon." Tommy said, holding his communicator in his hand. "Hey David, you gonna be okay?"

They all looked to their right, and saw that David had disappeared.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Tommy wondered.

"We don't have time, Tommy." Kat explained. "He'll be okay."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tommy admitted. "It's morphin time!"

Their arms all glowed, as they twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

_All_ six Rangers then arrived at the water treatment plant, where Leaky Faucet - now out of the pipe - shot deadly water out of his mouth at them. Tommy jumped up - holding his Laser Pistol - and tried to kick him, but he turned into a blue blob before he could, causing him to land on his side.

"Huh?" he gasped, looking up.

The blob then flew away.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Tommy wondered.

The blob then turned back into Leaky Faucet. "Ya missed me!" he laughed, turning to Tommy.

Vera then charged at him with her Pod Sword. "Laugh this one off!" she shouted.

She then jumped up and tried to slice Leaky Faucet in half, but he turned back into a blob just before her Pod Sword hit him.

"Huh?" she asked, turning around.

The blob then turned back to Leaky Faucet. "Too slow, Ranger!" he laughed, turning to Vera.

Pink energy then went through Kat, as she lifted her leg up and spread her arms out, before crouching down with her hands together, while leaning to the left. She then pushed her hands forward, and sent a pink cloud at Leaky Faucet, but he turned into the blob before it hit him, causing it to pass right through, and then it turned back into Leaky Faucet.

"Hey, this is getting fun!" he laughed.

He then turned to Klank and Orbus, who'd both just shown up on top of some steps.

"I told you; you're not allowed to leak out on your own." Klank reminded. "Eliminate those Rangers and finish your job!"

Leaky Faucet giggled as he turned back to Kat, and then turned around again and ran towards the steps, as the Rangers ran towards him.

"The fountain! Activate the fountain!" Klank ordered.

Leaky Faucet then fired colorful rainbow beams at the Rangers - sending water at them as well like sprinklers - hitting them like rainbows, and freezing them soiled like statues.

"Oh!" Rocky moaned.

"Ah!" Tanya cried.

"I can't move!" Rocky groaned.

"What's going on?!" Tanya cried.

They then began to move again, but then the beams exploded, knocking them all down. Leaky Faucet then laughed as he turned back into a blob, and then disappeared into the fountain nearby. Klank and Orbus then ran off as the Rangers all got back up.

"Man!" Tommy groaned. "He liquified and got back into the water system. Quick, activate the tracking volume meter!"

"Right!" the others said.

Adam and Tanya then both jumped onto a different balcony near the pipes each, while the others searched along the ground.

"Adam, is it working?!" Tommy asked.

Adam pressed a button on his tracker. "I'm on it." he replied, before turning to Tanya. "How 'bout you, Tanya?"

"All set here!" Tanya called, holding her thumb up.

She then activated her tracker, as Rocky, Vera and Kat gathered around Tommy - who was near a valve.

"All right, Faucet Face, just try and get away!" Tommy snarled.

In the pipe, Leaky Faucet slid backwards down it laughing, and then he crawled down another one.

Tanya's tracker then picked him up. "Yeah! Got ya!" she cheered. "Sorry, pal, end of the line!"

She then turned the valve near her to her right.

"Adam, close your side down too!" Tommy ordered.

"Right!" Adam said.

He then turned the valve near him to his right.

Leaky Faucet kept moving along the pipe, when he saw his root was blocked. "Those stupid Power Punks thought they could catch me!" he grinned.

He then turned around, and saw the other route was blocked too.

"Hey, what's going on?" he wondered. "They closed the pipe down."

He then saw an pipe that wasn't blocked.

"No matter, I'll go down this way." he decided, crawling down it.

Tanya looked at her tracker again and saw Leaky Faucet moving on it. "Adam, he's heading back towards you!" she called.

"Oh no you don't." Adam grinned, grabbing a valve.

He turned the valve to his left.

In the pipe, Leaky Faucet was sliding down it, but when he got to the bottom he started hovering weirdly.

"It's time to flush out the pipe!" Tommy decided.

"I'll get him when he comes out." Rocky assured.

Tommy then turned the valve in front of them to his left, and then water came out of the loose pipe near them. Leaky Faucet was then blown downwards in the pipe, but only his hammer and rope came out of the pipe.

"Hey..." Rocky said.

"What?" Kat muttered.

"..where'd he go?" Rocky wondered.

"He's gone." Kat said.

"Maybe he's still in there." Vera suggested, pointing at the pipe.

Leaky Faucet then came out of another pipe - one the Rangers weren't near - and then ran off giggling.

"They fall for it every time!" he laughed.

The Rangers on the ground looked around, but then Rocky spotted him.

"He's over there!" he shouted, pointing at him.

They then ran after him, while Adam and Tanya both jumped from the balcony's they were on, before following them. Leaky Faucet ran through the plant, when he saw some approaching in front of him.

"Hey there, fellas." he greeted. "I sure could use a little help."

The Rangers then showed up, and then got ready to fight the Cogs.

"Now..." Leaky Faucet grinned.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted.

Leaky Faucet and the Cogs turned around and saw the Gold Ranger standing above them.

"Hi-yah!" he shouted, doing his fighting pose.

He then jumped down and then all seven Rangers began to fight the Cogs.

Tommy dodged past one, then grabbed a second's staff, while the first chased Tanya towards a set of steps, while a third pushing Rocky into a wall. Kat then blocked a fourth's attack, Vera jumped as a fifth tried to trip her up, Adam dodged a sixth's attack, and the Gold Ranger blocked a seventh's attack, before kicking it in the chest.

Tommy then kicked one in the back, knocking it away from him, then dodged as a second charged at him, then it turned around, but then he chopped it in the back, knocking it down, and then kicked a third in the chest.

Adam - holding his Power Hatchets - chased after one, then blocked an attack from its staff with it, then ran past it. Rocky - holding his Power Axes - chased one down some steps, while Tommy - holding his Power Sword - chased another behind him. The Cog near Rocky then turned around and tried to hit with it staff, but he blocked it, while Tommy jumped as his tried to trip him over, and then Rocky jumped as his tried to hit him again. He then blocked another attack from it, while Tanya ran down some steps nearby, and tried to hit another with her Power Clubs, only to miss.

Vera blocked one's attack with her Power Daggers, then hit it in the chest with her knee, and then slashed it with one of her daggers, causing it to sparkle as it fell down. Kat then blocked another's attack with her shield and then hit it in the head with it, while Rocky dodged another's attack, then the Gold Ranger blocked an attack from one with his staff as it charged at him. He then spun around and blocked another's attack as it came at him, then the first came back at him and tried to hit him, but he dodged right past it, and then hit it in the chest with his staff.

Tommy then blocked an attack from one's staff with his sword, followed by another's, while Tanya rolled forward as a third tried to hit her, and Kat fought past a fourth. Adam blocked a fifth's attack with his hatchets, while Rocky rolled backwards and then blocked a sixth's attack, and then Vera ducked as a seventh tried to hit her. The Gold Ranger then dodged a eighth's attack, as Tommy hit the second one with his sword, and then Vera kicked the seventh in the chest, knocking it down.

The Gold Ranger then blocked one's attack with his staff, then lifted it up and hit the Cog in the chest, causing it to spark as it raised its head and hit the ground.

Leaky Faucet then took his helmet off. "I think it's time to finish this." he decided, as he turned the screw on his head, and then fired water out of his mouth at the Rangers.

"Ah!" Tanya cried, as it hit them.

"Ugh!" Adam groaned.

"Agh!" the Gold Ranger moaned.

"Say bye-bye, Power Rangers!" Leaky Faucet laughed, firing a laser at them from his coat.

The laser then hit the Rangers and knocked them aside, the Gold Ranger to his right and the others to the left.

"Ah, come on! Give me your best shot!" Leaky Faucet dared.

The Rangers then got back up and brought out their Laser Pistols, and then fired at Leaky Faucet - Rocky, Vera and Tanya crouching down as they did, but the lasers just past right through, as he liquified himself.

"Sorry, guys, not a scratch!" he laughed.

"We didn't even touch him!" Tommy exclaimed, as Adam looked at his Laser Pistol, while Rocky, Vera and Kat got up.

Leaky Faucet then laughed as he fired another laser out of his chest at them, hitting them all and knocking them to their right, as the Gold Ranger approached them.

"Whoa!" Tommy groaned.

"Is everyone alright?" the Gold Ranger asked, touching Tommy's shoulder.

"We have to find a way to stop it." Tommy said, before turning around and saw a pipe with the word 'Freon' on it. "That's it! Freon!"

He turned back to the others.

"We could freeze him soiled." he explained, as he got back up. "Everybody follow me! Come on!"

"Alright." the Gold Ranger sighed.

They all got up, turned around and ran away further into the plant.

"Hey, guys, where you going?" Leaky Faucet called, running after them.

He then stopped near the Freon pipes and looked around.

"Funny?" he asked himself. "I could've sworn they came this way."

Above him, all the Rangers - except for the Gold one - were propelling down on a cable each.

"Alright, attach your safety clip!" Tommy ordered, lowering himself down.

Rocky, Adam and Vera then lowered themselves down, followed by Tanya and Kat.

"As soon as he liquifies, hit it!" Tommy instructed.

They kept lowering themselves down while Leaky Faucet kept looking around.

"Bye!" he laughed, putting his hands together before liquefying himself.

"Fire!" Tommy shouted.

The Rangers all fired their Laser Pistols at the Freon pipes, hitting them and causing white stream to come out of them, which then froze Leaky Faucet soiled.

"Your toxin spilling days are over!" the Gold Ranger bellowed, raising his staff above his head.

He then lowered it and fired a beam out of it at Leaky Faucet, shattering the glass and knocking him down, just as the Rangers landed on the ground.

"Yeah!" Tommy grinned.

"Yeah!" Tanya cheered.

Klank and Orbus then showed up by another long pipe.

"Do you see that, Orbus, they turned him into a giant popsicle!" Klank exclaimed.

"I'd say, he needs our help." Orbus deduced, lowering his head.

Orbus then extended his arm, and then Klank took it.

"Around and around and away ya go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Leaky Faucet. "Time for the lever to be free!" he announced, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Leaky Faucet.

"Orbus got to him!" Tommy yelled, as the Rangers watched.

"And time to grow!" Orbus announced, as he lifted himself up, and then fired blue beams out of his body at Leaky Faucet, as he sat back up.

He then laughed and then suddenly grew giant.

"Looks like the shoe's on the other hand now!" he joked.

The Rangers then ran to get a closer look.

"We need Zeozord power now!" they shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

The Zeozords then arrived, and then the Rangers teleported into them - except Tommy.

"Red Battlezord power up now!" Tommy shouted.

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Battlezord was shot out from it.

**(Battle area)**

The Battlezord spun around in the air as it showed up, and then Tommy teleported into it.

"I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" the Gold Ranger shouted, holding his staff up.

Pyramidas then showed up in the area, and then the Gold Ranger teleported inside.

"Wait a minute; what's all this?" Leaky Faucet asked.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation now!" Tommy ordered, crossing his arms over, and then held them out.

The Zeo Megazord was then formed, and then Pyramidas stood upright. It then lowered its arms while lowering its point, and then part of the top lifted itself up, forming the face.

_Go, Zeo_

Pyramidas then turned around, so its back was to the Megazord and Battlezord, and then they got zapped towards it. Zeozords I and II went into the bottom, Zeozords III and IV went into the middle, while Zeozords V and VI went into the top. The Battlezord then landed on the top of Pyramidas' back, its arms in their cannon mode, and then Pyramidas raised its arms up, as it powered up, forming the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Boy, look at how big you've got?" Leaky Faucet joked.

He looked up as the Zeo Ultrazord as it approached him, and then he stuttered nervously.

The screen then splits into seven sections - from left to right, Vera, the Gold Ranger and Tommy in the top, while Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat were at the bottom.

"Zeo Ultrazord, power up!" they all shouted, punching their fists forward.

The Zeo Ultrazord then raised its arms, and then gold fired lasers out of its chest, hands and the Battlezord's cannons.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The lasers all hit Leaky Faucet as he screamed.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

Leaky Faucet then blew up as more lasers hit him.

The Zeo Ultrazord then stood at ease.

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Lt. Stone was sitting behind his desk and lifted up a cup, only to find it was empty - as Bulk and Skull _still_ hadn't made his cup of joe.

"Almost ready, sir." Skull assured, grunting. "Ah. The water finally came back on."

Bulk got up from behind him as he lifted up the kettle, while Lt. Stone got up from behind the desk and walked towards them.

"One cup of joe ready to go." Skull breathed.

Lt. Stone then approached them and sniffed the air. "I smell success." he said, holding his cup out. "Let's have a slug."

Skull then tipped the kettle over, but nothing came out of it. He then hit the side of it, and then tipped it over some more, and then some coffee finally came out and poured into the cup. Bulk then fainted - still not over the news about toxic water - and then Skull lifted the kettle upwards, sighing in relief.

"You do the honors, Detective Skullovitch?" Lt. Stone asked, holding out the cup.

Skull put the kettle down and then took the cup from him. He then poured the cup over his mouth and drank some of the coffee as Lt. Stone watched, then lowered the cup again, before stream came out of his ears. Lt. Stone smirked slightly, before taking the cup, and then drank the rest of the coffee.

"Ah! Prefect." he complemented.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket was moaning.

"All the water's back to normal!" he cried.

"Those Power Rangers have done it again!" Mondo scowled. "Well, when I finally get my hands on them - especially the Gold one - I'll do hideous things to them!"

"Now don't worry, dear. We have all the time in the universe. Remember, machines are forever." Machina reminded him.

"That's right, pop. Don't bust a bolt, we'll get them next time." Sprocket assured. "Hey, dad."

"Yes, but I'd give a tonne of steal to know exactly who the Gold Ranger is." Mondo admitted.

* * *

Back at the beach, Tommy, Kat and Rocky were waiting for the results of the Catch a Wave competition.

"Hey uh, did David show up?" Tommy asked, noticing David was still missing.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen him." Kat realised. "How weird."

David then showed up behind them between Tommy and Kat.

"Oh, hey man." Tommy said, once they spotted him. "How's it going? You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just had a little something to take care of." David explained.

_"Okay, surfing fans!" _said the first judge through the bullhorn, as he walked past the four of them. _"The moment we've all been waiting for. The judges have made their final decisions."_

He then walked back towards the other competitors by the judges table, and then picked up the trophy.

_"And the winner in the Angel Grove Catch a Wave competition is Johnny Spencer!" _he announced.

Johnny smiled as the other contestants rubbed his shoulders.

"Alright." one said, as the crowd clapped.

"That a way." another said.

"Thanks." Johnny said.

The judge then gave him the trophy, and then they linked their hands together. "Hey, good job, dude." he complemented.

"Hey, maybe next time, huh." Tommy reassured, turning to Kat.

"Yeah. We won something more important today anyway." Kat reasoned. "Clean water."

The other contestants then dropped clean water onto Johnny's head.

"Hey, hey!" one laughed.

"Hey, dudes, come on!" he scowled playfully.

"I'd take that over a trophy any day." Kat admitted.

"Yeah." David agreed, as Tommy and Kat linked hands.

Rocky then shook Kat's over hand, as David wrapped his arms around Tommy and Kat, all of them smiling.

* * *

**A/N: To answer your question gregoran12; I have read the boom studio comics, but I'll admit, some of the storylines are a bit weird in my opinion.**


	5. Meet SoundBlaster!

**A/N: This is my 15th original chapter, as well as my 200th altogether.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more  
_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Gold Ranger folding his arms, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were all combined - landing on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Gold Ranger holding his staff up. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Adam and Tanya were sitting at a table together when Kat came over to them.

"Hey, Kat." Tanya said.

"Hi, guys." Kat said, as she sat down near them. "Where's the others?"

"Tommy's off visiting David at the reservation while Rocky and Vera are at the park with Zeke." Adam explained.

"What for?" Kat asked.

"They've all been assigned this project together." Tanya explained.

"Oh, I see." Kat understood. "What project are they doing?"

"Something about sound from what Vera told me." Adam explained.

* * *

In the park, Vera, Rocky and Zeke were all sitting under a tree, discussing the effects of sound.

"Well, sound comes out of our voices, animals and machines." Zeke explained.

"But if used wrongly it could cause a major accident." Vera argued. "Like an avalanche in the snowy mountains."

"Or a hypnotic effect of some sort." Rocky added.

"Ture." Zeke admitted. "It's a good thing things like speakers and boom-boxes are used carefully to make sure nothing like that happens."

"Yeah." Rocky agreed. "Who knows what could happen if things like that went haywire and hypnotised people?"

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus had heard their conversation.

"Hypnotic sound effects, eh?" Mondo asked. "That gives me a brilliant idea."

"What is it, dad?" Sprocket asked.

"If we can down someone to hypnotise people and make them do what we order..." Mondo explained.

"The Rangers will be so worried about hurting them, they won't try anything." Machina finished. "I love it, darling."

"Thank you, my dear." Mondo said. "We can also use these people to serve us as slaves, meaning us machines will be the superior species."

"Sire, if I may, I think I know the prefect monster for this assignment." Klank explained.

"Who do you have in mind, Klank?" Mondo asked.

"SoundBlaster should be the best option, my liege." Klank suggested.

SoundBlaster then showed up on the viewing globe.

"His speakers have very powerful hypnotic effects that not even the Rangers might be able to resist." Klank explained.

"An excellent suggestion, Klank." Mondo commented. "Brief him immediately on what he has to do."

"Yes, right away, sire." Klank said, before he and Orbus left the throne room.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Ernie put a tray of drinks down on the table Adam, Tanya and Kat were sitting at.

"Thanks, Ernie." Adam said, taking his glass - which was full of orange juice.

"Your welcome." Ernie said, as he turned around.

Kat then took her glass - which had apple juice in - while Tanya took hers - which had grape juice in.

"Why's Tommy hanging out with David anyway?" Kat asked, curiously.

"Um...well, you see...Vera just told Tommy something shocking." Adam explained.

**(Flashback)**

Vera and Tommy were walking along the beach.

_"Yesterday after school, they were walking along the beach together, as she had something to tell him." _Adam explained.

"So, what is it?" Tommy asked, as he and Vera stopped.

"Well, I just got Sophie's latest letter." Vera explained.

"She back from Florida now?" Tommy deduced.

"Yep." Vera acknowledged.

She pulled the letter out from her jacket pocket, and then opened it up.

"Dear Vera, (and Tommy if you're telling him), I've just got back from Florida and have had my word with Kim." Vera read. "I found her with her _new _boyfriend at the gym - as he's a gymnast himself. When she first saw me, she was so happy to see me, but when I told her why I was there she was so shocked she covered her mouth up."

"Not surprising." Tommy sighed sadly.

"I know." Vera agreed, before she kept reading. "Once I showed her the letter, she took me to a small café which is similar to the Youth Center, and then she explained why she sent Tommy that letter. It turns out it wasn't until after she wrote it did they start the dating process, although he understood why her leaving Tommy was slightly hard..."

"Why's that?" Tommy asked.

"..as his sister had had to do the same thing." Vera read. "Kim also told me that she'll always hold a small spot in her heart for Tommy, but she's really fallen for this guy hard, from what I've seen. So sorry, Tommy, it looks like she really found someone else, but I'm still mad at her for how she chose to break up with you, and I told her what I'd have done if I were her."

"She did?" Tommy asked.

"She did." Vera replied, before she kept reading. "When I told her, she told me she thought phoning you might have been more painful, but I told her that's more understandable than a letter, she realised that I might've been right - especially after talking to the boy. My friendship with her has been strained slightly, but I don't think it'll last long. Hope things are fine, Sophie."

Tommy looked slightly upset, hoping Sophie might've found out the letter had been wrong, and then Vera touched his shoulder.

"Sorry, Tommy." she said quietly.

"It's alright." Tommy assured. "I guess I just need some more time."

**(End flashback)**

Tanya and Kat looked shocked by the story.

"So Tommy's spending the day with David to unwind himself." Adam explained.

"Well, I understand, since it's probably hard on him." Tanya realised.

"Yeah, me too." Kat agreed.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Klank and Orbus both returned to the throne room.

"We've briefed SoundBlaster on what he has to do, my liege." Klank reported.

"Excellent work, Klank." Mondo remarked, before turning to the viewing globe - along with Machina and Sprocket.

SoundBlaster - which was a big boom box - then showed up in the viewing globe, hiding behind a tree near the lake.

"Are you ready, SoundBlaster?" Mondo asked.

_"SoundBlaster ready, my lord."_ SoundBlaster responded.

"Then begin the hypnotic music!" Mondo ordered.

* * *

In the park, SoundBlaster leaned from the tree, as he saw people sitting and playing by the lake.

"Initiate hypnotic music." SoundBlaster said.

Sonic beams then came out of his speakers towards the people on the beach.

"And then I did this incredible thing with..." a boy told his girlfriend, before the beams hit them, sending them into a trance.

_"Head towards the center of the park!" _SoundBlaster's voice echoed.

"Head towards the center of the park!" they both repeated.

They then both turned around and began marching like zombies towards the center of the park.

"Head towards the center of the park!"

Other people then began following them and began chanting as well.

"Head towards the center of the park!"

* * *

Near the tree, Zeke, Rocky and Vera were still working on their report project, when Zeke spotted something off.

"Do you see that?" he asked, pointing ahead of him.

Rocky and Vera both turned to where he was pointing, and saw the hypnotised people walking in the same direction.

"What's going on?" Rocky wondered.

"I don't know." Vera shrugged. "I say we find out."

"I agree. This looks weird." Zeke agreed.

They all got up and began to follow the hypnotised people slowly.

"I wonder where they're going?" Rocky whispered.

"You're not the only one." Vera whispered back.

The three of them then hid behind a bush, and saw all the hypnotised people standing by a statue, and SoundBlaster then showed up in front of it.

"Everyone listen, from now on, you serve King Mondo and the Machine Empire, as the world will soon be his!" he announced.

"Yes, master SoundBlaster!" the people chanted.

"Huh?" Rocky asked, muttering, turning to Vera and Zeke - who both shrugged their shoulders.

They then all turned back to hear what SoundBlaster was saying.

"Now, you will go and bring more people here to serve the Machine Empire - even if you must bring them hear by force!" SoundBlaster ordered.

"Yes, master SoundBlaster!" the people chanted.

They then all turned in different directions and walked off, while Rocky and Vera ducked behind the bush.

"Zeke, you better..." Rocky said, before noticing Zeke was missing. "Where'd Zeke go?"

Vera turned around - as Zeke was behind her - only to find to was gone. "That's weird. I thought he was behind me." she explained, before turning back to Rocky. "We better alert Zordon."

"I agree." Rocky said, before peeping over the bush. "But we better do it somewhere else in case those people spot us."

They then looked around for a big enough spot to hide to make sure the people didn't see them, and then Vera spotted a large tree nearby.

"That big enough?" she asked, pointing at it.

"It'll do." Rocky admitted.

They both then creep towards it while still crouched, and once they made it, stood upright. Rocky then put his communicator to his mouth while Vera peeked out from behind the tree to see if the people were heading towards them, but saw they weren't.

"We're clear." she said, holding her thumb up.

"Right. Zordon, this is Rocky, come in?" Rocky asked, speaking into his communicator.

_"Go ahead, Rocky. What's up?" _Zordon asked.

"Vera and I've just seen something weird in the park." Rocky explained. "People were actually listening to one of King Mondo's machines, and now they've gone to round people up."

**(Power Chamber)**

"Teleport here immediately." Zordon ordered, as Billy and Alpha worked at the computer to find out what was going on. "I'll contact the others while Billy and Alpha try to find what's going on."

**(The park)**

Vera kept peeking out from the tree as Rocky sighed.

"Right." he said, before turning to Vera. "Let's go."

Vera turned around and nodded, and then they both teleported away.

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Bulk and Skull were both sitting at their joint desk, having a drink of juice each, when the door opened, and Lt. Stone came in.

"Lt. Stone?!" Skull exclaimed, looking at him.

He and Bulk then got up and looked at him - as he hung his overcoat up.

"Gentlemen, we have a situation." Lt. Stone explained, putting his hat on the hanger.

He then walked towards the seat behind his desk, while Bulk and Skull walked towards the front of it.

"What kind of situation we talking about, sir?" Bulk asked.

"People are acting mysteriously in the park." Lt. Stone explained, as he sat down.

"What do you mean, sir?" Skull asked, confused.

"They're acting like they're in some sort of trance - at least that's what it says on the news." Lt. Stone explained. "I want you two go there and find out what's going on."

"You can count on us, sir." Bulk assured, saluting him.

"We'll find out what's going on, sir." Skull promised, saluting him.

"Just get going!" Lt. Stone ordered.

Bulk and Skull then both turned around and walked towards the door, then Bulk opened it before they both walked out of the room.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Vera and Rocky had been briefing Alpha, Zordon, Billy and the other Rangers - except Tommy as he hadn't arrived yet - what they saw in the park.

"So you're saying this monster has the power to hypnotise people with its speakers?" Billy questioned.

"You got it." Rocky confirmed. "And Zeke's missing."

"Missing?" Adam asked, confused. "How?"

"He just vanished when we saw SoundBlaster giving out his orders, as he wasn't there when we looked at where he was." Vera explained.

"Talk about déjà vu." Tanya deduced.

Tommy then arrived near the chambers. "I got here as soon as I could." he explained. "What's going on?"

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "The hypnotised people are returning to the park with more people being held hostage!"

They all turned to the viewing globe, and saw the hypnotised people dragging and pulling other people towards the center of the park.

"Oh, no, Raymond!" Adam exclaimed, spotting Raymond among the crowd.

_"What's the idea?" _Raymond demanded, as two boys dragged him along.

"I guess SoundBlaster's gonna hypnotise him and the others like the people who are dragging them were." Rocky deduced.

"You are correct, Rocky." Zordon confirmed. "King Mondo's plan is to use the hypnotised people to turn them all into slaves of the Machine Empire, making them superior to humans."

"We must find a way to neutralise the effects of the hypnotic waves." Alpha deduced.

"We better get to the park and see if we can hold him off then." Tommy realised.

"I'll stay here with Alpha and see if we can find a way to jam his effects." Billy explained.

"Right." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

Their arms all glowed, as they twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived at the park, and saw SoundBlaster all by himself near the statue.

"Hold it right there, SoundBlaster!" Tommy shouted.

"Power Rangers?!" SoundBlaster exclaimed, turning to them.

"You're going down, boom-box head!" Adam yelled.

"SoundBlaster superior, Power Rangers inferior!" SoundBlaster bellowed.

"Inferior, huh?" Rocky questioned. "We'll see about that!"

He then charged in with his Power Axes.

"Rocky, wait!" Vera called, holding her arm out.

Rocky kept charged and then jumped to hit SoundBlaster with his Power Axes, but SoundBlaster fired sonic beams out of his speakers, which sent him flying back towards the others, knocking him to the ground.

"Rocky!" Vera cried, as she ran to him, followed by the others.

"You alright, Rocky?" Tommy asked, as Vera crouched down near Rocky.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rocky assured, sitting up. "That's one loud sound."

Vera then helped him up.

"Let's try blasting him together?" Tommy suggested.

"Right!" the others agreed.

They all brought out their Laser Pistols, and then fired at SoundBlaster - Vera, Rocky and Tanya crouching down as they did. The lasers then came towards SoundBlaster, but he fired more sonic waves out of his speakers, which sent them back at the Rangers, hitting them and knocking them down.

"Man, that was brutal!" Adam moaned.

Tommy then got back up to his feet. "Let's see how he likes this!" he growled.

He then charged at SoundBlaster as the others got back up nervously, and then he jumped at him.

"Zeo Flying Power Kick!" he shouted, lifting his leg up.

He then sent a fly kick at SoundBlaster, who was just laughing.

"That's nothing!" he bellowed.

He fired sonic beams out of his speakers just before Tommy could kick him, blowing him back towards the others.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

He then landed on Adam and Kat, knocking them both over onto the ground with him on top of them.

"Sorry, guys." he apologised, getting off them.

"It's alright." Kat reassured. "You couldn't help it."

They then got back up as Vera and Tanya both dodged a sonic beam from SoundBlaster's speakers.

"This guy's music is really getting on my nerves!" Tanya yelled.

"You're not the only one!" Vera shouted.

"Guys, let's try the Zeo Blaster!" Tommy suggested, getting up.

Adam and Kat then got up as well, as Tommy brought it out, and then Kat touched left shoulder and hip, while Adam touched hers. Vera then touched his right hip and shoulder, while Tanya touched hers, and then Rocky touched hers. Tommy then aimed the Zeo Blaster at SoundBlaster, and then fired it at him.

SoundBlaster then fired another sonic beam, which hit the blast and sent it right back at the Rangers, hitting them and knocking them down.

"Ahh!" they screamed.

SoundBlaster laughed as they all looked up at him, groaning.

"You Rangers are no match for me!" he laughed.

"This guy's tough!" Adam groaned.

"I say we head back to the Power Chamber and think of a better plan!" Vera suggested.

"I agree." Tommy said, as he got up.

The others then got up, and then all they touched their belts, then held their right arms up, and then teleported away.

"You Rangers have failed!" SoundBlaster announced. "Soon the world will belong to King Mondo!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers - now without their helmets on - had explained to Zordon, Billy and Alpha what was going on.

"And every time we try to hit him, he fires these sonic beams at us, knocking us back or sending our blasts back at us." Vera explained.

"This is grave news, Rangers." Zordon admitted. "It seems SoundBlaster's speakers are stronger than normal."

"What you got, Billy?" Tommy asked, as a fax came out of the computer.

Billy took it and then looked at it. "It says here that in order to break the spell he has on those people he's hypnotised, you must either destroy his speakers or at least jam the frequency." he explained.

"Easier said than done!" Vera scoffed. "How are we suppose to do that?"

"We're still working on that, Vera." Alpha explained, pressing buttons on the computer.

The Rangers didn't look happy with that.

* * *

At the park, Bulk and Skull were both hiding behind a bush.

"Right, remember; we need to find some mysterious people." Bulk reminded Skull.

"Right." Skull said.

They both creep over behind a tree, but then saw SoundBlaster by the statue from earlier.

"Soon, everyone in this city will serve the Machine Empire!" he announced.

Bulk and Skull looked worried, holding their mouths open wide.

"Skull, did you hear that?" Bulk asked.

"I sure did." Skull whimpered. "What do we do?"

"We run, and tell Lt. Stone the news!" Bulk panicked.

They then both turned and ran away, but then ran right into a tree, and then they fell backwards behind a bush, knocked out cold.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Adam and Rocky were both pacing around the room, while Billy was working on something, while the rest just stood and watched.

"How's the jammer coming, Billy?" Tommy asked.

"I'm almost there, but I don't if it'll be enough to stop SoundBlaster." Billy admitted.

"It'll be better than nothing, even if it's just to slow him down a little." Vera reasoned.

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What is it, Alpha?" Adam asked, as the Rangers gathered around him.

"The people SoundBlaster has hypnotised are approaching him now as we speak!" Alpha explained franticly. "They'll be in range of him in less than three minutes!"

"Billy, are you done yet?" Tommy asked, turning to Billy.

"Just about." Billy explained, lifting the jammer ray up. "All you have to do is aim it at his speakers, and then hopefully the people will break free."

"Meaning they can escape on their own while we keep him busy." Rocky deduced.

"Exactly." Billy confirmed.

"Well, we better get there quick, then." Tommy decided, as the Rangers picked up their helmets. "Back to action!"

* * *

They then teleported to the park and arrived behind a bush, and then Tommy peeked out from behind it to see SoundBlaster still by the statue.

"Well, there he is." Tommy said, pointing at SoundBlaster.

"And the people he's hypnotised will be here any minute." Adam realised.

"Vera, aim the jammer at him, and fire." Tommy instructed.

"Got it." Vera said, holding her thumb up.

She then peeked the jammer through the bush and aimed it at SoundBlaster, who was laughing as the hypnotised people dragged Raymond and the others towards him.

"Now, you will all serve King Mondo and the Machine Empire!" he announced.

"I'll never work for them!" Raymond snapped.

"Oh, I think you will!" SoundBlaster yelled.

He then fired sonic beams out of his speakers at him and the other people being held by the hypnotised ones.

"Vera, now!" Tommy ordered.

Vera then fired a beam out of the jammer at SoundBlaster, which then hit his sonic beams, and sent them back towards the speakers.

"What the?!" he exclaimed, as the beams hit him and knocked him back.

"Huh?" Raymond muttered, confused.

The hypnotised people the shook their heads and looked around confused.

"What's going on?" a boy asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" a girl wondered.

The Rangers then ran out from behind the bush towards them all.

"You were all been hypnotised by SoundBlaster there!" Tommy explained, pointing at him.

"He made you gather up more people to serve his master King Mondo and the Machine Empire." Vera explained.

"Well, I'll be..." Raymond muttered.

"I'm sorry, man." a boy said, touching Raymond's shoulder - as he was the one holding him.

"Hey, it's not your fault, since he hypnotised you." Raymond assured.

Tanya then turned and saw SoundBlaster getting back up. "You lot better get outta here now!" she shouted. "He's starting to get back up."

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Raymond assured.

Everyone then ran away as the Rangers turned back to SoundBlaster, who got up angrily.

"You Rangers will pay for that!" he shouted. "Cogs!"

A bunch of Cogs then showed up in front of him.

"Oh, great!" Tommy yelped, causing Vera to drop the jammer, breaking it.

"Oh, great!" she exclaimed, crouching down to it.

"Cogs, attack!" SoundBlaster ordered.

The Cogs then charged at the Rangers - who then charged back at them - except Adam who crouched down near Vera.

"How is it?" Adam asked.

"It's broken." Vera replied, getting back up. "Meaning if he fires his sonic beams again, we're sunk!"

Five Cogs the approached them as Adam got back up, but then the Gold Ranger showed up out of nowhere and landed in front of them, and then kicked one I the chest, knocking it over the others like bowling pins.

"You two alright?" he asked.

"We're fine." Adam assured. "But the others are in trouble."

"Then let's help them!" the Gold Ranger decided.

They then charged in to help the others fight the Cogs.

Tommy ducked as one tried to kick him, the blocked a punch from it with his arm, and then punched it in the chest. Rocky rolled forward as another tried to kick him, then spun around and tackled a third, before kicking the second in the chest, knocking it down. Tanya dodged a fourth's punch, before grabbing its arm and then pulled it over her, causing it to sparkle once it hit the ground. Kat jumped as a fifth tried to tackle her, before kicking it in the head, then she spun around and kicked a sixth in the chest.

Adam ducked as a seventh tried to punch him, then he kicked it in the knee, and then spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. Vera did two backwards handsprings as a eighth and ninth tired to hit her with their staffs, then she grabbed the ninth's staff by the end, before kicking it in the chest, and then slashed the eighth in the chest with it. The Gold Ranger blocked a tenth's attack with his staff, and then kicked it in the chest, before charging at SoundBlaster.

"Your hypnotising days are over, SoundBlaster!" he shouted.

"We'll see about that!" SoundBlaster bellowed.

He then fired sonic beams out of his speakers, which then hit the Gold Ranger, hitting him and knocking him down.

"Oh, no!" Tommy exclaimed, punching a Cog in the chest. "Look!"

The others ran towards him - as they had defeated the Cogs they were fighting - and saw the Gold Ranger get up and turn towards them.

"What have you done with him!" Vera demanded pointing at SoundBlaster.

"You now serve the Machine Empire, Gold Ranger!" SoundBlaster announced.

"I now serve the Machine Empire!" the Gold Ranger repeated.

"Oh, no! He's hypnotised him!" Tommy gasped.

SoundBlaster laughed. "Let's see how you like facing one of your fellow Rangers?!" he laughed.

"You'll pay for what you've done to him!" Rocky yelled, pointing at him.

"Attack and destroy your fellow Rangers, Gold Ranger!" SoundBlaster ordered.

"Yes, master!" the Gold Ranger said.

He then charged at the other Rangers, and then hit Tommy in the chest with his staff. He then spun around and kicked Rocky in the chest, then hit Tanya in the chest with his staff. He then spun around and tackled Adam, before kicking Kat right in the chest, knocking her down, and then tripped Vera up as she charged at him.

Klank and Orbus then showed up near the statue.

"Do you see that, Orbus?" Klank asked. "SoundBlaster's got them on the ropes."

"Yes, he does." Orbus commented.

"But I think we need to make it _even_ better for him, don't you?" Klank asked.

"You're absoultley right." Orbus agreed, lowering his head.

Orbus then extended his arm, and then Klank took it.

"Around and around and away ya go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on SoundBlaster's back. "Time for a little sound increase." he joked, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into SoundBlaster's body.

"Oh, no!" Tommy exclaimed, as the Gold Ranger kicked Tanya in the chest. "We got more trouble!"

"Time for a musical sonic boom!" Orbus announced, as he lifted himself up, and then fired blue beams out of his body at SoundBlaster.

He then laughed and then suddenly grew giant.

"Looks like I'm the best sound system in the galaxy now!" he announced.

Tommy then jumped and grabbed the Gold Ranger from behind, just as he was about to hit Vera in the chest with his staff.

"You guys call the Zeozords and take care of SoundBlaster!" he ordered, as the others gathered around Vera. "I'll see if I can break his hold on the Gold Ranger!"

"Right, good luck." Vera said.

The five of them then ran towards a tree and then looked up at SoundBlaster.

"You ready, guys?" Vera asked.

"You know it." Adam and Tanya replied.

"Let's do it." Kat said.

"We need Zeozord power now!" all five of them shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

The Zeozords then arrived, and then the Rangers teleported into them - except Tommy.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them, and then Zeozord VI retracted its wings. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III. Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders.

The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind. Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

SoundBlaster then charged at it.

"You think you can stop me with that, pitiful Rangers?" he asked.

"You're going down, SoundBlaster!" Vera shouted, sitting in the front seat.

The Zeo Megazord then charged at SoundBlaster, and then dodged a punch from him, before it tried to punch him itself, but missed as he dodged, and then he kicked it in the chest, knocking it back.

* * *

On the ground, Tommy blocked an attack from the Gold Ranger's staff with his Power Sword.

"You've gotta snap out of this!" he demanded. "This isn't like you - whoever you are!"

"I've been a fool!" the Gold Ranger snarled.

He then kicked Tommy in the chest, knocking him back slightly, and then he hit him in the chest with his staff, knocking him down, causing him to roll along the ground.

"I've come to realise the only thing that matters is the Machine Empire's ruling of the galaxy!" the Gold Ranger snarled.

"That's not you!" Tommy accused, getting back up. "You're under SoundBlaster's hypnotic effects!"

"Liar!" the Gold Ranger shouted, before jumping up.

He then forward flipped in the air, and then tried to hit Tommy with his staff again, but missed as Tommy rolled to his left to avoid it.

* * *

"If there's one thing that might sort-out his soundwaves..." Vera said.

Zeozord V's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Megazord's head.

"..it's sonic waves sent right back at him!" Vera shouted, pressing the button.

Zeozord V's beak then opened up, and then a sonic scream came out of it. SoundBlaster then fired his sonic beams out of his speakers, and then they got locked in a sonic beam battle. SoundBlaster then sent more powerful beams at the Megazord, causing it to move black slightly as it kept Zeozord V's sonic scream on him.

"I need more power!" Vera ordered. "His sonic beams are too strong!"

"You got it, Vera!" Rocky said, as he and Adam powered the Megazord up.

Zeozord V's sonic scream then got louder and more powerful, and then it hit SoundBlaster, damaging his speakers.

"That the best you got, power pests?!" SoundBlaster laughed.

Rocky and Vera then switched seats in the cockpit.

"If you thought that was tough..?" Rocky asked.

Zeozord III's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head.

"..then you're gonna _love_ this!" Rocky shouted sarcastically, before pressing the button.

Zeozord III's helmet then fried its beam from the top of it, which hit SoundBlaster, and then levitated him off the ground, and then down face first onto the ground. The beam kept on SoundBlaster, lifting him up and down, making him hit the ground three times, and then the beam fried again as he got up, destroying his speakers.

"My speakers!" he exclaimed. "You've destroyed my beautiful speakers!"

* * *

On the ground, Tommy dodged an attack from the Gold Ranger's staff as he tried to hit him, then rolled forward as he tried to hit him again, when twinkling stars showed up around his helmet, before he shook his head.

"What's going on?" he asked, as Tommy turned to him.

"You're back to normal!" Tommy gasped happily.

He then got up and ran towards the Gold Ranger.

"SoundBlaster hypnotised you with his hypnotic speakers." he explained. "He made you attack us and then he grew giant."

The Gold Ranger looked up, and saw SoundBlaster punch the Zeo Megazord - now with Zeozord VI's Battle helmet back on - in the chest in anger.

"Then I think it's time we return the favor on him?" he suggested. "You with me?"

"You bet. Red Battlezord power up now!" Tommy shouted.

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Battlezord was shot out from it.

**(Battle area)**

The Battlezord spun around in the air as it showed up, and then Tommy teleported into it.

"I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" the Gold Ranger shouted, holding his staff up.

Pyramidas then showed up in the area, and then the Gold Ranger teleported inside.

"Reactivate Zeozord now!" he shouted, putting his Zeonizer Crystal on the controls.

"You guys ready to finish this?" Tommy asked.

"You bet!" the others replied - Vera now in the front seat.

"What the?!" SoundBlaster exclaimed.

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord transformation now!" Tommy ordered, crossing his arms over, and then held them out.

Pyramidas then moved its sides up slightly, and then its front spread out. The end of the front then came open and lifted itself up, and then Pyramidas stood upright. It then lowered its arms while lowering its point, and then part of the top lifted itself up, forming the face.

Pyramidas then turned around, so its back was to the Megazord and Battlezord, and then they got zapped towards it. Zeozords I and II went into the bottom, Zeozords III and IV went into the middle, while Zeozords V and VI went into the top. Pyramidas then lowered its back to cover them all, and then the Battlezord landed on its back, its arms in their cannon mode, while Pyramidas raised its arms up, as it powered up, forming the Zeo Ultrazord.

"You may be bigger, but you can't stop me!" SoundBlaster shouted.

"We'll see about that, SoundBlaster!" the Gold Ranger shouted.

The screen then splits into seven sections - from left to right, Vera, the Gold Ranger and Tommy in the top, while Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat were at the bottom.

"Zeo Ultrazord, power up!" they all shouted, punching their fists forward.

The Zeo Ultrazord then raised its arms, and then gold fired lasers out of its chest, hands and the Battlezord's cannons.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The lasers all hit SoundBlaster as he screamed.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

Soundblaster then fell backwards to the ground and was destroyed.

The Zeo Ultrazord then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was fuming.

"I can't believe those pathetic Rangers beat us again!" he yelled.

"Even I'm surprised, my liege." Klank admitted. "SoundBlaster's never failed before."

"And now everything we had planed is ruined!" Mondo exclaimed. "Those Rangers are really starting to grind my gears now!"

"We'll get 'em next time, pop." Sporcket assured. "Those Rangers can't win _every_ battle."

"You're right there, son." Mondo complemented. "And I just have a plan in mind for next time even as we speak."

* * *

Later, Rocky and Vera were sitting by the same tree from earlier at the park.

"I'm glad everything's back to normal." Rocky admitted, as they saw people playing.

"You and me both." Vera agreed.

They then heard humming coming from their left, and then turned and saw Zeke coming towards them.

"Hey, Zeke, where'd you go?" Vera asked, as they got up.

"Yeah, you had us worried." Rocky explained.

"I had to take care of something at home." Zeke explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well, tell us next time okay, then we won't worry as much?" Vera asked.

"You got it." Zeke promised.

Bulk and Skull then got up from behind a bush looking dizzy.

"Bulky what happened?" Skull asked.

"I don't know, Skull." Bulk admitted.

Lt. Stone then came from behind a tree and then walked towards them.

"But let's hope Lt. Stone believes our story about..." Bulk hoped.

"About what, gentlemen?" Lt. Stone asked, stopping near them.

Bulk and Skull then both turned to him nervously.

"Um...about what was going on here, sir." Bulk explained.

Rocky, Vera and Zeke all turned - as they could hear them - and then moved in closer to listen.

"Well, what happened here, boys?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Well, you see, sir, there was this monster hypnotising people and, uh..." Skull explained.

"And he was making them drag more people here to the park to hypnotise them as well." Bulk finished.

"Do you really expect me to believe that without any witnesses?" Lt. Stone asked, scowling.

Bulk and Skull stuttered nervously, when Vera came over to them.

"They're telling the truth, Lt. Stone." she explained. "I was here when the monster gave that order, but I wasn't here when they both arrived."

"Yeah, so was I." Rocky said, walking towards them. "We heard the whole thing."

"As did I." Zeke said, coming towards them all.

Lt. Stone put his lips together while thinking. "Well, since you have some witnesses, I'll let you off this once." he told Bulk and Skull. "Be back at my office in one hour to fill in the report!"

"Yes, sir!" Bulk and Skull both said, saluting.

"Carry on, gentlemen." Lt. Stone said.

He then turned around and walked away, while Bulk and Skull sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Vera." Bulk said.

"Yeah, you too, Rocky." Skull said. "And you, Zeke."

"Don't mention it." Zeke replied.

"Just make sure you don't get dizzy like that again." Rocky told them.

Bulk and Skull looked confused, while Vera, Zeke and Rocky laughed.

* * *

**A/N: My next and final original chapter for Zeo won't be until after Gasket and Archerina show up.**

**SoundBlaster's voice is meant to be similar to Soundwave's from Transformers.**


	6. Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more  
_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Gold Ranger folding his arms, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were all combined - landing on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Gold Ranger holding his staff up. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In a forest outside Angel Grove, the Rangers were all knocked down by a bunch of Cogs - with more of them behind them.

"Oh!" Tommy moaned, as he hit the ground.

They all then looked up at the Cogs in front of them, and then got up.

"Oh, man! These guys won't let up!" Tommy breathed, clutching his chest. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, me too!" Rocky breathed.

"That makes three of us!" Vera breathed, clutching her left arm.

They then formed a circle as the Cogs surrounded them on all sides.

"I don't know if we can keep this pace up much longer." Tommy admitted.

"Finish them!" a Cog ordered.

It and another four then began to march towards the Rangers.

"Victory is imminent!" it announced.

A black dash then went by all five of the Cogs and hit them, knocking them down. The dash then moved towards some flowers, and then the Gold Ranger showed up, got up and turned to the others.

"Look..." Tanya said.

"Yeah!" Rocky grinned.

"..it's the Gold Ranger!" Tanya said, pointing at him.

The others then all turned to where she was pointing at.

"It's time for a Gold run!" the Gold Ranger announced.

He then pressed the button on his staff, and then the top of it opened up. He then held it above his head, and then lowered it down, firing a bunch of lasers at the Cogs, hitting them, and then making them all disappear.

"Alright!" Tommy cheered, running forward. "Ha, ha! Way to chase off those Cogs. Thanks, man."

"No problem." the Gold Ranger assured.

He then teleported away.

"Hey, thanks, we were..." Tommy said.

"He's gone!" Kat gasped.

"Wait a second?" Tommy asked. "Oh, man."

"Hey, what do you think's wrong with the Cogs?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, for two _whole_ weeks, they've been starting attacks and then disappearing." Kat explained.

"I can't figure it out." Tommy admitted.

"Even with the Gold Ranger's help, we can't keep doing this." Rocky pointed out.

"I know." Tanya agreed. "I'm so tired, I could fall asleep on my feet."

"Yeah." Rocky agreed, catching her as she fell forward.

"Me too." Kat agreed.

"King Mondo must be planning something big, and if we're all worn out and exhausted, he must know we won't be able to do much." Vera deduced.

"Vera's got a point there." Adam agreed.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machia and Sprocket all watched the Rangers limping away in the viewing globe - Rocky rubbing his right arm.

"My plan to tire out the Power Rangers is working perfectly." Mondo explained.

"Soon they'll be so exhausted they won't be able to stand up, let alone fight." Machina grinned.

"This calls for a new monster." Mondo decided.

* * *

The next day at the Youth Center, Rocky, Tanya and Adam were all sitting at a table - Adam asleep with his head down, while Rocky and Tanya were trying to study. Rocky yawned, as he was tried, while Tanya had her head resting on her hand to keep it up.

"Man! I can barely keep my eyes open." Rocky said tiredly.

Tanya then rubbed Adam's arm, then picked it and let go, causing it to hit the table, but he stayed asleep. "Looks like Adam lost that battle." she deduced.

Rocky nodded, just when Billy came over to them.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late." he said, before looking at Adam. "What's the matter with him?"

"Same thing that's the matter with all of us." Tanya explained, putting her pencil down.

"Yeah, I mean between; school, and chores, and homework, and fighting King Mondo, we haven't had a decent night's sleep in weeks." Rocky explained.

Billy nodded understandably.

"By the way, where have you been?" Tanya questioned. "I tried to contact you all last night and you weren't home. Vera tried as well and she didn't get an answer."

"Well, I've just been working on a..." Billy stuttered.

"I mean, is everything okay?" Tanya asked. "Are you sick?"

"No. I'm just tried because...I've just been working on a new project." Billy explained.

"Really?" Rocky asked. "Anything interesting?"

Billy stuttered nervously, before looking at his communicator. "Uh, well...would you look at the time. Look, I'm late." he said. "I really gotta go. Bye."

He then walked off, leaving Tanya and Rocky confused.

"You get the feeling he's hiding something?" Rocky asked.

Tanya sighed, unsurely.

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull all walked towards a safe by the Lt.'s desk.

"Alright, you two; our new client, Mrs. Hufford has entrusted her most valued procession with us for the next 24 hours." he explained.

"Her most valued procession is a safe?" Skull questioned, confused.

"No, you pinhead. It's what's _in_ it." Lt. Stone corrected.

Bulk and Skull nodded.

"Just don't let it out of your sight." Lt. Stone instructed. "Any questions?"

"Yes, sir. What_ is_ in the safe?" Bulk asked cursorily.

"All I know is that it's priceless and irreplaceable." Lt. Stone explained.

Unknown to any of them, a man dressed in black was listening in on them from behind the door.

"Well, you won't catch us sleeping on the job, boss." Bulk and Skull assured.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Klank and Orbus entered the throne room, only to find Machina, Sprocket and Mondo were all asleep.

"Prince Sprocket! Queen Machina!" Klank gasped, as some Cogs entered the room.

He then turned to Mondo - who was on the other side of the room.

"Oh, dear, they've all fallen fast asleep." he realised, as he tried to shake Mondo awake. "Your majesty, please wake up? I have important news, sire."

Mondo yawned as he woke up - picking up his staff as he did. "It's a doughnuts to disturb my sleep, but I'm awake now." he yawned. "So, what is it?"

"You still sound a bit grubby to me. Are you sure you're ready to get..?" Klank asked.

"Then just tell me?!" Mondo demanded, freaking Klank out so much he spun around.

He then fell to the floor as Machina and Sprocket woke up.

"Don't make me ask you again, Klank!" Mondo snarled, as Klank got to his knees.

"Certainly not, sire." Klank understood.

"We've assembled the monster you asked for." Orbus explained.

The monster then showed up by the balcony, apparently going to sleep as it had a nightcap on.

"We call her Somnibot." Klank explained, as Mondo turned to her.

"Excellent." Mondo grinned. "Somnibot's lullabies will send all of Angel Grove into a deep sleep. Klank, come here."

Klank stood up. "Yes, your majesty?" he asked, bowing.

"Summon the Quadrafighters! Take Somnibot to Earth!" Mondo ordered. "We must begin before the Rangers regain their strength!"

"Sounds good to me." Somnibot yawned, trying to keep her eyes open.

"If the Rangers think they're tried now, wait until they meet her." Machina grinned.

* * *

Later, a Quadrafighter flew through the sky, with Somnibot sitting on top of it.

"Maybe I should practice." she yawned.

_Rock-A-Bye baby, in the treetops_

The Cog piloting the Quadrafighter began to doze off, as Somnibot turned around to it.

_When the wind blows..._

She then saw the Cog falling asleep.

"Uh, oh! Hey, pilot, no falling asleep at the wheel!" she shouted.

She then yawned.

"Wake me when we get to Angel Grove?" she asked, turning around again.

The Cog - now awake again - kept on flying the Quadrafighter towards Angel Grove. Once it got within the area, Somnibot jumped off and landed somewhere in the park, freaking out a few people who saw her.

"Listen up, people!" she shouted, her eyes glowing red.

_Rock-A-Bye baby, in the treetops_

She fired some sparkles out of her hands, which hit three of the teens nearby, and then they fell asleep.

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

She walked towards the three teens. "This is too easy!" she laughed.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Tommy had just finished teaching a karate class.

"Alright, good job, guys." he commented, bowing.

The class bowed back.

"I'll see you next class." Tommy explained.

One of the girls clapped, and then the class all walked off, just as Tommy's communicator beeped.

"Oh, man." he sighed, before walking off.

**(Angel Grove High)**

Kat was working at a computer, falling asleep on her hand - as her arm was on the desk - when her communicator beeped.

"Doesn't Mondo know when to quit?" she asked, sighing.

She then got up from her seat.

**(The library)**

Vera was sitting back in a chair, having fallen asleep while studying, when her communicator beeped, waking her up.

"Oh, what now?" she wondered, yawning as she covered it up.

She then got up and walked to the door.

**(The park)**

Rocky was sitting against a tree reading a book while a few other people were playing football nearby, when his communicator beeped.

"Oh, man." he sighed, moaning.

He picked up his things and then got up.

**(Youth Center)**

Tanya had now put her arms on the table and had fallen asleep on them - like Adam who was still asleep beside her - when her communicator beeped, waking her up.

"Not again!" she groaned, waking up.

She then patted Adam's arm.

"Adam." she said.

Adam then put his head up and woke up, his hair a mess. "Huh? What?" he asked, his eyes barely awake.

"We gotta go." Tanya explained, packing up her stuff.

She then touched Adam's messed up hair, and then they both got up and left.

* * *

Tommy the arrived in the Power Chamber as the alarm went off, followed by Kat, Vera, Rocky and then Adam and Tanya.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as they all walked towards him by the computer - Rocky yawning as they did. "The Zeo sensors indicate that a new monster has been sent to Angel Grove. I'm bringing it up on the screen right now."

"This is Somnibot, King Mondo's latest creation." Zordon explained, as she came onto the viewing globe. "Her sleeping spell is _very_ powerful."

"Mmm. A sleeping spells sounds pretty good right about now." Rocky complemented, trying to keep his eyes open.

"I know what you mean." Vera yawned. "I'm so tried I can barely keep my eyes open."

"In order to defeat Somnibot, we must first alter her frequency." Zordon explained.

"But where's Billy?" Kat asked, noticing he was missing.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Alpha assured, hopefully.

"Rangers, you must stop this monster before all of Angel Grove is asleep." Zordon explained.

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Skull was snoring in a chair with some chewing gum in his mouth, when Bulk walked towards him from behind.

"Skull, no sleeping!" he scowled, waking Skull up.

They then heard a knock on the door, causing Skull to swallow the gum as they turned to it. He then got up and stood in front of the safe like a cowboy about to draw his pistol, as Bulk stood beside him.

"Uh-uh." he said.

They then heard a knock again, and then Bulk creeped towards the door, and then pulled it open, reveling a man in green to be on the other side.

"Hi, there. I'm from Smith & Smith's locksmith's." the man explained, holding a clipboard. "I'm here about a safe. Your boss wanted me to check it out and make sure it's working properly."

"He didn't tell us anything about checking the safe." Bulk told him.

"Hey, I'm here, ain't I?" the man scoffed.

"Huh?" Skull muttered, nodding. "Alright, in that case, it's over here."

He stepped away from the safe and patted the top of it.

"Alright." the man said.

He then pushed a Sack Truck into the room towards the safe, as Bulk walked towards Skull. He then put the clipboard on top of the safe, and then pushed the Sack Truck onto it, lifting it up slightly. He then pulled out a pen from his pocket and crouched down.

"Oh..." he said, looking at the safe.

Bulk looked confused.

"Oh... oh..." the man said, getting up, and then he scratched the back of his ear. "Well, I'm afraid roller baring's locked in your back tumblers. Calls for twisted lateral new dufresne."

Bulk and Skull both nodded understandingly.

"Uh, what's a dufrense?" Skull asked.

"Oh. A Dufrense." the man explained.

"Oh, a Dufrense." Bulk and Skull both said, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah." Skull added.

"Uh-huh." Bulk said.

"I better take it into the shop." the man explained, getting behind the Sack Truck.

"How long's that gonna take?" Bulk asked.

"Twenty minutes." the man explained.

"Go ahead." Bulk told him.

"Alright." the man said. "See ya in a bit."

He then pushed the Sack Truck forward, and then pushed it out of the room.

"Hmm." Bulk mumbled.

"Skull?" Skull mumbled. "Ha, ha. Sure is a good thing he showed up."

Bulk nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't want to go through the entire mission with a busted safe." Skull admitted.

"Uh-uh." Bulk mumbled, agreeing.

They then heard a quack.

"Hmm." Bulk muttered.

He then picked up a plastic duck, and put it to his ear - as it was a telephone in disguise.

"Detective agency." he answered. "Oh, hi, Lt. Stone. Uh, boss. Yeah, everything's fine. The locksmith came by to check on the safe and it... Excuse me, sir, did you say 'what locksmith'?"

He and Skull then turned to each other, and then Bulk covered the phone with his other hand, muffling up the sound.

"That guy wasn't a locksmith!" they realised, looking at the door.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer, while Kat, Vera and Tanya all pulled out some papers from the back computers.

"Almost done, Rangers." he told them, before walking towards the main computer - which Tommy was working at. "I'm adjusting your Zeo power frequencies to project you from Somnibot. But I need Billy's help on one final calculation."

He then began to work on the main computer.

"Where could he be?" he wondered.

The door at the back then opened up, and then Billy came in. "I'm right here, Alpha." he said.

He then ran towards the main computer as the girls all looked at him.

"Sorry I'm late." he said, as he began to get to work.

Rocky and Adam then turned to him, then put down what they were holding and walked towards Billy.

"Billy, what happened?" Tommy asked. "I mean, where've you been?"

"Rangers, there is no time. You must stop Somnibot before she does premiant damage." Zordon explained.

"There." Billy sighed. "Everything's ready."

He then walked towards another computer, leaving the Rangers confused.

"Right." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all ran along a rocky path towards a lake, and then stopped and got ready to fight once they spotted Klank, Orbus and a bunch of Cogs.

"After them, now!" Klank ordered.

The Cogs then charged at the Rangers, and then they began to fight them off. Tommy blocked an attack from one and then punched it in the face, knocking it towards the river, Tanya did a backwards handspring as a second tried to hit her with its staff, while Rocky kicked a third into the river. Adam dodged a fourth's attack, Vera spun around to kick a fifth, but missed as it dodged, while Kat ducked a sixth tired to hit her, and then Tommy chased after the first. Tanya then rolled to her right to dodge an attack from the second, and then Adam, Vera and Kat then grabbed theirs by the shoulders and dragged them towards the lake.

Tommy then kicked one in the chest, then blocked an attack from another before punching it in the chest. Tanya blocked a third's attack and then kicked it in the chest, then she kicked another in the chest. She and Rocky then both ran and pulled a Cog each into the river as they both jumped.

Vera dodged as one tried to punch her, and then spun around and hit it in the chest with her elbow, and then tripped it over from behind. Kat then blocked another's attack, before hitting it in the chest, while Adam jumped past her, then blocked a Cog's attack.

"Enough! Somnibot, you're on!" Klank announced, clicking his fingers.

Somnibot then showed up.

_Rock-A-Bye Rangers, in the treetops_

A cloud of dust then went over both the Rangers and the Cogs.

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

The Rangers began to get sleepy, as their suits glowed.

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come, Rangers, powers and all_

"It's too strong!" Tanya groaned.

"Can't stay awake!" Vera moaned, falling to her knees.

_Rock-A-Bye Rangers, in the treetops_

Tommy put his communicator to his mouthpiece. "Alpha, Billy, this thing's more powerful than we thought." he explained. "Can you increase the frequency shield?"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at one of the computers.

"We're trying, Tommy." he explained.

He then looked at the viewing globe, and saw the rest of the Rangers fall to their knees.

_"Hurry up!"_ Tommy groaned.

"Oh!" Alpha groaned. "AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi! I can't seem to get an extract fix on it, Billy!"

Billy - who was working on the main computer - sighed. "I'm gonna go try something." he told Alpha. "Just tell Tommy and the others to hang in there, okay?"

"Good luck." Alpha said, as Billy ran away. "AY-Yi-Yi!"

* * *

Back at the river, Somnibot's lullaby was starting to make the Rangers fall asleep.

"Can't stay awake!" Tommy moaned.

Somnibot kept humming her lullaby as they tried hard to keep awake, when the Gold Ranger suddenly appeared on a small hill nearby.

"What?!" Klank exclaimed, spotting him.

The Gold Ranger then jumped off the hill and kicked Klank right in the chest, knocking him back.

"Hey, this is a private slumber party!" Somnibot complained.

The Gold Ranger turned to her. "Sure it is, that's why I'm here to tuck up you in!" he scoffed.

"Sorry, I'm not ready for bed yet!" Somnibot shouted.

She then fired lasers out of her eyes at the Gold Ranger, but missed as he dodged when they exploded on the ground. She then fired some more at him, but he jumped as they exploded behind him.

"It's time for a Gold rush!" he announced, pressing the button on his staff, and then the top of it opened up.

He then held it above his head, and then lowered it down, firing a bunch of lasers at Somnibot, destroying her.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Machina was groaning when Klank and Orbus returned and told her and Mondo what happened.

"Ah! Our Somnibot has been reduced to Somni-bits!" she moaned, as she walked off.

"That Gold Ranger is a constant source of irritation!" Mondo groaned, turning around to face the Earth. "Klank, I want you and Orbus to reassemble the Somnibot immediately!"

"Yes, your majesty." Klank replied.

"And boost her power!" Mondo ordered, turning back to him and Orbus. "I want the Gold Ranger destroyed!"

"We'll get to it at once, your highness." Orbus assured.

"I know just what Somnibot needs." Klank explained.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Tommy - carrying his helmet - walked towards the others Rangers, who were sitting in front of the tubes without their helmets on completely exhausted - except Adam who was standing up with his knee bent.

"Oh, man, that was close." he sighed, sitting down behind Kat.

"Tell me about it?" Tanya asked rhetorically. "It's a good thing the Gold Ranger showed up when he did."

Billy then came into the room and walked towards them.

"Billy!" Alpha exclaimed. "Where did you go?"

"I had an idea on how to increase the frequency block, but by the time I figured it out, you guys were alright." Billy explained. "I'm just glad that's over."

"Yeah, us too." Tommy sighed.

"I just want to go to sleep." Vera yawned, her eyes barely awake.

"That makes too of us." Adam admitted.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina and Sprocket were all looking at Klank and Orbus in the viewing globe.

_"Behold, the new Somnibot, sire!" _Klank announced.

Somnibot then showed up on it - now with an antenna on her face. _"I'm way more intergenic now!"_ she laughed.

"Splendid." Mondo remarked. "Practice that on some humans. Nothing will stand in the way of my plan this time!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were both looking around a street for the man who had taken the safe.

"We gotta find him, Skull." Bulk explained. "If we don't everything we've worked for will be destroyed."

Skull nodded, before they both spotted the man they were looking for push the safe up to the back of an open truck. They both then turned to each other, then to the man, then back to each other, before they both ran towards the man.

"Hey, you!" Bulk braked, grabbing the man, as Skull grabbed the top of the safe. "Stop!"

Skull then grabbed the man's other arm, and then Bulk wrapped his arms around him.

"You really didn't think we'd let you get away with this, did ya?" Bulk asked.

Somnibot then showed up nearby. "Looks like you boys could use some rest." she said.

Skull then spotted her. "Uh, Bulky..." he muttered.

"Not now. I'm placing his furtive under citizen's arrest!" Bulk explained, as the man turned to Somnibot.

"But..." Skull argued.

Somnbot's eyes then glowed.

_Rock-A-Bye baby, in the treetop_

She fired some dust at the three humans, and then Skull fell onto his chest asleep. Bulk then let go of the man, who fell onto Skull asleep, and then Bulk grinned before turning to Somnibot.

_Somnibot sings, the humans will drop_

"Sleep!" she shouted.

The dust then hit Bulk, and then he fell asleep behind the man.

"They're out like a light, boss!" Somnibot joked.

She, Klank and Orbus - who'd both just arrived - then walked towards the truck.

"Very well done, Somnibot." Klank complemented. "I believe you're ready for the big sleep now."

"Yeah." Somnibot agreed.

"And won't this be the _prefect_ vehicle for our mobile power station?" Klank questioned.

"With extra power, I won't leave a human awake for miles!" Somnibot joked.

"I should hope not." Klank said, turning around. "Let's get on with it."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the alarm went off, waking up Rocky, Vera and Adam - who'd all dozed off.

"What is it now, Zordon?" Tommy asked, as the Rangers all got up.

"I'm afraid we haven't heard the last of King Mondo's evil Somnibot." Zordon explained regretfully. "Observe the viewing globe."

The Rangers then all saw the truck from earlier moving along a street, and then saw Klank driving it - with Orbus beside him.

_"Once we hook her up to the power, Somnibot will be unstoppable."_ Klank explained.

Rocky blew a raspberry. "Man, they'll give anybody a licence this days." he scoffed.

"We better get the Zeo Jet Cycles and pull him over." Tommy decided.

The others nodded in agreement, and then they all touched their belts.

"Back to action!" Tommy shouted.

* * *

Later, all six Rangers drove their Zeo Jet Cycles along a road, and then made a sharp turn to the right. They then all stopped in a parking lot, when they spotted the truck Klank had been driving. They then got off their cycles and ran towards the truck.

"Stay alert, everyone." Tommy advised, before they stopped near the truck. "Let's open it up."

"Alright, here goes." Rocky said, as he and Adam approached the truck.

They both then opened it up, but then they - along with the others - were all knocked back by some smoke, knocking them down. Somnibot then jumped out of the truck and laughed at them all, as they all got back up.

"That's close enough." Tommy said.

"Yeah, that's right, Ranger." Somnibot joked. "With my new strength I can zap you from the next country!"

A wire was leading form her back towards a machine near Klank and Orbus.

"Why don't we show them, Somnibot?" Klank suggested - now wearing earphones along with Orbus.

"Well, you ready?" Somnibot asked, as Klank sat down by the machine, before turning to her.

"Um...just one moment..." he said, flipping a few switches. "Orbus, flip that lever."

"Oh." Orbus said, as he did that.

"Power's on." Klank reported, as the machine powered up.

Somnibot then fired the same dust from earlier at the Rangers.

_Say goodnight, Rangers, time to go flop_

The Rangers then began to get sleep as their suits turned white.

_I will keep singing until you drop_

She then began to hum as the Rangers struggled to keep awake.

"Just a little more power." Klank decided, turning a knob. "Nighty-night, Rangers."

He then laughed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was working at the main computer, and then sighed.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, working at the other computer. "The sleeping spell is even stronger than before!"

Billy sighed in frustration. "I can't get a fix on the amplitude." he explained.

"What can we do?!" Alpha asked franticly.

"Klank's drawing off the city's power system to strengthen the monster." Billy explained. "Isolate a line and send a power surge through. Maybe it'll short-out his connection."

"Good idea, Billy." Alpha remarked, before pressing some buttons on the computer. "I am initiating the power surge sequence now. But it will take several moments to reach them, Billy..."

He turned back to where Billy was, only to find he had vanished.

"Billy? Where are you, Billy?" he asked, looking around. "Oh! Where has he gone off too now?"

* * *

At the parking lot, the Rangers were starting to fall asleep from Somnibot's lullaby, as she kept humming. The Rangers then all moaned as they fell to their knees, but then Somnibot moved away from the truck.

"Oh, no!" she cried.

Klank got up and saw that the Gold Ranger had shown up. "What?!" he exclaimed.

The Gold Ranger then did his fighting pose. "It's bedtime for the Machine Empire!" he announced.

"Somnibot, quickly, put him to sleep!" Klank ordered, pointing at him, before pressing some buttons on the machine. "More power!"

"With pleasure!" Somnibot grinned.

She then began to hum her lullaby while firing some dust at the Gold Ranger, which then hit him, and then he struggled to keep awake.

"Ah!" he moaned.

A power surge then went through the power lines nearby.

"You're getting very sleepy, Ranger!" Somnibot laughed, as the Gold Ranger fell onto his chest. "Just close your eyes?"

She then laughed again.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha saw the Rangers in trouble through the viewing globe.

"The power surge will arrive in 3...2...1." he told Zordon.

* * *

In the truck, the power surge arrived and short-circuited the machine near Klank and Orbus, and sent electricity into Somnibot's back.

"Whoa...!" she cried.

Her white dust then lifted itself off of the Rangers, and then they all looked up.

"Her frequency's been terminated." the Gold Ranger realised. "Let's go!"

They all then got up and charged at Somnibot, as she got up herself.

"I can stop them with my _own_ powers!" she told Klank.

Klank and Orbus then jumped out of the truck.

"And the Cogs can help you." Klank explained.

The Rangers then all did their fighting poses, and then charged at the Cogs - who'd just shown up - as Somnibot laughed.

Tommy then dodged as one tried to hit him, Tanya ducked as a second tried to hit her with its staff, Vera just managed to dodge a third's attack with its staff, while Rocky blocked a fourth's attack. Kat grabbed a fifth's staff and pushed it away from her, Adam got locked in a grapple with a sixth's staff, and the Gold Ranger hit a seventh in the chest with his staff.

Tommy then sent a fly kick at one, but it only knocked it back slightly, then he turned around and kicked another in the chest. The Gold Ranger then ducked as one tried to hit him, then dodged as a second ran at him, causing it to miss, then he blocked an attack from the third. He then kicked a fourth in the chest, knocking it back, and then spun around and tripped the second up, then hit the third in the chest with his staff.

Kat - holding her shield - spun around and blocked an attack from two of them with it, then lifted it up and hit one on the face. Adam - holding his Power Hatchets - blocked an attack from two at the same time, and then lifted them up and hit the one on his left with one of his hatchets. Vera - holding her Power Daggers - blocked an attack from one as another charged at her from behind, then she kicked the first one in the chest, and then spun around and slashed the second in the chest with her daggers.

Somnibot then fired energy blots at the Rangers - once they had defeated the Cogs - which then exploded behind them, hitting them all and knocking them to the side - the Gold Ranger on his left and the others on their right.

"Splendid battle, eh Orbus?" Klank asked Orbus, both of whom were watching from on top of fountain.

"Yes indeedy." Orbus agreed.

The Gold Ranger then lifted his staff above him, then lowered it down, firing a bunch of lasers at Somnibot, causing an explosion which knocked her down.

"Put me in, coach?" Orbus asked, lowering his head.

Orbus then extended his arm, and then Klank took it.

"Around and around and away ya go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Somnibot's arm. "No sleeping on the job." he joked, raising his head

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Somnibot's body, as the Rangers all gathered together.

"Rise and shine, Somnibot!" he said, as he lifted himself up, and then fired blue beams out of his body at Somnibot.

Somnibot then grew giant, laughing as she did. "Ha! It's a _light's out _for you, Rangers!" she announced. "Sweet dreams!"

She then laughed again as the Rangers backed away slightly.

"We need Zeozord power now!" they all shouted - except the Gold Ranger - holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

The Zeozords then arrived, and then the Rangers teleported into them - expect Tommy.

"Alright, Red Battlezord now!" Tommy shouted.

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Battlezord was shot out from it.

**(Battle area)**

The Battlezord spun around in the air as it showed up, and then Tommy teleported into it.

Zeozord's III, IV and V quickly changed form and then combined into their positions. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind. Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

_Go, Zeo_

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

"Let's roll!" Tommy ordered.

The Zeo Megazord then hit Somnibot with the Zeo Megazord Saber as she charged at it, then it turned around and hit her again.

"Ah!" she moaned, as the Battlezord walked towards the Megazord.

"You snooze you lose, Somnibot!" Tommy shouted.

The Battlezord then fired lasers out of his arms at Somnibot, hitting her right in the face.

"Ahh!" she cried.

"I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" the Gold Ranger shouted, holding his staff up.

Pyramidas then showed up in the area, and then the Gold Ranger teleported inside.

"Let's do it!" he ordered.

"Zeo Ultrazord now!" Tommy ordered, crossing his arms over, and then held them out.

Pyramidas stood upright, and then lowered its arms while lowering its point, and then part of the top lifted itself up, forming the face. It then turned around, so its back was to the Megazord and Battlezord, and then they got zapped towards it.

_Go, Zeo_

Zeozords I and II went into the bottom, Zeozords III and IV went into the middle, while Zeozords V and VI went into the top.

_Go, Zeo_

The Battlezord then landed on the top of Pyramidas' back, its arms in their cannon mode, and then Pyramidas raised its arms up, as it powered up, forming the Zeo Ultrazord.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

"I'm not impressed with your fancy contraption!" Somnibot scoffed, as the Zeo Ultrazord as it approached her. "I'm invincible!"

She then laughed.

The screen then splits into seven sections - from left to right, Vera, the Gold Ranger and Tommy in the top, while Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat were at the bottom.

"Zeo Ultrazord, fire!" they all shouted, punching their fists forward.

The Zeo Ultrazord then raised its arms, and then gold fired lasers out of its chest, hands and the Battlezord's cannons.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The lasers all hit Somnibot in the chest and face.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

Somnibot then blew up as more lasers hit her.

The Zeo Ultrazord then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Machina approached her husband, who was asleep.

"Mondo, Somnibot's been destroyed!" she explained, as her husband snored. "What are you going to do about it?"

Mondo kept on snoring, ignoring her.

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Bulk and Skull - now both wide awake - lifted the safe up and carried it into the room, and then put it down in front of Lt. Stone's desk. Lt. Stone then opened the door from outside the room and then walked in, followed by an old lady who they assumed was Mrs. Hufford.

"Well, just as I promised." Lt. Stone said, as Mrs. Hufford looked at her safe. "Your safe is still safe."

Bulk and Skull turned to each other as Mrs. Hufford smiled.

"I must say, I am impressed." she admitted, as she walked towards the safe with Lt. Stone. "And as a reward for a job well done, I would like to share my most prized procession with you."

She then bent down to open the safe, as Bulk and Skull turned to each other, while Lt. Stone turned to them.

"Skull, did you hear that?" Bulk asked. "We're gonna be rich! What is it?"

Mrs. Hufford then opened the safe.

"Jewels? Gold?" Bulk asked.

"Guaranteed municipal bonds?" Skull asked.

Mrs. Hufford then got up holding a small box, and then handled it to Lt. Stone.

"This is my secret recipe for my Blue Ribbon Egg Salad sandwiches." she explained, as Lt. Stone opened the box.

He then took out a small note which had the recipe on it. "You mean, all this...?" he asked, giving the note to Bulk.

"We risked life and limb over...?" Bulk questioned, handing the note to Skull.

"Egg Salad?" Skull finished, disgustingly.

"The safe doubles as a refrigerator." Mrs. Hufford explained, lifting out a tray of Egg Salad sandwiches from the safe. "Cased."

Bulk took the tray off her, then he, Skull and Lt. Stone all took one of the sandwiches each, and then took a bite out of them.

"Not bad." Lt. Stone remarked.

Bulk nodded in agreement, while Skull looked unsure.

* * *

In the Power Chamber the next day, Adam walked towards Tommy by the main computer.

"Feels so good to finally get some sleep last night." he admitted.

Tommy laughed in agreement.

"I'll second that." Kat said, standing by another computer with Rocky and Alpha.

"Same here." Vera said, standing by the world map with Tanya.

Tommy then passed Billy something, as he was under the main computer, and then he passed him something else.

"Hey, Billy, I mean, now that we're all rested, uh...maybe it's a good time to let us know what's being going on with you lately?" Tommy asked.

"Ah, he doesn't have to." Rocky explained, as he and the others walked towards the main computer. "'Cause I've already figured it out."

Billy got out from under the computer. "Guys, there's nothing to figure out." he told them. "I've just been working on something in my spare time. I'll tell you about it when the time's right."

The Rangers shrugged.

"Come on, guys, put it together?" Rocky asked, not convinced. "He's always exhausted, but he doesn't fight with us anymore. And he wasn't in the Power Chamber when the Gold Ranger showed up."

The others all thought for a moment, as Rocky raised a good point.

"Come on, Billy, just admit it?" Rocky asked. "_You're_ the Gold Ranger, ain't you?"

The others all turned to Billy, who just smirked while looking down at his feet, before looking back at the others. "Well, come on? You don't really think I'd keep something like that from you?" he asked. "Do you?"

Tommy sighed, as he knew Billy better than the others. "That's true." he admitted.

Rocky looked at Billy in disbelief, before Billy went back to work under the computer. Adam and Tommy then went back to work on the main computer, while Tanya and Kat both turned around and walked away, while Rocky still looked disbelieving and confused, when Vera touched his shoulder.

"You do raise a good point through." she admitted quietly.

"You think so?" Rocky asked hopefully.

Vera nodded. "I'll keep an eye on the Gold Ranger next time he shows up." she promised.

"Thanks." Rocky said, patting her arm.


	7. Do I Know You?

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more  
_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Lt. Stone.

It then shows the Gold Ranger folding his arms, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were all combined - landing on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Gold Ranger holding his staff up. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

On a mountain, Tommy and Adam were both racing each other on mountain bikes - Tommy in the lead. They both raced down a small bank, then along a mountain road, and then jumped as they passed some bushes. They then turned left on the road, then turned right through a gap between some bushes, then ducked slightly under some branches, then turned left on the dirt road.

They then went past some more branches, then turned left again, then turned from left to right on the curved road, and then passed some flowers as they turned left again. Tommy then did a skidded turn to the left, before Adam followed him, then they stopped, and then Tommy laughed.

"This should get us in shape." he joked.

Adam looked slightly exhausted. "Sure, if I don't pass out first." he told Tommy.

"Ah, come on. Ten more miles and we'll call it a day." Tommy reasoned.

"Maybe I should go back and help out Zordon." Adam suggested.

"Ah, you're not gonna get out of it that easy." Tommy joked. "Come on."

He then raced off again, while Adam grinned and chuckled before following him.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Rocky was working at one computer, while Tanya and Vera worked on the main one. Alpha then picked up some paper and handed it to Kat - who was by a notice board.

"Thanks, Alpha." she said, before walking towards Tanya and Vera. "Finding this new Ranger is not going to be easy."

"I've been tracking down very possible lead I can think of, but I'm afraid I'm beginning to run out of ideas." Alpha admitted.

Rocky sighed while picking up a piece of paper and turning to the girls. "Well, what's got _me _stumped is his powers." he said. "I mean, I thought _Rangers_ only had that kind of power."

"You're right." Tanya agreed. "So where does he get his?"

"The only way we'll find out is to locate that Gold Ranger." Alpha explained.

"Well, my suggestion is we find the pyramid." Kat explained. "If we find it, we find him."

"Well, that's easier said than done." Vera complained. "I'm having no luck here with the scanner on finding either him or the pyramid."

Billy then appeared through a door behind them. "Hey, I've got something I need to take care of, but uh, I'll check in with you guys later, okay." he explained.

He then walked across the room to a door on the other side while the others all watched him.

"Yeah, sure." Rocky said suspiciously.

* * *

Up in space, Pyramidas was moving slowly towards the Earth, with all the controls inside beeping and glowing as it went through a void. The inside then began to shake as it went through it, and then the outside of it was completely covered in smoke.

* * *

Down on Earth, a elderly woman was walking her dog along a road near the mountains, when Pyramidas appeared in the sky above them, freaking the dog out, and then it barked.

"Oh, my goodness. Princess, oh, come on." the woman said, picking the dog up. "Let's go. Princess, let's get outta here. Come on, let's go."

Pyramidas then lowered itself towards the ground, shaking it slightly - causing Tommy and Adam, who were riding nearby, to fall off their bikes - Tommy on the road and Adam into a ditch nearby.

"Tommy!" Adam yelled, as Tommy got back up - the ground still shaking.

He then reached out his arm and pulled Adam up, as the ground kept shaking.

Pyramidas kept lowering itself to the ground near the old woman, but then her dog slipped out of her hands and ran away.

"Princess!" the old woman called. "Come back!"

Pyramidas then landed on the ground - causing it to stop shaking.

"I better get outta sight nd fast." the Gold Ranger realised - who was in the cockpit.

He then pressed some buttons on the controls.

_"Invisibility shield, initiated!"_ said the computer.

The old woman kept looking around for her dog, as Pyramidas began to turn invisible behind her.

"Princess, where are you going?" she called, as she walked forward. "Come back here! Come back!"

Pyramidas then vanished.

Tommy then helped Adam up again - having falling over again while the ground shook.

"What was that?" Adam wondered, unclipping his helmet.

"I don't know." Tommy admitted, doing the same as Adam took his off. "Whatever it was, we better check it out."

He then put his communicator to his mouth while Adam checked to make sure they were alone.

"Zordon, this is Tommy." he said. "Come in?"

_"Yes, Tommy, I read you loud and clear." _Zordon replied.

* * *

Inside Pyramidas, the Gold Ranger was climbing down a ladder, and when he reached the bottom, he walked off down a corridor, when a monster showed up behind him.

"Command, this is Borax; the target has been located." he reported, speaking into a radio headset. "As soon as he leaves the protective field of Pyramidas, I will eliminate him!"

* * *

In Mondo's palace, the royal machine family were all in the throne room, trying to locate the Gold Ranger, but were having no luck.

"I don't understand." Mondo said. "I have monsters, I have equipment, I have the greatest evil minds I could create."

"Why, thank you, your highness." Klank said, bowing.

"Not you!" Mondo snarled. "You can't even find the Gold Ranger, and he's inside a pyramid that's huge!"

"Maybe we just can't see him. Perhaps he's using a cloaking device, your majesty." Klank suggested.

"Well, in that case, send down the Cogs!" Mondo ordered. "I want the entire Earth, searched!"

"And how many Cogs would you like us to send, your highness?" Orbus asked.

"Send them_ all _down now!" Mondo ordered.

All the Cogs nearby in a room stood up.

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Bulk was sitting at the joint desk, looking at a piece of tissue, while Skull pulled down a notice board, reveling three jars of sweets hiding behind it. He then stood up - having been crouched when he opened it - and then touched one of the jars, when their monkey alarm went off. They both then gasped, as Skull pushed the noticed board back to hide the sweets, and Bulk dropped the tissue and got out of his chair.

Lt. Stone then walked into the office and put his hat on the coat rack, just as Bulk and Skull picked up a phone each and held it against their ears - Skull's disguised as a shoe.

"We need a client, men." he explained, walking towards them. "People out there need our services."

Bulk pointed to the phone he had.

"Well, we're detectives. We must detect!" Lt. Stone exclaimed, before putting a lollipop in his mouth.

"Right, we must detect." Skull said, as the old woman from earlier appeared in the doorway - holding a picture at her chest - and knocked. "I'll write that down. Okay, I'm gonna..."

The old woman walked into the room, and then cleared her throat. "Excuse me." she said.

Bulk and Skull looked at her while Lt. Stone turned around and took the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Bingo is next door, madam." Bulk said politely.

"I'm Mrs. Filler, and I'm looking for the detectives." the old woman explained.

"Well..." Skull said, walking past Lt. Stone towards her. "..that's just our job, ma'am. Don't worry, ma'am, we'll find a detective for ya."

Lt. Stone shook his head in annoyance as Bulk got up from his seat, and then ran towards Skull and Mrs. Filler, and then stopped as Lt. Stone skidded towards Skull.

"Quiet!" he scowled quietly.

"We _are_ the detectives, madam." Bulk corrected. "What can we do for you?"

"Oh, well, I went to the police, and they're too busy to find my missing dog." Mrs. Filler explained, turning the picture around - reveling it to have her and princess on.

"How insensitive." Bulk said.

"No job's too small for us, ma'am." Skull explained. "Besides, we don't have any other clients right now."

"Uh, he means; we treat every client as if they're our _only_ client." Lt. Stone corrected.

"Why, I hope you can help me?" Mrs. Filler asked.

Skull then walked back to the desk while Bulk closed the door, and Lt. Stone took Mrs. Filler's arm - as Skull came back with a tray of teacups and a kettle.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Lt. Stone suggested.

"Well, I... Oh." Mrs. Filler said, as they walked towards the Lt.'s desk. "Uh..."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Rocky, Alpha and the girls were looking at Tommy and Adam in the viewing globe.

_"We haven't found anything yet." _Tommy reported.

"It had to be the pyramid." Tanya realised. "We picked up the same energy serge."

"Tanya's right. It's the same energy reading as the Gold Ranger's." Vera explained.

_"Right. We'll keep looking, Tommy out." _Tommy explained.

He and Adam then rode off.

"We need Billy here to help." Kat realised.

"Yeah. Where'd he go anyway?" Rocky asked curiously.

"You got me." Vera shrugged, turning to him.

* * *

On the mountains, Bulk and Skull both walked along a path - Skull holding a magnifying glass and both wearing sunglasses.

"You sure we're in the right spot, Bulky?" Skull asked, as they stopped.

"She said this is where she was." Bulk explained.

"There's a dog footprint." Skull said, spotting it in the ground.

Bulk took off his sunglasses and they both bent down to take a closer look.

"Really?" Bulk questioned.

Five Cogs then walked past them from behind, and then Bulk stood up.

"Hey, what was that?" he wondered.

"Bulky, look at this?" Skull asked, as Bulk bent back down.

Another five Cogs then walked past them from behind - in the opposite direction from the last batch.

"Huh?" Skull muttered, standing up. "I thought I heard something... Oh, well, back to detecting."

He then bent back down, when another five Cogs walked past him and Bulk from behind - in the same direction as the first batch - and then they both stood upright.

"Skull, you see..." Bulk said, as he put his sunglasses back on. "..the weight of the pooch is directly proportionate to the depth of the track."

"You know, Bulky, nothing get's past us." Skull grinned.

"Ha, ha. That's because _we_ are professionals." Bulk explained.

They then both straightened their ties. Skull then - unknowingly - accidently held the magnifying glass near Bulk's shoe, as the sun shorn through it, causing it to heat up as he sniffed the smoke from it.

"Hey, Bulky, do you smell something?" Skull asked.

"Must be a campfire." Bulk deduced.

He then sniffed the smoke, before taking his sunglasses back off, as the smoke reached his shirt.

"Is it getting warm in here?" he asked.

He then looked down at his shoe and saw the smoke coming out of it.

"Aaahhhh!" he screamed.

He then turned around and ran off, as Skull looked back inside the magnifying glass and looked at the smoke.

"Follow me!" Bulk screamed. "Ahh!"

Skull turned around and then followed after him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tommy and Adam both pushed their bikes further up the mountain, but then stopped.

"It couldn't have been an earthquake." Tommy realised. "I don't even see any ground cracks."

"Yeah." Adam agreed, looking around. "Besides, an earthquake doesn't cause wind."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, when he spotted something.

"What's the matter, you see someone?" Adam asked.

"Not someone, something." Tommy corrected, pointing at it. "Look?"

Adam turned and saw Tommy was looking at a bunch of Cogs down below them.

"Oh, what are they doing here?" he wondered.

"I don't know." Tommy replied. "Let's get out of sight and see what they're up too."

They both then pulled their bikes back down the mountain.

"Come on." Tommy said.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Rocky approached the main computer where Vera was, as Tommy was informing them about the Cogs.

"Do you think they could be looking for the pyramid too?" Rocky asked.

"Well, I'd say it's a safe bet." Tanya admitted.

"Yeah. King Mondo's not been too happy when the Gold Ranger first appeared." Vera pointed out.

**(The mountains)**

Tommy was speaking into his communicator while hiding in a bush with Adam.

"Well, if that's case, let them do the dirty work." he suggested. "We'll watch from here, and if they find it, we'll call you guys in."

**(Power Chamber)**

"Be careful, Tommy." Kat said worriedly.

"And stay out of sight." Tanya advised.

_"Right."_ Tommy said.

"If Mondo finds the pyramid first, I'd hate to think what could happen." Vera sighed admittingly.

"You're not the only one." Rocky admitted, touching her shoulder, causing her to blush.

* * *

In the mountains, the Cogs all ran up the mountain as Tommy and Adam watched - unaware that four more had shown up behind them.

"Looks like they might have found something." Adam deduced.

They both then heard gears move, and turned to the Cogs behind them.

"Yeah, us!" Tommy gasped.

They both then stood up.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, as their arms glowed.

They then twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

Tommy then jumped forward, then spun around and tackled a Cog. He then dodged as a second tried to hit him, then he tried to kick a third, but it blocked it with its arm, but then Tommy blocked a punch from it while punching it himself in the chest. He then spun around and tried to upper kick a fourth, but missed as it ducked, but then kicked it in the chest when it got back up.

Adam grabbed the handlebars of his bike as a bunch of Cogs surrounded him.

"Watch out." he said, lifting the front up.

He then turned to front wheel to block a punch from a Cog, followed by another punch, and then he kicked it in the chest, causing it to sparkle as it flipped over and hit the ground.

"How 'bout a little spin?" he joked, lifting his bike up, and then spun it around, hitting two Cogs in the chest.

He then put it down again.

"Coming through!" he said, pushing the bike forward.

The bike then knocked over five Cogs like they were bowling pins - although it missed a sixth while doing it - causing them to sparkle once they hit the ground - the last one pulling the bike down as it did.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Gold Ranger stepped out of Pyramidas as it glowed slightly, before disappearing again.

"Wait a minute." he said, looking at where it was. "Something's not right here. Rangers must be in trouble. I gotta help them!"

He then ran off, just as Borax teleported himself out of Pyramidas behind him - without him knowing.

"Now that you're out in the open, you are mine!" he declared, chasing after him.

* * *

Back at the fight area, a Cog kicked Adam in the chest, flipping him over onto his back, and then Tommy - holding onto his bike handlebars - kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. He then picked his bike up as three Cogs tried to chop him, causing them to hit the bike instead, but then he began to have trouble holding it up as they kept hitting it, as Adam got up to his knees and turned to him.

"Kathrine, we're being attacked by Cogs!" he explained, talking into his communicator.

**(Power Chamber)**

Kat looked at Tanya while holding her communicator to her mouth, and then Tanya nodded.

"We're on our way." Kat told him.

Rocky and Vera then walked towards them both.

"Ready?" Kat asked.

They nodded.

"It's morphin time!" Vera shouted.

They then twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived at the mountains, and then they all jumped to where Tommy and Adam were. Kat then jumped past Tommy - as he blocked a punch from two Cogs - and Adam held a third by the arm. He then blocked a punch from the second again as Rocky showed up and ducked as the first tried to hit him, and then Tommy punched the second in the chest, spinning around while he held it's arm. Kat then kicked the third one away from Adam, as Rocky grabbed the first's arm, and then Tanya kicked a fourth while Vera spun around and tackled a fifth.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Sprocket walked towards his parents in the throne room.

"Father, it looks like a search party's been intercepted by the Power Rangers." he explained.

"What are they doing there?" Mondo wondered.

"Probably the same thing that we are, your majesty." Klank deduced.

They all then looked at the viewing globe, and saw Rocky drag a Cog away, then saw Vera duck as another tried to punch her. They then saw Tommy block a third's kick before kicking it himself, and then Tanya grabbed a fourth by the arm and pulled it over her shoulder towards the ground, as Kat defended Adam - who looked exhausted.

"Well, at least they're persistent." Mondo admitted.

* * *

Back in the mountains, a Cog then hit Kat in the chest and flipped her over onto her chest.

"Tommy!" she cried, clutching her right shoulder.

Tommy looked at her while holding a Cog's arm. "Hang on!" he shouted, lifting the arm up, and then hit the Cog in the chest with his elbow.

He then dodged past another two, then kicked a third in the chest, and then kicked a fourth in the chest before bending down near Kat.

"Are you alright?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." she breathed, getting up.

They both then looked around to see Cogs all around them.

"There's so many of them!" Kat gasped. "Where are they all coming from?"

"I'm afraid to ask." Tommy gulped.

Tanya was then tossed towards Vera - as a Cog kicked her in the chest - and then a Cog kicked Tanya away while on the ground.

"You okay?" Vera asked, bending down near Tanya.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tanya replied, before looking at Adam and Rocky. "Guys, look out!"

A Cog then opened its helmet up, and fired blasts out of its eyes at Adam and Rocky, hitting and knocking them both down. They both then got up and looked around at the Cogs around them - Adam clutching his chest while Rocky clutched his left arm.

"Man!" Adam moaned. "I gotta a rocked!"

"Yeah, me too!" Rocky groaned. "Man, what's with these guys today, they're everywhere!"

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was grinning.

"Excellent! Excellent!" he cheered. "They're outnumbered! We're going to win!"

* * *

Back on the mountain, the Rangers were now cornered against an edge, and then Kat almost slipped off, but Rocky and Adam both caught her.

"Careful, Kat." Adam said.

Tanya and Vera both moaned as they gathered together.

"Everybody stay together." Tommy told the others.

The Cogs then began to march towards them.

"Oh, just great!" Vera scoffed sarcastically. "Looks like we've got our backs up against the wall, guys."

"Now's not the time, Vera!" Adam scowled at her joke.

"We gotta think of something." Tanya said.

They backed away slightly near the edge, but then a figure came out of a bush behind the Cogs and then charged at them.

"Huh?" Rocky and Kat muttered, as the Cogs turned around - finding out it was the Gold Ranger.

He then punched one right in the chest and then tripped it up, causing it to sparkle as it hit the ground.

"Whoa!" Tommy breathed, as he and the others looked at him. "Yeah!"

"It looks to me like you Cogs are taking advantage of my friends!" the Gold Ranger snarled, pointing at the Cogs while holding his staff. "How 'bout I even up the score."

He then got ready to fight, as the Cogs began to charge at him.

He then tried to hit one with his staff, but missed as it ducked, and then spun around and tripped another up with it - causing it to sparkle.

"Huh?" he gasped, as he looked up.

Two Cogs then tried to kick him, but he blocked them both with his hand, then blocked another attack from them with his staff, and then lifted it up, causing them to back flip and knocking them down.

"I say we send these Cogs back to Mondo in pieces." Kat suggested.

"Let's do it!" Tommy ordered, holding his fist up.

"Right!" the others said, doing the same.

They then did their fighting poses, and then charged at the Cogs.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, the Machine Royal family all saw the Gold Ranger in the viewing globe.

"Hey, dad, the Cogs are losing!" Sprocket cried.

"I can't believe this is happening again!" Mondo exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

"Your highness, we're picking up something else in the area and it's very unusual." Klank reported.

They then all Borax show up in the viewing globe behind a bush.

"It seems to be about a hundred meters from the Rangers and approaching rapidly." Klank explained.

"What's it doing?" Mondo wondered. "It's not one our _ours_ is it?"

"Certainly not." Klank assured. "I mean, just look at the shoddy workmanship?"

"Oh!" Orbus said disgustingly.

"It's disgusting!" Klank revolted.

"Well...I like him, and I what to know where he came from." Mondo explained.

"Probably from some second-rate evil empire." Sprocket joked.

"Sprocket, you can come with me." Mondo said, getting his son's attention. "We shall see what we can learn about our new friend."

"Right, dad." Sprocket said.

* * *

The Gold Ranger then pressed the button on his staff, and then the top of it opened up.

"It's time for a Gold rust!" he announced.

He then lifted his staff above him, then lowered it down, firing a bunch of lasers at five Cogs all around him, hitting them and knocking them down slowly, and then he turned to the others.

"You think he'll just disappear again?" Kat asked.

"I hope not. We gotta find out who he is." Tommy told the others.

"Yeah, it's about time he told us in my opinion." Vera admitted.

They then all approached the Gold Ranger, while Borax jumped out of a bush behind him, before hiding behind another.

"Hey, uh, can we talk to you?" Tommy asked.

The Gold Ranger looked up at them.

"We gotta lot of questions." Tommy explained.

Borax then looked out from behind the bush.

"This time, I've got it." he declared.

A flash of lighting then went off behind him, then Mondo and Sprocket appeared where it had hit the ground, and then he turned around to them.

"How dare you!" he snarled.

"Clam yourself? We come as friends, not as enemies." Mondo assured.

"Ahh! Who are you?!" Borax demanded, snarling.

"Perhaps introductions are in order." Mondo decided. "I am King Mondo and this is Prince Sprocket."

"Mmm-mm." Sprocket mumbled, saluting.

"I am Borax, the supreme Bounty Hunter for the Zedwonth quadrant." Borax explained.

"Have you come to Earth searching for the Gold Ranger?" Mondo asked.

"I don't know anything about any Rangers!" Borax snapped, walking past Mondo and Sprocket. "I have come to take the power of the pyramid pilot, and I won't rest until it is mine!"

"What makes you think _you_ can do it?" Mondo asked curiously.

"Outside of his pyramid, the pilot is completely powerless against me." Borax explained, turning to the machines.

"I have an interesting proposition for you." Mondo told him, making Borax move closer to him. "The Rangers are great power. Defeat them with me, and their powers yours."

"It's a deal." Borax said. "What do I do?"

The Gold Ranger kept looking at the ground as the others kept approaching him.

"Please, we just want to talk to you." Tommy explained.

"We want to be your friends." Tanya assured.

"You told us we _are_ your friends." Vera told him.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm Tommy, what's your name?" Tommy asked.

The Gold Ranger looked back down at the ground. "Um..." he stuttered, tossing his staff into his left hand. "I uh...

He then turned around - sighing as he did.

"It's alright, you don't have to go." Kat assured.

About a dozen laser bolts then hit the ground near the Rangers, exploding once they hit the ground, causing them all to moan.

"Ah!" the Gold Ranger moaned, before turning to where the blasts came from.

The others all rolled to their left and then looked up and saw Borax approaching them.

"Stand aside, Rangers! You'll be next" he bellowed, as they got back up. "The Gold one is my primary target!"

"Borax, this is a battle between you and me, leave them out of it!" the Gold Ranger snapped, pointing at him.

The others then got behind them when he held his out arm.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tommy replied.

"I'll fight him." the Gold Ranger told them. "You must save yourselves."

"I have waited a long time for this!" Borax growled.

He then fired laser bolts out of his hands at the Rangers, which exploded behind the Gold Ranger and in front of the others.

"Ahh!" the Gold Ranger groaned.

"Uh!" Kat moaned.

"Agh!" Vera moaned.

"Aghh!" the Gold Ranger moaned, as he flipped over onto his back.

"Ahh!" Tommy moaned, as he and the others did the same.

The Gold Ranger then got back up while clutching his chest. "You will not prevail!" he barked.

"Insolent fool! You don't stand a chance!" Borax growled.

He then fired another laser bolt out of his hand, which hit the Gold Ranger right in the chest as he tried to charge at him, causing him to moan as he put his hands on his helmet.

"Ahh!" he groaned.

"We gotta save him somehow." Adam explained.

"Right. Let's use the Zeo Cannon." Tommy suggested.

Borax then fired lasers out of his chest as the Rangers got up, and then raised their arms, as the Zeo Cannon showed up in them. They then aimed it at Borax, and then Tommy and Vera pulled the lever back on it.

"Alright, Zeo VI Power Cell, activate!" Tommy shouted, bringing it out.

He put his Power Cell on its spot on the lever, then the rest did the same. Tommy and Vera pushed it back into the Zeo Cannon, and then the power cells lit up, and then Tommy raised his arms.

"Fully charged, ready to go." he said.

"Power up!" the others shouted, raising one of their arms while keeping the cannon still with the other.

"What's that?!" Borax gasped.

"Zeo Cannon, fire!" Tommy shouted, as he and Vera pulled the lever back.

The Zeo Cannon then fired a green blot of energy at Borax, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down as an explosion went off on him.

The Rangers then all gathered around the Gold Ranger - who still had his hands on his helmet - and then Tommy and Kat touched one of his shoulders each.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"Let us help you?" Kat begged, as the Gold Ranger began to lose his balance, and then put his staff down. "Tell us who you are?"

"No!" the Gold Ranger groaned, touching his helmet again. "I can't! If I do...I'll...I'll lose my powers!"

"Wait, how do we help you?" Tommy asked.

The Gold Ranger then fell into Tommy and Kat's arms as they couched down.

"Talk to us?" Kat begged.

"What do we do?" Tommy asked.

"Tell us how to help?" Vera asked.

"Can you hear me?" Tommy asked.

The Gold Ranger remained silent, as though he had passed out.

"Let us help you?" Tommy asked.

"Come on?" Kat cried.

"Come on?" Tommy begged.

Klank and Orbus then arrived on the scene, and saw Borax on the ground.

"I think we need to give Borax a little boost." Klank deduced.

"Ready when you are." Orbus said, lowering his head.

Orbus then extended his arm, and then Klank took it.

"Around and around and away ya go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Borax's chest.

"Here's a little gift from King Mondo." he said.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Borax.

"What?!" the Rangers gasped, turning to Borax.

"Huh?" Rocky muttered.

"Now you can size them up!" Orbus joked, as he lifted himself up, and then fired blue beams out of his body at Borax.

Borax then got up, and then grew giant before looking down at the Rangers.

"This is more like it!" he snarled. "Now I can destroy you all single-handedly!"

"What are we gonna do?" Adam asked franticly.

Kat looked at the Gold Ranger, and then back at Borax while putting her communicator to her mouthpiece. "Alpha, we need you to teleport the Gold Ranger to the Power Chamber now!" she explained franticly.

_"Right." _Alpha said.

Gold light then surrounded the Gold Ranger, and then he disappeared.

"Alright." Tommy said, getting to his feet. "Now, let's take care of business."

"We need Zeozord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

The Zeozords then arrived, and then the Rangers teleported into them.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III, and then Zeozord VI then retracted its wings.

"Yeah, that's it, guys." Tommy complemented. "Bring it together."

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders. The combined Zeozords then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind.

"Docking sequence initiate!" Tommy shouted.

Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself.

_Go, Zeo_

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Alright! Let's do it, guys." Tommy grinned.

"Power up!" the others shouted, raising their right arms.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

The Zeo Megazord and Borax then stood face-to-face with each other.

"Alright, let's get this over with!" Borax growled, as they side-stepped together.

They then stopped, and then he rammed the Megazord with his chest, but it then grabbed hold of his head as he pushed it back. He then tried to kick it with his head still against his chest, but missed as it dodged, and then it knocked him down onto his back as it turned around. He then got back up and charged back at the Megazord, and then fly kicked it as he ran past it, before ramming it again in the chest with his head. It then hit him in the face with its knee, then it grabbed him by the shoulders, and then flipped him over onto his back, but he then got back up and growled.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Gold Ranger was lying on the medical table while Alpha stood at his side, and then he looked up.

"Welcome, Gold Ranger." Zordon said, as the Gold Ranger sat up. "Do not be alarmed."

The Gold Ranger then got off the table and looked around the Power Chamber.

"Oh, this place is incredible." he admitted. "Thank you, Zordon, Alpha."

"But...but how do you know our names?" Alpha questioned, surprised.

"You will understand in time." the Gold Ranger promised. "But I have to leave, or you'll all be in danger. Thank you again for your kindness."

He then raised his right arm up.

"Hey..?" Alpha said, as the Gold Ranger put his hands on his belt, and then disappeared. "Wait a minute? Don't go?"

Alpha near fell onto the floor, but managed to keep his balance.

"Where did he go?" he wondered worriedly, looking around. "Come back?!"

* * *

Borax got back on his feet, and fired lasers out of his chest at the Zeo Megazord, hitting it in the chest and causing sparks to come into the cockpit.

"Ah!" the Rangers moaned.

"This guy's getting on my nerves!" Tommy groaned.

"That makes two of us!" Vera moaned.

"Well, let's finish him!" Tommy suggested.

Borax then turned around and jumped into the ground, disappearing from sight. The Megazord then walked forward and looked around, when Borax came back out from under the ground and grabbed it by its right leg, tripping it up.

"Surprise!" he shouted.

The Megazord landed on its side and then rolled onto its back. Borax then jumped out of the ground as the Megazord brought out the Zeo Megazord Saber, and then jumped towards it, only for it to hit him in the chest with the saber, causing him to moan.

"Zeo Megazord Saber, power up!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

The Zeo Megazord then powered up its saber, and then slashed Borax with it, causing him to moan again.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Borax then fell onto his chest and was destroyed.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The Zeo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was furious, while looking at Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus.

"Unbelievable!" he exclaimed. "They _even_ defeated that alien creature. Well, our next creation will be the one that finally captures the Gold Ranger, and brings the Power Rangers to their knees."

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Bulk and Skull were both sitting down in a chair each around his desk, with their feet resting on it - Bulk reading a book while Skull looked at a magazine. Skull then laughed, causing Bulk to close his book as Skull blew raspberries, and then their monkey alarm went off. They both then got up and panicked, then Bulk knocked his chair over, as Skull climbed over the desk.

"Ah!" he screamed, sliding off the other end.

Lt. Stone then appeared on the other side of the door, and then opened it up just as Skull got up, and then Lt. Stone let Mrs. Filler enter the office.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome." Lt. Stone said, before putting his hat on the coatrack.

"Would you believe... Princess was under the sofa the _whole_ time." Mrs. Filler explained. "Isn't that the cutest thing?"

"Adorable." Bulk grinned, nodding.

"Arooganee." Skull grinned.

"Well, since you boys didn't solve the case, and we already cashed Mrs. Filler's cheque, you will have some extra responsibilities." Lt. Stone explained.

"I need someone to watch Princess, my windows need washing..." Mrs. Filler explained, counting them on her fingers as Skull nodded. "..the sinks are all backed up, I could use the garage cleaned out..."

Lt. Stone then turned her around, before she turned back to Bulk and Skull.

"..and, uh, you boys _do_ cook, don't you?" she asked.

They both held their mouths open wide, Skull slapping his forehead as he did.

"Uh...I've been meaning to re-shingle my roof." Mrs. Filler explained, as Lt. Stone walked her to the door.

"Right this way, Mrs. Filler." he said, opening the door, as Bulk turned to Skull - who was shaking his head. "I'll make all the arrangements."

"Bye." Mrs. Filler said, waving at Bulk and Skull.

Lt. Stone then waved at them, before walking out of the door - closing it behind him - and then he and Mrs. Filler walked off.

"Great!" Skull moaned, taking his hand off his forehead. "That's my idea of fun; cleaning up dust balls all day long."

"Skull, aren't you forgetting something?" Bulk asked, smirking.

He then held up a small bell, making Skull smiled, and then he rang it.

"Whoa!" a voice said, as a door opened up, and then Rito and Goldar fell out of it - both dressed up as maids.

Rito then nearly lost his balance as Goldar began to dust one of the walls, before they both turned to Bulk and Skull.

"You rang?" Rito asked.

Bulk chuckled as he and Skull held up a finger each, and then motioned Rito and Goldar to come closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers had all returned to the Power Chamber and taken their helmets off, but then discovered the Gold Ranger was missing.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, as they walked towards Alpha. "Where is he?"

"He rushed out of here so quickly. He said he couldn't stay or we'd all be in danger." Alpha explained, making Tommy sigh.

A door then opened up behind Alpha, and then Billy came in, and then they all looked at him as he walked towards them.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Another encounter with the elusive Gold Ranger." Kat explained.

"He knew me and Zordon." Alpha explained, shocking everybody. "He called us by name."

"Hmm. That's weird." Billy admitted.

"Well, how could he know you?" Rocky asked.

"And Zordon too?" Vera added.

"There is only one way he could." Zordon deduced, getting everyone's attentions.

"And how's that?" Tanya asked.

"If we knew him." Zordon explained.

The Rangers then all turned to Billy, starting to believe that Rocky and Vera might be right about him being the Gold Ranger, but he just shrugged his shoulders.


	8. Revelations of Gold

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more  
_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

It then shows the Gold Ranger folding his arms, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were all combined - landing on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Gold Ranger holding his staff up. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the sky above Angel Grove, Pyramidas was being chased and shot at by seven starfighters, and then a blast hit it. The fighters kept firing at it, and then some managed to hit it again, as they all flew over the mountains.

"I can't seem to shake these guys!" the Gold Ranger groaned, falling onto the controls.

The fighters then did a steep dive and then got into a formation.

"Sliver Team Commander to Starboard Winger, apply full force, immediately!" their leader ordered - who was a Varox.

"Right away, Commander!" Starboard Winger acknowledged, who was another Varox. "If we can't have the Gold Ranger's powers, no one will!"

The fighters then all did a steep dive to the right.

* * *

In Angel Grove park, Adam and Tanya were both teaching kids some kata karate, moving their bodies slow, as a family had a picnic on a table nearby, and other people just walked around talking, when Rito and Goldar showed up behind a bush.

"Let me look?" Rito begged, as Goldar blocked his view as the bent around it. "Let me look? I want to see! Come on?"

"Oh, just wait!" Goldar groaned, scratching the side of his head.

"I love families, don't you?" Rito asked, as they looked at the family at the table.

"Uh-huh." Goldar mumbled.

"Goldar, do you ever wonder where _our _family is?" Rito asked, putting his hand on his head. "Huh, do you?"

Goldar turned to him. "What makes you think _we_ have a family?" he questioned.

"Well, um... everybody has a family." Rito argued, before rubbing his head. "Don't they?"

Goldar turned back to him. "How should I know?" he asked.

"I don't know." Rito shrugged.

"Come on, we better get back." Goldar reasoned.

They both turned around and then walked away.

"Come on." Goldar said.

Adam and Tanya both did a kick, then lowered their arms, then swirled around slowly, but then saw Pyramidas and then fighters up in the sky, making them stop. Two of the fighters then fired at Pyramidas, hitting it, and then Adam, Tanya and the kids ducked as a third fighter flew over them all.

"It's the Gold Ranger!" Tanya exclaimed, as they looked back up.

More of the fighters hit Pyramidas, which then turned around and shot up into the sky towards space.

* * *

Once it made it out of the Earth's atmosphere, the fighters kept chasing and blasting it - one hitting the top of it.

The fighters then chased it as it went past the moon and kept firing at it - some managing to hit it - and then they all went into hyperspace - disappearing from sight.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Klank walked into the throne room with Orbus on his shoulder.

"I have pressing news for your majesty." Klank explained, bowing.

He then crouched down.

"The Gold Ranger's been sighted on a erratic course throughout the galaxy." he reported, turning around.

"What luck. We'll seize the Golden Powers." Mondo declared.

Klank turned back to Mondo. "Unfortunately, the Gold Ranger is too far from our grasp, and being pursed by Varox Bounty Hunters." he explained.

"What?!" Mondo exclaimed, turning to his wife. "Who are those Bounty Hunters working for?! They're not on _my_ payroll this mouth!"

"Buffoons!" Machina scowled, folding her fan up. "The Varox are no match for the Golden Powers."

"Perhaps. But at the very least, this chasing about with the Varox should greatly weaken the Gold Ranger." Mondo pointed out. "Then we can destroy _him_, and the other Rangers will be powerless against my new robotic technology!"

* * *

Later, Pyramidas came out of hyperspace, followed by the fighters which kept firing at it - some hitting it while others missed. It then made a sharp turn to the left, but the fighters kept following and blasting it.

_"The Gold Ranger's ship has been weakened, Commander."_ Starboard Winger reported.

_"Yes! He is unable to fight back!"_ the Commander grinned. "One more hit should finish him!"

The fighters then got into a formation like an arrow - with two behind the others. They then all fired on Pyramidas just as they were approaching Aquitar, and then it began to loose altitude, falling towards the planet. It then began to burn up as it shot down towards the planet parts falling off as it did - and then electricity began to sparkle all over the cockpit.

"I'm hit!" the Gold Ranger moaned. "I've lost control!"

Pyramidas then burned up a lot more, and then entered Aquitar's atmosphere, before crashing into the water, and then began to slowly sink towards the seabed.

"Ah!" the Gold Ranger groaned, as it spun around slowly - until it was upside down. "Ah!"

It kept sinking to the bottom of the sea upside down, and once it did, landed on one of its sides, holding it up by an angle.

Up in space, the fighters flew above the planet.

_"He is deep in the oceans of Aquitar, Commander." _Starboard Winger reported.

The Commander punched his fists together. "Yes!" he cheered. "That is the end of the Gold Ranger! Our mission here has been completed successfully. We are finished here, let's go!"

The fighters then all did a steep turn to the left and vanished, leaving Pyramidas all alone - trapped at the bottom of the sea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam and Tanya had both reported to the Power Chamber, and had explained to Vera, Billy, Zordon and Alpha what they had seen, and currently Billy and Vera were trying to locate Pyramidas on the computers.

"Guys, we have to help him!" Adam explained franticly, walking towards them.

"We've got his position in the nebeleon sea on Aquitar." Billy explained, as the scanner showed Pyramida's location.

"It looks like he might be deep underwater from these readings." Vera realised.

The scanner then lost the signal.

"It's gone!" Billy gasped. "The signal's just disappeared."

"And the Vorax warships are retreating as well." Alpha explained.

"I thought we took care of them a long time ago!" Tanya exclaimed.

"We only encountered them a few weeks ago, Tanya." Vera argued.

"In any case, the Varox are a race of Bounty Hunters, programed to destroy a single target." Zordon explained. "They cease only when they've reached their goal."

"Which means they wouldn't have retreated if they hadn't..." Tanya realised franticly.

"No sigh." Adam sighed unbelievingly. "He can't be gone."

"If he's still in one piece, I hope the Aquitians can find him." Vera hoped. "At least they'll be able help him."

"You're right there." Billy agreed.

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Bulk was standing up and talking into a phone disguised as a plastic duck, while Skull was sitting down and reading a comic called 'Tales from Space'.

"No. It's pretty quiet around here, Det. Stone." Bulk said. "Nothing new on the docket."

He then held a comic book up in his other hand.

"Oh, we're just looking over some um...paperwork." Bulk told Lt. Stone. "Mm-mm. Oh, yeah. We'll let you know if anything new comes in. Ten-four. Aye-aye."

He then put the phone down, and then Skull put his comic down - looking glum.

"Bulky, we haven't had a case in weeks!" he moaned glumly.

Bulk snorted, when Goldar opened the door, and came into the room with Rito - both carrying a sack over their backs.

"We're here!" Rito announced.

"Uh, consoler?" Goldar asked.

"Get in here!" Skull demanded.

"Okay. Okay." Rito sighed, as they walked into the room - closing the door behind them as they did.

"What have we told you guys about going off all by yourselves?" Skull asked furiously.

"Ah, nobody saw us." Rito assured, before scratching his head. "Uh, what are we doing here?"

He then remembered.

"Oh, we um, talk to you guys." he explained.

He and Goldar then dumped all the stuff from their sacks - which was mostly leftover food, big rocks and small pins - onto the desk.

"Is this some cool stuff or what?" Rito asked.

"What are you doing?!" Skull demanded. "You're making a mess!"

"Uh..." Goldar muttered.

"Yeah." Rito mumbled, admittingly.

"It's your first payment." Goldar explained.

"Yeah." Rito nodded.

"Uh...payment for what?" Bulk questioned, as Skull looked confused.

"We want you guys to find our family." Rito explained, pointing at them both. "We're hiring ya."

Bulk picked up a fish's skeleton from the desk. "Uh-huh..." he muttered, as Skull picked up a rubber duck.

"And there's plenty more where that came from, if you take our case." Rito promised.

Bulk leaned down to Skull and nodded, and then they both sniggered.

"I feel good about this, Goldar." Rito told Goldar, holding both thumbs up.

* * *

On Aquitar, a floating mini-submarine moved towards the Aquitian Rangers home based dome, and then went inside it. Once inside, Cestro helped the Gold Ranger inside a room, as he was leaning on the Aquitian, and then he began to shine brightly.

"Ah!" Cestro groaned, moving back while covering his eyes with his hands.

Delphine and Vivianne then ran into the room, but then stopped and covered their eyes when they saw the Gold Ranger glowing, as Cestro approached them.

"The power..." the Gold Ranger gasped. "I can't..."

He then de-morphed into an unknown humanoid figure, and then stopped glowing. He put his hand on his head, as he body started to split slightly, but then stopped as the three Aquitians looked at him, before he fell to his knees, and then Delphine ran to him.

"What is happening?" she asked franticly, crouching down beside the man.

"The power. I'm losing control." the man explained. "Zordon, I need his help."

"We must make contact with Zordon." Delphine realised, turning to her friends. "Hurry!"

"I'll ready the transmission at once, Delphine." Cestro assured.

He then walked off, while Vivianne crouched down near the man. "You'll be alright, old friend." she said, having known him for a long time. "I'm sure Zordon can help you."

"I hope so, Vivianne." the man admitted. "I hope so."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Tommy, Rocky and Kat had all teleported in as Vera had told them about the Gold Ranger being in trouble.

"We got here as soon as we could." Tommy explained, as they walked towards Vera and Adam by the computer. "What's up, guys?"

"It's the Gold Ranger." Adam explained.

"Yeah, he's in trouble." Vera explained. "And he's _not_ Billy like we thought."

"He's not!" Rocky exclaimed. "Well, who is he then?"

"We still don't know." Vera sighed.

Static then came on viewing globe, and then Delphine, Cestro and Vivianne showed up on it, as Alpha and Billy walked towards it.

"You see what I mean?" Vera asked, pointing at Billy.

Rocky, Tommy and Kat all turned to Billy and Alpha.

"I see." Rocky sighed. "Man! I was sure it was Billy the way he kept disappearing."

"We are receiving a visual transmission from Aquitar." Alpha explained.

The Rangers then all gathered behind Billy and Alpha.

Delphine then rolled her arms around her face. _"Greetings, Power Rangers. We have an emergency that we must relay to you."_ she explained.

"Does it have something to do with the Gold Ranger?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Is he alright?" Tanya asked worriedly.

_"We're not certain."_ Cestro replied. _"We have a great concern as to his well-being. His genetic makeup is incompatible with Aquitar, and is causing a disturbing metabolic reaction."_

_"It's causing him to lose his powers and is making him grow weaker."_ Vivianne explained.

_"Behold Trey, Lord of Triforia, otherwise known as the Gold Ranger."_ Delphine announced.

They then stepped aside, and show the Rangers Trey inside a energy tube, and then they all looked shocked.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was fuming in the throne room.

"The Gold Ranger's _alive_ and well and Aquitar!" he exclaimed.

Klank stuttered nervously as Mondo turned to him.

"But I saw his ship crash!" Mondo swore.

"It is true that he is alive, your majesty, however he is _not_ well." Klank explained. "He will certainly attempt to return to Earth to seek Zordon's help."

"Well, then, we must make sure he never gets there." Mondo deduced.

He and Machina then chuckled evilly.

"Yes, your highness. I will begin the preparations at once." Klank assured.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers, Billy and Alpha were all still staring at the viewing globe.

_"Rangers, if he's to have any chance of survival, he must be teleported to Earth immediately." _Delphine explained.

"We will prepare to receive him right away." Zordon assured.

_"Thank you, Zordon."_ Vivianne said. _"The quicker he gets there, the better his chances are."_

"Hope he makes it." Tommy sighed admittingly.

"That makes two of us." Vera admitted.

Billy then walked towards the side computer while the Rangers all walked to the main one.

* * *

On Aquitar, the three Aquitians all watched as Trey was surrounded by gold light, and then he and the tube he was in teleported away.

"Good luck, Trey of Triforia, and let the power protect you." Delphine said.

"Take care of yourself, my old friend." Vivianne said.

The tube then shot around through space.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, the royal machine family were all watching as Trey's tube headed towards Earth.

"Here he comes." Mondo explained. "Klank, is the defector felid ready?"

"Ready, your majesty." Klank answered.

"Use it on the Power Chamber immediately!" Mondo ordered.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Tanya, Kat and Adam were all looking at a piece of paper, when Billy walked past them towards the main computer, where Tommy and Vera were at.

"He should be entering our atmosphere at any moment." he explained.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"The quicker he gets here the better." Vera deduced.

The alarm then went off.

"Billy, what is it?" Tommy asked.

Billy looked at the readings on the computer as the others gathered around him. "I don't know, but something's not right." he said.

"I hope Trey's okay then." Vera admitted, as Billy ran towards a door.

**(Outside)**

The Power Chamber was then covered by a blue force, covering every inch of it.

**(Inside)**

Billy ran back into the main room.

"Guys, it's Mondo! He's incased the Command Center in unidirectional nuclear reflective shield." he explained, walking towards his friends. "Nothing can get inside here."

"Well, what does that mean?" Rocky asked, confused.

"He means, Mondo's covered the whole place with a force field which makes it impossible for Trey to get here?" Vera deduced.

Billy nodded. "And if Trey isn't redirected, he'll smash into the force field and be destroyed." he explained, pressing buttons on the computer.

He then walked to another computer.

"Can't you destroy the shield." Tommy asked.

"I'm trying, but nothing's working." Billy sighed in annoyance.

Tommy sighed.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, the machine royal family were all watching Trey's pod fly towards the Earth in their viewing globe.

"It's so easy!" Machina grinned, turning around.

"Yes!" Mondo cheered. "It's finally the end of that meddlesome Gold Ranger, and the beginning of my full-proof plan! The Rangers are done for!"

He then laughed evilly.

* * *

In the park, Bulk and Skull were walking towards their motorcycle - both wearing their helmets.

"I don't get it, Bulky." Skull said, putting his sunglasses on. "How are we suppose to find out who Rito and Goldar's parents are, if we don't even know what they are?"

Bulk scoffed while shrugging his shoulders. "Let's just curse the town and see what we can come up with." he suggested.

Skull grinned in agreement, and then they both got on their bike - Bulk in the sidecar while Skull took the handlebars.

"Take us away, Skullovitch!" Bulk ordered, sounding cockney as Skull drove off.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Rocky was looking at a clock which showed how long they had until Trey hit the force field outside - which said 22 seconds.

"20 seconds to impact, man. We gotta make a decision!" he exclaimed, turning to his friends.

Billy ran to the main computer and began pressing buttons on it. "I can't disarm the shield!" he explained franticly.

"We've gotta do something!" Vera exclaimed, standing next to Alpha.

Tommy gave Adam a piece of paper and then approached Billy. "What about rerouting the teleportation beam?" he suggested.

"Yeah." Adam agreed, getting what Tommy meant while walking towards them. "We just need a safe place to land him."

Billy thought for a second. "Angel Cove. It's surrounded on three sides by cliffs." he explained.

"Alright. We'll meet him there." Tommy decided. "Uh, can we teleport outta here?"

"Yeah, I think so." Billy told him.

The clock now said ten seconds as Kat and Tanya turned to the others.

"Hurry, ten seconds!" Kat explained franticly.

The Rangers then all gathered together, as Billy pressed some buttons on the computer.

"There, that should do it." he explained, before turning to them. "Go!"

"Right." Tommy said.

They then all pressed their communicators and teleported off.

* * *

They then arrived at Angel Cove near some big rocks, and then looked up and saw Trey's pod come out of the sky, and then crashed in the ocean behind some rocks.

"Around the rocks!" Tommy told the others.

They then all ran to the other side of the rocks Trey had crashed behind, but couldn't see the pod.

"Where is he?" Kat asked worriedly.

"I don't see him." Rocky said.

"He must be under the water." Vera realised.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed. "Let's go."

They all then ran towards the water, and then ran into it.

"I'll dive for him!" Tommy said, before diving into the water.

Adam then raised his head up out of the water - having slipped and fallen under it - before turning to the others.

"We have to find him!" he explained franticly, looking around. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know!" Tanya said loudly. "I can't see Tommy either!"

"Neither can I!" Vera called.

"Keep looking!" Kat called worriedly, diving down to swim on the surface.

They all kept looking around but couldn't see either Tommy and Trey.

"Where is he?!" Adam exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Rocky replied.

"Tommy!" Kat cried.

"Where are you!" Vera called.

A small wave then hit Kat, as Rocky and Tanya looking around closer to the shore. The Golden Staff then rose up from out of the water, and then Tommy came out of the water lifting Trey up.

"Tommy!" Adam gasped, spotting them.

They then all approached Tommy and Trey, and then Adam helped Tommy lift Trey up.

"Come on!" he said.

"You alright?" Kat asked.

They all then gathered round Trey and helped him to the shore.

"Help him!" Tanya cried, as she grabbed Adam's arm.

Once they all made it to shore, they all walked towards the dry sand.

"Thank you." Trey said, as they stopped. "Rangers of Earth, I am in your debt."

He then walked away from them as they looked confused, and then he turned to them with his eyes closed and his staff against him, as he glowed.

"What's happening?" Tommy wondered.

"You got me." Vera shrugged.

Trey then split into three separate figures which all looked identical - like triplets - as the Rangers all watched in surprise. The three figures then approached the Rangers once they had completely separated.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"I am Trey of Courage." the middle one said.

"I am Trey of Wisdom." said the one on the right.

"And I am Trey of Heart." the third one said.

"But...there's three of you." Rocky said, confused.

"Yeah, how come?" Vera asked.

"We are Triforians; a race of trifold beings." Trey of Courage explained. "Each with three distinct personalities, normally joined as one."

"We are a race of Great peacekeepers." Trey of Heart went on. "Who often travel to other planets when there is a need to do away with evil."

"So that's why you helped us all this time." Kat realised.

"Yes, but unfortunately, my latest battle with the Vorax has splintered my unity being." Trey of Wisdom explained. "Until I am one, I am unable to utilise the Gold Ranger powers. I must find a worthy beneficiary or the powers will be lost forever."

"Hey..." Tommy smiled, turning to the others with Kat. "..we have just the man for the job, don't we guys?"

The others nodded, all thinking of Billy, as the girls giggled.

Adam then looked up in the sky as Quadrafighters showed up.

"Quadrafighters!" he exclaimed, as they fired sonic beams at them.

The sonic beams then exploded behind them, and then the girls cried. The Quadrafighters then fired again and nearly hit the Rangers, causing Tanya and Kat to cry out.

"Head for the rocks!" Tommy shouted, as he and Kat turned and ran away.

The others then all followed after them.

"Come on!" Rocky said.

The Quadrafighters then pulled up from a steep dive, and then fired at the Rangers again, but missed. They kept firing as the Rangers all kept running towards a small cave ahead of them.

"Come on!" Adam yelled.

The Quardafighters fired again, but missed as the Rangers kept running.

"Look out, you guys!" Tanya yelled.

The Quardafighters kept firing as they approached the cave.

"Everybody, take cover!" Adam shouted.

The Quardafighters fired again and nearly hit them this time, just as they made it to the cave, and then went inside as the Quardafighters fired again, hitting the top of the cave.

"Ah!" Rocky groaned.

"Aghh!" Tanya moaned, as rocks fell to the ground outside the cave.

"Hey, Billy, are you there?" Tommy asked, speaking into his communicator.

**(Power Chamber)**

Billy ran towards the computer - having heard Tommy's voice. "Tommy, I read you." he replied.

**(Angel Cove)**

Rocks kept falling down from top of the cave.

"You gotta get Trey outta here!" Tommy explained franticly. "We're under attack!"

**(Power Chamber)**

Billy pressed some buttons on the computer.

"I'm still trying to initiate the destruction of Mondo's shield." he explained. "I'll teleport Trey as soon as possible."

**(Angel Cove)**

"Alright, we'll keep the Quadrafighters busy." Tommy replied.

He then turned to the others.

"We need a diversion, guys. Trey, stay here until Billy teleports you. Let's do it, guys. It's morphin time!" he shouted, as the Rangers arms glowed.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

They then all ran out of the cave, and then turned as the Quadrafighters fired at them, hitting them and causing them to moan.

"Here they come again!" Tommy exclaimed.

The Quadrafighters then fired at the Rangers again, hitting them and knocking Tommy and Vera onto their chests - while causing Tanya and Kat to flipped forwards onto their backs, while Adam and Rocky did the same only backwards.

"We gotta keep 'em away from Trey!" Tommy groaned, looking up.

The Quadrafighters then flew off, as a bunch of Cogs showed up behind the Rangers, making them turn around as they got up.

"What do you want, tin grins?" Tommy questioned.

"Surrender the Gold Ranger to us!" a Cog demanded, before hitting his chest like a gorilla.

"In case you haven't noticed, we don't respond to threats." Tommy scoffed, holding his fist up - as did the others.

"Yeah!" Tanya scoffed.

They then all did their fighting poses, and then charged at the Cogs.

Rocky spun around and hit one in the chest with his forearm, and then tripped it over. Tanya did a sideways handspring past another, while Vera spun around and tried to upper kick a third, but missed as it ducked. Tommy spun around to dodge a fourth as it came it him, while Kat sent a kick at a fifth, while Tanya kicked the second in the knee. Kat then ducked as the fifth tried to hit her, while Adam dodged past a sixth, Tommy kicked the fourth in the chest, and then Vera spun around and tackled the third. Adam then tried to kick the sixth, but it blocked it with its hands, while Kat spun around and hit the fifth in the chest with her forearm, then Adam grabbed the sixth by the arm, and then punched it in the chest twice.

As they kept fighting, Trey kept watching in amazement with all three bodies. Tommy blocked a Cog's punch, before kicking it away from him, and then Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus all appeared on Trey's right, laughing, which got his attention.

"Cogs, surround them!" Mondo ordered.

More Cogs then showed up and surrounded Trey's three bodies as they looked at them.

"Well it is an honor to _finally_ meet you." Mondo said sarcastically. "Now, turn over the Golden Power Staff to me!"

"I'm afraid that would be unwise!" Trey of Courage snapped.

A Cog then grabbed Trey of Heart and pulled him away from the others, but then he broke free, and then ducked as another tried to punch him, then turned around, just as the first tackled him like a football player. Trey of Courage then ducked as another Cog tried to hit him, then grabbed a fourth by the arm as it tried to hit him from behind - pulling it under his armpit - then let go and ducked as it tried to punch him with its other arm, but then got behind it and pushed it away. Trey of Wisdom jumped to his right as a fifth tried to grab him, while Sprocket grinned while watching.

"Hmm... get them!" he shouted. "Squash all of them like bugs!"

"I do love a good physical contest!" Machina grinned, folding her fan up, while Trey of Courage dodged past a Cog, and then rolled forward as another tried to hit him.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy walked towards the main computer while Alpha worked on the other one.

"Just a few more seconds and we should have enough power." he explained.

He then pressed some buttons on the main computer.

"Come on." he said, gritting his teeth.

* * *

At Angel Cove, Kat blocked a Cog's punch with her arms, then pulled its arm down, before turning to her left and saw Trey of Heart being held by another two Cogs.

"Let him go!" she demanded, knocking her Cog aside.

She then tried to run towards Trey of Heart, but then another Cog grabbed her from behind.

"Tommy!" she shouted, turning to Tommy. "They've almost got Trey!"

Tommy - who had a Cog held by the arm - turned to her. "I know." he said.

He then chopped the Cog in the side with his hand, but before he could run towards Trey, another grabbed him from behind.

"Hang on, man!" he called.

He then put his communicator to his mouthpiece.

"Hey, Billy, you have to get Trey out of here!" he shouted.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy pressed some buttons on the main computer, and them smiled.

"Got it!" he said.

**(Outside)**

The blue force field around the Power Chamber then vanished.

* * *

At Angel Cove, a Cog tried to hit Trey of Wisdom, but he blocked it by grabbing its arm, and then twisted both its arms, while Trey of Heart and Trey of Courage were being held by two more each.

Mondo and Sprocket both started to laugh, when the three Trey's all vanished.

"What?!" Mondo exclaimed, as the Cogs looked around. "Where'd they go?!"

"Away from you, King Mondo!" Tommy shouted, as Tanya ran past him.

He then broke free of the Cog that had him, and then punched it in the chest, then turned to Kat as she approached him.

"Billy got Trey!" he explained.

"Alright!" Kat grinned, as they both held their thumbs up. "Let's finish this."

She then spun around to kick a Cog, while Tommy ducked as another tried to punch him, and then hit it in the chest with his knee - as Rocky ran past him from behind - and then chopped it in the back, knocking it down.

"Time to get serious!" Tommy decided, as a Cog chased after Rocky.

Vera then did two backwards handsprings behind Tommy.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the three Trey's all approached Billy, who turned away from the computer to them.

"Billy, are you ready to receive the power of the Gold Ranger?" they all asked.

"I am." Billy told them, walking towards them. "And truly honored."

Trey of Courage then lifted the Golden Power Staff up.

"Gift of power take flight!" the Trey's announced. "Billy, the Golden Power Staff is now yours."

Billy then looked up and touched the Golden Power Staff, and then it began to light up.

* * *

Back at Angel Cove, Tanya spun around and kicked a Cog in the face, knocking it down. Kat then hit one in the chest on top of a slope, and then knocked it back onto the sand. Vera jumped to her left as one tried to grapple her, and then she kicked it in the back, knocking it down. Adam kicked another in the chest while Rocky punched another in the face, knocking them both down, causing them to sparkle.

"Zeo VI Power Sword..!" Tommy shouted, holding it in front of himself.

He then twirled it around, as his visor symbol appeared behind him.

"..now!" he shouted.

Red lighting went off around him as he slashed another three Cogs with his sword, causing them to sparkle as they fell to the ground, and then smoke came out of one of them.

The Rangers then all regrouped around Tommy.

"Alright, good job." he remarked.

They then all stared at the machine royal family in front of them.

"That's the last of your Cogs, King Mondo!" Tommy snarled.

"As much as I would like to remain here and do battle with you Rangers _personally_, I have far more pressing kingly duties to attend to." Mondo said.

"Later, Rangers!" Sprocket scoffed, as lighting hit the machine royal family, and then they disappeared.

"They're outta here. Yeah." Tommy smiled, as Tanya punched her fists down. "Let's get back to the Power Chamber."

"Yeah!" Kat cheered.

"Billy might be the_ new_ Gold Ranger by now." Tommy hoped.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was furious.

"That Gold Ranger torments me to no end!" he groaned.

"Please, darling, mind your oil pressure." Machina advised concerningly. "You still have your new robotic technology, remember."

"Yes." Mondo remembered. "I may not have the Golden powers, but my new improved army will be unstoppable!"

He then laughed.

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Rito and Goldar were waiting by the Lt's desk, when Bulk opened the door and came in with Skull.

"Uhh…" Bulk sighed, putting their helmets on the coatrack.

"So where's our folks?" Rito asked impatiently, as he and Goldar grabbed Bulk's shoulders - freaking him out. "I knew you'd find them."

He then walked around Skull and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"You guys are the best!" he cheered. "Tell us? Tell us? Tell us? Tell us?"

"We don't know how to tell you this, guys but..." Bulk said regretfully.

"..we bombed out." Skull explained sadly, sitting down in a chair. "Big time!"

"What?!" Rito exclaimed.

"But we've gotta belong somewhere, don't we?" Goldar asked desperately.

"Somebody has to be missing us!" Rito argued, grabbing Skull's face and turning it to him, before letting go.

Bulk then picked up a package on the desk. "What's this?" he wondered.

He then opened it up, and took out a small box.

"Oh, boy, a package!" Rito said giddily, as Bulk gave the wrapping to Skull.

He then looked at the writing on it.

"What is it?" Goldar asked.

"Rito and Goldar, care of the private-eyes habit detective agency." Skull read, confused.

"Oh, that's for us!" Rito said, snatching it from Skull. "Let me see that."

He then looked inside.

"Oh! Empty!" he groaned, throwing the wrapping away.

Bulk then opened the box as orange light came out of it, and two beams shot out of it, before Bulk and Skull both fainted in shock onto the desk.

"Hey..." Rito said. "Cool."

The two beams then turned into small face projections - one of Rita Repulsa and one of Lord Zedd.

_"We are looking for two creatures who go by the names of Goldar and Rito."_ Lord Zedd explained, as Rita giggled.

"Who?" Rito asked, as if he'd misheard.

_"Yoo-hoo, boys! It's time to come home now!"_ Rita laughed. _"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

_"Come home!"_ Lord Zedd said.

"Mama?" Goldar questioned.

"Daddy?" Rito questioned, his thumb in his mouth.

They both then looked at Rita and Lord Zedd as they both laughed at them.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers had all returned - without their helmets on - and were walking towards Billy and Trey, wondering if the power transfer was complete.

"Billy, what happened?" Tommy asked, noticing Billy wasn't morphed into the Gold Ranger suit. "Did you transfer powers already?"

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news, guys." Billy explained sadly, walking towards his friends.

The Rangers all looked confused.

"The power of the Gold Ranger can't be infused into me." Billy explained.

"But why?" Kat asked, confused. "I don't get it."

"Well, I ran a bio-molecular scan on myself." Billy explained. "Do you remember when the Command Center blew up?"

The Rangers all nodded.

"Uh-huh." Kat muttered.

"Well, when _that _happened, I absorbed an extremely high dosage of negative potion molecules which resists the Gold Power." Billy explained. "It's sort of like when you put two magnets against each other."

Tommy sighed, not believing what was happening.

"Look, uh... I'm really sorry, guys." Billy apologised.

"Oh, come on, man, don't blame yourself." Tommy said reassuringly. "We'll just, uh... Just have to figure out what to do."

Billy nodded.

"Well, how could Billy absorb that kind of energy anyway when it didn't happen to the rest of us?" Adam questioned.

Vera put her hand on her chin, before realising what might have caused Billy's problem. "It must have been when Billy jumped onto the computer when he tried to save it from blowing up." she realised. "Remember, guys?"

The others nodded, realising what she meant.

"I'm afraid time is running out Rangers." Trey of Wisdom explained. "If we do not hurry, the Golden Power will be lost forever."

The Rangers all looked hopeless, not knowing what to do, when Tommy suddenly turned to Zordon.

"Zordon...I think I know someone else who can do the job." he explained, walking closer to Zordon, as the others turned to him.

"Then you must bring him here immediately." Zordon explained.

Tommy turned to Billy - as he and the other Rangers all walked towards him - and then then both nodded to each other, thinking about who Tommy had in mind, before turning to Zordon.


	9. A Golden Homecoming

**A/N: This is another of my favourites as it's Jason's return to the team.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more  
_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Zeo_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

It then shows the Gold Ranger folding his arms, and then Zeozords V, IV and III - which were all combined - landing on top of I and II, as Zeozord VI flew near it.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go,..._

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Part of Zeozord VI then landed on the head, creating the helmet, forming the Zeo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers_

The Zeo Megazord then slashed something with its saber. A golden wall then showed up, and then it moves backwards, leaving behind seven different shape pieces behind.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Gold Ranger holding his staff up. It then shows Zeozord III fire lasers out of its body, and then the Zeo Megazord again. It then shows Tommy and Vera doing a jump kick at something, and then Tommy standing still as his visor glowed. Lighting then went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Golden Power Staff had been placed in a holder, which was surrounded by the Zeo Crystals - keeping it powered up.

"Rangers of Earth, time is running out." Trey of Wisdom explained, as he and the other Trey's walked towards Billy and the Rangers by the computer. "We must transfer the Golden Powers before they are gone forever."

Adam walked past them while looking at Zordon. "Zordon, is Tommy in range, yet?" he asked. "We need to bring him back to the Power Chamber."

"Unfortunately, we are unable to track him, for fear of alerting King Mondo to his whereabouts." Zordon explained regretfully.

Billy worked at the computer, trying to keep the Golden Power Staff powered up. "And he can't teleport or morph as long as we're using all the Zeo Crystals to energise the Golden Power Staff." he explained, as Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer beside him, while Rocky, Vera and Adam all approached him.

"So that means, he's on his own until he's in range?" Vera deduced.

"I'm afraid so." Billy confirmed.

"I hope he's okay, wherever he is." Kat sighed worriedly, looking at Tanya.

* * *

In a desert, Tommy and a man in wearing sunglasses, a brown overcoat and a white beanie hat both walked past a wild thorn bush into an open area.

"Okay, bro, there's no more cover the rest of the way." Tommy explained, turning to the man as they stopped. "You ready to make a run for it?"

The man nodded.

"Let's go." Tommy said quietly.

They then both ran for it across the sand.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina were watching Tommy and the man in the viewing globe.

"There! I knew it would only be a matter of time before they showed themselves." Mondo said. "Send the Quadrafigthers to destroy them!"

* * *

In the sky above the desert, three Quadrafighters came out of the sky and then fired at Tommy and the man as they kept running across the sand, just missing them by inches.

"Ah!" they both moaned.

The Quadrafighters did a sharp turn to the right before firing again, and this time nearly hit Tommy and the man, the shockwave of the explosion, causing them to flip forward onto their chests. The man then got back up as Tommy groaned, but then got back up as the Quadrafighters flew away, and then put his communicator to his mouth.

"Zordon, this is Tommy. They spotted us!" he explained.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers all looked worried.

"We have to help them." Kat realised franticly.

Tanya walked towards Billy, Vera and Adam by the main computer. "Look, we're not gonna get there in time on foot!" she told them.

* * *

In the desert, a bunch of Cogs jumped out of nowhere and surrounded Tommy and the man.

"Ah! I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Tommy groaned. "Watch your back, man."

They both got ready to fight.

"Cogs! I can't morph. Looks like we're on our own." Tommy told his friend.

He then kicked a Cog right in the chest, then spun around to kick another, but missed, as the man spun around to kick a third, but missed as it ducked. Tommy then blocked a kick from a fourth, then one from a fifth, then a punch from the fourth, then a punch from the fifth before punching it in the chest, then hit the fourth in the chest with his elbow, and then kicked a sixth in the chest.

The man blocked ones punch, then ducked as another tried to punch him, then spun around and kicked the first right in the chest, knocking it down as it sparkled.

Tommy then spun around to upper kick one, but missed as it ducked, but then spun around and tackled it. He then blocked another's punch, then kicked a third in the chest, but then a fourth grabbed him from behind by wrapping its arms around him. He then grabbed its arms and threw it over his shoulder, but it landed on its feet, then it kicked him slightly in the chest, and then another kicked him in the back of his leg, knocking him onto his chest.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers were standing by the tubes looking worried, when Rocky walked towards Billy and Vera by the computer.

"Man, how much closer do they have to be before we can teleport?" he asked.

"Unfortunately a lot." Billy explained.

"There's nothing else we can do." Vera explained, sadly. "Sorry, guys."

Rocky sighed in annoyance.

* * *

In the desert, Tommy and the man were now trapped by the Cogs - who had them surrounded in a circle.

"We have to make a break." Tommy realised.

The man nodded in agreement.

"Now!" Tommy yelled.

They both then ran off, and then the Cogs gave chase.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy, Vera, Alpha and Adam were all standing by the computer, and watched them both running away from the Cogs in the viewing globe.

"Tommy, just a hundred yards due north and we can teleport you." Billy explained.

**(The desert)**

Tommy and the man kept running, as the Cogs kept chasing them.

"Got ya, Billy!" Tommy shouted.

**(Power Chamber)**

"You're doing great." Billy said. "Just keep coming."

Rocky and Kat both watched from behind another computer, and then Rocky and Tanya both walked closer to the viewing globe.

"Come on, guys." Billy said, as Adam and Vera joined the others. "Just a little bit farther. Just a few more feet."

**(The desert)**

Tommy and the man kept running from the Cogs - the man now slightly limping - but then Tommy tripped over onto his knee, and then the man bent down beside him. The man then got back to his feet as they both turned and saw the Cogs heading straight towards them both as Tommy got back up, and then they were both teleported away just before the Cogs reached them.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo and Machina had seen the whole thing, and now Mondo was annoyed.

"They'll waste no time transferring the Gold Powers now!" he realised. "Aghh!"

"Ah-ha, I knew we could succeed in preventing it!" Machina joked sarcastically.

"None of that matters now!" Mondo snapped.

"Yes, dear." Machina bowed.

"The time has come to initiate our new robotic fabrication process." Mondo explained, as Klank, Orbus and Sprocket entered the room. "Klank, has all the protective martial been removed from Neo-Plutonium mine?"

"Nearly all, your majesty." Klank replied.

"Splendid." Mondo grinned. "Soon our robotic army will be coated with an armoured shield that will make them invincible. The Power Rangers and their Zords will be helpless."

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Rito and Goldar were both asleep in a chair each, with their heads on the desk. They both snored as they began to dream about something.

**(Dream sequence)**

Goldar jumped and hit Jason in the chest with his sword, then spun around and hit him again with it, then tried to hit him again, but he blocked it with his Blade Blaster.

He then grew giant. "You're mine, Rangers!" he announced.

The Rangers all gathered around Jason as they looked up at him.

"Give up, Goldar!" Jason yelled.

Goldar fired lasers out of his eyes, which hit and destroyed a building.

Rita and Lord Zedd then both showed up.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Rita asked, snarling. "You're suppose to be a bad guy!"

Goldar looked confused as Rito put his head down - wearing a maid's outfit.

"Yeah, nice maid's outfit, you diwindows!" Lord Zedd complemented sarcastically.

He and Rita then laughed.

"Uh..." Goldar muttered.

"Ah..." Rito mumbled.

"Yes." Goldar muttered, embarrassed.

"Ah, listen, monkey boy, no more fooling around down on Earth!" Rita snarled.

"We have big plans and we're going to need your help, and that goofball Rito too!" Lord Zedd explained, anger in his voice.

"Hey, that's my brother!" Rita defended, pulling Lord Zedd back.

Goldar stood up.

"Goldar, I'm giving you back your wings!" Lord Zedd announced.

He then fired a spell out of his staff at Goldar, and then his large wings returned to him on his back.

"And your sword!" Lord Zedd added.

Goldar's sword then returned to him, as did Rito's.

"But on one conidiation." Lord Zedd went on. "You can never be nice again to anyone! Never!"

Rita laughed as Goldar fainted, and then Lord Zedd laughed as well.

**(End dream sequence)**

Goldar yawned while putting his hand over his mouth, and then woke up to find he was holding his sword, and also had his wings back.

"Hey..." he said, getting up as Rito kept snoring. "I don't believe it... I remember everything. I know who I am now!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy, Vera and Adam were working at one of the computers while Rocky watched from the other side.

"Where are they?" Tanya questioned franticly, walking towards them on Rocky's side - along with Kat. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know." Billy replied worriedly. "Maybe the teleportation system wasn't strong enough to bring 'em back."

"So where could they be?" Rocky wondered. "They had to have landed somewhere."

"The scanner's not picking them up anywhere." Vera explained. "For all we know they could be trapped somewhere hard to track."

Just as Billy tried again, a door opened up behind them, and Tommy ran towards the opening.

"I'm right here, guys." he assured.

They all turned to him happily, as did the three Trey's.

"We made it." Tommy breathed.

"But where's...?" Adam asked, noticing the man was missing.

"Is he alright?" Tanya asked.

* * *

Outside Lt. Stone's building, Lt Stone himself, along with Bulk and Skull, were all in the parking lot - Bulk and Skull standing near a red Camaro while Lt. Stone looked at them.

"Alright, you two, as you know this car is a classic." Lt. Stone explained. "I want to make sure that it's protected with a good coat of wax."

He then showed them the car keys.

"You think you can handle it?" he asked.

Bulk and Skull both turned to each other, and then back to Lt. Stone, before Bulk walked towards him and took the keys off him, before walking back to Skull.

"Good." Lt. Stone said.

He then walked out of the parking lot as Skull saluted him, but once Lt. Stone was out of earshot, he put his arms up in annoyance.

"I don't get it, Bulky." he said. "We're supposed to be detectives."

Bulk shook his head as they watched Lt. Stone walk onto the street.

"This is kind of uh...demeaning, isn't it?" Skull questioned.

Bulk then thought for a moment. "It would be, if it weren't for our secret weapon." he grinned.

"Oh yeah." Skull said, getting what he meant. "Our secret weapon."

Bulk then took out a small bell from his pocket, and then he rang it. Rito and Goldar both then showed up behind them by a garage door, and then walked towards them as Bulk rang the bell again, and then jumped onto the ground.

"Did you ring for us, boys?" Rito asked, smirking.

He then laughed as they approached Bulk and Skull, who then both turned around to them, smiling.

"Alright, boys, time for you to earn your keep." Bulk explained, as Rito sniffed his left armpit. "We want this car washed and waxed in one hour, or else.

"Yeah, or else." Skull repeated.

Goldar growled, as he and Rito approached them.

"Oh, yeah." Rito scoffed.

"Or else what?" Goldar asked.

Bulk and Skull looked shocked by Goldar's reaction.

"And just what are you gonna do if we don't?" Rito asked angrily.

Bulk and Skull stuttered as Rito and Goldar walked past them towards their bike.

"Come on, Goldie." Rito said.

"Uh...uh..." Bulk muttered.

Rito then put his sword into the sidecar of the bike, while Goldar got onto it.

"Hey!" Bulk exclaimed. "What do you guys think you're doing?!"

Goldar then fired a laser out of his sword at them, but missed as they both ducked panickily.

"We can't let them get away with that! That's our bike!" Bulk cried, as Rito climbed into the sidecar.

Goldar then drove the bike off as Rito waved his arms.

"Have fun washing the car, boys!" he called.

"But we'll never catch them." Skull whimpered.

"Not on foot." Bulk corrected, showing Skull the car keys.

They both then turned to the car, and realised it was the only way to catch up to them.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers and Billy were all looking at Tommy worriedly.

"Guys, I'm okay." he assured, before pointing to the door behind him. "The new Gold Ranger's right here."

Billy and the Rangers all watched as the man stepped into the room smiling, and then took his sunglasses off, revealing himself to be Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger.

Adam, Billy and Rocky all smiled recognising him, while Vera, Tanya and Kat looked surprised.

"Jason!" Billy exclaimed happily.

"Been a while, Billy." Jason smiled.

"Wait, Jason?" Vera questioned. "As in the original Red Ranger?"

"Yep." Jason replied.

"Jason, this is Vera..." Tommy explained, pointing to Vera. "..Tanya..." he pointed at Tanya. "..and Kat." he pointed at Kat.

"Sophie's, Aisha's and Kimberly's replacements." Billy explained.

"Nice to meet you." Jason said.

"Thanks." Tanya giggled.

* * *

Inside a strange room in Mondo's palace, Mondo was looking at a long line of rebuilt robots - including Drill Master - from Adam's nightmare around Halloween - People Pitcher, Hydro Contaminator, Mechanizer, Silo and Mimictron.

"Come forth, by villainess army of robotic creatures!" he ordered. "Prepare to receive your indestructible Neo-Plutonium armour."

Sprocket and Machina then both showed up beside him.

"Hey, dad, let's try one out right away." Sprocket suggested. "Can we? How 'bout Silo, he's my favourite."

"Certainly, son." Mondo approved, before walking towards a control panel. "We'll finally destroy those power peasants, Gold Ranger or no Gold Ranger."

He then flipped a switch on the control panel, and then red stream came out from the ground inside a chamber.

"Machine army, stand ready!" Mondo ordered.

A bunch of red liquid - which was the plutonium - then fell to the ground in the chamber, and then Mondo laughed.

"Drill Master!" he called. "You will receive your armour first!"

Drill Master then walked towards the chamber as the other monsters waited impatiently. Red lighting then hit him as he laughed and was coated in the amour.

"Ah, what a beautiful sight." Mondo remarked. "Sprocket, as soon as Silo is coated in Neo-Plutonium, we'll send him down to Earth."

Drill Blaster laughed as the armour covered him up.

"Darling, you are a genius." Machina complemented.

"A diabolical genius, dear." Mondo corrected, before turning back to his monsters. "Look at them?"

Drill Master then walked forward, followed a new one called Hosehead, Mimictron, Silo, Mechanizer, and then the Hydro Contaminator.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Jason had taken his brown overcoat off, and was now standing looking at the Trey's, with Vera, Rocky, Tanya and Adam watching from his right, and Tommy, Kat, Billy and Alpha from his left.

"Prepare for the transfer of the Golden Power." Trey of Courage instructed.

Jason took a few steps towards them, before looking at Tommy, Kat, Billy and Alpha - who all smiled.

"I'm ready, guys." he told them.

Trey of Courage then raised the Golden Power Staff, but then the alarm went off, causing the Rangers to gasp.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Man! I don't believe this!" Tommy moaned.

"What is it this time?!" Vera groaned, slapping her forehead.

"Power Rangers, you must intercept King Mondo's new Silo." Zordon explained.

"I thought we destroyed that creep?" Rocky questioned.

"Mondo must have rebuilt him like he did with Leaky Faucet." Vera deduced.

"Vera is correct." Zordon confirmed.

Jason turned to Tommy, Alpha, Billy and Kat. "Go ahead." he told them. "I'll be there as soon as I can, bro."

"You got it." Tommy said, as the Rangers arms glowed. "It's morphin time!"

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all in a forest and then Tommy ran right past Silo and tried to kick him, but missed. Vera then charged at him and then tried to fly kick him, but missed as he dodged to his left. Adam then ran towards him and then spun around to upper kick him, but missed as he ducked. Rocky then kicked him in the hand, but then he grabbed Rocky's arm as he spun around, and then pushed him forward, flipping him over onto his back. Tanya and Kat then both then spun around and tried to tackle him at the same time, but missed as he jumped, and then they both grabbed him by one of the arms each.

Silo then flipped Tanya over onto her back, and then knocked Kat away from him, as the others surrounded him. (Vera being between Tommy and Adam) Silo then rammed Kat in the chest like a bull, hitting her in the chest and knocking her down, and then Adam ran towards her, and then crouched down and touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kat replied, catching her breath.

Tommy then kicked Silo in the chest, but he then knocked his leg down, then tried to hit him with his arm, but Tommy blocked it, but then Silo kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Silo then hit him in the chest with one of his arms, hitting him in the chest and flipping him sideways until he hit the ground on his chest

"Man!" he groaned, getting up as Silo laughed. "Nothing we do even scathes this guy!"

"Yeah." Tanya realised in agreement.

"Something's different." Adam realised.

"He's way tougher than last time." Vera admitted.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed. "Let's try the Zeo Laser Pistols."

"Right." Tommy agreed.

They all brought out their Laser Pistols and then fried at Silo, hitting him and causing sparks to come out of him, but he didn't go down.

"Nice try!" he growled.

"What?!" Vera exclaimed. "We didn't even scratch him!"

"Oh, man!" Tommy moaned. "I really hope Jason gets here soon!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was explaining to Jason some of the things that had happened since he left, when Alpha came over to them both.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "Billy, the Rangers are in trouble!"

"We have to finish the transfer before the Gold Powers are lost." Billy explained to Jason.

Jason then approached the three Trey's, and then Trey of Courage lifted the Golden Power Staff up.

"I, Trey of Courage, give forth the sprit and fortitude the Golden Power possesses." he said.

"And I, Trey of Heart, embrace you Jason of Earth, with the kindness and empathy the power holds." Trey of Heart said.

"And I, Trey of Wisdom, place in your hands the knowledge and experience of my people of Triforia." Trey of Wisdom said. "Use it well?"

Jason then grabbed hold of the Golden Power Staff, and then gold lighting shot out from the top of it towards his face. He kept a frim grip on the staff, and was then covered in Trey's Gold Ranger suit.

"Whoa!" Alpha moaned, as he covered his visor, while Billy briefly shut his eyes.

"Yeah, I can feel it!" Jason grinned, pulling the staff away from Trey of Courage as he let go.

The three Trey's then gathered together.

"You now process the power drawn from all three of my essences." Trey of Wisdom explained. "May they aid and protect you in the future."

"Thank you for trusting me with them." Jason thanked.

Billy sighed happily at his old friend.

"Now, Jason, your friends could use your help." Zordon explained.

"Right." Jason said. "It's been a long time but, back to action!"

He touched his belt and then teleported away.

* * *

In the forest, Silo fired a blast out of his chest, which hit and knocked all six Rangers down.

"Ah!" Tanya groaned, as he laughed.

"You Power Rangers aren't so tough after all!" Silo laughed.

"Heads up, Silo!" a voice shouted.

Silo turned to his left, and saw Jason jumped towards him, who then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked mockingly.

Jason then landed in front of the others as they got back up.

"Oh, thank goodness." Kat sighed.

"Everyone okay?" Jason asked.

Tommy nodded as they all got ready to fight. "It's really good to have you with us again, buddy." he admitted.

"It's good to be back, man." Jason agreed - standing between Vera and Tommy. "Just like old times."

Silo then rammed Tommy, knocking him onto his back, and then the others gathered around him.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Jason asked, as Tommy got back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy replied. "But Silo's stomping us. Look, if you buy us some time, I can set up the Zeo Cannon."

"Don't worry." Jason assured. "I'll keep Silo busy."

He then charged at Silo, then spun around and tried to hit him with his forearm, but missed as he ducked. He then blocked a kick from Silo with his knee, then sent a kick at him, but slightly missed. He then kicked him in the chest, and then got locked in a grapple with him.

"Zeo Cannon, now!" the others shouted, raising their arms up, and then the Zeo Cannon showed up in them.

They then aimed it at Silo, and then Tommy and Vera pulled the lever back on it.

"Loading Zeo Cannon Power Cell!" Tommy shouted, bringing out his Power Cell.

He put his Power Cell on its spot on the lever, then the rest did the same. Tommy and Vera pushed it back into the Zeo Cannon, and then the power cells lit up, and then Tommy raised his arms.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" the others shouted, raising one of their arms while keeping the cannon still with the other.

"Now, guys!" Jason shouted, turning to them.

He then broke free of Silo's grapple, and then spun around and ran away from him, as Tommy and and Vera pulled the lever back on the Zeo Cannon.

"Fire!" Tommy shouted.

The Zeo Cannon then fired a green blot of energy at Silo, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down as sparks went off around him.

"Alright!" Jason cheered, before turning to the others. "That was great, guys."

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered, holding his fist up.

"Yes!" Kat cheered.

"Wait, look!" Vera shouted, pointing at Silo.

Jason turned back to Silo, and saw he was not destroyed. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

Silo then got back to his feet. "Don't make me laugh!" he scoffed. "That was pathetic!"

"The cannon should've finished him!" Rocky gasped.

"I don't get it!" Tanya complained. "It's like there's no way we can beat him!"

Klank then came running out of a bush nearby with Orbus, as Silo laughed.

"That's right, Rangers." Klank said, getting the Rangers attention. "You can't beat him!"

"No chance!" Orbus laughed, lowering his head.

Orbus then extended his arm, and then Klank took it.

"Around and around and away ya go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Silo's shoulder.

"Huh?!" Tanya gasped.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"This is how Mondo makes his machines grow giant." Vera explained.

"It's all over, Power Rangers!" Orbus laughed, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Silo. Silo then growled and then suddenly grew giant, and then he laughed.

"Time for the big league, guys." Tommy decided.

"We need Zeozord power now!" the Rangers shouted - except Jason, holding their left fists by their chests.

They were then all teleported away before they could hold their right arms up.

* * *

They all arrived in the Power Chamber without their helmets on looking confused.

"Huh?" they muttered.

"What's going on?" Kat wondered.

They all then walked towards Billy by the computer.

"Billy, what happened?" Tommy asked, as Billy turned to them. "We have to call the Zords."

"The Zords aren't gonna do any good, Tommy." Billy explained. "I've been monitoring the fight to make sure Jason had fully absorbed the Golden Powers."

"Well, has he?" Adam asked, confused.

"Yeah, but I found something else." Billy explained.

"What do you mean?" Vera asked, lowering her eyebrows.

"Well, I did a reading on Mondo's Silo..." Billy explained.

"And?" Kat asked.

Billy turned around and picked up a piece of paper on the computer. "Well, the test's show that it's been constructed of a completely unique metal, unlike anything we have here on Earth." he explained, turning to his friends. "It's virtually indestructible."

"That explains why we couldn't even scratch it." Jason realised.

Tommy nodded in agreement.

"I guess Mondo's decided to give his machines stronger armour." Vera deduced.

"Exactly." Billy agreed. "And now that it's grown, I'm afraid the Zeozords are gonna be useless against it. In fact if you take them into battle, I'm sure they're gonna be destroyed."

The Rangers looked worried, as they didn't know what to do now."

* * *

Elsewhere, Goldar was riding Bulk and Skull's bike along a highway road, Rito still in the sidecar, while Bulk and Skull chased them in Lt. Stone's Camaro - Bulk driving.

"It's about time we had wheels!" Rito laughed. "Ha!"

"Don't worry." Bulk said to Skull. "We'll get the bike back, Skully."

Goldar laughed as he kept driving.

"Hey, hello!" Rito called, waving his hand. "How you doing? Hi!"

"Come on, Bulky, just a little faster." Skull said. "We've almost got 'em."

"Uh-huh." Bulk gritted.

He then tried to put more speed on, but then the engine sputtered, as it was out of gas.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

"Uh-oh? What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" Skull questioned, as the Camaro began to stop and go on-and-off. "You mean 'oh'. I don't want to hear 'uh-oh'. Don't tell me. I don't wanna hear."

The Camaro then stopped altogether.

"Ah!" Bulk groaned. "I can't believe it!"

Goldar kept driving off down the road, while Rito waved at them both.

"So long, suckers!" Goldar laughed.

"Bye, boys!" Rito called.

Bulk tried to restart the engine, while Skull looked up and saw something.

"Uh, Bulky..." he said, sounding petrified. "Bulk..?"

"Not now?" Bulk begged.

"I really gotta ask you something." Skull said.

"Please not now?" Bulk begged sternly. "I'm trying to think!"

"Uh...is there a giant rocket launcher in the road or did I have one too many of those spicy burritos?" Skull asked.

Bulk looked confused, but then looked up and saw Silo was standing over them both, who then growled, and then Bulk and Skull then both screamed.

"You're in my way!" Silo snarled.

Bulk and Skull unfastened their seatbelts, and then got out of the Camaro, just as Silo lifted his foot up. He then pressed it down onto the Camaro - squashing it - just as Bulk and Skull ran away from him.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the three Trey's all approached the Rangers, Trey of Courage carrying a small box in his hand.

"Rangers, we must return to Triforia, if there is any hope of reuniting out souls." Trey of Wisdom explained.

"You have been great friends, and thanks we leave you with a gift." Trey of Courage said.

"In this box, you will find the remaining key to the Zeo power." Trey of Heart explained. "It's been in our care for over a millennium, waiting to be return to its rightful owners."

Tommy gave Vera his helmet and then took the box from Trey of Courage. He then opened it up, and saw six gems inside - each with a matching symbol to one of the Rangers visors.

"The Super Zeo Gems!" Zordon exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "I was certain that they were lost forever. This is indeed a_ great_ gift."

"Jason, use the power from _your_ Golden Staff to bring the jewels to life." Trey of Wisdom instructed.

"Take care of the Golden Power?" Trey of Heart asked. "It is our hope that someday, we will reclaim it."

"You can count on me, guys." Jason promised them.

The three Trey's then crossed their arms over each other, and then teleported away.

Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer, when he picked something up. "AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "Rangers, Silo is getting closer to the city!"

Tommy sighed as he turned to Jason. "You know what to do, Jase." he said.

Jason took a few steps away from Tommy, then lifted the Golden Power Staff up, which sent gold light onto the Super Zeo Gems.

"Oh!" Alpha moaned, as Rocky turned his head away from the light.

The Super Zeo Gems then lifted themselves up from the box.

"The Super Zeo Zords are forming." Alpha realised. "You must get to them."

"Let's go." Tommy said.

Vera gave him back his helmet and then they all ran outside the room - along with Billy.

* * *

They all then walked outside and looked up at the Super Zeo Zords in amazement, which were giant robots with their Ranger visors on their torsos and helmets.

"They're amazing." Kat admitted, her hand on her forehead to block the sun.

"Unreal." Tommy said.

Super Zeo Zord III walked forward, followed by Super Zeo Zord II, then Super Zeo Zord V, then Super Zeo Zord VI, then Super Zeo Zord I, and then Super Zeo Zord IV.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus all saw the Super Zeo Zords in the viewing globe.

"It can't be?!" Mondo exclaimed. "The Super Zeo Zords have been brought to Earth!"

"Don't you think it's about time we let them have it?" Machina asked, frustrated.

"It is." Mondo agreed. "Klank, release my entire army of newly reinforced soldiers!"

"It will be my pleasure, sire." Klank acknowledged.

"Mine too." Orbus said.

* * *

Outside the Power Chamber, the Rangers and Billy were still staring up at the Super Zeo Zords, when their communicators beeped.

_"Rangers, King Mondo has unleashed an army of new robotic creatures."_ Zordon explained. _"You must use your Super Zeo Zords to defeat them."_

"Let's do it, guys." Tommy said, before they all touched their belts - except Jason. "Back to action!"

They then all teleported into their Super Zeo Zord, and then arrived at the monster's location - which included Silo, Mimictron, Hosehead, Mechanizer, and Drill Master.

The monsters charged at them, and then Super Zeo Zord VI turned to Super Zeo Zords V, II and III - who then ran off - and then it turned to Super Zeo Zords I and IV - who then ran off themselves.

"See you in the sky, Ranger!" Silo shouted.

He then fired stream out of his missiles and then took off into the sky, laughing as he did, while Super Zeo Zord VI looked at him.

"Jet propulsion, now!" Tommy shouted, pressing a button.

Super Zeo Zord VI then fired stream out of its feet and chased after Silo, who kept laughing as he shot past some clouds. Super Zeo Zord VI then caught up to him.

"Alright, right behind ya, Silo." Tommy said.

They both then left the Earth's atmosphere and began to burn up, and then Super Zeo Zord VI punched Silo in the chest, and then in the face.

Super Zeo Zord I punched Mechanizer in the face, then punched it again, and then Super Zeo Zord II whacked him with its forearm.

"Let's blast this bug!" Tanya shouted, holding her fist up.

"I'm with you, Tanya." Kat agreed, holding her thumb up.

Both Super Zeo Zords I and II then punched Mechanizer in the face, knocking him back. Both Super Zeo Zords then spread their arms out, and fired a blue beam blast out of their chests, hitting Mechanizer, destroying him. They both then turned around, and hit their wrists playfully together.

Super Zeo Zord V dodged as Mimictron tried to punch it, then it blocked another punch from him with its left arm, before punching him itself in the face with its right, knocking him back.

"That the best you've got!" he scoffed.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Mimictron!" Vera shouted, pointing at him.

She then pulled a lever on the controls, and then two giant daggers that looked like Vera's Power Daggers appeared in Super Zeo Zord V's hands - one in each. Mimictron then charged at it, but then it slashed him with its left dagger across the chest, and then spun around while hitting him with the right one diagonally right to left, knocking him down, destroying him, as it stood at ease.

Super Zeo Zord III was being lifted into the air - Hosehead having wrapped two hoses around it like they were pieces of rope, and was flying up in the air with it.

"You can't tie me up, Hosehead!" Rocky growled, pressing some of the buttons.

Super Zeo Zord III then tried to break free of Hosehead's hoses, but wasn't having much luck.

"Jet propulsion, now!" Rocky shouted, pressing a button.

Stream then came out of Super Zeo Zord III's back, and then broke free of Hosehead's hoses. It then brought out a giant Laser Pistol and fired at Hosehead, hitting him in the head and chest, sending him back down to the ground, as Super Zeo Zord III stood at ease.

"I love this new Zord!" Rocky grinned happily. "Adam, did you find Drill Master?"

Super Zeo Zord IV was swimming under water, trying to find Drill Master as he had dived under it.

"Not yet." Adam replied regretfully to Rocky, looking around. "But my readings show _he's_ down here somewhere."

Super Zeo Zord IV kept swimming around, and then spotted Drill Master - who got up from where he was hiding, and then rammed it with his drill. He then spun his drill as he kept ramming it, causing sparks to come out of it, and Adam moaned inside.

"Whoa! Looks like _he_ found _me_!" he exclaimed.

Drill Master rammed Super Zeo Zord IV again, and then again as it tried to move, but then it punched his drill. Drill Master then hit it in the chest with his drill, causing sparks to come out of it.

"Super Zeo Power Punch!" Adam shouted.

Super Zeo Zord IV then punched Drill Master's drill hard, shattering it, and then he fell backwards, and then floated towards the ground, before being destroyed. Super Zeo Zord IV then stood at ease as bubbles went off all around it.

Up in space, Super Zeo Zord VI was still chasing after Silo. Silo then turned around to face him, and then fired about a dozen missiles at it. Super Zeo Zord VI then brought out a large sword similar to Tommy's Power Sword, and then deflected a number of the missiles away from itself.

"Come on?!" Silo dared.

Super Zeo Zord VI then stabbed Silo in the chest with its sword, destroying him, and then it flew down back to Earth.

On the ground, Super Zeo Zords V, IV and III then looked up and saw it, before taking off themselves, and then Super Zeo Zords I and II followed after them.

"Ha! So much for King Mondo's indestructible new armour!" Tommy scoffed.

Super Zeo Zords I and II then appeared behind Super Zeo Zord VI, while Super Zeo Zords V, IV and III appeared above it. They then all lined up one-by-one - first Super Zeo Zord III, then Super Zeo Zord II, Super Zeo Zord V, Super Zeo Zord VI, Super Zeo Zord I, and then Super Zeo Zord IV - and flew off.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Super Zeo Zords then shot off towards the sky, leaving a beam of their respective colors behind them.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

* * *

In the mountains, Goldar finally stopped Bulk and Skull's bike, and then he and Rito got off it.

"It sure feels great to be bad again." Rito admitted happily. "Hey, what are we doing here, Goldie? I don't get it."

"We're going home." Goldar explained.

"This doesn't look much like home to me." Rito complained.

"Wait..." Goldar said, as they heard a noise, before he spotted something in the sky. "There!"

He pointed to a blue ball which then hovered over them both.

_"Oh, boys, your ride's here!" _said Rita on the other side.

"Sis, is that you?" Rito asked hopefully. "I'm coming, big sister!"

"Oh, yeah." Goldar said, as they both walked after the ball, as it floated away.

"I'm coming!" Rito cried happily.

They both got sucked up into the ball, and then it floated away.

* * *

In the parking lot outside Lt. Stone's building, Bulk and Skull had both managed to return Lt. Stone's now squashed Camaro, who was now looking at it heartbroken, while a mechanic looked at the back of it.

"This was totally out of our control, sir!" Bulk assured franticly. "You have to believe us!"

"Yeah. This big _thing_ just came outta nowhere and just..." Skull explained, before hitting his helmet with the palm of his hand, making Lt. Stone twitch his eyes. "..squashed it like a bug."

"We barely got out alive." Bulk added.

"Gentlemen, leave me?" he asked, his voice squeaking as he waved his hand, motioning them to go. "I need to be alone."

He lowered his arm again, as Bulk and Skull walked away - bowing as they did - then turned around and walked out of the parking lot.

"Now let's get outta here." Bulk gritted.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Jason - now wearing black - was punching a punching a punching bag, while Tommy kept it still for him on the other end, and then he stopped to catch his breath.

"Well, buddy, how's it feel to be back?" Tommy asked.

"Feels good, man." Jason admitted, looking around the place grinningly. "I mean, we did a lot of good at the Peace Conferences, but I'm gonna be honest with you, I was beginning to miss this place."

"Yeah, we missed you too." Tommy admitted, speaking for himself and Billy, as the others didn't know Jason well. "Hey, how's Zack and Trini doing?"

"They're doing good. They've both decided to stay over there for another year, see if they can do any more good things for the people there." Jason explained.

"Well, at least they're both doing alright." Tommy smiled.

Jason nodded, and then punched the punching bag two more times. "You know there's uh... there's something I want you to know." he said.

Tommy looked confused. "What's up?" he asked.

"Leaving was a really tough decision for me, but I'll tell you what made it cool." Jason explained. "I knew I was leaving the Rangers in good hands, I mean, with you as their leader."

"Thanks." Tommy smiled.

"But, I don't want you to think, that I'm trying to like put things back to the way they were before I left." Jason explained.

"Listen, I mean the Power Rangers are a team." Tommy reminded him. "No one's more of less important than anyone else."

Jason smiled and nodded in agreement. "You're right, man." he agreed.

Tommy laughed.

"It's good to be back, bro." Jason admitted.

He then sent a few more punches at the punching bag.


	10. Mondo's Last Stand

**A/N: This is another of my favourites as I like how Rocky and Jason earn each other's respect. This is my longest chapter yet, at over 8,200 words.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more  
_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining two swords together to make one big one

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Jason and Adam bowed to each other, while Tommy and the girls all watched.

They both then kicked each other in the leg, then Adam tried to upper kick Jason, but missed as he ducked, then Jason spun around, as Adam did the same and tried to upper kick him, but missed again. Jason then spun around to kick Adam, but missed as Adam spun around and then tried to kick him, but missed as well. Jason then sent a kick at Adam, who blocked it with his arm, then sent a punch at Adam, but he blocked that as well. They then sent a number of punches at each other, but they blocked them all, and then Jason flipped to his left, while Adam flipped to his right, landing on his knees while Jason landed on his feet.

The three girls stared at Jason in amazement.

"Jason's really good." Tanya commented.

"Yeah." Kat agreed. "It's great to have him here."

"Now I know how Sophie got good at martial arts." Vera admitted.

Adam then blocked a few punches from Jason, then spun around and tried to upper kick him, but missed as Jason spun around and tried to tackle him, causing him to miss as well. Rocky then walked in as Adam kicked Jason's leg, while Jason lifted his other leg up and tried to upper kick Adam, but missed as he ducked just in time. They both then spun around to kick each other, but ended up just hitting each other's leg, and then they stood in front of each other, before bowing to each other, and then linked their hands together - Jason winking.

"Hey, man, feel like doing a little bit of sparring, huh?" Rocky asked Tommy.

"Yeah. I would, but um, I'm suppose to go up with Jase next." Tommy explained. "Sorry, dude."

"Uh..." Rocky groaned, as Tommy walked towards Jason, and Adam walked towards the girls. "Yeah, sure. That's alright, man."

"Hey, good job." Kat commented, patting Adam's arm.

Jason and Tommy then bowed to each other, and then Tommy sent a kick at Jason, who dodged it, and then dodged another kick. Jason then sent a fly kick at Tommy, but missed as he dodged.

Bulk and Skull then came in and walked towards Rocky.

"Hey, Jason and Tommy are fighting." Skull grinned.

"They're not fighting, numbskull, they're sparring." Bulk corrected.

"Yeah, sparring." Skull said, as Jason spun around to kick Tommy, but missed. "Kinda takes you back, don't it?"

Tommy then spun around to kick Jason but missed, and then Jason kicked him in the leg, while Rocky looked down.

"Mm." Bulk muttered, looking at Rocky.

"Looks like you're being replaced, don't it, buddy?" Skull joked.

Rocky turned to him and held his finger up, as he laughed. Rocky then walked between him and Bulk, and then sat down on a bench behind them, as Bulk and Skull held their fingers up laughing.

Rocky then sighed as he thought about Skull's words. "Replaced?" he questioned quietly.

He then looked at saw the girls watching Jason in amazement.

_"Even the girls are impressed."_ he thought sadly, looking at Vera mostly.

* * *

In Mondo's palace, Mondo was looking at the viewing globe, which showed a recording of Punch-A-Bunch getting destroyed.

"Punch-A-Bunch, Leaky Faucet, Mastique, Main Drain and even Drill Master have all been defeated by those bothersome teenagers!" he groaned, as the viewing globe showed Main Drain getting destroyed, and then showed Wrecking ball sparkling. "Every monster has proven itself completely worthless, and now with the Gold Ranger and the Super Zeo Zords, I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Such a pity, darling, that those monsters didn't have your keen battle sense." Machina commented.

The viewing globe then showed Admiral Abominator getting destroyed.

"Ha, ha, ha, why that's it!" Mondo laughed. "If you want something done right, do it_ yourself_."

He then laughed menacingly.

* * *

Back in the Youth Center, Tommy and Jason kept sparring together, while Rocky walked past them towards Billy - who was sitting at a table - while Adam and then girls kept watching. Jason sent several kicks at Tommy, who dodged them all, but one almost hit Rocky as he walked past.

"Hey!" Tommy exclaimed.

Rocky looked back at them, looking depressed, and then he sighed as he pushed a chair out next to Billy.

"Ernie, need a juice." he told Ernie, before sitting down. "Extra beets."

Billy turned to him.

"You got it." Ernie said.

Rocky put his face into his hands.

"Hey, is something wrong, Rock?" Billy asked.

Rocky turned to him. "Oh, hey, Billy." he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I gotta get out of the Power Chamber at some point." Billy reasoned. "I'm starting to feel like I live there."

"I thought you did." Rocky joked.

"Anyways, Jason's gonna be teaching me a new kata." Billy explained, as Ernie came over and put two drinks down on the table. "Thanks, Ernie."

"Enjoy." Ernie told him, as Billy got up and took one of the drinks.

Rocky then took his and sighed, feeling alone. He then drank some of his juice, as Bulk and Skull showed up behind him.

"Hey, Rocky." Bulk said, as Rocky put his drink down. "Jason's looking pretty good over there isn't he?"

Tommy sent a kick at Jason, but missed as he dodged, then spun around and tried to kick Tommy, but missed as he ducked.

"Things are starting to get pretty crowded around here, wouldn't you say?" Skull joked, as Tommy and Jason sent a few punches at each other.

Jason then sent a kick at Tommy, but he blocked it with his hand.

"Look at those packs?" Bulk asked.

"Man, knock it off, guys?" Rocky asked, beggingly.

"He must work out." Skull deduced.

"Mm-mm." Bulk mumbled.

"Do you?" Skull asked Rocky.

Lt. Stone then cleared his throat, as he and a woman showed up behind them, causing them to turn around nervously.

"Boys, this is our new client." Lt. Stone explained. "Harriet Girard; the executor of the Randolph B Burble foundation."

Bulk and Skull looked at each other.

"Burble as in 'Burble Baby Food'?" Bulk asked.

"I eat that stuff all the time." Skull explained, grinning.

Mrs. Girard raised her eyebrows as Bulk wrapped his arm around Skull and shook his head.

"I mean, I did when I was a kid." Skull corrected.

Bulk grinned and nodded.

Mrs. Girard smiled. "The Burble Baby Food foundation is looking for Mr. Burble's long-lost nephew, the original Burbling Baby." she explained, holding up a small jar of baby food.

"Mm-mmm." Bulk muttered, nodding, as did Skull.

"Whoever finds the Burble Baby will receive ten thousand dollars." Mrs. Girard explained.

"Ten thousand dollars?" Skull asked in disbelief.

"We're your man...uh, men." Bulk corrected.

"Now, according to our records, the Burble Baby would be a teenager now and most likely just moved to this city." Mrs. Girard explained.

"Any ideas?" Lt. Stone asked.

Bulk and Skull both shook their heads.

"Well, get one quick." Lt. Stone advised. "I'm counting on you."

"We won't let you down, detective." Bulk assured.

"Hmm." Lt. Stone muttered, before leading Harriet away.

Bulk and Skull both nodded while turning to each other, before walking over to Tommy and Jason.

As they did, Rocky turned back to the others. "Jason's been back only a few days and everyone's spending more time with him than me." he muttered sadly.

He then stared at Vera oddly and noticed she was admiring Jason's moves, making him slightly jealous.

_"Why am I jealous of Vera staring at Jason?" _he asked himself in his head. _"Sophie's probably told her he taught her martial arts and wants to see if it's true."_

He then drank some more of his juice.

* * *

On the moon, the blue ball that had taken Goldar and Rito a few days ago, hovered above the ground, and then dropped them onto the surface.

"Oh! Hey, hey!" Rito groaned, landing on his feet, while Goldar landed on his butt. "What's going on here?"

Goldar then got up.

"Hey..." Rito said.

"What's going on?" Goldar wondered.

"Whoa." Rito said, looking around while scratching his head. "What is...?"

"Where...where are we?" Goldar wondered. "Don't like this."

"Sure doesn't look like home, does it?" Rito questioned, looking around nervously. "Don't worry, I'll protect ya."

They then both turned around as they heard a noise, and saw another blue light heading towards the ground.

"Ah!" Rito gasped, as a RV fell out from the light onto the ground. "Do you see what I see?"

"Yes." Goldar replied.

The RV moved towards them.

"Well, I don't know what that 'thing' is or whose in it, but they sure know how to travel ins style." Rito admitted, scratching his head.

The RV then stopped, and then they both walked towards it curiously.

"Careful, Rito." Goldar cautioned, as Rito touched a wing door. "This could be a trap."

"Well, looks harmless enough." Rito said, walking towards a side door. "Besides, nobody in their right mind would be here in the middle of nowhere like this."

He then peeked through one of the windows, before turning to Goldar.

"Huh, should we knock?" he asked.

Goldar mumbled while pointing at the door with his sword.

"No, you do it." Rito said. "You do it."

The door then opened, spooking them out as stream came out from it.

"Ahh!" Rito gasped.

Rita then stepped into the doorway and smiled at them both.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" she asked. "Get onboard!"

She then laughed.

* * *

On Earth, Mondo, Machina and Sprocket were all wandering around in a dried up area.

"If memory serves me correctly, the Damocles Sword should be buried right here." Mondo explained.

"Now, dear, don't you remember the last time you used _that_ sword?" Machina asked, turning to him. "You don't want that to happen again."

"Yeah?" Sprocket asked. "Mom said it was so terrible, that you hid the sword underground so you wouldn't be attempted to use it."

"Silence, both of you!" Mondo demanded, turning from his son to his wife. "That was a thousand years ago, and I know exactly what I'm doing this time."

He fired lighting out of his finger at the ground.

"Wow!" Sprocket awed.

The ground then began to shake, and then the three machines tried to keep their balance.

"Whoa!" Sprocket groaned.

"Whoa!" Mondo moaned. "Whooaaa!"

A big puff of smoke then came out of the ground, as it cracked slightly.

"Whhooaaa!" Sprocket groaned.

A big sword then came out of the ground from the crack, and rose up into the air.

"It's beautiful." Mondo commented. "Oh, yes."

The sword then hovered above him, Sprocket and Machina.

"The one force sure to destroy the Power Rangers." he explained.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Jason was now showing Billy his new kata - while he copied it - Rocky was now sitting on the bench with the others looking depressed, while Bulk and Skull watched Jason and Billy.

"Who else could it be, Bulky?" Skull questioned. "It all fits."

Jason and Billy both did a punch, and then moved their arms around.

"He's a teenager and he just moved back to Angel Grove." Skull reasoned, as Jason and Billy did a kick. "I say we call Det. Stone."

Jason and Billy did another kick.

"We have gotta make sure that Jason really is the Burble Baby." Bulk explained, as Skull picked up a case and opened it up - while Billy and Jason did another kick. "To be positive we must get his fingerprints."

Billy and Jason did another kick, and then Bulk clicked his fingers.

"Check his towel?" he asked Skull, as Skull took a clipboard out of the case.

"_You_ check his towel." he told Bulk.

"Skully, remember, this is for ten thousand burble bucks." Bulk reminded.

Billy and Jason stopped sparring, then turned to each other, and then hit their fists together.

"Here he comes." Bulk said. "Don't forget to get his fingerprints."

Jason and Billy then walked towards their friends, as Bulk and Skull backed away, when the Rangers communicators beeped. Jason walked towards his bag, while the others got up and walked towards the lockers - along with Billy. Bulk and Skull then stood in front of Jason's bag before he could pick it up.

"Hey!" they both said, shaking one of his hands each.

"Jay, how you doing there?" Bulk asked.

"Guys, I'm really kinda busy." Jason explained, as Skull took something out of the case. "Can this wait?"

Bulk kept shaking his right hand, while Skull kept hold of his right and tried to get his fingerprints - causing his communicator to come loose and fall into the case.

"Hey, tell me, how was that peace conference?" Bulk asked.

"It was good." Jason assured.

"Yeah." Bulk said. "Hey..."

"Good." Jason said, trying to get past them.

"How's Trini and Zack doing?" Bulk asked.

"They're fine." Jason assured. "Excuse me? I have to go."

"You want...you want to spar a little bit?" Bulk asked.

"I have to go." Jason said.

Tommy turned back to make sure they were clear as he walked towards the others by the lockers, and then when Kat nodded, put his communicator to his mouth.

"Zordon, we read you." he answered.

**(Power Chamber)**

"King Mondo has been spotted just outside of Angel Grove." Zordon explained. "However, he has erected a forcefield to prevent you..."

**(Youth Center)**

_"..from teleporting to him." _Zordon explained.

"Alright. We'll take the Zeo Jet Cycles and find out what's happening." Tommy explained.

He then noticed Jason still wasn't with them.

"Wait a second..." he said, looking around. "..where's Jason?"

"Oh, um...I just saw Bulk and Skull stop him." Rocky explained glumly. "I suppose you wanna wait for him, right?"

"No, not this time." Tommy decided quietly, before turning to Billy. "Look, Billy, we'll uh, meet you back at the Power Chamber."

"Right, I'm on it." Billy said, patting Tommy's shoulder before walking off. "See you, guys."

"Alright." Tommy whispered.

The Rangers arms then all glowed.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all rode their Zeo Jet Cycles along a dirt road - Tommy in the lead, then Kat, Vera, Tanya, Adam, and then Rocky at the back. They then all took a tight turn to the right, as three Quadrafighters showed up in the sky. They then fired at the Rangers as they rode through an open area.

"Quadrafighters, eleven o'clock!" Adam shouted.

"Gotcha!" Tommy replied, as they dodged some blasts. "Head for cover!"

They then drove towards a small hill, when Sprocket showed up on top of it, laughing at them.

"Not so fast, Rangers!" he shouted, as Cogs showed up behind him. "My dad can't be disturbed just yet."

The Quadrafighters kept firing at them again, but this time the sonic beam went off right in front of the Rangers.

"Aghh!" they groaned.

Tommy and Adam were then thrown off their Zeo Jet Cycles, followed by Kat and Vera, and then Tanya and Rocky - all landing on their backs. Tommy then got back up as Tanya and Kat got to their knees.

"Everyone okay?" Tommy asked, as Adam and Vera got up, while he helped Rocky up.

A swarm of Cogs then came towards them, and then Tommy ducked as one spun around to upper kick him, causing it to miss. The Cog then ran off, as Rocky ran towards another, and Tanya then spun around to upper kick a third, but missed as it ducked. She then blocked a kick from it with her hands, and then sent a kick at its chest, and then did a backwards handspring as it tried to kick her.

Adam then dodged past a fourth, as Tommy grabbed a fifth by the arm, and then Adam tried to kick a sixth in the head, but missed as it ducked. He then spun around as it tried to punch him, while Tommy ran past him - pulling the fifth with him - and then Adam blocked another punch from the sixth.

Kat did a sideways handspring to her right, then ducked as an eighth tried to hit her, then sent a kick at its chest, but missed just slightly, then hit it in the knee with her hand, and then chopped it in the chest. Vera dodged a ninth's punch, then jumped as it tried to trip her up, and then she grabbed its arm as it tried to punch her again, and then pulled it over her shoulder.

Rocky spun around and tried to kick a tenth, but missed as it ducked, then he blocked a kick from it, followed by a punch, then he grabbed its arm and flipped it over, causing it to sparkle once it hit the ground.

"Prefect!" Kat cheered, as Tanya kicked an eleventh.

Tommy ducked as a twelfth tried to punch him, then chopped it in the chest, but then a thirtieth grabbed him from behind by wrapping its arms around him. He then hit it with his elbow, breaking free of its grip, then spun around and grabbed his arm, before turning to the others.

"Rocky, keep 'em busy!" he ordered, before flipping the Cog over.

Rocky hit one on the head before turning to him, while Kat kicked another and then turned to a third, and Vera blocked a fourth's punch before punching it in the chest.

"I'll look for Mondo." Tommy explained.

"You got it!" Rocky replied, before Tommy ran off.

He then dodged as one came at him, before chopping it in the back.

Tommy then made it to the edge of a cliff, and saw Mondo, Sprocket and Machina below him - the Damocles Sword floating in front of Mondo.

"Whoa!" he gasped, before crouching down. "What is that?"

Mondo laughed.

"It's lovely, darling." Machina commented.

Tommy put his communicator to his mouthpiece. "Zordon, Mondo's dug up a giant sword." he reported.

"The Power of Damocles Sword is once again all mine!" Mondo declared, grabbing it while dropping his staff.

"Yes!" Machina cheered.

"Soon the Power Rangers will be finished forever!" Mondo declared.

"Think again, Mondo!" Tommy yelled, getting up.

Mondo turned over to Tommy. "What prefect timing." he admitted.

"Your brand of evil will never win!" Tommy yelled, pointing at Mondo.

He then jumped off the cliff, and then rolled along the ground towards the machines.

"Care to bet on it, Ranger?!" Mondo scoffed, as Tommy got up.

"Not even that sword will help you!" Tommy shouted.

"That's what you think!" Mondo laughed, as lights came out of himself, his wife and his son.

Machina laughed as lighting hit all three of them, and then they disappeared.

"Huh?!" Tommy gasped. "Ah, man, I think this means trouble."

Back in the fight area, a Cog had grabbed Rocky from behind by wrapping its arms around his chest, but then he sent a kick at another, but he blocked it with its arm. He then sent another kick at it, but blocked it with its arm, and then kicked him in the chest. Kat blocked a third's punch, then spun around and blocked another punch from it, while Vera ducked as a fourth tried to upper kick her, and then blocked another kick from it with her forearm. A fifth grabbed Tanya by the shoulder, but then she grabbed its arm and threw it towards a sixth, which then sent a kick at her, while Adam sent a kick at a seventh, but it blocked it, then blocked a punch from him, but then he grabbed its arm, before they all disappeared.

"Huh?" they all muttered confused, while looking around.

"Everybody alright?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah." Adam replied.

"I'm fine." Vera said.

"We better find Tommy." Tanya suggested.

Kat then spotted and pointed at him. "Look, there he is!" she said loudly.

They then all ran towards him.

"Ah! Can't believe it!" he groaned, punching his hand. "He was here and I let him away!"

The others then showed up behind him.

"Tommy, what happened?" Rocky asked.

Tommy turned to the others. "Mondo dug up a sword out of the ground. It seem to give him extra powers." he explained. "We better get back to the Power Chamber."

* * *

They all then teleported into the Power Chamber, arrived near the tubs with their helmets off. (Vera between Tommy and Tanya)

"Good work, Rocky." Tommy commented.

"Thanks, but uh..." Rocky blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, Billy..." Tommy said, as the others walked towards Billy by the computer, interrupting Rocky. "..have you identified Mondo's weapon?"

"Yeah." Billy replied. "It's the Damocles Sword."

The computer screen then showed the Damocles Sword.

"The Damocles Sword is an extremely powerful but unstable weapon." Zordon explained. "If used incorrectly, it could cause as much harm to Mondo as it does to those who fight him."

"He must be really desperate." Tanya deduced.

"I'm not surprised, considering all battles we've won against him." Vera admitted.

"We've gotta contact Jason." Kat realised.

Rocky sighed.

"AY-Yi-Yi! I've been trying to but he doesn't seem to be wearing his communicator." Alpha explained.

"Alpha, lock onto his communicator and teleport it here." Billy instructed. "That might tell us just what happened."

* * *

In Lt. Stone's office, Bulk and Skull were going through the things they'd managed to get from Jason. Bulk put down two pieces of paper, when Jason's communicator beeped, just as Skull put it down on the case - now lying on its side - while Bulk picked up the duck phone.

"Hello." he said.

When he got no answer, he put it back down. He looked at more pieces of paper, when Jason's communicator beeped again, forcing him to put them down, and pick up the duck phone again, while Skull picked up the communicator.

"Hel..." he said, annoyed.

Skull put Jason's communicator back on the case. Bulk then put the duck phone back down and looked at the communicator.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Oh, Jason's bracelet." Skull explained, picking it back up.

Bulk then took it off him. "Where'd you get it?" he asked, curiously.

"Uh, must've fallen into my bag when I was trying to get his fingerprints." Skull deduced, showing them to Bulk on a piece of paper.

"Huh?" Bulk muttered. "Well...take it back."

He handed it to Skull, but then it vanished from their hands.

"Heh!" Bulk gasped.

Skull turned as Bulk murmured nervously.

"Ooh..." he mumbled, before crouching down. "Skull, where'd it go?"

Skull didn't move a muscle or look at him, and then put some baby food in his mouth.

"Skull, where did it go?!" he repeated louder than before, before Skull shoved some baby in his mouth.

He then took the spoon out, and mumbled as he tasted it.

"Burbling Burble Baby Food." he grinned, before handing the spoon to Skull. "More?"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Vera looked at Jason's communicator, while the others surrounded them - except Rocky.

"It appears to be ink." Billy deduced, giving it to Tommy.

"I guess when Bulk and Skull were talking him, it must've fallen into their bag." Vera deduced. "Meaning, they might've been trying to get his fingerprints or something."

"Well, what could have happened to him?" Kat wondered.

"I don't know." Tommy sighed. "But we have to find him. Let's all split up."

The others nodded in agreement. Billy then walked towards the back door, as the others walked away. Rocky then sighed before following Billy, as the door opened, but once he made it there, it closed on him.

"Door!" he groaned.

It then opened again, and then walked through it.

"You know, Vera, with your computer knowledge and scanning skills, I think you'd make a great crime computer analyst." Adam admitted.

Vera turned to him as the others teleported off.

"You think so?" she asked, surprised. "I've never thought about that after collage."

"Well, the way you are, I think you'd be a great surveillance tech wiz." Adam explained.

Vera held her mouth open in shock, not knowing what to say, but then had a deep thought.

* * *

Later, Rocky was walking through a field searching for Jason - to his annoyance.

"Oh, this is just great!" he said sarcastically, looking around. "See, now I get to search the countryside for the _guy_ who's_ replacing _me. Nice. Even Vera thinks he's better than me, and she's always supported me time and time again."

He then stopped for a moment.

_"Why I am thinking about her more than the others, as they've always supported me?" _he wondered in his head, a weird feeling in his chest. _"I surely can't care for her more than a friend, can I?"_

Before he could answer himself, he heard a voice.

"Step back, Sprocket..."it said, which he recognised as Machina's.

"What?!" he muttered.

"..I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Machina said.

Rocky then ran towards a small bush in the field and hid behind it, to see Mondo, Machina and Sprocket - Mondo holding the Sword of Damocles.

"Hey, pop, you're getting pretty good at that." Rocky commented.

"What?" Rocky muttered.

"You'll see what else it can do." Mondo told his wife and son.

"Do be careful, dear." Machina advised.

The Damocles Sword then glowed.

"Damocles Sword, King Mondo commands you to unleash your power!" Mondo ordered.

He then laughed, as the Damocles Sword made him grow giant.

"Ah, man!" Rocky gasped, staring up at Mondo. "A giant-sized Mondo."

He then turned around.

"I better contact the other guys." he realised, pressing his communicator.

He then suddenly stopped, thinking long and hard for a moment.

"No, wait a second...this is my chance to prove myself." he realised quietly, before standing up. "It's morphin time!"

He then twisted his arms and brought out his Zeonizers. He then lifted his arms, and then twisted his left arm upwards, and then crossed his right arms over his left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" he shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

He then ran towards Mondo as he laughed while looking down at him.

"One lone Power Ranger!" he scoffed. "This should be a piece of cake."

"Super Zeo Zord Power now!" Rocky shouted into his communicator.

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then Super Zeo Zord III was shot out from it.

**(Battle area)**

Rocky then teleported into his Super Zeo Zord, once it arrived.

"Alright, Mondo, time to show you and the rest of your clan what I'm made of!" he announced.

Super Zeo Zord III then landed on the ground in front of Mondo, and then did Rocky's fighting pose.

Mondo then tried to hit it with the Damocles Sword, but it knocked the sword back, and then punched him in the chest twice, but then he hit it in the chest with the sword twice, knocking it back. It then tried to punch Mondo again, but he knocked its fist away with the sword, and then hit it in the chest with the sword as he walked past it. It then sent a kick at him, but he knocked its foot away with the sword, and then hit it in the chest again with the sword, sending sparks into the cockpit.

"Ah!" Rocky groaned. "Let's put a little kick into this!"

He pressed a button on the controls, and then stream came out of Super Zeo Zord III's back, lifting it up into the air. It then flew towards Mondo and tried to kick him, but he hit it in the chest with the sword, knocking it down to its feet, and then he hit it again, causing it to twirl around, before it fell onto its knees.

"Ah! Weapons ready, engage now!" Rocky shouted, pressing some of the controls.

Super Zeo Zord III then brought out two axes that looked like his Power Axes, and then got back on its feet.

"En garde!" Mondo bellowed.

Super Zeo Zord III then charged at Mondo, who then tried to hit it with the sword, but it blocked it with its axes. It then lifted the axes up, which allowed Mondo to hit it in the chest with the sword. It then tried to hit him with one of the axes, but Mondo then sliced the end off it with the sword, and when it tried to hit him with the other axe, Mondo did the same thing.

Mondo then hit it in the chest with the sword, knocking it aside, then he turned to it again - as it turned to him - and then laughed while firing red beams out of the sword at it, hitting it on the chest, and causing sparks to come out of it.

"Ah, man!" Rocky moaned, hitting the controls with his fist. "I've gotta retreat!"

He turned a handle control, and then Super Zeo Zord fired stream out of its back, and then took off, and flew away from the battlefield.

"That's right, fly away, little Ranger!" Mondo mocked. "Tell Zordon and the others; that the final day of reckoning is upon us! By nightfall, it will be clear that there is only one ultimate power in _this _galaxy!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer when Rocky arrived - without his helmet on.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright." he said in relief - having watched the battle - as Rocky walked towards him. "But now Mondo has turned his attack on Angel Grove!"

Rocky sighed sadly as they turned to the viewing globe.

"He'll destroy the city in no time!" Alpha explained franticly.

They then saw Mondo destroy a building with the Damocles Sword.

"With each passing moment, King Mondo grows stronger." Zordon explained. "It is unfortunate you were unable to stop him."

"This is _my_ fault." Rocky realised, turning to Alpha looking guilty, before back to the viewing globe. "_I've_ destroyed Angle Grove."

They then saw Mondo laugh as he waved the Damocles Sword around.

"Man, I don't believe this. If I hadn't had tried to stop Mondo myself he'd never be in the city." Rocky sighed guiltily. _"I wonder what Vera and the others will say."_

Billy and the other Rangers then teleported in behind him. (Vera between Tommy and Adam)

"Rocky, what happened?" Tommy asked, as they walked towards him.

"I...tried to take on Mondo myself." Rocky explained.

"You what?!" Vera exclaimed worriedly.

"Yeah." Rocky sighed, turning to the viewing globe, and then back to his friends. "I'm afraid I'm responsible for all this."

"Why did you do that?" Jason asked, sounding disappointed.

Rocky sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Look, Rocky, it's alright." Tommy assured. "I mean, right now we have to concentrate on stopping Mondo."

"But how, he's far more powerful than the other monsters." Kat argued.

"Kathrine is correct." Zordon admitted, getting their attention. "In order to defeat King Mondo in his present state, you will need bring the Super Zeo Zords together, to form the Super Zeo Megazord."

"But we've never done that." Adam argued.

"We haven't had time to practice." Vera argued, agreeing.

"Well, how difficult can that be?" Tanya questioned.

"Zordon, we've got one problem with the Megazord unit. It still needs one more part to work at its maximum efficiently." Billy explained.

"What part?" Kat asked.

Billy turned around to the Rangers. "It's a power booster from one of the old Zords." he explained. "I dismantled some of the pieces and sent 'em to the Angel Grove junkyard for recycling. I think the part we need was teleported by accident."

"I'll get that." Jason told the others. "Why don't you guys deal with Mondo."

"Here, use this sensor." Billy said, picking it up and then gave it to Jason. "It'll help you locate it."

"Alright. Thanks guys. It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers arms glowed.

**(Morph Sequence)**

The screen then splits into four pieces, Vera in the top left, Adam in the top right, Tanya in the bottom left, and Kat in the bottom right, and then they were all covered in their suits. Tommy then lowered his arms and was covered in his suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Super Zeo Zords were shot out from it.

Rocky then teleported into his Super Zeo Zord, followed by Tanya, then Vera, Tommy, Kat, and then Adam, and then flew towards the city.

"Initiating Super Zeo Megazord sequence!" Tommy shouted.

The Super Zeo Zords then flew closer together. Super Zeo Zord VI then put its arms at its sides, then folded its legs back, and then turned its head around. Super Zeo Zords I and V then put their arms by their sides, and then split in half - their heads vanishing as they did. Super Zeo Zord II then put its forearms behind its back, then lifted its arms up, while spreading them out, moving its legs, as its head folded into a helmet. Super Zeo Zord IV then folded its arms and legs back, and then split in half, while Super Zeo Zord III's head vanished, and then folded its legs back towards its arms - as they raised themselves.

They then all gathered together and lowered themselves to the ground, one on top of another.

_Go, Zeo_

Super Zeo Zord I then landed on the ground, then Super Zeo Zord IV landed on top of it, followed by Super Zeo Zord V, then Super Zeo Zord III, then Super Zeo Zord VI, and then Super Zeo Zord II, forming the Super Zeo Megazord. A bit of Super Zeo Zord II then raised itself from the headpiece, reveling the cockpit where the Rangers were sat - from left to right, Rocky, Tommy and Adam at the in front, Tanya, Vera and Kat behind.

"Super Zeo Megazord…!" Tommy shouted, folding his arms over each other.

"Power up!" the others shouted, holding their fists up.

The Super Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

* * *

In the junkyard, Jason were searching around for the power booster. He walked over some junk while moving the sensor around to find it, but wasn't having much luck.

"Ah, man!" he groaned. "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

The sensor then picked up something.

"Wait a minute..." he said, looking at the sensor, which was now glowing blue. "..looks like it's found something."

He then ran forward towards an old tow-truck door, and then grabbed it.

"Must be behind here." he deduced, pulling it back, reveling the power booster. "There it is. I hope it still works."

He crouched down, and began to fiddle with it, when a blast almost hit him from behind. He got up and looked, as two more blasts nearly hit him.

"Ah!" he groaned. "Cogs!"

A bunch of Cogs then came towards him.

"Just what I don't need right now!" he groaned, before putting his communicator to his mouthpiece. "Billy, quick, I'm being attacked by Cogs. The power booster's directly behind me. Teleport it outta here!"

The Cogs then charged at him.

"Come on, tin-tops!" he dared.

The power booster then vanished behind him.

"Alright!" he grinned.

He then ducked as a Cog spun around to upper kick him, and then he tripped it up by hitting it in the other leg with his forearm. He then blocked another's kick, then blocked a third's kick, followed by a fourth's punch, then a punch from the third, and then kicked the fourth in the chest, knocking it down into a tire.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy pressed some buttons on the computer near the map of the world, and then turned to the power booster - which was now on a table.

"Guys, I'm reconfiguring the part." he explained to the Rangers.

He held something up, and fired a blue beam out of it at the power booster, which then caused something else to be attached beside it.

"I'm gonna teleport it back to the Megazord directly." he explained. "You should be receiving it..." he pressed some buttons on the thing he was holding, and then aimed it at the power booster. "..now."

He fired another beam at the power booster, and then it disappeared.

* * *

In the Super Zeo Megazord, the Rangers all saw the controls glow bright yellow.

"We've got it, Billy." Tommy informed. "The power booster's installed and online."

He held his fist up, while Adam punched his.

"Now it's time to cut King Mondo down to size." Tommy decided. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" the others replied, holding their right fists up - expect Rocky who held his left up.

"Let's do it!" Tommy announced.

Mondo laughed at the Super Zeo Megazord as he walked through some of the rubble he caused, while Sprocket and Machina both watched worriedly from inside one of the damaged buildings.

"Darling, do be careful?" Machina asked franticly, as Sprocket chuckled.

The Super Zeo Megazord then approached Mondo, and then he tried to hit it with the sword, as it tried to punch him.

**(Junkyard)**

Jason ducked as a Cog tried to punch him, then ducked again as another spun around to upper kick him. He then turned and fly kicked the first, then turned and blocked a punch from the second, before punching it in the chest.

**(Megazord Battle)**

Mondo tried to hit the Super Zeo Megazord with the sword, only for it to block it with its arm. It then grabbed the sword with both arms, and then pushed Mondo back with it. Mondo then growled as he tried to hit it again with the sword, only for it to separate into six pieces - each of the Super Zeo Zords - and lift off into the air.

"Come back here!" Mondo demanded.

"Let's show him _all_ our new moves." Tommy told his friends, pressing a button.

The Super Zeo Zords then lowered themselves back onto the ground, and then formed the Super Zeo Megazord again.

"You fools will never defeat the Damocles Sword!" Mondo announced.

The Super Zeo Megazord then lowered its arms, when a saber appeared in each, and then held them out, ready to fight.

Mondo then growled as he went to slash the Super Zeo Megazord, when it moved its swords up diagonally like an X, breaking the Damocles Sword.

**(Junkyard)**

At least six Cogs jumped onto Jason, pinning him down, but then he raised his arms and lifted himself up, knocking them all down to the ground, causing them to sparkle.

"Wow, Cogs were tough this time." he admitted, catching his breath as the Cogs vanished. "But I'm glad it's over."

**(Megazord Battle)**

"Ready, guys?" Tommy asked, holding his fist up.

"Right!" the others replied.

"We call upon the power of the Super Zeo Zord Saber now!" they all shouted, holding their hands like a house roof, then raised their right above their heads while holding their left by their chests - clutched up - and then lowered their lefts like a chopper.

The Super Zeo Megazord then lifted its sabers up above its head, and then they glowed brightly. It then lowered the swords down with them still together, as it kept glowing.

_Zeo, Zeo_

The swords then aimed and fired a beam at Mondo, hitting him in the chest.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Mondo then groaned and began to lose his balance, as the beam from the sabers stopped firing at him.

"Ooh! Oh! Oh!" he moaned.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Orange lighting then came out of him.

The Super Zeo Megazord then held the left saber upright, then held the right up sideways away from itself. It then moved the right closer to the left, and then moved it downwards towards the end - creating a 'X' shape.

Sparks then came out of Mondo's head, and then he groaned as more came out of his body.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers  
__Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Mondo then fell backwards to the ground and was destroyed. The Super Zeo Megazord then lowered its sabers, and held them at either side of him.

"Oh, dear. Not again!" Machina cried, as Sprocket groaned. "I knew this would happen."

The Super Zeo Megazord raised its swords up slightly, and then stood at ease.

"Yeah!" the boys cheered.

"Yes!" Tanya cheered.

"Alright!" Kat cheered.

"Yes!" Vera cheered.

"Again?" Sprocket questioned confused, as he turned to his mom. "You mean, this happened to pop before?!"

Machina chuckled. "Yes, dear." she confirmed, touching her son's head. "But he'll be back and stronger than ever."

She then laughed as they both looked up at the Super Zeo Megazord.

* * *

Later, Billy and the Rangers were all in the Youth Center, sitting at a bench together, except Jason - who was wearing some boxing gloves - was punching the punching bag, when Bulk showed up behind him. He then stopped punching, then Bulk walked away, leaving Jason worried as he looked behind him. Skull then showed up behind him as he looked to his left, then disappeared as he turned back to the punching bag.

He then sent some more punches at the bag, when Bulk and Skull came up behind him and grabbed him by the arms.

"Oh, boys!" a woman's voice called, as Jason tried to break free of Bulk and Skull's grips.

All three of them they saw Mrs. Girard, Lt. Stone and Ernie walk in.

"I'm afraid our calculations were off." Harriet explained, as they walked towards them. "The nephew was older than we thought and has been living in Angel Grove for years."

Skull pointed to Jason grinningly, while Bulk smirked at him, while he took his gloves off.

"Guys, I'm _not_ the Burbling Burble Baby." Jason assured, giving the gloves to Bulk.

"Huh?" Bulk muttered.

"You mean, it isn't Jason?" Skull asked Mrs. Girard.

"Of course not." Jason chuckled.

"That's right, guys." Ernie said, holding a bottle of Burble Baby Food. "_I'm_ the original Burbling Burble Baby."

Jason laughed as Bulk and Skull looked shocked and confused.

"And as such, you are entitled to a lifetime supply of Burble's Baby Food." Mrs. Girard explained.

Ernie thought for a moment. "Baby food?" he muttered, turning to Lt. Stone. "Baby food?"

Lt. Stone shrugged his shoulders as Ernie looked at the bottle he was holding.

"Baby Food smoothies!" he gasped. "I think we got something."

Mrs. Girard held her mouth open.

"Let's go to my office." Ernie told her.

They both then walked off, and then Lt. Stone sighed in annoyance and walked off as well. Jason chuckled as Bulk and Skull stilled looked disbelieving, and then Jason patted Bulk's arm, before walking towards the others. Tommy then sat down beside Billy at the back, and then Jason sat down beside Rocky in the front - Vera being on his left, while Adam, Tanya and Kat were between them all - and then they all laughed - except Rocky.

"Hey, Jason." he said. "Guys, look um...I'm don't know what I was thinking trying to take on Monod myself. I'm really sorry about that."

"Hey, look, man...you should know that I'm your friend." Jason told him. "And uh, I'm just glad I'm on your team."

Rocky smiled, and then Vera touched his shoulder, getting him to turn around.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Rock." she explained. "We're just glad you've learned your lesson."

"Thanks." Rocky blushed. "And I mean, you can't save the world without working together, right?"

"Right." Tommy agreed.

"Right." Kat agreed, as Vera rubbed his arm, giving him that weird feeling again.

"And working together we accomplished something I never thought we would." Billy admitted.

"That's right." Tanya realised. "King Mondo is gone."

Adam muttered disbelieving. "We really have won, haven't we?" he questioned.

"No more bad guys." Kat grinned.

They all laughed.

"Yeah, let's go get a juice." Rocky suggested, getting up. "The new guy's buying."

The others laughed as they all got up, except Vera - who moved along for Tommy and Tanya - and Jason, who wasn't impressed with Rocky's joke. They then all walked towards the counter, when Rocky and Jason both turned back to Vera.

"You coming, Vera?" Rocky asked.

"You guys go on." Vera told them. "I've gotta write to Sophie about this, and I don't want a distraction."

"You've been writing to Soph since she left?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yeah. I promised I'd keep her updated on what's happening." Vera explained, taking a pen and piece of paper out of her bag.

"Well, tell her I said 'Hi' would you?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Vera said, as she began to write.

Jason then walked towards the others, while Rocky stared at her for a moment.

_"All this mess has made me realise I do care for her a lot."_ he realised in his head. _"And all it took was Jason coming back to make me realise it. How am I gonna tell her?"_

He turned around and walked away, deciding to figure that out later.

* * *

On the moon, Rita was looking at the Earth through her telescope, with Lord Zedd, Goldar, Rito and Finster standing behind her.

"Ha!" she laughed, taking her eye out of it. "Celebrate all you want, Power Punks. With Mondo gone, the world it ours!"

"Yes!" Lord Zedd cheered, as Rita laughed.

Rito and Goldar then joined in, when Rita touched her head.

"Zeddie, I don't have a headache anymore." she realised happily.

They then all laughed evilly.

"Yay!" Rita laughed.


	11. Bomber in the Summer

**A/N: I'm so sorry this one is later than normal, but my laptop went haywire when I was only halfway through this one, and I had to have my aunt look at it, and I only just got it back yesterday.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

At the beach, the Rangers, Billy and several other people were helping Ernie set up a beach club - which included beach umbrellas, tables, chairs and even some banners. While most people helped set the place up, a few Jamaican people were playing some drums - one playing a guitar - to liven the mood up.

Billy, Vera and Kat then walked towards Ernie - who was behind the counter - carrying a box each.

"Here you go, Ernie." Billy said, putting his down.

"Thanks." Ernie replied.

Kat and Vera then put their boxes down.

"No problem." Billy told Ernie.

"So what do you guys think of our new Beach Club?" Ernie asked.

The three teens looked back at the tables, chairs and beach umbrellas.

"Looks great, Ernie." Billy admitted, as they turned back to Ernie.

"This is gonna be the hottest summer hangout in town." Kat complemented.

"And it's a great place for people hang out in the sun." Vera admitted.

"Mm-mm." Ernie muttered happily.

Just then, a motorcycle gang, riding on dirt bikes, appeared on a hill near the trees at the beach, and then looked down at the beach club. They then rode down the hill towards one of the pathway near the beach in a single line.

"Whoo-hoo!" one of the bikers cheered, as they made it to the grass.

"Whoo-whee!" another cheered.

"Yeah!" a third cheered, as they made it to the road.

"Ha!" a fourth growled.

Ernie and the teens then turned, as the bikers made it to the beach club.

Once the bikers made it to the beach, they began to ransack the place - one of them running right over the 'Beach Club' sign.

"Hey!" Ernie called, as another drove behind him. "Hey! What are you doing? Stop that?!"

The bikers then drove between the tables - causing some people to panic - and then one knocked over a fruit bowl.

"Cut it out!" Ernie demanded.

Billy, Vera and Kat all turned to each other.

One of the bikers then scared off some girls, and then skidded his bike around in a circle, sending dust into some people's eyes. The biker gang's leader then rode up towards Ernie and the three teens - a blonde-haired girl sitting behind him.

"What's the problem here, guys?!" Ernie asked loudly.

"You're trespassing, man." the gang leader said, as Billy, Vera and Kat walked towards him.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked, confused. "This is a public beach, anybody can come here."

"Yeah." Kat agreed.

"Yeah, but it's our turf!" the leader argued. "We were here first!"

"You can't just claim a spot in town and say no one else is allowed here!" Vera argued.

"You're wrong there, lady!" the leader snapped.

The three teens then turned right, to see Rocky, Jason, Tommy, Tanya and Adam walk towards them.

"Hi, Billy." Jason said, putting a box on the counter.

Tanya and Adam then both did the same as they all turned to the gang.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"You got 24 hours to clear outta here, then we're coming back." the gang leader warned. "And it ain't gonna be pretty."

He then started his engine up, as the girl behind him smirked, while Jason looked at her cursorily, and noticed she was wearing a golden elephant necklace.

"Let's ride!" the leader shouted.

The gang then all whooped - expect the girl - and then rode off away from the beach.

"Ha, ha, heh!" one laughed, lifting his front wheel up.

"Whoo!" another cheered.

The Rangers and Billy all turned and watched them ride away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rito and Goldar both came walking out of a cave on the other side of the beach.

"'Launch the missile, Rito.'" Rito quoted in annoyance, carrying a control device. "'Wash the windows, Rito.' Do we have to do everything around here?"

"Quiet!" Goldar barked, as they approached a missile in the sand. "This is the first step in Zedd and Rita's glorious plan to regain their evil empire."

Rito put his sword down in the sand in a huff. "But why do we have to launch this thing from Earth?" he asked.

"Because, we don't want Machina to trace it back to our mobile base on the moon, do we?" Goldar asked rhetorically, walking away.

"You call that _hunk of junk_ a mobile base?" Rito questioned, examining the missile. "More like a 'mobile trashcan'."

"Silence, Rito!" Goldar snapped, turning back to him. "Prepare to fire, now!"

"Alright, already!" Rito huffed, picking up his sword.

He then threw it behind him while staring at the remote.

"'Fire this, Rito. Fire that, Rito.'" he quoted, backing away from the missile. "Hmm, let's see here."

He then fiddled with the controller.

"Oh! We have lips-off!" he announced.

Stream then came out from beneath the missile.

"That's 'liftoff', you fool!" Goldar corrected angrily.

The missile then took off from the ground, and then blasted off into the sky, the stream and smoke hitting Rito - causing him to cough.

"Hey, my sister's really gonna be proud of me, Goldar." he mocked, as Goldar approached him. "Hey, you think she'll let me boss somebody around now?"

Goldar groaned as he looked up at the rocket.

"You know, I'd really like to..." Rito said, before seeing a crab on his foot - it having pinched his toe. "Oh! Ahh! Oh! Ahh! Aghh!"

Goldar laughed as he looked at the crab on his foot, and then crouched down.

"Oh, get it off?!" Rito asked franticly. "Ooh!"

Goldar then swatted the crab off Rito's foot, and then Rito fell onto his butt - the remote control flying out of his hands as he did, where it then landed on the other side of the cliff nearby.

"Ah!" Goldar gasped, as Rito got up. "The remote!"

"Hey!" Rito said, ducking under Goldar's wing. "Well...where'd it go?!"

"Over there." Goldar explained, pointing at the cliff.

"Oh!" Rito groaned, as Goldar elbowed him in the chest.

"Nice going!" Goldar scowled.

* * *

In the moon palace, Sprocket was hitting some control panels in the throne room in frustration.

"Ah, mom, when is dad coming back?!" he whined.

"I'm not sure." Machina admitted sadly. "He was in need of a great deal of repair, dear."

The missile Rito had launched then shot towards the palace, and then towards then both - as well as Klank and Orbus - in the throne room.

"Great..." Klank gasped.

"..gadgets!" Machina exclaimed.

She and Sprocket dived to their right, while Klank dived to his left - Orbus on his shoulder - as the missile hit a gear that looked like clock handle - exploding upon impact.

All four groaned as some debris fell onto them - Sprocket waving his arms to knock some away.

"What is_ that _thing?!" Klank gasped.

The missile - now walking on two legs - kicked some gears away while snarling. "You mean 'who' is that thing!" it corrected angrily, clutching its fists, and then its eyes glowed red. "Allow me to _drop the bomb_? I'm Louie Kaboom."

"I don't like the looks of this rocket-thing, mamma." Sprocket gulped.

"Oh, my..." Machina gulped.

* * *

Later, in the Youth Center, Ernie walked into the main room carrying a box, with Jason and Vera both behind him.

"Ernie, come on." Jason begged. "You can't give up on the beach club."

"Jason's right." Vera agreed. "You can't give it up just because that biker told you to."

"You heard what they said, guys. They'll be back." Ernie argued.

They all walked past a table, as Zeke - who was sitting at it - turned to them.

"It's a public beach!" Jason argued.

Ernie then walked up some steps, when Jason patted his back, getting him to turn around.

"We have every right to be there, man." Jason reasoned.

"Look, I just don't want nobody to get hurt." Ernie explained. "I'm sorry. Beach club is closed."

He then turned around and walked towards the counter, leaving Jason and Vera not knowing what to do, before turning around.

"Did I hear that right?" Zeke asked, getting up. "Or was I hearing things?"

Vera and Jason both turned to him.

"If you mean, the 'beach club is closed', then yes." Jason replied.

"Oh, Jason, this is Zeke, he goes to school with us." Vera explained. "Zeke, this is Jason, an old friend of Tommy's."

"Nice to meet you." Zeke said, holding his hand out.

"Same here." Jason said, shaking it.

"So, the beach club's closed? How come?" Zeke asked.

"A motorcycle gang came over and ransacked the place, claiming it was there territory." Vera explained. "Ernie's worried about people getting hurt, so he closed it."

"Pity." Zeke muttered. "I was gonna go there this afternoon."

"Well, I'm gonna see if I can convince Ernie to change his mine." Jason explained. "Once I get an idea, that is."

Vera nodded and then walked away.

* * *

At the beach, Rito mopped while looking behind a rock for the remote, while Goldar looked further down the beach.

"She tear me apart bone by bone." Rito moaned. "I'll be dog scraps."

Goldar groaned in annoyance as he turned to him. "Keep looking, Rito!" he barked. "Do it!"

Rito moaned as he looked down at the sand.

"Why bother? I'm nothing but..." he mopped, dropping his sword as he crouched down, and then looked behind a rock. "..a washed-up 3,000 year old pile of bones with a mid-life crisis!"

"Oh, shut your trap!" Goldar demanded, walking towards him. "If we can't get that remote back, we'll have absolutely no way of controlling Louie Kaboom. Find it!"

Rito got up from the sand and turned to Goldar - picking up his sword as he did.

"Find it?" he questioned. "Look around this place, Goldar? It's huge! We gotta get some help!"

"But where?" Goldar asked.

Bulk and Skull then came down a set of steps nearby, Skull carrying some boxes and Bulk carrying a couple of long chairs. Skull then began to whistle, when he dropped one of the boxes.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" he gasped. "Okay..."

Rito and Goldar then looked up at them.

"Look?" Goldar asked, pointing his sword at them.

"Ho, ho! I think this is our lucky day." Rito grinned.

They then sniggered while walking towards Bulk and Skull.

"Come on." Goldar said.

Bulk and Skull kept walking down the steps.

"Oh, ha! I thought we were gonna fall over the side." Skull scoffed.

He then threw another of his boxes towards the steps.

"See, you can jus throw the stuff." he explained, as Bulk gasped.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Bulk demanded, as Skull threw the last bag towards the sand.

"It gets there sooner." Skull explained.

"Hey!" Bulk exclaimed.

"Hey, it's where _it's_ supposed to be!" Skull pointed out. "It's at the bottom."

* * *

In the moon palace, Louie Kaboom was strutting around like he owned the place.

"I demand you leave our palace at once!" Machina demanded, as he walked towards her.

"Sorry, metal mama, I'm running things now!" Louie announced. "But don't you worry, I'll let you stay here. You're just gonna love me."

* * *

Back in the Youth Center, Ernie was resting his head on his arm on the counter - looking upset - when someone handed him a note. He then took it, while Rocky and Jason - both holding some boxing pads, as Adam and Tommy punched them - before Adam looked at Ernie.

"Hey, guys, Ernie's pretty bummed." he noticed.

The others turned as Ernie looked at the note he was giving, before turning away from the counter.

"Yeah." Rocky sighed. "It's kinda too bad the Power Rangers can't have a talk with those biker guys."

"No. We gotta settle this a different way." Tommy explained quietly.

"I'm sure the girls are thinking the same thing in the park." Jason suggested.

The others nodded.

A boy in green then opened a door, and then walked out, just as the girl that had been with the bikers walked in. She then turned and walked over to the counter, as Jason spotted her.

"Cola, please?" she asked Ernie, who looked up at her.

"Yeah, all right." he sighed.

He turned away from the counter, as some people sat near it turned to her.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back." Jason said, giving his punching pads to Adam.

He then walked towards the counter, and then Rocky patted Adam's arm with one of his pads. Adam then dropped the one Jason had given him, and then went back to punching Rocky's.

Ernie gave the girl her cola, and then she scratched it along the counter while walking to the other end. She then took a book out of her bag, and then sat down on a stool, while putting her bag on another. She then began to read just as Jason came towards her.

"Excuse me?" he asked, getting her attention. "Haven't we met?"

"No." the girl replied in denial. "I don't think so."

"Wait a minute..." Jason said, recognising the elephant necklace. "The necklace. You were at the beach on the back of that bike?"

"Sorry. Wrong girl!" the girl snapped.

"Come on, we both know it was you." Jason argued. "You really need to hear me out on this one."

The girl turned to him.

"What happened back at the beach, _that_ wasn't right." Jason explained.

"I gotta go." the girl said, picking up her bag.

She then walked away from the counter, when Jason grabbed her arm and stopped her, getting her to turn around.

"Look, a really good friend of mine is getting ready to close down his club, because of _your_ friends." Jason explained.

"What do you except me to do about it?" the girl asked, annoyed. "Eddie's got a mind of his own, okay. And if he ever found me talking to you..."

"Then...can we go somewhere else and talk about it?" Jason asked, beggingly.

The girl put her head down.

"This is_ very_ important." Jason begged.

The girl sighed, giving in.

* * *

In the moon palace, Louie was now making Klank, Orbus and some Cogs clean him up like servants.

"Hurry up, Orbus!" Klank ordered, as the Cogs cleaned him with some wipes. "And polish his big face."

He then rubbed a wipe on his arm.

"Is everything to your liking, Mr. Kaboom?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could really get used to this." Louie admitted. "Come over here and help with the polishing, dollface!"

"I'll do no such thing, you pointy-top commoner!" Machina shouted angrily.

"Hmm..." Louie muttered, unimpressed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaboom, if I might give you a word of advice?" Klank requested. "The quickest way to earn the Queen's respect would be to destroy the Power Rangers."

"Yeah. Thanks for the tip, Klonk." Louie said. "Then that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

* * *

Back at the beach, Bulk and Skull were now lying down on a mat each - in opposite directions - looking up at the sky. Skull then sat up and yawned.

"Bulky, this is great." he yawned, looking around. "Our first days off since becoming private detectives."

Bulk held his hand up with his fingers bent like an 'O'.

Skull then picked up some suntan lotion, and then tried to squeeze it onto his hand, but it wouldn't come out. He then squeezed the bottle harder, and then cream end up on Bulk's face, getting him to look up at him as he kept squeezing. Skull then took a tiny bit out of the bottle onto his finger, and then rubbed it against his nose, as Bulk took his sunglasses off.

"Will you watch it!" he bellowed.

"Hey, I gotta look after my delicate complexion, you know." Skull mocked, swirling around.

He then put his head down beside Bulk and looked up at the sky. Bulk began to get dazed, when Rito and Goldar both showed up above them both.

"Hi, boys." Rito said. "How're you doing?"

"Seems like old times." Goldar joked, as Bulk and Skull started to panic.

"Ahhh!" they both screamed, sitting up.

Goldar then touched their shoulders. "Boys, I have a job for you." he explained.

Bulk muttered nervously, while Skull looked confused.

"I'll take..." Bulk whimpered.

"Alright." Skull said. "I'd love to. You don't say."

* * *

Further down the beach, Jason and the girl were both walking along the sand.

"Look, when I first moved to Angel Grove, no one gave me the time of day." the girl explained. "I was the new girl. Eddie and his friends where the only ones who talked to me, you know."

Jason then grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "Emily, but you don't necessarily think that...that everything they were doing was right, do you?" he questioned.

Emily sighed and sat down on a rock behind them, and then Jason sat beside her.

"No, but...Eddie's about the only friend I have." she explained.

"Well, maybe if you told him something." Jason argued. "If you told him you didn't agree, maybe he would stop."

Emily looked down at the sand. "I don't know if I can do that, Jason." she argued.

Jason sighed, when Emily saw Goldar's remote in the ground and picked it up.

"What's this?" she wondered, giving it to Jason.

Jason dusted off some of the sand. "Looks like a remote control device of some sort." he deduced.

Louie then appeared on top of a cliff behind them. "I'll take that!" he yelled.

Jason and Emily both got up and turned to him - gasping as they did, and Emily dropped her bag.

"Who are you?!" Jason demanded.

"Louie Kaboom's my name, and power's my game!" Louie announced. "Now fork over that remote control, kiddies! Hey, that's a beautiful necklace, blondie. Mind if I borrow it?"

Emily's necklace then glowed, and then flew off her - causing her to touch the spot it had been.

"My necklace!" she exclaimed.

The necklace then flew towards Louie.

"I could use a little company!" he admitted, as the necklace turned into an elephant monster - which then made elephant noises. "Meet Tough Tusks."

"Emily, run!" Jason told Emily.

"Well, what about you?" Emily asked franticly, as she backed away.

"I'm gonna take care of these two." Jason reasoned. "You go, I'll catch up with you later."

Jason then ran towards the cliff as Emily ran off behind a rock. Jason then made it to the top of the cliff, and then looked around, before seeing Louie and Tough Tusks down on the sand.

"Hand it over, boy?!" Louie demanded.

"I thought King Mondo was finished!" Jason shouted.

"I'm the boss now." Louie assured. "Go get me that remote, Tough Tusks!"

"No problem, boss." Tough Tusks said.

He then fired a beam out of a gem on his head at Jason, but missed as he jumped off the cliff, spun around in the air and landed on the sand.

"It's morphin time!" he shouted, as his hands glowed.

He then spun them around, before holding them by his chest in an 'X' shape.

**(Morph Sequence)**

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" he shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

He then jumped towards Louie and Tough Tusks - the latter of whom laughed once he landed on the sand.

Jason then spun around to kick Tough Tusks, but missed as he ducked, then sent a kick at his head, but he blocked it with his arm. Tough Tusks then tried to punch Jason with the same arm, but missed as Jason dodged, then he swung his other arm around - which looked like a tusk - and then tripped Jason up, knocking him down.

Jason got back to his feet and turned to Tough Tusks.

"Fire!" Louie ordered, as Tough Tusks fired the beam out of his gem.

The beam hit the ground near Jason's feet, and then exploded as he jumped up.

"Fire!" Louie ordered again.

Tough Tusks looked up and fired the beam again, this time hitting the remote, causing Jason to drop it, and fly towards a cliff, hitting his back on it before falling to the ground.

"The remote!" he gasped, turning to it as it landed on the sand near him, now fried.

"You're the beastest, Tough Tusks." Louie complemented. "Now finish him off!"

"Sure thing, Louie." Tough Tusks acknowledged.

He then charged at Jason as they both laughed.

"Have fun, Gold Ranger!" Louie joked.

Tough Tusks then tried to ram Jason like a bull, but missed as Jason rolled forward, causing him to hit the cliff, and then got into his fighting pose.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha and Billy were working at the computer, when they both saw Jason punch Tough Tusks in the chest through the viewing globe. Tough Tusks then knocked Jason's arm back, as Louie laughed nearby, and then Jason grabbed one of Tough Tusks tusk's as he tried to ram him.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Jason is under attack by an elephant monster!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alert the other Rangers, Billy." Zordon instructed.

"I'm on it, Zordon." Billy said.

He then pressed some buttons on the computer.

"Guys, Jason needs your help." he explained.

**(The park)**

Tommy had his communicator to his mouth - having left the Youth Center with Adam and Rocky to find the girls - who were now gathered around him as well.

"We're on it, Billy." Tommy assured. "It's morphin time!"

They then twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

At the beach, Tough Tusks flipped Jason over onto the sand, and then laughed as he got back up, when Kat and Tanya showed up on either side of him, spooking him out a bit. Adam, Vera and Rocky then all landed around Jason, and then they crouched around him, as Tommy landed behind them.

"We're here, buddy." Rocky assured.

"Jason, you alright?" Tommy asked, touching his friend's shoulder as he got up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, man!" Jason moaned, getting up while clutching his chest. "Thanks for coming."

"What are friends for." Tommy said.

Louie then laughed as they all turned to him - doing their fighting poses as they did.

"Ah! All the Zeo Zombies gathered together!" he laughed. "This is gonna be one heck of a blast, eh Tough Tusks?"

Tough Tusks then fired a barrage of lasers out from between his eyes, which then hit the Rangers, knocking them all down. Tommy and Jason both got up to their knees as Tough Tusks kept firing, but then he stopped and laughed at them all, before Louie joined in.

"Way to go, Tough Tusks!" he commented. "That little iron-maiden of mine will be singing my praises after this!" He laughed again. "Destroy them!"

The Rangers all then turned and ran towards a cave on the beach, as Tough Tusks fired at them again. Tommy dodged one, as Kat rolled along her side before getting back up, while Vera jumped as one nearly hit her.

"Kat!" Tanya cried, helping her friend up.

"I'm okay." Kat assured, before they ran after the others.

Tough Tusks kept firing as Rocky and Adam both rolled forward to dodge some blasts, as Jason turned back to him, before hiding behind a big rock with Kat and Tanya.

"In here!" Kat cried, as Vera and the others hid behind another rock.

"You missed them, Tough Tusks!" Louie scowled. "You failed me!"

"I'll make it up to you, boss. I promise." Tough Tusks promised.

"Jason, fight fire with fire!" Tommy bellowed. "Try the Golden Power Staff. We'll back you up with the Zeo Laser Pistols."

"Great idea!" Jason agreed. "Golden Power Staff now!"

He held his hand out as the staff appeared in it. He and Tommy then both rolled forwards towards Louie and Tough Tusks, while the others all gathered around them both. (Vera being between Tanya and Jason)

"All together now!" Tommy ordered, as they brought out their Laser Pistols - except Jason. "Fire!"

They all fired their weapons at Louie and Tough Tusks - Rocky and Adam crouching down as they did.

"Incoming!" Louie cried.

He then dodged as the blasts came at him, which then hit Tough Tusks in face and chest, knocking him down.

"One down." Tommy grinned, as the Rangers lowered their weapons - Rocky and Adam getting back up as they did. "Yeah! Great teamwork, guys."

"Yeah." Rocky agreed.

"You said it." Vera agreed.

Louie ran over to Tough Tusks. "Let's get outta here and regroup, Tough Tusks!" he cried, before turning to the Rangers. "But mark _my_ words, Rangers, we'll be back!"

They both then disappeared.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered, before turning to Jason. "Hey, any idea where those two came from, or who sent them?"

"It seemed like the blue guy was in charge." Tanya pointed out.

"You right, Tanya, he is." Jason confirmed. "His name's Louie Kaboom, and... Wait!"

He ran towards something on the ground.

"What?" Tommy muttered.

Jason then approached the object - which was the remote control.

"There it is." he said, picking it up as the others ran towards him. "Check out this remote control device, guys. Louie Kaboom wanted it destroyed."

"Maybe Billy, Alpha and I can make something of it." Vera hoped.

"Let's hope so." Jason agreed.

* * *

On the other end of the beach, Rito and Goldar where now both lying on Bulk and Skull's towels, while Bulk and Skull themselves walking along the ground with metal detectors.

"Nice." Goldar grinned.

"Some vacation." Bulk snarled quietly.

"Faster boys, faster!" Goldar ordered, putting sunglasses on his eyes. "Come on. Let's go! Find that remote!"

Rito picked up a bottle of suntan lotion on the sand and then looked at it. "Suntan lotion?" he asked, handing it to Goldar.

"Lose it!" Goldar snapped, knocking it out of Rito's arm.

"Hey, don't come crying to me when you get sunburned." Rito advised, groaning.

"Yeah, yeah..." Goldar scoffed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha, Billy and Vera - without her helmet on - had all been analysing the remote control, while the others were gathered around them - also without their helmets on.

"The analysis indicates that it's a remote unit for Louie Kaboom." Alpha deduced.

"If you guys can get it going again, we might be able to turn _him_ off." Adam realised.

"It's probable." Billy admitted. "But the question is,_ can_ we save it."

"Yeah, it's pretty badly damaged." Vera explained. "Might be beyond repair."

The alarm then went off, and then they all walked towards the viewing globe, and saw Tough Tusks had grown giant, and was holding Louie in his hand.

"Oh, no." Kat moaned.

_"With your new size, we can really do some damage here." _Louie explained.

"Looks like the bomb's been dropped on Angel Grove." Rocky deduced.

"We've got to head them off, guys." Jason explained.

The alarm then went off again.

"Now what?!" Vera moaned.

"Rangers, Cogs are also in the area." Zordon explained. "They appear to be planning a sneak attack. You can handle them, Jason."

Jason nodded as Vera turned to Billy.

"Guess you're on your own fixing that remote." she deduced.

"Yeah." Billy sighed. "Good luck."

Vera nodded.

"Back to action!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers touched their belts.

* * *

They all then arrived at the beach - expect Jason.

**(A quarry)**

Jason landed on the ground and looked at the Cogs in front of him.

**(The beach)**

The others got up and looked up at Tough Tusks and Louie.

"Ha! I told you we'd be back!" Louie scoffed.

"It's the end of the line, Louie!" Tommy shouted.

"Oh, no, it's not!" Louie yelled.

He jumped off of Tough Tusks hand and landed on the sand.

"Only the beginning!" he laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Tommy barked, pointing at him.

**(The quarry)**

Jason spun around as two Cogs tried to hit him with their staffs at the same time, but he blocked them with his arms, before punching them both in the chest. He then ducked as another three were about to hit him with their staffs, but stopped just inches from him. He then lifted himself up and knocked their staffs away, before kicking one in the chest, then kicked the second in the chest.

**(The beach)**

Both Sprocket and Machina had both arrived and were walking towards Louie.

"Thanks for inviting us down here, Louie." Sprocket said, before he turned to the Rangers. "I love to watch a good fight."

Louie turned to Machina. "Now, Machina, let me show you what a _real_ machine can do." he said, before turning to Tough Tusks. "Tough Tusks, annihilate 'em!"

Tough Tusks growled like an elephant, and then fired a laser out of his forehead at the Rangers, hitting them all and causing them to moan and spin around slightly.

"Man!" Tommy groaned.

**(The quarry)**

A Cog lifted his face up and then fried lasers at Jason, but missed as he jumped out of the way, before getting to his feet.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was watching the battle at the beach through the viewing globe, while Billy was fixing the remote.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to Billy. "The Rangers are really having trouble out there!"

"Billy..." Zordon said, freaking Billy out. "..how's the repair going?"

"Slow. Look, I'm doing the best that I can, it's just that I've never seen wiring like this before." Billy explained. "Even with Vera's help, I'd still be having trouble."

* * *

At the beach, Tough Tusks fired another laser out of his forehead at the Rangers, as they ran away towards a pile of logs, dodging the blasts as they did. One blast then landed right near them, when Louie showed up on their right.

"Submit, Power Rangers..." he shouted, as they turned to him. "..and bow down before Queen Machina."

"I don't think so!" Tommy snarled, before they all looked up at Tough Tusks. "Let's do it, guys!"

"Yeah." Kat said.

"Yeah." Rocky grinned.

"Yeah." Vera said.

"We need Super Zeo Zord power now!" they all shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

The Super Zeo Zords then arrived and then Tommy teleported into his, followed by Vera, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and then Kat.

"Jason, how're you doing down there?" Tommy asked through the radio.

**(The quarry)**

Jason looked up at the Super Zeo Zords, as he could see them. "Great!" he replied. "Just a few Cogs left."

**(Megazord Battle)**

"Let's surround the elephant." Tanya suggested.

"You read my mind." Vera called.

Tough Tusks fired lasers out of his forehead at Super Zeo Zord VI, hitting it, sending sparks through the cockpit as Tommy moaned.

Tough Tusks then laughed as Super Zeo Zords IV and III grabbed him by the arms, as Super Zeo Zords V and II helped Super Zeo Zord VI up.

"Hey..!" Tough Tusks shouted, as Super Zeo Zords IV and III pushed him away. "Hey, now..."

They then both punched him in the chest, knocking him back.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy had almost finished fixing the remote.

"Just one last wire should do the trick." he muttered, before pressing a button on it, causing it to light up. "I got it."

"Good job, Billy." Alpha commented.

"Now, let's see if we can silence that bomb." Billy hoped.

He pulled out the antenna on the remote.

"I hope it works." Alpha admitted, as Billy pressed a button.

**(The beach)**

Louie was watching the battle above him.

"Get 'em, Tough Tusks!" he shouted.

He then groaned as he began to feel uneasy.

"What's happening to me?!" he demanded. "No! You can't do this!"

He then turned into a red light and was shot up towards the sky.

"Boss Tusks!" Tough Tusks exclaimed, looking at the ground. "Where did he go!"

"Huh, looks like that bomb was a dud." Tommy joked.

The Super Zeo Zords then all stood beside each other.

"Take your positions everybody!" Tommy ordered.

Super Zeo Zords VI and V then jumped up, followed by IV and III, and then I and II.

"Super Zeo Megazord now!" Tommy shouted, folding his arms over each other.

The Super Zeo Zords then flew closer together. Super Zeo Zord VI then put its arms at its sides, then folded its legs back, and then turned its head around. Super Zeo Zords I and V then put their arms by their sides, and then split in half - their heads vanishing as they did. Super Zeo Zord II then put its forearms behind its back, then lifted its arms up, while spreading them out, moving its legs, as its head folded into a helmet. Super Zeo Zord IV then folded its arms and legs back, and then split in half, while Super Zeo Zord III's head vanished, and then folded its legs back towards its arms - as they raised themselves.

_Go, Zeo_

They then all gathered together and lowered themselves to the ground, one on top of another.

Super Zeo Zord I then landed on the ground, then Super Zeo Zord IV landed on top of it, followed by Super Zeo Zord V, then Super Zeo Zord III, then Super Zeo Zord VI, and then Super Zeo Zord II, forming the Super Zeo Megazord. A bit of Super Zeo Zord II then raised itself from the headpiece, reveling the cockpit where the Rangers were sat.

"Time to pack your trunk, Tough Tusks!" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah." Rocky and Adam agreed.

The Super Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

**(The quarry)**

Jason lifted up the Golden Power Staff, and then held it above him.

"It's time for a Gold rust!" he announced.

He then charged at four Cogs, and then ran past all of them like lighting, causing them all to sparkle.

**(Megazord battle)**

"I see you've breached mammoth prepositions like me!" Tough Tusks snarled. "No matter."

The Super Zeo Megazord then lowered its arms, when a saber appeared in each, and then held them out, ready to fight.

Tough Tusks howled like an elephant as he charged at it, but then it sliced off one of his tusks with one of the sabers, before doing the same with the flag he held. It then lifted its sabers like and slashed him like a cross upside down, causing him to spin around.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah!" the others replied.

"Super Zeo Megazord Sabers now!" they all shouted, holding their hands like a house roof, then raised their right above their heads while holding their left by their chests - clutched up - and then lowered their lefts like a chopper.

The Super Zeo Megazord then lifted its sabers up above its head, and then they glowed brightly. It then lowered the swords down with them still together, as it kept glowing. The swords then aimed and fired a beam at Tough Tusks, hitting him in the chest.

"Yi!" he cried. "Whoa...whoa! Hey...hey...hey!"

Tough Tusks then groaned and began to lose his balance, as the beam from the sabers stopped firing at him.

_Zeo, Zeo_

The Super Zeo Megazord then held the left saber upright, then held the right up sideways away from itself.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

"Whoa-hey! Whoa!" Tough Tusks cried, before he blew up.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Super Zeo Megazord then lowered its sabers.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The Super Zeo Megazord raised its swords up slightly, and then stood at ease.

* * *

In the palace on the moon, Machina was flapping her fan in her face while staring at Louie - who was embarrassed.

"Pathetic." she complemented. "You'll never be in King Mondo's league."

"But the Rangers cheated!" Louie argued.

* * *

Later, Jason, Kat, Tommy and Vera were all with Ernie at the beach, trying to convince him to reopen the Beach Club.

"I really wish you'd change your mind about the Beach Club, Ernie." Tommy admitted, patting his back.

"Yeah. It was such a great place." Kat said, trying to cheer him up.

"You shouldn't just close it like that." Vera argued, clicking her fingers.

The same biker gang from earlier then came riding towards them.

"I know, but I don't want no trouble." Ernie said, turning to the girls.

"Is that right?" Eddie - the gang leader - asked.

He took his helmet off while looking at them all.

"Well, you're not gonna get any." he told them.

They all looked confused as Emily unstrapped her helmet.

"Emily told us how you helped her out, man." Eddie explained. "That was cool."

"Thanks, man." Jason smiled.

"I guess the beach _is _big enough for all of us." Emily realised.

Tommy put his arm on Ernie's shoulder.

"So, if you guys still wanna open today, we'll help you set up the Beach Club." Eddie explained.

"Great." Tommy said.

"There's only one problem; the girl that I hired to run the place had to take another job." Ernie explained sadly. "Where am I gonna find someone that can start right away?"

Emily got off of Eddie's bike, and then took her helmet off.

"I might know someone." she smiled, indicating herself.

* * *

Later, everyone from earlier was back at the Beach Club, including the Jamaican people, who once again were playing their instruments. People were either sitting down at tables talking to each other - including the Rangers and Billy, who were around one table together - or walking along the sand. (Vera was between Billy and Rocky)

Jason waved as he walked past the table his friends were at, before approached Ernie and Emily behind the counter.

"Ernie, this place is a jamming, bro." he grinned.

"Thanks...dude." Ernie said.

"Yeah. This is the _best_ job I've ever had." Emily admitted, smiling.

"Hey, I almost forgot." Jason realised.

He took out her necklace - which had turned back to normal after Tough Tusks was destroyed - and gave it to her.

"My necklace." she gasped, taking it. "Thanks. The elephant is suppose to represent good luck, you know."

"You know what, I have a feeling that your luck is gonna change for the better." Jason admitted. "And I also think, that you're gonna make a lot of really good friends here."

Emily smiled at him. "I've already started." she told him.

Ernie nodded in agreement, while Jason smiled.

* * *

On the moon, Rito and Goldar had returned to Lord Zedd's RV, who - along with Rita - was not very happy with them. They both stuttered as Rita got up from her chair, while Lord Zedd and Finster watched them.

"Lousy fools!" Rita snapped.

"Ah..." Rito stuttered.

"You fowled up everything!" Rita yelled.

"He did it!" Rito and Goldar argued, pointing to each other.

"Bah! It's clean-up duty for the both of you!" Lord Zedd decided.

"Huh..?" Rito and Goldar muttered in confusion.

"Here's your maid outfit, boys." Rita grinned, showing it to them.

"Oh, please..." Rito begged, as they both backed away. "No! No! Anything but that!"

They then both turned around and ran away.

"No!" Rito cried. "No!"

They both then jumped.


	12. Scent of a Weasel

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Inside a studio, a woman walked along a stage dressed up all fashionable, as she was modeling a new outfit. A man then walked after her, followed by another woman - also dressed up fashionable.

"This is the last rehearsal before the show tonight." a man in yellow explained, walking alongside the stage - sounding slightly French. "Let's go. And now, turn around and go back."

The three models turned around and walked back to where they came from.

"And slide down the runway. Let's keep it going." the man said.

As the models showed off their clothes, Kat and Tanya were measuring another's height and weight, so she'd know what size to wear.

"And slowly." the man said. "Very good."

Rocky then came walking along the stage in a blue shirt, and then smiled and waved at his friends when he saw them. Both girls smiled and waved at him, while he kept walking along, not looking where he was going.

"Oh..." Tanya muttered. "Rocky!"

Rocky then bumped into one of the girl models and accidently knocked her over slightly.

"Oh..." he groaned.

Tanya and Kat both looked worried.

"Oh..." the man exclaimed, as Rocky gritted his teeth nervously. "No, no, no!"

He got up and then clapped his hands.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Hold everything!"

Rocky then approached him from behind - as he was near him - and then crouched down.

"Mr. Stenchy, please..." Rocky begged, jumping off the stage. "Oh, please, sir. I'm so sorry. Look, I..."

"It is pronounced 'Stench-wiy'." the man corrected, before putting his hand to his mouth.

Kat and Tanya then walked towards them.

"Look, let's just try and remember this is for a good cause, okay." Kat reasoned.

Mr. Stenchy rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Rocky'll get the hang of it." Kat assured.

"Well...at least there is one professional here who will not_ bring_ me complete disgrace." Mr. Stenchy grinned.

He was looking at an African-American model near another girl - who was brushing her face with a makeup brush - and Lt. Stone - who had a hands-free phone in his ear.

"Not to worry, miss." Lt. Stone said. "We'll provide you with the most effective security available." he then leaned in. "As a matter of fact, two of my top agents, are undercover, watching your every move."

Nearby, Bulk - wearing a hands-free phone in his own ear - was combing and spraying an Asian girl's hair badly - while she looked at herself in a hand mirror. She then screamed and ran out of the chair, leaving Bulk confused slightly.

_"Agent 0 and 00."_ came Lt. Stone's voice in the phone.

"Hmm?" Bulk muttered.

_"Wake up, boys!"_ Lt. Stone shouted.

"Pay attention, Skull." Bulk said through the phone.

Skull - dressed up in a black skunk suit - was sitting by the stage mopping, when Mr. Stenchy approached him.

"There you are!" he snapped, getting Skull's attention. "Now, do you know your lines?"

"No problem." Skull mumbled, before walking away.

"Places everyone!" Mr. Stenchy yelled, before clapping his hands. "Final positions!"

He walked towards the stage, as some of the models walked along it. Skull - now wearing the mask - was surrounded by them all, including Rocky, near a big gold bottle with the words _Monsieur Stenchy Perfume_.

"It's the world of Monsieur _Stenchy, _where even a skunk can come out smelling like uh..." Skull announced, but then stopped. "Uh...toe...uh..."

He then turned around and knocked one of the girls over, who then knocked over the bottle. The African girl turned from Mr. Stenchy, just as the bottle lid fell off, and the stuff inside it splattered all over her.

"Ahh!" she gasped.

"What? What?" Skull asked, as the girl - along with another one - pulled the bottle upright.

Rocky and the other models then helped them, before they all covered their noses with their shirts, hands or handkerchiefs, as they smelled something bad.

"What is that smell?" Skull wondered. "What is making that smell?"

The African girl looked at herself while everyone else tried to get the smell off them, by either waving something or covering their noses.

"Ew!" a girl cried.

Mr. Stenchy then looked at Skull, before covering his mouth like he was about to puke, while waving his other hand over his nose.

"I'll never get rid of this smell!" the African girl complained, before looking at herself.

* * *

In the moon palace, Machina, Sprocket and Louie were all watching the incident in the viewing globe.

"Look at those pathetic humans?" Sprocket asked, looking at the African girl. "I'm glad to see we're not the only ones who are stinkers."

Louie looked offended. "I hope you're not talking about me, Sprocket." he hoped.

"Well, you haven't had any more luck destroying the Power Rangers than we've had." Sprocket reasoned.

"Ture." Machina agreed. "But this little incident has given me an idea."

"You got an idea? Well, maybe I should tell you the good news; my rewiring transformation is now complete, so the Rangers have no control over me." Louie explained. "Ta-da!"

Machina closed her fan in annoyance. "Really? I think the situation calls for a different approach." she explained. "This time the Power Rangers will come out smelling worse than Monsieur Stench's putrid perfume."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was showing Tommy, Adam and Vera something heading towards Earth on the computer screen.

"I picked it up this morning when I was running some tests." Billy explained.

"Is that a satellite?" Adam asked, looking closely.

"No. It's too big and too fast for that." Billy explained.

"A spaceship then?" Vera suggested.

"No, doesn't look like it." Billy told her. "Actually, I think it's a meteor."

"And you think it's gonna hit the Earth?" Tommy asked.

"Well, that's the problem; I haven't been able to get a lock on its trajectory." Billy explained. "But yeah, it appears to be heading in our direction."

"Billy, our scanners are picking up a transmission." Zordon explained.

Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer, as the four teens walked towards the viewing globe, as one of the Trey's showed up on it.

_"Rangers..." _he said, the screen going static. _"..I've been trying to reach you. You are in great danger."_

"It's from Trey." Adam gasped.

The others turned to him.

* * *

On the moon, Lord Zedd was driving his RV along the surface, with Rita sitting beside him, and Goldar, Rito and Finster in the back.

"Doh-dee-doh." he hummed.

"I gotta go!" Rito complained. "Are we there yet?!"

"Ask him that one more time and you'll be walking the rest of the way!" Rita snapped, looking at her brother.

"Oh!" Rito moped.

Rita growled as she turned back to the window. "Zeddie...I can't believe you let that bonehead Louie Kaboom get away!" she snapped.

"Watch who _you're _calling a bonehead?" Rito asked, hitting his head.

Rita growled while turning to him, and then Lord Zedd growled as well.

"Well, if the skull fits." Goldar joked.

"Silence!" Lord Zedd snapped, turning to them briefly. "You make my brain ache! I'll figure out a way to get it back, and when I do..."

"I know...!" Rita snapped.

"'The world will be mine for the taking.'" she and Goldar quoted.

"Oh, oh, sis, are we there yet?" Rito asked again.

Rita turned to him. "Agh!" she scowled.

Lord Zedd turned to them. "Oh, silence!" he demanded.

"Rito…" Goldar mumbled, his hand over his face.

"What'd I say?" Rito asked confused.

Lord Zedd huffed as he turned back to the window as he kept driving along the moon's surface.

* * *

At the Beach Club, Emily was writing on a notepad, while Jason - who was sitting at a table with Kat and Tanya - was staring at her, before turning to his friends.

"Emily's something, man." he said dreamily. "I mean, she's beautiful..."

Tanya and Kat stared at him.

"..she's smart, she's fun to be around." Jason went on.

"So, why don't you ask her to the fashion show?" Kat suggested.

"It's a good idea." Jason admitted. "Maybe I will."

"Are you sure you don't want to model in it?" Tanya asked. "We still need more guys."

Jason chuckled nervously.

"Come on, Jason?" Tanya begged.

"No. I uh...I don't think that's for me." Jason chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, curiously.

"Well... no offence, okay?" Jason asked, as Emily walked towards them with a tray. "I just always thought it was more of a girl's thing, you know."

"Please?" Tanya begged.

Kat shook her head as Emily put the tray on their table - which had pineapple drinks.

"Here you go." she said. "Hey, have you guys seen Rocky?"

Tanya shook her head.

"I wanted to tell him 'I think it's so cool he's modeling in the fashion show'." Emily explained.

Kat drank some of her juice.

"No, I haven't, but um, I'll be sure to tell him." Tanya told Emily.

"Cool." Emily said, before walking back to the bar.

"Ah-huh." Tanya muttered, as Kat giggled.

Jason smiled as Kat drank some more of her juice.

"Hey, if Sophie was here, do you think she'd take pictures of the models?" Tanya asked.

Jason thought for a minute. "I don't think she would." he admitted. "A fashion show was always one thing she'd tend to avoid."

"Why's that?" Kat asked, lowering her drink.

"Because they're would always be dozens of other cameras around, and sometimes she'd get blinded by the flashes from them." Jason explained. "It happened once after I first met her."

"Oh, I see." Tanya said.

* * *

In the moon palace, Sprocket was moping in the throne room.

"Mom, come on?!" he begged, turning to his mother. "When are you gonna let us in on your plan? Huh, when? Hmm."

"My plan is to send a monster that would lend a stench on humanity." Machina explained. "If the Power Rangers can't stand the smell of each other, their team will fall apart."

"That's the stupidest idea ever!" Louie commented. "You're gonna make people stink? Where're you gonna get a monster to do that?"

"Hmm..." Machina hummed, closing her fan. "I know just the place, Louie."

* * *

In the studio, Skull - now out of the skunk costume - hung it up on a clothes rack, and then walked towards the model he accidently knocked the bottle onto, before sitting down beside her.

"Hi." she said, wearing a towel around her hair while wearing a bathrobe.

"Hi." Skull said. "Um...I just wanted to apologise for spilling the stuff all over you."

The girl smiled. "Oh, it's okay." she assured. "It was an accident."

"Some bodyguard, huh?" Skull muttered.

"At least I can't smell it anymore." the girl said in relief. "Guess you get used to it after a while."

Skull laughed. "Let's hope? Uh, I mean...I mean, that you're right." he stuttered. "I mean, it better wear off."

The girl laughed. "You know, you don't really look like a bodyguard." she grinned.

"What did you except?" Skull asked curiously.

"I don't know; a tough guy." the girl said. "Someone tall, dark and handsome, with huge muscles and a great smile and..."

"Alright, alright, alright." Skull said, getting it. "I get the picture."

The girl sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." she said.

Skull nodded.

"You know, being a super-model can get lonely, even if you don't stink." the girl admitted.

"Well, you don't have to worry about being lonely as long as you're in Angel Grove." Skull assured, making her smile. "'Cause I'm not leaving your side."

"Thanks." the girl grinned.

She then rest her head on her hand while staring at him.

* * *

In the park, Bulk and Lt. Stone were both sitting on a swing each - which rocked back and forth - as they ate a sandwich each.

"Well, this is better than babysitting that super-_stinky_-model." Bulk admitted, his mouth full.

"Well, perfume or not, I've never smelled something so awful in my life." Lt. Stone admitted.

"Mm-mm." Bulk muttered in agreement.

They both took another bite out of their sandwiches, when Machina's monster - a big skunk called Stenchy - showed up behind a tree laughing.

"Get a whiff of this!" he laughed.

He then turned around, and fired yellow gas out of his skunk tail at Bulk and Lt. Stone, which hit them and caused them to smell something.

"What the..?" Bulk muttered, before turning to Lt. Stone.

"What's in this burrito anyway?" Lt. Stone wondered, staring at it with wide eyes.

They both then got up while choking slightly, and then ran off.

"Oh, let's get outta here!" Lt. Stone exclaimed.

Stenchy laughed as he saw them run off.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Rocky, Kat, Jason and Tanya had all just arrived, and walked towards their friends by the computer.

"Billy, what's going on?" Kat asked.

"Picked up something in our atmosphere scanner." Billy explained, pointing to the viewing globe.

They all turned to it - except Rocky who'd walked over to the others - and saw the thing he'd detected earlier heading towards Earth.

"Oh, man, look at this thing?" Tommy asked, watching it from the computer screen with Rocky. "Must be twenty stories high."

"Actually, twenty-five." Billy corrected. "And it weighs about a million tones."

The alarm then went off, and then the viewing globe showed some people running down a street away from Stenchy - who was laughing.

"Man, I do not like the smell of this at all." Rocky mumbled.

"That makes two of us." Vera muttered disgustingly.

"Well you hit right on the head, guys." Billy told them. "It appears that this monster's spraying people with a ray that causes them to spell really bad."

"Like a skunk?" Vera deduced.

"Something like that." Billy confirmed.

"It appears that Machina's plan is to ensure that all humanity will refuse to interact with each other due to their odydssey odor." Zordon explained.

"Well, it's time to freshen up the air." Tommy deidced, turning to the others.

"Let's do it, bro." Jason said.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

**(The park)**

Stenchy turned around towards a small building with pipes on, when the Rangers all arrived behind them.

"Ah, Power Rangers." he said. "I thought I smelled something. Are you ready to take Wes Stenchy?"

He then charged at the wall.

"You stunk things up for the last time!" Tommy announced, pointing at him. "Let's do it!"

They then jumped off the wall and one-by-one, landed on the ground. Tommy landed first, then sent a kick at Stenchy as Jason landed, but missed as he ducked. Jason then sent a fly kick at him but missed, as Vera landed on the ground, and then she spun around to upper kick him, but missed as he ducked. Tanya and Kat then landed on the ground, and then Tanya tried to punch him, but he blocked it and then punched her in the chest, knocking her into a set of steps.

Kat then kicked Stenchy right in the chest, knocking him back slightly, then he ducked as Tommy spun around and tried to upper kick him, causing him to miss, but then he tripped Jason up as he ran past him, who then rolled over to the others.

"Jason!" Kat gasped.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, as Jason got to his knees.

"Allow me to treat you to my stink ray!" Stenchy barked, before turning around.

He turned around, and then shot yellow gas out of his tail at the Rangers, causing them all to cough while waving one hand in their faces, while putting the other on their helmet.

"I can't breath!" Vera gasped, struggling to speak.

Stenchy then turned around to face them again.

"And now, charge!" he announced.

He charged at them, then tried to hit Tommy over the head, but missed as he ducked, then tried to do it with Jason, but missed him as well. Tanya then sent a kick at him, then spun around to punch him but he blocked it. Adam then sent a fly kick at him, but he didn't go down, then Kat spun around and tried to chop him in the chest, but he grabbed her arm, as Rocky spun around to kick him, but missed as he ducked. Stenchy then kicked him in the chest, before letting go of Kat's hand, causing her to lean against a wall nearby.

"Oh, you stink!" she commented disgustingly, putting a hand on her mouthpiece while waving the other in front of her helmet.

Vera then tried to fly kick Stenchy, but missed as he dodged, and then he kicked her in the back, knocking her into Rocky.

"You alright?" he asked concerningly.

"Yeah." she replied, blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha were both watching the object from space getting closer and closer to the Earth on the computer screen.

"It looks like it's getting closer." Billy deduced, walking towards Alpha.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Billy, what will happen if it hits the Earth?!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Well, let's just say, at the rate-of-speed it's traveling, it'd make the Grand Canyon look like a pothole." Billy explained.

"Oh!" Alpha gasped.

_"Rangers, I'm very concerned."_ came Trey's voice on the viewing globe, still going static. _"You are in great danger."_

"Danger?!" Alpha gasped, while Billy turned to him looking confused. "Oh, no!"

Billy turned back to the viewing globe.

* * *

Back at the park, Tommy and Jason both kicked Stenchy in the chest, knocking him down, and then the others all gathered around them both, as Tommy coughed.

"You haven't skunked us yet, Stenchy!" Tommy shouted.

"You can't hold your breath forever!" Stenchy snapped, getting back up. "Stink you later!"

He then laughed as he disappeared, leaving some of his gas in the air as he did.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha and Billy were working at the computer, trying to locate the thing in orbit.

"I can't get a fix on the object trajectory, but even if I did it wouldn't buy us anymore time." Alpha explained.

The Rangers then teleported in behind them both, and then Billy turned to them, before smelling the disgusting smell. (Vera was between Tommy and Tanya)

"Phew!" he muttered, waving his hand over his face - as did Alpha as he turned to them. "Man, you guys. That is one nasty smell."

The Rangers looked at their gloves, and then Tanya sniffed hers.

"Ehh!" she groaned.

"No offence, Rangers, but_ eureka_." Alpha said.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, walking forward - not looking at his gloves. "I don't smell anything."

"Lucky you!" Alpha said sarcastically. "If your fumes keep up, AY-Yi-Yi! My circuits might melt."

The Rangers then went to remove their helmets.

"You mean, we all...?" Jason asked.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Billy exclaimed, getting them to stop. "Don't take off your helmets. We'll figure out a way to get rid of that smell somehow."

"I hope you can." Vera admitted. "I haven't smelled this bad since I fell into a pile of mud when I was a kid."

The alarm then went off, and then Billy turned to the viewing globe.

"Oh, no!" he gasped, as he saw the object from object. "The object's getting closer. We gotta do something."

"Yeah, but what?" Rocky asked in agreement.

"I don't know." Billy admitted. "But it's coming right at us."

"What about the Super Zeo Zords?" Tommy suggested.

"No, you won't have time." Billy argued. "Let me try to make contact one more time."

He then pressed some buttons on the computer.

**(Outside)**

A powerful green beam shot out from the Command Center towards space.

**(Inside)**

Tommy approached Billy.

"Billy, what's happening?" he asked.

"I don't know." Billy admitted franticly. "The beam didn't do anything. Brace for impact! In 5-4-3..."

Lighting came all over the Power Chamber, causing the Rangers to shield their visors as it shook.

"..2-1!" Billy counted.

The Rangers all moaned as they moved around slightly - ready for the impact - which never came as the room stopped shaking.

"Oh, man. Everybody okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Adam and Tanya breathed, as they all gathered around him and Billy.

"Yeah." Billy said. "Well, whatever it is, it didn't crash. It landed."

"Landed!" Vera exclaimed.

Tanya turned to the viewing globe, and saw a big robot that had a wheel shaped chest.

"Look?" she gasped, pointing at it.

The others turned to the viewing globe.

"The message from the Lord of Triforia is trying to play again!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Signal's coming from whatever just landed." Billy told the others. "Alpha, play it?"

"You got it, Billy." Alpha said, before pressing some buttons on the computer. "Right away."

He turned back to the viewing globe, as one of the Trey's came onto it.

_"Rangers, this is Trey of Wisdom."_ he said. _"Until Pyramidas is returned, I fear I may have left the Gold Ranger at a disadvantage. So I've sent you the Mighty Warrior Wheel. It's power will perfectly complement the strength of the Super Zeo Zords."_

Alpha gasped happily.

_"Good luck, Rangers, and may the power protect you all." _Trey of Wisdom said.

The alarm then went off as he disappeared from the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "The Stenchy monster is back and he's stinkyer than ever!"

Adam walked towards Billy and Tommy. "I bet ya we're all wearing the same cologne by the time this thing is over." he joked.

"Listen, you guys go and uh... try to figure out a way to de-odorize you." Billy said.

"Alright. Thanks a lot, Billy." Tommy said, before they all touched their belts. "Back to action!"

* * *

At the Beach Club, Stenchy and a bunch of Cogs were scaring off the people there. One pushed a boy away as he got out of his seat, while another picked something up from one of the tables, scaring a girl off.

Emily looked around as everyone else ran off, and then ran and hid behind the counter, just as the Rangers arrived by the water, making her sigh in relief as she saw them.

"Alright, Stenchy!" Tommy shouted, as the Rangers ran forward.

They then did their fighting poses, as Stenchy turned to them.

"It's the Rangers!" he cheered.

He then laughed as he charged at them, while Tommy did a sideways handspring to the left to avoid him - while Vera did a few backwards handsprings towards the water as the others ran out of his way. Tommy then blocked a Cog's punch, then tried to upper kick it, but missed as it ducked, then blocked another punch from it, before punching it in the chest.

Tanya ducked as another tired to hit her, then spun around and grabbed its arm, before getting behind it and pushing it away. A third then came at her and kicked her in the side, knocking her into a table. Kat ducked as a fourth tried to hit her, while Rocky grabbed a fifth's arm, then Kat blocked a punch from hers, then spun around to kick it, but missed as it ducked.

Adam ran along near the water, as Vera blocked a sixth's punch, then hit it in the chest with her knee. Jason grabbed Stenchy's mouth as he charged at him, then let go, before blocking a punch from him, and then sent a kick at him. Stenchy then however kicked him in the chest and knocked him onto his back on the sand, before getting back up.

Emily watched from behind the counter as he got back up and sent another kick at Stenchy, then tried to punch him, but he grabbed his arm, and then flipped him over. Stenchy then laughed as Jason got back up in pain, as Emily watched in horror.

"Gold Ranger!" she cried.

Jason looked up at her while clutching his chest, as Tanya ducked under a Cog's punch.

"Get his attention!" he instructed, as a Cog hit Tanya in the chest.

Emily nodded and came out of hiding, as Stenchy laughed.

"And now..." he said.

"Hey, over here!" Emily shouted.

Stenchy turned to her. "Huh?" he muttered. "Another human to skunk!"

Jason watched - as Tommy blocked a Cog's punch, while Vera kicked another in the chest. Jason then rolled forward, as Stenchy laughed before turning to him, as he kicked him right in the chest, sending him flying towards a table, which he then knocked over.

"Nice work, Emily." Jason complemented, looking at her, while Tommy punched a Cog in the chest.

Emily smiled at him.

"But you better go now." Jason advised, as Tommy flipped a Cog over. "I'll take over from here."

Emily nodded and then turned and ran off.

"Great." Jason sighed in relief, as Tommy ducked under a Cog's punch.

He then went back to fight the Cogs again, while Louie Kaboom - in his rocket mode - came flying out of the sky towards them all. Tommy hit a Cog in the back with his elbow, before hearing him, and then looked up and saw him. Louie then rammed Tommy in the chest with the point on his head, which sent him flying over to a table, which he almost landed on, as he rolled off the end of it onto the sand.

Louie charged into his monster form as he landed on the sand, and then the Cogs gathered around him.

"How'd that hit ya!" he joked, as Stenchy showed up behind him. "Louie is back and I'm bombing big time!"

He then laughed as Klank and Orbus showed up behind him, while Tommy got back up to his feet, as the others gathered around him.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Jason asked, touching his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy assured. "Alright, Stenchy, it's time for us to air you out!"

"Makes sense!" Stenchy said sarcastically. "Better yet, I'll make sense! A stinky sent!"

He turned around and was about to fire more gas out of his tail at the Rangers.

"We've had enough!" Tommy barked.

Jason brought out the Golden Power Staff, while the others brought out their Laser Pistols, and then all fired at Stenchy, hitting his tail, causing him to sparkle and fall onto his chest.

"Ah, no!" Louie cried, spinning around. "Come on, Stenchy, get up already!"

"You guys are through!" Tommy announced, as the Rangers put away their Laser Pistols.

"Hey, you two, come on, get to work!" Louie begged, turning to Klank and Orbus.

"Ready, willing and able." Orbus said, before lowering his head.

He then extended his arm, and then Klank took it.

"Around and around and away she goes!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away, as Louie ducked and some of the Cogs moved back slightly.

Orbus then landed on Stenchy's chest. "Allow me." he joked, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Stenchy's body.

The Rangers gasped as Stenchy got back up, and then grew ginat, and then laughed at them.

"Right." Tommy said, clutching his fist.

"We need Super Zeo Zord power now!" they all shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up - except Jason.

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Super Zeo Zords were shot out from it.

They then arrived at the battle area, and then Rocky teleported into his Super Zeo Zord, followed by Tanya, then Vera, Tommy, Kat, and then Adam. Tommy then landed his Super Zeo Zord in the city - as Stenchy had moved there - followed by Vera, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and then Kat.

"Get a whiff of this?!" Stenchy said sarcastically.

He then fired his gas out of his mouth at the Super Zeo Zords, hitting them, and then it made a building disappear.

"It's time to de-odorize this skunk!" Tommy announced.

Stenchy's gas then made another small building disappear, before it disappeared, and then he laughed at the Super Zeo Zords. He then fired more of his gas out of his mouth at them, which then made a small building in front of them disappear.

"Oops!" he said with sarcasm.

He then fired lighting out of his chest at the Super Zeo Zords, hitting them all in the chest and sending sparks out all over them.

Jason watched from the ground. "Let's see what you can do." he chanted, as the Golden Power Staff glowed, before holding it up. "Warrior Wheel!"

**(Under the sea)**

The cannon was still aimed up at the water line, and then the Warrior Wheel was shot out from it.

**(Battle area)**

The Warrior Wheel landed on the ground and rolled towards Stenchy.

"Huh?" he muttered, turning to it.

The Warrior Wheel then jumped up and, and then extended its arms out, then lowered its legs out from its back, and then a head came out from the back - forming the warrior mode.

"You tire me you Ranger retread!" Stenchy scoffed. "Try my rank ray!"

He fired his gas out of his mouth at the Warrior Wheel, but it lifted its leg and brushed it away. It then stood on its tiptoes, and then spun around, creating a powerful wave that sent the gas right back at him, causing him to cough it up.

The Super Zeo Zords all watched as the Warrior Wheel lifted itself off the ground, and flew towards Stenchy, before punching him in the head. It then flew towards him again, then this time, kicked him right in the face. It then landed on the ground, and then punched him twice in the chest, then kicked him, then hit him on the head, then uppercutted him in the head, and then rammed him like a bull, knocking him down.

"I love that thing!" Vera commented, punching her fist down.

Stenchy got back up, but then the Warrior Wheel uppercutted him again in the face.

Super Zeo Zord VI then jumped up, and then slashed Stenchy with its sword.

All the Super Zeo Zords then jumped up into the air.

"We need Super Zeo Megazord power now!" Tommy shouted, folding his arms over each other.

The Super Zeo Zords then flew closer together. Super Zeo Zord VI then put its arms at its sides, then folded its legs back, and then turned its head around. Super Zeo Zords I and V then put their arms by their sides, and then split in half - their heads vanishing as they did. Super Zeo Zord II then put its forearms behind its back, then lifted its arms up, while spreading them out, moving its legs, as its head folded into a helmet. Super Zeo Zord IV then folded its arms and legs back, and then split in half, while Super Zeo Zord III's head vanished, and then folded its legs back towards its arms - as they raised themselves.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!  
__Go, Zeo_

They then all gathered together and lowered themselves to the ground, one on top of another.

Super Zeo Zord I then landed on the ground, then Super Zeo Zord IV landed on top of it, followed by Super Zeo Zord V, then Super Zeo Zord III, then Super Zeo Zord VI, and then Super Zeo Zord II, forming the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Alright!" Tommy grinned, holding his fist up. "Let's do it!"

The Warrior Wheel retracted its head, then retracted its arms, and then its legs, going into ball mode. It then flew towards the Super Zeo Megazord, which then caught it and held it like a ball.

"Warrior Wheel, power up!" the Rangers shouted, holding their fists up - their right sideways, touching their left elbows, and then held their left hands out.

The Super Zeo Megazord then threw the Warrior Wheel at Stenchy like a bowling ball, and then rolled along the ground. It then turned into warrior mode, as stench looked up.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

"Oh, yeah!" he scoffed, unafraid.

The Warrior Wheel then powered up and fired a blast at Stenchy, hitting him in the chest, and then he fell onto the ground on his chest, and was destroyed, as the Warrior Wheel landed on the ground.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers  
__Zeo, Power Rangers!_

"Alright!" Tommy cheered, saluting it.

"Whoo-hoo!" Vera cheered.

"Yeah!" Adam grinned.

The Warrior Wheel and Super Zeo Megazord then hit fists together.

* * *

In the Moon palace, Louie walked towards Machina, who was moping.

"I told you that plan rally stunk, but you wouldn't listen." Louie scoffed.

"If you hadn't butted in, everything would've worked out fine, Louie!" Machina scowled.

"Machina, you're a regular piperoo!" Louie commented sarcastically.

* * *

Later at the studio, three girls were helping the African model get ready for the show, while Bulk and Lt. Stone stood nearby.

"Hey, Det. Stone, do you notice something?" Bulk asked quietly.

"What's that, Bulkmeyer?" Lt. Stone asked back.

Bulk sniffed the air, and discovered it was fresh. "She doesn't smell anymore." he explained.

Lt. Stone sniffed the air, and realised he was right. "You know, you're right. Excellent detective work." he commented.

Bulk put his finger below his nose, and then sniffed again.

"Very good." Lt. Stone whispered.

Bulk smiled, as the model turned to them both, before walking towards them.

"Det. Stone, I want to personally thank you for assigning me your best man, Det. Skullovitch." she said, confusing them both. "Oh, if it weren't for him, I would've never gotten rid of that awful smell."

"Huh?" Bulk asked, shocked.

"Skullovitch?" Lt. Stone questioned.

Skull then came towards them, pushing a big barrel of tomato juice on a Stack Truck, before lowering it down, almost squishing Bulk's foot.

"Tomato juice." he grinned. "Ha! Saw it in an old rerun of the Partridge Family."

Lt. Stone sniffed and looked surprised.

On the other side of the room, Kat and Tanya were both walking towards their seats.

"Thank goodness the smell went away once Machina's monster's were destroyed." Tanya whispered.

"Yeah. I'll second that." Kat said.

They both were about to take their seats, when Kat saw Emily walking towards them.

"Oh, look, there's Emily!" she gasped.

"Hey, Emily." Kat said, turning to her. "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks." Emily smiled.

"I know someone else that will be glad you made it too." Tanya grinned.

"Really? Who's that?" Emily inquired.

Kat and Tanya both grinned. "You'll see." they said.

They all then saw down.

"Hey, how come Vera's not here?" Emily asked.

"This isn't her kind of thing." Tanya explained.

"Besides, she's helping her mom out with something tonight, so she couldn't come anyway." Kat added.

"Oh." Emily muttered.

The lights all then went out, and then a spotlight shun Monsieur Stenchy and a girl on the stage.

"Bonjour. On behalf of Madam Stench-wy and myself, I would like to say 'Merci Beaucoup' for your participation in this wonderful fundraiser." Mr. Stenchy announced. "And now, lights, music, fashion!"

Music began to play as lights shined upon the stage, as the audience watched in amazement, waiting for the models.

Two girls and a boy then came onto the stage - one girl wearing a sliver dress, the other wearing a multi colored shoulder dress, while the boy wore a denim jacket and jeans, with a yellow shirt underneath. The audience clapped as they began to walk along the stage, showing off their clothes.

"Whoo!" a girl cheered.

"It's amazing." Tanya whispered to Kat, who giggled.

The three models then walked back the way they came, as more began to show up on the stage. The next was a girl dressed in a matching multi colored shirt and trousers, with black boots. She walked back, as a boy dressed in red trousers, and a grey shirt showed up, hanging a red jacket over his shoulder. He then walked back as a girl in a green dressed showed it off to the audience.

A Model Skull was assigned to protect then came onto the stage wearing a rainbow colored over shirt with flowers on, along with Rocky - who was wearing multi colored shorts, a blue shirt, and was hanging a yellow jacket over his shoulder. They both showed off their outfits before walking back, as a girl wearing a pink gown dress, with a feather scarf around her back, and an African girl wearing a orange and yellow over shirt walked down the stage.

They both showed them off, before walking back, as Jason - wearing a red jacket and trousers, and a grey shirt underneath - came walking down the stage. He turned to Emily and winked at her, making her blush. Jason showed off his outfit to the audience, and then walked towards Rocky and the others. A girl wearing a light blue and lime green dress then walked onto the stage, along with an Asian girl wearing a red dress, with nice drawing of two people kissing on it, as well as a yellow feathered around her.

They then walked back to the others, and then they all came back onto the stage - forming two lines with a gap between them all. Skull - back in his skunk costume - then came walking down the stage with the model's arm wrapped under his. She then let go once they made it to the bottle, and then two more of the girls took his mask off.

"It's the world of Monsieur Stench-wy, where even a skunk can come out smelling like a rose." he announced.

The audience clapped as he folded his arms, grinning, and then the girl kissed him on the cheek.


	13. The Lore of Auric

**A/N: This is another of my favourites as I like the reunion between Tanya and her parents, truly happy moment - one of the happiest in the franchise.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In a jungle on a mysterious island, a middle-aged African couple were running away from some machines.

"Why are these machines chasing us?" the woman wondered.

"I don't know!" the man replied, as the woman tripped over slightly.

She quickly got back up as they kept on running through the jungle, stepping into a muddy puddle and past a snake as they did. They both then stopped by a tree to catch their breathes before looking back, before turning and running further into the jungle, but then both tripped over.

"You alright?" the man asked.

"Yeah." the woman breathed.

A few ropes where then pulled out of the ground behind them, as the woman turned back and panicked.

"Oh, no!" she cried.

They both then looked around, before the woman saw something.

"Look out!" she cried.

They both moved just as a net came out from the ground near them, as they both looked at it and screamed, before turning around and ran away again. They kept on running through the jungle, ducked under a tree branch, but then stopped when they saw some Tiki masks and totem poles.

"Ahhh!" they both screamed.

They both then turned and ran away again, before they stopped to catch their breaths again, before spotting a cave up ahead.

"Let's make a break for the cave." the man suggested.

The woman nodded as they both ran towards it slowly.

Once inside, they walked slowly down it, brushing some cobwebs out of their way as they went.

"Watch your step." the man advised.

"I know." the woman told him.

The ground then started to shake, causing them both to moan.

"I don't...I don't like the sound of that rumbling." the woman admitted.

The man then saw a light ahead of them.

"Look?!" he gasped, pointing at it. "Over there!"

They both slowly approached the light, walking past a skeleton as they did.

They walked further and further into the cave, but then gasped when a torch was lit beside them. They both kept walking on, as another torch lit up, followed by another, and then another, spooking them out. They both gasped and touched their chests when they saw something up ahead.

"That's it!" the woman gasped.

"The Lost Tiki of Auric!" the man gasped. "We've finally found it, after all these years."

"Oh, my..." the woman breathed.

The man went to touch it, but his wife pulled his arm down to stop him.

"Wait." she said, freaking him out.

She then looked around, before picking up a rock behind her, then turned back to the Tiki as her husband got behind her. She then threw the rock at the Tiki, but then a laser blast hit and destroyed it, causing them to duck.

"Before careful." the woman advised, as the man pulled a whip out. "Don't damage it."

"O...oaky." the man stuttered.

He then cracked his whip and wrapped it around the Tiki, and then pulled it towards him, and then caught it in his arms.

"We did it!" he told his wife happily.

The both looked at the Tiki happily, when Louie Kaboom showed up behind them both.

"Well done." he complemented.

They both turned to him franticly.

"Looks like I'm just in time!" he joked, before laughing.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm the guy that's gonna take that Ticky… No, I mean, take that Tiki from you!" Louie told them. "Now, hand it over?!"

"Never!" the woman bellowed.

Louie then fired lasers out of his eyes at them, which hit the ground just in front of them.

"I think we better do what he says." the man suggested nervously. "This cave could collapse any minute now."

His wife breathed as he walked towards Louie.

"Yes!" Louie grinned. "You made a wise decision."

He then took the Tiki off the man.

"Come on, I don't have all day." he moped, before staring at the Tiki. "Ah! The Tiki at last!"

He then laughed.

"The Power of the Auric is mine!" he declared. "All mine!"

He laughed again as the man walked towards his wife slowly, before Louie fired stream out of his back and took off. The couple then looked around the cave franticly.

"He's gone." the woman breathed.

The man sighed. "Along with our chance of being rescued." he sighed.

The woman rested her head on her husband's shoulder reassuringly. "Oh, Gabe." she sighed.

* * *

At the Beach Club, Kat was walking past some of the tables with a package in her hands, when she spotted Emily holding a tray with some cups on.

"Oh, hey, Emily." she said. "How's it going?"

"We have been _so_ busy." Emily explained, as they walked along the sand.

"Really?" Kat asked.

"This hot weather really makes people thirsty." Emily told her. "What's in the package?"

"I'm not sure. It's for Tanya." Kat explained. "Have you seen her?"

Emily looked around, but then spotted her playing Frisbee with Jason and Vera. "Yeah, she's right over there with Jason and Vera." she explained.

Jason threw the Frisbee at Tanya, who then caught it while spinning around, giggling as she did.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Kat said.

She then walked towards her friends as Emily went back to work.

Tanya threw the Frisbee to Vera, who caught it as it went over her, and then she spun around to throw it back, but it landed on the sand. They all ran towards it as Tanya picked it up.

"Nice try, Vera." Jason admitted.

"I guess I'm a little outta practice at this." Vera blushed.

"Hey." Kat said, approaching them all.

"Hi." Tanya smiled.

"This came for you at the house." Kat explained, showing them the package.

Tanya gave Jason the Frisbee before taking the package, and then read the label.

"It's from Aisha." she said, smiling.

"Well, open it?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, see what she's sent you." Vera said.

Tanya opened up the package and looked inside. "It's a letter." she said, taking it out.

"Well, what does she say?" Kat asked, as she took the package.

Tanya opened up the letter. "'Dear Tanya, Ashalla asked me to send you this key. Your parents wanted you to have it.'" she read.

Kat looked inside the package, and then pulled out a big golden key, which Tanya then took.

"My parents have been missing for years." she said.

"Well, keep reading." Jason advised, having heard about her parents from Adam.

He then took the key as Tanya looked at the letter.

"'This is the Key to the Lost Tiki of Auric.'" she read, grinningly. "'I'm also sending you a map that was found in your parents belongings.'"

Kat then pulled out the map from the package, and then Tanya took it and opened it up, showing an island.

"This is the map to Mysterio Island!" she exclaimed. "Do you know what this means?"

Her three friends looked slightly confused.

"What?" Jason asked.

Tanya walked off happily. "They could still be alive." she explained, as the others followed her. "My parents plane went down in the vicinity of Mysterio Island, _while _they were looking for the Lost Tiki of Auric. No one's ever been able to find that island."

"Well, with the map..." Vera deduced, getting what she meant.

"I can find them!" Tanya finished happily.

She and Kat then linked hands and ran off, Vera and Jason both following behind them.

"Searching for something accident." Jason muttered. "Her parents must've been Archaeologists."

"Something like that." Vera admitted.

* * *

On Mysterio Island, Tanya's parents were searching for a way out of the cave, as they were lost. They pushed past some lose thorns, and then looked around, when the ground began to shake again.

"Ah!" Mrs. Sloan cried.

"We better get outta here." her husband suggested.

They both then ran off further down the cave.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Tanya, Jason, Vera and Kat had been explaining to Zordon, Alpha and Billy about the situation.

"Zordon, I don't know. I just have a strong feeling that my parents are alive and they're on Mysterio Island." Tanya explained, holding the key and map.

"Tanya - as you know - the teleportation system is to be used strictly for Power Ranger emergencies only." Zordon reminded her.

Tanya put her head down. "I know." she sighed.

"But I think these are special circumstances, which call for bending our rules." Zordon told her.

She looked up and smiled. "You mean I can...?" she began.

"Yes." Zordon answered. "Billy, set the coordinates for Mysterio Island."

Billy smiled as he walked over to Tanya. "You got it, Zordon." he said.

He took the map of Tanya before opening it up and then looked at it.

"Tanya, I'm not sure you should do this alone." Kat said worriedly.

"I'm just gonna check out the situation." Tanya assured, as Billy began putting in the coordinates. "If I need help, I'll call okay."

Kat smiled at her as Vera came over to them both.

"Okay." Kat said.

"Take care of yourself out there." Vera advised. "You never know what might be there lurking besides your parents."

"I will, Vera." Tanya assured, as Jason approached them.

"Tanya, why don't you let me hold the Key to the Tiki, until you get back." he told Tanya.

Tanya looked down at the key, before handing it to him. "Take good care of it, okay?" she requested.

"I will." he promised. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." Tanya assured.

Billy then finished putting the coordinates in, and then turned to Tanya. "Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready." Tanya said quietly.

Billy pressed a few more buttons on the computer, and then Tanya was teleported away.

"Rangers, I'm receiving a transmission from Triforia." Alpha explained, standing near the other computer.

Billy and the Rangers turned to the viewing globe, as Trey appeared on it.

_"This is Trey of Wisdom."_ he explained. _"Jason, the time has come for you to pilot the Zord of the Gold Ranger; Pyramidas."_

It then came onto the viewing globe, heading towards Earth.

_"It is entering your atmosphere now. Use it wisely, Jason, and may the power protect you." _Trey of Wisdom said.

"It's good timing." Jason admitted. "I'm sure that Louie Kaboom has got a lot more trouble in store."

"I know what you mean." Vera sighed in agreement.

* * *

At a small grassy area, Louie was carrying Tiki of Auric towards a rock.

"Open Tiki of Auric!" he demanded, putting it on the rock. "I demand you!"

Nothing happened.

"Ah!" Louie groaned. "What's the deal with this thing? Nothing works! Open sesame!"

Nothing happened.

"Open pumpernickel!" he tired, but nothing happened. "Just open!"

He then turned around to see Klank and Orbus behind him.

"Ya can't open it without a key." Klank explained.

"Huh? What key you talking about?" Louie questioned.

"The key that the Gold Ranger has." Klank explained, walking towards him. "Our surveillance shows he is alone and vulnerable at this very moment."

"Hmm..." Louie mumbled. "I'm outta here. Thanks, Klanky."

He then blasted off into the sky.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

* * *

Near the lake, Jason was walking towards a tree on a hill, looking at the key, when a bunch of Cogs showed up behind him. He turned to them by the tree, as more showed up behind him, and then Louie showed up and grabbed his arm holding the key.

"Give me the tey to the kiki?!" he demanded.

He and Jason then played tug-of-war for it.

"I mean, the Key to the Tiki!" Louie corrected.

Jason then kicked him in the chest, and then back flipped towards the ground.

"You don't have a choice!" Louie warned.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted, holding his left fist up.

His arms glowed gold, as he held his right above his head, then crossed them both over his chest like an X, then folded them down, before putting them in the X shape again.

**(Morph Sequence)**

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" he shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

He then ducked as a Cog tried to punch him, then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked. He then sent a fly kick at Louie in the chest, then blocked a punch from him, followed by another, but then he hit him in the chest with his knee, knocking him back slightly.

He then got ready to fight again, when two Cogs came up behind him and grabbed him by the arms.

"Hold him still, boys." Louie instructed.

He then fired lasers out of his eyes at Jason, which hit his right hand, causing him to drop the key.

"Agh!" he cried.

A third Cog then picked it up.

"No!" Jason shouted, as the Cog rolled towards Louie, and then gave him the key.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughed.

"Give it back, Louie!" Jason demanded.

"Now, they'll will be no stopping me!" Louie laughed.

He then blasted off as the Cogs vanished through a pothole that opened up above them, leaving Jason all by himself.

"I can't believe he got away with Tanya's key!" he growled, punching his fist. "Hyah!"

* * *

In a parking lot, Lt. Stone was wiping the hood of a red car with a rag, when Bulk and Skull showed up behind him. He then turned to them both as he cleared his throat.

"You think you guys could keep an eye on my _new_ car without getting it crushed _this_ time?" he asked.

"What? You're_ still _sore about that?" Bulk questioned.

"That was a long time ago." Skull said, as Bulk shook his head.

Lt. Stone chuckled. "That was _last _week." he corrected.

Skull blinked.

"Well, uh...don't worry, sir. Nothing's gonna happen to this car." Bulk promised.

"No how..." Skull said, holding his thumb up.

"No way." Bulk finished.

"See that it doesn't." Lt. Stone advised, throwing the rag at Skull - who caught it.

He then walked away from them.

* * *

Elsewhere, Louie was in a warehouse, and then put the Tiki on top of an oil drum.

"Now, Auric, I command you to rise and pay your respects to your _new_ master, Louie Kaboom!" he demanded, putting the key in a hole in the head, and then turned it.

The Tiki's eyes glowed, and then it grew bigger and bigger, then sprouted arms and legs out, and then a head. Louie laughed evilly as the Tiki kept growing, making a hole in the roof, while stretching out its arms.

"Whoa!" Louie moaned, as some debris fell onto him. "Hey! Hey, hey!"

"I am Auric the Conqueror, defender of all that is good and true!" the figure announced.

"Right. Yay-da, yay-da." Louie scoffed. "You're gonna do what I say from now on. Together, we'll destroy the Earth!"

"Auric does not bring harm to others, little man." Auric explained.

"No more good deeds. You'll destroy the Earth and you're gonna like it." Louie argued.

"I will not be subjected to a barbarian like you!" Auric laughed.

He then shrunk back down to his Tiki size, sending sparks out as he did, which spooked Louie, as a smokescreen came out.

"Whoa!" he moaned. "What's going on?!"

He then saw Auric back in his Tiki form - the smokescreen now cleared.

"Come on! You can't disrespected me like this!" Louie complained.

He hit the top of thee Tiki with his fist, then turned it to him.

"Just wait till I get you out of there!" he snapped. "We'll see who's master here, Auric!"

He then put the key back into the Tiki and turned it, but Auric wouldn't come out.

"This thing's defected!" Louie grumbled. "Ah! Ugh!"

He then hit it with his fist in anger, sending it flying towards an end of the warehouse. He then turned around to a fence in frustration, when Sprocket came over to the Tiki, as Louie kicked a barrel away.

"Hey, if you don't want it, I'll take it." Sprocket said, picking up the Tiki. "Okay."

Louie turned to him.

"Go ahead!" he scoffed.

* * *

On Mysterio Island, Tanya arrived on a beach and started looking around. She approached the jungle area nearby, and then walked into it, past a skull on a stick as she did.

Inside the cave, her parents both kept running, trying to find a way out. They both turned right down a tunnel, moved a cobweb out of the way, and then came across a lever with a rope around it - that they couldn't see. The woman ran forwards and then tripped over the rope.

"Ah!" she screamed.

"Honey!" her husband cried, as the roped pulled the lever forwards.

The woman landed on her chest on the ground, and then her husband followed. They both then got up, as fire suddenly appeared behind them both.

"Ah!" they both screamed.

The walls on either side of them began to close in on them.

"Look, the walls are moving!" the woman cried.

"Push!" the man told her. "Push as hard as you can!"

He began to pushed against one of the walls, while his wife pushed against the other, but the walls wouldn't budge.

* * *

On the moon, Sprocket was walking along the surface carrying the Tiki, laughing as he did.

"That big bully, Louie Kaboom just didn't know how to work this guy!" he laughed, putting the Tiki down, and brought out the key. "But I've got Auric all figured out."

He laughed and then hummed before putting the key into the Tiki. He took the key out, as its eyes glowed, and then turned back into Auric.

"Wow!" he awed, staring up at him.

Auric stretched his arms out and sighed.

"I am Auric the Conqueror, defender of all that is good and true!" he declared.

"I am Sprocket, the small and meek, and I really need your help, Mr. Conqueror." Sprocket explained. "I have a problem and there's not anyone else I can turn to."

"What is it, little metal boy?" Auric asked.

"Oh, I don't know what to do!" Sprocket cried, acting it out. "A horrible team of evil Supervillains is going to destroy the Earth!"

Auric listened closely. "Great galaxies!" he exclaimed. "Go on, my child."

"They're called the Power Rangers, and they're really mean!" Sprocket cried, oil coming out of his eyes like tears.

Unknown to Auric, the tears were fake, as Klank was pulling a plunder up and down, as a wire was connected to from it behind a rock to Sprocket.

"It's terrible!" Sprocket cried.

"Sprocket is such a wonderful actor." Machina admitted, watching from behind the rock with Klank.

"Would you help us, Mr. Auric!" Sprocket pleaded.

"Of course!" Auric declared. "My calling is to defend the weak and helpless. I'll defeat the Power Rangers immediately."

He then took off and headed for the Earth.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Jason - now without his helmet on - was explaining to the others what had happened - including Tommy, Adam and Rocky.

"And then he took the key and bailed." Jason finished. "Tanya trusted me with it and I blew it."

"Don't worry, Jason. We'll get the key back something." Kat assured.

"Yeah. What would Louie want with the key anyway?" Tommy wondered.

"Auric the Conqueror is very powerful." Zordon explained. "We can only hope that his power has not fallen into evil hands."

The alarm then went off, and then Rocky and Vera both turned to the viewing globe, and saw Auric in it.

_"Power Rangers, I challenge you to come out and face me!"_ he challenged, walking through the city.

"You guys, look?" Rocky asked speechless. "That's gotta be Auric."

They all turned to the viewing globe and saw him.

"Yes." Zordon sadly confirmed. "Rangers, you must meet him with the Super Zeo Megazord."

"Zordon, let me take Pyramidas and talk to Auric." Jason requested. "It's my fault that Louie got the key anyway."

"Be careful, Jason." Zordon advised. "We do not yet know the nature of his challenge."

"I will." Jason promised, before touching his belt. "Back to action!"

* * *

He then teleported away into Pyramidas, which then powered up and moved towards the city.

"Auric, you've got to listen to me!" Jason pleaded.

Auric brought out a big sword. "Auric does not listen to villainess scoundrels!" he barked, aiming at the sword at Pyramidas. "Take this!"

He fired a red beam out of the sword at Pyramidas, which hit it and lifted it up.

"Nooo!" Jason cried, as Pyramidas was turned upside down. "Wait!"

"Once again, Auric the Conqueror has turned evil on its head, and saved the day!" Auric declared. "Now even an army of the most vile supervillains shall destroy the Earth as long as Auric is here. Begone!"

He fired another beam out of his sword, which hit Pryamidas.

"You don't understand!" Jason bellowed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and the others all saw Auric fire another beam at Pyramidas, and then saw Jason upside down in the viewing globe.

"Auric's not listening." Adam realised.

"Louie must've tricked him into thinking we're the bad guys." Vera deduced.

"I agree." Billy agreed.

"We've gotta use the Super Zeo Zords." Tommy sighed.

"But Tanya's still on the island." Kat argued.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid this matter is too urgent to handle without her." Zordon reasoned.

Kat sighed, knowing he was right.

* * *

On Mysterio Island, Tanya came across the cave her parents were in, and then walked towards it. Once inside, she began to walk down the tunnel from the exit, looking around as she did, before seeing footprints in the sand.

"Footprints!" she gasped. "They've gotta be here."

She looked around at the trail and began to follow it slowly, looking around as she did.

"Ah!" she screamed, once she saw a skeleton covered in cobwebs.

She then shook some of the cobwebs off her hand, as she kept following the trail through the cave.

Meanwhile, her parents were still trapped by the fire and the closing in walls. They both began to panic as they couldn't push them back.

Tanya came into a darker area of the cave, and then walked down it slowly. She then saw a small light in the distance and stopped briefly for a minute, before she was teleported away.

* * *

She arrived in the Power Chamber and looked at her friends in confusion.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked, walking towards them.

"I am sorry, Tanya, but there is no time to lose." Zordon explained. "You must help Jason."

Tanya looked in the viewing globe, and saw Auric fire another beam out of his sword at Pyramidas, and then Jason moaning upside down.

_"AH! Ah!" _he mumbled, getting sick.

"Well, let's do it." Tanya said determining.

"Alright, it's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

The Rangers then twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then quickly combined the Super Zeo Zords into the Super Zeo Megazord, and arrived in the city.

"Look, there he is!" Tommy shouted, spotting Auric, who turned to the Super Zeo Megazord.

"So, the rest of the wicked band has shown up!" he scoffed. "I'll do away with you all!"

On the ground, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus were all watching in the park.

"Yeah!" Sprocket cheered. "That's them, Auric! Get 'em!"

"Wait, you don't understand!" Tommy tried to explain. "We're not evil."

"Don't believe them!" Sprocket yelled. "They always lie!"

"I'll _never_ let you destroy the Earth!" Auric declared.

"Destroy?" Tommy questioned.

"Huh?" the others muttered, confused.

"No, you've got wrong!" Vera pleaded.

"Yeah. We were picked by Zordon to defend the Earth." Tommy explained.

"Zordon?!" Auric exclaimed. "Do you say 'Zordon'?"

Sprocket now looked nervous.

"See you later." he called. "Gotta go."

"Hold it right there, Metal boy!" Auric demanded, looking down at him. "I want to hear what this is all about."

"It's true. We vowed to fight evil." Tommy explained, as Adam punched his fist.

"Zordon's our mentor." Adam explained.

"He trusted us to defend this planet." Vera added.

"All for who fight for good must know the name of Zordon." Auric said. "I fear I have made a mistake."

Sprocket then began to run away franticly. "Well, it's been real!" he shouted.

"Not so fast!" Auric bellowed, punching his fist. "Auric does not like to be deceived."

He bent down and picked Sprocket up.

"Oh! But I've got the key!" Sprocket complained.

Auric laughed as he held Sprocket in the palm of his hand.

"Flow away, little boy, and do not cross me again!" he warned.

He then blew wind out of his mouth, which blowed Sprocket away.

"Whoa! Mommy!" he cried, dropping the key as he did.

The key then landed on a tree branch, as Sprocket crashed against another, and then hit the ground.

Nearby, Louie was lurking and then spotted the key. "The key!" he gasped.

He then ran towards the branch it was on, but before he could grab it, it was teleported away.

"What the..!" he muttered.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was holding the key, having teleported it there before Louie could grab it.

"Man. That was close." he sighed in relief, walking towards Alpha by the computer.

"Excellent recovery, Billy." Alpha complemented.

Billy laughed while pressing some buttons on the computer, as Alpha chuckled.

* * *

Back in the city, Auric touched the Super Zeo Megazord's shoulder.

"Thank you for excepting my humble apology, Power Rangers." he said, as they hit fists together.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes now and then." Vera assured.

* * *

On the moon's surface, Rita was on the roof of Lord Zedd's RV, with a giant magnet right next to her, while Lord Zedd and Goldar were near her on the ground, and Rito and Finster were near a machine.

"Ah! This magnet's going to bring Kaboom back!" Rita announced, before laughing.

"Yes!" Lord Zedd grinned, before walking towards Finster and Rito. "And, as soon as he's back in our control, we can continue our plan to overthrow the Machine Empire."

"Wait till I get my hands on that loser Louie. I'm gonna go so medieval on him!" Rita declared, before laughing.

Lord Zedd turned to his wife. "Yes, but conserve your wrath, my dear." he advised. "Remember that we still have the Machine Empire, the Power Rangers and the world to conquer.

"That's right, Zeddie." Rita grinned. "I better pace myself."

She laughed again.

"That's right." Lord Zedd said, before turning to Rito and Finster. "Now, Finster!"

"Uh-huh?" Finster asked.

"Set the coordinates to recapture Kaboom!" Lord Zedd ordered.

"Right away." Finsiter acknowledged, before Rito shoved him out of the way.

"Oh, oh, I wanna do it." he begged. "I wanna do it. I'm a whiz at this technical stuff."

"Oh, really Rito, you shouldn't fool with that." Finster cautioned, as Rito fiddled with the controls.

The magnet then began to move.

"Ah." Rita awed.

"The coordinates are set captain." Rito joked. "Uh, I mean, Ed."

Lord Zedd growled as he turned to his brother-in-law. "Good. Now activate the super magnet."

Rita laughed as her brother put his hands together and pushed them forward.

"Oh." Finster muttered worriedly.

"Activating super magnet now!" Rita announced, pressing a button on the controls.

Two beams then came out of the magnet, which shot towards the Earth.

"Ah-ha!" Rita laughed.

"Yeah!" Lord Zedd cheered.

* * *

In the parking lot, Bulk and Skull were both holding a long fender for Lt. Stone's car, Bulk polishing the end with a handkerchief.

"Hmm." he muttered.

He turned to the car slightly, just when it was suddenly zapped away by the super magnet - Rito having put in the wrong coordinates. He took the handkerchief off the fender, before turning back to where the car was - hoping he'd seen things - only to find out he hadn't.

"Hmmm?" Skull wondered, turning around as well.

They both held their mouths open wide in shock.

"Oh, man!" Skull groaned, as Bulk squeaked.

Lt. Stone then came walking up behind them, but then stopped and gasp when he noticed his car was gone, as Bulk and Skull crouched down, before walking towards them.

"Tell me that I'm dreaming?" Bulk asked hopefully.

"Defiantly a nightmare." Skull corrected.

"Oh, no!" Lt. Stone moaned, putting his hands on his head.

He then looked down at them both as they moaned, then put his hand between them, and then motioned for them to look at him. They both then turned to him slowly, and then he pulled them both by their collars.

"Where's...my...car?!" he asked, fuming.

"I don't know!" Bulk squeaked, as Skull shrugged.

* * *

In space, Lt. Stone's car was still being drawn towards the moon by the magnet, and then it touched it while Rita wasn't looking.

"Huh?" she muttered, turning to it once she heard a bang. "Ahhh!"

"That's _not _Kaboom!" Lord Zedd growled, looking at the car with Rito and Finster. "What happened?!"

"It's obvious." Goldar deduced, turning to the car, and then Rito. "We're in trouble here. Rito's in charge, so you do the math."

"The coordinates might've been just a little bit off." Rita reasoned, as Lord Zedd snarled at him.

"A little off?!" he bellowed angrily.

"You could have at least gotten a Convertible!" Rita complained.

* * *

Later, in the Power Chamber, Jason had told Tanya about how he lost the key, but she didn't blame him.

"I'm really sorry." he said sadly. "You trusted me with it, and I let you down."

"Jason, I can't think of anyone more trustworthy than you, to be the Keeper of Auric." Tanya said, wrapping the key around his neck.

"I guard it with my life." Jason promised.

"I know you will." Tanya said.

She then walked towards the computer - where Alpha was pressing some buttons - as the others all looked at her. (Vera was between Rocky and Adam)

"Now there's something I have to do." she told them. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck, girl." Jason and Tommy said.

"Take care." Vera said.

"Good luck." Rocky said.

"Good luck." Adam said, patting her shoulder.

Tanya then teleported away back to Mysterio Island.

"I only hope she's not too late." Vera muttered.

Rocky touched her shoulder. "You're not the only one." he admitted.

* * *

On Mysterio Island, Tanya's parents were still trapped by the fire and closing in walls. Her mother was trying to push one back with her back pressed against it, while her father had one of his hands pressed against each.

"What are we gonna do?!" her mother cried, before pressing a hand against each wall. "There's no one who...help us!"

She then pressed both arms against one of the walls.

"Just hold on, honey. We have to keep trying!" her husband groaned.

Tanya approached the lit room she was in before she was teleported away.

"Is there anybody in there?!" she yelled.

Her parents heard her voice, feeling relived someone was out there.

"Yes!" he father called. "Help us, please?!"

"Hurry!" her mother cried, as Tanya smiled while looking around. "Help us!"

Tanya spotted her parents and then looked around, trying to find a way to help. She then saw the lever her mom had tripped over - which now had a snake on it - causing her to freak out.

She then looked back at her parents and saw they were nearly crushed - as the walls were so close to them now.

"Hurry!" her father yelled.

Tanya grabbed the snake off the lever.

"We can't hold on much longer!" her father yelled.

Tanya put the snake down with a disgusting look on her face, and then pulled the lever backwards - slowly as it was stuck. Her parents both watched, and then the walls stopped moving, just as the fire went out.

Tanya looked at her parents as they sighed in relief, and then walked towards her - making Tanya weep tears of joy and happiness as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I can't believe this. You saved our lives." her father said.

"Where did you come from?" her mother asked. "Who are you?"

Tanya looked at them, unable to find the words at first. "Tanya." she said. "Tanya Sloan."

Her parents looked at their daughter in disbelief.

"T-T-Tanya!" her father stuttered, as she hugged him tightly.

Her mother then joined in, as they all cried, happy to be reunited after all these years.

"Oh, my baby!" her mother cried.


	14. The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Youth Center, a bunch of girls were dressed in ballet gear - along with Adam and Jason, who had both agreed to help Kat out with the performance. The two boys sighed as they waited for her, when Adam saw her come in.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, guys." she apologised, as she walked towards a bench, and began to take out her stuff. "I was talking to the drama teacher about burrowing some of her props for the ballet, but she says she needs them for their play."

An idea sprang into Adam's mind. "Hey! Jason and I'll go look for some props." he said, turning to Jason. "Right."

Jason looked confused. "What?" he asked.

Adam then hit him on the shoulder - wanting to get out of this mess. "Come on." he begged quietly.

"Oh, yeah." Jason said, getting what he meant. "Yeah, sure thing."

They both then began to quickly walk off, when Kat cleared her throat, and then grabbed the back of their shirts.

"Hey, wait a second, you two. You both promised to dance in my ballet of King Midas." she reminded them, as Adam sighed. "You're not backing out now."

They both turned to each other, when Adam spotted Vera by one of the tables - writing another letter to Sophie.

"Vera!" he hissed quietly.

Vera looked up at him and Jason.

"Help!" Adam pleaded quietly.

Kat turned to her.

"Sorry, boys, but you promised." Vera giggled. "So don't look at me."

Adam put his head down, realising he was out of options.

* * *

Later, once Kat was dressed up, and then put her right hand on a balance beam, while raising her left up, along with the matching leg.

"One...two..." she counted, as the girls followed her - along with Adam and Jason. "and up. Two...away."

She stretched her arms out and leaned to her left, the girls following, while Adam and Jason struggled.

"One...two...and up." she instructed, as she straitened up.

The girls, Jason and Adam followed.

"Two, grand plie." Kat instructed, as she bent down.

The girls followed her, as did Adam and Jason - the former having trouble holding onto the hand bar.

"One...two..." Kat counted, as she straightened up. "..three...four."

The girls, Adam and Jason followed.

"And grand plie again. One..." Kat said, before bending down again. "..two..."

As she kept instructing Jason, Adam and the girls, Tanya pulled some costumes on either side of a clothes rack, and then took out a golden dress as Ernie came over to them with a tray full of empty cups.

"Hey, Tanya, what's all this stuff for anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, we're studying Greek Mythology, so we thought we'd do a ballet on the story of King Midas." Tanya explained.

"Isn't he the guy that turned things into gold by his touch?" Ernie asked curiously.

"Yeah, he was so greedy, he turned _everything_ into gold, even his food." Tanya explained.

"He really learned there's more things important than gold, and he learned it the hard way." Vera said, walking towards them - having finished the letter.

"So, anyways, I'm coordinating all the sets and costumes and stuff and Kathrine's choreographing." Tanya explained.

They all turned and saw the girls touching the balance beam with one hand, while Jason and Adam were spinning around.

"Great. Other way." Kat instructed, as they both stopped with their backs to the girls.

Ernie laughed, as she touched Jason's shoulders and turned him around.

"Turn around." she said.

"Now I've seen everything!" Ernie chuckled.

Tanya and Vera both giggled.

"Well, see you guys later." Vera said. "I'd said I'd meet Rocky at the park today."

"Well, see you then." Tanya said, as Vera walked away.

* * *

On the moon's surface, Lord Zedd was driving his RV, while Rita was serving as a backseat driver - even through she was beside him.

"Watch out for the critter, Zeddie!" she barked. "You're driving too fast!"

Lord Zedd turned to her. "I can handle it!" he scowled. "Ugh. Backseat driver."

"Make a left right here." Rita commanded.

"Alright!" Lord Zedd growled angrily. "Alright!"

He did what she said, but then hit a bump.

"Ahh!" Rita screamed.

"Ugh!" Lord Zedd mumbled, stopping the RV. "Probably just a rock! Couldn't have done too much damage."

They both got out and the RV and walked towards where the damage was.

"And don't you even try to tell me my driving's at fault here?!" Lord Zedd snarled. "If you hadn't have said 'turn left' back there, we'd..."

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the RV had a flat tire.

"Ah! It's flat!" he exclaimed, before kicking the tire. "Oh, see what you made me do!"

Rita groaned. "Just great!" she groaned sarcastically, as he bent down to look at the tyre. "Well fix the tire! So we can find the palace, and take control of that Louie Kaboom! Who knows what he's up too!"

She then kicked the front of the RV.

* * *

In the moon palace, Louie was standing in the throne room with Klank and Orbus beside him, and a few Cogs behind him, while staring at Machina, Sprocket and a few other Cogs which were holding them.

"Klank, read my decree!" he ordered.

"Yes, at once." Klank obeyed, before opening up a piece of paper in his hands. "'From this moment forward, let it be known that the leader and supreme commander of the Machine Empire is Louie Kaboom. Each and every machine will shall hereby owe allegiance to him, forever'!"

"No!" Machina exclaimed. "It's an outrage! I am the queen here!"

"Cogs, take them away to the dungeon!" Louie ordered.

He laughed menacingly as Machina groaned in frustration.

"I have never been so insulting!" she howled.

Louie then walked towards a throne that had been made for him. "I'm glad_ that's _settled." he admitted, sighing in relief. "Now I can focus my attention on taking over the Earth, and destroying the Power Rangers for good."

"Oh, yes, my new leader. But how will you accomplish it?" Klank inquired.

Louie held up a small golden dog statue. "Simple, with this." he explained. "My Midas Hound. It will use the human's own greed against them, and wipe them all out."

He then laughed evilly.

* * *

Back in the Youth Center, Kat, Jason, Adam and the girls side stepped to their left.

"Li-sad, shr-te, palavou-alrey." she said, as they stopped - Adam and Jason struggling.

She then turned to them, and put her hands above her head.

"And, pardechar...pardechar." she instructed.

The girls copied her and then some spun around, as did Jason, while Adam struggled.

Bulk and Skull meanwhile, where both by the counter holding a glass of soda each, laughed at something as they turned around and saw Kat's dancing class.

"Check it out?" Bulk asked, surprised.

"Oh, how smashing." Skull mocked in a French accent, as they walked away from the counter. "The ballet."

Bulk chuckled. "Let me tell you, you wouldn't catch me doing that girly stuff." he said, as Tanya came up behind them.

"You know, a lot of macho men have been dancers." Tanya explained, getting Skull's attention. "Take Patrick Swayze or Mikhail Baryshnikov. Even Gene Kelly."

Bulk turned to her in surprise.

"Really?" Skull asked.

Tanya smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." Bulk assured. "We...we knew that."

He turned to her.

"Course you did." Tanya said disbelieving, before walking over to Kat. "Kathrine!"

Bulk turned to Skull.

"Is Baryshnikov a city?" Skull asked.

"I don't know." Bulk replied, sounding Russian.

Kat had taken a small break from teaching her class, and was now by her bag on the bench taking clipboard out of it, when before smiling at the girls - who were trying to help Jason and Adam keep their balance.

"Keep working, girls." she said, walking pas them. "I'll be right back."

She and Tanya then approached each other by the costume rack.

"We can't get the props from the High School." Kat explained sighing.

"We can't!" Tanya exclaimed.

Kat shook her head.

"We still have a set to build and costumes to make." Tanya panicked. "I don't think we're gonna find everything on this prop list."

Bulk and Skull then pulled back the costumes on the rack and popped their faces out from it.

"Excuse me, we can help." Bulk assured. "For a small fee."

"So you're saying that you can find all the props we need for the ballet?" Tanya questioned.

"Hmm." Bulk muttered. "Piece of cake. We are detectives, remember."

Skull took the clipboard from Kat, causing her to giggle.

"And we're uh...between assignments, right now anyway." Bulk admitted.

"Ah. I bet we could find everything on this list." Skull grinned confidently.

"Everything?" Kat questioned.

Bulk and Skull both nodded confidently.

"Okay, so what's the bet?" Kat asked, knowing there was more going on here.

"We find everything on the list, you pay us..." Bulk said, thinking for a moment. "..double our regular rate."

"And if we win?" Tanya asked curiously.

Bulk scoffed.

"Like that would happen?" Skull sniggered.

"if you win...name it?" Bulk asked the girls.

Kat smirked. "Deal."

She shook Bulk's hand, while Tanya and Skull shook each other's - crossing over their friends as they did.

* * *

In the moon palace, Louie walked onto a balcony with a microphone, and then looked down at an army of Cogs beneath him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Machines, Cogs, countrymen, I am your _new_ leader, Louie Kaboom!" he announced, before Klank took the microphone off him and held it by Louie's mouth. "Soon, we will invade the Earth, so follow me to our ultimate victory! Let's plant the pooch."

He walked off, as Klank turned to the Cogs and put the microphone near his mouth.

"Right now?" he questioned Louie. "Yes, sir!"

He threw the microphone away and followed Louie while carrying Orbus.

* * *

In the park, Vera and Rocky were both walking by the lake.

"So, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Vera asked, as they stopped for a minute.

"Well, uh..." Rocky stuttered, before thinking. _"You can do this. You've known her a nearly a year now."_

"Yeah?" Vera asked, folding her arms. _"What's up with him. Ever since Jason came back he's been acting a bit weird around me."_

"Well, look...I was wondering...?" Rocky asked.

"What?" Vera asked. "Rocky, what's wrong?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to, you know..." Rocky stuttered. "..you'd like to catch a movie or something?"

Vera looked speechless. "Are you asking me out, Rocky?" she questioned, lowering her eyebrows.

"Well...sort of." Rocky blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Ever since Jason returned I've had this weird feeling in my chest, and well..."

Vera hugged him tight before he could finish, having been hoping for this for nine months.

"Is that a yes, then?" Rocky asked.

Vera pulled back and looked at him. "Yes, but not tonight, Rocky." she said. "We've gotta help Kat and Tanya's performance of King Midas, remember."

"Oh, yeah." Rocky blushed, having forgotten about it. "Right. Well, tomorrow then?"

"Sure." Vera said happily, before kissing him on the cheek, making him blush.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull drove their motorcycle along a road in a street, before stopping in front of a yard sale. Bulk took his helmet off before they both got off it, as Skull took his helmet off.

"We've been to six garage sales so far and no luck!" Skull complained, as they approached this one. "Man! We're just not doing so hot!"

"Listen, Skull, just look for something gold, okay!" Bulk said sternly.

They both began to look amongst the garage sale for gold stuff.

Bulk then spotted and picked up a golden megahorn, but then put it down.

"No." he said, picking up a small plastic box.

As he kept looking, Louie showed up behind a bush behind him - laughing menacingly.

"They're greedy." he realised. "These two will fit into my plan perfectly."

He laughed evilly as Bulk shoved Skull towards a table.

They both kept looking, when Skull spotted Louie's Midas Hound.

"Hey, Bulky..." he said, picking it up. "..this little doggie's gold. Maybe if I, uh, polish it up a little bit."

He blew on the Midas Hound, and then rubbed it with his sleeve, which sent beams out of its eyes at a shovel, which turned it into gold.

"Agh!" he yelped, his mouth open wide. "Bulky? This just turned that into gold!"

Bulk came up behind him cursorily.

"I was just rubbing it!" Skull swore.

"Let me see that?" Bulk asked, taking Midas Hound of Bulk.

He then aimed it at a lamp, then rubbed the top of it, which sent the eye beams at it, turning the lamp into gold, making Bulk gasp. He laughed happily as he gave Midas Hound back to Skull, before picking up the lamp, only to find out it was heavy. He then punched it a few times to check, and found out it really was gold. Skull sighed in relief and then they both laughed happily, as a woman came out of the house behind them.

"Skull, this could be our lucky day." Bulk smiled, as Skull looked at Midas Hound. "Come on, let's buy this stuff and get outta here."

Skull nodded as they both grinned, and then turned to the woman - as she owned the yard sale.

* * *

Later, the two of them were in the park, wearing a bunch of gold necklaces around their necks. They both stood by a hot dog vendor, as the man gave a hot dog to a girl in front of them.

"Thank you." she said, taking it, before she walked off.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, then Bulk pointed to his hand, as another girl approached the man.

"One hot dog with lots of ketchup, please?" she asked.

Skull raised Midas Hound over Bulk's hand.

"Do your stuff, puff." his partner said, as Skull rubbed Midas Hound's head, which made a few gold coins appear in his hand.

He clutched his hand up, and then they both smirked while turning to the man - as he gave the girl her hot dog.

"Thanks." she said, taking it, and then walked off.

Bulk then approached the man. "Two hot dogs, please?" he asked, dropping the coins into a tin.

The man then took out two hot dogs from the vendor and gave them to Bulk.

"Thank you." Bulk grinned.

He and Skull then walked off, as the man picked up one of the coins - as it missed the tin. He then put it into his mouth and bit it, reveling it to be fake.

"Hey!" he called, but they both continued to walk off.

He then sighed, as Bulk and Skull walked towards a table.

"We never have to work again." Bulk said happily. "This is great!"

He sat down by the table, while Skull stepped onto it.

"We can turn anything we want into gold!" he grinned, sitting down on the table.

He then clicked his fingers.

"Ha, bam!" he said, putting Midas Hound on the table. "With that little pup."

He then held his hand out as Bulk passed him a hot dog, and then took a bite out of it. Bulk was about to take a bite out of his, when Midas Hound fired its gold beams out of his eyes, which hit and turned the hot dog into gold just as Bulk put it in his mouth. He pulled it out of his mouth, and then turned to Skull angrily.

"Why did you do that?" he asked accusingly. "Now I can't eat my hot dog!"

"I didn't do that!" Skull snarled. "I didn't touch the thing!"

They both turned to Midas Hound, as it fired more beams out of its eyes, which hit and turned a table were a boy and girl sitting at into gold - along with the stuff on it.

"Ah!" the girl gasped franticly, as they got up.

They both ran off as she screamed, while Bulk and Skull held their mouths open in shock. Midas Hound then turned around on its own, and then shot its beams at a bench, tuning it into gold.

"Uh!" Bulk and Skull gasped, turning to it.

"It's gone nuts!" Skull realised.

"Let's get outta here before it turns us gold!" Bulk suggested franticly.

He took Skull's arm and pulled him over the table, and then they both ran off.

* * *

They both made it back to the Youth Center out of breath, and once inside, made their way over to the counter, as Adam and Kat watched - Jason and Tanya both having left to help the others wash the costumes up.

"Help!" Bulk breathed. "Dog! Little toy golden dog turning everything to gold!"

"More...in park, gone completely wacko!" Skull breathed, as they stumbled to Kat and Adam.

They both stumbled past the two Rangers, who then turned to each other.

"Do you think we should wait for the others?" Kat asked.

"No." Adam sighed. "We better check this out."

Kat sighed as they both ran to the door.

* * *

Once they both made it to the park, they both ran towards the Midas Hound, which hadn't moved since Bulk and Skull left it.

"Look, it's just like they said." Kat gasped. "A little golden dog."

"I think we better have Zordon take a look at that." Adam suggested.

"Right." Kat agreed.

They both then walked towards the Midas Hound, when a bunch of Cogs showed up in front of it.

"Cogs!" Adam exclaimed.

Two then grabbed him by the arms, while another two grabbed Kat's.

"It's morphin time!" Adam shouted.

He knocked the one holding his right arm away, and then twisted it - bringing out half his Zeonizer - then punched the other in the chest, as Kat broke free from the two that had her by knocking one away with her arm. She then punched the other in the chest, while Adam twisted his other arm and brought out the other half of his Zeonizer, while Kat brought out both of hers.

"Let's do it." Adam said.

They both then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

They both then did their fighting poses.

Adam blocked one's fly kick with his arm, causing it to go past him, while Kat kicked another right in the chest. Adam then spun around to kick a third, but it blocked it with its arms, then kicked a fourth in the chest, before moving his leg back and kicked the third, while Kat spun around and elbowed a fifth in the chest. Adam then rolled past Kat, while she sideways handspringed past him, then spun around to kick a sixth, but missed as it ducked. She then kicked a seventh in the chest, then blocked an eighth's punch and grabbed its arm, as a ninth picked up the Midas Hound, before she spotted it.

The Cog ran over to Klank and Orbus, both of whom came out from behind a tree.

"Just wait, Orbus. Mr. Kaboom will be delighted with our surprise." Klank assured, as the Cog put Midas Hound by his feet.

The Cog bowed at them, and then went to join the other Cogs.

"Thank you, young Cog." Klank commented, before turning to the battle. "We'll raise the Midas Hound to an unbeatable size and Mr. Kaboom will realise that our services are invaluable."

"Great." Orbus said happily, before turning to Midas Hound. "Here, boy."

He floated down towards Midas Hound.

"Time for this pup to grow up." he decided, firing his blue rays at Midas Hound.

Midas Hound then grew 100 times the size of itself - about the same size as a Megazord.

A Cog then kicked Adam in the chest, as Kat ran up behind him and caught him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, before spotting Midas Hound. "Look?!"

"Zordon, we need some help here at the park now!" Adam bellowed into his communicator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tanya, Tommy, Vera, Rocky and Jason were all loading the costumes into the back of Rocky's jeep, near a basketball court.

"Well, that's the last of it." he sighed, as Tommy and Tanya both picked the boxes full of costumes up.

"Cool." Tommy said.

They were about to walk off, when their communicators beeped. Tommy put his box down, then Tanya put hers on top, while Jason, Vera and Rocky checked to see if they were alone.

"Clear." Vera said, holding her thumb up.

Tommy put his communicator to his mouth. "We read you, Zordon. Come in." Tommy answered.

_"Rangers, Adam and Kathrine..."_ Zordon said.

**(Power Chamber)**

"..have encountered Cogs at the park." Zordon explained.

**(Basketball court)**

Tommy sighed as Jason checked behind them.

"We're on it." Tommy said.

"Clear, bro." Jason said.

"Alright. It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, as they're arms glowed.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

At the park, Adam groaned in pain as he and Kat were knocked against a dumpster bin.

"Ah!" Kat moaned.

Adam then saw the Cogs heading towards them. "Kathrine, look out!" he shouted.

One of the Cogs was then about to hit Kat over the head, when Tommy teleported in between them, and blocked the Cog's punch with his wrist.

"Just in time." she sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tommy assured, before punching the Cog in the chest, knocking it back.

The three of them then got up, as the others all showed up and ran towards them.

"Let's send these Cogs packing!" Jason growled.

They all lined up in the positions, as Louie rocketed down in front of them.

"Glad you could all make it!" he laughed.

"Out walking your dog, Kaboom, huh?" Tanya asked sarcastically.

"I'm our to golderize ya!" Louie joked.

Midas Hound then fired his golden eye lasers at the Rangers, which caused small explosions near them. Tanya, Tommy and Rocky then jumped to the left, while Vera did a few backwards handspring, as Kat and Adam jumped to their right, but Jason wasn't so lucky. A laser hit him right in the chest, causing him to de-morph during a smokescreen creating by the blast, and when it cleared away, the others saw he'd been turned into a solid gold statue.

"Jason!" Tommy exclaimed, as they all ran towards him. "Oh, man!"

They all turned to Louie.

"What have you done to him?!" Tommy demanded. "Turn him back!"

"You guys..." Tanya whispered.

"Huh?" Vera and Rocky muttered, as Tanya punched Jason's shoulder - confirming him to be solid gold.

"..Jason's solid gold!" Tanya gasped.

"Yes." Louie confirmed. "And soon you'll all be just as pretty, courtesy of my Midas Hound!"

"You won't get away with this, Louie!" Tommy scowled, getting ready to fight. "Don't worry, Jase, we'll figure something out."

"The Gold Ranger is truly gold now!" Klank joked.

"Midas Hound, fire!" Louie ordered.

Midas Hound fired its eye beams at the Rangers, but missed them, although it did cause the ground to shake.

"We've gotta get Jason some help!" Rocky shouted.

"Maybe Billy and Alpha'll know something!" Vera suggested.

"I agree. Take him to Zordon!" Tommy ordered.

The ground kept shaking as Midas Hound fired at them, which kept the ground shaking.

"Now!" Tommy ordered, as they all touched their belts, and then teleported away with Jason.

"Yes!" Louie cheered. "Those Power Rangers ran away! We've beat them! Now we'll turn the _entire_ city into gold!"

He then laughed menacingly, as Tommy teleported in behind a tree and watched him, Klank and the Cogs from behind.

"Now, I've got to figure out what Louie Kaboom's planning to do with that Midas Hound." he told himself quietly.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was scanning Jason with a scanner, while the other Rangers - without their helmets on - all watched.

"I can't believe Louie and that Golden dog did this to Jason." Kat sighed.

"Billy, can you help him?" Adam asked, once Billy stopped scanning.

Billy looked at the scanner. "It appears his entire molecular structure's been changed to soiled gold." he explained.

"Rangers, the Midas Hound is turning objects all over the city into gold." Zordon explained.

The Rangers and Billy all turned to the viewing globe, and saw Zordon was right, as Midas Hound's beams hit a bunch of fruit, which turned to soiled gold.

"Hey, look at that?" Rocky asked speechless.

"It's just like the story of King Midas." Tanya realised. "He learned that not everything should be gold."

"No wonder Louie's called him Midas Hound then." Vera shrugged.

"I have a incoming message from Tommy." Zordon said.

The Rangers turned back to the viewing globe, which now showed Louie and a bunch of Cogs in the park, before showing Tommy behind a tree.

_"Guys, Louie Kaboom and the Cogs are collecting golden objects from all over town." _he explained. _"Do you have any idea what they're up to?"_

Billy looked at the scanner on the computer. "From my power-flux reading on the Midas Hound, he appears to be growing in strength." he explained, turning to the others. "The more gold they feed him, the more power he gets."

"Meaning if he gets too much gold, he might be unstoppable?" Vera deduced.

"Afraid so." Billy sighed.

"We have to stop him." Kat said. "But with Jason out of action, we're short handed."

"Vera, you must ready the Zeozords for backup." Zordon instructed.

"Right." Vera said.

"Back to action!" Rocky shouted, as they touched their belts - except Vera.

* * *

At the park, Tommy was waiting by the tree when they all gathered around him.

"Come on." he said.

"Vera's at the Zord holding bay." Adam explained. "We're to call her when we need her."

"Right." Tommy understood.

"We need Super Zeo Zord power now!" they all shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

Tommy then teleported into his Super Zeo Zord when it arrived, followed by Adam, Tanya, Kat and then Rocky.

Super Zeo Zords VI, IV and III then both marched towards Midas Hound, but when Super Zeo Zord VI punched it, it was defelcted by a powerful shield, which knocked it back. Super Zeo Zord III then tried to punch it, but it got blocked by the shield and knocked back, as did Super Zeo Zord IV when it tried to kick it.

"Super Zeo Power Weapon, now!" Tommy shouted, pressing his controls.

Super Zeo Zord VI then brought out its Power Sword.

"Super Zeo Power Weapon!" Rocky shouted, pressing his controls.

Super Zeo Zord III then brought out its Power Axes.

"Super Zeo Power Weapon!" Adam shouted, pressing his controls.

Super Zeo Zord IV then brought out its Power Hatchets.

All three of them then tried to hit Midas Hound with their weapons, only for their attacks to get deflected by the shield as before, knocking them back.

"Agh!" Tommy groaned, as sparks came into his cockpit. "Go, guys!"

Super Zeo Zords IV and III then both tried to hit Midas Hound again, but were both deflected by the shield, knocking them back. He then fired his golden beams out of his eyes, which hit both of 'em, and turned part of them into gold - Super Zeo Zord III's chest, left knee and leg, Super Zeo Zord IV's right leg and arm.

Rocky panicked as he looked at his Zord. "You guys, I can't move!" he exclaimed.

"Neither can I!" Adam yelled worriedly, looking at his own. "The Midas Hound's golderized part of our Zords! We're stuck!"

The other Super Zeo Zords gathered around Super Zeo Zords III and IV, as they struggled to move, and then Super Zeo Zord VI turned to Midas Hound. Midas Hound fired more of its golden beams at the other Super Zeo Zords, hitting Super Zeo Zord I in both feet, while the other two managed to dodge it.

"Golderized!" Kat exclaimed. "My Zord's useless!"

Super Zeo Zord I then began to struggle keeping its balance, as Midas Hound fired more of his gold beams, hitting Super Zeo Zord II in the left leg and arm.

"Oh, no, guys, I've been hit!" Tanya yelled, looking at her Zord.

Super Zeo Zord II then struggled to move its golden arm down, as it was heavy.

Super Zeo Zord VI then walked in front of the others, before turning to Midas Hound.

"Man!" Tommy groaned, hitting his controls. "There's gotta be a way to stop him! I would love to see Jason and Pyramidas right now."

Midas Hound then fried more of his gold beams out of his eyes, hitting Super Zeo Zord VI right in the chest and then in the feet, turning the chest amour and the feet into gold.

"I've been golderized!" Tommy exclaimed.

The five Super Zeo Zords then all struggled to move.

On a rooftop nearby, Louie was watching the battle happily. "Lovely!" he grinned. "Finish 'em off!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha had put Jason on the examination table, which they were both standing around, as a holder was held over Jason's head.

"I'm gonna try and duce the magnetic pulse." Billy explained, as he fiddled with the controls. "Hopefully it will return his molecular structure back to normal."

"Oh!" Alpha muttered nervously. "I hope this works."

"Just cross your digits, Alpha." Billy said.

He fiddled with the controls a little more, before walking to the holder's controls, and then the table powered up. Jason began to move slowly as the table glowed bright blue, then he breathed steadily as the glowing stopped, showing him lying on his back morphed.

"Hooray! You did it, Billy!" Alpha cheered, as Billy lifted the holder up.

Jason sat up while touching his helmet like he had a headache, before Billy put the holder down and walked to him.

"Jase, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jason breathed. "I think so."

He then got of the table.

"Jason, the other Rangers are having a tough time with the Midas Hound." Zordon explained.

"Got it." Jason said, knowing what he had to do. "I'm on my way. Back to action!"

* * *

At the battle zone, lighting came out of the sky as it went dark, which then powered up Pyramidas, which Jason was now in.

"He's all yours." Tommy said.

"I'll give it everything I've got, Tommy." Jason assured, saluting his friend.

Pyramidas then fired a beam out of its top towards the sky, and then gold lighting came out of the sky, moving towards Midas Hound. The lighting then hit him, but it only cracked the armour around him, as a monster came out from the wreckage.

"Surprise, Rangers!" he yelled.

"What is that?!" Jason exclaimed, caught out guard.

"I'm the Midas Monster!" the monster laughed.

"I've got an idea, guys." Tommy told the others.

Louie kept watching from the rooftop. "Midas Monster, look out for that Pyramidas!" he called.

"No sweat!" Midas Monster assured.

He then fired laser bolts out of his chest, which exploded near Pyramidas as it moved towards him, but then some managed to hit it.

"Ahh!" Jason moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"Red Battlezord now!" Tommy shouted into his communicator.

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Battlezord was shot out from it.

**(Battle area)**

The Battlezord spun around in the air as it showed up, and then Tommy teleported into it.

"Alright." he said.

"You want a fight?" Midas Monster asked jokingly, firing more lasers at Pyramidas, as the Battlezord ran towards him. "I'll give you a _monster_ fight!"

He then tried to hit the Battlezord, but it blocked it with its arm. The Battlezord then punched him in the chest repeatedly, knocking him back as it did, before he managed to hit in the chest with his arm, and then hit it again, knocking it into Super Zeo Zord VI. He then fired his laser bolts out of his chest at the Battlezord, knocking it towards Super Zeo Zord II, and then fired at it again, causing sparks to come out of it and all over the cockpit.

"Ahh!" Tommy groaned. "Jason, I can't take him alone! What do you say we tag-team this goldbug!"

"You got it." Jason agreed, before touching Pyramidas' controls. "Pyramidas, fire!"

Pyramidas then fired a laser beam out of its top at Midas Monster, hitting him in the chest.

"Great. My turn!" Tommy said.

The Battlezord then fired lasers out of his arms at Midas Monster, which then hit him in the chest. It then fired another barrage of lasers, which also hit him in the chest.

"You're going down, clown!" Tommy shouted.

The Battlezord then jumped up, and then dived towards Midas Monster while spinning around, hitting him in the chest, and causing his golderizer to fall of his chest.

"My golderizer!" he exclaimed.

The bits of gold on the five Super Zeo Zords then vanished as the Battlezord turned to them.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered, punching his fist. "The gold's gone!"

Midas Monster then fired lighting out of his mouth in anger, hitting the Battlezord,, Pyramidas and the Super Zeo Zords, tying them all up in a chain.

"Whoa!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Jason groaned, as he nearly fell onto the controls.

"Time for a little help from our_ friend_." Tommy decided, clutching his right fist. "Vera, we need you and the Zeozords now!" he shouted, holding his left fist by his chest, and then held his right arm up.

_"I'm on my way!"_ Vera shouted through the radio.

The Zeozords then showed up, and then the other Rangers teleported into their respective ones.

"Zeo Megazord!" Tommy shouted.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III, as Zeozord VI retracted its wings.

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders, and then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, - their heads already missing - which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind. Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself. Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Zeo Megazord's helmet, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Zeo Megazord Saber…!" Tommy shouted.

"Now!" the others shouted, raising their right arms up.

_Go, Zeo_

The Zeo Megazord brought out the Zeo Megazord Saber, and then powered it up.

The Zeo Megazord then walked towards Midas Monster, and then turned around and chopped the chain holding Pyramidas still, freeing it. It then chopped and free the Battlezord, and then the Super Zeo Zords.

"Jason, initiate Zeo Ultrazord!" Tommy ordered.

"Right!" Jason acknowledged, holding his thumb up, before touching the controls. "Power up!"

Pyramidas then moved its sides up slightly, and then its front spread out. The end of the front then came open and lifted itself up, and then Pyramidas stood upright.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

It then lowered its arms while lowering its point, and then part of the top lifted itself up, forming the face.

_Go, Zeo_

Pyramidas then turned around, so its back was to the Megazord and Battlezord, and then they got zapped towards it. Zeozords I and II went into the bottom, Zeozords III and IV went into the middle, while Zeozords V and VI went into the top.

_Zeo, Zeo!_

Pyramidas then lowered its back to cover them all, and then the Battlezord landed on its back, its arms in their cannon mode, while Pyramidas raised its arms up, as it powered up, forming the Zeo Ultrazord.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Ultrazord then turned to Midas Monster.

"You can;t scare me with your big toy?!" he mocked, as the Zeo Ultrazord approached him. "Midas Monster still got plenty of fight left! Come on!"

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The screen then splits into seven sections - from left to right, Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, while Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat were at the bottom.

"Zeo Ultrazord, power up!" they all shouted, punching their fists forward.

The Zeo Ultrazord then raised its arms, and then gold fired lasers out of its chest, hands and the Battlezord's cannons.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers  
Zeo!_

The lasers all hit Midas Monster, and then he blew up in a puff of smoke.

Louie - now back on the ground - had still been watching, but was now very angry. "Oh, what a shame." he said sarcastically. "I'm outta here!"

* * *

On the moon, Lord Zedd had just finished changing the flat tyre to his RV.

"Ugh!" he groaning, dropping the Jack to the ground. "There."

Rita sighed as she watched him from an open window.

"That's done." Lord Zedd said, leaning against the RV.

"Ah." Rita sighed happily.

"Now, let's get back on the road." Lord Zedd said tiredly, before walking to the driver's door. "Where's that map?"

Once inside, he started up the engine, and then drove the RV off.

"We gotta find that place." Rita said.

"Yes." Lord Zedd agreed.

"And the remote control for that wild card Louie Kaboom." Rita added.

"Right." Lord Zedd agreed.

Goldar then came up between them while holding out the map. "Look, I found the map!" he cheered, waving it in front of Lord Zedd.

"Hey!" Rita scowled. "What are you doing!"

"Get that out of my face?!" Lord Zedd demanded. "I can't see!"

The RV then drove over another bump, causing it to rock back and forth, before it stopped again.

"Ahh!" Lord Zedd growled in frustration.

"Well, you said you wanted the map." Goldar argued.

Lord Zedd, Rita and Goldar then got out of the RV, and then walked around and checked on the tyres.

"Unbelievable." Lord Zedd mumbled, as they bent down, and saw the tyre he'd just put in, was now flat. "Cheap worth vehicle!"

He then hit the side of it in anger.

"Oh, no!" Rita cried. "Not again!"

Lord Zedd growled angrily.

"Zedd!" Rita exclaimed.

"Stifle it!" Lord Zedd ordered.

* * *

That night at the Youth Center, a bunch of people were sitting down in chairs for Kat's performance of King Midas - including Adam, Jason and Tanya.

"You know, wouldn't it be awful...I mean if _everything_ you touched, turned to solid gold?" Jason asked.

Tanya giggled. "King Midas found out that it was." she said.

"And so did that Midas Hound." Adam admitted. "It's a good thing, that when it was destroyed, everything that turned to gold, changed back to normal."

"Yeah." Tanya agreed.

They all then looked up as Ernie approached them.

"Hey." Tanya said.

"This is really good. You guys did a great job." Ernie commented.

"Oh, thank you." Tanya thanked.

"By the way, where's Tommy, Vera and Rocky?" Ernie asked, noticing they were missing.

"Oh, Vera's handing the music recording and the boys are doing the lights and props." Tanya explained.

"Speaking of props, did Bulk and Skull get everything on that list?" Ernie asked curiously.

Tanya smirked. "No." she replied.

"And good thing for me and Jason." Adam sighed, before bumping fists with Jason.

"Weren't you guys suppose to be dancing in the ballet?" Ernie asked the boys.

"Yeah, we were, but a bet's a bet." Adam smirked.

"Ernie!" a woman's voice shouted.

Ernie then walked to where the voice came from.

"Oh, it's getting ready to start." Tanya whispered.

Everyone sat up straight, as Vera began playing the soundtrack. Kat then walked gracefully onto the stage, and then began to dance in front of the audience. She then twirled around, before running forwards, then walked backwards along it. She then twirled around again, as the four girls came running onto the stage, and then turned to the audience just behind Kat as she did - two on each side of her.

Tanya and Jason smiled as some of the crowd giggled.

Kat twirled around again, as the girls held their arms above their heads, and then Kat moved slowly along the stage. She then stretched out as the girls came up on either side of her, as she bent down to her knees.

"Aw!" some of the crowd awed.

"That's pretty good." Tanya whispered to Adam.

"Yeah." Adam agreed quietly.

Bulk and Skull then both came onto the stage - Bulk from the right and Skull from the left - since they had to replace Adam and Jason for losing the bet. They both then stood behind the girls, as Kat moved to their right, and then Skull handed Bulk a bucket. Bulk then took out a golden object from the bucket, and gave it to one of the girls - who then twirled around. He then took out a golden goblet from the bucket, and gave it to another girl.

"Look at that girl over there?" Tanya asked Jason quietly.

"Yeah. She's pretty great." Jason admitted quietly.

Bulk took another gold object out of the bucket, and gave it to another of the girls, who then twirled around with it. Skull then took the bucket of Bulk, held it above his head, and gave it to the last girl, who then twirled around with it.

They both then walked gracefully towards the front of the stage, but when Bulk tired to lift up Skull, Bulk accidently fell over onto his left side. The audience laughed as Skull touched his back slightly, while Bulk got back up in pain - having to grab Skull's robes in order to do so. Skull then fell over onto his left side, then Bulk lifted one of his legs up, and tried to pull of his shoe.

The audience laughed again, as Bulk finally got the shoe off and let go of Skull's leg, then began to walk off, but tripped over Skull and landed onto his chest, as Skull got up. The audience laughed again, and even Kat began to giggle at them.


	15. The Joke's on Blue

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In Angel Grove High, Adam and Tanya were showing a new boy around the school. They all walked down the locker hallway as a couple of girls took their things out of their lockers.

"So, that's the grand tour, Robert. You can now say that you've seen _every_ square inch of Angel Grove High." Tanya explained.

"Boy, am I glad I met you guys." Robert admitted, nervously. "This High School's a lot bigger than my old High School."

He looked around as he entered the study hall, where Rocky, Jason, Vera, Kat and Zeke were all doing some homework around a table.

"Hey, we know how important it is to have friends when you're the new kid in school." Adam assured, recalling his and Tanya's first day at Angel Grove High.

A girl then screamed loudly, getting everyone's attention. They all saw the girl screaming at a bunch of toy spiders being held by a mobile, before she ran off.

"Think someone forgot to pay the exterminator?" Rocky questioned.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Vera agreed with her boyfriend, having started dating since the night of Kat's King Midas performance.

Kat looked down and saw one of the spiders on the floor, and then sighed in annoyance before picking it up. "'Angel Grove Novelty Shop'." she read, revealing it to be a fake. "Looks like someone's idea of a practical joke to me."

Tanya turned to Robert. "Robert, I hope this doesn't give you the wrong impression of our school." she hoped.

"Yeah. Everyone's pretty friendly here." Jason assured.

"Well, I know you guys sure have been." Robert admitted.

"Hey, most of us have been in your shoes, so we know what it's like." Vera explained, speaking for all but Jason and Zeke.

* * *

On the moon, Lord Zedd was driving his RV along the surface.

"What's wrong, Zeddie?" Rita asked curiously. "You haven't said a word for 2,000 miles."

"I'm trying to regain control of Louie Kaboom." Lord Zedd snapped, as he twisted and turned the RV. "Of course, we wouldn't even be having this conversation, if it weren't for that boney buffoon you call 'your brother'. He lost the remote!"

"Hey! That was my fault, Ed!" Rito argued, offended. "Stuff happens, you know."

Lord Zedd then drove past some moon holes.

"Well, stuff's going to happen to your _cream_ if you don't after reflexes this mess you've gotten us into!" Lord Zedd snarled. "Now get out! And don't come back until you've found something useful! You, monkey boy, go with him!"

He then pulled over the RV.

"Whoa!" Rita yelped.

Rito and Goldar were then both pushed out by Rita, who grinned with satisfaction.

"Get off me, Rito!" Goldar demanded. "Get off!"

"Get out and stay out!" Rita barked.

"Quit...punching me...Goldar!" Rito complained, getting up off Goldar. "Oh, wait. Wait! Hey!"

Lord Zedd began to drive the RV away.

"Hey, sis!" Rito called. "Oh!"

He threw a rock a the RV as it drove away, and then he growled as Goldar got up, groaning.

"Oh, you big baby!" Rito complained. "Quit whining and get up!"

Goldar got to his feet while groaning.

"Come on! Let's go." Rito said.

* * *

About an hour later, the pair of them were still wandering around and hadn't found anything.

"I hope we find a hamburger stand. I'm starving!" Rito complained.

"No, you're _not_ going to find anything, Rito!" Goldar argued, looking around. "Look at this place?"

"Yeah, rocks." Rito moped. "Rocks, rocks..."

"..and more rocks." he and Goldar finished.

"How do we find anything out here?! Huh?" Goldar complained. "Huh?

"Beats me." Rito replied, looking around, before looking at the ground. "Hey, what's this?"

He bent down and picked up a golf ball.

"Somebody lost a golf ball on the moon. Ha, ha. Pretty nifty." Rito joked, putting it into one of his eyes.

"Oh, you bonehead!" Goldar groaned, before hitting Rito in the back of the head, knocking the golf ball out of his eye.

"Ow!" he cried. "Oh! Fine!" he picked it up again. "Don't say I never find anything!"

He threw the golf ball away, when suddenly they both saw a purple lighting bolt.

"Ah!" Rito exclaimed. "Cool. Let's check it out?"

They both then ran towards the lighting bolt.

* * *

Later that day, the Rangers - minus Tommy and Vera - Zeke and Robert were all the Youth Center, sitting around a table together, while Bulk and Skull sat by the counter getting a drink each. Bulk then spotted a blonde girl walking towards the table with Robert, Zeke and the Rangers on, carrying a tray with a drink on, along with a burger and some fries.

"Hey, uh..." Bulk called, but she walked past him.

"You know, Tommy's gotta be really excited about visiting his brother and Mr. Tureheart on the reservation." Rocky admitted, as the girl put the drink on their table - which had burgers and fries and drinks on already.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed.

"Thanks." Rocky said, as the girl put the food on the table.

"I still can't believe Tommy has a brother I never even knew about." Jason admitted.

"Well, to be fair, David's his long lost brother." Adam explained. "They didn't know about each other till about six months ago."

"Oh, I see." Jason understood.

"Hey, where's Vera gone?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, she's helping our friend Billy out with something." Kat explained, which was partly true, as she was in the Power Chamber with him at the moment.

"Oh." Zeke muttered, nodding. "Right."

Rocky then picked up a ketchup bottle. "Ah, ketchup." he said quietly.

As he was about to pour some onto his fries, the lid fell off, causing more ketchup than he wanted to fall onto them.

"Ah!" he groaned.

Tanya giggled at him, while Jason looked amused.

"Ah, man. These practical jokes are getting way out of control." Rocky complained. "That's my third batch of fries this week."

"Oh, come on, Rocko. Where's your sense of humor?" Tanya asked.

She then giggled while picking up a mustard bottle, but then it sprayed all over her shirt.

"Aghh!" she cried.

Jason chuckled as Kat giggled.

"I don't believe this." Tanya said in annoyance, looking at her shirt.

"Oh, come on, Tanya. Where's your sense of humor, huh?" Rocky joked, patting her back, repeating what she said earlier.

Jason and Kat laughed.

"Okay, I love practical jokes..." she admitted, as Rocky chuckled. "..as much as the next person, but this is dry-clean only!"

They then all turned as they heard a scream, and saw Ms. Rodriguez come in, with a pie on her head.

"I've had it!" she snapped, taking it off her head. "'Angel Grove novelty shop!' That's it!"

Bulk looked at her, before elbowing Skull in the side, getting him to look at Ms. Rodriguez.

"Before Mr. Caplan comes back from vacation, I intend to find out whoever did is responsible for these incidents." she declared.

Bulk and Skull both got up and then walked towards her.

"At your service, ma'am." Bulk offered.

"Always ready and willing to serve, your pieness." Skull assured.

Ms. Rodriguez looked at them unconvincingly.

"Highness." Skull corrected.

"Alright. I'll hire you boys to find out whose behind these outlandish antics." Ms. Rodriguez said, deciding to give them a chance.

"We're the right men for the job, your...cream-ness." Bulk stuttered.

"Don't worry. We'll discover who that dastardly desert demon is." Skull assured.

Adam, Kat and Jason all looked at each other in amusement.

"Don't really think that these two armatures can find this culprit." a boy said, standing by the door, wearing a detective raincoat and hat.

Everyone turned to him and another boy - wearing the same clothes.

"Nice hat." Bulk commented quietly.

Skull nodded in agreement.

"I'm Humphrey, this is my partner Bogart." the boy said, as they walked towards Ms. Rodriguez.

"Just like that actor from the old noir films." Zeke joked quietly, making Rocky and Tanya giggle.

Humphrey brought a card out of his coat pocket, and gave it to Ms. Rodriguez.

"Ace crime solvers?" she asked.

"You've tried the rest." Humphrey and Bogart said in unison. "Now try the best."

Bulk and Skull both smirked at them, thinking it was a joke.

"Frankly ma'am, these two couldn't find sand at the beach." Bogart teased.

"Or bread at the bakery." Humphrey added.

"Or-" Bogart said, before Skull cut in.

"Hey! I know how to find bread at the bakery!" he hissed, Bulk nodding in agreement.

"I'll tell you what; the first duo to find the practical jokester will be _handsomely_ rewarded." Ms. Rodriguez said.

Bulk clicked his fingers, before walking off, then Ms. Rodriguez gave what was left of the pie to Skull, before walking off herself, and then Skull followed after Bulk. Humphrey then grinned mischievously at Bogart, while the Rangers and Zeke all looked at each other, before they went back to eating - along with Robert.

* * *

On the moon, Sprocket and Machina were standing on the surface, when purple lighting went off and hit the ground around them.

"What's going on here?!" Machina wondered frantically.

Two robotic figures them appeared before them - one male with green amour, carrying a sword, the other a female with pink amour, carrying a bow.

"My son!" Machina exclaimed in surprise.

Rito and Goldar both then stuck their heads out from behind a small cliff, and looked down at the robots, just as they heard them.

"Son?!" Rito gasped. "Did you hear that, Goldar? She's got another son."

"You came back." Machina said happily.

"Oh! Not my big brother, Prince Gasket, and his wife Archerina!" Sprocket moaned.

"Word has reached me that father is away." Gasket explained. "We are here to ensure that _you two_ are protected."

"I can protect us both _myself_!" Sprocket argued.

"Mm-mmm. That's sweet, dear." Machina remarked, before turning to her elder son. "An interloper named Louie Kaboom is taking over our palace."

"As heir to the Machine Empire, I promise I will throw the blagett out!" Gasket swore.

"Let us help, in your time of need mother-in-law?" Archerina requested.

"We'll take care of Louie Kaboom." Gasket assured. "As for the Power Rangers, never fear, Gasket is here!"

"Right!" Sprocket scoffed. "That'll scare 'em!"

Rito and Goldar both kept watching them.

"Oh, this is good...Aghh!" Rito exclaimed, as they slipped, and fell down the cliff slightly.

"Gotta tell Zedd and Rita." Goldar told Rito.

"Yeah." Rito agreed, before running off. "I wanna tell! I wanna tell! I wanna tell!"

"Hey!" Goldar called, before chasing after him. "No!"

* * *

Later, Jason was in the Power Chamber with Vera and Billy, who - along with Alpha - were powering up the Golden Power Staff. Once the power up was complete, it glowed brightly for a few seconds.

"There." Billy said, picking it up. "That should do it. The energy from the staff should regenerate itself, even when you use it in battle."

"That's great." Jason admitted, taking it from Billy. "I mean, we can always use a little more power."

"I know what you mean." Vera admitted in agreement. "The way Louie Kaboom's going, I think things are gonna get a lot worse before they get better."

Just as she finished that, the computer started beeping wildly.

"What's this?" Jason wondered, as they all turned to it.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "That's the intergalactic warning system! You better check it out, Billy."

Billy, Jason and Vera all walked towards the computer, and then Billy pressed some buttons on it, as Alpha came towards them.

"Well, what's the verdict, Billy?" Vera asked.

"Something or someone extremely powerful has just teleported to the moon." Billy explained. "I'll pull up a thermal image now."

He pressed some buttons on the computer, and then a thermal image of Gasket and Archerina - the former of which was laughing.

"Zordon, do you have any idea who they could be?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid so, Billy." Zordon confirmed. "King Mondo is father to _not_ one, but two sons."

"There's another Sprocket out there?" Jason asked, surprised.

"I would not be so concerned if that were the case." Zordon answered.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Vera asked, confused.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of this!" Alpha gasped.

"Several centuries ago, King Mondo's first manufactured son, Prince Gasket fell in love with Archerina, the daughter of Mondo's mortal enemy, King Aradon." Zordon explained. "The two eloped, due to the fact their fathers would never accept the marriage."

"A real Romeo and Juliet?" Vera deduced.

"Yes." Alpha confirmed.

"And now that his father's gone, he's back." Jason realised.

"Gasket and Archerina are a great menace." Zordon explained. "It will take all of your powers to stop them."

"We'll be ready." Jason assured.

"You can count it." Vera promised.

Billy nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High, Bulk and Skull both walked down the hallway wearing long overcoats and hats - Skull a black set and Bulk a grey. Bulk then moved his head back slightly as they stopped, and then they moved towards a set of lockers - which included Kat's - before holding up a magnifying glass each.

"Bulky, what exactly are we looking for anyway?" Skull asked.

"Elementally, my dear Skullovitch; clues." Bulk answered, looking at the locker.

"I gotta get something." Kat said nearby, as Bulk turned to Skull.

"We are looking for clues." Bulk said, as Kat and Robert showed up near them.

"Excuse me, guys?" Kat asked, pushing through them.

She then opened up her locker, only to see a fake clown in, along with a balloon that was growing fast. She covered her ears and closed her eyes, just as the balloon popped and a bunch of confetti blew at her, some landing on her hair or shirt.

"Ah!" she cried. "Argh! Not another practical joke!"

She closed her locker up again in frustration.

"Excuse me? We are trained to handle such manners." Bulk explained.

Skull pushed past Kat and then Bulk opened up the locker again, before Skull looked in through his magnifying glass, and saw a label on the clown.

"'Angel Grove novelty shop." he read.

"No clues in here." Bulk shrugged, closing the locker door.

Skull then folded his arms in annoyance.

"That's not the only thing that's clueless." Robert sighed, before he and Kat walked away.

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other in confusion, even through they'd both ignored a very important clue. Skull then pointed to his right and then tapped his nose.

* * *

On the moon near the palace, Louie was wondering along the surface, when he heard a noise.

"What's that sound?" he wondered, turning around.

He then saw Archerina flying towards him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, as she flew all around him like a strong wind, knocking him over.

Archerina then landed on the moon's surface and then turned to Louie. "Hello, Louie." she smirked, as he got to his knees while turning to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Who are you?"

Archerina sniggered. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." she promised, teasingly. "Now bow yourself down before Mighty Prince Gasket."

Gasket then came out of the shadows and walked towards Louie. "I have feeling you're going to love Archerina, Louie Kaboom." he said with sarcasm.

He then laughed as Louie got back to his feet.

"What?! Love her?!" he exclaimed in disgust. "What do you mean?!"

"Oh! Just watch and learn, Kaboom!" Archerina snapped, hitting her chest.

She then aimed her bow at Louie, and began sniggering menacingly, before firing an arrow at Louie, which hit his arm and then love hearts came out of it.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Louie said, his attitude changing, as hearts came into his eyes. "My Archerina, I love you more than the universe."

Archerina approached him slowly. "Of course you love _me_, Louie." she smirked seduceingly. "No one can resist my arrows." She then turned away from him. "Now tell me what would you do for me?"

"Anything." Louie answered.

"Yes." Archerina sniggered, turning around.

She then fired more of her love spell at Louie through her hand, hitting him and knocking him to his knees.

"Oh, my love!" he moaned.

"Now, Louie dear, you will go straight to Earth and destroy the Power Rangers for me." Archerina instructed, walking towards him.

"Yes, princess." Louie obeyed, before turning into his rocket mode, and then blasted off.

Archerina then giggled as she stood beside her husband, as for them, all was going according to plan.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Adam and Rocky both walked towards Jason, who was doing stretches by a punching bag - Jason and Vera having told them and the others about Gasket and Archerina.

"Hey, Jason." Adam said, as Jason touched his toes.

Jason then bent up and turned to his friends. "Hey, guys." he said, before turning to the punching bag. "I'm working on my kick. Tell me what you think?"

He then spun around and roundhouse kicked the punching bag, breaking the chain holding it up. He then looked up however, as a pot full of confetti fell forwards, and then the confetti fell onto him.

"Augh!" he moaned. "Ugh!"

"Wow! That was some kick." Adam remarked, as Jason turned to him and Rocky - wiping the confetti off him.

"Yeah, but it looks like our practical joker has struck again." Rocky pointed out, pointing at the pot.

Jason turned to the pot as he wiped away more of the confetti off him. "Let's get outta here before something else goes wrong." he suggested.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed, as they walked away.

As they walked towards the door, they saw Vera coming towards them, her hair and clothes covered in white paint.

"Uh-oh, too late." Adam murmured, spotting her.

They all approached her as she frowned.

"Let me guess, another practical joke?" Rocky guessed.

"Very funny, but yes." Vera scowled at her boyfriend. "Why, you guys just had one too?"

"Well, I did." Jason admitted, as Vera noticed some of the confetti still on him.

"Well, at least yours isn't as bad as mine." Vera admitted sadly. "It'll take my mom days to get the smell out, and my hair's gonna smell for a week."

"I'm all for practical jokes, but whoever this guy is, he's starting to go _too_ far." Rocky admitted, staring at Vera.

"I won't argue there." Adam agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Louie - now giant - landed in the middle of the city, and began looking around while stomping on the ground.

"Where are you, Power Rangers?!" he wondering, demandingly. "Come out!"

He then waved a sword - which had replaced his right hand - around like a madman, hitting a few buildings as he did, creating sparks and fireballs.

"I must prove my love!" he declared.

* * *

In the park, Tanya and Kat were both walking past some cars.

"Yes." Kat answered, as Tanya had asked her something, before they both heard laughter.

_"Yes!"_ the voice cheered. _"Our new shipment from the Angel Grove novelty shop."_

"Come on." Kat said quietly.

Both she and Tanya then walked to where the voice came from, and then peeked out from behind a wall, to see Humphry and Bogart with a box full of stuff from the Angel Grove novelty shop.

"I tell you, Bogie, this'll send those chumps packing." Humphry assured, putting a fake snake back into the box, as Kat and Tanya looked at each other. "Soon the streets of Angel Grove will be ours."

Bogart picked up a tin of spring snakes. "Once we set up this last round of jokes, Bulkmeyer and Skullovitch will never get any work in this town again." he grinned.

They both then laughed, as the girls communicators beeped, making them hide behind the wall, just as the two pranksters turned to where the noise came from.

"What was that?" Bogart asked, turning to his partner.

Humphry shrugged, thinking it was nothing. "Come on." he said as he got up, Bogart tossing the tin into the box.

The girls both peeked out from behind the corner to see them go, before Kat answered her communicator. "We read you, Zordon."

_"Rangers, you must report to the Power Chamber immediately." _Zordon explained.

"We're be right there." Tanya assured.

They both then teleported off.

* * *

They both then arrived near the computer, and then Rocky, Vera, Jason and Adam all arrived as they turned to them - Vera still covered in the paint.

"Rangers, behold the viewing globe." Zordon instructed.

The six Rangers, along with Billy and Alpha - who were by the other computer - all turned to the viewing globe, and saw Louie trashing the city.

"Archerina has put Louie Kaboom under a powerful love spell." Zordon explained, as the viewing globe showed Gasket and Archerina on a rooftop, laughing at Louie's handiwork. "He will destroy anything she asks him too."

Tommy then arrived near Adam. "I got here as soon as I could, guys." he explained, before spotting Vera. "What happened to you?"

"We'll tell you later." Vera promised. "Right now, we got bigger problems."

"Excellent! You are now at full strength." Zordon said. "You must call on your Super Zeo Zords right away."

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Rangers, be carful!"

"Don't worry, Alpha, we will." Tommy assured. "It's morphin time!"

The Rangers - minus Jason - then twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left, while Jason held his right above his head, then crossed them both over his chest like an X, then folded them down, before putting them in the X shape again.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Super Zeo Zords were shot out from it.

Rocky then teleported into his Super Zeo Zord, followed by Tanya, then Vera, Tommy, Kat, and then Adam, and then flew towards the city. The Super Zeo Zords then landed on the ground and faced Louie.

"Great!" he cheered. "Youse finally showed up!"

He then charged at the Zeo Zords, and then knocked Super Zeo Zord VI aside as it tried to punch him. He then punched Zeo Zord V in the chest with is fist hand, then dodged a punch from Super Zeo Zord III, and then hit Super Zeo Zord II with his blade.

"We've gotta stop this!" Adam realised, as Louie sliced Super Zeo Zords II and I with his blade.

He then hit Super Zeo Zord IV in the chest with his fist hand, then spun around and hit Super Zeo Zord V in the chest as it tried to hit him. He then dodged as Super Zeo Zord III tried to punch him, and then hit Super Zeo Zord VI in the chest with his blade, and then whacked Super Zeo Zord III back with his fist. He then spun around to dodge as punch from Super Zeo Zord IV, and then hit it in the back with his blade, knocking it down.

Super Zeo Zord III then jumped up and brought out its Laser Pistol, and then fired at him, hitting him in the chest. Super Zeo Zord V then brought out its daggers and then ran past him, hitting him in the process, knocking him to his knees. Super Zeo Zords I and II then spread their arms out, and fired a blue beam blast out of their chests, hitting Louie in the chest. Super Zeo Zord VI then jumped up with its sword, then dived towards Louie and hit him in the head.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"We need more power! Bring it together, guys!" Tommy ordered.

The Super Zeo Zords then flew closer together. Super Zeo Zord VI then put its arms at its sides, then folded its legs back, and then turned its head around. Super Zeo Zords I and V then put their arms by their sides, and then split in half - their heads vanishing as they did. Super Zeo Zord II then put its forearms behind its back, then lifted its arms up, while spreading them out, moving its legs, as its head folded into a helmet. Super Zeo Zord IV then folded its arms and legs back, and then split in half, while Super Zeo Zord III's head vanished, and then folded its legs back towards its arms - as they raised themselves.

They then all gathered together and lowered themselves to the ground, one on top of another. Super Zeo Zord I then landed on the ground, then Super Zeo Zord IV landed on top of it, followed by Super Zeo Zord V, then Super Zeo Zord III, then Super Zeo Zord VI, and then Super Zeo Zord II, forming the Super Zeo Megazord.

"You can't defeat the power of love!" Louie sneered, as he fried lighting at the Super Zeo Megazord, which hit it in the chest.

Sparks them came out of it, as a small patch of the chest blew off.

Louie then laughed before he fired blasts out of his rocket fist at it, hitting it and knocking it down onto its back.

"Aghh!" Adam and Vera groaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"Whoa! Look who's watching the show?" Tommy asked, spotting Gasket and Archerina on a rooftop nearby.

"Isn't it lovely, darling?" Gasket asked his wife. "Soon, the Power Rangers will be no more. Between your celestial love arrow and my brilliant mind, we will be ruling the Earth in no time."

The Rangers all gasped slightly.

"Mmm. Watch me, my dear Archerina. I'll strike down the Power Rangers...for you!" Louie promised.

"Man, that love spell_ sure_ is strong." Rocky admitted.

"I won't argue there." Vera agreed.

"Yeah." Tommy, Tanya and Kat agreed.

Louie looked down at Gasket and Archerina. "Are you watching me?" he asked, mostly to Archerina.

"She's watching, you big fool." Gasket assured. "Now just do it!"

"Yes, Louie dear. Time to destroy them!" Archerina commanded. "Do it for your Archerina now!"

"Yes, my love." Louie promised.

He then howled as the Super Zeo Megazord got back up.

"It's about time we defuse this bomb." Tommy decided.

"This is it!" Gasket declared, as his wife giggled. "Victory!"

Louie then fired more blasts out of his rocket fist, which then hit the Super Zeo Megazord, knocking it back. He then laughed evilly as Pyramidas showed up.

"Pyramidas, fire!" Jason shouted, holding the controls.

Pyramidas then fired a beam out of its top towards the sky, and then gold lighting came out of the sky, which then moved towards Louie, and then hit him.

"Whoa!" he yelped. "Whoa!"

He then fired blasts out of his rocket fist at Pyramidas as it came towards him, but they all missed.

"Try the Warrior Wheel?!" Jason shouted.

Louie growled as he fired more blasts out of his rocket fist, this time at the Super Zeo Megazord, which then hit it.

"Ahh!" the Rangers groaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"Good idea. Warrior Wheel, power up!" Tommy shouted into his communicator.

**(Under the sea)**

The cannon was still aimed up at the water line, and then the Warrior Wheel was shot out from it.

**(Battle area)**

The Warrior Wheel landed on the ground and rolled towards the Super Zeo Megazord. It then jumped towards the Super Zeo Megazord, which then caught it and held it like a ball.

"Initiate Warrior Wheel!" the Rangers shouted, holding their fists up - their right sideways, touching their left elbows, and then held their left hands out.

The Super Zeo Megazord then threw the Warrior Wheel at Louie like a bowling ball, and then rolled along the ground. It then turned into warrior mode, then powered up and fired a blast at Louie, hitting him in the chest, as it flew back towards the ground and turned into warrior mode.

"I'm fine, Archerina!" Louie assured, but then began to get dizzy. "Whoa. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord now!" Tommy shouted, crossing his fists over each other, and then held his arms out.

Pyramidas then moved its sides up slightly, and then its front spread out. The end of the front then came open and lifted itself up, and then Pyramidas stood upright. It then lowered its arms while lowering its point, and then part of the top lifted itself up, forming the face.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

The Super Zeo Megazord then stood behind Pyramidas, as it raised its back up, and then moved towards it.

_Go, Zeo_

The Super Zeo Megazord then went inside Pyramidas, which then raised its arms up, as it powered up, forming the Zeo Ultrazord.

Louie laughed at them menacingly.

The screen then splits into seven sections - from left to right, Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, while Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat were at the bottom.

"Zeo Ultrazord, fire!" they all shouted, punching their fists forward.

The Zeo Ultrazord then raised its arms, and then gold fired lasers out of its chest, hands and the Battlezord's cannons, which then hit Louie right in the chest and face, knocking him down. He then tried to get back up, but fell onto his back instead.

The Rangers all looked in Pyramidas' cockpit - Tommy on Jason's left, with Kat sitting beside him, and Adam behind her. Tanya was sitting on Jason's right, with Rocky behind her, and Vera between Adam and Rocky.

"Looks like he's down for the count." Tommy deduced.

Louie then moaned in pain as his arm caught fire. "Archerina, my sweet..." he mumbled, before getting up. "..forgive me?! I am unworthy of your love!"

_Zeo, Zeo!_

Louie then fell onto his chest and was then destroyed, and then Pyramidas stood at ease.

* * *

Later, Gasket and Archerina had both returned to the moon palace, and were now in the throne room.

"Now, clam yourself, my little love dumpling." Gasket said, turning to his wife as he walked past her.

"But _my_ love arrow failed you." Archerina reminded him in confusion, touching her heart gears.

"Not at all, dearest." Gasket reassured. "Just think; that Louie Kaboom is gone for good."

"But the Power Rangers aren't!" Archerina argued.

"They're next. Yes, that's the plan. Hmm. We'll stomp those Power Rangers into oblivion." Gasket explained, clutching his fist.

"Oh, Gasket, you are so wonderful." Archerina complemented, touching his fist with both hands.

"Thank you, my dear." Gasket thanked, as his wife kissed his knuckles. "Ha, ha!"

* * *

On the moon, Lord Zedd had now parked his RV, and he and Rita were both sitting in a long backed bench watching a cartoon on a small TV which Finster had installed.

"Sis!" Rito called, showing up with Goldar in front of them. "Hey! Guess what?"

He then pushed past Finster, who then groaned as Goldar ran past him.

"I get to tell them too, Rito!" Goldar argued, as Finster began to get dizzy.

"No, I want to tell them!" Rito argued, before stopping in front of Rita and Lord Zedd. "We're back!"

Lord Zedd grumbled.

"And we've got some big news too." Goldar explained.

"Really big." Rito added.

"Silence!" Lord Zedd demanded. "We've got news of our own."

He turned the TV off.

"Yeah, you'll never guess who's back in town?" Rita asked.

"Huh?" Rito muttered, scratching his skull.

"It's that upstart offspring, Prince Gasket!" Rita explained.

Lord Zedd growled.

"And that hideous bride of his...Archerina!" Rita finished disgustingly.

"Exactly." Rito said, already knowing that.

"And..." Lord Zedd added, getting up. "..to add insult to injury..." he walked past Rito and Goldar as they both stepped aside. "..while you two were goofing around, the Power Rangers did us a favour and destroyed Louie Kaboom."

He then laughed.

"Yeah!" Rita cheered.

Goldar and Rito then laughed, before Lord Zedd turned to them.

"Now, what was it you two wanted to tell us?" he asked.

"Uh..." Rito muttered, since Lord Zedd had just said what they were gonna say. "Oh! I found a golf ball."

Rita scowled at him as she got up.

"Yahh!" Rito mumbled, turning to her.

"You've already t-ed me off!" she snapped. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Yeah!" Lord Zedd snarled, as lighting came out of his hands. "Now, we've got even more menacing machines to contend with!"

* * *

At the Youth Center the next day, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Zeke and Robert were sitting around a table together getting a drink, as Ms. Rodriquez walked past them towards the counter. She then sat down on a stool at the counter, only to hear a fart noise go off, having sat on a whoopie cushion.

"Aghh!" she screamed, getting up.

Rocky, Adam, Jason and Zeke all chuckled slightly, as she picked it up and looked at it.

"'Angel Grove novelty shop!" she read, before lowering it, as Bulk and Skull came towards her, before stopping, as they'd heard her. "Haven't you boys solved this case yet?!"

Bulk and Skull both turned around slightly, before turning back to her, and then shrugged.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Humphry requested, walking in with Bogart.

Everyone turned to them both.

"_We _have determined the identity of the culprit behind the rash of practical jokes." Bogart explained, bluffingly as they walked towards the table the boys were on.

"Who has the most to gain from these...shenanigans?" Bogart questioned, as Bulk and Skull walked towards them.

"Tell us?" Ms. Rodriguez asked, desperately.

"Perhaps someone who wanted to make _new_ friends?" Bogart suggested.

Both pranksters then turned to Robert, who then turned to them in confusion. Bulk and Skull then stopped near the counter as Ms. Rodriguez turned to Robert, as did Jason, Adam and Rocky.

"Look, guys, I mean, sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't do it." Robert swore.

"Yeah, he couldn't have." Zeke argued in agreement. "He's been with me all day, so he couldn't have pulled any pranks."

"Oh, so you're an accomplice then?" Bogart accused.

Tanya and Kat then both walked in and stood by the doorway.

"There they are!" Tanya shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Right over there!"

A man with a box then came in. "Thank you." he told the girls.

"Welcome." Tanya assured, as he walked into the room.

"There you are." the man sighed, walking towards the counter. "I've been looking all over for you two."

Kat and Tanya both smirked as they walked in with their arms folded, as the man - who was called 'Hank' by the shirt - put the box down on a stool.

"Uh...can we help you?" Humphry asked, nervously.

"Yeah. I got the plastic puke, the rubber spiders and rubber snakes that you ordered." Hank explained, lifting up one of the rubber snakes.

"But we've _never_ seen you before in our lives!" Humphry swore.

Hank lifted his sunglasses up slightly. "What are you talking about?" he questioned. "You guys are my best costumers. You order from Angel Grove novelty all the time."

Bulk and Skull listened in.

"I think you've got the wrong guy!" Bogart hissed.

Kat and Tanya smirked, then Hank shook his head, Skull held his mouth open, and Bulk grinned.

"I think _you've_ got the wrong guy!" he snapped at the pranksters.

"We do?" Skull questioned, turning to him.

Rocky, Zeke, Adam and Jason all turned to them both. Skull then turned to Humphry and Bogart.

"Oh...I'll take that plastic puke if nobody wants it." he told Hank.

Bulk looked at him in annoyance as he turned to his partner, while the boys at the table all laughed.

"You bonehead, figure it out? All the practical jokes came from Angel Grove novelty shop." Bulk explained.

Skull nodded.

"These guys shop there a lot." Bulk whispered.

Hank smiled and nodded, and then Skull's eyes widened.

"Oh..." he said. "So maybe they saw the practical jokers in there?"

Bulk closed his eyes in annoyance. "Forget it." he sighed, giving up. "Ms. Rodriguez, I present to you, your jokesters."

Ms. Rodriguez smiled. "Hmm." she muttered.

Tanya and Kat grinned at each other.

"Vera could've worked it out quicker than them." Tanya whispered.

"I know." Kat whispered back.

They both turned to the pranksters.

"I think you guys owe Robert an apology." Kat realised, as they walked towards them. "And Zeke for accusing him as well."

"Yeah." Tanya agreed.

Humphry and Bogart turned to Robert and Zeke. "Sorry, Robert. Sorry, Zeke." they said in unison.

Robert and Zeke nodded acceptingly, as Rocky and Jason both chuckled.

"Good job fellows." Ms. Rodriguez commented, walking towards the pranksters from behind, and then grabbed them by the shoulders. "The cheque's in the mail."

Bulk smiled as Skull nodded, as she escorted the two pranksters outside.

"Take it easy!" Humphry complained.

"Hey, somebody's gotta sign for this!" Hank called, holding a form in his hands.

"Oh, man. All this detective work sure has made me hungry." Skull admitted, before spotting something in the box. "Hey, peanuts!"

He walked towards the box as everyone watched, and then he picked up a tin of peanuts and shaked it, confirming something was in there.

"No! Don't!" Jason warned.

"Skull, no, no!" Tanya warned.

Adam, Rocky, Zeke, Kat and Robert all tried to warn him as well, but Skull opened the tin up, only for a bunch of spring snakes to come out, which caused everyone to yelp - except Bulk who laughed.

Skull looked bewildered as Tanya and Kat began to giggled, and then he yelled. "Ahhh!"

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit, but while Sprocket and Gasket are two separate characters, in Ohranger, they were actually the same guy, another shock I didn't see coming.**


	16. Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 6?

**A/N: Since I changed Tommy's number at the start of Zeo, you'll understand the small title change for this one. This is also the first to feature Vera's new hair style.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

On the lake at the beach, Tommy was riding a waverunner through the waves. He twisted and turned it along the water, then turned it around 180 degrees, and then kept moving it across the water. He then turned it again and again, but then slowed down for a little while, and then zoomed off again. He then did a sharp 180 degree turn to the right, then moved through some more small waves. He then jumped and landed with a large splash, then did the same again, before doing another sharp turn - this time at 360 degrees. He then did some more small splashes before racing it closer to the Beach Club, and then did another 180 degree turn, and then did another a few seconds later, and then raced on along the water.

At the Beach Club, Jason, Kat and Emily were all sitting at a table watching him.

"Man, look at that? Tommy's really flying." Emily joked.

"I can't look." Kat muttered, covering her eyes.

"He's doing real good." Jason chuckled, commenting.

"What do you except?" a man asked, getting their attention as he walked towards them. "He takes after his uncle. Hey, guys."

"Hey." Emily said.

"Hey, Mr. Rush." Kat said.

Mr. Rush turned to Tommy on the wave runner. "I let Tommy take my new racing prototype for a couple of practice laps and he's the one that ends up with the fans." he joked.

Jason and the girls all giggled.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Rush, it'll return to you for the race." Jason assured.

"Providing I can get Tommy off the lake." Mr. Rush joked. "You let me know when he wraps it up?"

"Sure." Kat promised.

"Alright." Jason said, as Mr. Rush walked off.

"And I better get back to work." Emily realised.

She got up and walked towards the counter behind them.

"Bye." Jason said.

"Okay." Kat sighed.

"Bye." Emily said.

Jason turned as Tommy went further up along the water and then turned to the left.

"Uh-oh." he muttered, once Tommy was out of sight. "Looks like he's heading towards the other side of the lake."

"Let's go check it out." Kat suggested.

"Alright." Jason agreed.

They both got up and began to head to the other side of the lake.

* * *

On the other side of the lake, Gasket and Sprocket were both walking near some trees - Gasket reading a map of some sort. Sprocket began to grunt in compilation as they finally stopped.

"Yes, indeed." Gasket grinned, folding the map up, and then held up a hand-held telescope. "This area will make a prefect location for our machine kingdom."

"What are you talking about?" Sprocket asked confused. "We've already got a headquarters up on the moon."

Gasket turned and scowled at his little brother. "Baby brother, once I take over as king, changes will be made!" he declared.

"You as king?!" Sprocket exclaimed. "Who says?! I want to be king!"

"I am the elder, more experienced and well-oiled sibling!" Gasket argued. "I shall rule in father's absence."

"Oh, yeah? What can do you that I _can't _do?" Sprocket asked, skeptically.

"Destroy the Power Rangers, you simp!" Gasket snapped. "Just watch?!"

He then turned to see Tommy moving his waverunner on the lake nearby them both. Tommy then did a sharp 180 degree turn, as Jason and Kat both walked along the shore and watched him, walking towards another wave runner as they did. Tommy then spotted them and waved as he kept on driving the wave runner along, making them both laughed lightly as Kat waved back at him.

Gasket then turned to his little brother. "Watch a master at work. Sprocket." he suggested.

He then fired lighting out of his right hand, which then hit Tommy, and caused him to vanish, and then the waverunner stopped.

"What happened?!" Kat gasped, having seen it with Jason. "He's gone?!"

"Yeah." Jason muttered.

He then spotted another waverunner nearby.

"Come on." he said, before they both ran towards it.

They both then picked up a life jacket, then Kat got onto the waverunner, while Jason pushed it into the water, before getting on it behind her. Kat then rode it towards Tommy's, and then stopped it once she got near it.

"There's no sign of him!" she gasped, as they looked around.

"He's not here, Kat." Jason realised. "This is really, _really _weird."

"Yeah. Well, I've got a pretty good idea of what happened to him." Kat deduced.

On the shore by the trees, Gasket lowered his telescope from his eye. "Yes!" he cheered. "Phase one is now complete, for without their team leader, the Power Rangers will crumble! Tommy has disappeared! Oh, when our dearest mother witnesses my uncanny achievement, she will want me to rule the entire Machine Empire forever!"

He then laughed evilly.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was standing by the computer, feeling a bit lonely.

"AY-Yi-Yi! The Power Chamber seems so empty without Billy here!" he complained.

"I know, Alpha, but it was important for Billy to go to Triforia and help the Trey's with their unification process." Zordon explained.

"I understand, but I still can't help missing him." Alpha admitted.

Just then, Vera teleported in behind him, her hair now slightly more curly than before.

"Vera, what are you doing here?" Zordon asked.

"Well, I figured you and Alpha might be a bit lonely without Billy here, so I thought I'd come and see how things were going." Vera explained.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Vera." Zordon admitted. "Thank you."

Vera smiled up at him.

* * *

Back at the beach, Jason and Kat had both managed to Tommy's waverunner to the shore, and Jason was now closing the lid, having been checking it for damage.

"This doesn't make any sense to me." Jason told Kat, as he began checking on other areas.

Kat sighed worriedly as she put her hand to her heart. "We better call Zordon." she suggested, before putting her communicator to her mouth. "Zordon, this is Kat. Tommy's just disappeared from the lake and we can't find him anywhere."

**(Power Chamber)**

"Alpha, Vera, begin a global scan for Tommy's whereabouts." Zordon instructed.

"Right." Vera said.

"Don't worry, Kat, we'll find him." Alpha promised.

They both began working on the computer.

**(The beach)**

"I hope so, Alpha." Kat hoped worriedly, as Jason kept checking the waverunner. "Kat out."

Jason then walked towards her, as she looked around, when they heard a voice.

"Hey, guys."

They both turned around to see Mr. Rush walking towards them.

"Where's Tommy?" he asked.

"Umm..." they both muttered.

"He had to..." Kat said.

"Actually...he...he thought he heard something funny with the engine, and um..." Jason stuttered, getting Mr. Rush confused as Jason pointed to his left. "..and he had to go get a part."

"Yeah." Kat said, playing along. "A part."

Mr. Rush then opened up the waverunner's hood to have a look, before closing it again.

"I better have my mechanic take a look at it." he decided. "I'll see you guys later."

He then walked away from them.

"Okay." Jason and Kat both said.

Kat then breathed in relief, happy that Mr. Rush had bought their story, when their communicators beeped again.

"Go ahead, Zordon." Jason answered, as they looked around.

**(Power Chamber)**

"Disturbing news; Alpha and Vera's scan has revealed that Tommy is no longer on Earth." Zordon explained.

**(the beach)**

"What?!" Kat exclaimed quietly.

"We'd better get back to the Power Chamber." Jason advised.

They both then checked to see if they were alone, and then they teleported away.

Further along the beach, Bulk touched another waverunner and ran his hand along it.

"Isn't she a beaut. Big, bold, beautiful." he said, before turning to Skull - who was sitting on a box on the wave runner holder. "A really woman."

"Det. Stone's woman." Skull corrected. "And we're suppose to be washing_ her _right now!"

"Skull, I've got bigger plans." Bulk sneered. "I'm gonna make some waves, I'm gonna crave some turns, I am gonna ride this thing all the way to the finish line in next week's race."

"Det. Stone's gonna ride _us _outta town if he finds out!" Skull explained frantically.

Bulk moved Skull's feet off the waverunner, not listening.

* * *

On the moon, Rito and Goldar were both trying to fix the RV's engine, as it had broken down - Goldar holding a spanner, while Rito held a hammer.

"Just one tweak." Goldar said.

Stream then came out of the engine, followed by oil.

"Ah!" Rito yelped, moving back, knocking something off as he did. "Oh!"

Lord Zedd - who was sticking his head out from the driver's window with Rita - growled, as Rito turned to him.

"Move it!" he ordered.

Rito kissed his hammer. "Now don't you worry about a thing, Ed. We'll have that little problem taken care of in just a couple of minutes." he assured. "Meanwhile, how 'bout I clean that windshield for you?"

"Hey!" Rita snapped. "Clam it, bone-breath! Just get this glorified trash can pumped up with enough speed so we can zip through machine security, without _them _ tracking us down!"

"Once there, we'll storm the palace and bring destruction to the Machine Kingdom!" Lord Zedd explained.

Rita laughed hilariously. "We'll be home!" she grinned. "Hateful home."

Rita shook his head nervously. "Ah..." he murmured, looking at the hammer. "Oh, this thing's no good."

He then threw the hammer away.

"I..." he muttered, before he began banging on the engine.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Jason and Kat both walked towards Vera and Alpha by the computer.

"It appears Tommy was teleported off Earth by a powerful beam of energy." Alpha explained. "It's also blocking his communicator, so we have no way of contacting him."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"We've doubled checked everything, Jase." Vera explained regretfully. "I'm sorry."

"Then how are we suppose to find him?" Kat asked, concernedly.

"The beam that took Tommy most likely left residual energy at the lake. If there are any particles remaining..." Alpha explained, as he picked up a device. "..this molecular scanner will detect them."

Kat took the scanner.

"Once we get a lock on the energy, we can feed it into our computer and start a galactic search for Tommy." Zordon explained.

"Anything's worth a try." Jason admitted.

"I know what you mean." Vera shrugged in agreement.

"Good luck, Rangers." Alpha wished.

"Thanks, Alpha." Kat said softly. "You coming, Vera."

"Might as well lend a hand, in case we get attacked while scanning." Vera deduced.

All three Rangers then teleported away, leaving Alpha alone, who them began humming as he worked on the computer.

* * *

The three Rangers arrived at the beach near the waverunner.

"Okay." Kat said, as she activated the scanner. "Let's go slow."

Jason and Vera nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to miss anything." Kat said.

The three kept looking around, when Gasket - looking through his telescope - spotted them all.

"What are those pesky Power Brats up to now anyway?" he wondered. "And how come Vera's here as well?"

"Looks like you're gonna mess up your plan, big bother...I mean brother." Sprocket corrected.

"Oh, really?" Gasket scoffed, lowering his telescope. "Not if I have anything to say about it. Cogs, get to work!"

He raised his hand up and fired lighting out of it toward the sky. The lighting then shot down towards the beach, and then a bunch of Cogs appeared on it. Jason and Vera then both turned to them, as they could hear_ their_ gears.

"Cogs!" Kat gasped, turning around herself.

Their arms all then glowed.

"It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

The girls then twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left, while Jason held his right above his head, then crossed them both over his chest like an X, then folded them down, before putting them in the X shape again.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

Jason then jumped and kicked one of the Cogs right in the chest, then moved his leg to kick another, and then another. He then back flipped away as the three Cogs hit the ground, and then landed on the sand.

He then got ready to fight again, as Kat ducked under one's punch before kicking it away from her, while Vera hit one in the chest with her knee, and then hit it on the back with her elbow, knocking it down.

"You guys really know how to ruin a day at the beach." Jason complemented.

He then charged at the Cogs in front of him, as Kat kicked another Cog in the chest. She then ducked and hit another in the chest with her elbow, and then a third sent a fly kick at her but she dodged it.

She then dodged fourth's punch, then fifth's kick, then the fourth tried to upper kick her, then turned around and blocked a kick from sixth with her free arm, followed by another, and then ducked when it tried to kick her again. She then turned back to the fourth as it tried to kick her, but she blocked it with her arm, but then a seventh tornado kicked her right in the chest, knocking her into an eighth, who then grabbed her by the arms.

She then struggled to get free of its grip while she kept hold of the scanner. "I've gotta hold onto this scanner!" she grunted, struggling to break free.

Another Cog then came towards her, and then fly kicked the scanner right out of her hand, knocking it to the ground as it shattered.

"Noooo!" Kat cried.

The Cog then spun around and kicked her in the chest, as the one that had hold of her let go and moved, causing her to get knocked to the ground.

"Jason!" she cried loudly, clutching her chest as she got to her knees. "Vera!"

Jason spun around and tried to kick a Cog in the head, but missed as it ducked, while Vera grabbed another's arm as it tried to punch her, and then she flipped it over, before they both turned to Kat.

"Kat!" they both shouted.

Jason then blocked a Cog's punch and then hit it in the chest with his knee, while Vera ducked as another tried to punch him, before she spun around and tackled it. Jason then sent a kick at another, but missed, then turned and kicked a fourth in the chest, while Vera elbowed a fifth in the chest, and then kicked it away from her.

"Coming!" they both shouted, as they ran towards Kat.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked, touching her shoulders.

"I'm okay." Kat assured.

They both got up, and then all three of them stared at the Cogs in front of them.

One of the Cogs stuck some sort of tongue out of its face, then a portal appeared above them all, and then they all disappeared by jumping into it.

"Oh, man!" Jason groaned.

"Just great!" Vera moaned sarcastically.

Kat then gasped as she moved towards the scanner. "Jason, Vera..." she cried softly, picking it up. "..the scanner was damaged by the Cogs during the attack. Now it's totally inoperable."

"Yeah, we can see that." Vera assured, as Kat picked up the damaged chip.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Kat asked.

Jason ran towards her. "Oh, no." he muttered, seeing it was worse than he and Vera thought. "Well, hopefully Alpha can fix it."

Gasket turned to his brother with pride. "How simple. It's like draining oil from a baby gadget." he joked.

"Oh, yeah? Bet you those Rangers will be back!" Sprocket mocked.

"Well, in that case...Hmm." Gasket thought for a moment. "I'll be ready with something powerful when they arrive."

* * *

Further along the lake, Bulk and Skull had both gotten Lt. Stone's waverunner onto the water, which Skull was now sitting on, as Bulk got on in front of him - both wearing life jackets.

"Alright, Skull, hold on tight because I feel the need for speed!" Bulk said, grinningly.

He then pressed a button on the waverunner, briefly starting up the engine, but then it shut down. He turned back to Skull, who then looked at the engine behind the waverunner, before Bulk pressed a button again. The engine briefly started again, but nothing more happened as it shut down again. Bulk then held his finger up, which Skull then hit with his, before Bulk pressed the button again, but this time the engine wouldn't start. Bulk then moved the steering handle and then hit it, as Skull looked embarrassed, and then Bulk hit it again.

Gasket - now watching them both through his telescope behind a tree - lowered his telescope and smirked at them.

"Prefect." he grinned, as Sprocket looked confused. "Just the thing to help me drive those Rangers right into oblivion!"

He then laughed menacingly.

* * *

Later, Bulk and Skull had managed to get the waverunner onto the lake, by having Skull hold an umbrella up to drift it across the lake.

They both then saw two people on a paddle bike boat move right past them, both of them taking their hats of to them.

"This is embarrassing!" Skull complained, as Bulk waved his arms up in annoyance.

Skull then closed the umbrella he had hold of, and then began to use it like a oar, paddling the waverunner like a canoe.

About ten minutes later, Skull was pushing the waverunner to the shore.

"No way!" he moaned, exhausted. "Let's forget about the race, Bulky. Let's take this back to Lt. Stone while we're still ahead."

"Ah, maybe you're right!" Bulk groaned, getting off the waverunner, before helping Skull drag it to shore. "Knowing us, something would happen to this piece of junk, beyond our control, and we would get busted for it."

They both then walked to onto the sand, leaving the waverunner in the shallow water, when it suddenly turned into a monster. The monster then yawned while stretching his arms out, making Bulk and Skull jump.

"Just keep walking!" Cruel Chrome snarled.

They both turned to him, and then screamed at the sight of him, and then they ran away as he laughed at them.

"I oughta throw my boomerang at you, you clumsy cowards." the monster smirked.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, while Alpha was fixing the scanner, while Jason, Kat and Vera crowded around him, the viewing globe showed the monster firing water out of a hose at a couple of people - including Mr. Rush.

_"Now that I'm here, you're both all wet!"_ he laughed.

The alarm then went off, getting the Rangers attention, as they turned to the viewing globe.

"That's Tommy's Uncle John!" Kat exclaimed.

"Alpha send the other Rangers to the lake." Jason ordered.

"Right, Jason." Alpha acknowledged. "Then I'll keep working on the scanner."

"Please hurry, Alpha?" Kat asked, as Alpha walked away. "I'm really worried about Tommy."

"I'd help him, but I think dealing with that monster's more important right now." Vera told Kat, touching her friend's shoulder.

Kat nodded understandingly.

"Back to action!" Jason shouted, as they touched their belts.

* * *

At the lake, all _six_ Rangers arrived and ran towards John and the other man, and then stared at the monster, before getting ready to fight.

Tanya then turned around and gasped. "Oh, no!" She and Kat both ran towards John and the other man, and crouched down near them. "Do you think they're alright?"

"They're stunned." Adam explained, turning to them. "They'll be okay."

"That's more than I can say for you!" the monster snarled.

"Oh, yeah?" Jason called.

John and the man both got up.

"They're okay." Kat sighed in relief, as they ran away.

"Let's go." Tanya said.

They both then ran to their positions, as all of them faced the monster.

"My name's Cruel Chrome, Rangers, and you might as well _wave _goodbye to your world right now!" the monster suggested.

"You better just cool your jets pal, 'cause you're the _only _one around here who's sunk!" Jason retorted.

"That's tough talk from a second-rate substitute!" Cruel Chrome mocked, not knowing who he was talking too. "Too bad your_ real_ team captain Tommy isn't around anymore!"

"Where is he?!" Jason demanded.

"Aw! Don't trouble yourselves, have a _nice _spray!" Cruel Chrome teased, firing water out of his hose hand.

"Aghh!" Adam moaned, as the water hit him and the others. "What's it doing?!"

Kat just coughed.

"Whoa!" Jason moaned. "Everything's spinning!"

"I can't breath!" Vera gasped.

Tanya and Rocky both moaned, as Cruel Chrome kept firing the water at them.

"Spray's...getting to me!" Jason moaned.

"Have some more!" Cruel Chrome laughed with sarcasm.

Rocky, Tanya and Vera then all fell onto the chests, followed by Adam and Kat, and then finally Jason. Cruel Chrome then laughed menacingly as he kept spraying the water on them.

"Nighty night!" he laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Still too light-headed!" Jason moaned, trying to look up. "Can't stand!"

"Water...too...strong!" Vera breathed.

Cruel Chrome laughed at them again, before turning his hose off and then put it away. "I guess you Power Punks just can't _stand up_ to the Cruel Chromester!" he sneered.

"I feel so weak!" Kat gasped, touching her throat.

Nearby, Gasket and Sprocket were both watching the battle near a tree.

"These Rangers are powerless to stop my monster!" Gasket cheered. "With this triumph over them, the Machine Kingdom is practically mine for the asking."

"I know these guys. They look down, but I wouldn't count them out just yet, brother." Sprocket advised.

"It's finally wearing off, guys!" Jason grunted, as he and the others all got up in pain. "That's better."

They all breathed slowly while clutching their arms or chests.

"You guys okay?" Adam asked.

"I'm fine." Vera answered.

"Yeah." Rocky said.

"You all need a second dose so you can _really_ relax!" Cruel Chrome decided, walking towards the Rangers.

He then laughed as the Rangers struggled to move.

"No!" Kat shouted, about to charge at him, but Adam grabbed her arm.

"Kat, no!" he shouted.

"What about Tommy, you...?!" Kat demanded, before Adam pulled her towards him.

"We've gotta regroup!" he told her.

"Ah, come on, don't stop now?!" Cruel Chrome asked mockingly. "The fun's just starting!"

"Everyone, ready to teleport?" Jason asked the others, who nodded.

"What are you running away for?" Cruel Chrome inquired.

"Teleporting, now!" the Rangers shouted touching their belts, and then raised their right arms up.

They all teleported away just as Cruel Chrome charged at them.

"Ooohhh!" he growled in frustration. "I'll get all of you!"

* * *

On the moon, Goldar and Rito had now finished fixing the RV engine.

"Done. We're out of the pits and ready to roll." Goldar grinned.

"Now this baby will really move! Am I a genius of what?" Rito asked himself.

"I believe_ I_ did the work." Goldar corrected.

"Yeah, but I was the brains of the outfit." Rito argued. "Come on. Just one more little adjustment..."

He hit the engine with his hammer, and then white stream came out of it.

"Uh-oh!" Rito gasped.

"Oh..." Goldar mumbled.

"Goldar…" Rito said.

"Yeah?" Goldar asked.

"Run!" Rito bellowed.

He then dived towards the ground, landing on his chest, and then Goldar did the same in the other direction.

The stream kept coming out of the engine, and then it began to fill up inside the RV, where Rita and Lord Zedd were playing cards.

"Hey!" Rita exclaimed.

Lord Zedd then coughed up some of the stream.

"Hey!" Rita shouted. "Oh, no!"

Lord Zedd then looked out the window nearby. "We're moving, but nobody's behind the wheel!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Rita exclaimed loudly.

The RV then moved off even faster, causing Rita and Lord Zedd to jump out of their seats and drop their cards, and then Rita screamed. The RV then turned in a 360 degree turn, as Rito got to his feet and tuned to it.

"Huh? Uh-oh!" he gasped, spotting it. "Hey, come back here!"

The RV then twisted and turned in different directions.

"Rito!" Lord Zedd yelled.

Rito turned to Goldar, who was now beside him. "Goldar, just what did _you_ do?" he asked.

"It was _you_...!" Goldar argued.

"Me?!" Rito exclaimed offended.

"..you bonehead!"

"I barely tapped it!" Rito swore. "What are you talking about?"

"It was you!" Goldar accused.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was holding a vaporizer breathing mask, which Rocky then breathed into - as Jason had already done it.

"I designed this vaporizer with special chemicals..." Alpha explained, as Rocky walked away, and then Adam breathed into it. "..to protect your lungs from Cruel Chrome's knockout vapors."

Adam moved back from the vaporizer. "Talk about someone who needs a water purifier." he commented, as Vera breathed into the vaporizer.

She then moved back from it before turning to the boys. "You can say that again." she told him, as Kat breathed into the vaporizer.

Kat then moved back from it. "So how's the scanner coming along, Alpha?" she asked, as Tanya breathed into the vaporizer.

"It's still not operational." Alpha explained sadly.

"Cruel Chrome is about to unleash his vapors on the rest of the city." Zordon explained.

"We're on our way. Back to action!" Jason shouted, as they all touched their belts.

* * *

They then all arrived back at the lake, and then Rocky, Adam and Vera all jumped over Cruel Chrome, followed by Tanya and Kat, and then Jason, all landing behind him. Jason then kicked him right in the chest and knocked him back, before back flipping towards the others, who then ran towards him, before they all did their fighting poses.

"Oh, yeah!" Cruel Chrome scoffed.

"Alright, Cruel Chrome, it's time to put you in dry dock!" Jason shouted, clutching his fist.

"Wrong again!" Cruel Chrome snarled.

He fired water out of his hose at the Rangers, as Gasket and Sprocket both watched from behind the same tree as earlier.

"This is it! The Rangers are going down once and for all!" Gasket grinned surely. "Victory is mine!"

"Nap time, Rangers!" Cruel Chrome declared, firing his water at them.

All six Rangers just stood there as the water hit them, not effecting them this time because of the vaporizer they'd breathed in.

"It's _you_ who's gonna be nodding off." Jason corrected.

"Why haven't all of you passed out?!" Cruel Chrome demanded.

"Sorry, C.C., guess you need a tune up!" Adam retorted.

"You can't get us with that water anymore!" Vera giggled.

"Time to lower the boom with _my_ boomerang!" Cruel Chrome decided, bringing it out.

He then charged at the Rangers as they did the fighting poses, before charging at hm.

Jason then jumped as Cruel Chrome tried to hit him with his boomerang, then Vera rolled forward as he tried to slice her with it, and then Tanya did a sideways handspring to her right to avoid him, and then did a back flip as he tried to swipe her. Kat then jumped and kicked him right in the chest as Adam did a sideways handspring to his left, and then Vera spun around and kicked him in the side. Tanya then spun around and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back, and then Rocky jumped and butterfly kicked him in the chest. Adam then jumped and spun around, and then knocked the boomerang out of his hands, and then Jason back flipped right over him, and kicked him in the back with both feet, sending him flying onto his back.

Gasket was now furious. "Those crummy commoners are destroying my creation!" he exclaimed, touching his head with both hands. "Ah!"

Sprocket laughed at his brother. "I tried to tell_ you_." he teased.

"Agghhh!" Gasket growled. "Then Klank and Orbus need to make that engine bigger. I command it right away!"

Klank and Orbus then appeared on a small hill nearby, and then Orbus began spinning Klank around.

"Go!" Klank shouted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus landed on Cruel Chrome's chest. "Here you go." he said, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Cruel Chrome's body, making him grow giant.

"Look at me now?!" he asked the Rangers mockingly.

The Rangers all gasped as they backed away slightly.

"We gotta have the Zords to fight these guy." Tanya gasped.

"Alpha, we need Tommy here before we can activate the Zords!" Adam shouted into his communicator. "What do we do?"

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was standing by the computer, still fixing the scanner.

"Rangers, I've devised a remote unit much like the one from the Ninja Megazord." he explained. "I believe it will activate Super Zeo Zord VI. It's not a permanent solution, but it will work for now."

**(The lake)**

"Way to go, Alpha!" Tanya complemented.

"Yeah, thanks." Vera said.

"Thanks, Alpha." Kat sighed.

"Alright." Jason said. "Great."

**(Power Chamber)**

"Activating now." Alpha said, before pressing a button on the computer. "Oh, I hope this works."

**(The lake)**

Adam looked up and saw the Super Zeo Zords coming. "Great!" he cheered. "Zeozords on the way!"

"Yes!" Tanya cheered.

"Alright!" Vera cheered.

"I'll catch up." Jason assured.

"Right." Vera said.

She, Adam, Rocky, Kat and Tanya then all jumped up into the air.

"Good luck." Jason wished.

The five others them teleported into their Super Zeo Zords, and then they landed on the ground, along with Super Zeo Zord VI.

"I got something to tell you, Rangers!" Cruel Chrome joked, as the Super Zeo Zords surrounded him. "I'm a real cutup!"

He then brought out blades from both his arms and feet, and then kicked Super Zeo Zord IV in the chest, and then sliced Zeo Zord V in the chest with one of his blade arms. He then kicked Super Zeo Zord VI away, then stabbed Super Zeo Zord II in the chest, before kicking it away, and then spun around and sliced Super Zeo Zord III in the chest. He then kicked Super Zeo Zord IV in the chest, then stabbed Super Zeo Zord I in the chest, and then turned around and kicked Super Zeo Zord V in the chest.

Super Zeo Zord VI then charged at him and tried to punch him, but he blocked it with his arm, and then kicked it in the chest, and then spun around and kicked it again. He then fired a laser out of his shoulder at all six of the Super Zeo Zords, causing sparks to come out of them.

Pyramidas then showed up and fired a beam out of its top at Cruel Chrome, just barley missing him, but caused him to cover his eyes.

"Take that!" he yelled, firing a laser at it.

Pyramidas kept coming towards him as he kept firing his lasers at it, but they all missed.

The Super Zeo Zords then jumped up and flew closer together. Super Zeo Zord VI then put its arms at its sides, then folded its legs back, and then turned its head around. Super Zeo Zords I and V then put their arms by their sides, and then split in half - their heads vanishing as they did. Super Zeo Zord II then put its forearms behind its back, then lifted its arms up, while spreading them out, moving its legs, as its head folded into a helmet. Super Zeo Zord IV then folded its arms and legs back, and then split in half, while Super Zeo Zord III's head vanished, and then folded its legs back towards its arms - as they raised themselves.

They then all gathered together and lowered themselves to the ground, one on top of another. Super Zeo Zord I then landed on the ground, then Super Zeo Zord IV landed on top of it, followed by Super Zeo Zord V, then Super Zeo Zord III, then Super Zeo Zord VI, and then Super Zeo Zord II, forming the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Get the point!" Cruel Chrome joked, firing a grapple hook out of his arm at the Super Zeo Megazord, which then landed on its shoulder.

"He then laughed before he sent a powerful energy wave through the chain towards the Super Zeo Megazord, knocking it back. He then pulled it towards him and then hit it in the chest with his boomerang, and then hit it again.

The Super Zeo Megazord then brought out both its swords, and then sliced Cruel Chrome's boomerang in half, then sliced the chain in half, and then slashed him like an upside down cross. Cruel Chrome then bent down and fired a laser beam out of his back, which hit the Super Zeo Megazord in the chest.

Pyramidas kept moving towards Cruel Chrome.

"I call upon the power of Pyramidas now!" Jason shouted, touching the controls.

Pyramidas then moved its sides up slightly, and then its front spread out. The end of the front then came open and lifted itself up, and then Pyramidas stood upright. It then lowered its arms while lowering its point, and then part of the top lifted itself up, forming the face.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

The Super Zeo Megazord then stood behind Pyramidas, as it raised its back up, and then moved towards it.

_Go, Zeo_

The Super Zeo Megazord then went inside Pyramidas, which then raised its arms up, as it powered up, forming the Zeo Ultrazord.

"This can't be good." Cruel Chrome gulped.

The Zeo Ultrazord then raised its arms, and then gold fired lasers out of its chest, hands and the Battlezord's cannons, which then hit Cruel Chorme right in the chest and face, destroying him.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

The Zeo Ultra Zord then stood at ease.

* * *

On the ground, Gasket and Sprocket had been watching the whole thing.

"It's not fair!" Gasket cried, falling to his knees with his hands on his head, before putting them on the grass. "I almost beat 'em! I should be the _king_!"

"Well, sometimes you've just gotta leave the big jobs to us little guys!" Sprocket teased, patting his brother's shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Gasket scowled., before he cried again.

"Gak, stop bubblering or you'll get rusty." Sprocket said. "Come on."

Gasket turned to his brother while wiping away his leaks, still crying softly.

"There, there, pull yourself together, Gasket. We'll get those Power Rangers yet." Sprocket assured.

* * *

Later, Kat and Jason were walking towards Lt. Stone's waverunner, which was now back to normal and fully repaired.

"Wow. In looks as good as the original." Jason admitted.

"Yeah." Kat agreed. "Who would know the difference?"

She touched the steering handle and moved it around slightly.

"Nice, huh?" she asked Jason.

"Alpha did a really good job at replacing Det. Stone's wave jumper." Jason commented.

Kat then pulled out the fixed scanner from her bag. "And he defiantly came through with the scanner." she added.

"Let's just hope there's still energy residue around here." Jason admitted.

"Well, at least Alpha and Vera are standing by in the Power Chamber to get the readings if there is." Kat said.

"Yeah, true." Jason agreed.

"Come on." Kat said, before they both walked away.

Elsewhere, Bulk lifted up a beach umbrella, which he and Skull had been hiding under since Cruel Chrome showed up.

"Coast is clear." Bulk sighed, after checking to see if anyone was around.

He then closed the umbrella up, and then threw it away.

"Ah! Det. Stone's _personal_ watercraft is history!" Bulk complained, looking worried.

Skull gasped. "We're history! Here he comes." he said.

Bulk turned as Skull pointed at Lt. Stone, who was walking towards them both, and then they both screamed.

"Bulkmeyer, Skullovitch, you want to explain to me what happened to my wave jumper?" the Det. asked.

"Well, sir..." Bulk tried to explain.

"You see, we..." Skull stuttered.

Lt. Stone walked past them and looked at his wave jumper. "I don't know what you did, but she's running better than she ever has." he told them, pointing at it.

Bulk and Skull both turned to it, and then looked confused.

"She couldn't be in better shape for the race." Lt. Stone added, as they turned to each other with their mouths open wide. "Good job, men."

Bulk and Skull then fainted from shock.

"Men?" Lt. Stone asked, looking around.

He then shrugged and walked towards his wave jumper.

* * *

Later in the Power Chamber, after Kat and Jason had returned, Vera and Alpha had began working on trying to locate Tommy.

"Alpha, Vera, did we get enough energy?" Kat asked hopefully.

Alpha and Vera both turned to them.

"Affirmative." Alpha answered.

"More than enough, Kat." Vera told her friend.

"The computer is connecting and tracing the energy beam now." Alpha explained, pointing at the world map.

The three Rangers looked up at it, as it turned into a locator beacon, showing where Tommy was.

"It's traced Tommy to another dimension." Alpha explained.

"And?" Kat asked worriedly.

"That's strange. We've picked up a strong wave of Tommy's brainwave activity." Vera explained, confused.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, more confused.

"Something is affecting Tommy's brainwaves." Zordon explained. "Wherever he is, whoever has a hold of him, is changing him."

"You mean, like brainwashing him?" Vera deduced.

"Exactly." Zordon confirmed.

"But Zordon…" Jason said, before sparks suddenly came out of the computer, making everyone jump back.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alpha?" Kat asked frantically.

"We've lost contact." Alpha explained. "AY-Yi-Yi! This is terrible!"

"What is it?" Jason asked desperately.

"This is indeed troubling." Zordon said. "The Tommy we _all_ know is being altered. If we're able to track him down, I'm not sure we're going to like who _we_ find."

The three Rangers now all looked worried, all thinking the same thing.

* * *

In the other dimension, Tommy - already morphed - was strapped to a chair by a belt wrapped tightly around his waist, and had a weird looking device on his head. He moaned as he tried to get free, but it was near impossible as he struggled in vain, and then he clutched his fists up as he kept trying, but he still got nowhere.


	17. King for a Day Part 1

**A/N: This two-parter is another of my favourites. Also, Vera doesn't appear morphed in this part.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Tommy was working on something, when he heard thunder outside. He looked around at the Mighty Morphin suits in the tubes, when his old White Ranger suit came to life.

"Huh?" he muttered.

The White Ranger suit then came out of the tube.

"No way." Tommy breathed in disbelief. "What is this?"

The White Ranger walked towards him, as he backed away towards the computer.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

The White Ranger kept quiet as he kept moved towards him.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Tommy demanded.

The White Ranger kept walking towards him, and then Tommy fell back slightly onto the computer. The White Ranger then held his arms out in a fighting pose, and then four Cogs showed up behind him, two on each side.

Tommy then jumped them all and twirled around, and then landed behind them, getting ready to fight.

"Capture the Ranger!" the White Ranger ordered, sounding like a Cog. "Do not destroy him!"

The Cogs marched towards Tommy and then surrounded him.

"What's happening?" he wondered. "Alpha?! Zordon?!"

He turned to Zordon's energy tube, only to discover it was empty. He then heard sinister laughing, and then saw Gasket walk through a set of green smoke.

"No one can help you now, Ranger!" Gasket laughed. "Restrain him, Cogs!"

* * *

In the weird dimension, Gasket was standing by Tommy, who was still sitting strapped to the chair, with the device over his head, having been dreaming about what happened.

"Welcome to my palace, Zeo Power Ranger VI!" Gasket sneered.

He then laughed while turning around, and then walked towards Tommy.

"Yes! It's working." he grinned, before laughing for a few seconds. "My brain drain is _finally_ operational. I can go in and out of your thoughts and memories and bend them to my will. You will think whatever I want you to think, Ranger, and you will believe anything I tell you."

He then laughed again as he took a few steps away from Tommy.

Archerina giggled as she came out of the shadows. "My king." she giggled, walking towards her husband. "Your brain drain is brilliant."

"Not king...yet." Gasket corrected. "Soon I will prove than _only_ I have the power to take over my father's empire. Nothing will stand in my way!"

"Prince Sprocket is no match for you." Archerina commented, touching his shoulder.

They both turned around as they heard mumbling, and turned to see a monster come in.

"Ah, Altor." Gasket said.

"You called, sire?" Altor asked.

"Yes." Gasket told him. "You are to be infused with the Zeo Ranger's powers, making you invincible."

Altor laughed happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kat, Rocky and Jason all walked into the Youth Center.

"I feel guilty coming here when Tommy's still missing." Kat sighed while folding her arms, as they still hadn't managed to find Tommy.

"Look, Zordon told us to take a break. I mean, Vera's gonna let us know the second they find something." Rocky explained, as Billy was still on Triforia.

"..stunning, mind-boggling!" Bulk exclaimed.

The three Rangers turned to see him and Skull surrounded by people at the counter.

"It was big!" Bulk said, jumping up with his arms in the air. "I mean, like..."

"Well..." Skull said, raising his right arm up. "..it was more something like..."

"What you think's going on here?" Jason asked the others.

"Who knows." Kay shrugged, before they walked towards the crowd.

"Believe me, believe me. I mean..." Bulk said.

"I would believe him." Skull advised.

"..we saw this..." Bulk went on.

"We saw it with our own eyes." Skull explained.

"I'm telling ya, we saw it." Bulk went on.

"The truth is out there, man." Skull added.

"You gotta be kidding." a boy scoffed. "I think you're making this up."

"Yeah." another boy agreed.

"Making what up?" Kat asked.

Bulk and Skull both turned to her.

"There was a light in the lake, it was incredible." Bulk explained.

"And inside the light, was Zeo Ranger VI." Skull finished.

Kat and Rocky both turned to each other.

"You guys saw Zeo Ranger VI?" Jason asked, thinking he misheard.

Bulk and Skull nodded.

"Well, what was he doing?" Rocky asked.

"He was just standing there, staring." Bulk explained. "And the really weird here is we could see right through him."

"Kind of creepy, huh?" Skull questioned.

"You guys been out in the sun too long." the first boy rebuffed.

"Yeah." the second agreed.

Kat then motioned for Jason and Rocky to come with her, while the rest of the crowd murmured about Bulk and Skull's story.

"Eh..." Bulk said.

"Why didn't they believe us?" Skull wondered.

"Some detectives you are." the first boy scoffed. "Where's your proof?"

"Yeah?" the second repeated.

"Proof? You want proof?!" Bulk snapped.

"Yeah." the second boy answered.

"We'll get you some proof!" Bulk growled. "Come on, Skull! Back to the lake!"

They both then walked towards the door with determination.

Meanwhile, Kat, Rocky and Jason all walked towards the video arcade games to talk in private.

"We've gotta get to the lake, you guys." Kat whispered.

"We should talk to Zordon first." Jason suggested quietly. "Why don't we meet the others at the Power Chamber."

"Alright." Rocky agreed quietly. "Let's go."

The three of them then began to head for the door.

* * *

Back in the weird dimension, Altor was now sitting behind Tommy in a chair excalty the same as his, and also had a brain drainer on his head. They both groaned as Tommy's memories and abilities were being transferred to Altor. They both kept groaning as Gasket and Archerina watched, and then they chairs began to spin around.

"I think Altor may be ready, dear." Gasket decided.

"Mm-mmm." Archarina murmured in agreement. "I'll check him."

She giggled slightly as she walked towards Tommy and Altor, and then began to lift the brain drainer off of Altor.

"Yes." Gasket grinned, as his wife removed the brain drainer from Altor. "Tell me, Archarina my darling, what are the results?"

"The transfer of Tommy's powers is complete." his wife answered happily.

They both laughed lightly.

"Excellent. Altor, how do you feel?" Gasket asked his minion.

"I feel the strength of a hundred warriors!" Altor announced, getting up and stretching his arms out.

He then yelled loudly and hit his chest like an ape.

"Let us put your _new_ strength to the test." Gasket decided. "Take your place in the arena!"

Altor growled, and then disappeared, as the two machines laughed.

* * *

Inside the moon palace, Machina and Sprocket were both watching what was going on in the viewing globe.

"Isn't your brother grand?" Machina asked.

"Yeah, just grand." Sprocket answered sarcastically.

"Your father would be so proud." Machina said. "Gasket says he has a surprise for us. I simply cannot wait to see what my number 1 son has planned."

"Hey, but I thought _I_ was your number one son?!" Sprocket cried.

"Oh. Now don't be silly, dear. You know that you're the baby." Machina told him.

* * *

In the weird dimension, Altor was inside the arena along with a few Cogs, with a huge crowd of Cogs and monsters all watched from all around.

Among the monsters included Bratboy, Mean Screen, Video Vulture, Brick Bully - in his second form - Silo, See Monster, Cruel Chrome, Main Drain, Vampirus, Sinister Simian, SoundBlaster, Dischordia, Centiback, Blue Globber - with the Aquitian Ranger head - Admiral Abominator, Defoliator, Somnibot - in her first form - Mace Face, Mastique, Punch-A-Bunch, Octophantom, Soccadillo, Tough Tusks, Lanterra, Fortissimodo, Goggleheimer, Hate Master, Miss Chief, Wrecking Ball, Stenchy, Oysterizer, Marvo the Meanie and Artistmole.

Altor held a staff out, as the five Cogs in the arena with him surrounded him, as Gasket and Archerina stood on a podium, with Tommy sitting unconscious in a chair behind them, as the crowd cheered.

The five Cogs in the arena then jumped onto Altor, but he then raised his staff up and knocked them off him. He then spun around and knocked one over with his staff, but then it got back up as he knocked another over with it. He then waved his staff around as it got up, and then tripped a third one up by sweeping his staff under its leg.

"Yes, Altor, yes!" Gasket laughed triumphantly, as Altor kept swinging his staff around, knocking another of the Cogs down. "That's the way. Oh, look at him, Archerina, I don't believe I've ever seen a warrior so mighty. Just think of what we can do?"

Altor hit one of the Cogs in the leg with his staff, tripping it up and causing it to sparkle, before he turned to Gasket and Archerina. "I counted the Cogs, sire!" he shouted.

"I hereby declare Altor, the fiercest warrior in the Machine Empire!" Gasket announced.

The crowd cheered.

"I am honored to serve you, Prince Gasket." Altor said, bowing his head.

The crowd kept cheered. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Gasket muttered in amusement. "The Ranger's powers did Altor well." he admitted, as Tommy began to wake up. "The brain drain is a complete success."

"Hmm. He seems to be awaking now." Archerina noticed, looking at Tommy.

"Are you ready to begin phase two?" Gasket asked.

"Ready." his wife answered.

The crowd kept on cheering, as they both got behind Tommy's seat. Tommy then woke up and looked around as he walked to the end of the podium.

"Where..?" he said, nearly falling over. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are all of you? I can't remember."

"You're awake." Gasket said, pretending to sound concerned. "Oh, sire..."

"Huh..?" Tommy muttered.

"We were so desperately afraid for you, my liege." Gasket told Tommy, as he turned to him.

"Why?" Tommy asked quietly.

"I'm so happy that you're alright, my king." Gasket said.

"Who are you, and what do you mean 'king'?" Tommy asked.

"I will explain _everything_, my king." Gasket assured. "I am your chief advisor, Gasket. I'm sorry to say that you were recently attacked by the dreaded Power Rangers. Your memory was damaged in the melee."

Tommy groaned softly, his head still hurting. "What are Power Rangers?" he asked.

"They are the supreme evil in _all_ of the universe, your majesty." Gasket lied.

"And I fought with them?" Tommy questioned.

"You fought them for years, sire." Gasket said.

"I see." Tommy sighed.

"The Power Rangers have been trying to destroy everything." Gasket went on.

"Everything?" Tommy questioned.

"Everything that is good at least." Gasket added.

"That's terrible." Tommy sighed. "Tell me, what am I king of?"

"Mm-mm. The _whole_ Machine Empire, your highness." Gasket told him.

"The Machine Empire?" Tommy repeated.

"Yes." Gasket answered.

"Tell me more, Gasket?" Tommy asked.

"We of the Machine Empire are the _only_ things standing between the Power Rangers and their plans to dominate the universe." Gasket went on.

"I..." Tommy stuttered, turning to Gasket. "I think I remember...a little. It maybe starting to come back to me."

"You are the last line of defence for all the good beings we _protect_." Gasket went on.

"Then tell me, what must I do?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid, sire, that you _must_ return to the fight immediately." Gasket answered. "For if you delay, all will be lost."

"Lost?" Tommy repeated quietly.

"Lost to the evil, that is the Power Rangers." Gasket lied.

"The Power Rangers must be stopped." Tommy realised.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Rocky, Jason and Kat had just arrived - along with Adam and Tanya, who'd been searching another area - and were all standing by the computer with Vera and Alpha.

"Did you guys find out anything about Tommy?" Tanya asked.

"Bulk and Skull said they saw Zeo Ranger VI at the lake." Jason explained, Rocky nodding in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Vera asked, turning to her friends.

"We're positive." Rocky told his girlfriend.

"Alpha, cane you find any signs of it on the monitor?" Kat asked, walking towards the computer.

"I'll scan the perimeter of the lake." Alpha told her, as he pressed buttons on the computer. "Watch the viewing globe for a visual readout."

The Rangers all turned to the viewing globe, which then showed the lake, but nothing else.

"I don't see anything." Tanya said confused.

"Neither do I." Vera said.

"I'm not getting a reading." Alpha told them. "Wait! I'm beginning to get something now."

They all crowded around Alpha as he kept working.

"I'm picking up a residual brainwave pattern." he explained. "It could be Tommy's but...but..."

The scanner then showed something weird.

"Wait!" Alpha said frantically.

"What Alpha?" Kat asked.

"The pattern's changing!" Alpha explained.

"Rangers, if these are _indeed_ Tommy's brainwaves, he is in great danger." Zordon explained.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"The brainwaves are being altered." Zordon explained. "At the rate they're changing, Tommy won't be Tommy much longer."

"Zordon, I can't allow this to happen." Jason said with determination. "I'm going out there."

"I'm going with you." Kat told him.

"Very well. The rest of you must remain here and assist Alpha in tracking brainwaves." Zordon instructed.

"Right." Adam understood.

"We're on it." Vera told him.

"I'll contact Billy on Triforia, and have him return and help us." Zordon explained.

"It's morphin time!" Kat shouted.

She then twisted her arms and brought out her Zeonizer. She then lifted her arms, and then twisted her left arm upwards, and then crossed her right arm over their left, while Jason held his right above his head, then crossed them both over his chest like an X, then folded them down, before putting them in the X shape again.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then both arrived at the lake and began looking around.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." Jason said.

"Keep looking." Kat advised, as they kept looking around.

"There must be something we're overlooking here." Jason deduced, clutching his fist. "There's got to be some trace of...of Tommy or whatever it was that took him!"

He punched his fist determinedly, as Kat turned to him.

"Yeah." she hoped in agreement.

She then ran towards Jason, and then touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jason." she said, getting him to turn to her. "We'll find him."

"We've got to, Kat. I let Tommy down once before." Jason explained, remembering the Green Candle incident years ago. "And I'm not gonna let it happen again."

* * *

Back at the arena, Archerina walked towards her husband, while Tommy kept looking at Altor in the ring.

"Gasket, we have a report that two of the Power Rangers are snooping around our transporter area." she whispered.

"Hmm. Is that right?" Gasket asked, in case he misheard.

His wife nodded.

"They must be searching for a way to help their red friend here." Gasket realised, looking at Tommy as he clutched his fists. "How touching. We'll assume they're volunteering to become _our_ first victims. Maybe we can help them out? Mm-mm, I have a plan. Ready the holographic entry wave, my dear."

Archerina hummed. "Right." she acknowledged.

"This is going to work out perfectly." Gasket sneered quietly, as his wife walked off.

He then chuckled in amusement.

* * *

Back at the lake, Jason and Kat were both still looking around, when Kat spotted something.

"Jason, look?!" she said, as a hologram of Tommy showed up in front of them. "There he is!"

Jason turned to the hologram and then ran towards him. "Tommy!" he exclaimed.

They both ran towards their friend.

"Guys, we found him!" Jason shouted into his communicator, when Kat suddenly stopped.

"Wait!" she called. "Something's wrong!"

"Help me?" the hologram asked, motioning them to come closer.

Jason kept running towards it, thinking it was really Tommy.

"I don't think that's him!" Kat cried, holding her arm out. "Wait!

"It's a trap!" Jason exclaimed, skidding to a stop on the sand.

He turned back to Kat, just as red lighting appeared on the hologram, and a huge wind came blowing towards him. The hologram then laughed menacingly, as Jason struggled to stay on his feet, as the wind was too strong, and then he was blown off his feet.

"Wait! Jason!" Kat shouted, as Jason was blown into the hologram. "Jason, no!"

"Help!" the hologram called, before disappearing.

Kat then began to ran to where Jason had been, when Zordon stopped her.

_"Katherine, do not enter the holographic entry wave. You may not return."_

Kat then fell to her knees. "No!" she cried loudly.

* * *

Later, Bulk and Skull were walking around the lake in the same area.

"Hmm." Bulk muttered, as they looked around. "Hmm."

He then wrapped his arm around his friend.

"Skull, my friend, we have got to find some evidence." he told Skull.

They then both stopped and looked around again, when they spotted the hologram.

"There he is again." Bulk breathed.

"Hey, you!" Skull shouted.

They both then marched closer to the hologram.

"We need proof that you're here!" Skull explained sternly.

"Help me!" the hologram called, as the wind picked up.

Bulk turned around and saw the strong wind blowing towards them.

"Help me!" the hologram repeated.

Bulk and Skull were then both blown right towards it by the wind. They both turned around and tired to run away, but the wind was too strong, and then they were blown into the holographic entry wave, as red lighting appeared over the hologram.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Alpha and Vera were both working at the computer while the viewing globe was going static.

"AY-Yi-Yi! What happened?!" Alpha exclaimed, as Adam walked towards them. "I just lost Jason on my scanner."

"You what?!" Vera exclaimed, as if she misheard.

"You heard right, Vera." Alpha told her frantically.

"I will contact Billy and advise him to return from the Zeozord repair terminal." Zordon explained.

Kat then teleported in behind the others without her helmet on.

"Zordon, I tried to stop him." she explained.

"Kat, it's okay." Tanya assured.

"Yeah. It could've happened to anyone." Vera reasoned.

"Well, we've lost _both_ of them." Kat explained. "What are we gonna do now?"

The scanner then picked up something.

"Wait, there's another electrical surge." Adam noticed on the scanner.

"Who was it?" Alpha asked.

"I have no idea, but somebody's following Jason." Adam answered. "Wherever he went."

"Well, I hope they're friendly." Vera hoped.

"So do I." Rocky admitted, touching her shoulder.

* * *

At the arena, Tommy and Gasket were both still standing on the podium, when Tommy turned to Gasket.

"No offence, Gasket, but how can I be sure_ you're _telling me the _truth_?" Tommy questioned. "I mean, I can't even remember a _single _thing, not even _my own_ name. How can I trust anyone."

Gasket murmured, as Tommy had raised a good question. "I understand. Those Power Rangers can be very tricky." he admitted, before pausing for a few seconds. "Don't take my word for it. I will show you myself, just a small part of the destruction they have caused. Behold."

He fired lighting out of his sword towards the sky, which then showed a projected image of Adam, Rocky, Vera, Kat and Tanya firing their Laser Pistols while standing on a mountain. It then showed a building being destroyed, as through it were the Rangers doing. Tommy put his hands on the podium, as it showed Rocky, Tanya and Kat fire their Laser Pistols in a forest, and then another building being destroyed. It then showed Jason holding the Golden Power Staff above his head, and then lowered it down and fried gold beams out of it, and then showed another building being destroyed, as well as some cars.

Tommy then growled angrily at what he was seeing. "I've seen enough!" he yelled, convinced Gasket was now telling the truth.

"I'm sorry that I had to make you watch that, sire, but you have to remember what you're up against here." Gasket said.

"The Power Rangers must be destroyed!" Tommy declared, turning to Gasket. "And as king of this Mighty Machine Empire, I vow to rid the universe of their threat, once and for all!"

Archerina then approached them both. "The challenger is ready." she explained.

"Excellent." Gasket grinned. "Your first opponent is arriving now, sire."

"Yes." Tommy said, punching his fist. "Very good. Ready our best warrior to destroy the Power Rangers."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves, as Jason fell right into the ring, landing on his chest. The crowd's chatting got louder as he got up to his feet, and then looked around, but didn't see Tommy.

"Where am I?!" he demanded. "What is this place?!"

"Surrender, Gold Ranger?!" Tommy demanded, getting Jason's attention.

"Tommy?" Jason gasped.

"Surrender or fight!" Gasket sneered.

The crowd cheered on.

"Silence!" Gasket ordered, shutting the crowd up. "Soldiers of the Machine Empire, I present to you the Gold Ranger!"

He then laughed as the crowd booed.

"What have you done to Tommy, Gasket?!" Jason demanded.

"Hmm. My husband, we have a new report." Archerina explained, getting Gasket's attention. "Two humans have entered the holographic entry wave."

"Close it off!" Gasket ordered. "Put the intruders in a holding cell! I'll deal with them later."

"Yes, dear." his wife acknowledged, before walking away.

Gasket muttered in amusement as he turned back to Jason.

"Man, I sure hope help is on the way." Jason hoped quietly.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bulk and Skull were both tossed into a cell not to far from the arena. They both then looked up at their surroundings, before getting to the feet, and then walked towards the cell door.

"Oh, great!" Bulk groaned sarcastically, as Skull pulled on the bars. "Just great!"

He then walked off slightly as Skull rested up against a wall.

"What have you gotten me into this time?" Bulk asked, sitting down as he turned to Skull.

Skull turned back to him. "Me?" he questioned, before looking Bulk directly in the eye. "I wasn't the one who wanted to get a closer look!"

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault now, is it?" Bulk asked him, snarling.

"Uh-huh." Skull said.

"Quiet!" a voice called, spooking them out. "Enough!"

Bulk got up as they both looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" Bulk called.

"You boys want to argue with each other, or do you want to find a way out of here?" the voice asked.

A figure then came out of the shadows, reveling himself to be an Asian looking man, with green scale armour on his head, legs and left arm.

"Ah!" Bulk gasped, his eyes wide.

He and Skull then looked at the man, and nodded, too afraid to speak.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Alpha was still working on the computer, when Billy - who just arrived five minutes ago and been told what was going on by the others - walked towards him.

"I think I've separated the residual life signs enough to identify _who _was out there." Alpha explained. "It's coming through now."

Everyone turned to the viewing globe, which showed Jason inside the arena.

"Alright, that's Jason." Billy said. "Who are the other two?"

The viewing globe then showed Bulk and Skull inside their holding cell.

"I don't believe this." Rocky admitted quietly, walking towards the computer.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Vera asked hopefully.

"Bulk and Skull!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Now we have two missing Rangers!" Alpha realised frantically.

"And two interdimensional hitchhikers." Billy added.

"Well, we gotta get them outta there!" Tanya explained.

"Easier said than done, Tanya." Vera told her.

"Well...we may _not_ know how to get 'em outta there, but at least we _do_ know how to get in." Rocky pointed out.

Billy then walked towards the main computer where the others were - Kat now de-morphed - and began pressing buttons on it.

"Maybe not, guys." he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Vera asked.

"The holographic entry wave has just been shut." Billy explained.

Adam sighed. "Now what?" he wondered.

Kat kept quiet as she stared at the viewing globe.

* * *

Back in the arena, Jason was still looking up at Tommy as the crowd cheered.

"Tommy, what's wrong with you?" he asked his best friend.

"You pathetic, Ranger." Gasket scoffed. "Do not take that tone of voice with the king."

"The king?" Jason questioned, confused.

"Yes. I am the king of the Machine Empire!" Tommy announced.

"Oh, no." Jason gasped, remembering back when Tommy was under Rita's spell when he was the Green Ranger.

"And as king, I will no longer tolerate the evil of Power Rangers!" Tommy declared. "You...are...finished Rangers!"

"Yes!" Gasket cheered, as the crowd cheered as well.

"Tommy, snap out of it!" Jason shouted.

He ran towards the podium, only to get knocked back by a force field around the ring, knocking him onto his back.

"Ahh!" he groaned.

"Let the battle begin!" Tommy announced.

Jason got back to his feet in pain.

"Altor, enter the ring!" Gasket ordered.

Altor then walked towards the ring as a few Cogs, Centiback, Admiral Abominator and Main Drain threw confetti on him.

Jason then turned to him just as he entered the ring, and then stood face-to-face with each other.

"Let's go, Ranger!" Altor bellowed.

He and Gasket then laughed evilly.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was still trying to find a way to re-open the holographic entry wave.

"I'm getting a residual energy reading from the closed portal." he explained.

The Rangers all turned to the viewing globe, which showed Gasket staring right at them through a video camera - courtesy of Video Vulture - and then he sniggered.

"Alpha, try and get a lock on where this is coming from." Zordon instructed.

"I'm trying, Zordon." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer.

_"Thank you for tuning in folks." _Gasket said, sounding like a reporter. _"I'd like to welcome all the kiddies to the main event."_

He then stood away from the camera, and then the Rangers saw Jason and Altor in the ring.

"Jason!" Tanya gasped.

Gasket then showed up on the viewing globe again._ "I hope you enjoy the show!"_ he laughed.

Billy and the Rangers all turned to each other, not knowing what to do. (Vera was between Billy and Adam)

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon, Goldar and Rito were both sitting down in a chair each near the parked RV, trying to get the TV working, as it was just showing static.

"Oh!" Goldar groaned.

"No!" Rito moaned. "That's not it!"

Goldar pressed a button on the remote, but nothing happened.

"Oh! Oh!" Rito moaned.

Goldar tried again, but still nothing happened.

"Oh! We can't get any reception out here!" he groaned.

"Hey, check it out. I got something." Rito said, as Goldar pressed the remote again.

"Cool." he said, as Gasket showed up on the screen.

_"Thank you for tuning in."_ he said.

Rito and Goldar yelped.

_"I'd like to welcome all the kiddies at home to the main event."_ Gasket explained, moving away from the camera, showing Jason and Altor in the ring.

"Oh! Oh!" Rito gasped.

"Look." Goldar said, pointing at the screen.

"Oh, look!" Rito gasped.

"Look. Rita!" Goldar called. "Zedd! It's the Gold Ranger!"

* * *

Back in the ring, Jason spun around as Altor tried to hit him with his staff, causing him to miss.

"You'll never win, Gasket!" he shouted, pointing at Gasket.

"We'll see. Get him, Altor!" Gasket commanded.

Altor then growled as he tried to hit Jason with his staff, but missed as he dodged. Jason then spun around and tried to butterfly kick Altor, but missed as he ducked. He then dodged an attack from Altor's staff, sending a chop move at it as he did, then sent another chop at it, but then Altor hit him in the chest with it, and then moved it away from him, sending him to the ground.

"Man!" he moaned, getting to his knees.

Altor then tried to hit him on the shoulder with his staff, but he blocked it with his forearm, but then Altor pinned him to the ground with it.

"Only Tommy's been able to match me move for move!" he groaned. "He seems to know what I'm gonna do!"

The crowd kept cheering on, when Jason realised something.

"That's it! You transferred Tommy's powers to this gold goon, didn't you, Gasket!" he yelled, making Altor cover his ears.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Gasket rebuffed.

Jason then grabbed Altor's staff. "Tommy! Bro, are you in there?!" he shouted hopingly.

"Destroy him, Altor!" Gasket demanded, Tommy ignoring Jason.

The crowd kept on cheering.

Jason got to his feet as Altor covered his ears.

"Tommy, is that you?" Jason asked.

"I am Altor!" Altor yelled loudly.

"Good, then you've lost Tommy's powers." Jason sighed in relief.

He then charged past Altor and hit him in the chest with his_ own _staff, and then hit him in the chest again with it as he turned around with his back to him. Altor then fell onto his back and was then destroyed, and then Jason turned to the podium.

"Curses!" Gasket cursed, hitting the edge of the podium with his sword.

"Your plan failed, Gasket!" Jason shouted, throwing Altor's staff away. "Now return Tommy to normal!"

"What exactly is a 'Tommy'?" Gasket asked jokingly.

"Listen to me, Tommy, you're _not_ their king!" Jason pleaded. "You're my friend!"

"I'll have to take care of this villain myself." Tommy realised, ignoring Jason.

"Tommy!" Jason pleaded.

"This will be your _final_ battle, Gold Ranger!" Tommy assured. "I will remove your evil from this world forever!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy, Alpha and the other Rangers all couldn't believe what they were seeing or hearing in the viewing globe.

"Gasket's really brainwashed him." Vera realised, gulping.

"Not again." Billy sighed, remembering when Tommy was the evil Green Ranger.

"You're talking about when Tommy was under Rita's spell, aren't you?" Adam deduced.

"Yep." Billy confirmed.

* * *

Back in the arena, the crowd all cheered loudly, as Jason looked around at them.

"Welcome to your doom!" Tommy announced.

He then laughed evilly while Jason looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"Don't do this, Tommy!" he pleaded. "Come on, bro, they've got you brainwashed! You have to snap out of it! Come on!"


	18. King for a Day Part 2

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the arena, Tommy held his fists up, as the monsters around in the stands cheered for him.

"As king of the Machine Empire, I must protect the good and the helpless!" he declared. "For this reason, it is absolutely necessary that I fight the Gold Ranger myself!"

Jason looked at his friend in disbelief. "You've gotta listen to me, I'm _your_ friend!" he swore. "Tommy, please, try to remember?!"

"Tommy?" Tommy questioned.

"That's right!" Jason pleaded. "You're Tommy! You're a Power Ranger just like me! Gasket brainwashed you!"

"Tommy?" Tommy repeated, touching his helmet. "Why can't I remember who I am?"

"Do not_ listen_ to him, my king." Gasket whispered sternly. "They are tricky."

"No! Tommy, he's the one tricking you!" Jason swore.

"Don't fall for it, sire." Gasket whispered. "Concentrate your energies. You know what has to be done."

Tommy shook his head, convincingly.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha, Billy and the other Rangers were watching the whole thing through the viewing globe.

_"Yeah. You're right, Gasket."_ Tommy said.

"He responded when Jason called his name." Adam pointed out.

"We've got to do something to break Gasket's hold on him." Kat realised.

"If anyone's got an idea, I'm all ears." Vera told the others.

* * *

Back in the arena, Tommy growled while clutching his fist, before turning back to Jason.

"That's it! I will _not_ fall for your tricks!" Tommy declared. "I have seen the evil you have done, and it's time to wipe out the Power Rangers once and for all!"

Gasket hummed. "That's right." he said.

"What have you done to him, Gasket?!" Jason demanded.

"My king challenged you to a battle!" Gasket announced, ignoring Jason. "Now, you must fight him!"

"I won't fight him and you can't make me!" Jason yelled angrily.

"Then you will be destroyed!" Gasket retorted.

"I am ready, Gasket." Tommy told him.

"Positions!" Gasket shouted, as Tommy was teleported into the ring.

"Let the battle begin!" Tommy yelled.

Jason gasped slightly as his best friend came towards him, ready to fight him.

"Let's go?" Tommy challenged.

"Tommy, don't do this?!" Jason begged.

"I will put an end to the Power Rangers, starting with you Gold Ranger!" Tommy announced, ignoring Jason.

"Oh, man." Jason muttered, remembering when he fought Tommy in Rita's Dark Dimension.

They both began to circle each other as the crowd cheered.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy, Alpha and the others were still watching them in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Rangers!" Alpha exclaimed. "What are we going to do?!"

"This is unbelievable." Rocky sighed in disbelief.

"What can Jason do? He's gotta defend himself." Kat reasoned.

"And I've heard he's the only one who's been able to beat Tommy one-on-one." Vera explained.

"Gasket's brainwashed Tommy into thinking we're his enemies." Tanya pointed out.

"Then we have to find a way to show him the truth." Adam decided.

"Well, I think he'll only do that if he can remember who his friends are." Vera explained.

"Right. So we gotta figure out a way to make him remember." Billy realised.

"And we better do it fast for everyone's sake." Alpha added.

* * *

Back in the holding cell, Bulk and Skull were still staring at the lizard man.

"W-w-wh-who are you?" Bulk asked stuttering.

"Actually, I was gonna ask w-w-what you are?" Skull asked nervously.

"I can ask the same thing." the figure admitted. "I am Tritor, my home planet is called Horath."

"Uh...I'm Skull." Skull said, shaking Tritor's hand. "Uh, this is Bulk."

Bulk chuckled nervously as he shook Tritor's hand.

"We're from Earth." Skull explained.

"Earth? I'm sorry to hear that." Tritor said.

"Hey!" Bulk and Skull retorted.

"I'm sorry. That is not what I meant." Tritor apologised. "Unfortunately, your Earth is Gasket's next target."

"Uh... What's a Gasket?" Bulk asked confused.

"Gasket is our host for these _lovely _accommodations." Tritor explained, walking towards the cell door as Bulk and Skull followed. "He's the machine king's oldest son. After he conquered my planet, he vowed that Earth will be his next conquest. As we speak, he is engaging the Power Rangers in battle."

"The Power Rangers?!" Skull exclaimed, his eyes wide. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was taken to compete in the arena. Gasket is taking the best warriors from each planet he conquers and putting the powers in his machine monsters." Tritor explained. "Your presence here must mean you are the fiercest warriors on Earth."

"Uh...actually, we just sort of..." Skull tried to explain.

"Actually, yes." Bulk cut in. "We are the bravest and the most powerful warriors on our planet."

Skull then grinned, going along with the lie.

"Excellent. Then you can help me in my plans to escape from here, and foil Prince Gasket." Tritor explained.

Bulk's smirk dropped.

"Us?" Skull questioned.

"Us?" Bulk repeated.

"Yes." Tritor confirmed. "I admit, it is very dangerous, but it should be nothing for the likes of you."

Bulk and Skull muttered nervously, before Skull put his fist to his chest.

* * *

On the moon, Rita, Lord Zedd, Finster, Rito and Goldar were all watching Tommy and Jason fighting on the TV. Rita laughed as Tommy tried to kick Jason, but missed as he ducked, and then blocked another kick from Tommy with his arm, and then Lord Zedd began laughing as well.

"It looks like the end of our Ranger friends." he grinned.

"Oh, yes it does, doesn't it?" Rita asked grinningly.

"Yeah." Lord Zedd agreed.

"And with the Rangers finally out of the way, we can gain control of the entire Earth." Rita realised happily.

"What did you say?" Lord Zedd asked.

"I said, 'with the Power Rangers gone, we'll gain control over the...'" Rita explained.

Lord Zedd grumbled, realising what Rita meant, and it wasn't good news for them.

"Control?" Rita repeated, before gasping, realising what she was seeing and saying. "No! No! No!"

Rito and Goldar both looked confused, as she got up.

"Huh?" Rito muttered.

Rita turned back to the TV screen.

"Sis, I don't get it." Rito said. "What's wrong?"

Lord Zedd growled loudly as he got up and turned to him, Goldar and Finster. "No! You fool! We'll have nothing!" he yelled. "After all those years of work, we'll still be stuck on this rock, while those machines take over _our _planet!"

Finster muttered as Lord Zedd walked of, getting what his master meant.

"What are we going to do?" Rita asked crying.

"I can't... I can't believe I'm saying this..." Lord Zedd stuttered.

"What?" Rito asked.

"I can..."

"What?" Rito asked again.

"..barely get the words out." Lord Zedd stuttered.

"Spit it out, Zedd?" Rita asked demandingly, slapping her husband's back. "This is no time to be shy!"

"Yes." Finster agreed.

"Aghh! We have to... Ugh!" Lord Zedd grumbled. "This hurts."

"Yes, your highness?" Finster asked.

"We have to...Help the Power Rangers!" Lord Zedd explained angrily, turning back to everyone.

Rita, Goldar and Rito all groaned, not liking this idea either.

"Oh, I got her." Rito said, as Rita fainted, but he managed to catch her. "I got her. Sis, you alright?"

* * *

Back in the arena, Tommy and Jason were circling each other, as the monsters in the crowd cheered.

"You've got it all wrong, Tommy!" Jason swore. "Would you listen to me?"

"No!" Tommy snapped, charging at Jason.

Jason then charged at him, and then grabbed his arm as he tried to punch him.

"I don't want to fight you, bro!" Jason pleaded.

"And I don't want to here more of your lies!" Tommy snapped.

He then knocked Jason away, then sent a fly kick at him, but missed as Jason blocked it. Tommy then tried to upper kick Jason, but missed as he ducked, then sent another kick at him, but he blocked it. He then tried to punch Jason, but he blocked that, before he hit Jason in the chest with his knee, and then chopped him in the back, knocking him away.

"The Gold Ranger will soon be defeated." one Cog said, turning to another. "We must prepare the next opponent."

The second Cog took a set of keys from him. "Right away." it said, before marching off.

* * *

Inside the cell, Tritor was hiding in the shadows near the door, when the Cog came over to it, and then opened it up and pushed it open.

"Oh, no." Skull said, spotting it with Bulk.

Tritor came up behind the Cog, then grabbed it by the shoulders and knocked it into a pillar.

"Whoa!" Bulk gasped.

The Cog then tried to hit Tritor with his arm, but he blocked it by grabbing its arm, and then flipped it over.

"Yeah!" Skull cheered.

Tritor then bent down and picked up the keys in the Cog's hand.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

Skull nodded, while Bulk smiled. "Yeah." they both said.

"Come on." Trtior said.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy, Alpha and the other Rangers were still watching Tommy in the viewing globe.

_"You can't win, Gold Ranger!"_ Tommy snarled, before sniggering.

"Zordon, is the video signal strong enough to follow it to the source?" Billy asked.

"I can't say for sure." Zordon told him. "It might land you in another dimension, and you'll never find your way back."

"Well, I'm willing to take that chance." Kat said determined, walking over to Tanya.

"We need to get over there before someone gets hurt." Tanya realised.

"Easier said than done." Vera shrugged.

"Well, we're running outta time." Rocky argued.

"But what do we do when we get there?" Adam asked Zordon.

"Tommy's memory of your friendship is his _only_ chance." Zordon explained.

"You must leave from the point of the holographic entry way." Alpha explained, as he pressed buttons on the other computer.

"Listen, you guys better morph and teleport there." Billy suggested. "I'll try to get a lock and transport."

The Rangers all nodded.

"Right. It's morphin time!" Rocky shouted, as their arms glowed.

**(Morph Sequence)**

The screen then split into five sections - Adam in the top left, Rocky in the top right, Kat in the bottom right, Tanya in the bottom left, and Vera in a square between them all - and then they were covered with their suits.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived at the lake near the entry wave, and then Adam and Tanya put their communicators to their mouthpiece. (Vera was on Kat's left)

"Okay, we're ready." Tanya said.

"Go ahead." Adam instructed.

_"Oh, no!"_ Alpha exclaimed. _"We've lost the lock! We can't transport you!"_

"No way?!" Adam exclaimed, as Kat gasped.

"You've gotta be kidding?" Vera asked hopefully.

"We've gotta reach Tommy and Jason somehow." Adam told the others. "But what are we gonna do?"

* * *

Back on the moon, Lord Zedd was pacing in front of Rita, Rito, Goldar and Finster, who were all sitting down in foldable chairs.

"How do we do it?" Lord Zedd wondered, mumbling. "How do we throw a monkey wrench into Gasket's plan.

Finster put his hand up. "Uh, might I make a suggestion?" he requested.

"If you make it a good one." Lord Zedd warned, turning to him.

"I shall certainly try my best, sir." Finster said, as Rito held his hands up.

"Oh! Oh!" he said.

"Now, tell me, what is even more annoying than one Power Ranger?" Finster asked.

"Uh..." Goldar muttered, scratching his head. "I know."

"Nobody asked you!" Rita scowled.

"What is more annoying than one Power Ranger?" Lord Zedd asked Finster snarling.

"Goldar?" Rito guessed.

"Six Power Rangers, your lordship." Finster answered, holding six fingers up.

"What are you suggesting, Finster?" Rita asked.

"Yes?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Use the Rangers against Gasket." Finster suggested. "Let me send the others. I think Gasket would be quite hard-pressed to handle all those Rangers landing in his own backyard."

"Oh, right!" Rito scoffed.

"So I use the Power Rangers to destroy my enemies?" Lord Zedd questioned, walking off slightly. "I _like_ that idea, Finster! I like it a lot. I'm glad I thought of it. Brilliant!"

"Can you do that, Finster?" Rita asked cursorily.

"I've been working on my own transporter." Finster explained. "Not very easy, you understand, with what little I have to work around here."

"Complain, complain, complain! Can you do it or not?!" Rita asked, getting frustrated.

"Yes, but it'll only work once." Finster explained. "I haven't got enough power to do it again."

"I know exactly what you mean, fin old boy." Rito joked, as Lord Zedd walked towards Finster.

"We have no choice! Do it!" Lord Zedd ordered. "I want you to land the whole mess of Power Rangers right in Gasket's metal lap. Yes!"

* * *

Down in a tunnel in the weird dimension, Skull, Tritor and Bulk were all walking along it - Skull carrying a Cog's leg while Bulk carried a Cog's arm, and Tritor carried a Cog's head. Bulk and Skull muttered nervously as they walked down the tight dark tunnel, which only had a few lights on the ceiling.

"Don't forget to watch our backs, Bulk." Tritor reminded Bulk, as he was in the rear. "You never know what might be creeping up on you."

Bulk turned back nervously, but saw no one there. "Okay." he whimpered.

At the end of the tunnel was a hallway, where five Cogs were looking around, before walking off.

Bulk, Skull and Tritor came out of the tunnel just as they walked off, and then hid behind a crate.

"What are we gonna do?" Bulk asked.

"We have a two-fold mission." Tritor explained. "Number 1: destroy the brain drain device."

"Uh-huh." Bulk muttered.

"I cannot stand by and see another warrior loose his powers to Gasket." Tritor explained, before he ran off.

"And then?" Bulk asked.

"And number 2 is we get outta here, right?" Skull asked.

They both then followed Tritor.

"Number 2: disintegrate the forcefield that compasses the arena." Tritor explained. "No one can escape until we do so."

"Escape is good." Skull said.

"Thank you, my friends. You're truly brave." Tritor commented.

"We know." Skull sighed, as Bulk suddenly stopped.

"Hey, you know, uh guys, I can't do this." he said nervously. "I uh...I got a little sports injury."

He then followed Skull and Tritor down the hallway.

"Hey, guys..." he whimpered, unaware that about six Cogs were down the end of the hallway they'd just came from.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was fiddling with the controls on one of the computers, while Alpha muttered nervously beside him.

"Oh. We have to get that lock again." Alpha muttered.

Billy sighed in defeat, not knowing what to do. "This can't be happening!" he exclaimed. "I just had it a second ago!"

"Oh!" Alpha muttered.

They both turned to the viewing globe, which showed their friends at the lake, and then blue lighting hit them all.

"What..." Adam muttered.

"Huh?" Vera muttered, before they were teleported off.

"It worked!" Alpha cheered, turning to Billy. "Billy, you did it!"

But Billy looked confused. "But I didn't, Alpha." he said. "I didn't do anything...but somebody did."

"I wonder who could've transported them?" Alpha questioned.

* * *

On the moon, Finster touched his now _wrecked_ transporter, as he'd teleported the Rangers to the arena.

"Well, Finster, did your contraption work?" Lord Zedd asked, standing behind him with Rita.

"Oh!" Rita muttered, as Finster turned to them.

"It has burned out my circuits, Lord Zedd, but it is accomplished." Finster assured. "The Power Rangers should be arriving in Gasket's arena any moment now."

Goldar chuckled while Rita laughed.

"Yeah." Rito cheered.

"I wish I could be there to see Gasket's face." Lord Zedd admitted. "I'll bet the Power Rangers will enjoy meeting him."

"A-ha. A-ha." Finster nodded.

"But trust me, soon it shall be our turn once again." Lord Zedd assured. "Very, very soon."

"Yeah." Rito said, before laughing.

* * *

Back in the arena, the monsters and Cogs in the stands were still cheering for Tommy.

"Put his fire out!" a monster shouted.

"Sock it to him!" Stenchy cheered.

"Punch his lights out!" Mastique shouted.

Jason got up to his feet and clutched his chest in pain. "Tommy, listen...!" he shouted, before the other Rangers showed up in front of him.

"What?" Kat and Rocky gasped.

"Huh?" Vera muttered.

"The rest of the Rangers!" Tommy snarled.

Tanya turned to Jason. "Jason!" she gasped, as he limped to a gap between Adam and Rocky. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but they've done something to Tommy and he thinks we're his enemies." Jason explained.

"We know." Vera told him. "We've been watching the whole thing from the Power Chamber."

"Now I'll destroy your entire evil gang!" Tommy announced.

"Splendid, all the Power Rangers are here." Gasket grinned. "I couldn't have planned better myself."

"Tommy, we're not evil." Jason swore.

"How fitting they're going to be destroyed by their _own_ leader." Archerina commented.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Tommy snarled.

"There's gotta be a way to get through to him." Jason hoped.

"Hm-hmm, yes. Do it, my king!" Gasket commanded.

"At once!" Tommy obeyed.

"Tommy, no!" Kat begged. "It's us!"

"Don't do it!" Vera pleaded.

"I do not know any of you!" Tommy retorted.

He then charged at them all, and then sent a fly kick at Jason, but missed as he dodged. He then tried to hit Jason with his arm, but Jason grabbed it, and then Rocky grabbed his other arm.

"Tommy, listen to us..?!" Rocky begged.

Tommy ignored him, as he broke his arm free and then kicked him in the chest, and then moved his leg back and kicked Jason, flipping him over onto his back.

"Jason!" Kat cried.

Vera then jumped and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck from behind.

"Tommy, listen to us, we're not your enemies!" she swore.

Tommy ignored her by elbowing her in the chest, and then spun around and tackled her, knocking her onto her chest.

"Vera!" Adam shouted.

Tanya then grabbed Tommy's left and pushed him towards the stands, but then he grabbed her arm and pulled her over her shoulder. He then spun around to kick Kat, but missed as she rolled forward, and then Adam grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Tommy...!" he begged, before Tommy punched him twice in the chest, ignoring him.

Tommy then turned as Vera tried punch him, but missed as he dodged, and then kicked her in the side towards Rocky.

"You alright?" Rocky asked her.

"I'm fine." Vera assured.

Tommy then sent a kick at Kat's hand, then spun around to kick her again, but missed as she ducked and ran towards the others, while Tommy came face-to-face with Jason again.

"You're turn!" he snarled, before charging at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tritor, Bulk and Skull had now all made it to a another barred door, and then Tritor looked in it through the bars, as Bulk and Skull kept an eye out.

"My friends, I think I've found it." Tritor said, looking at a bunch of machines through the bars.

Bulk and Skull both turned around and looked through the bars.

"You're right." Bulk realised. "But how do we know which one is for the brain drain and which one is for the force field?"

"We don't. When in doubt, rip 'em out." Tritor quoted.

Bulk and Skull both laughed, liking the idea.

Suddenly, a bunch of Cogs showed up behind them, causing them to turn around as they'd heard their gears.

"Whoa!" Bulk gasped. "Oh, boy."

"You boys keep 'em busy!" Tritor ordered.

"What?!" Skull exclaimed frantically.

He and Bulk then muttered nervously as the Cogs came towards them.

"Oh, boy..." Bulk muttered.

Tritor then began to go through the keys to the barred door.

"Okay, we can take 'em." Bulk muttered.

"Come on!" Skull gritted. "Come on, buddy! Come on then!"

The Cogs began to approach them both, as they looked nervously, but held their 'weapons' up, as Tritor kept going through the keys.

"Come on!" Bulk dared.

"Will you hurry up!" Skull said.

Tritor then managed to get the lock open. "Yes." he said, and then he pulled the door back and went inside.

He then closed the door behind him as Bulk and Skull turned to him.

"Good luck, my friends." he said.

"But..." they both stuttered.

They turned back to the Cogs frantically, and then Bulk threw his 'weapon' away in fear, and then Skull did the same with his. They both then waved their arms around in karate moves and chants, and then both charged in different directions - Bulk elbowing two in the side as he ran between them.

Tritor then looked at one of the computers, and then began ribbing out the panels.

Bulk ran and looked back as a Cog came at him, before he pushed a device onto it. He then ducked as another tried to punch him as a third came up behind him, then tried to punch him as he turned around, but missed as he ducked, knocking the second down as he did, and then the third bumped its head against his belly. He then turned as another two began to come towards him, and then tried to lift another device up, but it was too heavy for him. He then smirked joking, and then ducked and ran forward as the two Cogs tried to punch him, then dodged another's kick, causing him to fall onto the two he'd just ducked under from, knocking them out. He then grinned with satisfaction as he rubbed his arms, but then freaked and ran away from another.

Skull ran towards a set of steps, when a Cog grabbed his shoulder from behind, turning him around. He ducked as it tried to punch him, then spun around to dodge another as it came at him. He then jumped backwards as the first tried to tackle him, and then fell onto some barrels as it tried to kick him, ending up by putting its foot on one of the barrels.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as he fell forward while it tried to kick him again, knocking the barrel his was on over as he did.

He then got up as another tried to Tornado kick him, causing it to miss and get its foot on the barrel, as Skull got onto the steps and then kicked the barrel away, knocking the Cog over and causing it to sparkle.

"Yeah!" he cheered, before another came out from behind him and pulled him over.

* * *

Back in the area, Tommy knocked Jason down onto his chest near the others, who then gathered around him, as Kat and Tanya touched his shoulders. (Vera was between Rocky and Tanya)

"I don't know what else we can do." Jason breathed, as they looked at Tommy.

"There's nothing you can do!" Tommy declared.

"I have an idea." Kat said.

"Well, we're all ears." Vera told her, speaking for all of them.

"This oughta be amusing." Tommy smirked, getting ready to fight.

"There's only one thing left to do." Kat realised, getting up.

"Be careful." Jason cautioned, turning to her.

"Zeo I power down!" Kat shouted, crossing her fists over her chest, and then held her arms by her sides.

Her Ranger suit then disappeared from her.

"Huh?!" Tommy gasped.

"What?!" Gasket exclaimed.

"Kathrine..." Jason said, getting up while clutching his chest. "..are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Kat turned to him briefly, before turning back to Tommy. "He has to see us." she explained. "He has to be confronted with the face of his _real_ friends."

"Alright." Jason sighed.

"Do not try to deceive me!" Tommy snarled, as Kat approached him.

He then charged to punch her in the face.

"No!" Jason shouted, stopping Tommy in his tracks.

Tommy then looked at his hand in confusion, before shaking his head. He then tried to punch Kat again, but she bearhugged him before he could.

"Tommy, don't do this!" she cried beggingly. "Please. It's me, Kathrine."

"Kathrine?" Tommy repeated, confused.

"Do not listen to her, sire!" Gasket pleaded.

"He's starting to remember." Jason realised, as he and the others looked at Kat and Tommy. "I think it's working, guys."

"Kathrine...what's going on?" Tommy asked, as Kat pulled away from him, tears in her eyes. "I don't understand this... I feel like I know you but...everything's just fuzzy. I can't remember anything. Man...No!"

Kat hugged him tightly again.

"You're a Power Ranger!" Tommy shouted. "Y-y-you bring evil...and destruction wherever you go!"

"That's correct, sire! Destroy her, immediately!" Gasket ordered.

"Tommy, don't do it! Gold Ranger, power down!" Jason shouted, de-morphing himself. "Tommy, Prince Gasket has tricked you. We're your friends, man."

"This has to work." Rocky hoped, turning Vera, Tanya and Adam.

"I hope so." Tanya hoped.

"That makes two of us." Vera agreed. "Let's get with it, guys."

"Zeo Rangers, power down!" all four shouted in unison, de-morphing themselves.

"Jason's right. Tommy, we're here to help you." Tanya explained desperately.

"I-I don't know why but..." Tommy stuttered, as Kat pulled back again. "..but I feel like you're telling me the truth. Is it possible everything Gasket told me about you is a lie?"

The others began to surround him and Kat.

"I'm so mixed up I...I don't know _who_ I can believe!" Tommy moaned.

"Tommy, try and think of all the things we've been through together." Kat suggested.

"Ah... No!" Tommy snapped, pushing Kat away, making the others back away slightly. "What...is...wrong with me?!"

He fell his knees with a massive headache, as the others all watched, and then touched his helmet with both hands.

"I don't understand!" he yelled, hitting the ground with both fists.

He then groaned as the others all watched.

"No!" Gasket shouted, hitting the podium with his fist. "This is not what is suppose to happen!"

"Your brain drain's wearing off." Archerina realised.

Tommy took a few deep breaths.

"Come on, Tommy." Kat said.

"You can't fool me!" Tommy yelled angrily, bringing his Laser Pistol out, and then pointed it at the others.

"Ah!" Rocky, Adam and Vera gasped.

"Don't move, Rangers!" Tommy warned, getting to his feet.

"That's the spirt, sire." Gasket encouraged. "Do it!"

"Tommy, I know _you're_ in there." Kat said, as Tommy approached her and the others.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tommy grunted.

"Come back to us?" Kat begged, touching the end of his Laser Pistol, and then lowered it. "It's okay."

Tommy's headache got worse and then he touched his helmet again.

"What are you doing?!" Gasket exclaimed. "Remember, _you're_ the king here! Fight!"

He then entered the ring behind Tommy.

"They are your enemies, you fool!" Gasket shouted. "Destroy them!"

Tommy groaned as he kept his hands on his head, but then suddenly lowered them and turned to Gasket. "I don't think so, Gasket! Zeo VI, power down" he shouted, putting his Laser Pistol away.

He then de-morphed.

"No!" Gasket exclaimed.

Tommy shook his head. "You're my enemy, not _them_!" he breathed, pointing at his friends behind him. "I'm leaving with my friends!"

"We'll see?!" Gasket smirked.

The Rangers then all pressed their communicators to teleport away, but nothing happened.

"Huh?!" Tommy and Jason muttered.

"Wha?!" Vera muttered.

"Think I'm going to let you get away _that_ easily?" Gasket scoffed. "The games have just begun for you, Power Rangers. Now, for a little audience participation, monsters, join me!"

A bunch of Cogs, along with SoundBlaster, Fortissimodo and a few other monsters entered the ring.

* * *

Back in the control room, Tirtor was still ribbing out the panels for the controls, sending sparks out of them, along with a huge fireball around the whole room.

Bulk and Skull both ran away from a few Cogs as the fire came at them, and then an explosion went off, causing the shockwave to knock them all off their feet.

"Argh!" Bulk groaned, as he got up, along with Skull.

"Tirtor?" Skull asked, not seeing anyone once the smoke had cleared.

"Tirtor?" Bulk called.

"Tirtor!" Skull shouted.

"Tirtor?!" Bulk called.

"Tirtor!" Skull bellowed.

"Oh..." they both muttered as they turned to each other, fearing the worst.

* * *

Back in the arena, the monsters in the stands were all cheering again, as the ones inside the ring with the Cogs and Gasket looked at the Rangers.

"Let's do it, guys! It's moprhin time!" Tommy shouted.

They all twisted their arms, but their Zeonizers didn't come out.

"What's going on?" Adam asked frantically.

"You got me!" Vera said worriedly.

"My forcefield is blocking your morphing powers." Gasket explained grinningly. "You made a _terrible _mistake by de-morphing, and it'll cost you dearly. Goodbye, Power Rangers."

The forcefield around them all then shattered.

"Huh?!" they all muttered in surprise.

"Wh-what's happened?!" Gasket demanded.

The Rangers all sighed in relief as they looked up slightly.

"It can't be!" Gasket exclaimed in disbelief. "My forcefield's been disintegrated!"

"We gotta get outta here!" Tanya told her friends.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Vera told her.

"You mess with one Ranger, you better be willing to take on the whole team!" Jason snarled, pointing at Gasket.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"We'll meet again, Gasket!" Tommy warned, pointing at Gasket.

"I'm sure of it!" Gasket snarled.

The Rangers then all pressed their communicators and teleported off.

"Ah! I can't stand those Power Rangers!" Gasket bellowed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull were still looking at the smoked control room, although the smoke was mostly clear now.

"Tritor!" Bulk called. "Hey, Tritor!"

"Oh..." Skull murmured, as they walked towards the flames.

Sparks then came out of the control room, just as Tritor stepped out.

"Oh!" Bulk gasped, before he and Skull both laughed.

"Yeah!" Skull cheered, as they ran towards Tritor.

"Well, that should put a quimp in Gasket's plans for awhile." Tirtor hoped. "You my friends are great warriors."

Bulk and Skull held their mouths open as they smirked.

"Well, you know, it was nothing." Bulk smirked.

"When I get back to my planet, we will make legends of you." Tritor promised.

"Oh, you hear that, Bulky?" Skull grinned. "Legends."

"Ah..." Bulk smirked. "Hey, Tritor, from one mighty warrior to another, how do we get back?"

"That my friends is the easy part; I'll just drop you off." Tritor answered.

He then put his hands to the sides of his head as he closed his eyes, and began humming something.

"Oh, great." Skull said sarcastically. "Here we go again."

All three of them were then teleported off by a green beam of light.

* * *

Later, in the moon palace, Gasket was frowning in the throne room.

"I had them all in the palm of my hand." he told his wife. "I cannot believe they got away from me!"

"The Rangers are most difficult to defeat." Archerina admitted.

"But defeat them I will." Gasket swore. "Nothing will stand in the way of_ my _becoming the next Machine King!"

He then sniggered.

* * *

Later that day, Bulk and Skull took a pineapple drink each from Emily at the Beach Club, and had been telling her what had happened to them.

"..and with the help of Tritor the alien, we saved the Power Rangers." Bulk smirked.

"Yeah. And now we're legends on the planet of Horath." Skull finished.

"Uh, yeah, guys. That's really great." Emily said, not believing them.

"Yo, Emily!" Ernie called, inside the van. "I need some help over here!"

Emily smiled and gave Bulk and Skull their receipt.

"But we haven't finished our story yet." Bulk said, as Emily walked off.

"Sorry, guys." Emily said, turning back to them. "Work calls. But I want to hear all about it later."

She turned back to Ernie as Bulk looked at the receipt.

"Itchy-itchy-itchy-ia-mama!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks." Emily said, taking a tray of buns from the stand.

She then walked to a table Jason, Tommy and Kat were sitting at, walking past Bulk and Skull as she did.

"Get the feeling she didn't believe us?" Bulk asked.

Skull looked at him, before looking at the receipt.

"Here you go." Emily said, putting a pie near Jason.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"Awesome." Jason grinned.

Emily then gave one to Tommy.

"Alright." he said, as Emily gave one to Kat.

"Thanks." Kat said.

"Bring me mustard?" Jason asked.

"No problem." Emily said.

"Man. Hope the other guys show up soon." Tommy admitted. "I'm ready to play some volleyball."

"Me too." Jason admitted, as Emily ran back to Ernie. "You know what I really want to know? I want to know where that transporter beam came from."

Kat and Tommy nodded in agreement, as that was something they all wanted to know.

"Well, I'm sure _whoever_ is responsible will turn up eventually." Kat said.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

Bulk and Skull then came towards them.

"Hi, guys." Bulk grinned.

"Hey." Kat said.

Bulk and Skull then sat down opposite them around the table.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, just rescuing the Power Rangers." Bulk grinned.

"Hmm." Tommy muttered.

"You guys rescued the Power Rangers?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. They were trapped in another dimension so we had to uh, break the force shield to let 'em go." Skull explained.

"Mm-mm." Bulk muttered.

"Wow. I'm sure wherever they are, they're really grateful for your help." Kat said, speaking for herself and the others.

"Yeah, and I bet if they were here right now, they uh, they'd really want to thank you guys." Tommy added.

"Oh, cut the sarcasm, will you?" Bulk asked, not believing them.

"Yeah. These guys obviously don't believe us either." Skull deduced.

"We do." Tommy swore, chuckling.

"Don't patronise us! If you don't believe us, just say so, huh." Bulk retorted.

"But we do believe you." Kat assured, giggling.

"We really do." Jason swore. "I mean, come on, guys."

"That's it. Skull, we don't have to take this." Bulk decided, with Skull nodding in agreement. "We're outta here!"

He put his drink down on the table hard as he and Skull both got up.

"Guys, we believe you." Tommy joked, as Kat giggled. "Come on."

Bulk and Skull then walked away from the three of them, but then stopped and briefly turned back to them. "Gah!" they shouted.


	19. Unwanted Vera

**A/N: This is my last original chapter until Turbo, making it the last one to feature Billy, Jason and Rocky.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Rocky and Jason were sparring together, while Adam, Tanya and Kat were sitting at a table doing a homework assignment.

"This assignment's a bit weird." Tanya admitted.

"I know, how to tell when someone's unwanted or not needed." Adam agreed. "What a weird and tricky assignment."

"Tell me about it." Kat scoffed.

Rocky spun around and sent a tornado kick at Jason, who managed to dodge it, and then sent a punch at Rocky, but he ducked under it. Jason then spun around to tackle Rocky, but missed as he jumped, then Rocky sent a punch at him in the chest, but missed as Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him over his shoulder, knocking him onto the mat.

"You alright?" Jason asked, holding his hand out.

"Yeah." Rocky said, taking it.

Jason then helped him up.

"I gotta admit, nice move." Rocky commented.

"Thanks." Jason said, before seeing Tommy and David walk in. "I assume that's Tommy's brother?"

Rocky turned to them. "Yeah, he is." he confirmed.

Tommy and David then walked towards them both.

"Hey, guys." Tommy said.

"Hi." Jason said.

"Hey." Rocky said.

"Oh, uh, David, this is Jason." Tommy explained. "He just got back from Switzerland over a month ago."

"Nice to meet you." David said, holding his hand.

"Same here." Jason said, shaking his hand.

David looked around and saw Tanya, Kat and Adam, before turning back to the others. "Hey, where's Vera and Billy?" he asked.

"Billy's helping his dad out with something, and Vera's working on something in the park." Tommy explained.

"Oh, I see." David understood.

* * *

In the park, Vera was sitting under a tree, looking at her assignment, which was slightly different from Kat's, Tanya's and Adam's.

"Hmm..." she muttered. "Some homework assignment; learn how to understand people who don't want you around. Talk about tricky."

She looked around and saw people either sitting at wooden tables, on blankets or on the grass talking.

"Very tough, since there's no one around here who seems unwanted for me to talk too." she muttered.

* * *

In the moon palace, Gasket and Archerina were both watching Vera in the viewing globe.

"Hmm. That is interesting." Gasket admitted.

"I won't argue there, dear. Think about it, if we can make people feel unwanted..." Archerina said.

"Then they won't know what hits them when I take over the planet." Gasket finished. "I love that idea. And I know the prefect person to practice on."

"Who's that, dear?" Archerina asked.

"Why none other than the Ranger who gave me the idea." Gasket smirked.

"Oh, I like it, darling." Archerina grinned, kissing her husband's hand. "And I know just the person for the job; Miss Sprayton."

"Of course, my darling, she'll be prefect for this." Gasket grinned. "Anyone she hits with that gas of hers will make those people think they're no longer wanted by anyone."

They both then laughed.

* * *

On the moon's surface, Lord Zedd was driving his RV along a rocky area.

"Hey, watch those bumps, Zeddie!" Rita scowled beside him. "You want this piece of junk even more damaged."

"I agree with Rita, sire." Goldar said behind him. "You keep this up and we'll have to stop for repairs."

"Silence, both of you!" Lord Zedd snapped, turning to them. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Uh, I don't think you are, Ed." Rito said nervously.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Lord Zedd demanded.

"Look out!" Rito cried, pointing ahead of him.

Lord Zedd turned around, and saw the RV heading right for a big crater. "Oh, no!" he yelled, as he hit the brakes.

The RV then skidded to a complete stop, just before it reached the crater, but not before the two back tires blew.

"Phew." Lord Zedd sighed. "That was close."

"That's what you get for driving in a bumpy area." Rita mocked.

"Oh, shut up!" Lord Zedd scowled. "Goldar, what were those bangs I heard?!"

"I'm afraid the two back tries have popped." Goldar answered.

"Oh, just great!" Lord Zedd moaned.

"Well, it's your own fault, as you weren't looking where you were going!" Rito mocked.

"Oh, shut up!" Lord Zedd yelled.

* * *

Back in the park, Vera was now walking along the road, looking at people who were enjoying themselves while on her way over to the library.

"I think I'll have more luck studying there, since the assignment's so difficult, at least the others have the same one, unlike me." she sighed.

As she kept walking, she didn't noticed Miss Sprayton was hiding in a bush nearby.

"I have the Ranger in sight, your majesty." she reported to Gasket through a radio. "Shall I spray her now."

**(Moon palace)**

"No, not yet." Gasket ordered. "I'm sending down a platoon of Cogs to wear her down first, and then you can spray her."

**(The park)**

"Understood, sire." Miss Sprayton obeyed.

As Vera kept walking along the rode, about a dozen Cogs appeared out of nowhere in front of her, causing the people around her to scream.

"Oh, not now!" she moaned.

She quickly looked around and saw the people running away, but a few were too close to risk morphin up.

"I better stay un-morphed for now." she muttered, putting her bag down.

She then charged at the Cogs, and then spun around to hook kick one, but missed as it ducked. She then blocked a second's punch before she spun around and hit it in the chest with her elbow, knocking it back slightly. She then grabbed a third's arm as it tried to punch him, before she pulled it over her shoulder, making it sparkle once it hit the ground.

She then looked around as more Cogs kept popping out all over.

"Not good. I need help." Vera muttered.

She then and noticed all the people had gone, before putting her communicator to her mouth.

"Zordon, I need help!" she shouted. "I'm under attack at the park!"

She then ducked as a Cog jumped at her, causing it to crash into another. A third then came at her from the right and grabbed her arm, and then another grabbed her left arm, and then they both pinned her to the ground on her knees.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Tommy, Jason, Rocky and David were sitting at a bench talking.

"..so you know who we are?" Jason asked David, as Tommy had told him about how he'd been forced to reveal his identity to David.

"Yeah." David answered, having been told by Tommy about Jason returning as the Gold Ranger.

"And you haven't told anyone?" Jason asked, wanting to be sure.

"I'm positive." David assured.

Just then, their communicators beeped.

"Come on." Tommy said, as they got up.

He, Jason and David walked towards the lockers, while Rocky motioned Adam, Kat and Tanya to join them, before he followed. Once they'd all gathered together, Tommy put his communicator to his mouth.

"We read you, Zordon." he answered.

_"Rangers..." _Zordon said.

**(Power Chamber)**

"..Vera's under attack by Cogs in the park." Zordon explained. "She's heavily outnumbered, and needs..."

**(Youth Center)**

_"..help immediately."_ Zordon explained.

"Right, we're on our way." Tommy said, before turning to his brother. "Sorry, bro."

"I understand." David said. "Get over there and help."

"Thanks." Tommy said, as David walked off. "It's morphin time!"

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

At the park, a Cog kicked Vera in the chest and then the two that had her threw her right into a bush behind her, which was right near Miss Sprayston was.

"Prefect." she smirked. "Now I can spray her with my gas before the others show up."

She then got up and ran over to Vera's bush, as Vera shook her head, as she'd become a little dizzy when she fell, before she spotted Miss Sprayster.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

Miss Sprayton ignored her and just sprayed some gas out of a spray she carried, which hit Vera's face and temporally blinded her.

"Aghh!" she screamed, as she fell back into the bush, this time on her chest.

"You're gonna be in for a big shock tomorrow, Ranger!" Miss Sprayton laughed.

She was then blasted from behind - along with a few Cogs, which then sparkled once they hit the ground - and then turned to see the other Rangers standing by a tree, all pointing their Laser Pistols at her - except Jason.

"So, you've finally show up!" she laughed.

"You get away from her!" Rocky shouted, pointing at her, defending his girlfriend.

"Ah, worried for your little friend, huh?" Miss Sprayton smirked. "Tomorrow, you'll all be in for a surprise."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Jason demanded, clutching his fist.

Miss Sprayton laughed. "You'll find out tomorrow!" she laughed. "Oh, and by the way, the name's Miss Sprayton!"

She and the Cogs then all disappeared.

"What do you think she meant?" Tanya wondered.

"You got me." Tommy shrugged.

They then all heard Vera moan, and saw her get up.

"Vera!" Rocky cried, as he ran towards her.

The others then all followed as Vera turned to them, still a bit dizzy but not blind anymore, and then Rocky touched her arms.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy." Vera answered, shaking her head.

"What did she do to you?" Adam asked.

"Sprayed some sort of gas in my eyes, temporally blinded me." Vera explained, blinking her eyes.

"Well, are you okay now?" Kat asked, touching her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know." Vera answered, still dizzy.

"Maybe you better go home and sleep it off." Tommy suggested.

"I agree." Jason said. "You might be better by tomorrow."

"Okay." Vera nodded.

* * *

In the moon, palace, Gasket and Archerina were looking in the viewing globe, which now showed Vera walking away from the other Rangers.

"Excellent." Gasket grinned. "By this time tomorrow, Vera won't be wanted by the other Rangers, making her feel unwanted."

"And what she hears from the others will make her _not_ come to their aid." Archerina smirked. "Oh, Gasket, you are a genius."

"Thank you, my dear." Gasket smirked, as his wife kissed his hand. "Now, all we have to do is wait."

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High, Adam and Jason were both walking down the hallway on the way to the study hall.

"I wonder how Vera is today?" Adam wondered.

"Hopefully better after what happened." Jason hoped.

Unknown to either of them, Vera closed her locker door behind them both, and then turned to follow them, when she heard something only she could hear.

"That Vera's a lousy girl." Jason commented rudely.

"I know what you mean." Adam scoffed. "Why did Sophie choose her to replace her anyway?"

"Well, I wouldn't know as I was away when it happened." Jason smirked.

Vera looked at them both in disbelief, not believing what she was hearing. She then followed them both down the hallway, hoping she misheard what they'd said.

Both Adam and Jason then turned into the study hall, and saw Tommy, Rocky, Tanya and Kat all sitting at a table nearby doing some work.

"Hey, guys." Tommy said.

"Hey, bro." Jason said, as he and Adam sat down.

"How's Vera?" Rocky asked, concerningly.

"Don't know, haven't seen her." Adam explained.

"Well, none of us have classes with her today." Tanya pointed out.

"Yeah, true." Adam admitted. "She'll probably come over here soon, or if not we'll see her at lunch."

"Yeah." Rocky understood.

Vera leaned in against the wall near the study hall, and once again, heard something only she could hear.

"Vera's a weirdo and geek." Kat scoffed. "I don't know why she's even on the team."

"That makes two of us." Tanya agreed.

"And I don't know what I saw in her." Rocky scoffed. "I'm telling her it's over next time I see her."

Vera couldn't take anymore and then turned and ran down the hallway in tears.

"Still, I hope that gas Miss Sprayton sprayed Vera with didn't effect her in any way." Rocky hoped.

"I know, me too." Kat admitted.

The others nodded in agreement as they went back to their work.

* * *

In the moon palace, Gasket and Archerina were both grinning and laughing.

"I did it!" Gasket cheered. "Vera now believes the others don't want her around anymore!"

"And when they call her for help now, all she get is them asking _not_ to come and help." Archerina said with enthusiasm. "Oh, Gask, you are one incredible machine."

"Of course I am." Gasket grinned, as Archerina walked towards him. "All is proceeding as planned."

* * *

On the moon's surface, Rito and Goldar were in the middle of changing the tires that had flattened out yesterday, while Rita, Lord Zedd and Finster all sat and watched from folded chairs.

"Are you two _finished_ with those tires yet?!" Lord Zedd asked angrily.

"Hey, it's not our fault we had to wait 24 hours to fix it up!" Goldar complained, twisting the hubcap loose on one of the tires.

"Yeah, it was bad enough the engine had to get fixed too, you know." Rito moaned.

"Oh, shut up and keep working!" Rita barked.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Rito wondered quietly.

"I don't know." Goldar grumbled.

* * *

In the park, Vera was walking along the same road as yesterday, trying to take in what she _thought_ her friends had said about her.

"How can the guys say that about me, especially Rocky?" she wondered quietly. "I mean, I've more than proven my worth to the team, in helping Billy and Alpha as well as on the battlefield. And also, Sophie picked me because of my loyalty to them and as I helped out whenever I could."

She looked around and saw people chatting with their friends, or young kids playing around.

"Well, at least that homework assignment will be a bit easier now, since I'm not wanted anymore." she murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Youth Center, the others were starting to get worried as they sat round a table - along with David, who'd come over to visit again.

"Where could Vera be?" Adam wondered. "None of us have seen her all day."

"I know, not even Zeke has and he's her regular project partner." Tanya pointed out.

"I asked around the whole school, and all they said was, apart from in class nothing." Kat explained.

"I'm starting to think that gas Miss Sprayton sprayed her with might have effected her mind or something." Jason suspected.

"Yeah, good suggested." Rocky agreed.

"Jase, why don't you go to the Power Chamber and ask Billy to scan the battle yesterday." Tommy suggested.

"Good idea." Jason agreed.

"The rest of us will split up into pairs and see if we can find her." Tommy explained, as Bulk and Skull both came in.

"Do you mind if I help?" David asked. "I mean, it will sort of even the numbers out."

"Yeah, thanks bro." Tommy smiled.

As they were about to get up, Bulk and Skull both walked towards them.

"Hey, guys." Bulk said, before they noticed Vera was missing.

"Hey, where's Vera?" Skull asked.

"She's missing." Adam explained.

"Missing?!" Bulk questioned in shock. "You sure about that?"

"Positive. None of us have seen her all day." Rocky explained.

"So now we're going out to look for her." Tanya explained.

"Well, do you mind if we help?" Bulk asked. "I mean, Det. Stone hasn't got any assignments for us at the minute, and we kind of Vera a favour."

"What favour?" Jason questioned.

Rocky eyes then widened, remembering the SoundBlaster incident. "You mean that time me, her and Zeke backed you up that day people were getting hypnotised?" he asked.

"Yeah, you got it." Skull answered.

"Alright. You two can start at the park." Tommy instructed. "David, Jason and I'll take the plaza, Tanya and Adam, the lake, and Rocky and Kat the library."

"Right." they all said, before they all walked towards the door.

* * *

Later, Rocky and Kat were looking around the library for, looking past bookshelves and in the reading areas, before they gathered together outside.

"I looked everywhere and no sign of her." Kat said.

"Same here." Rocky sighed. "I hope she's alright."

Kat touched Rocky's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure we will, Rocky." she said.

Rocky nodded, hoping she was right.

* * *

At the plaza, David and Tommy were both looking around for Vera, but weren't having much luck finding her either.

"Man, where can she be?" David wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Tommy sighed, as they both kept looking around.

* * *

At the Beach Club, Adam and Tanya were both talking to Emily.

"Have you seen Vera come by here earlier, Emily?" Tanya asked, as Vera wasn't among the people there.

"No, I haven't." Emily answered. "Why?"

"She hasn't been seen anywhere at school except in classes today." Adam explained.

"Well, I'm sorry guys, but if she pops round later I'll tell her you're looking for her." Emily promised.

"Thanks, Emily." Adam said.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Jason had explained to Billy, Alpha and Zordon what had been going on since the last battle.

"..and she's hardly been seen at all today." he finished. "We think it might have something to do with the water Miss Sprayton sprayed at her."

"I fear you may be right, Jason." Zordon admitted. "Billy, I want you to put up the recording of the battle yesterday and scan Miss Sprayton."

"I'm on it, Zordon." Billy said, as he began to work on that.

"I'll assist you, Billy." Alpha said.

* * *

In the moon palace, Gasket and Archerina were both looking at Miss Sprayton, who was with them in the throne room.

Gasket chuckled. "My plan is working perfectly." he grinned. "Once Vera fully suspects the other Rangers don't want her around, she'll completely crack and leave the others to fight alone!"

"We might as well begin phase two then, darling." Archerina suggested.

"Yes, you're right." Gasket agreed, turning to Miss. Sprayton. "Miss Sprayton, you know what to do."

"Right away, your majesty." Miss Sprayton said, bowing.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha had just finished scanning Miss Sprayton in the viewing globe, when Jason walked towards them.

"You found out anything?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we have." Billy answered, turning to him. "We better call the others first, 'cause this is something I think they need to hear for themselves."

"Right." Jason understood.

* * *

At the plaza, Tommy and David were still looking around, when Tommy's communicator beeped. They both then hid in an ally before Tommy answered, after making sure the area was clear.

"Go ahead, Zordon." he answered.

_"Tommy, teleport to the Power Chamber immediately." _Alpha instructed. _"Billy and I have found something you and the others oughta see. Jason's calling them now."_

"Alright, I'm on my way." Tommy said, before turning to David. "Think you can keep looking by yourself?"

"I'll sure try, Tommy." David assured.

"Right, thanks bro." Tommy said, before he teleported away.

* * *

Once the Rangers were back in the Power Chamber, Billy began to explain what he'd found out.

"I'm afraid the reason you haven't seen Vera much is because _she's_ been avoiding you." he explained.

"What?!" Rocky exclaimed. "What you do mean by that?!"

"Yeah, that's not like Vera!" Kat pointed out.

"Well, I'm afraid it has something to do with that gas Miss Sprayton sprayed her with yesterday." Billy explained sadly.

Alpha then pressed some buttons on the computer, and then showed Miss Sprayton on the viewing globe.

"We've scanned Miss Sprayton's spray, and I'm afraid it's starting to make Vera feel like...we don't want her around." Billy sighed.

The Rangers all looked speechless.

"You mean, that thing she got sprayed with, has made her think that we're better off without her?" Tanya questioned in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Billy sighed, turning to his friends.

"Is there anyway to reverse the effects?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it won't be easy." Alpha explained.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Vera has be the one who destroys the spray can that made her this way." Billy explained. "We checked the scan and it said only those infected by the gas can destroy the can."

The Rangers all looked at each other in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vera was sitting under a tree in the park, looking at people having fun on the sand, feeling upset.

"I hope what I heard was just my imagination." she admitted quietly.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Billy and Alpha were both standing by the computer looking at the Rangers.

"Billy, are you..." Tommy said, before the alarm went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to the viewing globe, which showed Miss Sprayton at the quarry. "Miss Sprayton has shown up in the quarry!"

"We better call Vera and let her know, since she has to be the one to destroy that spray can." Adam suggested.

"It's worth a try, but the way the effects work, I don't think she will." Billy gulped, before he pressed buttons on the computer.

* * *

Back in the park, Vera was still sulking under the tree, when she heard her communicator beep, and then pressed it.

"Yes..." she said.

_"Vera, Miss Sprayton's shown up at the quarry!"_ Billy shouted.

Vera got to her feet, before she heard stuff from her friends they weren't saying.

_"But you stay out of this!" _Tommy ordered. _"We don't need you anymore."_

_"And you and I are through Vera, you got that?!" _Rocky asked rudely.

Tears came down Vera's eyes as it got worse.

_"Next time we see you, we're taking your morpher off you." _Jason snapped.

Vera turned her communicator off before she could hear anymore.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the others were trying to get Vera to answer.

"Vera, listen, only you can..." Tommy went on.

"It's no use, Tommy." Billy cut in. "She's turned her communicator off."

The others reminded silent in shock.

"She must've have heard more insults about us not wanting her around." Adam deduced.

"Rangers, there is no more time to waste." Zordon explained. "You must head to the quarry and hold Miss Sprayton off until we can find a way to snap Vera out of her the gas's effects."

"Alright." Tommy sighed. "It's morphin time!"

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived in the quarry and looked around.

"I thought Zordon said Miss Sprayton was here?" Rocky questioned.

"So did I." Tanya admitted.

They then all heard laughter, and then turned around and saw Miss Sprayton and a bunch of Cogs standing together.

"So, you've finally showed up without your purple friend!" Miss Sprayton giggled.

"We know what you've done to her and you're gonna pay for it!" Tommy shouted, pointing at her.

Miss Sprayton laughed with enthusiasm. "Fat chance, Rangers!" she laughed. "Your friend is never coming to help you!"

"I hope Vera gets here quick, or we're in trouble." Rocky gulped.

"We all do, Rock." Tommy told him.

They then all charged in at the Cogs.

* * *

At the park, Bulk and Skull were both wandering around looking for Vera, when they both sat at a wooden table to take a break.

"Gee, Bulky, wherever Vera is, she must really not want to be found." Skull deduced.

"Yep, I won't argue there..." Bulk agreed, before he saw something.

"What?" Skull asked.

"Have a look?" Bulk asked, pointing behind him.

Skull then turned and saw Vera sitting under the same tree as earlier, only now she looked completely upset.

"Hey, Bulk, we found her!" Skull grinned.

"Well then, come on." Bulk snapped, as he got up.

Skull then got up and then they both walked towards Vera, who was staring at the water nearby.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Bulk questioned grinningly.

"What do you two want?" Vera asked sadly.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we've been looking for you." Skull explained.

Vera turned to them both looking confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your friends have been worried about you." Bulk explained.

"Huh? But that doesn't make sense." Vera argued, looking more confused. "I heard them saying they didn't want me around anymore."

"Well, you must have been hearing things then." Skull suggested.

Vera thought long a hard for a moment, remembering what Miss Sprayton had said yesterday.

**(Flashback)**

"You're gonna be in for a big shock tomorrow, Ranger!" Miss Sprayton smirked.

**(End flashback)**

"That's what she meant." Vera realised quietly.

"Come again?" Bulk asked.

"Never mind." Vera said, shaking her head. "You guys are right, I must've heard things because my friends would _never_ say stuff like that, to me or to any of them."

"Yeah, we know." Skull said.

"Well, thanks again, guys." Vera grinned, before she ran off.

"Hey, wait..!" Bulk called. "Man, now what's up with her?"

"I don't know, Bulky." Skull shrugged. "I don't know."

Vera kept on running through the park until she found and hid behind a large tree, and then put her communicator to her mouth.

"Zordon, this is Vera." she said. "Where are the others?"

**(Power Chamber)**

Billy and Alpha both gasped when they heard her voice.

"Vera, is that you?" Billy asked.

**(The park)**

"Yeah, it is." Vera answered. "Can you tell me where the others are?"

_"Why should you care! You're not part of this team anymore, Vera!"_ she heard Billy snarl, but he hadn't said that. _"Like they need your help at the quarry right..."_

"Thanks, Billy." Vera cut in, turning her communicator off.

She then looked around and saw that the area was clear.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted.

She then twisted her arms and brought out her Zeonizer. She then lifted her arms, and then twisted her left arm upwards, and then crossed her right arms over her left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" she shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

At the quarry, Tommy and Jason battled Miss Sprayton, while the others battled the Cogs.

Rocky side kicked one in the chest, then spun around and chopped another in the shoulder. He then jumped as a third tried to tackle him, before back flipping in the air, and then landed behind it, before grabbing its arm and pulled it down.

Kat did three backwards handsprings as one tried to stab her with its staff, then she spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. She then blocked another's punch by grabbing its arm, then she hit it in the chest with her knee, and then spun around and tackled it.

Adam sent a few punches at one's face, knocking it back once they hit it, and then he spun around and side kicked another, knocking it down, causing it to sparkle. He then turned and ducked as a third tried to punch him, before he grabbed its arm, and then pulled it over his shoulder as he got back up, knocking it down.

Tanya dodged to her right as one tried to kick her, but then she grabbed its leg and flipped it over, causing it to sparkle once it hit the ground. She then sent a kick at another's chest, and then spun around and tackled a third as it tried to punch her.

Tommy and Jason both jumped and sent a kick at Miss Sprayton, but missed as she backed away just in time. Tommy then spun around to kick her, but missed as she dodged, and then bent down, allowing Jason to roll over his back and send a kick at her, but he missed as well.

"Is that the best you've got!" Miss Sprayton smirked.

She then fired lasers out of her eyes, which hit the two Rangers and sent them flying away from her. They both landed on the ground as the others all ran over to them, having just finished off the Cogs.

"Tommy!" Kat cried.

"Jason!" Rocky shouted, as they crouched down near them.

Miss Sprayton then laughed as she walked towards them all slowly. "Now you lot will be destroyed and Gasket will rule the Machine Empire!" she declared.

She then laughed evilly, when she was suddenly blasted at from her left.

"Aggh!" she cried out.

The Rangers all turned to their right to see Vera holding her Laser Pistol.

"You!" Miss Sprayton exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"Leave my friends alone!" Vera yelled.

The Rangers all looked surprised as she suddenly charged in at Miss Sprayton. She then put her Laser Pistol away and brought out her Power Daggers, before spinning around and then sliced Miss Sprayton in the chest with them both.

"Go, Vera!" Tommy and Rocky cheered.

"Get her, Vera!" Jason cheered.

"Let her have it!" Kat cheered.

Vera then sliced Miss Sprayton in the chest again with her daggers, then spun around and kicked her in the chest, before jumping up and then sliced her again, destroying her spray can.

"My spray can!" she exclaimed.

Vera then jumped and corkscrew kicked Miss Sprayton in the chest, flying her flying into the quarry's wall.

"You won't make anyone feel unwanted ever again!" Vera yelled loudly.

The other Rangers then all ran towards her as she turned around to them.

"Way to go, Vera." Tommy commented, as Rocky patted his girlfriend's arm.

"Nice work." Tanya admitted.

"Thanks." Vera said.

"We understand why you were late." Adam assured. "That whole gas thing yesterday made you think we were saying things we weren't."

"So that's why I thought you didn't want me around?" Vera realised.

"Yeah." Jason answered.

Klank and Orbus then showed up on top of the quarry wall Miss Sprayton had crashed against.

"Oh, I don't believe it!" Klank exclaimed. "The Purple Ranger's managed to break the effects of Miss Sprayton's gas."

"I think she needs a little boost, don't you think?" Orbus asked, lowering his head.

He then extended his arm, and then Klank took it.

"Around and around and away she goes!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed on Miss Sprayton's back. "Need some help?" he asked, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Miss Sprayton's body.

"Oh, no!" Tommy gasped, as the Rangers all turned to her. "Look?!"

Miss Sprayton then got to her feet, laughing as she did, and then she suddenly grew giant.

"How do you like me now, Rangers?!" she asked sarcastically.

"Jason, you call in Pyramidas if we need it!" Tommy ordered.

"Right. Good luck, guys." Jason wished.

"Thanks, buddy." Tommy said. "Ready, guys?"

"Right!" the others all replied.

"We need Super Zeo Zord power now!" they all shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Super Zeo Zords were shot out from it.

Rocky then teleported into his Super Zeo Zord, followed by Tanya, then Vera, Tommy, Kat, and then Adam, and then flew towards the city. The Super Zeo Zords then landed on the ground and faced Miss Sprayton.

"Initiate Super Zeo Megazord now!" Tommy shouted

The Super Zeo Zords then flew closer together. Super Zeo Zord VI then put its arms at its sides, then folded its legs back, and then turned its head around. Super Zeo Zords I and V then put their arms by their sides, and then split in half - their heads vanishing as they did. Super Zeo Zord II then put its forearms behind its back, then lifted its arms up, while spreading them out, moving its legs, as its head folded into a helmet. Super Zeo Zord IV then folded its arms and legs back, and then split in half, while Super Zeo Zord III's head vanished, and then folded its legs back towards its arms - as they raised themselves.

They then all gathered together and lowered themselves to the ground, one on top of another. Super Zeo Zord I then landed on the ground, then Super Zeo Zord IV landed on top of it, followed by Super Zeo Zord V, then Super Zeo Zord III, then Super Zeo Zord VI, and then Super Zeo Zord II, forming the Super Zeo Megazord.

"You Rangers are no match for me!" Miss Sprayton bellowed.

The Super Zeo Megazord then charged at Miss Sprayton, and then sent a punch at her, but missed as she dodged. It then sent a kick at her, but she dodged that too, before she punched it in the chest, knocking it back.

"Let's see how you like this?!" she shouted.

She then fired lasers out of her eyes, which hit the Super Zeo Megazord in the chest, causing sparks to come into the cockpit as the Rangers moaned.

"Man!" Adam moaned. "She's tough!"

"We need Jason's help!" Rocky shouted.

"Jason, we need your help!" Tommy groaned into the radio.

On the ground, Jason looked up at the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Right! "I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" he shouted, holding the Golden Power Staff up.

Pyramidas showed up, as Jason teleported into it.

"Pyramidas, fire!" he shouted, holding the controls once he was inside.

Pyramidas then fired a beam out of its top towards the sky, and then gold lighting came out of the sky, which then moved towards Miss Sprayton, and then hit her.

"Whoa!" she groaned. "Whoa!"

"Initiate Zeo Ultrazord now!" Tommy shouted, crossing his fists over each other, and then held his arms out.

Pyramidas then moved its sides up slightly, and then its front spread out. The end of the front then came open and lifted itself up, and then Pyramidas stood upright. It then lowered its arms while lowering its point, and then part of the top lifted itself up, forming the face.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

The Super Zeo Megazord then stood behind Pyramidas, as it raised its back up, and then moved towards it.

_Go, Zeo_

The Super Zeo Megazord then went inside Pyramidas, which then raised its arms up, as it powered up, forming the Zeo Ultrazord.

The screen then splits into seven sections - from left to right, Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, while Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat were at the bottom.

"Zeo Ultrazord, fire!" they all shouted, punching their fists forward.

The Zeo Ultrazord then raised its arms, and then gold fired lasers out of its chest, hands and the Battlezord's cannons, which then hit Miss Sprayton right in the chest and face, knocking her down.

"Aghhh! Impossbile!" Miss Sprayton exclaimed.

_Zeo, Zeo!_

Miss Sprayton then fell onto his chest and was then destroyed, and then the Zeo Ultrazord stood at ease.

* * *

In the moon palace, Gasket was furious.

"I can't believe they actually beat Miss Sprayton!" he fumed.

"Neither can I, darling." Archerina admitted in shock. "I think we might be underestimating the Rangers."

"You may be right, my dear, but the next time we face them, we shall destroy them, so that I may become King of the Machine Empire!" Gasket declared.

* * *

On the moon's surface, Goldar and Rito had finally finished repairing the RV, while Lord Zedd, Rita and Finster were still sitting down.

"There, finally." Rito sighed, leaning back against it.

"About time you fools finished!" Lord Zedd snarled, getting up.

"Hey, it was harder than it looked!" Rito argued.

"Yeah, you can't blame us for that!" Goldar argued in agreement.

"Oh, shut up and get inside, will you?!" Rita ordered, getting up.

Rito and Goldar then got into the RV, as Lord Zedd, Finster and Rita walked towards it, before getting in themselves.

"Now, let us get on and head towards the palace!" Lord Zedd declared.

He then started up the engine, and began to back away from the crater. He then droved off along the surface of the moon.

"Next stop, the palace!" Rita announced, sounding like a tour guide.

They all laughed as Lord Zedd drove off, before the engine began to smoke.

"What the?!" he exclaimed.

"Stop this thing!" Rita demanded.

Lord Zedd hit the brakes, stopping the RV just before the engine popped.

"Now what?!" Rito questioned.

"The engine just popped, you numbskull!" Lord Zedd yelled, turning to Rito, as Finster got out of the RV. "Now we're stuck here even longer then before!"

Finster then opened the hood of the RV to check on the engine.

"Great!" Rita said sarcastically, turning to her brother. "Now look what you've..."

"Um, Lord Zedd?" Finster asked.

"What, Finster?" Lord Zedd scowled.

"Um, well, I think you should know that the engine is repairable." Finster explained.

"It is?" Rita questioned, turning to him. "How long will it take?"

"A few hours, I'm afraid." Finster said sadly, looking down.

"Well then, don't just stand there you two!" Lord Zedd yelled at Rito and Goldar, turning to them. "Get out there and fix it!"

"Hey, what did we do?" Rito asked innocently, as Goldar looked confused.

* * *

In the Youth Center, the Rangers and David were all sitting around a table talking.

"We're all glad you're back to normal, Vera." Adam admitted, sitting between Jason and Kat.

"Yeah, you had us all worried." Rocky said, sitting on Vera's left and Tanya's right.

"Tell me about it." Vera grinned. "And um, I'm sorry about not arriving sooner, it's just..."

"Hey, it's okay." Tommy assured, sitting between David and Kat. "That gas you got sprayed with made you hear things you didn't want to hear."

"I know." Vera nodded. "But it really made me think you guys didn't want me around anymore."

"Hey, everyone can get tricked sometimes." Jason told her.

"Good thing Bulk and Skull found you and reminded you we'd never really say stuff like that." Rocky admitted, touching his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah." Vera agreed. "Hey, where are those two anyway?"

"Det. Stone's called them both back to his office." Tommy explained. "I ran into them outside before they left."

"Oh, I see." Vera understood.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this." Tanya realised.

"What's that?" Kat asked confused.

"Well, now Vera has a better understanding about what her homework assignment is." Tanya explained.

"She's got a point there." Jason agreed.

"Yeah, she does." David agreed.

They all then laughed, knowing it was ture.


	20. A Brief Mystrey of Time

**A/N: This one can be a bit confusing, due to the fact it's the same day playing over again.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In Angel Grove High, a boy rode a pair of roller skates down a hallway, skating past people as they walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey, how's it going?!" he called. "Hey."

"Steven!" a voice shouted.

He spun around in shock as Ms. Rodriguez came towards him with a frown on her face.

"Enough! Steven, get back here?!" she demanded, as she chased after Steven. "I said no skating in the hall!"

As she chased after him, she accidently bumped into Kat and Tommy, knocking Kat's books out of her hand as she did.

"No skating in the hall!" Ms. Rodriguez shouted.

Tommy and Kat then sighed in annoyance as they bent down to pick up Kat's books.

"Man, they should have traffic lights in here." Kat joked, as they got up.

"Yeah, or at least speed bumps." Tommy added, passing Kat her logbook.

They both then walked towards their lockers, as another boy tried to pull his open, as it was stuck, and then Kat opened up her locker.

"Hey!" Jason called.

They both turned around to see Jason, Rocky, Vera and Zeke all walking towards them.

"You ready for the big test?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Ready as we'll ever be." Tommy answered, speaking for Kat as well, who pulled her bag out of her locker.

"Cool." Jason said.

"I'm glad some of us are." Vera sighed. "I've been so nervous I haven't slept for days."

The boy banged on his locker, as it still wouldn't open.

"Oh, hey listen, I told Tanya and Adam that we'd meet 'em after school at the Youth Center. Emily's working on her new shaved ice." Jason explained.

Rocky nodded to confirm him.

"All of us?" Kat asked.

"Not me." Zeke answered. "I've gotta go home today and help my mom with the housework, since my dad's not well at the moment."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Tommy said sadly.

The boy kept pulling on his locker door, but when he finally managed to pull it open, his books all fell out onto the floor.

"I got it." Rocky told his friends.

"Alright, man." Jason said.

"See you." Vera said, as they all walked off.

"You alright?" Rocky asked, as he bent down and began to help the boy pick up his books.

Later, all six of them along with many more students were in the study with Ms. Appleby, who was giving out the test papers. She gave one to Rocky, then Kat, then Vera, then a girl, then another girl, and then Zeke.

"Students, this exam will cover everything we have learned since the beginning of the semester." she explained, as she gave a boy his. "If you've kept up you should do well. You ready, Jill?"

Jill - the first girl - nodded.

"Ms. Appleby?" Rocky called, putting his hand up.

Ms. Appleby walked towards him.

"Uh, hi. I forgot a pencil. Could I have that one?" Rocky asked, as Ms. Appleby gave him her pencil.

"Okay." she said, giving Jason his paper, and then gave Tommy his. "You've got two hours to complete your work."

She then walked to the front of the study hall as she checked her watch.

"Good luck and...begin." she said.

The class then began to start to test.

* * *

Later, Tanya was sitting at a table in the Youth Center, while Adam was standing beside her, with his left foot on a chair, when the rest of the Rangers came in behind them.

"..well you see, yellow is...green." Adam said.

"Shut up." Tanya teased.

"Hey, what?" Kat asked, walking around Adam, getting his attention.

"Hey, guys." Jason said, as Tommy grabbed Adam's arms playfully.

"Hey." Tanya said, as Jason sat down beside her, and Kat sat down beside him.

Vera then sat down beside Kat, while Rocky sat beside her, and Tommy sat beside him.

"Hey, what's up?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. We'll finish." Tanya whispered to him.

"Man, I gotta tell you, that test was tough." Jason moaned.

"Tell me about it?" Tanya asked rhetorically. "Adam and I took it last week."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things to love about school, but tests aren't one of them." Tommy smirked.

The others laughed.

"I heard that." Rocky agreed.

"I won't argue there." Vera sighed. "That's the hardest test I've ever sat."

Bulk and Skull then came in and walked over to Emily behind the counter.

"What'll be, guys?" she asked. "You want to try the shaved ice?"

"Uh, pass. Two sodas, extra chili?" Bulk asked. "Pay the lady, Skully."

As Emily went to get the sodas and Bulk fixed up his tie, Skull reached into his pocket and pulled out some pennies, before throwing them onto the counter. Emily sighed in annoyance as Skull picked up the two cans, but then shook one up.

"Oh, yes. Nothing like a refreshing beverage after a hard day undercover." Bulk smirked.

"Undercover what?" Emily asked confused.

"Uh... That's classified, ma'am." Bulk told her.

Tommy looked at them while shaking his head.

Skull then stopped shaking the can behind Bulk, and then offered it to him.

"Hey, thanks buddy." Bulk said, taking the can.

"No problem." Skull smirked, as they toasted their cans together. "Don't mention it. Bottoms up."

They then toasted their cans again, before Bulk opened his up, causing the fizz of it to spatter all over him. Skull then laughed at him while he looked annoyed, as the Rangers all laughed.

* * *

In the moon palace, Gasket and Archerina were both looking at them all in the viewing globe.

"Hmm-hmm. All the pieces are falling into place, my dear." Gasket sniggered. "I shall soon conquer the Earth and take my rightful place as king."

"Earth is not an easy prize, my handsome prince. How will you succeed where so many have failed?" Archerina asked.

"With a brilliant plan. First off, my newest creation, Chronosapios is already on Earth." Gasket explained, as the viewing globe showed it, which was a small crystal ball, and then showed a ship hovering over a building, as Quadrafighters flew out of it. "And my battlefleet is nearing attack position as we speak."

"Glorious, but won't the Rangers notice?" Archerina questioned.

"They won't have time to notice." Gasket answered, before he laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sprocket, Klank, Orbus and a bunch of Cogs teleported themselves into the park behind a bush.

"This is prefect. We'll ambush the Rangers and then mommy will see which son _really_ has it in gear." Sprocket grinned.

"Are you sure that's such a grand idea, sire?" Klank asked. "Your brother has a big plan in the works too, you know."

Sprocket turned to him. "Gasket needs a plan to change his own oil!" he shouted, before turning around again. "I'll prove I'm the favourite royal son who deserves the crown when I finish off those Zeo Rangers all by myself."

He then laughed menacingly.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove High, Steven rode his pair of roller skates down the hallway again, skating past people as they walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey, how's it going?!" he called. "Hey."

"Steven!" a voice shouted.

He spun around in shock as Ms. Rodriguez came towards him with a frown on her face.

"Enough! Steven, get back here?!" she demanded, as she chased after Steven. "I said no skating in the hall!"

As she chased after him, she accidently bumped into Kat and Tommy, knocking Kat's books out of her hand as she did.

"No skating in the hall!" Ms. Rodriguez shouted.

Tommy and Kat then sighed in annoyance as they bent down to pick up Kat's books.

"Man, they should have traffic lights in here." Kat joked, as they got up.

"Yeah, or at least speed bumps..." Tommy added, as he felt he'd already been through this.

Kat took her logbook off Tommy, and then they both walked towards their lockers, as another boy tried to pull his open, as it was stuck, and then Kat was opened up her locker when Tommy stopped her.

"I'll get it." he told her.

He then pulled open Kat's locker, and then she her books in.

"Hey, guys." Jason said, as he, Rocky, Vera and Zeke came up behind the pair.

"Yep, ready as we'll ever be." Tommy assured.

Their four friends looked shock, as if Tommy knew what they were gonna ask him.

"What you say?" Jason asked, as if he'd misheard.

"The test." Tommy answered, as Kat took her bag out of her locker. "We're ready as we'll ever be."

Rocky and Vera turned to each other, while Zeke and Jason both looked confused.

"But how'd you know what I was gonna say?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Tommy muttered, now looking confused himself. "Weird, huh?"

"Anyway, I told Tanya and Adam that we'd meet 'em after school at the Youth Center." Jason explained.

"Yeah, that shaved ice sounds good." Tommy grinned.

"How'd you know that?" Vera asked. "Emily's just brought it in."

"I don't know, but you all coming?" Tommy asked.

"I can't." Zeke said. "I've gotta go home today and help my mom with the housework, since my dad's not well at the moment."

Everyone now looked more confused as the boy kept trying to pull open his locker, but then Tommy suddenly pushed it as it fell open, preventing the books from falling onto the boy.

"Thanks, man." the boy said.

"No problem." Tommy said.

He then let go of the locker, and then the boy started to go through his books, as everyone else walked away.

Later, all six of them along with many more students were in the study with Ms. Appleby, who was giving out the test papers. She gave one to Rocky, then Kat, then Vera, then Jill, then another girl, and then Zeke.

"Students, this exam will cover everything we have learned since the beginning of the semester." she explained, as she gave a boy his. "If you've kept up you should do well. You ready, Jill?"

"Man." Tommy muttered, thinking like he'd already been through this. "What is going on here?"

"Uh, Ms. Appleby?" Rocky called, putting his hand up.

Ms. Appleby walked towards him, as Tommy handed Rocky his pencil, as he had another on his ear.

"Hey, how did you know?" Rocky inquired, taking it.

"I'm not sure." Tommy muttered quietly.

He took the pencil off his ear as Ms. Appleby gave Jason his paper.

"You have two hours to complete your work." she explained, as she gave Tommy his paper.

She then walked past Tommy while checking her watch, as Tommy was now getting more confused.

"Good luck and...begin." she said.

The class then began to start to test.

* * *

Later, Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Kat and Vera were all walking through the park, Tommy telling the others what was happening to him.

"It's the weirdest thing... I mean, all afternoon I've been having the strange feeling of a déjà vu." he explained.

"You mean, you feel like you've experienced this before?" Kat questioned.

"Exactly." Tommy answered.

"Well, how's that possible?" Vera asked, confused.

"I don't know, I just can't shake it." Tommy answered quietly.

A Cog then showed up behind a bush, which Rocky then spotted.

"Whoa!" he gasped, as they all turned to it.

"We've got company!" Jason shouted.

Kat and Vera both turned to Tommy, as more Cogs came out of the bush.

"Did you see this coming?!" Kat asked.

"No!" Tommy answered, as the Cogs began to surround them.

"Then maybe this didn't happen last time!" Vera deduced.

"Right. It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, as their arms glowed.

The Rangers - minus Jason - then twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left, while Jason held his right above his head, then crossed them both over his chest like an X, then folded them down, before putting them in the X shape again.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

They then all began to fight the Cogs.

Tommy jumped forward and then did a sideways handspring, while Rocky ducked under one's punch, Vera dodged a second's kick, and Kat spun around to kick a third, but missed as it ducked. Tommy then rolled forward as a fourth tried to kick him, causing it to miss, then blocked a kick from a fifth, as Jason sent a kick at a sixth, then Tommy blocked a kick from the fourth, then spun around and tried to tackle the fifth, but missed.

He then ducked as the fourth tried to kick him, while Rocky did the same with the first, and Vera kicked the second in the chest, and then Kat did the same with the third. Tommy then kicked the fourth in the back, then kicked the fifth in the chest, and then kicked the fourth again. Rocky then spun around and kicked a seventh right in the chest, flipping it over onto its chest, while Vera blocked an eighth's punch, and then grabbed it's arm and pulled it down.

* * *

In the moon palace, Gasket and Archerina were both watching the battle through the viewing globe, and Gasket was not amused.

"Drat!" he groaned. "That rust-bucket's run right into the middle of my plan."

"Will he ruin everything?" Archerina asked.

"Even _he _can't mess it up." her husband assured. "He might even help us by accident. The Rangers time's run out!"

* * *

Back in the park, Tommy spun around to kick a Cog, but missed as it ducked, while Jason sent a fly kick another, but missed. Tommy then spun around as a third jumped at him, causing it to land on its chest on the ground, and then he spun around and chopped the first in the chest, knocking it down.

"This ambush isn't working too well, Klank!" Sprocket moped, watching from behind the bush.

"You have a frim grasp of the obvious, sire." Klank complemented.

The Cogs then gathered together as the five Rangers ran towards them, before stopping near a tree. (Vera was on Rocky's right)

"You guys just don't get it, do you?!" Tommy sneered, as he pointed at the Cogs.

The Cogs where then all teleported away, and then the Rangers catched their breaths.

"Man, I'm telling you guys, something weird is going on around here." Tommy said, as he turned to the others. "I just don't know what it is."

"Well, it's gotta be something." Vera concluded. "Whatever it is."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Tanya was sitting at a table, while Adam was standing beside her, with his left foot on a chair, wondering where the others were.

"Did they say when they we're gonna come?" Tanya asked, as Kat showed up behind them.

"Hey." she said, walking around Adam.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." Tanya said, as the others showed up.

Jason then sat down beside her, and Kat sat down beside him, while Vera then sat down beside Kat, Rocky sat beside her, and Tommy sat beside him.

"Hey, what kept you guys?" Tanya inquired.

"We had a slight run in with the Cogs on the way over here." Kat explained.

"Where?" Adam asked.

"In the park." Vera answered.

"I don't understand why I didn't know it was going to happen." Tommy muttered confused.

"What's he talking about?" Adam asked.

At the counter, Emily gave Bulk and Skull their sodas, as Bulk fixed up his tie and Skull threw some pennies, onto the counter.

The Rangers all turned to them.

"There it is again." Tommy said, before turning to the others. "Like I've been telling you guys. I've got the strangest feeling that this...all of this has happened before."

"Well, everyone gets that feeling once in a while, Tommy." Tanya assured.

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "It's not so weird."

"I don't know." Tommy muttered. "Something's up. Look, I'll show you guys."

He turned to Bulk and Skull as they toasted their cans.

"In about five seconds, Bulk's gonna get soda sprayed on his face." Tommy told his friends.

The others turned just as Bulk opened his can, but then the fizz of it to spattered all over him, just like Tommy said. Skull then laughed at him while he looked annoyed, as the Rangers all laughed - except Tommy, Tanya and Vera.

"Look, Tommy I mean, we're not saying that we don't believe you. But I mean, that kind of stuff happens every day." Rocky told Tommy.

"Yeah. He has a point." Kat agreed.

Tommy turned back to Bulk and Skull, still getting the feeling that this had happened before.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove High, Steven rode his pair of roller skates down the hallway again, skating past people as they walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey, how's it going?!" he called. "Hey."

"Steven!" a voice shouted.

He spun around in shock as Ms. Rodriguez came towards him with a frown on her face.

"Enough! Steven, get back here?!" she demanded, as she chased after Steven. "I said no skating in the hall!"

As she chased after him, she accidently bumped into Kat and Tommy, knocking Kat's books out of her hand as she did.

"No skating in the hall!" Ms. Rodriguez shouted.

Tommy and Kat then sighed in annoyance as they bent down to pick up Kat's books.

"Man, they should have traffic lights in here." Kat joked, as they got up.

Tommy looked at Kat's book, thinking she'd said that earlier. "Or at least speed bumps." he said, giving Kat her book back.

Kat then walked towards her locker, while Tommy turned back slightly, before following her. Once they got there, they saw another boy trying to pull his open, as it was stuck, and then Kat was opened up her locker when Tommy stopped her.

"I'll get it." he told her.

He then pulled open Kat's locker, and then she her books in.

"Hey, guys." Jason said, as he, Rocky, Vera and Zeke came up behind the pair.

"Yep, ready as we'll ever be." Tommy assured.

Their four friends looked shock, as if Tommy knew what they were gonna ask him.

"The test." Tommy answered, before Jason could ask 'what did you say', as Kat took her bag out of her locker. "We're ready as we'll ever be."

Rocky and Vera turned to each other, while Zeke and Jason both looked confused.

"I don't know." Tommy muttered, now looking confused himself. "Weird, huh?"

"Anyway, I told Tanya and Adam that we'd meet 'em after school at the Youth Center." Jason explained.

"Yeah, that shaved ice sounds good." Tommy grinned.

"How'd you know that?" Vera asked. "Emily's just brought it in."

"I don't know, but you all coming?" Tommy asked.

"I can't." Zeke said. "I've gotta go home today and help my mom with the housework, since my dad's not well at the moment."

Everyone now looked more confused as the boy kept trying to pull open his locker, but then Tommy suddenly pushed it as it fell open, preventing the books from falling onto the boy.

"Thanks, man." the boy said.

"No problem." Tommy said.

He then let go of the locker, and then the boy started to go through his books, as everyone else looked at Tommy confused.

* * *

Later, Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Kat and Vera were all walking through the park, Tommy telling the others what was happening to him.

"I'm telling you guys, I know what people are gonna say before they say it." Tommy explained. "I mean, I know what's gonna happen before it happens."

"Like a fortune teller or something?" Vera asked.

"Something like that, but I can't be sure." Tommy answered. "But I'm sure the Cogs have something to do with it."

"I don't know, Tommy." Jason said, finding what Tommy said hard to believe. "I mean, it's been pretty quiet all day. We haven't even seen a Cog."

"Oh, yeah?" Tommy questioned, before looking around, and then pointed at a bush behind him. "Why don't you guys go look back there. Go ahead?"

The others then all walked towards the bush quietly, and then peeked around it, to see Sprocket, Klank, Orbus and a bunch of Cogs.

"Wonderful idea, Prince Sprocket." Klank commented.

"My gosh!" Kat gasped, as she, Rocky and Vera all ran back towards Tommy. "You really _can_ see the future."

"This is confusing." Tommy sighed.

Jason turned back to the others. "You're about to feel a lot worse, man." he said.

He then got up and walked back to the others.

"You were right, Tommy. The machines are up to something." Jason realised frantically.

"Well, what do you think they want?" Rocky questioned.

"Why would they want to keep repeating time?" Kat wondered, as some of the Cogs came out of the bush.

"Unless they're trying to cover up something, I can't be sure." Vera deduced.

"Well, I don't know either. Let's contact Adam and Tanya and teleport to the Power Chamber, before time runs out." Tommy sighed.

The others nodded in agreement, and then they all pressed their communicators and teleported away.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sprocket complained. "The Zeo zeros ran away before the Cogs could ambush them! They're gone!"

"You have a firm grasp of the obvious, sire." Klank complemented.

Sprocket then turned to him. "Klank, are you starting to get a funny feeling we've been through this before?" he asked curiously.

"Hm..." Klank muttered.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha turned around just as the five Rangers showed up.

"Rangers, how nice of you to drop by for a surprise visit." he said happily. "Just passing time."

Tommy scoffed. "You don't know how right you are, Alpha." he told him.

"Hey, where's Billy?" Vera asked, noticing Billy was missing.

"He's working on something in the back room, and he asked not to be disturbed." Alpha explained.

"Must be something important then." Rocky deduced.

Adam and Tanya then both arrived and then walked to the others, as they turned to them.

"What's up, you guys?" Tanya asked.

"Machines are altering time somehow." Tommy explained. "The day's been repeating over and over again."

"That's strange?" Alpha questioned. "We haven't noticed anything different."

"Well, Tommy seems to be the only one who can detect the wrinkle in time." Kat explained.

"Perhaps Tommy's recent experience with Gasket's brain drain has left him hyper-sensitive to aberrations in the space time continuum." Zordon deduced.

Alpha then picked up a scanner and turned to Tommy. "I'll scan for any irregularity's." he told everyone.

He then fired the scanner at Tommy's brain, which showed something off.

"This brain scan confirms it." Zordon explained, as Alpha stopped scanning. "Tommy's slightly altered brain chemistry can detect even the slightest temporal disturbance."

"Sorry we ever doubted you, man." Rocky apologised, turning to Tommy.

Tommy sighed understandingly, as Alpha picked up something from the computer.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "An analysis of today's waveform pattern show's abnormalities that indicate the presence of what appears to be a time loop!"

"The machines are controlling time?" Kat questioned.

"Looks that way." Vera deduced.

"But how?" Adam questioned confused.

"I've triangulated the source of the time tampering phenomenon." Zordon explained. "Observe the viewing globe."

The Rangers all walked towards the viewing globe, which just showed the park.

"I don't see anything." Adam said confused.

"Neither can I." Vera shrugged.

"Look, there!" Tommy said, pointing at Chronosapios as it showed up.

The others all looked confused, as they couldn't see it.

"There's nothing there." Adam argued.

"I've managed to pierce through the time loop, but it will only hold for a moment." Alpha explained, before pointing at the viewing globe. "Look."

Chronosapios then showed up on the viewing globe again, but this time everyone could see it.

"Wow." Jason muttered.

"Whoa..." Rocky gasped.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Just look at what's been hiding on the other side of that time hole!"

The viewing globe showed Gasket's battlefleet heading towards the city.

"Oh, man!" Adam groaned, as Quadrafighters showed up. "A huge Cog battlefleet!"

_"The time to attack is near!" _a Cog announced.

The viewing globe showed the Quadrafighters over the city.

"The machines must've paused time on Earth." Tommy realised. "So their invasion fleet can travel through space, and attack us by surprise."

"Talk about a sneak attack we wouldn't see coming." Vera scoffed.

The others nodded.

"This situation is very dangerous, Zeo Rangers." Zordon told them. "You must destroy the source of the time loop immediately or all is lost."

"We'll be ready for trouble. It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

The Rangers - minus Jason - then twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left, while Jason held his right above his head, then crossed them both over his chest like an X, then folded them down, before putting them in the X shape again.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived in the park near a wooden table, which was near Chronosapios.

"Okay, guys, be careful." Tommy advised, as they walked past a tree towards Chronosapios. "We don't know what this thing can do."

"Yeah. Let's check it out first." Jason suggested, as they surrounded Chronosapios.

"Good idea." Vera agreed. "Better to be safe than sorry in this case."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the moon palace, Gasket was fuming as he looked at his wife.

"They're on to us!" he gasped angrily. "We better send the Protectron to guard Chronosapios. Why must they be so noisy!"

* * *

In the park, the Rangers were still around Chronosapios, having just finished to check it was safe.

"Okay, here goes." Tommy said.

"Be careful, bro." Jason advised, as Tommy reached in to grab Chronosapios.

Before his hand could touch it however, all six of them were blasted off their feet, causing them all to roll over, before getting to their knees as they turned around.

"We've got company!" Jason exclaimed, as Protectron showed up in front of Chronosapios.

"You don't know what you're messing with!" he growled.

"You don't know _who _you're messing with!" Jason retorted, pointing at him.

"I know that in me you've met your match!" Protectron sneered.

"Let's find out!" Tommy shouted, as he charged at Protectron.

He then spun around to kick Protectron, but missed as he ducked. Jason then sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his hand, and then Tommy tried to grab Chronosapios, but Protectron hit him in the chest with his arm, and then hit him in the face, knocking him down. Jason then tried to grapple Protectron, pulling him back, but then he raised his legs and split kicked Tanya and Kat, knocking them down.

Protectron then bent backwards, knocking Jason off of him, and then Adam tried to hit him, but he hit him in the chest, flipping him over. Vera then sent a kick at him, but missed as he dodged, then he hit her in the chest, knocking her back slightly, and then he kicked her in belly, knocking her down.

Rocky then sent a punch at Protectron, but he grabbed his arm and twisted it around, causing Rocky to cry in pain, before Protectron kicked him away onto Vera, causing them to fall onto each other.

"You alright?!" Vera asked her boyfriend, groaningly.

"Yeah." Rocky answered. "You?"

"Same." Vera replied.

* * *

In the moon palace, Gasket and Archerina were both watching the Rangers battling Protectron in the viewing globe.

"Those fools are ruining your foolproof plan." Archerina told her husband.

"If they destroy Chronosapios the time loop will be broken!" Gasket snarled, turning to his wife, before he clutched his fist up. "The invasion force won't be able to reach the Earth in time!"

"They must be stopped, my darling!" Archerina gasped, touching her husband's fist.

* * *

In the park, Sprocket and a bunch of Cogs showed up near a tree, Sprocket not looking too happy as they watched Tommy get kicked in the chest.

"Hey, no fair!" he complained, as Tommy blocked a punch from Protectron's. "My brother's monster got to the Rangers before us!"

Tommy then ran around Protectron, as Tanya and Kat did the same.

"We've gotta finish them off before Gasket's monster gets the chance!" Sprocket scowled. "Go get 'em!"

The Cogs then charged in at the Rangers.

"Yeah!" Sprocket cheered.

The Rangers then all turned to the Cogs - minus Tommy as Protectron had his arm wrapped around his neck.

"What?" Tanya muttered.

"Cogs!" Jason gasped.

"Just what we _don't_ need right now!" Vera moaned.

"You guys take care of the metalheads!" Tommy ordered, trying to break free of Protectron's grip. "I'll get the crystal ball."

The others all turned back to him. "Right!" they all said, holding their fists up.

They then all turned around and charged at the Cogs.

Adam ducked as one tried to punch him, while Jason ducked under another's kick, then sent a fly kick at a third, but missed, while Vera dodged a fourth's punch, and then hit it in the chest. Kat dodged a fifth's punch, while Rocky spun around to kick a sixth, but missed as it ducked, and Tanya blocked a seventh's kick, before sending a kick at it herself, but it blocked it.

Tommy then broke free of Protectron's grip, and then elbowed him in the chest, then spun around and kicked him, before Protectron kicked him in the knee.

"Yeah!" Sprocket cheered.

Red lighting then showed near him, before Gasket and Archerina landed in front of him.

"Huh?" he muttered, as his brother sniggered. "Hey!"

Jason blocked a Cog's kick with his elbow, then blocked a punch from it, then ducked and spun around when it tried to hit him again, as Kat, Adam, Tanya and Vera sent a variety of kicks and punches at a few more. Jason then blocked another punch from the Cog, then tried to punch it in the had, but missed as it ducked, but then he punched it in the chest, before he spotted Gasket and Archerina.

"Enough! What do you want, Gasket?!" he demanded.

"For you to stay out of my business!" Gasket answered rudely.

"Maybe I can help, dear." Archerina smirked, readying her Bow and Arrow, aiming at Jason.

She then fired her arrow at Jason, as the Cogs dodged out of the way.

"Look out!" Jason yelled.

The arrow then exploded near the Rangers, followed by several more Archerina fired at them, knocking them all down.

"Now it's my turn!" Gasket grinned, before he charged at them.

"Yeah!" Sprocket cheered. "Now you're in trouble!"

The Rangers all got back up, as Gasket tried to slice Jason with his sword, but missed as he ducked. Tanya then jumped as he tried to hit her legs, but then he hit Adam in the chest, followed by Rocky and then Vera, knocking them all down. Gasket then hit Tanya in the chest, and then turned around and hit Kat as she jumped at him, knocking them down as he laughed.

Tommy spun around and kicked Protectron right in the chest, knocking him back towards Chronosapios.

"I'm tired of this game!" he growled.

"I couldn't agree more! Zeo Laser Pistol!" Tommy shouted, bringing it out.

He then charged and then jumped up, before firing his Laser Pistol at Protectron, hitting him in the chest and face about a dozen times. He then fell to the ground on his back in pain, and then Tommy landed near Chronosapios, before putting his Laser Pistol away.

"The time has come to say goodbye to the Chronosapios!" Tommy grinned.

He then karate chopped Chronosapios, smashing it into pieces.

"Alright, guys, one down..." he called.

Jason turned to him as the others kept dodging Gasket's sword. "Two to go!" he finished, before holding his thumb up. "Good job."

Klank and Orbus then showed up behind a tree behind Sprocket and Archerina, and then Klank ran towards them.

"Sire, might I suggest it's time for Protectron to grow..." Klank suggested.

"Hey, that was my idea!" Sprocket cut in rudely. "Well, do it!"

"And a truly wonderful idea, Prince Sprocket." Orbus remarked.

"Yes." Klank agreed, as Orbus lowered his head.

Klank then ran a few steps away from Sprocket and Archerina. "Get ready Protectron." Klank said, taking Orbus' arm. "Around and around and away we go!"

He then tossed Orbus onto Protectron's body.

"Time to grow up, sleepy head." Orbus joked, raising his head.

He then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Protectron's body, making him grow giant as he got back up. He then laughed as he looked down at the Rangers, who then gathered together while Jason grabbed Gasket's arm.

"Get the Super Zeo Zords, guys!" Jason ordered, as the others turned to him. "I'll deal with Gasket!"

"You got it." Tommy told him, as they turned back around. "Let's do it, guys!"

"We need Super Zeo Zord power now!" they all shouted, holding their left fists by their chests, and then held their right arms up.

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Super Zeo Zords were shot out from it.

"Super Zeo Megazord power up!" Tommy shouted.

The Super Zeo Zords then flew closer together. Super Zeo Zord VI then put its arms at its sides, then folded its legs back, and then turned its head around. Super Zeo Zords I and V then put their arms by their sides, and then split in half - their heads vanishing as they did. Super Zeo Zord II then put its forearms behind its back, then lifted its arms up, while spreading them out, moving its legs, as its head folded into a helmet. Super Zeo Zord IV then folded its arms and legs back, and then split in half, while Super Zeo Zord III's head vanished, and then folded its legs back towards its arms - as they raised themselves.

They then all gathered together and lowered themselves to the ground, one on top of another. Super Zeo Zord I then landed on the ground, then Super Zeo Zord IV landed on top of it, followed by Super Zeo Zord V, then Super Zeo Zord III, then Super Zeo Zord VI, and then Super Zeo Zord II, forming the Super Zeo Megazord.

_Go, Zeo!_

"Time's up!" Tommy shouted.

"Right!" the others said, holding their fists up.

The Super Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

"I'm still ticking!" Protectron shouted.

He then fired blue energy bolts out of his forehead, which hit the Super Zeo Megazord in the chest, causing sparks to come out of its chest and into the cockpit, making the Rangers moan.

"Oh, yeah? Well, not for long, Protectron!" Tommy warned, pointing at him. "Super Zeo Megazord Saber power up!"

The Super Zeo Megazords brought out its sabers, and then held them over its chest like a cross. It then fired a laser beam out of them both at Protectron, hitting him in the face and causing him to cry in pain. It then sliced him in the face by crossing its sabers diagonally upside down, causing him to moan again.

"Your time's run out, loser!" Tommy shouted.

Protectron then fired more energy blots at the Super Zeo Megazord. "Oh, I think we're going into overtime!" he smirked, before firing more out of his forehead, hitting the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Okay. Warrior Wheel, power up!" Tommy shouted into his morpher.

**(Under the sea)**

The cannon was still aimed up at the water line, and then the Warrior Wheel was shot out from it.

**(Battle area)**

The Warrior Wheel then rolled along the ground, and then jumped towards the Super Zeo Megazord.

_Go, Zeo_

The Super Zeo Megazord then caught the Warrior Wheel in its hand.

"Warrior Wheel, engage!" the Rangers shouted, holding their fists up - their right sideways, touching their left elbows, and then held their left hands out.

_Go, Zeo_

The Super Zeo Megazord then threw the Warrior Wheel at Protectron like a bowling ball, and then rolled along the ground. It then turned into warrior mode, as stench looked up.

_Zeo! Zeo!_

The Warrior Wheel then powered up and fired a blast at Protectron, hitting him in the chest, and then he fell onto the ground on his chest, and was destroyed, as the Warrior Wheel landed on the ground.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Warrior Wheel and Super Zeo Megazord then stood beside each other.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Both the Warrior Wheel and Super Zeo Megazord then bumped fists together.

* * *

On the ground, Jason spun around towards Klank and Orbus as he dodged Gasket's sword, and then Klank ran behind Sprocket looking scared. Gasket then tried to slice Jason, but missed as he dodged and ran around him, before Gasket turned to him.

"We'll finish this another time!" he declared, pointing at Jason.

He then waved his sword around in a circle, teleporting himself, Archerina, Klank, Orbus and Sprocket away in a beam of light.

"What?! Oh, man! Lucky for you!" Jason moaned, before turning to the Warrior Wheel and Super Zeo Megazord. "At least you guys finished off Protectron. Good job!"

* * *

Later, in the moon palace, Gasket and Sprocket were both arguing, with their mother watching them both proudly.

"This brat's _meddling _ruined my entire plan, mother!" Gasket spat.

"Did not!" Sprocket argued.

"Did so!" Gasket argued.

"I did not!" Sprocket argued.

"Oh, my evil children." Machina grinned. "Your bickering is music to my ears."

"The Earth would be conquered by now if you didn't constantly interfere, Sprocket!" Gasket spat, ignoring his mother.

"Try and stay out of my way, will you!" Sprocket argued. "I've got a job to do here!"

"Oh, I'm so proud, I could just cry." Machina grinned, covering her face with her fan.

"..about to give me..." Gasket argued.

"..I am a big bot..." Sprocket argued.

"..think about that!" Gasket argued.

* * *

At the Youth Center the _next day_, Tanya was sitting at a table, while Adam was standing beside her, with his left foot on a chair, when Kat came in behind them.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." Adam said, as the others showed up.

"Hey." Tanya smiled.

"Hey, guys." Jason said.

He then sat down beside Tanya, and Kat sat down beside him, while Vera then sat down beside Kat.

"How you doing?" Tanya asked.

"What's up, chief?" Tommy asked jokingly.

"What's up, man." Adam said.

Rocky then sat down beside Vera, and Tommy sat beside him.

"Spuffing." Tanya answered.

"Looks like uh, time is finally back to normal." Jason deduced.

"Yeah, thanks to Tommy." Kat said.

"No, thanks to teamwork." Tommy corrected. "I mean, we all worked together. That's what's important."

"But you're still the one who realised what was going on." Vera remarked.

"She's right there." Adam agreed.

At the counter, Skull gave Bulk a soda can which he'd shaken up with a smirk on his face, and then Bulk took it off him, and then they toasted each other.

"Uh-oh. I'm..." Tommy muttered, turning to them. "..starting to get that feeling again."

Bulk then opened his can up, and then the fizz from Bulk's can spat out onto him. Skull and the Rangers then laughed at him.

"You're gullible!" Skull smirked, before Bulk poured the rest of the can onto his head.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Tommy." Kat grinned.

"Yeah, there's some things that are just timeless." Adam joked.

They all laughed at his joke.

"I agree." Tanya smirked.

Tommy then elbowed Adam playfully in the belly.

* * *

**A/N: I need some suggestions on what Vera can dress up as in the next one. If you have any, let me know by reviewing.**


	21. A Mystery to Me

**A/N: I'm kinda upset that not many people gave me choices for what Vera can dress up as in this one, and I'm also starting to get annoyed with just getting one or two word reviews. So please, make them a bit longer and I also would like more people reviewing than just the same people over and over again.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Inside a dark spooky mansion, organ music went off, as Bulk - dressed as a chef - and Skull - dressed as a chauffer, were walking down a set of stairs.

"This place gives me the creeps." Skull muttered nervously, as they kept walking down.

They both then made it to the bottom and then stopped for a minute.

"I don't like it either, but Det. Stone said we should be here." Bulk gulped.

They both then freaked out at the sight of a picture, before Bulk turned to his partner.

"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?" he asked, turning back to the picture.

Skull didn't answer as they turned to each other, and then turned around. They both then walked away, when the eyes from the picture were removed from behind, and then the person that did it, peeked out through them. Bulk and Skull kept walking away past some suits of amour, when one's axe suddenly lowered itself between them, which then knocked over a flower vase, making Bulk gasp, as he was behind it.

"You feel a breeze in here?" Skull asked curiously.

Bulk whimpered an answer as Skull walked away, then Bulk leaned down and lifted the axe up, before staring at the suit of amour. "Wise guy, huh." he scoffed.

He then panicked as the axed rocked back and forth for a few seconds, before running past it.

Both he and Skull then entered a room where the Rangers were all in, sitting around a table dressed up. Rocky was dressed as a butler, Kat as a super sleuth, Jason as a Texas millionaire, with Tommy as a Texas cowboy, Vera as a stage magician, Adam as a British investigator, and Tanya as a gypsy.

"Ah, there you guys are." Jason said, spotting them.

"Hi." Skull said, as they walked round the table.

"You were almost late for the party." Adam explained, a monocle over his right eye, with fake whiskers over his mouth.

"This is _so_ exciting." Kat grinned. "I've never been to a 'who done it' party before."

"Yeah. Det. Stone really put went all out to put this on for the retried detectives fund." Adam remarked, speaking with a British accent.

"I wonder who the culprit will be?" Tommy admitted.

"Could be any of this." Jason said excitingly. "That's what makes it a mystery."

"Well, I hate to say it but I think it's Rocky." Tanya said.

Rocky turned to her. "Huh?" he muttered.

"Come again?" Vera asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Adam took his monocle off his eye.

"The butler is always the first suspect." Tanya explained.

Rocky looked bewildered. "You see, why do _I _have to be the butler?" he asked annoyingly.

"Shh!" Jason shushed. "Here he comes."

Det. Stone then walked towards them all, and then turned as he stood behind Bulk and Skull.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you here tonight?" he deduced, speaking with a German accent. "I have figured out the identity of the culprit, and he..."

Rocky turned to him in shock, hoping it wasn't him.

"..or she..."

Tanya grinned, looking unworried, while Vera was starting to get nervous.

"..is in this very room."

"Huh?" Tommy muttered.

"What?" Kat muttered.

"What?" Tanya asked quietly.

"Huh?" Rocky muttered.

Det. Stone sighed in annoyance. "He or she is in this very room." he repeated, sounding normal this time.

"Oh, room." Rocky sighed in relief.

"Room." Skull repeated.

The others all laughed as Det. Stone took a envelope out of his overcoat.

"I have sealed the name of the culprit in this envelope." he explained, as they all turned back to him. "I will now reveal it to you."

He opened up the envelope as everyone looked excited, except Rocky who looked worried.

"The culprit is..." he said, before the lights went out.

Skull then screamed loudly but then the lights came back on, and then everyone saw that Det. Stone had vanished without a trace.

"He's gone!" Adam gasped.

"Where'd he go?!" Tanya exclaimed.

"He just...vanished!" Vera exclaimed.

"Why'd you scream?" Rocky asked Skull.

"I'm very excitable man." Skull replied glumly.

"Don't you guys get it?" Jason asked, as Kat giggled. "_This _is the beginning of the mystery."

Kat got up from her seat as the others all looked confused.

"Oh, you mean...?" Rocky asked, getting what Jason meant.

"One of us is responsible for the disappearance of Det. Stone." Kat finished, knowing what was going on.

Organ music was then played as they all looked around. When the music stopped, they all looked around at each other, wondering who'd made Det. Stone vanish.

"Someone should look for Det. Stone." Tanya said gnarly.

Adam nodded in agreement. "Let's split up and search different parts of the house. I'll start with the West Wing..." he explained to some other people taking part, before putting his monocle back on, and then finished in a British accent. "..and you guys take the East."

He then walked off to start his search.

"Cheerio." he said.

"As Super Sleuth, I think I should start gathering evidence for my case." Kat decided. "Let me see... Which one of you had the strongest motive to get rid of Det. Stone?"

Tanya smirked while Vera began to sweat from nervousness, when Skull jumped as the organ played again, but then stopped again.

"Did anybody else hear that or is that just me?" Skull asked.

"It's not you 'cause I heard it too." Vera reassured.

Skull sighed in relief.

"I think Vera did it." Jason deduced. "Your outfit makes you the one with the test way to make him disappear."

"Oh, yeah right!" Vera scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Picking on me 'cause I'm a stage magician!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the room where the picture was, the eyeholes came out again, but this time Archerina's yellow eyes peeked out through them. She then turned away from it, as her husband laughed behind her.

"That little Power Princess Katherine gives pink a bad name." she remarked.

"I don't know. I think she's got a lot of spunk for an Earthling." Gasket commented.

His wife turned to him angrily. "Oh! I hate spunk!" she scowled. "She may act tough, but I bet on her own, she'd drop her petals like a little Power Flower!"

"You've been bitten by the green-eyed monster of jealously." Gasket teased.

"Ha! Jealously has nothing to do with it!" Archerina assured with annoyance. "I just want to knock her down a peg or two."

"Alright, dear, but first, we'll need to isolate Kat." Gasket explained.

"Easily done." Archerina retorted. "Beware Kathrine, Archerina has set you in her sights."

She then giggled like a schoolgirl.

* * *

Elsewhere, Adam was now walking down a hallway looking for Det. Stone.

"Boo!"

He jumped out of his skin at the voice, but quickly clamed down as he looked up a set of stairs nearby. He wandered around in the darkness as he kept looking, before spotting an open door by a turned on lamp. On the other side of the door, he could see a sparkling light, and then he lowered his monocle as he walked towards it. He put the monocle back onto his eye as he walked through the door, and then another door opened up as he looked around. He walked through the second door and looked around, but then turned back around as the door closed behind him.

"Uh..." he muttered, pushing on it, but it wouldn't budge. "Ah!"

He then turned and looked around again, and realised he was in a small room for which there didn't seem to be a way out.

* * *

In the main room, the others were all sitting round the table, except Kat who was standing behind Bulk and Skull.

"I'm getting a little worried about Adam." Tanya said with a weird accent.

"I know what you mean." Vera muttered, taking her hat off. "He should've been back by now."

Tanya then got up and stood with her hand on her hip.

"I think I'm gonna go see if I can find him." she told the others.

"Good luck then." Vera said, as Tanya walked off.

"We should probably go search the house?" a girl suggested to two boys.

"Alright." one boy said, wrapping his cape around the girl, as he was dressed as a hypnotist. "Let's go check on the others."

They both walked off, and then the other boy turned around and followed after them.

"And where were you two on the night in question?" Kat asked Bulk and Skull, holding a notepad and pen in her hands.

"We were right here." Bulk answered, as Skull chatted his teeth. "With you!"

"A likely story." Kat mumbled, before writing it down on the notepad.

"Yeah!" Rocky scoffed. "A likely story."

"I'll get to you in a minute, Rocky." Kat said sternly. "Don't leave town."

"Man!" Rocky moaned, throwing a napkin away. "I told you I don't want to be the butler!"

"Sorry, Rocky." Vera said, touching his shoulder. "Guess you can't win."

"Thanks." Rocky muttered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tanya was walking down the same hallway Adam had walked down earlier. She walked down the hallway slowly, before she was about to open a door on her left, when she saw the door Adam had walked through in a mirror and then turned to it, to see it was open. Her eyebrows lowered slightly as she saw a light coming from the door, and then walked towards it. She then quickly turned back before walking through the door.

In the small chamber, Adam turned as the door opened again, and then Tanya stepped through it.

"Dr. Livingston, I presume?" she guessed grinningly.

"Very funny." Adam retorted, unamused but happy to see his crush. "Now let's find a way outta here."

They both then began looking around.

* * *

Back in the other room, Rocky was now asleep with his head on the table, while Vera, Jason and Tommy were all pacing around, as Kat kept working on her 'mystery' and Bulk and Skull kept sitting down.

A big wailing sound then woke Rocky up and spooked the others out.

"What was that?" Bulk wondered.

"Sounded like my Aunt Shirley singing." Skull joked.

"I guess I'll go look for the others." Tommy decided, sounding like a Texan. "See ya, buckaroos. Yee-ah!"

He put his hat back on as he walked away.

"Youse go get them." Jason said with a southern accent.

"I think I might search too." Vera decided, getting up. "I'm starting to think there's more here than meets the eye."

"Yeah, I'll help too." Rocky said, getting up.

* * *

Tommy then walked down the hallway Adam and Tanya had walked down earlier, and then spotted the open door by the lamp. He then walked towards the door as the light on the other side came on, then stopped and looked back for a minute, then walked through it.

A door in front of him opened up once inside, and then he walked through it, into the chamber Adam and Tanya were both in.

"Ah, there you guys are." he said, spotting them standing against a wall.

The door then closed behind him as he walked over to Tanya.

"Yeah. I guess this is where all the victims are kept until the mystery's solved." Tanya guessed.

"Det. Stone sure is making this realistic." Adam admitted, cleaning his monocle.

"A little too realistic I think." Tanya admitted.

"Wait a minute..." Tommy said, before thinking for a few seconds as he turned to Adam. "If it wasn't me, you or Tanya...then..."

"My money's on Rocky." Tanya betted.

The door then opened up again, and then Rocky stepped into the chamber.

"Then again, maybe not." Tanya said, taking her words back.

Rocky then entered the chamber as the door closed behind him, as he turned to the others. "Well, _you'll_ be happy to know it wasn't _me_." he mocked.

Tommy sighed as Adam blew on his monocle.

"So, what now?" Rocky asked calmly.

"Get comfortable." Adam answered.

"Oh, boy." Rocky breathed, as he walked over to Tommy's right. "So who'd you think it is?"

"Well, since it's not _you_, I'm betting on Vera." Tanya betted.

The door then opened again, and then Vera walked on.

"You were saying?" Rocky asked jokingly.

"Never mind." Tanya muttered.

"I assume this is where the victims have to stay until it's over." Vera deduced.

"That's what we think." Adam answered. "You better get comfortable 'cause we're gonna be here awhile."

"Right." Vera breathed, as she walked over to Rocky's right.

* * *

Back in the main room, Kat was now dusting a small set of draws with a makeup brush, while looking through a magnifying glass, before turning back to the others - what was left of them anyway.

"So, by simple deduction..." she said, walking towards Jason, as Bulk patting Skull's shoulder to wake him up. "..the culprit could be either you..."

She turned around to Bulk and Skull.

"..or Bulk and Skull!" she finished.

"Us?" Skull questioned, as they turned to her. "What about you?!"

Bulk nodded in agreement.

"Don't be ridiculous, the Super Sleuth's never the culprit in a mystery." Kat retorted.

"Well, one thing Det. Stone taught us..." Skull began, as he and Bulk got up from their chairs. "..it's always the one you least suspect."

Jason nodded in disbelief, a toothpick in his mouth.

"That's exactly why _we_ suspect you." Bulk sneered, as Skull pointed at Kat's face. "Yes, you!"

Kat pushed Skull's hand away from her, as the organ music began to play again, but then stopped again.

"Thank you." Bulk grinned.

He and Skull turned back to Kat with a grin on their faces.

"Me?!" Kat questioned in disbelief.

"I'm gonna go check on the others." Jason told her.

"Uh...No!" Skull said quickly. "Don't leave us with..." he moved his head sideways. "..her!"

Kat looked offended as she turned to Jason while rolling her eyes.

"Really guys, it's just a game." Jason assured with a smirk, as Kat nodded. "Game, promise."

He then walked off to find the others.

"Relax." he said.

Bulk nodded while he and Skull both looked unconvinced.

"Alright." Skull muttered. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Yeah." Bulk muttered in agreement.

He took a lid of a plate on the table, and they both saw a snake around some food, freaking them both out. They both screamed before running off in a different direction Jason had walked away from, leaving Kat alone in the room.

Kat walked closer to the table and looked through the snake with her magnifying glass, and then dabbed it with her brush, but it wouldn't move.

"Hmm. Interesting." she muttered.

* * *

Jason turned into the hallway the other Rangers had disappeared from. He took his hat and then moved his hair back a little, before putting the hat back on.

"Guys!" he called, looking past the set of stairs.

He then saw the open door the others had gone through, when Bulk and Skull came running up behind him.

"Come on, Jason!" Skull hissed, before pointing in the other direction past Jason's chest. "This way!"

"Come on!" Bulk insisted, dragging Jason away by the back of his shirt.

"Guys...wa-wait!" Jason hissed.

Bulk then pulled him through another door and then Skull followed, and they saw all the other guests inside the room.

"Hey, this must be the place where all the victims are kept?" Bulk guessed.

"So, uh...guess we hang out here, till the others show up." Jason deduced, as they walked towards a table.

"Hey, cards!" Skull said happily, spotting a pack of cards on the table.

"Hey, Skull..." Bulk said, as they both sat down in front of the cards. "..I have got a _brand new _game. It's called: 52 pickup."

"Oh..." Skull murmured in excitement, as Bulk took the cards out of the pack.

"I deal, and you..." Bulk said, before he scattered the cards all over. "..pick 'em up."

He then laughed while Skull looked unamused.

"Pick 'em up." Bulk repeated, wrapping his arm around Skull.

* * *

In the main room, Kat was starting to get worried as none of the others had returned.

"Okay, guys, you can come out now!" she called out. "The mystery's over."

She sat down in a chair behind her, when Archerina suddenly appeared on her right.

"Not quite." she assured, freaking Kat out as she stood up. "Now there is still one piece of the mystery to be solved."

She then giggled as Kat backed away slightly.

"What do you want, Archerina?!" Kat demanded, walking backwards around the table.

"Solve this, Super Sleuth?" Archerina dared, following her. "Who's power is greater: pathetic pink peon, or the mighty Archerina?"

"I've got nothing to prove to you!" Kat snapped.

"If you ever want to see your friends again, you'll accept my challenge!" Archerina threatened.

"What have you done with them?!" Kat demanded.

"They will be your reward if you meet me in battle." Archerina told her, ignoring her. "If you refuse, they shall remain in my dungeon forever. Will you fight me, or are you too scaredy Kat?"

Kat sighed. "Alright." she said, seeing no other option. "I accept your challenge!"

"Meet me in the forest of internal light, or lose your friends forever." Archerina said warningly.

She then laughed evilly before she vanished from the room.

Kat then put her communicator to her mouth. "Tommy, this is Kat, are you there?" she asked hopefully.

She got no answer.

"Tommy?" she tried again. "Vera? Jason? Adam! Tanya? Rocky?!"

She still got no answer.

"They can't hear me." she realised quietly.

She then sighed worriedly.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer.

"I'm getting a distress signal from Kathrine." he told Zordon.

Kat then appeared on the viewing globe.

_"Zordon, come in?"_ she said into her communicator.

"Yes, I hear you, Kathrine." Zordon answered. "What is it?"

_"Archerina's trapped the others in a dungeon and has challenged me to fight her." _Kat explained.

"You must meet Archerina." Zordon replied. "We will try to free the others.

**(The room)**

"I'll do my best." Kat assured. "It's morphin time!"

She then twisted her arms and brought out her Zeonizer. She then lifted her arms, and then twisted her left arm upwards, and then crossed her right arms over her left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" she shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

She then arrived in the forest of light, and then turned to Gasket and Archerina, who were behind her.

"There you are!" she said.

"Welcome." Archerina smirked.

"Alright, let's get this over with Archerina!" Kat snapped, pointing at her. "I want my friends back!"

"Now we'll see who's _really_ in the pink!" Archerina mocked as she charged in.

Kat then charged at her, before jumping into the air.

Archerina then jumped up and hit Kat in the chest with the end of her Bow, causing Kat to land on her side as she landed on her feet. Kat turned around while getting up as Archerina giggled, and then brought out her Pod Sword before charging in again.

Archerina then spun around and kicked Kat right in the face, knocking her back as she groaned, and then Archerina kicked her in the chest, knocking her down.

* * *

Back in the dungeon, the five trapped Rangers were starting to get bored.

"Are you guys sure there's no way outta here?" Tommy asked Tanya and Adam, taking his hat off.

"We've looked everywhere." Adam answered.

"You double check just to be sure?" Vera asked, folding her arms.

"We did." Adam assured.

"I'm gonna contact Zordon." Tommy told the others. "I've got a hunch this_ isn't_ part of the game."

"That makes two of us." Vera said.

Tommy put his communicator to his mouth. "Zordon." he said, but got no reply. "Zordon, come in? Do you read me?"

"Let's try and teleport out." Adam suggested.

"Good idea." Tommy agreed with a sigh.

They then all stood together, and pressed their communicators, but nothing happened, making them sigh in annoyance.

"This has to be one of Gasket's traps!" Tanya realised.

"I think you're right." Adam agreed.

"And where's Jason?" Tanya wondered frantically.

"And Kathrine?" Tommy added.

"Gasket must want them for something else or else they'd be here." Vera deduced.

"You've got a point there." Rocky agreed.

The others nodded.

* * *

Back in the forest, Archerina swiped Kat in the chest with her Bow, and then did it again, knocking the Ranger down. Kat then rolled along the ground for a few seconds before getting to her knees as she looked at Archerina - who danced over to her husband.

"Looks like _I'm_ the winner." she smirked.

"Lovely work, dear." Gasket commented, touching his wife's shoulder.

"Thank you, dear." Archerina smiled.

Kat got up while clutching her chest. "I fought you, now let my friends go?!" she demanded.

"Don't make me laugh, loser!" Archerina rebuffed. "You are to be destroyed! Gasket, sweetie, bring on the Nuklifier."

"At once Archerina my love." Gasket smirked.

"Wait!" Kat exclaimed. "You tricked me!"

"You are correct, madam." Gasket smirked, raising his sword up.

A green light then came out of it, and then Nuklifier showed up in front of them.

"You called?!" the monster laughed, hitting his chest like a gorilla, a spear in one hand and a shield in the other.

Kat gasped at the sight of him, but then got into her fighting pose. "This is the only way to save the others." she realised.

"Look lively, girl!" Nuklifier growled.

He then fired a laser out of his spear, which then hit Kat, and then she screamed as an explosion went off behind her, and then she flipped onto her back.

"Zordon!" she cried, getting into a crawl position. "Alpha!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer, trying to contact the others, but wasn't having much luck.

"Something's blocking the communication and teleportation frequencies!" he exclaimed. "Unless I find a new frequency, there's no way to reach them!"

"You must keep trying, Alpha." Zordon explained.

The alarm then went off.

"AY-Yi-Yi! The machines are ganging up on Kathrine!" Alpha exclaimed.

"She is hopelessly outnumbered." Zordon realised. "We must sent Auric the Conqueror to help her."

"Great idea, Zordon." Alpha agreed, as he pressed buttons on the computer. "I'll do it right away."

* * *

In the forest of light, Kat was now lying on her back as Archerina charged at her. She then tried to hit her with the end of her Bow, when Auric showed up and blocked it with his arm.

"I am Auric the Conqueror!" he announced, knocking Archerina back. "Leave her alone you evil mongers!"

He then blocked an attack Gasket before punching him in the face, then did the same with Nuklifer. Gasket then hit him in the chest with his sword as he brought his blade out, then grabbed the end of Nuklifier's spear as he tried to stab him. Gasket then to hit him again, but he blocked it and then knocked him away, then he lifted up Nuklifier's spear, and then hit him in the chest, and then hit him again, knocking him down.

Auric then stood with satisfaction, when Nuklifier got up and fired a beam out of his head, which hit Auric in the chest, knocking him down.

Nulklifier then fried again as Gasket fried a beam out of his sword, which both then hit Auric and knocked him onto his back and out of the forest.

"Auric!" Kat cried, getting up.

She then ran over to him by a beach.

"Auric!" she cried, crouching down near him. "Are you alright?"

Auric coughed before touching Kat's shoulder. "It was nothing...Kathrine." he assured.

Gasket and Nuklifier then came out from behind a rock looking for Auric.

"Ahh!" Gasket groaned. "Where'd they go?!"

Kat helped Auric up. "Gasket's not gonna give him." she told him. "We've got to get you to safety. Come on."

"Nonsense!" Auric insisted.

"But Auric, you're injured!" Kat argued.

"There they are!" Gasket shouted, spotting them with Nuklifier.

"Auric, wait!" Kat said, getting Auric's attention as she touched his arm. "Let me finish this?"

"I was sent to protect you. Those fiendish brutes are no match for Auric the Conqueror!" Auric swore, pointing at the machines. "Gasket, call off your attack and submit to justice?!"

Gasket ignored him as Nuklifier fried his laser out of his head, hitting Auric in the chest.

"Auric!" Kat cried, running towards him and then touched his shoulders. "Oh, no."

"You look more like Auric the _Conquered _now!" Gasket smirked, before laughing evilly.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Alpha watched as Gasket and Nuklifier fired lasers at Auric, which then hit him and knocked him to his knees, before Kat ran towards him.

"Zordon, Auric is down!" he exclaimed frantically.

"Without him, Kat is completely on her own." Zordon said sadly.

Alpha kept working on the computer. "Zordon, wait!" he then said. "I think I might have found a frequency that can reach the dungeon. Oh..."

**(The dungeon)**

The five Rangers all walked down a tunnel that seemed endless, Tommy holding a fire lit torch for them to see.

"These tunnels are endless." Tanya sighed.

"Tell me about it? We could be stuck down here for hours!" Vera groaned.

"Well, we gotta get outta here." Tommy said.

"Tommy, we _will _get out...somehow." Rocky assured hopefully.

Their communicators then beeped.

"You guys hear that?" Tanya asked happily. "Our communicators."

They all looked at their own.

"Someone's trying to get through." Adam realised.

"Zordon, Alpha, can you hear us?" Rocky asked.

"Alpha, Zordon, are you there?" Vera asked.

_"Try to adjust your communicators to this frequency." _Zordon instructed on the other end.

They all smiled and did exactly what he said.

_"Tune in to the sound of my voice." _Zordon instructed.

**(Power Chamber)**

"Do you read me, Rangers?" Zordon asked.

**(The dungeon)**

The Rangers smiled as Tommy laughed.

"Loud and clear." he answered.

**(Power Chamber)**

"Prepare for teleportation." Zordon instructed.

**(The dungeon)**

Tommy put the light up on a rack nearby, and then all five Rangers were teleported away.

**(Power Chamber)**

They all arrived and then walked over to Alpha, before they saw Gasket laughing in the viewing globe.

"Oh, man." Tommy moaned. "I knew Prince Gasket was behind this."

"Where's Jason?" Adam asked.

"I haven't been able to find a frequency that will reach his communicator yet." Alpha explained.

"He must be somewhere else in the mansion then." Vera deduced.

"Well, we can't wait." Tommy sighed.

"Alpha will continue trying to reach Jason." Zordon explained. "You must help Katherine."

"Right. It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted, as their arms glowed.

They then twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived at the beach, and jumped in front of Kat and Auric.

"Zeo Shield!" Adam shouted, as they crowded around Kat.

A shield appeared around all six of them before Gasket and Archerina could hit them, making them bounce right off it and caused them to hit the ground.

The Rangers then separated and faced them, before turning to Auric.

"Auric!" Tommy gasped, as they ran towards him.

They all crouched down around him worriedly as he groaned.

"Oh, man!" Tommy moaned. "Looks like Prince Gasket and company really got Auric good, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Kat confirmed quietly.

Nuklifier fired another laser out of his head at the Rangers, which then exploded near them, and then knocked them all away from Auric - Kat and Adam to their left and the others to their right.

"Everybody, Zeo Spinning Power Punch, now!" Tommy ordered, getting up, and then jumped into the air.

The others all jumped up and flipped themselves forward, and then one-by-one, spun around as their Zord symbols appeared behind them - first Tommy, then Vera, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and then Kat.

_Zeo, Zeo, Zeo_

They all then dived towards Nuklifier, and then they hit him in the chest, knocking him down.

Gasket and Archerina both frowned, before Gasket turned to Klank and Orbus, who'd both just shown up behind them on a cliff. "Now, Klank!" he ordered.

"Yes, sire." Klank said, before taking Orbus' extended arm. "Around and around and away we go!"

He then tossed Orbus onto Nuklifier's body. He then fired his beams out of his mouth at him, and then Nuklifier grew giant.

"I'm gonna nuklifiy you Rangers like I did that loser Auric!" he growled.

The Ranger gasped slightly as they looked up at him.

"We need Super Zeo Zord power now!" Tommy shouted into his communicator.

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Super Zeo Zords were shot out from it, and then the Rangers teleported into them.

"Okay, Super Zeo Megazord now!" Tommy shouted.

The Super Zeo Zords then flew closer together. Super Zeo Zord VI then put its arms at its sides, then folded its legs back, and then turned its head around. Super Zeo Zords I and V then put their arms by their sides, and then split in half - their heads vanishing as they did. Super Zeo Zord II then put its forearms behind its back, then lifted its arms up, while spreading them out, moving its legs, as its head folded into a helmet. Super Zeo Zord IV then folded its arms and legs back, and then split in half, while Super Zeo Zord III's head vanished, and then folded its legs back towards its arms - as they raised themselves.

They then all gathered together and lowered themselves to the ground, one on top of another. Super Zeo Zord I then landed on the ground, then Super Zeo Zord IV landed on top of it, followed by Super Zeo Zord V, then Super Zeo Zord III, then Super Zeo Zord VI, and then Super Zeo Zord II, forming the Super Zeo Megazord.

_Go, Zeo!_

"Let's show Nuklifier who's really got the power." Tommy told the others.

"Right!" they all agreed.

The Super Zeo Megazord then stood at ease, ready to fight.

"Prepare to be humiliated!" Nuklifier growled, as he charged at it.

The Super Zeo Megazord then pushed past him, then blocked an attack from his spear as he turned around, and then knocked him aside. It then turned back to him as he turned around, and then he hit it in the chest with his spear, and then hit it again. He then stabbed it in the chest and knocked it back, and then sparks came into the cockpit as the Rangers moaned.

"Hang in there everybody!" Tommy breathed, before pressing a button.

The Super Zeo Megazord then brought out its two sabers, and then used one to slice Nuklifier's spear in half, and used the other to slice his shield in half, causing him to back away. It then crossed the swords down diagonally and then hit him in the chest like a X shape. It then tried to hit him again with one saber, but he fired a laser out of his head, hitting it in the chest and head before it could.

"Warrior Wheel, power up!" Tommy shouted into his communicator.

**(Under the sea)**

The cannon was still aimed up at the water line, and then the Warrior Wheel was shot out from it.

**(Battle area)**

The Warrior Wheel landed on the ground and rolled towards the Super Zeo Megazord. It then jumped towards the Super Zeo Megazord, which then caught it and held it like a ball.

"Warrior Wheel, engage!" the Rangers shouted, holding their fists up - their right sideways, touching their left elbows, and then held their left hands out.

The Super Zeo Megazord then threw the Warrior Wheel at Nuklifier like a bowling ball, and then rolled along the ground.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

It then turned into warrior mode, then powered up and fired a blast at Nuklifier, hitting him in the chest, as it flew back towards the ground and landed near the Super Zeo Megazord.

_Go, Zeo_

Nuklifier laughed as the Warrior Wheel hadn't done much to him.

"Without Pyramidas, we're sunk!" Kat exclaimed, standing up.

"Nothing's working!" Rocky shouted.

"What do we do?!" Vera asked frantically.

"We need help!" Adam realised.

They all then looked down at Auric, who was now standing on the sand.

"Did someone say they need help?" he questioned.

He then grew giant.

"I'm rusted and ready to put those scoundrels in their place!" he shouted, punching his fists together.

"You're history, blue boy!" Nuklifier retorted.

"Oh, yeah?!" Auric scoffed, powering up his sword.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

He then sliced his sword downwards and hit Nuklifier.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

Nuklifier then fell onto his chest and was destroyed.

"Auric the Conqueror triumphs over evil again!" Auric declared.

* * *

On the ground, Gasket and Archerina were looking at him in disbelief.

"That cursed Katherine won't get away with this!" Archerina swore.

"At the risk of stating the obvious..." Gasket began, as she turned to him. "..it seems to me that she just did."

Archerina scoffed in disbelief. "Well, she made herself a dangerous enemy." she declared, holding her fist up in anger.

"Agreed." Gasket said.

* * *

Later, back at the mansion, the Rangers walked into the room the whole mystery had started from, where several people - including Jason, Bulk and Skull, who were sitting at the table - were already inside.

"There you are." Jason sighed in relief when he spotted them. "Where've you guys been? Did you get lost?"

The all walked around the table.

"Not exactly." Tommy answered, before leaning closer to Jason. "We'll tell you later."

Tommy walked off as Jason knew it was Ranger business by the tone of Tommy's voice.

"So, did anyone solve the mystery of the disappearance of Det. Stone yet?" Kat asked, as the others sat round the table. (Vera was between Jason and Rocky)

"Nope." Bulk answered with a sigh. "And now we're right back where we started from."

"Now we'll never find out how Det. Stone disappeared." Skull realised, as Kat took a seat between Tommy and Adam.

They all sighed when Kat spotted something under the plate.

"Wait, the letter." she said.

She picked it up.

"The name of the culprit's in the letter." she realised.

The others eyes widened.

"Yeah, we were just gonna tell you that, huh Bulky." Skull smirked.

"Uh-huh." Bulk grinned.

Kat opened up the envelope as Adam and Tommy both leaned in. "Okay." she whispered. "The name of the culprit is..."

Bulk nodded excitedly, muttering 'Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh', before the lights went out again.

Skull screamed as some of the girls yelped, and when the lights came back on, Det. Stone showed up behind Bulk and Skull.

"Det. Stone." he said.

"Det. Stone?!" everyone exclaimed.

Det. Stone nodded.

Kat pulled out the letter from the envelope, and saw the words 'Detective Stone' on it. "Det. Stone." she read.

"You done it?" Bulk asked, getting up and pointing at the Det.

"I done it." the Det. confirmed.

"Who done it?" Skull questioned, getting up.

Kat turned to Adam with a huge grin on her face.

"He done it." Bulk told Skull, getting up and pointing to the Det. again.

Kat giggled.

"Ah, forgot it." Bulk moped, before sitting down again.

"Huh?" Rocky muttered.

"Unbelievable." Vera gasped quietly.

"One thing you boys need to learn about this business; is that it's always the one you least expect." Det. Stone told Bulk and Skull.

Skull got back up and burped, and then everyone laughed at him. Det. Stone then touched his shoulder and pushed him back into his chair in annoyance. Skull got back as the Rangers all laughed, and then Det. Stone pushed him back into his chair.


	22. Another Song and Dance

**A/N: I just thought you might want to know, that Vera is staying purple when I get to Turbo, but her successor will change color in In Space.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In Angel Grove High, Tommy was in the study hall, starting out his jacket, as he looked at an empty couch, before some music began to play as he cleared his throat. He then moved his legs, and began to dance to the music, before bending down like he was playing a guitar.

As he moved, Tanya and Vera both came walking down the stairs nearby when they heard the music.

"You hear that?" Vera asked.

"Yeah." Tanya answered.

They both began to walk where it was coming from, while Tommy kept moving around like he was playing an electric guitar on stage. He then got up and did a axe kick as he turned around, then jumped up and did a split kick, and then split his legs as he bent down, before getting back up. He then pulled his knees closer together, and then bent himself backwards while standing on them, and then began to sing along to the music while pretending to hold a microphone.

_Took a ride the other day_

He spun himself back up, and got up on his feet.

_Just to go by mile away_

He then spun around and jumped onto the couch.

_Tie a compound to the drive_

He then kicked his feet up in the air as he lied on his back.

_Wonder how I ever survived_

Tanya and Vera both smirked as they watched from around the corner, before walking in.

_And I can give you a kind of soldier's for you to tell..._

Tommy rolled around on the couch, then kicked his feet up again once he was lying on his back, and then got off the couch.

_Because I can't believe that you..._

"Tommy!" Tanya called.

Tommy turned to his two friends as the music kept playing.

_..and me, jeez you to..._

"Ah!" Tommy moaned.

He then began to sort the couch out, as he'd ruffled the pillows up.

_To you I guess an eye  
That juggling's waiting while, and this crazy world of..._

Tommy turned off the player before it could continue.

"Hey..." he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "How long you both been standing there?"

"Long enough." Tanya smirked.

"What were you doing anyway?" Vera asked.

"Well, I'm uh..." Tommy began, before sitting down on a table. "..practicing."

"Practicing what?" Tanya asked curiously.

"Oh, it's for my music class." Tommy explained.

"Oh, I see." Vera muttered.

"Right." Tanya muttered.

"Hey, look..." Tommy said quietly. "My teacher wants me to sing in front of everybody. I'm really nervous."

"Who wouldn't be?" Vera asked sarcastically.

"Well, you see, I don't want to look bad." Tommy explained.

"Well, Tommy, there's more to singing than looking good." Tanya explained.

"That's right." Tommy realised. "T-Tanya, you're a great singer. What if you can help me?"

"You mean voice lessons?" Tanya asked, giddily.

"Yeah." Tommy answered.

Vera turned to Tanya. "Well, you do have one of the best singing voices I've heard." she recalled, remembering Tanya's contract offer a few mouths back.

"So what do you say?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Of course." Tanya grinned.

She then hugged Tommy tight as Vera smiled at them.

"Thanks." Tommy whispered.

They then parted as Tommy turned to Vera.

"You want to help too, since you were part of your school choir when you were younger?" he asked.

"Um...as much as I would like to, I'm kinda busy at the minute, Tommy." Vera apologised. "But still, good luck."

"Thanks." Tommy said, as Vera walked off.

* * *

In the moon palace, Sprocket and Machina were both watching Tommy and Tanya chatting through the viewing globe.

"Oh, please?!" Sprocket scoffed. "An airhead playing an air guitar! How appropriate!"

"How pathetic!" Machina sneered.

"What do humans see in that noise they call 'music'?" Sprocket wondered.

"Who knows, but they apparently can't live _without_ it." Machina admitted. "Say, that gives me an idea."

"Tell me!" Sprocket begged. "Tell me!"

"Let's just say, that by the time I'm through with them, the Power Rangers will be singing a different tune." Machina smirked.

* * *

Out on a lake, Det. Stone, Bulk and Skull were all sitting in a boat - Skull struggling with his fishing rod, while the others had theirs in the water, Det. Stone standing up.

"Alright, what do I do with this pointy thing?" Skull muttered.

"Whoa!" Bulk moaned, as the boat rocked.

"Well, not that." Skull realised.

Bulk began to pull on his rod, as Skull kept sorting his out, as it wasn't fixed up.

"Sure was nice of you to take us fishing on our day off." Bulk remarked.

"Boys, this is no recreational activity." Det. Stone assured, as Skull stabbed the water with the end of his rod. "Catching criminals is a lot like catching fish."

"You mean they both stink?!" Skull snapped.

"No." Det. Stone answered in annoyance. "Fishing teaches patience, concentration, and most importantly...how to listen."

Bulk pulled on his line, but then stopped. "Listen, sir?" he repeated, confused, as Skull kept stabbing the water with his rod.

"That's right, Bulkmeyer." Det. Stone replied. "Listen to the water?"

"The water?" Skull questioned. "Huh, what for?"

"It will give you the clues to where the fish are." Det. Stone explained.

Skull shrugged as Bulk adjusted his rod, before they both turned around and looked at the water behind the boat. They both then leaned over to get a better look at the fish, but both ended up falling into the lake. Det. Stone then turned around and ran to the end of the boat, as they both floated above the water, thanks to their life jackets.

"A good thing for you two, I have a secret weapon." Det. Stone said.

Bulk and Skull both looked confused, and then Det. Stone raised his hat up slightly.

* * *

On the moon, Gasket and Archerina were both watching him through their own viewing globe, as they weren't in the palace at the minute.

"So, the bumbler's have a secret weapon, do?" Gasket questioned with interest.

"That could be very useful." Archerina admitted.

"Exactly." Gasket smirked in agreement.

"We'll wait for them to reveal it..." Archerina began.

"And use it to ensure my rightful place on the throne." Gasket finished.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove High, Tanya and Tommy were both now sitting behind a keyboard in the study hall.

"Okay, let's start with the scales, okay." Tanya told Tommy, before pressing a button on the keyboard. _"Do..."_

"Hey, I can do that." Tommy assured.

"Okay." Tanya said.

"Alright." Tommy said.

Tanya then pressed the keyboard again.

_"Do-re-me-fa-so-la-te...!" _Tommy sang.

Tanya turned to him as she stopped playing. "Not bad." she commented.

"Sorry. I'm a little nervous." Tommy stuttered.

"It's okay." Tanya assured. "Just repeat after me, okay."

She began playing again.

_"Do..."_ she sang.

_"Do..."_ Tommy repeated.

"It's getting better." Tanya assured, trying to cheer him up.

* * *

In the moon palace, Machina and Sprocket were both watching them in the viewing globe.

"What a couple of dough doughs." Sprocket joked. "Get it?"

"You _are _cleaver, my dear." Machina remarked. "Now, to work."

"Oh, what's the plan?" Sprocket asked.

"Well...if we made it so that Tommy could not stop himself from singing he could not _possibly _pilot his Zord." Machina explained with a smirk. "Oh, how I wish your father were here to see this."

"How we gonna do it, mommy?" Sprocket asked grinningly. "By interfering with his telepathic link?"

"Watch and learn, my son." Machina said, patting her youngest son on her head. "Watch and learn."

* * *

Back in the study hall, Tommy and Tanya were both still practicing.

_"Do-re-me-fa-so-la-te...!"_ they both sang, as Tanya played the keyboard.

A beam then came down from the ceiling and hit the keyboard, then ricocheted towards the two Rangers, and then hit them both in the neck, making them fall backwards, and caused Tanya to knock the keyboard over.

Tommy quickly got back up and turned to Tanya. _"Are you alright?"_ he asked in a singing voice.

_"Do not make light, I've had a fright."_ Tanya replied, singing herself before she touched her throat. _"Why can't I not stop groa-an-ni-ing?"_

_"It's those machines, they have the means. They use the keys of tuning."_ Tommy deduced.

_"With our might, we must now fight, but will we win I wonder?!" _Tanya sang, her throat starting to get sore.

_"We must now go, Zordon must know about the spell we're under."_ Tommy explained.

* * *

Back at the lake, Bulk and Skull were now both back in the boat with Det. Stone. Bulk then caught a little fish on the end of his rod and pulled the line back, but then groaned when he saw how small it was, while Skull played with an oar.

"Well boys, looks like you're gonna need a little help." Det. Stone assumed, turning to them.

He picked up a tube right beside him, as Bulk and Skull both turned to him.

"It's time..." the Det. said.

He then opened up the box, revealing different types of bait, and then he took something out of it.

"..for my secret weapon." he finished.

He then showed Bulk and Skull his bait, which looked like a metal worm or caterpillar.

"Nice bug!" Skull rebuffed.

"Looks like a worm." Bulk remarked.

"It's not just any worm, Bulkmeyer. It's a amour-plated, fully automated Mechaterpillar 2000." Det. Stone explained, before making a noise like a seal. "This baby is guaranteed to catch whatever you want, no matter what the size."

Bulk looked amazed by the Det's. statement, while Skull held his mouth open wide.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, all the Rangers were gathered together, while Tommy and Tanya were explaining to Zordon what had happened to them earlier.

_"Oh, Zordon please, we're on our knees!" _Tommy sang, getting onto his knees.

Alpha watched nearby in amusement by himself, as Billy was working on something in the back room and didn't want to be disturbed.

_"There must be wa-ay-ys, to stop th-th-h-hi-hi-is-is-s!" _Tommy sang.

Tanya touched her throat._"My throat hurts, from my_ _outburst!"_ she sang._ "My speaking voice I do miss, do miss! Do miss!"_

Rocky and Vera held their mouths open in shock, while Adam shook his head, and Jason and Kat both turned to them.

"Ah. I feel like I'm in the middle of a rock opera." Adam sighed.

"That makes two of us." Vera sighed, her ears getting sore.

Rocky nodded, making that three.

"Oh, this could interfere with their ability to pilot the Zords!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alpha's right." Zordon told the Rangers. "Tommy's telepathic link has been altered. It will be impossible for him to control the Red Battlezord."

Rocky sighed, not happy with the news. "And with Archerina and Prince Gasket around, the last thing we need is a to be down a Zord!" he moped.

"Yeah, who knows what they'll send down now?" Vera questioned.

* * *

On the moon, Gasket and Archerina were both watching Det. Stone's Mechaterpiller in their viewing globe.

"There it is." Archerina said. "The secret weapon. We must seize it at once and use it to destroy the Rangers. Then they'll be no doubt who shall rule this galaxy."

"Activate their secret weapon immediately for _our_ use!" Gasket ordered.

Archerina then fired a beam out from where they were up into the sky towards Earth.

* * *

In the lake, Bulk, Skull and Det. Stone were all now all sitting down in the boat with their fishing rods in the water, when the beam hit the water right near the boat, splashing some water onto the three of them.

Det. Stone turned back to Bulk and Skull, but then shrugged his shoulders, thinking he'd imagined it, when his line began to move.

"Boys..." he said.

He then muttered as his line was pulled down.

"Oh boys, I think I got a live one here." he said happily.

Bulk got up and ran towards him, rocking the boat as he did, and then tried to help Det. Stone pull the line back. "Come on!" he grunted.

"Help me reach reel it in!" Det. Stone moaned.

Whatever was on the other end then began to pull the boat, making the three of them jump. Skull stood up as Bulk and Det. Stone kept trying to pull it in as it pulled the boat away.

"You know what, guys? I'm outta here!" Skull announced.

He then dived into the lake as Bulk and Det. Stone kept trying to pull in what was on the other end of the line. Bulk then began to panic as the boat began to rock from the pull of whatever was on the other end of the line.

"Maybe Skull had the right idea!" he shouted.

He grabbed Det. Stone's shoulder as he kept trying to pull the line in, but then it slipped out of Det. Stone's hands and fell into the water, while they both fell onto their backs.

"Whoa!" they both gasped, as an explosion went off under the water, followed by a couple more. "Whoa! Whoa!"

Some of the water then splashed on them both, and then Det. Stone's Mechaterpillar came out of the water, the beam having turned it into a monster, and then it growled.

Bulk and Det. Stone both freaked out at the sight of him, while Skull looked around while floating on the water.

"Hurry up!" Det. Stone called, getting his attention. "Get a move on!"

"Coming!" Skull yelled, as he began to swim towards the boat.

"Come on!" Bulk called. "Come on, buddy!"

"Hurry up!" Det. Stone called.

"Come on!" Bulk called.

Skull then reached the boat.

"Yes." Det. Stone said happily.

"Yeah!" they both cheered, as Det. Stone helped Skull back into the boat.

* * *

Above the city, a number of the Machine Empire's starships hovered over some abandoned buildings. Inside one of them, Gasket, Archerina, Klank and Orbus were all looking down at them through a window.

"Take note Klank, now that _I_ control their secret weapon, those Power Brats will never stop me!" Gasket declared.

The starship they were in then fried beams out all over, which hit and destroyed some of the buildings.

Three Quadrafighters then flew in a triangular formation over some of the buildings.

* * *

In the moon palace, Machina and Sprocket both saw what was happening in the viewing globe.

"Gasket's at it again!" Sprocket cried angrily. "He's made his own monster and is attacking Angel Grove_ without _us!"

"He what?!" Machina gasped in shock. "Hmm...that boy sure try's hard, I'll give him that at least."

"We gotta stop him!" Sprocket demanded.

"Nonsense. We'll let him create a diversion while we attack an even bigger target." Machina explained.

Sprocket laughed, liking that idea.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers all walked towards the viewing globe as the alarm went off.

"Rangers, just as we feared, the Machine Empire has launched a full scale attack on Angel Grove." Zordon explained, as the viewing globe showed Quadrafighters over the city.

"What are we gonna do without Tanya and Tommy?" Kat questioned.

"I'll take Pyramidas and go alone." Jason answered.

_"That will not work!"_ Tommy sang, pushing between Jason and Kat while dragging Tanya. _"Too many lurk, you will have to beat them!"_

_"Tommy is right!"_ Tanya agreed, as the others began to back away. _"You cannot fight! Your chances will be too sli-lig-gh-ht!"_

The others covered their ears as they walked towards Alpha.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he moaned.

"Huh..." Tommy muttered, as he and Tanya looked at each other.

Rocky then spotted something in the viewing globe. "Hey, look?" he said, pointing at it. "They've hit the abandoned warehouse district."

The viewing globe showed three Quadrafighters flying over the destroyed buildings.

"Good thing nobody's in there." Vera sighed. "But at this rate, they'll be in the populated areas!"

"AY-Yi-Yi! As if that weren't bad enough, there's a squadron of Quadrafighters heading in our direction!" Alpha exclaimed.

"We've gotta come up with a plan...and fast." Adam realised.

A few minutes later, the Rangers were around a small table near the tubes.

"Zordon, is there any way one of us can pilot the Red Battlezord?" Adam asked.

"Alpha can reprogram it to respond to one of you, but I can't guarantee the results." Zordon explained.

"We'll take that chance." Adam told him, speaking for them all.

"But who's gonna pilot it?" Alpha asked, turning to them.

"I will." Vera answered.

"Hey, no way!" Adam argued, turning to her.

"Look, it makes sense, whenever Tommy had to pilot it, I piloted the Megazord in his place." Vera argued.

"Vera's right, it makes sense." Rocky agreed.

"You sure you can handle it?" Adam asked, unsurely.

"I'll manage." Vera assured.

"Okay." Adam sighed, giving in.

"I'll stay behind with Vera and keep an eye on the Quadrafighters." Jason told the others.

"Yeah, the rest of us can take the other Zords and fight Mechaterpillar." Rocky agreed.

_"Let's stop this crime!"_ Tanya sang.

_"It's morphin time!"_ Tommy sang.

The Rangers - minus Vera and Jason - then twisted their arms and brought out their Zeonizers. They then lifted their arms, and then twisted their left arm upwards, and then crossed their right arms over their left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

_"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!"_ Tanya sang quietly, her throat getting sorer.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

_"Zeo Ranger VI Red!"_ Tommy sang loudly.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

In the Zord hanger, the Zeo Megazord, the Battlezord, the Super Zeo Megazord, and the Warrior Wheel all rolled along a treadmill, and then a huge cannon aimed up at the water line under the sea. The Super Zeo Megazord then shot out from it and then flew in the sky towards the warehouse district, with the morphed Rangers inside.

Once there, the Rangers spotted three Quadrafighters up in the sky.

"Ah!" Adam groaned.

"Here they come!" Rocky shouted.

_"Ready!" _Tommy sang loudly.

The Super Zeo Megazord then fired a beam out of its cockpit window, which hit the Quadrafighters and then destroyed them. It then landed on the ground and got ready to fight the Quadrafighters.

Three Quadrafighters then came out of the sky and fired their sonic beams at it, hitting it in the chest, causing sparks to come into the cockpit as the Rangers moaned.

_"The time has come, to stop this one!" _Tommy sang, before pressing a button.

The Super Zeo Megazord then lowered its arms, and then both its sabers appeared in each.

More Qudrafighters then came down and blasted it before it could do anything, but then it turned and sliced one directly in half with one of the sabers as it came at him, causing the Cog pilot to fall to the ground.

Explosions then went off around it, as the starship fired a beam towards the roof of one of the buildings that hadn't be destroyed, and then Archerina and Gasket showed up on the roof.

"They've taken the bait!" Gasket grinned, as they both looked up at the Zeo Megazord. "Now I will destroy them!"

"Brilliant plan, my prince." his wife remarked.

"Mechaterpillar, come forth!" Gasket commanded.

Mechaterpillar then showed up and growled as he stared at the Super Zeo Megazord. Stream then came out of his back as he moved his legs up and down, while the Super Zeo Megazord turned to him.

He then charged at it, as it charged at him, and then he rammed it like a buffalo as it tried to hit him with one of the sabers. He then moved around it in a circle, allowing his long body to trap it like a chain, and then he hit it in the chest with his head.

He then moved away from it, allowing it to move, but then he spun around and hit it in the chest with his tail, and then hit it again. He then rammed it in the chest with his head again, knocking it back slightly. and the he fired a laser out of his forehead, which hit it in the chest.

"Whao!" the Ranger moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

Sparks then came all over the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Mechaterpillar is an absolutely magnificent machine!" Gasket commented. "He'll defeat the Power Rangers in no time!"

Archerina muttered in agreement.

* * *

Another starship meanwhile, flew over towards the mountains, and sent Quadrafighters out towards the top part of the Zord hanger, and then they fried their sonic beams at it from all directions.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha picked up the attack on the computer.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "The Quadrafighters are attacking the Zord holding bay!"

Jason and Vera both walked towards him.

"The Zeo Megazord and the Warrior Wheel are still inside there!" Vera gasped.

"We've gotta get 'em outta there!" Jason realised frantically. "Alpha, initiate the Zord evacuation procedure!"

"Right. I just hope we can get them secured fast enough!" Alpha hoped worriedly.

**(Zord hanger)**

The Zeo Megazord rolled back along the treadmill into its holding bay, and then the Warrior Wheel did the same thing.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha, Vera and Jason all pressed buttons on the computer to get the Zords evacuated.

"Prepare for descent!" Vera shouted.

**(Zord hanger)**

The Zeo Megazord was then lowered into a chamber, followed by the Warrior Wheel.

**(Power Chamber)**

Vera, Jason and Alpha kept working on the computer.

"Locking secure?" Jason asked Vera and Alpha.

"Locked." Vera confirmed.

**(Zord hanger)**

The Zeo Megazord and Warrior Wheel kept getting lowered down, and then were both covered up by a floor piece.

**(Power Chamber)**

Vera, Alpha and Jason then all saw Mechaterpillar ram the Super Zeo Megazord in the chest through the viewing globe.

"Oh! This doesn't look good!" Alpha said nervously.

"The Mechaterpillar's one ugly monster." Jason admitted.

"I won't argue there." Vera agreed.

"Well, now that we've got everything locked and secure here, the others need help." Jason realised, before turning to Vera. "Vera, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Vera replied, her legs wobbling. "I'll take the Red Battlezord."

"I'll check out the situation at the Zord Holding Bay." Jason explained.

"Right, good luck." Vera said.

"You too." Jason said.

"It's morphin time!" Vera shouted, as her arms glowed.

Jason held his right above his head, then crossed them both over his chest like an X, then folded them down, before putting them in the X shape again. Vera then twisted her arms and brought out her Zeonizer. She then lifted her arms, and then twisted her left arm upwards, and then crossed her right arms over her left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" she shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

In the city, Mechaterpillar was looking at the Super Zeo Megazord, which was now crouching on its knees, when Tommy spotted the Battlezord coming towards them in the sky.

_"Help has arrived!"_ he sang.

The Battlezord spun around in the air.

"Hang on, guys!" Vera shouted. "I'm almost there!"

The Battlezord then landed in front of Mechaterpillar and grabbed his head and pulled on it, before he hit it with his tail.

"Is that singing?" Archerina wondered.

The Super Zeo Megazord then came towards Mechaterpillar and grabbed part of his body, and then it and the Battlezord pinned him in the ground, and then began to punch him. The Battlezord punched his head while the Super Zeo Megazord punched his body repeatedly.

"Whatever Alpha did, it's working." Vera sighed in relief. "I've got full control over the Red Battlezord."

The Battlezord and Super Zeo Megazord kept punching Mechaterpillar.

* * *

In the Zord hanger, a bunch of Cogs were looking around for the Zeo Megazord and the Warrior Wheel, but couldn't find them.

"It appears that we destroyed their Zords entirely." one deduced.

It then walked towards the rest of the Cogs, as they all kept looking around, but couldn't see anything.

Jason then came out of nowhere shouting 'Hyah!' as they all turned to him, and then he kicked one right in the chest. He then did a sideways handspring to his left once he landed on the ground.

He then ducked as a Cog spun around to kick him, then turned around to hit another with his knee, only to miss as it dodged, and then he spun around and kicked a third in the hand. He then ducked as the second tried to kick him, then spun around to dodge another kick from it, then dodged a kick from a fourth, before kicking it in the chest, then he blocked a fifth's punch, before punching it in the chest. He then ducked as the fourth tried to kick him, then spun around to butterfly kick a sixth, but missed.

* * *

Back in the city, Archerina gasped at Mechaterpillar losing the battle, putting her hands over her mouth as she did.

"What do we do now?" she asked her husband.

"Don't worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." he assured, before turning to Mechaterpillar. "Mechaterpillar, hear me now?! It's time to divide and conquer!"

Mechaterpillar then split up into four pieces, catching both the Battlezord and Super Zeo Megazord by surprise. His parts then began running around and rammed both the Battlezord and Super Zeo Megazord. The head piece then hit the Super Zeo Megazord in the chest, then turned and hit the Battlezord in the chest, and then rammed the Super Zeo Megazord again.

The Battlezord then got rammed by his head piece, then another piece spread arms out of itself and dragged the Battlezord away, while another grabbed the Super Zeo Megazord and held it still. The head piece then fired lasers out of its eyes, which hit both the Super Zeo Megazord and the Battlezord, causing the Rangers to moan as sparks came into the cockpit. The head piece then opened its mouth and fired a green beam at the Battlezord, causing lighting to come out of it, and the controls to fry up.

"Oh, no! The telepathic link is breaking!" Vera exclaimed. "I'm having problems maintaining control!"

The Battlezord then waved its arms around like it was dancing.

Archerina giggled as Gasket grinned.

"Ah! The end is in sight, my dear." he said.

The Battlezord spun around and kept waving its arms around, as Vera tried to regain control.

"Klank, time to finish them off!" Gasket ordered.

Onboard the starship, Klank, Orbus and a Cog were watching through the bridge window.

"Right away, Prince Gasket." Klank obeyed, before turning to the Cog. "What do you say the Zords dance their way into oblivion?"

"I'd say 'groovy'." the Cog replied.

Green beams hit the Battlezord in the chest again, and then it raised its right leg up like it was dancing. It then spun around in a circle, then raised its left arm up, as Vera pressed the controls, trying to make it stop.

"I don't believe this, I've lost all control!" she exclaimed frantically.

The Battlezord then spun around as it kept dancing, while the Rangers in the Super Zeo Megazord looked worried.

_"Reestablish the link, or we'll all sink!"_ Tommy sang worriedly.

"I knew I should've piloted it instead of Vera!" Adam groaned, hitting the controls.

"Hey, she was doing fine until that beam hit her!" Rocky argued, defending his girlfriend.

"Rocky's right!" Kat agreed sternly. "Now's not the time to argue anyway!"

The Battlezord kept dancing around as Vera tried to regain control, while Mechaterpillar laughed as the part that had hold of the Super Zeo Megazord let go of it. That part then ran back towards the other pieces, and then the head piece fired another green beam out of its mouth, which hit the Super Zeo Megazord, causing sparks to come into the cockpit as the Rangers inside moaned, and then it began to dance.

Mechaterpillar's parts then lined up again, and then re-combined, as both the Zords began to dance like in a hip hop concert, by raising their arms up and moved their hip parts around.

"Yes, we did it!" Archerina cheered. "It's working!"

"Success is near." Gasket grinned.

Both Zords then stood beside each other, and then turned to each other. They both then began punching each other's fists like a pair of rock-em sock-em robots, then turned around with their backs to Mechaterpillar, and then moved around like they were dancing again. They both then spun around while they switched positions, before they turned to each other again.

The Super Zeo Megazord then spun around and held its fists out, before it danced like a loony. The Battlezord moved its arms up and down very fast, while the Super Zeo Megazord moved its arms out, while the Rangers inside moaned as the boys tried to regain control. The Battlezord kept moving its arms out as Vera struggled to regain control of it.

"It's no use!" she shouted worriedly.

Sparks then went off in the Super Zeo Megazord's cockpit, and then some went off in the Battlezord's cockpit.

"Ahhh!" Vera moaned.

Sparks then went off all over the Zords, and they both fell forward onto the ground, the Battlezord landing on its chest, while the Super Zeo Megazord spun around and landed on its back.

"Whoa!" the Rangers moaned inside the cockpit, as sparks came out.

Sparks then came into the Battlezord's cockpit, and then _all_ the Rangers fell out of their Zords.

_"Is everyone alright?"_ Tommy asked, as Vera rolled towards them. _"We lost that fight!"_

Adam and Rocky then helped Vera up.

"You okay?" Rocky asked.

"I've been better!" Vera replied with a groan.

Mechaterpillar then fired a red laser out of his forehead at the Rangers, which just missed them as they rolled away, but created a fireball from where it hit. They then all brought their Laser Pistols out as Tommy and Tanya's throats got sorer and sorer, and then they all fired at Mechaterpillar, but the blasts just ricocheted off him as he raised his head back. He then lowered his head back down, and then fired another laser at them all, which then almost hit them, but they rolled out of the way just in time.

Tommy then looked up as Archerina came out of the sky and hit him with her Bow, sending him flying onto a car roof, smashing the front window once he landed. He then rolled onto the ground as she landed on the roof of a van nearby.

"Where do you think you're going, Power Ranger?" she asked smirkingly, as Tommy rolled into another car.

Tommy then got back up and looked at her.

"I haven't finished with you yet!" Archerina grinned.

She then fired an arrow out of her Bow, which then hit Tommy and caused him rolled over the car hood.

Gasket meanwhile, was fighting the others - who all now had their Pod Swords out - along with some Cogs, and then Gasket knocked Rocky down.

He blocked an attack from Kat with his sword as she ran past him, then he turned around and slashed both her and Adam in the chest with it, knocking them down.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

_"In your dreams, no more schemes!" _Tommy sang.

He turned back to Archerina, as she fired another arrow at him, which hit the car and then exploded, and then the explosion knocked him away from it.

"Let's make this a little more close and personal." Archerina giggled, as he Bow turned into a sword. "And stop that singing!"

She dived towards Tommy to stab him, but missed as he dodged just in time.

_"I wish I could!" _Tommy assured, getting onto a car roof.

They both then sent their blades at each other, then Tommy ran back slightly, then blocked another attack from her. She then however managed to hit him in the chest as he ran past her, then he turned and blocked another attack from her, before jumping off the car, as Tanya dodged a Cog's staff.

Archerina then jumped off the car, then turned to Tommy and hit him in the chest, and then kicked him away.

Gasket then spun around to hit Tanya, but missed, then got his sword locked with Kat's, before punching her in the face. He then turned and hit Tanya in the chest with his sword, flipping her over, and then got his sword locked with Vera's.

"Why does the Red and Yellow Rangers keep singing?!" Gasket demanded.

"Oh, you don't know!" Vera smirked, struggling to push him back. "Well, if you don't, this must be your brother's handiwork!"

Gasket then moved his sword back, taking her by surprise, and then he hit her in the chest with it, knocking her to her knees. He then ran towards Adam and then kicked him in the chest, then dodged as Rocky jumped and tried to hit him. He then turned around as Rocky tried to hit him again, but he blocked it with his forearm, and then hit him in the chest with his sword.

He and Archerina then both stood together as the Rangers gathered together near Tommy, and then fired lasers out of their swords at them. The lasers then hit the ground, causing sparks to come out from it, which then hit and knocked the Rangers down.

Mechaterpillar then fired a green beam out of his mouth at them all as they got back up, which caused them all to fall onto their chests, weakening them.

* * *

In the Zord hanger, Jason spun around to kick a Cog, but missed as it ducked, but then hit another in the chest with his forearm, knocking it down as it sparkled. He then spun around and tornado kicked a third, causing it to sparkle as it went down, and then he roundhouse kicked a fourth, knocking it down as it sparkled. He then spun around and tackled the first, knocking it down, but then another two both grabbed him by the arms, but then he hit them both in the chest with his elbows, and then flipped them both over.

The Cogs then all vanished, leaving him all alone in the hanger.

_"Jason, things are getting worse." _Zordon explained through his communicator, as he put it to his mouthpiece. _"Activate Pyramidas and join the others."_

"I'm on my way." Jason replied.

* * *

In the city, the starship fired another beam out towards the Super Zeo Megazord, and then began to lift it up like a tractor beam, before holding it right above the ground.

Inside the ship, Klank was looking at it in amazement through a computer, while Orbus and the Cog were both still staring out the window.

"What an absolutely incredible opportunity Orbus." Klank remarked. "Before we destroy this Zord, we can download to our computers..." He then turned and ran towards his partner. "..all the information stored in its memory banks. Then we can destroy their other Zords because we will know their weaknesses."

On the ground, Gasket and Archerina were both looking up at the starship.

"We did it!" Gasket cheered.

"Yes!" he wife cheered.

"Victory is mine once and for all!" Gasket announced.

Pyramidas then came rolling into the area.

"Not so fast!" Jason shouted.

Mechaterpillar then fired a bunch of green beams out of his mouth at Pyramidas, but they all missed.

"Nice try, but it'll take more than _that_ to defeat Pyramidas!" Jason declared.

Pyramidas then fired a beam out of its top towards the sky, and then gold lighting came out of the sky, moving towards Mechaterpillar.

_Zeo, Zeo_

The lighting then hit Mechaterpillar right in the head, and then he blew up.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

"That'll teach you to mess with the Power Rangers!" Jason announced.

* * *

In the moon palace, Machina and Sprocket had both watched the battle through the viewing globe.

"Now that didn't go at _all _like I'd planed." Machina admitted disappointingly. "We just don't seem to be able to make monsters as well as your father did."

"I sure do miss dad." Sprocket admitted sadly. "I wish he'd come home."

Just as he said that, a rebuilt Mondo stepped into the room.

"I'm back!" he announced. "Did you miss me?"

"Did I ever." Sprocket replied happily.

"Darling..." Machina said, as Klank and Orbus both showed up and hid behind her, worried what Mondo might do to them.

"Yes. I'm sorry, it took longer than I'd expected." Mondo explained regretfully. "But it appears that you've kept yourself occupied, but King Mondo's back and better than ever!"

* * *

The next day at the Youth Center, the Rangers - minus Tommy - were all sitting around a table laughing - Rocky standing near it - when Tommy came towards them from behind.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Hey, dude." Rocky said. "What's up?"

"Hey." Kat said, as they all turned to him.

"Hey, how'd your singing project go?" Tanya asked.

"Went great, got an A." Tommy answered.

"Oh, congratulations." Tanya said happily.

"Yay." Kat smiled.

"Way to go!" Vera cheered.

"Thanks. I guess I just need a little practice." Tommy admitted.

"You know, you got enough of that with Queen Machina." Jason smirked.

"Actually, I'm kinda glad that the spell was broken when the monster was defeated because, frankly I don't know how much more I could've taken." Rocky admitted. "Sorry, no offence."

Tommy sighed.

"It's the same with me." Vera admitted. "I was starting to get earache from all that singing you two had to do."

Tanya and Tommy smiled, understandably.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it was kinda cute." Kat remarked.

"Yeah, see. At least someone appreciates my talent." Tommy told Rocky and Vera.

"Someone does." Rocky smirked.

They all laughed, except Adam who smelled someone weird. They all then saw Bulk - who groaned - and Skull walk in behind them, still wearing their fishing outfits from yesterday.

"Oh, man..." Rocky moaned.

"What's that smell?" Vera wondered in disgust, putting her hand on her nose.

"Hey, what's the matter with you two?" Adam asked.

"Well...we spent the last 24 hours cleaning fish." Bulk answered in annoyance, as Adam sniffed the air again. "And we never see another fish again, it'll be too..."

He then sniffed the air and could smell something else.

"..soon."

Emily then came up behind them with a plate that was covered up.

"Oh!" Bulk yelped, as the plate hit him in the arm by accident.

"Hey, Emily." Jason said. "What are you doing here?"

"Beach Club was closed today, so Ernie asked me to help out here." Emily explained.

"Hmm. Why don't you help out and get us something to eat!" Skull sneered.

Bulk chuckled.

"Yeah, Emily...why don't you get these guys something to eat." Jason suggested.

"I have just the thing. Today's special..." Emily said, taking the lid off the plate, revealing a fish to be on the plate. "..Ernie's seafood delight."

"Oh, no!" Skull exclaimed, as Adam chuckled. "Fish! I can't stand fish!"

The Rangers all laughed.

Bulk muttered as he looked at the fish frantically, while Skull looked like he was going to be sick.


	23. Rangers of Two Worlds Part 1

**A/N: I get a bit upset when I watch this two-parter, as it sees the departure of my favourite character, but when I found out why David Yost had left in the first place I was shocked. I had no idea some of the crew treated him badly just because of what he was, 'cause I leaned a long time ago never to judge someone by what they are, but by how they act.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Kat was looking at a horrible pink purse she'd made in Art class, and then put it down on the table she was sitting at.

"Hey, Kat." Tanya said, walking towards her with Adam.

Kat covered the purse with her bag as she turned to them. "Hi." she blushed with embarrassment.

"Ah, what was that?" Tanya inquired.

"What?" Kat asked.

"Come on, let's see it." Adam said.

Kat sighed and reluctantly lifted her bag off the purse, and then handed the purse to Tanya, who then looked confused. "It's a purse, okay." Kat explained.

"You bought this?" Tanya asked teasingly.

"No. I made it in my Art class." Kat explained, as Tanya handed the purse to Adam. "It didn't exactly turn out the way I planned."

"Well, you know it's _not so_ bad." Tanya remarked, trying to cheer her friend up. "Not everybody's good at _everything_."

Adam smirked. "Look at it this way, since I've known you, this is the _only_ thing you haven't done perfectly." he remarked.

"Thanks." Kat said sarcastically. "I think."

On the table behind her, Bulk and Skull were sitting down, reading books.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bulk squeaked, looking up at them. "Can you keep it down over there? We are trying to study."

Kat and Adam looked at them both surprised, as Tanya turned away from the purse to look.

"Don't look so surprised. After all, we're going for our detective licences." Bulk grinned.

"We're gonna be full fledged detectives." Skull smirked, looking through a magnifying glass as he read a book.

They both laughed, as Skull turned around, but then gasped as he saw Det. Stone through the magnifying glass, before lowering it. He then stuttered nervously as he held the magnifying glass near his mouth.

"That's provided you two _pass _the test." Det. Stone said sternly. "And there's only one way to do that; study!"

Bulk and Skull both turned their attention back to the books, mumbling in annoyance.

"Got you." Skull said.

Det. Stone then walked away from them both. Tanya giggled slightly as Adam and Kat smirked, when Jason and Vera came up behind them all.

"Hey, what's up?" Adam asked.

"Hi." Kat said.

"We have an emergency." Jason whispered. "We need to be at the Power Chamber, right now."

"I've already told Rocky and he'll meet us there." Vera explained quietly.

"Why, what's up?" Kat asked.

"You've gotta see for yourself." Vera answered.

"Okay." Kat said.

She then got up, and then they all walked out of the Youth Center.

* * *

Once inside the Power Chamber, after Rocky had arrived, all six of them entered the big doors into the main room, and saw Tommy and Alpha looking at a weird looking man who had his back to them.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Adam asked.

The old man turned around to face them all, and then Tommy gestured them all to look at him.

"Who's that?" Kat whispered to Jason and Vera.

Adam, Rocky and Tanya all looked confused themselves, not recognising the man.

"Don't you recognise me, Katherine? It's me, Billy." the man explained, putting a pair of glasses over his eyes.

"Billy?!" Kat gasped. "No way..."

They all walked towards him.

"I don't believe it." Kat said.

"You're gonna have to." Vera told her, not believing it herself.

"Billy, how did this happen?" Tanya asked frantically.

"Well, you remember when Master Vile turned back time and we all became kids?" Billy asked, as the screen split in half - the right side showing the flashback of the Rangers getting turned into kids by Master Vile's Orb of Doom.

Jason and Tanya looked confused, but the others all remembered.

"Yeah. Billy was the only Ranger to use his device to become himself again." Tommy explained, as the right side showed Billy using his regenerator to regain his age.

"Yeah, I remember." Adam recalled, as the right side showed Adam holding the regenerator near young Billy and Vera. "The regenerator."

"It was powered by the Power Coins." Kat recalled, as the right side showed the Rangers putting their Power Coins into the regenerator.

"But it was destroyed." Rocky recalled, as the right side showed Rito throwing the regenerator away, which then smashed once it hit the ground.

Billy looked at his hands. "It looks as if the regenerator had a side effect." he deduced, as the right side showed him working on some wires under the computer, before he got up as he felt weird, and then began to rapidly age.

"But how can that be?" Vera questioned, as the right side showed young Billy, Vera and Adam working on the regenerator. "I mean, Billy, Adam and I tripled checked that thing for bugs when we finished it?"

"It must have been invisible to the naked eye, Vera." Billy deduced.

"It's speeding up Billy's ageing process!" Alpha explained frantically. "He's getting older every minute!"

"Can we reverse it?" Adam asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid the answer to that question remains unknown, Adam." Zordon explained regretfully.

"Wait a minute." Billy said, thinking of something before he walked towards a door. "I've got an idea."

He walked through the door and out of sight.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Vera said worriedly.

"You're not the only one." Rocky agreed, touching her shoulder.

* * *

In the moon palace, Machina and Sprocket were both staring at the rebuilt Mondo.

"My dear husband, you've returned at last." Machina said happily.

"Of course, my love." Mondo said grinningly. "And I am fully rested."

"Guess what happened, daddy? Gasket and Archerina showed up." Sprocket explained. "They tried to take over your empire while you were away."

"I'm not surprised. Just wait till I get _my_ hands of that wayward son of _mine_!" Mondo sneered.

**(A Power Plant)**

Gasket and Archerina were both listening in on their conversation through a headset.

_"I'll teach Gasket a thing or two when I find him!" _Mondo swore.

"Rats!" Gasket cursed, throwing his headphones away. "My father's back and he's looking for me!"

"I suggest that we retreat to our _own_ planet for now." Archerina suggested.

"Mmm, agreed." Gasket said, seeing no alternative. "We'll come up with a new plan. If father catches me, I'm toast. Let's go."

"Yes, dear." Archerina said, as they got to their feet.

Gasket then waved his sword around, and then they both disappeared.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Ernie turned as two pieces of toast came out of a toaster that was in a box called 'lost and found', which Billy and Kat were looking through.

"Hey, I've been looking all over the place for this." he said happily, picking it up. "Thank you."

He looked from the old Billy to Kat in confusion, but then walked back towards the counter.

"You're welcome." Kat told him.

Ernie looked back slightly as both Kat and Billy kept going through the box, but then walked away as Billy picked up an old long water pistol.

"So, have you ever lost any devices at the Youth Center before?" Kat inquired.

"I don't think so, but we've gotta check all possibilities." Billy explained.

Kat nodded understandably. "Right." she sighed.

She then helped him go through the box.

Meanwhile on another table, Bulk and Skull were both near some surveillance equipment, with a pair of headphones on their heads.

"The secret to any good detective is gathering clues." Bulk explained.

"We can get all the clues we need with the Eavesdropper 3000." Skull grinned, patting the machine.

Bulk nodded, and then they both turned to Kat and Billy, who they didn't recognise.

"Hey..." Bulk said, getting an idea. "Let's see what Katherine is saying to that old guy."

Skull nodded in agreement.

Bulk then tuned in the machine, while Skull held up a handheld satellite to listen in.

"Well, it doesn't look like we're gonna find anything." Kat deduced.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Billy agreed, before spotting Kat's purse, and then picked it up. "Oh...somebody lost their purse."

"Oh..." Kat muttered unhappily, taking it. "Thanks."

Billy then took an old whistle out of the box and rattled it against his ear, before he put it to his mouth and blew it. The noise was so loud, it hurt Bulk and Skull's ears as they kept listening in.

"Agghhhh!" they screamed, taking their headphones off as they did.

* * *

On the moon, Rita and Lord Zedd did the same thing, Rita having been looking at them through her telescope.

"Agghh!" Rita cried, covering her ears. "I hate it when they scream!"

Lord Zedd growled, as Finster came out of the RV with Rita's staff, which now had a bow wrapped around it.

"Might I have a moment of your time, your royal badness?" he asked.

"What is it?!" Rita snapped, turning to him with Lord Zedd. "Make it snappy! You're interrupting my snooping!"

"I've completed a new staff to make monsters with." Finster explained.

"It's about time, Finster." Rita said sternly. "King Mondo's back in town and we've gotta keep up with the Jones'."

"Yes." Lord Zedd muttered.

"I dare say that_ this _staff is much more powerful than _anything_ you are accustomed to, my queen." Finster explained, giving Rita the staff.

She looked at it in confusion. "It looks the same to me." she said, not convinced.

"Ah, yes, but it's completely different." Finster explained. "It will give you the power to do things you've never thought possible. Uh, shall I tell you?"

"I'd rather you _don't_ tell me." Rita answered. "I want to be surprised."

"Alright." Finster said, as Goldar and Rito came up behind him. "But remember, if your target is on the Earth above you, you must drive the motorhome fast enough to match the target's location and velocity. That's the only way the staff will work, my queen."

"Let's not waste time talking about it." Rita snapped, before turning around to look at the Earth with her husband. "I'm gonna turn that do-gooder Katherine into a monster."

"Sounds like the prefect plan." Lord Zedd commented. "The Power Rangers will _never _destroy one of their own. Come everyone, let's get rolling."

They all laughed as they began to pile into the RV, and when they did, Lord Zedd drove it along the moon's surface.

"Go!" Rita cheered, sticking her wand out one of the windows. "Go! Go, Zedd, go! Yeah!"

She then laughed as Lord Zedd turned the RV to the right.

"Faster, Zeddie, we've almost got her!" Rita cheered.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Billy and Kat were still going through the box of lost and found items. Billy pulled out a toy fish, and then laughed as Kat put on a pair of trick glasses, before she took them off giggling. Billy kept searching, but then Kat looked up at him, and saw him age even further, as his hair started to get white.

"Billy, you're getting older." she gasped quietly.

"What?" Billy asked, as he didn't hear her because his hearing was getting worse.

"We'd better get back." Kat explained.

Billy touched his face with his right hand, while looking at his left. "Affirmative." he agreed.

They both got up, and then Kat helped him over towards the door.

* * *

On the moon, Lord Zedd kept driving the RV as Rita kept her wand out of the window.

"She's almost within range." she explained.

Rito hummed something as he walked towards Goldar and Finster. "Hey, what are you thinking?!" Rito questioned, patting Goldar's shoulder, getting his attention. "That's my seat."

"Hey, it's mine!" Goldar argued.

"No way, monkey boy!" Rito argued, before grabbing one of his shoulders and then pulled on it. "Get..."

"Leave me!" Goldar demanded.

"..out of...!" Rito snarled.

"Go, Zeddie, go!" Rita cheered, as Goldar knocked Rito into Finster.

Finster was then knocked into her, causing her to drop her staff, which then fired a spell towards the Earth.

**(Youth Center)**

People were going about their business when the spell hit Kat's ugly purse - still on the table with the box Billy and Kat had been searching - which then disappeared from the room.

**(The moon)**

"I dropped my staff!" Rita cried, as Lord Zedd stopped the RV. "Stop! Stop...!"

She fell face-first onto the dashboard.

"Rita..." Lord Zedd muttered.

**(Youth Center)**

Outside the Youth Center, as people were coming out of it, Kat's purse - which was now the dreaded Impursonator - showed up behind a flower wall, and then laughed as it jumped up and down.

**(The moon)**

Rito looked into his sister's telescope, and saw Impursonator through it.

"Great monster, sis." he remarked.

Rita knocked him away from the telescope, and then looked through it herself, to see Impursonator laughing.

"It's a purse! A purse monster!" she exclaimed, before taking her eye out of the telescope. "What kind of monster is that?!"

"Well, it does have quite a nice zipper, my queen." Finster commented.

"Quiet?!" Rita demanded.

"Sorry." Finster said.

"I need to think." Rita explained, scratching her head.

"Oh..." Lord Zedd mumbled. "Now, we're in trouble."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Jason, Adam, Vera and Rocky were working on one of the computers, as Alpha wheeled an old skeleton past Tanya - who was looking at chemicals - and Tommy - who was looking at some papers.

The doors then opened up behind them, and then Billy and Kat came in as everyone turned to them.

"Any luck, Billy?" Tommy asked, after putting the papers down.

"No." Billy answered regretfully. "Katherine and I weren't able to find anything that might help."

Adam and Rocky both turned to each other.

"Well, we may have found the answer." Rocky explained, turning to Billy.

"They're teleporting in now." Adam explained, as everyone gathered around them both.

"Who?" Tanya asked.

"You'll see." Vera told her, getting what they meant.

Three water teleportation beams then came in behind them, and then Delphine, Vivianne and Cestro - who was holding something on his shoulder - all showed up. The Rangers all turned to their aquatic friends and smiled at them, except Jason who looked confused.

"Delphine! Vivianne. Cestro." Billy said surprised.

"Greetings, Rangers." Delphine said.

"Welcome back, Rangers of Aquitar." Zordon said, happy to see them.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"You must be Jason?" Vivianne guessed. "Trey told us about you after he transferred his powers to you."

"Yeah." Jason nodded.

"We knew Cestro was smart enough to reconstruct the device." Tommy explained to Billy.

"Billy, is that you?" Delphine asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yes." Billy answered with a laugh.

"Tommy told us about your problem." Cestro explained. "I have constructed a new regenerator device that should return you back to normal."

"Well, that's great." Billy said in amazement, as everyone else turned to each other. "'Cause I'm not getting any younger."

"What's it powered by?" Adam inquired.

"It's powered up by clean water, Adam." Vivianne answered.

A few minutes later, after checking everything, Cestro pointed the regenerator at Billy.

"Here we go, Billy." he said hopefully.

He then powered up the regenerator, but then sparks came out with a loud bang.

"Ahh!" Kat cried, as Billy covered his eyes.

Cestro looked at the regenerator once the sparks had stopped coming out, as Delphine and Vivianne walked towards their friend.

"What happened?" Delphine asked.

"I am uncertain." Cestro answered.

"Well, what do you think happened?" Viviann asked.

"Perhaps their is too much feedback." Cestro suggested.

Sparks then came out of the computer behind them, causing them to jump. Alpha then got up from behind the computer groaning.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, looking at it. "The explosion destroyed the teleportation unit!"

"Can you fix it?" Tommy asked frantically.

"I'll try." Alpha answered unsurely.

"I'll give you a hand." Vera told him, walking towards him.

"Thanks, Vera." Alpha thanked.

* * *

In the moon palace, Klank, with Orbus on his arm, walked into the throne room, where Mondo, Machina and Sprocket were all standing.

"Zedd and Rita have just made a monster from a pink purse, your highness." he explained, as he bowed down on his knee.

"A purse monster?!" Sprocket exclaimed. "That's so last season."

"If Rita and Zedd are successful, they'll destroy the Rangers for you, your highness." Klank explained.

"Ludacris!" Mondo scowled. "No one defeats the Rangers but _me_! I'll take my greatest monster to Earth and destroy them myself."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy and all the Rangers - except Vera - were gathered around the regenerator, which Cestro had put on the examination table. He then picked up the bottle of water that had been use to power it up, which was now bubbling.

"I'm afraid the device is damaged too." he explained regretfully. "In order to repair it, we will need very fresh water."

"Vivianne, can't you use your healing magic water for it?" Tommy inquired.

"I can't, Tommy." Vivianne answered sadly. "My healing magic only works on aquatic life."

"Well, how 'bout Angel Grove falls." Rocky suggested. "I mean, that's the closest fresh water around."

"Yeah. You can take the Zeo Jet Cycles." Billy explained, walking towards him. "I was tuning them up just before this all started."

"Delphine, Vivianne and I will need help to repair the regenerator." Cestro explained.

The alarm then went off, and then Vera bumped her head against the bottom of the computer.

"Ow!" she cried, before getting out from under it, rubbing the place she banged it.

"Huh?" the others muttered.

"Rangers, the Machine Skybase and Rita and Zedd have _both_ sent down new monsters." Zordon explained, as Vera walked towards the others.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and help the Alien Rangers." Jason told the others.

"Alright." Tommy said quietly.

"You alright, Vera?" Rocky asked.

"I'll be alright." Vera assured.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" she shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" Vera shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

They then all rode their Zeo Jet Cycles along a desert quarry area.

"Stay alert." Tommy advised. "I know they're around here somewhere."

They all rode on in single file, Tommy in the lead, then Vera, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat in the rear.

As they rode along the quarry, a machine called Cog Changer - which had a sawblade above his right hand - appeared above watching them laughing.

"Out for a little afternoon ride, Power Rangers?" he laughed. "I've got you something that'll take you places you've never been before."

He sniggered as he fired gear blots out of his one eye, which then landed on the Zeo Jet Cycles front wheels. The gears then glowed on the Zeo Jet Cycles, and then began to take control of them, surprising the Rangers.

"What's wrong with the bikes?" Tommy questioned.

"I don't know!" Vera shouted.

The gears then made the Zeo Jet Cycles glow bright red.

"Does anybody have control?" Tommy asked frantically.

"I'm trying, but everything's going haywire!" Kat cried, looking at the dashboard.

"Same here!" Tanya shouted.

"We've gotta find a way to stop them!" Rocky grunted, as the wheels turned by themselves.

"Easier said than done!" Adam shouted.

"Their has to be a way!" Vera cried.

"Look out!" Tommy yelled, spotting an old small building ahead of them.

They all tried to regain control of their Zeo Jet Cycles, but their speed only increased.

"Try to turn!" Tommy yelled.

They all groaned as they got closer to the building, and then their Zeo Jet Cycles rammed into the wall and into the building. They all moaned as they fell off their bikes, and then sparks came out all over the building as they moaned, and then the building started to catch fire.

"It's gonna blow!" Tommy gasped. "Run! Come on!"

They all got up and ran away from the flames.

"Let's go!" Tommy shouted.

Sparks came out from the now ruined Zeo Jet Cycles, and then the building exploded, destroying them, the shockwave knocking the Rangers off their feet.

"Ahhh!" they all screamed.

They all hit the ground hard on their sides or chests, and rolled over.

"How do you like your fiery finale, Rangers?!" Mondo asked sarcastically, showing up on a cliff with Cog Changer, as a bunch of Cogs ran beneath them.

"It's King Mondo!" Tommy gasped in shock, as the Rangers all got up.

They all then did their fighting poses.

"That's right! I'm rebuilt and I'm better than ever with my new monster, Cog Changer!" Mondo announced.

Cog Changer then fired gear blots out of his eye, which zapped towards the Cogs. The Cogs then lifted their faces up, and then the gears went inside them, and then into their chests, as Cog Changer laughed.

"King Mondo is back for good!" Mondo declared, before he laughed evilly.

"You don't get it, do you, King Mondo?!" Tommy shouted.

"Attack them now!" Mondo ordered.

The Cogs and Rangers all then charged at each other.

Rocky rolled under one's staff as it tried to hit him, while Adam jumped over another's attack, and Tommy sent a jump kick at a third but missed. Vera jumped as a fourth tried to stab her in the chest, while Kat and Tanya both dodged attacks sent at them by a few more.

Tommy then kicked one right in the chest, but it didn't go down. He then turned and blocked an attack from another's staff with his forearm, and then punched it in the chest, but it didn't even phase it.

Kat sent an Axe kick at one, but it blocked it with his staff, then she punched it in the chest with the palms of her hands, but it was only knocked back.

Vera ducked as one tried to whack her over the head with its staff, then sent a side kick at its chest, but it didn't go down, and then another kicked her in the side, knocking her away from the first.

"Excellent indeed." Mondo grinned, as he and Cog Changer observed the battle. "The final defeat of those putrid Power Rangers is _mine_, and mine alone!"

* * *

On the moon, Rita and Lord Zedd were both looking up at the Earth, and had heard Mondo's every word.

"That tub of rebuilt parts_ isn't_ grabbing my glory!" Rita snarled.

"Yes." Lord Zedd agreed.

"Make my Imprusonator…" Rita shouted.

"..grow!" they both shouted, as they crossed their staffs/wands over each others.

Lighting then came out of their crossed staffs/wands as they laughed evilly.

* * *

The lighting then hit Imprusonator, who then grew giant and looked down at the Rangers, who then did their fighting poses, having had to make a tactical retreat from the Cogs.

"We need Zeozord power now!" Tommy shouted, holding his left fist by his chest, and then held his right arm up.

The Zeozords then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers teleported into them.

"Zeo Megazord!" Tommy shouted.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III, and then Zeozord VI then retracted its wings. Zeozords III, IV and V quickly combined, and then landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind.

_Go, Zeo_

Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit, while Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet appeared on top of it.

"We don't have much time." Tommy explained. "Billy's depending upon us."

"Right." the others understood, holding their left arms up.

The Zeo Megazord then got ready to fight.

"Yay! I love to pick on someone my own size!" Impursonator laughed, as she jumped and grappled the Zeo Megazord.

The Zeo Megazord then knocked her arms away, and then punched her in the chest, but it bounced right off as her belly was like a bean bag chair. She then laughed while rubbing her belly happily.

"That tickled!" she laughed.

Tommy and Vera then swapped seats as Zeozord V's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Megazord's head.

"Zeo V Battle Helmet, activate!" Vera shouted. "Let's see how you like this?!"

She then pressed the button, and Zeozord V's beak then opened up, and then a sonic scream came out of it, but it just ricocheted off Impursonator's belly, sending it towards the ground behind her. Vera then took her seat at the back, while Adam took the front seat, and Tommy took his, as Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Megazord's head.

"Zeo IV Battle Helmet, activate!" Adam shouted.

The Zeo Megazord then rammed Impursonator in the belly with Zeozord IV's Battle Helmet, but the horns didn't even scratch her. She laughed as it bounced back away from her, and then Rocky took the front seat, while Tommy took his, and Adam took his own.

"Zeoo III Battle Helmet!" Rocky shouted.

Zeozord III's Battle Helmet then appeared on top of the Megazord's head.

"This'll be a blast." Rocky joked, pressing the button.

Zeozord III's helmet then fried a beam from the top of it, which hit Impursonator, causing her to scream as she fell to her knees. She then got up and sent the beam right back at the Zeo Megazord, causing sparks to come out of it. Rocky then took his normal seat, while Tanya took the front one, and Tommy took hers.

"Zeo II Battle Helmet!" Tanya shouted.

Zeozord II's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head.

"What's with this purse of yours, Kat?" Tanya asked quietly.

Zeozord II's Battle Helmet then fired lasers at Impursonator, which hit her on the chest, but then she laughed as it had no effect. She then fired lighting out of her hands at the Zeo Megazord, hitting it in the chest and knocking it back. Kat then took the front seat, while Tommy took hers and Tanya took her own.

"Zeo I Battle Helmet activate!" Kat shouted.

Zeozord I's Battle Helmet then appeared on the Megazord's head.

"I never did _like _that purse." Kat remarked, pressing the button.

Zeozord I's cannon then fried a beam at Impursonator, but like Zeozord II's Battle Helmet, it had no effect on her. She then fired lighting out of her hands again at the Zeo Megazord, hitting it in the chest and knocking it back. Tommy and Kat then swapped seats.

"Zeo Megazord Saber!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

The Zeo Megazord brought out the Zeo Megazord Saber, then powered it up, and then slashed Impursonator with it, but like Zeozord I and II's Battle Helmets, it just bounced right off her. She then fired lighting out of her hands at the Zeo Megazord, hitting it in the chest and knocking it down on its back as sparks came out of it.

"Victory!" she cheered, as she jumped up.

She then landed on the Zeo Megazord, and then began to squash it with her belly.

"Whoa!" the Rangers gasped.

"Red Battlezord now!" Tommy shouted.

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Battlezord was shot out from it.

**(Battle area)**

The Battlezord spun around in the air as it showed up, and then Tommy teleported into it.

"Back off, Impursonator!" he shouted.

The Battlezord then landed on the ground.

"No more miss nice purse." Impursonator sneered.

The Battlezord then came up behind her and pulled her off the Zeo Megazord. It then knocked her arms away as she tried to hit it, and then it sent a number of punches at her belly, and then punched her in the face, knocking her back.

"Oh! That's it!" she scowled. "You're through!"

* * *

In the moon palace, Mondo was watching the battle through the viewing globe.

"That monster of Rita's is ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "I'll refuse to let it destroy my Rangers! Cog Changer, move in and do your stuff!"

* * *

Back in the battle area, Impursonator and the Battlezord got locked in a grapple, as Cog Changer looked up at them both - along with the Zeo Megazord, lying on its side - from the ground.

"Right away, my king." he obeyed, as Impursonator and the Battlezord broke apart. "I'll plant a evil cog inside the Zeo Megazord."

The Battlezord started punching Impursonator in the belly.

Cog Changer fired a cog out of his eye, which then went inside the Zeo Megazord as it got back up, while the Battlezord punched Impursonator away from it. The cog then landed on one of the gears in Zeozord II's part of the Zeo Megazord, and then powered up, turning the gears in the other direction at twice the speed they normally run.

"Prefect." Cog Changer smirked, before walking off.

The Battlezord kept punching Impursonator in the face, knocking her back with every hit, and then began to punch her chest. Its arms then began to power up as it kept hitting her, and then it backed away.

"That was fun!" Impursonator laughed, rubbing her belly. "Come on?! Let's do it again!"

"Time for the _heavy _artillery." Tommy decided.

The Battlezord then fired lasers out of its arms at Impursonator, but she then laughed as they bounced right off her. She then fired lighting out of her hands at the Battlezord, which then hit it, and caused sparks to come out of it.

"Woah! We need more power, guys!" Tommy shouted. "Prepare to link up?!"

The Battlezord and Megazord then stood beside each other, and then hit their arms together, while spreading their other arms out, and then stood back-to-back, before lowering their arms.

_Go, Zeo_

The Battlezord then raised its legs, while raising its arms over itself, and then they rested on the Megazord's shoulders - past the bits belonging to Zeozord V.

_Go, Zeo_

The cannons from the Battlezord's hands then moved forward and covered up the hands.

_Zeo, Power Rangers  
Go, Zeo  
_

The Battlezord's head then spun around, and then covered the Megazord's head, forming the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Now, let's take care of this overgrown accessory." Tommy shouted, crossing his arms over, and then punched his fists forward.

The Zeo Mega Battlezord then fired lasers out of the cannons.

_Go, Zeo  
__Go, Zeo_

The lasers just bounced right off Impursonator, and then she fired lighting at the Zeo Mega Battlezord.

"Ahh!" the Rangers yelped, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"We need Jason and Pyramidas!" Tommy realised frantically.

* * *

At Angel Grove Falls, Jason held an empty bottle in it while crouched down, which then filled up with water.

"This water has to be pure enough." he hoped. "I've got to get it back to Billy before it's too late."

Once the bottle was nearly full, he lifted it up out of the water, and then screwed the lid on.

"I sure hope Cestro can repair the regenerating device." he admitted. "Hang in there, Billy."

He then got up to his feet and looked at the bottle, when his communicator beeped. He checked to see if no one was around, and then answered it.

"Jason here." he answered.

**(Megazord battle)**

"Jason, this thing's tougher than we thought." Tommy explained, as the others all sat behind him. "We need you..."

**(Angel Grove Falls)**

_"..and Pyramidas." _Tommy explained.

"Okay. It's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

He then held his right above his head, then crossed them both over his chest like an X, then folded them down, before putting them in the X shape again.

**(Morph Sequence)**

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" he shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

Once he arrived at the area, he quickly summoned Pyramidas and teleported into it. Pyramidas then fired a beam out of its top towards the sky, and then gold lighting came out of the sky, moving towards Impursonator. When it hit her however, she just laughed like it tickled her, and then Pyramidas moved closer to her.

"Alright, everyone, initiate Zeo Ultrazord sequence!" Jason ordered.

Pyramidas stood upright, then it lowered its arms while lowering its point, and then part of the top lifted itself up, forming the face. Pyramidas then turned around, so its back was to the Megazord and Battlezord, and then they got zapped towards it. Zeozords I and II went into the bottom, Zeozords III and IV went into the middle, while Zeozords V and VI went into the top. Pyramidas then lowered its back to cover them all, and then the Battlezord landed on its back, its arms in their cannon mode, while Pyramidas raised its arms up, as it powered up, forming the Zeo Ultrazord.

The Zeo Ultrazord then raised its arms.

"Oh, goody, another one!" Impursonator laughed. "I love little _toys_!"

The screen then splits into seven sections - from left to right, Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, while Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat were at the bottom.

"Zeo Ultrazord, power up!" they all shouted, punching their fists forward.

The Zeo Ultrazord then raised its arms, and then gold fired lasers out of its chest, hands and the Battlezord's cannons. Once the lasers hit Impursonator however, they just bounced right off her belly, and hit the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Ha, ha! Haven't you learned yet? You're powerless against me, Rangers!" she laughed.

"The purse is right. We're going to need to form a new configuration." Jason realised.

Pyramidas - now back in pyramid form - then moved its sides up slightly, then its front spread out, and then end of the front then came open and lifted itself up.

_Go, Zeo_

The screen then splits into seven sections - from left to right, Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, while Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat were at the bottom.

"Zeo Ultrazord, Carrier mode!" they all shouted, punching their fists forward.

_Go, Zeo_

The Red Battlezord then appeared behind the back of Pyramidas, then Zeozords V and VI appeared in front of it. Zeozords I and II then appeared in front of them, then Zeozords IV and III appeared in front of them, and then Pyramidas rode towards Impursonator, as all the Zords fired lasers at her.

"Blast me all you want?!" she dared teasingly, as the lasers bounced right off her. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Ahhh! It's not working!" Tommy moaned in his cockpit. "We've gotta retreat and get the water to Billy!"

The Zeo Ultrazord then rode off in retreat, finding it tough to beat Impursonator.

"You're running away!" she shouted. "Now I will destroy you!"

* * *

In the moon palace, Mondo, Machina and Sprocket were all watching her through the viewing globe - Mondo moaning as she laughed.

"Dad, did you hear what that purse monster said? What are you gonna do?" Sprocket asked.

"Watch and learn, my son." Mondo answered. "Watch and learn."

All three of them then laughed.

* * *

Back on Earth, Impursonator was now looking around for the Zeo Ultrazord.

"You can't escape me, Rangers!" she bellowed, as a Cog portal flew towards her. "You can't..."

The portal then sucked her in before she could finish.

* * *

On the moon, Rita took her eye out of her telescope, having seen the whole thing with Lord Zedd.

"My monster!" she cried frantically, as he husband walked around her. "What happened to my monster?!"

"Ahh." Lord Zedd grumbled. "It looks like someone just teleported it away!"

"Oh, find it!" Rita demanded. "Find it, Zeddie! That was my best monster ever!"

* * *

In the moon palace, Sprocket walked towards his parents.

"Pop, what happened to the Impursonator?" he asked his father. "It was about to win."

"Exactly. I teleported it to another planet so_ I _can destroy the Rangers." Mondo explained.

"How are you gonna do it?" Sprocket inquired.

"The Cog Changer planted an evil part in the Zeo Megazord." Mondo explained. "The next time they use it, they'll all be destroyed."

Sprocket laughed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers - now carrying their helmets - all walked the big doors into the main room, and then towards Billy, Alpha, Delphine, Vivianne and Cestro.

"We've got the water." Jason told them, carrying the bottle in his other hand.

They all looked at their friends, and saw Vivianne holding a device up, which fired beams at Billy.

"It may be too late." Delphine told the Rangers.

About five minutes later, after the fresh water supply had been put into the regenerator, Cestro held it up and then pointed it at Billy, who was standing by the chambers again. Cestro then powered up the regenerator as Billy took his glasses off, and then a beam shot out from the regenerator at him, which then hit him. Billy started to get younger, and then the Rangers smiled.

"It's working." Tanya smiled, turning to Kat.

"Wait..." Vera said.

Billy's face then began to get worse as his skin glowed red, then he put his glasses on, and then looked at himself when the glowing stopped, discovering it hadn't worked as he was still old.

"Oh, man." he moaned. "We had it for a second."

Cestro walked towards his human counterpart. "I'm afraid it isn't enough." he explained sadly. "The aging process will continue at an accelerated rate."

"Did you at least slow it down a little?" Vera asked.

"I'm afraid not." Cestro answered, turning to her.

"Rangers, King Mondo's Cog Changer is still loose." Zordon explained, getting everyone's attention. "And we aren't certain what happened to Rita and Zedd's Impursonator."

Tommy sighed as Cestro walked towards him. "Without Billy, we're gonna need help." he realised.

"We are receiving a transmission." Zordon explained.

Everyone turned to the viewing globe, as Aurico showed up on it on Aquitar.

_"Rangers of Earth, it is Aurico." _he said. _"The remaining Rangers of Aquitar are standing by to offer assistance at the first sign of trouble."_

Tanya giggled as the Rangers all smiled.

"We will not leave you in your time of need." Cestro explained.

"And that goes for all us." Vivianne added.

"Rangers, I am picking up some abnormal waves in the Zeozord holding bay." Zordon explained.

The viewing globe showed the Zeo Megazord, with a circle around Zeozord II, as that's where the disturbance was.

"There's something wrong in the Zeo Megazord!" Billy gasped, pointing at it. "Looks like uh...a loose wire in the auxiliary sub-cockpit. I better go check it."

"Should you be moving around so soon?" Kat questioned, as everyone turned to him.

"No, I think it's good for me." Billy argued.

"You sure about this, Billy?" Vera asked concernedly. "I mean, I can do it if you want?"

"No, I'll be fine, Vera." Billy assured, before he walked off.

Tommy sighed while Cestro shook his head, all of them not liking this.

* * *

Once inside the Zeo Megazord, Billy entered the area where the trouble was, by pulling open the door and then he stepped into the area. He then walked towards the controls and began to press some buttons on them. He then sat down in a chair, and then looked closely at some of the other controls.

"Oh, these readings are all wrong." he said.

He pressed some buttons on the controls, before looking at the screen.

In another area, the evil cog glowed yellow, and then powered up the Zeo Megazord, causing the gears to spin fast. The Zeo Megazord whacked its arms against some of the holding supports, and inside Billy gasped as he nearly fell out of his seat.

He put a pair of headsets on, as the controls began to go haywire.

"Mayday!" he shouted. "Rangers, mayday!"

**(Power Chamber)**

The human Rangers - minus Vera, Kat and Jason - were all standing by the chambers when they heard Billy's voice.

"What's going on?" Tommy questioned, as they all walked towards Alpha and the Aquitians.

"The Zeo Megazord has been sabotaged." Alpha explained frantically. "And Billy can't transfer to the main cockpit to stop it!"

"I knew I should've gone instead of him!" Vera moaned worriedly.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Rocky assured, touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, you did_ try_ to convince him but he insisted." Adam agreed.

**(Zord hanger)**

The Zeo Megazord kept moving around on its own accord, and kept smashing the supports.

Inside, the area Billy was in kept shaking, as he tried to regain control.

The Zeo Megazord was then jumped up and flew towards the top of the hanger as the remaining supports fell to the ground.

**(Power Chamber)**

_All_ the Rangers and Alpha watched Billy in the viewing globe as he kept trying to regain control.

"Billy!" Kat cried.

"Oh, no." Vera cried softly, covering her mouth with her hands.

**(Zord hanger)**

The Zeo Megazord kept flying towards the ceiling, and then a hatch opened up, and then it flew out through it.

**(Power Chamber)**

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as everyone else looked worried. "The Zeo Megazord has left the holding bay! Oh..."

The Rangers all looked even more worried, wondering how they were gonna save their friend who was getting older by the minute.


	24. Rangers of Two Worlds Part 2

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

Inside the Zord hanger, the Zeo Megazord flew towards the ceiling, towards the ceiling, and then a hatch opened up, and then it flew out through it.

**(Power Chamber)**

Adam, Tommy and Tanya were all standing by the computer looking at Billy in the viewing globe, while Rocky and Kat were all working on something at the examination table.

_"The Zeo Megazord's outta control."_ Billy explained. _"I can't access the main control panel. Help! Help!"_

He pressed some buttons on the controls.

"We have to teleport him outta there." Adam

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, by the other computer with Jason, Vera and Cestro. "But the teleporter is still down!"

"We must repair it if we are to have any hope of rescuing Billy." Cestro explained, as everyone else gathered around them.

* * *

The Zeo Megazord landed in a quarry area, and the landing impact nearly made Billy fall out of his chair.

"Ohh!" he yelped.

The Zeo Megazord began punching its fists in the air as it moved forward.

Inside, sparks and smoke came out of the controls as Billy tried to regain control over it.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Tommy closed a hatch on the computer, while Vera slid out from under it.

"There." Tommy said, as everyone else turned to them. "That should do it, Alpha. Teleport Billy out."

Vera got up from beneath the computer as Alpha pressed a few buttons on the computer.

"The locator chips aren't online yet." Alpha said. "I can't get a lock on him."

"If we can't retrieve Billy, perhaps you can stop the Zeo Megazord." Delphine suggested.

"The Super Zeo Megazord may just have enough power to do that." Tommy deduced, before touching his belt. "Back to action!"

* * *

Under the sea, a huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Super Zeo Megazord was shot out from it, with the Zeo Rangers inside the cockpit - minus Jason.

Once it arrived in the quarry, it landed on the ground in front of the Zeo Megazord.

"Alright, let's see if we can hold this Megazord still." Tommy said hopefully.

Inside the Super Zeo Megazord, Billy got up from his chair and looked at the controls behind him, which had huge smoke coming out as well as a few sparks.

"Oh, boy..." he mumbled, taking his headset off and putting it on top of the controls. "Whoa..."

He began to press some buttons on the controls, while the Zeo Megazord kept punching its fists in the air. Cog Changer's gear then sped up, causing the gears to spin faster, as it kept punching its fists.

The Super Zeo Megazord then approached it and then grabbed it by the arms, but it knocked it away, but then the Super Zeo Megazord grabbed it again.

"We can't hold it!" Tommy realised. "I hope Cestro's having better luck."

"That makes two of us." Vera agreed hopefully.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha and Cestro were both working at the computer, while Jason, Delphine and Vivianne watched the situation in the viewing globe. Cestro put a control chip into the computer, and then hit it with his fist, causing sparks to come out of it.

"Ooh!" Alpha yelped.

"I've fixed it." Cestro said happily. "Try it now, Alpha."

"I will." Alpha said, pressing some buttons on the computer. "Oh, I hope this works."

They all looked at the viewing globe, which showed Billy working on the control panel, before he was teleported out of the Zeo Megazord. Jason and Vivianne sighed in relief as Billy showed up near the chambers behind them and Delphine, as they all turned to him.

"Yes!" Alpha cheered. "We saved Billy. He's out of the Megazord."

"That's the good news, but look." Jason said, pointing at the viewing globe.

They all saw Cog Changer inside the Zeo Megazord's cockpit.

_"I've always wanted to get one of these Megazords a whirl." _he admitted.

"A monster is in the main cockpit." Delphine gasped.

"We solve one problem, and we get another on our hands." Vivianne quoted.

"You said it, 'cause he's in control of the Zeo Megazord." Jason realised.

"Mondo's sabotage let the monster get past our defence mechanism." Zordon explained.

"Tommy, watch out!" Jason shouted. "Mondo's monster's in the Zeo Megazord!"

**(Battle area)**

"Thanks for the warning." Tommy said, holding his fist up. "We're on it."

"Ready for a little one-on-one?" Cog Changer dared. "I got the feeling we're pretty evenly matched."

The Zeo Megazord knocked the Super Zeo Megazord's arms off itself, and then sent a couple of punches at the Super Zeo Megazord's chest, knocking it back.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy - now even older than before - was sitting on a chair as Alpha held a scanner at his face, scanning him, as Jason and Vivianne both watched. Once Alpha had stopped scanning, he looked at it, and then panicked.

"I'm afraid the ageing has accelerated even more!" he said frantically. "At this rate, he'll reach 100 years in an hour."

Billy looked at Alpha in shock.

"Hang in there, Billy." Jason said, touching his friend's shoulder.

"We'll find a way, Billy, I promise." Vivianne promised.

Billy nodded, before Jason and Vivianne turned, and walked towards Delphine and Cestro.

"Guys, we've gotta figure something out." Jason whispered desperately.

"Jason's right. We have to do something fast." Vivianne agreed with worry.

Her fellow Aquitians looked at each other.

* * *

On the moon, Rita was watching both the Megazords battling each other through her telescope.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, as the Megazords grappled each other. "Mondo got a monster into the Zeo Megazord!

She moaned as she turned to Lord Zedd, who was sitting by the RV's open door, while Finster was standing at the back of it with a orb.

"Zeddie, Mondo's gonna destroy _my_ Rangers!" she cried.

"Who cares _who_ destroys those Ranger brats." Lord Zedd shrugged.

"What kind of an attitude is that?!" Rita growled, turning away from him.

Finster waved his hands over the orb. "Your evilness..." he said.

"Ha?" Rita mumbled, turning to him.

"I have discovered the location of the Impursonator." Finster explained. "Mondo teleported it to a planet eight light years away."

"Alright, playtime is over." Rita decided. "Why don't you show me what this thing can really do?"

She laughed as Finster took his hands away from the orb.

"Hmm...I've been saving this, my queen. But I suppose the moment has arrived." he deduced.

"What?!" Rita exclaimed, walking towards him. "What?!"

"Watch, as your..." Finster explained, as the orb showed the Earth from space. "..Impusronator makes her return."

"Oh...Brilliant." Rita grinned. "Finster, absolutely brilliant!"

* * *

In the Super Zeo Megazord, the Rangers gasped as a blue could entered the cockpit, and then turned as Impursonator showed up behind the girls.

"I'm back, Rangers!" she announced.

She fired beams out of her hands at them, and then they all fell out of the cockpit, and landed on the ground. They all got up in pain and looked at both the Megazords, as Impursonator began to dance the Super Zeo Megazord around.

"Hey, you in the Super Megazord, what kind of monster are you?!" Cog Changer demanded.

"I'm your worst_ fashion _nightmare!" Impursonator answered, before she laughed as she fiddled with the controls.

* * *

Up in the moon palace, Mondo was not pleased as he observed the battle through the viewing globe.

"If that ridiculous Rita wants a fight, she's challenging the wrong evil monarch!" he moaned.

* * *

On the moon's surface, Rita was watching the situation through her telescope, which made her laugh, as Lord Zedd stood behind her.

"That rusty Mondo's gonna get an oil treatment..." she grinned.

Lord Zedd laughed.

"..he won't forget!" Rita finished.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha, Jason, Billy and the Aquitians were all watching the Zeo Megazord punch the Super Zeo Megazord in the chest through the viewing globe, and then both Megazords grappled each other.

"The monsters are fighting each other." Delphine observed.

"They're gonna destroy Angel Grove." Jason stuttered frantically.

"This is not good." Vivianne muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Det. Stone's office Bulk and Skull were both sitting at their desks, while Det. Stone himself gave Bulk his test paper.

"Men, these are the tests for your detective licence." he explained, walking over to Skull.

He placed Skull's paper in front of him.

"I hope you're ready." he admitted.

"Ready?" Bulk asked Skull.

"Ready." he answered, turning to the Det.

"Set..." Det. Stone said holding a stopwatch.

Bulk and Skull began to look nervous.

"Go." Det. Stone said, starting the stopwatch.

Bulk and Skull then opened up the test papers, and then began to go through the questions.

"I'll be back in an hour." Det. Stone explained, before he walked out of the room.

Skull then scribbled an answer down without looking at the paper, while Bulk looked at his carefully. They both then looked up as an alarm went off, causing them to jump.

"Bulky...the monster alarm!" Skull gasped. "Should we stop?"

Bulk shook his head. "I bet it's part of the test." he said. "You know, to see if we can concentrate under fire."

He put his hand near his eye, and then chuckled as he went back to the test.

"Oh, yeah...concentrate." Skull said, getting what Bulk meant.

**(Outside)**

The Zeo Megazord punched the Super Zeo Megazord in the face, knocking it back, and then they both got locked in another grapple.

**(Det. Stone's office)**

The desks began to shake as Bulk and Skull kept working, both looking at a glass of water which moved slightly.

"Meh." they both shrugged.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Aquitians, Jason and Alpha watched the Megazords grappling each other through the viewing globe.

"The Rangers can't do anything without their Zords." Jason said, holding his helmet under his arm.

"It would take too long for our Battle Borgs to arrive." Delphine argued helplessly.

"Jason, perhaps it is time to call on the powers of Auric." Zordon suggested.

Jason nodded in agreement. "Back to action!" he shouted, touching his belt.

* * *

Once he arrived in the city amongst some rubble with Auric's key, he looked up at both of the Megazords.

"You guys! Tommy!" he called, running closer. "Where is everybody!"

The other Zeo Rangers then came out from behind a building, and then spotted Jason.

"Jason!" Tommy called, as they all ran over to him.

"Jason." Kat called, as Tanya jumped over some rubble.

"You brought Auric's key." Tommy said, spotting it. "Good thinking, bro."

"Thanks." Jason said, turning to him as they gathered around him. "We've gotta call him right away. Are you guys ready?"

"Let's do it." Tommy told him.

"We call on Auric the Conqueror!" they all shouted, as Jason threw the key up.

Auric - in his tiki form, which was giant - then arrived, and then it grew bigger and bigger, then sprouted arms and legs out, and then a head.

"I am Auric the Conqueror, defender of all that is good and true!" he announced, before looking down at the Rangers. "Who requires my assistance?"

"Auric, it's us, the Power Rangers. Monsters have taken control of our Zords, and we need your help before they destroy the city." Jason explained, clutching his fist.

"Do not worry, Rangers." Auric assured. "I believe I see the problem."

He then turned and walked towards the Megazords, which were now just holding their fists up at each other.

"Excuse me? I believe we have a slight misunderstanding." he said, as the Megazords turned to him. "I'd like to have a word with you, and you."

Both Megazords turned to face him

"Thank you for your kind attention." Auric thanked. "Now ask yourselves honestly, is your behaver fair to the citizens of Angel Grove?"

He touched both the Megazord's shoulders, but they then knocked his arms back.

"We're monsters! This is what we do!" Cog Changer barked.

The Zeo Megazord then punched Auric in the face, and then the Super Zeo Megazord did the same.

"You're going about this all wrong!" Auric pleaded. "I always prefer to talk through a problem rather than handle it with brawn. Won't you both behave like gentlemen?"

Both Megazords held their fists up at him.

"Gentle?" Cog Changer questioned jokingly. "I hate gentle!"

"No kidding!" Impursonator agreed. "I've had enough of this guy!"

She then turned into a phantom and hovered outside the Megazord in front of Auric.

"Wait...what is this?" Auric questioned, panic in his voice.

A tear came out of one of his eyes.

"Sorry, Rangers..." he muttered, as he turned back into a tiki, and then shrunk to handheld size.

"The monsters ganged up on Auric and forced him away!" Jason exclaimed, having watched the whole thing with the others.

"That's just great!" Vera groaned sarcastically.

"Look, let's be positive." Kat said. "I don't see how things can get any worse."

"Yeah." Tommy sighed in agreement.

* * *

In the moon palace, Sprocket and Mondo laughed, as the former turned to his father.

"Now _this is_ living." Mondo joked. "Sprocket, if _you_ were in _my_ shoes, what would you do next?"

"I'll kick 'em while they're down." Sprocket answered.

"Very good." Mondo remarked. "Cogs, move in and finish the Rangers off!"

* * *

Back in the city, the Zeo Rangers were all looking up at both the Megazords, when Cogs showed up out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"What were you saying about things not getting any worse?" Jason asked Kat, as they all got ready to fight.

"Ah. We can take these guys." Tommy sighed. "Come on!"

They then all ran off in different directions to fight the Cogs.

Tommy spun around and kicked one in the chest, knocking it away, then turned around and blocked another's punch with his forearm, as Kat blocked a third's punch and then tried to punch it in the head, but missed as it ducked, and then Tommy hit his in the chest with his elbow.

Jason blocked one's punch with his forearm, then turned and blocked another's punch, while Tanya - standing above him on a bridge - tried to punch another, but missed as it dodged. Jason then punched the second in the chest, then turned and blocked a punch from the first before punching it in the chest, while Tanya roundhouse kicked hers in the shoulder, knocking it down.

Jason then ran off as Tanya jumped off the bridge and then landed on the ground near another one, then she whacked its arm away as it tried to hit her, then spun around and hit it in the chest with her elbow.

Vera blocked ones punch with her arm, then grabbed it by the shoulder and pulled it over her shoulder, while Rocky jumped as one tried to kick him, before kicking it in the face. Vera then spun around and kicked a third in the hand as it tried to hit her, then spun around and tackled a fourth, knocking it down, while Rocky blocked a fifth's kick with his forearm, and then punched it right in the chest.

Adam blocked ones punch, then ducked as it tried to punch him again, and then spun around as it tried too again, getting behind it as it did, while Kat blocked a punch from another. Adam then ducked as it tried to punch him again, and then kicked him in the back, while Kat the other's arm and then pulled it away from the bridge. She then let go and then blocked a punch from it with her hand, as Tanya forward handspringed past them, as Kat tried to upper kick the Cog, but missed as it ducked.

Tanya then spun around to kick another one, but missed as it ducked, but then she blocked a punch from it and kicked it in the chest. She then spun around as Kat did a sideways handspring away from hers, but then Rocky spun around and hit it in the chest with his elbow. He then kicked another in the chest before kickng the first as he bent his leg back, then kicked the second in the leg, and then did the same with the first.

He then spun around to kick the second, but missed as he ducked, then sent another kick at it, while Jason spun around and jumped behind him. Jason then blocked another's kick with his hand, then blocked another punch from it, before kicking it in the chest.

He then turned around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, while Vera spun around and tried to kick one in the head, but missed as it ducked. Jason then spun around and tackled his, while Vera blocked a punch from hers with her forearm, then grabbed its arm and flipped it over onto its back.

She then did a few backwards handsprings to avoid another's kick, when Tommy came near it and dodged a punch from it. He then blocked another's punch before kicking it in the chest, then moved his leg back to kick the first, knocking it down. He then spun around and hit it in the chest with his forearm while ducking under a third's punch, before getting up, and seeing the remaining Cogs run away.

"Huh? They're taking off." he gasped.

The remaining Cogs then disappeared, as the Rangers all gathered around their leader.

"Ha. I bet I know what that was all about; Mondo must've sent the Cogs to distract us from dealing with the Megazords." Tommy realised.

"I gotta admit, sneaky move." Vera remarked.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "We better return to the Power Chamber."

As they teleported away, the Super Zeo Megazord punched the Zeo Megazord in the chest as an explosion went off behind it. It then punched the Zeo Megazord again, and then it punched the Super Zeo Megazord in the face.

* * *

In Det. Stone's office, Bulk and Skull were still doing their tests while the room around them shook.

"Woah!" Bulk yelped.

Glass from one of the windows then broke.

"Huh?" Skull muttered, as dust fell from the ceiling. "Boy, that sure is realistic."

"These test givers are pretty tricky." Bulk commented, as red lights shined from the windows.

A glass cup then fell off the desk and smashed, and then the fan from the ceiling fell off, the strap holding it up just inches from the floor.

"Woah-ho." Skull chuckled, clapping his hands, as Bulk pointed at the fan. "Man, those guys are good."

"Just ignore it." Bulk told him sternly.

They both went back to the test as some rubble from the ceiling fell onto the floor.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Zeo Rangers - now without their helmets on - all walked towards the Aquitians and Billy - now so old, he had to sit in a rocking chair like he was crippled and had a walking stick in one hand.

"Rangers, we've found a way to treat Billy." Delphine explained.

They all turned to their rapidly aging friend, as Delphine crouched down near him and touched his hand.

"But it may be dangerous." she explained.

The Zeo Rangers looked confused.

"An old friend from Aquitar, Cestria, is bringing me water from their eternal falls." Billy explained.

"What's that?" Vera asked, lowering her eyebrows in confusion.

"For Aquitians, the Eternal Falls is like your legendary Fountain of Youth." Delphine explained. "It makes us younger."

"However, we do not know the effects it may have on a human." Cestro explained concerningly.

"I'm willing to take the risk." Billy told him.

"You sure it's a good idea, Vivianne?" Tommy asked.

Vivianne turned to her human friends. "Normally, I'd be more concerned, but in this case, we're running out of options." she answered sadly. "It might be our best chance."

Tommy nodded understandingly.

"Rangers, we must still attend to the Zords in Angel Grove." Zordon explained.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed. "They're tearing the town apart."

"As we have noticed..." Delphine said, getting up and turning to the Zeo Rangers. "..the Impursonator is easily distracted."

The Rangers all thought for a moment.

"Well, I have a plan to stop it." Kat said. "But it's gonna need everyone's help."

The others nodded understandingly.

* * *

At the quarry, both Megazords were locked in another grapple, then the Zeo Megazord broke out of it, and then punched the Super Zeo Megazord in the chest. The Super Zeo Megazord then looked at the ground, and saw Tommy, Adam and Rocky running towards both Megazords.

"Hey, Impursonator!" Tommy shouted.

"Goody, the Rangers are back." Impusonator grinned. "But I'll never get them from in here."

* * *

On the moon, Rita was watching the whole thing through her telescope, with Lord Zedd standing behind her.

"Huh?" she muttered, taking her eye out of it. "Wh-what is my monster doing?!"

Lord Zedd grumbled in annoyance.

"No!" Rita shouted, before she growled.

* * *

Back on Earth, Impursonator had teleported out of the Super Zeo Megazord and landed by a lake in a forest near the quarry.

"Rangers!" she called out. "Oh, Rangers, where are you?!"

A spell from Rita's wand then came out of the sky, which then hit Impursonator and zapped her away.

"Whoa!" she yelped.

* * *

She then arrived on the moon in front of an angry Rita and Lord Zedd.

"You pulled me out of battle?!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I pulled you out of battle, you impersonating pinhead!" Rita snapped. "You haven't been able to put a dent in those power pests! Now, you sit there and you think about that for a while!"

"But I thought I was doing good!" Impursonator complained.

She began to cry as Rita growled and began to pace around.

"And while you're at it, pinkie, why don't you try thinking about..." Lord Zedd advised, before Rita kicked him in the shin. "Hey! What's with you?"

* * *

Back on Earth, the three Zeo Rangers all looked up at the Super Zeo Megazord.

"It worked." Tommy said.

They then all jumped into it.

"Alright. Now for part two of Katherine's plan." Tommy told the others.

The Super Zeo Megazord then grabbed the Zeo Megazord from behind, and then knocked it back slightly. It then turned to the Super Zeo Megazord, and then they both faced each other.

"Time for this little joyride to come to a stop." Tommy decided.

Adam and Rocky both nodded in agreement.

The Zeo Megazord stared at the Super Zeo Megazord.

"That's what you think!" Cog Changer scoffed. "I'm just getting the hang of this!"

The Zeo Megazord then grabbed the Super Zeo Megazord by the chest with both hands, and then sparks came out of the latter Megazord.

"Ahh!" the boys moaned.

"Now it's up to the girls to take back the Zeo Megazord." Tommy hoped.

Sparks kept coming out of the Super Zeo Megazord, as Vera, Tanya and Kat - all holding their Pod Swords - showed up on the ground.

"The monster's distracted." Kat sighed in relief, as they looked up. "You ready?"

"It's _your _plan, Kat." Vera recalled. "You're in change here."

"Right. Let's go!" Kat shouted, as they all jumped into the Zeo Megazord.

Tanya then landed in the area where the evil Cog was and saw it right in front of her.

"There's the part doing all the damage!" she gasped.

She then stabbed the Cog with her Pod Sword.

The Zeo Megazord then let go of the Super Zeo Megazord, and then just stood at ease.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Cog Changer demanded.

He then turned around to see Vera and Kat behind him.

"Time to catch another ride!" Kat barked.

"Get out of here!" Vera yelled, as they both hit him with their Pod Swords, knocking him right out of the Zeo Megazord.

He then hit the ground near the Zeo Megazord's foot and rolled away, before getting back up.

"I'll get you!" he swore.

Vera then sat in the front seat of the Zeo Megazord, while Kat and Tanya - who'd just shown up in the cockpit - took their normal seats.

"Great plan, Kat." Tanya commented, holding her thumb up.

"Nice one." Vera remarked, doing the same as she turned to Kat.

"Thanks, guys." Kat said, holding her thumb up.

"Okay, we've got the Zeo Megazord." Vera spoke into the radio. "Now if we can just get Billy back to normal."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Billy was now lying on the examination table, with the holder over his head while his eyes were closed. Cestria - having just arrive with the water - was standing with her fellow Aquitians, as Jason and Alpha stood by the computer.

"Where is he?" Cestria asked.

"Over there." Vivianne answered, pointing at Billy.

Cestria turned and then walked towards Billy as the others walked towards Alpha and Jason.

"Hello, Billy." she said, looking at him.

Billy opened his eyes and turned to her.

"I wish we were seeing each other under better circumstances." Cestria admitted.

Billy chuckled as he lifted his head up. "I guess I've gotten a bit older since I was on Aquitar." he joked.

"You're still the same Billy, no matter what age you are." Cestria told him.

Billy smiled, happy that she was trying to cheer him up.

"Drink this." Cestria instructed, taking the lid off the bottle. "It's been known to preform miracles."

She held it to his mouth as he started to drink it, and then she pulled the bottle away slowly, while Billy sat up.

"It looks like it's working." Jason observed.

Billy slowly began to get younger as beams went over his face.

"Is it enough?" Jason asked the Aquitians.

"We can't be sure, Jason." Vivianne answered unsurely.

The beams then left Billy's face, but they all discovered he was still old.

"Oh..." he mumbled.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "No! He's still aging!"

Billy sighed, looking like he'd run out of options.

"Perhaps we should send Billy back to Aquitar for long-term treatment with longer doses." Alpha suggested.

Cestria looked at Billy as he turned to her. "Billy, these treatments have never been tested on humans before." she explained frantically. "Stronger doses may do more harm than good."

"I've got to take the chance, Cestria." Billy argued weakly.

"I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." Cestria said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright." Billy assured. "I'm going."

Cestria turned to Vivianne. "Vivianne, are you sure it's worth the risk?" she asked her friend.

"I don't think we have another option, my friend." Vivianne answered regretfully.

Cestria nodded, realising she was right, as Billy turned to Jason.

"Jason, tell the others?" Billy asked.

"Sure thing, man." Jason promised. "Take care, Billy."

Billy then stood up as Cestria held his arm to help him up, and then they both teleported away - Billy's beam being black and Cestria's being pink - leaving Jason, Alpha and the Aquitian Rangers alone.

* * *

Back on the moon, Rita and Lord Zedd were now both looking down at Impursonator, when Finster came out of the RV.

"My queen, my queen." he said, getting their attention as he ran to them.

"What?" Rita asked.

"We've just intercepted a command transmission from King Mondo." Finster explained. "He's sending a large battalion of troops to Earth and is attacking once again."

"He's not the only bully on the block." Rita decided.

"That's right." Lord Zedd agreed, as Rita walked towards her wand. "We can out-bully Mondo _any_ day."

"Yeah." Rita agreed, picking her wand up as Finster muttered nervously.

"Yeah! We're the biggest bullies in the universe!" Impursonator declared.

"So, you ready to do some damage?!" Rita asked with a grin.

"Are you kidding, I _live _for damage." Impursonator answered, as Rita and Lord Zedd turned to each other. "I'm so ready!"

Rita laughed.

"Send the purse down, Rita!" Lord Zedd ordered, as Rita fired a spell out of her wand at Impursonator, which then zapped her into the sky. "Yes!"

Rita kept laughing as she pointed at the sky.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the alarm went off.

"Zordon, what's wrong?" Jason asked, holding his helmet.

"Mondo and Rita are both about to attack the Angel Grove colosseum." Zordon explained.

"And they've sent a _whole_ fleet of Cogs." Alpha finished.

"This might be too much for you guys to handle alone." Vivianne realised.

"She's right, we must combine forces." Cestro agreed.

"I will dispatch the other Alien Rangers to the site." Delphine explained.

Jason nodded. "Back to action!" he shouted, touching his belt.

"It's morphin time!" Delphine shouted.

**(Morph Sequence)**

The screen splits itself into six - at the top from left to right is Aurico, Vivianne and Cestro, and at the bottom from left to right is Corcus, Delphine and Tideus.

"Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!" they shouted.

Their Ranger suits then appeared on them.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

The Aquitian Rangers then all arrived at the colosseum, and then brought their swords out and held them above their heads, and then held them like ninjas. A bunch of flying gears then came at them and hit them, causing them to moan as they were knocked down.

"I'm back, Rangers!" Cog Changer announced, showing up with a bunch of Cogs by the fountain.

The Zeo Rangers - minus Jason - then all arrived and ran towards the Aquitians, as they all got back up and put their swords away.

"It's great to see you guys." Tommy admitted, once they stopped by the Aquitians.

Aurico nodded.

"It's great to see the whole lot of you!" Impursonator laughed, as they all turned to her, standing by Cog Changer. "Now we can destroy the Rangers of two planets at once!"

Both she and Cog Changer then laughed.

Jason then arrived in front of Jason and Vera, and then did his fighting pose. "Everyone ready?" he asked.

"You know it, bro." Tommy answered.

"Yeah." Vera and Tanya answered.

"The gang's all here!" Impursonator joked, as the Cogs got ready to fight.

Jason then stood on Kat's right, and then did his fighting pose, followed by Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Vera and then Tommy. Aurico then did his fighting pose, followed by Delphine, Tideus, Vivianne, Cestro and then Corcus.

"Isn't that cute. Get 'em!" Impusronator ordered.

The Cogs then charged at all thirteen Rangers, while they all charged at the Cogs.

Tanya did a sideways handspring towards one, and then fly kicked one in the arm, knocking its staff away from her, while Adam blocked another's staff with his forearms. Kat grabbed a third's staff and pulled it away with the Cog as she ran away slightly, and then hit the Cog in the chest with her hands, then turned around and kicked a fourth away from her, then turned around again and hit the first with her hand again, knocking it away.

Rocky then jumped off a rooftop and then kicked one right in the face, knocking it down. Vera then did three backwards handsprings as two tried to stab her with their staffs, then dodged the second's staff as it tried to again, before she grabbed the end of it and then kicked the Cog away, and then hit the other in the chest with the staff.

Cestro and Tideus both jumped and then sliced a Cog each in the chest with their sabers as they jumped towards them.

Delphine blocked a third's staff with her saber, getting their weapons locked, then she spun around grabbed its staff, while blocking a fourth's staff with her saber. She then ran towards some more while still locked with the pair of them, dragging them both with her, and then she threw them towards the others. She then dodged a fifth's staff, then dodged past the fourth as it turned to her, then spun around and kicked the third in the face, and then rolled forward as a sixth tried to hit her. She then turned around while crouched and blocked two's staffs with her saber, before turning around to face another.

Vivianne jumped towards the fountain, and then blocked ones staff with her saber, locking their weapons together as they walked sideways. She then broke the lock and kicked the Cog in the chest, knocking it into the fountain, and then spun around as another came charging at her. She then dodged as it jumped at her and tried to hit her with its staff, then blocked an another attack with her saber, then kicked it in the shin, before slicing it in the chest with her saber.

Corcus did three backwards handsprings as two Cogs chased him, then he stood upright before knocking one away as it charged at him, and then spun around and kicked the other in the face, knocking it away.

Tideus stood by the fountain with his saber out, when five Cogs came charging towards him. "Aquitar wind blast!" he shouted, lowering his saber and firing yellow wind at the Cogs, which then knocked them off their feet and onto their backs.

"Aquitar waterfall!" Cestro shouted, as a big waterfall appeared behind him.

The waterfall then appeared all around five Cogs, who looked confused. The waterfall then fell onto the Cogs and sank them into a deep watery area.

Corcus - now standing on a rock formation above the fountain - then raised his saber above his head and fired lighting out of it, which hit six Cogs and knocked them down as they sparkled.

"Aquitar lighting bolt!" Vivianne shouted, as orange lighting went off behind her - her saber now in its holder.

She then pushed her hands forward, and then lighting came out of them, and hit four Cogs right in the chest, knocking them down.

Jason jumped and side kicked a Cog right in the chest, knocking it back, then turned around and hit another in the chest with the Golden Power Staff. He then hit a third with it, then spun around and hook kicked it in the chest, and then hit a fourth's staff with his Golden one as it came at him. He then hit a fifth in the chest with the Golden Power Staff as it tried to hit him, then spun around and hit the fourth with it.

Impursonator laughed as she fired lighting out of her hands, which then hit the Aquitian Rangers, knocking them to their knees as smoke came around them.

They then all held their sabers up and locked them all together - with Aurico and Delphine in the middle, with Corcus and then Cestro on Aurico's right, and Tideus and then Vivianne on Delphine's left.

"Aquitar Ranger blast!" Delphine shouted, as they lowered their sabers.

The sabers then all fired a laser at Impursonator, hitting her in the chest as she laughed.

"Zeo Power Cannon!" the Zeo Rangers shouted, as they raised their arms, and then the Zeo Power Cannon showed up in them.

Tommy and Vera pushed the lever into the Zeo Power Cannon once all the power cells were in, and then the they lit up, and then Tommy raised his arms.

"Fire!" he shouted, as he and Vera pulled the lever back.

The Zeo Cannon then fired a green blot of energy at Cog Changer, which then hit him in the chest and knocked him onto his back.

Klank, Orbus and Sprocket then all arrived near a building, and then Orbus lowered his head and extended his arm, which Klank then took.

"Around and around and away we go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away

Orbus then landed on Cog Changer's body.

"On your feet, Cog Changer." he said, as he raised his head and then opened his mouth, and sent energy beams into Cog Changer.

The Zeo Rangers - minus Jason - all gasped as Cog Changer grew giant.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for!" he bellowed.

**(The moon)**

Rita and Lord Zedd turned to each other, having watched the whole thing.

"Okay." they both said, before they crossed their wands/staffs over each other's as they lifted them up. "Make our monster grow!"

They both laughed as a beam came out of their staffs/wands.

**(The colosseum)**

The beam hit Impursonator, which then made her grow giant as she laughed.

"I love this job!" she laughed.

All thirteen Rangers gathered together and looked up at both her and Cog Changer.

"You Alien Rangers battle the Cogs with Jason." Tommy ordered. "We'll take on the gruesome twosome in our Zords."

"Alright." Aurico agreed. "You got it Tommy."

"Great, thanks. Alright, guys, we need Super Zeo Zord power now!" Tommy shouted.

**(Under the sea)**

A huge cannon aimed up at the water line, and then the Super Zeo Zords were shot out from it.

**(The colosseum)**

Rocky then teleported into his Super Zeo Zord, followed by Tanya, Vera, Tommy, Kat and then Adam, and then the Super Zeo Zords landed on the ground. They then all got ready to fight as they faced Cog Changer and Impursonator.

"Not thanks!" Impursonator scoffed. "We've already played with _your _Zords."

Cog Changer fired blue lighting out of his eye at the Super Zeo Zords, while Impursonator fired pink lighting out of her hands, both of which hit the Zords, knocking them back as sparks came out of them.

"Woah!" Tommy yelped, as sparks came into his cockpit. "Super Zeo Laser Pistols now!"

The Super Zeo Zords then brought out their laser pistols, and then fired them at the monsters. Super Zeo Zords III, II and V's beams hit Impursontor, while Super Zeo Zords VI, I and IV's hit Cog Changer, but they both laughed as they had no effect on them.

The Super Zeo Zords then charged at them both.

Super Zeo Zord VI then punched Cog Changer in the face, then Super Zeo Zord V did the same in his chest. Super Zeo Zords VI and III then both kicked him in the face, knocking him back slightly, and then Super Zeo Zord V punched him in the eye.

Super Zeo Zords I and II tried to grab Impursonator, but she knocked their arms back as they surrounded her, and then pushed Super Zeo Zord II away.

Super Zeo Zord III - now with its axes out - ran past Cog Changer and hit him in the chest with one, and then Super Zeo Zord V - now with its daggers out - did the same, knocking him back slightly.

"Hey, hey!" he shouted, as Super Zeo VI ran past him and hit him with its sword.

All three Super Zeo Zords then turned to him as he turned around.

"Hey, wait one..." he pleaded, before they hit him on the head with their weapons, knocking him down.

Super Zeo Zords I and II both spread their arms out, and fired a blue beam blast out of their chests at Impursonator, but they just went right through her as she laughed. She then teleported herself into the river nearby, where Super Zeo Zord IV was swimming around.

"Show yourself?!" Adam demanded, looking around.

"You Rangers are everywhere!" Impursonator joked, sounded grabbled.

Super Zeo Zord IV put its feet down on the ground and then marched towards her. They then got locked in a grapple with each other, then Impursonator backed away before Super Zeo Zord IV punched her in the belly, but she grabbed its fist, but then it punched her in the face, knocking her back. They both then got locked in another grapple, before they both lifted themselves up and flew out of the water. Super Zeo Zord IV then threw her to the ground, where she landed on her belly and then rolled around, before it landed on its feet.

Super Zeo Zord III jumped up and hit Cog Changer in the head with one of its axes, and then hit him in the chest with the other as it ran past him. Super Zeo Zord V then ran past him and hit him in the chest with one of its daggers, and then spun around and hit him in the head with the other one. Super Zeo Zord VI then jumped and hit him in the head with its sword, then hit him in the chest as it ran past him, and then spun around and slashed him in the face with it.

All six Super Zeo Zords then stood together, and then fired lasers out of their eyes at both the monsters - Super Zeo Zords III, II and V's hitting Impursonator, while Super Zeo Zords VI, I and IV's hit Cog Changer - but they both laughed as they had no effect.

* * *

In the moon palace, Sprocket was now back in the throne room with his father.

"Let's take two monsters and turn them both into one." he suggested.

"Monsters, unite!" Mondo ordered, agreeing with his son.

* * *

Cog Changer then stood behind Impursonator, and then they merged into one - Impursonator going over Cog Changer's head.

"Take a good look, Rangers?!" they bellowed. "Now that I have twice the power, I'm double the trouble, and there's _nothing _you can do to about it!"

"Oh, yeah? Super Zeo Megazord now!" Tommy yelled.

The Super Zeo Zords then flew closer together. Super Zeo Zord VI then put its arms at its sides, then folded its legs back, and then turned its head around. Super Zeo Zords I and V then put their arms by their sides, and then split in half - their heads vanishing as they did. Super Zeo Zord II then put its forearms behind its back, then lifted its arms up, while spreading them out, moving its legs, as its head folded into a helmet. Super Zeo Zord IV then folded its arms and legs back, and then split in half, while Super Zeo Zord III's head vanished, and then folded its legs back towards its arms - as they raised themselves.

They then all gathered together and lowered themselves to the ground, one on top of another. Super Zeo Zord I then landed on the ground, then Super Zeo Zord IV landed on top of it, followed by Super Zeo Zord V, then Super Zeo Zord III, then Super Zeo Zord VI, and then Super Zeo Zord II, forming the Super Zeo Megazord.

_Go, Zeo!_

"Let's show this creep what he's up against." Tommy decided.

"Right!" the others agreed.

The Super Zeo Megazord then stood at ease, ready to fight.

"We've gotta go straight to full power, guys." Tommy told the others.

"We need the Super Zeo Megaord Saber, now!" they all shouted, holding their hands like a house roof, then raised their right above their heads while holding their left by their chests - clutched up - and then lowered their lefts like a chopper.

The Super Zeo Megazord then lifted its sabers up above its head, and then they glowed brightly.

_Go, Zeo!_

It then lowered the swords down with them still together, as it kept glowing.

_Go, Zeo!_

The swords then aimed and fired a beam at monsters combined form, but they laughed as it had no effect on them.

"It didn't work!" Vera exclaimed.

"We need the Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord." Tommy realised.

"Right." the others agreed.

The Zeo Megazord then showed up in the area, and then Tanya and Adam both teleported into it, and when the Battlezord arrived, Tommy did the same.

"Alright, you guys, let's go." Tommy instructed.

The Battlezord then landed on the ground, and then that and both Megazords stood together.

"Warrior Wheel, power up!" Tommy shouted.

**(Under the sea)**

The cannon was still aimed up at the water line, and then the Warrior Wheel was shot out from it.

**(Battle area)**

The Warrior Wheel landed on the ground and rolled towards the Super Zeo Megazord.

_Zeo!_

It then jumped towards the Super Zeo Megazord, which then caught it and held it like a ball.

"Give me a break!" the monsters scoffed, as the Zords surrounded him like a triangle. "I'm more powerful than all of you."

"That's what he thinks? Engage Warrior Wheel now!" Vera shouted, sitting in the front seat.

The Super Zeo Megazord then threw the Warrior Wheel to the Zeo Megazord, which then caught it as the monsters turned to it.

"Catch, Tommy!" Adam shouted, sitting in the front seat.

The Zeo Megazord then threw the Warrior Wheel to the Battlezord, which then caught it.

"Keep it going, guys!" Tommy ordered.

The Battlezord threw the Warrior Wheel to the Super Zeo Megazord, which then caught it.

"Hey, what is this?!" the monsters demanded. "Some kind of game?!"

The Super Zeo Megazord threw the Warrior Wheel to the Zeo Megazord, which then caught it.

"What's going on here?!" the monsters demanded.

The Zeo Megazord threw the Warrior Wheel to the Battlezord, which then caught it.

The Zords began to speed up the passing, the Battlezord passing to the Super Zeo Megazord, which then passed to the Zeo Megazord, which then passed to the Battlezord.

The monsters began to groan as they glowed yellow from the Warrior Wheel's effects as the Zords kept passing.

_Zeo, Zeo!  
__Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The monsters then groaned as they lost their balance and fell over, just as the Super Zeo Megazord caught the Warrior Wheel.

The Super Zeo Megazord then threw the Warrior Wheel at them like a bowling ball, and then rolled along the ground.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then turned into warrior mode, then powered up and fired a blast at the monsters.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

The blast then hit the monsters in the chest, finally destroying them, as the Warrior Wheel flew back towards the ground and turned into warrior mode.

On the ground, Jason and the Aquitians had now finished the Cogs off and were looking up at the Zeo Zords.

"Alright!" Tideus cheered.

"Yeah!" Delphine cheered.

"Wa-hoo!" Vivianne cheered.

"Alright!" Jason and Aurico cheered.

All four Zeo Zords then stood together and stood at ease.

Jason and the Aquitians ran towards them, as Tommy jumped out of the Battlezord, then Vera, Rocky and Kat jumped out of the Super Zeo Megazord, and then Tanya and Adam jumped out of the Zeo Megazord.

Once they landed on the ground, they all turned to their fellow Rangers.

"Great job, you guys." Jason remarked, as stopped by Tommy while the Aquitians stopped in front of them. "The Alien Rangers sent the Cogs packing."

All thirteen Rangers then looked up at the Zeo Zords again.

"Yeah. Rangers of Aquitar, thanks a million." Tommy said, high-fiving Aurico as both teams turned to each other.

"No problem." Aurico said.

* * *

The next day in the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull were both sitting at the counter with a tub of ice cream in front of them, when Det. Stone showed up behind them both, and then held up two envelopes between them both.

"Bulkmeyer, Skullovitch, here at the results of your exams." he explained.

"Did we pass?" Bulk wondered nervously, taking his envelope.

Skull then took his of Det. Stone.

"Well, I think Det.'s should figure that out from themselves." Det. Stone smirked.

Bulk and Skull ripped open their envelopes, then took out a yellow piece of paper each, and saw their results.

"We did it." Bulk grinned, seeing he'd past.

"We're detectives!" Skull grinned happily, seeing he'd past as well.

He then laughed as they both stared at their papers.

"Now, normally you _wouldn't _have past, but the examiners gave you extra points for completing the test during a monster attack." Det. Stone explained.

Bulk and Skull's smirks faded and now they looked confused.

"You mean _that _attack was for real?" Skull asked.

Det. Stone nodded.

Bulk and Skull then both fainted forward, their faces falling right into their ice cream.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, the Zeo Rangers and Alpha were waiting for any news about Billy. (Vera was between Rocky and Tommy)

"Rangers, we are receiving a transmission from Aquitar." Zordon explained. "Unfortunately, the signal has been compromised by their recent overuse of their teleportation systems."

The Rangers all turned to the viewing globe, and showed Cestria on it, although the screen was blurred.

_"Greetings, Rangers. We wanted to let you know, the Eternal Falls worked."_ she explained.

The Rangers all sighed in relief, knowing Billy was alright, who then showed up on the viewing globe with Cestria - now back to his normal age.

_"Billy is young again."_ Cestria explained.

Kat and Jason both laughed.

"Alright, Billy." Jason grinned.

"That's terrific. When are you coming home, Billy?" Kat asked.

_"Actually...I'm not." _Billy answered.

The Rangers all looked confused as Rocky shrugged his shoulders.

"Why, what for?" Vera inquired.

_"Guys, I've made a really important decision. I'll miss you all, but I'm going to stay here on Aquitar with Cestria."_ Billy explained, making them all smile, seeing how happy he was. _"I think I've _finally_ found someone I can really relate to."_

"I knew you would, Billy." Tommy told him.

"Yeah, I just didn't think she'd be from another planet." Rocky admitted.

"Neither did I." Vera admitted with giggle.

"We're really happy for you, Billy." Kat assured. "And you too Cestria."

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you, man." Jason told Billy.

Cestria showed up on the viewing globe again. _"He's so happy, he's speechless."_ she told the Rangers.

"Bye, Billy." Kat said quietly, as Billy showed up on the viewing globe again.

"See you, man." Tommy said, waving at him.

"Goodbye, Billy." Vera said, waving as well.

"Take care, Billy." Jason advised.

"Bye, Billy." Rocky said, waving.

"Take care, man." Adam advised.

_"Bye."_ Billy said.

"Good luck, Billy." Tommy wished.

Billy then disappeared from the viewing globe.

* * *

**A/N: This is Vivianne's final appearance until Countdown to Destruction, but she'll only be appearing morphed in that.**


	25. Hawaii Zeo

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In a desert area, the Rangers were battling a bunch of Cogs.

Jason was flipped forward onto his back, but then he quickly got back up, and then he tried to block a Cog's kick with his hand, but it knocked him back slightly. He then turned to his right and blocked a punch from another, before punching it in the chest, and then elbowed another in the chest behind him. He then spun around as a fourth tried to punch him, before he grabbed its arm, but then another kicked him in the chest, forcing him to let go.

Nearby, Tommy ducked under one's kick, while Kat spun around to kick another, but missed. Vera blocked ones punch before punching it in the face, Tanya spun around and tackled another, Adam jumped and fly kicked a third, and Rocky ducked as a fourth tried to punch him.

Jason blocked a kick from a couple, but then one kicked him right in the chest, but he managed to grab its foot, and then threw it away.

Tommy kicked one away from him, then Tanya did the same, while Vera spun around and tackled a third.

Jason ducked as one tried to kick him, and then kicked another in the chest.

Tommy kicked one away from him, while Kat spun around and tackled another, and then Tommy spun around and grabbed a third's arm, before he spotted Jason having trouble.

"Jason, what's wrong?!" he called.

Jason - who had hold of ones arm - had to let go of it, as another tried to punch him in the head.

"I don't know!" he replied loudly.

He then blocked another Cog's punch with his forearm, but then it hit him in the chest with its knee, knocking him into another, and then they both grabbed his arms.

"I'm weakening!" he yelled, as a third spun around and kicked him in the chest.

The two Cogs let go of his arms, but then a third wrapped his under his armpits.

Tommy elbowed the one he had in the chest. "Hang on!" he called to his best friend.

As he charged in to help however, two Cogs grabbed him by the chest and held him back.

"Jason!" he cried loudly.

Jason was then knocked to the ground, and then he moaned in pain as he struggled to get back up. He then looked up, as Gasket and Archerina showed up in front of him.

"Your do-gooder days are over, Gold Ranger." Gasket sneered. "Surrender your powers to me or be destroyed!"

"Mmm-mmm." Archerina mumbled.

"Never, Prince Gasket!" Jason spat.

The other Rangers all tried to get to him, but the Cogs had them pinned back, preventing them from doing so.

Sprocket, Klank and Orbus then showed up near Jason, Gasket and Archerina.

"What's up?" Sprocket inquired.

"Can't you see I'm busy right now!" his brother snapped, as he and Archerina turned to him.

"Clam down, big brother." Sprocket said. "Just thought you'd might like to know that dad's looking for you."

Gasket growled as he and his wife walked towards his brother. "What did you tell him?!" he demanded.

"Nothing, honest!" Sprocket swore, as Jason clutched his chest while getting up slowly. "I came to warn you."

"Don't you lie to me!" Gasket sneered in disbelief.

"No, I wouldn't!" Sprocket assured.

"Where's father?!" Gasket demanded.

"Don't know but you're gonna get it." Sprocket joked, as Jason got back to his feet.

Tommy punched a Cog in the chest and then hit it in the back of the head with his forearm, while Tanya elbowed one in the chest behind her and then kicked it in the chest. Rocky spun around and kicked a third away, while Vera grabbed a fourth's arm and pulled it over her shoulder, and Kat blocked a fifth's punch and then hit it in the chest, while Adam kicked a sixth.

"Jason!" Tommy called.

They all ran over to their friend as Jason limped towards them all.

"I got you, buddy." Tommy said, wrapping Jason's left arm over him.

Kat wrapped Jason's other arm over her, as the others gathered around them.

"Come on. Let's go." Tommy breathed, before they all looked at the argument going on.

"Now _he's _back, my plans are ruined!" Gasket scowled.

"Not necessarily." Sprocket assured.

"Oh, what do you know about...?" Gasket questioned.

"See, I have this plan I wanted to tell you about..." Sprocket explained.

The Rangers then all teleported away.

"..from the moment..!" Gasket argued.

"Listen..." Sprocket argued.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers all arrived by the chambers without their helmets on, when Jason suddenly lost his balance and fell onto his knees.

"Jason!" Tommy gasped.

They all looked at Jason worriedly as Jason's Ranger suit vanished. Tommy and Rocky both grabbed one of his arms each and then helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay, Jason?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm...I'm just a little dizzy." Jason assured, blinking his eyes. "I've been working out really...hard, lately."

He rubbed the side of his face.

"I hope he's okay." Vera whispered to Tanya.

"So do I." Tanya agreed quietly.

"Um...I'm...I'm fine. I'm sure that's it." Jason assured quietly, before noticing a plaster on Tommy's left cheek. "What..." he touched his cheek. "..what happened to you?"

"Oh, this?" Tommy inquired, touching the plaster.

Jason nodded.

"Oh, it's no big deal, man. I just fell out of bed this morning reaching for the alarm clock." Tommy explained. "I'm alright. I'm just worried about you, man."

Jason nodded as Tommy patted his arm, understanding what Tommy meant back when Tommy was losing his Green Ranger powers.

"Zordon, what do you think?" Adam asked, as they all looked up at Zordon.

"It is entirely possible that Jason's physical exhaustion has caused his powers to become temporally intermittent." Zordon deduced. "Alpha will have to run a complete battery of tests on Jason to be certain."

"I'll stay here and help then." Vera offered. "If this is serious, I think Alpha might need some extra help."

"Good idea." Tommy agreed. "Since Billy's gone, you're the brains in the outfit."

"He's right there." Adam agreed.

The others nodded.

* * *

Back at the desert, Gasket and Sprocket were still arguing, when Klank turned and saw the Rangers had gone.

"Oh my, your majesties, look?!" he gasped.

Everyone turned to where he was looking, and saw no sign on the Rangers.

"Oh, you puny peeve in the pressure valve!" Gasket fumed, turning back to Sprocket. "Look what you've done?! You let them get away!"

Sprocket muttered nervously as Archerina, Klanka and Orbus looked at the brothers.

"How could you be so incompetent?!" Gasket snarled.

"I'm sorry." Sprocket stuttered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Gasket sneered. "Pull a stunt like this again and you'll spend the _rest_ of your life on the scrapheap!"

"But...big brother...I have the idea of the millennium, and I thought you'd want to hear about it." Sprocket said.

"Oh, alright, tell me." Gasket sighed, giving in. "Well, spit it out already?!"

"I should have thought of it before! Orbus can make you grow, then you can knock down the Rangers like bowling pins." Sprocket explained.

"Hmmm." Gasket muttered, liking that idea. "Not a bad idea, Sprocket. In fact, it just may work."

Archerina hummed lovingly as she touched her husband's shoulder. "And there be more of you to love, my darling." she agreed, as Gasket turned to her.

"Yes. And father cannot help but be pleased with me." Gasket smirked.

"Indeed." Archerina agreed.

"This will require careful planning." Gasket deduced, turning back to Sprocket, Klank and Orbus. "Sprocket, we _will _get back to you."

He and Archerina then vanished in a flash of lighting.

"That was a brilliant performance, Prince Sprocket." Klank remarked, as Sprocket laughed hilariously. "Gasket doesn't suspect a thing. Before he knows it, he'll be done for."

Sprocket laughed again, as they'd tricked Gasket. "I'll really score some brownie points with dad."

Klank nodded. "Aye." he agreed.

* * *

The next day in the Youth Center, Kat was standing by the counter looking worried about what might happen to Jason. She then put a glass of blackcurrant juice down, and then walked over Tommy as he came in.

"I hope we hear something soon." she admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Tommy admitted, before he spotted Jason, Vera, Tanya and Adam coming in. "There they are."

They both then walked towards their four friends, as they did the same.

"So what's the verdict?" Tommy asked.

Jason sighed as they gathered together. "The tests were negative." he answered.

Tommy and Kat sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's great." Kat smiled.

"But Zordon's advised that he takes it easy for a while, just in case." Vera added.

"Hopefully Mondo and Machina will cooperate." Adam joked.

"And Gasket and Archerina." Vera giggled.

"Yeah, really." Kat hoped. "Well, I'll guess I'll see you guys later."

"Hey, uh..." Tommy said, before she could walk off. "..what you doing tonight?"

While Kat blushed the others looked away with smirks on their faces.

"Not much." Kat answered. "Why? What are you doing?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." he said. "No...no big plans."

"Oh..." Kat muttered. "Mm... Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay." Tommy blushed.

"Bye." Kat said, before she walked off.

"See you." Tommy said.

"Bye, Kat." Tanya said, as Kat walked past her.

"Bye." Kat said, as Vera, Jason and Adam walked towards Tommy.

Tanya grinned as she walked towards the others, as Kat briefly turned to her and noticed it, before walking off.

Adam sighed and then patted Tommy's arm from behind. "Great move, Casanova." he commented

"Yeah, smooth." Vera giggled.

"What?" Tommy asked confused.

"So, why don't you ask her out, man?" Jason suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy questioned. "I mean, she wouldn't want to go out with me."

"Hello? She's obviously interested in you." Tanya said annoyed.

"Think so?" Tommy asked. "Really?"

"From what we've seen, yes." Vera answered.

"Mm..me and Kat." Tommy said quietly.

"You wouldn't be afraid to ask her out?" Adam questioned.

"And you surely have be to over that letter incident after nearly eight mouths, can you?" Vera asked with a smirk.

"No." Tommy said, answering them both. "But, you know, if I'm gonna ask her out, I mean, I want it to be the prefect first date."

"Right." Tanya smirked.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Prefect." Adam muttered.

Tommy shrugged and nodded.

"Well, you do have experience with that." Vera admitted.

"Yeah, you do." Jason recalled.

Before they could all continue, Ernie came into the place dressed up in a Hawaiian shirt and hat, and a lei around his neck, carrying a few more in his hand as he came in.

"Aloha, everyone!" he announced. "How you doing?"

He gave a rei to a boy nearby.

"That's for the big fellows." he said, before giving one to a girl. "Aloha."

He gave one to another girl, as the first put hers around her neck.

"Aloha." he said, and then put another round another girl's neck. "And aloha to you too."

He then walked towards the five Rangers.

"Aloha." he said.

"Hi." Tanya smiled. "How was Hawaii?"

"Ah, fantastic." Ernie answered, putting a let around Jason. "I had the best time."

He put one round Tanya.

"I was water skiing..." he went on, putting one round Vera. "..snorkelling..." he put one round Tommy. "..parasailing..."

He put one round Adam.

"..and the food, unbelievable." he finished.

"That sounds great." Adam remarked.

"Yeah, must've been a nice place?" Vera deduced.

"Ah, the _best _vacation I ever had." Ernie answered. "And to celebrate my return, I'm gonna throw a luau at the Beach Club."

"Cool." Adam commented, as everyone smiled.

"A real authentic island luau, with food, music, the works." Ernie explained.

Tanya grinned while turning to Tommy. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" she asked, seeing him smile.

"A luau? It's prefect." Tommy decided.

They all chuckled.

"When is it, Ernie?" Vera asked.

"I'll do it later today." Ernie answered.

Vera's smile then dropped as Ernie walked away.

"What's the matter, Vera?" Jason asked, seeing her smile drop.

"Yeah, I mean, you and Rocky can go together as well." Adam told her.

"If it _wasn't_ later today we could." Vera corrected. "I promised Alpha I'd help him out with something today in the Power Chamber."

The smiles on the others dropped slightly.

"Oh..." Adam muttered. "I see."

"Mm-mm." Vera nodded. "If Billy was still here I guess I could relate to him now, juggling Ranger duties and helping Alpha out at the base."

"Yeah, you're right." Tommy agreed.

"Hey, by the way, you write to Sophie about him leaving?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah, I have, but she hasn't replied yet." Vera said.

* * *

Later that day, Bulk and Skull both approached Det. Stone's office door, then Skull opened it, and they both looked around to see no one inside.

"Ha. Alright." Skull grinned.

"Det. Stone's not here." Bulk grinned, as he closed the door.

"Yeah. I'm bushed." Skull said. "Time for a nap."

They both walked towards Det. Stone's desk, which was covered in files, envelopes and papers.

"I get dibs on the desk." Skull said.

Bulk shrugged, not arguing as he sat in front of the desk. Skull then began to lift the papers, envelopes and files off the desk, and then threw them over the other side, one at a time.

As he did that, Det. Stone came out from behind the desk, as some of the papers hit his head, looking angry.

Skull gasped as he saw him, his mouth open wide. "Hi..." he said. "We were just..."

"Just going to what?!" Det. Stone inquired annoyed.

Bulk got up from in front of the desk and turned to him frantically. "Uh...just gonna make a few phone calls." Bulk stuttered. "See if we can find a big case."

"Yeah, that's right." Skull said.

"Do you know what _these_ are?!" Det. Stone asked, holding up two of the envelopes.

"Fan mail?" Skull guessed.

"Bills!" Det. Stone barked. "Bills, and more bills!"

Bulk muttered in confusion.

"Rent, telephone..." Det. Stone explained frantically, before the lights went out. "..power."

Skull looked up at the ceiling.

"If you two don't get us a case _soon_, we'll all be out of business!" Det. Stone explained sternly.

Bulk and Skull both turned to each other while looking worried.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Youth Center, Tommy and Rocky - both wearing karate gear - bowed to each other, and then began to spar against each other.

They both grappled each other and struggled to pull each other down, when Tommy turned to Kat - who was teaching a girl's ballet class nearby.

"Ready, girls? Okay, let's..." she said.

Rocky then bent backwards and pulled Tommy over him while he was distracted, and then put his knee on Tommy's chest.

"..do it one more time."

Rocky was about to punch Tommy in the face, when he noticed he was distracted, and then turned to Kat.

"Four...grand move front..." Kat instructed, as she and the class held the balance beam while lifted their left leg out slightly, and then lifted it up. "..back..."

They moved their legs back.

"..front..." she went on.

They moved their legs forward.

Rocky laughed, realising what was going on as he got off of Tommy. "Come on." he said, helping Tommy up, and then patted his chest. "Hey, man, why don't you just go ask her. I mean, the luau's today."

"I don't know." Tommy blushed, touching his headband. "Are you sure she wants to go out with me?"

"Oh, come on." Rocky smirked, pushing Tommy towards Kat. "Are you kidding me, man? Just go, come on."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked again.

"Oh, come on." Rocky smirked. "I mean, it worked for me and Vera."

"But..." Tommy argued, before Rocky pushed him towards Kat.

"Just go." he said.

"Good." Kat told the class, as they'd now finished. "Okay, you can stretch it out."

She clapped her hands as Tommy turned back to Rocky, who motioned for him to go on.

"Good girls." Kat said.

She walked back to the balance beam as the girls sat down, and then when Tommy made it to her, touched her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"Good." Tommy answered. "What's going on?"

"Oh, not much. Did you see the girls?" Kat asked, turning to them briefly, before turning back to him. "Aren't they terrific?"

"Yeah. You're doing a great job with them." Tommy remarked.

"Thanks." Kat blushed.

Tommy then looked away from her nervously, as she turned back to him, looking confused.

"Is there something wrong?" she wondered.

Tommy looked up at her. "Wrong? No, no, no, no..." he answered nervously. "Not at all. I was just, uh...you know, wondering if you heard about Ernie's luau?"

"Oh, yeah. Tanya told me about it." Kat told him. "It sounds like fun. I thought I might check it out."

"Uh..." Tommy muttered, sounding upset.

"Are you gonna go?" Kat inquired.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I am." Tommy answered nervously. "Um, that's what I'm kinda here about."

Kat looked at him confused.

"Look, uh...I was wondering if, uh..." Tommy stuttered. "You know, you'd like to...uh..."

Kat kept looking at him confused.

"..go with me?" Tommy asked.

"You mean like on a date?" Kat questioned, smiling.

"Yeah...No, no...I mean if you're busy..." Tommy stuttered.

"No." Kat quickly answered, smiling. "I'd love too."

"Alright." Tommy blushed.

Kat smiled happily at him.

Nearby, Ernie was picking up a couple of Hawaiian torches for the luau, as well as a limbo stick, when Bulk and Skull - both wearing suits - showed up by the door.

"There he is." Skull grinned.

"Let me do all the talking." Bulk told him.

Skull nodded as Ernie walked towards them, carrying a torch in each hand, when they both came up behind him.

"Hey, Ernie..." Bulk said, as they both grabbed him by the shoulders. "These look a little unsafe."

They both grabbed a torch each.

"What do you think, Skull?" Bulk asked.

"Look fine to me." Skull said, before Bulk slapped him on the shoulder. "I mean, you're the except here, Bulky. If you say they're not safe, then they are unsafe."

Ernie then walked away as they both let go of the torches.

"Hey, hey, Ernie!" Bulk said, as they grabbed him by the shoulders again. "What about this limbo stick here, you could put an eye out."

Ernie closed his eyes. "I gotta get to the Beach Club, so give_ me_ the short version and tell me what you're getting at?!" he demanded, annoyingly.

Bulk sighed. "Security, my good man. Security. A gathering such as this luau requires the services of trained security personal." he explained.

"Or you can hire us?" Skull suggested, smirking.

Bulk slapped him on the shoulder again, annoyingly.

"So, you want to be my security guards?" Ernie questioned.

Bulk nodded, and then he and Skull got in front of him, and then got down on their knees beggingly. "Please?!" he begged. "Please, we really need the work? Please?! Please?! Please?!"

"We want to work!" Skull squeaked.

Ernie sighed in annoyance as they both kept begging. "Alright, alright." he sighed. "Come on, come on. You can be my security guards."

Bulk and Skull grinned at each other happily, before getting up as Bulk laughed.

"My _Hawaiian_ security guards." Ernie corrected, as Bulk sighed in relief. "But you'll have to dress the part."

Bulk shrugged as he let Ernie go, not bothered, while Skull looked confused.

"Wait..." Bulk muttered, as they both followed Ernie.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, Alpha turned to Zordon, still trying to figure out what was wrong with Jason's powers.

"Zordon, the Trey's may have some idea as to why Jason's power's waying today." Alpha suggested. "I could contact Triforia."

"An excellent idea, Alpha." Zordon agreed. "Try reaching them immediately."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said. "Ooh...I hope they've rejoined."

He then began pressing buttons on the computer.

"I have had grave concerns all along that Jason's psychological makeup would be unable to sustain the Gold Ranger powers." Zordon admitted. "We better contact Vera and ask for her help."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha understood.

* * *

Later that day at the Beach Club, everyone - including Emily, who was at the BBQ pit - was wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"There you go." a boy said, giving her a cooked hot dog.

She then walked towards an empty table and put it on it. She then walked past several people ether sitting down and walking towards tables, and then past Bulk and Skull, who were both dressed up as Native Americans, with body paint and carrying Tomahawks, while shouting gibberish. She then stopped by them as Tommy and Kat came towards her, while Ernie came towards the two dummies.

Tommy and Kat both giggled once they saw Bulk and Skull.

"Hi, Kat." Emily said, as Jason, Rocky, Adam and Tanya came up behind them.

"Hi." Kat said, as she and Tommy walked past her.

Emily and Ernie then walked towards the others.

"I don't believe this." Jason sniggered, looking at Bulk and Skull.

"Hey, Emily." Tanya smiled.

"Hey, you guys look great." Emily commented.

"Thank you." Tanya smiled.

"Thanks." Jason blushed. "So do you."

"Thanks." Emily blushed.

The others all noticed the romance developing between them and sniggered.

"Hey, where's Vera?" Emily asked. "Isn't she coming?"

"She's got something important to do at home first." Rocky lied, as Vera was now helping Alpha. "She said she might catch up later."

"Hey, what are you guys suppose to be?" Tanya inquired, looking at Bulk and Skull.

Bulk and Skull stopped dancing and turned to the teens.

"We're Hawaiian warriors." Skull explained. "What do ya think?"

Bulk held his tomahawks up.

"Well, next time, I'd do just a little research, 'cause you're not _even_ in the ballpark." Tanya advised.

Bulk and Skull both looked confused as they looked down at their outfits.

"Hey, you two, I thought I said 'authentic'." Ernie recalled. "I mean, everyone knows Hawaiians don't wear body paint and carry tomahawks. Now go wash that stuff off."

Bulk and Skull looked embarrassed, as the teens laughed while walking past them.

"Bye, guys." Tanya giggled.

"Nice skirt, boys." Rocky joked. "Ha."

Bulk growled as he and Skull walked away.

Adam and Jason were about to walk towards a table Tommy and Kat were sat alone, when Tanya pulled them back.

"You guys, don't!" she said sternly. "Let them be alone!"

Tommy chuckled.

"If it were me and Vera, we'd feel the same way." Rocky told Adam and Jason.

The four of them then walked towards another table near Tommy and Kat's, and then sat down at it with Emily.

"Wow." she said.

Ernie then walked towards another area and then looked at everyone.

"Thanks for coming everybody!" he thanked. "Now to start today's festivities, I need some volunteers. Anyone?"

Tanya looked at her friends on their table. "Come on, you guys!" she giggled.

She and Emily then got up, and then lifted a reluctant Jason up.

"Come on." Emily said, as Adam and Rocky reluctantly got up.

The five of them walked towards Ernie as everyone else clapped - including Tommy and Kat.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

"Yeah." Rocky grinned, as some Hulu girls came over to Ernie.

"Don't let Vera hear you say that." Adam advised, as three more people joined them.

"I'm joking." Rocky smirked.

"This is gonna be great." Kat admitted.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed softly. "Well, uh, thanks for coming."

"Thanks for asking me." Kat smiled.

"Yeah." Tommy muttered.

They then both turned to the others and Hulu girls, who then began dancing like Hawaiian dancers, as Hawaiian music played on the radio.

"You're pretty good." Emily remarked, looking at Jason beside her.

"Really?" Jason blushed.

"Yeah." Emily said.

Nearby, Gasket, Archerina, Klank, Orbus and a bunch of Cogs appeared behind a bush, and then peeked out to look at the luau.

"Are you positive the Rangers are all here, Klank?" Gasket inquired.

"As far as I know, sire." Klank assured.

"Klank, your incompetence is only surpassed by your ineptness." Gasket snarled.

"But how will we ever get them alone." Archerina wondered.

"That's what the Cogs are for, my dear." Gasket explained. "Cogs, get ready to crash this party!"

The Cogs moved their arms up and down in acknowledgement.

Back at the luau, the dancers kept moving to the music - which was now a slower tune - and then the audience clapped.

"Hey, let's give 'em a big hand?" Ernie requested.

The music then stopped as he clapped.

"These guys were terrific." he commented, as everyone else clapped.

"Alright." Kat cheered.

"Alright, guys." Tommy cheered.

The dancers then all ran back to their seats.

"Good job." Ernie remarked.

"Oh, man." Tommy said.

Emily and the other Rangers then all sat down at their table.

"And now, for a little surprise." Ernie said. "I am proud to introduce to you - straight from the big islands - and preforming the traditional Hulu, the island dancers."

He then moved away from some leaves behind him while motioning everyone to look. Everyone clapped as the leaves moved away, only to find a bunch of Cogs on the other side, wearing Hulu skirts.

"Ah!" a boy yelped.

The Rangers at Emily's table all got up in shock, and then Tommy and Kat did the same.

The Cogs then ran straight into the luau, and began making a mess of the place, by knocking over chairs, tables, and even the food and glasses that were on them as people ran away scared.

"Oh, no..." Jason mumbled, as he grabbed Emily by the arms as they both ran away.

"Go! Go! Go!" Tommy shouted.

Kat then grabbed a red-haired girl's arms and then ran away with her. "Come on." she said.

"Come on!" Rocky groaned, pushing a boy out of the way as a table fell over.

"Move!" Jason called.

Tommy then kicked a Cog away to buy the people more time to escape.

"Go everyone!" Tanya shouted. "Run!"

The people kept running away as the Cogs kept wrecking the place.

"Where's security?!" Ernie exclaimed, as Tommy grabbed his arm while they looked around. "I never should've hired those guys!"

Both of them then turned around and ran away, Jason being right behind them.

"Come on, Ernie!" Tommy begged. "Let's go!"

He then turned as Ernie kept on running, and then Adam, Rocky, Kat and Tanya gathered around him and Jason.

"Nobody likes party crashes! It's morphin time!" Tommy yelled, as his arms glowed.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

"Zeo Ranger VI Red!" Tommy shouted.

He then lowered his arms, and was then covering in his suit.

The Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger power!" Jason shouted, his arms crossed over each other.

He then lowered them, and was then covered in his suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

They then all charged in to fight the Cogs. Tommy then fought past one, then Jason did the same, followed by Tanya. Kat then spun around to kick one, but missed as it ducked, then Rocky dodged another's punch, and then blocked another punch from it, as Adam ducked under a punch from the first.

Tommy blocked a kick from one, then blocked a kick from another before punching it in the chest, and then blocked a punch from the other, as Gasket and Archerina showed up behind him, before he hit the Cog in the back of the head.

"Now this is what I call a real party." Gasket remarked.

Tommy turned to him as the others kept battling the Cogs.

"What are you doing here, Gasket?!" he demanded, as Tanya spun around and whacked a Cog in the chest with her forearm.

"Such words wound me deeply, Thomas!We're just here to help our relationship _grow_!"Gasket spat, before he noticed Vera was missing. "Where's the Purple Ranger?!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the alarm went off as Alpha and Vera worked on the computer.

"What's going on?" Vera asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "The Cogs are attacking the others at the Beach Club!"

Vera then saw the Rocky ducked under a Cog's kick, before punching it in the chest.

"I've got to help them, Zordon." Vera realised worriedly.

"I understand, Vera." Zordon understood. "But be careful, for I fear something bigger is in the works."

"I understand. It's morphin time!" she shouted, as her arms glowed.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" she shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

* * *

Back at the Beach Club, Tommy and Gasket were still glaring at each other, as the rest of the Rangers kept battling the Cogs.

"I'll say again, where is the Purple Ranger?!" Gasket demanded.

The other Rangers then finished off the Cogs and then gathered around Tommy.

"Tommy, what's going on?!" Jason questioned.

"I don't know, but he's got something up his sleeve." Tommy explained. "He's just waiting for Vera to show up for some reason."

"I'll ask one more time, where is the Purple Ranger?!" Gasket demanded.

Vera then arrived in front of Tanya and Tommy. "Someone call?!" she joked loudly, doing her fighting pose.

"About time you showed up!" Gasket spat. "Klank, it's time, do it?!"

"Huh?" the Rangers muttered, as Klank and Orbus showed up on their left.

"Certainly, sire." Klank obeyed, as the Rangers turned to him. "Right away. You're in for a surprise!"

Orbus lowered his head and extended his arm, which Klank then took.

"Around and around and away ya go!" he chanted, tossing Orbus away.

Orbus then landed in front of Gasket and Archerina, and then fired beams out of his body at them both, making them grow giant.

"Ha, ha, ha!" they both laughed, looking down at the Rangers.

"Now, this is more like it." Gasket smirked, as a bunch of Cogs showed up behind the Rangers.

"I'll handle the Cogs." Jason said. "You guys better call in the Zords."

"Right." Tommy agreed. "Good luck, Jase."

Jason nodded and then turned around to fight the Cogs.

"Alright. Let's do it." Tommy said.

"We need Zeozord power now!" they all shouted shouted, holding their left fists by their chest, and then held their right arm's up.

The Zeozords then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers teleported into them.

"Alright, let's bring it together everybody!" Tommy ordered.

Zeozord VI then turned on its side.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" Tommy shouted, bringing it out. "Let's do it!"

He put his Zeonizer Crystal on the controls, as the Zeozords kept moving along.

"Initiate Zeo Megazord now!" he shouted.

Zeozords V and VI then flew over Zeozords I and II, and took their heads with them. Zeozord III then folded its back legs forward and spread them out, and lowered them to make arm shapes. Zeozord IV then moved its back legs forward, and then they joined the front legs. Zeozord V then split itself into three parts, the beak flying off, while each side of the body retracted its wings, and flew towards the top of Zeozord III, and then Zeozord VI then retracted its wings.

_Go, Zeo_

"Looking good out there, you guys!" Tommy remarked. "Get ready, I'm coming in!"

Zeozord IV then attached itself to Zeozord III, then the two parts of Zeozord V then landed on each of Zeozord III's shoulders. The combined Zeozords landed on top of Zeozords I and II, which formed the legs, and then Zeozord VI flew towards the top from behind.

Zeozord VI then attached itself to the middle of the top of the body, then retracted a head from itself, and then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Let's show those two what they're up against here."

Zeozord VI's Battle Helmet appeared on top of it.

"Zeo Megazord, ready for action!" they all shouted, crossing their arms over each other, and then spun their arms around, so their right was above them, while their left was clutched like a fist.

The Zeo Megazord got ready to fight.

"I hereby claim the Earth in the name of the royal House of Gadgetry!" Gasket declared.

He then growled as he raised his sword over his head.

"Ha! Never gonna happen, Gasket!" Tommy snarled, punching his fist.

"Ready, dear?" Gasket asked, as he and his wife held their swords up.

"Ready." she replied.

She then rolled forward while her husband jumped up, and then he hit the Zeo Megazord in the shoulder, while she hit it in the leg as she got up. Gasket then hit its right shoulder, while his wife then hit its left one, and then Gasket hit the right one again.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was watching the whole battle from the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "The Rangers need Pyramidas, but Jason _still _has his hands full!"

"We must send them reinforcements." Zordon realised.

"I know! I can pilot the Super Zeo Zords and Red Battlezord by remote!" Alpha suggested, as he began to press buttons on the computer.

"That's an excellent idea, Alpha." Zordon remarked. "I'll inform the Rangers right away."

* * *

The Super Zeo Megazord then arrived at the battle area, followed by the Battlezord, and then they both landed on the ground. The Zeo Megazord then got back up as Gasket and Archerina both backed away from it, and then the Battlezord showed up on its right, while the Super Zeo Megazord showed up on its left.

"The more the merrier!" Gasket retorted, pointing his sword at the Zords. "It'll be your own little luau of the mend!"

He then charged at the Zords, and then hit the Super Zeo Megazord in the arm with his sword, and then dodged as it tried to punch him, but then it managed to punch him in the chest.

The Battlezord blocked an attack from Archerina, then sent a punch at her face, which she dodged. It then tried to punch her again, then she tried to hit it again, but it blocked it, and then it punched her in the face, knocking her towards her husband, spinning around as she did.

"Let's combine forces, darling." she suggested, once she'd stopped spinning.

"Splendid plan, my dear." Gasket remarked, as they crossed their swords over.

They then raised their swords up, and then both turned into some sort of heart, which then flew towards the Zords and hit them all and caused sparks to come out of them. They both then returned to where they had stood earlier, as the Zords all struggled to keep balance.

"I am the most powerful, most supreme leader this Machine Empire has _ever_ known!" Gasket declared.

He then fired a laser out of his sword, which hit both the Zeo Megazord and the Battlezord, and then fired another which hit the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Huh?" he muttered, turning around.

He looked up and saw the Warrior Wheel coming towards him, which then powered up and then hit him and his wife, but it only knocked them down. The other Zords then gathered around the Warrior Wheel.

Archerina then got up and brought her Bow out, and then fired at arrow at the Zords, which hit the Warrior Wheel in the shoulder. The Super Zeo Megazord then brought out its sabers and then spun one around, before throwing it at her like a spear. The saber then hit her in the hand as she pulled her bow back, causing her to drop it.

"Are you alright, my love?" Gasket asked, touching her shoulder as he came up behind her.

"Yes, dear." his wife assured, turning to him, before they both turned to the Zords.

"Then let's roast them!" Gasket sneered.

Then then crossed their hands over each other and began the hear again, which flew towards the Zords but then zapped towards the sky. They then lowered it down and then headed towards the Zords again, but then the Zeo Megazord hit them with the Zeo Megazord Saber, knocking them back to where they shot at them.

"Oh, no!" Gasket yelped, as they landed on their stomachs.

"I think I broke a nail!" Archerina cried.

"You'll pay for this, Rangers!" Gasket cursed.

* * *

On the sand at the beach, Jason was surrounded by six Cogs, but then he spun around and knocked them all down, causing them to sparkle before they hit the ground, and then they disappeared.

"Looks like that was the last of 'em." Jason sighed in relief, before putting his communicator to his mouthpiece. "Zordon, I took care of the Cogs. You think the gang could use some pyramid power?"

_"Immediately!"_ Zordon answered.

"I'm on it." Jason told him.

The Golden Power Staff then appeared in his right hand.

"I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" he shouted, holding it up.

Lighting then came out of the sky and hit Pyramidas, changing it into its Zord mode, and then Jason teleported inside.

"Ultrazord, power up!" he commanded.

Pyramidas then moved its sides up slightly, and then its front spread out.

_Go, Zeo_

The end of the front then came open and lifted itself up, and then Pyramidas stood upright.

_Go, Zeo_

It then lowered its arms while lowering its point, and then part of the top lifted itself up, forming the face.

_Zeo, Power Rangers  
Go, Zeo!_

Pyramidas then turned around, so its back was to the Megazord and Battlezord, and then they got zapped towards it, and then quickly formed the Zeo Ultrazord.

Gasket and Archerina both got up and looked at it as it came towards them.

"No! This is suppose to be my greatest glory!" Gasket exclaimed.

The Rangers all appeared standing in Pyramidas' cockpit - from left to right, Tanya, Jason Tommy and Kat in the front, Rocky, Vera and Adam at the back.

"Zeo Ultrazord, fire!" they all shouted, punching their fists forward.

The Zeo Ultrazord then raised its arms, and then gold fired lasers out of its chest, hands and the Battlezord's cannons.

_Zeo, Zeo!_

The lasers then hit Gasket and Archerina in the chest, but they weren't destroyed.

"Archerina, my darling...!" Gasket called weakly.

The Rangers all looked at them both.

"Let's fire again?" Adam suggested.

"Hang on a sec..." Tommy said.

Archerina then coughed as she clutched her chest, while leaning on Gasket for support.

"I can feel my magnificent size wearing off!" Gasket squeaked.

"We're shrinking!" Archerina gasped.

They both then fell to the ground and exploded, but only shrank instead of being destroyed.

_Zeo!_

The Zeo Ultrazord then lowered its arms.

* * *

Back at the beach, Klank and Orbus were just standing there minding their own business.

"You can come out now, Prince Sprocket!" Klank called.

Sprocket then teleported in in front of them. "I did it!" he cheered. "I did it! My brother's finally gone!_ It's this git, it's that git, no more brother Gasket!_"

Gasket and Archerina - now both back to normal size - showed up behind them as Sprocket kept laughing.

"Not so fast, my sneaky little sibling!" Gasket sneered. "I still intend to be the king of the Machine Empire!"

"Oh, no!" Sprocket gasped, recognising the voice as Klank and Orbus turned to Gasket and Archerina. "I get the feeling I'm in big trouble here..."

"You are!" Gasket scowled, as Sprocket turned to him. "For when I _am_ king, I'll use you all for spare parts and..."

They all turned and gasped as lighting showed up near them, and then Mondo and Machina showed up.

"Ah, so you're going to be king, are you?!" Mondo questioned his older son.

"Yeah, daddy, that's what he said." Sprocket told his father.

"I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you, Gasket!" Mondo snarled.

"I'd love to stay and catch up with you, father..." Gasket retorted. "..but I just remembered, Archerina and I have to be somewhere else...forever. Bye-bye."

He and his wife then vanished in a flash of red light.

"Well, I hope you've learned something." Machina sniggered.

* * *

At the Youth Center the next day, the Rangers - minus Adam, Tommy and Kat - were all sitting at the counter, when Ernie came over with a bowl of biscuits.

"Ernie, I'm really sorry about your luau." Tanya admitted.

"Yeah, man." Rocky sighed. "They really tore that place up, didn't they?"

"That's okay, guys." Ernie assured. "Someone came last night and cleaned the whole place up."

The four of them smirked, as they and the others were the ones that had done that.

"I wish I could thank whoever did it." Ernie admitted. "Anyway, I'm gonna throw another one real soon."

"Sounds very cool, man." Jason remarked, as Rocky nodded.

"And this time, I'll make sure to come, Ernie." Vera promised.

"Thanks, Vera." Ernie smiled.

"Ernie, got a minute?" a boy called, as Ernie turned to him.

He then walked towards the boy as the four Rangers giggled, as Adam came up behind them and picked a biscuit up out of the bowl.

"Hey, does anyone know where Kat and Tommy are?" he wondered.

"No, man. I haven't seen them all day." Jason told him, looking around.

Tommy and Kat then both came in laughing as the others spotted them.

"Until now." Jason corrected grinning.

"What's up, guys?" Tommy asked.

"Ernie throws some luau, doesn't he?" Kat joked.

"Well, you two sure look happy." Tanya smirked, noticing how happy they were.

"Yeah, what have you been up too, huh?" Rocky inquired.

"Yeah, come on, spill?" Vera asked, smirking.

"Oh, went to the movies." Tommy answered. "Nice quiet safe date."

"Yeah. No Cogs throwing popcorn and sitting in the audience." Kat joked.

"That's right." Tommy said. "Normal boring time."

"Boring?" Kat questioned, turning to Tommy.

"I'm just kidding." Tommy smirked, wrapping his arm around her.

They all laughed.

Bulk - wearing a trench coat, hat, and a white mask over his face, which covered all but his eyes - then walked in from the other side of the room.

"Come on, Skull..." Bulk mumbled, as Skull came in, dressed up the same except his coat was black instead of brown. "If we don't ask, we'll never get rid of it."

They both then walked towards the Rangers at the counter.

"Well, looks like our _favourite_ detectives are back on the job." Tanya said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Tanya." Vera giggled, as Bulk and Skull stopped near her and the others.

"We need help." Bulk explained.

"What's with the getup?" Adam inquired.

"Uh...we...we need some paint remover." Skull explained.

"For what?" Tommy asked.

Bulk and Skull then lowered their masks, showing that they _still _had the face paint on from yesterday, making the Rangers all laugh hilariously.

"Somebody...used ink instead of water color for our body paint yesterday." Bulk explained in annoyance.

"You guys, you _can't _use paint remover. Ink has to wear off." Rocky explained, trying not to laugh.

"I don't believe it." Bulk said, disbelieving. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?!" Skull questioned, turning to Bulk.

"You fault." Bulk repeated.

"How is this my fault?" Skull demanded.

"Your fault!" Bulk accused, as they both began to walk away.

"My fault?!" Skull questioned.

"Look, you found the ink!" Bulk accused.

"Bye, guys." Tanya smirked. "Good luck."

"No! You're the one that wanted..." Skull shouted, as Bulk took both their hats off, and put his on Skull's head, while putting Skull's on his.

"Don't!" Bulk barked, as they both left the room.

They both kept arguing as the Rangers laughed.


	26. Good as Gold

**A/N: Here's the final episode of Zeo.**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but my laptop's hard drive went bust and not even my aunt could fix it, so I had to send it to PC world, which took their time fixing it as it was hard for them.**

* * *

**Intro**

It shows lighting going over a bunch of golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

_Stronger than..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..before_

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_Go, Zeo!_

_Powered up..._

Steve Cardenas  
as Rocky  
_  
..for more_

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Go, Zeo!_

_Rangers at..._

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_..the core_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Zeo,_

Austin St. John  
as Jason

_Zeo_

David Yost  
as Billy

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Bulk and Skull stand up and began to straighten their ties.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

It then splits in half, with Ernie in the Youth Center on the left, and Lt. Stone in his detective suit in the park.

Richard Genelle as Ernie  
Gregg Bullock as Det. Stone.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows Super Zeo Zord VI swinging its sword around in space to deflect a bunch of missiles, and the Jason folding his arms.

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

It then shows the Super Zeo Zords combining into the Super Zeo Megazord.

Co-producers  
Tony Oliver  
Ann Knapp  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord combining its two swords together to make one big one.

It then shows Tommy jumping a bike up, then the Red Battlezord spinning around in the air, and then Tommy clutching his fist as his visor glowed. It then shows the Super Zeo Megazord holding both it's swords, then it was split into seven sections - Vera, Jason and Tommy in the top, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Kat at the bottom, and then they punched their hands forward. It then shows Jason lighting a gold blast out of the Golden Power Staff, and then lighting went over the golden shapes, as the Power Rangers symbol came above them.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Tommy was teaching a small martial arts class, and two of his students were currently sparring against each other by sending kicks at each other.

"All right, good." he commented, stepping between them to break them up. "Stop guys. Good job. Alright, bow to each other."

The two students then bowed to each other.

"Alright." Tommy said.

He then walked over to Adam - who was timing some more students - as his two students shook hands and then walked off themselves.

"Alright." Adam said. "Good job, guys."

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Tommy questioned, wondering where Jason was.

"I know." Adam sighed worriedly. "It's not like him to miss a class."

Emily then stepped into the Youth Center and looked around for a minute, before walking towards the two of them.

"Hey, there's Emily." Tommy said, spotting her. "Maybe she knows where Jason is."

"Hey, guys." Emily said, once she made it to them. "You seen Jason? He was gonna show me some martial arts moves after his class."

Tommy and Adam both look shocked.

"Uh…he should, uh... be here any minute." Tommy assured softly.

"Will you tell him I'll be helping out Ernie?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Adam promised. "Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks." Emily smiled, before walking over to Ernie behind the counter.

Adam and Tommy both turned to each other, now even more concerned for Jason, when Vera suddenly came in.

"Hi, guys." she said, walking towards them.

"Hi." Adam replied glumly.

"What's up?" Vera inquired.

"Jason hasn't shown up yet." Tommy explained. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't." Vera answered, surprised.

Tommy and Adam turned to each other.

"Oh, by the way, I got Sophie's reply about Billy." Vera explained.

"And?" Tommy inquired.

"Even she never thought he'd fall for someone from another planet." Vera answered. "She thought maybe another country, but not another planet."

"Well, I'll be..." Adam muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason - morphed up - was running thought a forest, being chased by a bunch of Cogs.

"These guys just won't give up." he breathed, getting tired as he kept on running.

He stopped briefly to look back, then kept on running and then jumped over a rock. He then hid behind a tree, as the armour on his suit began to glow.

"Man, I wish my communicator worked." he breathed, as it was broken from a previous battle.

His Ranger suit then vanished from him.

"Alright..." he breathed, as his suit reappeared around him. "Almost there."

He turned around and saw the Cogs looking around for him.

"This is not what I had in mind for today's workout." he said, clutching his fist.

He then ran off, but then the Cogs spotted him as he jumped over a twig on the ground. The Cogs then chased after him again as he began to get worn out.

* * *

In the moon palace, Mondo, Machina, Sprocket Klank and Orbus were all watching Jason run though the viewing globe.

"That's right, Gold Ranger." Mondo grinned. "Wear yourself out."

"Dad, I don't understand." Sprocket said in confusion. "Why don't you just let the Cogs cream the guy and have it all over and done with?"

"The Gold Ranger is losing his powers anyway, giving us the effort to seize them for our own evil use." Mondo explained. "Once we have control of those powers, we'll be unstoppable."

* * *

Back in the forest, Jason kept running past some more trees, and then stopped to look back. He then turned around again and began to run to his left, when he saw Rita and Lord Zedd in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Surprise!" Lord Zedd announced.

"You two!" Jason gasped. "That's all_ I_ need right now."

The Cogs then came up behind him as Rita and Lord Zedd both laughed.

"Well, Gold Ranger, you seem to be caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place." Lord Zedd joked. "Not exactly the best time to be going through an identity crisis."

Jason then de-morphed unwillingly.

"Personally, I always thought you looked better in red." Rita admitted. "Tengas! What do you think?"

A bunch of Tengas then landed in front of her and her husband.

"It is only a matter of time before the Gold Ranger powers will be ours for the taking!" Lord Zedd declared, as Jason's Ranger suit reappeared on him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jason snarled, getting ready to fight.

"Ha, ha! Finally, Zeddie, my work will be complete." Rita sniggered.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Kat and Tanya both walked in, and then spotted the others.

"Tommy! Adam! Vera!" Tanya called.

The three of them walked over to their two friends.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Kat asked.

"Have you seen Jason?" Tommy asked.

"I thought he was gonna be here teaching?" Tanya inquired.

"So did we. He never showed up, and he's not answering his communicator." Adam explained.

"Even Emily doesn't know where he is." Vera added.

Kat sighed worriedly. "Do you think it has something to do with the Gold Ranger powers?" she asked quietly.

"I hope not." Tommy admitted quietly. "I really hope not."

* * *

Back in the forest, Jason was still surrounded - with the Cogs behind him, and Rita, Lord Zedd and the Tengas in front of him.

"Remember, Zeddie, we can't let Mondo get his hands on the Gold Ranger." Rita whispered. "Hey, tin-grin, find your own party! This one is ours!"

She and her husband then laughed. Jason then looked up as he heard more familiar laughter.

"Huh?" Rita muttered, looking around.

"Nice try!" the voice laughed.

Mondo - who was the laughing voice - Machina and Sprocket all then showed up behind Jason and then they all laughed as Jason turned to them. Jason then ran off and rolled out of the way, before looking back at all the monsters.

"This could be just the break_ I_ need." he sighed in relief.

"Well, well, Rita and Zedd." Mondo moped. "I was wondering how long it would take for you two bumblers to make a nuisances of yourselves."

"Listen, you bolts-brain, we _used_ to be afraid of you, but now, you've turned into an intergalactic joke!" Rita smirked.

"Strong words for a old has been." Mondo remarked.

"Tengas, attack!" Rita ordered.

The Tengas then charged at the machines.

"Destroy them!" Lord Zedd commanded.

"Cogs, attack!" Mondo ordered, as the Cogs charged in.

Jason watched as the Cogs and Tengas began to fight each other. "I think they've forgotten about me." he muttered hopefully.

A Cog then tried to punch a Tenga, but missed as it grabbed its arm, and then flipped it over, knocking it onto its back. Another Tenga then got locked in a grapple with another Cog, but then the Cog hit the Tenga in the chest with its own, and then then whirled around, and then the Tenga ducked as the Cog tried to punch him.

"This is my chance." Jason realised, before he turned around and ran off.

A Cog then tried to punch a Tenga, but missed, and then the Tenga wrapped its arms around the Cog as it spun around. The Cog then hit the Tenga in the chest with its elbow, then turned around kicked the Tenga in the back.

"Yeah!" Rita and Lord Zedd cheered.

A Tenga picked a Cog up and then spun around with the Cog over its head. Another Tenga then tried to kick another Cog, but missed as it dodged just in time, but then the Cog grabbed the Tenga's leg and pulled it to the ground. The Cog then spun around and sat on the Tenga's chest while pulling on its leg, and then hit the Tenga in the chest with its other arm.

"Yes!" Mondo cheered, as his wife laughed. "Destroy them!"

Two Cogs then pinned another Tenga to the ground and then began ripping off all its feathers. Another Cog grabbed another Tenga by the neck and pulled it down, then sat on its chest and began punching it repeatedly in the face, before hitting its own chest like a gorilla.

Three more Tengas then pinned a Cog to the ground, and then began ripping out its wires - one using its beak, causing it to sparkle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Det. Stone's office, Bulk and Skull were both cleaning the place up. Skull polished a frame with a certificate in it, while Bulk cleaned the desk up with a duster.

"Ha. Can you believe it?" Skull asked rhetorically, turning around. "We're detectives."

"Yeah." Bulk said, looking up. "_Real _detectives. We're doing housework! Det. Stone doesn't even trust us enough to give us a _real_ case."

Skull lowered the frame he was holding. "You know, you're right." he agreed glumly, as Bulk put the duster on his shoulder and walked towards him. "I'll bet if we got ourselves a real tough case, then we'd get some respect."

"Yeah." Bulk agreed. "There must be somebody out there who can appreciate our talents."

The door then opened, and a purple balloon floated in, confusing them both as they turned to each other.

"Hmm." Bulk muttered.

They both then walked towards the balloon.

"Hey, look, some kid must've lost his balloon." Skull joked, handing Bulk the frame. "It's _mine_ now!"

He tried to grab the balloon, but it popped when his hands touched it, spooking them both out, but then Skull noticed a small note in his left hand.

"What is it?" Bulk asked, leaning it.

"A note." Skull answered.

"Well, read it?" Bulk told him. "What are you waiting for?"

Skull unfolded the note up, and then turned it around - as it was upside down. "Uh... it says 'Meet me at the north most bench at Angel Grove Park at sixteen hundred hours. Don't be late. I.K.'"

"Who's I.K?" Bulk wondered.

"I don't know." Skull admitted. "Someone who obviously doesn't know how to tell time. There's only twelve hours on the clock."

"It's military time, numbskull." Bulk explained, as Skull turned the note around. "Whoever sent this note wants us to meet them at 4:00 pm at the park."

"You think we oughta go?" Skull wondered.

"Hmm..." Bulk mumbled, rubbing his hand on his chin.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Tommy hit a punching bag as he walked towards his friends.

"Something's not right." he said quietly. "I can just feel it."

As he said that, Jason came stumbling into the room, and then fell to the floor. The others all turned to him and ran towards him in panic, along with a few other people. Emily handed Ernie a tray she was holding - which had a few drinks on - and then went over to the others, as Tommy and Adam both couched down next to Jason.

"Jason, you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied weakly.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

Tommy turned to her. "I don't know." he admitted.

"Stand back!" Ernie called, running towards them - pushing through the crowd. "Stand back! Give him some air."

Jason turned to him as Kat ruffled his hair.

"I should call an ambulance." Ernie suggested

"No, no, I'm fine, Ernie." Jason said weakly.

"Ernie's right, Jason." Emily agreed.

"No, no, we got him." Tommy assured. "Come on, buddy."

Tommy and Adam then both helped Jason up.

"Let's go get you some help right away." Tommy said quietly. "We got him."

"Thanks, Ernie." Kat said, as all the Rangers - minus Vera - left.

"But..." Emily argued.

"We'll take him to my house." Vera told her. "My dad's a doctor and maybe he'll know what's wrong. I'll let you know what he says."

"Promise?" Emily asked.

"Promise." Vera assured, before turning around and went after the others.

* * *

Back in the forest, the Tengas had finished ripping the Cogs apart - although most of them had been knocked out in the fight - and then Sprocket moaned as the remaining Tengas ran off past Rita and Lord Zedd - as nearly all its feathers had been ripped off.

"Hey!" Rita shouted.

Lord Zedd grumbled. "Disgraceful." he moped.

"Well, that was productive." Rita remarked sarcastically.

Rito and Goldar then came up behind them both.

"Yo, sis!" Rito called, before they both looked around. "Whoa, what happened? Did you guys have a party and forget to invite us? What's up with that?"

Rita groaned in annoyance.

"Well, Zedd, it appears that we have a standoff." Mondo deduced. "Since this galaxy is not big enough for the both of us, I think you should leave."

"Ha!" Rita scoffed.

"Why you...!" Lord Zedd snapped, before an idea came into his head. "You know what, maybe you're right."

"Zedd?!" Rita gasped, hitting his neck.

"Come everyone." Lord Zedd said, turning to his wife and the others.

"What?!" Rita exclaimed. "Let's not waste anymore of the King's precious time."

Goldar grumbled in confusion.

"What do you...?!" Rita demanded.

"Come on." Lord Zedd said, as they all walked off.

"Zedd, no!" Rita argued.

"I knew that you'd see it my way." Mondo grinned.

Goldar growled while pointing his sword at the machines. "It's not over Mondo!" he declared.

"You said it." Rito commented.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Jason was strapped to the examination table, with wires and suckers all over him, and Alpha, Tanya and Kat on his right and Tommy on his left.

"Here you go, Alpha." Tommy said, passing Alpha some more over the table.

"Guys, I'm fine." Jason assured weakly.

"Look, look, just relax." Tommy instructed. "Let Alpha do his job."

Adam and Vera then both looked at the readings on the computer.

"The energy analyser's up, Alpha." Adam told Alpha.

"Ready to go." Vera added.

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as he walked around towards Tommy. "I sure wish Billy was here!"

"So do I." Vera agreed. "He's way better at this stuff than me."

"You're doing fine, you two." Zordon assured. "Begin the analysis."

Alpha then pressed some buttons on the controls on the table. "Transmitting the raw data to you now, Zordon." he explained.

"Hmm...this does not look good." Zordon muttered. "I'm afraid it is just as we suspected."

"The Gold Ranger power's leaving Jason." Tanya realised softly.

"And along with them, Jason's own vital life force." Zordon explained.

"Zordon, we have to contact Trey and have him take the power back...before it's too late." Tommy realised.

"I agree, Tommy." Zordon agreed. "Alpha, initiate contact with Triforia right away."

Alpha then walked towards the computer as Adam and Vera both began pressing buttons on it.

"I guess it's a good thing Billy couldn't take the powers after all." Vera deduced, turning to the others. "I mean, if this had happened to him - along with that rapid aging he went through - who knows what could've happened."

"Vera's got a point there." Kat pointed out in agreement.

"Yeah, she does." Tommy agreed.

* * *

Back in the forest, Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Rito were walking past some trees, when Rita stopped suddenly.

"Are you out of your exposed mind?!" Rita yelled.

The others all stopped and turned to her.

"What's the matter, my pet?" Lord Zedd inquired. "Are you upset that I walked away from King Mondo?"

"Yeah!" Rita answered.

"Uh-huh." Goldar agreed.

"Alright, what have you done with the real Ed, and just who do you think you...?!" Rito demanded, grabbing Lord Zedd's chest and threating him with his sword.

"Get your hands off of me!" Lord Zedd demanded, knocking Rito's hand off of him. "When have you ever known me to give up!"

He hit Rito on the head.

"I have a plan, you numbskull." he explained, getting Rita to smile. "Soon, we will be rid of that self-impressed metal-plated fool once and for all!"

* * *

In the moon palace, Klank and Orbus both walked into the throne room, where Mondo, Machina and Sprocket were all standing.

"Your highness, we are detecting a commination transmission bound for the planet Triforia." Klank reported.

"It's those pathetic power brats!" Mondo realised. "I knew they'd try to contact Trey."

"If he returns, and reclaims the Gold Power, it will be lost to us forever." Machina realised.

"That must _not_ happen!" Mondo snapped.

"What are you gonna do, pop?" Sprocket asked.

"Klank, activate the laser alarm scanner to warn us of his arrival!" Mondo ordered.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, the Rangers were all gathered around Jason when Tommy turned to Zordon.

"Zordon, has Trey been able to unify his three forms into one?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"At this point, Tommy, we are unsure." Zordon admitted.

"Zordon, if he _hasn't_, there'll be no way to transfer the power from Jason." Tanya pointed out, as Tommy turned and walked to Jason.

"He's lying so still." he said. "Is he alright?"

"I can't be sure." Vera admitted.

"Not to worry, Rangers. For now he is only resting." Zordon assured. "The struggle to maintain balance between the Gold Ranger powers and the forces of the universe, can be very taxing on the human form."

The whole Power Chamber then began to shake, surprising everyone.

"Whoa!" Kat jumped.

"What the...!" Vera groaned.

The girls then turned around, just as lighting went off, forcing all five Rangers to shield their eyes, just as the three Trey's came in.

"I came as soon as I got your message, Rangers." Trey of Wisdom explained.

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to restore myself to the unified form to restore the Gold Ranger powers." Trey of Courage explained regretfully.

"Zordon, is there anything we can do to help get Trey back?" Adam asked hopefully, turning to Zordon with the others.

"There is only one possibility that I'm aware of, but it could prove _very_ dangerous." Zordon told them.

"How does it work, Zordon?" Kat asked.

"An inter-planetary unification beam is used to create a positive energy flow between the planets Triforia, Aquitar and Earth." Zordon explained.

"The beam must be reflected off of the other two planets at a specific point in their orbits, and return to Earth with exact precession." Trey of Heart explained.

"But what about the side effects?" Kat questioned frantically.

"It's a risk that can't be avoided." Zordon explained.

"Why, Zordon?" Vera asked confused.

"The alinement of the three planets will only last for a short time." Zordon explained. "If the beam strikes the Earth without first hitting the Gold Power Staff at exactly the right time, Jason and the Trey's could be destroyed."

The Rangers all looked worried about this, as the Trey's stepped forward.

"Zordon, at this point, there doesn't seem as if we have a choice." Trey of Courage said. "We must do whatever it takes to save Jason and restore my powers."

"We've got to do it for Jason." Adam agreed.

"I have established the coordinates where the beam must strike." Zordon explained, as Alpha took a piece of paper out of the computer. "Alpha will provide you with a map."

Alpha gave the map to Tommy.

"The location is contained in the north-west corner of the Angel Grove desert." Zordon explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the park, Bulk and Skull - both dressed up as old woman, Skull with a toy dog on a leash and Bulk throwing food at it - were waiting for the person who'd sent them both the note.

"Bulky, why are we in disguise?" Skull asked.

"Eugenia, we're detectives." Bulk answered with a girly voice. "I don't know why we were disguises, we just do!"

"Right." Skull mumbled.

A man in a detective suit then came towards them both. "An excellent disguise, gentlemen." he remarked, sounding French.

"Huh?" Bulk and Skull muttered, turning to each other.

They both then got up in a huff.

"How did you know?" Bulk asked rudely.

"It is my job." the man answered calmly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Inspector Kousteau...no relation."

"Hmm..." Bulk mumbled.

"I was sent here to recruit detectives for a secret mission off the coast of France." Kousteau explained.

"The who-detective-what-in-the-who?" Skull asked confused.

"The coast of France." Bulk translated, before turning back to Kousteau. "We happen to know two detectives."

He motioned to himself and Skull.

"We do?" Skull asked confused. "Who?"

Bulk held up a finger, asking for one minute before turning to Skull. "Skull, this could be _our_ chance." he whispered. "This guy's offering us a job right now. We can prove ourselves to Det. Stone once and for all."

"I see where you're going with this, Bulky." Skull admitted. "And I like it."

They both turned back to Kousteau.

"Yeah." Skull said.

"What do we do?" Bulk asked Kousteau.

"If you choose to accept, I'll have your assignment to you by the end of the day." Kousteau promised, making Bulk and Skull smile as they turned to each other. "By this time tomorrow, you will be on the streets of Paris."

Bulk and Skull grinned happily as they nodded to each other.

"We'll take it." Bulk said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the desert, the Rangers and the Trey's all arrived near the location the beam was to strike - Jason having both his arms around Tommy and Adam for support.

"It should be up ahead." Kat said, looking at the map. "Just over that ridge."

They all then looked around for a minute.

"How you doing, buddy?" Tommy asked Jason.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Jason told him.

"Right, let's go." Vera said.

They then walked on towards the area of the strike was going to be - unware that a device had gone off behind them, giving away their position.

* * *

In the moon palace, Klank was reporting to the royal family.

"The Rangers tripped the alarm in the Beta sector." he reported.

"Excellent." Mondo grinned. "I knew that it was just a matter of time. Stop them, Klank! Send the _entire_ army if necessary!"

* * *

Back in the desert, the Rangers and the Trey's were still following the map down a small hill - with Vera and Kat in the lead - when Tommy spotted something.

"Guys, look!" he called, pointing at it.

They all looked where he was pointing and saw a triangle in the sand - which was the place for the strike to take place.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

They all the ran down the hill, when a blast hit the ground in front of them all.

"Ahh!" Tanya yelled, covering her eyes as sparks came out of the ground.

They all then looked up to see Quadrafighters in the sky.

"Quadrafighters!" Vera yelled, pointing at them.

"What now?!" Adam asked.

"Run!" Tommy answered.

They all then ran off as the Quadrafighters fired at them again, just missing them as they ran. They then all turned as they stopped near a boulder as the Quarafighters flew off, and then they crouched down near Jason.

"Jason, we need the Golden Power Staff." Tanya said.

"I don't know if I have enough left for it." Jason replied.

"You've got to try, Jason." Vera told him.

The Quadrafigthers then fired at them again, and just barely missed them all.

"Ahh!" Tommy moaned. "Vera's right, you gotta try again. The beam won't work without it."

Jason then lifted his right hand up, and then the Golden Power Staff appeared in it.

A group of Cogs then showed up nearby out of a portal, and then all the Rangers stood up.

"Trey, take your position in the triangle." Tommy ordered.

"Right." Trey of Courage replied.

Jason and the Trey's then headed for the triangle.

"We'll circle the wagons." Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

The Rangers arms then glowed, and then they all appeared in their Ranger suits.

"Power Rangers Zeo!" they shouted, raising their right hands above them, and then did their fighting poses.

They then all charged in at the Cogs and then began to fight them.

Tommy blocked ones punch and then punched it in the chest twice, while Adam dodged another's kick and then chopped it in the back of the neck, while Vera blocked a third's punch by grabbing its arm, and then kicked it in the chest. Tanya dodged a fourth's kick as Kat ducked under a fifth's punch, while Tommy dodged a sixth's punch and then spun around to kick it, but missed as it ducked. He then blocked a punch from it, before punching it in the chest, while Vera spun around to upper kick a seventh, but missed as it ducked, but then she punched it in the back.

Kat blocked a punch from an eighth, and then hit it in the chest with her knee, before tripping it up with her leg, knocking it down. Adam blocked an ninth's punch with his fist, then blocked a tenth's punch, followed by another, and then another punch from the ninth. He then blocked an eleventh's knee before elbowing it in the chest, then spun around to avoid a kick from the ninth, then ducked as the tenth tried to punch him, but then put his head up its armpit and then lifted it up, and then pulled it over him.

Tommy then kicked a twelfth in the chest, then dodged a 13th's punch, then blocked a 14th's knee attack. He then elbowed a 15th in the chest as it came up behind him, and then kicked the 14th away, causing it to sparkle once it hit the ground. Vera spun around to kick a 16th, but missed as it ducked, then she dodged a 17th's punch before elbowing it in the chest. She then kicked a 18th in the chest, before back flipping behind the 16th as it tried to kick her, and then she kicked it away from her, causing it to sparkle once it hit the ground.

Tanya blocked an 19th's kick, before kicking a 20th away, causing it to sparkle once it hit the ground. She then jumped and spun around slightly as the 19th tried to tackle her, then she grabbed its shoulders and flipped herself over it, and then kicked it in the back, knocking it onto a rock, causing it to sparkle.

As the Rangers kept fighting the Cogs, Trey of Heart and Trey of Wisdom both helped Jason over to the triangle as Trey of Courage led them towards it. A few Cogs then jumped out of nowhere - one grabbing Jason's right arm as he tried to hit it and then hit him in the chest with its knee, while the other grabbed Trey of Courage by the arms and pushed him away in the chest. Jason then tried to hit the first as it grabbed Trey of Wisdom's arm, but it kicked him in the chest, knocking him down next to Trey of Courage and Trey of Heart.

The Cogs then pushed Trey of Wisdom down next to Jason, while another knocked Tommy down, and Kat dodged another's kick. The two in front of Jason and the Trey's then came towards them and was about to hit them, when Rocky arrived - already morphed - in front of them both and blocked their punches, and then twisted their arms.

"Hey, Zordon said you guys could use a hand." he said, turning to Jason.

He turned back to the Cogs as Jason and the Trey's turned around and ran off.

"Sorry to pull you away from Martial Arts camp." Tommy apologised, blocking a Cog's punch as he turned to Rocky, as Kat kicked another in the chest.

"No problem, buddy." Rocky assured.

"Thanks." Tommy said, as Kat kicked a Cog away from her.

Tommy then punched a Cog in the chest, while Kat kicked another away from her.

Rocky then let go of the arms of the two he had, and then kicked one in the chest, then moved his foot back and kicked the other. He then ducked under a punch from the first, before blocking a knee attack from the second, then blocked the first's arm as it tried to hit him. He then blocked the second's arm as it tried to hit him, before blocking a knee attack with his leg, and then kicked it in the chest, then spun around to upper kick the other, but missed, and but then hit it in the chest with his hand, before running towards the others.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer.

"The three planets are in alinement." Zordon explained. "Prepare to fire the beam."

"But the Rangers are surrounded by Cogs!" Alpha pointed out frantically. "What if they interfere."

"We have no choice." Zordon told him. "Fire the beam now. Our window of opportunity is closing."

Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer, and then a green beam shot out of the Power Chamber, and out through the Command Center.

The beam then went into space and hit Aquitar, then shot off and hit Triforia, and then shot down back towards Earth.

* * *

In the desert, Jason was standing in the middle of the triangle - with the three Trey's in the corners - and then raised the Golden Power Staff over his head. The Power Staff then lit up as the Trey's raised their arms up, and then the beam hit the staff, which then hit the three Trey's. Lighting then came out of the staffs, which then hit the Trey's, and then merged them back into one - morphed as the Gold Ranger.

"Alright." he said.

Tommy elbowed a Cog in the chest before he spotted them. "Yeah. They've re-joined." he said, as Kat hit a Cog in the chest with her wrist behind him.

"Yes." Trey said happily, looking down at his Ranger suit, as Jason lowered the Golden Power Staff. "My powers are completely restored."

Jason turned towards the others. "Guys, it worked!" he called.

"Good job, Jason." Tommy commented, as Tanya ducked under a Cog's punch.

"My staff." Trey said, taking it back from Jason. "Now I can do some good."

He then charged in to help the other Rangers.

Tommy spun around to kick a Cog, but missed as it ducked, while Kat ducked under a Cog's kick, and Adam blocked another's punch. Vera dodged a fourth's kick, while Tanya blocked another's punch, and Rocky tried to his a sixth in the head, but missed as it ducked.

Trey then blocked a seventh's kick with his hand, then blocked a punch from it, then turned and ducked as an eighth tried to kick him, as Tanya spun around to kick hers, but missed as it ducked, while Tommy kicked another in the chest.

Tommy then blocked a punch from another, and then kicked it away from him, before running over to Trey - who kicked a Cog away from him.

"I am united again, and I have you to thank." Trey said, turning to Tommy.

Adam blocked a Cog's punch, while Tanya tried to kick another, and Vera ducked under a third's kick.

"Don't mention it." Tommy said. "Now, let's toast these guys."

"Come on!" Trey said, eager to fight.

Trey then blocked a Cog's kick with his staff, while Tommy blocked another's punch, and then did a backwards handspring to avoid a kick from it, while Trey dodged a third's punch, before spinning around and hitting the first in the chest with his staff.

Lighting then came out of the sky, and then Mondo, and a bunch of Cogs appeared towering over them - having grown giant by the lighting - and then Mondo laughed at the Rangers.

"Looks like big trouble, guys." Tommy deduced, as the Rangers looked up at Mondo and the giant Cogs, as the Cogs on the ground ran away.

"Puny Rangers!" Mondo spat. "You'll regret the day you ever crossed my path!"

"Like we don't already!" Tommy shouted, pointing at Mondo. "It's time to cut these guys down to size. Let's call on the Zords."

"Right." Tanya agreed, when Trey turned to Tommy.

"There's no time for that." he argued, as the others gathered around him. "As you say here on Earth, it is best to fight fire with fire. Join hands with me."

He held his right fist out in front of him as the others looked confused, but then Tommy put his fist on top of Trey's followed by Tanya, Kat, Vera, Rocky and Adam.

"Focus your powers towards each other." Trey instructed, before raising his staff over him, and then lighting came out of it, which hit the Rangers. "Power of Triforia, make us grow!"

All seven Rangers then grew to the same size as Mondo and the giant Cogs.

"I wanted that Gold Ranger power. You will pay dearly for denying it to me!" Mondo threated.

The Rangers all did their fighting poses and then charged at the Cogs. Tommy ducked as one tried to punch him, while Vera jumped past another as it sent a kick at her, and Rocky sent a kick at a third, but it blocked it with its hands. Tommy then sent a kick at Mondo, while Rocky tried to punch the third Cog, but missed as it ducked, then blocked a punch from it, before spinning around and hitting it in the chest.

Kat blocked a punch from a fourth Cog, then spun around chopped it in the chest, while Adam hit another in the chest with his knee.

_Zeo, Power Rangers_

Rocky elbowed a Cog in the chest, while Vera spun around and kicked another in the back, while Tommy and Mondo got locked in a grapple with Mondo's staff.

_Go, Zeo_

Tommy then backed away as Trey kicked Mondo in the arm, but then Mondo hit Tommy on the shoulder with his staff - as Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar and Rito - who were watching on top of a small hill - all laughed - Rita and Zedd both sitting down.

"Yeah!" Rito cheered.

"Zedd, I'm still waiting." Rita said. "When is this plan of yours gonna show itself."

"At the rate this is going, the Rangers and King Mondo will destroy each other, and we won't even need my plan!" Lord Zedd explained, as they all laughed.

Tanya blocked a Cog's punch with her arm and then kicked it in the chest, while Rocky blocked another's kick, and then blocked a punch from it. Vera then ducked as a third tired to punch her in the head, then she grabbed its arm and pulled it over her shoulder, causing it to sparkle once it hit the ground.

"Yes!" Jason cheered, clutching his fist, watching the battle from behind a rock.

Mondo then hit Tommy in the chest with his staff, causing him to moan, and then Mondo spun around and hit him again.

"Yeah!" Lord Zedd cheered, as Rita laughed. "Bravo."

Tommy moaned as he fell onto his back and hit the ground hard.

"This game is over, and I win!" Mondo announced, as Tommy got back up.

"Yeah, right." he scoffed, as he charged at Mondo. "Ready, Trey?"

_Zeo, Zeo_

Tommy then punched Mondo in the chest, and then Trey punched him in the shoulder as he turned to him.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

Tommy then kicked Mondo in the chest.

"Yeah!" Jason cheered.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers_

The Rangers gathered together as Mondo fell backwards towards the ground as sparks came out of him, and then his crown fell off of him.

"Yeah!" Rita and Lord Zedd cheered.

_Zeo, Power Rangers!_

"Way to go, guys!" Jason called.

"We did it together, bro." Tommy told him, as they all turned to him and held their thumbs up.

Jason then held his thumb up and smiled at his friends.

* * *

Later, Bulk and Skull - both still in their disguises - were both in Det. Stone's office, and had told him that they were leaving, which made him furious.

"You what?!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Uh, we uh..." Bulk muttered. "We quit, sir. We got a better offer."

"Who in their right mind... would offer a job to you guys?!" Det. Stone asked.

"You mean, besides you?" Skull questioned.

"Let me tell you something." Det. Stone said. "You two walk out that door, don't bother coming back. I don't care how much you beg, or how much you pled, you leave and it's over."

Bulk looked at Det. Stone for a minute. "Nice working with you, Det.." he commented.

Skull held his hand out, but then pulled it back before Det. Stone could shake it, but then let him shake it. Bulk and Skull then both turned around to face the door.

"Come on, Skull." Bulk said. "The world of international intrigue awaits."

Bulk took his earrings off while Skull took off his fake glasses, and then they both walked towards the door.

"They'll be back." Det. Stone mumbled.

Skull then opened the door and accidently hit Bulk with it.

"Ouch." he said.

Skull then walked out of the room, then Bulk pulled on the door and then followed him. Det. Stone then sat down behind his desk, and then began to write on a piece of paper.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the moon, Mondo - now rebuilt yet again - Machina, Sprocket, Klank and Orbus were all standing near Lord Zedd's RV - which had him, Rita, Finster, Goldar and Rito standing near it.

"I was down but not out." Mondo explained, as Rita laughed while bringing a present towards the machines. "No thanks to you, Zedd. You could've helped."

"Sorry, old boy, but after seeing your _magnificent_ display of power, I've realised we're just _not_ in your league." Lord Zedd remarked jokingly.

"Yeah. You're way out of our league." Rita joked.

"We just stopped by on our way out to give you a little gift." Lord Zedd explained.

"Think of it as a peace offering." Rita said, giving the present to Sprocket.

"Ooh, goodie, a present." he said.

"Well, we gotta run." Rita said, giggling.

"Yes. We've got to go." Lord Zedd said, as they walked towards the RV. "Good luck now. Catch you on the flip side."

Rito opened the RV door, and then Rita stepped into it.

"Bye." Goldar said.

Lord Zedd then stepped into the RV, followed by Finster, Goldar and then Rito.

"Go, go." Rita said, as she and Lord Zedd took the front seats. "Come on, Zedd."

Lord Zedd then started up the engine and then rode the RV off.

"That Zedd wasn't a bad sort after all." Mondo remarked, as Machina laughed and Klank waved at the RV.

"Ha, ha. I bet young Sprocket will get a bang out of his present." Lord Zedd hoped, as Rita turned around, and Goldar covered his mouth to hide a laugh.

Rito laughed while covering up his mouth.

Sprocket opened up the present, but then an explosion went off, destroying all of the Machine Royal family into bits.

"Yeah!" Rita cheered, as Lord Zedd sped up the RV, causing Rito and Goldar to nearly fall out of their seats.

They all then laughed.

"Yay!" Rita cheered.

"We're back!" Lord Zedd declared.

"Hey, come back here!" Mondo demanded, sparks coming out of his body. "What kind of present was that? You haven't heard the last of King Mondo and the Machine Empire!"

* * *

At the park, Jason was sitting by a tree staring at the lake, when Tommy came up behind him, and then sat down beside him.

"Hey, what's up?" Tommy inquired.

"Not much." Jason replied.

"Listen, Jase, I know how you feel. It's tough giving up your powers." Tommy reminded him.

"Sure is, man." Jason admitted.

"So what's the plan now?" Tommy asked.

Jason sighed. "Well, one thing's for sure; I'll have a lot more free time on my hands." he admitted.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "You know, no matter what happens man, we'll always be friends."

Jason turned to him. "I know." he said.

The two of them then hit their fists together, and then Jason turned and saw Emily walking along the beach.

"And uh... things can't be all that bad." he said.

Tommy turned to Emily and then they both stood up.

"Ah, you're right." he remarked. "Things could be a lot worse."

He chuckled as Jason turned to him.

"Later, bro." Jason said.

"See you, man." Tommy said.

Jason then turned and walked towards Emily, who saw him and walked towards him.

"Hey, girl." Jason said, wrapping his arm around her as she turned around.

"Hey." she said, as they began to walk along the beach.

Kat then came up behind Tommy as he watched Jason and Emily.

"Is Jason okay?" she asked, getting Tommy's attention.

"Uh, yeah." Tommy answered. "He'll uh, he'll survive. Hey, there's more to life than saving the world, right?"

"Yeah, I'd agree with that." Kat agreed.

They both laughed as they turned around and walked off through the park, their hands locked together.

* * *

**A/N: I won't be updating again for about the next week as I've got a bit of catching up to do reading updates and checking stuff on other sites.**


	27. TPRM Part 1: Lerigot's arrival

**A/N: Here's part one of the Turbo Movie, which like the Mighty Morphin one, will be divided into six parts. **

**Due to there being several unanswered plots between Zeo and Turbo, I've set this three months after the end of Zeo to help explain them.**

* * *

_On a distant planet lives  
a Great Wizard named  
Lerigot. He is the keeper  
of a Golden Key which  
unlocks the dimensional  
gateways of the universe._

_Lerigot is hunted by Divatox,  
a wicked galactic pirate,  
who needs the Wizard's  
to release a terrible  
demon-like creature.  
_

_Her plan is to join with him  
in a sinister marriage and  
bring forth a reign of terror  
on the galaxy _

_Lerigot's only chance is to  
the seek the help of powerful  
friends. But first, he must  
escape his planet and make  
his way to Earth..._

**Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie**

* * *

On a distant planet called Liaria, which is covered in deep jungles, muddy waters and big forests, a wizard named Lerigot was hiding from some creatures called Piranhatrons. Two of the Piranhatrons were both sitting on a horse, armed with crossbows, and were aiming at a fallen over tree, and then one chuckled sinisterly as he pulled an arrow back on his crossbow.

"I've got you now, wizard!" he sneered.

He fried his crossbow, and then the arrow hit the edge of the fallen tree. Both the horses then cheered as Lerigot came out of hiding, and then turned and ran away as fast as he could while the two Piranhatrons cheered.

"Get him!" one shouted, as they both began to ride after him.

Lerigot kept running, going past some bushes as he did.

Four more Piranhatrons - carrying whips - then came out of another bush and began looking around.

"Search every bush and tree!" one ordered. "Lerigot must be caught!"

Lerigot kept on running.

"He's over there!" shouted one on a horse, spotting him. "Hurry!"

Lerigot briefly turned around, but then turned left and kept on running.

The two Piranhatrons on the horse galloped past a bunch tree.

"Come on!" one shouted.

They both then rode completely past Lerigot, as he was hiding beneath them near a bush, and then began to climb up a small hill once they did.

The four Piranhatrons searching on foot kept looking through all the bushes, but were starting to get bit mad. The two on the horses had now slowed down to search more carefully. The four on foot then went past a bush near a tree, and then began walking down a small hill while searching the bushes on it. The two on the horses kept riding while looking around, when one heard Lerigot nearby.

"Easy now." he said, as Lerigot kept running. "He's close by. Keep your eyes open."

They both rode past a tree and then spotted Lerigot ahead of them.

"There." one said, as they rode towards Lerigot slowly. "There's no escape, Lerigot!"

Lerigot stopped and turned around, but then tried to run again, when one of the two Piranhatrons fired an arrow from his crossbow, which missed Lerigot by mere inches, getting him to stop.

"It's all over, wizard!" the Piranhatron sneered, as Lerigot looked back at them. "Surrender to Divatox!"

Lerigot turned around again, and saw the four on foot coming towards him - chuckling as they did - trapping him. Lerigot backed away slowly, before taking his wand out of his vest pocket, and then waved it around. Golden sparks came out of the wand, blinding the Piranhatrons, and then Lerigot vanished from sight as a small golden sparkle shot up towards the sky.

"Fools!" the head Piranhatron cursed, as they looked around. "You let him escape!"

The golden sparkle travelled all the way through space towards Earth, and was heading for central Africa.

* * *

Inside a marital arts arena, as a boy kicked a punching bag and then sent a few punches at it, Rocky DeSantos, Tommy Oliver and Adam Park were all inside the ring with a coach, as they were practicing for a charity event that was coming up.

"Come on, Rocky!" the coach shouted, as Rocky sent a kick at Tommy, who dodged it. "Focus, Rocky, focus!"

Rocky sent another kick at Tommy, who dodged, and then spun around to kick him again, but missed as Tommy dodged again. Tommy then grabbed Rocky's arm and punched him in the face, knocking him back slightly.

"Tommy! Tommy!" the coach shouted, making Tommy let go of Rocky. "Follow through! You follow through!"

Tommy backed away from Rocky.

"Rocky, get back in there!" the coach ordered.

Rocky sent a roundhouse kick at Tommy, who blocked it.

"Let's go!" the coach shouted.

Tommy then sent a kick at Rocky, who dodged, and then spun around to send another kick at Rocky, who ducked under it.

"Watch your form!" the coach shouted, as Rocky kicked Tommy's hip. "Get in there! Get in there!"

Tommy raised his foot to kick Rocky in the face, but missed as he ducked, and then rolled forwards.

"Watch your head!" the coach shouted, as Rocky got back up and Tommy turned to him. "Come on! Move!"

Rocky sent a fly kick at Tommy, but missed as he dodged it, causing Rocky to crash into the ring's ropes.

"Adam, get in there!" the coach ordered, as Rocky turned around.

Adam ran at Rocky and then jumped and sent a fly kick at him, but missed as he dodged.

"Alright!" the coach cheered. "Get in there."

Rocky spun around and tried to kick Adam in the head, but missed as he ducked. Rocky groaned in frustration as Tommy and Adam sighed and picked up their towels and water bottles.

"Rocky, Rocky!" the coach called, pointing to a boxing pad on his right hand. "Spinning heel, kick my hand!"

Rocky did exactly what the coach said, but came up short, causing him to miss the pad and fall onto his back on the mat.

"No! Now look, you're trying too hard." the coach said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vera Leclerc, Katherine Hilliard and Tanya Sloan were all riding on a bus full off children from the Angel Grove's Haven Shelter, which Tommy, Rocky and Adam gonna donate the money from the charity event to if they won.

_..life is but a dream._

_Row, row, row your boat,  
Gently down the stream,  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,_  
_Life is but a dream._

_Row, row, row your boat,  
Gently down the stream,  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
__Life is but a dream._

_Row, row, row your boat,  
Gently down the stream..._

Kat walked down the bus aisle, and saw a boy sitting in front of Tanya called Justin Stewart not singing along with the others.

"Come on, Justin." she said, trying to get him to take part. "I know you know the words."

"I don't feel like singing." Justin replied glumly.

_Row, row, row your boat..._

Kat couched down to look at Justin as Tanya and Vera - who was at the back of the bus - both turned to their friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kat asked sweetly.

Justin shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about." he said. "I just don't feel like singing."

Kat turned to Tanya, who smiled at her, and then to Vera, who just shrugged - not knowing what to do - and then back to Justin. "Okay." she said.

_Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
__Life is but a dream._

Kat walked on down the bus aisle as the kids kept singing.

_Row, row, row your boat,  
Gently down the stream,  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
__Life is but a dream._

* * *

Back at the arena, Rocky walked towards Tommy and Adam.

"Hey, Rocky, maybe we are trying too hard." Adam said, sounding a bit exhausted.

Rocky sighed in annoyance. "Maybe we're not trying hard enough." he countered.

He did another spinning heel kick and kicked the punching pad in the coach's hand, but then lost his balance and fell out of the ring and landed on his back on the hard floor.

Tommy and Adam both gasped as they put down their towels, and then ran towards the edge of the ring.

"Aghh!" Rocky groaned.

Tommy, Adam and the coach all climbed out of the ring and jumped down towards Rocky.

"Don't move." Tommy told him.

"Oh, my back!" Rocky groaned in pain, his eyes shut.

"Can we get some help!" Tommy called out.

"It's gonna be alright." the coach said softly.

"Just relax." Tommy said.

"Man, I'm so stupid!" Rocky moaned.

"You're okay, man, just clam down." Adam told him.

"Don't worry, help is on its way." Tommy assured.

Later, the kids from the bus all came into the area through an stadium door.

"Yeah, that was cool." Justin said, talking to some of the kids.

All the kids then saw Rocky on being lifted up on a stretcher by two paramedics, with Tommy, Adam, the coach and everyone who'd been practicing from outside the ring around them.

"Oh, no!" a few girls gasped.

"Rocky!" Justin cried, seeing his friend/mentor in pain.

He ran further down the stairs, just as Tanya, Kat and Vera came in.

"Oh, no." Tanya gasped.

"Rocky!" Vera cried, seeing her boyfriend on the stretcher.

"Justin, wait!" Tanya called.

Justin stopped running, and then Kat, Vera and Tanya calmfully pushed their way through the kids.

"If he..." a boy said, as Tanya turned to the kids.

"Everyone just wait right here, okay." she said. "He'll be okay."

"Rocky!" Vera cried, running towards her boyfriend.

"Wait here." Tanya told Justin, as they ran past him.

"Don't worry." a boy said.

"He cannot win." another argued.

Justin just looked horrified as the three girls made it to Rocky.

"You'll be okay." Kat told Rocky.

Vera had tears in her eyes as the paramedics took her boyfriend away.

"Hang in there, pal." one said.

"Hang tough, Rocky." Adam told his friend.

"Guys, what happened?" Vera asked painfully.

Tommy and Adam quietly told the girls what happened, while Justin kept watching helplessly, feeling like the shelter was gonna close down without Rocky in the competition.

* * *

Back on Liaria, deep beneath one of planets muddy oceans, a submarine shaped like a big fish was moving slowly along, when Divatox - the sub's captain - came onto the bridge, where some of the Piranhtrons that had chased Lerigot were standing in.

"Idiots!" she yelled loudly, as they turned to her.

The two that were on the horses saluted her as she stepped onto the bridge, and then walked towards them both. She then both hit them in the face and glared at them.

"You're worthless!" she bellowed, before turning to her alien nephew Elgar. "And you?!"

"Me?!" Elgar questioned, confused as he pointed to himself.

"You lost Lerigot." Divatox sneered, walking towards him. "You let him get away."

"I told you those bolt-brains didn't have a clue." Elgar swore, pointing at two Piranhtrons, who both put their hands to their chests.

"Oh, shut up, Elgar!" Divatox yelled, pointing at her nephew. "Those are your bolt-brains, which makes this all your fault."

"Come on. Don't punish me." Elgar pleaded. "I'm your favourite nephew."

Divatox turned around, and then Elgar sighed in relief.

"Phew." he sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead, before pointing at the two Piranhtrons. "Hey, you two losers, I nearly got fried for your screwup. You're just lucky Aunt Divatox likes me."

Divatox brought a small claw blade out of one of her gloves, and then spun around and sliced off Elgar's right hand - which was cybernetic - and then Rygog - Divatox's second-in-command caught it.

"Agh, not again!" Elgar groaned, face-palming himself with his other hand.

"Never send a moron to do a mutant's job." Rygog joked.

"Ha!" Elgar scoffed, as some of the Piranhtrons laughed. "If you're so great, why don't you do the job, Rygog? That little rotten Lerigot is still out there with the key to the Island of Muiranthias!"

"No thanks, but I'd be happy to lend a hand." Rygog joked, holding up Elgar's cybernetic hand.

Some Piranhtrons laughed and playfully hit each other.

"Oh, yeah! Real funny!" Elgar scoffed, taking his hand back.

"Quiet, both of you!" Divatox bellowed.

"Sorry." Rygog apologised.

Divatox walked towards a box on a tall but small table. "You're giving me such a migraine. I have a plan." she said, opening the box up. "Once we take away the one thing he values most in the world..." she picked up some lipstick and put it on herself. "..Lerigot will come to us willingly. Where's my Eatty, where is he."

She closed the box and opened up a small jar on a table.

"Come to mommy, come here?" she squeaked, taking an eel out of the jar. "There's my boy. Yay."

Elgar groaned as he tried to put his cybernetic hand back on. "Aggh!" he groaned.

"I have a date with destiny." Divatox said softly, stroking the eel, which then moved its head up to her face. "I want Lerigot's family captured and brought here. Yes, give mommy a kiss. Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lerigot's golden spark crashed in a jungle in Africa near Mt. Kilimanjaro, creating a noise which spooked out the animals - including Deer's and Giraffes nearby. Lerigot himself had landed in a bird's nest in a tall tree, and then looked around at the beauty of the planet, both from where he sat, and then leaned out to see what was beneath him.

He then looked down and saw two baby birds sitting by his feet in front of him, which then chirped their beaks. He smiled at them both, but then they began to peak his feet, freaking him out as he began to move back slightly. The birds then peaked his feet again, and then he fell right out of the nest and hit the ground beneath him, before rolling down a small hill.

The two birds then peeked out from their nest as he got back to his feet, but then turned around when he heard a roaring sound - and saw a lion standing behind him - freaking him out. The lion roared again, causing him to loose his balance and fall backwards, before he rolled over on his side. He quickly got back up as the lion roared again, before he looked at the lion carefully.

"Alpha..." he muttered, walking towards the lion. "Alpha. Alpha."

The lion walked towards Lerigot, when a golden light came out of his hand and nearly hit the lion on the head, scaring it as it turned around and ran away. Lerigot looked sad as the lion ran, but then turned around and walked away sadly, and looked around at the trees.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha walked into the main room frantically - which had had some redesigning done over the past three months. Long gone where the eight tubes holding the seven Mighty Morphin Ranger suits and their weapons, and in their place were six tubes matching the Ranger's colors - from let to right, blue, green, red, purple, yellow and pink, and the room was much lighter as well.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon!" he exclaimed, walking towards the computer. "Lerigot the Wizard of Liaria is here on Earth!"

He turned to Zordon's energy tube, but couldn't see him.

"Zordon?!" he called, looking around. "Zordon, where are you?!"

Zordon then showed up in his energy tube. "I'm here, Alpha." he said.

Alpha turned to him and freaked out. "Oh, oh, oh! Zordon! Yikes!" he gasped. "You scared the dials out of me."

"I'm sorry, Alpha. But I too sensed the arrival of Lerigot and was tracking his whereabouts." Zordon explained.

"But why would he come here?" Alpha questioned. "He knows he can't survive on Earth for very long."

"Something must be terribly wrong." Zordon deduced. "You must pinpoint his location, then contact the Rangers. If Lerigot is in trouble, then we must help him."

"Right, Zordon." Alpha acknowledged, walking towards the computer. "Beginning a world wide search now."

* * *

In Angel Grove hospital, Justin opened up the door to the room Rocky was in, and then stepped into it.

_"Dr. Brucegal to 242. Dr. Brucegal, 242 please." _said a woman on the PA.

Justin closed the door behind him quietly, and then walked towards Rocky - who was asleep in bed with a brace around his neck. "Rocky." he said quietly.

Once he reached the bed, he heard laughter outside, and then quickly hid under the bed.

"I know exactly what you mean." Tanya said, who was one of the laughing voices.

Tanya opened up the door, and then she and Kat - who was the other laughing voice - both walked in with some flowers.

"Hey." they both said.

"Brought you a surprise." Tanya said, putting her flowers down on a table nearby.

Kat put hers down beside Tanya's as Rocky woke up, and Tommy, Adam and Vera walked in - Vera still weeping tears slightly.

"Here you go." Kat said, as Tanya walked towards Rocky.

"How you doing?" Tanya asked.

Rocky looked up and saw Tommy holding a card, Adam carrying some balloons, while Vera didn't have anything.

"Got you a card." Tommy said.

"And uh, some decorations." Adam joked, letting the balloons go, which then hit the ceiling.

They all laughed lightly when Vera walked to Rocky's side and touched his hand. "You had me worried back there." she said softly. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try." Rocky promised.

"The doctor said you're gonna make a full recovery." Tanya explained.

"Yeah." Rocky said, as he already knee. "But not in enough time for the competition."

Beneath him, Justin was listening in on the whole conversation.

"Looks like you guys are gonna have to go without me." Rocky told his friends.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Adam said. "I mean, without that prize money, the shelter's gonna close for good."

"How could people close down a place like that, when kids with no parents need it?" Vera questioned, not happy with what might happen.

"I know what you mean." Tommy agreed. "It's so not fair."

"I know Justin's taking this pretty hard." Kat sighed. "It's bad enough he lost his mother. Now he has to face losing the shelter."

"Yeah, well, we're not gonna let that happen." Tanya assured.

The Rangers communicators then beeped.

"This is, Tommy. Go ahead?" Tommy answered.

_"Rangers, report to the Power Chamber." _Zordon instructed.

Justin's eyes went wide in shock, not believing what he was hearing.

_"A powerful wizard has arrived on Earth and may be in danger." _Zordon explained.

"We're on our way." Tommy said. "Tommy out."

They all turned to Rocky, not wanting to leave him right now - especially Vera.

"Well, you guys heard Zordon." Rocky said. "What are you waiting for?"

Kat nodded.

"But..?" Vera argued.

"Vera, I'll be fine. Your dad's here to look after me, you know." Rocky assured, as her dad had been one of the doctors to patch him up.

"Okay." Vera said softly, before kissing Rocky's forehead.

"We'll let you know what's up." Adam promised.

"Bye." Tommy said.

"See you, Rocky." Kat said.

"We'll be back okay." Tanya assured.

"Be careful." Rocky told them.

The five other Rangers then pressed their communicators, creating a bright light which temporary blinded both Justin and Rocky, before they all teleported away. Justin opened his eyes wide and didn't believe what he'd just seen and heard.

The five Rangers teleportation beams left the hospital and shot off towards the Power Chamber.

Back in the hospital, Justin banged his head against the bottom of Rocky's bed.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Who's there?" Rocky asked.

Justin came out from beneath the bed and Rocky looked at him.

"Justin?" he asked in shock, as Justin turned to him. "Did you just hear all that?"

"You guys are the Power Rangers?!" Justin asked in disbelief.

* * *

Once the other Rangers arrived in the Power Chamber, they had quickly explained to Zordon and Alpha about Rocky being in the hospital, and then they both began to explain to them about Lerigot's arrival.

"Lerigot has taken great pains to hide his exact location." Zordon explained, as Vera sat at the computer. "Someone must be after him."

"You must find him quickly." Alpha explained.

"Tanya, Vera and I better stay here just in case." Adam decided, taking Rocky's place as second-in-command.

"Good idea, Adam." Tommy agreed. "This could be trouble. Keep an eye out."

"He is somewhere in central Africa." Zordon explained. "Equip yourselves with the Power Boxes and teleport there immediately."

"Right." Tommy understood.

He and Kat then turned around and walked towards a door.

"He cannot survive under the sun's rays." Zordon explained.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

The door opened up, revealing six Power Boxes - one for each Ranger as they matched their colors - and then Tommy and Kat picked theirs up, before walking back out of the room.

"Rangers, the short-range locators in your Power Boxes should led you straight to Lerigot." Alpha explained. "Good luck."

Adam, Vera and Kat all looked at their two friends.

"Ready?" Tommy asked Kat.

"Let's go." Kat said.

They both then teleported away.

* * *

Back in the jungle, Lerigot was getting weaker from the sun as he walked through some bushes. As he looked around, a monkey rose its head up from behind a bush and saw him as he kept walking. Lerigot kept walking slowly, but then looked up at the bright sun as it shined over the trees, but then he kept on walking. Another monkey then raised its head out from behind a bush and threw a coconut at him, which hit him on the head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

He turned around and saw the monkey hide back in the bush, but then many more monkeys came out of the bushes and walked towards him from all sides. All the monkeys then surrounded him, and then two took one of his hands each, while a third did a couple of back flips, and a fourth walked towards him. The fourth touched his hands, and then all the monkeys began to lead him somewhere, by either pushing his back carefully or pulling on his hands.

* * *

Back on Liaria, onboard Divatox's submarine - which was called the Subcraft - Rygog picked up something on the scanners.

"I've found Lerigot." he reported, turning to Divatox. "He's on Earth."

Divatox walked towards him happily. "Yes." she cheered, as Elgar followed her. "He must be looking for Zordon." she held her hand out. "Excellent, you may kiss my hand." she then pulled it back. "Gotcha."

Rygog walked off.

"Earth? That re-tramp? Forget it!" Elgar growled, bringing his sword out. "Let's go back to looting and pillaging. That's what I like."

Divatox snatched his sword holder and hit him with it. "Never!" she shouted. "Lerigot holds the only key to free Maligore, the Great Flame of Destruction and my husband-to-be."

"Oh..." Elgar muttered.

"Once we have wed, I will use all his powers to raid all the riches of the universe." Divatox explained greedily. "Thinking about it just gives me goose bumps."

"Kinda gives me gas." Elgar muttered.

"Elgar!" Divatox snapped, hitting him in the arm.

"Hey!" her nephew complained.

"On Earth, you will have the capture of at least two humans of purity and strength." Divatox explained. "They'll be in my gallery to Maligore. Activate the barrier shields and set a course to Earth. We're going after Lerigot."

She grinned greedily as Rygog and Elgar began to press buttons on the controls.

"Prepare to teleport." Rygog advised.

The Subcraft then began to raise itself up towards the surface, but then rematerialized into a green comet before it did, then shot out of the water, and then towards the sky. A little while later, the comet showed up heading towards Earth, and then shot down towards it.

* * *

**A/N: I just want you to know, that I consider Divatox the worst villain in the entire franchise, and I was kind of annoyed that she was the one that blew up the Power Chamber in the end instead of Rita, Lord Zedd or even Mondo.**


	28. TPRM Part 2: Old Friends Captured

At a baseball stadium in Angel Grove, a baseball match was being played, with a batter coming up to bat.

_"Now batting for the All-Stars, Kevin Olive."_ said the PA announcer.

The other team - called the Lions - got ready, and then their pitcher threw a curve ball at Kevin as the crowd cheered, and then Kevin hit it with his bat.

In the crowd stood Lt. Stone - who'd been giving a chance to get rehired on the force after his Det. agency went down.

"Yeah!" he cheered with the crowd, pulling a support glove from a woman's hand.

The woman snatched it back off him, and then he wiped some sweat off his forehead, before walking down the steps.

Further below in the stands, a Hot Dog boy was walking towards the steps, when Bulk and Skull both stopped him - as they, like Lt. Stone, were giving the chance of getting rehired on the police force. The reason for them was because only two weeks after they left for France, they'd come back after failing in their case, which resulted in quite a number of people in France making fun of them, and Lt. Stone - having felt the same way when he was kicked off the force - rehired them out of decency.

"Hey, hold it." Bulk said, getting the boy to raise his hands. "What you got there."

He began to search the boy, and then Skull pulled one of the Hot Dog's out.

"Hey!" the boy complained.

"Just as I thought." Skull deduced, picking up the Hot Dog, along with a napkin and a bottle of mustard.

"What is this?" Bulk asked the boy rudely, picking up a napkin himself. "Huh? Huh?"

"I'll have to check these Hot Dogs for safety." Skull said.

"Bulkmeyer, Skullovitch!" Lt. Stone called.

"Beat it, kid." Bulk told the boy, pointing behind him.

The boy walked off as Lt. Stone walked down towards Bulk and Skull as the crowd kept cheering.

"Yay!" a girl cheered.

"Sir." Bulk said, saluting when he saw the Lt.

Lt. Stone saluted back and then looked at them both while standing on a set of steps. "Men, listen up 'cause you know how I hate to repeat myself." he said. "I _hate _to repeat myself."

"Just did, sir." Bulk pointed out.

Lt. Stone sighed in annoyance, as Skull tried to pour some mustard onto the Hot Dog, but it wouldn't come out.

"I needn't remind you in our luck in getting rehired. Men, I have an important assignment for you." Lt. Stone explained, as Skull dropped the bottle, and began to stomp on it. "It's an easy one, but one that will uh... Skullovitch, are you listening to me?!"

Skull picked up the bottle and stood up straight. "With you, sir." he said, tossing the bottle up a few times.

"Well, listen to this." Lt. Stone instructed, as Skull tried to pour the mustard back on the Hot Dog. "Precisely 19 hundred hours, you will relive me of my duties are the International Danceathon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Got it, sir." Bulk understood, saluting.

"Yes, sir!" Skull bellowed.

He saluted with the mustard bottle in his hand, accidently firing it at Lt. Stone, which hit and covered his face with mustard. Bulk opened his mouth widely before turning to his best friend, not believing what he'd done. Skull then dropped the mustard bottle, and then put the Hot Dog in his hand which had the bottle.

"You mind, sir?" he asked politely.

He rubbed the Hot Dog against the mustard and wiped it off Lt. Stone's face.

"Yeah." Lt. Stone said.

"Thank you." Skull said, before walking off.

Lt. Stone turned to Bulk. "Napkin?" he asked.

Bulk held up the one he took from the boy. "Got one, sir. Thanks." he said, before walking off.

Lt. Stone then wiped off some of the mustard with his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Africa, as birds chirped up in the trees, Tommy and Kat wandered through the jungle looking for Lerigot - Tommy using the locator to led them in the right direction. They both walked past a huge bush, and then Kat looked around for a minute as they stopped.

"Wow." she said amazed. "Reminds me of parts of Australia."

The locator then picked up a signal.

"Got him. The signal's coming from _that_ direction." Tommy said, motioning ahead of them. "Let's go find him."

They both then walked on in the direction the locator told them to.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Vera picked up a weird signal on the computer.

"Wow, this is moving fast." she said, as the screen showed a ship heading towards Earth. "Guys, take a look at this."

Adam and Tanya both walked towards her and saw the screen themselves.

"You know that object we've been tracking?" Vera asked.

"Yeah." Adam said.

"Well, it's just entered the Earth's atmosphere." Vera explained. "But I can't tell what it is as there's some sort of shielding blocking it's identity."

"It is likely the reason that Lerigot has come to Earth." Zordon realised. "An evil energy surrounds it."

"Man, I've got a bad feeling about this." Adam muttered. "I hope Tommy and Kat make it back soon."

"Me too, 'cause if it's trouble, we'll only be at half-strength till they get back." Tanya agreed.

Vera nodded, knowing that without Rocky, they were one Ranger short.

* * *

Later, at night in Angel Grove, Bulk and Skull were both sitting on their bike near a 'Stop' sign.

"Lt. Stone is already gonna kill us for being late, so turn right." Bulk instructed sternly.

"Left. Left is north." Skull argued. "North star. Look at the stars there, man!"

"That star?" Bulk asked, pointing to one moving in the sky.

"That star." Skull smiled.

"That star is moving." Bulk said.

"Shall we make a wish?" Skull asked.

They both then turned around as the sign before to shake, and then a bright light appeared above them both. They both screamed as it lit on and off above them, and then Skull started the bike up and rode off.

"What the heck was that?" he wondered, as he turned right.

"I don't know, but keep going." Bulk replied.

"The accretor's stuck!" Skull cried, as he tried to slow down while making a sharp turn.

"Whoa!" Bulk gasped, as he saw a pointed to a building ahead of them. "Skull, uh...slow down, man! Slow down, man!"

"I'm trying!" Skull assured, as he tried to.

"Skull, there's a building up ahead." Bulk told him.

Skull kept trying, but then let go of the handles in annoyance, causing the bike to crash right into the building.

"Aghhh!" Bulk cried, covering his eyes as it did.

The bike then crashed through another wall - which had the word 'bait' painted on the other side - and then it crashed into a metal shelf. On one of the walls had a life-ring with the words 'Norman's bait shop', and beneath that was a box with the words 'old smelly bait' on it.

Bulk then pulled a large fish off of him, while Skull spat a smaller one out of his mouth, and then Bulk pulled a net off of his head - throwing his helmet off as he did.

They both then heard a noise and looked around frantically to see what it was, but couldn't see it. They then both looked up, as the Subcraft appeared over them, and then the same bright light came out from beneath it. The light hit both of them, and then they screamed as it began to beam them up into the Subcraft, until they'd both vanished, leaving the bike alone in the bait shop.

* * *

Back in Africa, Tommy and Kat were still searching for Lerigot, but were now near a couple of big waterfalls. They both walked past a bush, but then stopped to look at the locator.

"Lerigot's signal's getting stronger." Tommy said.

Kat bent down and put her hands on her knees. "Tommy, do you mind if I stop for a minute?" she asked.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, it's just hot out here." Kat told him.

"I know. You want some water?" Tommy asked, pointing to his Power Box.

Kat pushed a small button on his Power Box as he turned around, and then she pulled it out, as it was a small water bottle. She opened the bottle up and then drank some of the water while Tommy looked around and saw one of the waterfalls.

"We still have a lot of jungle to cover." he said.

Kat put the lid back on the bottle and gave it to Tommy. "Thanks." she said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

He looked at the locator again as Kat walked off, then sat down and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Oh, man." she sighed. "This heat's intense."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, while Tommy took a drink out of the bottle. When he turned back to Kat to get another sip, he saw a snake slithering down a branch near Kat.

"Don't move." he said.

Kat turned slightly to her left and saw the snake's head on her shoulder.

"One the count of three, jump away." Tommy instructed, as he walked closer to her. "One...two... Three!"

He dived towards her as she jumped away and grabbed the snake, while Kat tripped over and rolled off a cliff nearby.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

"Kat!" Tommy shouted, as he began to wrestle the snake.

Kat then grabbed hold of a root on the ledge of the cliff - part of which broke free as she did. She looked down beneath her and saw a huge river near the waterfall.

"Tommy!" she cried, as she tried to climb back up, but couldn't put her feet anywhere.

Tommy kept wrestling with the snake as it wrapping itself around his arm.

Kat let her right hand go of the root and twisted it, bringing out half of her Zeonizer, before putting her hand back on the root.

Tommy kept wrestling with the snake as it hissed and moved all over him.

Kat let her left hand go of the root and twisted it, bringing out the other half of her Zeonizer, before putting her hand back on the root. The root then began to snap as she gritted her teeth worriedly, and then the right half of her Zeonizer began to come loose from her hand.

"Kat!" Tommy shouted, getting up, before the snake pulled him back down, as it was wrapped around his leg.

The root then snapped and the right half of Kat's Zeonizer fell off her hand as she fell from the cliff.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she did.

She grabbed the right half of her Zeonizer and quickly crossed it over with the left half.

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" she shouted.

Her Ranger suit began to cover her up, but she hit the water before it could finish, de-morphing her immediately before she swam to the surface.

On top of the cliff, Tommy kept wrestling with the snake, before its face got right in front of him. He then let go of the snake and got up, and then dived off the cliff and into the river. He surfaced as soon as he hit the water, and then saw Kat floated away nearby.

"Kat!" he yelled frantically. "Kat!"

He swam towards her as fast as he could as she kept floating down the river - coughing up water then went in her mouth as sent went.

"Kat!" Tommy shouted, as he swam past some rocks.

The water's current got stronger as he kept swimming, pushing him closer to Kat.

"Kat!" he called.

The waves in the river hit him as he went downstream, knocking him beneath the water for a while, as Kat was turned around by the current when he finally got to her.

"My leg." Kat gasped, as Tommy got behind her.

Tommy pressed a button on her Power Box, then a yellow life preserver came out, and then Tommy put it around Kat. He then swam backwards towards the shore - dragging Kat with him. Once they got there, Kat tried to stand up, but her right leg wouldn't let her, as it was badly cut. She then clutched it as Tommy helped her up, and then she sat down on a rock.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Kat answered, catching her breath. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Tommy said, as they both looked at her leg.

"My leg..." Kat muttered sadly, seeing the big cut.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, as a bunch of cars rode along a highway, the Subcraft remained undetected at the bottom of the ocean - where inside Divatox was ranting at her nephew,

"What do you mean you can't find Lerigot?!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Uh, well, uh..." Elgar muttered.

"And are these my two humans of purity and strength?!" Divatox interrupted, pointing at Bulk and Skull - who were behind Elgar.

"Yeah. Check 'em out. I even scrambled their brains so they'd be easier to deal with." Elgar explained, as they walked towards Bulk and Skull. "Ta-da! What do you think?"

Divatox looked at Bulk and Skull - their hair now grey from the teleportation beam, and their police uniforms were now covered in dust and green stains on their shirts - and then put her fingers on her nose, plugging it up. "Bleech!" she said disgustedly. "Are you out of your mind?"

Rygog laughed hilariously.

"The idea was to woo Maligore, not make him lose his lunch." Divatox said sternly, slapping Elgar on the cheeks. "I am giving you one more chance. Don't blow it."

She blew a raspberry at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Elgar said.

Divatox then walked off, as Elgar turned to two Piranhatrons.

"Hey, you heard the lady!" he bellowed, as he began to slap them. "Go find me some more humans, you losers!"

* * *

Back in Africa, Tommy and Kat kept following the signal on the locator as they climbed up a small hill - Kat leaning on Tommy's shoulder because off her leg, which was wrapped in two sticks, and some threads from Tommy's jacket.

"Oh, man. We're heading in the right direction, but the signal's getting fainter." Tommy sighed, looking at the locator.

"He must be weakening from the sun's heat." Kat realised. "Tommy, we've gotta hurry."

"Let's go." Tommy said, as they walked on.

Nearby, Lerigot was being led by the monkeys past some bushes, starting to get weak from the sun. Tommy and Kat then showed up past another bush, when Kat spotted the monkeys and Lerigot.

"Look." she said.

Tommy turned to see Lerigot and the monkeys, as the monkeys led Lerigot towards a small rock. "Lerigot." he said, deducing who it was.

They both then walked towards him.

"Lerigot!" Tommy called.

Lerigot turned to them both as he opened his eyes. "Alpha..." he said quietly, walking towards them. "Alpha..."

"Yes." Tommy said, happy he was right. "Alpha."

He put his locator away and walked towards Lerigot, as Kat looked at her leg while clutching it.

"My name is Tommy, and this is Kathrine." Tommy said, introducing themselves. "We're friends."

The monkeys laughed happily as Tommy took Lerigot's hand while crouching down.

"We're here to take you to Alpha." Tommy explained.

Lerigot pointed at Kat's leg, which made Tommy turn back in confusion.

"Huh?" he muttered, as Kat came towards them.

Tommy then helped Kat sit down on a rock nearby as Lerigot came towards them. He then fired a golden spark out of his hand at Kat's leg, which healed up the cut completely.

"My leg." she gasped, moving her wet hair out of her face.

She undid the threads around the sticks and then lifted her leg up.

"He healed my leg." she said in amazement.

Tommy looked from the leg to Lerigot, as one of the monkeys jumped up and down, before both Rangers turned to Lerigot.

"Thank you, Lerigot." Kat said sweetly.

Tommy touched her shoulder as he stood up. "Let's get him outta here." he said.

Lerigot stared up at the sun as it shined on him.

"Lerigot!" Tommy gasped, catching him before he fell over.

"It's okay." Kat assured, taking his hand.

They both then led him into the shadow of a big bush, and then Kat activated her communicator.

"Alpha, we're standing by with Lerigot for teleportation." she reported.

The monkeys all cheered, as if they understood Lerigot, as Tommy turned to them.

"Thank you." he said.

The monkeys then waved at them, as Lerigot and the two Rangers were all teleported off, leaving them alone in the jungle.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, a small boat with three scuba divers on, were out in the middle of the ocean, when the Subcraft's periscope came out of the water.

"Whoo!" Divatox cheered on the other end, as she turned it around and spotted the divers. "Well, what do we have here?"

The divers dived off the boat and into the ocean.

"Three humans right for the picking and they're heading our way." Divatox grinned happily, before laughing.

The three divers all held out a flashlight as they swam to the bottom of the ocean, and looked around at all the sea life. They all then suddenly stopped when they saw something on the seabed, and then one urged another to swim on.

A Piranhatron then came up behind the third, and ripped off the diver's oxygen tank, and then she groaned as she tried to break free from it. The first diver looked up, as the second turned around and saw more Piranhatrons heading towards them. One then ripped off the first's diver's tank, when another came up behind the second and did the same, and then they took the three of them aboard the Subcraft.

Once onboard, all three of them were thrown onto the floor of the bridge above a trapdoor, as Divatox, Rygog and Elgar looked at them.

"Three prefect specimens worthy of feeding my fiancée." Divatox grinned, as the Piranhatrons looked at them. "Throw them into the bilge where they'll stay fresh for my beloved Maligore."

"It'll be my pleasure." Elgar told his aunt.

He turned around and walked towards the controls behind him, and then pulled a lever, which opened the trapdoor and sent the three divers into the bilge.

"My queen, I thought you said you only need two humans?" Rygog recalled.

"I said _at least_ two humans." Divatox corrected. "That third one there's a bonus for my beloved."

She then rubbed her hands together and took a few steps forward.

"Now let's reel in that little rotten, Lerigot." she grinned.

In a cell nearby, Lerigot's wife Yara - who had a device on her head - and baby daughter Bethal, were being held hostage, with a Piranhatron behind them both.

"He's probably with Zordon by now. Remove the mind block." Divatox ordered, and then the Piranhatron removed the device from Yara's head. "We'll use his wife Yara to contact them both."

Yara muttered unhappily.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha and Vera had hooked Lerigot - who was lying on the examination table - up to a life support machine, which beeped as Kat, Adam and Tanya looked at him, while Tommy and Vera worked at the computer.

"Is he gonna be alright?" she asked worriedly.

Alpha came over to her.

"The sun has taken it's toll on him, but this should restore his lifeforce... for now." Alpha explained.

"I wonder who's after him?" Adam wondered, walking towards Tommy and Vera.

"That makes two of us." Vera admitted.

Lerigot began to moaned painfully. "No...Yara..." he moaned.

The Rangers all gathered around him.

"Yara..." Leirgot moaned.

"What's happening to him?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, wait." Alpha said, as Tommy was about to move Lerigot away from the breather. "Lerigot is receiving a telepathic transmission that is obviously upsetting him greatly."

"You mean from a loved one or something?" Vera deduced.

"Exactly." Alpha confirmed. "Zordon, what should we do?"

"Perhaps if we can find out what he is receiving, we can help him." Zordon summed up. "Alpha, attach the cranial transmission scanner and connect it to the viewing globe."

Alpha did just that, and then Divatox showed up on the viewing globe - looking at herself in a hand-held mirror. "AY-Yi-Yi!" he gasped.

_"Zordon, I know you can hear me, so listen well. Lerigot must surrender." _Divatox said, as the Rangers all looked at her, when the globe showed Lerigot's wife and daughter. _"Say hello to Lerigot's family: Yara, loving wife and caring mother to little baby Bethel. Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks."_

"She is so rude." Vera remarked quietly.

Tanya nodded in agreement.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha gasped, as they all turned to Lerigot, who was groaning in more pain.

"Make it stop!" Kat cried. "Look what it's doing to him!"

"Bethel..." Lerigot muttered.

_"Bring him to me. Oh, and by the way, as a token of my appreciation, I'll spar a couple of your favourite humans."_ Divatox went on.

The Rangers eyes widened as the viewing globe showed the three divers in the bilge.

_"They're certainly not much to look at, but my senses tell me they were once one of your um... What do you call them. Oh, yes, Power Rangers." _Divatox said cheekily, as one of the diver's took its mask off, revealing a familiar looking chestnut brown haired girl.

The Rangers - apart from Tanya - all gasped at her, recognising her immediately.

"Kimberly." Tommy muttered.

_"Do what I say or it's lights out for all of them!" _Divatox demanded, as the second diver took its mask, revealing another familiar face - this one being male with dark black hair.

"And Jason." Tommy gasped.

_"You have two Earth hours to decide." _Divatox warned, as the third diver took its mask off, revealing a familiar looking shoulder length blonde haired girl.

"And Sophie." Tommy gasped.

The viewing globe then showed Divatox get up from her seat, and then the Piranhatron put the mind block back on Yara's head, ending the transmission.

"Yara..." Lerigot gasped.

* * *

In the bilge, Jason, Sophie and Kimberly all looked around at the room they were trapped in.

"Kim, Soph." Jason said.

"Yeah?" Kimberly asked, speaking for both girls.

"I think we're in major trouble here." Jason deduced.

"Really?" Sophie asked sarcastically. "What gave you the first clue, Jase?"

Jason shrugged.

"I wish we could morph." Kimberly sighed, looking around.

Jason then touched the panel nearby and tried to push it, but it wouldn't bugle.

"It's bolted up, Jase." Sophie observed, noticing some screws around it.

"Then I guess there isn't any way out." Jason realised.

Bulk and Skull then popped their heads out from behind a barred up pothole on the other side.

"Hola." Skull said, sounding Spanish.

"Ja, guten tag." Bulk said, sounding German.

The three former Rangers all walked towards the other side of the bilge to get a closer look.

"My name...is Antonio Bandana." Skull said.

"Bulk?" Kimberly gasped.

"Skull?" Jason muttered.

"Is that you two?" Sophie asked.

Bulk and Skull turned to each other briefly, before turning to the others.

"You are speaking to us?" Bulk questioned.

"Who is this Bulk and Skull?" Skull asked.

"Something is strange with those two." Jason gathered, from the way they sounded.

"Oh, you just figured that one out?" Kimberly asked rhetorically with a laugh.

Skull hissed and then pulled away from the porthole, and then Bulk walked after him.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say they've had their brains scrambled." Sophie deduced, folding her arms.

"I think you're right there." Jason agreed, for the last time he'd seen them two months ago - before deciding to leave for a short break to catch up with the Sophie and Kimberly in their respective job areas - they were a lot smarter than that.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, the Rangers were all staring at Lerigot and Alpha - who were talking to each other in Lerigot's language by the tubes - while wondering what to do about their friends and Lerigot's family.

"They understand each other." Kat said in disbelief, as they turned to Zordon.

"As good friends should." Zordon told her.

"I don't understand it! Why does Divatox want Lerigot?" Tanya asked.

"I believe that Divatox plans to use Lerigot and his Golden Key to pass through the treacherous Nemesis Triangle into another dimension." Zordon explained his opinion. "Once there, she will likely travel to the Lost Island of Muiranthias, and attempt to join forces with an evil creature named Maligore."

"Great." Tommy muttered sarcastically. "Then what?"

"Then nothing will be safe; even the Zords would not be enough to stop them." Zordon explained regretfully.

"You're kidding me?" Vera asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Vera." Zordon answered.

"What?!" Alpha gasped. "No!"

The Rangers turned back to Alpha and Lerigot.

"What's he doing?" Tanya asked, noticing Lerigot was acting weird.

"AY-Yi-Yi! He is preforming the Liarian pray of guidance." Alpha explained, turning to the Rangers. "Lerigot is preparing to surrender."

"But why? We can't let him do that!" Kat argued.

"It's his family, Kat." Adam reminded her. "We'd do the same for each other."

"Adam's right. Remember, she's got three of our friends as well." Vera said.

Kat put a sad look on her face, remembering what Divatox had shown them. "I just hope they're okay." she hoped.

"Okay, listen, we'll get Kim, Sophie and Jason out of there, then we'll go after Lerigot's family." Tommy decided.

Tanya and Kat didn't look so sure of this.

"Look, Kimberly, Sophie and Jason were Power Rangers once." Adam reminded them. "If anyone can get through it, they can."

"We've all fought beside Jason, and I've seen Kimberly and Sophie in action." Vera said, agreeing with Adam. "They're tougher than they look."

* * *

Later, as the deadline came closer, Lerigot and the five Rangers all teleported on top of a cliff near the beach as the waves battled against the rocks. (Vera was on Tanya's right)

They all looked around but couldn't see nothing, and then they walked closer to the edge - Tanya and Kat helping Lerigot along, as he was between them.

"Careful." Kat cautioned. "Watch your step."

Once they made it to the edge, they saw the Subcraft already beached nearby.

"Look, there they are." Tommy said.

"I'll have to admit, prefect camouflage for a submarine." Vera commented.

A door opened up at the back of the Subcraft - showing a few Piranhatrons on Jet skis.

"Warriors, let's ride!" one shouted.

They all whooped and cheered as they came out of the ship one-by-one.

"Move it!" one shouted, before more came out.

The Rangers all watched as they twisted and turned as a small boat with Elgar, a Piranhatron, and their friends lying unconscious came out of the Subcraft, and then they headed towards the shore. Once they did, Elgar got to his feet of the boat and laughed as he looked up at the Rangers.

"Send Lerigot down!" he ordered.

"No! Bring our friends closer first?!" Tommy demanded.

Elgar fumed. "You have _no_ choice, humans!" he yelled angrily. "This is as close as you get. Now send the wizard down!"

"I don't like it." Adam muttered, getting the others attention. "We should try to stall them until we figure something out."

Tanya heard a noise beside her.

"Yeah. I think maybe you're right." Tommy agreed.

Tanya looked to her left, and saw Lerigot had vanished. "Lerigot's gone!" she gasped, getting Kat's attention.

They all looked around to find him, until Vera spotted him walking along the beach.

"There!" she shouted, pointing at him, getting the others attention.

"Lerigot, no!" Kat cried loudly.

"Come back!" Tommy shouted.

Lerigot turned around to them and waved goodbye, before turned back to Elgar, and then walked towards him.

"So much for trying to stall them." Vera muttered.

"Come on, furball. Come to Elgar." Elgar said.

"Alright! You have what you came for! Let our friends go!" Tommy demanded loudly, as Lerigot got into the boat.

"Swim for them!" Elgar barked loudly. "Arrivederci, turkeys!"

The Rangers watched as he turned the boat around and then sailed it out back towards the ship, while the Piranhatrons ran towards the jet skis, and then followed after Elgar once they got on them. Tommy and Adam then jumped off the cliff, followed by the girls, and when they landed on the sand, they all began to run towards the ocean.

"Alright, stop the boat!" Elgar ordered. "You can dump them out right here."

The Piranhatron on the boat stopped it, and then knocked over the Rangers three friends one at a time as Elgar laughed.

"Come and get 'em! Alright, take us back to the ship!" he ordered.

The Piranhatron steered the boat back towards the Subcraft and then the boat shot straight towards it, while those on the jet skis did the same.

"Move it!" Elgar ordered.

Tommy and Adam both swam towards their three friends.

"Hold on." Tommy breathed, as they got close. "I've gotta go after him."

Tommy then pulled one up as Adam did the same with another, but when Tommy took the mask off, he discovered it was a fake.

"It's fake!" he exclaimed.

"So's this one." Adam gasped, doing the same with his, before grabbing Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy!"

"I gotta…" Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Adam shouted.

"I gotta check the other one." Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Adam gritted, as Tommy swam towards the third one. "Come on, they're gone! Tommy, come on!"

Tommy pulled the mask off the third, and discovered it was a fake too, realising they'd been tricked.

"Tommy, come on! Come on!" Adam shouted, before grabbing Tommy's jacket. "Come on."

"I've gotta…" Tommy breathed.

"They're gone, man." Adam argued.

"I've gotta go after them." Tommy argued.

"They tricked us." Adam said, as he pulled Tommy back to shore.

On the shore, the three girls had heard them both, meaning that their three friends were not only still on the Subcraft, but also in grave danger.


	29. TPRM Part 3: New Powers

**A/N: I just thought I'd tell you, that Sophie's hair in this is a bit longer than it was when you saw her last.**

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft - which was now below the waterline - Divatox had put Lerigot in a cell matching Yara's - as well as put a mind block on his head, and she was playing around with his wand.

"Devil, double, rocks and rubble!" she shouted, waving it around to get it to work, but nothing happened.

She then hit it with her free hand and groaned in frustration.

"Abracadabra, cadrabra, cadrabra, cadrabra, cadrabra, whoo!" she shouted, trying again, but nothing happened.

She hit the wand again angrily, and then walked towards Lerigot in his cell.

"If only its magic would grow in my hands, I would have no need for you." she sneered. "You will oversee our safe passage into the Nemesis Triangle, won't you, twerp?"

Lerigot muttered something as Divatox turned around and walked away. In the other cell, Yara looked at her husband worriedly.

"Set a course to the Nemesis Triangle! Full speed ahead!" Divatox ordered.

"Lerigot." Yara said sadly.

A Piranhatron closed the cell door to Lerigot's cell, locking him in, and then his eyes widened.

Divatox sat on a chair and began playing with her hair. "Once we get to the Island of Muiranthias on the other side..." she grinned greedily.

A fly flew right past her, its buzz interrupting her.

"As I was saying; once we get to the Island of Muira…" she said, before the fly flew past her again.

She watched as the fly buzzed right back towards her, and then landed on her knee - as she was sitting cross-legged. She then used her tongue - which was like a frog's - to pick the fly up, and then swallowed it once it went back in her mouth.

"Mm-mmm." she hummed, twitching her lips. "My Maligore's appetite will ignite. Once he sees those power-luscious offerings I've brought him."

**(The bilge)**

Jason - now wearing a black shirt - had lifted Kimberly - now wearing a light purple vest top - up to listen in on Divatox's plan - as she was lighter than Sophie - now wearing an orange tank top.

_"Those three ex-Power pukes will be a prefect wedding gift for my Maligore." _Divatox said happily.

"Okay." Kimberly said.

Jason put Kimberly down, who then turned to the others.

"This is so lame." she muttered in annoyance. "You know, we come back to surprise everybody and help out with the Shelter. Next thing you know, we're snack food for some monster with the munchies."

"Munchies?" Bulk questioned, grinning.

The three former Rangers looked up and saw him on the other side of the barred pothole.

"Thanks a lot, Kim." Sophie thank sarcastically, before rubbing her tummy. "Now I'm hungry on top of everything else."

"Sorry, Soph." Kimberly said.

* * *

The next day in the Power Chamber, Tanya and Vera were working on one computer, while Tommy walked towards Kat, Adam and Alpha - who were working on another.

"Level stabilizers off eight point four zero." Tommy instructed. "Full throttle on the power output."

Tanya and Vera then walked towards the others as they pressed some buttons on the computer.

"Okay. All systems go here." Kat reported.

The viewing globe then showed six bright colored lights - one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, one pink, and one purple.

"The Zords you are now creating will process the power to carry you safely on your quest to the Nemesis Triangle." Zordon explained, as the Rangers all turned to a door that opened up as smoke came out of it. "To rescue Lerigot, his family and our friends. Behold your new Turbo Zords."

Once the Rangers got past the door, they saw six big cars ahead of them.

"They're just ordinary cars." Tanya commented.

The cars headlights then lit up - one having some on its roof.

"No, Tanya. They are extraordinary cars. Vehicles equipped with the power and velocity of technology." Zordon explained. "Individually, they are formidable fighting machines, but when merged together, they form the Turbo Megazord, the most power Zord ever created."

The six Zords began to move towards them, and then their headlights went out.

"Adam, Desert Thunder will be yours to command." Zordon explained.

Adam smiled as his new Zord - which was shaped like a van - as the headlights lit up

"Kathrine, yours is called Wind Chaser." Zordon explained.

Kat smiled as her new Zord - which resembled a sports car - as the headlights lit up.

"Vera, yours is the Storm Rider." Zordon explained.

Vera smiled as her new Zord - which resembled a lowrider - as the headlights lit up.

"Tanya, Dune Star is your Turbo Zord." Zordon explained.

Tanya smiled at her new Zord - which resembled an SUV - as the headlights up.

"And Tommy..." Zordon said, as his new Zord's headlights lit up - which resembled a race-car. "..Red Lightning will serve you well."

Tommy nodded. "Thanks, Zordon." he said.

Rocky's new Zord - which resembled a 4x4 truck - then halted as the others kept moving towards the Rangers.

"But what about Rocky's?" Adam asked.

"The Mountain Blaster will stay behind for now." Zordon explained regretfully.

The Rangers all kept silent for a minute, realizing they'd have to go without Rocky on this one.

"Remember Rangers..." Alpha said, getting their attention. "..once inside the Nemesis Triangle, communication with the Power Chamber will be impossible."

The Rangers then turned to a small pedestal that rose up nearby, which had six different stands around it.

"Before you are your new Turbo Morphers; six keys similar to Lerigot's Golden Key." Zordon explained.

The Rangers then walked towards their respective positions around, and saw the keys and morphers. (Vera was between Tommy and Adam)

"Individually, they will power up your vehicles and give you access to your morphing powers." Zordon explained. "But together - and only together - will they be powerful enough to see you safely through your mission. Now, reach out Rangers and accept your destiny."

"Ready?" Tommy asked the others.

"Ready." Kat answered.

They all put their hands in the middle of the pedestal, which then glowed bright.

"Go!" Tommy yelled.

They all pulled their hands back and touched their morphers, causing bright colored lights to come down from the ceiling onto them, putting them into their new Turbo Ranger suits.

"Whoa." Tommy awed, looking at his new suit - which had white gloves and boots, a chest symbol which looked like a car hood, an irregular hexagon shape on top of his helmet, and a visor which looked like another irregular hexagon, only with two metal lines at the bottom, a set of headlights above the visor and had the number '1' on his left sleeve. "I've never felt another like this."

"Wow." Kat awed, looking at her suit - which was the same as Tommy's, only with a skirt on, the number '5' on her sleeve, a circle on top of the helmet and a oval like heart shape for a visor. "This is great." she said, holding her thumbs up.

"Alright!" Tanya cheered, punching her fist down - her suit the exact same as Kat's, only with the number '4' on her sleeve, a scalene like triangle on top of her helmet, and her visor resembled an irregular rectangle.

"Amazing!" Vera cheered, looking at her new suit - which was the same as Kat's and Tanya's, only the helmet had an upside down triangle shaped visor and a black diamond on the top, and she had the number '6' on her sleeve.

"This is awesome." Adam grinned, clutching his fists - his suit exactly the same as Tommy's, except his visor was a rectangle, had the number '3' on the sleeve, and had three different shapes on top of the helmet.

"Whoa. This is incredible." Tommy remarked, looking at his friends.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed.

"Alright, guys, let's go to work." Tommy said, before turning around and running into the Power Chamber.

"Right behind ya." Adam said, following after him.

"Same here." Vera said, following them both.

"Wait for me." Tanya grinned, following them.

"Let's do it." Kat said, following them.

They all then walked into the Power Chamber as Alpha walked towards them all.

"All systems check out. Your Zords are programmed and ready to go." Alpha explained, as the Rangers stopped and turned to him. (Vera was between Tommy and Tanya)

"Take your Zords across the great desert to the sea." Zordon instructed, getting everyone's attention. "There you will find the Ghost Gallon, a phantom ship which will take you and your Zords through the Nemesis Triangle."

"You must merge the power of your keys the moment you cross into the triangle." Alpha explained, turning back to the Rangers.

"The combined power of your keys and the gallon will see you through safely." Zordon explained. "Neither the ship nor your Zords will be detectable by Divatox."

Alpha turned back to the Rangers. "AY-Yi-Yi! Good luck, Rangers." he said.

"Thanks, Alpha." Tommy said, holding his thumb up as the others nodded.

"Good luck, and may the power protect you." Zordon quoted.

"Alright, Rangers, power up!" Tommy ordered, as the Rangers raised their arms above their heads.

"Right!" the girls said, bringing their arms back down.

They all then began to walk back towards their new Zords, when Vera stopped.

"Wait." she said, getting the others to stop. "Alpha, how did you create these powers when you didn't have anything to base them on?"

"Well, you might say I already had the blueprints made up." Alpha explained.

"But how's that possible?" Adam questioned.

They all thought for a minute, when Vera realised who must've have made them.

"Billy." she said.

"Huh/What?" the others questioned, turning to her.

"Billy must've been working on the blueprints for these new powers back when we thought he was the Gold Ranger." Vera realised.

"Vera is correct." Alpha confirmed.

"Well, it's a pity Billy won't get to see these powers in action." Tommy said sadly.

"Let's make sure his work's not in vain then." Tanya decided.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later, out in the quiet great desert, the five Rangers all drove their new Turbo Zords out of a big cloud of dust, a headset on each of their heads as they were unmorphed.

_Gooooo_

_Go, Power Rangers Turbo, Go!_

"Oh, man." Tommy grinned, looking around his cockpit. "This is awesome."

"Desert Thunder, ready to rumble." Adam reported.

"Wind Chaser, ready to howl." Kat reported, grinningly.

"Storm Rider, ready to rock!" Vera cheered.

"Dune Star's gonna shine." Tanya smiled.

"Red Lightning, ready to bolt." Tommy said.

_"All systems go, Tommy." _Adam reported through the radio.

"Alright. Let's rev some velocity. Shift into Turbo!" Tommy shouted.

_Shift into Turbo!_

Tommy pulled the accelerator on his Zord, followed by Kat, Vera, Tanya and then Adam.

"Woo!" Adam gasped in surprise.

The Zords all picked up speed and raced across the desert.

_Power Rangers Turbo, go!_

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Zordon was looking down at a figure Rocky had sent to take his place - who was already morphed into a blue Ranger suit exactly the same as Tommy's and Adam's, only with the number '2' on the sleeve and standing behind the computer.

"By accepting this honor, you are also accepting a _great_ responsibility." Zordon explained. "As the newest Ranger, you must take your lead from the others and learn to use your new powers wisely. You will command the Mountain Blaster and henceforth be known as the Blue Ranger."

The new Ranger picked up his helmet - which looked the same as the others, only with three small rectangles on top of it, and the visor was a rectangle which went up and down in the middle like an irregular hexagon.

"Good luck, and may the power protect you." Zordon quoted.

The new Ranger walked into the Zord bay as the Mountain Blaster powered up.

* * *

That night, the Subcraft's periscope was above the waterline in the sea looking around, and when Divatox saw nothing, she walked away from it.

"Ha. No Power Rangers in sight." she grinned, walking towards Elgar - who was looking at Lerigot in his cell - before she played with her hair. "I knew Zordon would get it through his thick skull not to mess with me."

"Uh...I'm no veterinarian, but I think it's dying." Elgar said, pointing at Lerigot, who was getting weak.

"Oh!" Divatox groaned. "We can't let that little Liarian thingy die before he opens the gateway to Muiranthias and frees my betrothed!"

Yara mumbled sadly, watching her husband get weak as she held their daughter.

* * *

Later, the five older Rangers stopped their Turbo Zords close to the sea, and then got out and walked towards a walkway nearby with a flashlight each. As they walked, the planks creaked and saw a bunch of old barrels and crates while looking around.

"You guys, I hear the ocean but uh... I can't find the ship." Tanya said.

"I'll take a look up ahead." Tommy said, ahead of the rest of them.

He walked along the walkway and spotted something on the ocean.

"I think I found it." he said.

They all turned and saw the Ghost Gallon on the sea.

"The Ghost Gallon." Kat gasped. "It's amazing."

"Looks like an old ship from medieval times." Vera remarked.

Tommy turned around, and saw the Mountain Blaster coming towards the other Zords. "Hey, guys, check it out." he said.

The others all turned around as Mountain Blaster rode between Desert Thunder and Dune Star. They all looked confused as they walked towards the other end of the walkway, as Mountain Blaster stopped right near Storm Rider, then a door opened up, and someone jumped out.

"Rocky?" Adam questioned in disbelief.

"But it can't be." Vera argued, although she hoped she was wrong.

The door closed, and then all saw Justin staring at his Zord.

"Man, cool." he commented, before he ran towards the others.

The others all gasped in shock.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Tanya asked frantically.

"Rocky couldn't make it, so he sent me." Justin explained, stopping in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, what did you say?" Vera asked in disbelief.

"Guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger." Justin explained happily. "Isn't that cool or what?"

Tanya sighed unhappily as the others all stared at him, Vera not liking this at all.

"What?" Kat questioned.

"Man, I was afraid I wasn't gonna make it." Justin admitted. "Alpha had to give me a crash course on diving. Good thing you don't need a license to drive a Zord."

Vera groaned while she facepalmed herself.

"So... what are we doing here?" Justin inquired.

They all turned when they heard a sonar noise, and turned back to the Ghost Gallon.

"We'll uh, we'll talk about this later. Right now we gotta get those cars in that ship." Tommy explained. "Let's go."

They all turned around and ran towards their Zords and then piled into them.

Once inside, they all drove the Zords into the Ghost Gallon - as they could tread on water - and then the ship's doors blew in the wind as the Zords piled into the cargo hatch.

"Okay, everybody onboard?" Tommy asked, as they started to pile out.

"Yeah. We're all here." Kat answered.

"Let's check out the ship." Tommy said.

They all got up to the deck and looked around - carrying a flashlight each to help see through the darkness. A door behind them then slammed shut, making them all jump as they turned around.

"I think I now know why it's called the _Ghost Gallon_." Vera deduced.

"Same here." Adam agreed.

They kept looking around the ship, which was covered in cobwebs and all sorts, when Justin spotted a box on the bridge of the ship.

"Hey, you guys, look at this?" he called.

The others walked towards him and surrounded the box.

"I guess we should open it." Tanya deduced.

Vera lifted the box lid up, and saw six key holes in it.

"Looks like the portal keys also control the ship." Kat summed up.

"Let's do it." Tommy said.

They all took their keys out of their pockets, and then put them into the holes - first Tanya and Kat, then Adam and Justin, and then Vera and Tommy. The key holes then lit up, then Adam turned around and looked at the compass nearby.

"Hey, the compass is moving." he said, shining his light on it.

The all looked and saw Adam was right, and then the girls looked up and saw the sails move down and raise themselves up.

"And the sails." Tanya exclaimed, pointing at them. "They're all raising..."

"Raising by themselves." Kat finished.

Vera then turned when the ship's bell rang behind them. "Guys, the bell." she said.

They all turned and saw it ringing, and then the ship's wheel began to move by itself, and then it began to sail across the ocean.

_There's hope for the world  
Hope for the world_

The next morning, the six Rangers were all on deck looking out at the ocean. (Vera was on Tanya's left)

_Hope for the world  
Hope for the world_

_As long as I exist  
There's hope for the world  
Hope for the world  
Hope for the world_

Adam turned and noticed Vera was a bit upset, and then walked towards her as the others began to wander around the deck.

"You alright?" he asked.

Vera didn't answer as she kept staring at the ocean.

"You're thinking about Rocky ain't you?" Adam summed up.

"Yes and no." Vera answered.

"Well, then what?" Adam asked.

"Its just...I don't think Justin's cut out for this, given his age and all." Vera explained, turning to him. "I think Rocky made a bad choice in choosing him as his replacement, even if it is only temporally."

"Well, I'm sure Zordon, Alpha and Rocky have told Justin what's important in being a Power Ranger." Adam hoped. "I'm sure he won't let us down."

"I hope you're right." Vera sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the Subcraft, Divatox was looking at herself in her handheld mirror.

"Do I like fat? Nah." she grinned, before making a kissy noise.

The alarm then went off, causing her to moan.

"Hell's bells, what is going on now?" she asked.

"Sensors detect the presence of six humans, but _no_ vessel!" Elgar explained frantically, hitting the radar.

"What?! Are they swimming?!" Divatox exclaimed, getting up and walking to her nephew. "We're in the middle of the blasted ocean!"

Elgar groaned as he turned to his aunt. "Whatever they're traveling on is totally undetectable." he explained in frustration.

"Oh, no. Zordon's little Power Pukes, no doubt." Divatox said, realising it must be them, before pulling Elgar towards her by the collar. "Why didn't the radar warn us?!"

"Uh..." Elgar muttered.

Sparks then came out of the radar before he could answer, causing Divatox to lean away from it.

"I guess it needs fixing." Elgar deduced.

Divatox let her nephew go, which caused him to fall back onto the controls. "Never mind." she said sweetly.

She walked over to a nearby control panel.

"I'll just leave a little something for those Power parasites to remember me by." she whispered.

She pressed a button on the controls which had the word 'pods' above it. The Subcraft then began to shake a bit, as two pods were fired out from the torpedo tubes, which then all floated along the sea once they surfaced above the water line, and then began to drift towards the Ghost Gallon.

* * *

Later, as the sun began to set, the pods had all made it onto the ship, and then when it got dark, Justin was staring out at the ocean.

"Justin, where are you?" Kat called, coming out from the hold where the others where. "Justin?"

"I'm over here!" Justin called, turning to her.

Kat put her jacket on and then walked towards him - unaware that the pods were right behind her. "Hey!" she called. "Why don't you come down below with us? It's getting pretty cold out here."

"I'm way too excited to sleep." Justin said, smiling, before they both stared at the ocean. "I was just thinking; if my dad only knew. Man, he'd be so proud of me, and all the other kids at the shelter..."

"Justin, you can't." Kat said sternly, touching his arm.

"I know, I know; it's for me to know and them to find out." Justin sighed, Zordon having told him the three rules the others followed. "Rangers code of honor. I won't tell anybody."

"Good." Kat said happily.

As they turned back to the ocean, the pods behind them began to get bigger.

"Guess my dad's still up north." Justin sighed. "He had to close down the Martial Arts studio after my mom passed away."

Kat got behind him and sat down. "Why'd he close it down?" she asked curiously.

"He just... He just couldn't focus anymore." Justin explained sadly, before turning to Kat. "It was like something was missing inside of him."

"He'll find it again, he just needs a little time, that's all." Kat assured, as the pods opened up.

"I know. And when he does, we can be family again." Justin hopped, turning back to the sea. "That's important."

"Yeah, it is." Kat understood. "But you have to remember that we're you're family now too. Come here."

She hugged him tight, which he returned, as slimly hands began to come out of the pods, and then Kat pulled away.

"Okay. Don't stay out here too long." she advised the young Ranger. "Even Power Rangers need their sleep."

"Okay." Justin understood.

Kat kissed his hair, then got up and walked back to the hold as Justin turned back to the ocean.

Slimly heads then came out of the pods - turning them into monsters called Putra Pods.

Kat walked down the stairs towards the others as they turned to her. (Vera was sitting near the steps)

"He's okay." she said, knowing what they were gonna ask.

"Good." Tanya smiled, as Kat took a seat beside Tommy.

On the deck, three of the Putra Pods got to their feet and looked around the ship, before making their way towards Justin, who then turned around to them as he heard their footsteps. He then backed away slowly as they growled through their tongues.

"Help..." he cocked up quietly. "Guys! Guys!"

Below deck, Adam looked up as if he'd heard something while Tommy was explaining his plan to rescue Lerigot and the others.

"Okay, once we get there, we'll head to the middle of the island." he explained, as Adam got up and climbed the steps.

The Putra Pods growled louder.

"Justin?" Adam called, getting onto the deck.

Justin then spun around - shouting 'Kiai!' as he did - and kicked one of the Putra Pods right in the face, knocking it into the other two like they were bowling pins. Adam looked confused when Justin saw him and the fourth Putra Pod behind him.

"Adam, look out!" he shouted.

"What?" Adam muttered, turning around.

The fourth Putra Pod jumped at him, but then he did a backwards handspring and kicked it in the chest, knocking it into the bell - which then rang as he got back up.

Below deck, the other four Rangers heard the bell ring.

"Guys!" Adam called, before turning back to Justin. "It's time to rumble."

"Let's go." Tommy said, as he and the girls got up and then ran up the stairs.

Tommy jumped onto the deck as the Putra Pods got back up and hissed, just as the girls joined him.

"Justin!" Tanya shouted, as Tommy as Putra Pod 1 tried to punch him.

Justin dodged a swipe from Putra Pod 2, and then kicked it in the leg. Tommy then spun around and kicked Putra Pod 1 in the back, while Putra Pod 3 tossed Adam onto a crate, as Vera ran towards him. Tommy then spun around kicked Putra Pod 1 in the face, knocking it down, as Adam rolled off the crate, but then rolled back onto it as Putra Pod 3 tried to hit him, and then Vera jumped and kicked it in the side, knocking it back slightly.

Kat and Tanya both faced Putra Pod 4, and turned between it and number 2, as Justin kept fighting it.

"Look out!" Tanya cried.

Kat picked up a small barrel near them both, and then put it on Putra Pod 4's head, while Adam picked up a barrel near him and threw it at Putra Pod 3, which hit it in the face, but nothing else happened.

"Nice try, Adam!" Vera called, as it turned to her.

Tanya lifted her right leg up, and then kicked the barrel off of Putra Pod 4's head, making it go dizzy. Vera ducked as Putra Pod 3 tried to hit her in the head, but then she side kicked it in the chest, knocking it back slightly. Justin then spun around and kicked Putra Pod 2 in the chest, knocking it back, while the Kat and Tanya spun around while looking at Putra Pod 4.

Tommy fly kicked Putra Pod 1 in the chest, while Adam and Vera both dodged a few attacks from Putra Pod 3. Kat then grabbed Putra Pod 4 by the shoulders, and then spun it around, before hitting it with her knee. Justin then grabbed a rope which was attached to one of the sails, and then sung on it like Spider-Man towards Putra Pod 2, kicking it in the chest with both feet, while Adam sent a punch at Putra Pod 3.

Vera then kicked Putra Pod 3 in the arm, and then Adam rolled over the crate and kicked it in the face. Tanya grabbed a net, then gave Kat the other end, and then they both wrapped it around Putra Pod 4's head. Tommy jumped and roundhouse kicked Putra Pod 1 in the face, and then kicked it again, as Kat and Tanya pushed Putra Pod 4 towards the edge of the ship.

Adam then sent a number of punches at Putra Pod 3's head, while Vera did the same on its chest. Kat and Tanya both roundhouse kicked Putra Pod 4 in the chest, knocking it off the ship and into the ocean. Tommy spun around and spin heel kicked Putra Pod 1 in the face, knocking it off the ship and into the ocean. Adam then lifted Putra Pod 3's face up, and then he and Vera pushed it off the ship and into the ocean. They both then looked at their hands and saw they were completely covered in slime.

"Uh." Adam muttered in disgust.

"Yuck." Vera groaned disgustedly.

They both shook their hands and wiped off some of the slime.

All the Rangers then surrounded Putra Pod 2, which growled as Tommy jumped in front of it. He then spun around and did a kick move which missed it, then did a number of punch moves before doing a fighting pose. Putra Pod 2 stood there in confusion as Tommy then looked it in the eye.

"Boo." he said.

Putra Pod 2 jumped and then ran towards the edge of the ship, confusing the Rangers. Once it made it there, it turned around to the Rangers, but then Tommy walked towards it and pushed it off the ship and into the ocean. The Rangers all looked over the side of the ship, before they turned around and gathered together.

"This sure ain't the 'Love Boat'." Tanya remarked jokingly.

Kat giggled as they all turned around.

"What's the love boat?" Justin asked, as they walked towards the hold entrance.

* * *

**A/N: Due to Justin now taking Rocky's place, here's the chain of command until Passing the Torch: Tommy's leader, Adam's second-in-command, and Vera's third-in-command - as she was an ally to the Rangers before becoming one unlike Kat.**


	30. TPRM Part 4: Through the Triangle

As the Subcraft the next day moved further towards the area of the Nemesis Triangle, Sophie, Jason and Kimberly down in the bilge, were making weapons in hopes of escaping. Jason pulled on a pipe off one of the walls, and then began to hit another with it, as the two girls fiddled with some stuff they found, as Jason hit the wall again, which didn't even make a dent. Jason then leaned back against the wall he pulled the pipe from - throwing it into the ankle level water beneath them - and then sighed, before spotting the panel behind the girls.

"That's it." he realised, before he walked towards the girls. "Girls."

"What?" Sophie asked confused, looking up at him with Kimberly.

"Move away from the wall for a minute?" Jason asked.

"Um, sure." Kimberly said, as they did.

"Instead of making weapons, I think we oughta concentrate on getting this panel off." Jason explained, touching the panel.

"Okay..." Kimberly said, putting what she was holding down. "Um...wouldn't that mean; all the water would come in?"

"And wouldn't that 'cause the room to flood up?" Sophie inquired, thinking Jason was crazy.

"Yeah." Jason answered, before pressing a button on his dive computer. "Right now my dive computer says were at 435 feet. The closer we get to Muiranthias, the sub's gonna start to climb. Once we get a 100 feet, we pop this off the wall and then boom!"

"And make it up in one breath?" Kimberly asked.

"It's our only chance." Jason answered.

Sophie turned to the panel and then the others. "He's right." she sighed, realising there was no other way. "But one question: how do we get the panel off in the first place since it's bolted to the wall?"

Jason looked around at the floor and saw the pipe he'd ripped off earlier, before turning to others. He then picked it up and began pounding on the bolts while the girls kept hold of the panel, and when Jason pounded off the last one, water started seeping in.

"Oh..." Kimberly gasped.

Jason dropped the pipe, and then helped the girls keep the panel still.

Meanwhile, the Subcraft was approaching an unknown part of the ocean - which had lighting above the waterline - which made Divatox inside grin happily.

"At last, we're finally approaching the Nemesis Triangle." she cheered. "Woo!"

She ran towards the periscope and then looked inside it.

"Begin our descent, we must avoid the reefs!" she ordered Elgar and Rygog.

"You go it." her nephew laughed.

The Subcraft began to rise upwards as it got closer to the Nemesis Triangle.

Down in the bilge, the panel came loose as the water pressure outside was getting higher, causing Jason, Sophie and Kimberly to all run towards it and push it back with their hands.

"Ahh!" Kimberly groaned.

"We're gonna have to wait until we get through the triangle!" Jason realised loudly.

"We better pass through it very quickly!" Kimberly shouted.

"Divatox better move this thing at full speed then!" Sophie shouted.

* * *

On the Ghost Gallon, the Rangers all ran onto the deck and saw Nemesis Triangle ahead of them.

"There it is...the Nemesis Triangle." Tommy said, figuring out what it was.

Lighting went off from the Nemesis Triangle and hit the water.

"It's incredible." Kat remarked.

"Yeah." Justin agreed, as Tommy turned to the others. "Whatever's steering the ship sure knows where to go."

"Right into the heart of it." Adam deduced.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Vera gulped, as the ship got closer to the gateway.

* * *

Back on the Subcraft, a Piranhatron hit some of the controls, and then ran over to the other side of the sub. Divatox then walked past another two while holding Lerigot's Golden Key, but then stopped.

"It's time." she whispered happily.

She giggled, but then yelped as the sub began to swerve a bit, causing her and the Piranhatrons to nearly lose their balance. Eatty then fell out of his jar as the alarms went off.

Down in the bilge, Jason, Kimberly and Sophie were still using all their strength to push the panel back as more water seeped into the room.

"Ahh!" Kimberly cried, as lighting went off outside - which they heard. "Guys, the room's filling up! What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" Jason shouted.

"Maybe we're close to the gateway or something!" Sophie shouted.

On the bridge, Divatox walked towards Lerigot's cell.

"We're minutes away from the dimensional gateway." she grinned.

Yara turned to her in her cell with a worried look on her face. Elgar looked through the periscope and looked at the Nemesis Triangle.

In the bilge, Kimberly briefly looked at the ceiling before turning to her friends, as they kept pushing the panel back.

"I don't know how much..." Jason groaned with a cough. "..longer I can hold it! Aghh!"

"You've got to try, Jase!" Sophie bellowed, her arms starting to ache.

* * *

On the Ghost Gallon, the Rangers all looked at the Nemesis Triangle as it got closer to the gateway, when a suddenly lighting blot nearly hit them, forcing them all to hit the deck.

"Tell me I'm not seeing things?" Kat asked hopefully.

"No, it's the triangle." Adam confirmed, as they got back up. "Looks pretty nasty."

"And we have to go through it in order to save our friends." Vera gulped, not liking this at all.

"Hit the deck!" Tommy yelled.

They all ducked down as another lighting blot nearly hit them, and then Tommy grabbed Justin as he nearly jumped out of his skin. They then all got back up and ran towards the middle of the ship.

* * *

Back on the Subcraft, Divatox approached Lerigot's cell with an excited look on her face.

"Do it, wizard!" she ordered with a hiss, passing Lerigot his key through the bars. "Open the gateway. C'mon, c'mon. Do it!"

Lerigot shook his head and threw his key back through the bars. Divatox then looked at the key, and then back to Lerigot angrily.

"You little fool! Open the chamber!" she demanded.

Elgar opened up the cell door Yara and Bethel were in - the former of which then looked up at him. "Don't move, you little hairball!" he threatened.

Yara stood still while holding her daughter, as Elgar laughed while turning to his aunt.

"You might be willing to sacrifice yourself, runt!" Divatox sneered, leaning towards Lerigot. "But how much do you love your little family? Hmm?"

Lerigot turned to his family as Divatox turned to her nephew.

"Elgar, grab the baby!" she ordered.

"Right." Elgar smiled, turning to Lerigot's family. "Come here, you little brat!"

He then snatched Bethel right out of Yara's hands - causing her to scream - and Lerigot looked at them both with a worried look.

"Well, what will it be?" Divatox asked, blackmailing him.

Lerigot turned to her and nodded, who then nodded happily.

"That's better, yes." she smirked.

She picked up the Golden Key and then passed it back through to Lerigot.

"Open the gateway!" she ordered.

She opened his cell door, then laughed as she pulled him into the sub's control room by the ear as lighting went off outside.

"Get to it!" she ordered, once she let go and walked off.

The Subcraft got closer and closer to the gateway - as its reflection could be seen through it.

As it got closer, two Piranhatrons covered their eyes as more lighting went off. Lerigot lifted his key up, and then golden sparks came out of it as he chanted something under his breath. The sparks went outside the Subcraft and hit the gateway, as once it made it there, it began to pass right through it slowly.

Divatox laughed hilariously as her sub went through the gateway, as if nothing could stop her. A few Piranhatrons went to either side of the sub to avoid the sparks, and then the sub passed through the gateway.

In the bilge, Jason, Kimberly and Sophie were still keeping the panel back - the water level now up to their chests.

"We need something to pry it with!" Jason realised.

"What about the pipe?!" Sophie suggested.

"Good idea." Jason agreed.

He let go and dived into the water as the two girls struggled to keep the panel back. Jason swam around and quickly found the pipe, then picked it up and swam back to his friends.

"This should do it!" he hoped, once his head was above the water.

He then put the pipe above the panel as the water kept seeping in, and then began to pull it loose, but it was stuck.

"Okay...anytime Jason!" Kimberly said worriedly.

"I'm trying!" Jason replied, as he kept pulling.

"Okay. This water's getting too high for me." Kimberly said, panic in her voice.

"Just hold on, Kim." Sophie said, touching her best friend's shoulder. "This thing's heavier than it looks!"

They all began to pull harder on it, when Bulk and Skull peeked out of their porthole and saw them all.

"We go swimming?" Bulk asked stupidly.

"Would you guys be quiet!" Jason shouted, turning to the two goofballs - dropping the pipe as the girls turned around. "I'm trying to get us out of here!"

They all turned around again and kept pulling on the panel. (Sophie pulling from the top)

Bulk shook his head as Skull looked at him in confusion.

The Subcraft then began to move lower towards the seabed, when Divatox looked at an alarm that said 'Tilt' beep.

"We're sinking... We're sinking... Okay, okay, don't panic. Don't panic." she told herself quietly. "We're sinking!"

She ran towards the periscope as some Piranhatrons ran around the ship - as Elgar was on the phone.

"Uh-oh, we're sinking. Gotta go." he said, hanging it up.

He looked at the controls as his aunt looked through the periscope.

"Uh...for some reason, we're taking on water." he reported, looking confused.

"Water!" Divatox whined, raising her head back. "Water! Water!"

* * *

Meanwhile, lighting hit the Ghost Gallon sails as it got closer and closer to the gateway. Tanya gasped as the Rangers all looked up at the sails.

"We're getting close to the gateway!" Adam realised frantically. "We need the keys!"

"Right." Tommy understood.

"You guys go below; I'll get the keys." Kat told the others.

"Be careful." Tommy said.

"And hurry!" Vera advised.

Kat ran to get the keys while the others all went below deck into the hold as the ship rocked. Once Kat came in with the keys they all took there own as they formed a circle around each other. (Vera was between Adam and Kat)

"Okay. Ready?" Tommy asked.

They all pulled their keys back slightly, when a barrel fell over by the way the ship was shaking.

"Now!" Tommy shouted.

They were about to put their keys together, when the barrel hit Justin's leg.

"Ow!" he yelped, as he dropped his key.

The ship shook again, sending the key right into a gap between another two barrels - one standing up while the other was rolling slightly.

"My key, I dropped my key!" Justin exclaimed.

He rushed over to the gap between the barrels and then began to reach in for it.

"My key!" he shouted.

He felt around for it, but just couldn't reach it.

Lighting came coming from the gateway and hitting the ship.

"I can't reach it!" Justin groaned.

"Hurry, Justin!" Tanya cried, as they were getting closer to the gateway.

"Ah!" Justin groaned, as the rolling barrel moved slightly.

He kept feeling around, and then grabbed the key.

"I got it." he said, pulling it out. "Yes."

"Come on, hurry!" Tanya cried, as he turned back to them.

He took his position in the circle between Tanya and Tommy.

"Let's do it." Tommy said, as they held their keys back.

They put their keys together in the middle of the circle, causing them to glow bright, but then they all fell down as a blast came from the light. The ship then passed through the Nemesis Triangle just as they all got back up, causing them to jump as they past right through it like ghosts.

"I never want to do that again." Vera swore.

"Neither do I." Kat agreed.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back in the bilge of the Subcraft - which was now nearly completely filled with water - Jason, Sophie and Kimberly swam down, and then Jason pried the bottom of the panel with the pipe as the two girls pulled on it, and then they pulled it down - as one blot was still in. They then all swam back to the top of the water and gasped for breath and coughed up some water as they heard the alarms go off.

"We gotta get Bulk and Skull first, okay." Kimberly told the others - as the said duo looked at them.

"Kim's right, we can't just leave them in here." Sophie agreed.

Jason nodded, as they were both right, and then they dived into the water.

Bulk held onto the bars on the porthole, when he was suddenly pulled down by Skull.

Jason and the girls swam down to the wheel lock on the door to Bulk and Skull's cell, and then Jason and Kimberly began to twist it as Sophie stayed near to help pull the hatch open.

On the other side, Bulk and Skull both swam down to the hatch door, and then Bulk banged on it.

Jason and Kimberly kept twisting the handle, then Sophie pulled the hatch open, and then Jason motioned for Bulk and Skull to come inside. Both bullies turned goofballs swam into the bilge and then all five teens swam to the top of the water in it. Kimberly and Sophie made it first and catched their breathes, followed by Jason, and then Bulk and Skull.

"You guys, you have to exit out slowly, on the way to the top." Jason explained to Bulk and Skull. "Alright?"

"Swim out, like a little guppy." Skull said with his Spanish accent.

He and Bulk then dived back into the water.

"I'll be glad when they're back to normal." Sophie told Kimberly, who nodded, before they dived after them.

Jason then dived down and all five off them swam to the hole from where the panel had been. Jason made it first, and then motioned for the others to swim through it. Bulk made it first, and then swam out through the hole, followed by Skull right after him. Kimberly then went next, but as she did, her shirt got stuck on one of the bolts.

Sophie spotted it and then began to tie her friend loose, and once she did, Kimberly swam out of the sub - blowing bubbles as she did. Jason then motioned for Sophie to go next, who nodded and swam out of the hole.

On the bridge, Divatox picked up something on the controls, as Elgar pressed some buttons on it, while Rygog looked through the periscope.

"What? It's coming from the bilge?!" she exclaimed. "Activate the emergency hatch!"

"Right." Elgar said, saluting.

"Now!" Divatox demanded, as her nephew walked around her.

"Okay." Elgar said, pressing buttons to seal the hatch.

Once Sophie made it out of the sub, she turned just as Jason was about to follow, when the hatch closed down between them.

"No!" Jason moaned, his mouth full of water.

Sophie - realising there was nothing she could do - swam as quickly as she could to the surface to find Kimberly, Bulk and Skull.

Jason looked around at the hatch and then swam back into the bilge, and then rose up above the waterline in it. He then coughed up some water as he realised that while his friends had escaped, he was still trapped.

"Hope the drain's not clogged." Divatox said, pressing a button on the controls.

A big flushing noise then went off, sucking out nearly all the water in the bilge, causing Jason to hit the floor. Jason got to his feet as he coughed up some more water, and then looked up at the hatch above him.

"Now open the hatch to the bilge!" Divatox ordered a Piranhatron - who was standing over it as she walked towards it. "Hurry up!"

The Piranhatron opened up the hatch, and Divatox only saw Jason down there.

"Humph. Well, I suppose Maligore will have to do with just one sacrifice." she huffed.

Jason grinned, happy to know that while he was still trapped, Divatox's plan wouldn't go the way she wanted. She then ordered the Piranhatron to close the hatch again - which it did - and then she walked off in a huff.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ghost Gallon was sailing towards the Lost Island of Muiranthias, as Justin sat on a platform near the crow's nest, looking at it through a pair of binoculars. He lowered the binoculars for a minute, before looking through them again, and got a good luck at the island.

"Man." he said quietly in amazement, lowering the binoculars again. "Wow... land ahoy."

He got up and then sat down on the edge of the platform, while looking down at the others.

"There she blows! Land ahoy! Shiver my timbers!" he shouted, getting the others to laugh slightly - even Vera. "I always wanted to say that."

As Justin then climbed down the platform, the others all walked to the front of the ship and looked at the island, just as Justin ran towards them.

"There it is; the Lost Island of Muiranthias." Adam said.

"Wow." Justin said.

"Yup. Looks pretty lost to me." Tanya remarked.

"Not to mention weird." Vera admitted.

"Zordon said Maligore's volcano is inside the Serpents Temple." Adam recalled, before turning to the others. "That's gotta be where they're going."

"Then that's where we're going too." Tommy told the others.

"I just hope our friends are alright." Vera hoped.

"Um...these friends, do they...?" Justin asked.

"Yes." Kat answered. "But they're different."

"Yeah. Jase, Kim and Soph were all Power Rangers themselves." Adam explained. "So they know the Ranger code of honor."

"Right." Justin understood, wanting to be sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Subcraft rose up towards the surface, and then did once it got close to the island.

On the bridge, Elgar was looking at Lerigot - who was getting weaker and weaker.

"Uh-huh." he muttered, waving his hand in front of Lerigot's face, before turning to his aunt. "Your overgrown hamster ain't looking so hot."

"No!" Divatox exclaimed. "He must live long enough to open Maligore's sacred temple door!"

Jason - who was now wearing a black rope - was standing between two Piranhatrons with his hands chained up, looked at Lerigot sadly, when the alarm went off.

"Now what?!" Divatox asked groaningly.

Rygog checked the systems to find out what it was. "This is impossible!" he exclaimed. "Our radar is detecting six human lifeforms approaching the island."

"I knew they wouldn't let me down, Divatox." Jason sneered, knowing his friends were the humans in question as the Piranhatrons kept him back.

Divatox groaned. "I have to get rid of those Power Rangers!" she yelled angrily.

"Yeah. They're getting on my nerves!" Elgar admitted.

Divatox picked up the phone and then dialed a number.

**(A unknown place)**

A phone rang, and then Rita Repulsa - who was lying in a bed - opened her eyes open in shock. After thinking they destroyed Mondo and the heads of the Machine Empire - who by now were fully rebuilt and had decided to lay low for awhile - Rita and her husband Lord Zedd began launching more attacks on Angel Grove, but after two and a half months of trying, they decided to retreat and regroup to get some help, as the Zeo Powers were too tough for them to handle alone.

"Huh?" she muttered, before she got up and answered it.

_"Hi, Rita. D, here."_ Divatox said on the other end - as Lord Zedd snored on the bed.

"Huh?" Rita muttered, not happy with being woken up.

**(The Subcraft)**

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I forgot about the time change." Divatox apologised.

**(Unknown place)**

Rita frowned.

_"Now listen, I know you've had some experience in this matter." _Divatox said.

**(The Subcraft)**

"I need your advice. How do I get rid of the Power Rangers?" Divatox asked.

_"What?!"_ Rita scoffed.

**(Unknown place)**

"The Power Rangers?!" Rita exclaimed.

She laughed hilariously.

"If I knew_ that_, do you think I'd be lying here listing to this?!" she shouted.

She put the phone to Lord Zedd's face as he snored - a blindfold over his goggles - before putting the phone back to her ear.

"My advice to you, Divatox; Run!" she shouted, before laughing hilariously as she hung up.

**(The Subcraft)**

Divatox moaned, not excepting the answer she was hoping for.

"Thanks for nothing." she sulked, before hanging up herself.

* * *

On the Island of Muiranthias, Kimberly and Sophie were both lying on their chests on the sand - having used up nearly all their energy to swim to the surface.

A bunch of islanders then came towards them both - armed with spears and had masks over their faces. Once they got close, both girls lifted faces up off the sand, and gasped at the sight of them.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly asked as they got up.

"What do you want?" Sophie asked, as the natives grabbed them both by the arms.

Nearby, behind a knocked down tree root, Bulk and Skull both peeked out from the top of it, and saw the girls being surrounded by the natives.

"Stop it!" Kimberly shouted.

"Let go of us!" Sophie yelled, trying to break free of the natives grips - but she didn't have enough strength left.

"Ow." Skull said.

"Stop it!" Kimberly cried, not having enough strength to try and break free.

"They should have better camouflage." Bulk commented, as the natives picked the girls up.

"Put us down!" Sophie yelled.

"What should we do?" Skull asked his partner.

"We could rescue her or we could enjoy the beach." Bulk explained.

"Help!" Kimberly shouted, as the natives began to take her and Sophie away.

Bulk and Skull both shrugged and turned around, deciding to enjoy the beach. Before they could however, more natives showed up in front of them, spooking them out, and then they turned and ran into the jungle, running past a tree as they did.

Elsewhere, the natives carrying Kimberly and Sophie walked into the jungle, heading towards the Serpents Temple.

"At least they didn't get Jason." Kimberly said hopefully.

"He's still trapped on the sub, Kim." Sophie explained.

"Huh?" Kimberly asked, turning to her best friend.

"A hatch closed down right after I got out before he could follow." Sophie explained. "I guess Divatox figured out what was going on and sealed it shut."

"Oh, great." Kimberly said sarcastically. "He's still about to be sacrificed to that monster, while we're about to be fed to this lot."

"Mmm-mmm." Sophie muttered, not liking it either.

* * *

Onboard the Ghost Gallon, the Rangers all came out from below deck with their Power Boxes and looked at the island, Tommy using the locator to try and find Lerigot. He looked from the device to the island, but couldn't get a signal.

"Guys, something's wrong." he said, getting the others attention. "I can't get a lock on Lerigot."

"Look, Desert Thunder's up first. I could drive her up to the top of the cliff and see if I can see the temple." Adam explained.

"Good, keep in contact." Tommy advised.

Adam turned around and climbed back down the stairs.

"We'll get the other vehicles rolling." Tommy said.

"Be careful." Tanya told Adam.

Once below deck, Adam got into his Zord and started up the engine. The others all looked over the side of the ship as they saw it ride along the water towards the island.

* * *

Back on the island, Bulk and Skull were now running up a hill as the natives kept chasing them - shouting gibberish as they did. The duo then tripped over as they ran up another hill, only to see more natives coming towards them. They both panicked and turned back around and ran away from them, as the natives chased them - forgetting about the ones they were already running away from.

Bulk and Skull then stopped as those said natives showed up in front of them. They both turned around as the others came towards them both, trapping them.

"Uh-oh." Bulk muttered.

An idea then popped into their heads as they turned back to the first set.

"Hey." Skull said.

They both pointed up at the sky, getting the natives to look up.

"Huh?" they all muttered.

Bulk and Skull then turned right and both ran off.

The natives looked back down and saw they'd both vanished. They then looked around before one spotted them, and then they all chased after the duo - one lagging behind as it got confused.

Elsewhere, Adam drove his Zord onto the beach and into the jungle.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was starting to wonder what the Rangers were on.

"They've gotta be riding something." she assumed. "Maybe a couple of torpedoes will find out what."

She pressed a button which had the label 'Torpedoes' above it.

"Two torpedoes are armed and ready. Fire 1 and 2." Elgar reported, as two lights lit up on the controls.

The two torpedoes shot out of the torpedo holder, and shot towards the Ghost Gallon.

* * *

On the island, Adam parked his Zord on top of a cliff. He then climbed out, put his Power Box back on, then looked out at the sea, and saw the Ghost Gallon.

"Cool view." he admitted.

He then looked through a pair of green binoculars and took a closer look at the Ghost Gallon. He smiled to himself as he lowered them, before something in the water catched his eye. He looked through them again, and saw the two torpedoes in the water, heading straight for the ship, which made him panic.

* * *

Onboard the ship, Tommy's locator detected the two torpedoes heading straight for the ship as the Rangers looked at it.

"Our cover's blown!" Tanya realised. "Something's coming toward us."

"And it's coming fast." Tommy said, looking at the readings.

"Torpedoes!" Vera gasped. "Divatox must want to know what we're on!"

"Oh, great." Tommy moaned.

"We can't be detected inside the Turbo Vehicles." Kat recalled what Zordon had said.

"Come on. We gotta get our butts in those cars." Justin realised.

"Normally I'd be anger at your language, Justin, but in this case, let's move!" Vera shouted.

They all turned around and raced below deck.

* * *

Adam kept watching the torpedoes heading towards the ship, as he put his communicator to his mouth.

"Hey, guys!" he called desperately.

He looked through the binoculars again as the torpedoes kept moving towards the ship. He briefly put them down in horror, before putting them back to his eyes, just as the torpedoes hit the ship, causing it to split in half and explode.

He lowered the binoculars again and was now fearing the worst for his friends.

"No." he said sadly.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox had been looking through the periscope to watch her torpedoes, and then laughed when she heard an explosion.

"Whatever it was, we hit it." Elgar cheered, working at the controls.

* * *

Back on the cliff, Adam looked at the wreckage of the, as fire spread all over it. He then looked carefully as if he'd seen something move, and then the other five Turbo Zords came out of the fire.

_"Ha, ha. Looks like we all got through."_ Tommy said.

"Alright." Tanya smiled, pushing her accelerator.

"That sure was a close one!" Vera sighed in relief, as she put her foot on the pedal.

_"So what do you think, Justin?"_ Tanya asked.

_"Wow." _Justin cheered. _"Can we do that again?"_

_"Alright, head for shore." _Tommy instructed.

Adam looked through the binoculars, and saw his friends Zords coming out of the fire, and then he lowered them, knowing his friends we're alright.

"Wooo!" he cheered. "Yeah!"

He then turned around and ran down the cliff to find the temple, as the others headed towards the island.


	31. TPRM Part 5: Rescuing the Others

**A/N: This one's a bit longer than the rest of the movie chapters, mainly due to all the action in the middle.**

* * *

Adam jumped onto some rocks as he crossed over a river, and then climbed some more when he got to the other side, as birds chirped in the sky. As he climbed up the rocks, he spotted the Serpents Temple, telling him he was going in the right direction, as he kept on climbing.

On another part of the island, Divatox was leading Rygog, Elgar - who was pulling Jason along - and a bunch of Piranhatrons towards the temple entrance - carrying Lerigot in one cage, with Yara and Bethel in another.

"Come on!" she demanded. "I haven't got all day!"

Her crew all followed behind her as they got closer to the temple.

Adam kept climbing towards the temple, but stopped when he saw something below him. He looked through his binoculars again, and saw Divatox's crew down below walking towards the temple.

"Oh, man." he moaned.

He zoomed the binoculars in and saw Lerigot getting worse from the sun, as he was asleep in his cage. He then lowered them with a worried look on his face, before he turned around and began to run back to where he Zord was.

Meanwhile, Red Lighting was racing through the jungle towards the area Desert Thunder was parked. Storm Rider followed right behind it, followed by Wind Chaser, then Dune Star, and then Mountain Blaster.

* * *

Divatox's crew kept walking towards the temple entrance, walking past some bushes as they did.

"Where is it?" Rygog asked, as Divatox looked around. "My feet hurt!"

"Oh, stop complaining. We're almost there." Divatox assured. "Wimp."

As Elgar pulled Jason along, the former Ranger turned back to the weak Lerigot, who muttered something as Jason stopped walking for a minute.

"Move it, prisoner!" Elgar snapped, pulling Jason forward.

Elgar then jumped as drum noises started going off.

"I don't like the sound of this." he said.

The natives then jumped out of nowhere and surround them - some banging drums as others pointed spears at them.

"Come to think of it, I don't like the looks of it either." Elgar gulped, as he and the others turned around.

The crew turned around as the natives shouted gibberish at them. Yara muttered nervously as she held her daughter tight. Some of the natives then carried Sophie and Kimberly into the area, both of which were tied to stretchers. Once Jason saw them, he took his hood off and looked at them worriedly, having been worried about them once they escaped the sub.

"Hey, the little Power Geeks are back." Divatox smiled happily.

Kimberly and Sophie both turned to Jason and smile at him, glad to know he was okay.

"So you want to fight, huh?" Elgar assumed, the way the natives were acting.

"No, no, no, no! Wait, wait! Those are the Malichians; guardians of Maligore." Divatox realised. "Get the wizard. Bring him."

"Okay." Elgar sighed in annoyance. "Release the wizard!"

A Piranhatron lifted the door of Lerigot's cage up.

"Would you hurry up!" Divatox ordered.

She turned around and took the mind block off his head.

"Here!" she hissed, handing him his Golden Key. "Do it, wizard! Spin your magic!"

Lerigot walked forwards weakly, before turning to his wife. Yara pleaded him not to do it, but he turned around weakly and walked towards the Malichians.

"Move it, furball!" Elgar ordered.

Lerigot lifted his key up and fired gold sparks out of it. The sparks then hit the ground - spooking out the Malichians - and then it rolled all the way to the door of the temple, and then disappeared from sight.

"Whoa!" Elgar jumped. "The little guy packs a punch."

"Give me that!" Divatox snarled, snatching the key from Lerigot.

She held it above her, as the Malichians began bowing to her on her knees.

"Rush! That's right, bow to me, you little peons." she grinned, before making a kissy noise. "I love being queen. Alright come on everybody, we've got a wedding to get to."

"Yeah!" Elgar cheered.

_"Here comes the bride!"_ Divatox sang, before walking past Lerigot. "Watch it, shorty."

"Get going!" Elgar ordered Lerigot - who was trailing behind her slowly - before he kicked Lerigot. "Come on!"

Elgar pulled Jason along as Rygog followed beside him.

"Warriors, bring the others!" Rygog ordered.

The Piranhatrons picked up Yara's cage and then followed him, as the Malichians picked Sophie and Kimberly back up and followed.

Divatox then opened the temple door open and stepped inside, as Lerigot made it to the door.

"Move it!" Elgar ordered, as Lerigot turned to him. "What are you looking at? Get inside!"

Lerigot then walked inside the temple, with Elgar behind him - dragging Jason as he went - and then Rygog and the Piranhatrons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam was running back towards his Zord when he spotted his friends running towards him.

"Guys, we've gotta hurry!" he explained frantically, nearly tripping over as he ran.

"Adam, are you alright?" Kat asked concernedly, as Adam regained his balance.

"What did you see?" Vera asked, recognising the look on his face.

"Lerigot's dying." Adam explained. "We may already be too late."

"Alright. We'll leave the vehicles here, go for the silent approach." Tommy decided.

They then all took their Turbo keys out.

"Take out your morphers. It's time to kick into action. Shift into Turbo!" Tommy shouted.

The Rangers all crossed their left arms over their chests diagonally.

"Yeah." Justin said, doing it with his right arm, before realising his mistake. "Oops."

He corrected it.

They then all put both their arms in front of each other, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put the keys into their morphers - which then glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height as the others - something Billy had put in, in case they ever got turned back into kids like Master Vile's Orb of Doom had done.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Tommy shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

They then all lowered their arms.

"Let's do it." Tommy said, holding his fist up.

"Right." Justin said, doing the same, as Tommy turned around.

"Right." Kat said, as Tommy began to run through the jungle, with Adam right behind him. (Vera between Adam and Tanya)

Justin looked down at his suit as the girls began following Tommy and Adam. "Whoa, alright!" he cheered, before following after the others. "Hey, wait for me?!"

* * *

Back at the temple, Divatox led her crew and hostages into the main room, as a fire came out of a pit in the center of the room.

"I like it." she said grinningly.

She looked around as more Malichians entered the temple through other doors all around the room, and bowed to the pit.

"I love it; I love it. All the streaming skulls." she said, seeing skulls on either side of the door with stream coming out of them. "Prefect."

Elgar laughed menacingly as Jason looked around worriedly, as the Malichians brought Sophie and Kimberly in, trying to get free of the ropes.

"Put them down over there!" Elgar ordered.

The Malichians put the two of them down, and then Elgar laughed as he walked towards them.

"Come on!" he sneered, pulling Jason towards the girls - as Jason looked around.

"Hey!" Jason yelped.

"Don't move!" Elgar sneered.

The Piranhatrons brought in Yara and Bethel and took their cage to a corner of the room.

"Lerigot...Lerigot...Lerigot…" Yara muttered.

"Now, I think the lava will have to go, but we'll do all our entertaining here. Of course, you won't be allowed to see it." Divatox smirked, pulling on Lerigot's ear, before letting go, causing him to fall onto the floor on his chest.

He rolled onto his back as Yara looked petrified, fearing the worst.

"Alright, it's time to feed my future husband!" Divatox announced.

The Malichains chanted gibberish as they untied Sophie and Kimberly from the stretchers.

"Prepare the humans first!" Divatox ordered.

"On your feet!" a Piranhatron ordered, as he picked Kimberly up.

Another two then lifted Sophie up, who then tried to break free of their grips, but as she hadn't regained enough strength from escaping the submarine, it was hopeless.

"He can have the Liaians for desert." Divatox decided, as she stood in front of the lava pit.

Bethel began to cry, forcing Yara to try and clam her down.

"If anyone knows a reason why we two should_ not_ be joined in holy matrimony, shut up!" Divatox said, yelling the last bit.

The Malichains all hid behind the pillars, scared by the loudness of her voice.

* * *

Back in the jungle, the Rangers were racing towards the temple, hoping to save their friends in time. Their new Turbo Powers gave them an extra speed when running, as they were running faster than normal.

"Sure beats walking." Adam admitted.

"You can say that again." Tommy said, turning to him briefly.

They all ran past a bunch of trees, and then all jumped over a log - flipping forward as they did. They then stopped when they heard a noise nearby, indicating they were close.

"Hear that? We're close." Tommy said, as they looked around at a walking pace. "Keep your eyes open."

Justin stopped for a minute as everyone else walked on. He looked at his feet for a second, then turned right as he heard 'Maligore' being chanted.

"Tommy, over here!" he called.

The others turned and ran back to him.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked.

"The sound's coming from that way." Justin explained, pointing to his right.

"Good job, Justin." Tommy remarked, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah." Kat agreed, doing the same.

Justin jumped up happily. "Wow, this is fun!" he cheered, as he began to lead the way. "Follow me, guys. I'll lead the way."

Adam and Vera followed right behind him, not liking this as the others followed them both.

"Justin, wait!" Adam called, holding his hand out. "It's too dangerous."

Justin lead them to an entrance to the temple. "I found the entrance." he said.

Vera then ran towards Justin and grabbed his shoulder, making him turn around. "I'll admit, nice work on finding it, but let one us take the lead as your still new at this." she said sternly.

"Vera's right." Adam agreed.

Justin sighed and then reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Inside the temple, Divatox stood before the lava pit - with Jason, Kimberly and Sophie all chained together above it - as the Malichians kept chanting their master's name.

"Maligore, Great Flame of Destruction, it is I, Divatox, your one and only true soulmate. This moment has been long and coming, and now I bring you three prefect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact." she said, looking up at the three former Rangers. "Awake, and feed upon the purity. Come forth and let evil twist their souls! Be free again and join forces with me!"

She and Elgar laughed as fire came out of the pit, while the Malichians chanted their masters name - some banging on drums as they did.

The three former Rangers looked around the room - Sophie staring directly at Divatox, Rygog and Elgar from the way they were chained together, while the other two had more then just them to stare at.

Elsewhere, the Rangers were getting closer to the sound - the headlights on their helmets giving them light to see.

"Alright, guys, this is it." Tommy explained, as they stopped for a minute. "You guys ready?"

"Ready." the others answered.

They all ran closer towards the main room, but then stopped when they saw it - as a Piranhatron touched a wheel, ready to lower Jason, Sophie and Kimberly into the pit.

"Move out on my command." Tommy whispered to the others.

The others nodded.

"Go!" Tommy shouted.

The Rangers all raced into the room as the Malichians moved aside as they stopped. Divatox turned to them with a snarl on her face, not believing they were still alive, as Kimberly and Jason smiled at her friends - Sophie being unable to see the way she was hanging.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" Tommy asked his friends.

Sophie's eyes widened, recognizing the voice. "Is that...?" she asked quietly.

"It is." Jason answered quietly, knowing what she was gonna asked.

"Who invited you?!" Divatox sneered.

"We did." Kimberly answered.

Divatox looked up at her, Sophie and Jason, as Kimberly turned to the Rangers.

"Rangers, this is Divatox." she explained, turning back to Divatox. "Divatox, this is your worst nightmare."

"Ha!" Divatox scoffed.

"Here's some advice, Divatox; give up, 'cause the good guys always win!" Sophie spat, remembering during her Ranger days they almost lost, but won in the end.

"Lower them into the volcano!" Divatox ordered, ignoring Sophie.

The Piranhatron by the wheel began to turn it, lowering the three former Rangers into the pit.

"I'll get the wheel!" Justin shouted, pointing at it.

He then ran towards it, when a Piranhatron sent a kick at him, but he dodged it.

The rest of the Piranhatrons charged at the Rangers.

Tommy dodged a punch from one, while Kat spun around to dodged another, as Tanya sent a kick at a third but missed, while Vera rolled forward to avoid a fourth's punch.

Justin blocked a punch from the one he was fighting, then spun around to kick it in the head, but missed as it ducked. He then slide tackled it right in the leg, knocking it down as it looked confused.

Divatox laughed hilariously as the three former Rangers got closer and closer to the pit.

The Piranhatron by the wheel kept spinning it, when Justin jumped towards it and grabbed its arm.

"You're out!" he joked, ducking as it tried to hit him.

He then kicked it in the hip as another came at him. He blocked a kick from it, then blocked a kick from the first, before he did a sideways flip to avoid them both. Jason, Sophie and Kimberly all turned to them as they kept fighting. Justin then rolled forward to avoid a kick from one, then got up and blocked a punch from it, before punching it in the face, sending it flying onto his back.

"Divatox..!" Justin shouted, getting Divatox's attention.

"Come on!" Elgar cheered.

"..give up!" Justin asked.

"Elgar, go and give Power Boy my answer!" Divatox ordered.

Elgar took his whip out while growling, and then ran over to Justin.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped, jumping away from the wheel.

"Come back, you little twerp!" Elgar demanded.

He cracked his whip against the floor, and then chased after him.

"That doesn't sound like Rocky?" Sophie deduced.

"No, it doesn't." Jason agreed.

Tommy blocked a Piranhatron's punch by grabbing its arm, then kicked it, then moved his leg back to kick another, then spun around and pulled the first one to the floor, as Kat back flipped to avoid another.

Vera sent three punches at ones chest, knocking it back slightly, then she axe kicked it in the face, knocking it down.

Elgar then ran at Kat and Justin - both of which dodged out of the way. He then cracked his whip and hit Justin in the chest - as Kat punched a Piranhatron in the chest - and the Elgar spun Justin around - as the whip was around his neck.

"What's the matter? All choked up?" he asked rudely.

He then flipped Justin onto his back, as Tanya did a few backwards handsprings near him to avoid a Piranhatron.

As his friends fought the Piranhatrons, Adam helped Lerigot to his feet.

"Come on, Lerigot. Over here." he said.

He led Lerigot over to his family in their cage - Yara happy he was alright.

"Wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Adam promised.

He then ran back in to help the others - running past Tanya as he did, who spun around to kick a Piranhatron - while he flipped forwards to avoid another.

Yara removed the mind block on herself and then stroked her husband's head.

As the Rangers kept fighting the Piranhatrons, Rygog walked over to the wheel, and then laughed evilly as he began to turn it.

Jason, Sophie and Kimberly all screamed as they got lowered into the fire.

Tommy punched a Piranhatron in the face before turning to them. "Kim!" he shouted.

"Into the fire!" Rygog chanted, as he kept spinning the wheel.

Vera turned and then ran towards the wheel, when two Piranhatrons blocked her route by grabbing her arms.

"You guys!" Kimberly cried.

"Get...out...my...way!" Adam grunted, punching a Piranhatron in the chest as he spoke.

Elgar turned to him, and then threw his whip at him, which wrapped around his neck, and then pulled it back and flipped Adam over onto his back.

Divatox sighed happily, as her plan was working perfectly.

"Guys!" Sophie cried.

Tanya block a kick from one, but then another grabbed her arm from behind, but she then flipped it over her shoulder. She then tried to make for the wheel, when another two grabbed her to prevent her from doing so.

"No! Let me go!" she cried.

"Help!" Kimberly cried, as she, Sophie and Jason got closer to the fire.

"Guys!" Sophie cried.

Vera kicked one of the Piranhatrons that had her arm, knocking it back, but then another grabbed her and then all three of them pinned her to the floor. "Get off of me!" she yelled.

Kat kicked one away as another two had her arms, while another three all grabbed Tommy, preventing him from getting to the wheel.

"Too late, Rangers." Divatox smirked. "Even now, they're becoming his spawns of evil."

A Piranhatron grabbed Justin's arm, while Adam fell to his knees helplessly.

"No!" Kat screamed loudly.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Elgar declared.

Fire then came out of the pit, knocking the Malichians back. Divatox laughed hilariously as the three former Rangers came out of the pit with their backs turned to the Rangers.

"Kimberly!" Tommy breathed, as the Piranhatrons let him and the others go. "Jason! Sophie!"

Elgar looked surprised as the Rangers gathered together. "Oh...that's a nice trick." he admitted.

The three former Rangers all turned around, but to the Rangers shock, their eyes were bright red. Kimberly snapped her chains off as she smiled sinisterly, then Sophie did the same as the Rangers gasped, and then Jason snapped his.

"Maligore's children, destroy those who have threatened the fait of unity!" Divatox ordered.

Kimberly jumped down to the ground, landing on her feet like a cat, then Sophie jumped and landed with her knees bent like a ninja, and then Jason jumped and flipped forward.

"Kim!" Tommy cried, grabbing his ex-girlfriend's shoulders.

Kimberly growled while pushing him aside.

"Soph!" Vera cried, holding her hands out as her predecessor walked towards her. "Don't do this!"

Sophie ignored her and sent a fly kick at her, which she just barely avoid.

"Stop!" Justin shouted, grabbing Jason's shoulder.

Jason growled as he lifted Justin's hand off him, and then punched him in the chest. He the twisted Justin's arm down, and then flipped him over.

"Leave him alone!" Kat shouted.

She tried to punch Jason, but he blocked it, then hit her on head, then spun around and hit her again, before roundhouse kicking her in the chest.

"Sophie, stop!" Vera pleaded, blocking a punch from her. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Your mistake, Ranger!" Sophie snarled - sounding raspy - grabbing Vera's arm.

She then kicked her in the chest, and then spun around and pulled her to the floor.

"Kim!" Adam shouted, getting in front of Kimberly with his arms out.

Kimberly growled while axe kicking him in the face.

"Snap out..." Adam pleaded, grabbing Kimberly's shoulders.

She hit him in the chest with her knee before he could finish.

Kat kicked a Piranhatron away while another two held her arms.

Tommy dodged an attack from another, then blocked a punch from it, before punching it in the face. He then chopped another on the shoulder, before elbowing the first in the chest, and then elbowed the second in the face.

"Kim..." Adam muttered, before Kimberly hit him in the face.

Kat - now free from the two who had her - was then kicked in the chest by another, but then she blocked another kick from it. Tanya came up behind Kimberly and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from Adam.

Vera dodged a punch from Sophie, then blocked a kick from her, before Sophie spun around and tackled her, knocking her onto her back.

Kat blocked a kick from a Piranhatron, then kicked another away from her.

Justin ran towards Sophie as Vera dodged a kick from her, and then grabbed her shoulder. "Stop right there!" he shouted.

Sophie grabbed his arm and pulled her over her shoulder.

"Leave him alone!" Vera shouted, grabbing Sophie's shoulders as Justin rolled away.

Sophie then hit Vera in the chest with her knee, and then roundhouse kicked her in the chest, knocking her down.

Kimberly grabbed Tanya by the neck and spun her around slowly.

"Let...go...of...me!" Tanya breathed.

Kimberly then pushed her away with an evil smirk on her face.

Tommy punched a Piranhatron in the face and knocked it down.

Kat spun around and kicked another right in the face, knocking it down before turning to Kimberly. "Kim, you've gotta fight the evil." she pleaded.

"Evil is like evil does." Kimberly snarled, raspy - as Tommy kicked a Piranhatron in the face behind her.

"Don't do this!" Kat begged, holding her hands out.

Kimberly snarled while grabbing her arm and twisted it.

"Ah!" Kat screamed.

Tommy spun around and kicked a Piranhatron in the face, knocking it down before he turned to the two girls.

"No!" he yelled.

He ran towards them - punching another Piranhatron in the face as he did.

"Leave her alone!" Tommy demanded, grabbing Kimberly's shoulder. "Kimberly, no!"

He turned Kimberly to face him - causing her to let go of Kat, whose arm as now sore - and then he took his helmet off.

"No. Look at me, Kim." Tommy begged. "Look at me."

Jason turned around to him - as he could hear him nearby, as Sophie had tripped Justin up and then sent a kick at Vera, who just barely dodged it.

"It's me. It's me, Tommy." Tommy said.

"Yes. We're your friends." Kat pleaded.

"Friends?" Kimberly scoffed, laughingly. "I don't have any friends."

Jason came up behind Tommy and grabbed his shoulder - forcing him to drop his helmet. He then growled as he grabbed Tommy's neck and began to choke him.

"Wait..." Tommy pleaded.

Jason ignored him and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

"Oh, yeah, and sweetie, pink is out!" Kimberly joked.

She then kicked Kat right in the chest without even looking, knocking her to her knees, before she walked off.

Tommy got back up as Jason growled at him.

"You're mine, Ranger!" he hissed.

"No..." Tommy said, walking backwards towards the pit unknowingly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Jason sent a kick at him, which he blocked, then tried to punch him in the face, but missed as he ducked. Tommy then tried to hit him, but he blocked his arm, and then hit him in the chest, knocking him down, his head against the edge of the pit. Jason then growled as he jumped up and grabbed Tommy by the neck, making his head lean over the pit.

Tanya spun around and hit a Piranhatron in the face, Justin dodged an attack from Elgar's whip, and two more Piranhatrons grabbed Adam.

Tanya then grabbed Kimberly's shoulders, pushing her towards the Liarains, but then she fly kicked the Yellow Ranger in the chest, knocking her back. She wiped her hands before she turned to Jason and smiled evilly at him.

Vera dodged a kick from Sophie, before she tripped her up, and then she pinned her to the floor, her hands around Vera's neck.

Kimberly's smile grew as Jason growled loudly.

"Into the fire. Into the fire." she chanted evilly.

"Do it. Do it." Divatox hissed quietly. "Maligore's power will exceed. Throw him in the fire."

Sophie looked up from Vera and smiled evilly. "Throw him in the fire!" she shouted.

"No!" Jason yelled. "This one is mine!"

He looked down and growled at Tommy - as Adam dodged a Piranhatron's kick, Tanya elbowed another in the chest before ducking under a third's punch, and Justin kicked a fourth in the chest.

"Throw him in the fire! Throw him in the fire!" Divatox chanted.

"Yes. Into the fire." Kimberly chanted.

Lerigot and Yara looked at each other, and then shot light out of their hands, which then hit Kimberly. She closed her eyes as the light went around her, then when the light disappeared, she opened her eyes - now back to their natural brown - and gasped.

Vera gasped for breath as Sophie tightened her grip.

"I'm sorry, Soph!" she apologised, gasping for breath.

She hit Sophie in the chest with her knee, causing her to let go of her neck, and then Vera pushed her off her.

"Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power!" Jason growled.

"Yeah, that's right, Jase!" Tommy gasped. "But you're not using your brain power."

He lifted his leg up and hit Jason in the butt with his knee, sending him flying over him. As Jason fell towards the pit, Tommy quickly turned around and grabbed his friend's arm.

"Hold on!" he cried. "Come on!"

"Tommy, hang on!" Kimberly shouted, her voice back to normal, before she ran towards them.

Sophie got back up and turned to Vera - now back on her feet but coughing badly. She was about to punch Vera in the chest, when Lerigot and Yara shot more light out of their hands, which hit Sophie and made her close her eyes.

"Huh?" Vera muttered.

When the light vanished and Sophie opened her eyes - now back to their natural blue - she looked at Vera confused. "Vera? Is that you?" she asked.

"Soph, you're back to normal!" Vera cheered, hugging her predecessor tight. "I'll explain everything later okay."

"Okay." Sophie understood, as they let go.

Tommy kept his grip on Jason. "Come on, Jason." he pleaded. "Now, don't fight me. You gotta remember. Remember all the good!"

Sophie and Vera both turned to him as he grabbed Jason with his other hand.

"No!" Jason growled.

"You got it. Come on!" Tommy begged.

"No!" Jason hissed.

"Nooo!" Tommy shouted.

Kimberly then made it to them and grabbed Jason's arm.

"You alright, Kim?" Tommy asked, turning to her.

"I'm with you." Kimberly replied.

"Come on!" Tommy grunted.

Vera and Sophie then came up behind them both and grabbed their shoulders.

"We got your backs!" Sophie assured.

All four of then pulled hard, and got Jason out of the pit. Just as they did that, fire came out of the pit, knocking all five of them off their feet.

Kat hit a Piranhatron in the face, while Tanya grabbed another's arm and kicked it, Justin spun around and kicked a third, and Adam dodged a fourth's kick before kicking it himself.

The Rangers then gathered around Vera, Tommy, Kimberly and Sophie - Kat picking up Tommy's helmet as she did - while Jason walked off slightly.

"You alright, guys?" Adam asked Kimberly and Sophie.

"We am now, Adam." Kimberly assured, recognising the voice.

The Piranhatrons then surrounded them all.

"I think you're gonna need this." Kat told Tommy, passing him his helmet.

"Yeah, thanks." Tommy said, before raising it above his head. "Back to action!"

He put it back on, and then turned to Sophie and Kimberly.

"We'll get the Liarians out of here." Sophie assured.

"Right." Tommy said, as both Sophie and Kimberly ran off. "Let's finish up, guys."

They all did their fighting poses, and then began to fight the Piranhatrons again.

(Tommy held his right fist to his chest while holding his left arm above his head with his fingers separated. Justin held his right fist out slightly, while holding his left hand out, with his thumb and first finger out, while the rest were pressed against his palm. Adam held his right fist by his chest while holding his right fist out. Tanya held her left hand out with her fingers spread upwards, while she had her right fist out. Kat held her right hand by her chest like a chopper, while she held her left hand above her head the same way. Vera had her right fist facing upwards diagonally, while holding her left hand out like a she was holding a steering wheel)

Tommy blocked a punch from one, and then punched it in the face, then ducked as a second tried to kick him, before kicking it himself. Adam spun around and kicked one behind him in the face, while Vera ducked as one tried to punch him, before she fly kicked it in the chest.

Rygog walked towards the pit when Divatox ran in front of him.

"Watch it, you big Christmas tree ornament!" she snapped, before looking down in the pit.

"Sorry about that." Rygog said.

"Maligore, arise and meet your bride." Divatox hissed, holding her pet eel and Lerigot's key, as a head came out of the lave. "Together we shall extract revenge on Lerigot, descents of those who imprisoned you. Come to me, please!"

Elgar ran up to her left, as nothing happened in the pit.

"Oh, come on!" Divatox complained.

Sophie and Kimberly both let Lerigot and Yara out of the cage, and then led them towards the doorway nearby.

"The humans are turning pure again!" Rygog shouted.

Elgar turned to the two girls. "No!" he shouted. "Now we don't have a sacrifice!"

"Oh, but we do, dear nephew." Divatox said.

Elgar turned to her. "We do?" he questioned, confused.

"Mm-mmm." Divatox muttered.

She put the eel to Elgar's neck, which then started to choke him, causing him to fall into the lava pit.

"Remind me to get another pet?" she asked Rygog.

Once Kimberly and Sophie got the Liairans to the door, they both went back into the fry to help their friends. Kimberly gasped as Jason - still under the spell - came towards her slowly, while Sophie turned to her friend, as a Piranhatron nearly kicked her.

Two more Piranhatrons growled and charged at Kimberly, who spotted them.

"Uh-oh." she gasped.

She turned around and ran away from them as they chased after her.

Sophie kicked another one in the face, before turning to the Liarians and saw them raise their arms up. They both fired light out of their hands which hit Jason and broke the spell on him.

Kimberly blocked a punch from a Piranhatron, before punching it right in the face. "Out of my face." she smirked, when another grabbed her from behind.

Sophie roundhouse kicked a third, before turning to see her best friend in trouble, but just as she was about to run towards her, Jason got behind the Piranhatron, and patted it on the shoulder, getting its attention.

"Excuse me." he said.

He then punched it in the face, then turned it around, before roundhouse kicking it in the chest, knocking it away.

"Why thank you." Kimberly said.

"Anytime." Jason assured.

Kimberly ran back in to fight when Sophie ran over to Jason.

"Glad you're back to normal, Jase." she commented.

"I know what you mean." Jason said. "Now I know how Tommy felt when Rita put him under her spell."

"Same here." Sophie admitted.

Tommy blocked a kick from a Piranhatron, then spun around and ducked under another's kick, then blocked a kick from a third, before spinning around and kicking the second in the face, knocking it out. He then blocked a punch from a fourth, before hitting it in the face, knocking it down, then he blocked a punch from the first, before punching it himself in the chest. He then ducked under a fifth's punch, before hitting it in the face, knocking it away, as the other Rangers gathered around him.

"Oh, man. Tough room." he admitted.

They all looked away as fire came right out of the pit, spooking out the Malichains, while Divatox grinned.

"Come on! Straighten up!" she ordered. "He's coming."

The Rangers all turned to the pit and gasped.

"I don't think I like this one bit." Tommy gulped.

"That makes two of us." Vera gulped.

More fire came out of the pit - as Jason, Sophie and Kimberly all turned to it from where they were standing - and then Divatox turned back to the pit, while the Malichains bowed on their knees.

"Come to me, Maligore. Unite our powers as one!" Divatox announced.

A three-clawed like hand then came out of the pit, causing Divatox to drop her smirk.

"Whoa." Tommy gasped.

The Malichains backed away slightly, as a matching hand came out of the pit, followed by a face covered in lava rocks.

"Get ready to take this freak." Tommy told the other Rangers.

Maligore growled loudly, while Divatox turned to Rygog.

"He's back." he said.

"She wants to marry him?" Kat asked in disbelief.

"And I thought Rita and Zedd looked bad." Sophie remarked, turning to Kimberly.

"I know. Him and Divatox make them look a bit like a nice couple." Kimberly admitted.

The Malichains all bowed as Maligore climbed out of the pit.

"You sure about this?" Rygog asked Divatox.

"I think it's time to break out the hardware." Justin told the other Rangers - getting their attention.

"Good call, Justin." Tommy agreed. "Let's do it!"

The Rangers then all spun around and brought out their weapons. Tommy held a sword than resembled a car fender; Justin held two blasters that resembled car mufflers; Adam held a cannon that looked like a car engine; Tanya held two chargers that looked like side car windows; Kat held a bow that resembled a car bumper; and Vera held a shield that looked like a tire.

Maligore growled as Divatox grabbed Rygog's arm.

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" Tommy shouted.

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" Justin shouted.

"Turbo Star Chargers!" Tanya shouted.

Maligore moved closer to Divatox - who hid slightly behind Rygog.

"Talk to him." he stuttered.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Adam shouted.

"Turbo Wind Fire!" Kat shouted.

"Turbo Storm Shield!" Vera shouted.

Divatox walked towards Maligore nervously. "You look...great. Haven't changed a bit." she said nervously.

She touched Maligore's hand, which was a big mistake for her as she got electrocuted by it.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed loudly, before falling back towards Rygog.

"Fire!" Tommy shouted.

Lasers came out of all the Rangers weapons which hit Maligore, but they didn't even scratch him.

"It's not working!" Kat cried.

They then all stopped firing as Maligore growled at them.

"What a hothead." Tommy commented.

The Rangers slowly backed away as Maligore made his way towards them.

"What's the plan, Tommy?" Adam inquired. "That barely fazed him."

"We've gotta lure brimstone breath outside and call on the Zords." Tommy realised.

"Alright." Justin cheered. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Let's do it!" Tommy ordered.

They all charged at Maligore, but he knocked Tommy aside as he tried to hit him, followed immediately by Kat. Vera then tried to ram him with her shield, but he wasn't even dented, and then he knocked her aside. He then hit Tanya and flipped her over as she tried to run past him, then lowered one of Justin's blasters down before hitting him. He then hit Adam right in the chest and knocked him down onto his back, as the others gathered together, before spotting Adam trying to get up.

"Adam, get up!" Tommy shouted concernedly.

Maligore stared at Adam as he struggled to get up.

"Oh, man!" he moaned. "I can't move!"

"Come on, you can do it." Tommy told him.

"Adam, come on!" Vera called worriedly.

Adam turned and saw Divatox chasing after Rygog. "Hey, your bride's leaving." he told Maligore.

Maligore turned around to Rygog and Divatox.

"I think I hear my mother calling." Rygog said, trying to get out of the volcano before Divatox grabbed him.

"Made you look." Adam smirked, getting up, then he picked up his cannon and ran towards the others - as he'd been faking the back injury.

"You have the worse sense of direction, and you're ugly!" Divatox snarled, pulling Rygog back.

Maligore turned back to the six Rangers and growled at them as they made for the doorway behind them.

"Everyone, out the way we came!" Tommy ordered. "Adam, can you make it?"

"Yeah." Adam answered.

"Okay, let's go!" Tommy ordered, as Tanya ran out the door.

"I'll cover the rear!" Vera told the others, as Kat and Justin followed Tanya.

"Right." Tommy said, before he and Adam followed the others. "Move it!"

Vera then turned around and followed after them.

On the other side of the room, Kimberly and Sophie ran towards the Liairans.

"You okay?" Kimberly asked.

"You're gonna be alright." Sophie assured.

Jason then made it to them just as the room began shake and the pit erupted.

"We gotta get outta here. This place is gonna blow." Jason realised.

"Right." Kimberly agreed.

"Come on." Sophie said, as they led the Liairans out the door.

"Come on." Kimberly said.

"Move." Jason said, as they turned left.

"Let's go." Sophie said, helping Yara along.

"Run!" Kimberly called. "Be careful!"

"Come on!" Jason said. "Come on, here we go."

"Come on!" Sophie said.

The pit the erupted again, and then lava came out of the volcano outside the temple.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if Vera's new weapon isn't any good, but there wasn't anything else I could think off that comes from a vehicle which I could use as a weapon.**


	32. TPRM Part 6: The Final Battle

**A/N: Here's the final part of the movie, and like the Mighty Morphin one, I've put in the end credits.**

* * *

The Rangers all ran out of the temple and then through the jungle - Tommy in the lead, followed by Kat, Justin, Tanya, Adam, and Vera in the rear. Vera checked back every now and then, and then they all heard a loud growling noise, and then the temple's main door blew open. Maligore piled out of the door, and then the inside of the temple began to cave in.

The Rangers, now in their Zords, all rode off towards Maligore in a single column.

"Head for the clearing!" Tommy ordered, in the front of the column.

"Got it." Tanya said, right behind him.

"Right behind ya." Kat said, behind her.

"Same here." Vera said, right behind her.

"Copy that." Adam said, behind her.

"Yahoo!" Justin cheered, behind him in the rear.

Maligore then began to head towards the jungle.

The six Turbo Zords all now rode together in a line side-by-side towards the temple. (Storm Rider was between Dune Star and Red Lightning)

Back at the temple, Divatox was dragging Rygog out. "You're going on a diet buddy, the minute we get back!" she snapped at him. "Come on! We're gonna miss the whole fight!"

More lava came out of the volcano as they both walked towards the edge of a cliff. Maligore then growled again, before growing giant as fire came out of him - burning down some trees as he did.

"Let's see what this baby's got. Ready to bring 'em together." Tommy said, touching a gear on his left.

"Wind Chaser, ready." Kat announced, doing the same.

"Ready." Adam copied, doing the same.

_Shift..._

"Ready." Tanya said, doing the same.

_..into..._

"Ready!" Justin shouted, doing the same.

_..Turbo!_

"Ready!" Vera shouted, doing the same.

"Do it!" Tommy ordered, as they pulled their gears back.

A indicator at the back of the cockpits grew bigger.

"Turbo Megazord morph sequence, online!" Tommy declared.

The Turbo Zords then grew to their normal size.

"Powering up the Turbo shield armour now." Adam reported, pressing some buttons in his cockpit. "Desert Thunder's ready to rock!"

"Dune Star's right there with you." Tanya agreed.

"Storm Rider here, all systems go!" Vera reported.

"This is awesome. Mountain Blaster here, I'm ready too." Justin reported happily.

Mountain Blaster, Storm Rider and Red Lightning all drove towards Dester Thunder, Dune Star and Wind Chaser.

_Mighty engines roar  
Turbo changed for more  
Drive four on the floor_

"Initiate docking sequence now!" Kat shouted, before pressing a button in her cockpit.

Wind Chaser split in half and then rode to either side of Mountain Blaster. The ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side, and then they raced to either side of Mountain Blaster

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

The top ends of both sides then retracted slightly, before attaching themselves to either side of Mountain Blaster.

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

"Storm Rider coming in to dock!" Vera shouted, pressing some buttons.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Storm Rider then split in half, and then either side went to the sides of Wind Chaser, and then attached themselves to them - forming the arms.

"Mountain Blaster's lined up and coming in!" Justin reported, pressing a button.

The front of Mountain Blaster opened up slightly - by lifting its front bumper up, and then spread out two small bars.

_Gooooooo!_

The three combined Zords then raced towards Desert Thunder and Dune Star - both of which lifted their front fenders up. They both then raced towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to them, forming the feet and legs, as the back fenders slid upwards to make the feet.

"Red Lightning coming in for final docking sequence!" Tommy announced, before pressing a button on his steering wheel.

Red Lightning raced towards Mountain Blaster, as a platform retracted itself from the back, making a ramp.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

Red Lightning raced up the ramp and joined the other Zords, forming the head.

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

Mountain Blaster's top headlights then moved back and then bent down onto Red Lightning's cockpit.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Smoke came out of the bottom engines, which then lifted the combined Zords upright - making the back of Red Lighting retract itself, making the head appear as it did - forming the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo  
_

The Turbo Megazord then got ready to fight.

The Rangers all sat in the cockpit and stared at Maligore - the boys in the front row while the girls sat in the back. Tommy in the middle, with Adam on his left and Justin on his right, while Vera was behind him, with Tanya on her left and Kat on her right.

"Megazord Turbo charged!" they all shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then raised their arms out - Tommy and Vera raised both theirs out diagonally, while Adam and Tanya raised their left out while clutching their right fists, while Kat and Justin did the opposite.

The girls began pressing buttons on the control panel, while the boys took the steering mechanism.

The Turbo Megazord got ready to fight as Maligore growled at it.

"Ready." the girls reported, raising the arms out like before.

"Let's take care of business." Tommy declared.

The Turbo Megazord then began to march towards Maligore as the girls pressed their controls.

"Let's get him!" Justin shouted, before a beep came out of his controls.

Maligore and the Turbo Megazord then grappled each other, but then Maligore broke free and hit it in the chest, causing sparks to come out into the cockpit. Maligore then hit it again, causing more sparks to come into the cockpit, and causing the Rangers to moan.

"Whoa!" Kat and Justin yelped.

"That was close." Kat remarked.

"You're telling me." Vera agreed.

On the cliff, Divatox and Rygog were watching the battle.

"Maligore, win this one for me, babe!" Divatox cheered, as the Turbo Megazord elbowed Maligore in the chest.

It then punched him in the face, but then he hit it in the chest like a claw, causing sparks to come into the cockpit.

"Ahh!" Adam gasped, turning away.

The Turbo Megazord then blocked another attack from him, before punching him in the chest, knocking him back slightly.

"We got him." Tommy cheered.

"Alright." Kat grinned.

Maligore growled loudly, and then shot fire out of his hand like a flamethrower at the Turbo Megazord, which nearly hit it in the legs. The fire then began to rise up and then reached the Megazord's cockpit window, forcing the Rangers to look away slightly.

"Talk about a hip lip." Vera remarked.

"Yeah!" Divatox cheered. "Wahoo-hoo!"

The cliff began to shake slightly, causing her and Rygog to nearly loose their balance.

Maligore shot more fire out of his hand at the Turbo Megazord, which then caused an explosion right behind it, and then more sparks came into the cockpit. Maligore then stopped shooting the fire at it, when lava began to pour down from the volcano.

"Guys, there's lava coming out of the volcano!" Vera shouted, spotting it.

"Right, we'd better hurry then." Tommy decided.

The Turbo Megazord then brought out a sword and shield, while Maligore kept growling at it.

"Ready to fly?" Tommy asked, turning to the Vera and Kat.

"Ready." Kat confirmed, as Vera nodded.

"Alright. Engage Mega Turbo Jets, now!" Tommy ordered, pulling his controls.

The Turbo Megazord then lifted itself up and was hovering slightly above the ground.

"Turbo Jets, full power!" the Rangers all shouted, holding their left fists up, with their right hands crossed over like choppers, before doing a chopping move with them.

The Turbo Megazord then darted towards Maligore at incredible speed, while he just growled, and then it lowered its sword down when it got close.

"Later, flame-face!" Tommy shouted.

The Turbo Megazord then sliced Maligore in the chest with its sword, causing sparks came out all over him.

"Yes!" Tommy cheered, stopping the Turbo Megazord.

Maligore then fell off a cliff, and then exploded once he hit the ocean.

"Yes!" Justin cheered, jumping up. "Wahoo!"

"Alright!" Tommy cheered, punching his fist down.

Kat got up and held her fist in the air, while Vera and Tanya high-fived each other, as Adam and Tommy bumped fists together.

"We did it!" Justin cheered, high-fiving Tommy.

"Alright!" Vera cheered, high-fiving Kat.

"Yes!" Kat cheered, turning to Justin.

"Yes!" Adam cheered, as Justin and Kat bumped fists together.

More lava began to come out of the volcano, causing the island to shake.

"The volcano!" Rygog gasped, turning from the temple to Divatox. "It's erupting. We'd better get outta here!"

Divatox looked at the Turbo Megazord angrily. "Ahh! My plans; the money, the jewels! The plastic surgery. I didn't even get a honeymoon!" she whined.

The Turbo Megazord lifted its sword up, as Divatox turned to Rygog.

"You mark my words; Rygog, the Power Rangers will pay for this one day." she swore. "I never accept defeat."

"Right, no defeat." Rygog understood, as the temple began to collapse. "So what do we do now?"

Lava came out of the volcano and began to come down it slowly.

"Run!" Divatox yelled, before running off.

"Right." Rygog said, before following her.

Divatox ran through the jungle towards Bulk and Skull - both of whom looked dazed.

"I want my mommy!" Divtaox cried, before pushing them both out of the way. "Move it!"

The lava kept pouring out of the volcano as the Turbo Megazord put away its sword and shield. It then turned slightly to the left and looked down, to see the Liarians, Sophie, Kimberly, Jason, Bulk and Skull walked through some bushes towards it.

"Come on." Kimberly said, leading Skull along.

"We're almost there." Sophie assured, helping Bulk through.

Kimberly then waved up at the Megazord as they all looked at it.

Inside, the Rangers were still cheering.

"Yeah!" the girls cheered, as Kat and Justin high-fived each other.

"Yeah!" Adam cheered.

"Alright!" Tommy cheered.

They all turned and saw their friends through the cockpit window.

_"Hey, guys, how 'bout a lift?" _Tommy asked through a microphone.

The Turbo Megazord lowered its left arm down and then held it open near their friends.

"Come on." Jason said.

"Alright, here we go." Kimberly said, as they all got inside the hand.

"Let's go." Sophie said.

Once they were all inside, the Turbo Megazord clutched its hand up and lifted them all off the ground.

* * *

A few days later, back in Angel Grove, the charity competition was on - with Jason filling in for Rocky, who'd gotten out of the hospital, but his back was still in pain.

The crowd - which included Kat, Tanya, Vera, Justin, Kimberly and Ernie, who were all sitting by the kids from the shelter - all cheered as Tommy, Jason and Adam all battled against the three competitors from Stone Canyon High.

_"The competition is fierce, as the Angel Grove and Stone Canyon teams battle it out for the championship, and the 25,000 dollar grand prize for their charity."_ said the announcer through a microphone.

Several photographers - including Sophie - snapped pictures as the six competitors battled each other in the ring.

Jason dodged a kick from his opponent, while Adam backed away to avoid one from his, while Tommy sent a spin heel kick at his but missed. Jason then got locked in a grapple with his before backing away, while Tommy spun around to tackle his, but missed as he jumped, while Adam backed away slightly from his.

Tommy spun around and sent a tornado kick at his opponent, but missed as he dodged slightly, before he spun around and tried to tackle him again. The opponent then sent a kick right at Tommy but missed as he blocked it, then Tommy sent another kick at him, then spun around and kicked him in the chest. He then spun around and kicked him in the hand, knocking him down.

The crowd all cheered for him.

_"And Angel Grove scores the first point!"_ said the announcer.

"Yes!" Tanya cheered.

"Alright!" Vera cheered.

"Oh..." Kimberly grinned.

Rocky then came over to the ring and touched the coach's shoulder. "Hey, coach." he said, before turning to his friends in the ring.

Adam's opponent sent a punch at him, but he blocked it and then hit him in the face, and then kicked him in the hip. Adam then spun around to kick him again, but the opponent ducked, causing Adam to fall onto his back near Rocky and the coach.

"Come on, Adam, get up!" Rocky shouted encouragingly.

Adam got back up quickly, then sent a kick at his opponent, who blocked it and then sent one at him, which he blocked. Adam then spun around to roundhouse kick him, but he blocked it, then he grabbed the rope at the end of the ring. He then spun around to kick him again but missed as he ducked, but then spun around and tackled his opponent, knocking him down, making the crowd cheer again.

_"And Angel Grove scores again!" _said the announcer. _"One more point and they clinch the championship!"_

Jason did a backwards handspring towards the ref, then blocked a flying kick from his opponent, and then they both got locked in a grapple. Jason then pulled his opponent's arms down, then kicked him in the hip, then spun around and heel kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

The crowd cheered as Kat and Justin both smiled, already knowing who was gonna win now.

The ref gasped a moved away as Tommy's opponent was knocked towards the ropes. Tommy then spun around to kick him, but missed as he ducked and then ran past him. Tommy then sent a roundhouse kick at him, which he dodged, then an axe kick, which he ducked under, then another kick, which he blocked with his knee. The opponent then sent an axe kick at him, but missed as he ducked, and then Tommy sent a fly kick at him, knocking him down, which made the crowd cheer.

Jason blocked a punch from his opponent before hitting him with his knee. The opponent then spun around to hit him in the face, but he blocked it, then blocked another punch from him, before he hit him in the chest. The opponent then sent another punch at him, which he just barely dodged, then blocked another before elbowing him in the face. Jason the jumped and butterfly kicked the opponent in the chest, knocking him against the rope, and then he fell onto the floor.

The ref then blew the whistle, stopping the match. "Point!" he declared.

Rocky and the coach both cheered, and then hugged each other, but then Rocky gasped a bit because of his back.

"Oh...I'm sorry." the coach apologised, forgetting about it.

Rocky groaned as they both walked away from the ring.

The crowd cheered as the announcer came onto the ring - with the ref in the middle, the Stone Canyon guys on his right, and Tommy, Jason and Adam on his left.

"Yay!" a boy cheered.

"After 7 minutes and 10 seconds in the competition, the national championship title goes...to the Angel Grove Shelter!" the announcer said.

"Yeah!" Tommy and Adam cheered, as they high-fived each other with both hands.

The people from the shelter all cheered as they got up, along with Kat, Tanya, Vera, Justin, Ernie and Kimberly.

The crowd all around the ring cheered for them.

Sophie turned to a photographer from Stone Canyon and shook hands with him.

"Congratulations." he said.

"Thanks." Sophie smiled.

"I knew they could do it!" Justin cheered.

"Come on." Kat said.

Both of them and the others all ran closer to the ring, while Sophie ran closer to snap pictures of her three friends in the ring - as did several other photographers

"Yeah!" Adam cheered, as they walked towards the edge of the ring.

Kimberly and Jason high-fived each other with both hands, as Vera walked towards Rocky and touched his shoulder carefully.

"Alright!" Kat cheered.

Tommy shook the announcer's hand - who held the cheque for the shelter - and then ran to the end of the ring. He then bent down and hugged Kat tightly as everyone kept cheering.

"Yeah." Tanya grinned.

Jason walked towards the announcer and shook his hand.

"That is so awesome." Kimberly cheered. "Way to go, you guys!"

Jason took the cheque from the announcer and showed it to the others.

"Wooo!" Sophie whooped, snapping a picture of him with it.

Rocky and Vera clapped their hands as everyone kept cheering.

"Wahoo!" Rocky cheered.

Tommy and Kat then let go of each other.

"Well, looks like the shelter's not closing anytime soon." Tommy deduced.

"Yeah." Justin said happily.

"Come on, Justin." Kat said, helping him into the ring.

Justin then lifted his arms up as Tommy helped him.

"Yes, alright!" he cheered.

Adam then took the trophy off the announcer as Tommy lifted Justin up and rested him on his shoulders.

"Wahoo!" Jason whooped.

Sophie snapped a picture of Adam with the trophy, then one with Jason and the cheque, and then one with Tommy and Justin.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

Adam walked over to he and Justin and gave the trophy to the kid, who then raised it up.

"Yeah!" Adam cheered, jumping up.

Sophie snapped a picture of Justin and Tommy and the trophy as Justin held it up.

"Wooo!" Adam cheered.

* * *

Directed by  
David Winning  
Shuki Levy

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Written by  
Shuki Levy  
Shell Danielson

Executive Producers  
Haim Saban  
Shuki Levy

Director of Photography  
Ilan Rosenberg

Production Designer  
Yuda Ako

Edited by  
Henry Richardson, A.C.E.  
B.J. Spears

Music by  
Shuki Levy

Starring  
Johnny Yong Bosch

Nakia Burrise

Emily Deschanel

Jason David Frank

Catherine Sutherland

and Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly

and Joelle Carter as Sophie

Steve Cardenas  
Austin St. John

Jason Narvy  
Paul Schrier

Introducing  
Blake Foster

Hilary Shepard Turner  
Gregg Bullock  
Richard Genelle

* * *

Onboard the Turbo Megazord, Vera turned around and stepped aside as the door behind her opened up, and then the Liairans stepped in. The other Rangers all turned to them as Sophie, Kimberly, Jason, Bulk and Skull all followed them.

Jason hugged Tommy tight as Vera did the same with Sophie, while Kat touched Lerigot's hand as Bulk and Skull walked to the front of the cockpit.

Jason and Kimberly then hugged as everyone turned to them - except Adam and Justin as they kept their seats. Bulk then accidently moved a control, causing the Turbo Megazord to topple over slightly to its right, causing everyone to jump, but it quickly regained its balance.

Jason, Kimberly and Sophie smiled at them, glad to know they were both starting to get back to normal, but then both of them turned to them. The Liairans smiled as Bulk and Skull began to dance like crazy before they fell onto the backs, making everyone gasp.

Jason then smiled while Sophie shook her head, and then Kimberly touched Lerigot's head.

Later, all the Rangers, along with Jason, Sophie, Kimberly, Rocky and the Liarans were in the Power Chamber. Lerigot walked over to the humans while holding Bethel, when Kat crouched down in front of him, and then hugged him.

Rocky turned back to Jason as Kat let go, and then Sophie and Vera smiled at each other. Tanya then took Bethel off Lerigot, and then handed her to Justin and rocked her gently.

Later, the Rangers were all back inside their Zords cockpits.

"Shift into Turbo!" Tommy shouted.

They all reved up their Zords and rode across the desert.

* * *

_Goooo!_

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo_

_Goooo!_

_Gooooooo!_

_Mighty Engines roar  
Turbo charged for more  
Drive four round the floor_

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo_

_Shift into Turbo!_

_Target fixed on lock  
Evil take a walk  
Rangers set to rock_

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Cast:  
(In order of appearance)

Lerigot - Jon Simanton  
Warrior 1 - Kai Doi  
Warrior 2 - Gregg Collins  
Rocky - Steve Cardenas  
Tommy - Jason David Frank  
Adam - Johnny Yong Bosch  
Coach Daniels - Scott Fisher  
Kat - Catherine Sutherland  
Vera - Emily Deschanel  
Tanya - Nakia Burrise  
Justin - Blake Foster  
Divatox - Hilary Shepard Turner  
Elgar - Danny Wayne Stallcup  
Rygog - Ed Neil  
Bulk - Paul Schrier  
Skull - Jason Narvy  
Lt. Stone - Gregg Bullock  
Yara - Danny Payte  
Kimberly - Amy Jo Johnson  
Jason - Austin St. John  
Sophie - Joelle Carter  
Rita Repulsa - Carla Perez  
Lord Zedd - Ed Neil  
Maligore - Mike Deak  
Turbo Megazord - Hiroshi Maeda  
Ernie - Richard Genelle  
Announcer - Kahlil G. Sabbagh

Voice cast:  
Zordon - Bob Manahan  
Alpha 5 - Richard Wood  
Elgar - David Umansky  
Lerigot/Rygog - Alexis Lang  
Rita Repulsa - Barbara Goodson  
Yara/Bethel - J.B. Levine  
Announcer - Brad Orchard


	33. Shift Into Turbo Part 1

**A/N: Here's the start of Turbo, my least favourite season in the Zordon era, although apart from Divatox, the main reasons I don't like it as much as the others, don't show up till part 3.**

* * *

On a distant planet, Divatox was rallying her forces for revenge against the Power Rangers. She stood on top of a cliff with Rygog, Elgar - who managed to survive Maligore's fire, but had a little smoke coming out of him - an alien that looked like a space suit, with a porthole over his face called Porto, and a few monsters, were all staring down at a bunch of Piranhatrons down below, who were cheering for her.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes. I am worth every moment of this." Divatox smiled, raising her arms out. "Silence!"

The Piranhatrons shut up and stood at attention.

"Piranhatrons, monsters, fateful followers, you all know the reason we are here?" Divatox asked.

The Piranhatrons nodded and raised their arms up, as Elgar spun a sword around slightly made up of pain cards, before Divatox lowered her arms to shut them up.

"The ruination of my plan to dominate the universe must be avenged!" Divatox announced.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled in agreement.

"Hey, Porto?" Elgar asked, hitting Porto with his sword.

"Huh?" Porto asked.

"I haven't seen her this mad since, uh, well..." Elgar admitted, scratching his head. "I don't know since when."

"Quiet, Elgar." Porto demanded. "I don't want you getting me in trouble."

"Ah, just clam up, you..." Elgar said.

"Both of you, be quiet!" Rygog yelled, shutting them up. "Blithering fools!"

Divatox then growled loudly. "Yes! The Power Rangers will pay dearly!" she vowed. "Their beloved Earth will become mine! re you with me?!"

Everyone raised their arms up, telling her they were with her. She gritted her teeth angrily as she looked down at her legion, and then growled.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

At Angel Grove, the seniors - including the Rangers, apart from Tommy - were getting the place set up for graduation. The three girls all walked along a pathway to the botanical gardens, as it was where they were holding the ceremony.

"I think the botanical gardens was an excellent place to hold our graduation ceremony." Tanya commented, carrying a plant.

"I know what you mean." Vera agreed, carrying a plant herself. "Pretty good place with all the nature around."

"Yeah, me too." Kat agreed, holding a small circler sign under her arm. "I just wish Tommy could be here."

"We know, Kat, but working on his uncle's stock-car crew was something he just couldn't pass up." Tanya reasoned, as they walked towards Adam - who picked up some fold-up chairs.

"Yeah." Kat sighed quietly, as Adam began to walk with them.

"Yeah. Besides, he's already picked up his diploma." he reasoned.

"Adam's right there." Vera agreed.

"Yeah." Kat sighed, realizing they were right. "It is a great experience, and I am happy for him."

"Good." Tanya smiled.

"Come on." Vera grinned, as they kept walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a race track, Tommy - wearing a handsfree headphone under his helmet - revved up a race car and began driving it around the track, as his Uncle John and another man both watched from the pit area. Tommy turned the car sharply to the left as he came to the corner of the track, and the slowed slightly. He then sped the car up again once he got to the straight stretch, but then slowed down and skidded on the track as he got to another curved bit. He then sped up again once to got to another straight stretch, as his Uncle and the other man both watched.

"What I tell you?" John asked, as he timed his nephew. "That guy got potential or what?"

"Are you telling me he's only been in that car a month?" the man questioned.

"That's what I'm telling you." Jeff confirmed.

Tommy began to chuckle lightly as he kept racing the car around the track, before he pulled the accelerator, speeding it up. He then slowed down again when he came to the turn again, but once past it, he once again sped up down the track.

_"Tommy, your backend looked like it was coming a little loose on turn three._" the man explained through the radio. _"Try backing off a little?"_

Tommy revved up a little more. "You got it, Jeff." he said.

He checked his readings on the gages, and then sped up a bit as he came to the next turn, and then sped up even more once he got past it.

* * *

Back on the planet, Divatox was still staring down at her Piranhatrons as her forces all cheered.

"Quiet!" she then ordered, getting everyone to shut up. "For the journey to Earth, I will need a crew of my best warriors!"

"Oh, oh, me, me?" Elgar begged, jumping up behind her. "Auntie Divatox, pick me?"

Divatox turned to Rygog. "Rygog!" she shouted.

"Uh, yes, my liege." Rygog said.

"You will be second-in-command." Divatox explained. "You will navigate the oceans as well as the skies."

"Whatever you need, Divatox, I'm always at your disposal." Rygog grinned.

"You will select an elite battalion of soldiers to bring with us." Divatox instructed.

"As you wish." Rygog understood.

Divatox then turned around to Porto. "Porto." she said.

"I am here." Porto said.

"You will be my technical advisor." Divatox explained. "All things scientific will be your responsibility."

"It will be my distinct pleasure." Porto said, bowing slightly. "My knowledge and expertise are at your command."

"Hey, what about me?" Elgar asked, jumping up and down as smoke came out of him. "Auntie Divatox, what about me."

"Alright." Divatox sighed, getting annoyed with him. "Elgar."

"Alright." Elgar grinned. "Yeah."

Divatox waved her hand in front of her face when she smelled the smoke from him. "What is that horrible smell?" she asked disgustingly.

"You threw me into the Pit of Eternal Fire, remember?" Elgar reminded her. "Sheesh, I'm still a little crispy."

"Whatever." Divatox huffed. "You're coming too, I don't want to leave you out of my sight for _too _long."

"Yes!" Elgar cheered.

Divatox then moaned before she hit him in the chest with her forearm, shutting him up, before turning back to the Piranhatrons.

"Piranhatrons, I will call you as I need you." she explained. "Now, fuel the Subcraft, destination; Earth!"

Everyone around her cheered.

* * *

Back on Earth, Kat put the sign she had up on a podium.

"Prefect." she smiled, before turning around. "Hey, Rocky, how's the programs coming along?"

Rocky - who was sitting at a chair Adam had laid out, who was bringing in more chairs for people to sit on - was looking at a piece of paper when Kat sat down beside her.

"Well, I just have this box to do right here." he explained, lifting up a box on his left.

Tanya and Vera then came over as Adam sat down on one of the chairs.

"I wish there was more I could do to help, but my back's sorta still sore." Rocky said.

"Hey, man, we're just glad you're okay." Adam admitted, taking a program.

"You really had us all worried." Vera told her boyfriend, touching his shoulder as she came behind him.

"She's right. That was a pretty nasty fall you took." Adam said.

Rocky nodded, knowing they were worried about him. "So are you uh, guys gonna fishing telling me the story or what?" he asked.

"I think we should wait for Justin." Adam suggested. "I'm sure he doesn't want to miss telling you about his first experience as a Ranger."

"Where is her anyway?" Tanya wondered.

"Well, he had to take a placement test." Adam explained. "They've got to figure out what grade he fits in for his new school."

"Poor Justin. He's probably fallen behind the other kids moving around so much." Kat said.

"I don't know, Kat. He's pretty smart for his age." Vera said fairly, although she still was having trouble accepting him as Rocky's replacement.

* * *

Inside Angel Grove High, Justin was doing the placement test while sitting at one of the tables in the study hall. He wrote on the test paper while looking at a book while doing it to check the spellings.

Ms. Appleby - who was watching him from a desk while checking a bunch of other papers - briefly looked up at the clock and saw it was nearly 10 past 9.

Justin then fished writing on the paper and then got up and walked towards her with it.

"Is everything alright, Justin?" Ms. Appleby asked.

"I'm finished." Justin explained, handing her the paper. "Can I go now?"

"But you still have over an hour left." Ms. Appleby told him. "Wouldn't you like to check your answers."

"I'm pretty sure they're okay." Justin reasoned.

"Well..." Ms. Appleby stuttered. "If you feel you've done your best."

"Thanks." Justin smiled. "Have a nice day."

He then walked off as Ms. Appleby looked at his test, while picking up the answer test, and then looked at them both in amazement.

* * *

On the distant planet, the Subcraft was moving beneath the ocean.

"Alright, Porto, let's do it." Divatox grinned evilly.

The Subcraft then rematerialized into a green comet before it did, then shot out of the water, and then towards the sky.

Divatox walked onto the bridge - with Elgar following behind her while touching her cape - and then looked around.

"Magnificent." she remarked.

"Yeah." Elgar grinned.

"Check the thrusters." Divatox ordered Rygog.

"Aye-aye, captain." Rygog said.

Divatox then walked over to Porto. "Man the boosters!" she ordered.

"Right away." Porto said.

"Yeah, what she said." Elgar grinned, letting go of his aunt's cape.

Divatox then looked through the periscope. "Yes." she hissed, before removing her eyes from it. "Faster, Elgar! Faster!"

"You got it, Auntie D." Elgar said.

He turned around and then pressed some buttons on the controls, which sped the comet as it dived towards Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were in an empty parking lot.

"Uh, Bulky...uh, you sure we got the right place?" Skull asked curiously.

Bulk turned to him while holding some parking tickets. "Lt. Stone said, that the only way we're gonna get back on the force permanently, is if we put parking tickets on 50 cars by the end of the day." he explained.

"Uh...I'm not a smart man, but uh, ain't we forgetting something?" Skull questioned.

"Like what?" Bulk inquired.

"Like uh...cars!" Skull said frantically, turning around.

"Well, there is that." Bulk admitted, seeing he had a point.

* * *

Back at the botanical gardens, Justin rode a BMX bike along a path towards Rocky and the Rangers there when he spotted them by the sign saying 'Senior class graduation'.

"Guys, guys, what did I miss?!" he called, as he rode towards them. "Did you tell him about the Putra Pods yet?"

He stopped his BMX and got off it.

"Our backs were up against he wall, and I threw a font kick and then a side kick." he explained, doing a punch before doing both kicks as he did.

"No, no." Tanya said, as Adam laughed. "We actually did not do _that _yet."

"Cool." Justin smiled, as they walked along the path - Adam pushed Justin's BMX. "Thought I missed it. Did you tell him about Divatox yet?"

"Not yet." Tanya answered.

"Man, what a witch." Justin moped.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Subcraft appeared up above a lake near the parking lot Bulk and Skull were in, both of whom were now staring at Lt. Stone - who was standing in front of his car.

"Gentlemen, today is your lucky day." he explained, unaware that the Subcraft was right behind him above the lake, while Bulk and Skull did see it. "Since Captain Crandell decided to give me one final chance, I've decided to give you two, one final chance."

"Sir, I think there's something you should see." Bulk suggested, as he and Skull pointed at the Subcraft.

"Not now, Bulkmeyer." Lt. Stone insisted, as the Subcraft landed on the water.

"Yeah, but sir, I really think you oughta have a look see at this..." Skull said, before Lt. Stone pulled them towards him by their collars.

"Do you ever want to redeem yourselves, or do you want to stay here giving tickets to imaginary cars?!" Lt. Stone asked sternly, as the Subcraft began to go underwater. "Now listen up; you're to report to the Angel Grove Energy Center. The private security company was let go, and they want us to pick up the ball."

The Subcraft then completely went under the water, and out of sight.

"This is your_ last_ chance, gentlemen." Lt. Stone warned, letting Bulk and Skull go. "Don't blow it."

He then opened his car door, and then got inside while taking his hat off. Bulk murmured worriedly as he and Skull kept pointing at the lake, but then Bulk saluted as Lt. Stone started his car, while Skull poked himself in the eye. Lt. Stone then drove off, leaving the duo all by themselves in the empty parking lot, before they walked towards the edge of the lake.

"Bulky, what are we gonna do?" Skull wondered.

"I tell you what; we're gonna get ourselves over to that Power Plant, and we are gonna keep our mouths shut." Bulk answered.

Skull nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Bulk said, as he turned around.

Skull pointed to him as he began to walk away, before he followed his partner.

* * *

Beneath the lake, the Subcraft was moving around slowly.

Inside of it, Elgar pulled on a chain, while Porto pulled on the other end, when Divatox walked towards them.

"Alright, alright. Porto, get back to work!" she ordered.

"Yes, captain." Porto said nervously.

Divatox then touched her chest as she walked towards periscope. "They ruined the most important ceremony of my life." she whimpered. "Now, I'm going to ruin the most important ceremony of theirs. Oh, I wouldn't brother with those collage applications, Rangers."

She then sniggered as she looked through the periscope.

* * *

Back at the botanical gardens, the Rangers - apart from Tommy as he was still at the track - were explaining to Rocky what had happened to them while he was in the hospital - as they hadn't properly been able to when he got out.

"I mean, it was absolutely amazing." Kat explained. "Really."

"Yeah, Rocky, you will not believe all the stuff that happened to us." Tanya told him. "It was incredible."

"Apart from a few things." Vera added, remembering what happened to Jason, Kimberly and Sophie.

**(Flashback)**

The Rangers - minus Justin as he hadn't been named Rocky's replacement yet - all stepped into the hanger, and saw their new Turbo Zords, and then their headlights lit up. The six Zords began to move towards them, and then their headlights went out.

Adam then strapped himself into his Zord, and then Vera pulled a lever back inside hers. A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of it, and raced across the desert.

_Gooooo!_

"Shift into Turbo!" Tommy shouted, before pulling the accelerator on his Zord, followed by Kat.

_Go..._

Vera pulled the accelerator on her Zord, and then Tanya and Adam did the same.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

"Whao!" Adam gasped in surprise.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The Zords all picked up speed and raced across the desert.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
_

_Goooo!_

Divatox laughed hilariously as Lerigot fired sparks out of his Golden Key, which went all over the Subcraft.

_Gooooooo!_

The Subcraft passed through the Nemesis Triangle.

Tommy, Adam, Vera, Tanya and Kat all stood round the pedestal, with their hands in the middle of it.

"Let's do it!" Tommy shouted.

They all pulled their hands back and touched their morphers, causing bright colored lights to come down from the ceiling onto them, putting them into their new Turbo Ranger suits.

_Shift into Turbo!_

_Target fixed on lock_

The Ghost Gallon sailed across the ocean as the sun began to set.

_Evil take a walk_

Sophie, Jason and Kimberly swam around the bottom of the ocean wearing scuba-diving equipment, when a Piranhatron grabbed Kimberly's oxygen tank.

_Rangers set to rock_

_Go..._

Tanya, Adam and Vera looked around a walkway near the ocean, and then Kat gasped as she saw a skeleton with her flashlight.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Tommy then spun around kicked a Putra Pod in the face, and then Justin spun around and kicked another in the leg.

_Go..._

Tommy spun around and spin heel kicked Putra Pod 1 in the face, knocking it off the ship and into the ocean.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

The Ghost Gallon then got closer to the Nemesis Triangle gateway.

_Go..._

The six Rangers then stood in a circle below deck, and put their keys together in the middle of it, causing them to glow bright, but then they all fell down as a blast came from the light.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

The ship was then hit by two torpedoes fired from the Subcraft, causing it to split in half and explode.

Divatox - who watched from her periscope - then laughed at the explosion. "Ha, ha, ha!" she laughed.

Five teleportation beams shot up out of the hospital and then headed towards the Power Chamber.

The five Rangers and Lerigot then arrived on top of a cliff near the beach.

A monkey then stuck its head out of a bush.

_Shift into high gear_

Four Piranhatrons then came out of another bush and began looking around for Lerigot on Liaria.

_Turbo Power's here_

Two more Piranhatrons rode on horses while looking around for Lerigot.

An arrow was shot from a crossbow and then hit the edge of a fallen tree.

_Rangers..._

Kat held onto a root while hanging over a waterfall in Africa, when it snapped, causing her to fall down towards the water.

_..with no fear_

Tommy jump off the cliff and dived into the water after her.

"Kat!" he shouted.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Tommy then hit the water.

_Gooooo!_

On Liaria, Lerigot fired golden sparks out of his key, which blinded four Piranhatrons in front of him.

_Gooooooo!_

Two Piranhatrons jumped onto the water with Jet Skis, followed by another two.

Inside a cave leading to the Serpents Temple, the six Rangers - now morphed - stopped short of the main room, and then Tommy peeked out to look at it.

"Okay, guys, this is it." he said, turning to the others.

Inside the main room, Jason, Sophie and Kimberly were held suspended above the Pit of Eternal Fire.

The Rangers then all spun around and brought out their new weapons.

Maligore's head then came out of the lava in the pit.

Jason, Kimberly and Sophie then came out of the pit, but had been turned evil.

Tommy blocked a kick from Jason as he backed away towards the pit unknowingly.

_Go..._

Jason then tried to punch Tommy in the face, but missed as he ducked, and then blocked another punch from him.

Lerigot and Yara then shot light out of their hands, which then hit Kimberly.

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

Sophie pinned Vera to the ground and then wrapped her hands around her neck, choking her.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Tommy then began to pull Jason up as Jason nearly fell into the pit.

_Go..._

Lerigot and Yara then shot light out of their hands again, this time hitting Sophie as she was about to punch Vera.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Fire then came out of the pit, spooking the Rangers out.

"Whoa!" Tommy gasped.

_Mighty engines roar_

Maligore climbed out of the pit and stared at Divatox and Rygog.

Tommy then drove his Zord. "Red Lightning Turbo Power!" he shouted, pulling a gear on his left.

_Turbo charged..._

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, doing the same.

_ ..for more_

"Desert Thunder!" Adam shouted, doing the same.

"Dune Star!" Tanya shouted, doing the same.

_Drive four... _

"Mountain Blaster!" Justin shouted, doing the same.

_..round the floor_

"Storm Rider!" Vera shouted, doing the same.

"Do it!" Tommy ordered, pulling his back.

The Turbo Zords then grew to their normal size.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning raced towards Mountain Blaster - which was combined with the other Zords - as a platform retracted itself from the back, making a ramp.

_Go..._

Mountain Blaster's top headlights then moved back and then bent down onto Red Lightning's cockpit. The Zords were then lifted up by boosters as the back of Red Lightning retract itself, making the head appear as it did - forming the Turbo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

The Turbo Megazord held its sword and shield, as Maligore exploded once he landed in the ocean behind it.

_Goooo!_

"Yes!" Justin cheered, jumping up. "Alright!"

Tommy punched his fist down, as Kat got up and held her fist in the air, while Vera and Tanya high-fived each other, and then Adam and Tommy bumped fists together.

At the walkway near the ocean, the Rangers all stared at Justin.

"Guys, I'm the _new_ Blue Ranger." he explained happily.

**(Flashback ends)**

Rocky - now standing behind a podium - adjusts a microphone, before turning to the others.

"Wow, that's incredible." he remarked, as Justin put some flowers near the podium. "But what happened to Divatox?"

"I don't know. I guess she went back to wherever she came from." Adam assumed, as they sat down by the podium.

"Great." Rocky said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Vera argued. "'Cause I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her."

"I hope you're wrong." Tanya hopped.

"I still can't believe you don't even want your powers back, Rocky." Justin admitted. "It's so cool being a Ranger."

"Yeah." Rocky agreed. "But, I gotta a lot of stuff to do with my karate school and...I don't know. I think the power's in good hands."

He wrapped his arm around Justin.

"Right, Rock, but remember, you'll always be a Power Ranger in spirt." Adam told him.

"Hmm...that's nice." Rocky admitted, pulling his arm back as the communicators beeped.

"This is Adam." Adam answered.

_"Rangers, come to the Power Chamber. Zordon needs you right away." _Alpha explained, before he laughed slightly.

"Was he laughing?" Tanya wondered, grinningly.

"I think we better get over there and see what's going on." Kat suggested.

"Alright." Adam said, as the Rangers got up. "See you."

"See you soon." Kat said.

"Later." Tanya said.

"Alright." Rocky said.

"Thanks for everything, Rocky." Justin said, as the Rangers walked off.

"Good luck." Rocky called.

Vera then stopped. "You guys go on." she told the others, as they stopped and turned to her. "I'll catch up in a minute."

"Alright." Adam said.

Vera turned around and walked back towards Rocky while the others all walked off.

"What's up?" Rocky asked, noticing she looked upset.

"Rocky, I..." Vera stuttered, as she sat down beside him. "I'm not exactly happy with this."

"Happy with what?" Rocky inquired, looking confused.

"You know what!" Vera told him.

"I... Oh, I get it. You're not happy with me retiring and Justin taking my place?" Rocky gathered.

Vera nodded. "I understood why you retired when you were in the hospital and all that, and I understand that you've chosen to retire for good, it's just that..." she explained.

"You think Justin's a bit young for this due to his size and age?" Rocky realised.

"Yes." Vera answered. "Even though he grows to the same height as us when morphed, but I don't think he's capable of handling this."

"Well, look, will you give him a chance for my sake?" Rocky asked, touching her hand. "I mean, I wouldn't have chosen him if I didn't think he was worthy."

Vera looked at him for a few seconds, and then sighed. "Alright. I'll give him a chance for your sake, but don't blame me if it takes me a while to accept him." she said.

"I understand." Rocky said. "You better get to the Power Chamber."

"Right." Vera said.

She kissed him on the cheek, then got up and ran away in the direction the others had walked away from.

* * *

On the Subcraft, Divatox was looking at a device that was on a podium.

"It's ready, captain." Porto reported, standing near her with Rygog.

"Alright, you walking marshmallow." Divatox said, not looking at him. "What have you got?"

"As we discussed, when activated the detonator will achieve maximum implosive power in 60 minutes." Porto explained.

"But will it be enough to destroy the Earth's energy facility?" Rygog questioned.

"Oh, yes, and then some." Porto answered.

Divatox ran her hands over the detonator like it was a pet. "The blackout will shut down the entire city." she explained. "Right when the Rangers are having their graduation ceremony."

"Ooh..." Porto muttered in amusement.

Divatox and Rygog then laughed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, once Vera had arrived, Alpha - wearing an apron and chef's hat - showed the Rangers - minus Tommy - a cake he'd made - which had little models of their Turbo Suits on.

"And I made it all by myself." he explained.

"It's beautiful, Alpha." Tanya remarked.

"A pretty good job." Vera commented.

"Ooh..." Alpha blushed.

"Rangers, I've been proud of you for many things..." Zordon explained, as all but Justin walked towards the computer. "..but never as proud as I am at this moment."

"AY-Yi-Yi, Rangers!" Alpha cried joyfully. "I'm so happy, I could cry."

Justin touched his shoulder. "Don't worry, Alpha, it'll be okay." he assured.

The others all smiled as they turned back to Zordon - Vera's like she was acting along.

"Alright, we better get going before we miss it." Adam realised, talking about the ceremony.

"Oh, I hope I remember my speech." Kat admitted nervously, as Alpha placed the cake on the examination table.

"Oh, you'll be great." Tanya assured.

"As long as you don't get cold feet." Vera joked.

"Are you coming, Justin?" Tanya asked, as they turned to him, who was by Alpha.

"I'll be there." he promised. "Alpha promised me he'd teach me about the commination systems."

"That's right, Justin." Alpha said.

"Don't be late, okay?" Tanya asked.

Kat grinned, before she, Tanya, Vera and Adam all teleported away.

Justin was about to put his finger into the cake, when Alpha stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah." he said, making Justin pull his hand back. "Now listen here, young man; no tasting. Got it?"

* * *

At the Angel Grove Energy Center, Bulk and Skull were both standing outside the main entrance.

"Oh, yeah, Bulky, this is a whole lot more exciting than doing parking tickets." Skull said sarcastically.

"I sure hope we can handle all this action." Bulk admitted.

Skull blew a raspberry at him, before they both walked inside.

As they did, a teleportation portal - which looked like a ship's porthole - flew in behind them, and then Porto fell out of it, holding something in his hand. Elgar then showed beside him with the detonator, and they both then walked towards the Energy Center.

"Now remember, Elgar, you must place the detonator in the exact center of the Power Plant's infrastructure in order to cause maximum damage." Porto explained.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Elgar scoffed. "Come on."

He began to walk off.

"And one more thing..." Porto said, getting him to stop and turn to him. "..take this Changer Laser with in case anyone gives you any trouble."

"Why thank you." Elgar said sarcastically, taking the Changer Laser. "Good idea."

He turned around and walked away again.

"Yeah, won't need it through." he huffed.

Proto muttered angrily. "One of these days, I'm gonna..." he swore.

Elgar chuckled evilly as he walked into the Energy Center, before he spotted Bulk and Skull ahead of him.

"Hey, fellas, I got a little proposition for you." he said.

Bulk and Skull jumped at the sight of him.

"Don't worry, Skull, stay clam." Bulk said, as he catched his breath. "I have a plan."

"Okay, here it is; either you step aside or I blast you." Elgar explained, holding the Changer Laser up.

Bulk and Skull whimpered as Bulk pointed to himself.

"Me?" he said.

He then pointed at Skull, who then pointed at him.

"Him." Skull said.

Bulk grabbed Skull's arm and then pointed it at his partner.

"No, him!" Skull cried, pointing back at Bulk.

"Oh, brother..." Elgar groaned.

Bulk then thought of something as his expression changed.

"Hey, remember the last class we took at the academy?" he asked Skull.

Skull's eyes widened as he turned to his partner. "Yeah." he grinned.

"Let's do it!" they said together, before holding their fists up.

"This oughta be good." Elgar scoffed.

Bulk and Skull brought out their nightsticks, then spun around while holding them upwards. They then did a stab move, before twirling them around like they were holding swords, before pulling them back. They both then moved forward while lifting their right legs up as they turned slightly, then hit the nightsticks on their boots, before they spun around and did a number of whack moves, before holding them back as they pointed them at Elgar.

"Now what do you say?" Bulk asked, sounding tough, before Skull laughed.

"I say; you lose!" Elgar scoffed.

He then fired the Change Laser at them both, which sent lighting at them both, which then hit them.

"Ahhh!" they screamed, as they dropped their nightsticks.

Their arms then turned into monkey arms.

"That kinda tickles a little bit!" Skull groaned, as his arms turned into monkey ones.

"Ahhh!" Bulk screamed.

His head then turned into a monkey's head, and then Skull's did the same.

"Whoa..." Elgar muttered in amazement.

Skull scratched his head with his hands while Bulk just stood there, the Changer Laser having turned them both into monkeys.

Elgar chuckled as he looked back at the Change Laser. "Oh, this thing's kinda cool." he remarked. "See ya!"

He then turned left and walked off while laughing, as Skull began to scratch his left underarm, while Bulk tugged on his shirt.

Elgar then walked into the center area of the Energy Plant.

"Okay now..." he said, as he walked towards some generators, before putting the Changer Laser on top of one. "..here we go."

He sniggered evilly as he put the denotator between the two generators.

"Prefect." he grinned, pulling the antenna up.

He then set the timer as it beeped.

"Contact." he said.

The timer then came on, and began to count down from 60 minutes.

"Well, that does it." he grinned happily. "60 minutes and it's the beginning of the end! Yes!"

He laughed as he picked up the Changer Laser.

"Now uh...how do I get outta here?" he asked himself, before walking away.

Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull were still looking at themselves.

**"So are we alive or what, Skull?"** Bulk asked his partner.

**"I think so."** Skull replied. **"No offence, Bulky, but you look pretty funny."**

**"Uh-huh. You should see yourself there, pally." **Bulk retorted, unamused.

He then made some monkey noises.

**"That alien's ray gun must've done this to us." **Skull deduced.

**"Oh, the alien!"** Bulk gasped, jumping up, causing his shirt to come off. **"We gotta call for backup."**

He picked up his shirt's radio, and put it to his mouth.

**"Testing, testing."** he said, before blowing a raspberry. **"Mayday, mayday!**

**(Youth Center)**

Two policemen inside a car parked outside, were receiving Bulk's message, but all they could hear where chimp noises.

"Hey, Bob, what do you make of this?" one asked.

"Just some kids messing around." Bob answered.

The other nodded in agreement.

"Turn that thing off." Bob said.

The other officer turned off the radio.

"Nothing ever happens on this shift anyway." Bob said.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha and Justin were both standing by the computers when they heard Bulk's chimping through the speakers.

"What's that sound?" Justin wondered, as they both looked around. "And where's it coming from?"

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as he worked on the computer. "The transmission is coming from the city's main energy facility. I've never seen anything like it."

"Zordon, why don't I go check it out on my way to the graduation ceremony." Justin suggested.

"Very well, Justin." Zordon said. "But be careful."

"Right." Justin understood.

He took a few steps back from the computer, and then teleported away.

"Oh, AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, turning back to the computer.

* * *

Justin arrived at the Energy Center between a bunch of buildings, and then looked around. He then saw Bulk and Skull come around the corner of a small building, but he didn't recognise them since they were chimps.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Bulk and Skull walked towards him, and then he walked towards them.

"What are these two monkeys doing out here all by themselves?" he wondered. "Are you trying to tell me something.

Meanwhile, Elgar was still wandering and looking around behind him. "Maybe I should've turned left back there." he told himself, turning around.

"Huh?" Justin muttered, getting up and turning to him. "Elgar! I thought the monkeys were trying to tell me something. Come on."

He ran off as Bulk and Skull began to follow him.

"Or maybe it was right." Elgar said, turning to his left.

Justin led Bulk and Skull to a spot behind a small building where no one could see them.

"You two monkeys stay right here." he instructed.

He then peeked out from behind the wall to look at Elgar.

**"You hear that, Bulky; he called us monkeys."** Skull said.

"You can never find a gas station when you really need one!" Elgar complained.

Justin turned back to Bulk and Skull and put a finger to his lips. "Shush." he shushed. "Quiet. Shush."

**"That explains why I've been dying to eat a bunch of bananas." **Bulk realized.

**"You got any? I mean, we should be worried about this."** Skull said.

**"The only thing we should be worried about is not finding bananas!" **Bulk argued.

Justin turned back to them both. "Shush." he shushed.

**"Let's go to Ernie's."** Bulk said.

**"Right behind ya, Bulky."** Skull told him.

They both then walked out without Justin knowing, until he heard them make chimp noises.

"Come back here!" he hissed quietly.

He ran out from behind the building as Elgar kept looking around.

"Who's there?!" Elgar demanded, turning around to Justin - who did the same thing. "Ahhh…"

"Uh-oh." Justin muttered.

"Ah-ha." Elgar grinned, turning the Changer Laser into his sword. "Time for the cards to cut you!"

He began to walk towards Justin.

"Come here?" he dared with his finger.

"Hey, Elgar, remember me?" Justin inquired.

"Yeah." Elgar answered. "Didn't you used to be bigger?"

"I can still take care of myself." Justin reasoned.

"We'll see!" Elgar mocked, as he tried to slice Justin with his sword, but missed as he ducked.

Justin then side kicked him in the arm, then kicked him in the knee, then side kicked him again in the chest. He then roundhouse kicked him in the chest, and then fly kicked him in the chest, knocking him towards a support beam.

Elgar then tried to hit Justin with his sword, but he grabbed the bottom as he did, but he was able to push him into another support beam.

"Why you little pipsqueak." Elgar snarled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"This!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down, and then side kicked Elgar in the chest.

Elgar then growled as Justin got ready to fight again.

* * *

_On the next Power Rangers Turbo..._

The seniors all walked through the botanical gardens wearing their graduation outfits - the boys in purple while the girls wore yellow.

_..graduation day arrives and so does trouble..._

The graduates all sit in chairs in front of the podium, where Mr. Caplan was standing behind.

_..for the new Blue Ranger._

A bunch of Piranhatrons show up at the Energy Center, and then Justin turns to them.

Elgar laughed as the Piranhatrons surrounded Justin.

"You want to get serious, huh Elgar?" he deduced.

He twisted his arm and brought out his Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his key into his morpher.

_He needs help from his friends fast._

Adam, Vera, Tanya and Kat gather together at the graduation ceremony.

"I've got a really bad feeling." Adam admitted. "We gotta hurry."

Justin - now morphed and on a walkway - dodged past a Piranhatron.

At the ceremony, Adam and the girls were about to teleport away, when Divatox showed up with a bunch of Piranhatrons.

"Hello, Rangers." she smirked. "Get them!"

The Piranhatrons all charged at the four Rangers.

"Shift into Turbo!" Vera yelled.

At the racetrack, Tommy got word of his friends being in trouble.

"Shift into Turbo!" he shouted.

Kat, Vera and Tanya all jumped into the Energy Center.

_Now, the Rangers..._

All six Rangers gathered together, and then ran towards the center building.

_..must stop the ticking detonator before it goes off._

The detonator was still counting down - now reading 12 minutes and 9 seconds.

In the Subcraft, Divatox was standing by the periscope.

_"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock."_ she sang.

Tommy and Kat both ran through a building at the Energy Center.

_Has time..._

Tommy ran away from Justin while holding the detonator, and then down a set of stairs.

_..run out for our heroes? Find out on the next Power Rangers Turbo._

* * *

**A/N****: As some of you have asked me if Sophie's gonna appear in Turbo, I might as well tell you yes, but only for a cameo in one episode I'm afraid, and it will be after I introduce Vera's successor.**

**Also, while I appreciate a number of you giving me ideas for original chapters, I might as well tell you that I've got all my Zordon era ones sorted out.**

**From now until they're turned back to normal, I'll be writing Bulk and Skull's lines in bold, as no one else can understand them.**


	34. Shift Into Turbo Part 2

**A/N: This is Zeke's final appearance, but he only cameos at the ceremony.**

* * *

_Last time on Power Rangers Turbo_

Tommy rode his race car around the track.

_..Tommy tested his race car..._

Divatox stood on a cliff looking down at her Piranhatrons - who all cheered for her.

_..while Divatox tested her power._

"Are you with me?!" she shouted.

Rocky and the Rangers - minus Tommy - sat on a stand.

_And Rocky..._

The Ghost Gallon sailed across the ocean towards the Nemesis Triangle.

_..was told..._

The Rangers put the keys together in the middle of a circle they were standing in.

_..the Rangers got their Turbo Powers._

The Rangers all fell backwards as a blast came out of the keys.

Tommy rode in his Turbo Zord.

"Shift into Turbo!" he shouted, before pulling the accelerator on his Zord.

The Turbo Zords - apart from Mountain Blaster - came out of a puff of smoke in the desert.

"Desert Thunder!" Adam shouted, pulling a gear on his left.

"Storm Rider!" Vera shouted, doing the same.

"Red Lightning!" Tommy shouted, doing the same.

The Turbo Megazord held its sword and shield, as an explosion went off behind it.

"What happened to Divatox?" Rocky inquired.

"I don't know. I guess she went back to wherever she came from." Adam assumed, as they sat down by the podium.

Elgar placed the detonator on top of some generators at the Energy Center.

_Then Elgar planted a dangerous ticking detonator. Can our heroes..._

The Rangers - minus Justin - pulled their hands back from the center of a pedestal, and touched their morphers, causing bright colored lights to come down from the ceiling onto them, putting them into their new Turbo Ranger suits.

_..defuse the detonator in time? Find out on Power Rangers Turbo next._

* * *

At the Energy Center, Justin grabbed Elgar's arm as he tired to hit him, and then flipped him over onto his back. He then got back up and glared at the young Ranger.

"Good one." he commented.

"You give up, Elgar?" Justin asked, pointing at him.

"Me, give up?" Elgar questioned. "Get real! Piranhatrons!"

A bunch of Piranhatrons showed up nearby, which Justin then saw, and then more showed up by a set of steps. Justin then turned around and saw more come up behind him, before turning back to Elgar.

"You want to get serious, huh Elgar?" he deduced.

"You bet." Elgar acknowledged, before laughing menacingly.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

At the botanical gardens, the seniors of Angel Grove High - along with their family members - were all walking towards the podium wearing their graduation outfits - the boys in purple while the girls wore yellow. Once they all got there, they all sat down in the front rows on either side of the podium, while their families sat in the back rows, and they all looked up at Mr. Caplan, who was standing behind the podium - with Ms. Appleby and the other teachers sitting behind him on either side. Sitting in the front row on the right included Rocky, Vera, Kat, Tanya and Adam, while Zeke was a few rows behind them.

"And for the last four years, I've watched you all grow and learn." Mr. Caplan told them. "And it has given me hope that the future of this great nation is secure."

Adam turned back briefly to see if he could spot Justin, but couldn't see him.

"I am so proud..." Mr. Caplan went on.

Adam checked his communicator before turning to Tanya.

"..of all of you..." Mr. Caplan continued.

"Do you see Justin?" Adam whispered.

Tanya looked behind her but saw no sign of him.

"..as you should be proud of yourselves." Mr. Caplan went on. "I..."

"No." Tanya told Adam.

"..want to thank you..." Mr. Caplan continued.

"It's weird, huh?" Tanya whispered.

Kat looked at her fingernails while Vera kept her eyes on Mr. Caplan.

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

"..for these last four years..." Mr. Caplan continued.

* * *

At the Energy Center, Elgar stared at Justin.

"This oughta be good. Come on." he dared with his finger.

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin shouted.

He twisted his arm and brought out his Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his key into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" he shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height.

**(End morph sequence)**

He then dodged past a Piranhatron on a walkway, before doing his fighting pose as he turned around. He then blocked a couple punches from it, before punching it himself, and then roundhouse kicked another behind him. He turned around again and blocked a punch from the first, before he kicked it in the chest, knocking it down and out cold.

* * *

At the ceremony, Adam was starting to get worried as he checked to see if Justin had returned, and then he sighed when he saw no sign of him.

"I know many of you have decided..." Mr. Caplan said.

"I'll be right back." Adam told his friends, getting up.

"..collage choices..." Mr. Caplan continued.

Vera, Kat and Tanya all turned to Adam as he walked towards one of the holders keeping the tent up.

"..already..." Mr. Caplan went on.

"What's he doing?" Kat whispered.

"..and some of you..." Mr. Caplan went on.

"You got me." Vera answered quietly as Tanya shook her head.

"..going into careers." Mr. Caplan continued.

Once at the holder, Adam checked to see if anyone was around, before he activated his communicator.

"Zordon, it's Adam." he said. "I'm a little worried about Justin. Is he still there?"

**(Power Chamber)**

"He went to the Angel Grove Energy Facility to check into a strange signal we were receiving." Zordon explained. "He was given..."

**(The ceremony)**

Adam lowered his eyebrows in confusion.

_"..specific instructions to call if there was any problem."_ Zordon assured.

Adam now looked even more worried than before.

* * *

At the Energy Center, Justin ducked and dodged past a Piranhatron, then spun around and kicked another in the chest, knocking it back. He then grabbed a third's arm before kicking the first away, knocking it down, and then he pushed the third away as he ran along the walkway.

He then punched the third in the chest, before turning around and punched a fourth right in the belly. He then turned back and punched the third in the chest, then blocked a punch from it, before punching it in the back, knocking it off the walkway.

* * *

Back at the ceremony, Adam ran back towards the others as a girl stood behind the podium giving out a speech.

"As your senior student body president..." she said.

Adam stopped once he got close to the tent. "Hey!" he hissed quietly.

"..I want to thank you all..." the girl went on.

Tanya turned to Adam - who then motioned her to come towards him - while Vera and Kat kept their eyes on the girl.

"..for your help in giving the school..." the girl continued.

Tanya elbowed Kat and motioned her to look at Adam, and then Kat did the same with Vera.

"..your class gift." the girl went on.

Tanya, Kat and Vera all got up from their seats.

"Be right back." Vera whispered to Rocky, who nodded.

"The sign in front of the school..." the girl went on.

Tanya, Vera and Kat all walked over to Adam.

"..with the mascot standing proudly at..." the girl continued.

"I've got a really bad feeling." Adam told the girls, once they got to him. "Come on, we gotta hurry."

"But..." Kat argued quietly.

Mr. Caplan came up behind the girls and touched Kat's shoulder. "Well, Kat, are you ready for your speech?" he asked.

"Um..." Kat muttered, as they all turned to him. "Yes, Mr. Caplan, only...there's something I have to take care of first."

"But uh, you're on right after Bobby's speech." Mr. Caplan reminded her.

"I'm sorry. It's sort of an emergency." Tanya explained.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Vera promised.

"Yeah, we'll make it back in time." Adam assured.

"But, I..." Mr. Caplan said, as the four of them ran off.

"..and may we all not lose the bonds that have held us all through this changing..." the girl went on, as Mr. Caplan sighed.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, as it moved below the waterline, Divatox looked through the periscope while moving around as she turned it.

"Oh, yes." she said. "How precious."

She stopped turning once she got near Rygog, and saw Adam, Vera, Tanya and Kat running away from the ceremony.

"Look at the children run." she grinned.

"Lucky for Elgar it's not a battle of the wits." Rygog joked.

He laughed lightly as Divatox scowled.

"Silence!" she ordered. "The Rangers will undoubtedly come to his aid. We must make sure they don't get there _too_ quickly."

"Yes." Rygog agreed.

* * *

Adam, Vera, Tanya and Kat all jumped off the grass and into a parking lot near the ceremony. They were all then about to teleport away to help Justin, when Divatox and a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up on the other side of the parking lot - Divatox growling to get their attention.

"Hello, Rangers." she said. "I just wanted to be here _personally _to extend my congratulations. Get them!"

The Piranhatrons all charged at the four Rangers as they got ready to fight, while Divatox laughed.

Adam punched one in the chest, then blocked a punch from another as Kat ducked to avoid a third, Tanya sent a kick at a fourth but missed, and Vera kicked a fifth in the chest. Adam then hit the second in the side of the head, while Tanya blocked a punch from the fourth by grabbing its arm, before kicking it in the chest with her knee, knocking it against a car.

Vera blocked a punch from a seventh, before she side kicked it in the chest, knocking it onto its back. The third sent a punch at Kat but she blocked it by grabbing its arm, then twisted it and pulled it over to the ground.

Adam blocked a punch from a ninth by hitting it in the arm with his elbow, then punched a tenth in the chest, before elbowing the ninth in the chest, and then spun around and tackled it. He then got back up and dodged a couple of kicks from the tenth.

Tanya grabbed an 11th's arm as it tried to punch her by spinning around, then she grabbed its shoulder and hit it in the chest with her knee, and then kicked it in the back of the knee. She then ducked as a 12th tried to punch her as it ran at her, then blocked a punch from it before chopping it in the chest, and then she kicked the 11th in the chest as she turned to it.

Vera sent a fly kick at a 13th, but missed as it backed away, then she sent a punch at it, but it grabbed her arm, but then she hit it in the chest with her knee, and then grabbed its arm and flipped it over. She then turned as a 14th tried to kick her, but missed as she dodged, and then she spun around and fly kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

Kat blocked a kick from a 15th with her arm, then tried to axe kicked it in the face but missed as it ducked, then kicked it right in the chest, and then moved her leg back and kicked a 16th in the chest.

A 17th spun around to kick Adam in the chest, but he grabbed its foot when it did, and then he kicked it in the chest. He then spun around and kicked it in the side, knocking it into a car, then he turned around a blocked a punch from an 18th, but then it grabbed his collar.

Tanya kicked an 19th in the chest, while Vera spun around and tackled a 20th, as Kat side kicked a 21st.

"You guys go!" Adam ordered.

"Are you sure?!" Tanya called, as the girls gathered together.

"Yeah!" Adam called. "Hurry!"

He broke free of the Piranhatron's grip, and then fly kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. He then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, but then he kicked it in the leg, knocking it down.

"Shift into Turbo!" Vera yelled.

The girls then twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morpher. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

The three of them then arrived at the Energy Center, and did a number of jumps and twirls in the air, before landing in the area Justin was, as he blocked a punch from a Piranhatron.

Kat then spun around and tackled one, while Vera side kicked another in the chest, as Tanya blocked a third's punch by grabbing its arm, and then spun around and flipped it over, as Kat chopped the first in the chest.

"Justin, we're here!" Kat shouted, rolling forward as Justin tried to kick Elgar's sword out of his hand, but missed.

Tanya did a sideways handspring to her right over a Piranhatron, while Vera flipped herself forward over another one, while Justin sent a kick at a third.

* * *

Back in the parking lot, Adam was knocked to the ground and then he rolled over towards Divatox, who then picked him up by his collar.

"On your feet!" she barked. "You're not done yet!"

She threw him away, but he managed to keep on his feet. A Piranhatron then kicked him in the shoulder, knocking him back slightly, and then Divatox laughed at him.

"Shift into Turbo!" he snarled.

He twisted his arm and brought out his Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his key into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

He then jumped and kicked a Piranhatron in the chest, knocking it down, before he turned around and did his fighting pose. He then ducked as a Piranhatron tried to punch him as it ran past him, then he blocked a punch from another before punching it in the face, and then he back kicked a third behind him. He then blocked a fourth's punch by knocking its arm down, and then he punched it twice in the chest, knocking it back.

He then ran towards another one to hit it.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was watching Adam in the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, as a bunch of Piranhatrons grabbed Adam. "Zordon, Adam's in big trouble! He needs some help immediately! Ooohh!"

"We must contact Tommy." Zordon realised.

* * *

At the racetrack, Tommy drove his car into the pit area, and then his Uncle John and Jeff both walked towards it. Jeff pulled the net off the window as Tommy pulled the steering wheel up.

"Alright, you shaved another second off, Tommy." Jeff explained, as Tommy took his helmet off. "Great job."

"Excellent." Tommy smiled.

"Okay, take a break. We're gonna try tweaking front end." Jeff explained, as Tommy unfastened his seatbelt. "Okay?"

"Okay." Tommy understood.

Jeff and John both walked off, while Tommy pulled his gloves up slightly, and then he climbed out of the car, when his communicator beeped. He took his left glove off as he looked around to see if no one could hear him.

"This is, Tommy." he answered. "Come in."

_"Tommy, I am sorry to call you but Adam is in trouble." _Zordon explained.

"I'm on it." Tommy said.

He pulled his legs out of the car, and then took his other glove off while running towards the stands. Once he got there, he hid behind them and checked to see if no one was around, and saw he was clear.

"Shift into Turbo!" he shouted.

He twisted his arm and brought out his Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his key into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Tommy shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

At the parking lot, a Piranhatron punched Adam right in the face, causing him to spin around near a the back of a pickup truck. He then grabbed the back of it with one hand, when he saw something in the distance.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Tommy - who he was looking at - raced towards the Piranhatrons at incredible speed. He then hit one in the back, spun around and tackled a second, kicked a third in the back, then punched a fourth in the chest, then tackled a fifth, and then knocked over a sixth, all at the speed he was running at, making it look like a blur. He then ran towards Adam's right, before running back to him, and then stopped in front of him.

"Heard you could use a hand." he said, running towards Adam at normal speed.

Adam clutched his shoulder as Tommy touched his arm.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Adam replied, as Tommy turned back. "Thanks."

"Then let's finish these guys." Tommy said.

They both then charged at the Piranhatrons.

"Ha!" Divatox grinned as she watched the battle, while Tommy dodged past one and then kicked it in the back. "Get 'em. Get 'em!"

Tommy blocked a punch from another and then punched it himself in the face.

"Get those Power Rangers!" Divatox ordered.

Adam spun around and kicked one in the chest with the back of his leg, knocking it down.

"Finish them off!" Divatox ordered.

Tommy grabbed ones arm, then lifted it up to get behind it to avoid another, and then he kicked the other right in the chest, knocking it down. He then let go of the first one's arm and then kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. He then spun around and kicked a third in the side, knocking it down.

Adam blocked two punches from one with his arms, then blocked a third punch by grabbing its arm, then got behind it and flung it over towards the grass.

Tommy stared at the remaining Piranhatrons, which then turned around and ran back towards Divatox, as Adam ran towards him.

"Ha, well, we'd love to stay and finish." Tommy mocked.

"Yeah, but we've gotta help our friends." Adam said.

Divatox growled as she pushed past her foot soldiers.

"Go ahead, boys!" she spat. "Help your friends at the Power Plant, if it's _still _there!"

She laughed as she raised her left hand up, and then lighting hit it, before she and the Piranhatrons all disappeared.

"Man!" Tommy groaned.

"Thanks, Tommy." Adam said, touching his shoulder. "You made it just in time. Let's hope we're in time for the others."

* * *

At the Energy Center, Tommy and Adam both arrived as the others kept on fighting the Piranhatrons in the area, and then they both landed on a walkway.

Justin jumped as Elgar tried to hit him in the legs with his sword, while Vera spun around and tackled a Piranhatron, while Kat dodged past another, and Tanya blocked a punch from a third before punching it herself.

Tommy blocked two punches from one before punching its arm down, then blocked a third punch from it, then punched it twice in the chest, and then chopped it on the shoulder, knocking it down before he ran off.

Tanya spun around to kick the one she was facing, but missed as she ducked, then dodged a punch from it, before hitting it in the chest with her knee.

Justin dodged a fly kick from another, then tried to kick it in the head, but missed as it ducked, then he spun around before blocking a kick from it.

Vera spun around and sent a kick at one, but missed as it dodged, then she ducked as it tried to punch her, before she grabbed its arm and punched it in the chest.

Kat dodged past one, then blocked another's punch, then spun around and back kicked the first in the chest.

Adam blocked one's punch with his arm, before he grabbed it and hit it in the chest with his knee, but then it grabbed his neck and held him over the balcony. He then grabbed its arm and pushed it back, before twisting its arm.

"See ya!" he grunted, before throwing it off the balcony. "Happy landings."

The Piranhatron hit the ground hard on its back, knocking it out, but then it sat up and shook its head.

Tommy elbowed one behind him in the chest, then blocked another's punch before punching it himself. He then elbowed the first in the chest again, and then spun around before hitting it in the chest, causing it to flip over, and then he kicked the first right in the chest, knocking it against a wall, and then it fell onto its back.

The six of them then gathered together and stared at Elgar and the remaining Piranhatrons.

"Alright, Elgar, you're finish!" Tommy shouted.

"Yes, my work here is done." Elgar grumbled, getting dizzy.

"What did you do to the Power Plant?!" Tommy demanded.

"That's for me to know and you_ not_ to know!" Elgar retorted. "Bye-bye!"

He and the Piranhatrons then all vanished.

"Well, I guess the theory that Divatox went back to her own dimension is out." Kat deduced.

"I knew we hadn't seen the last of her." Vera said, punching her fist.

"And we know she did something to this place, and it's huge." Tommy realized, before turning to the others. "We got a lot of area to cover so let's start looking. You guys ready?"

"Let's do it!" Tommy ordered, holding his fist up.

"Ready!" the others said, doing the same.

Tommy ran through a gap between Kat and Vera, as they and the others turned around, and then they all ran towards the center building.

Inside the center building, the denotator was still ticking away, now at 30 minutes 45 seconds. By the time it reached 18 minutes and 11 seconds, the Rangers still hadn't found it, as they all looked around another area.

"Oh, man." Tommy sighed, as he looked up while twirling around. "I cannot believe the size of this place. It's huge."

"I don't even know where to begin." Kat said, looking around.

"It's like looking for a needle in haystack." Tanya said, looking up.

"Tell me about it." Vera said, walking past Kat. "This place is like one big maze!"

"And we're not even sure what we're looking for here." Tanya pointed out, looking at a pillar.

"Well, we know it's trouble." Justin reasoned.

"And we know if we don't find whatever we're looking for, it's bound to be bigger trouble." Adam realized.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, as they gathered together. "This place is way too big to find anything together. The only way we're gonna find it is we've got to split up. Alright."

"Yeah, I agree." Adam said.

"That makes two of us." Vera agreed, nodding.

"You guys start at the outside and work in." Tommy told Adam, Tanya and Vera. "We'll start at the middle and work out. Got it."

"Got it." Vera, Tanya and Adam replied.

"Great." Tommy said, as the three of them ran off. "Alright, you guys, ready?"

"Ready." Justin and Kat answered.

"Let's do it." Tommy said, before he, Kat and Justin ran off.

Back in the center building, the timer on the detonator now said 16 minutes 52 seconds.

Tommy, Kat and Justin ran past a storage tank.

"I wish there was a way to know where to look." Kat admitted, as they ran past a support beam.

"There is." Tommy said, as they slowed to a walking distance. "But Justin, you gotta go back to the Power Chamber."

"Sure, but how come?" Justin asked.

"The Turbo Navigator." Tommy answered.

"Of course." Kat said, getting what he meant. "Remember how it led us to Lerigot."

"See if Alpha can make some adjustments, so we can use it here." Tommy told Justin.

"You got it." Justin understood.

He then ran off to his right.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

"Right." Kat said.

They both turned and ran in the other direction, while the timer on the detonator now said 12 minutes 22 seconds.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Elgar stumbled around while holding a big water tank, as he turned around while a Piranhatron walked past him.

"It is so hard to get good water delivery 20,000 leagues under." he grumbled, walking past his aunt, who was looking through the periscope.

"Hmm..." she mumbled, looking at the detonator - which now said 12 minutes 8 seconds.

She then laughed as she removed her eyes from it.

_"Tick-tock, tick-tock."_ she sang. "Look at those simpletons. They couldn't find pointy ears at a Star Trek convention!"

She then laughed again.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Justin arrived by the tubes - now back to his normal size as he had his helmet off - and then walked towards Alpha by the computer - who was staring at the viewing globe. Once Justin got close, he turned to the viewing globe, and saw Alpha staring at a wormhole in space.

"Oh, isn't it exciting." Alpha said happily.

Justin patted Alpha's shoulder to get his attention. "Alpha, what's up?" he inquired.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to him. "Justin, don't sneak up on me like that."

He pressed a button behind him, which turned the viewing globe off.

"Yo-you frightened me." Alpha gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Tommy said you might be able to make some adjustments on the Turbo Navigator...to help us at the Power Plant." Justin explained.

"Oh, well, um... It's just that... AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, walking towards the other side of the computer. "Let me see now."

"Justin, the Turbo Navigator will automatically respond to any extra-terrestrial organism or device." Zordon explained. "No alterations are necessary."

Justin pressed a few buttons on the computer, and then the Turbo Navigator appeared on it. He then picked it up as it beeped.

"Thanks, Zordon." he said.

"Ooh... Ooh..." Alpha said.

"Are you okay, Alpha?" Justin asked, turning to him.

"Okay? Of course I'm okay." Alpha said quickly. "Why in the world wouldn't I be okay?"

"Okay." Justin said, giving in.

He was then teleported away, and then Alpha turned to Zordon.

"Ooh... AY-Yi-Yi! That was a close one, Zordon." Alpha said anxiously.

"Yes, Alpha." Zordon agreed. "But the time will come to tell them soon enough."

* * *

Back at the Energy Center, Vera, Tanya and Adam all ran towards the edge of a walkway, when they saw Tommy and Kat ahead of them.

"Tommy! Kat!" Tanya shouted.

Both Rangers turned to the three of them as they stopped running.

"Hey, guys, did you come up with anything?" Tommy asked.

"We didn't even find a trace of anything unusual." Tanya explained. "How 'bout you?"

"No, we didn't either." Kat answered.

"This place is so big it must be hidden deep inside." Vera deduced.

"I agree." Adam said.

"Hey, guys!" Justin called, running towards them as they turned to him - now the same size as them again. "I got the Turbo Navigator."

"Great." Tommy said, taking it from him. "Did Alpha make the adjustments?"

"He was acting weird but Zordon said it would automatically adjust to spot anything extra-terrestrial." Justin explained.

"Okay, let's try it out." Tommy said, opening the lid up.

He then pressed a few buttons on the navigator.

"Can you see anything?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah. Something's near the main generator." Tommy explained. "Alright, let's do it."

"Right behind you." Tanya said.

They all then ran back the way Tanya, Vera and Adam had come.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Elgar was cleaning the Porto's porthole, but when he finished, he accidently sneezed on it.

"Now I gotta start all over again!" he groaned.

"Say it, don't spray it, Elgar!" Porto snapped.

Divatox shook her head in annoyance as she held onto the periscope. "I'm surrounded by goofballs." she muttered. "Rygog!"

"Here, captain." Rygog said, pushing through Porto and Elgar. "Out of my way, nincompoops!"

"I need you to send some of your best Piranhatrons to stop them!" Divatox explained frantically. "Now!"

"Your wish is my command, your evilness." Rygog said, bowing.

Divatox huffed as she looked back through the periscope.

* * *

Back at the Energy Center, the timer on the detonator now said 1 minute and 37 seconds. The Rangers were all getting close to it however as Tommy followed the Turbo Navigator.

"Alright, it's really close." he told the others, as they looked around, before he spotted the detonator. "Hey, there it is! Come on."

They all ran towards it and then surrounded it.

"It's some sort of detonator." Tommy deduced.

"It's ticking, and we don't have much time left." Justin realized.

"And there's no time to disarm!" Vera added frantically.

Sparks then went off around them, causing them to moan and stumble back away from the detonator. They all then looked up and saw Rygog and a bunch of Piranhatrons coming towards them.

"That, my little friend, is a monumental understatement." he commented. "And you, Purple Ranger, have made an excellent deduction."

"Rygog, what are you doing here?!" Adam demanded.

"Just destroying the Power Rangers." Rygog answered. "Attack!"

The Piranhatrons all charged at the Rangers, and then one kicked Adam in the side. Tommy then blocked a punch from that one, and then chopped it in the chest, while Vera side kicked another in the chest.

"We gotta get this outta here." Tommy realized, picking the detonator up.

He then dodged a punch from another.

"Whoa!" he gasped.

Kat then kicked one in the chest as it came at him.

"Isn't there a switch to turn it off?!" she asked frantically.

Tommy looked at it while it kept counting down - now saying 1 minute 4 seconds. "No!" he answered. "Nothing. And there's no wire to cut either!"

Kat turned and blocked a punch from a Piranhatron, before elbowing it in the chest as it came at them both.

"We've gotta get rid of this thing." Tommy told her.

They both dodged a kick from a Piranhatron, and then Kat grabbed its arm as it tried to reach for Tommy and the detonator - while Adam nearby had another in a headlock.

"We'll hold them off!" she shouted. "You get it outta here!"

"Right." Tommy answered.

He turned around and ran off, as the Piranhatron turned around and tried to punch Kat, but she blocked it, and then flipped it over onto its back.

Tommy ran along a walkway through the Energy Center - past Vera and a Piranhatron who were locked in a grapple as he did - but then had to stop to dodge a fly kick sent by a another who jumped at him.

"Zordon, we need to get this detonator to a safe spot!" Tommy called, ducking under a punch from the Piranhatron as he ran past it.

Justin then jumped in and kicked the Piranhatron in the arm, before turning to Tommy. "Go!" he shouted.

Tommy ran on and then turned when he saw some stairs nearby.

_"I'm sending in the Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer, Tommy." _Zordon explained through the communicator, as Tommy turned again, and then ran down the stairs. _"It'll be there any moment."_

Tommy turned and saw he was now out of the Energy Center, and then turned around to see the Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer - or RAM for short - racing towards him.

"There it is." he sighed in relief. "Alright."

Once the RAM - which was made up of the Turbo Weapons (Vera's Storm Shield being at the back of Adam's Thunder Cannon) - had stopped in front of him, he bent down and put the detonator onto it. The other Rangers all came towards him - but stopped by a handrail.

"It's gonna blow!" Justin shouted.

"Hurry!" Tanya cried.

"Tommy!" Kat cried.

"Hurry up!" Vera cried.

"Do it now!" Adam said, punching his fist.

Tommy backed away from the RAM. "Get going!" he shouted, pointing to his right.

The RAM then raced off as fast as it could, as the others all jumped over the handrail, and then saw the detonator and RAM blow up.

"Ahh!" they all groaned, covering their visors by looking away.

"Yeah!" Adam and Justin cheered.

"Whew." Vera sighed, rubbing her arm as her visor.

"Alright." Tommy cheered.

"Yes!" Tanya cheered, jumping up.

"Yeah!" Adam cheered.

"Alright!" Tanya and Vera cheered.

Tommy and Adam then high-fived each other with both hands.

"Good job, Adam." Tommy commented. "We did it."

Tanya touched Adam's shoulder, and then they all looked at where the RAM had exploded.

"Yes!" Tommy grinned.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Alpha was now staring at the wormhole through the viewing globe again.

"Zordon, the wormhole will be completely open soon." he explained, as he walked back to the computer. "But it will only remain open for a matter of moments. Oh, AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

He pressed some buttons on the computer.

"Then it is curtail that we are prepared. Send for Lerigot right away, Alpha." Zordon instructed.

"Sending message now." Alpha said. "Oh, AY-Yi-Yi!"

He pressed some buttons on the computer again.

* * *

Back at the ceremony, Mr. Caplan was behind the podium talking, waiting for Kat and the others to get back so she could give her speech, but the graduates were starting to get bored.

"And, who could forget that wonderful senior class trip to the botanical gardens." he said.

Even the teachers were getting a bit bore, as one had fallen asleep on Ms. Appleby's shoulder.

"Of course, the uh, poison ivy was a bit problem." he chuckled, as Ms. Appleby woke the teacher up. "And then there was that exciting trip to the Recycling Center..."

Tanya, Vera, Adam, Kat and Justin all came running towards the tent when he spotted them all.

"Ah, I see that our commencement speaker has returned. So without any further delay, Katherine Hillard." he announced.

Everyone clapped as Kat walked up to the podium, while the others all took their seats - Justin's being on the other side and with the families.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the periscope as she turned it around, when Elgar showed up behind her.

"Uh...call me crazy, but..." he said.

She turned around in anger and nearly swatted him with his arm, but he ducked just in time, and then she folded her arms.

".didn't you want to keep them from their graduation?" Elgar asked, getting up.

A smirk appeared on Divatox's face, but then but on an annoying look as Elgar chuckled.

* * *

At the ceremony, Kat was now giving her speech behind the podium.

"And although we won't be coming here everyday, we take with us our knowledge of ourselves and the world." she said, as her friends smiled. "The confidence to face whatever life hands us, and friendships that will last forever. And for this, we will always be grateful. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and cheered as she walked back to her seat between Vera and Tanya, while Mr. Caplan walked back to the podium.

"You may now move your tassel to the other side of your cap." he told them.

All the graduates did just that.

"Class of 1997, I am proud of each and every one of you. I salute you..." Mr. Caplan said, saluting them. "..and wish you good luck in whatever the future holds."

Everyone cheered for the graduates - who all threw their hats up happily - as Justin ran towards his friends, as they all got up. He then got between them all as they laughed, and then Tanya ruffled his hair while Rocky patted him on the arm.

* * *

Later, Adam, Vera, Tanya and Kat all walked into the Youth Center where the graduation party was being held - Rocky having told them he had something to do for his karate school, which they'd accepted.

"So uh, hey, Tanya did you hear about the job at the radio station?" Adam inquired.

Tanya grinned as they walked into the main room. "You guys are looking at the new trainee at KAGV." she told them.

"Cool." Adam remarked.

"Hey." Kat said.

"Nice." Vera remarked.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Tanya asked Adam.

"I'm gonna be working as a stuntman at the Angel Grove amusement park." Adam explained.

"Wow." Kat said.

"That's beautiful." Tanya commented.

"Well, be careful you don't hurt yourself." Vera joked.

"What about you, Vera?" Kat asked.

"Well, until I can get to college, I'm just gonna help out the community." Vera explained. "I need at least four years in college to get into the crime lab."

"Taking my suggestion, eh?" Adam inquired, remembering he told her she'd be a great crime analyst after Jason returned as the Gold Ranger.

"Yep." Vera answered.

Lt. Stone then came in carrying Skull, while holding Bulk's hand, when the four of them spotted them.

"Lt. Stone, where did they come from?" Kat questioned.

"I found them wandering around outside, and then they dragged me in here." Lt. Stone explained. "Sounds weird but, I think they're trying to tell me something."

**"Lt. Stone, it's us; Bulk and Skull."** Bulk explained.

Lt. Stone turned to Skull, as Bulk turned to the four Rangers.

**"Tanya! Vera! Adam! Anyone! Don't you recognize us?"** Bulk questioned.

Kat looked down at him cursorily, as he turned and saw two boy graduates sitting at a table, with a banana split on the table.

**"Hey, a banana split." **Bulk said, pointing at it. **"Oh, man. I gotta have that banana split."**

"It's like he's trying to tell me something." Lt. Stone told the Rangers.

Bulk let go of his hand, and then walked over to the table.

"Hey, hey, come back here!" Lt. Stone called.

The two boys at the table look at Bulk as he came towards him, and then he jumped onto an empty chair.

"Oh..." one of the boys said, as Bulk jumped up and down on the chair.

He pushed the banana split towards Bulk, who then picked up a spoon as Lt. Stone ran towards them.

"Wait..." he said, before he bumped into a waiter, who was holding a tray of with another banana split.

The banana split flew into the air and then fell down and landed on Lt. Stone's face as he screamed. Everyone laughed as Bulk turned to him, and then he took the dish off his head as he sat up. Bulk got off his chair and looked at him, while Skull walked towards him, as he turned between the two of them.

"You know...there is something awfully familiar about you two." he remarked.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was once again staring at the viewing globe, showing the wormhole.

"AY-Yi-Yi, Zordon! It's getting close." he said. "And we haven't heard from Lerigot yet."

"There is no need to worry, Alpha." Zordon assured. "Lerigot has never let us down."

"I know, Zordon." Alpha understood.

Just as he said that, Lerigot showed up out of nowhere near the computer, and then he turned to him.

"Oh, Lerigot, you made it." Alpha said happily, taking Lerigot's hand.

"Home?" Lerigot said, as Alpha shook his hand. "Going soon?"

Alpha nodded. "Yes." he confirmed.

"Welcome, Lerigot. Alpha, check on the status of the wormhole." Zordon instructed.

Alpha turned back to the viewing globe, and saw a asteroid pass right by the wormhole, before checking on the computer.

"The wormhole is nearly ready for interdimensional travel, Zordon." he explained.

"Must go soon." Lerigot said.

"As soon as it is ready, Alpha, call the Rangers." Zordon instructed.

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha said, as he pressed some buttons on the computer.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through a pair of binoculars through the controls, and could see the wormhole through them.

"Ah, a wormhole." she said.

She lifted her head up from the binoculars.

"Porto, where does the passage through the wormhole end?" she asked.

"By my calculations, the planet Eltar." Porto explained. "But who would want to go there?"

Divatox smirked. "There's only one intergalactic being on Earth that has any reason to take a trip to Eltar." she grinned, folding her arms. "This could be my lucky day after all."

* * *

_On the next Power Rangers Turbo..._

The Rangers - minus Tommy - all gather around Lerigot and Alpha.

_..Lerigot prepares for a long journey..._

Lerigot holds his Golden Key while Alpha dances around.

_..to a distant planet, and Zordon makes a startling announcement._

The Rangers - including Tommy - all look up at Zordon.

"Zordon?" Kat said confused.

"There is no easy way to tell you this, Rangers." Zordon explained.

"Tell us what?" Adam asked.

The wormhole opens up slightly.

_A wormhole in..._

A generator fires a beam up towards the sky.

_..space provides the way home..._

Lerigot lights up his key as the Rangers - now morphed but helmetless - stand around him.

_..for Lerigot. But..._

The Subcraft moves forward.

_..Divatox makes..._

A button is pushed on the Subcraft's controls.

_..other plans._

Two torpedoes are fired out from the Subcraft.

"Find a way to close the wormhole!" she ordered.

The door onboard opened up, and then a frog-like monster comes out.

_Then she summons Amphibitor to help._

"Soon nothing will stand in my way." Divatox swore.

The Rangers all looked at the viewing globe.

_Can our heroes help Lerigot make..._

A green comet shoots out of a water area.

_..his journey? Find out on the next Power Rangers Turbo._

* * *

**A/N: Will you all stop giving me ideas for original chapters until I finish the Zordon era please, otherwise I'm gonna have trouble deciding on how to do them.**


	35. Shift Into Turbo Part 3

**A/N: The main reasons I don't like Turbo apart from Divatox, is because I consider Dimitria a terrible mentor - especially in the first half of the show - although I like the fact that they both might be long-lost sisters. Also, ****Alpha 6's voice on this season was very annoying, so I was glad his voice changed on in space, as I prefer that voice than this one.**

* * *

_Last time on Power Rangers Turbo..._

The graduates of Angel Grove High walked through the botanical gardens.

_..while our heroes were graduating..._

The graduates moved their tassels to the other side of their hats.

A bunch of Piranhatrons showed up at the Energy Center, which Justin then saw, as Elgar laughed.

Adam, Vera, Tanya and Kat gather together at the graduation ceremony.

"I've got a really bad feeling." Adam told the girls. "We gotta hurry."

At the Energy Center, Justin - now morphed - dodged past a Piranhatron.

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox looked through the periscope.

_..Divatox put her evil plan into effect._

Divatox and a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up in parking lot, facing Adam and the girls.

"Get them!" she ordered.

The Piranhatrons all charged at the four Rangers.

"Shift into Turbo!" Vera yelled.

"Shift into Turbo!" Tommy shouted, as the end of his morph sequence was shown.

The three girls then arrived at the Energy Center, and once Adam and Tommy arrived, they gathered together and ran towards the main building.

_Then the Rangers discovered the ticking detonator._

Divatox looked at the detonator through the Subcraft's periscope - which read 12 minutes 7 seconds.

_"Tick-tock, tick-tock."_ she sang.

Tommy then put the detonator onto the Turbo RAM as the others watched from behind a handrail.

_And they defused it with the Turbo RAM._

"Go!" Tommy shouted, pointing to his left.

The Turbo RAM then raced off as fast as it could, as the others all jumped over the handrail.

_Is this the end of Divatox's evil plan? Find out on Power Rangers Turbo next._

* * *

At the racetrack, Tommy rode his racecar around the track while listing to some music. He turned sharply to the left once he got to the corner of the track, then sped it up once he got past it, and then kept on racing around.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Tanya, Vera, Adam and Kat - now without the graduation outfits on - were all sitting around a table getting a drink around a table, while Justin stood by the counter near them.

"I wonder how Tommy's doing with his race training?" Kat wondered.

"I bet he's having a blast." Adam said.

"More like a grease deal." Vera joked.

"Hey, did you find out about your student teaching assignment?" Tanya asked Kat.

"Well, as a matter of fact I'm gonna be working with the incoming freshmen at Angel Grove High." Kat explained.

"That's great." Tanya commented, as Justin came towards them.

"I know, I..." Kat said.

"Speaking of incoming freshmen." Mr. Caplan said, coming towards them as they all turned to him. "Justin, I've been looking for you."

"For me?" Justin questioned, surprised.

"Yes, the results from your equivalency test were passed along to me." Mr. Caplan explained. "Kids, it seems we have somewhat of a protégé on our hands. So, as of this fall, you'll be attending Angel Grove High."

Justin looked shocked to hear that as Adam, Tanya and Kat smiled, while Vera held her mouth open in shock.

"Congratulations." Tanya said.

"Thanks." Justin blushed embarrassingly.

"I knew you were smarter than you looked, but not that smart." Vera admitted.

Justin smiled as he turned to Kat, who smiled back.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Rygog was looking at a bunch of treasure Divatox had looted from previous planets she'd conquered.

"I can't believe it." he said. "In a few mintues, the Earth will be totally defenceless!"

Elgar hit him playfully on the arm. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hit the road already!" he said, grabbing the side's Rygog's helmet. "You can do it, baby."

They both laughed as Divatox pushed past them both. "Rygog, prepare to launch a full offense attack on Angel Grove." she ordered.

"Yes, Divatox." Rygog acknowledged.

"Soon nothing will stand in my way." Divatox swore with a snarl.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, the Rangers were still shocked and surprised by what Mr. Caplan told them.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be in High School." Justin said in disbelief. "I'm not even tall enough to reach the lockers."

"Don't worry about it." Kat told him, wrapping her arm around him. "You're gonna do great."

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

"You will." Tanya smiled.

"You'll have to be careful through." Vera advised. "With you being so small, you're bound to be a target for bullies."

"I'll keep that in mind, Vera." Justin assured.

Their communicators then beeped, and then they all got up and walked towards the lockers.

* * *

Later, all five of them were in the Power Chamber, and were surprised to see Lerigot there.

"Lerigot?" Adam said, as they walked towards him.

"Rangers." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked, crouching down as they gathered around him and Alpha.

"How is your family?" Justin asked.

"Family good." Lerigot answered. "Baby big."

The girls all giggled.

"Lerigot, you didn't have to travel this far just for our graduation." Tanya told him.

Lerigot muttered something.

"Unless, that's _not _why you're here?" Vera inquired.

"You're right, Vera. I'm afraid there is more to it." Zordon explained.

Alpha began to cry.

"Alpha, what's the matter?" Kat asked, getting up. "Zordon?"

"There is no easy way to tell you this, Rangers." Zordon explained.

"Tell us what?" Adam asked.

"Lerigot has returned to give me my freedom." Zordon explained. "I will soon return to my home planet to rejoin my _own_ family."

The Rangers looked shocked to hear this.

"I realize this is difficult Rangers, but the time has come to bid farewell." Zordon said.

The Rangers all turned to each other with worried looks.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Porto walked towards Divatox, who was looking through the periscope.

"Oh..." he breathed, as he stopped. "Oh, your evilness."

He ran past Elgar - who laughed at him - as he ran towards Divatox.

"I have important news." he told Divatox.

Divatox took her eyes out of the periscope and turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"Uh...well, you see..." Porto said. "It's just that..."

"Would you spit it out already!" Divatox ordered.

"I have monitored another being traveling through the wormhole towards Earth." Porto reported.

"Who is it?" Divatox asked.

"You should see this one for yourself." Porto explained.

Divatox huffed as she looked back through the periscope, and then gasped.

"No!" she gasped, before turning to Elgar. "Elgar..."

"Auntie D..." he said.

"..begin ground maneuvers to keep those Power Rangers busy!" Divatox ordered. "Porto."

"Yes." Porto said.

"Find a way to close the wormhole now!" Divatox ordered.

"Cl-close it?" Porto questioned, confused.

"You heard me. Close...that...wormhole!" Divatox ordered.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers - apart from Justin - were all looking up at Zordon.

"I can't believe you're really leaving." Adam said. "And Alpha too."

"I'm afraid so, Adam." Zordon confirmed.

"It's just not gonna be the same without you." Kat said sadly.

"Not to mention weird." Vera added.

"And who's gonna cover our backs?" Tanya questioned.

"I have made arrangements for that, Tanya." Zordon explained. "You will not be alone."

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was standing by the periscope, looking at Porto.

"I have completed my plan, your wickedness." he reported.

"Well, what is it?" Divatox questioned.

The doors at the back of the room opened up, and then Amphibitor entered the room.

"Oh, it's about time!" he yawned.

He walked towards Porto, who held a device in his hands.

"I've been waiting on that stupid planet for you guys to call me forever!" he complained.

"Amphibitor will place this device on Earth to close the wormhole." Porto explained.

"Excellent. Now get up there and do it!" Divatox ordered.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the five Rangers in there were all standing near Lerigot, as Alpha worked on the computer.

"Must hurry." Lerigot said. "Circle please?"

"Wait, what about Tommy?" Kat questioned, as they formed a circle around Lerigot. (Vera was between Tanya and Justin) "He'd never forgive himself if he never got a chance to say goodbye."

Just as she said that, Tommy teleported in by one of the doors, as they all turned to him.

"Tommy..." Adam said, as Tommy walked towards them. "..you made it."

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't miss this." Tommy told them, taking his place between Justin and Adam.

"I had already informed Tommy of our situation." Zordon explained. "Lerigot, you may begin."

Lerigot raised his Golden Key up, and then gold sparkles came out of it.

"Goodbye, Rangers." Zordon said. "Know that the power is always within you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Amphibitor placed the device down somewhere in the city, and then laughed as he pressed a few buttons on it. Green smoke then came out of the top of the device, and then a green beam of light shot towards the sky.

"It's working! Yes!" he cheered.

The green light then shot towards the wormhole, which then began to close once it hit it.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the alarm went off, getting the Rangers to look away from Lerigot.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as Lerigot stopped waving his key. "Zordon, there is a problem with the wormhole!"

"If we don't hurry, we _may_ have to stay." Zordon realized. "Maybe we'll be able to return home another time."

"You can't miss your chance to go home!" Justin argued.

"For once I'm with Justin." Vera agreed.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Rangers, observe the viewing globe." Zordon said.

The Rangers walked towards the computer and looked in the viewing globe.

"I'm afraid there is a more urgent problem that must be attended to." Zordon explained.

The Rangers looked at the viewing globe, which showed six vehicles moving along a quarry, with Elgar driving one of them.

"It's Elgar!" Tanya exclaimed. "He's heading into Angel Grove."

"We better head them off in the Zords." Adam suggested.

The others nodded.

"Right. Shift into Turbo!" Tommy shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Tommy shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

They then all rode their Zords towards the quarry, and then towards Elgar and the vehicles.

"Okay, guys, let's stop 'em!" Tommy said.

The vehicles all rode towards the Zords.

"You can't stop me, you fools!" Elgar shouted. "I'm Elgar!"

"Yeah? We've stopped better than you!" Tommy retorted.

Red Lighting kept riding towards the vehicles, when Mountain Blaster overtook it.

"Looking good, Justin." Tommy commented, holding his thumb up.

Mountain Blaster then raced ahead of Red Lighting.

"Now let's show them our stuff!" Tommy said.

One of the vehicles - which looked like a bulldozer - then came up behind Red Lightning, and then the front of it began to scratch the back of the Zord.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped.

He looked back slightly as he kept racing his Zord on.

"Uh, guys!" he called.

Justin turned around in his cockpit as the vehicle got closer to Red Lighting. "Tommy, hold on!" he called. "I'm on my way!"

He turned his steering wheel, and then Mountain Blaster did a 180 degree turn, but then he struggled to stop it as it skidded away. He then hit the accelerator, and then drove towards Red Lightning and the bulldozer, and then rammed the bulldozer, allowing Tommy to drive off.

Red Lighting then did a sharp turn to the right, as Wind Chaser drove towards it, when another of the vehicles came up behind it - this one resembling a monster truck.

"Uh-oh." Kat muttered, turning around slightly.

She then turned back and saw another of the vehicles heading towards her, causing her to let go of the wheel in panic.

"I gotta think fast!" she cried.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha walked towards Lerigot - who was staring at the viewing globe.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "Zordon, the hole is closing!"

"Closing too fast." Lerigot said, as the viewing globe showed the beam closing the wormhole.

"Lerigot's right. The wormhole's dissolving at an accelerated rate." Zordon explained.

"Ooh! Hurry, Rangers." Alpha said desperately.

* * *

Back at the quarry, Kat gasped as she kept heading towards the vehicle in front of her, while the one behind her kept getting closer.

"Wind Chaser, split mode!" she shouted, pressing a button.

Wind Chaser then split in half, causing both vehicles to crash into each other and destroy themselves.

"So sorry." she joked, clicking her fingers.

She turned Wind Chaser sharply to the left.

Storm Rider raced against one of the vehicles - that resembled a pickup truck - chased after it.

"I don't think so!" Vera shouted, pressing a button.

Storm Rider then bounced up into the air, and then got behind the vehicle, causing it to crash against a boulder.

"Alright, a jump!" Justin cheered, as he rode towards it. "Here goes."

Mountain Blaster then jumped over the jump, and then he landed in a sandy area.

"Oh, man, that was so cool!" Justin cheered.

"Clam down, Justin. Begin docking sequence!" Kat shouted, pressing a button.

Wind Chaser then split in half again, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

"Ahh!" Kat moaned.

An airbag then came out of the steering wheel.

"Whoa! That was a rough one." she admitted. "Here goes."

Her seat and steering wheel was then retracted back.

"Me too." Justin said, as his did the same.

They both then showed up in the Megazord cockpit in their positions.

"Cool." Justin awed.

Kat got out of her seat.

"Isn't this new Megazord fantastic, Justin?" she asked, touching Justin's shoulder.

"It sure is." Justin agreed.

_"I'm coming in!"_ Vera shouted through the radio.

Storm Eider then rode towards the two combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

"Phew." Vera sighed, as she fell forward slightly. "That was close."

Her seat and steering wheel then retracted, and then she showed up in the Megazord cockpit in her position.

"Talk about cutting it close." she told the others.

"I know." Kat understood.

_"Here we come, guys!"_ Tanya called through the radio.

Dune Star and Desert Thunder both raced towards the combined Zords, and then Adam turned his sharply to the right, while Tanya turned hers sharply to the left. Both Zords came up on either side of the combined ones, as Kat, Vera and Justin watched from the cockpit.

"See you soon, guys!" Justin called.

"Justin, you're having a good time with this?" Tanya observed.

"He's a kid with a new toy, let him have some fun." Adam argued playfully. "You did, remember? Come on!"

He rode Desert Thunder towards Dune Star, which caused it to bump into it, and Tanya to jump.

Kat took her seat back in the cockpit. "This sure is a tough way to dock." she admitted, strapping herself in. "Hope we'll get better at it."

"We have to." Justin argued. "We can't get much worse."

"At least last time, we didn't have to it at high speed!" Vera argued.

"Ture." Kat agreed.

Dune Star and Desert Thunder kept racing beside each other - only now with a gap between them.

"Let's try again!" Tanya called. "Okay, ready?"

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." Adam replied.

Both Zords kept racing beside each other.

"Let's do it!" Tanya called.

"Now!" Adam shouted.

Both Zords then came closer together, and then attached together from the side. Tanya then turned sharply to the left, and then both Zords turned around.

"Alright, they did it!" Justin cheered. "I'm right behind you, guys!"

The front of Mountain Blaster opened up slightly - by lifting its front bumper up - and then the combined Zords raced towards the two joint together. Another of the vehicles - which resembled a tow truck - fired lasers at them all, which just missed them as the Zords all combined.

Adam and Tanya then showed up in their positions in the cockpit.

"Yeah. Good work, guys." Kat remarked, as they strapped in.

"Yeah, we finally got it." Tanya said, high-fiving Vera.

"Now let's go get some bad guys." Adam said.

"You read my mind!" Vera grinned.

The vehicle ahead of them turned around, and then the combined Zords rammed it, destroying it.

Red Lightning drove along the sandy area towards them.

"Alright, good one." Tommy commented. "Now it's my turn."

He turned his Zord sharply to the right, then drove it backwards before hitting the accelerator, driving it forwards, but then Elgar's vehicle got in front of it.

"Whoa!" Tommy gasped.

Elgar chuckled as he drove his vehicle to the left, and then cut Tommy's off again as he tried to et ahead of him.

"Going somewhere?!" Elgar inquired.

Red Lightning tried to get past his vehicle, but he kept cutting him off. They both then rode near the edge of a ledge, as the five combined Zords rode down below them.

"As a matter of fact; yes!" Tommy answered, hitting the accelerator.

His Zord then sped past Elgar's vehicle.

"I don't think so, Ranger!" Elgar sneered.

He drove his vehicle to the right, ramming the back of Red Lightning, and causing it to move back slightly.

"Ahh!" Tommy groaned, as he tried to get past the vehicle. "Ahh!"

"Back for more, huh?" Elgar sneered.

He rammed the side of Red Lightning again, this time scratching the side of it as it hit the edge of a cliff.

"Ahhh!" Tommy moaned. "Oh, man!"

Elgar laughed evilly, as Tommy brought out a manual.

"Now, let me see. How do I kick this thing into Turbo." he said, opening it up. "Lucky I got my manual."

He then turned his head to the right.

"Got it!" he said, pressed a button.

The back of Red Lighting then opened up, and then the Turbo Megazord's helmet came out and turned left as its eyes lit up.

"Hey, Elgar!" Tommy called, turning to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Elgar inquired, turning to Red Lightning.

"Watch where you're going!" Tommy shouted.

Elgar turned back, and saw his vehicle was heading right towards a boulder. "What?!" he exclaimed.

His vehicle then crashed into the boulder, causing it to explode slightly.

"That was funny!" Elgar whined.

The Turbo Megazord's head turned and retracted itself into Red Lightning.

"Sure it was!" Tommy laughed.

He rode Red Lightning off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords.

"Initate final docking sequence!" Tommy shouted.

Red Lightning then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Tommy showed up in the cockpit.

"Alright, Tommy!" Justin cheered, as the others looked at him.

"Yeah." Tommy said, as he strapped in.

"Yes!" Justin cheered, as the girls clapped.

"Whoo!" Vera cheered.

"Great one, Tommy." Adam commented, touching Tommy's shoulder. "You're number 1."

"Let's do it!" Tommy ordered.

The combined Zords rode on.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out.

"Turbo up!" Tommy shouted, putting his key into the controls, and then turned it, making a red light shine.

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Kat in the bottom left, Adam in the bottom right, Tanya in the top right, and Vera in a square in the middle - and then they all put their keys in.

"Turbo up!" they all shouted, turning their keys, and then a light came on matching their Ranger colors.

"Let's do it!" Tommy ordered, as they all took their steering wheels.

Tommy hit the pedal beneath him, and then the Zords skidded to a halt.

_Goooo!_

The Zords lifted themselves off the ground to faced upwards.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself.

_Gooooo!_

The top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

The remaining vehicles - including Elgar's - all began to retreat.

"I'll give you this one, Power Rangers!" he called, turning around. "But next time, you're mine! Ooh, my aching noggin!"

"Yeah!" the Rangers cheered, as they all got up.

"Alright!" Tommy cheered

Vera high-fived Kat and Tanya at the same time, while Kat did the same with her and Tanya, and Tanya did the same with both of them. Tommy did the same with Adam Justin.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered. "Cool."

"We did it!" Kat cheered.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered.

"Alright!" Vera cheered.

"Yes!" Adam cheered.

* * *

Later, all six of them arrived in the Power Chamber with their helmets off, and then walked towards Lerigot and Alpha - who turned around to them - by the computer.

"Hey, what's the matter, Alpha?" Justin asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Divatox has activated a device that has accelerated the closing of the wormhole." Zordon explained. "We must leave right away."

The Rangers all looked sad to hear it.

"Words can't express the gifts you have given me and the people of Earth." Zordon said. "We will miss you dearly."

Lerigot waved his Golden Key, sending sparks out of it, which then went towards Zordon's energy tube. The sparks then lifted Zordon out of the tube, and then went towards Alpha.

"Good-bye, Rangers." he cried. "I miss you already."

The sparks hit Alpha, and then he began to disappear.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he cried.

"Good-bye, Zordon." Tommy said, as the sparks went towards the ceiling.

"Good-bye, Alpha." Tanya said.

"Take care." Vera said, tears in her eyes.

"You'll always be in our hearts." Tanya said, before the sparks vanished.

A red beam then shot out of the roof of the Power Chamber, and then two blue lights shot out from it towards space.

Inside, the Rangers all looked at the wormhole in the viewing globe, as the green light kept closing it, when the red beam went inside it.

"Look, they're in!" Justin smiled.

The alarm then went off.

"What's going on?" Adam wondered.

Vera ran to the computer. "It must be Divatox's device." she deduced, putting her helmet on the computer. "It's making the wormhole collapse!"

"What?!" Kat asked.

"What if it closes on them?" Tommy questioned.

The Rangers - apart from Vera - turned to Lerigot.

"Zordon, Alpha gone, forever." he said.

The Rangers all turned back to the viewing globe, and didn't like the sound of what he'd said.

* * *

Inside the city, Amphibitor was laughing evilly as he stared at the device closing the wormhole. Two young boys laughed at something they were talking about, as they both turned and walked onto the street, but then stopped when they him.

Amphibitor then turned around and growled loudly at them, scaring them both away, and then he laughed again.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers all saw Amphibitor in the viewing globe, and then the device.

"That must be the device closing the wormhole." Vera deduced, picking up her helmet.

"Then we have to get it." Tommy told the others. "Tanya, care to do the honors?"

"Glady. Back to action!" Tanya shouted, as they all touched their belts.

* * *

They then all arrived in the area of the device, and showed up on top of a set of steps above Amphibitor.

"Look who's here; the jellybean patrol!" he joked. "Can I help you?"

"You can help yourself by going back wherever you came from!" Adam retorted.

"And by turning off that device!" Vera added loudly.

"Sorry!" Amphibitor laughed, bringing out a big knife and fork. "I always finish what I start."

He bushed the knife against his tongue.

"Yum-yum." he said.

He then jumped towards the Rangers.

"Snack time!" he shouted.

"Oh, man!" Tommy moaned.

Amphibitor hit Tommy with his fork as he jumped past them, but also hit Vera with his knife at the same time, knocking them both down the stairs.

He then tried to hit Kat with his knife, but missed as she did a sideways handspring to her right. Justin then sent a kick at him, but missed as he dodged, then he tried to slice Adam with both his knife and fork, but missed as he rolled under them. He then hit Kat in the chest with her knife, causing her to flip onto her back, then he ducked as Tanya spun around to spin heel kick him, but then he hit her in the chest with his knife, knocking her down.

Tommy and Vera then both came up behind him, and then Tommy fly kicked him in the hand, then Vera side kicked him in the back, and then Tommy spun around to kick him again, but missed as he ducked.

"Justin, Vera, get that device!" Tommy ordered.

"You got it." Justin said.

"Right." Vera said.

They both then ran down the steps towards the device, and the Kat and Adam grabbed Amphibitor's arms. He then broke free of Kat's grip before kicking her in the chest, sending her flying towards a wall, and then hit the ground once she hit it.

Justin and Vera both jumped towards the device, and then turned back to the others - as Amphibitor flung Adam onto his back.

"Hold on, guys!" Justin called, as Tommy sent a kick at Amphibitor, but missed as he ducked.

"We've almost got it!" Vera called.

Tommy kicked Amphibitor right in the belly, knocking him back slightly, before he spotted Justin and Vera.

"Oh, no you don't!" he sneered.

He fired a laser out of his knife, which then hit the pair of them before they could reach the device, knocking them both down.

"Ahh!" Justin cried, landing on his back.

"Ugh!" Vera groaned, landing on her belly.

"Justin! Vera!" Tanya cried, as everyone looked at them - except Kat.

"Ha, ha!" Amphibitor laughed.

"I've got...to..." Justin groaned, trying to get up. "..get it!"

Vera groaned as she struggled to her feat. "Take it...easy..." she moaned, before her feet made her fall onto her belly again.

The device kept sending the green beam up to the wormhole.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Porto and Rygog were both looking at something, when Divatox came up behind them both.

"What is taking so long?" she demanded, pushing through them. "Oh! Are the torpedoes loaded?"

"One and two are ready to launch." Rygog reported.

Divatox grinned as she turned to Porto. "Are you sure they're going to what you said they're gonna do?" she asked.

"I always guarantee my work will work." Porto assured.

"Good." Divatox grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Then fire away!"

"Do it, Rygog!" Porto instructed.

"Firing one and two torpedoes now!" Rygog sniggered, pressing a button.

The two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

At the battle area, Tommy sent a punch at Amphibitor, but he blocked it with his fork arm, and then hit him in the chest with his knife, knocking him down the stairs, but he managed to grab the handrail before falling all the way.

"Tommy, you okay?!" Kat asked worriedly, as the other Rangers gathered around him.

Tanya jumped over the handrail as Vera and Justin ran back up the stairs while they all stared at Amphibitor.

"You Rangers are good, but_ not _good enough!" Amphibitor commented jokingly.

The torpedoes came closer to the area, and then turned around and Amphibitor looked up at them.

"What?!" he gasped.

The torpedoes then hit him - causing the Rangers to look away as sparks came out of the ground - and then he began to grow giant.

"Oh, yeah!" he laughed happily, once he'd stopped growing.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy ordered.

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right thumbs up by their chests, then put their right hands at the side of their helmet with their fingers spread apart.

**(Zord Hanger)**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together - Mountian Blaster on the far left as it was biggest, with Storm Rider above it, as it was the smallest. Desert Thunder was on Mountain Blaster's left, with Dune Star on its right and Wind Chaser above it, and Red Lightning was above Dune Star. All the Zords headlights lit up.

_Goooo!_

A part of a street opened up, and then the Zords raced through a tunnel, Red Lightning first, then Mountian Blaster, Desert Thunder, Dune Star, Wind Chaser, and Storm Rider at the back.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The Zords then rode onto the street.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The Zords then moved along so they weren't diving in a line anymore.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The Rangers then all showed up in their Zords cockpits.

"Alright, guys, let's hit it!" Tommy shouted.

He hit the accelerator on his Zord while pulling the throttle.

Wind Chaser then split in half again, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side.

_Goooooo!_

Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it. Storm rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser. Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

Red Lightning off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords.

_Shift into Turbo_

Red Lightning then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

_Go..._

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out, and then put them into their controls. "Turbo up!"

"It's Turbo time!" Tommy said.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Tommy hit the breaks on his controls.

_Goooo!_

The Zords skidded to a halt, and lifted themselves off the ground to faced upwards.

_Gooooooo!_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Amphibtior - now with darker eyes - began rampaging through the city as people ran away.

"Yeah!" he laughed. "Ha, ha, ha!"

The Turbo Megazord then raced towards him with its saber out.

_Let's...get...to...it!_

Amphibitor laughed as it kept coming towards him.

_Let's...get...to...it!_

"Turbo Megazord, spin out!" Tommy shouted.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Amphibitor, and then sliced him with its sword as it went past him. Amphibitor then moaned as sparks came out of him, and then he was destroyed.

_Win!_

"Yes!" Justin cheered.

"Yeah!" Tommy and Vera cheered - Vera punching her arm up.

Adam punched both his fists up, while Tanya clapped her hands.

"It worked." Kat said, clapping her hands.

"We did it!" Tommy cheered, punching his arm up.

"Alright!" Tanya cheered.

"Wahoo!" Vera cheered.

"Yeah!" Kat cheered.

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease as the sun began to set.

On the ground, the device was still shooting the beam up towards the sky and towards the wormhole, when it suddenly stopped, and then the wormhole opened up.

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, Lerigot the Rangers - now helmetless again - all watched as the red light carrying Zordon and Alpha traveled through the wormhole.

"What happened?" Adam asked Lerigot. "Are they alright?"

"Did they make it?" Vera asked hopefully.

"They are home." Lerigot answered. "Home. Goodbye, Power Rangers."

He held his Golden Key up, then golden sparks surrounded him, and then he disappeared.

"He's gone!" Tanya gasped.

"And so are Zordon and Alpha." Kat said sadly, as they looked around.

Tommy turned to her, while Tanya turned to both Vera and Adam, and Justin put his head down, all wondering what was gonna happen.

About half an hour later, Kat was staring at the empty energy tube, when Vera and Tanya came up behind her.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked, as Kat turned around to them.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna miss them." she sighed sadly.

"I know." Tanya said.

"I think we all are." Vera assured.

"And now we're all alone." Kat sighed, looking around.

"Yo-Yo-Yo!" a voice called, getting everyone to turn to it, and saw - to their surprise - Alpha, although he sounded different. "Whatcha talking about 'alone'? What am I, invisible?"

"Alpha?" Tanya questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Alpha said, as Justin and the girls walked towards him. "That's me alright, Alpha 6. The latest and the greatest in a long line of Alphas."

Justin smiled as he turned to him.

"Hey, kid, why don't you take a picture or something?" he suggested sarcastically. "It'll last longer."

Lighting then went off from the ceiling, getting everyone to look at it.

"Whoa!" they all gasped.

They all walked towards the center of the Power Chamber, and then all formed a circle, when a female being dressed all in white - including a mask which covered her mouth - showed up in the middle. (Vera was between Justin and Tommy)

"Yo! Welcome." Alpha said.

"Who is she?" Kat whispered. "She's beautiful."

"She's Dimitria from the planet Inquiris." Alpha explained. "Makes a heck of a entrance, don't she?"

"Do you know who we are?" Vera asked Dimitria.

"Do you know who _you_ are?" Dimitria asked.

"Yeah, we're the Power Rangers." Tommy answered.

"Is not who you are, much more than the Power Rangers, Tommy?" Dimitria inquired, as she turned around to look at them all. "Are the questions you have, the reasons your faces have these expressions?"

"Well, Zordon told us he'd send someone to take his place, but we really didn't know what to except." Adam explained.

"Would you be surprised to learn that there are many unexpected events in your future Rangers?" Dimitria questioned.

The Rangers all looked confused as they turned to each other.

Dimitria then lifted herself up.

"What?" Justin muttered, as they all watched her.

Dimitria then appeared in Zordon's energy tube. "And now, are you surprised even more?" she asked.

The Rangers all looked shocked.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Elgar was trying to swat a flying fish with a fly swatter.

"Ugh!" he groaned, as he missed it.

He then tried again and again, but missed both times as it wouldn't keep still.

"I hate it when flying fish get into the Subcraft!" he whined as he tried to swat it again, but missed.

He then tried again as it hovered in front of him, but once again missed, and then he missed again as it flew off.

"We have gotta get those crate doors fixed!" he yelled, chasing after it as it flew by Divatox.

"No!" she whined, turning around in a huff. "No! She's here! Dimitria's here!"

She blew some air onto her right hand as Elgar turned to her.

"What? You don't like this Dimitria?" he asked curiously.

Divatox turned to her nephew. "If there's one person in this galaxy I_ can't_ stand, it's Dimitria." she said mockingly. "Ugh!"

"What she ever do to you?" Elgar asked.

"Well, she's the embodiment of good, and I'm the embodiment of evil." Divatox explained. "You do the math!"

"Okay." Elgar mumbled.

She began to fumble with his fingers as Divatox put a snarl on her face.

"Alright, Dimitria, this time it's personal." she huffed. "There's not enough room on this planet for both of us."

"Oh, I give up!" Elgar moped.

"It looks like _you'll_ have to be eliminated." Divatox snarled.

The flying fish then landed on her head.

"Ooh." Elgar muttered, spotting it.

He approached his aunt quietly with the fly swatter raised, ready to swat the flying fish.


	36. Shadow Rangers

**A/N: This is one of the few Turbo episodes I actually like. **

**I had a bit of trouble with some of the fight scenes, as I had to include Shadow Purple.**

* * *

Inside a garage, Tommy and Justin were both working on a race car. Justin opened up a draw in a toolbox holder, but then closed it as it was nearly empty, then opened up another and took out a wrench.

"Five-eighth." he read, looking at it.

He turned and walked towards Tommy, who was working on the car engine.

"Here's the wrench." Justin said.

Tommy took it from him. "Alright. Thanks." he said.

"Now we can test the power and RPM on the engine." Justin said.

"Alright. I'll tell you what, Justin, why don't you start it up and give it some gas." Tommy decided. "I'll, er, monitor the diagnostics."

"Okay." Justin said.

He walked towards the driver's door, then opened it up, and then climbed inside, as Tommy put a dirty rag away. Justin then started up the engine, causing the car to rev up.

Justin smiled as he looked at the gage, which began to rise up.

Tommy looked at the diagnostics and saw them go up between 200 and 400 RPM.

Justin looked at the gage inside the car, and saw it go up to 7, and then 9.

"Don't go past the red line, Justin!" Tommy warned. "Justin, ease back a little! Ease back! Drop it down!"

He turned back to the diagnostic - which then went overboard - causing stream to come out of the engine.

"Justin, the engine's gonna blow!" Tommy shouted. "Ease back!"

Inside the car, Justin tried to, but his shoelace was trapped under one of pedals. "I'm trying to let go, but I can't!" he groaned. "My foot! My foot's stuck!"

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Justin moaned as he struggled to get his foot loose from the pedal.

"Tommy, help!" he cried, as he tried to get out of the car.

More stream and smoke came out of the engine.

"H-hold on!" Tommy called, running to the other side of the car. "I'm coming!"

Once he got to the other side, he grabbed hold of Justin.

"I've got you." he said.

He then pulled Justin out of the car - causing him to fall onto his back - just as sparks came out of the engine, and then the diagnostic machine broke.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Justin answered with a moan, putting his head up.

They both turned around to the car.

"Tommy, I'm sorry." Justin said regretfully.

"It's not your fault, Justin." Tommy reassured, taking his hand as he got up - pulling Justin up with him. "I... I should've checked the accelerator to make sure it wasn't so sticky."

He then sighed, knowing he was back to square one fixing it up.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox turned to Porto, who was standing by something covered up, and some microphones and headphones.

"Okay, you walking fish tank, is it finished?" she asked, walking towards him before folding her arms.

"Yes, indeed, my underwater overlord." Porto assured, as the door open, and Elgar and a monster holding a bouquet of roses came in. "The Chromite is complete."

Elgar and Chromite both walked past some Piranhatrons as they threw rice at them, like they were a new married couple.

"Ha, ha, ha! Here we are. Here we are. Thank you all for coming." Elgar said, as they both walked past the periscope. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Aren't they a lovely couple?" Divatox asked, complimentingly, the headphones on her ears while she spoke into a microphone.

"They are indeed." Porto agreed, speaking through the other mike. "Anyway, the Chromite has the special power you asked for. The Rangers should find it illuminating."

"Well, shall we spill it, or just keep everyone guessing?" Divatox asked, sounding like a DJ.

"Spill it." Potro answered. "Ah, that reminds me, the refracto detonator is...ready."

He removed the cover over the object, showing a bunch of paint cans

"Ooh..." Divatox said, sounding like a schoolgirl.

She bent down in front of the cans, when a device came right out of one of them - revealing it to be the detonator.

"It's better than I could have imagined." she grinned. "Well, Turbo Rangers, let's just see how perky you are now?"

She then laughed menacingly.

* * *

Back in the garage, Justin grabbed something from the car hood, while Tommy was working on something beneath it.

"This is gonna take a lot of work, huh?" Justin guessed.

Tommy rolled out from under the car, holding something in his hands. "Nah. It's...it's not that bad." he assured. "I, uh, tell you what, why don't we crank up some music and get started."

"Hey, I've got a new CD." Justin told him, putting what he was holding back on the hood. "You have to hear to it."

"Put it on." Tommy said, intrigued.

Justin walked over to the CD's while Tommy got up onto his feet, and then Justin starting going through the CD's.

"Hey." he said, lifting some up, but couldn't find his new one. "Where is it?"

Tommy picked up a screwdriver before turning to Justin, who then put the CD boxes down.

"It was right here yesterday." Justin swore, turning to Tommy.

"You know what; have you noticed a lot of things have been disappearing in the last couple of weeks?" Tommy asked cursorily.

"Yeah." Justin answering, thinking about it. "My basketball's missing too."

"And my sunglasses." Tommy added, looking around briefly. "Man, this is too weird."

* * *

Later, at a construction site near the Angel Grove Radio Station where Tanya now worked, a porthole showed up near a bunch of paint cans, and then Porto and Chromite came out of it - the latter holding the detonator.

"Now pay attention, Chromite, I'll explain to you how the detonator works." Porto explained, as Chromite looked around. "First: take the lid off the can."

Chromite took the lid off the can while crouching down.

"Ooh. Would you just look at that little fella." he said happily, as the detonator came out, and then he pressed some buttons on it, activating it.

"The detonator is triggered by radioactive paint, dripping out of a hole at the bottom of the can." Porto explained, as Chromite put the can with the other paint cans. "I do hope you didn't get any on you."

"Mm-mmm." Chromite answered, shaking his head.

"When the paint on the ground forms a rainbow of colors, Kaboom!" Porto explained. "Now stay here and guard the bomb. I must return to the ship."

The paint in question then began to drip from the can.

"Oh, yes!" Chromite said happily. "Many colors. Oh, so many bright, shiny, beautiful colors."

* * *

Later, Adam, Tanya and Vera were all walking near the construction site past the radio station.

"So you like working at the Stunt Show?" Tanya asked Adam.

"Yeah." Adam answered. "It's going great. How you doing, Vera?"

"Been cleaning up the park." Vera answered. "You wouldn't believe how many people litter over there."

Once they got to the edge of the building, Kat showed up.

"Hey, guys." she said.

"Hey." Adam said.

"Hey." Tanya said.

"Hi, Kat." Vera said.

"How's it going?" Kat asked.

"Great." they all answered together.

They all turned and gasped when they saw Chromite in front of them - making noises like a Native American with his hand.

"Oh, yes." he said, once he stopped that. "How sweet and cutesy you all are. It makes me sick!"

He then jumped right over them all - as they ducked just in time - and then he kicked his feet back against a wall.

"Ha, ha!" he laughed, as he shot back towards them.

He then hit Adam in the chest with the palm of his hand, sending him flying onto his back.

"You okay?" Tanya asked worriedly, as she and Vera helped him up. "Who is that creep?"

"Not creep, Chromite!" Chromite corrected angrily.

"I think you've made him mad, Tanya." Vera gulped.

Chromite then charged right at the four of them, and then punched Kat in the arm so hard, she fell over. He then roundhouse kicked Vera in the belly hard, sending her flying onto her back near a couple of wood pieces.

Tanya then sent a punch at him, but he blocked it, then he kicked Adam in the chest as he tried to get back up, and then he hit Tanya in the face, causing her to spin around and fall over.

The other three of all got back and gathered around her, and then Adam and Kat helped her up as Chromite laughed at them all.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked.

"Come on, Tanya." Adam said. "Get up."

"This guy is already getting on my nerves." Vera hissed - standing on Kat's left.

"Enough of this! Shift into Turbo!" Adam shouted.

They then twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morphers. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

"Here come the colors!" Chromite laughed, firing a blaster at them, sending beams at them.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

As his Ranger suit appeared on him, the beams hit him and began to suck away the color.

**(End morph sequence)**

"Now they're mine!" Chromite smirked.

Instead of morphing, Adam's Ranger suit appeared behind him - except the helmet was all grey.

"Huh?" Adam gasped, looking at himself. "It didn't work."

The Ranger behind Adam rose up off the ground laughing.

Unknown to any of them, the same thing had happened to the three girls, and then Tanya's copy got up and laughed.

"What's going on?" Tanya wondered.

Kat's double then got up and laughed, and then Vera's did the same.

The four Rangers turned around, and then their copies all punched them in the chest, knocking them all down.

"What happened?!" Tanya asked, as Chromite laughed.

"They stole our morphin energy." Adam realized.

"Correctomundo." Chromite confirmed, getting them all to turn to him. "And the Shadow Rangers have your powers. Can you guess what's going to happen now? I'll give you a hint; it's really, really bad!"

He laughed hilariously as the Rangers all looked at their Shadow counterparts.

"What's the matter, Rangers?" Shadow Green asked, before punching his fist as the Shadow girls laughed. "You look like you've just seen a ghost?"

The Rangers then got up and began fighting their Shadow counterparts, unaware that the detonator was still dripping paint out of the can.

Adam was knocked into a sign with the words 'Future homes, Angel Grove Homeless Shelter', then Shadow Green hit him in the chest with his knee, and then threw him into a pile of construction equipment - including a few hard-hats. He then rolled away just as Shadow Green was about to kick him, then he got up and blocked a kick from it, followed by a punch, then another punch. Shadow Green then moved his arms back, then hit Adam in the chest with the palms of his hands, then grabbed hold of his shirt and threw him away.

Tanya watched as Shadow Yellow side flipped over to her, and then did a backwards handspring as she chased after her. Tanya then sent a kick at her, but missed as she blocked it, then she tried to hit her over the head, but missed as she ducked. Tanya then sent three punches at Shadow Yellow, who dodged them all, and then blocked a fourth punch from her by grabbing her arm, and then punched her three times in the belly.

Kat rose her right arm up high while holding her left by her chest, while Shadow Pink did the opposite - like she was a reflection of her. Kat then sent a kick at her, but she blocked it with her hands, and then she kicked her in the chest. Kat then sent another kick at Shadow Pink, but she blocked it, and then she kicked Kat in the arm.

Vera ducked as Shadow Purple sent a kick at her, then she spun around to kick her, but missed as she ducked, and then she tackled her, tripping her up. Vera then rolled away just as Shadow Purple was about to put her foot onto her chest, then she got up and blocked a kick from her, followed by a punch, before she punched Vera in the chest, knocking her onto her belly.

Adam grabbed onto a scaffolding pipe, then spun around and blocked a punch from Shadow Green with his right leg. Adam then sent a kick at Shadow Green, who blocked his with its arm - while Tanya sent a kick at Shadow Yellow, who blocked it - and then Shadow Green grabbed Adam's leg and threw him off the scaffolding. Adam flipped through the air and managed to land on his feet, then sent a punch at Shadow Green, who then grabbed his arm, but then Adam broke free and tried to punch him with his other arm, but he then grabbed that one too. Shadow Green then twisted his arm and threw him into a covered-up hole in the building under construction.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

"It's right!" Tanya yelled. "They have our Turbo Powers!"

Shadow Purple kicked Vera in the leg, knocking her onto her knees. "It's like looking at an evil mirror version of yourself!" she yelled.

Kat blocked a kick from Shadow Pink with her arm. "Yeah!" Kat agreed, panic in her voice. "How do we fight ourselves?!"

"Especially morphed?!" Adam added, as Shadow Green grabbed his arm.

Shadow Green then flipped him onto his back, while Shadow Purple kicked Vera in the chest, knocking her towards the others.

"I had no idea that I was so strong!" Adam groaned, as he sat up in pain.

"Good work, Shadows. Now take them away!" Chromite ordered.

"We obey." the Shadow Rangers said together.

They all laughed as they grabbed their Ranger counterpart's arms - Kat clutched her chest as they did.

"Come on!" Shadow Green snarled.

"Get up!" Shadow Purple spat.

"Now, to the Chromite Cave!" Shadow Pink shouted.

The Shadow Rangers lowered their other arms down, and then they and the Rangers all teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the garage, Justin was working on something, wearing safety goggles over his eyes. He put a small torch to a small device, causing smoke to come out of it before he lifted the torch up.

"I think I know how to catch our thief." he said.

"Really? How's that?" Tommy asked curiously, working on the car engine as some music played.

"I took parts from this radio..." Justin explained, taking his goggles off. "..and I made a homing device."

He picked it up and turned to Tommy.

"I plant it on something, we'll catch our thief." he explained, putting it in his pocket.

"Alright. Great idea, Justin." Tommy remarked.

Justin smiled just when their communicators beeped.

_"Yo, Ranger boys."_ came Alpha's voice as they answered. _"You've got trouble at the construction site. I suggest you get over there pronto."_

"Alright. All right, clam down, Alpha." Tommy said. "We're on our way."

He then walked towards Justin.

"Let's go." he said.

They both then left the garage.

* * *

About ten minutes later, both of them walked towards the construction site, when they spotted the Chromite standing on a ladder, with the Shadow Rangers beneath him.

"Well, look whose here, two of my favourite colors!" Chromite laughed, jumping off the ladder. "Get 'em, Shadows! You know what to do!"

"We can take them." Justin said, before running forward.

"Justin, wait!" Tommy called, sensing something off by the looks of the Shadow Rangers.

Justin stopped running and then stared at Chromite and the Shadow Rangers.

"Shift into Turbo!" he shouted.

He twisted his arm and brought out his Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel.

"How delightful." Chromite sniggered.

Justin then put the key into his morpher, as Chromite brought out his blaster.

"Come to papa!" he said, firing its beams at Justin.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

As his Ranger suit appeared on him, the beams hit him and began to suck away the color.

**(End morph sequence)**

"Whoa!" Justin gasped, as a Shadow Ranger wearing his suit appeared on the ground in front of me. " Whoa! What's going on?!"

Once the last of his suit disappeared, Shadow Blue fired beams out of both of his hands, knocking him back.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped, as he fell to the ground.

"Justin!" Tommy yelled worriedly.

Shadow Blue lifted himself up and laughed, while Tommy helped Justin back to his feet.

"He...he intercepted my morphing energy!" Justin gasped.

"That must be how they overpowered the others." Tommy deduced, staring at the Shadow Rangers.

"Squish them!" Chromite ordered.

"We obey!" the Shadow Rangers chanted.

They all then charged at the two Rangers, who then charged at them.

Tommy blocked a punch from Shadow Pink, who then chopped him in the chest, then he ducked under a kick from Shadow Green, and then dodged a punch from Shadow Purple, before Shadow Pink side kicked him in the chest.

Justin ducked under a punch from Shadow Blue, then Shadow Yellow kicked him in the leg, and then she blocked one from him.

Shadow Pink kicked Tommy in the chest, and then Shadow Purple tripped him up from behind, knocking him into Shadow Green, who then grabbed him. Both Shadow Pink and Shadow Purple then kicked him right in the chest, and then Shadow Green threw him against a crate behind him. He then dodged a kick from Shadow Pink as Shadow Green ran past him, and then he barely dodged a chop attack from Shadow Purple.

He then looked to see Shadow Green put one of his feet on the box as he ducked to avoid the foot, then he tried to hit him, but he knocked his hand away. Shadow Green then flipped sideways off the crate as Tommy rolled forward to avoid a kick from Shadow Purple, but then Shadow Green fly kicked him in the chest. Shadow Pink tried to punch him in the head, but missed as he blocked it, but then she punched him in the chest, knocking him against the crate.

Shadow Blue spun around and nearly kicked Justin, but missed as he dodged just in time. Justin then got behind the scaffolding, then grabbed one of the supports and swung around on it to kick Shadow Blue, who unfortunately grabbed hold of his foot, and then flung him over to a box on the ground Shadow Yellow laughed her head off as she and Shadow Blue grabbed him and picked him up.

Shadow Green and Shadow Pink both then grabbed one of Tommy's arms and pinned him to the ground on his knees.

"What you do with our friends?!" he demanded, looking at Chromite and Shadow Purple.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Mr. Fearless Leader!" Chromite answered. "You'll join them soon enough. Now, take the little one away!"

Shadow Blue picked Justin up and carried him on his shoulder as he turned around.

"Tommy, help!" Justin called.

"Jus-tin?!" Tommy yelled.

Shadow Purple laughed as walked towards Tommy as Shadow's Green and Pink lifted him up, then she rolled her arm like a baseball player, and then punched him right in the belly, knocking him onto his belly.

"Justin!" Tommy groaned, as the three Shadow Rangers walked towards the others.

"Put me down!" Justin demanded, kicking his feet up and down.

The Shadow Rangers all turned to Tommy.

"Let's go, Shadow Rangers!" Shadow Yellow ordered.

"To the Chromite Cave!" they all shouted, lowering their arms down - Shadow Blue only doing his left.

All five of them then teleported off with Justin.

Tommy got back to his feet while clutching his chest. "I better get back to the Power Chamber, before there's no one left to help." he breathed.

He checked to see if he was alone, and then teleported away, with only Chromite watching him.

"He'll soon be back!" he laughed, before running off, laughing some more as he did.

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, Alpha - who'd seen the whole battle - turned as the door opened up, and Tommy stepped inside.

"Hi-yah!" he shouted, causing Tommy to jump, before they both walked towards the computer. "Hey, Tommy, it looked like those phony baloney Rangers were really sending you guys for a..."

"I know." Tommy sighed, cutting in. "It-it was like fighting shadows."

He turned to Dimitria.

"Dimitria, the Chromite captured the others by stealing their morphing powers." he explained. "How is that possible? I mean...are those other Rangers just like we are?"

"Do you really believe that there could be exact duplicates of the Power Rangers?" Dimitria asked. "That the power Zordon has given you could be so easily stolen?"

Tommy looked a bit shocked by her answer. "Well-well, no." he said, looking confused. "But-but if-f they're aren't Rangers, then... Look, please...please... Can't you just tell me what to do? How do I find the others, and what about these fakes?"

Alpha walked towards him. "Tommy. Tommy, you really don't get _it_, do you?" he asked. "Dimitria is from Inquiris. Inquiris! Like inquire. She doesn't give answers, she asks questions."

"Yeah, but Zordon always..." Tommy argued, turning to him.

"Yo-Yo-Yo!" Alpha cut in rudely. "Look, she ain't Zordon, and you don't have a lot of time, so you better get with the program, slick."

Tommy sighed. "All right. All right." he said, touching his forehead. "Think. If they're _not_ Rangers, then what are they?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Chromite was now inside a cave with the Shadow Rangers - which had two bright big crystals in to give them light - while the other Rangers were being held behind a bunch of bars at the back of the cave. (Shadow Purple was on Shadow Blue's left)

"A bang-up job, my little Shadows." Chromite commented. "Five down and one to go. Now come over here and I'll explain the next step."

He laughed as one-by-one, the Shadow Rangers walked forward, as he laughed and then followed them.

Behind the bars, Justin touched a gap between them, but then backed off as it shocked him slightly.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Careful, Justin." Adam said, wrapping his arm around him.

"Alpha, come in!" Tanya called into her communicator, while walking towards Kat and Vera. "Alpha, this is Tanya. Alpha!"

"I guess they're not working either." Vera deduced, as Tanya got no answer.

"Ooh!" Tanya sighed annoyingly.

Kat then walked towards the end of the cell, and saw Chromite and the Shadow Rangers around one of the crystals.

"Listen closely, Porto's refracto detonator is set to explode soon. We must capture the last Power Ranger so that nothing can interfere." Chromite explained. "Pink, I need you to guard them, so stay here. The rest of you, away we go!"

He waved his arms around like a gush of wind, and then he and the Shadow Rangers - minus Shadow Pink - all teleported away.

"Soon victory will be ours." Shadow Pink smirked, as she began pacing near the cell.

"The detonator." Kat gasped. "This is not good."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Power Chamber, Tommy moved something over a scanner to find out what the Shadow Rangers really were, when it suddenly beeped rapidly.

"That's it." he said, before turning to Alpha. "Alpha, you monitor the fight against those creeps."

"Right." Alpha said.

"Watch the particle analysis." Tommy instructed, as they both turned to the viewing globe.

The viewing globe then showed Shadow's Yellow, Green, Pink and Purple, then beams of light went over them, showing they were made of light as they were glowing.

"They're not real!" Tommy gasped.

"What are they?" Alpha inquired.

"They're made of light." Tommy said. "Refracted light."

"And what destroys light?" Dimitria asked.

"What will destroy light?" Tommy asked himself quietly.

The answer then popped into his head.

"That's it, it's so simple." he said, surprising Alpha. "All I have to do is find the others."

* * *

Back in the cave, Shadow Pink was pacing in front of the cell as the Rangers gathered together.

"Look, at least Tommy's out there somewhere." Tanya pointed out.

"Guys, we have to figure out a way to get to him." Kat told them all.

"Easier said than done, especially with _her_ out there watching us." Vera pointed out, pointing at Shadow Pink.

"Or, we could have Tommy get to us." Justin whispered, bringing out the homing device he made, and then activated it.

* * *

Tommy meanwhile, opened the door to the garage, and then ran towards the desk, where the tracker for the homing device was, and then he picked it up.

"All right, good job, Justin." he smiled.

He then ran towards the door and then out of it, but then stopped when he saw Chromite and the other Shadow Rangers outside.

"Well, there he is; the last little lonely Ranger." Chromite taunted. "And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Smarty pants?"

He put the tracker into his pocket as the four Shadow Rangers began to surround him.

"Why not surrender to us now." Chromite suggested. "We'll take you to your friends."

"Yeah, I bet you will!" Tommy retorted, turning to Shadow Yellow behind him.

"Alrighty then. Soon you'll learn the Shadow Rangers can do absolutely anything better than you." Chromite warned. "Now get him, my glow-worms. Attack!"

Shadow Purple then sent a fly kick at him in front, but he dodged it, then blocked a roundhouse kick from Shadow Yellow on his left. He then sent a kick at Shadow Blue on his right, who blocked it with his hands, and then spun around and tried to kick him, but missed as he ducked. He then spun around to tried to upper kick Shadow Yellow, but missed as she ducked, and then he turned to Shadow Purple as she tried to punch him, but he blocked it, and then they got locked in a grapple.

"Tell me where my friends are?!" Tommy demanded, grunting.

"Maybe if you morph, you'll find out!" Chromite joked, watching the battle.

Tommy grumbled angrily before he hit Shadow Purple in the chest with his knee, breaking the grapple, but then Shadow Green came up behind him and nearly kicked him. He turned around and then blocked a punch from him with his arm, and then punched him in the chest, knocking him back slightly.

"Sorry, pal. I plan to keep my powers." Tommy told him, as the Shadow Rangers surrounded him again.

He then sent a kick at Shadow Yellow, who blocked it with her hands.

"Maybe you will, but we'll see for how long." Chromite retorted.

Tommy and Shadow Yellow got locked in a grapple, and then she pushed him away from her, and then Shadow Purple kicked him in the back. He then blocked a kick from Shadow Yellow, then a one from Shadow Blue behind him, then dodged a fly kick by Shadow Green, and then he spun around and sent a kick at them all, but missed as they all did a backwards handspring.

Shadow Yellow then spun around to tackle him as he ran at them, but missed as he jumped over her leg - as Shadow's Green and Blue sent a Axe kick at him from both sides but missed. Shadow Purple then charged at him and sent a fly kick at him from behind, but missed as he jumped forwards towards a small parking lot - flipping through the air as he did - and then turned around once he landed.

Shadow Yellow then jumped and sent a fly kick at him, but missed as he dodged, then she spun around and tried to whack him in the head with her arms, but missed as he ducked, and then he hit her in the arm. Shadow Green then came up behind him and kicked him in the arm, knocking him onto a car hood.

"Whoa!" he yelped, before turning around.

Shadow Blue then charged at him and sent an axe kick at him, but he blocked it with his arms below the foot, and then he kicked him away. Shadow Purple then came right at him and kicked him in the chest before he could get up, knocking him down near the car door, as the Shadow's gathered together.

"Where's all your tough talk now, huh?" Shadow Yellow hissed.

"You lost it as you're _too_ worried about your friends or something?!" Shadow Purple laughed.

"That was fun." Chromite joked. "But now it's time to join your friends in our cozy little cave."

The Shadow Rangers all laughed at him.

"Why not give it up, lonely Ranger?" Shadow Yellow suggested. "You're history!"

"Make it easy on yourself and give up!" Shadow Purple spat.

Tommy turned to his left and looked to see the sun shining over a tree.

"Alright, boys, time to shed a little darkness on ya." he smirked.

He got back to his feet, and then picked up a tire as the Shadow Rangers growled. He then threw the tire at Shadow Yellow, hitting her in the chest and causing her to stumble backwards onto Shadow Purple. Shadow Blue then rammed him and began to push him backwards, but then he tripped him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Aghhh!" Shadow Blue groaned.

He landed on his back in a shadowy area of a building, then began to glow bright, and then vanished.

"What?!" Chromite exclaimed. "How dare you turn the lights out on my Ranger!"

Tommy turned to the other three Shadow Rangers, and then Shadow Green sent a side kick at him, which he blocked with his forearm. Shadow Yellow then sent a punch at him, but missed as he ducked, and then Shadow Purple charged at him, but he spun around and tackled her, tripping her over.

"Ahh!" she growled.

She landed in the shadowy area, then glowed brightly as she tried to get back up, and then vanished.

Shadow Yellow then sent a fly kick at Tommy, but he blocked both feet, and then ducked as she tried to punch him over the head. He then blocked a kick from Shadow Green, then block a punch from him, before punching him in the chest. He then ducked as Shadow Yellow tried to whack him over the head, then hit her in the arm and then elbowed her in the back. Shadow Green then tried to punch him, but he dodged out of the way, and then kicked him in the back, causing him to flip over into the shadow zone.

"Ahhh!" he groaned, as he got to his knees while glowing brightly.

He then looked down as he vanished.

Shadow Yellow then flipped herself forward to avoid a punch from him, then grabbed the end of a car hood while sending a kick at him, which he blocked. She then blocked a number of chop attacks from him, then ducked under a punch from him while spinning around, and then she roundhouse kicked him in the chest, which he blocked. She then spun around and kicked him right in the chest, knocking him into a car's shadow, which he then noticed.

"See, I can take you on by myself." Shadow Yellow taunted.

"Come and get me!" Tommy dared with his hand.

"You asked for it!" Shadow Yellow hissed. "You got it!"

"No, it's a trick!" Chromite called.

Shadow Yellow ignored him and jumped right at Tommy, ready to kick him, but when she got into the shadow, she lit up brightly and then disappeared before she could.

Tommy then walked out of the shadows and stared at Chromite.

"Okay, Chromite, your secret's out." he told him.

"That's alright, I was gonna tell you. Ha, ooh! Look at the time, gotta go!" Chromite said, before he teleported away.

"Yes!" Tommy grinned. "Now I all I gotta do is locate and free the others. Shift into Turbo!"

He twisted his arm and brought out his Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his key into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Tommy shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

Later, he was running near a mountain area, holding the tracker in one hand.

"All right, should be getting closer." he said, as he stopped.

He moved the tracker around as it beeped, until it got louder.

"Whoa! The signal's getting strong." he said, as he walked in the direction it beeped loudest. "This has to be it. The Chromite said something about a cave."

He was right, as he then saw the cave entrance up ahead.

"That's gotta be the entrance." he deduced, ducking under a tree branch.

He then ran towards the cave entrance, and then ran inside.

* * *

Back at the construction site, a bunch of workers were now there working on the building on either the scaffolding, or by handing the people on it some tools or wood, unaware that the refracto detonator was still dripping paint near the paint cans.

* * *

Inside the cave, Shadow Pink was still pacing near the cell, but stopped when she heard something.

"Justin! Tanya! Are you guys in here!" the voice called.

She then saw Tommy running nearby.

"Anybody here me?!" he called out.

"Intruder!" Shadow Pink snapped, bringing out her Auto Blaster.

She then fired it at Tommy, but missed him.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped.

Shadow Pink growled as she ran towards him.

"It's Tommy!" Justin exclaimed, spotting him.

"Watch out!" Adam shouted, picking Justin up as he and the girls ran to the end of the cell.

Tommy brought out his Auto Blaster and fired at Shadow Pink, but missed as she hid behind a boulder near the cell. She then fired back at him, but missed as he hid behind a rock. She then fired again as he rolled around the ground to the other side of the cave, but each blast missed as she hid behind another rock.

"Whaa!" he yelped.

He then fired his Auto Blaster at one of the crystals, destroying it and the light from it.

"One down, one to go." he said, running out from his hiding spot.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shadow Pink yelled, getting behind the other crystal.

She fired at him again as he jumped forward to dodge the blast, then landed on his belly and fired his Auto Blaster again, hitting and destroying the second crystal.

"Ahhh!" Shadow Pink screamed, as she began to glow brightly, and then disappeared.

"Yeah." Tommy grinned as he got up - the headlights on his helmet now lit up. "Turn your lights out, you poser."

The other Rangers all ran towards him - except Justin who looked around to see the bars had vanished.

"Cool." he said amazed. "The bars are gone."

"Oh, man, it's good to see you guys." Tommy said, -high-fiving the others. (Vera was on Tanya's right)

"Where are the Shadow Rangers?" Justin asked, coming towards them.

"They're made of light, and the opposite of light, is dark." Tommy explained. "So when I took out their light source, they vanished."

"Wow, very smart." Kat commented.

"How did you find us anyway?" Vera questioned curiously.

"Justin made a homing device." Tommy explained, holding up the tracker.

"I was hoping you'd remember." Justin told him, holding the device up.

The other Rangers smiled at him - even Vera as she was impressed.

"Wait, Divatox planted a detonator." Kat remembered. "I'm sure the Chromite's guarding it."

"Well, we've gotta stop her!" Tanya realized. "But how are we gonna find it?"

Adam and Vera sighed, when Adam spotted something on the ground from the light on Tommy's helmet. "Look, footprints." he said.

"It's the Chromite's footprints." Justin realized. "Your helmet produces a special light, they'll show us the footprints."

"Great. Then we can use it to track down the Chromite, and the detonator." Tommy told the others.

"And since the Shadow Rangers were made of light, chances are the Chromite is too." Vera deduced.

"Let's Shift into Turbo!" Adam shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

Adam's helmet came on, and then his visor closed down - as he was already morphed. The same thing then happened to Justin, then Tanya, then Vera, and then Kat.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

The footprints led them all back to the construction site, and then Tanya jumped right over the taped up fence.

"Huh?" muttered some of the workers.

The other Rangers followed Tanya, and then gathered around her as the workers looked confused.

"Hey, look, the tracks lead right past the radio station!" Tanya told the others.

"Yeah. That would explain why the Chromite attacked us here before." Kat deduced.

"I bet he's here now." Tommy said.

"That makes two of us." Vera agreed.

On the other side of the construction site, the detonator was still dripping paint - which had now created a big puddle.

An explosion then went off near the Rangers, causing them all to moan as sparks came out of it. Another one went off right in front of them, and then the workers ran away, just as Chromite showed up.

"Here I am, but you're _too_ late!" he laughed, pointing at them.

"Yeah? We'll see about that." Tommy retorted.

"I just love a colorful fight!" Chromite laughed, charging at the Rangers.

"Let's get this geek!" Tommy said.

Chromite ducked as Tommy spun around to kick him, causing him to miss, then he jumped as Vera tried to slide tackle him, and then he blocked a kick from Tanya with his forearm. He then knocked Adam and Justin back, then Tommy spun around to kick him again but missed, then he blocked a punch from him before punching him in the chest.

Chromite then jumped onto a crate with some paint cans on, then turned around to see Tommy coming up behind him. Tommy tried to kick him but he jumped to avoid it, causing him to kick a paint can away, then he tried to hit Tommy with his knee, but he blocked it with his forearm, but then he kicked Tommy in the back, knocking him off the crate.

Chromite then laughed as Justin, Adam, Vera and Tanya all stared at him. He then fired a laser out of his hand at them, but missed them all as Adam and Vera dodged it, while Tanya and Justin ducked down to avoid it, and then they both back flipped up onto the scaffolding.

"What a blast!" Chromite laughed.

He fired a laser at Justin, but missed as he back handspringed to avoid it, while Adam climbed up the scaffold. Chromite fired another laser at Justin, but missed as he jumped down towards Adam, but then an explosion went off behind them, knocking them both right off the scaffolding.

"Gotcha!" Chromite laughed, firing a laser out of both hands.

"Not this time!" Tanya shouted, jumping off the scaffolding.

She landed on a ladder, which then leaned her towards Chromite, and then she jumped off to get behind him, as the ladder fell over and knocked over some paint cans. She then spun around and tried to kick Chromite, but missed as he ducked, then she tried to punch him, but he blocked it and then hit her in the chest, knocking her off the crate.

Vera then jumped towards him, then blocked a punch from him, and then tried to hit him with her knee, but he hit her in the foot and knocked her off the crate and onto Tanya.

"I'm get him, guys!" Kat shouted.

She jumped up, but Chromite blasted her in the chest with a laser from his hand, knocking her off course, causing her to crash into some of the building equipment.

"Sorry, kids, but the refracto detonator is about to blow!" Chromite announced.

He laughed hilariously as the Rangers gathered together - Kat, Adam and Vera all clutching their shoulders while Justin was clutching his chest - and then turned to Chromite.

"There's gotta be a way to get rid of this guy and stop that detonator!" Kat fumed.

"We gotta figure out some way to get him into the shade." Justin deduced.

"How do we do that?" Adam questioned.

"I have an idea, but we'll need the Turbo Zords." Tommy explained. "Let's do it!"

"We need Turbo Zord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right thumbs up by their chests, then put their right hands at the side of their helmet with their fingers spread apart.

The Turbo Zords then arrived on the scene, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

"Alright, guys, let's bring 'em together!" Tommy shouted.

He hit the accelerator on his Zord while pulling the throttle.

Wind Chaser then split in half again, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side.

_Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Gooooooo!_

Red Lightning off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" the Rangers shouted, bringing their keys out.

"Turbo up!" Tommy shouted, putting his key into the controls, and then turned it, making a red light shine.

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Kat in the bottom left, Adam in the bottom right, Tanya in the top right, and Vera in a square in the middle - and then they all put their keys in.

"Turbo up!" they all shouted, turning their keys, and then a light came on matching their Ranger colors.

"Alright, guys, let's do it!" Tommy ordered, hitting the brake.

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Goooo!_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

On the ground, Chromite was now looking around for the Rangers.

"Where'd those pesky Power Rangers go?" he wondered.

He turned around and looked up, and saw the Turbo Megazord.

"Agghhh!" he yelped.

The Turbo Megazord then stood in the sunlight, blocking it out and creating a huge shadow over Chromite.

"No! Don't block out the sun!" Chromite pleaded.

He turned and saw the refracto detonator starting to disappear.

"No! No! My beautiful detonator! My beautiful colors! Agghh!" he cried, before he began to fall backwards. "I'm melting! I'm melting!"

He then vanished from sight, along the paint on the ground, and then the detonator.

"Yes!" the Rangers cheered.

"Ha, ha, yes!" Justin cheered.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered, as he and Adam high-fived each other.

"Good thinking, Tommy." Justin commented.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"Yes!" Justin cheered.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, two Piranhatrons were about to walk through the main door, but stopped when they saw Divatox, Porto, Elgar and Rygog on the other side.

"It's full!" Divatox said rudely.

The door closed again, and the two Piranhatrons looked at each other confused.

"Chromite? I should've just used a coffee machine." Divatox muttered.

"I am _so_ sorry, o disappointed one." Porto apologised.

"I told him that refracto detonator was a refracto dud." Elgar said.

"Not as big of a dud as _all_ of you are!" Divatox sneered.

"Why, yes they are, my queen." Porto agreed. "Big duds."

Elgar then burped. "Oh..." he said.

"Elgar!" Divatox said disgustingly. "Ehh!"

* * *

Later that day, Tommy and Justin were following the tracker Justin had made, as another thing from their garage had been stolen - with the homing device on.

"So, this should lead us to the homing bug that I planted on the CD player...that someone took." Justin explained hopefully.

They both then stopped near the Youth Center, which is where the tracker was beeping towards, and they saw a sign that said 'under new management' above it.

"Huh? Under new management?" Justin read, looking confused. "What do you think that means?"

"I don't know." Tommy answered, turning to him. "Let's go check it out."

They both ran inside the Youth Center, and still followed the tracker past several people inside - including Kat who spotted them.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"We're tracking down the stolen stuff from our garage." Tommy explained, as Justin walked on. "Let's go."

Kat got up from her seat and followed them both towards the back door.

Once Justin opened it, they all saw Skull throw a basketball towards a net, but missed as it hit the metal part.

"Hey, that's _my_ basketball!" he complained.

**"Yeah, and you made me miss my shot!" **Skull groaned, wearing sunglasses over his eyes.

**"Yeah. And one more miss and you owe me a banana split."** Bulk told him, before throwing the basketball towards the net.

"Those are _my_ sunglasses!" Tommy exclaimed, pointing at Skull.

**"They look cooler on me anyhow, babe."** Skull smirked.

Justin picked up a trophy and looked around at all the stuff Bulk and Skull had. "They've been stealing all of our stuff." he realized, as Kat picked up a ball.

**"They have all that cool stuff to play with and we're bored." **Skull complained. **"Do the math, Tarzan?"**

Tommy picked up a skateboard as Kat turned to him.

"Hey, my skateboard." he gasped.

**"Right, and uh, besides; if we're gonna be crashing here more, this place to be more homey."** Bulk explained.

"You know, maybe we should ask Ernie what they're doing here?" Kat suggested, as the door opened up, and Lt. Stone came through it - wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey, that reminds me. You know that sign out front said this place was under..." Tommy said.

"New management." Lt. Stone finished.

He then turned to the monkeys and the stuff, before putting a pizza tray down.

"Ah-ha. Guess I gotta keep a closer eye on these two until I can figure out what to do with them." he deduced, putting a nametag on his shirt.

"That means you are...?" Tommy asked, as he, Kat and Justin turned to the Lt.

"You're looking at the new owner of Ernie's juice bar." he answered.

"But...where's Ernie?" Justin asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Yeah, well, his foreign service unit called him and he had to uh, suddenly leave." Lt. Stone explained. "I don't know, something about building a bridge in the Amazon."

**"Lt., catch!"** Bulk called, throwing the basketball towards him.

The ball hit Lt. Stone on the head, then it bounce off it and hit the end of the tray, sending the pizza up into the air.

"Ahh!" he yelped, before the pizza landed on his head.

Skull laughed while Bulk put his hands on his head.

**"Sorry, Lt. Me bad, me bad."** he said.

Tommy and Kat both laughed lightly, as Lt. Stone rubbed some of the pizza out of his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling, I know those two?" he wondered.

Tommy chuckled while Skull continued to laugh, and then Kat joined in.


	37. Transmission Impossible

Far away in space, a spacecraft was moving towards the Earth at fast speed.

* * *

On Earth, Tanya was working at the KAGV, playing a number of tunes over the radio.

"Whoo! What's happening, ya'll. This is Tanya Sloan coming to you live and playing your favourite jams here on KAGV Angel Grove." she spoke into the mike. "Check this one out."

She then played a tape, as Kat and Vera both showed up on the other side of the recording booth. They both then smiled and then Kat knocked on the window, getting Tanya's attention as she waved at them. They waved back as she motioned for them to come in, then they both walked towards the door, then Kat opened it and then they walked inside.

"Hey, there, Ms. DJ." Kat grinned.

"Hey, come over here." Tanya told them.

"How's it going?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, how's the training going, DJ Sloan?" Vera asked jokingly.

They both looked around the recording booth as they walked towards Tanya.

"Wow. This place is great." Kat said, amazed.

"I'm having so much fun." Tanya told them. "I love this job."

"If you make a career out of this, you could end up in the DJ hall of fame like Casey Kasem, Martin Block and Yvonne Daniels." Vera told her.

"You think so?" Tanya asked.

"Yep." Vera nodded.

_"Emergency!"_ a voice called out.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

Tanya lifted her headphones up slightly. "I don't know." she admitted.

_"Please respond!"_ the voice begged. _"Emergency! Emergency!"_

"This isn't suppose to happen." Tanya told her friends, taking her headphones off.

"So what is it then?" Vera wondered.

Tanya got up from her chair and fiddled with some dials on the machine behind her.

_"Please respond!"_ the voice pleaded.

"A voice. Someone's trying to send a message." Tanya realized.

"What are they saying?" Kat asked.

"I'll turn up the speaker." Tanya told them.

As she did that, the voice came in even louder.

_"Emergency! Please respond!" _it pleaded. _"Emergency!"_

The three Rangers all looked confused.

"Who are they trying to reach?" Kat wondered.

"You got me, Kat." Vera shrugged.

_"Must contact Dimitria!" _the voice said.

"Dimitria?" Vera questioned, looking puzzled.

Tanya turned to her friends confused.

_"Emergency!"_ the voice pleaded. _"Emergency!"_

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Porto walked into the main room, as Divatox looked through the periscope, and Elgar fiddled with some wires on his hand.

"I have intercepted a message that will interest you." Porto said.

"Oh, I-I-I-I..." Elgar stuttered, as the wiring began to shock him.

"It appears to be coming from an approaching spacecraft." Porto explained.

Divatox turned to him. "What do they want?" she inquired.

Elgar laughed nervously as his body stopped shaking, and then turned to his aunt.

"They're probably just wondering if we want to change our long-distance company." he guessed.

"Hardly." Porto rebuffed. "It says: Must contact Dimitria."

"Dimitria?" Divatox gasped, walking away from the periscope. "Any friend of hers is an enemy of mine. Porto, locate the source of that transmission!"

"At once." Porto acknowledged.

Divatox then turned to Rygog. "Rygog, prepare the destruction beam!" she ordered.

"Excellent." Rygog grinned.

"Yeah!" Elgar said, throwing the shocker in his hand away. "Excellent. What can I do?"

Divatox sighed in annoyance. "Go play with the sharks." she said.

"Oh, come on!" Elgar complained. "I want to help!"

"The craft is using a radio station as a homing beacon." Porto explained. "Perhaps if we destroy that frequency..."

"Yes." Divatox said, getting what he meant. "Elgar, you want to help; fine. Bring a detonator to the surface and destroy the radio station!"

"You got it!" Elgar grinned, rubbing his hands.

"I don't want Dimitria receiving...anymore calls." Divatox smirked.

* * *

Back at the KAGV station, the disc Tanya had put on was still playing, while the message was still coming through the radio.

_"Emergency!" _it called.

"We have to find out who's looking for Dimitria." Tanya told her friends, walking past them.

"Tanya, you can't leave during the middle of your radio show." Kat told her, getting Tanya's attention.

"Kat's right, Tanya. You might have to go back on any second." Vera explained. "We'll go to the Power Chamber and check it out. Okay?"

Tanya looked at them both before putting her head down. "Okay." she sighed, giving in. "If you find out anything, let me know, okay?"

"We will." Kat promised.

She and Vera then walked past Tanya, who then turned to them both, and then they teleported away, leaving Tanya alone to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the Youth Center, as people were coming in, Lt. Stone was tuning a radio in on the counter.

_"I hope everyone out there in radio land is ready to rock."_ came Tanya's voice through it.

Lt. Stone smiled as he picked up a tray full of drinks on the counter.

_ "Playing off spinning the rest of the day with KAGV, 'cause I'll be kicking out the jams with ya all afternoon."_ Tanya said.

Lt. Stone walked past a table Bulk and Skull were sitting at, which had a bunch of playing cards on from a game of solitaire, and then Bulk lowered a newspaper he was reading.

**"Psst. That's Tanya on the radio." **Bulk whispered.

**"Yeah. Sounds like she's got her own show, Bulky."** Skull deduced.

**"That ridges peaball reaches all over the city, which gives me an idea."** Bulk said.

* * *

Back at the radio station, Elgar appeared outside the main door near the sign that said 'KAGV'.

"Ha, ha!" he laughed, kicking his feet up. "This is gonna be a great day to remember!"

He turned around and saw a tower behind the station.

_"Oh, I get to blow up the radio station!"_ he sang, walking towards the tower.

He hummed something as he did, then stopped once he got there, and sniggered as he turned around.

"Time to _stuff_ the music!" he laughed.

He turned back to the tower, and then planted a detonator on it, which read 1 hour.

"I might be the only one in this party, but it's _still_ gonna be a bid old blast!" he laughed.

He then disappeared as the detonator began counting down - now saying 59 minutes 48 seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kat and Vera had both explained to Alpha, Dimitria and Adam - who was already there - about the message Tanya was receiving. Adam walked towards Alpha and Vera working on one of the computers, while Kat worked on another one.

"Have you isolated the frequency yet?" he asked.

"Yo-Yo-Yo, I think I just hit pay dirt." Alpha answered.

"I'm starting to miss the old Alpha." Vera muttered quietly, so only Adam heard her.

_"Must contact Dimitira!"_ the voice called.

"Now we just have to find out where it's coming from." Kat sighed.

"Which will be easier said than done." Vera added.

Adam walked to the other end of the computer and began to help them track down the source of the signal.

"I think I've got a lock on the coordinates." he then said.

Vera looked up at the viewing globe, which showed scanners moving along space, and then they joined together.

"You're right, Adam." she said. "But I don't know what it is?"

"Is it not my home planet Inquiris?" Dimitria inquired.

"Alpha, can you get us a visual?" Adam asked.

"Hey, look at who you're talking too here. Sheesh." Alpha said.

He began pressing some buttons on the computer, making the viewing globe glow fuzzy, and then the spacecraft from outer space showed up on it. It then showed the pilot, which was a light blue and orange alien humanoid.

_"Dimitria, I must see you right away!" _he pleaded.

"Visceron!" Dimitria gasped, recognizing him. "What is the matter?"

_"I am on route to Earth with urgent information."_ Visceron explained.

"My friend, can you _not_ tell me now?" Dimitria asked.

_"As much as I would like to, it is too dangerous." _Visceron explained. _"The information I bring is of the upmost importance, and I am very concerned that this..."_

**(Subcraft)**

Unknown to any of them, Divatox and Elgar were eavesdropping on the commination with some headphones.

_"..transmission could be monitored by unfriendly ears."_ Visceron explained.

Elgar chuckled as Divatox sighed in annoyance, before hitting him in the chest with her elbow.

**(Power Chamber)**

"I will arrive on Earth soon." Visceron explained. "Signing off."

"What could be so urgent?" Dimitria wondered.

"Ya got me." Alpha answered, not sure himself. "But I don't think we should expect good news."

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox pulled off the headphones in a huff, knocking Elgar back as she did.

"Rygog!" she bellowed.

"Uh-huh?" Rygog asked, showing up on her right.

"I want you to capture Visceron for me and bring him to me." Divatox instructed.

"Huh?" Rygog muttered, confused. "I thought you wanted me to destroy him?"

"No. First I want you to find out what this information is." Divatox explained.

"Of course." Rygog understood.

"If it's important to Dimitria, it's important to me." Divatox said.

Rygog muttered in agreement, when Elgar pushed between them both.

"Yeah. And thanks to yours truly, that radio station's gonna be off the air permanently." he grinned.

He and Rygog then laughed.

* * *

At the radio station, the detonator on the tower was still ticking down - now reading 20 minutes 10 seconds.

_"This is Tanya Sloan tossing you the tunes on KAGV."_ came Tanya's voice.

* * *

Up in space, Visceron's spacecraft was getting closer towards the Earth, when he saw it.

"Ah, there's Earth now." he said.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Rygog was looking through the periscope while Porto was standing by the controls.

"Proto..?" Rygog said.

"Ready." Porto said, pressing some buttons.

"Aim the capture beam to vector-one-nine-seven." Rygog explained.

Potro entered in the coordinates. "Capture beam set, vector-one-nine-seven." he reported.

"Fire!" Rygog yelled.

"And fire." Porto said, pressing a button.

* * *

Up in space, Visceron's spacecraft kept moving towards the Earth, when he saw a red beam heading towards him.

"What in the universe is that?!" he exclaimed. "Ahh!"

The red beam then hit his ship.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha, Dimitria, Kat, Adam and Vera all saw him in the viewing globe, before it went fuzzy again.

"Alpha, we've lost Visceron!" Adam gasped, walking over to Kat.

"He just disappeared!" Kat said.

"I don't like the sound of this." Vera gulped.

"It's that Divatox dame, I just know it." Alpha said.

"Visceron, where'd you go?" Dimitria asked frantically.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Rygog took his eyes away from the periscope, looking pleased with himself.

"Direct hit!" he whooped. "Right on the money!"

Divatox walked past him. "Wahoo!" she cheered. "Excellent! Now, bring him in for interrogation."

Rygog sniggered as she grinned happily.

* * *

Back at the radio station, Tanya was now playing another tune, when she picked up a beeping noise from her bag, making her take her headphones off.

"My Turbo Navigator!" she gasped.

She picked up her bag and pulled out the Turbo Navigator, and then opened it up.

"A detonator must be close by." she said quietly, looking at it as it beeped.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, two Piranhatrons dragged Visceron towards Divatox on the bridge.

"Ahh!" he groaned in pain.

The two Piranhatrons then lifted him up, as Divatox walked towards him, and then they walked away.

"So, Visceron, why don't you tell me about this _urgent_ information you have to Dimitria." Divatox said, rubbing her hand against his forehead. "Just curious."

"You are the_ last_ person I would tell, Divatox!" Visceron spat.

"You know..." Divatox said, running her hands down his arms, before stepping back and folding her arms. "..I could use someone big and strong like _you_ on my crew."

While she was talking, Elgar had opened up a porthole, and then threw some rubbish out of it.

"As you can see, I'm surrounded by incompetence." Divatox explained.

"Not me!" Elgar assured, holding his hand out.

Water then came out of the porthole and splashed right on him, causing him to scream as he backed away.

"Norks!" he groaned.

"I have _no_ interest of working for you!" Visceron snapped. "My message is for Dimitria only!"

Divatox growled as she then tried to punch him, but he blocked it with his forearm, but then she grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

"Tell me?!" Divatox demanded, growling as she put her foot on his chest to prevent him getting up.

"Never!" Visceron shouted.

"Take him to the sea cave until he's ready to talk!" Divatox ordered.

Two Piranhatrons then picked Visceron up as Divatox lifted her foot off him, and then they dragged him away.

"Ohh!" Divatox huffed angrily.

* * *

In the radio station, Tanya was trying to contact the Power Chamber with her communicator.

"Alpha, this is Tanya, come in." she said into it.

She got no answer.

"Alpha, there's a detonator in the vicinity!" she explained frantically. "Come in!"

She still got no answer.

"I need your help!" she said.

She got no answer again.

"Adam! Vera! Kat! Come in!" she tried, but still got no answer.

She then lowered her arm in annoyance, wondering what was going on.

Outside, the detonator was still ticking down - now reading 11 minutes and 4 seconds.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Adam walked towards Alpha, Kat and Vera as they tried to get Visceron's signal back.

"Alpha, any luck on getting Visceron's signal back?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope." Alpha replied. "I gotta a whole lotta nothing."

Adam sighed.

"I'm gonna let Tanya know what's going on." Kat told the others, walking past them all.

"Right." Vera said.

Kat put her communicator to her mouth. "Tanya, come in, this is Kathrine." she said.

She got no answer, and then pressed her communicator.

"Tanya." she tried again. "Tanya, can you hear me?!"

"Let me try." Vera said, putting her communicator to her mouth. "Tanya, come in."

She got no answer either.

"Tanya, this is Vera, come in." she tried again, but still got no answer.

"I wonder why she isn't answering?" Adam wondered.

"Yo, I think I know." Alpha said. "The frequencies from the radio station might be scrambling our commination signal."

"I'll work on descrambling the signal." Vera said, as she began to work on the computer.

"I'll help." Adam said.

* * *

In the sea cave, Visceron was lying against a rock, with smoke coming out of him.

"What happened?" he asked himself, as he turned around, and saw Elgar and Porto on the other side. "Where am I?!"

"Hey, look." Elgar said, patting Porto.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"The lunkhead's awake." Elgar said, as they both walked towards Visceron. "It's about time!"

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Porto asked Visceron, as Elgar sat down on a rock. "What is your message for Dimitria!"

"I will not tell you anything!" Visceron swore. "Ever!"

"Oh..." Porto muttered.

Elgar laughed sinisterly.

Smoke began to come out of a hole nearby.

**(The Subcraft)**

Divatox lifted her face up from a pair of binoculars in the controls.

"I've got it; change him into a menial servant, run him rag with physical labour, he'll sing like a canary!" she laughed, before putting her eyes back in the binoculars.

**(The sea cave)**

Elgar and Porto were both still staring at Visceron on the ground.

"Wonderful idea." Porto agreed. "I'll take care of it right away."

He then brought out what looked like a water blaster.

"Hold still." he told Visceron. "This won't hurt a bit."

He then sprayed the water at Visceron, changing his appearance, as his head grew bigger and turned brown, and he gained a big red eye.

"Ha, ha! You're gonna be Auntie Divatox's new dishwasher!" Elgar scoffed, picking up a apron. "Here, put on this apron."

He toss it to Visceron, where it landed on his chest.

"Whatever you say." he said, sounding different as he put it on, and then stood up. "But I don't see any dishes. I'll just start without them."

He began moving his right hand, like he was washing a dish being held in his left.

* * *

Later, onboard the Subcraft, Visceron was now cleaning up a bunch of dishes.

"Ooh. I love to clean." he said, putting one away, before picking up another. "I'll give these plates a sparkering shine."

Behind him, Divatox was sitting down and looking at herself in a hand-held mirror.

"I finished the dishes, ma'am, and the laundry, and the vacuuming and the dusting." Visceron then said, walking towards her - jumping over some of her treasure as he did. "Please let me clean something else for you? Please?! Please?!"

Divatox started to get annoyed. "Oh, be quiet!" she hissed, hitting him in the face with the back of the mirror.

"Ow!" he cried.

He then saw a golden cup among the treasure.

"Ooh. This could use polishing." he said, as he began to rub a rag on it.

* * *

Back in the radio station, Tanya was still trying to contact the Power Chamber.

"Adam!" she called into her communicator. "Vera! Kat! Come in!"

She still got no answer.

"Adam, Vera, Kat!" she tried again. "Come in!"

She then sighed when she didn't get an answer again.

"I've gotta reach 'em." she said quietly.

She looked around, and then an idea popped into her head.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha walked towards the three Rangers inside it, who were still working on the computer.

_"I've got a dedication here, guys and girls!" _came Tanya's voice through the radio.

"Hold on." Kat said, getting Vera and Adam to stop. "That sounds like Tanya."

_"This next song goes out to the Power Rangers." _Tanya said. _"I sure _hope _they're listening."_

"That_ is_ Tanya." Vera realized.

_"It's a special request called I Need You Now."_ Tanya said. _"Power Rangers, if you're out there, I really think this one's the bomb."_

The three of them - along with Alpha - all realized Tanya was sending them a coded message through the radio.

"A detonator." Adam deduced. "Let's get to the radio station."

"Yo, I'll have Tommy and Justin meet you there." Alpha told them.

The three Rangers nodded.

"Okay. Shift into Turbo!" Kat shouted, as they raised their left arms up.

They then twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morphers. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox looked through the periscope, and saw Adam, Kat and Vera arrive at the radio station.

_"We better start searching." _Kat said, as they looked around.

_"Yeah."_ Adam agreed.

_"Let's start out back."_ Vera said, pointing to the tower.

_"Right." _Adam agreed.

They all then ran to where she pointed to.

Divatox's eyes widened in shock, and then she gasped as she moved away from the periscope.

"Drats!" she groaned. "The Rangers are at the radio station!"

Potro turned to her. "They're sure to discover the detonator!" he gasped.

"Send down a school of Piranhatrons!" Divatox ordered.

"Right away." Porto acknowledged.

"And where is that Visceron?" Divatox wondered, smiling. "I think I've found a good use for him after all."

* * *

At the radio station, a bunch of Piranhatrons arrived right in front of the tower, and then charged at Adam, Vera and Kat.

Adam fought past one, while Vera ducked as another tried to punch her in the head, and Kat skidded under a third's arm. Adam sent a kick at a fourth while it did the same to him, while Kat punched at a fifth in the chest, and Vera sent a fly kick at a sixth, but missed as it dodged.

Adam then dodged ones punch, then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, then he turned around and dodged a kick from the first, before punching it in the chest. He then ducked as a third tried to punch him, then hit it in the back with his elbow, and then blocked a punch from the other two at the same time with his forearms.

Vera ducked as one tried to punch her, but then she rose up and punched it in the face, and then she blocked a kick from another with her left forearm, before side kicking it in the chest. She then sent a punch at a third, but it grabbed it and then hit her in the chest with its knee, knocking her into a fourth who then grabbed her from behind. The third then charged at her, but she then raised her legs up and kicked it in the chest with both feet, knocking it back, and then she stood on the fourth's foot, causing it to let go of her, and then she spun around and tackled it.

Kat skidded her leg forward and tripped one up, then she blocked a kick from another before kicking it in the belly, knocking it back. She then spun around as a third tried to punch her, causing it to miss, and then she kicked it in the chest, sending it flying towards the ground where some more were. Three of them then jumped towards her - flipping through the air as they did - while a fourth kicked her in the knee from behind, knocking her to her knees. The fourth and a fifth then picked her up by the arms as the three in the air came towards her.

Before they could hit her however, Tommy and Justin both teleported in between them - already morphed. They both then jumped up, and then Tommy hit two with his arms as he flipped forward, while Justin hit the third in the chest with a chopping move, knocking them all down.

Justin then rolled forward once he landed, then blocked a kick from one with his hands, then past another while ducking under a punch from it - while Kat broke free of the two that had her held. Justin then kicked the one he just ducked under from in the chest, and then leapfrogged over its back, before kicking it in the back without looking at it.

Tommy blocked ones punch with his knee, and then kicked it in the chest with the same leg.

"We came as soon as we could!" he called assuringly.

Adam blocked the arms of one with both of his, and then punched it right in the chest four times, knocking it back.

"Prefect timing!" he called back, holding his thumb up.

Vera did two backwards handsprings to avoid ones kick, and then she jumped towards it and fly kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

Kat ducked and ran past one as it tried to hit her in the head, then she turned around and grabbed another's arm as it tried to punch her, and then she punched it in the chest twice. She then blocked another's punch as it came up behind her, and then hit it in the chest with her elbow.

Unknown to any of them, the detonator on the tower was still ticking down.

Tommy then spun around and tackled one, then Adam punched one in front of him while kicking another behind him at the same time, and then Vera side kicked one in the chest. Tommy then ducked as one tried to punch him, and then he kicked it in the chest as it turned around, knocking it down towards Justin - who was sitting on another.

"And stay down!" he grinned, before turning to the one Tommy just kicked, which got up to its knees. "You're next, creep."

The Piranhatrons then all disappeared, causing Justin to fall onto his back.

"Ahh!" he yelped.

The others all ran towards him.

"Justin, you alright man?" Tommy asked, crouching down as Justin got up.

"Yeah." he answered, leaning on Kat for support. "I'm glad they're gone."

"Me too." Kat sighed in relief. "You guys look for the detonator."

"Right." Adam and Vera said.

"I'll go in and get, Tanya." Kat explained.

"Okay." Justin breathed.

"'kay?" Kat said, before she ran off.

"Alright, you guys..." Tommy said.

"Good luck!" Adam called after Kat.

"..we'd better split up. We've got a lot of ground to cover." Tommy explained.

"Right." Justin understood.

"Okay." Adam understood.

"Check." Vera said, before they all ran off in different directions.

As they all ran off, they didn't realize that the detonator was right behind them, and was still ticking down - now reading 7 minutes 37 seconds.

Once they left, a porthole appeared near the tower, and then Porto and Visceron fell from it.

"Ooh! I love to travel!" Visceron said.

"Your new assignment is to guard this detonator with your life." Porto explained, pointing to the detonator behind him. "Got it?"

"Got it, Porthead." Visceron understood. "I'll guard it with my wife. Oh, no! I'm not married."

"Not your wife, you fool!" Porto snapped. "Your _life_!"

"Alrighty, will do." Visceron promised.

Porto turned away from him. "This guy makes Elgar look like Einstein." he muttered. "I'm glad this wasn't _my_ idea. Get me outta here!"

A porthole then appeared over him, and then he disappeared.

"Show yourself, Danger!" Visceron called out. "I can face ya!"

* * *

Inside the radio station, Tanya was pacing around.

"Come on, you guys." she said quietly. "Where are you?"

Kat then ran by the window towards the door, and then opened it up.

"Tanya." she said.

"Thank goodness you got my message." Tanya sighed in relief.

"Now we've got to find that detonator." Kat told her.

"The Turbo Navigator says it's near the tower." Tanya explained.

"Let's go." Kat said.

"Hold on, I gotta put on a song... A long one." Tanya told her.

"Yeah." Kat realized, as Tanya put a tape into the machine.

She then pressed the 'play' button, and then the music began to play.

"Shift into Turbo!" she shouted, as her right left arm glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" she shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

She then ran outside, just as Visceron spotted her.

"Ah...company!" he said.

"Guys!" Tanya called.

"Yeah, bring 'em all on!" Visceron dared.

Tommy, Adam, Vera and Justin all came up behind Tanya.

"Whoever you are, get away from the radio station!" she demanded, as Kat joined them all.

They then all got ready to fight.

"We're gonna disarm that detonator, whether you like it or not!" Tommy swore.

"Sorry, I can't allow that!" Visceron said sarcastically.

He then fired a green beam of lighting out of his eye at them, which exploded just in front of them, causing them to moan as he laughed. Orange lighting then came out of his hands, and then them and the green beam nearly hit the Rangers, causing them all to roll away from it.

Tommy and Tanya then charged at him as they got back up, and then Kat and Vera followed, and then Adam and Justin did the same.

Tommy then sent a kick at Visceron, but he blocked it and then hit him in the chest with his hand, knocking him away slightly. Adam then tried to hit him, but he got behind him and hit him in the back, knocking him down. Justin then spun around to kick him, but missed as he ducked, then Vera sent a punch at him, but he grabbed her arm and flipped her over. Tanya did a sideways handspring to her right as he tried to hit her, causing her to miss, and then Kat tried to kick him, but he blocked it with his hand, then hit her in the chest, and then turned around and hit Justin in the chest, knocking them both back.

"So, you wanna..." Visceron said, as Tanya kicked him in the arm. "..be on the radio, do you?"

He then grabbed Tanya's right arm, and then got behind her and grabbed her left. before he looked up at the tower.

"Well, here you go!" he sniggered.

He then spun around and threw Tanya up towards the tower, but she manged to grab hold of the bars, and put her feet onto the sideways ones.

The others all looked up at her while crouched down - Tommy clutching his arm, while Kat and Vera clutched their chests.

"Tanya!" Tommy gasped.

"You okay?!" Vera shouted worriedly.

Tanya turned to them all. "I'm fine." she assured.

She then jumped off the tower, and lifted her leg up in a kick position as she dived towards Visceron. Before she could hit him however, he jumped up and hit her in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground, where she landed on her arm near the tower. She quickly got back up and leaned against the tower, and saw the detonator still ticking down.

"The detonator!" she gasped, grabbing it, but saw it only said 30 seconds. "But we're almost out of time!"

"Hey, leave that alone! Give it to me!" Visceron bellowed, grabbing her arm.

Justin ran towards them both, and then rammed Visceron in the chest by wrapping his arms around him. Visceron then let go of Tanya, which caused Justin to let go of him, and then he hit him in the shoulder, knocking him back.

"Give it!" Visceron demanded, as Tanya threw the detonator to the others.

Tommy then caught it and looked at it, which now said 20 seconds. "Oh, man!" he groaned. "There's no time to disarm it!"

Visceron then grabbed Tanya's arm. "I told you; give it to me!" he demanded, pushing her away.

He then ran towards Tommy and tried to hit him over the head, but missed as he ducked. They both turned to each other, and then Visceron hit Tommy in the chest as he held the detonator up, and then Visceron grabbed his neck.

"Tommy, over here!" Adam called.

Tommy tossed the detonator to Adam, who then caught it. Visceron then tried to hit him over the head, but missed as he ducked and ran past him.

"Adam, over here!" Vera shouted behind him.

Adam turned and tossed the detonator to her, which she then caught, before Visceron kicked him in the chest. Visceron then charged at her and tried to ram her, but missed as she rolled to her left to avoid him. He then turned to her and grabbed her left arm as she tried to get back up.

"Vera!" Kat called.

Vera tossed the detonator towards her, who then caught it, before Visceron twisted her arm and flipped her over.

"Give it!" he demanded, running towards Kat as she ran backwards. "Give it!"

He then grabbed her hands, and then they got locked in a tug of war for the detonator. He then kicked her in the side with his knee, and then pulled the detonator away from her.

"I got it!" he cheered, turning to the others. "I've got it!"

He tired to run back to the tower, but Tommy and Adam both grabbed him by the arms. He then knocked Adam away, and then did the same with Tommy.

"It's mine! It's mine!" Visceron declared, raising it up.

"No!" Tanya cried, holding her arm out.

"No!" Justin cried.

"Don't!" Vera cried.

"No!" Tommy bellowed.

"It's gonna blow!" Kat cried.

The detonator then reached 0 seconds.

"Uh-oh." Visceron muttered.

The detonator then exploded, seemingly taking Visceron with it as the Rangers gasped and covered up their visors. When the explosion vanished, they all saw Visceron lying on the ground.

"Oh, no!" Tommy gasped, as they all ran towards him. "Come on, guys!"

Once they got to Visceron, they all gathered around him.

"Oh, man." Tommy moaned.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox, Porto, Rygog and Elgar were all cheering.

"Yes!" Divatox cheered. "Ha, ha!"

Elgar danced around the room while moving his hands like a wheel.

"Ha, ha!" Rygog grinned, as he and Elgar hit their chests together.

"Got him!" Divatox cheered. "Boom!"

* * *

Back at the radio station, the Rangers were still looking at Visceron.

"Guys, what's happened to him?" Adam questioned.

"I don't know." Vera shrugged.

They all gasped as Visceron changed back to normal, although he had several holes in him.

"It's Visceron!" Kat gasped.

"You mean, you know this guy?" Tommy asked confused, crouching down. "Who is he?"

"He's a friend of Dimitira's." Vera explained.

"Oh, no!" Kat cried softly.

"What have we done?" Adam asked guiltily.

"Man." Justin moaned quietly.

* * *

On the Subcraft, Divatox was still cheering.

"Yes!" she cheered, walking past Porto. "Yes!"

She then grabbed Elgar by the collar and pulled him towards her.

"I love it!" she cheered, as Elgar laughed while she spun them around. "Dimitira's friend, destroyed by her _own_ precious Rangers. Isn't ironic?"

"Oh, yeah." Elgar agreed, before turning to the fourth wall. "Don't you think, kids? Huh?"

He then winked.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Tommy walked through the main door as it opened up, and then walked towards Alpha and the others - minus Tanya - who were around Visceron, who was lying on the examination table.

"Hey, guys, has there been any change in Visceron yet?" he asked, as Tanya came towards them.

"Alpha, how's he doing?" Tanya asked frantically.

"I wish I had good news for ya, but I don't think he's gonna make it." Alpha explained sadly.

"I can't believe it." Vera muttered sadly - standing on Kat's right.

Tommy turned to Dimitira. "Dimitira, I don't know how to say how sorry we are." he said.

"We had no idea we were fighting your friend." Kat told her.

"He looked so different, we didn't know." Vera added.

"How could you have known?" Dimitria inquired.

"Yeah. I guess Divatox showed how evil she could be." Tanya said quietly.

Tommy sighed sadly in agreement. "I don't think we've ever been up against this much power before." he admitted.

"Rangers, after all you've been through together, have you not yet learned the power of love and friendship?" Dimitria asked.

"What you mean by _that_?" Adam asked, confused.

"Why not watch and learn for yourselves, Rangers." Dimitria told them.

They all turned back to Visceron, as his body lit up bright blue, and then saw his wounds fully heal themselves, and then he looked like nothing had happened to him.

"Ahh..." he groaned, moving his head.

"Visceron?" Justin gasped. "You're okay?"

"Yes..." Visceron groaned, as Vera helped him sit up. "Rangers! Dimitria! What happened?"

"We'll explain everything to you later, okay." Tommy promised.

"Yeah. All that matters is you're alright." Kat assured, touching his arm.

"Visceron, why would you put yourself in such peril just to deliver me a message?" Dimitria asked cursorily.

"There is important news from Inquiris that you should be made aware of." Visceron explained, getting off the table.

"What is it?" Dimitria asked.

"It has been discovered that you birth record had been tampered with." Visceron explained. "I know that you have always thought you were an only child, but now, according to our data, that is not the case."

"What are you saying, Visceron?" Dimitria asked, confused.

"Dimitria, you have a sister." Visceron explained.

"A sister?!" Dimitria gasped.

"A twin sister." Visceron added.

"Can it be...?" Dimitria questioned in shock.

Apart from her, Alpha and the Rangers were all shocked to hear this.

* * *

Later, Adam and the girls all walked down a street, discussing what they had recently found out - walking past a boy on a bicycle as they did.

"Wow, that is wild." Kat admitted. "Dimitria's a twin sister and she didn't even know about it."

"I know what you mean." Vera agreed. "She must've been shocked."

"Well, I wonder how she's gonna find her?" Tanya wondered.

Adam chuckled lightly. "There's one thing Dimitria's good at, it's asking questions." he remarked. "She'll find her."

"Although it could take her a while to do that." Vera added.

"Ture." Adam agreed.

"You know, that was really smart of you to contact us through the radio show." Kat told Tanya.

"Yeah, pretty cleaver." Vera commented.

Tanya stopped and turned to the others. "Oh, my gosh, the radio show!" she exclaimed. "I'm suppose to be on the air right now!"

She then ran off, and then her friends all followed her.

"Come on." Kat said.

* * *

At the radio station, Bulk and Skull were both sitting in the chairs - Bulk wearing headphones as he pressed a button, and started the radio.

**"Okay, let's give it one more shot."** he said, before he cleared his throat. **"Please help us! We've been turned into monkeys! Sombody!"**

He turned to Skull beside him, who was doing nothing but staring at the radio - a pair of headphones around his neck.

**"Eh, even if people can't understand us, it's still fun being a DJ, huh Bulky?"** Skull asked.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Lt. Stone was working behind the counter while the radio played. He then turned to it as he heard Bulk's chimping noise on the other end, making him lean in closer.

"I know those voices." he said, as Skull's chimps joined in.

* * *

At the radio station, Bulk was still trying to tell people what happened to him and Skull.

**"We're are you, Power Rangers!" **he pleaded.

**"I don't think they're listening."** Skull said.

Tanya, Adam, Vera and Kat had then all arrived, and were looking at them both from the other side of the window - Adam holding his mouth open in disbelief. The three girls then all walked towards the door, and then Adam followed, just as Tanya opened it, and they all walked inside, just as the phone rang.

"Oh, my gosh. They're on the air." Kat realized.

"Tanya's boss is not gonna be happy." Vera gulped.

"What are they doing here?" Adam wondered.

Tanya then picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello." she answered. "Hi, Mr. Marshall."

She looked worried while turned to her friends.

_"Yeah, I've been listening..."_came Mr. Marshall's voice.

"It's the manager of the radio station." Tanya whispered.

The others all looked worried.

"Yeah." Tanya said.

She nodded as Mr. Marshall went on.

"Right. Right." she understood. "I understand."

_"Keep it up, baby." _said Mr. Marshall.

"Okay." Tanya said. "Thank you."

_"We'll do lunch."_ said Mr. Marshall.

"Bye." Tanya said.

She put the phone down while turning to her friends.

"Did you get in trouble?" Adam asked.

"No." Tanya answered, smiling. "He... He thought the idea of having the monkeys on the show was hysterical. He loved it."

"You mean, the monkeys saved your job?" Kat asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Tanya answered happily.

"We'll I'll be..." Vera muttered.

Tanya then got behind Bulk and Skull, and crouched down. "I guess I owe you guys one, huh." she said, getting their attention.

She stroked Skull's head as Bulk leaned in towards her, getting her and Adam to laugh, and then Kat and Vera joined in.


	38. Earning Respect

**A/N: This is my first original chapter for Turbo.**

* * *

At the Youth Center, Vera - wearing a coverall over her clothes - was going over some painting supplies, when Adam walked towards her.

"Hey, Vera." he said.

"Hi, Adam." Vera said, turning to him.

"What's with all this painting gear?" Adam inquired.

"Me and some other people are painting this new building the mayor's opening in a few days time." Vera explained. "Gotta do something until I get my internship."

"Yeah. Well, I was gonna ask if you want to come and see Tommy's racing practice, but if you're busy, never mind." Adam said.

"Well, tell him I appreciate the offer, okay?" Vera asked.

"Sure. What kind of building is it anyway?" Adam wondered.

"It's a new play area for young kids whose parents are always away." Vera explained.

"Hmm." Adam muttered.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking though the periscope, and could see the building in question through it, while Porto and Rygog were staring at her, as Elgar was moping the floor.

"So, they're opening up a place for kids whose parents are always away, huh?" she questioned, turning away from it.

"That seems to be the case, my underwater empress." Porto confirmed.

"Well, that's not gonna happen." Divatox smirked, a plan forming in her head.

"What are you planning, captain?" Rygog inquired.

"Oh, you'll see." Divatox assured, grinning evilly.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Once Vera arrived at the building, she saw several of the other people had already shown up, and some were painting the walls.

"Took your time, Vera." a boy said, coming over - red paint all over his coveralls.

"Took my a while to get the stuff sorted out, Marty." she assured.

"Well, come on then." Marty said, handing her a bush. "You can start on the fence. It needs to be white."

Vera turned to the fence and saw at least four other people already painting it - although it still had a long way to go. "Like in Tom Sawyer?" she asked cursorily.

"Yep." Marty confirmed. "Good luck."

He walked back towards those by the building, while Vera walked towards those by the fence.

* * *

Back on the Subcraft, Divatox was pacing around, while Elgar, Rygog and Porto stared at her, looking confused.

"Why do you want to destroy that play center, Auntie D?" Elgar asked cursorily.

"Because I never had my parents around, and want those kids to suffer as well!" Divatox snapped, turning to him.

"I was just wondering!" Elgar swore, backing away slightly.

"Now, my plan is, to plant a detonator near the building, and blow it up before Angel Grove's precious mayor can open it up!" Divatox declared, laughing.

"A brilliant plan, my empress." Rygog remarked.

"Yes, indeed, but where exactly are you going to put the detonator?" Porto inquired.

"By disguising it as a bucket of water, no one will know what it really is." Divatox explained, grinningly.

"I'll get to work on it, right away, my queen." Porto assured. "And, I'll have a monster ready to help plant it there."

Divatox smiled as he walked off. "Those Rangers will never find this detonator." she grinned evilly.

* * *

Back at the building, Vera was painting up and down the fence, when Justin walked by her.

"Hi, Vera." he said.

Vera turned to him as she dipped more paint onto her bush. "Hi, Justin." she said.

"Adam told me about you helping paint this place up." Justin told her. "I'm sure the kids at the shelter will be happy."

"I'm sure of that too." Vera said, running her brush up and down the fence.

* * *

At the Youth Center, as Lt. Stone handed out two drinks to two kids sitting at a table, while Bulk and Skull were both sitting at another table near it reading the newspaper.

"Man." Lt. Stone sighed, walking back towards the counter "I'll be glad when that play area's painted and open. At least then, there won't be many kids."

**"Yo, Bulky, you hear that?"** Skull asked.

**"I sure did.****" **Bulk answered. **"And that has given me another idea on how we can tell everyone who we really are."**

**"And what's that?" **Skull inquired.

**"We go over to the building and help paint it up, and then we paint our names up on the wall."** Bulk explained. **"What do ya say?"**

**"Well, it's worth a try."** Skull admitted.

* * *

Back on the Subcraft, a black widow spider monster walked through the main doors and onto the bridge.

"You sent for me, Porto." it said, sounding female.

"Indeed I did, Blackarachnid." he said. "Divatox has a job for you."

Blackarachnid turned to Divatox, who then came toward her - carrying the detonator bucket. "What do you want, Divatox?" she asked.

"I want you to plant this detonator near a building that is being painted, and then set it for detonation." Divatox explained.

"As you wish, Divatox." Blackarachnid understood, bowing at her. "I will get to work immediately.

"Um...you might want to hold that a sec." Elgar advised, looking through the periscope.

They all turned to him - along with Rygog, who was looking at the controls.

"Why do you say that?" Divatox asked kindly.

"Because two of the Power Brats _are_ at the building in question." Elgar explained.

"What?!" Divatox exclaimed, pushing past him.

She looked inside the periscope, and saw Vera painting the fence while Justin watched.

"Ooh!" she fumed, removing her eyes from it. "Blackarachnid, take a group of Piranhatrons with you when you plant that detonator to keep the Rangers distracted."

"As you command, Divatox." Blackarachnid said, bowing.

* * *

Back at the building, Vera was now getting a drink of water when Justin walked over to her.

"You do know your clothes might get covered in paint, right?" she asked him, pointing at him.

Justin stopped for a second and looked around, and then saw everyone was wearing either overalls or coveralls. "Oh, I see." he said, backing away. "I'll stay over on the other side of the fence."

As he turned around to do that however, Blackarachnid and a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up, causing Marty and the other workers to scream and panic.

"That's right!" Blackarachnid laughed, as the workers all ran. "Run away, you pathetic humans!"

Justin turned to Vera, who then nodded, and then they both ran away towards one of the walls.

"Now, to plant this detonator where the Rangers will never find!" Blackarachnid laughed.

She walked over to the buckets of water near the paint cans, and then put the detonator with them.

Vera and Justin both stopped once they got behind the wall, and then checked to see if no one was around.

"You ready?" Vera asked.

"Ready." Justin answered.

"Shift into Turbo!" Vera shouted.

They then twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morphers. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

They both then ran round the corner again, but Blackarachnid turned her head slightly as she heard them.

"What's that?" she wondered, fully turning to the two Rangers.

"Just your Friendly Neighbourhood Power Rangers." Justin answered.

"Oh, really?" Blackarachnid scoffed. "We'll see about that?! Attack!"

The Piranhatrons then charged at the pair of them, who then charged in to fight.

Vera ducked as one tried to punch her, then she kicked it in the back without looking, and then spun around and kicked another right in the chest, knocking it down. She then punched one in front of her, while kicking another behind her at the same time, then dodged a fifth's punch, before she grabbed its arm and flipped it over.

Justin skidded past one, then punched it in the back, and then spun around and tackled another. He then blocked a third's punch before kicking it in the chest, and then tripped a fourth over as it ran at her.

"Well, well, is that the best you Rangers got?!" Blackarachnid laughed.

Justin tackled a Piranhatron before turning to her. "You haven't seen nothing!" he shouted, before charging at her.

Vera grabbed a Piranhatron's arm before turning to him. "Justin, get back!" she yelled, pulling a it down.

Justin ignored at and jumped to kick Blackarachnid, when she spat green venom out of her mouth, hitting him in the chest, and sending him flying back towards Vera, who managed to catch him.

"Okay, kid, you feel tough enough for a another try?" she asked rudely.

"I think so." Justin said, as he lifted himself up.

The Piranhatrons then surrounded them both.

"I think we need the others." Justin said.

"For once, I agree with you." Vera agreed. "You keep 'em busy while I call Alpha."

"Right." Justin agreed.

As he roundhouse kicked one in the chest, Vera jumped over another two and then over the fence and ducked down.

"Alpha, this is Vera!" she called into her communicator. "We've got trouble!"

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha and Dimitria both looked at Vera in the viewing globe.

"Yo, I can see that." Alpha said by the computer. "I'll have the others join you right away."

_"Right!" _Vera said, before jumping back over the fence.

* * *

At the racetrack, Tommy got out of his car and walked towards Kat, Adam and Tanya.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"Pretty impressive." Adam commented, high-fiving Tommy.

"Amazing." Kat remarked.

"Pretty good." Tanya smiled.

"Thanks." Tommy said. "I'm not due back on for another two hours, so let's get something to eat."

"Sure." Kat agreed.

Before they could go however, their communicators beeped. They all then walked over to the stands and then went behind them, and then checked to see if they were alone.

"We're clear." Tanya assured.

"Go ahead." Tommy answered.

_"Yo-Yo-Yo! Rangers, Vera and Justin are in trouble at the new play center."_ Alpha explained frantically. _"You better get over there and help them out."_

"Right, we're on our way." Tommy assured. "You ready?"

"Ready." Adam answered, speaking for the girls too who nodded.

"Right. Shift into Turbo!" Tommy shouted, as his left arm glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Tommy shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

Back at the play center, Vera dodged a kick from a Piranhatron, and then kicked it in the back, knocking it against one of the painted walls, causing some wet paint to get stuck to his back.

"Oh, man!" she moaned, covering her mouth piece. "Marty's gonna freak when he sees this!"

Justin blocked ones punch with his forearm, and then spun around and slide tackled it, knocking it down.

As more Piranhatrons began to charge at them both, the rest of the Rangers showed up between them.

"Heard you guys need some help." Tommy said, turning to them. "Are we too late."

"Better late than never." Vera replied.

"Then let's take this creeps!" Tommy shouted, holding his fits up.

"Right!" the others agreed, doing the same.

They all then began to fight the Piranhatrons, while Tommy and Tanya both charged at Blackarachnid.

Adam flipped over one as it tried to punch him, then he kicked it in the back, knocking it towards a ladder, which then fell over it. He then blocked another's punch with his knee, and then kicked it with the same leg.

Kat rolled forward as one tried to kick her, and then Vera jumped and corkscrew kicked it, knocking it right into another. She then took Kat's hand as she got up, and then spun her around, kicking about four Piranhatrons in the process, knocking them down, before she put Kat down.

Justin ducked as one tried to punch him, then he punched it in the chest, and then tripped it over. He then jumped and kicked another in the chest, knocking it towards the wall, causing its back to get covered in wet paint.

Tommy sent a kick at Blackarachnid, but missed as she dodged, and then she jumped and kicked Tanya in the chest, knocking her back. She then turned around and grabbed Tommy by the arm, pulling him towards her with his back to her, and then she wrapped her arm around his neck.

Kat kicked a Piranhatron in the chest, knocking it back before turning to them. "Tommy!" she cried.

The others then gathered around her, having finished off the Piranhatrons as they disappeared.

"Let him go, you black widow!" Adam demanded, clutching his fist, before he began to charge at her.

"It's Blackarachnid, you pathetic Rangers!" Blackarachnid spat, spitting venom out of her mouth.

"Get back!" Vera shouted, pulling Adam back slightly.

She did it just in time, as the venom nearly hit him, and then it hit the ground, melting a paintbrush.

"Thanks." Adam sighed in relief. "That was close."

Blackarachnid laughed as Tommy struggled to get free of her grip.

"I'll get him!" Justin shouted, charging in.

"Justin, get back!" Vera yelled.

Justin ignored her, and then rolled forward as Blackarachnid fired more of her venom at him, and then he brought out his Auto Blaster and fired it at her, hitting her in the arm.

"Ahh!" she screamed, letting go of Tommy.

Tommy then turned around and kicked her in the face, knocking her back.

"Thanks, Justin." he said, as they both ran back to the others.

"Yeah, for a reckless move." Vera added sternly.

"Vera, give him a break." Tanya said, turning to her. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, leave him alone!" Adam snapped.

"You can't battle me while you're battling yourselves!" Blackarachnid scoffed, getting their attention.

"She's right there." Kat admitted.

"Let's see how you like this, Rangers?!" Blackarachnid laughed.

She then shot a giant spider web out of her chest, which hit and trapped all but Vera and Justin - who'd both rolled away just in time, Vera to her left and Justin to his right.

"Guys!" they both shouted.

"We're stuck!" Adam cried, struggling to get free of the web.

Blackarachnid laughed as Vera and Justin got to their feet. "Your little friends are coming with me, Rangers!" he announced.

"Let 'em go!" Justin demanded.

Vera nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so!" Blackarachnid laughed.

She then lit up brightly, and then she and the Rangers in the web all vanished, leaving Vera and Justin alone.

"Oh, man!" Justin moaned, falling to his knees, and then he hit the ground with his fists. "What do we do?"

"First: we go back to the Power Chamber and explain what's happened." Vera explained, turning to him. "Then: we work on a way of saving the others."

"Right." Justin understood, getting up.

They both then touched their belts and teleported away - unaware that the detonator was still counting down, now reading 38 minutes, 24 seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave, Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya were all held against a wall by some webbing that was stuck to their forearms - which were spread out - while Blackarachnid paced around in front of them.

"Ha, ha! You Rangers don't look so tough now." she sniggered. "Your two friends will never be able to rescue you, as long as they keep fighting amongst themselves."

She then walked away from them all.

"I hate to say it, but she's got a point there." Tanya admitted. "Unless Vera and Justin can work together, we're trapped here."

"Well, Vera has had the hardest time accepting Justin on the team." Adam pointed out. "Let's just hope she can put that aside."

"I know what you mean." Kat hoped.

"So do I." Tommy agreed, trying to break his arm free. "'Cause this webbing is tough to break!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Alpha was working at the computer in the Power Chamber, when Vera and Justin both showed up behind them without their helmets on.

"Yo-Yo-Yo! You two really had some problems back there." he said, turning to them.

"I know, Alpha." Vera sighed, walking towards the computer. "That spider woman really knows how to mess with us."

"Tell me about it." Justin agreed, walking towards her. "I wonder what she was doing there anyway?"

"I'll scan the area _after_ we've located the others." Alpha promised, working on the computer.

"Dimitria, how could Blackarachnid capture that like, and then leave us two by ourselves?" Vera asked.

"Do you both _not_ already know the reason for that, Vera?" Dimitria asked.

"Come again?" Justin asked, confused.

"Have you both not realized why she left you two behind, while she took the others?" Dimitria asked.

Both Vera and Justin looked at her for a minute, before they both realized what she meant.

"It's because I was criticizing Justin out there, and she must've deduced that we might've had the most trouble in trying to rescue the others together." Vera realized, sighing.

"Exactly." Dimitria confirmed.

Vera sighed, looking down, starting to feel guilty about the way she'd been treated Justin since he took Rocky's place.

"Vera, I know you've had the_ hardest_ time accepting me on the team." Justin said, getting her attention as she turned to him. "The others told me you were closer to Rocky than they were, so I understand that."

"I know." Vera sighed. "But I will admit, you are smarter than you look for your age, so that makes up for your fighting skills."

"Thanks." Justin smiled.

"Truce?" Vera asked, holding her hand out.

"Truce." Justin accepted, shaking it. "Let's just hope we can find the others."

* * *

Back at the building, as the detonator kept ticking - now reading 12 minutes and 7 seconds - Bulk and Skull both approached it.

**"Okay, so now we're here, what do we do?"** Skull asked.

**"We find a paint can and bush, and paint down what happened to us on that wall." **Bulk explained, pointing at the wall. **"So let's split up and search."**

**"Right." **Skull said.

He then walked off to his left towards the detonator, while Bulk walked off to his right.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was walking around cheering.

"Wahoo! Once that detonator blows, that play center will be destroyed and those kids will have no where to play!" she laughed.

Rygog and Elgar both laughed too.

"You said it, Auntie D." Elgar chuckled.

The door then opened and Porto walked in. "I have a report from Blackarachnid, my queen." he reported.

Divatox turned to him. "Well, what is it?" she asked.

"She has captured four of the Power Rangers, and is keeping them hostage inside a sea cave." Porto reported.

"Four of 'em?" Divatox questioned. "Which two hasn't she captured."

"The two you saw at the play center before she attacked." Porto answered. "Turns out those two were having trouble getting along back there, so she figures they might have trouble rescuing the others together."

"Good. Very good." Divatox grinned, rubbing her hands together. "All we have to do now, is wait for the detonator to blow."

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Vera was now helping Alpha in trying to locate the others while Justin watched.

"Any luck finding the others yet?" he asked.

"We're still working on it, kid." Alpha answered. "It's pretty hard to locate them."

"But we are trying to track them through their morphers." Vera explained.

"Right." Justin understood, before he spotted something on the viewing globe - which was in scanner mode. "What's that?"

Vera and Alpha both looked up, and saw a beep on it, which then got bigger.

"I think we've found something." Alpha said joyfully.

He pressed some buttons on the computer, and then looked back up at the viewing globe.

"Yes, we've found 'em alright. They're being held in a sea cave at the beach." he explained.

"Well, let's get going." Justin said, picking up his helmet.

"Not yet, Justin." Vera said, turning to him.

Justin looked at her confused, when she turned back to Alpha.

"Alpha, I want you to find out what Blackachnid was doing at the play center in the first place." she told him. "I think there's a little more here than meets the eye."

"You got it, girly." Alpha understood.

Vera then picked up her helmet and walked over to Justin. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." he replied.

"Back to action!" Vera shouted, as they touched their belts.

* * *

They both then arrived at the sea cave, and ran towards the entrance, before hiding on either side of the entrance - Vera on her left and Justin on his right.

"Once we get in there, we rescue the others and get out." Vera explained. "There's _more_ room to fight outside than there is in there."

"Right." Justin understood, nodding.

"Let's go." Vera said, as she walked into the cave.

Justin followed, and then the headlights on their helmets both lit up.

"Let's take in slow, okay." Vera advised. "We might be able to get the jump on Blackarachnid if we do."

"Okay." Justin agreed.

They both walked at a slow pace as they went on through the cave.

Further along, the other four Rangers were still struggling to get free of the webs on their forearms.

"If I ever read Spider-Man again, I'm never gonna doubt his webbing!" Adam groaned.

"That makes two of us!" Kat moaned.

_"I hope the others are okay."_ came Justin's voice in the distance.

"That's Justin." Tanya gasped. "But then..."

_"You're not the only one."_ came Vera's voice.

"Well, well, well, it seems your friends have come after you!" Blackarachnid laughed, walking back towards them.

"You'll never get them like you've got us!" Tommy bellowed.

"We'll see about that, Red Ranger." Blackarachnid smirked. "And that detonator I planted at the play center will blow up in less than 20 minutes!"

She laughed as the Rangers all turned to Tommy.

"So that's why you were there!" Adam snapped, turning to Blackarachnid.

"Bingo!" she laughed.

Elsewhere, Vera and Justin both stopped when they heard her laughing.

"I think we're close." Vera said quietly.

"So do I." Justin agreed.

"Better be ready in case we have to fight while freeing the others." Vera advised.

"Right." Justin nodded.

They both kept walking forward slowly, when Blackarachnid spotted them and fired her venom out of her mouth at them.

"Look out!" Justin shouted, as he spotted it.

He tackled Vera just as the venom was about to hit them, causing it to miss and hit the wall.

"Thanks, Justin." Vera thanked, starting to warm up to him.

"Don't mention it." Justin assured.

They both got up and brought out their Auto Blasters and then fired at Blackarachnid, just barely missing her.

"Ha, ha, ha!" she laughed. "Is that the best you've..."

Both Rangers fired again, and this time hit her in the chest, knocking her onto her knees.

"Let's get the others!" Vera said.

Justin nodded and then they both ran past Blackarachnid and into the cave.

As they did that, the other four continued to struggle as they tried to get free of the webbing.

"I hope the others are okay!" Tanya hoped.

"I know what you mean!" Tommy groaned.

_"Tommy! Kat!"_ Justin called in the distance.

"Adam! Tanya! Where are you?!" Vera called.

"Guys, were over here!" Adam called down the tunnel on their right.

Vera and Justin then both came running in and saw them.

"You guys, okay?" Vera asked concernedly.

"We're fine now." Adam assured.

"Can you get the webbing off our hands?" Tommy asked.

"We'll try." Vera promised.

She then grabbed the webbing on Tommy's left arm, while Justin did the same on his left, but they couldn't break it off him.

"Man!" Justin groaned, as they moved back. "That's one tough webbing."

"You've got to get us out so we can stop Blackarachnid and the detonator at the play center." Kat told them.

"So that's why she went there?" Vera asked.

"You got it." Tanya answered.

"Wait, I have an idea." Justin said.

They all turned to him as he brought out his Auto Blaster, and then blasted the rope on Tommy's left arm, freeing it.

"Nice work, Justin." Tommy remarked.

"I'll give ya a hand." Vera said, bringing out her Auto Blaster.

Justin then blasted Tommy's other arm free, while Vera did the same with Kat's left, and then her right, freeing them both. Justin then blasted Adam loose while Vera blasted Tanya loose.

"Thanks, guys." Tanya said.

"No problem, right Vera?" Justin asked.

"All in a day's work." Vera said.

The others looked confused.

"Since when do you get along with Justin?" Kat questioned.

"Long story, guys." Justin answered for Vera.

"Yeah. We'll tell you later, okay." Vera said.

"You won't have long enough to tell it, Rangers!" a voice shouted behind them.

They all turned to the tunnel entrance, and saw Blackarachnid coming towards them, looking very angry.

"We'll see about that!" Adam shouted, as he charged at her.

He then jumped and kicked her right in the chest, knocking her right against the wall of the cave.

"Let's get outta here!" he yelled.

He then turned round and ran down the tunnel, with the others right behind him.

Once outside the cave, they all turned around to it, and saw Blackarachnid come out after them.

"Vera, head back to the play center and take care of that detonator." Tommy instructed, touching Vera's shoulder. "We'll keep this black widow busy!"

"I'm on it." Vera told him.

She then pressed her belt and teleported away.

"Your friend will never find that detonator in time!" Blackarachnid laughed, as the other Rangers got ready to fight. "By the time she gets there, it'll already have blown up the play center."

"We'll see about that!" Tommy sneered.

All five of them then charged at her, as she shot her venom out of her mouth, just barely missing Tanya's right leg.

* * *

At the play center, Skull was still looking around for the paint can, standing near the bucket the detonator was - now reading 1 minute 46 seconds.

**"I don't see anything here, Bulk."** Skull said, as Bulk came towards him from behind, carrying a can of blue paint.

**"Well, I have." **Bulk told him.

Skull turned to him and saw the paint can. **"Great!" **he said, happily. **"Now all we have to do is find some paint brushes."**

They both turned to the detonator, and saw some brushes near it.

**"Well, there's the brushes, Skull."** Bulk said, as they both walked towards them.

Just as they were about to pick them up, Vera teleported in behind them.

"Now, where's that detonator?" she wondered, looking around.

Bulk and Skull both turned to her.

**"Hey, Bulk, it's the Purple Ranger."** Skull said.

**"I wonder what she's doing here?" **Bulk wondered.

Vera turned as she heard them both chimping. "What are they doing here?" she wondered, running towards them.

She then crouched down near them as they chimped away like mad.

"What?" she asked, not knowing what they were saying. "I feel like they're trying to tell me something."

**"I don't think she understands us, Bulk." **Skull gulped.

**"Well, don't just sit there. Paint it on the wall." **Bulk said sternly, pointing at the bucket.

"That bucket?" Vera questioned, picking it up.

She then looked inside it, and saw the detonator right inside it, as Bulk and Skull walked towards the wall.

"The detonator!" she gasped, pulling it out of the bucket.

She then looked at it, and saw the timer read 37 seconds.

"Oh, man! Less than 40 seconds to detonation!" she groaned. "No time to disarm. I'll have to dispose of it."

She then dropped the bucket and ran as fast as she could towards the park which was near.

**"Hey, where the Purple Ranger go?" **Skull wondered, turning around.

Bulk turned to him. **"Hmm. You got me, buddy." **Bulk admitted. **"Come on, let's get to work."**

He picked up a brush beside him, and then dipped it into the can of blue paint.

Vera got the park entrance and ran inside towards the lake.

"I hope I have enough time for this to work!" she breathed, looking at the timer - now reading 14 seconds.

Once she got close to the lake, she toss the detonator towards it as far as she could, and then it hit the water just before it blew up, splashing water everywhere near it.

"Phew." she sighed in relief. "That sure was close."

She then put her communicator to her mouth.

"Alpha, I've taken care of the detonator." she reported. "How's the others doing?"

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha looked up from the computer to the viewing globe. "Yo-Yo-Yo! They're having a tough time with that spider dudette!" he exclaimed, as Blackarachnid fired her webbing at the others, but missed as they all dodged just in time. "I suggest you..."

**(The park)**

_"..get over there and lend them a hand."_ Alpha said.

"I'm on my way." Vera said, before she put her hands on her belt, and teleported away.

* * *

Onbaord the Subcraft, Divatox was watching the battle through the periscope, looking furious.

"Fire the torpedoes!" she ordered.

"As you wish, my queen." Rygog obeyed, pressing a button on the controls.

The two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

At the beach, both Kat and Tanya blasted Blackarachnid in the chest with their Auto Blasters.

"Alright!" Kat cheered, as they high-fived each other.

The three boys then gathered around them.

"Nice work, girls." Tommy remarked. "Give it up, Blackarachnid!"

"Never!" Blackarachnid spat, getting back up.

The two torpedoes then showed up in the sky and dived towards Blackarachnid, before explodeding right near her.

"Oh, man!" Adam groaned, as Blackarachnid began to grow giant. "Not again!"

Blackarachnid then stopped growing, and then looked down on them all and laughed.

"How do you like this spider now, Rangers?!" she laughed.

Vera then teleported in and ran to the others.

"Hope I'm not too late." she hoped.

"Nope. You're just in time." Tommy assured. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" the others answered.

"We need Turbo Zord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right thumbs up by their chests, then put their right hands at the side of their helmet with their fingers spread apart.

The Turbo Zords then arrived on the scene, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

"Alright, guys, let's get this spider!" Tommy shouted.

He hit the accelerator on his Zord while pulling the throttle.

"Alright, guys, let's bring 'em together!" Tommy shouted.

He hit the accelerator on his Zord while pulling the throttle.

Wind Chaser then split in half again, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side.

_Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Gooooooo!_

Red Lightning off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" the Rangers shouted, bringing their keys out.

"Turbo up!" Tommy shouted, putting his key into the controls, and then turned it, making a red light shine.

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Kat in the bottom left, Adam in the bottom right, Tanya in the top right, and Vera in a square in the middle - and then they all put their keys in.

"Turbo up!" they all shouted, turning their keys, and then a light came on matching their Ranger colors.

"Alright, guys, let's do it!" Tommy ordered, hitting the brake.

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Goooo!_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

The Turbo Megazord then raced towards her with its saber out.

_Let's...get...to...it!_

Blackarachnid laughed as it kept coming towards her.

"You think I'm scared of that?!" she laughed.

She spat her venom out of her mouth at the Turbo Megazord.

"Turbo Megazord Shield!" Adam shouted.

The Turbo Megazord then brought out its shield, and deflected the venom right back at her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. "You Rangers will pay for that!"

"We'll see about that, you black widow!" Vera shouted. "Turbo Headlight Blaster!"

The Turbo Megazord then fired busts of energy out of Mountain Blaster's headlights, which then hit Blackarachnid in the chest and face.

"Ahh!" she screamed, backing away. "Is that the best you've got?!"

"Alright, but remember, you asked for it!" Tommy warned.

The Turbo Megazord then raced towards Blackarachnid with its saber out.

_Let's...get...to...it!_

"Turbo Megazord, spin out!" Tommy shouted.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Blackarachnid, and then sliced her with its sword as it went past her.

_Win!_

"No!" Blackarachnid screamed, as sparks came out of her. "Impossible! How cant this be?!"

She then fell to the ground onto her chest, and then exploded.

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered.

"Alright!" Adam and Tanya cheered.

"Yes!" Vera cheered, high-fiving Kat.

"We did it!" Justin cheered.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was sulking while sitting in a chair.

"I can't believe Blackarachnid lost _like_ that!" she snapped, clicking her fingers.

"I know what you mean, my empress." Porto agreed. "I've never known her to lose before."

"I never thought those Blue and Purple Rangers would actually be able to work together." Elgar admitted. "They way they went on before, I would've thought..."

"They'd be unable to work together to save the others?" Rygog finished.

"Yeah." Elgar shrugged. "Something like that."

Divatox shook her head in annoyance. "I'm surrounded by idiots." she said quietly.

* * *

Later, Vera was walking back towards the play center, when she saw Marty and the rest of the people who'd been helping her earlier standing by the fence.

"Hey, guys!" she called, running towards them.

Marty turned to her with an annoying look on his face.

"What's up, Marty?" Vera inquired, noticing the expression.

"Have a look at the wall." Marty said, angrily.

Vera turned to the wall, and saw blue scribble lines had been painted all over the red wall, as well as the areas a couple of Piranhatrons had hit during the battle there.

"What happened?" she asked, looking confused.

"I don't know." Marty answered. "But this has completely ruined the design. Mr. Crawford's not gonna be happy."

A girl then turned around and saw a man with glasses walking towards them.

"Um, Marty, I think he's gonna find out now." she squeaked.

Vera and Marty both turned around to the man, and then Marty freaked out while Vera gulped.

"I hope you know what happened." Marty squeaked.

"Well, I don't." Vera answered, shrugging her shoulders. "At least not the blue bits."

The man then stopped near them and looked at the building. "Who painted those blue scribbles on?" he asked.

All the teens looked nervous as they didn't know what to saw, when they heard some chimping nearby.

**"Skull, that doesn't look right to me." **Bulk argued, holding a paint can in one hand and a paint brush in the other.

**"Well, what do you except!" **Skull argued, as everyone turned to them. **"It ain't easy with this monkey arms."**

Vera then smiled and realized what had happened. "It must've been them, Mr. Crawford." she explained. "You can see the blue paint on the end of their brushes."

Mr. Crawford walked towards Bulk and Skull, when Tanya, Adam and Justin all came towards the teens.

"Hey, what's up?" Adam asked.

"I think we're in trouble." Vera answered, gulping. "Those monkeys painted all those blue scribbles over the red."

The three other Rangers looked at the wall.

"I take it, it ruined the design?" Justin assumed.

"Mm-mm." Vera muttered.

Mr. Crawford then picked up Bulk and Skull - causing Bulk to drop the can and brush he had hold of - and then turned to them.

"Giving what has happened, I'll let this slide." he told the teens who been painting the place. "But, I actually think the scribbles make it more child-like, since it's for young kids."

"So, you mean..?" Marty asked.

"Exactly." Mr. Crawford smiled. "You kids did a great job, and when the mayor comes over tomorrow, I want you all to be there."

"Yes, sir." Marty said happily.

"But, um...what about those white bits in the wall?" Mr. Crawford questioned.

"I can answer that for you, sir." Tanya assured, coming towards him. "While I was walking by here earlier, I saw the Power Rangers fighting a bunch of monsters, and well... One of them accidently knocked a few of them against the wet paint."

"Oh, I see." Mr. Crawford understood, before turning to Marty. "Any of you see that?"

"Well, most of us had ran once the monsters got here, sir." Marty answered. "So we can't be sure."

"I saw the Power Rangers arrive, sir, but I ran off while they were fighting the monsters." Vera explained.

"Oh, well... At least cover those bits up, and then you'll be finished." Mr. Crawford instructed.

"Yes, sir." Marty understood.

The workers all began to walk towards the painting supplies, except Vera who turned to Justin.

"Oh, Justin." she said.

"Yeah?" Justin asked.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you earlier." Vera apologized. "You're okay in my book."

"Thanks." Justin smiled.

"Hey, Vera, will meet us at the Youth Center when you're finished." Adam asked.

"Sure, I'll be there." Vera promised.

They all then laughed.

* * *

**A/N: My next original chapter will introduce Vera's successor, making it the last one for her tenure.**


	39. Rally Ranger

In Angel Grove park, a soapbox derby race was taking place, which Justin was taking part in. The kids all raced along the track as the adults all cheered for them - including Adam and Kat. The boy driving one called _Mean Machine_ was in the lead of the racers, then looked back at the others briefly, before turning back round.

"Eat my dust, loser." he sneered.

He then turned right, and saw - to his surprise - Justin coming up alongside him, and then overtook him. They then both raced neck-and-neck, before the boy overtook him again, but then Justin started to catch up again.

"I got you now." he said.

"I don't think so." the boy hissed.

He then rammed his racer against Justin's.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped, as his racer went off course. "No! Ah, no! It's stuck!"

People then backed away as his racer crashed into a couple of stacks of hay.

"Justin!" Kat cried.

"Come on." Adam said.

They both then ran over to Justin.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

A tire - which had fallen off Justin's racer - rolled away, then one of the door's fell off, as he held hold of the steering wheel.

"Ah." he sighed.

He took his helmet off as he got up and out of the racer.

"Justin." Kat said, worriedly, as she and Adam made it to him. "Are you alright?"

Justin turned to them both. "I'm alright." he assured. "But look at my racer; it's trashed."

"Hey, as long as you're alright, it doesn't matter." Adam told him.

_"The _Mean Machine _takes the trial run!"_ announced Lt. Stone, who was commentating.

Justin turned around and looked upset. "Oh, man." he sighed sadly.

"Wahoo!" the boy riding _Mean Machine_ cheered, as he crossed the finish line.

"Tomorrow is Angel Grove's derby. I'll never get _Ture Blue_ fixed in time." Justin complained.

"Don't worry about that. We'll help you." Adam promised.

"Yeah. We'll help." Kat assured.

Justin turned back to them both. "Yeah. Thanks, but that'd be against the rules." he explained. "I have to do it myself."

Adam sighed as he and Kat looked at him.

"Tough luck, Stewart." retorted the boy from earlier, coming up behind Justin - who then turned around. "Hey, I'd get that stand checked out if I were you."

"What you do that for, Warren?" Justin asked. "It's only a practice run."

"Every race counts. Now it looks like I won't be seeing you at the derby tomorrow." Warren teased. "Your racer's history!"

"I'll be there." Justin assured.

"Yeah, right?" Warren scoffed. "Even _you _couldn't fix that mess by tomorrow. Why don't you just give it up? Face it, you don't fit in, egghead."

He then walked away, leaving Justin upset.

"Don't listen to him, Justin." Kat said, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, but he's right." Justin admitted. "I don't fit in."

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was standing behind the controls, when the doors opened up, and Elgar came in - wearing goggles and carrying a surfboard.

"My people, I have returned." he declared, as the doors closed behind him.

"Thanks for the warning." Divatox huffed, as he walked past her.

She then turned to Porto as Elgar walked past him.

"Porto, get the lead out." she ordered, getting Porto to turn to her. "I need a detonator to destroy the racetrack before tomorrow."

"I'm doing my very best, captain." Porto assured. "But you see, the detonator is a very sophisticated device, and quite complicated to manufacture..."

Divatox ignored him as she came up close to him, and stared at his porthole face.

"I don't want to hear any more of your lame excuses!" she spat. "Just do it!"

She then walked off in a huff, as Porto muttered nervously.

"I'll just pull one of my back pocket..." he muttered, when Divatox came towards him again.

"Excuse me - are you complaining again?" she asked.

"Um..." Porto muttered. "No, captain. I was just saying, that I need to pull a back socket out of it, and then the detonator should be..."

"Whatever." Divatox sighed, annoyingly. "Don't bore me with the details. Finish it!"

She slapped him in the back before turning around and walked off, and then Porto turned to her.

"I am simply saying, that I need to reconfigure..." he said, when Elgar grabbed his arm.

"Hello." Elgar sneered, turning Porto to face him, and then he hit the porthole with the back of his hand. "Earth to Porto. Anybody in there? We said we _don't_ want to hear it! You got that?!"

He then walked off past Porto.

"I was just trying to..." Porto muttered sadly, but then growled as he turned back to the detonator. "That is the last straw! I'm sick of wasting my superior intellect on these band of buffoons. I'm going AWOL."

* * *

Later, Justin was in Tommy's garage, pushing some of the parts _Ture Blue_ on a serving cart, towards an empty spot so he could fix it up. He then stopped and looked at the other parts on the floor, and then sighed just as Tommy came in.

"Hey, Justin." he said. "Heard you had a rough day today."

"Yeah." Justin confirmed sadly, picking up one of the doors. "Trying to fix my racer. It's gonna take a lot of work...even for an egghead like me."

He dropped the part onto the rest.

"Justin, look...I mean Kat filled me in on what happened with Warren. You shouldn't let what he said get to you." Tommy told him, remembering all the times Billy used to get bullied as he crouched down.

"Yeah." Justin said, walking towards the tool chest. "It's just..."

He picked up a wrench and turned back to Tommy.

"I mean, sometimes...I wish I could be like the other kids." he admitted. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so smart."

"Are you kidding me?" Tommy asked, remembering how Billy changed over time. "I mean, you should be proud of your intelligence. It's really a special gift."

"You think so?" Justin asked, curiously.

"Sure. I mean, we all think it's cool you have so much brain power." Tommy told him.

"You do?" Justin asked.

"Absolutely." Tommy assured.

"Even Vera?" Justin asked, remembering how she used to be hard on him until a few weeks ago.

"Even her." Tommy assured. "And listen, I know you're trying to fit in, but being smart is a part of you which makes you special - unique from everyone else. Would you really want to give that up?"

"No." Justin answered. "I guess not. Thanks, Tommy. Now if you don't mind, I've got a lot of work to do."

"Alright." Tommy said, handing Justin one of the wheels. "Here you go, buddy."

Justin took the wheel, and then Tommy patted his arm as he stood up, and then walked away as Justin began to get to work.

* * *

That night onboard the Subcraft, Rygog was sleeping and snoring upside on the bridge like a bat with his eyes covered, while Elgar was sleeping near him on a couch, wearing a nightcap on his head.

Porto then tip-toed past them quietly, while carrying a big pole on his back.

"You goons won't have me to kick around any more." he said quietly, walking past Elgar.

Elgar then muttered in his sleep as Porto made it to the doors.

"And good riddance." he said, before he bumped into the door.

He turned around nervously, hoping he hadn't woken the others up.

"Ahh!" Elgar muttered, opening his eyes briefly. "Aww! Fishing can indigestion."

He stroked a small fish bowl beside him as he went back to sleep, while Rygog snored.

"Whew. That was close." Porto muttered in relief. "I'm outta here."

He turned back to the doors - which then opened up - and then he walked inside them.

* * *

The next morning at the garage, Justin was asleep on the floor near something that was covered up, when the other Rangers all showed up and looked down at him.

"He's sleeping." Tanya said quietly.

"Guess he was up all night working on his racer." Vera deduced.

"Yeah. That's what I thought to." Tommy agreed.

"Poor thing." Kat said. "This really means a lot to him."

"Yeah, but it's covered up." Adam noticed. "Maybe it was too much for him to finish."

Justin then woke up and turned around as he pulled himself up, and then turned to the others.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Time to rise and shine." Adam answered.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Vera teased.

"Today's your big day." Tanya said.

"Oh, yeah. The big day." Justin said.

He got up to his feet and sighed.

"So what's the prognosis on _Ture Blue_?" Tanya asked.

"Well, I got permission to work on it all night." Justin explained, turning to the thing that was covered up, before turning back to the others. "And...I did the best I could, but..."

"Hey, we know you didn't have a lot of time to fix it." Tommy assured.

"Yeah. You tried your best, that's all that matters." Kat told him.

"You can't be good at everything, Justin." Vera said. "But at least you've tried."

"I guess I should let you guys see it." Justin said.

He pulled off he cover, revealing _Ture Blue_ to be under it, looking good as new.

"Ta-da! _Ture Blue 2_." he announced.

The Rangers all looked shocked.

"Justin, it's awesome." Adam remarked.

"Wow. You really had us going." Kat said.

"Could've fooled me." Vera added.

"How did you rebuild this in one night?" Tanya asked curiously.

"Easy: I used my egghead." Justin answered.

Tommy smiled at him, and then they all laughed.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox walked towards Elgar and Rygog - who were both still asleep - and then took off the thing covering Rygog's eyes.

"Wake up!" she snapped.

Rygog opened his eyes, and then fell down onto his back.

"You too, pear-head!" Divatox snapped, slapping the sides of Elgar's face - waking him up. "Where's Porto?!"

Elgar sat up and mumbled something.

"Looks like he jumped ship." he guessed.

"Brilliant!" Rygog groaned sarcastically, as Divatox moaned. "Your powers of observation are just...staggering."

"Well, where is he?" Divatox asked rudely.

"Uh...I know." Elgar said, getting up. "Maybe he was abducted by evil aliens. Oh, we _are_ the aliens!"

Divatox clutched her fist in annoyance as Rygog growled.

"Oh, how dare that giant marshmallow jump ship!" she cursed, walking towards the unfinish detonator. "I need him to fix this detonator."

"Hey, I've got a great idea." Elgar said, running towards her. "I could fix it. Huh? Good."

"Oh... Good point, Elgar." Divatox said, turning to him.

"I do?" he asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately it's on your head!" Divatox retorted, throwing his nightcap away.

"Oh, come on. Give us a chance, please?" Elgar begged, his hands together.

Divatox sighed in annoyance.

"Please! Please! Please!" Elgar pleaded. "Hey, I'll fix the detonator and destroy the racetrack."

"Ohh! Something tells me I'm gonna regret this." Divatox mumbled, giving in. "But I guess I have no choice."

She then walked away.

"Yes!" Elgar cheered. "Yippie!"

He then turned to the detonator and backed away slightly.

"Hey, there's too many parts on this thing." he complained, touching it with his hands.

* * *

At the park later that day, the competitors for the soapbox race were getting ready.

_"And they're off!"_ announced Lt. Stone, who was commentating again.

A group of the racers - minus Justin and Warren - both rode down the track, as the people on the outside cheered for them.

"Go!"

"Come on!"

As the race went on, a woman was serving smoothies at the finish line.

"Here you go." she said, giving one to a man.

"Thanks." the man said.

_"And it's a close one, forks." _Lt. Stone said, as the racers kept moving along the track. "Zack Attack _wins the first race of the day!"_

Back at the starting point of the track, the Rangers were all walking past more racers getting ready - including Warren.

"Well, it doesn't look like you've got anything to worry about here." Adam told Justin.

"Be confident. Be strong, man." Tanya told him.

"Believe in yourself, and you can do it." Vera told him.

"Say cheese." said a male photographer, as they past him.

_"Welcome to the Angel Grove Derby, forks."_ Lt. Stone said, standing under a tent with Bulk and Skull sitting next to him. _"We except to see a lot of exciting racing here today, as the contestants line up. So enjoy yourselves today, have fun, and don't forget, if you get the chance have one of those smoothies."_

**"The Angel Grove Derby." **Bulk said. **"The eyes of the whole town are on this race. If we can win it, we'd be famous, and maybe the Power Rangers would help turn us back into humans."**

**"I don't know, Bulky." **Skull argued. **"You know what they say; chitters never win. Get it? Get it, chitters. Because we're monkeys. Chitters. Get it."**

He laughed as Bulk looked at him.

**"I got is, Skull." **he sulked.

Lt. Stone turned to them both as they began to chimp, and crouched down.

"Listen, you two." he hissed quietly. "I brought you out here for some fresh air. If you don't keep it down, I'm gonna take you back to the Juice Bar and put you back on banana pealing duty."

He gritted his teeth at them, before getting up.

**"Skullovitch, I'm coming up with a plan here." **Bulk said, as Lt. Stone began commentating again.

Bulk looked at a racer called _Slippery Shark_, that was on display.

**"We could just find a way too..."** Bulk said.

_"..contestants you see today are returning from previous years competitions."_ Lt. Stone said.

Three kids pushed a racer past Warren's _Mean Machine_, when Elgar suddenly appeared behind it with the detonator, and then hid behind a tree near a couple of stacks of hay.

"Ur... Let me see now." he muttered. "Where should I put the detonator?"

He peeked out from behind the tree, and looked around.

"Somewhere where they'd never expect it." he said.

He looked around to find a place to put it.

"I need someone fast, and I need someone mean." he sneered.

He then saw _Mean Machine_ right near him.

"Ah-ha. Prefect." he grinned. "Oh, my..."

He looked around to see if anyone saw him, and then laughed.

"Well, I hate to ruin..." he sneered, putting the detonator at the back of _Mean Machine_. "..your dingy little derby, but I'm gonna."

He rubbed his hands together as he disappeared, and then the detonator began counting down - reading 1 hour 59 minutes and 26 seconds.

A while later, Warren walked over to Justin, who was sitting on _Ture Blue_, checking on the steering wheel.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the boy genius back for more humiliation." Warren teased.

Justin ignored him and looked down.

"I see you got your geek mobile back together." Warren said. "But why even bother, 'cause I'm gonna win!"

"Mm-mm." Justin muttered.

He got up off _Ture Blue_.

"Have a good race, Warren." he said, holding his hand out.

Warren scoffed and then turned around and walked off, leaving Justin alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Porto - who was in another part of the city - was laughing while standing near the big pole he taken with him.

"After I destroy Angel Grove, those sea-urchins will give me the respect I deserve." he said proudly.

He then laughed again, before knocking the pole over beside him. It then exploded, and then he started to grow giant - laughing as he did.

"Finally; a huge body to match my huge mind." he said happily, once he stopped growing.

He then walked through the city and began trashing the place - laughing as he did.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, the doors opened up, and Elgar walked onto the bridge.

"Ta-da! The detonator is planted!" he declared, before he started to dance around, and then pointed at his Aunt - who was looking the binoculars on the controls. "I told you I could do it better than that lamebrain Porto."

He walked past his Aunt while laughing.

"Frankly I'm shocked." Divatox muttered, before turning away from the controls. "Now where is that loser?"

She walked over to Rygog, who was looking in the periscope.

"Divatox!" he exclaimed, seeing Porto trashing the city through it. "Look?!"

Divatox grabbed the periscope and swung it around to her - hitting Rygog in the face as she did.

"Let me see!" she snarled.

She looked through the periscope, and saw Porto trashing the city, making her huff angrily.

"What does that barnacle rimmed reject think he's doing?" she questioned, as Elgar came up behind her.

"Yeah?" Elgar wondered.

* * *

Back at the park, Justin was now sitting in _Ture Blue_ with his helmet on, ready for the race, when his communicator beeped.

"Oh, man." he sighed, getting up.

He took his helmet off, just as Warren came over to him with _Mean Machine_, and then turned to him.

"What's the matter, Stewart?" Warren asked sarcastically. "Finally come to your senses?"

"There's something I need to do." Justin answered.

"Figures you'd chicken out." Warren mocked.

_"Attention all racers, please come to the starting line."_ Lt. Stone said.

Warren laughed as Justin turned to him, and then Warren moved _Mean Machine _towards the other Rangers.

"Excuse me." he said, pushing through them.

Adam and Vera dodged to their left while the others dodged to their right as he did.

"How rude." Vera remarked.

"What's going on?" Justin asked the others.

"Porto's on the rampage through the city." Tommy explained. "We've gotta stop him."

_"Final call for entries." _Lt. Stone announced.

"I'm gonna miss my race!" Justin gasped.

The others all looked at him, feeling sorry for what had happened.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the periscope as she turned it around - still seeing Porto trashing the city, while behind her, Elgar was whacking a hammerhead shark in the head, which had gotten in through an open porthole.

"No!" she gasped, taking her eyes away from the periscope. "He's ruining our plan. Rygog."

"Captain?" Rygog said.

"Do whatever it takes to establish a beam and shrink that little weasel and bring him back here." Divatox instructed, as the shark bite Elgar's arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers - now morphed - were all riding their new Turbo Carts - which resembled go-carts - towards the city along a track, driving in a triangle formation - Tommy in front, Tanya behind him on his left while Kat was behind him on the right, Justin behind Kat on her right, Adam behind Tanya on her left, and Vera in between Adam and Justin.

At the city itself, Porto was still trashing the place but just walking towards the buildings. He then laughed, when he saw the Rangers approaching him on the ground.

"Oh, I have some visitors." he sneered.

The Rangers stopped their Turbo Carts in a line and got out of them. (Vera's was parked between Tommy's and Kat's)

"We're big enough for you, you bag of hot air!" Tommy assured, as they all looked up at him.

Porto's porthole opened up, and then he fired stream out of his mouth at the Rangers.

"Ahh!" they all yelped, as it hit them.

Tommy fell to his knees while the others all fell over onto their backs. They all got back up just as Porto tried to stomp on them, but they all rolled away just in time - Tommy, Adam and Tanya to their left, Kat, Vera and Justin to their right.

"Auto Blasters, fire!" they all shouted, bringing their Auto Blasters out.

They all fired at Porto's porthole face, but they just bounced right off him.

"Ooh!" he teased. "Your puny weapons can't deflate the Mighty Porto!"

"We're not through yet, big mouth!" Tommy shouted, pulling the spoiler on his Auto Blaster back.

The gears in the Auto Blaster spun around as the others did the same.

"Auto Blasters, Turbo Mode, fire!" they all shouted.

They fired at Porto, but like before, the blasts just bounced right off him.

"Time to read the signs, Rangers. You're finished!" he sneered, knocking over a billboard on a rooftop.

The billboard then fell down towards the Rangers, who managed to dodge just in time, but the impact of it then sent a shockwave which knocked them down.

The Turbo RAM then rode towards them.

"Turbo Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer!" Tommy shouted.

Once the Turbo RAM got to them, they picked their weapons off of it.

"Turbo Lighting Sword!"

"Turbo Hand Blasters!"

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!"

"Turbo Star Chargers!"

"Turbo Wind Fire!"

"Turbo Storm Shield!"

_Goooo!_

Tommy and Tanya then charged at Porto with their weapons, and then Tommy jumped up and landed right near his face. Justin, Adam and Kat all aimed their weapons at Porto.

"Turbo fire!" they all shouted.

They all fired their weapons at Porto's chest, but they didn't even scratch him.

Vera then tossed her Storm Shield at him like a frisbee, but it just bounced right off his chest, and flew right back at her, and then she caught it.

Tanya hit him in the foot with her Star Chargers, while Tommy hit him in the face with his Lighting Sword, but neither had any effect on him. Porto then kicked Tanya away from him, causing her to roll over on the ground, and then she looked up as Vera ran towards her.

"You alright, Tanya?" she asked, helping her up.

"Yeah!" Tanya groaned.

"Looks like a case of; too little, too late." Porto quoted, picking Tommy off his faceplate.

"Ahh!" Tommy groaned, as Porto began to squish him.

"Tommy!" Kat cried, reaching her arm out, as Adam and Justin lowered their weapons.

"Hang on!" Justin shouted.

"I think they want you back!" Porto retorted jokingly, as he trashed more of the city.

He then laughed as his rampage caused Kat, Adam and Justin to back away.

"Ahh! I can't break free!" Tommy groaned.

"Can I lend a hand?" Porto asked jokingly.

He then tossed Tommy away.

"Whaoooo!" he yelped, as he hit the ground.

"Tommy!" Justin exclaimed, as the others all gathered around him. "Are you alright?"

Tommy got up and clutched his chest, while staring up at Porto.

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to get some more firepower." he realized.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted, holding their weapons up.

* * *

Back at the racetrack, Warren and the other racers were all getting ready as the people cheered.

_"Riders, prepare for start!" _Lt. Stone said.

Warren looked around at the other racers, and then grinned.

"This is too easy." he said.

Unknown to him, the detonator at the back of _Mean Machine_ was still counting down - now reading 11 seconds.

A man then came over with a flag, and held it up.

"On your marks...get set...go!" he shouted, waving the flag down.

Warren and the other racers all rode off down the track - Warren in the lead as the detonator kept counting down. Once it stopped, it blew up, but instead of blowing up _Mean Machine_, it began to speed up.

"Whoa!" Warren yelped. "What's going on?!"

He turned the wheel frantically as he tried to slow down and dodge the edges of the track. He then pulled on the break, but the speed _Mean Machine_ was going at, caused it to snap off.

"Ahh!" a girl screamed, as everyone watching gasped.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Elgar was looking through the periscope, and could see _Mean Machine_ race out of control.

_"Whoa!"_ Warren yelled.

"Huh?" Elgar muttered, taking his eyes out of the periscope, and then he scratched his head. "Hey, that wasn't suppose to happen. Defective detonator!"

Divatox pushed him away from the periscope and sighed.

"You think?" she asked rhetorically, before looking through it herself. "With a head that size, you'd think they'd be something in there that worked."

* * *

Back at the city, Porto was looking down at the Rangers, which had put their weapons back on the Turbo RAM - which was now lifted up like a cannon. (Vera's Storm Shield being at the back like before)

"What's that?!" he questioned.

"Turbo RAM cannon mode!" they all shouted, standing around it.

Kat crouched down on its right, with Tanya crouched down on its left, Justin standing behind Kat, with Adam standing behind Tanya, Vera beside Adam and Tommy beside Justin.

"Fire!" they all shouted, pointing their hands at Porto - Kat, Tommy and Justin their right, Adam, Vera and Tanya their left.

The Turbo RAM fired a beam at Porto as he turned around, but it just tickled him as he laughed, and then he turned around again.

"Turn the other cheat I always say." he said, scratching his chest.

* * *

Back on the Subcraft, Elgar and Divatox were both looking through the binoculars on the controls, when Elgar took his eyes out and turned to his Aunt.

"I've locked in on Porto's coordinates." he told her.

"Well, then get him here!" Divatox ordered. "Now!"

"Oh, good idea." Elgar joked.

* * *

At the city, Porto was laughing at the Rangers.

"Drop for..." he said, before he began to shrink.

The Rangers all gasped in shock as he shrunk down to normal size.

"It appears I've lost my height advantage." he said.

"Yeah, we can see that." Vera giggled.

"You seem to be a little short on luck, too." Tanya added, giggling. "Oh, looks like you're being summoned."

A porthole then appeared over Porto, and then he was sucked inside.

"No!" he screamed.

The porthole then flew away, leaving the Rangers all alone.

"Yes!" Tommy cheered.

"Alright!" the girls cheered.

"That's the last of that shrimp." Adam said.

"Yeah, and not a minute too soon." Kat admitted.

"You're right there, Kat." Vera agreed.

"Hey, maybe I can get back in time for the race." Justin realized hopefully.

"Come on, guys! Let's go." Tommy said, as they all ran off.

* * *

Back at the racetrack, Warren was still struggling to regain control of _Mean Machine_, Lt. Stone ran towards the crowd with a radio.

"We've gotta find some way to stop it!" he shouted into it, as the Rangers all showed up.

"Ahhh!" Warren cried.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked the Lt.

"Warren's racer's out of control." Lt. Stone explained.

Justin turned to him, then put his helmet on as he turned back to the track.

"Justin, wait!" Tanya shouted.

"I think he knows what he's doing." Vera told her.

Warren closed his eyes as he kept trying to stop _Mean Machine_, but his effects were going vainly.

"Excuse me!" Justin called through the crowd.

The crowd moved away as he pushed _Ture Blue_ through them and onto the track.

Warren kept steering the wheel to stop _Mean Machine_, but it wouldn't stop.

Justin quickly rode past some of the other racers and rode towards Warren as the crowd cheered.

"Whoa!" Warren gasped, as he turned sharply right to avoid crashing into some haystacks and cones.

Justin kept racing up behind him and soon was neck-and-neck with Warren.

"Don't worry!" he called. "I think I can stop you! Here it goes!"

He then got ahead of Warren, and then made sure _Ture Blue_ was right in front of_ Mean Machine_. Justin then hit the break on _Ture Blue_, and then _Mean Machine _ crashed into it, but then both of them skidded to a stop just short of a few cones.

"It worked." Justin sighed in relief, turning to Warren.

Everyone then clapped as Justin got out of _Ture Blue_, and took his helmet off as he turned to Warren.

"Warren, are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so." Warren answered, lifting his goggles up. "Man, that was weird. I don't know what happened to my racer."

He looked away slightly while closing his eyes, before opening them again as he turned back to Justin.

"Hey, Justin, thanks." he said. "I owe you one."

Justin smiled as he touched Warren's arm reassuringly.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Elgar was doing Divatox's long toenails as she lied down, with Rygog, Porto and some Piranhatrons standing behind her.

"Oh! I want them round, not square!" she complained.

"Sorry." Elgar said.

"I can explain everything." Porto swore.

"Hmm. Rygog, what's the penalty for going AWOL?" Divatox asked.

Rygog looked at a book beside him on a podium.

"Absent without leave is most dreadful." he said. "It says he must walk the plank."

"But this is a submarine!" Porto argued.

"Well, then, I suggest you start holding your breath." Divatox sneered.

She then laughed, and then Elgar and Rygog both joined in.

"That is outright..." Porto argued.

* * *

Later that day at the park, Justin, Adam, Tanya, Vera and Lt. Stone were all walking towards the soapbox racers - as the race had been rescheduled.

"Well, it looks like we're finally gonna get this race started." Lt. Stone hoped. "Let's hope things go a little more smoothly this time. Good luck."

"Good luck." Tanya told Justin, as they all walked away from him.

He then walked over to _Ture Blue_ and Warren - who was fixing up _Mean Machine _\- but then turned to him.

"Hey, Justin, it's great that they were able to reschedule the race today." he said.

"Yeah." Justin agreed.

"Listen, I wanted to say that I'm real sorry about some of the things I said the other day." Warren said. "I guess I was kinda jealous of how smart you are."

"Really?" Justin asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Warren answered. "Hey, maybe we can work on a racer together some time. I bet I can learn a lot from you."

"That be cool." Justin told him.

"Alright. Have a good race." Warren said, holding his hand out.

"You too." Justin said, shaking it.

Lt. Stone then ran onto the track while waving his arms.

"Stop! Stop!" he shouted. "Stop! Stop the race! There's somebody on the track!"

Everyone turned, and saw Bulk riding _Slippery Shark _down the track. All of the Rangers - along with Warren - all gathered around Lt. Stone, but couldn't recognize Bulk.

"Who is that?" Kat wondered.

"I have absolutely no idea." Lt. Stone answered.

"Take a wild guess, a monkey." Vera guessed.

**"Aghh!" **Bulk gasped.

As he rode _Slippery Shark_ down the track, the woman serving smoothies at the end, gave one to a man.

"Here you go." she said, as the man took it.

"Thank you." he said, walking off.

She went to fill another one up as Bulk headed right towards her.

**"I'm losing control, Skull!" **he shouted, as some people dodged past him.

The woman gasped as she turned around and saw people behind her running away.

**"Hold on!" **Bulk shouted.

The woman then turned back to see Bulk heading right towards her.

"Oh, no!" she gasped.

She dodged out of the way just in time, causing Bulk to hit the smoothie machine. The woman clutched her chest as she lied on the ground on her side, and then looked up to see the top of the smoothie machine fly through the air towards her.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, as it tipped over through the air.

The water inside it then fell out and landed right on her, covering her in it.

"Gotta hurt." Tanya commented, as Adam, Tommy and Vera all tired to hide a laugh.

"Come on." Lt. Stone said.

They all then ran over to Bulk, as Skull and a bunch of other people surrounded them.

**"People of Angel Grove, listen to me!"** Bulk pleaded. **"My name is Farkas Bulkmeyer!"**

**"And I am Eugene Skullovtich!" **Skull said.

Lt. Stone shook his head in annoyance, as he, Warren and the Rangers all stared at them.

"You were right." Justin told Vera.

"Well, it looked like one." Vera reasoned.

**"An evil alien has transformed us into monkeys!"** Bulk explained.

Lt. Stone shook his head again.

**"That's right. Mm-mm." **Bulk said.

"Sorry, folks." Lt. Stone said. "I'll take care of these two."

He walked towards the monkeys.

"Come on, fellas. You've had your fun." he said, picking them up. "Well, I've got a job you'll find very appealing."

Bulk and Skull both chimped, as the woman came up behind them with a smoothie, which had no lid on.

"Excuse me. Are these your monkeys?" she inquired.

"Well, yes ma'am. I...I suppose they are." Lt. Stone answered.

The woman smiled, and then poured the smoothie over Lt. Stone's head, causing everyone to laugh at him, while he looked embarrassed.

"A pier." he said, licking it off his cheek.

Warren and Justin both laughed, and then the other Rangers joined in.

"He really walked into that one." Vera joked.

"He sure did." Adam agreed.

Bulk licked Lt. Stone's left cheek, causing everyone to laugh even louder.


	40. Built for Speed

**A/N: This is another of the few Turbo episodes I like.**

**Forgive me if I got some of the boys' names wrong, but it was a bit hard to tell them apart.**

* * *

At the Youth Center, Adam and a bunch of other people were all taking part in a 50's performance - all the boys dressed up like greasers. One of the boys put a nickel into a juke box, and then pressed a few buttons on it. The discs inside then stopped spinning around, then one of them moved out only the player, and then it started playing its song.

_Well, sweet princess, you drive me wild_

The people began dancing to the music 50s style.

_You're just my style_

One of the boys called Max then walked over to the counter, towards another boy and a girl called Maria.

"Yo, Tony, did you check out the chick I was dancing with?" he asked.

Tony turned to him. "Yeah, I saw her." he said, holding a ice cream sundae in his hand. "I'm stuck here with Maria..."

"Hey!" Maria said, offended.

"Hey, baby." a boy called Rob said, patting Maria's shoulder, getting her attention. "Wanna dance?"

Maria looked at Tony for a second, and then got up by taking Rob's hand, and then they began dancing together.

"Hey!" Tony said, turning to them. "I thought youse were my girl?"

Rob spun Maria around on the floor, and then she stuck her finger into Tony's ice cream, and then put it in her mouth. She and Rob then laughed as they kept on dancing.

"Hopeless." Rob smirked, as he lowered Maria down.

Tony gave Max his ice cream, and then got up and grabbed Maria's arm.

"Come here." he said, swinging her around.

"Hey!" Maria complained, as Jordon grabbed her.

Both boys then began to pull on her arms like in a game of tug-of-war.

"Uh!" she groaned, breaking free.

Both boys then walked towards each other.

"She's my girl!" Tony hissed.

They both looked at each other rudely, when Adam came over and pushed them away from each other.

"Let's rumble!" Jordon snarled, as Adam combed his hair.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Max then headbutted Adam in the chest, and then Tony sent a fly kick at Rob, but missed. Tony then grabbed Rob and locked him in a grapple as he pushed him towards the counter. Max lifted his head off Adam's chest and then tried to punch him, but he dodged it and pushed him down, but then two more came in from behind and tackled him, knocking him down.

Adam then kicked his feet up as the two boys pulled him up, and then they kept him still as he tried to break free.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

As Adam kept struggling to break free of the boys' grips, then flipped himself backwards, causing to two to loose their grips on him. He then sent a fly kick at Rob, but missed as he dodged, then Rob sent a kick at him but he blocked it. He then tried to punch Rob, but missed as he ducked, then he ducked under a punch from Rob, then blocked a kick from him, and then spun around and tackled him.

Tony then pushed Rob away, then Adam ran at Tony and grabbed his arm, getting Tony to turn to him. He then sent a punch at Adam, but missed, but then kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

"Hold it!" Tanya yelled, sitting on a table nearby.

Tanya stopped playing some music on a CD player, turning it off, and then the dance lights turned off.

"Just stop." she said.

A boy then helped Max up off the floor.

"Now, guys, I thought we had this down. Wild Cats, this is the Bad Dogs scene." Tanya told everyone, getting up. "_They_ are suppose to win here."

"But those guys won last time when we did the Wild West show!" Max argued, as he was a member of the Wild Cats.

"Yeah!" Tony agreed.

"Guys!" Tanya said, sternly.

Rob held his hand out to Max, but he wouldn't take it, forcing him to get up by himself.

"Why do they always have to win?!" Tony asked rudely.

"Because it's the way it is in the script!" Rob answered.

Tanya walked through Jordon and Tony.

"Could you guys just chill, please?" she asked. "Now, look when the radio station decided to put this on, I thought if would be fun. So can we just work together and try to have a good time and a good show?"

Tony hugged Max tight.

"Yeah." he said. "Sure."

He let Max go, and then Tanya giggled as she punched him playfully.

"Come on." she giggled.

Rob laughed lightly as Tony hit Max playfully in the arm.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay." Tanya said.

All the people in the show walked off, and then Tanya did the same.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the periscope, grinning as she'd been watching the fight.

"Mmm. Isn't it wonderful when they argue amongst themselves?" she asked, turning the periscope around, before turning to Rygog and Porto.

"This would be the prefect opportunity for us to take advantage of all of the confusion." Rygog deduced.

"And I've got just the thing." Porto assured.

Elgar then showed up with the _thing_ in question.

"Behold, my new super duper high powered detonator." Porto announced. "So small, the Power Rangers won't notice it."

Divatox looked at the timer on it, which was counting down from 99 minutes - 1 hour 39 minutes.

"Simply activate the timer and when it reaches zero..." Porto explained.

"Kablooey!" Elgar finished. "This is the only device that's truly bent on world domination we'll ever need. Only $19.95."

Divatox grinned. "Who should deliver our Countdown to Chaos?" she wondered.

"Uh... I got it! Somebody fast." Elgar suggested.

"Might I recommend the Demon Racer?" Porto recommended.

"Demon Racer!" Divatox grinned in agreement.

The monster in question then ran around the place at lighting speed.

"Sure! I got it, I got it!" he called, as he kept running around. "Gotta run! Gotta run! Gotta run!"

Divatox looked around as he got behind her.

"Find the other! Find the other!" he said.

He kept running around, making Divatox dizzy.

"Faster! Faster! Faster!" he said, stopping in front of Elgar, creating some smoke from his feet.

"Whoa!" Elgar gasped, as Demon Racer took the detonator from him.

Demon Racer then turned round and ran before Elgar could complain.

"Hey!" Elgar exclaimed.

"What?!" Rygog growled.

"Go! Go! Go!" Demon Racer yelled, as he ran out of the room, creating a smokescreen with his feet as he did.

"Just like all the rest of the men in my life." Divatox sighed, waving her hands to get the smoke out of her face.

"I love the smell of burning rubber!" Elgar said enthusiastically. "Smells like, complete world domination!"

* * *

Later at the Youth Center, some people from the Stunt Show - including Rob and a boy called Jordon - were standing by some cars in the parking lot, when Adam - now out of costume - and another boy came out carrying a sign between them. They both then put the sign - which said 'KAGV presents back to the 50's Stunt Show - down near the entrance, when Tony, Max and some other people from the show came out of the Youth Center.

"Man! Why do we always have to look bad?" Max wondered, as they walked towards Rob and another boy. "Don't you think we should be able to win for once?"

"Gee, let me think... no." Rob answered.

"Alright, we'll settle this the old fashioned way." Tony snapped.

He held out a set of car keys, getting Rob and Jordon's attention.

"Drag race?" Rob asked.

"Angels Bluff." Max answered.

"I'm there." Rob said, taking the keys.

"The first one that turns, has to lose in the show." Tony said.

Adam - who'd been listening in - then came over.

"Yeah!" Rob scoffed.

"Guys, wait..." Adam said.

"Stay out of this, Adam." Max said rudely.

"No, I'm _not_ staying out of this!" Adam retorted, getting everyone's attention. "You can't seriously do this?"

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" Tony inquired.

"How 'bout the police." Adam answered.

Max sniggered while Tony bluffed while looking upwards.

"Drag racing's illegal. Not to mention that fact that you could end up getting yourselves killed." Adam reasoned.

Tony made a bird noise through his mouth, ignoring Adam, while Rob just looked away.

"You think this is worth it? I mean, come on, guys, this is 50s singing. It's just pretend." Adam told them. "You know, the point is not who looks like a winner, the point is for us to work together. You know, put on a show and entertain people. Right?"

"Yeah." Max sighed, not looking at him.

"Yeah, you're right." Rob said.

A car horn then beeped, and then all turned to Tanya - who was driving it.

"Hey! Ready to go?" she asked Adam.

"Alright." Adam sighed, turning back to the boys. "Cool. So, uh...I've gotta take off. So I'll see you guys later, okay."

He then walked around the car and got into the seat beside Tanya.

"Yeah. Thanks, man." Rob said, although he didn't mean it.

"Bye." Tanya waved, as Adam fastened his seatbelt.

"Yeah, thanks..." Tony said, as Tanya started up the engine. "..for nothing."

Tanya then drove off, and once she was out of earshot, Rob turned to him.

"The race is on, slick." he snarled, poking Tony in the chest as he turned to him. "Be there."

Tony and Max then turned around and walked away from Rob and Jordon.

"Come on, Max. Let's get the car ready." Tony said, as they did.

Unknown to any of them, Demon Racer was hiding behind a van nearby, holding the detonator around a chain on his arm.

"Yes, boys, let's get the car ready." he sniggered, clapping his hands.

* * *

About half-an-hour later, two of the boys from the show came in, and walked towards a third sitting at the counter.

"There he is." one told the other quietly.

They both got on either side of the third boy - who was African-American.

"Hey, you hear about..." the first said.

He stopped as a girl went past him, not wanting her to hear.

"You hear about the Drag Race?" he asked the African.

"Yeah." the African answered. "In Angels Bluff?"

The boy nodded as the African turned to the other one.

"I'll be there." he told them.

"Good." the second boy said.

Unknown to any of them, Bulk and Skull were behind the counter, listening in - unintentionally.

**"Hey, Bulky, a Drag Race."** Skull said. **"Sounds like trouble."**

**"Yeah." **Bulk agreed. **"And you know what always happens when there's trouble, don't ya?"**

**"Uh... We get blamed for it."** Skull answered.

**"No, monkey-breath. Use your noggin. The Power Rangers show up."** Bulk corrected, scratching his head.

**"But Bulky, I thought we gave up trying to find out who the Power Rangers were." **Skull argued, remembering all their attempts to find out who the Power Rangers were three years ago.

**"I have a plan. Come on." **Bulk said, ignoring Skull.

They both then got up and walked past the counter.

**"Ooh. Please don't hold my hand." **Skull muttered, as Bulk was pulling him along by the hand.

They both then walked past Adam and Tanya - who'd just returned - and then out of the door nearby. Adam shrugged as they both wondered what they were doing, and then walked over to a table, where a boy was painting a poster for the Stunt Show.

"Hey, the poster's looking pretty good." Adam remarked.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed. "Hope our performance looks just as good."

Their communicators then beeped, causing them to hide them behind their backs as the boy touched his watch, thinking it had beeped. Adam and Tanya then both walked towards the lockers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, Alpha and Vera were working on the computer when the alarm went off, while Justin walked towards them, and Tommy put his communicator to his mouth.

"Kat! Adam! Tanya! Come in!" he called.

"Oh! That noise is gonna drive me nuts!" Alpha moaned, pressing buttons on the computer. "What do I gotta do to turn that screeching thing down?!"

Justin walked over to him.

"It's an alarm, Alpha." he explained. "It's suppose to be loud."

"It tells us when there's trouble going on in the city." Vera explained.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Tanya checked to see if no one was around in the locker area, while Adam answered his communicator.

"Go ahead, Tommy?" he answered.

**(Power Chamber)**

Tommy walked over to Justin and Alpha.

"You have to come to the Power Chamber right away, guys." he explained.

**(Youth Center)**

_"We've got trouble going on." _Vera explained.

Tanya and Adam turned to each other.

"We're on our way." Tanya said. "I'll call, Kat, okay."

_"Right." _Tommy understood.

Tanya and Adam then ran out of the Youth Center.

* * *

At the Power Chamber, the alarm kept going off as Alpha tried to turn it off, but then Vera pressed a button on his right and did it for him.

"Any day, guys." Alpha mumbled, as he walked towards the other computer.

Tanya, Adam and Kat then all arrived right near him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "It's about time. I was about to call 911."

Adam walked over to Justin, while Tanya and Kat walked over to Tommy and Vera - both now by the other computer.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"Well, we were charging the Turbo Navigators, and uh, they picked up one of Divatox's detonators." Tommy explained, as Adam and Justin picked up the Turbo Navigators.

"Like she thought she was gonna be able to sneak one past us." Alpha joked.

Vera rolled her eyes slightly. "I really miss the _old _Alpha." she muttered quietly.

Justin handed Tommy and Vera a Turbo Navigator each, while Adam handed one to Kat and Tanya.

"Thanks, bud." Tommy said.

They then all opened up their Turbo Navigators.

"Rangers, do you feel that Divatox will allow you to approach the detonator without obstacles?" Dimitria questioned.

Adam thought for a minute. "She's right." he admitted. "We better head in from all sides."

"Alright. Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." Tommy advised. "Now, hey, let's uh... Let's be careful."

"Right." Vera understood.

Justin then teleported away, followed by Adam, Tanya, Kat, Vera and then Tommy.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Demon Racer was laughing in the parking lot as he hid behind a bush.

"My orders are to find the prefect spot to hide the detonator." he chuckled.

He peeked out from behind the bush, and saw Rob's and Tony's cars nearby.

"But there are so many be interesting possibilities." he sniggered. "Ah, that's it! Prefect."

He rubbed his hands together.

"When in doubt, hide it right out in the open." he quoted.

He dashed over to Rob's car as fast as he could.

"Fast! Fast! Fast!" he said.

Adam meanwhile, came over with his Turbo Navigator, and looked at the parking lot. His navigator then beeped, getting his attention towards the cars.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He then saw Demon Racer run out of the parking lot like lighting.

"Yeah! Wow-ow-ow-ow-w!" he cheered.

"Doesn't get any more suspicious than that." he said.

He looked around to see if no one was around, and saw that it was clear.

"Shift into Turbo!" he shouted.

He then twisted his left arms and brought out his Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his keys into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" he shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

He later rode his Turbo Cart along a street that lead into the city, chasing after Demon Racer - who was now sitting in a weird looking racecar.

"Fancy footwork, but you're _not_ gonna plant that detonator!" he called.

Demon Racer turned to him.

"Too late, Power Punk!" he retorted, starting the engine. "I already have!"

He then raced off down the road.

"And you're _never_ going to find it!" he laughed.

Adam turned sharply to his left and began chasing after Demon Racer, and soon got alongside him.

"Race me?!" Demon Racer dared. "If you win, I'll tell you where the detonator is!"

"You're on, motor-breath!" Adam retorted.

"Demon Racer's the name!" Demon Racer corrected angrily, racing ahead of Adam. "Speed is my game!"

They both raced down the street leading into the city. Adam then pulled alongside Demon Racer, and then streaked ahead of him.

"Power! I need more power!" Demon Racer cried, hitting his steering wheel with his fist.

"See ya!" Adam called, laughing.

"Think again, punk!" Demon Racer growled, firing lasers out of his forehead.

Adam kept racing down the road as the blasts just missed him, but then one nearly hit him, forcing him to pull around and skid around.

"Hey! Dirty trick!" he yelled, as Demon Racer raced past him.

"Oh, what a drag for you!" he called back jokingly.

Adam groaned. "He's not gonna win." he said determinedly, turning his Turbo Crat around.

Demon Racer turned his car sharply to the left and kept racing on it.

"Faster!" he yelled, knocking over some road cones. "Faster!"

Adam then began to catch up with him, and then got alongside him again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Demon Racer sneered, turning right slightly, trying to run Adam off the road, but missed. "You're not getting ahead of me!"

He then rammed the side of Adam's Turbo Cart, causing him to groan.

"We'll see about that!" Adam retorted.

They both kept racing on as they tried to ram each other from the side, unaware they were heading for a barrier in the middle of the road - as it was round a corner. They both then turned the corner and saw the barrier ahead of them.

"Home stretch!" Adam called, before he manged to get ahead of Demon Racer.

"No!" he whined "You can't win! Hey!"

He fired more lasers out of his head as Adam chuckled, and then rode through a gap in the barrier.

"Oh, no!" Demon Racer cried, as he headed right for the barrier. "Nooo!"

He turned his steering wheel, turning his car to the right, but he ended up crashing into the barrier, creating an explosion as Adam kept riding on. Adam then groaned as he turned his Turbo Cart around 180 degrees to the right, and looked at the barrier.

"Ha!" he said.

Demon Racer then came out from behind the barrier on foot.

"Hey, now you'll _never_ find where I hid the detonator!" he bellowed, as Adam got out of his Turbo Cart. "That is of course, until it's too late!"

"We'll find that detonator in time, Demon Racer!" Adam promised, clutching his fist. "With or without you!"

He then turned around and held his right fist up in the air, as Demon Racer groaned, then fell to the ground and was destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Elgar was waving his hand over his face.

"Oh, it's stuffy in here." he complained, turning to a porthole on his left, which he then opened. "Look at the window."

He looked through it, and saw a big eye staring back at him.

"Wha?! What?!" he exclaimed.

He then screamed as he closed the porthole again, and then ran right into Porto, who was looking at Divatox, who was groaning.

"Oh, drat! The Demon Racer failed!" she moaned.

"Not to worry." Porto said. "I made a spare, just in case."

"Well..." Divatox said calmly, turning to him. "..what are you waiting for?"

Porto looked nervous as she started to frown.

"Send him immediately!" she ordered.

* * *

Back in the city, Tanya and Justin were both looking at Justin's Turbo Navigator as they looked around.

"Nothing." Justin said, as they kept searching around.

* * *

In another part of the city, Tommy was following his Turbo Navigator by himself, but like Justin and Tanya, he couldn't find anything.

_"Rangers! Divatox has sent another Demon Racer to wreck havoc!" _Alpha explained frantically through his communicator. _"You better get there."_

"Right." Tommy understood. "Shift into Turbo!"

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" he shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

All five of them then jumped and flipped through the air once they reached Demon Racer 2's position, but couldn't see him.

"Keep your eyes open, guys." Tommy told the rest.

They all looked around, but then Tanya spotted something.

"Hey, you guys, look!" she called, running forward slightly. "He's ay over there trying to run down those people!"

The others gathered round her as she pointed to Demon Racer 2 - who was in a car.

"We've gotta stop him!" Justin realized.

"I won't argue there!" Vera agreed.

Demon Racer 2 - who had a bigger horn on its head than the first one - rode his car down a street as people kept trying to run away from him.

"Look out!" he shouted. "Coming through!"

He then laughed like a manic as people ran for cover.

Justin then pulled three men down as he nearly ran over them, then Tanya and Kat both skidded and tripped a girl over each, while Vera grabbed another by the shoulder and pulled her away.

"Out of my way!" Demon Racer 2 barked, racing towards some girls.

Tommy then cut across him. "Come on!" he said, pushing the girls away, causing Demon Racer 2 to miss and race past them.

"Almost got ya!" he sneered, skidding his car 180 degrees to the left.

"Everyone, take cover!" Tommy ordered, as the civilians ran away.

The other Rangers then gathered round him.

"Alright, Demon Racer, park it!" Tommy shouted.

"Can't! Catch you on the _foot_ side!" Demon Racer 2 retorted.

Justin was about to charge at him, when Kat grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Wait, Justin." she said, getting his attention. "We have no idea what he's capable of doing."

"You're right." Justin realized.

"Stand back, you two." Tommy told them, getting in front of them.

He then did his fighting pose, when Demon Racer 2 revved his car up again and laughed. He then fired lasers out of his car as he came towards the Rangers, which missed as they all ran for it to dodge them, but then one hit them all and knocked them down onto their chests.

"Yeah!" Demon Racer 2 laughed.

"This guy is starting to get on my nerves!" Vera groaned, punching the ground with her fist.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center parking lot, Rob was working on his car engine, while Jordon and some other boys watched, when Tony, Max and another boy came by them, laughing as they did.

"Varoom!" Rob retorted. "Varoom!"

Rob and his friends laughed as Tony, Max and the other boy walked towards Tony's car.

"Check that out?" Tony asked Max.

Max then lifted the hood up, and then he and Tony both laughed.

Unknown to any of the boys, Bulk and Skull were walking between both the cars.

**"Alright, Bulky, here we are. Now what?" **Skull inquired.

**"I'll take this car, you take that one." **Bulk explained. **"We'll hide in the back until the Power Rangers show up."**

**"Then we jump out and get 'em to recognize us." **Skull added, getting what his friend meant.

**"So they can turn us back into humans." **Bulk finished.

**"Bulky, you're brilliant."** Skull commented.

**"I know, be quiet, and stay out of sight." **Bulk said, climbing into Rob's car, while Skull climbed into Tony's.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha and Dimitria were watching Demon Racer 2 ride his car through the city like a madman. They then saw him knocked Tommy onto a knocked over barrel, then Justin knocked onto another one, and then Vera knocked onto a box - which then flattened once she landed on it. They then saw him chasing Tanya and Kat down the street, but then ran past them both and knocked them down.

"Yo, Adam, your pals need your help." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer. "Have you found the detonator yet?"

* * *

Adam was looking at his Turbo Navigator while walking towards the Youth Center - still morphed.

"I've got a faint reading, but I can't seem to pinpoint it." he told Alpha.

He then turned around as he saw Rob's car go past him, and then the navigator beeped rapidly.

"Alpha, I've got it. It's in Rob's car." he reported.

He looked back at the navigator to check, and then gasped to see it was right.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was watching Demon Racer 2 through the periscope, Elgar looked at a few Piranhatrons walking past him, while Porto and Rygog were standing near Divatox.

"Well, let's mix it up." Elgar said, as his aunt turned the periscope around. "You, over there. You, over here!"

Divatox then took her eyes out of the periscope.

"Turn up the speed!" she ordered. "Fire the torpedoes!"

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

The torpedoes then hit and exploded near Demon Racer 2, causing him to grow giant, laughing as he did.

"You've got big trouble now, Power Rangers!" he laughed.

He then stomped his foot down near the Rangers, but they all rolled to their right as the ground shook, moaning as they did. He then fired a laser out of his horn at them, but missed as they all dodged just in time, and then he stomped his foot down in anger. He then fired purple lighting out of his horn at them, which exploded right near them, knocking them down.

"Looks like you've reached the finish line, Power Rangers!" he laughed, raising his arms up.

He then turned to see Adam right behind him, standing by his Turbo Cart.

"I don't see any chequered flag!" he shouted.

He then did his fighting pose.

"Come on!" he dared.

The others all got up and looked at him.

"Adam!" Tanya called.

"I'll crush you into powder, Ranger!" Demon Racer 2 spat.

"Oh, yeah! You have to catch me first!" Adam retorted, before jumping into his Turbo Cart.

"Catch you?" Demon Racer 2 questioned, punching his fist.

He then reached down to grab Adam, as he revved up his Turbo Cart, turned it around 90 degrees to the left, and began to race off.

"I'll pulverise you!" Demon Racer 2 swore, pulling his arms back.

He then groaned before he started chasing after Adam.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

"Right." Justin and the girls agreed.

They all began running after Adam in another direction.

Adam raced his Turbo Cart down a street, and then Demon Racer 2 fired purple lighting out of his horn at him, which missed by inches.

"Ahh!" Adam groaned.

Demon Racer 2 fired another lighting blast at him, but missed.

"You not chickening out, are ya?" he asked Adam, teasingly.

Adam skidded his Turbo Cart 180 degrees to the left, to a stop and turned to him.

"In your dreams, motor-mouth!" he mocked, racing towards Demon Racer 2.

"That's better!" Demon Racer 2 smirked. "Come on!"

Adam kept racing towards him.

"Just a little closer." he said.

"Time to put the petal to the metal!" Demon Racer 2 smirked, raising his right foot up.

Adam kept racing towards him.

"Ready, and fire!" he shouted, pressing on a button on his Turbo Cart.

A missile then fired out of it, heading right towards Demon Racer 2, as Adam rode right between his legs as he put his foot down.

"Ahh!" he groaned.

He then looked up to see the missile heading right for him, and then hit him in the chest, causing him to loose his balance and fall over.

Adam kept racing down the street.

"Yes!" he cheered, raising his arms up in triumph. "Wahoo! Ha, ha, ha!"

He then turned right past a warehouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Angels Bluff, Tony, Max, Jordon, Rob and a bunch of other people - including Maria - were all waiting for the drag race to start. Tony and Maria were standing near Tony's car, Rob was standing near his, while Max was between them all.

"Okay, she signals, and you head for the edge." Max explained. "And whoever turns first...loses."

"Ha." Rob scoffed.

"Alright?" Max asked.

Rob and Tony then walked towards each other, and stared at each other. Rob then took a toothpick out of his mouth, and then spat on the grass. Tony then scoffed before they both walked towards their car doors. Maria kissed Tony's cheek as everyone else cheered.

"Good luck." she said.

Rob high-fived Jordon, and then Tony got into his car, unware that Skull was lying down in the back seat.

"Good luck, man." Jordon cheered.

"Alright." a boy cheered.

Rob got into his car, not knowing Bulk was lying down in the back seat, and that the dice on his rear-view mirror was the detonator Demon Racer 1 had planted.

"Go for it, dude." a boy cheered.

* * *

Back in the city. Demon Racer 2 had now gotten back up, and was now staring at all the Rangers below him - Adam now back with the others.

"No pit stops!" he snapped. "Let's go!"

"You heard him, guys! Let's get this show on the rode!" Tommy ordered. "Ready?"

"Turbo Megazord now!" they all shouted, holding their right thumbs up by their chests, then put their right hands at the side of their helmet with their fingers spread apart.

**(Zord Hanger)**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Goooo!_

A part of a street opened up, and then the Zords raced through a tunnel.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The Zords then rode onto the street.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

_Goooooo!_

The Zords then moved along so they weren't diving in a line anymore.

Wind Chaser then split in half again, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side.

_Goooooo!_

Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it. Storm rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser. Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

Red Lightning off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords. It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

"Alright..." Tommy said.

"Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out.

"Turbo up!" Tommy shouted, putting his key into the controls, and then turned it, making a red light shine.

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Kat in the bottom left, Adam in the bottom right, Tanya in the top right, and Vera in a square in the middle - and then they all put their keys in.

"Turbo up!" they all shouted, turning their keys, and then a light came on matching their Ranger colors.

"Hang on, guys." Tommy said, hitting the brake.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Go..._

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself.

_...Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

The top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Goooo!_

Demon Racer 2 then jumped and hit the Turbo Megazord with his horn, causing the Rangers to moan as sparks came into the cockpit. He then stabbed it with his horn again, knocking it back, then he did stabbed it again. He then tried to do to stab it again, but it brought out the Turbo Megazord shield, and hit him in the head with it.

"Ahh!" he groaned.

The Turbo Megazord then hit him on the head as he kept it pinned against the shield.

"Hey, Adam, I think it's only fair that you get to finish this guy off." Tommy told Adam.

"And I know just how to do it." Adam said, clutching his fists. "Watch this."

He pulled on a lever, and then the Turbo Megazord stomped on Demon Racer 2's foot.

"Oh, no!" he whined. "Not my pedal foot!"

"It's time to kick this into high gear!" Adam shouted, crossing his fists over his chest like a cross, and then held both his thumbs out.

He then pulled on a lever, which then lifted the Turbo Megazord up into the air, and then it darted down towards him, and kicked Demon Racer 2 right in the face.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, as he fell onto the ground.

"Turbo Megazord Saber!" Tommy shouted.

He pulled on a lever, and then the Turbo Megazord held its hand out, which then sent steam up through it, bringing out its saber.

_Let's...get...to...it!_

The Turbo Megazord held out the Turbo Megazord Saber.

_We've gotta save...!_

"Let's do it!" the Rangers shouted, before putting their feet down on the accelerators.

_Push!_

The Turbo Megazord then raced towards Demon Racer 2 with its saber out.

"Turbo Megazord, spin out!" Adam yelled.

"Hold on, everybody." Tommy told the rest.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Demon Racer 2.

"No!" he cried. "Stop!"

The Turbo Megazord kept spinning around and then sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him. Sparks then came out all over him, and then he was destroyed.

_Win!_

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha had been watching the whole battle through the viewing globe.

"Yo, Power Rangers, when you got a minute, you still got a missing detonator to find." he reminded the Rangers.

"Rangers, listen carefully. There is a drop so steep even Angels fear to tread." Dimitria quoted.

* * *

Back in the Megazord, the Rangers looked confused.

"A drop so steep?" Justin questioned confused.

"Angels fear to tread." Tommy finished, confused.

"That's a weird saying." Vera commented.

"Sounds like Angels Bluff." Tanya deduced.

"Yeah. That's gotta be it." Adam realised, folding his arms. "That's the same direction Rob was heading."

* * *

At Angels Bluff, Max, Jordon, Maria and a bunch of other people were cheering for Rob and Tony - who were still revving up their cars.

"Good luck." Maria told Tony.

"Come on, Tony!" Max cheered.

Rob and Tony both turned to each other, and then Maria ran to a gap between the cars from the front of them. Rob then threw a toothpick out of his mouth before he and Tony both turned to Maria.

"Come on, Tony." Max said.

Maria then held a white cloth to use as a flag, and then Tony blew her a kiss.

"You're going down!" a girl cheered.

"Toss it, baby!" a boy cheered.

"Go!" Maria shouted, lowering the cloth.

Tony and Rob then both raced off down the road.

"Come on, Tony!" Maria cheered, turning around as they raced past her. "Go!"

Tony and Rob kept racing along the road and turned slightly to their left.

"This one's for you, honey!" Tony declared.

He and Rob kept racing along the road, unware that Bulk and Skull were hiding behind them, or that the dice on Rob's car was the detonator Demon Racer 1 had planted - now reading 27 seconds. As they both raced off the road and onto some grass, Skull woke up and got up, and then Bulk did the same, as Rob and Tony kept racing - unaware they were heading right for a ledge.

As the detonator counted down to 16 seconds, Skull wrapped his hand over Rob's eyes, blinding him.

"Ah!" he gasped.

Bulk then did the same with Tony, blinding him.

Both Tony and Rob screamed as Maria, Jordon, Max and the other people watching all gasped from back on the road. Both cars then went right over the ledge, causing Bulk and Skull to fall back into their seats, and making Tony and Rob scream louder.

Rob then gasped as Tony covered his eyes, but before both their cars crashed, the Turbo Megazord showed up and grabbed them both.

"Ahh! Aghh!" Rob gasped.

Maria, Jordon, Max and everyone else watching then ran over to the ledge. Tony removed his hands from his eyes and looked around, shaking slightly as he did. Bulk, Skull, Tony and Rob all looked up at the Turbo Megazord as it turned slightly to its left.

Adam then got out and stood on its right shoulder.

"Hang on. I'll be right there." he said.

He then teleported into Rob's car, ending up right beside him, holding his Turbo Navigator.

"Wha?" Rob muttered, turning to him.

"You seem to be carrying a little extra firepower that you didn't know about." Adam told him.

Tony turned to them both. "Huh?" he muttered.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll have it located and out of here before you know it." Adam assured, looking around, before looking back at his Turbo Navigator.

Rob looked closer at the Turbo Navigator.

"It's here somewhere, I just don't know where." Adam muttered.

Skull then chimped, getting them both to turn to him, before Adam turned back to the Turbo Navigator.

"The signal's coming from these dice." he said, putting it down, and then took the dice off the rear-view mirror.

"What?" Rob exclaimed.

"Are they yours?" Adam asked, examining them. "This is it!"

They both looked at the timer - now reading 5 seconds and counting.

"And it's getting ready to blow!" Adam exclaimed.

He threw the dice out of his door window.

"Hey!" Tony complained.

The dice then exploded right before they hit the ground behind the Turbo Megazord.

"Ahh!" Rob gasped, as both cars shook.

The shockwave then stopped, and then Adam turned to Rob.

"Whoa." Rob muttered in amazement.

"You're okay." Adam assured, touching his shoulder. "Stay put and we'll get you down from here."

He opened up the door he was near as Tony watched from his car, and then he turned to Rob while holding the open window.

"Remember, you should never put yourself in danger just to prove something." Adam told them both. "Next time, we might _not_ be here to catch you."

He then teleported back into the Turbo Megazord.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Subcraft, Porto, Elgar and Rygog were creating steam in the elevator - like in a spar.

"Ah, nothing like a nice Sona." Porto sighed happily.

"Auntie Divatox is sure gonna be streamed when she finds out that Demon Racer ran out of gas." Elgar said, pouring water onto the streaming coal.

"Ah, don't worry about it. She'll get over it soon enough." Rygog hoped.

Elgar poured more water onto the coal, when Divatox knocked on the door from the other side, causing him to gasp.

"Will you open up in there?" she asked politely. "Open this door!"

Elgar sniggered as his aunt kept knocking.

"I know you're in there!" she pounded.

"Cool down, would ya." Rygog muttered.

"The detonator's been deactivated." Divatox explained.

Elgar rubbed Rygog's forehead.

"Oh!" Divatox grumbled, walking away from the door. "I am_ really_ starting to dislike those Rangers."

* * *

Back at the ledge in Angels Bluff, both Tony and Rob had gotten out of their cars, and Rob was looking down at it, before turning to Tony.

"You okay?" he asked, while Max, Jordon, Maria and everyone else who'd watched them - along with Adam and Tanya - were now running towards them.

"Yeah." Tony answered. "You?"

"Hey, man, this whole drag race idea was totally stupid." Rob admitted, as everyone gathered around them both. "I'm really sorry."

"Me too." Tony said, regretting what he was doing. "We gotta start working together, man."

Adam and Tanya smiled at each other.

"You're absolutely right." Rob agreed, before holding his hand out. "Friends?"

Tony shook his hand. "Friends." he said.

"Now that's more like it." Tanya complemented.

Tony turned to her as both he and Rob smiled.

Bulk and Skull both then came up behind Tony and walked past him. They then both sat down, as a car came towards all the young adults, with Lt. Stone at the wheel.

"Lt. Stone!" Tanya said. "I wonder why he's here?"

Lt. Stone got out of his car and walked towards everyone.

"There you two are." he said. "I've been looking all over Angel Grove for you. Why is it than whenever there's trouble, you two always manage to be in the middle of it?"

Bulk and Skull walked away past Rob as everyone laughed lightly.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that-" Lt. Stone said.

"Lt. Stone, your car!" Tanya interrupted, pointing at his car.

"This is..." Lt. Stone went on, before he turned around.

He saw Bulk and Skull in the car, and then Skull - who was at the wheel - drove it in reverse, causing all but him to laugh.

"Oh, not again." he moaned.

He then ran to his car as Skull drove it backwards, while Bulk chimped.

"Come back! Hey, you two!" he called. "That's my car! Stop!"


	41. Bicycle Built for the Blues

At Tommy's garage, the Rangers - minus Justin - were getting the place decorated for Justin's birthday - with Bulk and Skull sitting around playing with some of the streamers. Tanya walked past both the monkeys carrying a sign which said 'Happy Birthday Justin', and then Adam turned and walked towards them while on the phone.

"Yeah, that'd be great." he said, putting it on his shoulder. "It'd be great if you can make it."

He started taking the streamers off Bulk and Skull, as Tommy, Kat and Vera all walked over to a table while carrying a bunch of boxes each.

"Gimme. Gimme. Don't." Adam told Bulk.

Outside, Justin was kicking a can lying on the ground as he walked towards the door, and then pulled on the handle once he got there.

"Hey, guys!" he called, knocking on the door.

Kat, Vera and Tommy all gasped as they put their boxes on the table.

_"Are you in there!"_ Justin called.

He kept knocking on the door outside.

"Open up!" he called.

The others all panicked, as they didn't want Justin to know about the surprise.

"My gosh." Kat whispered. "Justin's suppose to be at practice."

"Must've been cancelled." Vera deduced quietly.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Kat asked.

"Uh..." Tommy muttered.

_"Hey, come on, you guys!" _Justin called.

"I'll stall him." Tommy told the others.

He then ran towards the door.

"Open up!" Justin called outside, as he kept knocking on the door.

Tommy then opened the door, but blocked the view of the interior from Justin.

"Uh, sorry, pal." he apologized. "You can't come in right now. Uh...exhaust from our car."

He rubbed his hand over his face to pretend smoke was in the garage, while Justin tried to peek behind him.

"It's really bad." Tommy said, pretending to cough.

"But I'm expecting a call from my Dad." Justin explained. "Did he call yet?"

"Nope. Hey, look, come back in a little while. We'll have it all fixed up." Tommy promised.

"But, it's my..." Justin said.

Tommy closed the door on him before he could finish, which made him turn away from the door and look sad.

"Birthday." he finished sadly. "I guess no one cares."

He then walked slowly towards a few parked cars nearby while kicking the can away, when he noticed a blue bicycle amongst the cars.

"Oh, wow." he said, amazed as he ran towards it.

As he began to look at it, a bug-like monster called Big Burpa, was peeking out from behind a car, and then sniggered when she saw Justin touching the bicycle.

_"Happy Birthday to you."_ she sang quietly.

She then burped and then ran off.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Justin looked at the bicycle, and then spotted an envelope saying 'Justin' on its handlebar. He took a car out of it - as it was already opened - and then opened up the card, to see a prom written in it.

"_Dear, Justin,  
The Birthday blues have got you down  
Never fear what lost is found.  
A gift to cheer you on this day  
So take a chance, and ride away."_ he read.

He put the card down and looked at the bicycle.

"Maybe it's from my Dad." he hoped.

Nearby, the Subcraft's periscope came out of a open barrel of water nearby.

* * *

Inside the Subcraft, Divatox saw Justin admiring his _new_ bicycle on the other end, and then saw Big Burpa riding another bicycle behind him, while Porto stood behind her, and Elgar was cleaning a porthole window behind them both.

"Is the plan working, your divainess?" Porto inquired.

"Yes." Divatox confirmed. "The little codfish took the bait."

"Oh, goody, goody." Porto grinned.

"Porto?" Divatox said, turning to him.

"Yes?" Porto said.

"Ae you positive Big Burpa can cast her spell and get the job done?" Divatox inquired.

"Oh, yes, indeedy." Porto answered. "One burp's all it will take. My greatest creation yet."

"Once he gets on that bicycle, that odometer counts backwards to the ultimate birthday blast." Divatox grinned. "Then kabooly, one less Ranger to worry about."

Porto and Elgar both laughed.

* * *

Back in the garage, Adam was putting the banner up, while Tommy put up a piñata, Vera and Tanya were sorting out the balloons, and Kat the presents, noticing Bulk and Skull messing around with the wrapping.

"Hey! Come on, you two." she said, getting them to stop. "Enough of that."

"Are they at it again?" Vera asked, putting two balloons up.

"Yes." Kat answered. "Aggh!"

Vera and Tanya then both walked towards her.

"When is Lt. Stone coming back?" Tanya wondered, stroking Bulk's arms. "We're running out of bananas."

Adam chuckled, as he pinned the banner up.

"Yeah. He's out getting some food." Tommy said. "Hope he comes back soon."

"That makes two of us." Vera agreed.

"It's gotta be so hard for Justin to be far away from his Dad, especially on his birthday." Tanya said.

Tommy pulled the piñata up. "I want to make this a great day for Justin." he told them.

"Let's hope he's happy with what we've done for him then." Vera hoped.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Justin was still admiring his _new_ bicycle, and saw the odometer read '25' miles.

"25 miles." he said. "Maybe it's a used bike. I don't care."

He picked up the helmet that came with the bike.

"At least my Dad remembered my birthday." he said happily, putting the helmet on. "Not like my other friends."

He turned the bicycle around, then got on it, and then began to ride it down the road, but then stopped when Big Burpa came in front of him on her own bicycle.

"Whoa!" he gasped.

"Hey, hey, little friendless friend, and happy..." Big Burpa said, raising her arms up as she burped, creating green magic from her hands. "..bleach-day to you. The name's Big..." she burped again. "..Burpa."

She fired her magic at Justin's bicycle.

"And you're the new best biker buddy." she finished.

Justin's bike began to ride off by herself.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

"Why slow down when you can speed up." Big Burpa quoted.

Justin turned right and saw two men right in front of him.

"Watch out!" he called. "Coming through!"

The two men dodged out of the way as the bicycle kept moving, and then Justin saw the odometer go down to 24 miles. Big Burpa began to chase after him on her own bicycle, kicking over a rubbish bin as she did.

* * *

Later, back in the garage, after Lt. Stone had returned, he, Adam and Vera began sorting out the party's food. Lt. Stone put down two dishes near Adam, Bulk and Skull, while Vera began sorting out the cups for the drinks, as Tommy put up more balloons behind them all.

"I don't believe it." Lt. Stone grumbled, just remembering something, as Tanya followed after Tommy. "I left the rest of the balloons at the Juice Bar. I'll be back in a little bit."

He turned to the monkeys and Adam turned to him, as Vera walked off towards the others.

"You two, behave." he told them sternly.

Bulk and Skull both chimped as he turned around and walked away.

"Hey, guys, help me load the stuff in his car!" Adam called.

"Sure, Adam." Vera said, as they all walked after the Lt. - Tommy pointing at the monkeys as he did.

"Behave." he said, before following the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin was now in the park, his bicycle still racing all by itself, and was heading for some construction workers working on the path he was on.

"Whoa! I've gotta call the Rangers!" he realized, as he couldn't stop the bicycle.

"Are we having fun yet?" Big Burpa asked, following behind him.

They both kept racing towards the workers, who were so busy they didn't see them coming.

"Out of the way!" Justin called. "I can't stop this thing!"

The workers all gasped and dodged out of the way.

"Sorry." Justin apologised.

One worker began spinning around while holding a plank of wood on his shoulder, when Big Burpa rode towards another who had his back to her.

"I'm getting a kick out of this." she grinned.

She then kicked the worker in the back as she rode past him, causing him to fall face first onto some cement on the ground. He took his hardhat off as he lifted his head up, then shook his head, and then spat some cement out of his mouth as he looked at Justin and Big Burpa.

"Hey!" another worker called, throwing his hardhat away.

Justin's bicycle kept on racing as the odometer went down to 19 miles.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha and Dimitria were both watching him through the viewing globe.

"Yo-Yo!" Alpha exclaimed. "Mayday! Mayday! We've got a traffic school reject on our hands!"

He began pressing buttons on the computer.

"Alpha 6, will you contact Justin at once." Dimitria instructed.

"You got it." Alpha acknowledged, before seeing Big Burpa in the viewing globe. "Whoa! He's biking it with some freaky madam butterfly type!"

He then saw Justin come up behind Big Burpa as they rode towards a man picking litter off the grass.

"Yo, Blue, come in!" he called. "We've gotta have a little chat about your driving skills, buddy!"

Justin rode past the man as he turned to him.

_"Whoa!"_ he yelped, knocking over a rubbish bin.

The man threw down his rubbish picker as he watched Justin race on.

_"Ah!"_ Justin yelped, as the bicycle jumped up.

"Justin?" Alpha called, pressing buttons on the computer. "Justin, come in?!"

He got no answer.

"Hey, don't make me come over there, Blue!" he warned.

**(The park)**

Justin turned to his communicator as the bicycle kept racing along.

"Alpha, I can't stop the bike!" he called. "It's outta control! And I can't take my hands off to morph!"

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha turned to Dimitria.

"This has got to be a bad dream." he hoped, before turning back to Justin. "What's with the souped up bike ride?"

**(The park)**

"I should've known something was wrong when the odometer went backwards." Justin realized, feeling stupid.

**(Power Chamber)**

"I got you covered, Blue." Alpha promised, pressing buttons on the computer. "I'm calling in backup."

* * *

At the garage, Tanya handed Lt. Stone a box, which he then put in the boot of his car as the other Rangers all stood near them, and then Lt. Stone closed the boot of his car.

"I'll be back soon." he assured, before walking towards the driver's door.

"See ya." Tommy said.

"Later." Vera said, waving at him.

"Okay." Tanya said.

"See ya." Kat said.

Lt. Stone got into his car and then drove off, just as their communicators beeped. They all checked to see if they were alone, and then Tommy answered once Lt. Stone's car was out of view.

"This is, Tommy." he said. "Go ahead."

_"Yo, Tommy, you better pop-on over here." _Alpha said. _"Justin's on the fast track to a really bad day."_

"We're on our way." Tommy assured.

"We're clear." Vera told the others.

The others nodded, and then they all teleported away.

* * *

Inside the garage, Bulk and Skull were looking around at the setup for Justin's birthday party.

**"Just like they say; when the cats are away..." **Bulk quoted.

**"It's time for these two monkeys to play." **Skull finished.

**"It's party time."** Bulk said. **"Hit it, Skully."**

**"You got it. It's time for some serious tunes." **Skull declared, putting a disc into the CD player.

He then put the CD player on, and then Bulk began clapping to the music.

**"Hey, hey." **he said. **"We are the monkeys."**

**"It's time for a little monkey business." **Skull decided.

Bulk seemed to agree as he stood up on the table.

**"Alright, alright! I'm a power primate! Wahoo!" **he cheered, jumping off the table.

He landed on the end of the one with all the food on, which caused it to fly through the air and landed on the floor.

**"Ooh!" **Skull yelped.

**"Uh-oh."** Bulk muttered. **"Skully!"**

They both laughed as the shook the place up, knocking over a barrel and a pile of tires outside.

**"Ow!"** Bulk yelled.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers were all watching Big Burpa causing havoc on her bicycle in the city through the viewing globe - now having stopped chasing Justin.

"I don't believe it." Tommy said.

_"This is the way we ride our bikes." _Big Burpa sang, as she knocked over a small stall, which nearly hit a man. _"Ride our bikes! Ride our bikes!_

She then burped as she knocked over another small stall with her hand.

"You know, I bet that freaky biker chick's behind this whole thing." Adam betted.

"I won't argue there." Vera agreed.

"Yeah, I'll go after her." Tommy told the others. "You guys see what you can do about Justin."

"Tommy, be careful." Tanya advised. "You know that Divatox is in the detonator business and you never know what she's got wired."

"Got it." Tommy understood. "Shift into Turbo!"

He then twisted his left arms and brought out his Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his keys into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" he shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

Later, he rode his Turbo Cart along a road right beside Big Burpa.

"Oh... Look at the little pot-pot. You'll never take me in that go-go cart!" she laughed, racing ahead as she burped.

"You're on!" Tommy retorted, racing after her.

They both raced past a warehouse - Big Burpa burping again as they did - and then into an alleyway.

"Hey, pull over!" Tommy yelled.

"You wish...!" Big Burpa sneered.

She burped as she began heading towards a small gap leading to a pathway - which were too small for Tommy's Turbo Cart.

"..Turbo tweet." she said.

She then rode through the gap and down the pathway.

"Ye-ha!" she cheered.

Tommy then hit the brake on his Trumbo Cart, and skidded it to a stop just short of the gap. He then got out and saw Big Burpa riding down the path.

"I got the moves and you..." she said, before burping. "..lose."

"Ah!" Tommy groaned. "I lost her, guys!"

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the others could see him and Big Burpa in the viewing globe.

_"Looks like she's heading back in your direction."_ he reported.

"Alpha, will you inform the others of our latest foe?" Dimitria requested.

"Yeah, Dimitria." Alpha acknowledged. "This big gurpa is Big Burpa."

The Rangers all watched a recording of Tommy chasing after Big Burpa as Alpha explained to them who she was.

"A bicycle riding fiend who's got Justin stuck to the pedals, and he's cruising in near flying speed." he explained. "Wow!"

"A most difficult task awaits you, Rangers." Dimitria explained. "If you can't stop her than who can?"

_"We will."_ Tommy assured. _"Any word on Justin, guys?"_

The others all turned to Alpha, as they didn't know.

"Alpha?" Adam asked.

"Uh... Yo, can I get back to you on that?" Alpha asked nervously.

"No. Nothing yet, Tommy." Kat told her boyfriend.

_"Well, I could use a hand in that case." _Tommy told them.

"Right. Hang on, we're on our way." Vera assured.

"Shift into Turbo!" Adam shouted.

They then twisted all their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morphers. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

Back in the city, Big Burpa rode down an alleyway while burping.

"Oh, goody, company." she smirked, coming out of the alley.

Tanya then came out of an alley behind her on her Turbo Cart, as she rode towards a small street.

"The more the merrier!" she joked.

She burped as she raced down the street, with Tanya right behind her.

"Come on, you guys!" Tanya called, as Vera and Kat came up behind her on their Turbo Carts. "Let's go get her."

Adam then came out of an alleyway on his Turbo Cart, then turned it sharply to the right, and then followed after the girls.

"You call this a chase?" Big Burpa smirked. "Ha! You're not even close!"

The four Rangers kept chasing after her. (Vera was behind Kat and in front of Adam)

"Eat my dust, Power Losers!" Big Burpa laughed, as she stopped for a few seconds.

She then sped off through an alley too small for the Turbo Carts as the Rangers caught up to her.

"He's going through the alleyway!" Tanya exclaimed. "Come on!"

Tanya and Kat both got out of their Turbo Carts and looked down the alleyway, as Big Burpa burped while riding along it.

"There she is!" Tanya shouted, chasing after her, while Kat turned to Adam and Vera. "Let's go."

"Hey, guys, try and cut her off!" Kat called, before following Tanya.

"You got it, Kat!" Vera called, before she and Adam revved up their Turbo Carts and rode off.

Tanya and Kat ran after Big Burpa through the alley.

"Know what they say; always down hill from here!" she smirked.

She raced into a street as Tanya and Kat both chased after her. She then burped as she rode down a pathway, then turned and rode down another and onto a street, as the two Rangers stopped and grabbed a handlebar. They both then watched Adam and Vera give chase to her on their Turbo Carts.

"She's heading for the underpass!" Kat exclaimed. "Hurry!"

Both she and Tanya then ran along the path and onto the road.

Adam and Vera kept chasing Big Burpa down the road as she laughed.

"Kneer kneer kneer!" she laughed, before burping. "Can't catch me!"

Adam and Vera kept racing after her in their Turbo Carts.

"We'll see about that!" Vera shouted.

They then both chased Big Burpa through a small pathway - going one at a time, first Adam, then Vera - and then chased her back onto a street.

"Ya guys never learn!" she laughed, as she headed towards a tunnel under a bridge.

She rode her bicycle through a gap in a pipe fence between the street and the tunnel, forcing Adam and Vera to stop as their Turbo Carts couldn't fit.

"Power Suckers!" she laughed.

Adam and Vera got out of their Turbo Carts and watched as she kept riding on.

"Come back here!" Adam demanded, as they ran past the fence.

Big Burpa ignored him and kept riding on as she burped, but then both Rangers began chasing her on foot.

Tommy, Kat and Tanya then showed up behind them both on the bridge, and stared at Big Burpa.

"You gotta give her credit, she's good." Tommy admitted. "But we'll get her eventually. Now, let's go find Justin."

* * *

Back in the park, Justin's bicycle rode down a hill.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

The bicycle then jumped up as it got closer to the bottom.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped.

The bicycle then rode onto a path and past a couple of people.

"I can't stop!" Justin exclaimed. "It just keeps going faster!"

He looked at the odometer, which now read 2 miles.

"Maybe when it hits '0'... Wait a minute, it's counting down." he realized. "And that means..."

Adam and the girls then arrived nearby via teleportation.

"Right, where is he?" Vera wondered, as they looked around.

"There he is!" Tanya said, spotting him and pointing at him.

They all then ran in the direction she pointed in.

A boy put down a bottle of ketchup down on a table, when Justin's bicycle landed on the table and knocked it over. It then began riding along the table and knocked over a bunch of plates, as the people sitting at the table got up.

"Sorry." Justin apologised.

The others then ran towards him.

"Justin, you have to get off!" Kat cried.

"You guys, get out of the way!" Justin shouted. "The bike's a detonator!"

"What?!" Vera exclaimed, as the bicycle rode off the table.

"Whoa!" Justin gasped.

"Justin, wait!" Kat cried, as they all chased after him.

Adam then activated his communicator as he and the girls ran across a walkway near the lake.

"Tommy, forget it! The monster's a decoy, Justin's bike is the detonator." he explained, as the bicycle rode past them.

_"I'm on my way." _Tommy said.

Adam and the girls ran after Justin.

"Wait! What are doing?!" Tanya called, as they ran to the end of the walkway, to see Justin on the sand.

"I'm gonna try to dump it in the river before it goes off!" Justin shouted, steering the bicycle towards the river.

"Justin, are you crazy?!" Vera cried.

Justin ignored her and rode the bicycle along a pier towards the lake and towards a few people.

"Look out!" he called.

The two people on the pier jumped off it, and then the bicycle flipped through the air.

"Ahhh!" Justin cried. "Whoa!"

The bicycle then landed on the water, and just rode along it.

"Oh, no! It floats!" Justin gasped.

Adam and the girls began to panic as they ran off the walkway and onto the grass.

"Come on." he said.

Unknown to any of them, the Subcraft's periscope came up out of the lake.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was seeing Justin's bicycle ride through the park, and she knew it was close to detonation. She laughed as she took her eyes out of the periscope, and looked at Rygog, Elgar and Porto near her.

"Set your watches, boys." she grinned, walking towards Porto.

She then opened up his porthole and put her hand in it.

"Count down, and the grand." she said.

She took a bag of popcorn out of Porto's porthole.

"One more mile and bang..." she said, ripping the bag open, sending popcorn everywhere. "..Justin celebrates his birthday in pieces across the country."

She then ate some popcorn from the bag.

* * *

Back at the park, Justin still couldn't stop the bicycle, before looking at the odometer.

"Oh, no! If I can't stop this thing in the next few minutes, I'm history!" he realized, panic in his voice as the odometer went down to 1 mile. "Hey, guys, just one more mile, and this bike's gonna blow sky-high!"

Adam and the girls chased after him as the bicycle rode towards some trees, and a wooden table.

"If anybody's got any ideas, now would be a real good time to speak up!" Justin told them.

"Justin, you've gotta jump!" Kat cried.

"Jump onto the grass!" Adam shouted.

"Jump off it!" Vera yelled.

"Alright." Justin understood.

Before he could jump off it however, something wrapped around both his feet on the pedals, preventing him from doing so.

"Ah! Agh! Ahh!" he groaned. "Guys, my foot! My foot's stuck!"

The bicycle rode past a tree and onto the grass, as Adam and the girls kept chasing after him.

Tommy then arrived and skidded onto the path - still morphed - and then turned to the others.

"Justin, keep cool, man." he said. "I'll get you off that thing!"

"Tommy, get out of the way!" Justin shouted.

The bicycle then rode straight past Tommy, who then turned to it and Justin.

"No can do, pal." he said, running a few feet forward. "But I think it's time to pull you over. Red Lighting Zord power now!"

His Zord then showed up beside him in car mode.

"I'm on my way, Justin." he said, as he got into his Zord.

He then rode it right after Justin and the bicycle, while Adam and the girls stopped at the spot the Zord hand landed on.

"Good luck, Tommy." Vera said quietly.

"Ahh!" Justin yelled, as the bicycle jumped again.

It then landed on the grass and kept racing away, while Tommy rode Red Lighting right after them.

"Ohh!" Justin moaned, as Red Lighting came alongside him from the right.

Tommy opened up Red Lighting's door. "Hang in there, buddy!" he called, getting out slightly.

He then climbed onto Red Lighting's hood, while Adam and the girls all watched worriedly.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Vera whispered to Adam, who nodded.

"Hurry, Tommy!" Justin cried, as the bicycle kept racing on.

Red Lighting kept racing alongside it.

"Hold on, Justin." Tommy said.

"Try shooting the tires out!" Justin shouted.

"Right." Tommy agreed, bringing out his Auto Blaster.

He fired two blasts out of it at the bicycle's tries, but the first blast missed, while the second one hit a tire, but didn't pop it out.

"Ah! Time for plan B." he decided, putting his Auto Blaster away. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Justin replied. "Let's do it."

"Coming to get ya...now!" Tommy shouted, jumping off Red Lighting, and then pulled Justin off the bicycle.

They both rolled along the grass as the bicycle kept racing on, which then they looked up at.

"Whoa." Justin gasped.

Red Lighting then turned and drove off, while the bicycle then fell over onto the grass. The other Rangers all looked at it, before the odometer finally hit 0, and then the bicycle blew up.

"Ah!/ Argh!" the Rangers all moaned, covering their eyes with their arms.

"Are you okay, Justin?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but... Man, that was a wild ride." Justin remarked, taking his helmet off.

"Well, it's over now." Tommy assured.

"That's what you think?" a voice came from the smoke.

Once it cleared, they all saw Big Burpa get off her bicycle.

"We've only just begun." she laughed.

She then burped as Adam and the girls ran towards Tommy and Justin. (Vera was on Kat's right)

"We need you on this one, Justin." Adam told Justin. "You up for it?"

"Am I ever. Big Burpa's gonna pay for messing up my birthday." Justin swore.

"Care to do the honors then?" Vera inquired.

"You betcha. Shift into Turbo!" Justin shouted.

He, Adam and the girls then all twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morphers. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

They then all stared at Big Burpa.

"All right, Burpa, your burping days are over!" Justin said, pointing at her while Tommy folded his arms.

"We'll see about that!" Big Burpa sneered with a burp.

She then charged at the Rangers, who then all charged at her.

Justin jumped up and flipped through the air, while both Kat and Tanya punched Big Burpa in the chest, knocking her back. Tommy and Adam then both kicked her in the chest, knocking her back some more, and then Vera punched her with both fists right in the chest, knocking her back some more. Justin then kicked her with both feet, sending her flying onto her back.

The Rangers then all gathered together, as she got back up and stared at them.

"Now I'm gonna teach you Power Umps a lesson you'll never forget!" she sneered.

Justin then jumped and dived towards her, and then tried to kick as he came back down, but missed as she dodged, but then he turned to her once he landed. He then jumped as she tried to hit him with a staff, and then did a number of backwards handsprings as she tried to whack him again.

He then jumped while she burped again, and landed on the end of her staff, and then she burped again.

"Thanks for the lift, Big Burpa." Justin teased.

"Hey, get your muddy feet off!" Big Burpa demanded. "I just had it washed and waxed!"

Justin kicked his foot against the staff, then kicked Big Burpa in the face while flipping around in the air, and then kicked her again, knocking her down. She got to her knees as she turned back to Justin, and then fired a laser out of her goggles at him.

"Ahh!" he groaned, as he fell over.

"Justin!" Tanya cried, looking out from behind a tree. "Watch out!"

Big Burpa picked up her staff, and then charged at Justin.

"Yahhh!" she yelled, as he got back up.

Justin then charged at her, and then did a side kick as she tried to whack him with her staff, breaking it in two.

"Yes." Tanya cheered quietly. "Alright."

Justin then kicked Big Burpa in the side, then spun around and roundhouse kicked her in the face, and then kicked her again in the face. He then jumped up, then spun around in the air and kicked her in the face, knocking her down, before he landed in front of her.

"I gotta hand it to you, Burpa; when it comes to hot wind, I bow down to the master." he said, bending his left leg down, before straightening it up, and then he bowed. "Admit it, you're finished."

Big Bupra got back up and stared at him.

"You're the _one _that's finished!" she retorted. "You just don't know it yet!"

She then burped.

"You've had it, belchbreath!" Justin said, pointing at her as the others gathered around him.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was angry, having observed the whole fight through the periscope.

"No more Miss Nice-guy." she sneered. "Fire the torpedoes!"

She laughed mischievously.

"Fire!" Rygog shouted, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

At the battle area, the Rangers all stared at Big Burpa.

"Torpedo time!" she smirked.

The torpedoes then landed and exploded near her.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, turning away slightly.

Big Burpa burped.

"I love it!" she said, blowing stream out of her mouth.

"Huh?" Justin muttered.

The Rangers all looked up as she suddenly grew giant.

"Whoa." Kat gasped.

"I'll squash you like..." Big Burpa said, before burping. "..bugs. In fact, I think I'll do it now."

She fired lasers out of her goggles at the Rangers, which nearly hit them.

"Ahh!" they moaned.

"Red Lighting Turbo Power, Turbo up!" Tommy shouted, holding both his fists up like he was lifting a weight, then pushed them forward and crossed them over, and then held his right fist to his chest while holding his left arm above his head with his fingers separated.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power, Turbo up!" Justin shouted, holding his left fist above him while holding his right across his chest, and then held his right fist out slightly, while holding his left hand out, with his thumb and first finger out, while the rest were pressed against his palm.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power, Turbo up!" Adam shouted, bending his legs as he held his left fist by his chest, while holding his right up diagonally, and then held his left fist by his chest while holding his right fist out

"Dune Star Turbo Power, Turbo up!" Tanya shouted, pushing her fists back, before pushing them forward and crossing them over, then bent her left leg while sliding her right down while holding her left arm up with her fingers out together while holding her right fist by her chest, and then held her left hand out with her fingers spread upwards, while she had her right fist out.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power, Turbo up!" Kat shouted, bending her right leg while spreading her left out, while holding her left fist close to her chest and her right up diagonally, then put her legs back together while holding both her fists up like lifting a weight, and then held her left arm up while holding her right by her chest like a chopper.

"Strom Rider Turbo Power, Turbo up!" Vera shouted, bending her right leg while spreading her left out, while holding both her arms above her head, then put her legs back together while crossing both her fists over her chest, then she pushed them out, and held her right fist upwards diagonally, while holding her left hand out like a she was holding a steering wheel.

**(Zord Hanger)**

The six Turbo Zords all raced through the tunnel.

_Goooo!_

The Zords then rode onto the street.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

The Zords then moved along so they weren't diving in a line anymore.

The Rangers then jumped into their Zords.

"Let's do it!" Tommy shouted.

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it. Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_Gooooo!_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster. Red Lightning off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords. It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out, and then put them into their controls. "Turbo up!"

"Hit it!" Tommy shouted, before hitting the brakes.

The Zords skidded to a halt, and lifted themselves off the ground to faced upwards.

_Go..._

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_  
_Go..._

The top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Goooooo!_

"Okay, tinman, let's rumble and tumble!" Big Burpa sneered.

"Hey, Justin?" Tanya said.

"Yeah?" Justin asked, turning to her.

"You wanna deal with this loser?" Tanya asked, holding her left hand up, with her thumb and first finger out.

"Yeah." Justin answered, doing the same with his right hand. "This one's personal. Alright, guys, everybody ready? Then let's go for it! Hydro Power lift now!"

He lifted a lever up, and then the Turbo Megazord jumped up, and began spinning around in the air as it kicked Big Bupra.

"That is...no way...to treat...a lady!" she groaned, as a kick knocked her down.

"You're no lady, Burpa!" Justin retorted, holding right hand up with his thumb and first finger out. "It's artillery time!"

He pressed a button on the controls, which then fired lasers out of Mountain Blaster's headlights, which then hit in the chest. She then burped again as she fell over.

"Tommy Megazord Saber, Turbo up!" Tommy shouted, pulling a lever.

The Turbo Megazord held its hand out, which then sent steam up through it, bringing out its saber.

"Let's do it!" the Rangers all shouted, before putting their feet down on the accelerators.

The Turbo Megazord then raced towards Big Burpa with its saber out.

"I'm Zord sick!" she complained.

"Hold on, 'cause here we go." Tommy told the others.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Big Burpa, who burped as it did. It kept spinning around and then sliced her with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past her. Sparks then came out of her body, and then she was destroyed.

_Win!_

Mountain Blaster's headlights lit up, and then the Turbo Megazord stood at ease.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the garage, Lt. Stone had just returned as he opened the door with his back, while carrying a box and the rest of the balloons.

"Hello!" he called.

He kicked the door shut and then turned around.

"Guys, hello!" he called again, walking past some balloons already up.

He then looked around, and saw that Bulk and Skull had completely trashed the place, causing him to freak out.

**"Oh, boy, we're busted, buddy." **Bulk realized nervously, swinging on a banner from the ceiling.

**"I can't believe we ate the _whole_ thing." **Skull mumbled, facepalming himself.

Lt. Stone let go of the balloons he was holding, and then muttered nervously as he looked around.

"Wha...wha…" he muttered.

* * *

About an hour later, the six Rangers were all walking back to the garage unmorphed.

"Man, I can't believe all the problems I caused." Justin sighed, feeling guilty as he stopped and turned to the others. "I'll never take a gift from a stranger again."

"You should've already known that." Vera told him.

"We're just glad you're okay." Kat said.

"Yeah. Hey, Justin, I'll tell you what, why don't you go inside, man." Tommy suggested. "There's something in there you'll wanna see."

"Sure." Justin sighed.

He then opened the door, to see the balloons, which he then pushed past as the others followed him in, and then Lt. Stone and a bunch of kids from the shelter jumped out from behind the table.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

Some of the kids then blew on party horns as Justin looked around.

"Man." he said in amazement, turning to the others. "You guys knew it was my birthday all along?"

"Of course." Kat said. "We wouldn't forget a special day like this."

"We just didn't want to ruin the surprise." Vera explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you guys cared." Justin admitted.

The Rangers all smiled at him.

"Justin!" Lt. Stone called.

Justin turned to him, to see him standing by Bulk and Skull.

"Even these two have something to give you." he told the kid.

Justin walked towards them all, and then Bulk handed him a banana.

"Ah, thanks." he said. "I've always wanted one of these."

He then turned back to Lt. Stone.

**"Wait a sec, that was one of my bananas!" **Skull exclaimed.

**"Well, of course it was."** Bulk smirked. ** "What did you think I was gonna do; give him one of mine?"**

Kat and Vera both giggled, and then they and Adam all walked over towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Justin then turned to Tanya, who saw he was upset and walked towards him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

"I was just wishing... I wish my day could be here." Justin answered sadly.

Tanya stroked his hair. "Well, sweetie, maybe next year. I'm sure he's thinking about you though." she assured.

Adam, Kat and Vera then made it to the stairs.

"Hey, wasn't there one more present we forgot to give Justin?" Adam asked the girls.

"Oh, yeah." Kat answered, folding her arms. "But it was a little too big to wrap."

"But I think he'll like it the most." Vera grinned, as a man walked down the stairs behind them.

"Dad!" Justin exclaimed happily.

He ran over to his father Doug.

"Dad!" he said, as his father lifted him up. "Oh, man, this is the best birthday ever. I didn't think I'd see you today."

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." Doug told him.

Justin hugged his father. "Dad." he said. "I should've known you'd come. I knew you wouldn't forget."

The other Rangers all smiled at him, as his father put him down.

"Man, what a great birthday." Justin remarked. "I mean, it didn't start out _too_ well, but it ended just fine."

A burping noise made them all jump.

"Huh?" Justin muttered, turning around.

They all saw Bulk drinking a can while Skull was looking at them, making them all laugh.

**"Sorry, just couldn't hold it." **Bulk apologised.

The Subcraft's periscope then came out of the punch bowl, although no one noticed as they were laughing at Bulk and Skull.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was watching the Rangers and Doug laughing, causing her to growl, while Porto was looking through a pair of binoculars in the controls, when Elgar came up behind her, wearing the top of Rygog's armour.

"Hey, Auntie D, guess who I am?" he asked jokingly. "Uh, thank you. Thank you very much. Hey, Col. Parker, Blahh!"

Rygog came up behind Divatox.

"He's your nephew, Divatox." he moaned. "Can't you do something to make him stop!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Divatox scowled.

Rygog grumbled as she put her elbow on one of the periscope's arms.

"Another stomach turning display." she mumbled, as Elgar laughed and walked away. "What is the deal with these birthdays anyway, I'd like to know."

Porto turned to her. "Well, maybe if you'd let us celebrate one, you'd understand." he pointed out.

"Hey, Auntie D, I've got one coming up." Elgar told her.

"Forget it! I never got so much as a card or a gift, so why should you?" Divatox told him.

"Uh... gee." Elgar mumbled.

Divatox sighed and looked like she was about to cry. "Nobody cares about me." she whimpered, touching her heart. "I don't even have a family."

"But you've got me." Elgar reminded her.

"Oh, that's precisely the problem." Divatox said. "All I've got is a mutant, malfunctioning nephew with the brain of a sea urchin."

"Ah, sucky darn." Elgar said embarrassed. "I love you too."

Divatox groaned disgustingly. "Isn't that peachy." she commented.

She grumbled, and then sniggered as she hit her head against the periscope, before she looked back through it, to see Justin and his father hugging each other again, before they let go.

_"This is the best birthday ever." _Justin remarked.

* * *

**A/N: The fighting pose Vera does when they call the Zords in this episode, is the same one her successor will have in the intro when I get to her story.**


	42. The Whole Lie

At the racetrack, Tommy was riding his car along the road, as music played from the radio. He did a sharp turned to the left as he came to a corner, and slowed it down slightly. He then sped the car up again once he got to the straight stretch, but then slowed down and skidded on the track as he got to another curved bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Rangers - along with some other people - were at the Youth Center washing cars. A girl walked past a sign saying 'Support your Baseball team. Wash your car. $2.00' carrying a bucket of water.

Vera and a couple of people sprayed water onto one of three cars with a hose, while everyone else washed them up with sponges and cloths. Lt. Stone walked between the cars, and then turned to Kat - who was washing a car's front window with a brush - and Tanya - who was washing its roof.

"Thanks everyone, for helping out." he said.

"Oh, no problem." Tanya told him. "I think this is a good way to earn money to keep the Angel Grove Baseball team on the field, you know."

Kat nodded in agreement.

"And we're glad to help." Tanya told the former Lt.

Adam cleaned another car's window.

"Any one know where Tommy is?" he asked.

"He said he was gonna be at the racetrack." Kat explained, as Vera sprayed water on the window Adam just washed.

Two girls walked towards Lt. Stone as Bulk and Skull both sat and watched.

"Here you go, Lt. Stone." one said, as they handed him some money.

"Thanks." Lt. Stone said, as the girls began to walk away. "Nice work, girls."

**"Skully, don't you wish Lt. Stone would let us help out today?" **Bulk asked his partner.

**"Yeah. But what could a couple of chimp-chumps like us do?" **Skull inquired.

Just then - unknown to anyone - Porto appeared behind a white van, holding another detonator shaped like a ball. He then muttered something as he looked past the van, and saw Justin, Adam and Vera cleaning up a car.

"Oh, look at them. All so hard at work." he said. "And it's all for the good of the pain. Well, perhaps I can provide them with a brand new vacant lot to play in."

He laughed at his joke.

"Oh, that would be lovely." he giggled.

He then turned and saw a little bucket of water nearby.

"Here's a little demission for your cause, kids." he joked, dropping the detonator in the bucket. "I mean, _our_ cause."

He then sniggered as he walked away from the bucket.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

As Adam and Vera sprayed water out of hoses onto a car, Justin put a towel on the ground and began to scrub one of the tires of another. As people around him talked to each other, he heard a familiar laugh, and saw Porto walking off on the other side of the car.

"What is that?" he questioned himself.

He got up and walked past the car to the other side.

"I know I wasn't seeing things." he said.

He then walked off in the direction Porto had walked.

Nearby, Porto himself was hiding in the shadows, looking at everyone taking part in the wash.

"Just wait till that true Blue Ranger gets a blast from my deception blaster." he grinned..

Justin then showed up behind him.

"What is he doing here?" he muttered quietly. "Hey, you!"

Porto turned to him.

"Oh... Why hello there, littlest Ranger." he said. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend: Mouthpiece."

"Mouthpiece?" Justin questioned, confused. "I don't see anything."

"Look again." Porto smirked, firing a beam out of his chest.

The beam went right past Justin, and then a monster showed up behind him, who he then turned to while Porto smirked.

"Surprise!" Mouthpiece laughed, firing a beam out of a microphone at Justin, which then hit him.

He and Porto laughed as Justin shook under the beam blaster.

Nearby, Kat was holding a bag while she walked towards Tanya - who was washing a car wheel - and then crouched down beside her.

"Hey, Tanya, have you seen Justin?" she asked, getting Tanya's attention.

"Um, I think he went around the corner." Tanya answered unsurely.

"Okay." Kat said. "I'm gonna go check on him."

"Okay." Tanya said, as Kat got up.

"I hope everything's alright." she hoped, as she walked away.

She walked over to where Justin had seen Porto near the car.

"Justin!" she called. "Justin, where are you?!"

Round the corner, Mouthpiece kept his beam on Justin, but then took it off as Porto laughed.

"Adieu, adieu." he smirked. "Our job here is through."

He fired another beam out of his chest at Mouthpiece, causing him to disappear.

"Don't forget to write." he joked, before a porthole appeared above him, and then sucked him in.

Kat then walked towards Justin.

"Justin, are you alright?" she asked concernedly, touching his shoulder.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Justin asked.

"Well, I thought I heard Porto." Kat swore.

"Port-who?" Justin inquired, acting like he'd never heard the name. "There's nobody here but me."

Two Piranhatrons then showed up by a truck, which Kat spotted.

"There are now." she corrected, pulling Justin behind him.

They both then got ready to fight the two Piranhatrons, which then charged at them both. They both dodged out of the way, and then ducked under their arms, before turning to face them both.

Kat then blocked a punch from one, while Justin ran away from the other, before ducking as it tried to punch him. He then turned and kicked it in the belly, then blocked a punch from it before punching it himself. He then spun around and tried to roundhouse kick it, but missed as it rolled forward, and then he blocked another punch from it.

Kat tried to punch the other one, but missed as it ducked, then she ducked as it tried to punch her. She then blocked a punch from it and then punched it in the chest.

Justin tried to punch the first one, but missed as it grabbed his arm and spun him around, before it held him against its chest. He then broke free of its grip and elbowed it in the chest, knocking it back slightly, before he jumped and kicked it right in the chest, knocking it down.

Kat sent a kick at the second one, and then spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down right near the first one, and then they both disappeared.

Kat then walked over to Justin and touched his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Justin replied.

"We've gotta get back to the car wash." Kat told him.

They both then walked back to the front of the Youth Center.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Porto had reported to Divatox about what he'd done.

"The truth may set you free, but lying certainly more fun." she joked.

She laughed as Elgar showed up nearby, grappling against a tentacle that was wrapped around him, before hitting it with a fly swatter.

"The deception blaster will make the Rangers lie almost as well as we do." he smirked.

The tentacle pulled him away, but Divatox nodded in agreement.

"And I've added something special; every time a Ranger lies, a Piranhatron will appear." Porto explained.

"Yes. One Piranhatron for every lie." Divatox smirked.

"And, while the Rangers are distracted by the Piranhatrons…" Porto explained.

"They'll have no time to track the detonator." Divatox finished, smirking.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Adam and Tanya were scrubbing a car's window with a cloth each, while Vera was cleaning a wheel on the other side. Tanya then splashed a little water on Adam's face, making her laugh, but then he began chasing after her with a sponge, running past Lt. Stone - who was holding a hose - as they did.

"When are they gonna admit their feelings for each other." Vera wondered quietly, looking at them both.

Lt. Stone then sprayed water on another car from the hose, unaware that Bulk and Skull were watching.

**"Okay, Skull. So we're chimpanzees, and uh, we're suppose to be mischievous."** Bulk said.

**"Yeah. Let's have some fun." **Skull smirked.

**"Let's see now..." **Bulk said.

They both turned to Lt. Stone, who was still spraying water onto the car.

**"It looks like Lt. Stone's enjoying this just a little _too_ much."** Bulk decided, grabbing the other end of the hose. **"Let's help him out, huh?"**

He laughed as he bent the end of the hose and held it tight, stopping the water coming out of the other side, confusing Lt. Stone.

"Huh? Hmm?" he muttered, bringing it close to his face. "Hey, what the heck?!"

He turned it away from his face, and then sprayed little bits of water out of it.

"Hmmm?" he muttered, aiming it back at his face.

**"Got ya." **Bulk smirked, letting the hose go, causing a lot of water to splash on Lt. Stone's face.

A lot of people - including Vera - all laughed at him as he looked embarrassed.

**"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" **Bulk and Skull laughed.

Kat - who were on Lt. Stone's left washing another car with Justin - laughed as well before she turned to Justin.

"Lt. Stone certainly got soaked." Kat joked.

"No he didn't." Justin lied.

Kat turned to him in shock. "Justin, are you feeling alright?" she asked curiously.

"Sure." Justin answered, turning to her. "I'm fine."

A Piranhatron then appeared near the white van, and then hid behind it.

"Maybe you should go inside and get a juice." Kat suggested.

"Okay. I don't like juice." Justin lied, as he put his sponge down, and then walked towards the door of the Youth Center.

Kat sighed as she watched him, feeling like something was off.

Two Piranhatrons then showed up by a blue car, and then hid behind it.

Kat then walked towards the others, who were scrubbing a red car, and then Adam sneezed.

"Gesundheit." Vera said.

"Thanks." Adam said.

"Tanya," Kat said, getting Tanya's attention. "can I uh, talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Adam!" Tanya called, throwing Adam her sponge.

Adam caught it as he and Vera turned to them.

"We'll be right back, okay." Tanya assured.

"Okay." Vera said.

As Tanya and Kat walked towards the Youth Center, nobody knew that the detonator in the white bucket was still counting down - now reading 29 minutes, 55 seconds.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, Justin was by the counter getting his juice while turning away from a book on it, when Kat and Tanya showed up in the doorway.

"You know, I worried about Justin." Kat said quietly, as they both looked at him. "He's the most honest kid I've ever met, but lately..."

"He's been lying!" Tanya deduced, shocked.

"Latently. It's like he can't stop himself." Kat explained.

They both then walked over to Justin.

"Hey, Justin." Tanya said, getting his attention. "Anything unusual happen today?"

"I can't think of anything." Justin answered.

**(Outside)**

Two Piranhatrons showed up and then hid behind a pickup truck, nobody noticing it.

**(Inside)**

"Uh, Justin..." Kat said, pulling something out of Justin's schoolbag. "..did you turn in your homework assignment today?"

She and Tanya both looked at it.

"No." Justin lied. "I haven't turned my homework in all year."

Both girls saw a date reading '6/9/97' at the top of the paper, telling them he was lying.

* * *

Outside, as Adam, Vera and Lt. Stone finished cleaning the red car, the Piranhatrons came out of their hiding places.

"Let's see." Lt. Stone muttered.

People then saw the Piranhatrons and began to panic.

"Good." Lt. Stone said. "Pretty good."

He turned around, and then panicked when he saw the Piranhatrons. Everyone else then turned to them, and all panicked - except Vera and Adam.

"M-m-m-mo-mo-mon-mon-monsters!" he stammered, throwing a jar full of money up, which Adam managed to catch.

Everyone apart from them and Vera then turned around and ran towards the Youth Center, and then Lt. Stone turned and ran towards Adam and Vera. He turned and pointed at the Piranhatrons, before he turned around and ran towards the Youth Center.

"Man." Adam moaned.

"Not now." Vera complained.

* * *

Inside, Tanya and Kat were still talking to Justin.

"Justin, are you sure you didn't do your homework?" Tanya asked.

Before Justin could answer, the panicked people all came running in, getting all three of their attentions just as Lt. Stone showed up in the doorway.

"Parking lot!" he gasped. "Monsters!"

* * *

Kat, Tanya and Justin then all came running out of the front door, and then ran over to Vera and Adam.

"Hurry!" Kat cried. "Guys, we're here."

As the three of them did, the detonator kept ticking down in the bucket - now reading 14 minutes 48 seconds.

Adam then kicked a Piranhatron in the chest, then turned around and tripped another up, but then a third kicked him in the back, knocking him against the red car. He then ducked as a fourth tried to punch him as it ran past him, then he turned around and blocked a punch from it, then tried to punch it himself but missed as it ducked. He then blocked another punch from it with his forearm, then tried to punch it, but it grabbed his fist.

Vera ducked as one tried to punch her, and then she kicked it in the back, sending it against the blue pickup truck. She then dodged a kick from another, but then a third tripped her up from behind, sending her to the ground. She then kicked the third in the chest with both feet, then got back up and spun around and kicked the second, knocking it down.

Tanya, Kat and Justin then came running over, and then Tanya ducked as one tried to hit her, while Justin dodged past a second. Tanya then blocked a kick from it, while Kat tried to punch a third, but missed as it ducked, then Tanya ducked under a punch from the first one, while Justin blocked a punch from a fourth.

Adam kicked up a mop, then used it like a small pole vault, then spun it around while crouching down, and then stabbed one in the chest with it in front of it, then pulled it back and stabbed one behind him. He then spun it around his neck, before hitting a third with it in the chest, and then hit it in the back, knocking it down.

Justin picked up a towel near one.

"You dropped something." he joked, picking it up. "Made you look!"

He then whacked it in the chest with the towel, then did the same with another as it came at him, and then again with another, before he drabbed it in a bucket of water.

"Your face is dirty!" he joked, splashing the water on the towel onto a fourth.

Vera rolled forward as one tried to punch her, and then she kicked it in the back, knocking it onto another, knocking them both down.

Adam blocked ones punch with the mop, then blocked another's kick with it before hitting a third in the chest with it, and then hit it in the back.

Justin dodged a punch from the one he was facing, then hit it in the chest with the towel like a whip. He then tried to whack it again, but it grabbed his arm, and then it pulled him closer, before it wrapped its arm around his neck.

Adam looked up at Justin as he held the mop against one's back as it was bending over.

"Justin, you need help?!" he called.

"No! I'm fine!" Justin lied, as he tried to break free.

Another Piranhatron then showed up in front of him, while Kat ducked under another's punch. A third then grabbed Justin's arm, and then it and the one holding him, before Kat elbowed the one she was facing, before turning to him.

"Justin, you need some help over there?!" she called.

"No!" Justin lied. "I don't need help!"

Another Piranahtron appeared in front of him, but then Tanya kicked another away from her, while Vera spun around and tackled a fourth, before they both turned to the two new ones.

"Justin, just don't say another word, okay!" Tanya advised. "I think I know what's going on."

"And if you talk again, we're in even more trouble." Vera added, getting what Tanya meant.

"One!" Tanya shouted, kicking a Piranhatron away.

Justin lifted both his legs up and tried to kick one in front of him, only for it to grab his legs while the two holding lifted him up slightly.

Adam spun around and kicked one away from him, and then ran over to Justin.

Kat blocked ones punch, then she grabbed its arm and flung it to the ground, before she ran over to Justin as well.

Adam then rolled over ones back as it bent down, while Kat kicked the one holding Justin's right arm away from him, and then Adam did the same with the one holding his left. The one holding his legs let him go, while Kat blocked a punch from one who had held his left arm, before punching it herself, while Vera sent a side kick at another in front of her. Tanya then kicked one ahead of her, while Adam turned around and kicked another, knocking it down near some more.

A bunch of the Piranahtrons lying on the ground the disappeared - along with one leaning on a car hood.

Tanya then hit the one she was facing in the head, knocking it down, while Vera jumped and sent a fly kick at another, knocking it down. Adam and Kat then both kicked one in the chest at the same time, knocking it down near some more, and then they all vanished.

"We gotta get Justin to the Power Chamber." Tanya said, as she and Kat helped Justin up.

"Alright. I'll stay here in case there's anymore trouble." Adam told the others.

"Okay." Vera nodded.

Justin and the girls then all teleported away, leaving Adam all alone in the car park. He turned and looked around, while the detonator kept counting down - now reading 4 minutes 57 seconds.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer, before turning around to Justin and the girls.

"Dimitria, Justin can't seem to stop telling lies." Tanya explained.

"And worse, every time he lies, another Piranhatron shows up." Vera added.

"Is it possible the way out, lies within the truth?" Dimitria questioned.

"I'm not sure I understand." Tanya answered, confused.

Vera shrugged her shoulders, not knowing herself.

"You see, I thought I heard him with Porto today, and ever since he hasn't told the truth." Kat explained.

"You know-" Justin said, before Kat covered his mouth with her hand.

"Justin, you've gotta keep quiet, okay." Kat told him quietly.

"Alpha, we're gonna need that Turbo Navigator." Tanya explained.

"Okay, okay, okay. One Turbo Navigator coming up." Alpha assured, pressing some buttons on the computer.

"You think Divatox's sent down another detector?" Vera asked Tanya.

"She knows we can defeat the Piranhatrons." Tanya reasoned. "I think she's using them to distract us."

The alarm then went off, just as Alpha picked up the Turbo Navigator.

"Yo-Yo-Yo! Speaking of distractions, take a load of that loser!" he exclaimed, pointing at the viewing globe.

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe, to see Mouthpiece laughing as he filled up a bottle for his spray-microphone, while standing by a road block on a hill road.

"Tommy and Adam, I think we're gonna need your help." Tanya said into her communicator, as Vera took the Turbo Navigator from Alpha.

_"I'm on it." _Adam said on the other end.

"Justin, stay here okay." Kat told Justin.

"And try not to say anything." Tanya added.

"You understand?" Vera asked, before the girls walked off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Justin lied, before covering his mouth, realizing what he'd done.

"Oh, no! He did it again!" Alpha exclaimed.

They all turned to the viewing globe - which now showed the parking lot - and then saw a Piranhatron appear.

* * *

At the parking lot, Adam turned to it as it growled, and then approached it slowly. He then blocked a punch from it, followed by another, then another, before he tried punching it in his chest, but then it punched him in the chest.

"Hey, look, it's Elvis!" he shouted, pointing behind the Piranhatron.

It turned around to where Adam was pointing, who then bent his knee up, before he spun around and tackled it, knocking it down onto its back, with its legs dangling up.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Adam advised.

He pushed its legs down, and then it disappeared, before he rubbed his hands together.

"Shift into Turbo!" he shouted.

He twisted his arm and brought out his Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his key into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" he shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha walked towards Justin and the girls.

"You guys waiting for an invitation or what?" he asked rhetorically.

"We hear you, Alpha. Shift into Turbo!" Vera yelled.

The three of them then twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morpher. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

The three girls and Adam then all arrived at the roadblock, just as Mouthpiece turned to them.

"Ah, Rangers." he smirked.

The Rangers all got ready to fight.

"I'm glad you could join the party." Mouthpiece laughed, climbing over the barrier.

"We'd be lying if we said the same!" Adam sneered, as a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up.

Mouthpiece laughed while the Rangers did their fighting poses, before charging at the Piranhatrons, who then charged at them.

Adam blocked a punch from one, then hit it in the chest with his forearm, then punched it, and then spun around and tackled it, as Tanya and Vera ran past them.

Kat did a sideways handspring past them, then did a few backwards dance moves, before she spun round and tackled one.

Vera did a butterfly kick at two of them, but only hit one - knocking it down - as the other dodged out of the way. She then blocked a punch from it, before she spun around and elbowed it in the chest.

Tanya dodged ones punch, then did a sideways handspring to avoid another's kick, then did a backwards handspring, and then a back flip. She then blocked a kick from one of them, then ducked as the other tried to punch her from behind, then grabbed its arm and then pulled it away. She then jumped onto the barrier, then back flipped off it as a third tried to hit her in the legs. She then blocked a punch from it, before punching it three times in the chest, then she turned and punched a fourth as it came at her while blocking a punch from it. She then pulled her arms back, causing it to fall onto its chest, and then ran over to help the others.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was walking back towards the computer.

"Oooh. Maybe Tommy couldn't hear our call." he whined.

"Should we not try again?" Dimitria inquired.

"I am already there." Alpha told her, pressing buttons on the computer.

* * *

Back at the race track, Tommy was still driving his car along the track, but the radio was still on, which had prevented him from hearing the others call. He did a sharp turn to the right as he came to a corner, then sped up when he got past it.

"Yeah." he grinned.

He then slowed down and drove into the pit stop.

_"Tommy, if you can hear me, you gotta come now!" _Alpha explained frantically. _"The others need ya!"_

Tommy then stopped his car.

"Alright. I'm on my way." he said.

* * *

Back at the roadblock, Kat punched a Piranhatron in the chest, while Adam chopped another in the back. He then ducked as a third tried to punch him, before roundhouse kicking a fourth in the chest, while Kat spun around and then blocked a fifth's punch by grabbing its arm. She then kicked the first one away from her as it came towards her, while the third kicked Adam in the chest, knocking him back slightly, and then he blocked a punch from it.

"You're losing, Rangers!" Mouthpiece sneered, watching the whole thing. "And that's no lie!"

He started laughing, when Tommy showed up beside him - already morphed - and grabbed his arm.

"It is now." he corrected.

He lifted up Mouthpiece's arm and then kicked him in the side, before he turned to the others.

"Alpha filled me in about Mouthpiece." he told them. "I'm here to help."

Adam grabbed a Piranhatron's arm and pulled it down while looking at Tommy.

"You're just in time." he told him, knocking the Piranhatron away from him.

He then kicked another in the chest, then blocked a punch from a third before he punched it in the chest.

Mouthpiece then started to get back up to his feet, growling and pulling on his microphone wire as he did.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered, turning to him.

He then jumped and tried to kick him in the head, but missed as he ducked.

"No more!" Mouthpiece laughed, hitting Tommy in the chest with his forearm, knocking him against the barrier.

He kept laughing as he grabbed Tommy by the arms and lifted him up, then turned him so his back was facing the others. Tommy then broke free of his grip and began wrestling him for the microphone - which then fired a beam at the others.

The beam exploded as more came out of the microphone, and then Adam and the girls all groaned - the blast knocking Kat down.

Tommy let go of Mouthpiece and turned to her and the others.

"Kat!" he cried.

Kat got up with her right hand against her helmet and her left touching her chest.

"Don't worry about me, Tommy." she said. "I'm feel fine."

Another Piranhatron then showed up right behind her, having been hit by the beam. She then turned around and blocked a kick from it, then ducked and dodged past it as it tried to kick her again. She then grabbed another's arm as it tried to chop her, but then it punched her in the chest, sending her into another two, which then grabbed her arms.

Tommy then ran over to help her, but Mouthpiece tripped him over as he ran, knocking him down onto his chest.

"Lies!" Mouthpiece laughed, firing a beam out of his microphone.

The beam hit Adam in the chest, knocking him down, while Tanya turned to Mouthpiece.

"Tell me lies!" he laughed, firing a beam at Tanya, which hit her in the chest.

Vera turned around, just as Mouthpiece fired another beam, which hit her in the chest, knocking her to her knees.

"Guys, just don't say anything!" Tommy called, turning to the others. "Not a word!"

"I'm not talking right now!" Adam assured, before covering his mouthpiece.

"Me neither!" Tanya assured.

"And we certainly can't hear Adam." Vera lied.

Three Piranhatrons then showed up in front of them all, then Tanya blocked ones kick with her knee, while Vera dodged a punch from the second, while Adam blocked a third's kick with his hands. Tommy then turned to Mouthpiece as he aimed his microphone at him.

"Oh, no! They can't control what they're saying." he realized, getting up and turning to his friends." Don't talk!"

A Piranhatron tripped Tanya up, while another kicked Vera in the chest, knocking her onto her back, while Adam and Kat were grabbed by another each - Adam's letting him go and then hitting him in the back, knocking him to his knees.

Mouthpiece then showed up behind Tommy - who punched his fist in anger.

"Surprise!" he sneered. "You're losing, Red Ranger."

He pointing his microphone at Tommy's back like a blaster up close, making Tommy raise his arms up like he was surrendering.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" he asked Tommy with a laugh.

Tommy then spun around and tried to kick the microphone out of his hand, but missed as he moved back, and then he kicked him in the chest, knocking him to his knees.

"I don't mean to tell ya what to do, but why don't you just give up!" Mouthpiece suggested jokingly.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Elgar was wrestling with a tentacle that was coming through a porthole, which was wrapped around his neck.

"Begart!" he groaned, swatting the end of it with a fly swatter.

Divatox showed up with her back to him, having been watching the battle through the periscope.

"Keep them occupied, Mouthpiece." she smirked. "They'll never get to detonator on time."

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Justin and Alpha saw Mouthpiece staring at Tommy, who got back up.

_"Speak Ranger!" _he laughed.

He then fired a beam out of his microphone, which hit Tommy in the chest, making him fall to his knees. Behind him, Tanya sent a kick at a Piranhatron, then ducked as it tried to punch her.

"Oh, I'd love to get a piece of that mouth!" Alpha swore.

"Have the Rangers lost the ability to tell the truth?" Dimitria asked.

"Oh, hey, small fry." Alpha said, walking towards Justin as he turned to him. "You've gotta break that spell or the Rangers toast!"

"But how?" Justin questioned.

"Could you tell a lie that is also the truth?" Dimitria suggested.

"How can I say something that's true, and lie at the same time?" Justin questioned, confused. "Everything I say is a lie. I can't tell the truth."

"Ooh!" Alpha moaned.

A blue surge then went through Justin's body.

"Eh!" he shuddered.

"Justin, did you not just tell the truth?" Dimitria inquired.

"I did." Justin realized. "I'm free!"

Alpha walked towards him.

"That's it!" he realized, turning to Dimitria. "When Justin said he couldn't stop lying, he was telling the truth. You are the man, Justin."

He patted Justin's left arm, pushing him slightly.

"I think I know how to save the others." Justin deduced. "Shift into Turbo!"

He twisted his arm and brought out his Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his key into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" he shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

Back at the roadblock, the other five Rangers were all knocked towards the barrier - Adam and Vera leaning against it while the others lied on the ground near it.

"You fib, you lose!" Mouthpiece joked.

A Piranhatron grabbed Tanya and then locked her in a headlock, another held Adam against the barrier, and a third grabbed hold of Vera's arms and held them behind her back - like she was cuffed. A fourth then grabbed Tommy's arm, and then chopped him in the back, while Kat blocked a punch from a fifth, before it spun around and kicked her in the chest.

Justin then teleported in behind Mouthpiece, as two Piranhatrons picked Tommy up and held him by the arms.

"Rangers, you've gotta stop lying!" Justin called.

"No we don't!" Tommy retorted.

Mouthpiece turned to Justin.

"If I ask you a question, will you tell me the truth?" Justin asked.

"Never!" the other Rangers answered together.

"Think about it; wasn't that the truth?" Justin inquired.

Mouthpiece turned to the others. "Quiet!" he barked.

The Piranhatrons let go of the others and touched their heads.

"Justin's right." Tommy realized.

"He is." Vera agreed.

Mouthpiece then groaned angrily as the Piranhatrons all vanished.

"I'm outta here!" Mouthpiece cried.

"Not yet!" Justin yelled.

He jumped up and flipped over Mouthpiece, and then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying to the ground.

"Guys." he said, running towards the others.

Tanya and Adam climbed over the barrier, and then all the others ran towards Justin.

"Great going, Justin." Tommy commented.

"Gotta admit, nice work." Vera remarked.

"No problem." Justin assured.

Mouthpiece then got back up.

"See ya, Rangers!" he called.

Justin then ran towards Kat's right, before they all stared at Mouthpiece.

"Hold on, Mouthpiece, we're gonna make a honest man out of you!" Justin swore.

"You're joking?" Mouthpiece hoped.

"Turbo RAM, rev it up!" Tommy shouted.

The Turbo RAM then rode towards them. Once it made it to them, they turned it into cannon mode.

"Turbo RAM, cannon mode!" they all shouted, taking their positions.

Mouthpiece laughed, not even scared of it.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Fire!" they Rangers shouted, pointing at Mouthpiece.

The Turbo RAM fired at Mouthpiece, who fired a beam out of his microphone, but the Turbo RAM's beam broke right through it, and then headed right towards him.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

The blast then hit him in the chest, and then an explosion went off near him, knocking him down.

"Yes!" Justin cheered.

"Alright!" Tommy cheered.

"Whoo!" Tanya cheered.

"We did it!" Tommy cheered.

"Cool." Justin said, as Tommy put his left hand out.

"Put it there, guys." he said, as Justin put his hand on top of his, followed by Adam.

Tanya then put hers on Adam's, then Kat put hers on top of hers, then Vera put hers on top of hers, and then they all put their right hands near their left with their thumbs up.

"Ready? Go Turbo!" they all shouted, pulling their arms back and jumping up.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Elgar now had his head stuck through a porthole - his body on the outside - with the tentacle still around him. Divatox then showed up near him, having been watching the battle through the viewing globe.

"Ah. That measly Mouthpiece can't do _anything _right." she mumbled. "Hmm. Let's give him a leg up. Fire the torpedoes!"

"Who?! Me?!" Elgar groaned.

Divatox whacked him in the face in annoyance.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

At the roadblock, Mouthpiece was now back up and standing by the barrier facing the Rangers, when the torpedoes then landed and exploded near him, causing him to laugh as he grew giant. Stream then came out of his mouth and then final stopped growing.

"Now I can tell bigger lies." he joked.

"This bigger problem calls for bigger solution." Tommy decided. "Ready?"

"We need Turbo Zord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right thumbs up by their chests, then put their right hands at the side of their helmet with their fingers spread apart.

**(Zord Hanger)**

The six Turbo Zords all raced through the tunnel, and then rode onto the street.

_Go...  
_

The Zords then moved along so they weren't diving in a line anymore.

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

The Rangers then jumped into their Zords.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy ordered, hitting the accelerator.

Justin then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Tanya then did the same, followed by Kat, and then Vera.

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it. Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_Gooooo!_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Goooooooo!_

Red Lightning off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords. It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out.

"Turbo up!" Tommy shouted, putting his key into the controls, and then turned it, making a red light shine.

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Kat in the bottom left, Adam in the bottom right, Tanya in the top right, and Vera in a square in the middle - and then they all put their keys in.

"Turbo up!" they all shouted, turning their keys, and then a light came on matching their Ranger colors.

"Hold on, guys!" Tommy said, hitting the brake.

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground, and then the back of Red Lightning retracted itself.

_Goooooooo!_

The top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Mouthpiece then rammed the Turbo Megazord in he chest with his head, but then it hit the top of his head by uppercutting it in head. It then kicked him in the side, and then punched him in the face, knocking it back slightly. He then fried a laser out of is face, which hit the Turbo Megazord in the chest, causing sparkles to come out of it and all over the cockpit.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned.

"Justin, feel like giving it a try?" Tommy asked.

"I'm ready to blast." Justin assured, pressing a button.

Lasers then came out of Mountain Blaster's headlights, which then hit Mouthpeice in the face.

"Ahh!" he groaned, as he fell down.

"Yeah!" the boys cheered.

"Wahoo!" the girls whooped.

"We did it." Tommy said, high-fiving Adam.

"Alright." Justin cheered. "Yes. But the detonator's still back at the Youth Center."

"Then let's make this quick!" Vera decided.

Mouthpiece got back up.

"You'll never make it in time!" he laughed.

"Turbo Megazord Saber, now!" Tommy shouted, pulling a lever.

The Turbo Megazord held its hand out, which then sent steam up through it, bringing out its saber.

"Turbo Megazord spin out!" they all shouted.

They all then hit the accelerator, causing the Turbo Megazord to race towards Mouthpiece.

_Goooo!  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Mouthpiece.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Mouthpiece stuttered as the Turbo Megazord raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him. Sparks then came out of him and then he was destroyed.

_Goooooooo!_

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, the detonator was now down to 15 seconds and counting, while Lt. Stone directed a girl towards a car, while other people were cleaning another.

"You can start on this one." he told her, as they walked towards it.

The Rangers then all arrived near a blue pickup truck.

"Everyone, stand back!" Tommy ordered.

Bulk and Skull both turned to them.

**"It's the Power Rangers, Skull!" **Bulk exclaimed.

The Rangers began looking for the detonator.

"It's gotta be here somewhere!" Justin said, looking at a table with a sign saying 'donations' on.

Adam looked under the pickup truck, while Kat looked in the back of it.

"Yeah, but where?!" Vera wondered, as Tommy looked under a car.

**"They can change us back." **Bulk told Skull.

**"Me first." **Skull said.

**"No, me first! Me!" **Bulk argued.

He then put his hand on the end of a mop, which sent the bucket the detonator was in, flying into the air, and then the detonator flew straight out of it.

**"Huh?" **Bulk muttered, as he and Skull looked up at it.

"What is that?" a girl wondered, as the crowd were all watching the Rangers.

The Rangers all turned and saw the detonator up in the sky.

"Whoa!" Tommy gasped, before they gathered together. "There it is!"

The detonator then shot back down towards the ground, and landed in a bucket of water, which caused it to short-circuit slightly, but it kept counting down.

**"Ahh, ah, ah."** Bulk muttered, putting his hands on his head.

Skull did the same as the detonator finally reached 0, but all it did was cause some water to splash right out of the bucket.

Skull chimped as he hid behind Bulk - who muttered nervously - and then the crowd cheered and clapped for them.

"The chimps." Kat giggled. "I don't believe it. They shorted out the detonator."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, as they both walked towards them.

Tommy then picked Bulk up.

"Nice undercover work, guys." he commented, as they he turned to the others.

Kat then picked Skull up and turned to the others.

"Yeah. You ever consider monkeying detective work?" she joked.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was pacing on a small platform, while Rygog and Porto both watched her nervously.

"So, whose _brilliant_ idea was it to make the Power Rangers tell lies?" she asked, turning to them both. "Hmm?"

"Um..." Porto muttered. "Well..."

"Uh..." Rygog muttered.

"Well?" Divatox inquired, putting her hands on her hips.

"It..." Porto stuttered.

Elgar then came over, carrying a cauldron full of steaming tentacle, before turning to his Aunt.

"Do we have to tell the truth?" he asked.

Divatox frowned.

"Ooh!" she groaned.

* * *

Later that day, Tanya, Kat and Vera were sitting at a table in the Youth Center, while Justin was standing by the counter - were Bulk and Skull were sitting on - holding a glass of blackcurrant juice. Justin then walked over to his fellow Rangers and sat down between Kat and Vera.

"From now on, I'm not gonna tell another lie." he swore. "I'm gonna tell the _whole_ truth and nothing but the truth."

"Good." Kat smiled.

"You've really learned your lesson." Vera told him, touching his shoulder.

Lt. Stone then came over to them, holding a tray with four smoothies on.

"Hey, guys, thanks for your help today at car wash." he thanked.

"Did we make enough money to keep the baseball team going?" Tanya asked hopefully.

"Yes, we did." Lt. Stone replied.

Tanya smiled happily at that. "Oh, good." she said.

"Hey, can I get your opinion on something?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Sure." Vera answered.

Lt. Stone handed Kat one of the smoothies.

"Try this new combination juices?" he asked, handing one to Tanya.

"Okay." she said, as Lt. Stone handed one to Vera.

"And um... Just tell me what you think." he told them, handing the last one to Justin. "Thanks."

He walked away from them all.

"Okay." Kat said nervously.

Tanya, Vera and Justin then tried the smoothies Lt. Stone had given them through the straws, but then Justin removed his mouth from his.

"Ah, this is the worst!" he said disgustingly.

"Justin, your exaggerating." Kat said.

"Uh-uh." Tanya said disgustingly, shaking her head. "This is nasty."

Vera took her mouth out of her straw. "Yuck!" she said, grossed out. "That's the _worst _smoothie I've ever had."

Kat took a small slurp out of her straw, and then looked disgusted herself.

"Mmm. Ew..." she muttered.

Lt. Stone came back over to them.

"Well, guys, Justin, what do you think?" he asked, before bending towards Justin. "I know you'll tell me the truth."

Justin turned away, not wanting to say in case he might upset the former Lt.

"It's really, really bad." he answered honestly.

"Mm-mm." Tanya muttered agreement.

"Terrible." Vera answered.

Kat looked up at Lt. Stone, but he smiled at them.

"I had a feeling those chimps..." he explained, turning back to Bulk and Skull - as Bulk put a whole apple into the blender. "..added a few of their own ingredients when I wasn't looking. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy."

**"Fruit and sardines, blend to a nice buffet." **Bulk said, starting the blender - but he hadn't put the lid on.

"Huh?" Justin said.

Lt. Stone turned to the chimps and freaked out.

"Hey, hey, put the lid on!" he ordered.

**"Exit, stage right." **Bulk smirked, as he and Skull got off the counter.

"Stop that!" Lt. Stone barked, running towards the counter.

The girls all laughed as he made it to the blender, only for the juice inside to splatter all over his face.

"Oh, man. Not again." Kat giggled.

Lt. Stone turned to Bulk and Skull with a frown, while Bulk smiled widely at him, and then he and Skull both chimped. He then walked towards them as Skull shook his head.

"I can't believe he really wanted to know the truth." Justin admitted.

"Well, most people do, Justin." Kat explained.

"Yep." Vera said.

"Mm-mm." Tanya muttered.

"Boy, there's nothing like telling the truth." Justin smiled.

He took another slurp out of the bad smoothie Lt. Stone had given him.

"Ahh." he said disgustingly.

The girls all laughed at him playfully, and then he joined in.


	43. Glyph Hanger

**A/N: I find the Megazord fight in this one a bit weird, due to it being dark when its daylight for most of the episode.**

* * *

In Angel Grove park, another Stunt Show was taking place, only this one was Egyptian based. In the middle of the set, were a bunch of props resembling Egyptian artifacts, and then a man playing a Egyptian walked onto the set.

"At last, the Staff of Power will be mine!" he declared.

He walked towards a staff that was in the middle of the set, and then grabbed and picked it up.

"Now, no one can stop me from conquering Egypt!" he declared, hissing.

He laughed triumphantly as he held the staff up, and then grinned menacingly.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted.

The man turned, and saw parts of a wall open up, and then three men - including Adam - all walked through it.

"You're _not _taking that anywhere!" Adam told the man. "Drop it!"

"Never!" the man growled.

He charged at Adam and the other two men.

"Stop him!" Adam ordered, as he and the others charged at the man.

Adam then side flipped to his right as the man tried to hit him with the staff, causing him to miss. Another one the men jumped over the staff, then the third one did a few forward handsprings and dodged the staff. Adam then grabbed the prop from the man holding it, then they wrestled with it for a little bit, before the man pulled it away, and then Adam did a sideways handspring to the right, then spun around and turned to the man, as he stood on a step.

The man with the staff turned around to one of Adam's friends, and then tried to hit him, but missed as he dodged. Adam's friend then did a sideways handspring, then a backwards one, and then a back flip, then stopped on Adam's left. His other friend then did a side flip and landed on his right, and then all three of them stared at the man.

The man then tried to stab Adam with the staff, but missed as he dodged, and then grabbed the other end of it. He then held onto it tight, getting the man locked in a game of Tug-of-war, but then the man pulled away, forcing Adam to spin around - as his two friends did the same.

The man growled as he tried to whack Adam with the staff, but Adam but around and knocked the end of the staff away from him, knocking the man back. One of Adam's friends then did a sideways handspring to the left, while the other flipped sideways to the left, then they both did started doing a number of backwards handsprings towards the man.

The man backed away as he got worried, then both Adam's friends jumped backwards and flipped through the air over him.

"Huh?" he muttered, as Adam's friends grabbed the staff.

The man spun around as Adam's friends kept hold of it, then Adam charged at him and fly kicked him in the belly, and then kicked the staff out of his hands.

"Ahh!" the man groaned.

Adam then back flipped, then he and his friends jumped and swirled around, before landing on their knees, just as the staff landed near Adam. He then picked the staff and held it up, causing the sun to shine through the top, as the man clutched his chest while looking at it.

"Oohhh!" he gasped, as the sun shined right at him. "Nooooo!"

Gold confetti then shot out from the ground, then fell towards it like snowflakes, and then Adam hit the ground with the staff.

"The staff is safe!" he declared.

The crowd watching the Stunt Show then clapped and applauded.

The man playing the villain opened up his eyes, while Adam and his friends smiled and stood up. The man chuckled as Adam and the others turned to him, and then they helped the man up.

"Yeah." Adam grinned. "Alright."

"Good job." the man remarked.

The four men waved at the audience as they kept clapping and cheering for them, and then the four men bowed. Suddenly, the Subcraft's periscope came out of a bucket of water nearby, and turned to the four men.

* * *

On the other side, Divatox was looking through a pair of binoculars through the controls, while Elgar was standing nearby with Porto.

"Hey, come here." Elgar said, trying to wipe something off Porto's face. "You're a little smudged.

"Ancient Egypt!" Divatox groaned, putting her head up. "Oh, why must I be reminded?!"

"She's got a phobia about pyramids?" Elgar questioned, confused.

"You could say that." Porto answered. "Her first failed engagement was to a creature called Pharaoh. Like Maligore, he _too_ left her at the alter."

"Ah." Elgar muttered, intrigued.

"Porto!" Divatox bellowed.

Porto and Elgar turned to her.

"Y... Yes, my piratetess?" Porto asked.

"Call that rat, Pharaoh!" Divatox ordered. "He _still_ owes me one and it's time to collect."

Elgar chuckled.

"First, I'll use him to destroy the Turbo Rangers, and then I'll throw him in a trash heap like he did to me a thousand years ago!" Divatox decided. "Ah. There is something to be said for revenge, no matter how politically incorrect."

She grinned as she looked back into the binoculars.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Later, after Pharaoh had arrived onboard the Subcraft - carrying a staff exactly the same as Adam's prop from the Stunt Show - Divatox turned to him, looking pleased, as Porto stood behind her.

"Pharaoh, what a surprise." she said.

Pharaoh walked over to her.

"I'm sitting down to a group of scarab beetles and monkey brains, and the next thing I know, I'm taking prisoner on this floating garage can!" he complained.

"Listen, lover boy..." Divatox said, touching Pharaoh's scarf. "..I wasted a century in therapee after you dumped me. The way I see it, you owe me."

"Oh, alright." Pharaoh sighed, giving in. "What do you want?"

"All you have to do, is take this detonator to the Angel Grove Stunt Show." Divatox explained, handing him the detonator - which was disguised as a small pyramid. "And make sure the Rangers don't find it."

"You're talking about the Turbo Rangers?!" Pharaoh exclaimed.

"Ah! Who else?" Divatox sighed, annoyingly.

"But...you can never beat them!" Pharaoh argued.

"Oh, save the editorially!" Divatox snapped, walking past him. "Just do as I tell you, or I'll never send you back!"

"Oh, fine then!" Pharaoh grumbled. "I've got a staff and I'm not afraid to use it!"

He then vanished in a cloud of dust, and then Divatox grinned.

"By sundown, the amusement park will be a giant crater, and children everywhere will weep with anguish." she smirked.

She then sniggered.

* * *

Later, Pharaoh arrived at behind the set of the Stunt Show, which had a number of props - including a pharaoh's tomb

"Whoa! This place looks just like my home." he commented.

He walked towards a table which was full of a number of the smaller props, and then put the detonator on it.

"No one will even notice the detonator here." he said, before he heard something. "What's that?"

Adam came running over from the other side of the set, moaning a little as he'd pulled a muscle in his leg.

"Someone's coming!" Pharaoh gasped.

He then froze still, pretending to be a prop.

Adam then walked over to the props.

"Mr. Peabody!" he called. "Have you seen-"

He turned to Pharaoh and saw the staff in his hand, and thought it was the prop.

"Oh, there it is." he said, taking it from Pharaoh.

He then turned as Mr. Peabody walked over to him, holding a clipboard.

"Do you call, Adam?" he inquired.

"Yeah. I was just looking for my Pharaoh Staff, but I found it." Adam explained, as Pharaoh listened in. "Think I'm gonna take it home tonight and brush up the paint."

"Not without signing for it, first." Mr. Peabody said, bringing out a pen.

Adam took the pen, and signed the clipboard.

"See you tomorrow." he said, handing Mr. Peabody the pen.

He took the staff off Pharaoh, and then walked off. Mr. Peabody then walked towards a payphone stuck to the set, and a sign that said 'phone' over it. He then turned around and opened up a small newspaper which he had under his arm, but then the writing turned into Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"Hmm!" he gasped, as the sign's writing turned into a hieroglyphic as well, along with the writing on the phone.

He turned around to the sign and the phone.

"Hieroglyphics!" he gasped. "How in the word can this be happening?!"

He then walked away slowly, turning back to the sign occasionally as did.

"He took my staff!" Pharaoh moaned angrily, once Mr. Peabody had gone. "I'm powerless!"

Later, once Adam was out of costume, he walked past a sign saying 'school bus stop' while carrying the staff over his shoulder. Once he walked past it however, the writing turned into hieroglyphics.

* * *

Later, at Angel Grove High, Kat was helping Justin read a book in the study hall, when Adam walked past a sign saying 'Order your yearbook now! See Pinky in the main office.' on his way to them.

"Hey, Kat. You guys about finished?" he asked, putting the staff down on a table. "Movie's gonna start at 6."

He sat down in a chair near his friends, who both turned to him.

"Yep. Just finishing up, Adam." Kat said.

The writing on a sign saying 'Quiet in reading area', and a book saying 'Varsity View, travel issue' then turned into hieroglyphics.

"Yeah. We're going over Ancient Egypt." Justin explained. "This stuff is really cool."

He looked at the table, and gazed in amazement at Pharaoh's staff.

"Wow." he said, touching the end of it.

"Oh, this is from the Stunt Show." Adam explained. "We're doing land of the Pharaohs this week."

"This is really cool. Looks just like the real thing." Justin commented, before showing Kat the book. "Here, I'll show you. Look."

They looked at the book, and saw the whole writing had been replaced with hieroglyphics.

"Wait a minute... There's something weird going on. Take a look?" he said, handing the book to Adam.

Adam looked at the book.

"You got a whole book printed up in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics?" he questioned, confused. "Where'd you get it?"

Kat looked confused as she took the book from Adam, and then looked at it herself.

"Wait a minute..." she said, closing it, and then looked at the back. "Wasn't this in English a minute ago?"

"Yeah. I got it at the Angel Grove Public library." Justin answered, before seeing the sign and book on the table. "Guys, it's not just the book."

Adam looked at the sign and book on the table, while Kat looked at the sign behind Adam.

"It's everything." she said.

Adam and Justin both turned to the sign, and realized she was right.

"We're in for some serious chaos if the whole world becomes unreadable." Adam gulped, as the staff glowed slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Pharaoh was down on his knees, and had explained to Divatox - who was pacing in front of him - what had happened.

"Ahh!" he groaned.

"You were _always_ useless!" Divatox snarled, staring at him. "I suppose I should be glad I never married you."

"Hey, look, I planted your detonator! Now be a good girl and send me home!" Pharaoh pleaded.

"_Not_ till it goes off!" Divatox bellowed. "Now get back down there and make sure no one gets near it!"

"Ooohhh!" Pharaoh grumbled, turning around while still on his knees.

"Hmm!" Divatox huffed.

"I knew I never should've gotten out of the sarcophagus this morning." Pharaoh groaned, before getting up.

"Ohh! Get the lead out!" Divatox demanded, as he walked towards the door. "Go! Go!"

* * *

Later, Adam, Kat and Justin were all walking towards the Youth Center. Once they got there, Adam put the staff down near some payphones, and they saw the sign had been rewritten in hieroglyphics. They all looked confused, when Vera came over to them.

"Hey, guys!" she called.

"Hey." Adam replied, still staring at the sign.

"What's going on?" Vera inquired, before staring at the sign herself. "What happened?"

"Lately, ever piece of writing we see seems to get re-written in hieroglyphics." Kat explained.

"Everything?!" Vera questioned, shocked.

"Yep." Justin confirmed. "Even a book I took out of the library."

"Well, that's weird." Vera admitted, scratching her head. "Better inform Dimitria about this."

Kat nodded, and then put her communicator to her mouth.

"Dimitria, come in." she said. "Something weirds going on. Printed words are turning into hieroglyphics all around us. First Justin's library book and now..."

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha walked over to the computer.

_"Now there's hieroglyphics everywhere we look." _Justin finished.

Alpha looked up at Dimitria.

"As is true with the Nile, does not _every_ river have a source?" she asked the Rangers. "Where could there be a power..."

**(Youth Center)**

_"..mighty enough to transform all written communications?" _Dimitria asked. _"What symbol of long ago could hold so great a force?"_

The four Rangers all looked confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, the neon sign saying 'Juice Bar', suddenly turned into an apple, a pineapple, and an Egyptian man drinking. On the counter, all the signs had turned into hieroglyphics, as well as the menus as a man was looking at one, when Lt. Stone came up behind him, ready to take his order.

"See here, young man, what is this?" the man demanded.

He showed Lt. Stone the menu, confusing him completely.

"Some kind of joke? How am I suppose to read this nonsense?" the man asked.

"I'm just as confused as you are, sir." Lt. Stone assured. "But I know we can work around this. Now, if you can just tell me what you'd like, I'll prepare it myself."

Nearby, Bulk and Skull were both listening in while sitting on the counter.

**"We couldn't have asked for a better opportunity."** Bulk smirked, getting an idea in his head.

**"We can't ask for _anything_, in case you haven't noticed." **Skull said rudely.

**"But we can draw." **Bulk argued. **"We'll use pictures to show everyone what happened to us. What do you think?"**

**"I think you're onto something." **Skull smirked.

**"Come on, Skullovitch." **Bulk said, as he got up, while Skull jumped off the counter. **"We've got to find something to draw with."**

He then jumped off the counter himself.

**"Hey, wait!" **he called.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the park, Pharaoh was pacing around the set for the Stunt Show, with two boys following him - one blonde, one with brown hair.

"Oh! Guard the detonator? With what?!" he exclaimed. "I'm nothing without my staff!"

He then gasped as he felt the blonde touch his back.

"Ahh! Kids!" he gasped, turning to the kids.

"Hey, are you in the show?" the blonde asked.

"No! Now beat it." Pharaoh snapped rudely. "Go tell your mother she wants you!"

"You can't tell us what to do!" the blonde retorted.

"Oh, yeah?!" Pharaoh sneered.

"Yeah!" the blonde sneered. "Ki-yah!"

He then tripped Pharaoh over easily, knocking him onto his back.

"Ahh!" Pharaoh groaned.

The boys high-fived each other.

"I hate not having my staff!" Pharaoh whined.

"And your costume stinks!" the blonde commented, rudely.

"Yeah." the other boy agreed.

They both chuckled as Pharaoh struggled to get back up.

"I've fallen and I can't get up!" he groaned.

As he said that, the Subcraft's periscope came out of a bucket of water nearby, and looked around.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was looking into it, and had seen everything, while Elgar was on his knees, bowing at her repeatedly, as Rygog stood near them.

"Oooh!" Divatxo fumed, stomping her foot down.

She groaned as she turned around, forcing Elgar to stop bowing.

"That is so pathetic!" she moaned.

"Who, me?" Elgar asked innocently.

Divatox groaned angrily.

"Perhaps we should return his staff to him, so he can preform his duties." Rygog suggested.

"Oh! I suppose you're right!" Divatox moaned, seeing his point. "I do hate to see him like this. Send the Piranhatron!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam - now carrying the staff -, Kat, Vera and Justin were now all walking down a street, trying to figure out what Dimitria meant.

"Alright, let's try to figure this out." Adam said. "We're looking for some kind of symbol."

"But what type of symbol?" Vera wondered, putting her hand to her chin.

"Yeah." Kat agreed.

"Huh?" Justin muttered.

A bunch of Piranhatrons then showed up in front of them, and then more showed up behind them, and then they were surrounded.

"Sushi anyone?" Justin asked jokingly.

"Not me, I hate fish." Vera answered.

"Let's get 'em!" Adam shouted.

He then whacked one in the chest with the staff, flipping it over, while Justin jumped as another spun around to tackle him. Adam then whacked another in the chest with the staff, then used it to block another's kick. Vera dodged as one tried to punch her, and then chopped it in the back, knocking it away slightly, and then she side kicked it in the back.

Kat ducked as one tried to punch her, and then kicked another one in the chest, while Adam knocked a third down. He then turned to a fourth behind him and kicked it in the chest, but then a fifth grabbed hold of the staff. Both he and the Piranhatron then fought over it, when another came up behind up and kicked the end of the staff, sending it flying into the air.

Kat grabbed ones arm, then spun around to hit a second with her forearm, but missed as it bent down like a chiropractor, but then she lifted her leg up and put it down on its chest. Vera fly kicked one in the chest, knocking it onto another one, then spun around and roundhouse kicked a third in the belly, knocking it onto its back.

The staff then landed nearby, and then a Piranhatron ran over to it, as the rest kept fighting the Rangers. It then picked the staff up, and then ran off with it.

Justin kicked one in the belly, then turned ducked as another tried to punch him, before he saw the one with the staff.

"Adam, the Piranhatron!" he yelled, pointing at it. "He's stealing the staff!"

Adam turned to it, as he held another two by the arm.

"I see it, Justin, but I can't get to it!" he groaned. "Vera! Kat!"

"Bit busy, Adam!" Vera yelled, as two now had her by the arms.

The one with the staff then ran towards another four, and then another two showed up near it.

Kat then hit another one in the chest, before she saw the one with the staff surrounded by the others.

"I'll get it!" she shouted, running towards them, ducking as another tried to hit her in the process.

Adam - now no longer holding two by the arm - ducked as one tried to punch him, then spun around and tried to kick another, but missed as it rolled forward. He then spun around and sent a tornado kicked another, but missed, but then spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. He then kicked another - who was holding his bag - right in the chest, causing it to drop it, and then he caught it.

"Thanks." he said.

Vera swung her left arm forward, causing the one holding it to let go, and then she side kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. She then punched the one holding her right arm, and then kicked it in the shin, forcing it to let go, and then she spun around and kicked it in the face, knocking it down.

The one with the staff - along with the ones around him - then all disappeared right before Kat could reach them. Justin, Vera and Adam then ran over to her, then turned around as the rest of the Piranhatrons vanished.

"The Pharaoh's Staff! That must be with Dimitria was talking about." Justin deduced.

"It doesn't have any power." Adam argued. "I made it myself."

"Well, that's weird then." Vera admitted.

"We better get the others." Kat suggested. "We need to find out what's going on."

They all then walked off.

* * *

Later, in the Youth Center, Tommy and Tanya were both sitting at the counter having a drink, when the other four Rangers came up behind them.

"Hi." Justin said quietly.

Tommy and Tanya turned to the others.

"We figured out the source of the hieroglyphics; it's Adam's staff." Kat explained.

"A school of Piranhatrons just took if from us." Justin explained.

"But my prop is made of wood and paper-mache." Adam argued. "It doesn't have any powers. Guys, there's gotta be another explanation."

Tanya and Tommy looked confused.

"I know; confusing." Vera told them.

"Adam!" a voice called.

They all turned around, and saw Mr. Peabody standing in the doorway with the prop staff, and then Adam walked towards him.

"There you are." Mr. Peabody said. "You signed for your staff but you forgot to take it home."

Adam looked confused. "What?" he muttered.

"Try to be more careful." Mr. Peabody told him sternly. "I can't have you kids messing up my inventory."

"Sorry, Mr. P. It won't happen again." Adam assured.

Mr. Peabody then walked away, and then Adam walked towards his friends.

"All-right." he said slowly. "Now I'm really confused."

"You guys said Adam's staff caused all the written words to change to hieroglyphics, right?" Tanya recalled.

"But how?" Justin questioned. "If it was back at the Stunt Show..."

"Unless, there's more than one staff." Kat deduced.

"And Adam picked up the wrong one by accident." Vera added.

"Divatox is obviously behind this. I mean, there's gotta be more to it." Tommy reasoned.

"A detonator!" Justin realized.

"At the Stunt Show." Adam sighed, agreeing. "That's where all this started."

"Come on." Tommy said.

He and Tanya both got up, and then all six of them ran out of the door.

* * *

Later, once they arrived at the Stunt Show set, they began looking through all the props for the detonator. Kat picked something up, while Tanya and Vera stood near her while looking at one of the tables. Tommy picked up a book on another table, while Adam looked at some of the bigger ones leaning against the back of the set.

"Hey, Adam, does any of this stuff look like it shouldn't belong?" Kat asked.

As Adam was about to answer her, Mr. Peabody showed up.

"How'd you get in here before me?" he demanded, before turning to his friends.

Adam shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

"Better yet, why are all of you back here in the first place?" Mr. Peabody demanded.

"Uh... I'm just looking for something else I left here this afternoon." Adam explained.

"Tell me what it is. I know each and every prop in this show." Mr. Peabody told him.

"Well, that's just it, sir. I _don't_ know exactly what it is." Adam said.

"You're not making any sense!" Mr. Peabody snapped. "I've got to take inventory before I-"

"Sir, sir... Mr. Peabody." Tommy said, touching Mr. Peabody's shoulder, calming him down. "Why don't' we help you take inventory."

He turned to the others, and then Vera smiled, getting what he had planed.

"Does uh, this look like it belongs here?" Tommy asked Mr. Peabody, holding up a small square.

"Item 4-2-3." Mr. Peabody answered.

Tommy looked confused, then looked at the square to see if it had a number on it, and then Adam picked up a golden pharaoh's head.

"Item 6-6-9."

Vera picked up a small statue of an Egyptian dog.

"Item 5-4-1."

Adam held up another item.

"7-7-5."

Tommy held up another, and then Justin held one right near Mr. Peabody.

"3."

Kat held one up that looked like an bird, then Tanya held up a pharaoh's head.

"21."

Justin held up a statue.

"8."

Adam and Tommy both held up a dummy mummy.

"94."

Vera held up a small pyramid.

"3-2-7."

Everyone then held up an item near Mr. Peabody, making him point at them frantically.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox turned herself away from the periscope.

"Oh! Those meddling kids!" she complained, huffing.

"All is not lost, my liege." Porto assured, standing near her. "It will take them so long to find the detonator, they won't have time to disarm it."

Pharaoh then came walking towards them.

"Now that I have my staff back, I'll stop the Ranger personally, but _you_ better be prepared to send me home!" he said, pointing at Divatox.

"Oh, yes." she said, as Pharaoh turned around, and then touched his head like he was a lover. "My big, strong Pharaoh. Perhaps if you could wait for just the right moment, you could rid me of those brats forever."

"It's about time you gave me the respect I deserve." Pharaoh commented, before walking off. "I've got work to do."

Divatox smirked, before turning to Porto and looked at him directly in the face.

"Even if the Rangers destroy him, they'll never get back to the detonator on time." she smirked.

* * *

Back at the park, the Rangers were still trying to find the detonator, when Justin spotted the pyramid Pharaoh had placed on the table earlier.

"Hey, you guys, take a look over here." he said.

He then touched the pyramid, but got shocked by some lighting that came out of it.

"Ow!" he yelped, as Tanya pulled his hand back, once the others made it to him.

"Hey!" she said.

"What's up?" Tommy asked.

"Hey! Hey!" Mr. Peabody called, before looking at the pyramid through a gap between Kat and Justin. "I don't recognize that. How did that get back here?"

"That's it!" Adam said. "That's what I left here."

"Well, take it home with you, Adam." Mr. Peabody advised. "I've got a lot of work to do on the other stages so, you kids head on home."

He then walked away, leaving the Rangers all alone.

"No problem, sir." Adam said. "We'll be on our way in just a moment."

"Wait! Adam, be careful." Kat cautioned.

"Yeah, it might be dangerous." Vera agreed.

"You're right, girls." Adam agreed. "Shift into Turbo!"

They then all twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morphers. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Tommy shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

They then all lowered their arms, and then Adam turned to the others.

"I'm gonna get rid of this thing right now." he told them.

"Right." Tanya, Vera and Justin said.

"Go for it, Adam." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Kat agreed.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Adam shouted, spinning around.

He brought out his cannon, and then aimed it at the detonator.

"Not so fast, Ranger!" a voice called.

"Huh?" Vera muttered, as they all turned around, and saw Pharaoh behind them.

"Look around." Pharaoh grinned, as Piranhatrons showed up. "We have you completely surrounded!"

The Rangers turned around, and saw he was right as more Piranhatrons showed up.

"Man!" Kat moaned quietly, as she, Tommy, Tanya and Adam turned back to Pharaoh. "We don't have time for this."

"You said it, Kat." Vera agreed.

The Rangers then charged and began fighting the Piranhatrons.

Tanya ducked and ran past one as it tried to hit her, then she turned to it and ducked as it tried to hit her again, before she lifted her leg up and kicked its arm down.

Vera rolled forward as one tried to kick her, then she spun around and kicked it in the back, knocking it onto its chest.

Adam sent a high kick at Pharaoh - who laughed - but only kicked the end of the staff, causing the monster to spin around - while Kat jumped as a Piranhatron tired to trip her up. Pharaoh then turned and ran away laughing, and then Adam chased after him.

Tommy jumped and flipped forward, before landing in front of a Piranhatron, then ducked as it tried to punch him. He then turned around and kicked another one, and then spun around and kicked the first one - while Justin kicked another in the chest.

Tanya back flipped off part of the set as one tried to hit her, and then she landed near two more and the tables with the props. She then spun around as a third charged at her, causing it to miss, then tired to kick another, but missed as it ducked, and then blocked a punch from another, which then spun around.

Justin jumped and rolled forward as one tried to hit him in the leg, then he punched another in the chest in front of him, and then elbowed a third behind him in the chest.

Vera did two backwards handsprings as one tried to kick her, then she punched it right in the chest, and then spun around and tackled it, knocking it down.

Tommy blocked a punch from one, before he punched it in the chest, and then turned and kicked another in the hand as it tried to punch him. He then blocked a punch from a third, then blocked a kick from it, before he spun around and tried to kick it, but missed as it ducked.

Kat dodged past one and then turned back to it, then ducked as it tried to punch her, and then blocked a punch from it and another at the same time - while Tommy blocked a punch from a third nearby.

Kat then ducked as one ran at her and tried to punch her, then she blocked its arm as it tried to hit her in the chest with its back to her, and then pulled its arm back, forcing it to bend its legs. She then turned to another two, then let go of the one she had before running off, and then jumped onto a small wall, then jumped back off it, grabbed one by the arm, and pulled it to the ground.

"And stay down!" she said sternly.

Vera punched one right in the chest in front of her, while kicking one behind her in the chest at the same time, knocking them both down. She then rolled forward as another tried to punch her, and then got up, spun around and roundhouse kicked three of them in the chest, knocking them down.

Tommy grabbed ones arm, then lifted his leg up to kick another, but missed as it ducked, then he let go of the first. He then spun around and blocked a punch from the second, before punching it twice in the chest. He then ducked as a third spun around and tried to kick him, and then he kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

Tanya ducked down and slide tackled one on her right, then blocked a punch from one on her left, before she kicked it in the side, and then moved her leg back to kick a third, and then she spun around and tackled it.

Tommy and Kat both jumped and sent a kick at Pharaoh, who blocked it with his staff, who then pushed it back, causing them both to flip backwards and land on the ground - Tommy on his back and Kat on her chest.

Tanya and Justin both charged at Pharaoh, who charged right at them both and tried to hit them with his staff, but missed. He then turned around to them, as they did the same, then Tanya sent a kick at him, which he blocked, and then he kicked her in the chest, knocking her back. She clutched her chest, as a Piranhatron came up behind her and grabbed her by wrapping his arms under hers.

"Want some more?" Pharaoh sneered.

He then hit Tanya in the chest with his staff as the Piranhatron let her go.

"Ahh!" she moaned, as she fell down.

Pharaoh laughed as the sun began shining through the trees nearby, and then hit Justin with his staff, knocking him into Vera, who caught him.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Justin assured.

"Ready to give up, Rangers?" Pharaoh asked, turning to the other Rangers.

"Ahh! Yeah, right!" Adam growled, as his Thunder Cannon at him, while the others - minus Tanya - gather around him.

He then fired his Thunder Cannon at Pharaoh, but the beam just hit the circler bit of the staff, which sent it right back at the Rangers and knocked them down as Pharaoh laughed.

"Ahhh!" they groaned, as they fell over.

Tanya then came up behind them and touched Kat's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kat replied, as the others got back up.

"Look out!" Tanya cried.

"Huh?" Vera gasped.

Tanya spun around as a Piranhatron tried to hit her, while another kicked Vera in the chest, catching her by surprise and knocking her to her knees. Tanya groaned as she blocked a punch from one, and then fought her way around it.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was watching the whole thing through the periscope.

"Pharaoh, here's one for old times sake." she smirked sarcastically.

"Fire!" Rygog bellowed, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

At the park, Pharaoh laughed as the torpedoes flew towards it, and then exploded near him.

Tommy turned to him, as Justin blocked a punch from a Piranhatron, Tanya blocked a punch from another and then flung it over, and Kat blocked a third's punch.

"Oh, great!" Tommy moaned.

He turned and blocked a kick from one, before chopping it in the chest, while Kat ducked under a punch from hers. Justin ducked under a punch from his, and then blocked a punch from it, while Tanya ran towards a third.

Pharaoh then stopped growing and looked down at the Rangers.

"I'll rule your world!" he declared.

The Rangers then all gathered together.

"You better think again, you phony pharaoh!" Tommy retorted, as they looked up at Pharaoh. "Alright, everybody, let's take it to the next level."

They all turned away from Pharaoh, but kept looking at the sky.

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right thumbs up by their chests.

The six Turbo Zords all raced onto the street.

_Goooo!  
Go...  
_

The Zords then moved along so they weren't diving in a line anymore.

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

The Rangers then jumped into their Zords.

"Try ruling this?!" Tommy sneered, hitting the accelerator.

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it. Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_Gooooo!_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Goooooooo!_

Red Lightning off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords. It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out.

"Turbo up!" Tommy shouted, putting his key into the controls, and then turned it, making a red light shine. "Let's do it!"

He hit the brake, then the Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground, and then the back of Red Lightning retracted itself.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Pharaoh growled and then hit it in the chest with his staff, and then stabbed it in the belly with the other end, knocking it back slightly.

"I'll melt your Megazord!" he growled, raising his staff up.

The sun then shined through the circler end of the staff, which sent a beam right at the Turbo Megazord, hitting it in the chest, causing sparks to come out of it.

"Time to turn up the temperature!" Pharaoh growled.

He then shot fire out of his mouth at the Turbo Megazord, causing sparks to come all over it, and inside the cockpit.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned.

The Turbo Megazord then fell down onto its chest. It then quickly got back up and faced Pharaoh, who growled.

"This time you're history!" he swore, hitting the ground with his staff.

He shot more fire out of his mouth at the Turbo Megazord, causing more sparks to come into the cockpit.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned.

The Turbo Megazord then fell over and destroyed part of an empty building.

Later, it was back up, and then Pharaoh hit it in the chest with his staff again. He then stabbed it in the chest with the circle end, then hit it in the chest, knocking it back into another empty building, taking part of the wall off. It then fell onto the ground, then turned and looked up at Pharaoh as it sat back up.

"When will you learn, as long as I have this staff, I'm unstoppable!" Pharaoh announced.

He then stabbed the Turbo Megazord in the chest with the circle end of his staff.

"Divatox was onto something here." he said, pulling the staff back.

He then laughed and ran off, surprising the Rangers. The Turbo Megazord then got back up, as he walked towards a bridge, and then it followed him.

"But why should I work for her? I'll destroy this planet myself!" he decided, grabbing one of the supports.

The bridge began to shake, when the Turbo Megazord came up from behind it and grabbed it, and then pulled it away from the bridge. Pharaoh then broke free of its grip, then turned to it, and then it punched him in the chest, and then in the face.

"Ohh!" he moaned, falling back slightly.

He then shot more fire out of his mouth at it, but it backed away slightly and brought out the Turbo Megazord Shield. It then moved closer to him, and then covered his mouth with the shield.

"Ahh!" he groaned.

The Turbo Megazord pulled its shield back, and then punched him in the face, and then hit him with the shield.

Kat then turned her steering wheel to the right, and then the Turbo Megazord punched Pharaoh in the face. Tanya then turned hers to the left, and then the Turbo Megazord kicked him with its left leg. Kat then turned hers to the right, as Pharaoh tried to hit the Turbo Megazord with his staff, but it blocked it with the shield. It then knocked his staff right out of his hands, causing the glass to break once it hit the ground.

"My staff!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" Kat cheered, turning her wheel to the right.

The Turbo Megazord then rammed him in the face with its shield, knocking him back.

"Turbo Kick!" Tanya shouted, turning her wheel to the left.

The Turbo Megazord jumped up and fly kicked Pharaoh in the belly with its left leg, sending him flying to the ground.

"We need the Turbo Megazord Saber, now!" Tommy shouted, pulling a lever.

The Turbo Megazord held its hand out, which then sent steam up through it, bringing out its saber.

_Gooooo!  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Gooooo!_

"Step on it!" Tommy ordered.

They all then hit the accelerator, causing the Turbo Megazord to race towards Pharaoh.

_Goooooooo!_

"I can take you!" Pharaoh sneered.

"Okay, let him have it!" Tommy snarled.

"Give up while you can!" Pharaoh advised.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Pharaoh. It then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him. Sparks then came out of him and then he was destroyed.

"Yeah!" the Rangers cheered.

"Alright!" Tommy cheered, high-fiving Adam.

"Whoo!" Vera cheered, high-fiving Kat.

Tommy then high-fived Justin, while Vera high-fived Tanya, as they both got up along with Kat.

"Awesome." Justin cheered, as Tommy bumped fists with him and Adam.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was pacing around grinningly near Porto.

"Oh, how dreadful." Porto said. "It appears the Pharaoh has blown up, my queen."

"Finally, closure." Divatox grinned. "Oh, and they still haven't found the detonator."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers had all arrived back at the Stunt Show, and then Adam turned to the others as they turned to him.

"Did we make it in time?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Adam answered, before they turned to the table, and discovered it had gone. "Where'd it go? It has to be here somewhere?!"

"Well, one thing's for sure, it hasn't gone off yet." Vera remarked, looking around.

"You got a point there." Tommy agreed. "We better find it fast."

They began looking around for it frantically.

"Alright, everybody, start looking." Tommy said.

He then spotted Mr. Peabody up ahead, holding the detonator in his hand.

"Oh, no." he gasped. "Mr. Peabody's holding it!"

The others all turn to Mr. Peabody.

"Huh?" Justin muttered.

"That pyramid's not what you think it is!" Adam called, aiming his Thunder Cannon at it. "It's dangerous! Get rid of it!"

Mr. Peabody turned to them and gasped, so shocked the pyramid flew right out of his hand and into the air. Adam then fired his Thunder Cannon at it, hitting it and destroying it.

"Yes!" Justin cheered, punching his fist.

"Way to go, Green." Tommy commented, calling Adam by his color so Mr. Peabody wouldn't figure out who they were. "Yeah."

"Yes, we did it!" Justin cheered.

"We should did!" Vera grinned, high-fiving him.

"Man, that was close." Adam sighed in relief, rubbing the top of his helmet.

They all then ran to Mr. Peabody, who was still shocked.

"Yeah." Justin agreed.

"Are you alright, sir?" Tommy asked, getting the man's attention.

"Adam, he..." Mr. Peabody breathed. "..forgot his... He left it back here. He's not going to like this!"

"Hey, you guys." Justin said, running towards the 'phone' sign.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered, as they all turned to Justin.

"What about the signs? They're still hieroglyphics." Justin explained, pointing at the sign. "Look?"

Just as he said that, the sign turned back to normal.

"Not anymore." Vera smirked, pointing at it.

Justin turned to it, and saw it was back to normal.

"Cool." he said.

"They're back to normal!" Tanya grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was now groaning while standing next to Rygog, with Porto nearby, and Elgar going through some treasure.

"Curses! The Pharaoh is history!" she mopped.

"Why yes. One might even say, ancient history." Porto joked.

"Ancient history?!" Elgar laughed. "Ha, ha!"

"Hey, I'll tell the jokes around here!" Divatox snarled, as Rygog and Porto laughed.

Porto, Elgar and Rygog then stopped laughing.

"Sorry." Porto said.

* * *

The next day in the Youth Center, the Rangers were all in the Youth Center by the counter.

"What's up, guys?" Tanya asked.

"Justin and I are just off to class." Kat answered.

"Yep. I'm off to the Stunt Show." Adam answered, as Emily came towards them all.

"Cool." Tommy said, hitting fists with Adam.

"Hey, you guys." Emily said. "You are not gonna believe it. Come on."

She walked off towards the other door, and then Tanya, Justin, Vera and Adam all followed her looking confused.

"What's going on?" Tommy wondered.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Kat told him, before they followed the others.

Emily led them all outside, and saw a bunch of other people walking towards a wall that had been painted in the parking lot. When they got there, they saw Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone - who had paint on his face - standing in front of a painting Bulk and Skull had done, to try and tell people who they were.

"I'm telling you, it's...it's an old man pondering the meaning of life." a man said.

"No. It's a beautiful young woman." another man argued, as Bulk and Skull licked some paint off their paintbrushes. "Saddened by her suitors departure to the war."

**"Oh, come on, people!" **Bulk groaned. **"It's hieroglyphics. It says 'we're humans trapped in monkey's bodies'." **

**"Mmm. Lowbrows." **Skull spat.

"Primate art could be huge." the second man said.

"Mmm." the first muttered, agreeingly.

**"They don't get it. More paint, Bulky."** Skull said.

Bulk brushed more paint onto Lt. Stone's face.

**"Please, Lt? Read between the** **lines?"** Bulk begged, as Lt. Stone sighed. **"Help us, please?"**

The Rangers and Emily all laughed.

"Oh, no!" Emily laughed.

"You said it!" Vera laughed.


	44. Weight and See

Onboard the Subcraft, Elgar and Rygog were looking at a map and were arguing with each other.

"Left!" Rygog bellowed.

"We have to turn to the right!" Elgar argued, frustrated.

"No, no, no! Left!" Rygog argued.

"No, to the right!" Elgar argued.

"I'm the navigator of this craft, and I say _left_!" Rygog argued, as Elgar took the map off him.

He spun around angrily, but Elgar dodged out of the way.

"Ha, ha!" Elgar laughed, as he walked towards Porto, who then snatched the map off him. "Well, Auntie Divatox left _me_ in charge, and I say to the right."

"Would you two quit arguing and turn this ship before we crash into something!" Porto bellowed.

Before they could through, they did crash into something, causing the whole Subcraft to move like it been rammed with something, and then all three of them fell over.

"Whoa!" Porto gasped.

Divatox then came in as things began to fall on the floor.

"Ahh!" she groaned angrily. "Ohh! Mmm! Somebody better have a excuse?!"

Elgar and Rygog both got up, and then Elgar shook his head dizzily.

"We, uh, seem to have had, uh...a little accident because of my-" Elgar explained nervously.

Divatox glared at him angrily.

"Little brain?!" she cut in rudely.

"Uh!" Elgar suttered.

"Ooh!" Divatox groaned, frustrated as she turned around. "Alright, what did we hit?!"

"Judging by this clearly marked map, it would seem we've bumped right into Angel Grove cliffs." Porto answered, checking the map.

"It's Rygog's fault!" Elgar accused.

Divatxo shook her head.

"That's it. I've had enough of those Ranger ridden place!" she growled.

Elgar chuckled as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Porto, no more fooling around!" Divatox bellowed, as Porto was still lying down.

"Yeah." Elgar sneered.

"I'm gonna blow those pests out of the water, and I mean literally!" Divatox swore.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

At the Youth Center, Kat and a few other girls were dancing like ballerinas on a stage, as music to _The Nutcracker_ played, as there was a performance for it later in the week. They all lifted their arms up along with their left legs, then jumped up slightly as they moved along the stage, and landed on their tiptoes, with their arms up. They then turned around and did the same thing in the opposite direction, then bent their legs as they moved along slightly, and then moved their arms gracefully.

Nearby, a woman was watching them, as she had to decide on who was playing what part for the performance, and then wrote something on a clipboard.

The girls all swirled around with their arms up, then lowered them like doves, and then took a step back, with their left arms above them, and their right outwards.

Tanya grinned while standing by the doorway, having been watching them, as a boy walked past her.

"Very nice." the woman remarked, sounding French, as the music stopped. "Thank you, girls."

"That was great, Myrtle." Kat told a girl.

"I know. Auditioning is really just a formality." Myrtle said. "I've had the lead in the last _three_ Angel Grove ballet productions."

She walked off towards the woman, while Kat felt slightly hurt.

"Okay." she said.

She then walked over to the woman herself.

"Bonjour, Madame Dubois." Myrtle said.

"Yes, hello, Myrtle." Madame Dubois replied glumly.

She then looked up as Kat got there.

"Katherine, that was the lovely." she commented, touching Kat's hand, as Myrtle walked away. "It's so nice to see such a fresh approach."

"Thank you." Kat smiled.

She then walked over towards Tanya, while Madame Dubois got to her feet.

"I will announce the cast in five minutes." she explained.

Tanya grinned as she took Kat's hand.

"How did I do?" Kat asked curiously. "I am so nervous. I've wanted this part ever since I started dancing."

Myrtle then walked over to them.

"It was great." Tanya told Kat. "Beautiful."

"Not bad for a beginner." Myrtle admitted, rudely.

Kat looked slightly upset by her words.

"Kat, I think your audition was excellent." Tanya remarked, cheering Kat up.

Kat smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get_ a_ part." Myrtle scoffed. "They're are lots of other good parts out there for girls with your...build."

Kat looked down at her body, Myrtle's words making her feel a bit overweight.

"Oh, look! Madame Dubois' ready to announce the cast." Myrtle said.

Kat turned around to Madame Dubois.

"Don't feel bad, Kat, maybe next year you'll be in better shape." Myrtle said rudely.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Madame Dubois said, getting everyone's attention. "I am pleased to announce that the lead role of Clara, will be played by Kathrine Hillard."

Myrtle's smile dropped completely, while Kat and Tanya turned and smiled at each other happily.

"Yes." Tanya cheered quietly, hugging Kat.

"Congratulations." Myrtle said sarcastically, feeling jealous. "I'm sure you'll make a lovely Clara, if _not_ a little bigger than most."

She then turned around and walked away in a huff.

Kat looked slightly upset by Myrtle's comment.

"She's just jealous." Tanya said. "Besides, what matters is, you got the part. Congratulations."

The two friends hugged each other, and then let go.

"Yeah." Kat said. "It's great isn't it?"

She looked down at her body for a minute, before looking up, and saw Vera sitting at a table by the counter, writing a letter.

"I wonder what Vera's doing?" she wondered.

Tanya turned around to her.

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Let's find out."

They both walked towards Vera as she kept writing.

"Hey, Vera." Tanya said, as they sat down near her.

"Hey, guys." Vera replied.

Kat looked at the letter and saw a familiar name written at the top.

"Still writing to Sophie I see." she said.

"Yep." Vera answered, looking up. "But this is the first time I've been able to in a while. Since I'm doing those odd jobs around town."

"Oh, I see." Kat understood.

"And you'll never guess what, you two?" Vera asked, smirking.

"What?" Tanya questioned, confused.

"In the last letter she wrote, she said she thinks she's finally found someone she can relate to." Vera explained.

"Well, that's good." Kat smiled. "I mean, after what's happen to her two previous romances, I think she deserves it."

"I know, me too." Vera agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach, Adam was helping Justin do some homework. They had planted sticks into the ground near the shore, and were measuring the height of the water. Justin checked one, and then wrote it the results onto a clipboard he had with him.

"Okay, marker number 2: dry at 3 PM." he said.

He turned around and ran over to Adam, who was planting another marker onto the shoreline. He hit the end of it with a rock to get it stuck into the ground, and then threw it away as two girls and a boy played around nearby in the water.

"Okay, this one's ready." he told Justin.

He then walked towards Justin, who walked over to him.

"Cool. I just have to plant one more tide marker and I'll be done." Justin explained, as Adam got distracted by two girls walking by in bikinis. "Thanks for helping me out, Adam."

Adam waved at the girls, completely ignoring Justin, and then the older girl giggled.

"Adam! Hey, Adam!" Justin said, waving his hand in front of Adam's face. "Hey, Adam!"

Adam snapped out of his thoughts, shook his head, and then turned to Justin.

"Hey!" Justin said.

"Oh... No problem." Adam said embarrassed.

Justin then turned to the girls, and noticed one was around his age.

"You can ask me to take you to the beach any time." Adam said, turning back to the girls.

"I guess if I have to do science homework. Measuring the changes in the tide is not such a bad idea." Justin admitted.

The younger of the two girls turned to them, and then waved as the older one turned to them, both smiling. Justin smiled and waved back as the girls turned around and kept on walking.

"In fact, maybe I should make this a long-term project." Justin suggested.

Adam turned to him. "Now, what are you looking at?" he questioned, turning Justin's head as he covered his eyes.

Justin chuckled lightly, as they both walked towards his bag, which was lying on some rocks.

"Alright, where'd you want to put this one?" Adam asked, holding the last marker, as Justin picked up his bag.

"How 'bout the tidepools on those cliffs." Justin said, pointing at them on his left.

"Okay. Let's go." Adam said.

They both then walked over to the tidepools.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Rygog was looking through the periscope, and was watching Adam and Justin at the beach.

"..he has began his work to add enough weight to Angel Grove, to make it sink into the ocean." he reported. "But now, they're are two Power Rangers on the beach. They're gonna ruin everything!"

Divatox turned to him with a frown.

"What is it with those guys?!" she questioned angrily. "Every time I want to do something evil, one of those Ranger yahoos shows up!"

"Oh, well." Porto said, walking towards her. "This world seems to be chock full of cruel coincidence, my piratess."

Divatox growled and pushed him away.

"Ohh!" he gasped.

"Well, I've got a sinking feeling, this is the last coincidence those two are gonna walk into." Divatox sneered. "Rygog!"

"Yes?" Rygog asked.

"Send the Piranhatron!" Divatox ordered loudly.

* * *

Back at the beach, Adam had put the last marker into its position - which was near a bunch of rocks.

"That should do it." Justin told him.

"Yep. Now we can just sit back and wait for the tide to come in." Adam said.

They both turned around, not realizing a monster was right in front of them.

"Don't get too comfy." it said, rubbing its long nose. "The tide may be coming in sooner than you think."

He laughed, getting Adam and Justin's attention.

"You'd better be careful, Rangers." it advised, as Piranhatrons showed up near it. "You wouldn't want to be caught up in a high tide now, would ya?"

"The tide doesn't start for hours!" Justin spat.

"I'm Numbor. I can adjust anything that's measured." the monster retorted.

"What do you want here?" Adam asked.

"Let's just say, you're gonna have to _weight_ and see! This should keep you _two_ busy!" Numbor joked, pulling out a big number 2.

He the threw the number at Adam and Justin, who ducked as it came at them like a Frisbee, and then it exploded behind them both, causing two more Piranhatrons to show up.

"It looks like your problems are multiplying." Numbor joked.

Adam and Justin turned to the ones behind them, and then got ready to fight, as they turned to Numbor and the others.

"Hope you've been paying attention in math class." Numbor laughed. "Bye-bye."

He then disappeared, as the Piranhatrons surrounded Adam and Justin and growled at them.

Adam then blocked kick from one, then blocked a kick from another, but then a third kicked him in the back, while Justin dodged past a fourth, and then ducked as a fifth tried to punch him. Adam then ducked as the first tried to punch him, then he turned to the second and blocked a punch from it, before getting locked in a grapple with it, but then it pushed him away.

Justin dropped his clipboard as he ran towards a few, then ducked as one tried to hit him as it ran past him. He then kicked another in the leg as it stood against a big rock, and then he climbed up it and onto the rock, before some more began to climb up it after him. He then blocked a couple of punches from one, then ducked under a third punch as it spun around, but then he pushed it into the ocean, and then kicked another in the chest, knocking it into the ocean.

Adam grabbed ones arm while sending a punch at another, but missed, then tried to kick a third, but missed as it ducked. The one he had hold of, then broke free, then turned around and tried to hit him, but missed as he ducked. He then blocked a punch from the third with his forearm, before the second hit him in the chest, knocking him back slightly, and then they both hit him in the chest with their knees, knocking him back.

He clutched his chest as more of them showed up, and then they all growled at him as they surrounded him. He then blocked a kick from one, followed by a punch, then another punch, then another by grabbing its arm, and then he kicked it in the back, knocking it down. He then turned around and blocked a kick from another, before he jumped onto a rock nearby, and then back flipped off it as two tried to grab him, causing one to fall down, as it'd hit the rock hard.

Justin jumped down onto the sand, and then kicked one right in the chest, knocking it down. More of them then gathered around it, and then they all disappeared, and then Adam ran over to him.

"Justin, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay." Justin assured, turning to him. "What do you think he meant? Weight and see?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with that." Adam answered, pointing at the marker.

Justin turned to it, and saw the water was higher than it was meant to be.

"That's weird? The tide shouldn't be that _high_ for another three hours." he said, confused.

"Let's go check the other markers." Adam suggested.

They both walked off to check the others, while the water kept bashing against the one they'd seen.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Tommy - who'd arrived a few minutes ago - Tanya and Kat were all sitting at a table - Vera having left before Tommy arrived. Bulk and Skull both chimped as they sat on the counter next to some neatly piled up cups and plates, set up like a house of cards. At the table, Tommy and Tanya picked up a sandwich each, then looked at it, but then turned to Kat - who didn't have anything - before taking a bite out of them.

"Hey, Kat, aren't you gonna eat?" Tommy inquired.

"Nah. I'm not hungry." Kat said softly.

"Well, that's a new one." Tanya commented. "You're always up for something to eat. What's wrong?"

"Well..." Kat said, as the Subcraft's periscope - now tiny - came out of her drink. "..it's just that, with the ballet..."

**(The Subcraft)**

Divatox was looking at her through the other end of the periscope.

_"..I want to look my best."_ Kat explained.

"Puff!" Divatox spat, disgustingly.

**(Youth Center)**

"You're gonna need energy for all this dancing." Tanya told Kat. "Starving yourself isn't gonna get it."

Tommy nodded while chewing on some of his sandwich. "Yeah. Besides, I mean you got the part based on your talent, not the way you look." he explained.

Kat turned to him. "Thanks, but, I'm just gonna skip lunch anyway." she said. "I gotta prepare for my lesson. See you later."

She got up from her seat, and then walked towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Tommy called, his mouth full. "Kat, hold on!"

He took another bite out of his sandwich, and then he and Tanya got up from their seats. Tanya then walked after Kat, while Tommy took some money out of his pocket to pay for the food, before he followed her.

**"Okay, we did it." **Skull sighed. **"Can we quit now, Bulky? I'm _so_ hungry I could eat New Jersey."**

**"Quit your complaining, Skull. Can't you see I'm trying to prove to Lt. Stone how coordinated we are, by stacking these dishes in a pattern _more _ complicated that any mere monkey could master?" **Bulk asked.

**"Yeah, sure. Whatever. But I still gotta get something to eat."** Skull said, annoyed.

The Subcraft's periscope rose up from Kat's drink again, and then turned to the monkeys.

**"Well, I see some nice juicy sandwiches those guys left." **Bulk said, staring at them.

**"Huh? Where?" **Skull inquired.

He turned to the table and saw them.

**"Oh, what are we waiting for?" **Skull asked, as they got off the counter.** "Let's go! Get off our tails."**

Bulk then climbed onto the table, and then Skull followed.

**"This one's mine."** Bulk said, putting his mouth into one of the drinks.

"This is mine." Skull said.

He lowered his head towards one of the cups, but caught his mouth on the end of the periscope.

**"Hey, Bulky, the straw ain't working."** he mumbled.

**(The Subcraft)**

Skull moved the periscope with his mouth, but it caused it to move around on the other end.

"Ohh!" Divatox grumbled.

She tried to grab it as Porto and Elgar both watched her, but then backed away from it.

**(Youth Center)**

**"Maybe this'll unclog it."** Skull said, hitting the periscope with his hand.

**(The Subcraft)**

His action caused the periscope to move up and down as Divatox kept trying to grab it.

"Porto, what is going on?!" she demanded.

"It's those two human monkeys again." Porto answered.

"Ahhh!" Divatox groaned.

She touched her head like she had a headache, as Bulk and Skull both chimped.

"Make it stop?! Make it stop?!" she moaned frustrated.

**(Youth Center)**

Bulk touched the top of the periscope, when Lt. Stone came over to them, and then looked at them both.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked curiously.

Bulk and Skull both turned to him.

**(The Subcraft)**

"Retrieve the periscope, quickly!" Porto told Divatox.

She then pulled on it.

**(Youth Center)**

The periscope then shot down from the drinking glass it was it, causing water to splash onto Lt. Stone's face. He put his hand over his left eye, then stumbled backwards towards the counter, and then knocked over the piled up cups and plates as he fell over. Some of the cups then fell onto his head and hit the floor, making a clattering noise, and then people laughed at him, while he looked embarrassed.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was now fuming, while Elgar got up from her left.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to turn those two into monkeys?" she asked angrily.

"Well, gee...I think they look kinda cute that way." Elgar admitted.

Divatox huffed as she pushed past him.

"Oh, but if you really want to, we can change them back?" Elgar suggested, as his Aunt turned around.

"Nah. We have bigger fish to fry." she grinned evilly, as Elgar pressed some buttons on the controls. "Numbor!"

"Whoa!" Elgar gasped, covering his ear.

The door opened up, with Numbor having his back to it, but then he turned to it.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Divatox grinned while Elgar stared at him.

"How's the sinking of Angel Grove coming along?" Divatox asked.

"If we continue at the current rate of 2ft per hour, they should be swimming by nightfall." Numbor answered.

"Excellent." Dviatox grinned.

She held her hand out, which Elgar then tickled, before she pulled it away.

"Now, I want you to plant a detonator and keep those Ranger rats busy, until my plan is complete." she told Numbor.

A Piranhatron then gave Numbor the detonator.

"Sure, but uh...how do I keep 'em busy?" he asked.

Divtox grinned. "Mmm... Why don't you start with Pinky." she suggested. "She's trying to loose some _weight_. Maybe you can help."

"Uh, I can do that." Numbor assured.

He then backed away just before the door closed on him.

Elgar sniggered as he turned to his Aunt.

"Auntie Divatox, that is so mean." he commented, crossing his fingers over like an X.

"Yes." Divatox grinned. "I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kat was walking down a street in the city while touching her tummy, as she was starving.

"Oh." she mumbled, rubbing her tummy. "It's okay. I can eat again _after _the ballet."

She kept on walking down the street, just as Numbor showed up behind her.

"Hey, Pinky! You look a little heavy hearted today." he joked, getting Kat's attention as she turned around. "Maybe I can help!"

"Who ae you?!" Kat questioned.

"Numbor's the name, recalculating weights and measures is my game." Numbor answered, hitting the minus button on his arm, and then the 0 button on his chest. "How 'bout a little lift?"

He fired a beam out of his staff at Kat, which hit her in the belly.

"Ohh! Ahh!" she moaned, clutching her belly as she stumbled onto the road.

She then bent down and sat on her side on the road, before turning back to Numbor, who laughed at her.

"Now to plant the detonation device." he sniggered.

He then disappeared, just as Tommy and Tanya came running up to Kat.

"Katherine!" Tommy called.

Kat sighed as she touched her forehead, as her friends crouched down near her.

"Who was that guy?" Tanya asked.

"You alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I just feel really lightheaded." Kat answered softly. "I guess it's this diet."

"Here, let me give you a hand?" Tommy asked, as he and Tanya took Kat's hands.

Tommy stood up while still holding Kat's hand.

"Easy now." Tanya said.

"There you go." Tommy said.

Kat then got to her feet while friends kept a hold of her, but then she was lifted into the air like she was a balloon, but he friends kept hold of her.

"Whoa!" Tommy gasped.

"Ahh!" Kat gasped.

"Kathrine!" Tommy shouted.

"Hang onto her, Tommy!" Tanya exclaimed.

Kat gasped and freaked out as her friends kept hold of her.

"I've got her." Tommy said. "Help me pull her down."

He and Tanya pulled Kat down, who was still freaking out.

"This is some diet." Tanya commented.

"I feel really weird, you guys." Kat said, as wind started to pick up. "Ahh!"

The wind got so strong, she blew away.

"Kat!" Tanya cried.

"Hey!" Tommy called, as they chased after Kat.

"Ahh!" she screamed, as she got higher and higher off the ground.

"No! Kat!" Tommy cried.

"Helpppp!" Kat screamed.

She panicked as the wind twirled her around.

"Tommy, get me down!" she cried. "Ahhh!"

Tommy and Tanya both watched helplessly as the wind blew her away.

"Help!" she cried. "Ahh!"

* * *

Later in the Power Chamber, Tommy and Tanya were both standing by the computer with Alpha, while Kat was floating above them, as Alpha had teleported her in. Tommy and Tanya pressed some buttons on the computer, when Adam and Justin teleported in behind them.

"Man, are glad to see you guys." Adam said, as they walked towards the others. "Something weird has been going on today."

"You can say that again." Kat said, getting everyone's attention.

"What's up with Kat?" Justin inquired.

"What are you doing up there?" Adam asked.

"I think it's Divatox's idea of a diet." Kat answered.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "Wait, where's Vera?"

"We thought she was with you." Adam answered honestly.

"Well, where is she?" Tanya wondered.

Vera then teleported in behind them.

"I got here as soon as I could." she explained, before looking up at Kat. "What happened to you, Kat?"

"Kat had a little run-in with a monster named Numbor." Tommy explained.

"So did we, on the beach." Justin recalled.

"And we think he's trying to make Angel Grove sink into the ocean." Adam explained.

"Numbor?" Tanya questioned. "Number? Oh, I get it, he can add and subtract weight. You guys, we gotta stop him."

The alarm then went off.

"I guess that's him." Vera deduced.

"Oh, great!" Alpha groaned. "Like we don't have enough trouble already."

The viewing globe then showed Numbor at the beach, setting the detonator by a bunch of rocks on the sand.

_"There! All set." _he sniggered, before laughing.

"That Numbor guy is back, and it looks like he's got a detonator with him this time." Alpha deduced.

"Dimitria, can you help Kat?" Tommy asked.

"Kathrine's spell runs deeper than any spell a monster's cast." Dimitria answered. "Who better to help Katherine, then Katherine herself?"

"Tommy, you guys go face Numbor." Kat told her friends. "I'll follow as soon as I can."

"You go it." Tommy said. "Shift into Turbo!"

He and the others then all twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morphers. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Tommy shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived at the beach, and turned to Numbor, who was lying down. (Vera was on Adam's right)

"Where's the detonator?!" Tommy demanded.

Numbor got up. "What's your hurry?" he asked.

"Why? You think we should give you time to think up some more trouble?" Justin questioned, bending his legs.

"Yeah. We're not too thrilled with what you've done to Katherine!" Adam retorted, punching his fist before pointing at Numbor.

"Oh, that's right." Numbor sniggered. "One, two, three, four, five. There's one missing. I guess that leaves 5 against 5!"

He brought out a big number 5, and then threw it at the Rangers, which exploded near them.

"Ahh!" they moaned, as the blast lifted them up.

Tommy and Justin fell forward, then Adam did the same, while Tanya and Vera twirled around in the air. Justin and the girls then landed on their backs, while Adam and Tommy both landed on their chests.

"Ahh!" Justin groaned.

"Ooh!" Vera moaned.

"Ah!" Tommy moaned.

"Ugh!" Adam moaned, as they all struggled to get back up.

"Welcome, ladies and germs to today's game of Weight and Measures." Numbor announced. "Who will be my first challenger, huh?"

Adam then got up to his feet.

"You're not so tough!" he retorted, clutching his fist.

He jumped up and darted right towards Numbor.

"Neither are you, once I add a few pounds!" Numbor sneered.

He fired a beam out of his staff at Adam as he jumped over him, laughing as he did, and then Adam hit the ground so hard, he created a small hole in the sand, which he couldn't get out of.

"Oh, man!" he groaned. "I feel like I weigh a thousand pounds!"

Numbor laughed before turning to the others.

"That's because you do." he joked. "Now, who's next?"

Tommy charged forward.

"I'll help you, Adam!" he called.

He then jumped up and dived towards Numbor, who then fired a beam out of his staff at him, hitting him in the chest.

"It's red and drops like a rock." Numbor joked, as Tommy went over him.

Tommy then hit the ground hard, and like Adam, created a small hole which trapped him.

"Oh, I can't move!" he groaned, as he struggled to get up.

Adam turned to him.

"It's no use fighting, Tommy!" he called. "You'll only wear yourself out!"

"But we've gotta get to that detonator!" Tommy groaned.

"Justin, find that detonator!" Vera ordered, turning to Justin. "We'll keep him busy!"

"You got it, Vera!" Justin acknowledged, before running off.

Numbor laughed at Tommy and Adam, as Vera charged at him from behind.

"Over here, you math-manic!" she yelled.

Numbor turned to her, and then fired a beam right at her before she could jump, causing her to fall over onto the sand, creating a hole which trapped her.

"Oh! I feel like I'm trapped beneath a boulder!" she groaned.

"Hey, Numbor, I wouldn't count us out yet!" Tanya shouted, getting Numbor to turn to her.

"Oh, yeah?" Numbor questioned.

He charged right at her, as she jumped forwards, twisting around to her left as she did, then did a few backwards handsprings while he turned to her. He then fired a beam at her, but missed as she jumped up, but then he fired another at her, hitting her in the chest.

"Ahh!" she groaned, as she went flying towards a rock.

"Yee-haw!" Numbor laughed, as he kept firing at her.

"Ahh!" Tanya screamed, as she landed on a small hill.

She then rolled down it and onto the sand near the others.

Justin meanwhile, kept on running, but then stopped when he spotted the detonator near some rocks.

"All right! There's the detonator!" he said, staring at it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Numbor retorted, pressing buttons on his body. "It's time for a little subtraction!"

He fired a beam out of his staff, which hit Justin and knocked him over.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he began to roll onto the rocky sand.

Numbor laughed as he kept the beam on him, and then lifted him up.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped. "Whoa! Agh! Whoa!"

Numbor laughed at him again.

"No! Put me down!" Justin demanded.

He then bent forward, and then grabbed hold of a rock in front of him.

"See, matter can be fun!" Numbor joked.

"Ahh! Arh!" Justin groaned. "I gotta find a way to disarm that detonator!"

The detonator kept counting down.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Kat - who was still in the air - turned to Dimitria.

"Dimitria, we have to help them." she said, having been watching the fight through the viewing globe.

"But must you not help yourself first, Kathrine?" Dimitria inquired.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, confused.

"Which is more valuable; what is seen from the outside, or that which resides within?" Dimitria asked.

Kat thought for a moment.

"I think I understand now." she said. "It's not how I look that matters, it's what's in my heart that counts."

She then gasped as she fell onto the floor, but landed on her feet, Numbor's spell now broken.

"Oh! Whoa! Whoa!" Alpha exclaimed, running towards her, as she straightened up. "Are you alright, toots?"

"Yeah, I am now." Kat answered, removing some hair over her eye. "Thanks, Dimitria."

"It was not me." Dimitria assured. "Have you not discovered for yourself what is truly important?"

"I have, and what's important right now is I help my friends." Kat answered, before turning away. "Shift into Turbo!"

She twisted her arm and brought out her Turbo Morpher. She then put both her arms in front of herself, then moved her hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put her key into her morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

Back at the beach, the others had now gathered together - Kat breaking the spell on herself had also freed Tommy, Adam and Vera, while Tanya had ran over to them, and Justin had been tossed towards them - and were all staring at Numbor - who was holding up a number 9.

"I hear that cats are suppose to have nine lives." he joked. "Too bad Rangers don't."

He lifted the 9 over his head, but then turned to his right, and saw Kat.

"Huh?" he muttered.

The other Rangers all turned to Kat as they tried to get back up, as they were still hurt and bruised.

"Kat, watch out!" Tanya cried.

"I guess I'll have to add a few pounds to her." Numbor decided.

Kat charged right at him, then jumped up, then dived towards him and kicked him right in face, causing him to spin around and drop the 9, which then exploded once it hit the ground. He then fell onto his back, as Kat jumped onto a rock, and then she turned around to him.

"You can't make me feel bad about myself anymore, Numbor!" she shouted.

She then bent her right leg while spreading her left out, while holding her left fist close to her chest and her right up diagonally.

"Your spells have no power over me!" she shouted, as she put her legs back together while holding both her fists up like lifting a weight, and then held her left arm up while holding her right by her chest like a chopper.

The others all got up and stared at her.

"Way to go, Kat!" Tommy cheered.

"Why I oughta...!" Numbor shouted, charging at her.

Kat charged back at him, then ducked as he tried to hit her with his staff, running past him as he did. She then turned around and kicked the staff with her knee, knocking it out of Numbor's hands, then she grabbed his arm, and then flipped him over onto his back. He then got back angrily, but she roundhouse kicked him in the chest, then axe kicked him in the face, sending him flying upwards, before he hit the ground.

Kat then charged at him as he got back up, then brought out a big number 6, which he held over his head.

"You make me six!" he shouted, throwing the number at her.

It then exploded in front of her, creating a smokescreen, but she kept charging right at him as it disappeared.

"Ahh!" he yelped.

Kat then jumped up, flipped herself forward, and then kicked Numbor in the chest with both feet, knocking him back slightly. She then flipped herself in the air, then dived back towards him with her arms crossed over like an X, and then hit him in the chest, causing him to loose his balance. He then did a sideways handspring to the right, before falling onto the ground.

Kat then picked up both his legs and put them under her arms, and picked him up.

"Oh, no!" he screamed, as she spun him around.

Kat kept spinning him, but then let go, sending him flying away, before he hit the ground. He then quickly got back onto his feet, before he started to get dizzy as he turned to Kat.

"Hyah!" Kat shouted, holding her muscles up.

"You got sand in eyes!" Numbor complained, rubbing them.

"I'm sending you back to Divatox where you belong!" Kat declared, rolling her left arm back like a baseball player.

She then punched him in the chest with that arm, sending him flying away, until he landed in a small river.

"Right on target." Kat grinned.

The others then all cheered for her.

"Yes!" Justin cheered, as Tommy punched his fists.

"Alright!" Vera cheered, punching her arms down.

"Yeah!" Tommy cheered, as they ran towards Kat.

"Cool. You did it!" Justin cheered.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox looked through the periscope, and saw the Rangers surround Kat.

_"Yeah!"_ Justin cheered.

_"Yes!"_ Tanya cheered.

_"Good job, Kat."_ Justin remarked.

_"Ha, ha. Good job."_ Tommy commented, touching Kat's shoulder.

_"You did it. Cool!" _Justin cheered.

"Oh, no you don't!" Divatox growled, before turning to Rygog. "Fire torpedoes!"

"Torpedoes away!" Rygog bellowed, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

Back at the beach, the torpedoes then showed up and hit Numbor, who then grew giant, laughing as he did.

The Rangers all gasped as they looked up at him.

"We need Turbo Zord power now!" they all shouted - Kat touching the side of her helmet.

**(Zord Hanger)**

The Turbo Zords were parked in their places, and then Red Lighting jumped off its place, and then Wind Chaser and Storm Rider followed.

_Gooooo!_

Mountain Blaster then rode after them, followed by Desert Thunder, and then Dune Star.

_Go..._

The six Turbo Zords all raced onto the street.

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go.  
_

The Zords then moved along so they weren't diving in a line anymore, and then the Rangers jumped into their Zords.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy ordered.

_Gooooo!_

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it. Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_Goooooooooooo!_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster. Red Lightning then jumped off the edge of a cliff it and dived towards the combined Zords. It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out, and then put them into their controls.

"Turbo up!" Tommy shouted, putting his key into the controls, and then turned it, making a red light shine.

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Kat in the bottom left, Adam in the bottom right, Tanya in the top right, and Vera in a square in the middle - and then they all put their keys in.

"Turbo up!" they all shouted, turning their keys, and then a light came on matching their Ranger colors.

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Gooooooo!  
_

"1 times 1 equals 1." Numbor said, holding up a number one.

He then put it away, and brought out a silo that looked like a cannon.

"One rocket silo coming right up!" he laughed.

He aimed the silo at the Turbo Megazord, and then fired at it, hitting it in the chest, knocking it back.

"1 times 2 equals 2." he said, holding up a number 2. "As in Two Turtle-ducks."

He then brought out a big plastic duck, and aimed it at the Turbo Megazord.

"Don't I just quack you up?" he joked, firing a sonic beam out of the duck.

The sonic beam hit the Turbo Megazord, and starting giving the Rangers a big headache, as they put their hands onto the earpieces on their helmets.

"Ahh!" Justin cried. "Let's silence this guy, once and for all!"

He pressed a button on the controls, and then the Turbo Megazord fired lasers out of Mountain Blaster's headlights, hitting Numbor.

"Ooh!" he gasped, dropping the duck.

He then brought out a number 3.

"And last but not least, 3. It's finally here, won't you lend me your ear?" he asked jokingly, bringing out a rubber ear.

He then looked at it.

"Oh, this won't do any good!" he decided, throwing it down.

Inside the Turbo Megazord's cockpit, the Rangers all turned to Kat.

"Hey, Kat, he's all yours." Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered.

"Go for it!" Vera said.

"My pleasure." Kat grinned, clutching her fist. "Turbo Megazord Saber now!"

The Turbo Megazord then brought out its saber, and then began to dash towards Numbor.

"Final countdown!" Tommy shouted.

"Huh?" Numbor gasped. "W...!"

"Turbo Megazord spin out!" Tommy shouted.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Numbor.

"Funny!" he scoffed.

The Turbo Megazord then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him. Sparks then came out of him and then he was destroyed.

"Yes! We did it!" Kat cheered, clapping her hands, before holding her fists up. "Whoo!"

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Rangers were back at the beach, and Justin was leading the others towards the detonator.

"The detonator was right here somewhere, guys." he assured, as they ran over some rocks.

Justin then spotted it.

"Alright! There it is." he told the others.

The others all turned to it.

"Think I can take care of this one." Kat said, bringing out her Auto Blaster. "You lose again, Divatox."

She fired her Auto Blaster at the detonator, destroying it.

"Ahh!" the others yelped, turning away from it.

Kat then put her Auto Blaster away before the smoke cleared.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered, jumping up.

"Yeah." Kat said.

"Kat!" Justin cheered. "Alright, you did it."

"Good job, Kat." Tommy commented.

"Nice work." Vera remarked.

"Thanks." Kat blushed.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox had seen the entire thing through the periscope, and then moaned angrily.

"Ooh!" she moaned, before moving away from it. "From now on, no more stupid monsters!"

Porto and Elgar both walked over to her, and then Elg

"And that detonator, what a dud!" she whined. "Who put it in the tide pool?! Ooh, I can't stand it anymore! I need a real crew 'round me! Maybe I should hire a tramp agency!"

"Got..." Elgar gasped, as the Subcraft suddenly hit something, causing it to completely shake.

"Whoa!" Divatox exclaimed, falling onto the controls.

* * *

A few days later, the Youth Center held the dance performance, with Madame Dubois, Lt. Stone, Tommy and Tanya being among the audience - Adam was helping Justin with another project while Vera was helping clean up the mall.

Kat lied in a bed on the stage, but then sat up when the music started playing. She got off the bed, then walked towards a window on the set, then picked up the Nutcracker doll, before she twirled around on the stage towards another window on it. She then looked at the doll, before holding it up, and then the audience clapped and cheered for her.

"She's good." Lt. Stone admitted.

"Yes." Tanya cheered quietly.

The rest of the cast then showed up on the stage and stared at the audience - including Myrtle, who'd been forced to play the Rat King for teasing Kat about her weight - as the window Kat was behind lifted up. Madame Dubois smiled and got up from her seat with a set of flowers, then walked onto the stage and stood near Kat.

"That was the finest performance I've seen in a long time." she commented, giving the flowers to Kat.

"Thank you." Kat said.

"You have a styling grace on your own." Madame Dubois told her. "You should be very proud."

"I know." Kat understood.

They both smiled at the audience as it kept clapping and cheering.


	45. Alarmed and Dangerous

At Angel Grove High, Kat and Ms. Appleby were handing out test booklets to people in the study hall, including Justin. Kat gave out the last of the papers, and then walked over to Ms. Appleby.

"Alright, class, you may open your test booklets and begin." Ms. Appleby said.

The class opened up their booklets, and began going through the test.

"Psst." a voice said quietly.

Justin turned to a boy with slightly long hair.

"Turn your paper a little more to the left." the boy whispered.

"Why?" Justin asked quietly.

"Just do it, worm." the boy hissed.

Justin shook his head and went back to his test, while Kat looked up at them all.

"Shhh!" she shushed.

Justin turned to her. "Sorry." he said quietly.

Kat looked back down at her answer sheet, when a bald African-American boy leaned backwards towards the boy with long hair.

"Hey, Reggie, you get number 4?" he asked quietly.

Reggie shook his head. "Justin here was about to help me out with that." he whispered. "Weren't you?"

Justin turned to them both. "I'm not gonna cheat, Reggie." he hissed. "Do your _own_ work!"

Reggie's friend then bushed some of his hair. "Oh, a tough guy?" he assumed.

Justin turned to him. "Cut it out!" he hissed.

"Enough!" Ms. Appleby barked, walking towards the three of them. "You three, wait in the hall until the test is over."

"But..." Justin argued.

"March!" Ms. Appleby barked.

Reggie and his friend both closed their booklets and got up, while Justin got up and then closed his, and then all three of them walked into the hall. Ms. Appleby shook her head and walked back towards Kat and her desk as the others carried on with the test.

Justin, Reggie and the other boy turned right once they were in the hall, and then stopped near a fire alarm.

"Man. I didn't feel like taking a test today, anyway." Reggie grumbled, folding his arms.

"Thanks to _Brainiac _here, we didn't have much of a choice." his friend said, staring at Justin.

"I'm not a brain, Junior. I just study." Justin retorted, before turning to Reggie. "Might want to try it sometime?"

"I've got an idea." Reggie smirked, before picking Justin up by the shirt. "How 'bout I let you fist study your face?"

He and Junior then sniggered, while Justin looked nervous.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Later in the study hall, Kat was drinking some coffee, while Ms. Appleby was still watching the other students, when the fire alarm suddenly went off, panicking the students.

"That's strange? I didn't hear about a Fire Drill scheduled for today." Ms. Appleby swore, as she walked away from her desk.

Kat got up from her seat. "Alright, everyone, stay clam. Exit through this side door just like we planned." she explained, pointing to her left.

The students did as she said, while she put her pen down.

"Okay." a boy said.

"Everyone out." Kat said.

She then walked past the students and into the hallway, but couldn't see Justin, Reggie and Junior.

"Where's Justin?" she wondered, worriedly.

She then walked along the hallway while looking around for him.

"Where is he?" she questioned, turning around in a full circle.

She kept walking and looking around, before she spotted Justin standing on the stairs.

"There you are." she sighed in relief, before walking towards him.

Justin then looked up at her while he had his arms folded.

"Come on. We gotta get outta here." Kat said. "Where's the other two?"

"They...uh...went ahead." Justin answered slowly.

Ms. Appleby and two firemen then came walking down the stairs, getting Kat's and Justin's attentions.

"False alarm." one said, annoyingly. "I guess someone was looking for a reason to get out of school early."

Justin looked away from the firemen. "Yeah." he said quietly.

"Justin, do you know something about this?" Ms. Appleby inquired, getting Justin's attention.

"Uh..." he stuttered.

"False alarms can be dangerous." one of the firemen explained. "If we're busy tracking down false alarms, it can keep us from getting to a _real_ emergency. Let's go."

As both firemen began to walk off, Kat and Ms. Appleby both turned to Justin.

"Justin, if you know something, you need to tell us." Kat explained.

"Well...when we were in the hall, Reggie and Junior... Well, the sorta... They pulled the fire alarm." Justin explained.

"Really?" Ms. Appleby questioned, as Kat sighed. "Well, I'll handle them."

She then walked off to find the two troublemakers.

"You did the right thing." Kat said, touching Justin's shoulder.

"I guess." Justin said glumly.

Kat smiled at him. "Come on." she said.

They both walked off down the stairs.

"My books are still on my desk." Justin realized.

Unknown to either of them, the Subcraft's periscope came out of a mop bucket behind them.

"Yeah, mine too." Kat said. "Come on, I'll walk with you."

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the binoculars on the controls, before lifting her head up, grinningly, while Porto and Rygog stood behind her.

"False alarms?!" she exclaimed happily. "Oh, why didn't I think of that?"

"Alarms do arouse a veritable pelfeur of lovely human emotions, which we might parlay into a magnificent scheme." Porto said.

"Yes." Divatox agreed. "A little fear concern."

"Panic, confusion." Rygog added.

Elgar then pushed past them. "Oh, oh, oh! And, uh, happiness." he said, making Divatox's grin drop. "Yeah. Ha, ha."

Divatox sighed in annoyance as she turned to him. "Are you sure _you're_ related to me?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." Elgar answered, scratching his head, as Divatox turned around.

"Rygog, send some Piranhatron to Angel Grove." she instructed, as she began to move away from the controls, Elgar behind her. "I want every alarm bell and buzzer in Angel Grove to sound."

"Good idea." Elgar commented, rubbing his fingers.

"Yes, my queen." Rygog acknowledged, saluting.

"Those Rangers will be so busy chasing false alarms, they won't be able to find that very special surprise I have for them." Divatox grinned, before she laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Youth Center, Adam and Tanya were doing martial arts moves, Vera was on an exercise bike, while Tommy was punching a couple of punching bags, as music played on the radio.

Adam and Tanya spun around and did a high kick, then both held their arms out - their right over their heads and their left by their chests. Tommy punched one bag near him, then turned around and punched another, and then turned back to the first.

Vera got off the exercise bike and picked up a towel, as she, Adam and Tanya all turned to Tommy.

"Man, he's smoking." Adam commented.

"I won't argue there." Vera agreed, wiping some sweat off her.

"Hey, Tommy!" Tanya called.

Tommy stopped punching and turned to them.

"You need to chill down." Tanya said. "You're about to burn up the place."

Tommy then walked towards them, and he sat down on a bench while picking up a towel. He was about to wipe the sweat off him, when the fire alarm went off.

"Huh?" Adam muttered.

"Wha?" Vera muttered.

People around the place began to panic slightly, as Lt. Stone came in with Bulk and Skull.

"Alright, everyone, stay clam." he said, walking towards the four Rangers. "Evacuate to the parking lot while I check out the premises."

He turned to the four Rangers as Bulk and Skull chimped, while everyone else walked out of the Youth Center, when the alarm suddenly stopped.

"Well, that's strange?" Adam questioned.

"You're telling me." Vera agreed, suspiciously.

Lt. Stone then turned to them. "Say, would you mind watching these two while I check out what's going on?" he asked.

"No problem." Tanya answered, as Lt. Stone walked off.

"I wonder what set the alarm off?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Vera admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Angel Grove High, Justin took one of his books out of his locker, before he closed it and locked it. He then turned around and began walking down the hallway, when Reggie and Junior showed up in front of them.

"Look, it's the narc." Reggie joked rudely.

Justin looked at them both. "What do you want, Reggie?" he asked.

"Well, thanks to you, we just got detention." Reggie frowned, as Junior nodded.

"I wasn't the one who pulled the alarm." Justin said, shaking his head. "So don't blame me."

"You should've stayed out of it, Stewart!" Junior snarled, before he started cracking his knuckles. "You're really starting to get on my bad side."

"I've gotta go. I have homework." Justin said, ignoring him.

He tried to walk past them, when Reggie clicked his fingers and Junior pushed him away.

"Not so fast." he sneered.

"Since you _like_ school so much, how 'bout we teach you a little lesson of our own?" Reggie sneered, cracking his knuckles.

Justin reached back into his jean pocket, and pulled out his key, while he kept his eye on the two bullies.

"Huh?" he muttered. "I'm not a narc, you guys."

The alarm then went off again, surprising them all.

"Huh?" Reggie muttered.

Kat then walked over to them. "What are you boys doing?" she inquired, folding her arms.

Reggie and Junior turned to him, as everyone else in the hallway began walking around worriedly.

"Nothing." Reggie swore.

"Yeah. We didn't even set off the alarm this time." Junior said, as Ms. Appleby walked into the hallway.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." she said.

"Great, more detention." Reggie assumed sarcastically.

"You may all go home early." Ms. Appleby announced.

"Yes." Justin cheered, as the other students looked surprised.

"School is dismissed until we find out what's going on with these alarms." Ms. Appleby explained, before she turned around and walked off.

Junior turned to Reggie with a grin, who then turned to Justin.

"See you later, fink." he sneered.

The two bullies walked off, while Kat turned to Justin.

"Come on." she said.

He walked towards her, and then she wrapped her arm around him as they walked off.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, the other Rangers were now sitting at the counter, then Bulk handed them all a drink, which Tommy and Adam took from him, and then Adam gave one to Tanya while Tommy gave one to Vera.

"Thanks." Tanya said.

"Yeah, thanks." Vera said.

"You know, sometimes it's eerie how human they are." Adam remarked.

"You've got a point there." Vera agreed, before sipping on her straw.

**"Yeah. Tell me about it."** Bulk mumbled.

**"You oughta try it?"** Skull suggested.

"Yeah. It's almost like...they're trying to tell us something." Tommy said.

**"Yes, yes. Yes we are, you blockheads." **Bulk said rudely.

**"You gotta help us. Get us outta these monkey bodies and back to our old selves again!" **Skull begged. **"I'm losing it, man! Ahh!"**

"I think I know exactly what they're looking for." Tanya grinned.

She reached into her back pocket, and then pulled out some money, which she gave to Bulk.

"Here you go, guys." she said, dropping the money. "Lt. Stone taught you well. Keep the change."

All four of them then laughed.

**"Yeah." **Bulk mumbled, looking at the money. **"Great."**

Lt. Stone then came over behind the counter.

"Well, I couldn't find anything wrong." he explained, confusing the Rangers.

"You sure about that?" Vera asked.

"Yep." Lt. Stone answered, before clearing his throat and holding his hand out.

Bulk handed him the money, and then he took it from him.

"Mm-mm." he muttered. "'Kay."

He then walked past a table which had two buckets on, both saying the word 'fire, but then the periscope came out of one.

**(Subcraft)**

On the other end, Elgar was looking through it and around at the Rangers.

**(Youth Center)**

Bulk and Skull were now both staring at the periscope, finding it familiar.

**"Hey, here's that funky little eyeball thing again." **Bulk said amazed, touching it, causing it to move.

**(Subcraft)**

Bulk's touching caused it to move, making Elgar move around as he tried to keep it still.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Hey!"

**(Youth Center)**

Skull hit the periscope with his finger, moving it.

**(Subcraft)**

"Whoooaaa!" Elgar yelped, as he kept hold, before it was lifted up. "Hey!"

**(Youth Center)**

**"Wahoo!"** Skull whopped, as he held the top of it in his hand.

**(Subcraft)**

"What's going on with this thing?!" he questioned, trying to pull it down. "It's got a mind of its own!"

He then let go of it.

**(Youth Center)**

Skull kept hold of the periscope, and then started shaking it up and down.

**(Subcraft)**

"Alright, come on!" Elgar dared, getting ready to fight. "Give me your best shot."

To his surprise, the periscope then stopped moving.

"Huh? Oh, had enough, huh?" he assumed, looking into it. "Uh, I guess it gave up."

**(Youth Center)**

Skull was now pulling on the periscope, as it was stuck, moving it slightly.

**(Subcraft)**

The periscope moved and then hit Elgar in the chin, knocking him back slightly.

"Sucker punched by a periscope!" he groaned, as he fell onto his back.

**(Youth Center)**

Lt. Stone sighed as he made it to the Rangers.

"So, you think it was a false alarm?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lt. Stone answered.

"Well, that's bad." Vera told him. "False alarms can cause _real _accidents in other areas."

"I know." Lt. Stone sighed. "But you can never be _too_ careful. You have to treat every alarm like it's the real thing."

The fire alarm then went off again, surprising everyone.

**"You heard the man; treat every alarm like it's the _real_ thing."** Bulk said.

**"Yep." **Skull mumbled.

Bulk then picked up one of the buckets, and then threw the water out of it, which splashed onto Lt. Stone, and nearly Adam as well. Lt. Stone turned back towards the monkeys with a frown, and then Bulk shook his bucket nervously.

"Ah. I wish they wouldn't take me so literally." he grumbled.

He then walked past the Rangers, as Tommy held his towel up, which he then took, and then walked towards the monkeys.

"Man." Tommy sighed. "I'm starting to get a weird feeling about these alarms."

"That makes two of us." Vera sighed.

"Divatox?" Adam guessed. "This really doesn't seem like her style."

"She doesn't have any style." Tanya recalled.

"We better go check this out." Tommy suggested. "Come on."

The four of them then got up and walked towards the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Elgar was now back up and playing with a small sword, which he then held out. He then moved forward and spun around while waving it - going past Rygog as he did. He then started to get dizzy as he kept waving it, when Divatox turned to him.

"Will you quit fooling around?" she snarled, walking past him.

"Yeah." Rygog scoffed, as Divatox walked past the periscope.

"We've got work to do!" she huffed, as Rygog - holding a fire extinguisher and Elgar came up behind her. "Rygog, where's that detonator?"

"Here, my queen." Rygog said, as she turned to him.

She snatched it out of his hand, and then grinned as she stared at it.

"With the Piranhatrons successfully setting off _all_ the alarms in town, this will be long gone before anyone finds it." she grinned, as Elgar sniggered.

"Cool." he said, as Divatox kissed the detonator.

"You two..." she said, banging the detonator in Elgar's chest. "..take this ashore and hide it!"

"Uh-huh." Elgar muttered, nodding.

"At last, the Rangers time has run out!" Divatox announced, as Elgar and Rygog turned around and walked away from her.

She then laughed menacingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park, Kat and Justin were both walking by a fountain near some wooden tables.

"Justin, you okay?" Kat asked, noticing he was upset.

"Reggie and Junior are gonna want to fight me." Justin answered.

"Because you told the truth about the alarm?" Kat guessed.

"I'm gonna have to defend myself, Kat." Justin said sadly, as Kat walked around him.

"Justin, fighting's not the answer." she told him. "You know that. I mean, maybe you can start over with Reggie and make friends with him."

"Do you think Reggie really wants to make some new friends?" Justin asked, turning to Kat.

Kat looked unsure for a minute. "Sure." she said. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, he's got a funny way of showing it." Justin commented, as they walked past two Piranhatrons near a fire alarm.

They banged on it, and then the alarm went off.

"Owww!" Kat and Justin yelled, covering their ears.

"Looks like we caught someone else red-handed today." Kat gritted.

"Hey, fishface!" Justin shouted.

The Piranhatrons turned to them both.

"Get away from there!" Justin demanded.

The two Piranhatrons grabbled before charging at the two Rangers.

Justin took his bag off his shoulder and threw it away, and then ducked as one of the Piranhatrons tried to hit him, then dodged past the second, as Kat spun around to kick the first, but missed as it ducked. Justin then spun around to kick the second, but missed as it dodged, then it kicked him in the arm, knocking him back, while Kat dodged a kick from the first as the second chased after Justin, and then Kat ducked as the first tried to punch her.

Justin regained his balance and then backed away as the second chased him. He then dodged a kick from it, then ducked under a punch from it, then spun around and kicked it in the belly, knocking it back.

Kat blocked a punch from the first one, then ducked as it tried to punch her again, and then she kicked it in the back, knocking it over slightly. It then turned around and roundhouse kicked her in the belly, knocking her back slightly, then it kicked her again, and then again in the left arm, knocking her away. She turned to it as she clutched her arm in pain, but then it jumped at her, and then she rammed it by putting her head under one of her arms, then lifted her left up backwards, hitting it on the head. It then went dizzy as it let go of her, and then she spun around and kicked it right in the face, causing it to twirl around before it fell onto the ground.

"Take that, creep!" she hissed, as it disappeared.

Justin blocked a punch from the second, then spun around to kick it, but missed as it ducked. He then dodged a kick from it by doing a backwards handspring, and then he spun around and tornado kicked it in the face, knocking it down, and then it disappeared.

Kat then ran over to the alarm and turned it off, before shutting the door on it, as Justin picked up his bag and ran towards her.

"These alarms aren't so false anymore." Kat said. "Come on, let's get to the Power Chamber."

She checked to see if no one was around, and then they both pressed their communicators and teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, another fire alarm was sounding, and then a fire engine showed up near it, and then five firemen piled out of it.

"Alright now..." the chief said, as another picked up an Axe. "..deploy around the perimeter!"

Two then ran towards the building nearby, while a third ran towards the back of the engine.

"Let's move!" the chief bellowed.

He and a fourth then ran after 1 and 2.

Elgar and Rygog then showed up near the fire engine when none of the firemen were near it with the detonator.

"Ha, ha. What better place to plant this than in one of their _own _emergency vehicles." Elgar smirked, before laughing.

"If I wasn't so sure _yours_ was missing, I'd say you were using your brain." Rygog commented.

"Thank you." Elgar appetited. "I think."

They both sniggered as Elgar put the detonator on the fire engine.

"Alright, now to set it." he said.

He then set the timer on the detonator for 30 minutes, and then activated it.

"There. This oughta run those Rangers ragged." he said.

"Alright, guys." the fire chief said, as Elgar grabbed hold of the fire engine door. "Let's load it up."

"Time to go." Elgar grinned, before he and Rygog disappeared.

The firemen all walked back towards the fire engine, feeling annoyed, and then started to pile into it. The chief then took his helmet off, and turned to the one driving the fire engine.

"Another false alarm." he said, annoyed.

The driver started up the engine, and then drove off, none of them realizing the detonator was counting down - now reading 29 minutes 42 seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, Kat and Justin had explained to Alpha, Dimitria and the others what they'd seen in the park.

"So Divatox _is_ behind this." Adam realized, walking towards them.

"Hey, Adam, too bad you can't send Piranhatrons to detention." Justin joked.

"Very funny." Vera said, unamused.

"Dimitria, why is she messing with the alarm systems?" Tanya asked.

"Are you not confused as you stand before me?" Dimitria questioned.

"But that's an understatement." Tanya said, confused.

"And is this not exactly the state Divatox _prefers_ you to be in?" Dimitria asked.

"She _wants_ us to be chasing after these alarms!" Adam realized, getting what she meant.

"It's all a distraction." Vera deduced.

"So when she plants a detonator, we'll be too busy to deal with it." Tommy added.

"This could get really dangerous." Kat gulped.

"Looks like Angel Grove's emergency services are gonna be working overtime." Tanya deduced.

"And so are we. We better split up so we can cover more ground." Tommy decided.

"Yo, I got ya covered from here." Alpha told them. "And if any of youse find something, let me know, and I'll ring the others."

"Right." the Rangers said together.

* * *

Later, Justin was walking around in the park, sulking as he carrying his bag. He then threw his bag onto a wooden table, and then sat down at it, when he heard a voice.

"Well, look who's here?" the voice said.

He turned around, and saw Reggie and Junior standing nearby, who then walked towards him.

"Oh, man. I'm so not in the mood." Justin mumbled, picking his bag up as he got up, and then swung it onto his back.

"What's the matter, squirt? Not too happy to see us?" Junior asked. "Huh?"

"I'm a little busy right now." Justin said.

He tried to walk away, but Junior pushed his arm, forcing him to turn around.

"Well, I got a little something to take care of too." Reggie snarled.

"Oh, man." Justin moped, as Reggie grabbed his arms. "I don't want to do this."

He then broke free of Reggie's grip, and then turned and ran towards the table. He then ran along it as Reggie and Junior ran along on either side of it, and then he ran onto another one, but then Reggie got in front of him and knocked his bag out of his hand.

"Hey!" he complained.

"What?!" Reggie snarled.

He then pushed Justin away, causing him to turn around and nearly bump his head on the table.

"Come on, kid!" he bellowed. "Come on!"

Justin turned to the two bullies with a frown, then ducked as Reggie tried to punch him, and then he turned around and grabbed him by the collar. Junior gasped as Justin grabbed Reggie's shirt and pinned him onto the table, and then got ready to punch him. Reggie looked slightly worried as Justin breathed, but then realized what he was doing.

"I don't want to fight." he said.

He then jumped off Reggie, and picked up his bag.

"What's the matter with you, man?" Junior asked, helping Reggie up as Justin ran away. "Come on."

They both then chased after Justin, but when they ran through a bush, they couldn't see him.

"Where'd he go?" Junior wondered, catching his breath.

"I don't know." Reggie answered. "Maybe we should split up to look for him."

"Alright." Junior said.

He then walked off in one direction, while Reggie walked off in another. Unknown to either of them, Justin was hiding up in a tree looking down on them both.

Junior looked past one bush, while Reggie checked behind another, before looking behind a tree - one near Justin's. Justin backed away slightly as Reggie kept searching, starting to get annoyed as he did, and then knocked a twig out of a bush, and then Justin began to climb higher on the tree.

"Where are you, punk?" Reggie wondered, looking around right beneath him.

Justin stopped and looked at him, but then put his foot on a loose twig, which made a noise, getting Reggie's attention, as he turned around and looked up at him, but he couldn't see him.

"Hey, brain, you hiding up there?" he called. "You can't stay up in that tree forever! Come out, come out wherever you are?"

"Huh?" Justin muttered.

The branch he was on then began to snap.

"Whoa!" he yelped. "Ohh!"

He then fell out of the tree.

"Whoa! Whoooaaa!" he yelped, as he teleported away.

The branch then fell onto the ground, which Reggie then looked at, who hadn't seen Justin teleport away.

"Over here!" he called, as he ran to it.

Junior ran over to him as he began searching the branch, but found no sign of Justin amongst the branch, or in the tree. Reggie then threw the branch down in anger, and then they both walked off to find him - not knowing where he was.

"Let's go." Reggie said.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha, Vera and Kat were all working at the computer, when Justin teleported in behind them.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as he landed on the floor. "Ahh!"

Alpha and the girls all turned to him.

"Whoa! Take it easy there on the floor, kid!" Alpha exclaimed, as Kat held her hand out. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Justin groaned, as Kat helped him up. "Kat? Vera? What are you two doing here?"

"We, uh, picked up the detonator signal on our Turbo Navigators and wanted Alpha to check it out." Kat explained.

"Both of you?" Justin questioned.

"We ran into each other when we picked up the signal." Vera answered. "So what are you doing here?"

"Mmm..." Justin muttered.

The two girls looked at him.

"What's the matter?" Kat inquired.

Justin sighed as he walked past them towards the computer. "Reggie and his friend were chasing me." he explained, before turning to the girls. "And I got stuck in a tree, and I had to teleport."

"You used your powers in front of them?" Kat questioned, disappointed.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't see." Justin swore.

"Justin, you know better than to use your powers-" Kat said disappointed.

"For personal gain. I know." Justin said.

"Hey, come on, Kat!" Vera argued. "The way he arrived here, I guess he fell out of the tree and might've been seriously hurt if he hadn't!"

"Well, you still should know better, Justin." Kat said fairly.

"Well, it's just, I don't know how to get through to these guys." Justin told them.

"You are way too smart not to figure this out." Kat assured. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"You are pretty smart for your age, so I'm sure you can handle this." Vera said.

Justin smiled at them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hey, you guys ever seen a robot hurl?" Alpha inquired.

"Excuse me?" Kat questioned.

"Come again?" Vera shrugged.

"Well, you're about too if you don't it cut out with this mushy stuff." Alpha said. "Come on, take a look at this."

He led them all to the viewing globe, which they then looked in.

"I fed in the coordinates you gave me, girls, and check it out? This thing is moving all over the city." Alpha explained.

They all looked at the viewing globe, and saw the signal was moving along a road.

"How do you suppose the detonator could move like that?" Kat wondered.

"Unless it's on a vehicle, I can't be sure." Vera said.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the periscope, and was watching the fire engine with the detonator on driving through the city.

"Ooh, this is too prefect." she grinned, before seeing the detonator - now reading 27 seconds. "You're time is ticking away, Rangers. Yes! Yes!"

She then turned around to Porto, Elgar and Rygog.

"You three, get up there quickly!" she ordered.

"You got it." Elgar acknowledged.

"My moment of victory is finally upon us." Divatox grinned. "Prepare the way for the _new_ Queen of the Planet!"

Elgar saluted her. "We're on our way!" he said, before he, Porto and Rygog disappeared.

Divatox grinned before she looked back in the periscope.

"11-10-9...oh this is so easy...7-" she said.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Justin, Vera and Kat all saw the detonator signal move down a bending road in the viewing globe, before it showed the fire engine.

"Look, the fire truck!" Kat exclaimed.

"The detonator must be on it!" Justin realized. "You were right, Vera, it is on a vehicle."

"Well, how else could it be moving on the scanner?" Vera questioned sarcastically.

"Alpha, quick! have the others meet us there." Kat told Alpha.

"You got it, kiddo." Alpha said.

"Shift into Turbo!" Vera shouted, as they all twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morphers.

They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

They then all teleported onto the road the fire engine was driving on, when they spotted it.

"There's the truck!" Kat shouted.

Tommy, Tanya and Adam - already morphed - then showed up and ran towards them.

"We're here, guys." Tommy said. "Where's the detonator?"

"It's on the fire truck." Kat explained.

"And here it comes!" Vera shouted, pointing at it.

The others turned to the fire engine as it came towards them.

"Alright, guys, stay where you are." Tommy said. "We need to stop that truck and get it when we're clear."

The detonator then finished counting down, but instead of destroying the fire engine, it sent a weird beam through it.

"Ahhh!" the firemen screamed.

The fire engine then turned into a monster called Blazinator, who laughed at them.

"Oh, no, we're too late!" Adam gasped.

"We've still gotta stop it." Tommy told the others.

"Let's go!" they said together.

They all jumped up as Blazinator began firing lasers out of itself at the city as it moved around and laughed. Tommy then landed on top of him, then Justin grabbed one of his doors, while Adam grabbed the back of the ladder. Kat then landed on top of it, while Vera and Tanya both grabbed another of the ladders, as Blazinator knocked over part of a building as it laughed. It then moved one of its ladders forward, causing Kat, Vera and Tanya to fall off it, and then the end of the ladder went through another building's window.

"Water tower!" Justin shouted, spotting it ahead of them. "Look out!"

Blazinator then rammed the water tower, causing Adam and Justin to fall off of it, and then Tommy fell off when it went past another building.

"Whoaaaaa!" he yelped, as Blazinator laughed.

He then rolled along on the ground as the others all ran towards him.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked, as he and Adam helped Tommy up.

"Tommy!" Kat cried.

"Yeah." Tommy groaned.

Rygog, Elgar and Porto then showed up, and then they all turned to them.

"You've had it, Power Rangers!" Rygog growled.

He then fired lasers out of his eyes at them, which exploded behind them, knocking them onto their chests.

"I hope you brought some weenies to cook." Rygog joked, as the Rangers got back up.

"Everybody okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Justin answered.

"Fine." Vera answered, as they all stared at the three monsters.

"Not for long!" Rygog retorted.

"Let's finish these guys!" Tommy decided.

Porto and Elgar then hovered above the ground.

"Gotta go!" Elgar said, before disappearing.

"Hey!" Rygog exclaimed, turning to him.

"Me too." Porto said, before disappearing as well.

"Hey, what are you...?" Rygog growled. "Next time, Rangers!"

He then disappeared himself.

"They're gone, but here comes trouble!" Tommy gasped.

They all looked up and saw Blazinator coming back towards them, laughing as it did. He then fired a laser at them, which created an explosion on the ground near them.

"Ahh!" they all groaned, as they fell over.

"Guys, we need to combine our firepower." Tommy told the others, bringing out his Auto Blaster, and then set it to Turbo Mode.

The others then did the same, and then aimed at Blazinator - Justin and Vera crouching as they did.

"Auto Blasters, fire!" they all shouted, firing at it.

The blasts hit it in the face, causing it to moan, and then it crashed and blew up - but none of the firemen were hurt.

"Well, that takes care of him." Adam said, as the Rangers put their Auto Blasters back.

"Look!" Vera shouted, as the firemen showed up in front of them.

They all then ran towards them.

"Yeah." Justin said, agreeing with Adam.

"Is everyone alright?" Kat asked, helping a fireman up.

"You guys okay?" Tanya asked.

"Any of you hurt?" Vera asked.

"No, we're fine." the chief answered.

"You guys..." one said.

"You're all okay now, guys." Tommy told them, touching ones arm. "Welcome back."

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox turned to Rygog, Porto and Elgar with an angry look.

"So, let me get this straight. The false alarms we're going?" she questioned, staring at Rygog's face.

"Uh...that's right." he stuttered, as she walked towards Porto.

"The detonator went off?" she questioned, looking into Porto's face.

"Yes, my queen." he answered nervously.

She then walked towards Elgar.

"I sent you three down there to pave the way for my glory, and it all went downhill from there?" she questioned rudely.

"It was a hot monster." Elgar corrected. "Get it? Uh, uh... You know, like a fire truck. Hot, like fire sizzling-"

Divatox grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her.

"Speaking of 'hot', do you remember Muiramthias?" she asked.

"No! No that!" Elgar begged. "I still have problem skin from last time!"

Divatox let him go and then clapped her hands.

"Make it extra crispy." she said, as some Piranhatrons showed up.

"No!" Elgar screamed, as they wrapped their arms over his. "Spare me! Please!"

The Piranhatrons then dragged him away, as Porto and Rygog both laughed.

"Please!" Elgar pleaded. "I don't want my noise to change a different color again!"

* * *

The next day at school, Justin was walking down the stairs, when he spotted Reggie waiting for him at the bottom.

"Hello, brain." he said. "Today's your lucky day. I'm gonna give you a five second head start."

"I'm not running." Justin said.

"So, you're finally gonna fight?" Reggie assumed.

"I'm not fighting you either." Justin countered.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Reggie wondered. "Tell your Mommy and Daddy on me."

"My parents aren't around to tell!" Justin snapped. "I'm not with 'em right now."

Reggie looked away slightly, not excepting that.

"Yeah? Big deal. I haven't seen my Dad in two years." he said.

"Stinks, doesn't it?" Justin asked.

"Totally." Reggie agreed.

They both sat down on the stairs.

"Listen, about yesterday, I didn't want to get you in trouble, but I couldn't tell a lie." Justin explained.

"I guess I would've done the same thing." Reggie admitted.

"Look, what if I figured out a way to help you in class without cheating?" Justin suggested. "Would you be interested?"

"Sure." Reggie nodded.

"I'll help you study for the makeup test next week." Justin said.

Reggie turned to him. "You'd do that for me?" he asked, surprised.

Justin touched his shoulder. "What are friends for." he said.

They both then laughed lightly.


	46. The Millennium Message

**A/N: Here's the first appearance of the Blue Senturion, the only _decent_ ally - besides the Phantom Ranger - the Rangers have in this season - in my opinion that is.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Robert Axelrod, the voice of Lord Zedd and Finster, who tragically died on 07/09/19.**

* * *

At the Youth Center, Tommy was punching a punching bag, while Tanya stood by and watched. He sent five punches at the bag, then another four, and then another two, before turning to Tanya.

"You go." he said.

Tanya sent three double punches at the punching bag, and then sent a high kick at it.

Lt. Stone then walked over to a table Bulk and Skull were sitting at with a bowl of mashed bananas.

"Here we go, boys." he said, putting it on the table. "A brand new bowl of mashed bananas."

Bulk blew a raspberry at Lt. Stone, who then put his hands on his hips and walked away.

**"If I have to eat _one more _bowl of bananas, Skull, I'm gonna go ape!" **Bulk exclaimed.

Vera, Kat, Justin and Adam - who was dressed up like a magician - then all walked in.

"I can't believe the Stunt Show wants us to dress up like this for the Magical Spectacular." Adam grumbled, taking his gloves off.

"Come on, Adam, you look great." Kat commented, as Justin sat at the counter.

"Just pretend you're the Great Houdini or something." Vera said, trying to cheer him up.

**"Hey, Bulky, check out the goon in the monkey suit?" **Skull asked.

"Yeah, it gives you character." Kat told Adam, as they and Vera sat down.

**"Hey, maybe we can use his magic wand to help change us back." **Bulk realized.** "What do you think?"**

**"It's worth a try." **Skull admitted, picking the fake wand up. **"Let's see now."**

"Hey!" Adam said, spotting him.

Justin turned away from the counter to the monkeys.

"Look, he's gonna do a trick." he said, pointing at Skull.

**"Abracadabra..."** Skull said, holding the wand over his head, when the whole building started to shake.

"What the?!" a girl exclaimed, as rubble fell from the ceiling.

People all over began to panic as Tommy and Tanya put their hands on their heads

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

The whole Youth Center kept shaking, as Lt. Stone fell against the counter while holding onto a cup. People kept panicking as Justin began to shake slightly, and then Bulk threw the mashed banana bowl away.

**"Help!" **he muttered.

The bowl then flew over to Lt. Stone, which then landed on his head and caused the mash to go all over him.

Tommy and Tanya both turned away from the punching bag, and then ran towards their friends by the counter, who were all staring at the TV with Lt. Stone, which was blurred. The TV then stopped blurring, and then the channel 5 news came on, with a female reporter.

_"Sizemolegists report that the Angel Grove region is stable." _she reported. _"At this time, we have _no_ explanation for this phenomenon. We will keep you posted for any..."_

Tommy put his gloves down on the counter. "We better check this out." he told his friends.

_"..further developments. This is Sarah Nichole, 'Kay Grove news." _the reporter said, as the Rangers turned around and walked out of the Youth Center.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach, Divatox was being carried around like a queen in a Little by some Piranhatrons, with Rygog, Elgar and Porto walking in front of her.

"Ahh. Feels so good to get out of that ship." she sighed happily. "It's a prefect beach day, boys. Let's find a really good spot."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers had arrived at the Power Chamber, and then ran over to Alpha by the computer.

"Oh! Oh!" he moaned.

"Alpha, any idea what's causing the shaking?" Tommy asked.

"Yo! I'm working on it, but I got nothing yet." Alpha answered.

The other Rangers all looked at the viewing globe, which showed a it scanning for something in deep space, before it located something.

"Ha! Got it." Alpha said, as he and Tommy walked towards the others while the room shook. "A visual should be coming up now."

The room then stopped shaking, when the viewing globe showed a spaceship heading right for them.

"Hey, a spaceship, and it's heading towards the Power Chamber." Justin said, pointing at it.

"Corrcetamundo." Alpha said. "It just came out of an interdimensional wrap inside the Earth's atmosphere and that could be dangerous."

"It's breaking up." Tanya gasped, as the spaceship fell apart.

"I wonder what it's doing out here?" Vera wondered, putting her hand on her chin.

"You got me." Adam shrugged.

* * *

Back at the beach, the Piranhatrons were still walking Divatox along the beach, while Elgar, Porto and Rygog kept walking in front of her.

"Isn't it lovely out here?" she asked.

Part of the spaceship then crashed right near them and exploded.

"Whoaa!" they all yelped.

The explosion then sent a shockwave which knocked Divatox out of her Little

"What was that?" Elgar wondered, turning around.

He then saw his Aunt lying in the sand, as some Piranhatrons turned to her.

"Auntie Diva, what are you looking for down there?" he inquired.

Divatox lifted her head up. "Try and have one day out and look what happens?" she questioned grumpily, getting up.

"Uh...I missed it." Elgar said, trying to help her up. "What did happen?"

"Hands off me!" Divatox barked. "Come on! We're checking this out!"

She turned and walked through a gap in the Piranhatrons.

"Uh. Sheesh." Elgar muttered, as he and everyone else followed her. "It's not _my _fault you didn't find anything."

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, the Rangers were still looking at the viewing globe.

"Why would someone travel between galaxies at great risk to speak with us?" Dimitria wondered.

"Maybe they need our help." Tanya guessed.

"Or maybe they're trying to help us." Tommy assumed. "Look, we gotta find out who's on that ship."

"Harder than it looks, Red." Alpha said, getting them all to turn to the viewing globe. "Pieces of that ship are scattered all over Angel Grove."

"Alright. Let's spread out and take a different section of the town." Tommy decided.

"Okay." Adam, Tanya and Kat agreed.

"Agreed." Vera agreed.

Justin pressed his communicator and then teleported away, then Kat did the same, then Tanya, then Vera, then Adam, and then Tommy.

"Oohhh." Alpha muttered nervously, turning around from the computer.

* * *

Back at the beach, Divatox and her crew were approaching the crash site, which had fire and sparks all over it, along with a figure of some sort lying amongst it.

"Would you look at this mess?!" Divatox growled.

"Oh, this fella's insurance is gonna go sky-high." Elgar joked, as they walked towards the figure. "Te-ching!"

"Oh!" Divatox frowned.

"What in the galaxy is that thing?" Elgar wondered, as they all looked at the figure.

"I don't know, but this..._thing_ interrupted my day at the beach!" Divatox growled.

Two Piranhatrons then picked up the figure, and then another two helped keep it steady.

"Take him back with us!" Divatox ordered. "Let's find out what he's doing here."

They then all disappeared in a bolt of lighting.

* * *

Later on the Subcraft, Divatox was pacing around near Elgar, Potro and the figure.

"Switch on this hunk of junk!" she ordered.

"You heard her!" Elgar barked.

"Right away." Porto acknowledged.

He walked towards the back of the figure, and then opened it up, reveling it to be a robot as it had lots of wires in. Porto then pressed a button amongst the wires, which activated the robot, as his chest and shoulder lights came on.

"I am the Blue Senturion, and Intergalactic Officer of the peace." he said, as Divatox began pacing in front of him him. "I have been sent from your future with an urgent for Dimitria."

"For Dimitria?" Divatox questioned, disgustingly, as she stopped pacing.

"It may forever change the balance of power in the universe." Blue Senturion explained, as through he couldn't see anyone.

"I'm uh..." Divatox said, before clearing her throat, and then imitated Dimitria. "I'm Dimitria. What do you want to tell me?"

"Voice print matches Dimitria of Inquiris." Blue Senturion said. "Proceeding with message."

A beam came out of his head, which then showed a holographic image of Divatox, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, King Mondo and Queen Machina all destroying a city together.

"The universe's greatest evils will join forces to destroy the Earth and the entire universe." Blue Senturion explained. "They will then divide it's wealth-"

"Divide?!" Divatox frowned angrily in her own voice. "I'm not sharing anything with those third rate pirates! I'm Div..."

Elgar cleared his throat as Blue Senturion turned to her.

"Determined to help." Divatox corrected, sounding like Dimitria again. "Is there more to this message?"

"There's only one force that stands in their way." Blue Senturion answered.

Divatox turned to the holographic image, and then saw something that made her look sick.

"I can't believe it!" she frowned in her own voice.

"Message originates from the year 2000, the next Earth millennium." Blue Senturion explained, turning off the hologram.

"Diva- Uh, I mean, Dimitria, do you see that?" Elgar asked.

"I know what I have to do." Divatox sneered, before clicking her fingers.

"Uh, wanna share it with the rest of us?" Elgar muttered.

Porto got behind Blue Senturion.

"This won't hurt a bit." he assured.

"What are you doing?!" Blue Senturion demanded, as Porto opened his back up, and then pressed the button again. "You do not have authorization to shut me-"

He was deactivated before he could finish.

"Reprogram him, Porto!" Divatox ordered. "Make him evil."

"Evil." Elgar grinned, rubbing his hands. "Yeah, yeah."

"He's an Intergalactic Police Officer." Porto argued. "He can't be turned evil."

Divatox sighed. "Well, then make him think that the Power Rangers are evil, and must be destroy for the good of the universe!" she ordered. "Nothing will come between me and the riches of the Earth."

She sniggered happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy was looking around a Power Plant for a part of the spaceship.

"Alpha, are you sure a piece of the space capsule fell near here?" he asked, walking over a pipe.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was by the computer.

"Yo! A robot's only as good as his programming." he said.

**(Power Plant)**

Tommy walked past a pillar and kept looking around.

_"Keep looking." _Alpha said.

The Subcraft's periscope then came out of a puddle of water behind Tommy as he kept looking around.

* * *

On the other side, Divatox was looking through it.

"What's he doing?" she wondered, confused, spotting Tommy. "Where are the Piranhatrons?"

She looked around from the periscope.

"Send them..." she said, turning to Elgar, who had his finger up his nose, before she hit him in the chest. "Hey, you!"

"Oh." Elgar muttered, turning to her.

"Send the Piranhatrons!" Divatox commanded.

"Oh, I get it." Elgar said, slapping his head. "You're gonna make Blue Senturion think the Rangers are attacking them. Right?"

Divatox sighed in annoyance. "I never could keep a secret plan from you." she said, before turning to him with a glare.

"Arh." Elgar blushed.

* * *

Back at the Power Plant, Tommy was still looking around, unaware that some Piranhatrons were now hiding nearby. When he got closer, one jumped out of nowhere and tried to punch him, but missed as blocked it. He then blocked another punch, followed by another, then tried to chop it in the head, but missed as it ducked, but then it kicked him in the leg, knocking him back slightly.

He then ducked as it spun around to kick him, and then another showed up, but he grabbed its arm and kicked it in the leg. He then fly kicked the first in the chest, and then spun around and kicked the second in the chest, knocking it down.

A third then showed up and tried to punch him, but he blocked it with his forearm, but then a fourth came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He then grabbed the fourth's arm and lifted it off him, before elbowing it in the chest twice, then he turned around and pushed it away from him.

The third then kicked him in the arm, knocking him into a metal pipe, before turning back to it.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking at Porto, as he put something into the Blue Senturion's back.

"Will you hurry up, Porto!" she commanded. "We don't have all millennium."

"It's nearly complete." Porto assured, pressing a button. "There. All set."

The Blue Senturion then came online, before Divatox took his hand.

"Officer, that Power Ranger's attacking those poor defenceless citizens." she explained, imitating Dimitria as she led him towards the periscope.

He looked through the periscope, and saw Tommy kick a Piranhatron in the chest.

"Searching data." he said, as another Piranhatron grabbed Tommy from behind.

Tommy then elbowed it in the chest, breaking free from it while grabbing its arm.

"Power Ranger!" Blue Senturion exclaimed. "Evil teenagers dedicated to overthrowing good."

"Corrcetamundo." Divatox said.

Blue Senturion turned around. "I will stop this Ranger, and his crimes against innocent citizens." he assured, before he stopped near Elgar - who was pressing some buttons. "Blue Senturion, patrol mode!"

He then disappeared.

Divatox then grinned as she looked through the periscope.

"Those Rangers won't last a day." she smirked, in her own voice, before she laughed.

* * *

Back at the Power Plant, Tommy jumped a fly kicked a Piranhatron in the chest, knocking it towards another four. He then turned and ducked as a sixth spun around to kick him, then blocked another kick with his knee, before sending one at it, but it blocked it with his arm. He then turned and kicked the first in the shoulder, knocking it down, then turned around and sent a tornado kick at the sixth, but missed as it dodged, but then kicked it in the chest, knocking it onto its belly.

He then turned as another kicked him in the side, knocking him away, and onto his knees. He looked up at them as he clutched his chest, as they backed away into the Power Plant, daring him to come after them.

"What's the matter with you guys?" he questioned, getting up. "Did Divatox forget to feed ya? Shift into Turbo!"

He then twisted his left arms and brought out his Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his keys into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" he shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

He then ran after the Piranhatrons, and did his fighting pose as he stared at them as they backed away.

"Let's even the score." he said.

A siren then started beeping, and a motorcycle came up behind Tommy out of some smoke, with Blue Senturion riding on it.

"Who's that?" Tommy wondered, turning to him.

Blue Senturion then stopped the motorcycle, and then got off it.

"I am the Blue Senturion, Defender of Intergalactic law!" he announced, as his lights came on. "Halt your aggressive actions against these defenceless citizens at once!"

"Wait!" Tommy pleaded, holding his arms up. "You don't understand. I'm a Power Ranger."

"Good citizens, you may go." Blue Senturion said, ignoring him.

"Huh?" Tommy gasped, turning around.

The Piranhatrons all gathered together and then disappeared, and then Tommy turned back to Blue Senturion.

"Wait. There's been a mistake." he said.

"_You_ are under arrest!" Blue Senturion announced, pointing at hm.

"No! We're on the same side!" Tommy swore.

"You shouldn't attack innocent citizens." Blue Senturion said, ignoring him, as the other Rangers showed up behind him - Justin and Tanya on his left, Adam and Kat on his right, and Vera right behind him - all morphed.

"He's not going anywhere!" Adam corrected.

Blue Senturion turned around to Justin and Tanya.

"Huh?" he muttered, before turning to Kat and Adam. "What?"

He then turned around to Vera, who cracked her knuckles.

"I see your friends have arrived." he said, turning back to Tommy. "Unfortunately, I have other pressing matters to attend to. I will return!"

He then disappeared.

"Alpha told us you were in trouble, Tommy." Adam explained, as they all walked towards him.

"Yeah; something about Divatox finding the crash site and capturing a robot." Tanya said.

"Which I guess, was that robot we just saw?" Vera guessed.

"He called himself the Blue Senturion." Tommy explained.

"Zordon told me about them; they're the most reliable law-enforcement in eight galaxies." Adam explained.

"Sounds like a Robocop to me." Vera shrugged, folding her arms.

"Well, why would he think we were evil?" Kat wondered.

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me if Divatox has something to do with it." Adam deduced.

"That makes two of us." Vera agreed. "She must've reprogrammed him or something."

Justin then brought out his Turbo Navigator, which picked up something.

"Whoa! Hey, everybody, take a look at this." he said, as the others gathered around him. "The navigator's going crazy."

"It's detecting a detonator." Tanya realized.

"Ah, man!" Justin moaned, realizing something. "Our Police Officer may be his _own_ walking demolition site."

"We've gotta find him." Tommy said, punching his fist. "Alright, guys, split into teams. Let's go."

"Right!" the others agreed.

Tommy and Kat then ran one way, while Adam and Tanya ran another way, and Vera and Justin did the same

* * *

Later, Tommy and Kat all ran along near a railroad track, but then stopped to look around.

"Alright. You look over on that side." Tommy said, pointing to his left. "I'll check here."

Before they could however, Blue Senturion came over on his motorbike.

"Halt!" he shouted, bringing his blaster out, called the Senturion Synergizer.

"Look out!" Kat yelled, pushing Tommy out of the way.

Blue Senturion then fired at them, but missed as Kat tripped over the track.

"Ohh!" she moaned, clutching her right leg.

Blue Senturion then stopped his motorbike, while Tommy ran over to Kat.

"Kat, you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah, but I twisted my ankle." Kat answered, as Tommy turned to Blue Senturion.

"Blue Senturion arrest mode, activated!" the robot said.

"We're not criminals!" Tommy swore, getting up.

He then rammed Blue Senturion and turned him around as they got locked in a grapple.

"We've gotta talk!" he pleaded.

"Plea bargaining is not a option!" Blue Senturion shouted, before he turned around and tossed Tommy away.

He then blocked a punch from Tommy, followed by another, and then grabbed a third with his fist, and began squeezing the hand.

"Ahhh!" Tommy groaned, before Blue Senturion punched him in the chest, knocking him back.

He looked up as the robot wrapped his hands around his neck and began to strangle him, before the robot let go and tossed him away.

"Ahh!" Tommy yelled, as he flipped forward.

He landed on the ground safely and then turned back to Blue Senturion. The robot then jumped after him, and the started straggling him again, before he turned around and threw him away. Tommy kicked his feet against a pillar, then sent a fly kicked at the robot, but missed, then kicked his feet against another pillar and sent another kick at him, but missed again.

He then kicked his feet against a pillar again, then tried to kick Blue Senturion again, but this time he blocked the kick with his arms, knocking him away onto his back. He then got back up as the robot got ready to fight, while Kat watched helplessly nearby.

"Stop!" she cried. "You don't understand! Wait!"

Tommy and Blue Senturion both jumped up, and then punched each other in the face, causing them to roll on the ground once they landed. They both then got back up and turned to each other.

"Tommy!" Kat cried.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was watching the whole battle through the periscope as she twirled it around.

"That Pink brat is gonna cause trouble." she said, before turning to Porto on her right. "Porto!"

"Yes?" Porto said.

"Do we have any spare monsters?" Divatox inquired.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Porto answered. "Terror Tooth, he'll eat anything."

Divatox turned to the monster in question, who was chewing on some wires, creating sparks and smoke all over the place, before she walked over to him.

"Is this more to your liking, my reddishness?" Porto asked.

Divatox bent down and looked at Terror Tooth.

"Well, maybe if it had spikes." she said.

"Yeah." Porto agreed, as spikes came out of Terror Tooth's mouth. "Ooh."

Divatox then touched one with her finger. "Ow!" she yelped.

She licked her finger as Porto laughed.

"Mmm. Better." she said, before turning around and walked towards the controls. "All it needs now is a pretty Pink Ranger to gnaw on."

She turned back to Terror Tooth, just as he teleported away, and then Porto laughed sinisterly as she rubbed her hands together.

* * *

Back at the Train Station, Terror Tooth showed up, and then pounced on Kat as she looked up. She then grabbed both ends of his mouth and then tried to keep him away from her.

"Ahhh!" she groaned, struggling to do so. "Tommy!"

Tommy - now with his Turbo Blade out - blocked an attack from Blue Senturion's Senturion Synergizer - now shaped like a Baton - with his hand, and then turned to Kat.

"Wait, look!" he pleaded, pointing at Kat with his blade.

Blue Senturion turned to Kat and Terror Tooth. "Huh?" he gasped.

Terror Tooth began spinning Kat around as he held onto her waist.

"Ahh!" she screamed, as he tried to gnaw on her, before she pushed him away.

She then limped away as he turned back to her, and then chased after her.

"Kat needs out help!" Tommy gasped, as he ran towards her.

Kat's ankle then tripped her over, then she turned to Terror Tooth, and began to back away from him while lying down.

"Get back!" she cried.

"Now, now!" Terror Tooth grumbled, hungrily.

"I warning you!" Kat warned.

A bright light then shined on Terror Tooth, and then Kat turned to see Justin and Adam holding their Turbo Weapons and running towards her.

"Alright!" she cheered.

Vera then showed up and tossed her Turbo Storm Shield at Terror Tooth like a Frisbee, whacking him in the eye and knocking him back slightly, before the shield flew back towards her. She then caught it, just as Tommy and Tanya - who'd also shown up - jumped up and hit Terror Tooth with their Turbo Weapons, knocking him back slightly, and then they all gathered around Kat - Tommy holding her Turbo Wind Fire.

"Kat, are you okay?" Tanya asked, as she and Justin helped her up.

"Yeah. Okay enough to teach fangface to keep his mouth shut." Kat answered, taking her Turbo Wind Fire off Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy breathed.

"He's all yours, Kat." Vera said.

Terror Tooth growled as Kat aimed her Turbo Wind Fire at him.

"Turbo Wind Fire!" she shouted, before firing two arrows at him.

The arrows then hit him in the chest and knocked him down.

"One problem down." Tommy smirked, clutching his fist.

They then all turned to Blue Senturion behind them.

"And one to go!" he said. "I am reporting your offence against that creature!"

"We need to have a serious talk." Tommy said.

They all ran at him as he ran away slightly, but then turned back as Tommy grabbed his shoulder, but then he kicked him into some barrels. He then turned around as Justin jumped past him, and then elbowed Adam in the chest, knocking him against a wall. He then turned and hit Vera with his Baton in the chest, causing her to spin around and then fall onto her chest.

Kat then charged at him, but he dodged out of the way and hit her in the back with his Baton, then Justin tried to grab him from behind, but he turned and hit him in the chest with his Baton, flipping him over onto his back. Tanya did a sideways handspring near him, but then he hit her in the chest, flipping her over.

He then hit Tommy in the shoulder with his Baton, and pinned him against a crate, while Adam and Kat got back up and charged at him. He turned around just as they got close and then hit them with the Baton, knocking them away and into Vera - who'd just gotten back up. He then hit Tommy in the chest with the Baton, and then in the back, flipping him over onto his back.

Tommy then turned as he got back up, but then Blue Senturion kicked him in the side, knocking him back.

Justin turned to Tanya - both watching from behind.

"Now, Tanya." he said.

Tanya then jumped onto the crate.

"Huh?" Blue Senturion muttered, as she side flipped off of it and landed near the others.

He then tried to hit her with the Baton, but she grabbed his arm, and then the others ran to help her.

"I've got him!" she shouted to Justin.

"Don't let him loose!" he shouted, before he grabbed Blue Senturion from behind.

He opened up the robot's back, and pressed the deactivation button.

"Warning! You are unauthor-" he shouted, before he shut down.

"Alright, good going, Justin." Tommy commented.

"Yes!" Justin cheered.

"Gotta admit, nice work." Vera remarked, folding her arms.

"Thanks, Vera." Justin said.

"Now, let's deactivate that detonator." Tommy said.

"Gladly." Justin said.

Vera then ran to Justin's left, and then they both looked at all the wires in Blue Senturion's back.

"This should only be a second." she assured, reaching in, and accidently pressed a button.

Blue Senturion looked down, and then projected the holographic image he'd shown Divatox earlier.

"Whoa!" Tommy gasped.

"Huh?" Adam muttered.

Justin and Vera peeked out from behind Blue Senturion to see, while Tanya turned to Tommy.

"What is this?" she wondered.

"Dimitria, The universe's greatest evils will join forces to destroy the Earth and the entire universe." Blue Senturion explained, before the hologram vanished.

"This guy's on our side." Tommy realized.

"Then I was right, Divatox reprogrammed him." Vera realized.

"We've gotta reactivate him." Tommy told the others.

"You're right, Tommy." Justin agreed, getting up.

Vera did the same, and then they both got behind Blue Senturion again, and then Justin pressed the button that shut him down, reactivating him.

"The memory tank has been corrected." he said, moving his parts slightly. "Time to apprehend the _true_ perpetrators from crimes against the universe."

"Just hold on." Tommy pleaded.

"Arrest mode on." Blue Senturion said, ignoring him, before disappearing.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped, as Vera and Justin reached out, before they all looked at the sky. "We didn't defuse that detonator."

"Whoa." Kat said.

"We've gotta hurry." Tommy told the others.

"Okay." Tanya breathed.

"Right." Vera understood, before they all ran off.

* * *

Back on the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the periscope, and could see Terror Tooth wandering around near a building.

"Mmm. Time for your appetiser to grow. Yum-yum-yum-yum-yum." she grinned, turning it around.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards Terror Tooth's location.

* * *

The torpedoes then arrived there, and hit Terror Tooth, making him grow giant, just as Blue Senturion arrived on the scene.

"You are in violation of Intergalactic Code!" he shouted. "Stop or I will be forced to restrain you!"

"Never!" Terror Tooth growled, bending down.

He then picked Blue Senturion up, and began to squeeze him.

"Uh!" the robot groaned.

Terror Tooth then lifted him up and held him right in his face.

"You are violating numerous codes!" the robot shouted. "This is unauthorized action! Release me at once!"

The Rangers then arrived on the scene and looked up at Terror Tooth.

"Blue Senturion!" Tommy yelled, spotting him. "We're here!"

Terror Tooth growled, as Blue Senturion turned to them.

"Your assistance would be greatly apricated." he assured.

"The Blue Senturion's in trouble!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Alright, we're gonna have to save him, guys." Tommy told the others. "Let's do it!"

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right thumbs up by their chests, then put their right hands at the side of their helmet with their fingers spread apart.

The Turbo Zords then arrived on the scene, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

"Let's lock 'em up!" Tommy said.

_Go..._

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side.

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_Gooooo!_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Goooooooo!_

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords. It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out, and then put them into their controls. "Turbo up!"

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy said, hitting the brakes.

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground, and then the back of Red Lightning retracted itself.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
__Gooooo!_

"No! Release me!" Blue Senturion demanded, before he turned around. "Huh?"

He then saw the Turbo Megazord show up.

"Power Rangers, not a moment too soon." he said, saluting.

Terror Tooth growled as he stared at the Turbo Megazord.

"Everybody ready?" Tommy asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Ready!" the others answered, holding their right thumb up.

"We're going in!" Tommy said.

The Turbo Megazord then matched towards Terror Tooth, who then did the same and then rammed it in the chest with his head. He then tried to claw at it, but it knocked his hand away, and then punched him in the nose, knocking him back and shaking Blue Senturion. It then punched him again in the face, and then again, knocking him back, and then they got locked in a grapple.

It then grabbed part of his back, making him turn away, and then it grabbed Blue Senturion.

"Blue Senturion, prepare for release!" Tommy called.

"Affirmative." Blue Senturion replied.

He then fell through a gap between the hands, then fell to the ground, and landed on his feet near his motorbike.

The Turbo Megazord then kicked Terror Tooth in the face, and then punched him twice in the face, knocking him away. It then fired its Turbo Headlight Blaster at him, knocking him back again once it hit him.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, as he shrank down to size.

"Yeah, knocked him down." Tommy grinned.

Terror Tooth then moved around slowly on the ground once he was back to normal size, groaning in pain as he clutched his chest.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the binoculars on the controls, and then lifted her head up once she saw him.

"Oh! It won't be that easy!" she swore.

She then turned a lever on the controls.

* * *

At the Power Plant, four Piranhatrons ran along a walkway towards Terror Tooth, who then crouched down in pain, as spikes began to come out of his back.

"You are under arrest!" Blue Senturion shouted, arriving on the scene.

He pointed his blaster at Terror Tooth, who then turned to him, now with spikes out of his body and goggles over his eyes.

The Rangers then showed up behind him and ran towards him.

"Okay, let's give this guy a major toothache." Tommy decided.

"Auto Blasters engage!" the Rangers shouted, bringing them out, and then aimed them at Terror Tooth. "Fire!"

The girls crouched down, and then all six of them and Blue Senturion fired at Terror Tooth and the Piranhatrons, hitting them and creating an explosion behind them. The Rangers lowered their Auto Blasters as Terror Tooth fell onto the ground, but then the Piranhatrons helped him back onto his feet.

"Accept your defeat!" Blue Senturion requested, as the girls got up, and then the Rangers - minus Tommy -put their Auto Blasters away.

Terror Tooth then vanished, leaving the four Piranhatrons confused, but then two turned around and ran away, while the other two held their hands up while backing away slowly.

"The offender has evaded arrest." Blue Senturion said. "Time to target the next suspect."

He then ran after the Piranhatrons, as the latter two turned around and ran after the others.

"Blue Senturion, wait!" Tommy called desperately. "You're in great danger!"

The four Piranhatrons then ran round a corner, as Blue Senturion chased after them, ignoring Tommy.

"Lawbreaker, stop at once!" he demanded.

"Wait for us?!" Tommy called, before the Rangers chased after him. "You can't beat 'em alone!"

Blue Senturion ran round the corner as the Rangers kept running after him, when a fire came out of nowhere in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"What the..?!" Vera exclaimed, as they shielded their visors or turned away.

"Ahhh!" Kat, Adam and Tommy groaned.

Once the fire had vanished, they all looked up at where it had been, and feared the worst, and then Divatox showed up in front of them, laughing menacingly as she walked towards them.

"Huh?" the Rangers gasped, as Tommy put his Auto Blaster away.

Divatox then stopped walking. "Ooh, too bad, Rangers." she said sadly, sarcastically. "Your defender from the other galaxy is gone. And now, so are you!"

She pointed up at the sky - laughing as she did - and then the Rangers turned, and saw Terror Tooth towering over them, now giant again. Terror Tooth growled as the Rangers brought out the Turbo RAM in cannon mode, and then they took their positions near it.

"Turbo RAM, cannon mode, fire!" they all shouted, pointing their hands at him.

Tommy and Vera then lifted it up, and then it fired at him, but the blast went right through his mouth. He then stared down at them as they all backed away slightly, and then they ran away as he tried to grab them.

"The Turbo RAM Cannon didn't even phase him." Tommy breathed, as they stopped and looked up at him.

"Phase?! He's not even scratched!" Vera shouted, pointing at Terror Tooth.

"Well, we've gotta do something." Tommy said.

"Right." the others agreed, holding their fists up.

Terror Tooth growled at them as he looked at them, and then fired lighting out of his goggles at them, hitting them all and knocking them down, creating an explosion. He then brought out a fin like boomerang, and growled as he waved it around, before lowering it slightly so the Rangers could see. He then raised it up, ready to squash them, when four lasers came out of nowhere and hit him in the face.

The Rangers turned to a street nearby, and saw a giant Police car diving along it, its sirens flashing.

"It's the Blue Senturion!" Tommy realized, as the Rangers got up. "Divatox lied!"

"Cool Zord." Vera remarked.

"The Blue Senturion always gets his man. Or in this case, monster." Blue Senturion quoted.

Terror Tooth growled and fired lighting out of his goggles at them, which nearly hit Blue Senturion's Zord, but missed as he rode it along.

"Synergizer Blast mode!" he shouted, pressing a button.

Lasers then shot out of its top sirens, hitting Terror Tooth in the chest, causing him to groan.

Blue Senturion's Zord then drove through a tunnel.

"Look at him go." Tommy breathed, amazed.

The Zord kept driving through the tunnel.

"Time to initiate Robo Racer battle mode." Blue Senturion said. "Go!"

He pulled on the knob, and then the front of Robo Racer lifted itself up, and then folded itself out, forming some legs. The legs then twisted around, then part of its back opened up, creating some arms, and then it came out of the tunnel and jumped up into the sky. It then flew down as the back retracted itself, showing a head, and then its legs split apart once it landed, forming Robo Racer Battle mode, and then it held up a blaster.

It then stood at ease, as the Rangers looked at how incredible was.

"It's amazing." Tommy commented.

"Wow, this is great." Kat commented, turning to Justin.

Adam turned to Tanya and touched her shoulder.

"I've never seen anything like it." Tanya admitted, as Adam pointed at Robo Racer.

"That's one cool Zord." Vera commented.

Terror Tooth growled as he turned to Robo Racer, and then charged at it.

"Chew on this!" Blue Senturion spat, pulling the knob, and then hit the accelerator.

Robo Racer then marched towards Terror Tooth, and then punched his boomerang away as he tried to hit it with it. It then kicked him in the mouth, knocking it back slightly, but then he rammed it in the chest with his forehead. He then nearly hit it in the chest with his boomerang, but missed by inches, and then it punched him in the goggles, knocking him back.

"Securing the offender!" Blue Senturion shouted, pressing a button.

Robo Racer then brought out a handcuff out of its arm, and then shot it at Terror Tooth like a grappling hook, which then wrapped around his arm.

"Ohh!" he groaned angrily, as Robo Racer pulled on the chain.

"You cannot win!" Blue Senturion barked.

Terror Tooth then bent down and fired lighting out of his spikes at Robo Racer, hitting it in the chest.

"Ahh!" Blue Senturion moaned, as smoke came into the cockpit.

Terror Tooth bent down and fire lighting out of his spikes again, but this time, Robo Racer brought out a riot shield and blocked it.

"Initiating Synergizer Blaster mode!" Blue Senturion shouted, pulling the knob.

Robo Racer's front lights came on, then it brought out its blaster, and then aimed at Terror Tooth. It then fired the blaster at him, sending multiple blasts at him, hitting him in the chest and destroying him, and then it lowered the blaster.

"Crisis resolved." Blue Senturion said, clicking his fingers.

Robo Racer then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, Blue Senturion and the Rangers were all back at the Power Plant, and the Rangers had explained to Blue Senturion about the detonator inside of him.

"Alpha, the Blue Senturion's still got that detonator inside of him." Tommy reported into his communicator. "We've got to deactivate it. Bring us a pair of wire cutters now."

A few seconds later, Alpha arrived right behind Blue Senturion with a belt around his waist, surprising the Rangers.

"Yo, you're lucky." he said, holding up the wire cutters. "Last week I couldn't find these things. So, you got some extra parts you don't need, huh?"

Blue Senturion nodded.

"Well, you look healthy enough." Alpha said, before opening up his back. "Whoa! Look at all the wires in here! How am I suppose to know which one to cut?! You guys wacko or what?"

"Please, Alpha?" Kat begged, holding her hands together. "You've gotta try."

"Well, uh...it's probably...this one here." Alpha said, before cutting a pink wire.

"Not that one." Blue Senturion said, raising his arm up.

"Yo!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Ahh!" Justin moped, touching Blue Senturion's shoulder.

"He's gonna blow!" Alpha exclaimed.

"No, he's not." Justin assured. "Just clam down. Here, give me those things?"

He took the wire cutters off Alpha.

"Let me try." he said. "I'll show you how to do this."

He then cut a red wire in Blue Senturion's back.

"There." he said.

"'Fraid not." Blue Senturion corrected, raising his other arm.

"Ohh!" Justin moaned.

"Here, allow me." Vera said, taking the wire cutters off him. "Now, let's see?"

She looked at the wires, and then cut a yellow one.

"There." she said.

"Not quite." Blue Senturion assured.

"What?!" Vera exclaimed.

"Only four seconds left!" Tanya gasped, as Alpha took the wire cutters back.

"Then it's gotta be..." he said, before he, Vera and Justin all looked at each other.

"The purple one." they all said.

"Oh, no. This has gotta work." Alpha said frantically, before cutting the purple wire.

"Yes; the detonator has been disabled." Blue Senturion assured.

"Whoo!" Tanya yelped.

"Yeah!" Justin and Vera cheered, as the others cheered.

Thank you, Power Rangers." Blue Senturion thanked, as Justin touched his shoulder. "Well done."

"Blue Senturion, welcome to Earth." Justin said, getting his attention.

* * *

Later in the Power Chamber, Blue Senturion was lying on the examination table with wires hooked up to him from the computer, with Alpha and the Rangers - unmorphed - gathered around him.

"Alpha, can you try to replay that message now?" Tommy asked, having told Alpha about the message Blue Senturion had shown them.

"I'll give it a shot." Alpha promised, turning to a small control panel.

He then pressed buttons on it.

"Blue Senturion! Officer of the peace!" Blue Senturion said.

The Rangers turned to the viewing globe, and saw the image of Lord Zedd, Rita, Mondo, Machina and Divatox destroying a city.

"Sent...future with an urgent message for Dimitria that...change the...power of the universe..." Blue Senturion explained, statically. "Greatest evil...drive her...to destruction."

"Something's wrong." Kat realized.

"Yeah, you're right." Vera agreed.

"Only one force stands in their way; the...the..." Blue Senturion explained, before static got to him.

"The...the what?" Tanya asked desperately. "What force stands in their way?"

"Yo, that's all she wrote." Alpha said. "That message is toast."

"Well, I don't like the looks of what I saw." Vera gulped.

"Me neither." Adam agreed.

Blue Senturion then sat up. "It seems the holographic imaging chip was brunt in the battle." he summed up.

"Oh, man. Divatox must've heard the _whole_ message." Tommy deduced.

"That means she has information we don't." Adam realized.

"Great." Kat said sarcastically.

"At least we got the Blue Senturion on our side now." Justin reassured.

"Yeah. Well, we're gonna need him." Tommy sighed.

"We'll figure out a way to get you back to your own galaxy." Justin promised Blue Senturion. "In the meantime, we're sure glad to have you here."

"Feeling's mutual." Blue Senturion assured.

The Rangers smiled, and then they and Blue Senturion put their hands together in the middle of a circle between them.

"Yes." Blue Senturion said.

"Yeah!" the Rangers all said, lifting their hands up.

* * *

**A/N: Regarding the ****unused Carranger monsters, I'll only be using one, and it'll be after the Phantom Ranger arc.**


	47. Dance the Night Away

**A/N: This is my final original chapter for Vera's tenure, but it also introduces her successor, who's played by Amy Acker, who was around 20 in 1997.**

* * *

In Angel Grove High, Vera and a girl with brown hair were sitting at a table in the study hall, the other girl looking at a worksheet. As she did, two girls and a boy were sitting further back doing another project, while some other students walked past them.

"Okay, Mel, you understand how to do this, right?" Vera asked, pointing at the girl's paper.

"Yes, I do." Mel sighed, as she began writing. "But you do know I've got dance practice afterwards, right?"

"Yeah, but Mel, you're grades have been starting to slip these past few months because of _your_ practice." Vera argued. "Don't you even care about this?"

"Of course I do, it's just..." Mel tried to explain, looking up at Vera. "You wouldn't understand."

"Mel, I'm trying to help you here." Vera explained. "Why can't you tell me?"

Mel looked at Vera with a worried look on her face, not knowing how to explain it.

"Uh...It's complicated." she said worriedly.

Vera looked suspicious at this.

"Kat told me you've gone down from an A to a C- in under a week. You do realize how important your grades are, don't you?" she inquired.

"Of course I do, but..." Mel argued.

Mr. Caplan then walked into the study hall, interrupting her and getting everyone's attention.

"May I ask what the trouble is?" he asked.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

In the study hall, Vera and Mel were both looking at Mr. Caplan, while everyone else went back

"Well?" he inquired.

Vera got up and walked over to him.

"Well, you see-" she said.

"Vera?" Mr. Caplan questioned, surprised. "I thought you graduated last year?"

"I did." Vera answered. "I'm only here because Ms. Appleby asked me to tutor Mel over there."

She turned around and pointed to Mel, who waved.

"Oh, I see." Mr. Caplan understood. "Yes, her grades have started to slip these past few months."

He looked at Mel, who then blushed with embarrassment.

"Do you mind explaining through why you were arguing?" he asked them both.

"Um, well..." Vera stuttered.

"You see..." Mel said nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Youth Center, Tommy and Tanya were both chatting at a table, when Adam came in dressed as a 30s gangster, along with a fake moustache.

"Hey, guys." he called, walking towards them.

"Hey, Adam." Tanya said, as Tommy turned to him.

"What's with the outfit?" he asked smirking.

"The Stunt Show's doing a 1930s gangster performance in a few days." Adam mumbled, sitting down between them.

"Well, what's with the moustache?" Tanya asked, grinning.

"My character has to wear it." Adam answered, taking it off. "It's part of the script."

"Oh, I see." Tanya understood, before drinking some juice.

"Speaking of performances, there's that dance contest tomorrow afternoon at the theater." Tommy recalled.

"Yeah, I head about that." Adam said. "Rumor has it that that Vera's tutoring's one of the contestants."

"Well, she won't be the way Vera's being with her." Tanya assured. "She and Kat told me that girl's grades have been slipping since she start practice."

"Yeah, she has." Tommy confirmed.

Nearby, Bulk and Skull were both sitting at another table, and had been listening to the conversation.

**"Hey, did you hear that, Skull?" **Bulk asked. **"This dance contest has given me an idea on how we can prove who we _really_ are."**

**"But, Bulky, what** _**can**_ **we do at a dance contest?" **Skull inquired.

Lt. Stone walked over and put a plate of banana mash on the table.

"There you go, boys." he said, before turning around.

He walked back to the counter as the two monkeys turned to each other.

**"Simple, Skulloivtch, we simply go the theater tomorrow, and we get into the sound booth, and shout out who we are over the speakers." **Bulk explained.

**"That's not a bad idea, Bulk." **Skull commented. **"But one small problem, how we do slip out of here to get there?"**

**"Hmm. You raise a good point." **Bulk admitted. **"I'll have to think about that."**

* * *

Back at Angel Grove High, Vera had explained to Mr. Caplan about her and Mel's argument.

"So you see, I've been trying to explain to her about how important her grades are, but she seems more interested in practicing for that dance contest tomorrow." Vera explained.

"I see." Mr. Caplan said, before turning to Mel, who was looking over her worksheet. "Well, I understand if its important to her, but she needs to keep her grades up as well. Carry on with what you were doing."

"Yes, Mr. Caplan." Vera understood.

She turned around and walked over to Mel, while Mr. Caplan walked away from the study hall.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Vera said, sitting down. "Mr. Caplan himself's not very pleased with how you're grades have been going."

Mel looked up at her.

"But he understands if it's important to you." Vera sighed. "Look, fine. If you want to go to practice, fine. Just make sure you start improving_ after _the contest."

"I will, Vera." Mel promised happily.

The bell then rang, and then people started coming out of doors in the hallway.

"Guess that's the end of the day." Vera sighed, getting up. "I'll see you on Sunday."

"See ya." Mel said, waving as Vera walked away.

As Vera walked down the hallway, the Subcraft's periscope came out of a mop bucket, and turned from her to Mel.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was looking through it, and felt disgusted, while Rygog and Elgar stood near her.

"Uh! Dancing? PU." she said, turning away like she was gonna vomit.

"What's wrong with dancing, Auntie D?" Elgar inquired.

"It makes me feel sick." Divatox snapped, turning to him. "Porto!"

The door opened up, and Porto came in.

"You called, your evilness?" he asked.

"I want you, to plant a detonator at the Angel Grove Theater tomorrow before that dance contest starts." Divatox instructed, turning to him.

"May I ask, why tomorrow, my queen?" Porto inquired.

"Because tomorrow's the contest, Porto!" Divatox snapped. "I want it to go off when people are inside the building. You understand."

"Of course, my queen." Porto understood. "And I know the prefect monster to help me."

The door opened up again, and a Cheetah like monster came in.

"Speedcat here can plant the detonator for you without being seen." Porto explained.

Speedcat bowed and then purred as Divatox looked at him.

"Well, he is cute, but does he have claws?" she asked.

Speedcat looked up, and then raced around the main room like lighting, running past Elgar, Rygog and a couple of Piranhatrons, while Divatox turned her head around to follow his movements.

"Whoa!" Elgar gasped. "That's pretty fast."

Speedcat then stopped in front of Divatox, who then turned back to him, and then he bowed.

"Pretty impressive." she commented. "Hopefully you'll be more reliable than those Demon Racers were."

"You can be assured of that, my queen." Speedcat purred. "I'm awaiting your orders."

Divatox grinned.

* * *

The next morning at the Youth Center, the Rangers - apart from Vera - were all sitting at a table talking while having some juice each.

"I wonder where Vera is?" Kat wondered.

"You got me." Tanya said, before drinking some juice.

"Maybe she's with Mel again." Adam suggested.

"Nah. I ran into Vera yesterday, and she said she's not talking to Mel again until tomorrow." Tommy explained.

"I guess she's not happy since Mel's not listening to her." Justin deduced.

"Yep." Tommy nodded.

Nearby, Bulk and Skull were sitting on another table looking around.

**"Alright, Skull, I've come up with a plan to get us to the theater."** Bulk said.

**"Well, what is it?" **Skull asked.

**"We sneak out of here, and then sneak onto a bus at the bus stop nearby."** Bulk explained.

**"Sneaky. I like it." **Skull agreed. **"So, when do we leave?"**

Bulk turned to Lt. Stone, who was behind the counter, and then walked to the back of the bar to get something.

**"Now, while Lt. Stone's in the back." **he answered.

They both got off their chairs and walked towards the door as fast as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vera was walking along a street near the park, when she saw Blue Senturion nearby.

"What's he doing here?" she wondered.

She began walking towards him as he walked over to a parked blue car.

"Parking in an 'No Parking' zone." Blue Senturion said, writing a ticket. "That is against he law."

He put the ticket on the car hood, when Vera made it to him.

"Writing a parking ticket, huh?" she inquired.

"People need to obey the law no matter planet they're on." Blue Senturion explained, turning to him.

"Well, I hope the local Police appreciate your help." Vera hoped, as she walked on.

"As do I." Blue Senturion admitted, as he turned to her as she kept walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was grinning as she looked away from the controls.

"The time has come to plant that detonator at the theater." she decided, turning to Speedcat and Rygog. "You know what to do, Speedcat."

"Yes, my queen." Speedcat purred, bowing.

"Porto!" Divatox bellowed.

Porto then walked in with the detonator, which was disguised as a CD player.

"Yes, my underwater overlord?" he asked.

"Have you prepared the detonator?" Divatox asked.

"Yes I have, my queen." Porto assured, holding it up.

"Prefect disguise." Elgar admitted. "No one will suspect it to be a CD player at a dance theater."

"For once, I agree with you." Rygog agreed.

Divatox smirked, as Porto gave the detonator to Speedcat.

"You know what to do, Speedcat." she said.

"Yes, my queen." Speedcat purred, bowing, before he disappeared.

"In less than 2 hours, that dance theater will be nothing more than a pile of rubble." Divatox laughed.

* * *

Inside the dance theater, Mel and a number of other contestants were behind the stage stretching either their arms or legs, when a man with black hair and glasses approached them.

"Are you all ready to give your performance?" he asked, getting their attention.

"Yes, Mr. Graham." all the contestants said.

"Good." Mr. Graham smiled. "I hope you all have a fun time during your performances."

He then walked off, and then the head girl turned to the others.

"Alright, everyone, get to your changing rooms." she said.

All the contestants then walked off towards their dressing rooms. Once Mel got to hers, she opened it up, and then looked around, before closing the door.

"I wish I could tell you easily, Vera." she sighed sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vera was walking near the theater, when she spotted Speedcat show up across the street.

"What's he doing here?" she wondered, hiding behind a nearby black car.

Speedcat then approached the door, but then stopped.

"Better take the back way to be on the safe side." he decided.

He walked around the theater towards the back door, while Vera watched him, and then noticed the detonator in his hands.

"A detonator!" she gasped, seeing the timer on it.

Speedcat then walked out of sight, while she put her communicator to her mouth.

"Alpha, we've got a situation." she reported.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was working at the computer, when he saw Vera in the viewing globe.

"Yo, what's the problem, Vera?" he inquired.

_"I just saw a monster enter the dance theater with a detonator."_ Vera explained. _"Can you alert the others?"_

"Yo-Yo-Yo! What am I, a radioman?" Alpha asked. "Of course I'll alert them."

"You better advise them to be careful, for the theater is bound to be full of people." Dimitria advised.

"You got it, Dimitria." Alpha said. "I'll alert them now."

**(Outside the theater)**

"Thanks, Alpha." Vera said, before she peeked back over the car.

As she did, the Subcraft's periscope came out of a swear entrance across the street.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was looking through it and saw her.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" she groaned, turning away. "That Purple Power Brat is gonna ruin everything!"

She turned to Rygog behind her, who was with Elgar.

"Rygog, send down some Piranhatrons to keep that Ranger busy." she ordered.

"As you wish, my queen." Rygog bowed.

* * *

As Vera made her way towards the dance theater, a bunch of Piranhatrons surrounded her on all sides.

"Oh, great!" she moaned. "I haven't got time for this!"

She then dodged to her right as one tired to kick her, then kicked it in the side, knocking it into another. A third then grabbed her from behind, wrapping its arms around her, but then she elbowed it in the chest, and then spun around and kicked it.

"Shift into Turbo!" she shouted.

She then twisted her left arm and brought out her Turbo Morpher. She then put both her arms in front of herself, then moved her hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put her key into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

She then ducked as one tried to punch her, before she uppercutted it in the face, knocking it back into another two.

"I hope the others get here quick." she breathed.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, the other Rangers were all still sitting at the table talking.

"I wonder where Vera is now anyway?" Tanya wondered.

"You got me." Adam shrugged.

Their communicators then beeped before they could continue.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

They all got up from their chairs and walked over to the lockers, and then checked to see if no one was around.

"We're clear." Kat said.

"Alpha, this is Tommy." Tommy answered. "What's up?"

_"Yo-Yo-Yo! Rangers, Vera's in trouble near the Angel Grove Dance theater." _Alpha explained.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha looked at Vera in the viewing globe, as she dodged a Piranhatron's kick, only for another to then kick her in the back.

"She says a monster walked in with a detonator, and now she's being attacked by Piranhatrons." he explained. "You better get..."

**(Youth Center)**

_"..over there and help her."_ Alpha suggested.

"Right. We're on our way." Tommy assured. "Shift into Turbo!"

They then all twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morphers. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Tommy shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

Back at the theater, Vera was punched in the chest by a Piranhatron, knocking her into another one, which then tripped her over, knocking her onto her back. She then looked up at them as she backed away slightly, but then the other Rangers all teleported in front of her.

"Not so fast, you fishes!" Tommy shouted, pointing at the Piranhatrons.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Vera sighed in relief, getting up. "We've gotta find that detonator!"

"We know." Tommy said, turning to her. "You get in there and find it, while we handle these guys!"

"Right." Vera nodded.

"Here, you'll need this." Justin said, handing her his Turbo Navigator.

"Thanks, Justin." Vera said, before she turned around and ran off.

"Let's get 'em, guys!" Tommy ordered.

"Hi-yah!" they all shouted, doing their fighting poses.

They then all charged in at the Piranhatrons.

Adam jumped as one tried to tackle him, and then he spun around and kicked it in the back. Kat did two backwards handsprings to avoid a kick from another, and then she jumped and fly kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. Justin ducked as a third tried to punch him, but then he grabbed its arm, and then flipped it over. Tanya dodged past a fourth as it tried to kick her, and then she turned and kicked it in the back, knocking it into a fifth. Tommy blocked a sixth's punch, before he punched it twice in the chest, and then spun around and tackled it.

Vera then made it to the dance theater's door, then opened it up, and then ran inside.

* * *

Inside, Speedcat was behind the stage as music played nearby, as one of the performers was on stage, and then saw a CD player that looked exactly like the detonator.

"Heh, heh, heh. Prefect." he purred sniggeringly.

He then walked up towards it, but then stopped as the music stopped, and he heard clapping nearby.

On the other side of the curtain, the performer - which was a brown haired boy - walked off, and then Mr. Graham walked onto the stage.

Mel then came out of her dressing room in her dance gear, but then saw Speedcat switch the CD player with the detonator.

"What's that, and what's it doing here?" she wondered quietly, as Speedcat set the timer for 10 minutes.

_"And now for our next act, Mr. Andrew Harrigan." _Mr. Graham announced.

Speedcat then ducked and ran out like a blur past Mel, but then stopped and grabbed her.

"What a prefect way to use a hostage!" he sniggered, wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Let me go!" Mel cried.

As the music began to play, Andrew stopped dancing, when he heard a rumble.

"What's that noise?" Mr. Graham wondered, walking onto the stage.

Vera then bust through the back door, getting everyone's attention.

"What's a Power Ranger doing here?" a woman wondered.

"I don't know." her husband answered.

Vera looked at the Turbo Navigator, which beeped her to go forwards.

"Forwards? It's gotta be backstage." she realized, before she ran down the alley.

* * *

Outside, as Kat ducked under a Piranhatron's punch, and Adam side kicked another in the chest, Bulk and Skull both arrived, as the nearest bus stop was on the other end of the street.

**"Well, we're here." **Bulk said.

**"Yeah, but do you see what I see?"** Skull inquired, pointing at the Rangers.

Bulk turned to the Rangers, as Tanya split kicked two Piranhatrons, and Tommy spun around and tackled a third.

**"The Power Rangers!" **he exclaimed.** "All we have to do now is try to tell them who we are. Once we get inside the theater that is."**

**"But you mind telling us how we're suppose to get past them and inside the theater?" **Skull requested.

Bulk looked around, and saw a small area leading towards the back door, where no one was.

**"We'll sneak in the back way, since there's no one there."** Bulk explained.

**"Okay." **Skull said, as they both began to walk towards it.

Justin kicked a Piranhatron in the leg, and then spun around and kicked it in the head, before he spotted them both.

"Guys, look!" he shouted, pointing at them.

Tanya and Adam - who was closest to him - turned and looked at the monkeys.

"What are they doing here?" Tanya wondered.

"I don't know, but they're in way over their heads!" Adam snapped, as he jumped towards them.

**"You sure this will work, Bulk?"** Skull asked.

**"I'm sure, Skully, now-"** Bulk snapped, before Adam landed in front of them.

"I don't know what you two are doing here, but I'm getting you outta here where it's safe." Adam said, before picking them up.

**"No, wait! You can't!" **Bulk shouted. **"We're trying to tell everyone we're-"**

Adam teleported himself and the monkeys away before he could finish.

* * *

Back inside the theater, Vera had ran onto the stage, and then ran past it towards the backstage area. She followed the Turbo Navigator towards the detonator, when she heard a voice.

_"As long as I've got you hostage, the Rangers won't dare to try and find the detonator!" _it hissed.

Vera gasped, recognizing it to be Speedcat.

"He's got someone hostage." she gasped. "I better take care of this first."

She ran forward, and then saw Speedcat holding Mel with his arm round her neck, as she tried to break free.

"Let her go, you furball!" she demanded, coming out.

Speedcat and Mel turned to her.

"A Power Ranger." Mel breathed in relief.

"I don't think so, Purple Ranger!" Speedcat snarled.

He fired a laser out of his hand, which hit and destroyed the Turbo Navigator.

"You fiend!" Vera yelled, before she charged at them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were-!" Speedcat smirked, before Mel stomped on his foot. "Ooowww!"

Mel broke free of his grip, and then Vera jumped and corkscrew kicked him right in the chest, knocking him out of the back door, where Kat and Tanya turned to him.

"Thanks." Mel said, turning to Vera, who ran towards her.

"You okay?" Vera asked, touching her arms.

"I'm fine." Mel assured.

"Look, I need to ask, did you see him do anything suspicious before he grabbed you?" Vera asked.

"Yeah, I did actually." Mel answered. "I saw him replace the CD player with another that looked odd."

"The detonator." Vera gasped. "Where is it?"

"I'll show you." Mel said, before they ran down the hallway.

* * *

Outside, Speedcat got back up, as the other Rangers - minus Adam - gathered around him, having now finished off the Piranhatrons, and then he turned to them.

"You've lost, you cheetah!" Tommy said, pointing at him.

"The name's Speedcat, you Power Brat!" Speedcat growled angrily.

She then dashed right past Kat and Justin, slicing them both in the chest with his claws, knocking them down, before he stopped behind the others.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered.

"What?!" Tanya exclaimed, as they both turned to him.

Speedcat then dashed right back and sliced them both in the chest with his claws, knocking them down.

"Ahh!" Tanya groaned.

"He sure is a fast one!" Justin admitted, getting to his knees.

Adam then teleported in behind them, and then ran towards them.

"You guys, okay?" he asked, crouching down, and touching Tommy and Tanya's shoulders.

"We're fine, this monster though is pretty fast." Tommy explained, as he and the others got up.

"He doesn't look fast to me." Adam grinned, folding his arms.

"You're gonna wish you never said that." Kat warned, turning to him.

Speedcat grinned, and then dashed towards them all like a blur, then hit Adam in the chest before he could react, followed by Tanya, then Justin, then Kat, and then Tommy, before he skidded to a halt behind them.

"I take it back; he is pretty fast." Adam groaned, clutching his chest.

"Where you take those monkeys, anyway?" Kat asked curiously, getting to her knees.

"Back to the Youth Center." Adam replied, doing the same with Tanya.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull were both now sitting at a table, when Lt. Stone walked over to them.

"Now, I wonder where you two have been?" he said, putting his hands on his hips. "You two are really starting to cause trouble, you know."

He turned around and walked off, as Bulk and Skull turned to each other.

**"So, what now, Bulk?" **Skull asked. **"Do we try and get back to the dance theater?"**

**"No." **Bulk answered. **"It's too far away now, and the Power Rangers will just teleport us away as long as there's a monster there."**

**"So, we stay here until you think of another plan?" **Skull assumed.

**"Uh-huh." **Bulk answered.

* * *

Back inside the theater, Mel turned right behind the stage, and then ran towards the detonator, and then Vera followed her.

"This is what he put here." Mel explained.

Vera picked up the detonator, and then looked at the timer - which now read 30 seconds and counting.

"Oh, no time to disarm!" she gritted. "I'll have to throw it at him!"

She turned to Mel who looked a bit confused.

"Thanks for the help, kid." she said, before she ran past her as fast as she could.

"Your welcome." Mel smiled, gratefully.

* * *

Back outside, Speedcat approached the other Rangers slowly, as they groaned in pain while standing on their knees - Tanya still lying on her back - when Vera burst out of the door behind him.

"Over here, you furball!" she shouted.

Speedcat turned to her, as she threw the detonator at him, hitting him in the chest.

"What the?!" he exclaimed, felling to his knees, his hands on his chest in pain.

He looked at the detonator, as it counted down, and then saw it read 3 seconds.

"Oh, no." he muttered.

The detonator then exploded, and it knocked him right onto his back out cold, and then Vera ran over to the others.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"We're fine, Vera." Tommy answered, as they all got to their feet.

"Bit surprised you threw the detonator at him." Adam admitted.

"I had no choice. By the time I found it, it was close to detonation." Vera explained.

"Well, that seems fair enough." Kat admitted.

"Wait, where's the Turbo Navigator?" Justin asked, noticing Vera didn't have it.

"He blasted it with a laser right out of his hand." Vera explained.

"You mean, it's fired." Tanya deduced.

"Yep." Vera muttered.

"Well, that doesn't matter." Tommy assured, touching Vera's shoulder. "What matters, is that the detonator and Speedcat have been taken care of."

"That's where you're wrong, Ranger!" Speedcat growled, getting up.

Vera turned to him as the Rangers all saw him turn around.

"I'm not through with you yet!" he growled angrily.

The Rangers then brought out the Turbo RAM in cannon mode, and took their positions behind it.

"Turbo RAM cannon mode, fire!" they all shouted, pointing their hands at him.

The Turbo RAM then fired at Speedcat, but he fired lasers right out of his hands, getting both lasers locked in a connection. Speedcat's laser then got closer to the Rangers, and then he laughed sinisterly.

"Pour it on!" Tommy yelled. "We need more power!"

The Rangers all gritted as they touched the Turbo RAM with both hands, and then its laser got closer to Speedcat, which then hit him, and sent him flying onto the ground.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, as he hit it.

"Yes!" Tanya and Kat cheered.

"Alright!" Justin cheered, jumping up.

"Wahoo!" Vera cheered, punching her fists down.

"Oh, yeah!" Adam cheered, high-fiving Tommy.

"You said it, Adam." Tommy said.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox frowned as she saw Speedcat lying on the ground and the Rangers cheering.

"Those Rangers are starting to bug me!" she growled, before turning to Porto and Rygog. "Fire the torpedoes!"

"As you wish, Captain." Rygog grinned, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

The torpedoes then landed near Speedcat and exploded, getting the Rangers to turn back to him as he grew giant, laughing as he did.

"How'd you like this kitty now?" he asked loudly, looking down at the Rangers.

He then bent down to pick them up, but they all rolled out of the way before he could.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked, as they got back up.

"Ready!" the others answered.

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right thumbs up by their chests, then put their right hands at the side of their helmet with their fingers spread apart.

**(Zord Hanger)**

The six Turbo Zords all raced through the tunnel.

_Goooo!_

The Zords then rode onto the street.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

The Zords then moved along so they weren't diving in a line anymore.

The Rangers then jumped into their Zords.

"Alright, guys, let's do it!" Tommy shouted.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_Go..._

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Gooooo!_

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords. It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out, and then put them into their controls.

"Turbo up!" Tommy shouted, putting his key into the controls, and then turned it, making a red light shine.

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Kat in the bottom left, Adam in the bottom right, Tanya in the top right, and Vera in a square in the middle - and then they all put their keys in.

"Turbo up!" they all shouted, turning their keys, and then a light came on matching their Ranger colors.

"Let's do it!" Tommy yelled, before hitting the breakes.

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

_Gooooooo!_

Speedcat then growled as he looked at the Turbo Megazord.

"You think that thing can stop me?!" he growled.

She fired lasers out of his hands at the Turbo Megazord, but it brought out its Turbo Megazord Shield, which deflected the lasers right back at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, clutching it, before he turned to the Turbo Megazord. "Fine! I'll take you out the old fashioned way!"

He then charged at it at incredible speed, and hit it with one of his claws before it could react, sending sparks into the cockpit. He then skidded to a stop, then turned around, dashed back towards it, and hit it again with another of his other claw.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned.

Speedcat then turned around again and dashed past the Turbo Megazord again as he it with both his claws, knocking it onto the ground on its chest.

"We've gotta find a way to slow him down!" Vera realized.

"Yeah, but how?" Adam questioned, turning to her. "He's too fast for us!"

_"Maybe for you, Rangers, but not for me!" _a voice said through the radio.

"The Blue Senturion!" Tommy exclaimed, recognizing it.

The Turbo Megazord lifted its head up, and turned it to see Robo Racer driving along a street towards them - its sirens flashing.

"Stop right there, you monster!" Blue Senturion shouted. "You're under arrest!"

Speedcat turned to Robo Racer.

"And who's gonna do that, tin man!" he yelled loudly.

He then fired lasers out of his hands at Robo Racer, but missed as he rode it along the road.

Robo Racer then drove into a tunnel.

"Robo Racer battle mode!" Blue Senturion shouted. "Go!"

He pulled on the knob, and then the front of Robo Racer lifted itself up, and then folded itself out, forming some legs. The legs then twisted around, then part of its back opened up, creating some arms, and then it came out of the tunnel and jumped up into the sky. It then flew down as the back retracted itself, showing a head, and then its legs split apart once it landed, forming Robo Racer Battle mode, and then it held up a blaster.

"What's that suppose to be; a giant police robot?" Speedcat scoffed.

"You're gonna to wish you never said that!" Blue Senturion yelled.

Robo Racer then marched forward, but then Speedcat charged at it angrily, hitting it in the chest with one of his claws.

"Ahh!" Blue Senturion groaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

Speedcat then skidded to a stop, and then turned around and raced towards Robo Racer again. Once he got close however, it brought out its riot shield, and caused him to bump right into it hard.

"Ow!" he cried, jumping back slowly, touching his nose. "That hurt my nose!"

"That's not all that's gonna hurt!" Blue Senturion yelled, pointing at him, before pressing a button.

Robo Racer then brought out a handcuff out of its arm, and then shot it at Speedcat like a grappling hook, which then wrapped around his arm.

"Let me go, you piece of scrap!" he demanded, trying to break free.

The Turbo Megazord then got back up and came up behind him as he turned to it.

"You're not going anywhere!" Vera shouted. "Justin, you know what to do."

"You got it, Vera." Justin said.

He pressed a button on the controls, and then the Turbo Megazord fired lasers out of Mountain Blaster's headlights, hitting Speedcat.

"Ahh!" he groaned, as he fell to his knees.

"Power Rangers, I'll blast him, and then you finish him off!" Blue Senturion shouted.

"You got it, Blue Senturion!" Tommy called back. "Turbo Megazord Saber!"

The Turbo Megazord held its hand out, which then sent steam up through it, bringing out its saber.

Speedcat got back up, and then turned to Robo Racer as it pulled on the chain, and saw it now holding its blaster.

"Initiating Synergizer Blaster mode!" Blue Senturion shouted, pulling the knob.

Robo Racer's front lights came on, then it brought out its blaster, and then aimed at Speedcat. It then fired the blaster at him, sending multiple blasts at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Ahh!" he moaned angrily.

He then turned left, and saw the Turbo Megazord charging at him with the Turbo Megazord Saber.

"Turbo Megazord spin out!" Tommy shouted.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Speedcat. It then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him.

"Ahh!" he groaned, as sparks came out of him. "This is impossible!"

He then fell to the ground, and was then destroyed.

"Yeah!" Tanya cheered, high-fiving Vera.

"We did it!" Adam cheered.

"Alright!" Justin cheered, punching his fists down.

"Yes!" Vera and Tommy cheered.

"Whooo!" Kat whooped.

"Crisis resolved." Blue Senturion, clicking his fingers.

Both the Turbo Megazord and Robo Racer then stood at ease.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox frowned as she looked away from the periscope, and then towards Elgar, Rygog and Porto.

"I can't believe it!" she yelled loudly, forcing Elgar to cover the place ears would be. "Those Rangers beat us again!"

"Even I am surprised they beat Speedcat." Porto admitted.

"I have to admit, but that Purple Ranger sure was smart when she threw the detonator at him." Elgar admitted.

"Shut up!" Divatox snapped, before she began pacing in front of the three of them. "I swear, I'm gonna beat those Rangers, if its the last thing I ever do!"

"Wow. That's a long time." Elgar joked quietly.

* * *

Later that day, Vera was walking down a street.

"Still can't believe what Mel's doing." she said disappointed. "I mean, why does she..."

She turned to a sign on the wall nearby, then turned to it and read it, saying 'Angel Grove dance contest. Money to be donated to Angel Grove Shelter.'

"She's doing it for charity." she gasped, feeling guilty about the way she'd been treating Mel. "I better get over there and see her performance."

She then turned around and ran in the direction of the theater.

* * *

At the theater, a female dancer with red hair swung her arms up, then spun around on one foot, before turning to the audience and bowing. The audience then clapped as Mr. Graham walked onto the stage, while the girl walked off, and the a curtain closed down behind him.

"Wasn't that great everyone." he said into a microphone in his hand. "And now, for our final performance, I give you Miss. Melanie Forrester."

He moved away from the stage, as the curtain behind it, revealing Mel in her dance gear. Music then started to play from her music box, and then she started to dance to the music, which was a hip hop tune.

She raised both her arms up, then lowered them down, then held them at either side of her, and began moving them like a set of waves. She then spun around, then rose both her arms up diagonally, then split her legs, sliding down onto the stage, before she got back up, and pointed at the audience, moving her finger from left to right as she did.

A door at the back of the room then opened up, and Vera came in, and took at a seat at the back. Mel spotted her as she did a sideways handspring to the left, but was then shocked as Vera smiled at her, and then she smiled back while waving her arms up and down as she moved sideways to the right.

She then spun around twice on the spot, then jumped to the left with her legs spread apart, then landed and pointed at the audience with both hands, before raising them above her head. She then waved her hips around, then zig-zagged to the right while waving her hands, and then she raised her arms up again, before pushing them forward, and then pulled them back to her chest. She then did a back flip, before sliding over to the left on her knees, then got back up and spun around to the audience before getting down onto her knees and then looked at them.

She then got back up, put her hands together, then moved them around in a circle in front of her, before she spun around again. She then pointed at the audience with both her hands, then pulled her arms back, and then rolled them back. She then spun around and then giggled her body, before holding her left arm out to her left, then lowered it and held her right out to her right.

She then jumped up and split her legs apart, then side stepped to the left, then did another back flip. She then, spun around three times on the spot, then zig-zagged to the right, then bowed to her left, and then bowed to her right, just as the music stopped.

The audience then all clapped and cheered for her.

"Whoo!" some whooped.

"Yeah!" a girl cheered.

"Way to go!" Vera cheered loudly.

Mel turned to her as she waved to the audience, and then smiled at Vera, who smiled back.

* * *

Later, as Mel came out from the changing room - now back in her normal clothes - she was surprised to see Vera waiting outside, smiling at her.

"I saw you in the audience." she smiled. "Did you really come down to see me?"

"Yep." Vera answered. "Why didn't you tell me the contest was for charity?"

"Um...I didn't know how to put it." Mel admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. "I thought you wouldn't understand."

"If you were doing it for yourself, yes, but since you were doing it for charity, it's different." Vera explained, as they began walking towards the door.

"It is?" Mel asked, confused.

"Yeah." Vera answered, opening the door. "Big difference, since you're helping other people."

They both walked out of the door and onto the path.

"Well, I'm sorry for not telling you, Vera." Mel apologised, turning to Vera.

"It's okay, Mel." Vera smiled.

"How did you find out anyway?" Mel asked curiously.

"I saw a poster of the contest on the wall of a building." Vera explained, smiling at her new friend, seeing Mel in a new light. "Come on. I'll buy you a drink at the Juice Bar."

"Thanks." Mel said. "And by the way, dancing's only a hobby of mine."

"It is?" Vera asked, surprised.

"Yep." Mel answered, nodding. "I like helping people in need, and since it was charity, I wanted to help."

"Okay, but in the future, you really need to balance out your hobbies and schoolwork more equally." Vera told her.

"I'll try to remember that." Mel promised.

They both laughed as they walked down the street with their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

**A/N: Just to be clear, the dance contest wasn't a ballet one like in Cars Attacks, so you're not confused.**

**Regarding my original chapters for the Zordon era, I might as well let you know there's 25 altogether, as I've got a two parter planned for Mel among the last 10 to 15 Turbo episodes.**


	48. A Drive to Win

**A/N: Just so you're clear, like Ashley, Carlos, TJ and Cassie, Mel won't know who the Power Rangers are, until Vera names her as her successor.**

**I'm sorry if Vera's role in this one's a bit small.**

* * *

At Angel Grove High, at the soccer pitch, a practice game was taking place. A player kicked the ball across the pitch towards the other players, and then another dived down and shot the ball right towards the goal, scoring. The player got up and grinned happily, while Adam - who was helping coach the team - watched near the stands. The ball then shot back to the player, who then headed it right towards the goal, scoring again.

Adam kept watching the player as he kept scoring like crazy, like he didn't even need his team, until he blowed the whistle, signalling the players to stop.

"Carlos!" he called.

The player - Carlos - ran over to Adam.

"Good job, man." Adam remarked, as they high-fived each other.

"Hey, no sweat." Carlos said.

"All right. Now this time, I want you to pass the ball to Barry." Adam explained, pointing to Barry behind him on the stands. "Let's just see what he can do."

Carlos turned from Barry to Adam, and then he and Adam walked off, while Barry took a sip out of his water bottle.

"You're kidding, right?" Carlos asked hopefully. "I mean, no offence man, but tomorrow's the Stone Canyon game. We can't afford to blow it now. Look, just get the ball to me, and I'll score every time."

Adam sighed as he turned to him as they stopped walking.

"Listen Carlos, you're a great soccer player, and you're an important part of the team." Adam admitted. "But the key word here is 'team'. I want to make sure everyone gets a chance to play."

"But you want us to win, don't you?" Carlos inquired.

"Winning's great, but it's not the only thing that's important here." Adam explained. "How 'bout we try a little teamwork this time."

He walked past Carlos, who turned to the pitch looking confused.

"Man, I can't believe this guy." he muttered, while walking away.

Meanwhile, a group of cheerleaders were practicing their cheering song for the players, a streamer in each hand.

_"Oh, you say go! Go!"_

One girl dropped her streamers.

_"That's right!"_

She then picked them up and rejoined the others.

_"Unite and we say fight! Fight!  
W-I-N, you say win! Win!  
Together, again..."  
_

"Look great." a girl remarked.

_"..go, fight, win!"_

The leader of the girls then turned around to the others, who was none other than Ashley Hammond, who Sophie had met two years ago at the Youth Center Christmas party.

"Okay, you guys, we gotta get these cheers down by tomorrow's game." she told the others. "Do it again."

"Come on, Ashley, I'm beat." a girl complained, as Ashely turned back around slightly, making her turn to her. "Can't we quit for the day?"

"Listen, we're all tired, but remember, we're representing Angel Grove High out there." Ashely explained. "So let's keep it up, until we get it right, okay?"

"Gee. If I thought cheerleading was gonna be this tough, I would've joined the army." the girl joked.

The others all laughed as Ashley turned around.

"Hit it!" she ordered.

_"G-O and you say go! Go!  
That's right!"_

As they kept practicing, the Subcraft's periscope came out of a water tank behind them.

_"Unite and we say fight! Fight!  
W"_

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was looking through it, as she spun it around.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she grinned, before turning away from it. "Wahoo! This must be my lucky day."

Elgar looked up from a set of binoculars in the controls.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked, turning to his Aunt. "Is that McMan here with a giant cheque?"

"No, you pointy headed peabrain!" Divatox snapped, before Elgar looked through the binoculars again. "We've got to get to work on that soccer game. I think I just found a new _goal_."

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Back at the pitch, a player kicked the soccer ball onto the field, then another stopped it and passed it to Barry, who stopped it. He turned towards the goalpost, when Carlos came running up behind him.

"Don't move, I got it." he said.

He kicked the ball right between Barry's legs, and shot it towards the goal, and then scored as it went right past the goalkeeper, who missed it. Barry turned around to Carlos looking confused, while Carlos backed away with his thumb up.

"What was that, man?" Barry questioned.

Later, Adam and the coach called all the players together, who were then sitting on the stand.

"We still need to work on our offence, guys." Adam explained, as the other coach walked away.

"Pretty cool, huh, coach?" Carlos asked, as Adam walked towards the players.

"Carlos, that's not what I said to do." Adam said sternly.

"Hey, we scored right." Carlos argued. "Isn't that what you want us to do?"

"What happened to teamwork?" Adam retorted.

Carlos scoffed. "That was teamwork." he said, before turning to the others. "I'm working to help the team win. Right?"

The other players all mumbled something, which Adam heard, and then he sighed and walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Youth Center, Tommy, Kat and Tanya were all practicing martial arts. Kat then grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back, and then she helped him up as he moaned slightly, while Bulk and Skull watched near a small punching bag.

"Oh, wow. This is some workout." Kat commented.

"You guys catch on pretty quick." Tommy commented.

"That's because we have a good coach." Kat joked.

"Right." Tommy said.

Both girls giggled as Tanya grabbed Tommy's arm, and then flipped him over.

"Hi-yah!" she yelled, before he hit the floor on his back.

"Hey, speaking of coaches, I wonder how Adam's doing with the soccer team?" Kat wondered, as she helped Tommy up.

"I'm sure he's having a good time." Tanya assured. "Tomorrow's the Stone Canyon game, you know."

"Yeah. I would go, but uh..." Tommy said, as Kat grabbed his arm. "..I gotta go to-"

Kat flipped him onto the floor before he could finish, where he landed on his arm.

"Gotta go to the racetrack." she finished.

"We know." Tanya smirked. "Come on."

She then helped Tommy up.

"You might not be the only one who might have to miss it." Kat told him. "Vera told me she might be busy cleaning up the mall tomorrow, but she's not sure yet."

"Well, that's reassuring." Tommy admitted.

**"Hey, that's fantastic." **Bulk said, while Skull punched the punching bag. **"Did you hear that, Skully? Tomorrow's the big soccer game with the cross-town rivals. This is _our _chance to get noticed."**

**"But we can't play soccer, Bulky." **Skull argued, as he stopped punching the punching bag. **"I tried once, but I kept tripping over my arms."**

**"There's got to be _some_ way to get people's attention at that game!" **Bulk said desperately.

**"But, Bulky, who else does anybody look at?" **Skull questioned. **"Uh, besides the players?"**

**"Skull, you're brilliant."** Bulk commented. **"Let's get out of here."**

Tanya then threw Tommy to the floor again, then he got back up, as Bulk and Skull walked away.

"You know, it's been kinda quiet around here lately." Tanya admitted. "It's as if You-Know-Who has given up."

"I find that hard to believe." Kat said, as Tommy wrapped his arm around her. "It does seem like she's been leaving us alone lately. I mean, it's been over two weeks since the last attack."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed, before Kat flipped him over, landing on his back.

"Yeah, it's weird." Tanya admitted. "It's like she's on vacation or something."

"No." Tommy sighed. "Gotta a bad feeling she's up to something big. Really big."

* * *

Back onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was walking towards some Piranhatrons in the doorway.

"Overgrown sardines! You have your orders, now go!" she bellowed.

The door then shut, as the Piranhatrons stood at attention.

"And don't fail me this time!" she bellowed.

* * *

Back at the soccer pitch, another practice session was going on. Carlos moved the ball around the pitch while dodging past players - both on his team and the opposite - but then a player kicked the ball away from him.

"Hey, you guys be aggressive!" Adam called, watching from the side.

The players kept kicking the ball around as they got close together, making it hard for Adam and the coach to see it. Adam then turned to the coach, took a pen of him, and wrote something on a clipboard he was holding.

"Come on, guys!" the coach shouted. "Let's see some effort out there. Hustle!"

Carlos then took the ball and ran towards the goal with it, before passing it to another player, who then passed back as he got closer to the goal. He then leaned back slightly and kicked the ball right towards the goal. As the goalie moved to catch it however, a Piranhatron jumped in front of him, and kicked the ball away.

"Huh?" Carlos gasped.

The Piranhatron flipped over, and then landed on its knees near the goal. It then turned to the goalie, who the panicked and ran away, before more Piranhatrons showed up. One then showed up one top of a human pyramid, which was made up of Ashley and the other cheerleaders, and then the last one to get on screamed, causing the others to roll over onto the grass. They all screamed as they got up and ran away, while the Piranhatron got back up afterwards.

"Go! Go!" Adam bellowed, touching the coach's arm, as the people in the stands ran away. "Everyone, clear the area!"

The coach then ran off, as the Piranhatrons ran towards the players.

"Get outta here!" he yelled.

He turned around, as some of the players tripped over as the Piranhatrons got closer to them. They then got back up and ran away scared, while Barry moved around slightly, paralyzed with fear, but then ran as one nearly chopped him in the shoulder, running right into Adam. Adam grabbed his shoulders, and then spun around and kicked one right in the chest, knocking it onto its back.

"You okay?" he asked Barry.

"Yeah. Thanks, coach." Barry breathed, before running off.

Adam turned to the Piranhatrons, and then kicked the soccer ball at them, which hit one in the head, making it collapse from dizziness. He then spun around and tried to kick another, but missed as it ducked, and then a third came up behind him. He blocked a punch from it with his forearm, then blocked another attack from it, before turning to a fourth and chopped it in the back.

The third then tried to chop him from behind, but he blocked its arm with his right arm, and then elbowed it in the chest with his left. A fifth then charged at him like crazy, but he leaned back on the ground and kicked it in the chest, knocking it into the bench with the water tank, breaking it.

Carlos - who'd stayed to help out - was knocked into the stands, but then he turned and kicked one as it came at him. Ashley then ran over to him as one chased her, but then Adam showed up near them both, and roundhouse kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

"You guys okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." they both replied.

They all turned as more of them came right at them, and then Adam ran at them, while Ashley yelped while she and Carlos ran off.

Adam then ducked as one tried to punch him, then spun around to kick another - but missed as it ducked - while he managed to trip a third over at the same time.

Carlos then ran over another wooden bench, but a Piranhatron jumped between him and Ashley before she could follow him, and then she ducked as it tried to hit her.

Carlos rolled over on the grass and picked up the bag of spare soccer balls, and then whacked one in the leg with it, knocking it down.

Adam ducked as one tried to hit him, then he flipped and twisted to his right, then turned to it and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down on the stands.

Ashley ducked and spun around as one tried to hit her, and then she spun around again as it tried to grab her, causing it to fall right onto the wooden bench. She then picked up the water tank, and then threw it at it as it turned to her, knocking it onto its back.

Carlos then pushed the soccer ball bag into ones chest, while Adam rolled over another's back as it bent down, and then he jumped and kicked it in the chest as it turned to him, knocking it back slightly. It then clutched its chest as it stumbled towards four more, and then they all jumped and disappeared, leaving Adam confused, before he turned around, and saw Ashley and Carlos running towards him.

"What the heck were those things?" Carlos wondered.

"They looked like some kind of freaky fish." Ashley said frantically.

"And they just came out of nowhere." Carlos added, looking around.

"I think they're gone for now, but you two better go home just in case they come back." Adam advised. "And besides, you should rest up for the game tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ashley agreed, sighing.

"Wait, why don't I walk you home." Carlos suggested. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Okay." Ashley agreed, before they both walked off.

Adam then breathed, and put his communicator to his mouth when they were out of earshot.

"Alpha, this is Adam." he said.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer.

"Yo, Adam, what's up with ya?" he asked.

_"Can you have the others meet me at the Power Chamber?"_ Adam requested.

**(The pitch)**

"I just got fished." Adam explained.

_"Yeah, yeah, will do. Never a dull moment round this place." _Alpha said.

Adam then pressed his communicator, and teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley and Carlos were both now walking down a street, carrying all their spot gear, and laughing slightly.

"By the way, my name's Carlos." Carlos said, holding his hand out.

"Ashley." Ashley said, shaking it. "Hey, I saw the way you stayed and fought those creeps. I thought that was pretty cool."

Carlos scoffed. "You weren't so bad yourself." he commented.

Ashley grinned. "You know, you didn't have to walk me home." she told him. "I can take care of myself, too."

"I know, I...I just need some excuse to talk to you." Carlos reasoned.

Ashley giggled as they kept on walking.

* * *

Later in the Power Chamber, once the Rangers had all arrived, Adam had explained what happened at the soccer pitch.

"It was weird. I don't even think they're were after me." he explained.

"I don't get it." Justin said confused. "Why did Divatox go after strangers."

"Yeah, I mean, we're the only ones who're a threat to her plans." Kat agreed.

"Unless she thinks we've got allies other than the Blue Senturion." Vera reasoned. "Remember how I told you Mel helped me find that detonator a few weeks back."

"Yeah." Tommy recalled.

"Well, look, I don't know what she's up too, but we better keep an eye out." Adam told the others as he got up, and then they all walked away from the computer.

"Maybe we should got to the soccer game tomorrow to make sure there's no more trouble." Tanya suggested.

"I can't." Vera told her. "I promised Marty I'd help him and some others clean up the mall. It got completely trashed last night."

"You know what, I could just skip my practice heat tomorrow." Tommy reasoned.

"No, that's okay, man." Adam assured. "We'll call you both if we need you."

"Alright." Tommy agreed. "Thanks."

* * *

Later, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was pacing in front of some Piranhatrons with Elgar.

"As usual, the Piranhatron did nothing but founder around!" she barked, slapping one in the chest.

"What do ya except?" Elgar asked, as they stopped past the periscope. "They weren't for scale. Ha, ha! Fishes, scale! Get it?"

Divatox sighed in annoyance as she spun the periscope around, which hit Elgar in the head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"I need a real monster." Divatox said. "A monster with power."

"I have just the thing." Porto assured, standing by the door. "Presenting Electovolt!"

The door opened up, and Electovolt came in, holding two electric chargers which sent lighting all over.

"Electovolt harnesses the power of electricity and uses it to fry everything in his path." Porto explained.

Divatox grinned as she turned to her nephew.

"Tomorrow, we'll plant a detonator at the soccer game, and sparky here will make sure the Rangers don't interfere." she explained, as they walked past Electovolt.

Elgar then touched his arm, and got a massive shock from his arm.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as Divatox walked around Electovolt. "Hey, can I plant the detonator?"

"No!" Divatox snapped, turning to him. "You'll mess it up. But you can go with Electovolt to keep the Rangers occupied."

"Ah, cool." Elgar said, as Electovolt sent lighting towards the ceiling.

* * *

The next day, at the pitch, Kat, Tanya and Justin were all sitting in the stands, while Adam was standing by Ashley and the cheerleaders, while Stone Canyon's cheerleaders were preforming their dance.

_"Stone Canyon, we are, number 1!"_

The coach then walked over to Adam, walking past Tanya, Kat and Justin as he did.

"Today is a big day for Adam. I hope You-Know-Who doesn't ruin it." Tanya hoped.

"Yeah, me too." Kat said. "Guess we'll just have to keep alert."

"And I brought this just in case." Justin said, opening his bag up, showing a Turbo Navigator.

"Good thinking, Justin." Kat commented, patting his shoulder.

"I had to burrow Vera's through, since mine's still being repaired." Justin explained.

"You did ask her, right?" Tanya asked.

"Yep. She kinda felt sorry for mine getting damaged two weeks ago." Justin explained.

The other people in the stands then cheered as the players came running onto the pitch in a straight line between the cheerleaders. Carlos then stopped and smiled at Ashley, who smiled back, before he ran to join the others.

Nearby, the Subcraft's periscope came out of the Hot Dog stand, and looked around.

As the people kept cheering, a Piranhatron showed up behind the scoreboard, and then pulled open a hatch, reveling a small hole. He then threw the detonator inside the hole, as it was too small for normal hands to fit through, then closed the hatch, and then ran away, as the detonator began to beep.

The Subcraft's periscope then stopped moving and kept itself fixed on the pitch, before it lowered itself down.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox and Elgar were both looking through the binoculars on the controls, when Divatox lifted her head up.

"Prefect." she grinned. "Now all we need is for Carlos to do his stuff."

Elgar lifted his head up, looking confused.

"Why?" he asked. "Did you bet on Angel Grove again?"

"No, you knucklehead!" she spat, elbowing him in the chest.

She then turned around and walked towards the doorway, and then Elgar followed her.

"The detonator has been designed to activate when Angel Grove scores 4 goals." she explained.

Elgar then bumped into Electrovolt, who raised his chargers up, creating a spark.

"But how do you know they'll score that many?" Elgar inquired curiously.

Divatox turned to him with a smirk.

"That Carlos is such a hotshot, I have no doubts." she explained. "And what he doesn't know, is that every goal is a countdown to destruction. Bang!"

She laughed as Electrovolt sent another charge out of his chargers, lighting up the room.

"Now, get to the surface with Electrovolt, and lure the Rangers away from the field!" she ordered, before laughing.

"The Rangers will get a charge out of this one." Elgar joked, wrapping his arm around Electrovolt, as they both laughed. "Come on, volt, let's hit the airwaves!"

They both then disappeared.

* * *

Back at the pitch, the game was now underway. An AG player kicked the ball up as the crowd cheered, and then another AG player, kicked it towards some more, and then another AG player accidently booted it onto the other side of the pitch. All the players - except the goalkeepers - then ran after it, then Carlos ran and kicked the ball towards the goal.

He then dribbled it past a SC player, then dodged past another as it tried to slide tackle him, and then he shot the ball towards the goal, scoring as the goal keeper missed. The referee blew the whistle, while the crowd and cheerleaders cheered as the score board read 'Angel Grove 1, Stone Canyon 0'.

A SC player then had the ball, then dibbled it past an AG player, then raced towards the AG's goal as the player chased after him. Adam and the coach both watched, as the SC player passed the ball to one of his teammates, who then ran towards the goal, and shot and scored, as the goalkeeper missed as he dived too late.

Stone Canyon supporters all cheered as the score board now read 'Angel Grove 1, Stone Canyon 1'.

Carlos then had the ball again and dashed across the pitch towards the SC goal, then he shot at a far away distance, and managed to score, as the goalkeeper didn't see it coming and dived to late. Angel Grove supporters cheered as the score board now read 'Angel Grove 2, Stone Canyon 1', while the detonator kept beeping in its hiding spot.

SC's goalkeeper then picked up the ball, then put it down, and then shot it across the pitch, where it then landed near three of his teammates in the middle. One of them then hit the ball against his chest, which lowered it onto the grass, and then he passed it to one of his teammates.

AG's coach and Adam both kept watching, as one SC's players then shot the ball towards AG's goal, and scored, as the goalkeeper missed as he dived. SC's supporters cheered as the scoreboard now read 'Angel Grove 2, Stone Canyon 2'.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a quarry, Electrovolt stood near a motorcycle he'd created - which as red and had the plus symbol on its plate - and then created another for Elgar, only his was a yellow and had the minus symbol on its plate.

"Think you can handle one of these?" he asked.

Elgar ran over to the bikes and laughed.

"Oh, oh, I love it." he said, admiring them. "I was born to be wild. I love it, baby!"

"Just don't get in my way." Eletrovolt said sternly.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox, Rygog, Porto and some Piranhatrons were all watching the soccer game through a TV that had been set up. Some of the Piranhatrons holding cotton candy, while others held cheering gloves in their hands.

"Wahoo!" Divatox cheered, sitting down in a chair. "Yes, alright!"

Carlos hit the ball with his head as it came at him, which then lowered it to the ground.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" she cheered, as Carlos ran along the pitch. "Go, go, go!"

"Look at him run." Rygog said, a multi colored wig on his head. "It looks like Carlos is..."

"Oh, yes!" Divatox grinned.

"..gonna do it for us." Rygog grinned.

"Oh, this is so much fun." Porto admitted, holding some cotton candy.

* * *

Back at the pitch, as the crowd kept cheering, Barry ran along the pitch with the ball, with Carlos not far behind him. Barry kicked the ball forward, but then Carlos ran past him and kicked the ball towards SC's goal. Once he got close, he shot the ball towards it at scored, as the goalkeeper missed it as it came towards him too fast.

The referee then blew the whistle, signalling the half-time break, as the score now said 'Angel Grove 3, Stone Canyon 2'.

* * *

Back onboard the Subcraft, Divatox, Porto, Rygog and the Piranhatrons saw the scoreboard go up and cheered.

"Whoo, yeah! I knew that Carlos could do it." Divatox grinned. "One more goal and kaboom!"

"Yes, indeedy." Porto smirked.

* * *

At the pitch, the players both ran over to their town's respective cheerleaders, and then Carlos ran over to water tank past them, before picking up his water bottle beside it.

"Hey, Ashley." he said, turning to her.

Ashley turned to him and walked towards him.

"See that goal?" he asked.

"Yeah, I saw it." Ashley replied, sounding disappointed.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Carlos smirked.

"No, Carlos, it didn't think it was cool at all." Ashley said. "I guess you don't know what teamwork is."

She walked past him while he stared at her while drinking his water, as her words sounded similar to what Adam had told him yesterday.

Later, during the second half of the game, a SC player had the ball and ran over to AG's goalpost, when an AG player nearly tackled him.

"Come on, guys!" Adam bellowed. "Work up! Let's see some defense!"

His communicator then beeped, making him sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, can you cover for me?" he asked the coach.

"Yeah. Sure thing, Adam." the coach replied.

Adam then ran off towards Justin, Kat and Tanya, who were all by a tree.

"Come on, guys, mark up!" the coach yelled, clapping his hands. "Let's see some defense!"

Adam then made it to the others.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, running towards them.

"Elgar and one of Divatox's monsters is at the Angel Grove quarry." Tanya explained. "We've gotta go."

"Yeah. Tommy and Vera said they'll meet us there." Kat explained.

"Man, Divatox has prefect timing as usual." Adam moaned sarcastically. "Let's do it. Care to do the honors, Kat?"

"Sure. Shift into Turbo!" Kat shouted.

They then all twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morphers. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

All six Rangers then arrived at the quarry, and all ran towards Elgar and Electrovolt, who were both standing by the bikes.

"Alright, Elgar!" Tommy sneered.

"Rangers." Elgar smirked, turning to them.

"What are you up to this time?" Tommy demanded.

"So good of you to join us." Elgar grinned. "Electrovolt and I were just getting ready to go for a ride. Care to join us?"

"I'm sure you'll find the experience stimulating." Electrovolt assured.

The Rangers then did their fighting poses.

"I doubt it." Tommy retorted.

Elgar and Electrovolt then got onto their bikes and laughed while revving them up. They then raced towards the Rangers, who all dodged out of the way to avoid them - Adam, Tommy and Tanya to their right, and Vera, Kat and Justin to their left. Elgar and Electrovolt then turned around as the Rangers gathered together, and then rode right past them, knocking them all down. They then both jumped up as they rode back towards the Rangers as they got back up, and then knocked them over again.

"Ahh!" Kat moaned, as she fell onto her side.

Justin struggled to get back up from his chest, while Vera did the same on her back.

"Everybody, get up!" Tommy ordered, as he, Adam and Tanya pulled themselves up. "We're sitting ducks here!"

"Those guys need their licenses revoked!" Vera bellowed, getting up.

"I won't argue there." Kat agreed, as she and Justin got up.

Elgar and Electrovolt then turned around and raced right back towards the Rangers.

"Let's have a little fun." Elgar grinned.

They both then raced towards the Rangers, and then began to drive around them in a circle.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped.

"What the?!" Vera exclaimed.

Elgar drove around the Rangers counterclockwise, while Electrovolt drove around them clockwise, confusing them. They then both sent lighting right out of the bikes at them, which hit them all, causing them all to moan in pain.

"Ahhh!" Tanya moaned.

"Arghhh!" Vera cried.

Elgar and Electrovolt then jumped towards each other, and then sent lighting at the Rangers when they crossed over each other, which caused an explosion in front of the Rangers, and knocked them down - Tommy, Vera and Justin onto their right, and Adam, Kat and Tanya onto their left. They all groaned as they clutched their chests as they tried to get back up, when Blue Senturion showed up near Justin.

"Did somebody here call for assistance?" he asked.

He then walked past Tommy and Vera and walked towards Elgar and Electrovolt.

"Blue Senturion, wait!" Tommy begged, as he got up and clutched his left arm.

Justin clutched his right forearm, while Vera clutched her chest as they both got up, and then all three ran towards Blue Senturion.

"These guys will generate enough watts to fry _all_ of our circuits." Tommy explained.

"Is that so?" Blue Senturion inquired, turning to him, with his hands on his hips.

Elgar and Electrovolt then jumped towards them on their bikes, and fired lighting at the four of them, which then exploded right in front of them.

"Ahhh!" Justin, Vera and Blue Senturion groaned, as they fell down.

Justin and Tommy then helped Blue Senturion up, as he'd fallen to his knees, when Vera looked up Elgar and Electrovolt.

"Guys, look out!" she cried, pointing at them.

Elgar and Electrovolt then jumped again, and fired more lighting out of the bikes, which hit her, Tommy, Justin and Blue Senturion, knocking them onto their chests. Blue Senturion got back up and dashed towards them, when Elgar fired more lighting at him out of his bike, which exploded right in front of him, knocking him to his knees.

Elgar grinned, before looking up, and saw Tanya jump and flip herself forward, followed by Kat, and then Adam. The three of them then landed on the ground, and then ran towards the other Rangers, as Blue Senturion got back up and walked towards them.

"Justin!" Tanya cried.

"Are you guys, okay?" Adam asked, as he helped Vera up.

Kat then helped Tommy up while Tanya helped Justin up.

"I'm okay." Tommy assured.

"Yeah, fine." Vera groaned, as Adam turned to the monsters.

"Even your blue friend can't save you!" Elgar spat.

"We'll just see about that." Tommy assured, as the Rangers all punched their fists, and then held their fists up - Tommy, Kat and Justin their right, Vera, Tanya and Adam their left.

They then all spun around and faced Elgar and Electrovolt, except Adam who couldn't stop spinning around, getting the others to turn to him.

"Who says green guys can't dance." he smirked, as he turned to the others.

He then walked towards a gap between Kat and Tommy.

"Whoa, sorry guys." he apologised. "Guess I got a little charged up."

They all held their right arms above their heads.

"Let's ground these guys." he said, spinning their arms around, and then held them by their chests with their thumbs up, as lighting went off behind them.

"The only thing grounded will be you _Powerless_ Rangers!" Elgar retorted.

He and Electrovolt then revved up their bikes and drove around the Rangers in a circle, going the same ways as before. While Blue Senturion and the others moaned, Adam lifted his arms up slightly.

"Maybe I can break out where their opposite charges me!" he groaned, moving forward slightly. "Ahh!"

Elgar and Electrovolt then jumped towards each other, then crossed over, firing lighting out of their bikes at the Rangers and Blue Senturion.

"There it is!" Adam moaned, taking the full blast, before knocking it away.

"You're smarter than I thought you were." Elgar commented.

"That's your biggest problem." Adam retorted. "You underestimate power of good."

He then jumped towards Elgar, who laughed.

"Evil's more fun!" he sniggered.

Adam then pounced on him and pulled him to the ground. He then jumped up and twirled around in the air with his feet together, and kicked Elgar - who'd just gotten back up - in the chest with both feet, knocking him down, and then he coughed.

"When will I learn not to fight with soccer coaches!" he moaned.

* * *

Back at the pitch, a SC player dribbled the ball past an AG player, then kicked it past him. He then took the ball again right before one of his teammates could, then dashed across the pitch, dodged past two players, and then shot it towards the goal, scoring as the goalkeeper missed it.

The referee blew the whistle as the score now read 'Angel Grove 3, Stone Canyon 3'.

* * *

Back at the quarry, Electrovolt jumped his bike up as Adam charged at him, and then Adam grabbed the front wheel as Electrovolt tried to jump over him.

"Hey!" Electrovolt complained.

Adam kept hold of the front of the bike.

"You're not going anywhere!" he grunted, lifting it up.

"Put me down!" Electrovolt demanded.

"Gladly!" Adam groaned, throwing the bike away.

It then landed on the ground near Elgar, and then Electrovolt rolled off it.

The other Rangers and Blue Senturion then ran over to Adam.

"All right!" Justin cheered.

"Wahoo!" Vera cheered, jumping up.

"Way to go, Adam." Tommy remarked.

"Yes!" Justin grinned, as they gathered round Adam.

"I _love_ this job!" he grinned, punching his fists up.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice guy!" Electrovolt snarled, getting up.

He then absorbed the two bikes into himself, and then grew giant, laughing as he did.

"That's much better." he grinned, looking down at Elgar, the Rangers and Blue Senturion.

"Talk about turning up the voltage." Elgar quoted. "I bet you could power the Sun for an entire year."

Electrovolt laughed as he stared down at Blue Senturion and the Rangers.

"No matter how big you are, you're brand of evil will never win!" Blue Senturion vowed, before running off.

"Oh, yeah?" Electrovolt questioned, putting his chargers together.

They then sent a huge lighting bolt at the Rangers, which hit them and knocked them down.

"Ahh!" they all moaned.

Lasers then hit Electrovolt in the chest.

"Huh?" he muttered, as he saw Robo Racer heading towards him.

"Maybe you'll get a charge out of this!" Blue Senturion barked.

He then fired more lasers out of Robo Racer's sirens, which hit Electrovolt in the chest.

Robo Racer then drove into a tunnel.

"Initializing the Robo Racer battle mode, now!" Blue Senturion shouted.

He pulled on the knob, and then the front of Robo Racer lifted itself up, and then folded itself out, forming some legs. The legs then twisted around, then part of its back opened up, creating some arms, and then it came out of the tunnel and jumped up into the sky. It then flew down as the back retracted itself, showing a head, and then its legs split apart once it landed, forming Robo Racer Battle mode, and then it held up a blaster.

Electrovolt then growled and marched towards it, which then matched back.

Robo Racer then blocked a physically attack from his chargers, then dodged past him as he tried to hit her again, but then it turned around and managed to hit it lightly on the shoulder. It then kicked him in the leg, and then punched him in the face, knocking him back. He then tried to hit it again with his charger, but missed as it dodged out of the way, then he turned and tried to hit it again, but it blocked it, and then punched him in the face twice, knocking him back.

Just as it was about to punch him again, he stabbed it in the chest with one of his chargers, knocking it back slightly. It then brought out a handcuff out of its arm, and then shot it at Electrovolt like a grappling hook, which then wrapped around his arm.

"I don't think so!" he sneered.

Robo Racer then brought a blade out of its left arm, but then Electrovolt put his chargers on the chain, sending a shock towards it, causing sparks to come out of it, and into the cockpit.

The Turbo Megazord then charged at Electrovolt with the Turbo Megazord Saber.

"Now I'm gonna fry me some Power Rangers!" he laughed, putting his chargers together.

He then fired lighting out of them at the Turbo Megazord as it came towards him, hitting it slightly.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped, as the Megazord shook. "Hold it steady!"

"We're gonna need teamwork to take this guy down." Adam realized, turning to the others. "Let's do it! Turbo Megazord spin out!"

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Electrovolt. It then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him.

_Goooooooo!_

"Synergizer Blaster mode now!" Blue Senturion shouted, pulling the knob.

Robo Racer's front lights came on, then it brought out its blaster, and then aimed at Electrovolt. It then fired the blaster at him, sending multiple blasts at him, hitting him in the chest, destroying him.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Elgar groaned. "Why does this always happen? I just know I'm gonna get blamed for this!"

He then disappeared, while both the Turbo Megazord and Robo Racer then stood at ease.

* * *

Back at the pitch, the soccer game was still going on by the time Adam, Kat, Tanya and Justin returned. Once they made it, Adam ran over to the coach, while the other three looked around slightly.

"Hey, how's it going?" Adam asked.

"The game's tied." the coach explained. "We still need one more goal to win."

A beeping noise then got Justin's, Kat's and Tanya's attentions.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Kat wondered.

Justin then took out Vera's Turbo Navigator.

"Vera's Turbo Navigator." he gasped, looking at it, as it was beeping.

He then opened it up as the three of them looked at it.

"With all the yelling and cheering, I didn't even hear it." he realized.

"Should of known we'd have a detonator to deal with." Tanya sighed.

Justin looked at Vera's Turbo Navigator, which showed the scoreboard.

"It looks like the signal's coming from over there." he deduced.

A SC player then booted the ball across the pitch, while the three Rangers ran around the pitch towards the back of the scoreboard.

"Behind the scoreboard!" Tanya gasped.

"It's in there!" Justin exclaimed.

Tanya opened the hatch up as she crouched down.

"How are we gonna get to it?" she questioned, as she couldn't fit her hand through.

Justin crouched down beside her. "I think I can reach it." he said.

He reached inside - as his hand was small enough to fit through - then he felt around, but couldn't find the detonator.

"Be careful, Justin." Kat cautioned.

Carlos then ran across the pitch with the ball, but then stopped when he saw four SC players heading towards him.

"I'm open!" Barry called, waving his arms up, as Carlos turned to him. "Over here! Come on!"

Carlos thought for a minute, before he thought back to what Adam told him yesterday.

_"But the key word here is 'team'. I want to make sure everyone gets a chance to play."_ Adam's voice said.

Carlos then looked and saw the four SC players getting closer to him, before he passed the ball to Barry.

"Barry, this one's yours!" he called.

Barry kicked the ball against his feet when it got to him.

Justin meanwhile, continued to search round through the detonator in the scoreboard, but still couldn't feel it.

"Ahh!" he groaned in annoyance.

"Hurry, Justin." Tanya hissed, as Justin gritted his teeth.

Barry kicked the ball slightly but kept it between his feet.

**(Subcraft)**

Divatox, Porto, Rygog and the Piranhatrons were still watching the game on the TV.

"Come on." Divatox grinned, her fists clutched up. "Do it!"

Barry moved the ball slightly to his right.

**(The pitch)**

People in the stands kept cheering.

Justin's hand got closer to the detonator as he kept groaning, until he managed to grab it.

"I got it." he said, before pulling it out of the scoreboard.

Barry then kicked the ball right towards SC's goal, and then scored as the goalkeeper ducked out of the way.

"Flick the switch!" Kat panicked, as Justin fiddled with the detonator.

Justin deactivated the detonator just in time, as the scoreboard now said, 'Angel Grove 4, Stone Canyon 3'.

**(Subcraft)**

"Yes!" Divatox cheered, raising her head back.

"Huh?" Rygog muttered confused.

Divatox turned back to the TV, and discovered the detonator hadn't exploded.

**(The pitch)**

"Phew." Justin sighed in relief.

"You can say that again." Kat grinned.

Both of them and Tanya then all hugged each other.

The AC players then all gathered around each other and cheered, Barry high-fiving a few of them - including Carlos - as some picked him up.

**(Subcraft)**

Divatox looked at the TV looking very disappointed and upset.

"Ah!" she moaned sadly.

* * *

Back at the pitch, Ashley and the other AC cheerleaders were all cheering.

_"We are Angel Grove!  
We are number 1!  
We are..."_

Nearby, both Bulk and Skull were dressed up like cheerleaders, trying to get people's attention, but weren't having much luck.

**"Yeah, rah, rah, rah... Oh, what's the use?" **Skull complained. **"I don't even have legs for this."**

Bulk turned to his partner, as Skull sat down.

**"Oh, come on, buddy. What's your problem? Get with it." **he said happily, before he realized it wasn't working. **"Oh, this isn't working, Skull! They don't understand what we're saying!"**

**"Oh, oh. We need..." **Skull realized.

**"The prefect cheer." **they both said.

Bulk then cheered, as he backflipped, then forward flipped while laughing.

**"Yeah, baby!" **he cheered. **"Yeah, alright!"**

He then back flipped again, then forward flipped again.

**"That's enough." **Skull said, as Bulk back flipped again. **"You're making me dizzy."**

Bulk then forward flipped again.

**"Wahoo! Alright!" **he cheered.

The AC players kept cheering as most carried Barry away, and then Adam came up behind Carlos.

"Hey, Carlos." he said, getting Carlos' attention. "You played a great game, man."

Carlos shook his hand.

"Thanks. I've got a great coach." he remarked.

Adam smiled at him as he patted his arm, before two of the players grabbed him.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

"Carlos." a girl's voice said.

Carlos turned and saw Ashley walking towards him.

"Hey, I saw what you did." she told him. "That was pretty cool."

"Hey, that's what teamwork's all, right?" Carlos inquired.

"Right." Ashley agreed. "Hey, so, can you walk me home again...just to be on the safe side?"

"I thought you could take care of yourself?" Carlos recalled.

"I can." Ashley answered. "I just needed some excuse to talk to you."

Carlos laughed at her, who laughed back, before they joined everyone else.

"All right!" Ashley cheered. "Yeah!"

Everyone cheered.

"Wahoo!" a girl whooped.

Nearby, unknown to anyone, the Subcraft's periscope, came up out of an open cooler.

* * *

On the other side, Divatox - wearing a winter coat - was looking at the cheering people, making her look disgusted.

"Ehh. Blech." she said, feeling sick.

"Pretty disgusting, huh?" Elgar guessed, as she turned the periscope around 360 degrees.

"I think I'm gonna lose my lunch!" Divatox snapped.

Elgar looked slightly nervous as she took her hood down.

"Elgar..." she said, hitting him in the chest. "..this is all your fault."

"Yeah, yeah. Blame me." Elgar said. "Blame the egghead."

"But I'm not beaten yet." Divatox vowed. "I will never let that Millennium Message come to pass."

She looked back through the periscope with determination on her face.

* * *

**A/N: To tell the teams apart during the game, AG means Angel Grove, when SC means Stone Canyon.**


	49. Cars Attacks

**A/N: I had a little trouble with some of the dance moves in this one.**

* * *

In the Youth Center, a girl a little younger than the Rangers - except Justin - was dancing to some music. She waved her hips around, then clapped her hands, before she turned to her right, pushed her arms forward while looking to her left, before pulling them back. She then turned slightly to her left, while waving her arms up and down, then held them above her head briefly, before putting her legs together. She then lifted one foot up and twirled around, before putting her foot back on the ground. She then waved her hips again, before spinning around, and then held her arms down.

As she kept dancing, Kat walked in, and then saw her dancing, and was impressed by her moves. The girl had her back to Kat as she moved her hips again, while moving her arms forward before pulling them back. She then raised her arms above her head again, and then shook them about, while Kat began to nod to the music. The girl moved her right arm back, then spun around a few times to her right, but then stopped when she spotted Kat, and then put her hands on her hips. She then walked over to the tape recorder and turned it off, stopping the music, as Kat walked over to her.

"No, don't stop." she said, as the girl began to pack up. "That was really great. Did you make that routine up yourself?"

The girl picked her bag up and wrapped it around her arm, and just stared at Kat. She then walked off while Kat turned to her looking confused.

"Nice meeting you too." Kat said glumly.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

As the girl made it to the door, Lt. Stone came in with a box under one arm, and four packets of food under the other.

"Hi, Jenny." he said, letting her pass.

Jenny ignored him and walked out of the Youth Center, making Lt. Stone sigh as he turned to Kat.

"I, uh...I see you met Jenny." he said.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a meeting." Kat argued, walking towards him. "Who is she?"

"My niece." Lt. Stone answered.

They both then walked towards the counter.

"Well, my sister's been having problems with her..." Lt. Stone explained, walking behind the counter while Kat sat down at it. "..and felt like she needed a firm hand for the summer."

He put the box and packets onto the counter.

"So she sent Jenny to stay with me until school starts." he explained.

"Is she always this..?" Kat asked curiously.

"Friendly? Well, I haven't seen her since she was little." Lt. Stone admitted. "So I'm hoping that she just needs to adjust to living in a new place."

"Yeah. I know what that's like." Kat said, remembering when she moved from Australia to Angel Grove.

Lt. Stone then picked up a towel from behind the counter, and then handed it to Kat.

"Oh, thanks." she said, taking it. "And, good luck."

"Thanks, Kat." Lt. Stone said.

"Bye." Kat smiled as she turned around, and then walked off.

* * *

Later that day, Kat and Tanya were both at a ballet studio, and were walking towards some seats, while they saw other girls practicing ballet.

"This is so scary." Kat gulped nervously, as they walked past the judges table. "I hate auditions."

"Kat, come on." Tanya said. "These girls don't stand a chance. You've been rehearsing for months."

Kat took her bag off her back before they both sat down.

"Yeah but...so have they." Kat sighed. "Do you know what it would mean to me getting into the royal academy?"

"Yeah, Kat. You've been talking about it non stop." Tanya recalled.

Kat blushed embarrassingly.

"Yeah, I guess I have been sorta into it." she said, as she took her kit out of her bag. "Am I driving everyone crazy?"

"Look, just forget about it. Just have a great audition." Tanya told her. "And all will be forgiven."

"I'm surprised Mel's not here." Kat admitted, looking around.

"Vera told me Mel only dances for a hobby." Tanya told her quietly. "And besides, it's _not_ ballet she does."

"Oh, I see." Kat understood.

Later, Kat was showing her performance to the judges. She waved her hips and moved her arms as she stood on her tip toes, then she swirled around on one foot while raising her arms above her head. She then stopped twirling with her legs apart, then raised her arms up, while Tanya and the other girls watched.

"She's amazing." one commented.

"Mm-mm." another muttered.

Kat was then crouched down with her right leg bent up, while her left was flat on the floor, as she moved her arms around gracefully around her. She then put her hands together in front of her, and then raised her left up as she leaned back.

Tanya grinned happily as the music stopped, and one of the judges nodded, as Kat walked towards Tanya.

"Good job." Tanya remarked quietly, as Kat sat down beside her.

Kat breathed unsurely.

"Okay?" Tanya asked, as Kat took her water bottle out of her bag.

Kat nodded before she drank some water.

"Our final candidate for the afternoon is Ms. Jenny Hunter." the head judge said, giving his list to another. "Jenny Hunter!"

None of the girls moved as they looked at him. They all then heard a door up, and Jenny came in, surprising Kat.

"Here I am." Jenny said, running towards the judges. "Am I too late?"

"Not if you begin within the next 30 seconds, Ms. Hunter." the head judge said.

"That's her." Kat gasped quietly. "That's Lt. Stone's niece."

"I'm sorry. I'm new in Angel Grove." Jenny explained, going through her bag. "I got lost."

"Ms. Hunter, I've giving you 30 seconds. You've spent ten of them talking. I suggest you don't waste anymore time." the judge suggested.

"Right." Jenny said.

She walked over to the tape recorder, then opened it up and placed her tape inside.

"Did you know she was gonna be here?" Tanya asked Kat, as the music started.

Kat shook her head.

Jenny then turned her head to the right, while raising her arms up to her left, her left up high while her right was just out, then she turned her head to the left and put her arms in the opposite places. She then put her hands up above her head, then brought then down to her chest, before she side-stepped to her right while spreading her arms apart, before crossing them over as she punched them forward.

She then put then by her side, while turning her head to the right, then she turned it back while side-stepping to her left while punching her arms out and crossing them over, before turning to her right.

Some of the girls shook their heads, while others - including Kat and Tanya - watched in amazement.

Jenny turned slightly to her right, with her hands on either side of her body, then twirled around before turning to the judges, then she waved hips around while lifting her right leg up. She then rolled her arms around slightly as the girls kept watching her, before she put her left hand by her ear while her right by her hip. She then switched them round, then waved her body around, while Kat turned to Tanya with a smile.

Jenny then raised her arms up, then turned away from the judges, before she held her right arm above her head, and her left by her chest, as the music stopped.

"You were right; she's amazing." Tanya remarked.

Jenny wiped some sweat off her forehead as she walked towards the other girls, while some of them talked, and the judges talked amongst themselves. Jenny then turned to Kat, who waved at her, but ignored her and walked over to her bag.

"You were right about the attitude too." Tanya said.

"Mm-mmm." Kat muttered, as they both turned to Jenny, who then sat down.

"The following dancers are asked to return at 5 o'clock for a final audition." the head judge explained, as he sorted out some papers. "Amy Kendall,"

Amy cheered happily.

"Juliette Hughes, Arianna Landove,"

Arianna hugged a friend sitting beside her.

Kat looked at the judges worriedly.

"Katherine Hillard,"

Tanya and Kat both smiled happily as they turned to each other.

"and finally, Ms. Jenny Hunter." the judge explained.

Some of the girls - as well as family members who'd come over to support them - all looked shocked by that. Jenny turned to them as the people began questioning her, while Kat and Tanya both just stared at her. She then picked up her bag and walked towards the door, when the Subcraft's periscope came out of another bag's juice bottle, unseen by anyone.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was looking through it, while Elgar drank some juice which dropped down into a glass he was holding, while he drank it with a straw.

"Ah, Apple Juice." he said, his mouth open. "My favourite."

"There's nothing like a day at the ballet." Divatox quoted, sounding cockney British as she looked away from the periscope. "Not!"

She put her tongue out and then touched it with her finger, pretending to be sick, before turning to her nephew.

"Quit fooling around!" she barked, before walking off. "Porto!"

"Yes?" Porto inquired, as she walked towards him.

"Get off your flabby Kester, there's work to be done." she smirked.

"At once." Porto said.

"And I don't want a replay of last time." Divatox snarled.

"Well, of course you don't." Porto understood.

"Now..." Divatox smirked, before grabbing the sides of Porto's head, and then leaned closer to him. "..here's what I want you to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Youth Center, Lt. Stone counting up the prices on receipts, with a stock breaker.

"Okay. 4, carry to 2, and 3 + 3 = 6, and..." he said, picking up a receipt, before he crunched it up in frustration. "Oh, this is impossible! How did Ernie ever get these books to balance!"

He threw the crumbled up receipt onto a table Bulk and Skull were sitting at, who were both playing cards.

**"Whoa!"** Bulk yelped, as they both looked at the receipt, now lying on the floor. **"Hey, Skull, you remember that accounting class we took?"**

**"Yeah, isn't that the one we flunked three times in a row?" **Skull questioned.

**"Yeah, whatever! That's not the point." **Bulk told him. **"I just got an idea how we can prove who we really are and get turned back into ourselves again. Come on, we got work to do."**

He jumped out of his chair and ran towards the door.

**"Okay."** Skull said, getting of his chair, and then followed him.

* * *

Back at the ballet studio, Tanya opened the door, and then she and Kat walked out of the building.

"Well, you're a step closer now, Kat." Tanya smiled. "Will you relax a little?"

Kat sighed happily.

"I hope so." she said, as Tanya wrapped her arm around her. "It's just...this is where it gets really ugly, you know. The competition's just started."

Before she could carry on, a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up in front of the, catching them both by surprise, as Elgar pushed through a few of them.

"Ha, ha! Thought I'd show you a few new steps." he joked. "Ready for your lesson?"

He then jumped up to his right, then jumped up to his left.

"Let's see how you do with this haunted thing!" he laughed, as the Piranhatrons charged at the two Rangers.

They both dodged a kick from one, then both ducked as another tried to kick them each. Kat then blocked a kick from hers, followed by another kick, while Tanya dodged one from the first.

Elgar laughed hilariously as he watched, before he ran towards the studio.

Tanya dodged a Piranhatron's attack, then ducked under another's attack, before she kicked a third in the belly.

"Keep 'em busy, guys!" Elgar ordered, before he ran towards the studio's door, laughing as he did.

Tanya grabbed one by the arm, and then hit it in the chest several times with her knee, before she pulled her leg back and kicked another in the chest, knocking it down.

"So far, so good." Elgar sniggered, bringing out the detonator, which was shaped like a tape recorder, before he opened the door. "Now for the next phase. I love this gig!"

He then ran into the studio.

Tanya dodged a Piranhatron's attack, then ducked as another tried to punch her while running past her, then the first grabbed her by the shoulders, and hit her in the side with its knee.

**(Inside)**

Elgar looked around, and saw that no one was in as he approached the judges table, when a bubble popped out of his head, showing Porto in it.

_"Elgar." _he said sternly.

"What?! Don't do it!" Elgar bellowed.

_"Remember to zero the counter, because when they start the music, the counter begins." _Porto explained. _"And when it reaches 100, the detonator will _go_ off."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time." Elgar rebuffed. "Now get your bubble outta here!"

He popped the bubble, making Porto disappear, and then he laughed.

"Now, let's see." he said, picking up the tape recorder on the desk. "First we pull the old switcheroonie…"

He put the detonator on the table in the tape recorder's place.

"..and then gently reset." he grinned, banging the detonator, activating the counter, and then he laughed.

**(Outside)**

A Piranhatron roundhouse kicked Kat in the chest, knocking her towards Tanya, who turned and caught her. They both looked around as the Piranhatrons surrounded them, when Blue Senturion showed up and put his hand on the back of ones shoulder.

"May I have your attention please!" he announced, pulling it away.

The other Piranhatrons all turned to him.

"Halt! You are disturbing the peace!" he shouted.

Kat and Tanya sighed in relief.

"Shall we start again?!" Blue Senturion questioned.

Tanya and Kat then ran off, while the Piranhatrons all charged at him. He then punched one right in the chest, then he turned and blocked an attack from another, before hitting it in the hand, and then he punched one heading towards him in the chest, while elbowing another in the chest behind him. He then spun around and roundhouse kicked a third in the chest, knocking it down.

Tanya then blocked ones chop with her forearms, then grabbed its arm and flipped it over onto its back.

Kat then hit one in the chest with the palm of her hand, then she turned around and chopped another in the shoulder. She then blocked a thirds punch with her arm, then kicked it in the back, knocking it right into the first, before it collapsed and fell onto the ground.

Five more then backed away, as Blue Senturion stared at them.

"Leave now, or suffer the consequences!" he barked.

The Piranhatrons then all vanished, and then Kat and Tanya walked towards Blue Senturion.

"Thanks." Tanya said, as Kat sighed.

"Hey, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Kat inquired.

"I was trained at the Intergalactic Police Academy." Blue Senturion answered.

Both girls giggled, and then Tanya shook Blue Senturion's hand.

"We owe you." she said.

"Just doing my duty." Blue Senturion assured.

"Yeah. Thank you." Kat said, holding her hand out.

"You're welcome." Blue Senturion assured, shaking it.

* * *

Later at the Youth Center, Lt. Stone walked over to Tommy, Adam and Vera with a tray with six cups on - three empty, three full. Once he got to the table, he put down the three empty cups on the table, confusing the three Rangers.

"Hey, uh, Lt. Stone." Tommy said.

Lt. Stone turned to them before he walked off, and they showed him the cups.

"You okay, man?" Tommy asked.

Lt. Stone sighed and sat down near them.

"What's the matter?" Vera asked.

"You guys won't believe this; the money from the entire week's receipts, it's gone." Lt. Stone explained.

"You mean someone stole it?" Adam questioned curiously.

"I can't believe it." Lt. Stone muttered quietly. "Right under my nose, nd I used to be a cop."

"Well, have you looked everywhere for it?" Vera inquired.

"Everywhere I can think of." Lt. Stone answered glumly.

"Well, maybe Emily put it somewhere safe or something." Tommy suggested.

"No. She's...back east, visiting her grandmother." Lt. Stone explained. "The only other person who knows where the keys are..."

He turned around towards the doorway, where Adam, Vera and Tommy were staring at, and saw Jenny come in. He then got up and walked towards his niece, while the three Rangers looked confused.

"You don't think he's accusing his own niece, do you?" Vera asked.

"I'm not sure." Adam admitted. "But it looks like it."

Lt. Stone then made it to Jenny, who smiled at him.

"Jenny, did you happen to, uh, borrow some money from the safe?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny inquired, thinking it was a joke.

"Well, there's money missing and you're the only..." Lt. Stone explained.

"So you think I stole it?" Jenny assumed, shocked.

"You're the only one who knows where the keys are?" Lt. Stone reasoned.

"That's crazy. I didn't take any money." Jenny swore. "You know, you're just like my mom."

She turned around and walked through the doorway, while her uncle sighed and walked towards the counter. Jenny then walked past Kat and Tanya as they walked in, and then they walked over to their friends, both smiling.

"How'd it go, Kat?" Tommy asked, as they sat down.

"I made it to the final audition." Kat explained.

"Excellent." Tommy grinned.

"I knew you could do it." Vera smiled.

"Cool." Adam remarked.

"Yeah, but um, afterward we did a little dancing with some Piranhatrons." Tanya explained quietly.

"Yeah. Good thing the Blue Senturion showed up." Kat said.

"I wonder what Divatox wants with the ballet audition?" Adam wondered.

"Look, I'll give you three guesses, and two of them don't count." Tommy said.

"A detonator." Vera realized.

"Exactly." Tommy agreed. "Look, we better go and check it out."

"Where's Justin?" Kat asked, as they were about to get up.

"He's at the Power Chamber." Tommy explained. "Look, we better get the Turbo Navigators and check out this rehearsal."

"I agree." Vera agreed. "We don't know what the timer on the detonator is."

The others nodded, and then they all got up and walked towards the door. As they did, the Subcraft's periscope came out of a jug on the table, and watched them walk towards the door.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox sighed as she pulled away from it.

"Of course they're gonna look for the detonator." she scoffed, before walking away. "I mean, why wouldn't they?"

She walked past Elgar and Porto, who both turned to her.

"They wouldn't be _Power Rangers_, if they didn't wanna ruin all my plans!" she snapped.

They all then turned as they heard a doorbell ring.

"Hey!" Elgar gasped, scratching his head. "What is that?"

"Elgar, are you expecting anyone?" Divatox asked, turning to him.

"Uh, not me." Elgar assured. "What about you, Porto?"

"Oh, really. My friends would never appear unannounced." Porto swore, as Elgar walked towards the door. "What I do never..."

"Let's check this out." Elgar sighed, hitting the door.

It then opened, and a monster like loudspeaker stepped in.

"Good mornin'." he said, sounding German, freaking Elgar out.

"Who in the seven seas are you?" Divatox demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself." the monster said, holding a card up, which Elgar then took. "Wolfgang Amadeus Griller, conductor musician and monster extraordinaire. No doubt you've heard of me?"

Elgar showed his Aunt the card, before looking at it himself.

"Oh, yeah. Aren't you the one with the music video where the worms are crawling out of that guy's skull?" he questioned.

"Hardly, my dear fellow. I've conducted symphonies all over the world." Wolfgang assured, as Divatox shook her head. "My music can virtually make anything come to life. Perhaps you have a..."

Elgar threw the card away, which then smashed a porthole.

"..need for my services." Wolfgang said, as Elgar turned to the door.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Elvis." he said, turning back to Wolfgang after picking up something. "Can't you read the sign?"

He then held up a 'no smoking' sign.

"No solicitors." he said.

"Wait!" Divatox said, holding her hands up, surprising everyone. "Did you say that your music can make _anything_ come to life?"

"Precisely." Wolfgang confirmed.

"Hmm." Divatox grinned, walking towards him.

Porto sniggered.

"Here we go." Elgar grumbled, throwing the sign away, smashing another porthole.

"I may have a job for you after all." Divatox said, wrapping her arm around Wolfgang, who laughed happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, Alpha and Justin were both working at the computer, when one of the doors opened up, and the other Rangers stepped in.

"Yo, there you are Rangers." Alpha gasped, as they walked towards Justin.

"Hey, Alpha." Tanya said.

"I've got the Turbo Navigators charged, you guys." Justin explained, once the others made it to him. "You ready?"

"Good." Tommy said, as Justin handed him one.

The alarm then went off, and then the Rangers saw Wolfgang in the viewing globe, humming something as he moved a stick like a conductor.

_"Yes, arise, my automotive and sumbul." _he said.

The viewing globe then showed a bunch of cars in outta space, moving around Earth like one of Saturn's rings.

"Since when did you start watching music videos, Alpha?" Tanya inquired, turning to Alpha.

"Hey, that's _no_ video!" Alpha swore. "That's downtown Angel Grove."

The Rangers turned back to the viewing globe, now showing Wolfgang again.

_"Yes, my greatest symphony ever will soon fill the sky!" _he announced. _"A symphony of horse power..."_

The viewing globe then showed multiple cars flying through the sky.

_"..that will bring the Turbo Rangers to their knees." _Wolfgang announced.

In then showed him laughing as he continued to conduct.

_"Arise, all vehicles!" _he shouted.

The viewing globe showed a car flying through the city, before it spun around in the air.

_"Spin to my fiendish tune!" _Wolfgang shouted, as another car spun around in the air. _"Spread your chaos everywhere!"_

Another two cars then spun around while in the air.

"From the readings I'm getting, empty cars are coming to life all over town." Alpha explained frantically, as he stopped working at the computer.

"Looks like we just became Angel Grove's highway patrol." Adam deduced.

"You can say that again." Vera sighed.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "It's time to pull this guy over. Shift into Turbo!"

They then all twisted their left arms and brought out their Turbo Morphers. They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Tanya in the bottom left, Kat in the bottom right, Adam in the top right, and Vera in a square in the middle - and then they all appeared in their Ranger suits. Their helmets then came up around them, and then their visors then came down. Tommy was then covered in his Ranger suit, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived in the city and looked around, when Tommy spotted a car heading right for them.

"Whoa! Look out, guys!" he shouted.

They all jumped back as the car hit the ground and exploded.

"Ahh!" the girls moaned.

Another car then hit the ground nearby and exploded, followed by another. Another then came right at them as they got back up, and then hit a car right near them on the ground.

"Ahh!" they all groaned, as they were knocked off their feet.

"Get back!" Tommy yelled, turning to it while on his knees.

The car then blew up, and the Rangers were knocked off their feet again by the shockwave.

"Ahh!" they all moaned.

"That's right, my old orchestra!" Wolfgang grinned, standing on top of a building. "Crush them, flatten them, lay rubber on their pointy Turbo heads."

Another car came spinning towards the Rangers, but Tommy, Vera and Justin managed to grab it before it hit the ground.

"Ahh! They're too heavy!" Tommy groaned, as they fell onto their backs.

Tanya and Kat both groaned in pain as they tried to prevent another from falling on them, while Adam got back up.

"And there's too many of them!" Kat yelled, as Adam tired to help her and Tanya.

"Ahh!" Tommy groaned, as he tried to push his up.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up!" Vera bellowed, her arms in pain as she tried to help Tommy.

"That makes two of us!" Tanya yelled, helping Kat and Adam in pain.

* * *

Back at the ballet studio, Amy Kendall was dancing on her tiptoes. She twirled around gracefully, before jumping up slightly, then jumped again while moving her feet, then she spun around with her arms raised above her head, and her right leg out. She raised her right leg up high while holding her arms out on either side of her, then she walked away on her tiptoes, while the detonator counted up to 51.

* * *

Back in the city, the Rangers all moaned while lying down on their bellies - except Adam who was leaning against a van, when they saw Wolfgang approaching them.

"Since you enjoyed that so much, here's a little feature from our _horn _section." he sneered.

"Ah, I can't take that!" Adam complained, clutching his chest.

"That makes two of us!" Vera groaned, clutching her arm.

"Don't worry, guys. You won't have too." Tommy promised, touching the side of his helmet. "Turbo RAM, rev it up!"

The Rangers all turned to their left as the Turbo RAM showed up and revved towards them, and then they gathered around it.

"Yeah." Kat grinned. "Now we've got him."

They then bent down and picked up their Turbo Weapons.

"Cruises!" Wolfgang retorted. "New instruments!"

The Rangers all turned to him holding their Turbo Weapons.

"Alright, Griller, song's over!" Tommy announced, as they all stared at him.

"That's what you think!" Wolfgang declared.

He jumped up, then flipped forward, before he landed closer to the Rangers.

"Move!" he bellowed, as Tommy charged at him.

"Ready?" Justin asked, turning to Adam.

"Let's do it!" they both said.

They both fired their weapons at Wolfgang, which then hit him in the chest, then Tommy got behind him and hit him in the back with his Turbo Lighting Sword. Adam and Justin then both kept firing their weapons at Wolfgang, which hit him and knocked him into a wall.

"All right!" Justin cheered, as they lifted their weapons up.

They both then ran towards Tommy, followed by the girls, and then Tommy turned to them all.

"Good job, guys." he remarked. "Now, let's finish him off."

"My symphony is ruined!" Wolfgang cried.

"Turbo RAM Cannon mode!" the Rangers all shouted.

They combined their Turbo Weapons into Turbo RAM Cannon mode.

"Brace yourself, everyone." Tommy advised. "We're fully charged. Prepare to fire!"

They then all took their positions around it.

"You cannot destroy me!" Wolfgang swore, pointing at himself.

"Turbo cannon, fire!" the Rangers shouted, pointing at him.

The Turbo RAM fired at Wolfgang, which sent a beam at him, which just missed, but then sent another beam which hit him right in the chest, causing him to tumble and fall onto his back.

Up in space, the cars circling around Earth like a ring, then all disappeared.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the periscope, having been watching the battle.

"Uh. That musty maestro needs help." she muttered disgustingly.

She turned away from the periscope, and walked towards the controls.

"Time to fire the torpedoes." she smirked.

She then looked through one of the binoculars in the controls.

"Fire the torpedoes!" she ordered, pressing a button.

However, nothing came out of the torpedo holders.

"Where are the torpedoes!" Divatox demanded, turning to Elgar and Rygog, who were both standing near one.

Rygog stuttered while Elgar cleaned a rag.

"We thought we'd get 'em all nice and shiny for ya, boss." Elgar explained.

"Elgar?" Divatox grumbled.

"Wha? Me?!" Elgar questioned, turning to his Aunt. "It was all his idea in the first place."

He pushed Rygog away, who then turned to him.

"Hey!" he complained, as Elgar pointed at him.

"Ohh!" Divatox fumed. "Get down there and help the Griller!"

Elgar threw the rag away while Rygog stuttered slightly.

"Now!" Divatox bellowed.

"Okay." Elgar said, before he and Rygog both disappeared.

* * *

Back at the ballet studio, Arianna Landove twirled around while moving along the floor, as the judges watched, while the detonator went up to 81.

* * *

Back in the city, Elgar, Rygog and a bunch of Prianhatrons showed up, and then Elgar laughed, getting the Rangers attention.

"We heard there was a party going on around here." Elgar said, as they walked towards Wolfgang.

Wolfgang then hit Tommy in the chest, knocking him down near the other Rangers.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Tanya asked, touching his shoulders as she crouched down.

"Crew's got reinforcements." Justin explained, walking in front of Tommy as he got up.

The Rangers then all stared at the monsters as they did their fighting poses. Wolfgang then got in front of Rygog and Elgar, and then turned to them.

"Glad you could make it." he said, before turning back to the Rangers. "Though I had things well in hand."

"Hey, we heard your symphony flob." Rygog argued.

"Yeah, no telling. Let's rock and roll!" Elgar declared.

"Now what are they up too?" Tommy wondered, as the Rangers looked confused.

Wolfgang then powered up his hands, while Rygog fried two beams out of his face - which looked like his face - then Wolfgang fired the beams out of his hands, while Elgar fired one out of his sword. The beams then all hit the Rangers, and knocked them all down.

"Ahh!" they moaned.

Tommy, Justin and Kat all fell against a car nearby, while Adam, Vera and Tanya all fell against some rubble.

Wolfgang and Elgar both growled as they, Rygog and the Piranhatrons then charged at them.

Tommy - who was leaning against the car hood - looked up and moved just as Wolfgang was about to hit him, causing him to hit the hood. Tommy then blocked a punch from him with his forearm, then blocked another punch from him, before he hit him in the chest with his knee, but then he kicked him in the shoulder.

Justin did a backwards handspring towards a few Piranhatrons, then ducked as one spun around and tried to kick him from behind. He then blocked a kick from another, then turned to a third and knocked its foot away as it tried to kick him, and then spun around and kicked the first in the chest, knocking it into some rubble.

Adam sent a kick at one, but it blocked it with its hand, while Tanya ducked under another's punch nearby, and then Adam spun around and kicked the first in the face, knocking it down.

Kat blocked ones punch with her arm, then spun around while ducking, and elbowed it in the chest. She then ducked as another jumped and tried to kick her, hitting it in the foot slightly as it went past her, then ducked again as a third tried to punch her, before she spun around and kicked it.

Vera dodged to her right as one tried to punch her, but then she hit it in the chest with her knee, and then chopped it in the back, before dodging a slice from Elgar's sword.

Tommy then kicked Wolfgang right in the chest, knocking him back slightly, before he fell over, having lost his balance.

"Now, you meddlers will pay for destroying my symphonic masterpiece." Wolfgang swore, as he began to walk towards Tommy.

He then growled angrily, when Blue Senturion showed up out of nowhere in front of him.

"Halt!" the robot shouted. "Your attention please!"

"Whoa!" Wolfgang yelped, moving back slightly. "Who are you?!"

Kat kicked a Piranhatron in the chest, while Vera dodged another attack from Elgar, before she kicked him in the belly, while Tommy got back up.

"Blue Senturion, perfect timing, pal." Tommy commented, running to Blue Senturion's side.

"Playing loud music without a permit is a violation of code 4-1-0-2-8." Blue Senturion explained.

"I don't need no stinking permits!" Wolfgang spat.

"And we don't like the way you conduct yourself!" Tommy retorted, punching his fist.

"This perpetrator is hostile." Blue Senturion said. "He must be forcefully restrained."

"Alright, then, let's restrain him." Tommy agreed, as they both brought out their blasters.

"Synergizer Blaster mode now!" Blue Senturion shouted, as they aimed at Wolfgang.

"Turbo Auto Blaster, fire!" Tommy shouted.

They both fired multiple lasers at Wolfgang, hitting him in the chest.

"Oh! Ohh!" he moaned, before he fell to the ground, and was then destroyed.

Kat ducked as it happened, while some Piranhatrons shielded their eyes.

"Whoa." she said.

Elgar and some Piranhatrons where then knocked off their feet, while Vera shielded her visor by looking away.

"Oh, no again!" Rygog groaned, running on the spot near Adam and Tanya. "Divatox is gonna have my dome!"

He and the Piranhatrons near Adam and Tanya then all vanished, and then Tanya laughed as she looked at Adam. Elgar then got up near Vera, and moaned in pain.

"Ahh!" he moaned, touching his head. "Oh, my aching egghead! I'm outta here!"

He and the Piranhatrons near him then vanished.

"See you later." Vera said, waving.

Tommy put his blaster away, before he turned to Blue Senturion.

"Good work, Blue Senturion." he remarked. "Thanks."

"Yes, our mission has been accomplished." Blue Senturion said, before he disappeared.

"Well, until next time." Tommy said.

He then turned to the others as they ran towards him.

"Good work, guys." he remarked.

"Tommy, we've gotta get to the rehearsal hall." Kat reminded. "There's a detonator there."

"Alright, let's go." Tommy said.

"Right." Justin understood, as they all ran off.

* * *

Back at the dance hall, Jenny was moving her hips as she whirled her arms around. She the spread her arms out while spinning around, but then stopped slightly when she and the judges heard the door open.

"It's in here, guys." Tommy said, as he and the other Rangers piled in.

He looked at his Turbo Navigator while they all looked around.

"Oh, man. Search the room, quickly!" he ordered.

They all separated around the room and looked around. Tommy and Tanya searched behind the judges table, while Justin and Vera checked the audience chairs, as Adam and Kat kept looking around.

"What in the world?" he the head judge questioned.

"Excuse me?" Justin said, looking under the chairs, confusing the crowd.

Tommy and Tanya both walked past the judges.

"I beg your pardon?" the head questioned.

"It's gotta be here." Tommy said, picking up the tape recorder. "Hey, it's this tape player."

"What?" Vera exclaimed, turning to him, as the detonator counted up to 98.

"Yeah. Alright, I think it's about to blow." he realized, tossing it to Kat.

She then caught it, and then turned around and ran out the door.

"Get it outta here fast!" Tommy shouted.

"Hurry, Pink!" Adam advised, calling her by her color to confuse people.

Kat then ran out of the ballet studio and onto the street, and then she threw the detonator up towards the sky. It then exploded when it got just a few feet in the air, causing her to moan as she turned away.

"Ahh!" she moaned.

Inside the studio, everyone but the Rangers gasped slightly as the room shook.

"Whoa." Tanya yelped, loosing her balance slightly.

Outside, Kat looked up where the explosion had been.

"Wow. That was too close for comfort." she admitted. "But we did it."

Back inside, Jenny was frustrated, as she didn't know what was going on, and then she turned around and walked towards the back door in a huff. She then opened the door and walked out, while the judges talked quietly amongst themselves. Kat - now unmorphed - ran through the front door and into the studio, while the Rangers all walked past her and out of the door.

"Go get 'em, Kat." Justin whispered.

"Good luck." Vera said quietly.

"Is everything okay?" Kat asked, walking towards the judges.

"I haven't the slightest idea." the head judge answered. "However, Ms. Hillard, you are our last dancer for the afternoon. Are you ready?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah." she said, as she put her bag down.

* * *

Later that day, both Kat and Jenny were standing in front of the judges, as they were making their decision, and then the female judge stopped writing on a piece of paper.

"Ladies, you are both here because we feel you are the most promising of all he dancers that we have seen." the head judge explained.

Kat and Jenny both smiled.

"Ms. Hunter, you could become a great artist." the judge explained.

"Thank you." Jenny said, smiling wider.

"However..." the judge went on, taking his glasses off. "..your attitude is completely unacceptable."

Jenny looked confused.

"It would appear you have no control over your emotions at all." the judge explained. "And that makes you - in our opinion - untrainable at this point and time. I'm sorry."

Kat turned to her, before she began to walk out.

"You're welcome to try out next year." the judge assured.

Jenny turned to him briefly, before she walked towards the door, and then out of the building. The judge then sighed as he turned to Kat.

"Now, Kathrine..." he said, getting Kat to turn to him. "I'm pleased to tell you, that you're invited to join us for the whole semester."

Kat smiled at him.

"Congratulations." he said.

"Thank you." Kat said happily.

She then ran out of the door, grinning happily, as the judges watched her. Once she made it outside, she noticed Jenny sitting on a bench all by herself, then she took a deep breath, before walking towards her.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

Jenny turned to her. "Is this where we have our cozy heart-to-heart talk and hug, and become best friends, and everything's great?" she questioned, as Kat sat down.

"Look, Jenny, I don't even know if I'd want to be your friend." Kat reasoned.

Jenny turned to her, confused, before putting her head down.

"You're mean, you're rude, and you alienate yourself from everybody." Kat explained.

"You know what it's like to have your mother send you away because she doesn't want you?" Jenny asked, turning to Kat. "Or to have your uncle blame you for stealing? Or have the _only _thing you care about ruined right when you have a chance to get ahead?"

"Well, maybe not." Kat answered. "But I know that you need all he friends you can get right now."

Jenny looked down.

"Look, my advise to you is, don't blow it." Kat advised, getting Jenny to turn to her. "My friends and I are gonna be at the Juice Bar later. You're welcome to join us if you want."

Jenny watched her, before she got up and walked away, thinking about what she said.

* * *

Later at the Youth Center, the six Rangers were all sitting round a table near the counter, Kat explaining to the others what had happened to her. Lt. Stone picked up an ice-cream sundae, then turned to the table, and put it behind his back as he walked towards it, and then put it on the table.

"Congratulations, Kat." he said.

"Thank you." Kat smiled, turning to him.

"That's incredible. You get to go to London and study now." Tommy said.

"Yeah, I know. It is pretty amazing. But, there's just one thing." Kat said, knowing she was a Power Ranger.

"Kat, you can't give up this opportunity." Tanya argued.

"Well, you gave up singing to stay a Ranger, Tanya." Kat recalled.

"That's different." Tanya argued. "I can go back to that any time."

"Tanya's right." Vera agreed. "It's like when Sophie and Kimberly both left. They might not have gotten another opportunity, like you've got now."

Jenny then walked in and towards the counter, as she spotted Kat and her friends. She then sat down at the counter, while Bulk and Skull both came in, Bulk pulling in a cart full of receipts in behind him, which Skull was riding in.

**"Oh! I can't believe you forgot to add up the inventory from last mouth!"** Bulk complained, as he stopped, and then turned to Skull, who was counting the receipts. **"How many times do I have to tell ya?!"**

**"How can I add it in if I don't even know what it is?"** Skull argued.

"Aha." Lt. Stone grinned, walking towards them.

He then crouched down near the cart, and pulled a money note out - which was mixed in with the receipts - before putting it down in the cart.

"So it was you two all along." he realized. "Ha. I guess I have an apology to make."

He got up and walked towards Jenny, who was drinking a soda.

"I made a mistake." he sighed, getting her attention. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it." Jenny said, shaking her head. "I'd probably blame me too."

"Well, it won't happen again, I promise." Lt. Stone assured.

Jenny smiled as she got up from her stool, and then hugged him tight. They turned around as they did, then Jenny opened her eyes to look at Kat and her friends and smiled at them, and then Kat smiled back and nodded.


	50. Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers Part 1

**A/N: This two-parter is another of the few Turbo episodes I actually like.**

**I'm sorry if it's later than normal but my Grandma just passed away, and I really couldn't concentrate on writing.**

* * *

At the park, the Rangers and a number of other people - including Lt. Stone, Ashley, Carlos and Mel - were cleaning the place up. People were handed buckets, booms, mops and trash bags - Adam, Vera and Justin being among the people handing them out, near a bunch of empty trash bins. Lt. Stone and some other people meanwhile, handed out trash bags to people, including Tommy, Mel, Kat, Ashley and Carlos.

Later, everyone was gathered together, and then clapped as Mayor Carrington walked by then all, holding a boom.

_"Let's give a warm welcome to the Mayor of Angel Grove."_ a man said through a microphone.

The Mayor then walked towards a podium behind a stage as some people took photos of her. Two girls then whacked some trash bins together like a pair of cymbals.

"Hello, ma'am." a man said, shaking the Mayor's hand.

The Rangers, Mel, Carlos, Ashley and everyone else turned to her.

_"Thank you all for_ _coming out for the Angel Grove Cleanup Week."_ she said through the microphone.

Everyone clapped and cheered at her, when Adam - who was holding a bucket - turned to Tommy - who was holding a boom. They both then gave each other what they were holding.

_"And as an added incentive, the team that rids the streets of the most garbage will receive a donation to the charity or the special program of their choice." _the mayor explained.

Everyone clapped and cheered again, while Kat kissed Tommy on the cheek.

_"Thank you, Mayor."_ a man said through the microphone. _"Now, let's get out there and clean up!"_

A young boy then grabbed Tommy's arm, as everyone split up to clean up the park.

"Come on, Tommy." he said. "We're all set to go."

Tommy turned to Adam, Vera and Justin, who were going in the other direction.

"Hey, we'll meet you back at the Youth Center in a few hours!" Adam called, being dragged away himself.

"Alright, that sounds good." Tommy chuckled.

"See you there." Vera called, before turning around.

* * *

Later, Justin opened up the back of a small pickup truck - which had some rubbish bags in, as well as a bin - and then him and a girl threw more bags on it. They both ran back towards Adam, Vera and the other kids, as they kept picking up trash.

"You know what, this is great." Adam said.

"It sure is." Vera agreed, picking up a empty packet of sweets.

"We could end up with another money to fund that Soccer Camp Carlos and I were talking about." Adam realized.

"Yeah." two boys said, high-fiving each other. "Soccer Camp! Whoo, whoo, whoo!"

Justin held up a bag as a few girls put trash into it.

"But Ashley seemed pretty serious about the Cheerleading Camp." he recalled.

"Yes." the girls said happily.

"Maybe we'll split it between both." Adam decided, putting a plastic bottle away.

"Good idea." Justin agreed.

"Sure beats arguing." Vera agreed, putting an empty can into a bag.

"Hey, was Mel serious about anything?" Adam inquired.

"No. As long as it's for a good cause, she doesn't care where the money goes." Vera answered honestly.

As they and the kids kept picking up the litter, Bulk and Skull were both hiding behind a bush nearby.

**"Heh. The good thing about being chimps is we don't have to pick up trash." **Skull scoffed.

**"But this is the chance we need to show everybody who we really are!"** Bulk argued.

**"Uh, 'fraid you lost me there, Bulky." **Skull said confused.

**"When we win the prize for collecting the most trash, everyone will realize we're really humans."** Bulk explained. **"Ha, ha!"**

**"Hope you're not expecting me to help?"** Skull hoped.

Lt. Stone then approached them both, as a boy sorted out the trash in the back of the truck.

"Alright, let's go." he said.

Bulk and Skull then both ran off, as he turned to them.

"You know, I have been looking _everywhere_ for you." he said annoyed, before following them. "Why is it _every time_ I turn my back, you guys always leave?"

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the periscope, and could see Justin picking up some trash off the ground. She then moved it to see Vera, Adam and a boy doing the same thing.

"You want clean?" she sniggered rudely. "How 'bout I clean your clocks for you?"

Elgar and Rygog - who were both behind her - laughed.

"Cool, just in time." Elgar said as his Aunt turned around, before he held up a pocket watch. "Uh, here you go, Auntie D."

He held it to his ear, while Rygog held up one.

"Here's mine." he said, pointing at it. "Here's mine."

Divatox walked towards them both.

"I meant, clean _these_ clocks, not those clocks!" she said sternly, hitting them both in the forehead.

"Ooh!" Elgar moaned, touching his.

"Elgar, I want you to take a school of Piranhatron up there." Divatox instructed.

"Got you." Elgar understood.

"Those Turbo Twinkles wouldn't _dare_ morph in front of their dear, sweet little urchins they're babysitting." Divatox sneered sinisterly.

Rygog laughed as she grinned.

* * *

Back at the park, Justin was now cleaning graffiti off a bin, while some other kids kept putting trash into the bags, while Adam and Vera both watched. Vera turned slightly, just as Elgar and the Piranhatrons - holding trash bags - showed up near by.

"Adam, look!" she said, pointing at them.

Adam turned to them, as the kids all got up and panicked slightly.

"Hello, kids!" Elgar smirked.

Justin turned to them, as the kids all got behind Vera and Adam, before he ran over to them.

"We thought we'd give you a hand with your cleaning up." Elgar joked, as the Piranhatrons threw trash out of the bags all over. "Here's some more trash."

Elgar chuckled, as Justin turned to Adam and Vera, who both turned to him, while holding their arms out, motioning for the kids to stay back.

"Adam, Vera, I'm scared." a boy whimpered.

"There's never a Power Ranger around when you need one, huh!" Elgar spat.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Elgar smirked as he came towards, Adam, Vera, Justin and the kids, chuckling sinisterly as he did.

"Nice day for a cleaning up." he smirked. "Well, are you just gonna stand there?"

Adam turned to Justin, but then saw a dumpster bin nearby

"Take cover over there!" he said.

Justin and the kids all turned to the dumpster, and then Justin turned back to Adam.

"Okay." he said. "Come on, everyone. Hurry!"

He and the kids then all ran towards the dumpster and hid behind it.

"Ooh." Elgar sneered, turning to the kids. "Nice move. Get 'em, boys!"

Adam and Vera turned to the kids, as three Piranhatrons charged at the kids, and then ran over to them.

Adam then fly kicked two Piranhatrons in the back, knocking them over, while Vera skidded to a halt and hit the third in the leg, tripping it over.

"Size 'em!" Elgar bellowed.

Adam and Vera then charged at the rest of the Piranhatrons, as Justin and the kids all watched.

Adam then kicked one right in the chest, knocking it down, while Vera blocked a punch from another by grabbing its arm, and then pulled it to the ground.

"Wahoo!" Elgar whooped.

One then sent a punch at Adam, but he kicked the arm away, and then spun around and he spun around to kick the Piranhatron, but missed as it ducked.

Vera sent two punches at one, hitting it in the chest, and knocking it back slightly, and then she jumped and kicked it right in the chest, flipping it over onto its back, while the kids kept watching.

Adam then spun around and tackled one as it came at him, knocking it down. He then looked up and kicked another in the chest while lying down, then lifted his other leg up, kicking it in the face slightly, and then pulled his other leg away, knocking it down.

Vera rolled forward as one tried to kick him, but then she spun around and tackled it, knocking it down. She then blocked a punch from another, and ducked as a third tried to kick her, but then she jumped and kicked the third in the chest, while punching the second in the chest, knocking them down.

"Ooh! My turn, my turn!" Elgar said giddily.

Adam turned to him as Elgar came at him, and then ducked as Elgar tried to hit him with his sword. He then dodged as Elgar tried to hit him again, before Elgar spun around and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back right into the dumpster bin.

Vera turned to him as she kicked a Piranhatron in the chest. "Adam!" she shouted.

She then ran over to Elgar and grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"Hey, what the?!" he exclaimed.

Adam clutched his right shoulder in pain as Justin turned to him.

"Adam, we've gotta morph." Justin whispered.

Adam turned to him, before turning back to Elgar and Vera.

"They'll see us if we do." he argued quietly.

Elgar then moved his arms forward, forcing Vera to let go of his arms, and then a Piranhatron kicked her in the back, sending her over to the dumpster, but Adam caught her before she hit it.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Vera answered, clutching her chest, as she turned back to Elgar.

"Finish 'em!" he ordered.

The Piranhatrons then charged at the three Rangers, and then they all moved as one tried to chop Adam and Justin, forcing it to miss and hit the lid of the dumpster, and then Justin hit it in the arm.

Vera ducked as one tried to puncher her, before she got behind it and kicked it in the back. She then dodged a kick from another, before kicking it in the side, knocking it onto a wooden table nearby.

Adam jumped and spun around sideways as one tried to hit him, and then kicked another in the chest as Elgar laughed. He then tried to block a kick from the first, but it kicked him in the hands and knocked him towards Elgar. Elgar then tried to hit him with his sword, but he grabbed his arm before he could, and then wrapped the arm under his.

"Kinda tough when you can't whip out the ol' morpher, huh?" Elgar smirked.

"Like we need help to deal with you, Elgar!" Adam grunted.

He let go of Elgar's arm, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back slightly.

Vera then came up behind him and kicked him in the back slightly, and then spun around and tackled him, while she and Adam turned to Justin.

Justin ducked under a Piranhatron's punch, before Vera and Adam both ran over to help as another came at him. Adam then spun around and tackled the second, while Vera jumped and fly kicked the first in the chest, knocking it away, before all three Rangers turned to Elgar.

"Enough playing around..!" he demanded.

A whistle then cut him off, and Blue Senturion appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"Hold it right there!" he yelled.

"Wha?!" Elgar yelped, backing away slightly.

"Why don't you pick on somebody you're own size!" Blue Senturion yelled.

"Just in time." Vera sighed in relief, as Adam, Justin and the kids smiled.

"Go!" a boy cheered.

"You're kind of scrum really bugs me!" Blue Senturion bellowed, pointing at Elgar. "You're under arrest!"

"Not today!" Elgar sneered, as he tried to strike with his sword, but Blue Senturion grabbed his arm, and then punched him away.

He then turned to some Piranhatrons, then spun around and ducked while one tried to hit him, before he hit it in the chest with his fist.

Adam, Vera and Justin all smiled as they turned to each other.

Blue Senturion then jumped and kicked Elgar in the arm, knocking him towards two Piranhatrons, and then he punched a third in the face. He then ran towards another and fly kicked it in the chest, before he back flipped away from it.

He then stared at Elgar, who clutched his chest, while the Piranhatrons gathered around him.

"Okay, just calm down!" he bellowed.

"Come in peacefully?!" Blue Senturion demanded.

"Right. Gotta go!" Elgar bellowed, before eh and the Piranhatrons vanished.

Adam, Vera, Justin and the kids then ran towards Blue Senturion, as he looked at a notebook he opened up.

"He his a cleaver criminal." he admitted. "I'll just make a note."

"You blew the whistle just in time." Justin told him.

"Malicious littering? It's an ugly thing." Blue Senturion said.

"Who said there's never an officer around when you need one?" Adam joked.

"Even if he is a robot officer." Vera added.

"Just doing my job." Blue Senturion assured. "Glad I could help."

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was drinking a hot drink out of a goblet, but then spat it out, as it was too hot. The drink - which was green liquid - then hit the floor, and burned a hole in it like acid near Porto's feet.

"Porto, make me another, and this time make it strong!" she ordered.

"Right away." Porto acknowledged, as she turned around.

She then walked over to Elgar, who was arm-wrestling a Piranhatron.

"Heh, ha. Over a thousand challengers and still not beaten." Elgar smirked, as Divatox pushed the Piranhatron away with one hand.

"And as for you...!" she hissed angrily, getting down and began arm-wrestling him herself, without even looking at him.

Elgar began to pull on his Aunt's hand, but it wouldn't move.

"Those Power Punks and their hulky metal Senturion fussbuster make _too_ strong of a team." Divatox huffed.

"Hey, my arm!" Elgar moaned.

"Everything was going fine until he came along." Divatox sighed sadly.

Elgar kept trying to move her arm.

"There's got to be a way to get rid of them all!" Divatox yelled, moving her arm forward, knocking Elgar off his seat.

* * *

Back in the park, Adam, Vera, Justin and the kids were now picking rubbish off the ground again near some swings, while Blue Senturion closed his notebook up.

"That does it. Everything seems to be clam, for the moment." he said, before looking around. "I'll just take one final look around."

A fly then buzzed right past him.

"Hey... Huh?" he muttered, as he tried to flick it by moving his hand around. "Hey!"

Adam and Vera both looked up at him, just as the fly landed on the back of his neck. Both them and Justin then walked towards him, as he stood there moving around his body weirdly.

"High-pitched frequency jamming my receivers!" he moaned.

"It's just a fly." Adam said, flicking the bug off his neck.

Blue Senturion then straightened up, back to normal.

"Eh, that's better." he sighed, before turning to the Rangers. "Back to normal."

He then walked past them, as they all looked concerned.

"That was weird." Justin said.

"You're telling me." Vera agreed.

"Well, what do you think happened?" Justin asked.

Nearby, the Subcraft's periscope was looking at them through a puddle of muddy water.

"I don't know." Adam said, confused.

* * *

On the other side of the periscope, Divatox grinned before turning away from it.

"As if on cue, the answer appears from nowhere." she grinned. "Porto!"

She walked over to him.

"Yes, my derelict delight?" Porto inquired.

"The Shrinkasect, is he ready?" Divatox asked.

"Indeed he is." Porto answered. "Feast your eyes on this."

Divatox grinned as the door opened, but then only a small green fly flew into the room.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Porto said.

The fly then flew past the control panel, and then towards Divatox, Porto and Rygog, as Divatox laughed, before it changed into Shrinkasect.

"Shrinkasect, at your service." he said, holding a net.

Divatox then approached him with a detonator disguised as a can, as she pulled the timer out, which glowed.

"Now, take this detonator to the surface..." she instructed, putting the timer back in, and then handed it to Shrinkasect. "..and hide it. And don't, I repeat, don't let those Power Rangers see you!"

"You got it." Shrinkascet understood. "Wha!"

He then shrunk down to fly size, confusing everyone.

"Huh?" Rygog muttered, as Divatox looked down.

She then saw Shrinkasect lift the can up in his small form, and then flew up and around her head.

"Hmm." she said, as he flew away. "Enjoy your soda _pop_, Rangers!"

She, Rygog and Porto then laughed.

* * *

Later at the Youth Center, Lt. Stone walked towards a boy dumping plastic bottles into a recycle box.

"How 'bout a drink." he said, handing him a cup of juice.

"Thanks." the boy said, taking it.

"You're welcome." Lt. Stone said, as he turned around, while a girl with glasses walked past him.

"Excuse me." she said, carrying another box of plastic bottles.

She walked past him, while he walked over to the Rangers, who were all around one table.

"Hi, guys." he said, handing Adam a drink. "You look thirsty."

Adam handed Kat his drink, while Lt. Stone handed one to Tommy.

"And here's one for you." he said.

"Thanks." Tommy said, as Lt. Stone walked away.

"You guys doing a great job." he told them, as Kat drank some juice.

Adam then leaned in so that _no one_ could overhear them.

"So anyways, the Piranhatrons just appeared outta nowhere, again." he explained.

"It was pretty close with all those kids back there." Vera added. "Luckily, no one got hurt."

Lt. Stone then put the tray he was carrying down on the counter, while Bulk and Skull both sat on a table nearby, playing a game of chess.

Bulk sighed. **"I'm really tried of playing chess!" **he complained. **"We need something a little more..." **He turned to Lt. Stone, and saw his car keys hanging out of his pocket. **"..challenging. Hey, want to go for a car ride?"**

**"Oh, uh... Gee, golly, Bulky, no offence, but you're not the man you used to be." **Skull said.

**"Oh, come on, man. Are you a man or a monkey?" **Bulk asked.

**"Well, the vote's still not in yet." **Skull answered.

**"Well, I vote we get started collecting trash. Come on. We'll need these..." **Bulk said, reaching over and taking the keys from Lt. Stone's pocket.

"Hmm?" he muttered, looking around slightly.

He turned around, but saw Bulk and Skull had both gone.

"Hmm?" he muttered. "I wonder what happened to them?"

He then turned to Mel, Carlos and Ashley, who were all carrying a tube of plastic bottles.

"Hey, have you guys seen the chimps?" he asked.

"Um, no." Ashley answered confused. "I thought they were with you."

"I thought I saw them around here somewhere." Carlos said, looking around.

"Maybe they've gone outside or something." Mel suggested.

Lt. Stone sighed. "You know, it's like trying to keep track of a couple of teenagers." he sighed, walking off.

The three teens looked a bit shocked, before he turned back to them.

"No offence, of course." he assured.

"None taken." Mel smiled, as Carlos and Ashley laughed.

* * *

Outside, a boy was walking towards the front door with a bag full of trash, and then opened it up, for two girls to walk in - who were also carrying a bag full of trash.

"Thanks, Ravi." one said, as they walked in.

Ravi then followed in, as Shrinkasect flew towards the door, but then it closed on him as he got close, forcing him to drop the can, and turn back to normal size as he fell over.

"Oohh!" he moaned, getting up. "Darn glass doors! Now where'd that detonator gooooo!"

The door opened up again and hit him, knocking him over.

Skull then walked out the door, and spotted the detonator, which he thought was a can.

**"Yeah, check it out, our first can!" **he cheered, picking it up. **"Life is good."**

Bulk then came up behind him.

**"Bring it with us." **he told Skull, as they walked towards Lt. Stone's car. **"We've got a lot more to get. Come on."**

**"Hey, Bulky, you sure you remember how to drive this thing?"** Skull asked, as they climbed into the car.

**"Eh, it'll come back." **Bulk assured, as Skull dropped the can.

Outside the car, Shrinkasect kicked the door closed as he moaned.

"Ooh!" he mumbled, trying to get up.

Inside the car, Bulk sat in the driver's seat, while Skull sat beside him - his seatbelt already on.

**"The first thing we do is put on our seatbelts and adjust!"** Bulk grunted, putting his seatbelt on.

**"Check."** Skull said.

**"Mirrors?" **Bulk asked, as he started up the engine.

**"Got one, but how do you turn it on?"** Skull asked, moving the top mirror slightly.

**"Now we gotta find some really good driving music." **Bulk said.

He fiddled with the stereo, until some music played.

**"Alright, let's roll." **he said.

He tried to start the car up, but it wouldn't move.

**"Come on, baby!"** he said, moving the steering wheel, as the wipers moved. **"Let's go!"**

The front wheels moved, but the car still wouldn't move.

**"Uh, didn't you say you could drive?" **Skull inquired.

**"I could drive, but that was back when I could reach the pedals!" **Bulk argued.

**"Oh, this oughta but interesting." **Skull said sarcastically, as Bulk finally backed the car up.

It then skidded slightly as it stopped, and then Bulk drove it off. Shrinkascet got up, just Lt. Stone came out of the Youth Center and banged the door on him.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as he fell over.

Lt. Stone ran towards the edge of the path, and then saw Bulk and Skull in his car.

"Hey!" he called. "What did I tell you two about driving?!"

He then ran after the car, just as Shrinkasect got up while touching the sides of his head.

"My aching cranium!" he moaned, before he saw the detonator was missing. "Whoa, they stole the detonator! I better come up with another plan before Divatox finds out."

He then shrunk down to fly size, and then buzzed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lt. Stone was still chasing after Bulk and Skull, who were now riding the car down a street.

**"Mark my words, Skully, we are gonna be the best darn trash collectors this town has ever seen." **Bulk told Skull, lifting his arms up slightly.

Lt. Stone then stopped running, as the car was a bit fast for him on foot.

"Come back here, you two!" he bellowed, panting as he bent down slightly.

**"Boy is Lt. Stone gonna be surprised when he finds out we're gone." **Bulk said. **"Put on some trash tunes will ya, my good baboon."**

**"My pleasure, monkey man." **Skull assured.

Lt. Stone began to chase the car again, but then stopped again as it was too far ahead of him.

"When I get my hands on you two." he breathed.

He shook his head as he watched the car, but then saw a girl nearby on a small bicycle, and then ran over to her as an idea came into his head. He then touched the front of the bike, making the girl stop and look at him.

"Excuse me, little girl. How much to burrow the bike and helmet?" he asked.

"How much you got?" the girl asked.

Lt. Stone felt his pockets, and then brought out some money.

"20." he said.

"Make if 50." the girl said.

Lt. Stone sighed and felt through his pockets again, before he pulled some money out of his shirt pocket.

"50? Highway robbery." he said, handing the girl the money.

He took her helmet off, then put it on as she got off the bike. He then turned the bike around.

"50 bucks." he muttered, before he began riding it after his car.

The girl then counted up the money as she watched him, as he was a bit big for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Blue Senturion walked towards an old woman about to cross the street near a pedestrian crossing.

"May I be of assistance?" he asked, getting her to stop. "This is a dangerous intersection and I am programed to serve and protect the good citizens of this town."

The old woman put her arm under his, while he pressed the button on the sign.

The crossing sign then went from 'don't walk' to 'walk'.

"Watch your step, now." Blue Senturion cautioned, as they stepped onto the road.

They both then began to walk across the street slowly, as Shrinkascet on nearby, and went back to normal size.

"You two are in for a big surprise." he smirked, as he watched them cross the street. "Whoa-ho! Gonna scramble your brain, copper."

He then shrunk down to fly size, and flew towards Blue Senturion and the old woman. Once he got close, he attached himself to the back of Blue Senturion's neck, and then went inside of him.

"Computer alert!" the robot exclaimed, surprising the woman. "Unauthorized entry into the system!"

"Whoa!" the woman yelped, as Blue Senturion dragged her across the road, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Short-circuiting!" he exclaimed, as he stopped and turned around. "Cannot control motor functions!"

He then stopped and moaned while keeping hold of the woman's arm.

"Help!" he yelled. "Ahh!"

He then finally made it across the road with the woman, while he kept shaking out of control.

"Can't stop...!" he yelped.

"Ahh!" the woman breathed.

She then let go of his arm, and then kicked him in the leg.

"Ahh!" he moaned, touching it.

"Help me!" the woman cried, as she turned around, and then limped away, as her leg was sore.

"This doesn't make sense?!" Blue Senturion exclaimed, as he got up and swirled around while he walked off. "Sensor's on maximum overdrive! Red alert! Code red! Hickory, dickory, doc! The mouse right off the clock! Mayday!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, Alpha walked towards the computer, while looking at Blue Senturion in the viewing globe.

"Yo! I'm picking up some activity here and it doesn't look good!" he exclaimed.

_"Countdown to detonation!"_ Blue Senturion exclaimed, stopping near a fence as he touched his head.

He then moaned as he banged his head against the fence.

_"Mi-mi-mind!"_ he yelled.

"Yo-Yo!" Alpha exclaimed.

_"Mind!" _Blue Senturion bellowed, breaking a hole in the wall.

"The Blue Senturion's heading for a mind meltdown!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Would it not be wise to contact the Rangers at once, Alpha 6?" Dimitria suggested.

"You got that right, Big D." Alpha agreed.

* * *

Back in the Youth Center, Mel, Ashley and Carlos were sorting out some plastic bottles in red tubs, when the Rangers all came walking towards them.

"Bye, guys." Tanya said, as they walked past their friends.

"Bye." Ashley said.

"Thanks for the help, guys." Vera said.

"You're welcome, Vera." Mel smiled.

"See ya." Kat said.

Adam then turned to Carlos as Mel and Ashley walked away with a tub each.

"Hey, we're gonna finish cleaning up the park." he explained, as Carlos turned to him.

"Hey, I'll catch you later, man." Carlos said, before pointing at some boxes. "We still have all that to count."

"Alright, see ya." Adam said, patting his shoulder.

"All right." Carlos said, as Adam walked after the others.

* * *

Outside, a boy walked into the Youth Center, just as the Rangers all walked out - Tanya in the lead and Adam in the rear. Just as they were about to head to the park however, their communicators beeped, and then they walked round the corner of the building, where no one was at.

"This is Tommy." Tommy answered. "Go ahead, Alpha 6."

**(Power Chamber)**

"Rangers, the Blue Senturion's acting like a New York cabbie on Friday traffic." Alpha explained, pressing buttons on the computer. "Go check it out before he goes medieval on someone."

**(Youth Center)**

"We're on our way." Tommy assured.

The Rangers then all teleported away.

* * *

At the park, Blue Senturion was moving around like crazy, while people watched him looking scared.

"High frequency scrambling syntax!" he yelled, before he banged his head against a tree, just as the Rangers arrived and ran towards him. "Unable to re-char... Losing motor control!"

The Rangers then stopped and looked at him.

"We've gotta get a hold of him before he self-destructs." Tommy realized. "Come on."

They all ran towards Blue Senturion, as he backed away from the tree, and moaned. Justin, Tanya and Kat then all grabbed him, but he waved his arm around and accidently knocked them away.

"Hickory, dickory, doc, warning!" he mumbled.

Adam, Vera and Tommy then tried to grab him - Vera by the chest and Tommy and Adam by the arms - but then he raised his left arm up and elbowed Tommy away.

"You have entered a secured area without proper authentication." he said, as Tanya ran in to help her friends.

He then lifted his leg up and accidently kicked Vera away. Tanya then grabbed his by the shoulders, by then he grabbed her arm and knocked her away, while also hitting her in the leg. He then moved his other arm back, forcing Adam to let go, and then he turned to Adam, and then hit him in the shoulder with the palm of his hand.

"Ohh!" Adam moaned.

Blue Senturion then turned around again.

"Oh, boy!" a man gasped.

Some of the civilians then panicked and fled, two men accidently bumping into each other as they did.

"Preparing for self-destruct, clear the area!" Blue Senturion shouted.

More civilians then panicked and ran off scared, as he stumbled out of control towards a pole. He then touched and bent it down, as the Rangers looked shocked.

"There was an old woman who swallowed a fly, bugs in my head, buzz, buzz, buzz!" he shouted, before turning around with his hands near the sides of his head. "Bugs, bugs in my head! Bugs in-"

Tanya then looked down as she heard a buzzing noise.

"Wait a minute, guys." she said. "Listen."

They all listened carefully, and could hear the buzzing noise.

"It sounds like a fly." she said.

"Or a bug at least." Vera added.

Adam then looked closer at Blue Senturion as he moved his body around mad.

"It's coming from inside his helmet." he realized.

They all then ran towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were still both in the Lt. Stone's car, as Bulk turned it to the right along a road, and then rode down it.

**"Alright, Skull, keep your eyes peeled." **Bulk told Skull. **"If we want to get noticed, we have to find the most trash."**

Skull looked out from the passenger's seat window, while Bulk turned and looked out of the driver's window.

**"Huh?"** he gasped.

Skull turned, and they both saw a man sorting out some trash near a rubbish bin.

**"I'd say there's a good start." **he said.

Bulk then pulled over the car, as the man went through the trash, and then Bulk backed the car up towards the man.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Rangers kept chasing after Blue Senturion in the park, as he kept moving his body like crazy, and now stream was coming out of him.

"Systems malfunctioning!" he moaned.

"We've gotta get inside that helmet." Adam told the others.

The others turned to him, as Blue Senturion moaned in pain.

"Let's hope we don't have to cut a wire then." Vera hoped.

"Bug!" Blue Senturion bellowed.

* * *

Back in the city, Bulk and Skull had filled the back of Lt. Stone's car with a lot of weird stuff that was near the man. Bulk closed the back door of the car, and then hopped back into the driver's seat.

**"Okay, Skull, that about does it." **he said, as he sat down and looked at the stuff. **"We're sure to get their attention now."**

He then turned around and grabbed the wheel.

**"Come on. Let's hurry up and get back." **Skull moaned, as Bulk fastened his seatbelt. **"I'm dying to get outta this monkey suit."**

Lt. Stone then showed up and skidded the girl's bike to a stop, and then he spotted his car. He turned the bike towards them while looking tired, just as Bulk started up the engine again, and then he ran along the rode on the bike. Bulk then drove off past the man, and then past Lt. Stone - who was going in the opposite direction - as he made it to the man.

"Ahhh!" he yelped, as he knocked a bin over, and then fell onto the man.

* * *

Back at the park, Blue Senturion was still streaming up bad.

"Clam down!" Tommy told him. "We're here to help you, alright."

"Memory..." Blue Senturion groaned.

"Look, just stay where you are." Tommy explained, as Blue Senturion moved towards them.

"Little too on a topping!" Blue Senturion shouted, as horn beeped.

The Rangers turned around, and saw Lt. Stone's car heading down the street.

"Guys..." Justin said, as the car raced down the street. "..look."

It then turned left, and they all saw Bulk and Skull inside it, and then the car knocked over a few newspapers.

**"Sorry!"** Bulk called. **"We gotta get this trash delivered!"**

"You've got to be kidding?" Tanya hoped.

"If they were humans, they'd _never_ get a diver's licence." Vera said.

"Someone could get hurt." Justin realized.

"Justin, can you handle it?" Tommy asked.

"No problem." Justin said, before he off.

The others then turned to Blue Senturion, and then ran towards him. He then moved as Tommy ran at him, then moved again when Vera tried to grab him, but then Tanya and Kat grabbed him by the arms, before he kicked Adam in the chest.

"Hold him!" Tommy ordered, as he grabbed Blue Senturion from behind.

Adam then ran back and grabbed his chest, and then Vera ran over and grabbed his left shoulder.

Justin ran behind a wall, and then checked to see if no one was around.

"Shift into Turbo!" he shouted.

He then brought out his Turbo Key and Turbo Morpher. He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his key into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height.

**(End morph sequence)**

He then chased after Lt. Stone's car as Bulk kept driving it down the road.

"I gotta catch up with them!" he breathed, as he kept running.

Back with the others, Blue Senturion moved his head back as they all held him, knocking Vera and Tommy back. They both then ran back to him as the others all held him still, as he tried to break free.

"This guy's strong." Tommy groaned, as they both grabbed him.

"Hurry!" Kat cried. "I can't hold him much longer!"

Vera grabbed him by the head and tried to open it up, but couldn't find the hatch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk turned Lt. Stone's car to the left down a street, and then he and Skull laughed as Justin kept chasing after them.

"Stop!" he shouted, as Bulk turned the car to the right. "Well, here goes."

Bulk turned the car to the right again, as Justin jumped up, and managed to land on the roof, as Bulk and Skull chimped. Bulk kept driving the car down the road, while Justin tried his best to keep hold of the roof, so he wouldn't fall off.

"Oh! Whao!" he yelped.

**"Hey, uh Skull, did you hear something?" **Bulk asked.

"Ahh!" Justin moaned, as he tried to stay on the roof. "Ahh!"

He then peeked his head forward, so Bulk and Skull could see him upside down.

"You guys have gotta stop this car, before you hit something!" he said.

Bulk hit the front window.

**"Hey, a blue monkey." **he said, as Justin lifted his head up.

"You've gotta stop!" he shouted.

Bulk ignored him while Skull touched the front of the inside of the car.

"Oh, man. How am I gonna get these guys to pull over?" Justin wondered.

* * *

Back in the park, the other Rangers kept Blue Senturion pinned, as Vera tried to find the hatch on the back of his head.

"Preparing to self-destruct!" he yelled.

Vera then pulled open the hatch, and then Shrinkasect flew out of Blue Senturion's head.

"Whoa, it stopped." he gasped, as the Rangers let him go. "I've regained control."

The Rangers turned to Shrinkasect as he flew away.

"It was just a stupid bug." Adam said surprised.

"It must have kinked up the system." Tanya deduced.

"Like when that fly landed on the back of his neck this morning." Vera recalled.

Shrinkascet then turned back to normal size and stared at the Rangers, who all gasped.

"Who are you calling stupid?" he inquired.

The Rangers all turned to him.

"Warning!" Blue Senturion shouted.

Shrinkasect then mumbled something rudely as he jogged over to the Rangers.

"Take him, guys!" Tommy ordered.

"You got it." Vera acknowledged.

Tommy ran towards Shrinkascet, while the others helped Blue Senturion up and then ran away.

Tommy then kicked Shrinkascet in the belly.

"Oh, yeah!" he hissed, as Tommy kicked him in the arm.

The others kept running with Blue Senturion, when Shrinkasect grabbed Tommy by the arms.

"Well, you, take this!" he sneered.

He then pushed Tommy away from him, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him away. Tommy clutched his chest, before he turned to his friends and then ran after them.

"You can't get away that easily!" Shrinkasect spat, before he shrunk to fly size.

Kat and Tanya held onto Blue Senturion's arms as they all kept running along some grass, when Shrinkasect showed up in front of them, and turned back to normal size.

"Bah! Peekaboo!" he yelped.

"Anybody got a fly swatter?" Adam asked.

"Or some bug spray?" Vera asked.

"No, but I got a bug zapper!" Shrinkasect retorted.

"Get down!" Tommy ordered.

He then picked up a sliver bin that was nearby, and held it up while Kat and Tanya ducked slightly with Blue Senturion. Shrinkasect then fried a ray out of both his hands, which hit the bin, and shrunk it to the size of a toy, which landed in Tommy's left hand as the girls gasped.

"Let's play shrink the fin!" Shrinkasect smirked, as the Rangers looked at the bin. "You're up first, Blue!"

Blue Senturion looked up as the Rangers turned to Shrinkasect, and then he pushed past Adam and Vera.

"You leave me no other choice, but to-" he snapped, as Shrinkasect fired the ray out of his hands.

The rays then hit him, and shrunk him down to size, shocking the Rangers.

"Oh, no, the mutant minitrazed me!" he gasped, turning and looking up at the Rangers.

"No!" Kat cried, shocked.

"Yes!" Shrinkasect grinned. "It is a small world after all, eh Rangers?"

He then laughed hilariously.

"Got ya!" he sniggered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin kept hold off the roof of Lt. Stone's car, as Bulk turned it to the left nearly 360 degrees along a road.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as it skidded.

Bulk then drove it down the road again as Justin moaned.

Lt. Stone stopped the girl's bike nearby and saw his car, before he turned the bike slightly, as Bulk took a sharp turn to the right along the road.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped.

Lt. Stone got back on the girl's bike, and then ran along with it - one leg on each side - and chased after his car again, while getting on the bike.

* * *

Back in the park, the Rangers all ducked down behind a green bench chair - Tommy and Adam jumping over it while the girls ran and ran round first.

"We gotta morph!" Kat panicked, as the looked at Shrinkasect.

"Right." Tanya agreed.

They all then ran towards a car on the road.

"You have little chance of escaping!" Shrinkasect laughed, firing his beam at the bench, shrinking it.

The Rangers then hid behind the car, as Shrinkasect walked towards the shrunken bench.

"And getting smaller by the second." he smirked.

The Rangers then ducked down behind the car.

"Anytime." Adam said.

Vera looked around and saw they were clear.

"We're clear." she told them.

"Right, let's do it." Tommy said quietly. "Shift into Turbo!"

Shrinkasect stopped walking and looked at the car.

"Why you hiding?" he wondered. "You need a shrink!"

He fired his ray at the car, and then shrunk it, just as the Rangers got up and turned to him - now morphed.

"We're fine, Shrinkasect!" Tommy assured, as they ran towards him slightly. "And we're gonna teach you to pick on someone you're _own_ size!"

"Cut the small talk!" Shrinkasect sneered. "Booga-booga!"

Elgar and four Piranhatrons then showed up behind the Rangers, who then turned around to them. Elgar then kicked Tommy in the chest, while a Piranhatron did the same with each of the others, knocking them away slightly.

"Elgar and his goons!" Tommy moaned, clutching his chest. "This is getting _real_ ugly!"

"He thinks he's looking in a mirror!" Elgar joked.

The Rangers then turned back to Shrinkasect.

"You wanna see ugly?" he questioned. "Okay."

He then fired his ray at the Rangers, which hit them all, causing them all to moan as he laughed, and then the Rangers shrunk down to toy size, as Elgar laughed. The Rangers gasped as they all looked amongst themselves.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Shrinkasect chuckled.

Elgar walked towards the tiny Rangers, who then looked up at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, live on our stage, please welcome the jellybean Rangers!" he laughed. "It's time for a really big shoe!"

Kat and Vera gasped as Elgar lifted his right foot up, and then stomped on the Rangers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin was still hanging onto Lt. Stone's car, as Bulk was now driving it along a highway road.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

**"You know, I just figured something out." **Bulk told Skull, as Justin leaned his head down near the diver's window. **"That guy out there, he'_s_ a Power Ranger! I'm pulling over!"**

He skidded the car to a stop as Justin kept hold of the roof.

"Whoooaa!" he yelped.

He then got up to his feet, then did a sideways handspring to the left onto the car's hood, and then onto the road, before he stared at Bulk and Skull.

"Stay where you are!" he ordered, straitening up.

**"I think we're in trouble, Bulk." **Skull muttered, the seatbelt in his mouth.

Justin sighed and folded his arms, as Lt. Stone came up behind him on the girl's bike.

"Now, that's better." Justin said, as Lt. Stone skidded the bike to a halt. "Do you think you can handle it from here, sir?"

Lt. Stone breathed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll take responsibility for 'em." he said. "And I can assure you, their _driving_ days are over!"

"Good." Justin smiled, as Lt. Stone walked to the driver's door. "Now to see what the others are up to."

He raised his arms up - crossing them over like an X - and then lowered them as he teleported away.

Lt. Stone then looked at Bulk and Skull through the car's driver's window.

"Now how many times have I told you guys; don't drive without me in the car?!" he said sternly, as Skull got up from his seat. "Huh?"

Unknown to any of them, the detonator was still counting down.

"How many times has it been?" Lt. Stone asked. "Ten? Twenty?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin arrived back in the park, and looked around the area his friends had been with Shrinkasect.

"Tommy!" he called. " Kat! Vera! Anybody!"

"Justin!" a voice called. "Justin!"

It was Blue Senturion, who was down by his feet.

"Down here! Justin!" he called, as Justin turned, and then looked down at him. "The Rangers were taking captive!"

Justin crouched down to get a better look at him.

"Pick me up!" he shouted.

Justin then picked Blue Senturion up, and held him by his face.

"What happened?" Justin asked, confused. "Where did everybody go?"

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, two Piranhatrons were standing by the door, when it opened up, and Elgar came in, carrying a sliver and black box, forcing them to move aside.

"I always said I'd bring you the Rangers on a sliver platter." he joked, looking at Divatox, Rygog and Porto. "Well, I brought you the next best thing; a sliver box.

He kissed the box, and then walked over to Divatox, who grinned as two Piranhatrons put a table down in front of her.

"It's been a long time coming, but you have finally succeed." Elgar grinned, before putting the box on the table. "Congratulations, Auntie D."

"Oh, yes." Porto agreed. "This is indeed a glorious moment."

Divatox sighed happily, as she touched the box's lid.

"Come on, open it! Open it!" Elgar said.

Divatox grinned and then lifted up the box, showing the five tiny Rangers looking around it - all now with wings on their backs, which they didn't know. They all then gathered together as they looked up at her, who grinned happily. (Vera was on Kat's right)

"Welcome, Rangers." she smirked. "Welcome to the last voyage you'll ever take!"

She then laughed menacingly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Elgar smirked, as Porto clapped his hands.

Divatox's laugh got louder as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Let us outta here!" Kat demanded.

"You're not gonna get away with this, Divatox!" Tommy assured.

Divatox ignored him and kept laughing, while the Rangers kept looking at her.


	51. Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers Part 2

_Last time on Power Rangers Turbo_

Shrinkasect grew to normal size onboard the Subcraft.

"Shrinkasect, take this detonator to the surface and hide it!" Divatox ordered, handing him the detonator, which was shaped like a can.

Shrinkasect then shrunk to fly size.

_The chimps pick up..._

Bulk and Skull - who was carrying the detonator - hop into Lt. Stone's car outside the Youth Center.

_..the deadly device and drive off in Lt. Stone's car._

Skull then drops the detonator onto the floor.

The Rangers - minus Justin - help Blue Senturion along through the park, when Shrinkasect grew to normal size in front of them.

_Shrinkasect reduces..._

Shrinkasect fires a blue ray out of his hands, which hits Blue Senturion, and shrinks him down to size.

_..Blue Senturion and..._

Shrinkasect then fires his ray at the five Rangers - now morphed near Elgar and some Piranhatrons.

_..five of the Rangers to bitesize!_

The five Rangers shrink down, and then stare up at Elgar.

Justin hangs onto Lt. Stone's car roof, while looking at Bulk through the driver's window.

_The Blue Ranger pulls the chimps over..._

Bulk skids the car to a stop, while Justin hangs on.

_..then goes looking for his friends?_

Justin then looks around the park for the others.

"Tommy! Kat! Vera!" he called, looking around, near Blue Senturion by his feet.

"Justin!" he called weakly.

Justin picks him up and looks at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

Divatox opens up a box on a table, which contains the other Rangers.

_Meanwhile, Divatox toys with the _now_ puny Rangers._

The Rangers look up at her as they gathered together.

_Next on Power Rangers Turbo!_

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking down at the shrunken Rangers in the box.

"So, you little pests, how does it feel to be shrunk like a skunk?" she asked.

"She'll never get away with this." Tommy said, turning to Kat and Vera.

"Yeah." Kat agreed, as he turned back to Divatox.

"You said it." Vera agreed, clutching her fists.

"Oh, bye for now, people." Divatox smirked, waving at them. "I'm going to do something positively _size-mic_ to you!"

She laughed hilariously as she picked the lid up.

"Don't!" the girls cried, as she put the lid on, making the box go dark.

"No!" Tanya cried.

"Wait!" Vera cried.

"Divatox!" Kat yelled.

Tommy moaned as he turned to the others.

"Okay, everybody, Turbo Headlights!" he ordered, waving his right hand over his headlights, turning them on.

"Right!" the others said, doing the same, turning theirs on.

Outside the box, Divatox grinned and laughed.

"Oh, yes!" she cheered, turning to Rygog. "Elgar, put them away!"

"You got it, Auntie D." Elgar grinned, walking towards the box, and then picked it up. "I gotta be very careful with this package."

He then shook the box, causing the Rangers to moan as they wobbled around.

"Whoa! Ahh!" they moaned.

Elgar then walked towards a table filled with jewelry.

"Now, don't drop them." Divatox said, grinning.

"I wouldn't think of it." Elgar smirked, putting the box on the table. "Well, maybe I would."

He then touched the top of the box with his finger.

"Sleep tight." he called.

He then turned around and walked towards his Aunt, Rygog and Porto.

Inside the box, the Rangers were looking around, searching for a way out.

"What are we gonna do, you guys?" Kat wondered, looking at the ceiling.

She then looked at Tommy, and gasped at the sight of the wings on his back.

"Tommy, on your back!" she gasped, as Adam turned to her from behind.

Tommy turned to her, while she turned to Tanya and Vera, and noticed the wings on their backs.

"You guys have got wings!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Tanya gasped, as she turned around.

"No way?!" Vera exclaimed, turning to Kat.

Tommy felt his back with his hand and touched his wings.

Adam then saw the wings on Kat's back.

"So do you!" he gasped.

Kat turned to him, and then saw the wings on his back.

"And you!" she gasped.

Tommy then touched Tanya's shoulders as he looked at her back, and then he turned to Vera's back, staring at the wings on them.

"You've both got 'em too, girls." he told them.

Vera turned and saw the wings on Tommy's back.

"So have you!" she gasped.

"Oh, man, we all have them!" Tommy moaned, as they gathered together. "Divatox has turned us into insects. "We've gotta get outta here before the transformation."

"It's like we're those boys that got turned into donkeys in Pinocchio!" Vera exclaimed.

"That's one movie I'll _never_ see again." Adam assured.

"Well, what do we do?" Tanya asked.

"Let's split up!" Tommy decided "Find an escape route!"

"Right!" Vera understood.

They all separated and looked around, Adam and Vera on one side, and Tommy, Kat and Tanya on another.

"Okay, let's see." Adam said. "I'll start here!"

He put his hands on the corner of the box, and then groaned as he ripped a small hole in it.

"Alright." he grinned, before turning to the others. "Hey, guys, over here, quick!"

The others turned and ran towards him, as he turned back to the hole.

"What is it, Adam?" Kat asked.

"What'd you find?" Tanya inquired.

"Alright, Adam." Tommy said, once they saw the gap. "You found a way out. Good job."

They all peeked out of the gap, and saw Divatox, Rygog, Porto and Elgar dancing happily.

"Yes!" Divatox cheered, as she stopped spinning around. "Yes!"

"They're right outside." Adam realized.

"So we've gotta be careful." Vera deduced.

"Yeah, and super quiet." Tommy added. "Go for it, Adam."

Adam pulled open the hole in the box's wall slowly.

"This is absolutely baboo!" Divatox cheered, as Elgar and Rygog laughed. "We've finally got those little Rugrats where we want them!"

Adam then pulled open a hole big enough for them to fit through in the box.

"While they're celebrating, let's sneak away." Tommy told his friends quietly.

"Right." Kat understood quietly.

"Let's go." Vera said quietly, as Tommy crept out through the gap.

He then moved along slowly to his right on the table - as the box was near the edge of it - while Divatox, Elgar, Rygog and Porto all laughed. Adam then followed him out and moved slowly to his left along the table, and then Vera followed him and moved to her right. Kat then followed Vera out and walked to her left, then Tanya stepped out and followed Kat and Adam as they walked along the table, and then Tommy and Vera both followed them.

"We've got them!" Divatox cheered. "We've_ finally _got them!"

The Rangers ran over to a long pearl necklace which was hanging on the end of the table.

"We can climb down these pearls." Tanya said quietly.

"Get going, guys." Tommy said, Tanya began climbing down. "It'll be too heavy if we all go at once."

"I agree. Better go one at a time." Vera suggested, as Kat followed Tanya.

Vera then followed after them, then Adam followed after her, but then Divatox, Rygog, Elgar and Porto turned to Tommy as he looked at them.

"Huh?" Elgar muttered.

"Oh, no!" Tommy yelped, as he moved towards the pearls.

"What?!" Divatox exclaimed.

Tommy stumbled back slightly, and then began climbing down the pearls.

"Stop them, now!" Divatox ordered, as Elgar walked towards the table. "Get them!"

The Rangers all kept climbing down the pearls.

"Hurry up, you green galoots!" Divatox demanded.

As Elgar approached the tiny Rangers, the pearl necklace began to come loose at the top.

"Oh, man!" Tommy moaned, looking up at them. "The pearl's are gonna snap!"

He turned and saw Porto and Elgar approaching them slowly, before he turned to his friends.

"Hurry, you guys!" he called. "Hurry!"

The pearls at the top of the necklace then snapped, sending the five Rangers flying down to the floor.

"Ahhh!" they all yelled as they fell.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

The Rangers kept falling down, and then landed on the floor hard, as Elgar sniggered.

"Ugh!" Kat moaned, as the Rangers got back up.

Elgar laughed hilariously as they all looked up at him while rubbing his hands.

"Let's get 'em!" Porto said, before he tripped over as he walked forward.

He then fell over onto his side, and accidently hit Elgar in the back, knocking him over too.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped, as the Rangers turned around and ran away.

Elgar then landed on his chest near them all, and then slid along the floor as they kept running away. The Rangers then all stopped near a giant boot, and then turned to Elgar as he tried to reach them, but his hand came up short as they looked away frantically, which then hit the floor.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered, as the Rangers turned to him.

"Oohh! You fool!" Divatox exclaimed, as Elgar got to his knees.

Adam and the girls then backed away through a gap between the boot and the wall, while Tommy kept staring at Elgar.

"Tommy, come on!" Adam called.

Tommy turned and then ducked down while following his friends.

"They're getting away!" Divatox exclaimed, as Elgar got to his feet

"Come back here, you little stringers!" he yelled, as he walked towards the gap, and then placed his foot down at it.

The Rangers kept running, as his foot couldn't reach them.

"I'll squash you like... Like bugs!" Elgar swore, as he tried to reach them with his hands.

The Rangers turned slightly as they kept running, and then Tommy just managed to avoid Elgar's foot as he tried to stomp him.

"Oh, stand still, will ya?!" he demanded, as the girls ran through a small gap.

Adam and Tommy then both followed after them.

"I don't believe this!" Elgar fumed.

He crouched down and watched as the Rangers kept running.

"You can run..." he snarled, as the Rangers stopped near a pipe. "..but you can't hide!"

"Oh, yeah? Don't worry, guys. We'll get through this." Tommy assured, hopefully.

"I hope you're right." Vera admitted.

"Why you!" Elgar sneered, as he tried to reach for them. "I oughta..."

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped, as the Rangers dodged his hand, as it was only inches from them.

"Further!" Divatox commanded, watching Elgar with Rygog and Porto. "Come on, Elgar!"

"Oh!" Elgar moaned, slapping his head.

"We'll see if you get a_ kick_ outta this." Tommy joked.

He then kicked Elgar's finger, forcing him to pull his hand back, and then wave it in pain.

"Ahh!" he yelped, before putting it near his mouth.

"All right." Adam remarked, catching his breath. "Nice kick."

"Thanks." Tommy said, turning to his friends. "Looks like he can't reach us in here."

"Well, that's a relief." Vera sighed.

Divatox walked over to Elgar.

"Get outta my way!" she demanded, pulling him away from the gap. "Let a pro handle this!"

Elgar bumped into Rygog as he tried to regain his balance.

Divatox then crouched down and looked at the Rangers through a small vent cover in the controls. She laughed sinisterly, as Tanya turned and spotted her.

"Oh, no!" Tanya gasped, pointing at her. "Look!"

Her friends all turned to Divatox.

"Huh?" Tommy muttered, as they did.

"Why fight me, little people?" she wondered, sneering. "You _can't_ win!"

She then stuck her tongue out, which went towards the Rangers like a frog's tongue.

"Look out!" Tommy yelled, as they tried to avoid it.

"Ahh! Nasty!" Vera groaned, as the tongue licked them.

"Gross!" Tanya agreed.

Divatox pulled her tongue back.

"Mmm. Yummy." she smirked. "Mighty Morsel Power Rangers."

The Rangers all looked up at her.

"Guess who's coming to dinner?" she asked, before laughing.

She then stuck her tongue out again, then the Rangers dodged it, except Tanya, who the tongue then wrapped around.

"Ahh!" she screamed, as Divatox pulled her tongue back.

"Tanya!" Vera cried, as Tanya tried to reach for them.

"Tanya!" Kat cried, as she and Tommy grabbed Tanya's arm.

They began to pull Tanya back like in a tug-of-war game, and then Adam and Vera grabbed their friends shoulders to help.

"Let...go!" Tanya moaned.

Divatox pulled herself back, as the Rangers kept pulling Tanya, but then Tommy let go of Tanya.

"This should take the bite out of her." he hoped, bringing out his Auto Blaster.

He then fired it at Divatox's tongue, forcing her to let go of Tanya.

"Ahhh!" she moaned, before she fell backwards.

Elgar, Rygog and Potro all looked away as she touched her tongue once she fell onto her back, and then raised her legs up.

"Oh! Ahh!" Elgar panicked, before spotting a bucket of water. "Oh, I know just the thing to help!"

He picked it up, and then threw the water on Divatox as she mumbled something, which splashed all over her face.

"Wha?" Elgar muttered nervously, hiding the bucket. "Uh, did you guys feel the rain?"

"Rygog!" Divatox bellowed, getting up.

"My queen?" Rygog said, as Tommy readied his Auto Blaster.

"Do something!" Divatox yelled.

"At once." Rygog said.

He then growled, and then began to match towards the control the Rangers were behind.

Adam and Vera touched Tanya's shoulders as she clutched her chest, when Kat turned around and looked at the pipe behind her and Tommy.

"Hey, maybe we can escape through the pipes!" she realized, pointing at it.

"Let's try it." Tommy said, turning to it.

Kat brought out her Auto Blaster, and then they both aimed at the pipe.

"Fire!" Tommy ordered.

They both fired beams at the pipe, and began to cut a hole in it.

Rygog then made it to the controls, and began moving along it slightly, as Tommy looked back while he kept the laser on the pipe.

"Hurry!" he cried, as Kat turned back slightly.

Tanya got up as Vera let go of her, while they and Adam kept watching Tommy and Kat. Rygog began rocking the controls as he tried to pull it back, while Kat and Tommy kept their lasers on the pipe, getting closer to the bottom, and then Rygog hit the controls, causing smoke to come out. Tommy's and Kat's lasers then came together, and then Rygog growled and pulled the controls down, just as they stopped firing.

Tommy then kicked open the hatch he and Kat had made in the pipe.

"Get going, guys!" he said, as Rygog growled.

"Hurry!" Kat cried, as Tanya jumped through the hatch.

"Go!" Tommy ordered.

Adam then followed after Tanya.

"Stop right there!" Rygog demanded, as Vera followed Adam. "Stop!"

Kat then followed Vera into the pipe, just as Tommy put his Auto Blaster away.

"I'll smash you flat into pancake!" Rygog announced, before Tommy followed Kat down the pipe.

Rygog stomped his foot down near the pipe in anger.

The five Rangers then road down the dark pipe like a slide, with water beneath them.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped.

They leveled out slightly as the pipe twisted and turned.

"Whoa!" they gasped.

Back on the bridge, Divatox - her hair now wet all over her face - was staring at the hole in the pipe.

"Get down there and bring 'em to me!" she ordered, mumbling.

"What did she say?" Elgar asked, turning to Rygog.

"Now!" Divatox bellowed, turning to him.

Elgar and Rygog walked off nervously, while she clutched her fists.

"Lucky I still have a trick or two up my sleeve." she mumbled.

She got up and turned around.

"Piranhatrons, now!" she barked.

A bunch of Piranhatrons then showed up near the treasure she'd stolen over the years.

"Shrinkasect, now!" Divatox barked, turning to the periscope.

Shrinkasect then buzzed near the periscope, and then turned to normal size.

"Wow, baby." he said.

"Shrinkasect, shrink my warriors to the size of the Power Rangers!" Divatox commanded.

"You got it." Shrinkasect said, firing his ray out of his hands.

The ray then hit the Piranhatrons and shrunk them down to the size the Rangers were.

"Piranhatrons, go, bring the Power Rangers to me!" Divatox ordered.

The Piranhatrons then ran towards the pipe the Rangers had escaped through. One then looked through the hole in it, then motioned the others to jump in, and then one-by-one, they jumped into the pipe. Divatox then sniggered menacingly, as the head Piranhatron saluted her, before he jumped into the pipe after the others.

They all rode down the pipe like a slide - just as the Rangers had done.

The Rangers meanwhile, all moaned as the pipe turned them right, and then left, before Tanya fell out of it, followed by Adam, Vera, Kat, and then Tommy. They all landed on their feet, and then they turned to the pipe, as water dripped out of it.

"Man. Some ride." Tommy admitted.

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "Anyone want to go again?"

"Maybe later. Right now we need to get outta this place." Tommy said. "Come on!"

"Right." Tanya said.

"Let's go." Tommy said, as he ran off.

"Right behind ya!" Vera called, before she and the others followed.

The Piranhatrons in the pipe meanwhile, kept sliding down it, before they came out the end. Vera then turned to them just as the last one fell out.

"Guys, behind us!" she shouted.

The others turned and saw the Piranhatrons.

"Just great!" Tommy said sarcastically.

The Piranhatrons then charged at the Rangers.

"Let's do it!" they all shouted, doing their fighting poses.

They then charged at the Piranhatrons, Tommy dodging past one, while Tanya did a sideways handspring to her left, and then a few backwards ones, as Adam, Kat and Vera began to fight.

Tanya then stopped backwards handspringing, then blocked ones punch, and then ducked as another tried to punch her.

Kat punched one in the chest, then turned and kicked a second in the belly, and then ducked as a third tried to hit her.

Vera side kicked one in the chest as it came at her, then ducked and rolled forward as another tried to kick her.

Adam ducked as ran round one as it tried to hit him with a giant screw, and then he sent a fly kick at it.

Tommy spun around and tried to kick one, but missed as it ducked, then blocked a kick from it with his arm, and then dodged as another tried to stab him with a giant pencil.

Adam then blocked a punch from one, then punched it lightly in the chest, before turning and tried to punch another, but missed.

Vera blocked a kick from one with her arm, then chopped it on the shoulder, before she spun around to kick another, but missed as it dodged.

Kat sent a high kick at one, but missed as it ducked, and then dodged a punch from another.

Tanya grabbed one by the arm and flipped it over.

The one with the pencil then hit Tommy in the chest, but then he grabbed it and kicked another in the chest, knocking it down. He then turned to a third and kicked it away from him.

Kat then blocked a punch from one, then blocked another punch from it, before she did a sideways handspring to her right, knocking it down.

Vera jumped and split kicked two, but only the one on her right went down, as the one on her left was just knocked back slightly. It then tried to punch her, but missed as she ducked, and then she hit it in the belly with her elbow.

Tommy then knocked the pencil into the one holding it, when another two - carrying a giant chain - ran around him on either side of him.

Tanya spun around and kicked one right in the face, knocking it down.

Adam blocked ones punch, then grabbed its arm, and spun around and flipped it over onto its back.

Tommy then grabbed the chain and kicked one away as it came at him. He then turned to another while spinning the top of the chain around above his head, and then hit it in the leg with the chain, knocking it down.

The remaining Piranhatrons then regrouped as the Rangers gathered together.

"You guys ready to call it or what?" Tommy asked.

The Piranhatrons then vanished.

"Guess that answers that." Tommy assumed.

"Yeah." Kat agreed.

"Now let's find a way outta here." Vera said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, Justin had put Blue Senturion on a table, and Alpha was now scanning him, although he was acting crazy.

"Since my baby left town, I've never been so down!" Blue Senturion moaned. "Now I cannot find..."

Justin turned and walked towards Alpha.

"What happened to him, Alpha?" Justin asked.

"I can't figure it out." Alpha answered honestly. "I mean, everyone gets the Blues sometimes, but this is ridiculous."

"Data banks diminished!" Blue Senturion moaned. "The die bomb's connected to the...!"

"Oh, brother!" Alpha groaned. "This is_ too_ much!"

Justin turned and walked away from the table.

"Motion capacity nominal!" Blue Senturion moaned. "Ooh, baby, baby!"

Justin put his communicator to his mouth.

"Tommy, this is Justin." he said. "I need your help."

He got no answer.

"Adam?! Vera?! Kat?!" he tried. "Anybody there?!"

* * *

Back on the Subcraft, Divatox walked towards the main controls.

"Oh! Oohh!" she fumed. "Find me those tiny Turbo..."

She picked up a bullhorn nearby, and held it against her mouth.

"..now!" she bellowed into it.

* * *

Elsewhere, the tiny Rangers were moving around, and could hear Divatox's scream as it echoed.

"Oh, man! Sounds like Divatox is losing it." Tommy deduced, as they looked around.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed. "We gotta find a way outta here and fast."

"Well, we have to go forward 'cause we know what's behind us." Kat admitted.

"Yeah." Adam agreed, before he pointed at something. "Hey look!"

The others turned and saw him pointing at a ventilation shaft, before they all ran towards it.

"Well, what do you think?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know." Adam answered, unsurely. "It looks okay."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Vera argued.

"Alright. But keep a sharp eye out." Adam advised, as Tommy climbed in. "We don't know what's in their."

He and the girls then followed Tommy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lt. Stone was sitting on his car hood near the beach thinking, while Bulk and Skull both sat in the back, before he sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you two?" he wondered, turning to them briefly. "You're chimps, you know. You eat bananas, you climb trees. You _don't_ drive cars. Oh, boy... And I'm the jerk talking to you as if you understand me."

He rested his head on his hand.

**"Skull, my lad, this is our chance to grab some trash and head to the Youth Center."** Bulk said.

**"And show 'em that we're just as human as they are."** Skull added.

**"Preciseomundo."** Bulk said. **"Put that trash in the back in the bag..."**

Skull picked up the detonator on the floor.

**"..and let's amscray while his back is turned." **Bulk finished.

**"Got it." **Skull said, putting the detonator in a trash bag.

**"Well, move it, before he gets up again!" **Bulk said, as Skull jumped out of the car window.

Bulk then followed him, and then they both ran towards the beach.

* * *

Back on the Subcraft, the tiny Rangers were walking through the shaft Adam had pointed to, which had a muddy watery floor, and they could hear water dripping. They had their Turbo Headlights on to see, as it was dark, and walked along in a single file, Tommy in front, then Tanya, Vera, Adam, and Kat in the rear. They looked around, until Kat touched the top of her head, and discovered antennas had grown on top.

"What? Antenna!" she gasped, getting the others to turn to her. "Oh, no, it's getting worse!"

Adam and Vera touched their antennas, as they al had them, and then Tommy and Tanya did the same.

"That means we're still changing!" Tanya freaked.

"Yeah, and it's starting to happen faster." Adam added.

"Then the quicker we get outta here, the quicker we can find a way to get us back to normal." Vera deduced.

"Vera's right, 'cause if we don't find a way outta here soon, we'll be insects forever." Tommy realized.

"This is awful." Tanya shuddered.

Tommy turned and saw a big hole in the wall.

"Hey, look up there!" he said, getting the others to turn to it. "Let's give it a shot."

"Yeah..." Tanya agreed.

"Right." Vera agreed.

"Okay." Kat said.

"..sure." Tanya said.

They all slowly made their way towards the hole, but then came across what looked like a river of water.

"Looks like we gotta get across that water." Tommy deduced.

"It doesn't look too difficult." Tanya said.

"Well, let's go then." Tommy said.

Bubbles then began to rise up from the water, which Vera noticed.

"Guys, wait!" she yelled, getting the others to stop.

They all looked at the water.

"What in the world is that?" Tommy gasped.

A giant eel then rose up from the water.

"Ahhh!" Tanya screamed.

The Rangers all turned around and ran back down the shaft, but then Kat tripped over.

"Kat!" Tommy cried, helping her up.

They both ran after their friends, and then Tanya looked back as the eel began to chase after them. They all kept looking back briefly as they kept running, but then a shadow appeared ahead of them, before another eel showed up in front of them.

"Oh, man!" Adam gasped, as they all stopped. "Another one!"

"We're trapped between two of them!" Vera exclaimed, as they looked from one to the other.

Kat turned and spotted a hole on her right.

"Not yet." she said, before she climbed in, but it was a tight squeeze. "Quick, you guys, in here!"

Vera then climbed in after her, followed by Adam, and then Tanya.

"Get in!" Tommy ordered.

He looked back at the eel behind him.

"Whoa!" he gasped, turning to the other.

He then climbed into the tight hole, just as the two eels crashed into each other, and then they began to mouth wrestle.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelped, as the Rangers looked away.

"Ah!" Kat cried.

The eels then moved away - one having pushed the other away - and then the Rangers looked through the small hole.

"Oh, man, eels!" Tommy gasped.

* * *

Later, all five of them were running further through the shaft again.

"Look, another passageway." Tommy said, spotting a hole on the right, as they ran.

"Yeah, but who knows what's in there." Kat said, not wanting to go in.

"I'd rather _not_ find out." Vera agreed.

Tanya - who was in the rear - stopped and looked at her hands, which had turned into bug hands, while the others stopped by a vent hatch.

"Yeah or no, guys?" Tommy asked.

"Hey, look at our hands?" Tanya panicked.

"Huh?" the others muttered, turning to her.

"Gross! We're bugging out even more!" Tanya cried, walking towards the others.

The others looked at their hands, which were the same as hers.

"Oh, great!" Adam moaned.

"We've gotta get outta here before it's irreversible." Tommy realized.

"Easier said than done." Vera said.

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "Where do we do that?"

"We start in this room." Kat decided.

"Agreed." Tommy agreed. "Let's go, guys."

He climbed through the gaps in the vent, then Kat followed him, followed by Vera, and then Adam.

"I just hope there's no more eels looking for meals." Tanya hoped, looking at her hands.

She then followed her friends through the vent cover, while they all looked around at some clothes that were hung up.

"Where do you think we are now?" Kat wondered.

"I have no idea." Adam admitted.

"Well, these clothes have to be here for a reason." Vera admitted, as Tommy and Kat touched one.

"Yeah, there sure is a lot of fabric in here." Tommy agreed.

They then heard footsteps outside.

_"Elgar, I don't care if you heard it..." _came Divatox's voice.

"Shush." Tommy shushed, finger against his mouthpiece. "Quiet, guys. Quiet."

_"..from a horse in a hospital, they're not gone." _Divatox said.

A big door then opened up in front of them.

_"Find them!" _Divatox ordered.

"Quick, hide!" Tommy hissed, as the Rangers turned their headlights off.

Divatox grabbed a handheld mirror while the Rangers hid behind a box, when she spotted a toy race car at the bottom.

"Elgar, how many times have I told you to keep your junk out of my closet?!" she barked angrily.

"Oh, no." Tanya gasped quietly, as the Rangers looked up. "We're in Divatox's closet."

"Man, this is the last place we want to be." Adam whispered.

"Better here than back there." Vera reasoned quietly, pointing at the vent hatch.

"She's got a point." Kat admitted quietly.

Divatox looked in her mirror, and then pulled something out of her right eye.

"Oh!" she yelped.

A contact lens then fell onto the box the Rangers were hiding behind, making them jump slightly.

"Ooh!" Divatox frowned, as Adam, Vera and Kat pulled the lens down behind the box. "What next?!"

She crouched down on her knees, and began feeling around for her contact lens, while the Rangers ducked down behind the box.

"It's not one thing, it's another!" she complained.

The Rangers looked back up at her slightly.

"Oh, that's it!" she said, getting up. "It's gone!"

"Guys, look, it's Elgar's toy car." Tanya said quietly, pointing at it.

The others then saw it behind some clothes lying on the floor, before they crouched down, and made their way over to it slowly.

"You know, one of these days, Elgar, one of these days, Pow, right to the moon!" Divatox swore.

She then fumed, before she heard a door slam shut.

"Hmm?" she muttered.

Elgar's toy car - which the Rangers were now in - then raced off between her legs, making her bend down and look between them.

"Huh?" she muttered.

She then lifted her head up and turned around.

"What was...?" she asked, removing some hair from her face. "Those Rangers! Ohh!"

She began to chase after the car.

"Who!" she hissed.

Elgar, Porto and Rygog were all looking at something, when they heard her hiss and turned to her, before she bumped into a pipe, due to being half-blind.

"That hurt." Elgar commented, as Divatox stumbled towards them.

"Don't let them get away!" she ordered loudly, pointing at the car as it turned right.

"Come on!" Elgar said, as he, Rygog and Porto all turned right.

The car went over a ramp, as the three of them gave chase, before Elgar tripped over.

The car then made it to the torpedo bay, before it crashed into a ladder, causing the Rangers to fall out.

"Ahh!" they all yelled.

They all then landed on their chests.

_"Where'd they go?" _Rygog wondered, as the Rangers got back up.

_"I'm not sure." _Porto answered, as the Rangers wiped some dust off their suits. _"Let's try the engine room."_

_"Come on!"_ Rygog bellowed.

"Is everybody okay?" Tommy asked, turning to the others.

"Yeah." Tanya answered. "But where do you think we are now?"

"It looks like it might be the torpedo room." Tommy deduced, noticing the torpedoes around the place. "Torpedo room?"

He put his hand on his chin as he walked closer to the torpedoes.

"Look, that gives me an idea." he said.

"We're all ears, Tommy." Vera told him.

Tommy turned back to his friends.

"If the torpedoes make Divatox's monsters big; what would happen if we uh... Well, you know? If we uh..." he said.

"If we roll them outta here." Adam realized "You think there's a chance that maybe it'll make us normal again?"

"My thoughts exactly." Tommy said.

"So, what you're saying is, if we hitch a ride on the torpedoes, they'll hopefully make us big again once they explode?" Vera inquired.

"Yes." Tommy answered.

"I say let's try it." Kat said.

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

Yeah, me too." Tanya agreed.

"I'm game." Vera said.

"Then let's do it." Tommy said.

They then all looked around for the launch mechanism, until Adam spotted it, and then ran towards a small piece of string, which was attached to a key.

"If my guess is correct, I'd say that's the launch key." he said, pointing at it.

The others looked up at it.

"Good eye, Adam." Tommy commented. "Alright, let's try to see what happens."

"Okay, here goes." Adam said.

He jumped up and grabbed the string, but it wouldn't move the key down.

"Ahh! I'm not heavy enough, guys!" he groaned. "Give me a hand!"

"Okay." Kat breathed, as she and Tanya grabbed his right leg.

"You've got it." Tommy said, before he and Vera grabbed Adam's left.

"It's working." Tanya said.

"Come on." Tommy said.

"One more time!" Vera groaned.

They all pulled on Adam's legs, but the key wouldn't budge.

"Pull everybody!" Tommy moaned.

"Just a little harder!" Tanya moaned.

They all kept pulling, and then the key finally turned, signaling the launch as an alarm went off, while they all hit the floor.

"Quick, everybody get on!" Tommy ordered, as they got back up.

Adam, Vera and Tanya all ran towards one torpedo, while Kat and Tommy ran towards the other set for launch. They all then climbed onto the torpedoes, and then crouched down while holding onto a small bump.

"Find somethin to hold onto!" Tommy ordered.

"Okay." Kat said, as Tommy looked at him.

"Okay." Tommy said.

They both turned to their friends, who were looking back at them.

"See you when we land!" Adam called.

_"Launch torpedoes in 10 seconds." _came a voice. _"9...8...7..."_

The Rangers kept hold of the torpedoes as the voice kept counting down.

_"Launch Torpedoes in 5 seconds."_ the voice said. _"4..."_

"You ready?" Tommy asked Kat.

"Yeah." Kat answered, before they turned to the others.

_"..3..."_

"Here we go." Adam said.

_"..2...1..."_

The two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then into the sky.

"Wahoo!" Adam cheered. "Yee-haw!"

Tanya and Vera groaned slightly, when Adam accidently let go, and then back flipped through the air past them both.

"Adam!" Tanya cried, as both girls grabbed him.

"We got ya!" Vera shouted.

"Adam!" Tanya cried.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" Adam moaned, as they kept hold of him with one hand.

"Ahh!" Kat moaned, as she and Tommy tried to hang onto their torpedo.

Tommy then put his communicator to his mouth.

"Justin, do you read me?!" he called.

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer, when Justin heard Tommy's call.

_"Come in?!" _he called.

Alpha turned to Justin as he put his communicator by his mouth.

"Tommy, I'm in the Power Chamber." he explained. "Where are you?"

**(The sky)**

"We're riding on Divatox's torpedoes." Tommy explained, as he and Kat struggled to hold on. "We're hoping they explode..."

**(Power Chamber)**

_"..and grow us back to normal." _Tommy explained.

Alpha walked towards the viewing globe, which then showed Vera and Tanya on the torpedo, trying to hold onto Adam, while holding the Turbo Navigator.

"Yo-Yo-Yo!" he exclaimed, before turning to Justin. "It looks to me like they're heading toward the beach."

"Hey, maybe if the torpedoes work for the Rangers, it'll work for the Blue Senturion too." Justin realized, getting what his friends were planning.

"Now ya thinking. Give it a try." Alpha agreed. "What have you got to lose?"

Justin turned and around towards Blue Senturion, as the viewing globe showed Kat and Tommy on their torpedo.

"Yo!" Alpha yelped, making him stop and turn to him. "Justin, as if we don't have enough trouble, there's a detonator at the beach too!"

Justin sighed, before he turned to Blue Senturion.

"Hickory, dickory, doc!" the robot said.

"I know it's a long shot, I know, but I gotta try it." Justin said. "Let's hope I'm right."

He brought out his Turbo Key, before turning to Alpha.

"Go for it." Alpha said.

Justin nodded. "Shift into Turbo!" he shouted, as his key glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height.

**(End morph sequence)**

* * *

At the beach, Bulk and Skull were both walking towards some trash that had been dumped.

**"Ye-eah!"** Skull cheered. **"Look at all the trash on the beach?"**

**"Yeah." **Bulk said, before they started picking some up.

As they did however, the detonator lid came up and flashed blew, as it still ticked away, before it closed down.

* * *

Back on the Subcraft, Divatox, Porto, Elgar and Rygog were all standing on the bridge, as Divatox looked at a beep on the controls.

"Porto, what is this button flashing?" she demanded, turning to her crew.

"Oh, that just means our torpedoes have been launched." Porto answered.

"What?!" Divatox exclaimed. "I didn't launch _any _torpedoes!"

She ran towards the periscope and then looked in it, and saw Justin standing at the beach with Blue Senturion in one hand.

_"I sure hope this works."_ Justin said.

"Ah... The last unshrunk Ranger." Divatox smirked, before looking away from the periscope towards the door. "Shrinkasect!"

The door opened up, and then Shrinkasect stepped in.

"You bellowed, o great evil one." he said.

"Get up there and finish job." Divatox ordered, snarling.

"I'm there." Shrinkasect assured, before shrinking down to size, and then buzzed off.

* * *

Back at the beach, Bulk and Skull were searching behind a rock for more trash, when Justin showed up near them.

"Now let me see..." he said, looking around. "This looks good."

He crouched down and put Blue Senturion on the sand, and then got back up.

"Hopefully you'll be full size again, and real soon." he hoped, before he looked up and saw the two torpedoes heading right for him. "Huh!"

He then ran away from Blue Senturion, while looking up at them as they came towards him.

Vera and Tanya both held onto Adam while holding onto their torpedo, while Kat and Tommy held onto theirs.

"Ahh!" Kat yelled.

The torpedoes zoomed past Justin - causing him to duck and look away - and then landed and exploded near Blue Senturion.

"Ahh!" Justin moaned, looking away as smoke came up.

**"Whoa!" **Skull gasped, as he and Bulk watched.

Justin looked up as a big puff of smoke shot up from the sky, and then some fire spread along the sand.

"Guys." he said quietly.

The smoke began to clear, and then he saw Blue Senturion and the Rangers back to normal size.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, the bug features on them now gone.

"Guys, are you alright?" Justin asked.

Tommy and Tanya both helped Blue Senturion out of a small hole the torpedoes had caused, while Vera, Kat and Adam all walked out of it.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tommy answered.

"Yes, alright!" Justin cheered, before he ran towards them all. "I knew it would work! Boy, am I sure glad to see you."

The girls all laughed.

**"What a blast, eh, Skull?" **Bulk asked Skull.

**"Uh-huh."** Skull answered.

"Hey, we're not bugs anymore." Kat said happily, noticing the bug parts on them were gone.

"Well, that's a relief." Vera sighed happily.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered, as he and Tommy high-fived each other.

"Good work, Justin." Tommy remarked. "Alright."

"You know what..." Justin said, touching Blue Senturion's shoulders. "..for a while there, I was the _biggest _Ranger."

"Indeed you were, Justin." Blue Senturion said, as Justin folded his arms.

Shrinkasect then showed up above them all and laughed, as he was giant.

"Looks like we still got a big problem, guys!" Tommy realized, as they all looked up. "Alright."

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right thumbs up by their chests, then put their right hands at the side of their helmet with their fingers spread apart.

The Turbo Zords then arrived on the scene.

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_Go..._

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Gooooo!_

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords, and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Gooooooo!_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Shrinkasect then threw some kind of cloth at it, which then landed on its head and covered it like a net. He then pulled on the net, and tried to pull it down onto its chest, when a laser blast hit him in the shoulder, forcing him to let go of the net.

"Oh, yeah!" he sneered.

He then saw Robo Racer heading towards him, as it fired more lasers at him, which hit him in the chest.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

"You have disturbed the peace long enough!" Blue Senturion shouted. "Initiate the Robo Racer!"

He pulled on the knob, and then the front of Robo Racer lifted itself up, and then folded itself out, forming some legs. The legs then twisted around, then part of its back opened up, creating some arms, and then it came out of the tunnel and jumped up into the sky. It then flew down as the back retracted itself, showing a head, and then its legs split apart once it landed, forming Robo Racer Battle mode, and then it held up a blaster.

Robo Racer walked towards the Turbo Megazord with its giant knife, and then cut the net open on it.

"Now you've really made me mad!" Shrinkasect spat.

Robo Racer brought out its riot shield, when Shrinkasect fried some lasers out of his eyes, which hit the riot shield and sent them towards the sky.

"Synergizer Blaster mode now!" Blue Senturion shouted, pulling the knob.

Robo Racer's front lights came on, then it brought out its blaster, and then aimed at Shrinkasect. It then fired the blaster at him, sending multiple blasts at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Wiping... Whoa!" he yelped, before he was destroyed.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Elgar had been watching the battle through the periscope.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed, moving back and turning to Divatox. "Shrinkasect bit the dust!"

Divatox grabbed him by the collar, and then pushed him away.

"Never fear, dear nephew!" she snarled, removing she hair from her face, and then moved the periscope around. "I've still got a detonator out there, and the Rangers will never find it."

She, Elgar and Porto all laughed.

* * *

Back at the beach, Bulk and Skull were both looking at the small cater that had been created by the torpedoes.

**"Is it over?"** Skull asked.

**"Well, it would certainly seem that way to the casual observer." **Bulk told him. **"Let's go."**

They both got out from behind the rock, and then ran towards the cater, which still had smoke coming out, although not as much as before.

**"If we were only humans, we could've helped out in some way." **Skull said.

**"Yeah, I know what you mean." **Bulk said, turning around slightly, causing the detonator to fall out of the trash bag. **"But at least we still have our recyclables."**

Once they both got close to the cater, Justin ran over to the detonator and picked it up, before turning to them.

"I'll take this one if you don't mind!" he called, before he turned around and ran off.

**"Sure."** Skull said.

Justin then stopped by the rock they'd been hiding behind, and then threw the detonator up towards the sky. All three of them then watched just as it blew up.

"Ahh!" Justin moaned, looking away, before he jumped up. "Yes!"

**"Wow, Skullovitch, did you see that?"** Bulk asked, as the smoke began to rise up behind them.

**"Yeah. We almost... Well, we almost." **Skull said, before the smoke overcame them both.

"Phew." Justin sighed, wiping some sweat off his helmet. "That was a close one. Are you monkeys okay?"

Once he turned around, he saw that the monkeys ere gone.

"Huh?" he gasped. "Hey, now where did they go?! They must've gone home. Oh, well, I guess I'll do the same."

He then lowered his arms down as he chuckled, and then teleported away.

**"Skull, I can feel my head again." **Bulk said. **"Do you know what this means?"**

**"That you can buy a bigger head?" **Skull guessed.

**"No, you knucklehead, it means that we're _not_** **monkeys anymore."** Bulk explained.

**"This is fantastic!" **Skull cheered. **"I can't believe it! We're not chimps anymore! Oh, Bulk, I can't..."**

**"Uh, there seems to be another problem though." **Bulk explained.

**"What's that?" **Skull asked.

**"We're invisible!" **Bulk explained.

**"Aghhhhh!" **they both screamed, as they ran off, leaving trails of footprints in the sand.


	52. Passing the Torch Part 1

**A/N: Here's Part 1 of Passing the Torch, the end of Vera's tenure.**

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was asleep in her room, lying down on her bed. She open and closed her mouth as she slept, with a blindfold over her eyes, and she snored. As she did, a image of a woman much older than her came onto what looked like a fishbowl, before it vanished, and then it appeared right in front of her, full body shaped.

"Divatox, listen carefully and hear me now, my decked, diabolical daughter!" she hissed, her hair full of snakes like Medusa.

"Ma..." Divatox said softly. "..I'm listening."

"Our family name has always been legendary among the other pirates in deepest space." her mama explained, as she sniggered. "We ruled supreme, then you came along. Now, our peers no longer think of you as a witch. They think of you as a whimp!"

"Alright, alright, I get the picture." Divatox scoffed, her eyes still closed. "So...so what do you want me to do? You're my mother, get on with the advice business already?"

"Ha!" he mama scoffed. "Like you _ever_ listened to me! But since you asked, get rid of those pesky Power Punks, or you'll be piecing together scraps back at the Pirate Eye-patch factory, faster than you can say 'Pickerly Pups'!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do, Mama D?" Divatox mumbled. "Why don't you give me a little something to go on."

"Remove the leader." Mama D advised. "The rest will fall like dominos. Remove the leader. Remove the leader."

"..leader... Remove..." Divatox said quietly.

"Remove the leader." Mama D repeated. "Remove..."

She then disappeared.

"Remove the leader." Divatox said, before her blindfold lifted itself up. "What a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself."

She giggled menacingly.

"You better watch out, Tommy boy." she smirked, as she sat up and laughed.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

The next morning, Tommy was driving a pickup truck along a highway road, with Kat in the passenger's seat, as they were on their way to meet their friends in the woods for a small camping trip, moving slightly as they listened to music.

"At least you're on time, today." Kat smiled, turning to her boyfriend. "I'm impressed."

"I'm always on time." Tommy said, turning to her slightly. "You know, expect all the times I'm late."

Kat giggled and brushed some of her hair back as they turned back to the road.

"Oh, man, this is gonna be a blast. I just love to go camping." Tommy said. "Look at all this."

"Yeah, me too." Kat smiled. "Justin was so excited this morning, he woke up at the crack of dawn."

They both laughed lightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, a bus was driving along a road towards Angel Grove. Among the passengers onboard were an Asian girl in pink listing to some music through some headphones, and a African bald boy in red with a book in his hands.

_"I can't help thinking about..."_ the girl sang.

"Hey, could you hold it down?" a man asked.

_"..what life has in store."_

"Come on." the man complained, as the boy turned to the girl. "I'm trying to sleep!"

_"Will I have the chance to see what's out..."_

The boy sighed and turned to the man behind them both, before turning to the girl.

_"..past my front door?"_

"Excuse me?" the boy asked, leaning towards her.

_"So many things..."_

"Hello?" the boy asked, patting her shoulder.

_"..I want..."_

The girl stopped singing and turned to him.

"What? I can't hear you." she said.

The boy motioned her to take her headphones off, which she then did and put them around her neck.

"Sorry." the girl apologised.

"I think maybe you're singing a little _too _loud." the boy explained. "The other passengers are getting kinda antsy."

"Oops. I do that all the time." the girl admitted, taking her headphones off her neck.

"So do I." the boy admitted. "You get carried away sometimes."

"Tell me about it?" the girl scoffed.

The boy went back to his book, before he turned to the girl and held his hand out.

"I'm TJ." he said.

"Cassie." the girl said, shaking his hand.

"So where you headed?" TJ asked.

"Stone Canyon." Cassie explained. "I've got some really great relatives out there. They're gonna help me to crash the music scene. I want to be a singer. What about you, where you headed?"

"Angel Grove." TJ answered.

"Angel Grove? That's cool." Cassie said, nodding.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Elgar stood by the door, when it opened up behind him, and Divatox walked in.

"Hi, Auntie Divatox!" he yelped, turning to her, before she shoved him out of the way.

"Listen up, peeons!" she hissed, walking towards Rygog, Porto and some Piranhatrons. "We're going after the _leader_ of the Power Rangers!"

She scoffed playfully while standing by the controls, while Elgar stumbled behind her, touching his head, and then she sniggered.

"And I of course, have a plan." she grinned. "Piranhatrons, get to the shore and wait for my orders!"

She then turned the periscope around and looked into it, as she and Rygog both laughed.

* * *

Back on the surface, about four Piranhatrons rode bikes along a highway road, coming up right behind Tommy's pickup truck, who then saw them through the door mirror.

"Oh, man!" he moaned. "Piranhatrons! Hold on."

Kat turned to the back window and saw them, while Tommy began to pick up speed. He turned sharply to the right onto another road, and then raced down it, trying to loose the Piranhatrons by sending dust from it at them, but they stopped their bikes, then turned to the road, and chased after him. He gritted his teeth as he twisted and turned on the road, while the Piranhatrons stilled tailed him.

"They're gaining on us!" Kat cried, turning to them.

The Piranhatrons got closer to Tommy's pickup, as he tried to loose them while he kept twisting and turning his truck.

"Ahhh!" Kat moaned, as she wobbled in her seat.

Tommy sped up his truck, but the Piranhatrons kept chasing him along the dusty road.

"Oh, man!" he moaned, turning to them briefly. "There's too many of them!"

"Hurry, Tommy, they're right behind us!" Kat cried, turning to the Piranhatrons.

"I'm going!" Tommy assured.

He raced off along the dusty road, but the Piranhatrons still chased him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small wood, Tanya, Vera, Justin and Adam were setting up the camp for the trip they'd planned. Tanya hit a peg for one of the tents with a hammer, then checked to see if it was secure, before walking over towards Adam and Justin, who came back with some firewood.

"Here." Adam said, handing Justin his piece. "Hey, Tommy and Kat ain't here yet?"

"Nah. You know, Tommy, he was born late." Tanya joked.

"He sure was." Vera agreed, coming towards them all, having been sorting out the food for them.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Justin wondered.

"Nah. I think we should just concentrate on getting the camp together." Tanya said.

"And if they were in trouble, they'd let us know." Vera reasoned. "Come on, let's get set up."

"I'm for that." Justin said, as he walked towards the fire place.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Tanya assured.

Justin threw a big piece of firewood onto the fire.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bus was still moving along the road.

"What's so hot about Angel Grove that makes you want to go there?" Cassie asked TJ.

TJ closed his book and turned to her.

"Well, it's kinda like my dad's idea." he explained. "He used to be a pitcher in the minor leagues."

Cassie nodded, understandably.

"He has this friend, Jake Grazetti who lives there, Wolfers Eddie they called him. He used to play ball with my dad." TJ explained. "He says the girl's got a killer baseball team, and maybe I can improve my game there."

"You any good?" Cassie asked curiously.

"That's what I'm gonna find out." TJ hoped. "And you, with the singing I mean, you any good?"

"Same as you." Cassie admitted. "That's what I'm gonna find out."

TJ nodded, and then the bus finally came to a stop at the gas station, and then the driver opened the door.

"You got 15 minutes, everyone!" he called.

Cassie then got off the bus, then TJ followed her, and then so did the rest of the passengers. They all walked towards a gift shop, past some people coming out, and then into the shop, Cassie and TJ being first in. Cassie then looked at some hats, and then some sunglasses which were for sale, while TJ walked towards some postcards behind her. Cassie then picked up a pair of sunglasses and put them on, while TJ picked up a postcard, which he looked at, while Cassie looked at herself in a mirror.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Are they me?"

TJ turned to her, and then smiled before walking towards her.

"Only if you're trying to make contact with alien lifeforms." he joked.

Cassie scoffed playfully and took the sunglasses off.

"Shades are like the hardest thing to buy." she said, putting them back.

"Up there." TJ said, pointing to another pair.

"What?" Cassie inquired, confused.

"The ones on top." TJ answered, pointing at a pair.

He turned and walked away, while she picked up the pair he pointed at, and then put them on. She then looked at them through the mirror, but didn't like them much.

"These?" she questioned.

She turned to TJ.

"You think?" she said.

TJ looked at her, then shrugged and shook his head, before Cassie turned back to the mirror.

* * *

Back on the dusty road, Tommy turned his truck to the right, as the Piranhatrons kept chasing after it. He kept turning the steering wheel, when the Piranhatrons fired lasers out of their bikes at it, which barely missed it.

"Ahh!" Tommy moaned.

"Ahh!" Kat gasped.

Tommy kept driving as the Piranhatrons kept firing their lasers, which kept barely missing, as he rode along the road.

* * *

Back at the gift ship, TJ was now sitting on a bench outside while writing on a postcard he brought. Cassie then showed up by the window from inside, wearing a cap sideways, which she pointed to. She then patted the window, getting TJ to turn to her, then she pointed at the cap again, then he held his thumb up, but moved it up and down.

Cassie sighed and then took it off.

* * *

Back on the dusty road, Kat moaned as Tommy kept trying to outrun the Piranhatrons, but he still wasn't having much luck.

"Jump, Kat!" he ordered. "Go! Jump!"

Kat undid her seatbelt, then opened the door, and then jumped out of the truck, landing in a small meadow of flowers, dropping her Turbo Key as she did. She panicked as she looked up, before turning to the Piranhatrons, which then fired their bike lasers at Tommy's truck again, which hit one of the tires, forcing him to skid and pull over.

He climbed out of the car through the passenger door, and then stared at the Piranhatrons as they came at him. Kat turned from him to the Piranhatrons, and then back again.

"Tommy, look out!" she screamed loudly.

Tommy ran away from his truck just as the Piranhatrons fired at him again, which hit and exploded the truck.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, as the blast knocked him off his feet.

He rolled over through the air, and then landed on his chest hard, hitting his head against the road.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Kat cried, staring at him worriedly.

She turned back to the Piranhatrons, before she got up and ran towards her boyfriend.

* * *

Back at the gift shop, TJ got up from the bench and looked confused, as if he'd heard something. He then ran towards the road, just as Cassie came out of the shop and saw him.

"Hey, where you going?!" she called.

TJ stopped and turned to her.

"I think someone needs help!" he called, before he ran across the road.

"But the bus is leaving in a few minutes!" Cassie called.

"I've gotta check this out!" TJ called.

"Oh! You're gonna miss the bus!" Cassie called loudly.

* * *

Back on the road, Kat kept running over to Tommy, then briefly looked back at the Piranhatrons, before their bikes overtook her, forcing her to stop as they made it to Tommy.

"Tommy!" she cried.

Tommy just lied unconscious, not moving a muscle.

Kat then ran off towards the meadow and panicked, before the Piranhatrons began to chase after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the periscope, and could see Justin by the fireplace at the campsite, while Adam and Vera were doing something behind him. She then grinned as she turned it around slightly, before looking away from it.

"Now let's make sure those Ranger Runts don't come running to the rescue." she smirked.

She walked over to Elgar, but then pulled a lever on the controls, and then she turned around and grinned wider.

"Now I've got their leader down, and two Putra Pods on the way." she smirked.

The two Purta Pods in question, were then fired out of the torpedo tubes, and then floated to the surface.

"Hmm. Let's see, what else can I send to heat things up?" Divatox wondered, putting her hand on her chin as she walked away from the controls slightly. "I know, the Flamite monster."

She turned towards the door, as it opened up, and Flamite walked in.

"Yes." he grinned, raising his arms high. "I'm all fired up."

* * *

Back at the campsite, Justin was sitting by the fire, while Tanya and Adam were trying to put up a hammock between two trees, as Vera began reading a book.

"If you can't tie it, back it in." Adam said. "Hold on..."

Justin and Vera both turned to them both.

"Wait, you have to tie that side first." Tanya argued, pointing at his end.

"Really?" Adam scoffed.

"Yeah." Tanya said.

"Look at your knot? Who you talking to about tying knots?" Adam questioned, as Justin and Vera smirked.

"Well, at least my is up!" Tanya argued. "Look at yours?"

"Heh, heh." Vera giggled.

"M...C...9..." a voice said.

Justin looked up from the fire, and saw Flamite behind a bush, but just barely. He then turned back to Tanya and Adam, who were still having trouble setting up the hammock.

"Adam, come here! Hold on a second!" Tanya panicked.

Justin turned back to the bush, and then got up and walked towards it, just as Vera looked up from the book.

"Where's he going?" she wondered, before she put the book down.

"..wasn't tight!" Tanya gritted, as Vera got up.

"It's not." Adam argued.

Justin walked past a few trees, while they kept arguing, unware that Vera was following him, wanting to keep an eye on him.

"Look, you've gotta make sure that this is wrapped around your side." Adam explained.

"I tried it around..." Tanya argued.

Justin kept walking on, and was now out of earshot of Adam and Tanya, while Vera kept following him. They then both past by a tree, as a Putra Pod appeared behind it. Justin walked onto a road as Vera passed by the tree, when Flamite appeared behind another and saw them both, and laughed menacingly.

"It's time for a Ranger Roast!" he decided.

He then ran after them both, just as Justin and Vera began to look around.

"Tommy!" Justin called. "Kat!"

Vera turned around, but then Flamite pushed right past her and knocked her over.

"Are you guys playing some kind of joke?" Justin wondered, as Flamite came up behind him.

"Justin, behind you!" Vera called, as she got to her knees.

Justin turned and gasped just as Flamite jumped right past him.

"Whoa!" he gasped, as Vera got to her feet.

Flamite landed on the ground and turned to them, as Vera ran over to Justin.

"Got a match?" Flamite asked. "Never mind, don't need one!"

He then shot fire right out of his mouth at them both, but they both ran to their left and dodged it.

"You okay?" Vera breathed.

"Yeah." Justin gasped.

Meanwhile, the Purta Pod had fully grown, and then it opened up.

At the campsite, Tanya was finishing tying up the hammock between the trees, while Adam was lying on it.

"You know, the secret to this thing, is no sudden movements." Adam said, before he put his hands behind his head. "Just relax."

"Right." Tanya said, giggling slightly.

Meanwhile, Flamite kicked Vera as she tried to come up on him from behind, and then he tried to whack Justin in the head, but missed. Justin then tried to ran away from him, when he grabbed his arm.

"Guys, help!" he called loudly.

Vera got back up to her feet, her head spinning a bit.

Tanya turned while Adam sat up, having heard his voice.

"Help, Tanya!" Justin called.

"Guys!" Vera yelled.

Adam then moved and accidently fell off the hammock, but then he got back up, and then he and Tanya ran away before they stopped.

"Hurry, guys!" Justin called.

"Help!" Vera bellowed.

"Justin and Vera." Adam gasped.

They both turned to each other, and then ran off to help their friends. Before they could get out of the campsite however, the Putra Pod showed up right in front of them, forcing Adam to side flip backwards to avoid them.

"Another one of Divatox's calling cards." Tanya said, as she got ready to fight.

The Putra Pod growled and hissed angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the gift shop, Cassie was waiting by the bus, as TJ hadn't returned yet. She walked over to the door and looked at the driver.

"Look, I know he's just gonna be gone for a few more minutes." she told him, hopefully. "You can wait for him? Come on."

The driver shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss. I got a schedule to keep." he explained, regretfully. "Now, you coming or not?"

Cassie looked on either side of the bus, but saw no sign of TJ, and then she sighed. The bus door then drove off, leaving without her, and then she sighed and picked up her suitcase, before she walked across the road. Once across it, she walked towards some bushes, when she heard a Kat grunting, and then she threw her case down and ran off to investigate.

"Hyah!" Kat cried.

Cassie ducked through a gap in a metal fence, and then kept running.

Kat meanwhile, began running away from the Piranhatrons again, but then she tripped over. She turned back to them and backed away while sitting down, and then she got back up.

The Piranhatrons then mumbled gibberish as they got off their bikes, and walked towards her.

"Stay back!" she yelled.

She then ducked as one ran at her and tried to punch her, then grabbed another's arm, and then hit it in the chest with her knee. She then turned back to the first as it tried to hit her, and then whacked it in the chest, flipping it over onto its back. She then chopped a third in the chest as it came at her, causing it to fall onto its back. She then blocked a punch from the fourth with both her forearms, and then kicked it right in the chest, knocking it down onto its back.

Nearby, TJ ran closer and hid behind a small rock, and saw Tommy's burning truck, just as Cassie came up behind him.

"Whoa!" he yelped, turning to her as she crouched down. "What are you doing here?"

"Missing my bus, obviously." Cassie answered. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure." TJ answered, as they both looked at the truck.

They both then turned to Kat, and saw her fighting the Piranhatrons.

"Whoa!" TJ gasped, as Kat blocked ones punch. "Where'd those dudes come from?"

"I can't think where they came from." Cassie said. "What are they?"

"I don't know, but that girl's in serious trouble." TJ said.

Cassie nodded in agreement.

"I should help her." TJ said.

He got up, but then Cassie pulled him back.

"You gotta be crazy?" Cassie questioned, as they saw Kat run away. "Look at those things?"

"I_ can't _just sit here and do nothing!" TJ argued, before he got back up, and then ran after Kat.

"Wait!" Cassie called. "You don't know what you're getting into!"

She then ran after him reluctantly.

Unknown to either of them, the second Putra Pod was right nearby, as they both ran past it, and then it opened up, causing the Putra Pod to growl.

Tommy still lay unconscious as his truck burned, and then TJ coughed as he and Cassie ran by it. Cassie then coughed as well, before they both stopped.

"She's over there somewhere!" TJ said, pointing ahead of them.

They both ran in the direction he pointed in, not noticing Tommy, who the moaned.

Once they both were well past the truck, about four Piranhatrons then showed up right in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Oh, I'm getting outta here right now." Cassie said, panic in her voice.

The Piranhatrons then charged at the two of them, and then they both dodged past one each.

Cassie then ducked as a third tried to hit her, then she turned and blocked a kick from the second, before she ducked as it tried to punch her again.

TJ spun around and elbowed the fourth in the chest, and then he pulled it over his shoulder.

Cassie then turned back to the third, and then blocked a fly kick from it, followed by a punch, and then ducked under another punch from it. She then blocked a whack from it by grabbing its hand, and then she touched its shoulder.

"Oh, man!" she groaned, not liking this. "What have I gotten into?"

The Piranhatron then whacked her in the chest, knocking her away slightly.

* * *

Back in the woods, Justin ran towards a tree as Flamite chased after him, and then he jumped over a gap between two branches. He then ducked as Flamite tried to punch him through the gap, before he hit it in the chest with the palm of his hand, knocking him back.

He clutched his chest and looked at Justin, when Vera came up behind him.

"Hey, over here!" she yelled, jumping up.

He turned to her, just as she kicked him right in the chest with both feet, causing him to clutch his chest with both hands, as he fell to his knees. She then landed crouched down near Justin, and then she got up and ran towards him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. It's time to get serious here." he decided.

"I agree." Vera said, before they began searching for their Turbo Keys.

"You don't have enough time, Power Pests!" Flamite sneered.

He then charged at them both.

"Shift into Turbo!" Vera shouted, as they brought their keys out.

Before they could bring their morphers out however, Flamite came towards them, and knocked their keys right out of their hands.

Nearby, Adam tried to upper kick the Putra Pod, but missed as it ducked. Tanya then sent a kick at it, but it dodged it, then Adam spun around and tried to kick it in the head, but missed as it ducked. Tanya then kicked it in the chest, then Adam kicked it in the back, and then he ducked as it tried to whack him in the head, and then Tanya did the same.

Elsewhere, Flamite kicked Vera away, knocking her into a bush out cold, and then he grabbed and picked up Justin by the shirt.

"I'm gonna extinguish you!" he smirked.

"Guys!" Justin called. "I could use some help!"

"Hang on, Justin!" Tanya yelled, staring at the Putra Pod.

"Let's get to it." Adam told her.

The Putra Pod turned to him, then he tried to punch it but he missed, and then he blocked a punch from it, before it moved its arm, causing him to spin around. He then jumped up and fly kicked it with both feet, and then Tanya turned back to the hammock, getting an idea in her head.

"Come on, you Putra Pie!" she called, as she ran towards it backwards.

It then turned to her as she ducked under the hammock while Adam watched her. She then got up and turned to the Putra Pod as it got closer to her.

"Come on!" she dared.

The Putra Pod then fell onto the hammock, and then it knocked it off its feet and onto its back like a trampoline as Tanya laughed. Adam laughed slightly as he ran over to her.

"Yes." she grinned, as Adam came to her right.

They both then looked at the Putra Pod as it moaned.

"Justin! Vera!" Tanya gasped.

She and Adam then ran off to find their friends, before they heard a moan. They both stopped and turned to see Vera get up, having crawled away from the bush she'd been knocked into to, covered in twigs.

"What happened?" Adam asked, as they ran to her.

"Another of Divatox's monsters." Vera answered. "He's got Justin by a tree, and he knocked our Turbo Keys out of our hands."

"Where are they?" Tanya inquired.

"Come on, I'll show you." Vera said, before she turned and ran off, and then they both followed her.

Meanwhile, Flamite kept Justin pinned against the tree, and then Justin groaned as he tried to get free.

"Put me down, you stupid flame-royal-piece-of-jerky!" he grunted.

"Oh, don't get me upset, or I'll use you for a piece of firewood!" Flamite retorted, before he laughed.

Adam, Vera and Tanya then showed up.

"Adam!" Justin moaned, turning to them. "Vera! Tanya, help!"

Flamite turned to them in shock. "Huh?"

The three Rangers then charged at him.

"This is for knocking me into that bush!" Vera shouted.

* * *

Back in the meadow, a Piranhatron grabbed Kat by the collar of her shirt and pinned her to the ground, but then she kicked it in the face, knocking it away from her. She then back to her feet and stared at the four of them, before she turned around and ran off, but then they chased after her.

Elsewhere, on the road, TJ sent a kick at one by Tommy's truck, but it blocked it with its hand, and then he tried to upper kick it, but it ducked.

Cassie spun around as another tried to hit her, when Kat came out of the meadow, and saw them both, looking surprised.

"Who are they?" she wondered, blocking the sun with her hand.

Cassie then dodged ones kick, and then ducked and spun around as another tried to kick her.

Kat then turned back to the ones chasing her and gasped.

TJ tried to whack one in the head, but missed as it ducked, and then he whacked it in the hand. He then kicked it in the leg, then kicked it in the side, and then spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down, before he turned to Cassie.

"I should've listened to you." he admitted, getting a bit tired.

Cassie ducked as one tried to whack her, before she turned to him.

"I should've listened to me." she said.

She then turned to the Piranhatron, then ducked as it tried to hit her, before she punched it in the chest. She then grabbed its leg and did a sideways handspring to her right, hitting it in the head. She then kicked its hand away from her as it tried to punch her, then she jumped and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

TJ smiled and then ran over to her.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked, impressed.

"Ha." Cassie said, standing up straight. "My ancestors invented it."

She then gasped as another tried to fly kick them both, but they both dodged out of the way, and then it turned to Cassie.

* * *

Back in the woods, Adam and Tanya had all grabbed Flamite by the arms, while Vera had grabbed him by the shoulders, and were trying to pull him away from Justin, who he still had pinned against the tree.

"Morph, Justin!" Adam groaned.

"I can't!" Justin groaned.

"Yeah, I told you, we lost our keys!" Vera snapped at Adam.

"Your flames burning low, Rangers!" Flamite sneered.

He then moved his left arm up, knocking Tanya back, then he lifted his left leg up and kicked Vera in the chest, knocking her back.

_"Tanya..."_ came Alpha's voice through Tanya's communicator. _"..Tommy and Kat are in a heap of trouble."_

"Well, I've got news for you, Alpha, so are we." Tanya replied.

* * *

Back at the road, Kat sent a kick at a Piranhatron, but it blocked it with its hand. She then turned to another and tried to whack it in the head, but missed as it ducked and ran past her, and then she dodged past a third.

The Putra Pod that TJ and Cassie had run past them came towards Tommy's truck, and then growled as it approached Tommy, still lying unconscious.

"Ahh! Kat!" Tommy moaned, as he slowly began to push himself up, but then fell unconscious again.

Kat sent a high kick at a Piranhatron, but missed, then turned and blocked another's kick with her hand, before she kicked it in the chest.

Cassie kicked one in the side, while TJ blocked another's punch, then Cassie blocked a knee attack from hers, while TJ kicked his in the chest. Cassie then elbowed hers in the chest, then turned to TJ and grabbed his by the shirt, making him turn to her.

"This is crazy." she said. "I don't want to be involved in this!"

"Me neither, but what are we gonna do?" TJ argued. "Leave her alone with them!"

He then ran towards Kat, while Cassie looked bewildered as Kat blocked ones punch, before she chased after him.

"Oh, man. Wait up!" she called, as one kicked Kat towards another, which then wrapped its arms around her. "I'll help you!"

* * *

Back in the woods, Adam kept hold of Flamite's arm, when he suddenly grabbed his hand, and then flipped him over towards Tanya and Vera, but he managed to flip sideways so he didn't hit the grass.

"It's no use." Tanya gasped, getting Adam to turn to her. "We gotta morph."

"Right." Adam agreed.

"Morph?!" Flamite exclaimed, turning from Justin to the others.

Both Tanya and Adam then searched for their Ranger Keys.

"Bring it here, shorty!" Flamite snapped, letting Justin go, causing him to land on his chest near the tree.

"Guys, look out!" Justin called, looking up.

"Oh, no!" Vera muttered.

Adam and Tanya then brought out their keys, but then Tanya gasped as Flamite jumped and spun around, kicking the keys out of their hands as he did.

"Ahh!" they both moaned, as their keys landed near a tree.

* * *

Back at the road, TJ jumped and fly kicked a Piranhatron holding Kat by the arm in the side, forcing it to let go of her, and then it slammed into another, knocking them both down.

"You okay?" he asked, turning to Kat, just as Cassie made it to them.

"Yeah." Kat breathed. "You guys have to get outta here."

"Who are you, and what's going on?" Cassie asked curiously. "Why are those creepy looking after you? What are they?"

"Hey, look out!" TJ bellowed.

The girls turned, and then the Piranhatrons all charged at the three of them.

Cassie then sent a fly kick at one, while TJ blocked another's punch, and Kat ducked as a third tried to whack her. TJ then ducked as his tried to whack him, while Kat grabbed hers by the arm and pushed it away, before she turned back to the truck.

"I better find, Tommy." she said quietly, as TJ ducked under ones punch.

She then ran off towards the truck, but then a Piranhatron chased after her, while TJ spun around and sent a kick at another. Once she got close to the truck, she spotted the Putra Pod dragging Tommy away by the arms.

"No!" she screamed. "Nooooo!"

The Piranhatron chasing her then came up behind her, and then grabbed her by the arms.

"Tommy!" she cried, as she tried to break free. "No, Tommy!"

The Putra Pod dragged Tommy to the front of the truck.

"Wake up!" Kat cried. "Tommy!"

She tried again to break free of the Piranhatron's grip, but didn't have much luck.

"Tommy!" she cried.

* * *

Back in the woods, Justin picked up his and Vera's Turbo Keys, and then he ran over to Tanya.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I got it, and Vera's too." Justin replied, holding the keys up.

Flamite laughed as he kicked Vera in the chest, knocking her back a bit, and then Adam spun around and sent a kick at him, but he blocked it by grabbing his leg. He then let go of it, forcing Adam to fall onto the ground, but then he rolled forward and got to his knees.

Flamite then shot fire out of his mouth at Adam, but missed as he rolled to his left. He then turned back to the fire, but then saw his Turbo Key, and then he ran towards it and picked it up.

Flamite then growled as he charged at Adam, while Tanya came up behind Adam, and then Adam blocked a punch from Flamite. Tanya then kicked Flamite's arm, then punched him in the chest, and then Vera came up behind him and tackled him over slightly.

"Let's go." Tanya said, before the three of them ran off.

"Vera, catch!" Justin called, tossing Vera her key, which she caught.

"Thanks!" Vera said.

Adam then tripped over near Justin, and then fumbled with his key, as it was hot.

"I'm gonna set the world on fire!" Flamite growled.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was watching the battle through the viewing globe.

"Rangers, Tommy and Kat are in trouble!" he exclaimed.

**(The woods)**

Tanya had her communicator near her face.

_"You've gotta help 'em!" _Alpha exclaimed.

"We gotta find Tommy and Kat." Adam realized.

"I hope they're okay." Vera hoped.

"Come on!" Tanya called, before all four of them ran off.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Flamite scowled, before he chased after them.

* * *

Back on the road, the Putra Pod was now dragging Tommy through some white smoke created by the fire.

"Tommy!" Kat cried, still trying to break free of the Piranhatron that was holding her.

She then broke free of it, then hit it in the chest with both elbows, and then ran towards Tommy.

Back in the meadow, another Piranhatron had its arms wrapped around Cassie, while TJ knocked another away, and then blocked a punch from a third before punching it in the chest.

Once Kat made it to the truck, she saw no sign of Tommy and the Putra Pod.

"Where'd they go?!" she panicked, her hands on her head. "Tommy?!"

She looked around as tears came down her eyes.

"I've gotta find him." she cried.

Back in the meadow, Cassie - now free from the Piranhatron that was holding her - lifted its arm up, then elbowed it in the chest, and then flipped it over, while TJ dodged as another sent a fly kick at him.

Cassie then ran over to Kat, while TJ blocked another's chopping attack with his forearms.

"Look, whoever you are, this is crazy." Cassie said, touching Kat's arm to get her attention. "You have to get away from here!"

"No, I have to help him!" Kat argued.

A few Piranhatrons then charged at the pair of them, but then TJ chased after them.

"Watch out!" he yelled.

Both girls then dodged as one sent a fly kick at them, and then Kat ducked as it tried to whack her in the face. Cassie blocked another's punch, then kicked it in the side, while Kat blocked a kick from the first, and then ducked when it tried to upper kick her.

TJ then whacked a third in the chest, then blocked a punch from it with his arm, and then elbowed a fourth in the chest. Cassie then side kicked the second in the chest, then blocked a chop attack from it, then elbowed it in the chest.

Kat then looked at the truck while TJ and Cassie kept fighting, slightly amazed by their bravery and fighting skills.

TJ blocked an attack from one, then elbowed another in the chest, then dodged a punch from the first, and then grabbed its arm while getting behind it.

Cassie blocked a punch from one, then hit it in the chest with her knee, and then lifted her leg up and hit it in the back with her foot, knocking it down.

Kat kept watching in amazement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave, the Putra Pod growled as it walked through it, with Tommy over his shoulders. He then stopped right in the middle of the cave, and then threw Tommy down to the ground. It then growled some more, while Divatox laughed - as she was standing nearby near a wheel with rope around it.

"Excellent!" she grinned. "I have the leader of the Power Rangers right where I want him."

She then walked closer to Tommy, and then bent down over him, while Elgar and Rygog both watched.

"At my feet, where he belongs." Divatox sniggered, before she laughed.

Elgar and Rygog then laughed as well.

"Yes!" Divatox cheered.

Tommy then regained consciousness, and then looked up at the three of them as they kept laughing.

* * *

_On the next Power Rangers Turbo..._

Flamite, now giant, moves around while smashing part of the city.

_..the Rangers must stop Flamite from destroying Angel Grove._

Flamite then chopped a rooftop open, as Adam, Kat and Vera all looked at him from the ground, and then he laughed.

Tommy hung from above the ground by his hands, which was tied around his hands, while Divatox paced around him, as Elgar and Rygog watched.

_Meanwhile, Divatox is planning to send Tommy to his doom._

"I want him to suffer all the trials and tribulations he put me through!" she spat.

A hole then opened up below Tommy as his legs dangled, showing a vortex beneath him.

Flamite then threw two bongo drums at the Turbo Megazord.

_Will the Rangers defeat..._

The Turbo Megazord deflected the drums with its shield.

_..Flamite?_

"Operation Meltdown!" the Rangers all shouted in the cockpit.

The Turbo Megazord then jumped up, spun around in the air, and then kicked Flamite with its left leg.

In the cave, the rope around the wheel begins to snap as Tommy dangled over the vortex.

_Will Tommy meet his doom? Find out on the next Power Rangers Turbo._


	53. Passing the Torch Part 2

**A/N: Here's the end of Vera's tenure, but I have a surprise for you all at the end.**

* * *

_Last time on Power Rangers Turbo..._

Divatox was asleep in her bed, when an image of Mama D showed up in front of her bed.

_..Mama D tells Divatox to..."_

"Remove the leader." Mama D said.

"You're in for it now, Tommy boy." Divatox smirked, her eyes now open.

Four Piranhatrons race motorbikes along a road, chasing after Tommy and Kat, who were in a pickup truck.

"Oh, man!" Tommy moaned, spotting them in the door mirror. "Piranhatrons."

"Hurry, Tommy, they're right behind us!" Kat cried, turning to the Piranhatrons, as Tommy sped away.

Tommy was then knocked off his feet when his truck exploded, and then in the woods, Tanya sent a upper kick at a Putra Pod, but missed.

_Divatox sends..._

Adam spun around and tried to kick it in the face, but missed as it ducked.

_..Putra Pods_ _and..._

Flamite then shot fire out of his mouth at Justin and Vera, but it missed them as they dodged to the left.

_..the Flamite monster to stop the Rangers..._

Flamite spun around and sent a kick at Adam and Tanya.

_..from helping Tommy._

By the road, TJ blocked a punch from a Piranhatron, and then elbowed another in the chest.

_TJ and Cassie..._

Cassie side kicked one in the chest.

_..help Kathrine fight off the Piranhatrons._

Cassie blocked a punch from the Piranhatron.

"Nooooo!" Kat cried, as she watched a Putra Pod drag Tommy away.

_Can they save Tommy? Find out next on Power Rangers Turbo._

* * *

In the woods, Justin, Tanya, Vera and Adam were all running away from Flamite.

"Okay, I got my morpher!" Tanya called. "That's all of them."

Adam briefly turned back to Flamite, who was chasing them all.

"You'll never outrun me!" Flamite barked.

"Let's make the call!" Adam decided.

"I'm with ya!" Vera agreed. "Shift into Turbo!"

The four of them then put their Turbo Keys into their Turbo Morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down. He then grew about a foot taller to be the same height.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam shouted, lowering his arms down as they glowed - making his belt appear on him.

His Ranger suit then appeared on him, then his helmet came on around him, and then his visor shut down.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

"Storm Rider Turbo Power!" Vera shouted, lowering her arms down as they glowed - making her belt appear on her.

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then her helmet came on around her, and then her visor shut down.

**(End morph sequence)**

They then all turned to Flamite and did their fighting poses, now near their campsite.

"Whoa? Hey, pretty cool threads." he commented. "For your sake, I hope they're flame retardant!"

"Don't worry about us, Flamite!" Adam spat, pointing at him. "We have it covered."

They all spun around, and brought out their Turbo Weapons.

"Turbo Weapons, now!" they shouted.

"Huh?!" Flamite gasped, rubbing his arm near his mouth.

"Turbo Star Chargers! Hi-yah!" Tanya bellowed.

"Turbo Hand Blasters! Hyah!" Justin yelled.

"Turbo Storm Shield!" Vera shouted.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Adam shouted, aiming it at Flamite. "It's time to extinguish this creep!"

He fired lasers out of his cannon at Flamite, but they bounced right off his chest, and then nearly hit the tents. He, Tanya and Justin then all fired together as Flamite laughed, but their blasts just defected off him, sending them anywhere nearby, and then Vera blocked one heading right from them with her shield.

"Don't you know you _can't_ fight fire with fire?" Flamite asked.

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Adam admitted.

"There must be some way to stop him." Tanya hoped.

"If anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears." Vera said.

Flamite then shot fire out of his mouth at them, which then hit the ground around the four of them.

"Ahhh!" they all moaned, trying to move away.

"Look, toasted Power Rangers!" Flamite joked, as he danced around in a circle, laughing as he did.

"We've gotta cool this guy down!" Adam realized, before he spotted a bucket saying 'fire' on near the fireplace.

He then turned to Tanya.

"Tanya, hold this." he said, handing her his cannon. "I have an idea."

"Got it." Tanya said.

"It looks like we have just what the Fire Department ordered." Adam said, turning to the bucket.

Vera turned to the bucket, and then to Adam. "I see what you have in mind." she said.

Adam then jumped out of the fire ring around the four of them, and then flipped through the air.

"Huh?" Flamite muttered, confused.

Adam then landed near the bucket, and then picked it up.

"Alright, charcoal breath, this should teach you not to mess with us." he said, before he ran towards Flamite.

"Wait, wait! You can't do that!" he pleaded.

Adam tossed the water in the bucket at Flamite, causing him to moan in pain, as stream came out of his body.

"Looks like I _could_." Adam retorted, putting the bucket on his shoulder like it was a blaster, as Justin, Tanya and Vera gathered around him. "Let's put this guy out, once and for all."

"Not this time, Power Punks!" Flamite bellowed angrily, as the stream came all around him. "But I'll be back hotter than ever!"

Adam turned to Tanya. "Quick..." he said, taking his cannon back. "..let's blast him before he gets away."

Flamite then laughed before he vanished.

"Man, he's too fast!" Adam moaned.

"I won't argue there." Vera agreed.

"We missed our chance!" Adam hissed, clutching his fist.

"What do we do now?" Justin wondered.

"Now we go get Tommy and Kat." Adam explained.

"Yeah." Justin agreed.

"I hope they're okay." Vera admitted.

"Come on, guys." Adam said, before they all ran off.

* * *

**Intro:**

Tommy touched a gear on his left inside his Zord.

_Shift..._

Kat then did the same, followed by Adam.

_..into..._

Tanya then did the same, followed by Justin, and then Vera.

_..Turbo_

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert, and then the Turbo Zords came out of a hanger and onto the streets.

_Goooo!_

One-by-one, the Zords skidded on a rocky surface.

Johnny Yong Bosch  
as Adam

_Mighty..._

Nakia Burrise  
as Tanya

_..engines roar_

Emily Deschanel  
as Vera

_Turbo charged..._

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_..for more_

Jason David Frank  
as Tommy

_Drive four round..._

Catherine Sutherland  
as Kat

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter in the Youth Center, with chimp Bulk and Skull sitting on it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Co-Producers  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Ann Knapp

Supervising producers  
Douglas Sloan  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Zords then began to combine into the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning dived off a cliff and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster. The combined Zords then lifted themselves up as the back of Red Lightning retracted itself, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road, TJ ran away from a few Piranhatrons, towards Kat and Cassie, the latter of which caught him as he nearly tripped, before they all stared at the Piranhatrons.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." he breathed, leaning on Cassie slightly.

"Don't quit now, TJ!" Cassie gasped. "I haven't got much left in me either."

"I'm not quitting, I'm just getting exhausted." TJ explained.

Kat turned to them briefly, before turning back to the Piranhatrons.

"I can't keep going much longer." she said.

Green blasts then hit the Piranhatrons from behind, and then Justin, Vera, Adam and Tanya all ran in front of TJ, Kat and Cassie.

"Alright, the Power Rangers!" TJ cheered.

"Oh, wow." Cassie said amazed. "Where'd they come from?"

"Stand back, everyone." Adam said, turning to them. "Everything's under control."

"Yeah, we've got these guys." Vera assured.

The Piranhatrons then just vanished.

"Or maybe not." Vera said, shocked.

"They're gone!" Adam hissed, as Cassie sighed in relief.

Kat breathed as she looked down at the ground, and then couched down, before Tanya did the same and touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Tanya asked.

"Uh-huh." Kat muttered.

"You okay?" Adam asked, looking at TJ and Cassie.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys." TJ answered.

"Like big time thanks." Cassie breathed. "Another minute and I was finished."

"It's all in the job." Vera assured.

"I think a friend of hers is missing." TJ explained, pointing to Kat.

The Rangers gasped slightly, knowing he meant Tommy.

"Uh, Miss...what happened to your friend?" Justin asked.

Kat looked up at him.

"Some creature covered in slime took him." she explained.

"It'll be best if we take it from here." Adam told TJ and Cassie. "You two had better clear the area."

TJ and Cassie nodded, understandingly.

"Okay." TJ said.

He then walked off, but then Cassie turned back to Kat.

"Wait a minute." she said, crouching down near Kat. "Are you gonna be okay? I can stay with you if you want?"

"No. I'll be fine." Kat assured. "Thanks."

TJ touched Cassie's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Come on, Cassie." he said. "Let the Rangers do their job."

Cassie got up reluctantly, and then both she and TJ walked away, while Tanya helped Kat up, and Adam saluted to two teens, while Vera nodded at them.

"Thanks for your help." Adam said.

"We appreciate it." Vera said.

"Bye." Justin called.

Once TJ and Cassie were out of earshot, the Rangers turned to Kat.

"Was it a Putra Pod?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Kat answered softly. "And it's got Tommy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy was hanging up above the ground, his hands tied together by the rope above him, which was connected to the wheel.

"What to do? What to do?" Divatox wondered, as she paced around him, while Elgar and Rygog watched.

"What are you waiting for?" Rygog asked, as Elgar hid a chuckle on his mouth. "Let's get it over with, already!"

Elgar sniggered in agreement. "Yeah, that's it!" he said. "Quick and tease, please and all that!"

Rygog turned to him with a scowl as he laughed.

"No! I want him to suffer all the trials and tribulations he put me through!" Divatox spat, before she purred. "I want him to beg for mercy!"

"In your dreams!" Tommy grunted, as she smirked. "It will _never_ happen, Divatox! Never!"

Elgar sniggered, when Mama D suddenly showed up by the rope wheel, and then she grinned.

"So, you've finally managed to get something right." she grinned.

Everyone turned to her.

"Mommy..." Divatox smiled.

"I see where you get your looks, Divatox." Tommy commented.

"Why isn't he history, yet?!" Mama D demanded.

"Because I'm trying to decide the best way to torture him." Divatox answered calmly. "Any ideas?"

"Why not the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow." Mama D suggested. "It's not in use right now."

Divatox smirked, liking that idea. "Ooh, yes." she grinned, clapping her hands. "Call is up?"

"_Suffer me closer to that smallest cry  
No mercy awaits for those who step foot inside  
Vortex of Sorrow, Vortex of Doom,  
up here now in this very room!_" Mama D chanted, as Divatox grinned, while Tommy looked worried.

She then laughed as lighting went off around the room, and then the vortex appeared right beneath Tommy's feet, who then gasped frantically. A ghostly wail then went off from the vortex, making Divatox shudder slightly.

"I think I recognize Pop's voice in there." she said.

"He asked for it." Mama D reasoned, before she disappeared.

Divatox turned to Tommy. "Hang tight, don't go anywhere." she sniggered.

She then laughed as she walked over to the wheel. Tommy turned to her, as she picked up a knife and a jar of peanut butter, which then then dapped the knife in, and began spreading it along the rope.

"Soon, your little friends will be joining you in your feast." she smirked, as a rat was chewing on the rope, making Tommy gasp.

Divatox then walked away from the rope, and grinned at Tommy.

"Poor, Tommy. The last thing you'll ever see is a pack of rats eating their way to your doom!" Divatox sniggered, as Tommy looked down at the vortex.

She then laughed, along with Rygog and Elgar, before they both disappeared.

"Ta-ta, Power boy." Divatox laughed, before she vanished in a flash of lighting.

Tommy looked up at the rope around his hands as he tried to break free, but the knot was too tight. He then looked down at the vortex, before he turned and saw two Piranhatrons walk into the cave from behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, Alpha and the other Rangers was looking at the viewing globe, and saw that Flamite - now giant - was causing havoc in the city.

"Uh-oh! I think somebody turned the heat back up." Tanya deduced.

"My thoughts exactly." Vera agreed.

"Looks like he's starting to get his fire power back." Adam deduced.

"Angel Grove will soon by in grave danger." Dimitria said.

Kat then walked over to Alpha by the computer.

"Alpha, I'm worried about Tommy." she said. "Can you make contact yet?"

"That's a big no-go on that." Alpha answered. "Right now I can't even pin a location on him."

Tanya, Vera and Adam all walked over to them.

"Look, right now we have to concentrate keeping the firebug from touching Angel Grove." Tanya realized.

"Tanya's right." Vera agreed. "Who knows what he might do to the city."

"Rangers, there is another matter that must be dealt with." Dimitria explained.

A door opened up, and the Rangers turned and saw a hour-glass in it, which was ticking down, and then Justin walked towards the others.

"This will be your ultimate mission." Dimitria explained. "Time is fleeting but it is of up-most importance."

"We won't let you down, Dimitria." Kat assured.

"Alpha, we'll head to town." Adam explained. "Let us know as soon as you get a lock on Tommy."

"Will do, Adam." Alpha promised, as the Rangers backed away slightly.

"I hope he'll be here soon." Tanya admitted. "We can't defeat him on our own."

Vera nodded. "Shift into Turbo!" she shouted, as their keys glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Tanya in the bottom left, Kat in the bottom right, Adam in the top right, and Vera in a square in the middle - and then they all appeared in their Ranger suits. Their helmets then came up around them, and then their visors then came down.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

In the city, people running to safety.

"Over this way!" a man called, directing them. "Keep moving, keep moving!"

The man looked up at Flamite, who then chopped a roof open.

"This is a blast!" he laughed. "You're doomed, and you're Power Rangers can't save you this time!"

The Rangers then showed up near a small building, and then ran closer to Flamite as they saw the people running away.

"Clam down, everyone!" Adam called, as he stopped a woman. "Don't panic."

He then let go of the woman, and then he, Kat and Vera all looked up at Flamite.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Adam demanded.

"This!" Flamite spat.

He shot fire out his mouth at them, which then hit them all.

"Ahh!" the girls moaned.

"Arghhh!" Adam groaned.

"Aghhh!" Tanya and Kat moaned.

Flamite then stopped firing his fire at them, and then laughed.

"We have to get these people out of here!" Kat realized.

"Gotcha, Kat. We'll handle it." Adam explained, before turning to Tanya and Vera. "Come on, you two."

He, Tanya and Vera then all ran off, while Kat and Justin both looked up at Flamite, who laughed at them.

* * *

Back in the meadow, TJ and Cassie were both walking back to the gift shop.

"Pretty amazing running into the Power Rangers." TJ said.

"Uh...I thought it was cool." Cassie admitted.

"Don't tell anybody, but when I was a kid, I wanted to be a Power Ranger." TJ admitted.

Cassie scoffed. "Really?" she asked.

"Think about it? I mean all the things accomplished for mankind." TJ said. "What kid _wouldn't _want to grow up to be Power Ranger?"

"Me." Cassie answered, as they suddenly stopped. "I just wanted to be like Tina Turner."

TJ then spotted something on the ground, and then motioned for Cassie to follow him as he ran to look.

"Hey, look." he said, as they got closer.

Once they did, they saw a trail of slime leading along a pathway.

"Didn't she say that thing that took her friend was covered in slime?" TJ recalled.

"No!" Cassie argued, knowing what he was planning. "No, no, no!"

TJ got up and turned to the trail.

"And the tracks head up into those hills." he said, pointing at them. "Let's check it out."

"Not this time." Cassie argued. "The Power Rangers are on it already.

TJ looked at her as she sighed.

"I gotta find my bag and get outta here." she sighed.

She then walked away, and then TJ began following the slime trail.

* * *

Back in the cave, Tommy was still dangling above the vortex, before he turned to the wheel, and saw about half a dozen rats chewing the rope, cutting it slightly bit by bit. The rope then snapped slightly, and then Tommy fell slightly closer to the vortex.

"Oh, man!" he gasped.

* * *

Back in the city, Flamite laughed as he kept trashing the city, while the people kept running away. The man from earlier directed the people down a street.

"Go, go, go!" he bellowed, as another man dressed like him helped. "Come on, go! Come on, let's go!"

Ashley, feeling brave, then ran towards the crowd, and began helping the men.

"Come on!" she said. "Come on, go! Run!"

She then ran to the end of the street.

"Come on, come on!" she bellowed.

Tanya then came round the corner with some kids.

"Can you take these kids to safety?" Tanya asked.

"Sure, come with me." Ashely told the kids. "Come on!"

"Go with her, guys." Tanya said. "You'll be okay."

Ashely then ran after the kids as she lead them to safety. "Come on, go!"

As Vera ran down the street, she spotted some kids trapped near some rubble.

"Oh, no!" she gasped, before she ran over to them.

She hen stopped however, when more debris began to fall onto the kids, forcing her to take her Auto Blaster out. She then fired it at the debris, which blasted it into pieces, and caused it to fall away from the kids, but then she saw Mel running towards them.

"Come on, kids." she said, pulling a big piece of debris off the kids.

Vera looked up and saw another piece - a bit smaller than the last - falling down on them.

"Watch out!" she bellowed, lifting her Auto Blaster up.

Mel turned to her as she fired it and then blasted the debris into pieces, but Mel covered one of the boys up, as he was hurt, not caring about herself.

"You okay?" she asked the boy.

"Uh-huh." the boy answered.

Vera then ran over to Mel, as she picked the boy up, and then the rest of the kids stood up.

"Mel, can you get these kids to safety?" Vera asked, getting Mel to turn to her.

"Sure, I'm on it." Mel assured, as held the boy up bridal style. "Come on, kids! Follow me!"

She then ran down the street, and the kids all followed her, while Vera watched, amazed by her courage by putting the kids safety before her own.

Carlos, who was further down the road, was also directing people to safety.

"Come on!" he yelled. "Come on, come on! This way! Come on! Come on, let's go!"

Vera ran over to Tanya and Adam, who were both staring at Carlos.

"Carlos will help." Adam said, as Tanya turned to him.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed, as Vera nodded.

Adam then ran over to Carlos, while the two girls helped direct the people to safety.

"Hurry!" Tanya yelled.

"Go, move!" Vera bellowed.

"Come on!" Carlos called, when Adam touched his shoulder.

"Carlos, we need your help." he explained. "Will you make sure everyone gets to safety?"

Carlos nodded. "Sure. Come on!" he yelled, as people ran past them both. "Come on!"

"Thanks." Adam said, before he ran back to the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking at Flamite through the periscope.

"They think they can stop him now?" she questioned, before she laughed as she looked away. "Never! But just in case, Piranhatrons, help the Flamite now!"

She then looked back into the periscope as she laughed.

* * *

Back in the city, the Fire Department was putting out some of the fires Flamite had caused, either by shooting water out of hoses, or by running near the fire engines. A group of Piranhatrons then showed up behind one of the fire engines, and then one of the fireman gasped when he saw them, as they ran towards him and the others.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, as he ran away.

The rest of the firemen turned to the Piranhatrons, and then gasped before running away. One of the Piranhatrons then jumped onto the fire truck, just as Kat and Justin showed up.

"No!" Kat yelled.

The Piranhatrons turned to them both, as they both charged at them.

Kat then dodged past one, as Justin tripped it up, and then began to climb onto the fire truck, and then Kat then blocked another's punch with her forearms.

Justin spun around and tried to kick one in the head while dodging past another as it tried to punch him, but missed as it ducked. He then sent another kick at the first, but it blocked it with its hand, and then he blocked a kick from it with his. He turned to the second and blocked a punch from it, then dodged past it as it tried to hit him, and then he turned back to the first. He then dodged past it as it tried to hit him, and then he kicked it in the back, knocking it off the fire truck and onto some barrels.

Kat ran towards the truck's open door, then turned while grabbing onto a pipe attached to truck and then kicked one in the chest, knocking it away slightly. She then jumped as another tried to ram her, and then she landed on its back as its head got stuck in the door. She then jumped and flipped herself sideways in the air, as a third ran at her, causing it to crash into the second, and then she kicked it in the chest as it turned back to her.

Adam, Vera and Tanya then all came running towards them.

Adam then spun around and tried to whack one in the head, but missed as it ducked, while Vera jumped over it, and then Tanya dodged a punch from it.

Adam ducked as another tried to kick him, then sent a kick at a third, but it blocked it with a kick of its own, and then Justin blocked a punch from a fourth, before sending a kick at it, but missed as it ducked.

* * *

Back on the hill, TJ was still following the slime trail, which was getting a bit bigger as he went. Once he made it to some slime on a rockface, he looked up, and saw Cassie standing above him, to his surprise.

"My parents taught me never to_ leave_ a friend in need." she explained. "And I guess we're friends now."

"Good, 'cause I have a feeling I'm gonna need your help." TJ reasoned.

"I think you're right." Cassie agreed.

She crouched down, then held her hand out, which TJ took, and then she helped him up.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Alpha turned from the hour-glass - which was now on a table in the middle of the room - to Dimitria.

"They'll never complete their ultimate mission!" he exclaimed.

"The Power Rangers must know what they must do." Dimitria assured.

"But look at the hour-glass!" Alpha exclaimed, turning back to it. "With Tommy missing, and the Flamite monster ravaging Angel Grove, they're running out of time!"

* * *

Back on the hill, TJ and Cassie were still following the trail of slime, which was leading them to a cave. TJ then bent down near some as they stopped briefly, but then he got up while he heard a wail.

"What's that about?" he wondered, turning to Cassie.

Cassie sighed and shrugged. "Let's check it out." she said.

They both walked over to where the cave.

Inside, the rope around the wheel loosened some more - although the rats were no longer on it, forcing Tommy to slip some more, closer to the vortex.

"Ahh! Uhhh!" he groaned.

He looked down at his feet, which were closer to the vortex now.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Youth Center, Lt. Stone and a bunch of people were watching the news.

_"We interrupt your regular programming to bring you a special report." _the newsman said, as he approached a small fire in the city. _"Because of the monster that's burning parts of the city, officials are urging residents of Angel Grove to stay out of the area."_

Mel then walked in with the boy who was hurt, then the other kids she and Ashley had helped followed, followed by Carlos and Ashely.

_"We're evacuating the north side ourselves right now." _the newsman explained, as Mel put the boy down on a chair. _"We'll bring you continuing coverage as soon as we can."_

"Are you okay?" Mel asked the boy, as his leg was broken.

"I'm fine, thanks to you, miss." the boy answered.

Mel smiled, before she got up and turned to Carlos and Ashely.

"There you go, buddy." Carlos said, as a boy sat down near the one that was hurt. "Have a seat. Now don't worry, kids, the Power Rangers are on the job."

"Yeah, you guys know how awesome they are." Ashely explained.

"If anyone can stop that monster, it's them." Mel smiled, as Lt. Stone showed up near Ashely.

"Hey, thanks you three." he said, getting them to turn to him. "I really appreciate your help."

"No problem." Carlos assured.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Mel said.

Ashley smiled as Lt. Stone walked away.

* * *

Back in the cave, TJ and Cassie entered the small room Tommy was in, and then gasped when they saw him dangling above the vortex. They both then ran towards him, before lighting came out of the vortex, forcing them to stop.

"Oh, man!" Cassie moaned. "Are you Tommy?"

"Look, get outta here!" Tommy yelled. "You don't know what's going on! Run!"

"We can't just leave you here!" TJ argued.

A few Piranhatrons then came up behind him and Cassie.

"Look out!" Tommy yelled, spotting them.

Cassie and TJ both turned around to them.

Cassie blocked a kick from one, followed by a punch and then another kick, before she side kicked it in the chest, knocking it back, while Tommy watched, surprised by their courage.

TJ blocked ones punch with his arm, then elbowed it in the chest, before he turned to another, and then wrapped its arm under his.

"Go!" he yelled.

Cassie then ran over to Tommy, but then stopped just before she fell into the vortex.

"Careful." Tommy advised, as Cassie regained her balance.

She then reached out for him, but she couldn't reach him, before a Piranhatron came up behind her.

"Cassie, look out!" TJ yelled.

The Piranhatron then grabbed her from behind, but then she turned to it as it let go. She then blocked a whack from it, then ducked and ran around it as it tried to punch her.

TJ blocked a punch from one, then blocked a knee attack from another, and then dodged a whack from the first.

Tommy pulled his arms down as he tried to get them free from the rope, and then he turned to the rope, and saw that it was hanging by a thread. He then looked down at the vortex worriedly, as TJ and Cassie kept fighting.

TJ ducked as one tried to whack him, then he grabbed its arm, and then kicked another in the chest, knocking it into a wall,and then flipped the first one over onto its back, before he turned to Tommy.

Cassie kept fighting the one in front of Tommy, while the rope snapped some more. TJ then ran towards the wheel as Tommy fell, and then TJ grabbed the rope just before Tommy fell into the vortex.

"Ahh!" he yelled, as he held onto the rope. "Help! Help me!"

The remaining Piranhatron had Cassie pinned against a wall, but then she lifted its arm up, then hit it in the chest with her knee, and then grabbed its arm and flipped it over. She then ran over to Tommy, as he started to fall closer to the vortex, while TJ kept hold of the rope, and then she grabbed Tommy and pulled him away. TJ then let go of the rope and ran towards them both.

"Gotcha." Cassie breathed, as she put Tommy down. "Here, let me help you get those ropes off."

She then untied his hands, as he breathed in relief, and then he turned to her and TJ.

"Look, I don't know who you guys are...but I can't thank you enough." Tommy said.

"Ha, ha." Cassie said, nodding.

"Come on." Tommy said, as he turned around, before they all walked backwards through the cave. "Let's get outta here."

They all turned around and then ran out of the cave.

Once outside, they all stopped near the entrance to catch their breaths.

"Oh, man... A few more seconds, I was toast." Tommy breathed.

"Hey, it was defiantly an experience, and I'm real glad we helped, but now, if nobody minds I got a bus to catch outta here." Cassie said.

Tommy turned away from her as he heard an explosion.

"Oh, man." he breathed, as TJ and Cassie looked confused. "That's coming from Angel Grove. Look, you two head down, I'll catch up later."

"Yeah, come on." Cassie agreed, as she started to back away.

"Sure." TJ said, before he turned around.

"Hey..." Tommy said, getting TJ to turn to him. "..I didn't, uh... I didn't catch your name."

"My friends call me TJ." TJ explained, as he shook Tommy's hand.

"TJ." Tommy said quietly, before letting go. "Thanks, man."

He then turned around, while TJ turned and walked towards Cassie.

_"Tommy, come in!" _Alpha's voice came, getting Tommy to stop._ "Are you out there?"_

Tommy stopped, then turned to TJ and Cassie, before pressing his communicator.

"This is, Tommy." he answered. "Go ahead, Alpha?"

TJ and Cassie kept walking along, but then TJ turned back when he heard a noise. Cassie then turned around too, and neither of them saw Tommy anywhere.

"Hey, what in the world?" TJ said, shocked. "He's gone."

He and Cassie turned to each other.

"So am I." Cassie said, before she walked off.

TJ turned back to where Tommy had been, before he followed after her.

* * *

Back in the city, Tanya kicked a Piranhatron away, and then rolled over its back while getting off the fire engine. Justin and Kat then both jumped off the roof of the fire engine, then Tanya kicked her Piranhatron in the chest, knocking it down.

The three of them then turned to Adam and Vera, as the Piranhatrons began to retreat.

"This is just great!" Tanya said sarcastically, as Adam and Vera turned to the Piranhatrons. "As if we didn't have enough to handle!"

"I know what you mean." Vera agreed.

"We better stick together, guys." Justin suggested.

"Right." the others agreed.

"Huh?" the girls muttered, as they all turned around when they heard a bang.

They all then saw Flamite come out from behind a building, and then he stared down at them.

"There you are!" he growled.

"This is it, Flamite!" Adam scowled. "The game's over!"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you play with fire, you're gonna get burned!" Flamite hissed.

Red lasers then hit him in the chest, knocking him back slightly.

"Huh?" the Rangers gasped.

They all turned around, and saw Tommy running towards them, already morphed.

"Tommy!" Justin said happily.

"Hey, guys! I thought you could use some help!" he called, before he stopped running. "Let me give it a shot!"

He fired his Auto Blaster at Flamite, which then hit him in the chest, as the others turned to him.

"That oughta hold him for a minute." Tommy hoped, before he ran towards the others as Kat turned to him. "Oh, boy. What a day I had."

The others turned to him.

"Tommy, are you alright?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. What do you say we kick this puppy into high-gear, and take that guy down?" Tommy suggested, pointing at Flamite.

"Right!" the others agreed.

"Alright, guys..." Tommy said, running through a gap between Kat and Vera, before they all looked up at Flamite. "..time to bring out the heavy artillery."

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right thumbs up by their chests, then put their right hands at the side of their helmet with their fingers spread apart.

_Goooo!_

A cloud of smoke went off, and then the Turbo Zords arrived, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_Go..._

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Gooooo!_

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords, and then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster.

_Gooooooo!_

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground. The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

"Let's give it to him." Tommy said cracking his knuckles.

Flamite then spread his arms out.

"Ready when you are!" he hissed, as flame blasts out of his arm sleeves and chest.

One of the blasts landed on either side of the Turbo Megazord, and then the third landed in front of it. The then vanished, and then stream came up from where they had been, creating a smokescreen with covered the cockpit window.

"I love visual!" Tommy moaned.

Flamite then held a bongo drum in each hand.

"If you like that, you'll _love_ this!" he yelled, throwing the drums at the Turbo Megazord, one at a time.

One by one, the drums hit the Turbo Megazord in the chest, knocking it back slightly.

"Ahhhh!" the Rangers moaned.

Flamite then tossed two more drums at them, but this time, the Turbo Megazord deflected them with its shield.

"The shield is holding." Adam explained.

"I'll take it from here." Tanya said.

"Go for it, Tanya!" Vera cheered.

The Turbo Megazord then jumped up, spun around in the air, and then kicked Flamite in the head with its left leg.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

Sparks them came all over his body as he moaned.

"My turn." Justin said, before pressing a button. "Turbo Megazord Saber!"

The Turbo Megazord then brought out its saber.

"Let's put this fire out for good." Tanya decided.

The Turbo Megazord then charged at Flamite.

"Turbo Megazord spin out!" Tommy shouted.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Flamite.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

It then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him, and then he was destroyed.

"Yeah!" the Rangers cheered, the girls getting up.

"Whoopie!" Justin cheered, clapping his hands.

The Turbo Megazord and then stood at ease.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Alpha was looking at the hour-glass, which was ticking away more and more.

"Yo! Dimitria, I don't think they're gonna make it!" he exclaimed.

"They must. All the forces are aligned." Dimitria explained.

"Oooh!" Alpha muttered, turning from the hour-glass to her. "But what's gonna happen if they don't get here in time?!"

"Disorder and confusion will abound, more than I can control." Dimitria answered.

"Ohhhh!" Alpha muttered.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Carlos was sitting on a bench bed with a boy, while some other kids sat or lay down on some more nearby.

Hey, why don't we take a look at this book?" he suggested, as Adam - still morphed - showed up in a doorway behind him.

Carlos briefly turned to Adam, before turning to the book he was holding, but then turned back to the doorway, but Adam wasn't there. He turned to the boy and then looked around, looking confused.

"Carlos, what's the matter?" the boy asked. "You said you were gonna read me the book."

Carlos turned back to the boy and then shrugged, thinking he'd seen things.

Nearby, Ashley was bandaging up a girl's leg.

"Here you go, you're all set." she assured. "Take this, and your dolly."

Tanya - still morphed - then appeared in a window behind her.

"Thanks, Ashley, for everything." the girl said.

They both got up, and then the girl walked away, while Ashley turned around,then turned to the window and saw Tanya, but turned around looking confused.

"Huh?" she muttered, before she turned back to the window, but saw no sign of Tanya.

She then turned around again and walked off, thinking she'd seen things.

Meanwhile, Mel was outside the Youth Center, watching some kids play happily, when she saw the boy she'd carried away.

"You okay?" she asked, crouching down near him, his leg bandaged up.

"I'm fine, miss." the boy assured.

"I'm glad." Mel smiled.

Vera - still morphed - then showed up behind a bush and looked at Mel.

"From what I heard, you'll be back on your feet in no time." Mel told the boy.

"Thanks." the boy smiled.

Mel got up and turned around slightly, before she spotted Vera. She then turned away, but then turned back, thinking she was seeing things, but then saw Vera had gone, leaving her confused as she scratched her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was lying in her bed in her bedroom. mumbling. She then began to whimper, when Mama D showed up in the fishbowl.

"You messed up again, Divatox!" Mama D hissed angrily. "Tommy lives! The leader of the Power Rangers lives!"

Divatox huffed. "That _can't_ be!" she argued.

"Don't argue with me!" Mama D snapped. "Ever since you were a little kid, always messing things up!"

Divatox turned to her side. "Oohhh!" she moaned, punching her pillow, and then she began to suck her thumb.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, the Rangers, now unmorphed, were now looking at the hour-glass, the top-half now empty.

"That was cutting it very close, Rangers." Dimitria told them.

"We wouldn't let you down, Dimitria." Tommy assured. "We all know how important this is."

"It is time to proceed with the ceremony." Dimitria explained.

"Yo! It's all set and ready to go." Alpha assured, before pressing buttons on the computer.

The back door then opened up, and then smoke came out of it as Alpha turned to it.

"Right this way, Rangers." Alpha said, as the Rangers walked towards it. (Vera was between Kat and Tanya)

"Well, here we go." Kat said.

"Come on, Alpha." Adam said, ruffling Justin's hair.

"Right behind ya, big guy." Alpha said, following after them.

The Rangers and Alpha then walked into a room with a big rock, and two pillars similar to the ones in the old Command Center. Alpha then stopped by the rock, as the Rangers walked to the middle of the room, as a lighting bolt glowed on it, changing colors as it did.

"We uh... We're actually expecting a couple of friends to drop by and join in the celebration." Alpha said, before he turned to the pillars. "Oh, yo! There they are now!"

The Rangers gasped as Zordon appeared in between the pillars.

"Zordon!" Kat exclaimed happily.

"No way!" Vera gasped.

"Man." Tommy smiled.

"Rangers, it is so good to see you again. Alpha and I are honored to participate in this historic transformation." Zordon explained, as Alpha 5 appeared beneath him.

"AY-Yi-Yi! We wouldn't miss it!" Alpha 5 said.

"And that's not all who we're expecting." Alpha 6 explained.

Eight teleportation beams then showed up in the shadows near Alpha 5 and Zordon, and then the figures stepped out of them.

"No way." Tommy said, as the Rangers looked surprised.

They all then smiled at the sight of Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Ann Hart, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Sophie Davis, Zack Taylor, Aisha Campbell, and Rocky DeSantos

"No way." Adam smiled.

"Dimitria contacted us all and told us what was happening." Sophie explained. "It's something we all couldn't miss."

"It's something we all agreed on, no matter where we were." Trini smiled.

The other six nodded.

"Well, I'll be..." Adam muttered.

Dimitria then showed up above them all.

"We have gathered here to honor each of you for your dedication and service as a Power Ranger." she explained. "Your courage and loyalty knows no bounds. However, as each Ranger reaches your stage of life, it becomes our duty to set them free to discover all that the world has to offer them. To that end, you have been asked to select an outstanding individual, who will take over as your successor."

A light then appeared on top of the rock, and then five figures rose up on a platform from behind it, and then a bright green light shined behind them.

"We welcome them now, into the Power Ranger family." Dimitria explained.

Six lights - one for each Ranger color - then shined over the five figures. They were Cassie, in Kat's suit, TJ, in Tommy's suit, Mel, in Vera's suit, Ashley, in Tanya's suit, and Carlos, in Adam's suit, and then they all smiled, as they were carrying their helmets.

Tommy took a step forward, as the already retired Rangers turned from him to the new Rangers.

"I wouldn't be standing here today TJ, if it weren't for your courage and strength." Tommy explained. "I choose you to lead the team, as the new Red Ranger."

TJ smiled at him, before turning to Mel, Ashley and Carlos.

"You showed compassion and integrity, Ashely." Tanya explained. "I choose you with pride to be the new Yellow Ranger."

Ashley smiled at her, before she noticed Sophie among the retried veterans, shocking her slightly.

"Mel, you showed true courage in putting those kids safety before your own." Vera explained. "I can't think of anyone better than you to be the new Purple Ranger."

Mel smiled at her.

"Cassie, you came to my defense. I know you to be loyal and trustworthy." Kat explained. "You'll bring honor as the new Pink Ranger."

Cassie smiled at her.

"You'll be the new Green Ranger, Carlos." Adam explained. "You've proven yourself to be decisive and intelligent."

Carlos smiled at him.

"What about me?" Justin asked, confused. "What am I; chopped liver?"

"Young Justin, you will continue on as the Blue Ranger." Dimitria explained happily.

Justin looked down at himself, as the now retired Rangers turned to him, and then he was teleported away. He was then teleported towards the new Rangers, and then showed up on Cassie's right, morphed but without his helmet on. The new Rangers all laughed slightly as he joined in, and then the now retired ones turned to each other.

"Where there is evil, beware." Dimitria quoted. "Where there is destruction, be warned. This new team of mighty warriors will know no rest. Power Rangers, the legacy continues."

A bright light then shined behind Justin and the new Rangers, while all the old ones smiled at them, knowing they'd keep the world safe.

* * *

**A/N: The idea of all the prevous Rangers witnessing the Passing the Torch segment was actually planned for the episode, but was then scrapped for unknown reasons, as far as I know. Also, with the exception of Thuy Trang, not one of the original actors were coming back for this, which is why Trini's the only one besides Sophie who gets a line in this. **


End file.
